A Different Life
by Tiro
Summary: They all thought Lily was Light. She wasn't. She was in love with the Dark Lord, and gave birth to his son. Now Erus Riddle is growing up, showing just how evil the son of Lord Voldemort can be. Of course, the Light doesn't know that fact. SLASH-FIC.
1. Prologue

**A Different Life**

**Summary**: What if Voldemort was Harry's real father, and that on Harry's birthday Voldemort came to claim what is his? How will the child of a Dark Lord ever blend in normally? Well, maybe he doesn't even try to…

**Spoilers**: Not any really, since it's mostly new things than from the books. You need to know what Horcruxes is, and the Chamber of Secrets. If I come up with something else, you will know.

**Pairings**: None beyond the relationships in the books at the moment.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. They belong rightfully to Mrs Rowling; I just borrow them for the time being.

**Other notes**: I have changed Hermione completely. She will be a pureblood witch with a love for Dark Arts and the urge to hurt Muggles since she was treated badly at the Muggle orphanage she was raised in. Harry will also not be known as Harry, but as Erus Sicarius Salazar Riddle. Oh by the way, Lily Evans is a pureblood as well.

-o-

_Updated 2013-04-03_

-o-

**Prologue **

Tom Marvolo Riddle, known to the rest of the magical world as the Dark Lord Voldemort, kneeled down by the crib and looked at the child lying there. The child was looking up at him with impossible green eyes, not scared, not crying. Voldemort smiled and scooped up the young boy. He tickled the child's stomach, watching a smile stretch out, small arms waving around.

"Erus," Voldemort said aloud and to his surprise the child turned its' eyes to him. "Yes… Erus will be your new name. Do you like it?"

Harry, or rather Erus from now on, kicked out with his legs, smile still there. He gripped the dark wizard's robes and burrowed in within the folds of the fabric. Voldemort ran a long finger along Erus' cheek and murmured softly:

"My child… to think she tried to hide you, yet this happened. Foolish, she was sometimes so utterly foolish, Erus, your mother that I can scarcely believe it."

He turned around and stepped over the dead body of Lily Potter. He did not look at her. He walked down the stairs and gazed over the living room that he had destroyed in his anger. James Potter was still alive, even though he was losing blood rapidly from his many wounds. He was unconscious. The Dark Lord narrowed his eyes, thinking for a little while. Then he shrugged and left the man to find his wife dead and his 'child' gone. Or rather dead since Voldemort had left a big pool of blood in the crib for show. He didn't want anyone to know that Harry James Potter and Erus were linked in any way.

Erus, held against Voldemort's chest, looked down at James before squealing, smiling. Voldemort stopped and looked down at his child, feeling a smile of his own stretch out. This was good, almost too good to be true. He needed to check, just to see if he hadn't imagined it. He crouched down next to the bleeding man and said:

"Do you like that, a dying man?" Erus looked at him with shining eyes, and Voldemort's smile turned into a madman's grin. "Oh, you will be the perfect, little one."

Voldemort stood up again and disappeared through the door, leaving behind a destroyed house and a dead mother, her dying husband. It didn't hurt as much as he would expect, killing his Lily, but still it stung. He knew the reasons for it, he knew it all and Lily hadn't stopped him. She could have, but she didn't because she knew it was over. If he hadn't killed her, she probably would have done it herself.

His two closest servants, or rather friends, Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy, waited for him outside. Maybe only a crazy man would have a spring in his step after having killed the mother of his child, but Voldemort wasn't particularly sane. Reasonable, yes, but sanity sometimes escaped him. He looked at Severus and Lucius, smiling and holding his Erus close.

Aurors came to the house not long after the dark's departure. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were amongst them, James's best friends. They found him, still clinging to life. They found Lily too, eyes open and unseeing, next to the crib that once held her son, now destroyed and blood everywhere. The child was dead.

They also found Peter Pettigrew, the traitor who had led Voldemort there, but none of them had a chance to kill him for he was already gone. They didn't know, but Severus and Lucius had finished him off whilst Voldemort collected Erus.

The great wizard Albus Dumbledore handled the situation. There would be mourning, for Lily, a great woman, and for her son, Harry James Potter. Both died tragically, for no reason.

Oh but what a great reason it was…

Tbc…

* * *

Prologue changed. I've been putting this off long enough, maybe with small steps I'll get around to change the things I want. Maybe now I can match my earlier chapters to my later ones, as I've changed a lot in my writing style over the years.

Ja,

Tiro


	2. Ch 1: How did it happen?

**A Different Life**

**Summary**: What if Voldemort was Harry's real father, and that on Harry's birthday Voldemort came to claim what is his? How will the child of a Dark Lord ever blend in normally? Well, maybe he doesn't even try to…

**Spoilers**: Not any really, since it's mostly new things than from the books. You need to know what Horcruxes is, and the Chamber of Secrets. If I come up with something else, you will know.

**Pairings**: None beyond the relationships in the books at the moment.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. They belong rightfully to Mrs Rowling; I just borrow them for the time being.

**Other notes**: I have changed Hermione completely. She will be a pureblood witch with a love for Dark Arts and the urge to hurt Muggles since she was treated badly at the Muggle orphanage she was raised in. Harry will also not be known as Harry, but as Erus Sicarius Salazar Riddle. Oh by the way, Lily Evans is a pureblood as well.

-o-

_Updated 2013-04-03_

-o-

**Chapter One: How did it happen?**

**1975**

Lily Evans, fifteen years old, looked around the forest to make sure no one had followed her. A few spells had to be used, since the shadows often tricked her eyes. When nothing showed up, she let herself sigh a little of relief. With students of Hogwarts, you could never be sure. She had taken a lot of preparation to go out this night, so not even the great Dumbledore would find out that she was not in her bed this night. And well, if he did he at least wouldn't know what she was doing.

She turned just in time to be caught in a man's embrace. Instead of stiffening, as she had done before, she relaxed into the embrace and looked up at the handsome man, with a face no older than twenty-five. He pressed a soft kiss to her temple and said:

"You're wearing the perfume you said Potter liked. Do you continue to fool him? Tut tut, such a naughty mind."

Lily grinned. "But he's so easy to fool, my dear. I have so much fun, all I have to do is sway my hips a little and he's my slave."

The man grinned right back. "So, why did you call me here, Lily? It's not safe at night, not even with me here."

"I found what I was looking for, Tom." His eyes glittered red in the dark forest, and Lily leaned against his chest. "I was adopted. There's not a trace of Muggle in me. But you're the only one I'll tell outright, the Light should never know that I know anything about my real parents."

"I would agree to that, my dear."

Tom Riddle, Voldemort, held her tighter. She was young in his eyes, but still someone he yearned for. She knew his age and she hadn't backed down so far. Lily might actually be the perfect partner for him.

-o-

**1980**

Lily Evans, now Potter and 20 years old, looked down at the child in her arms. The infant was sleeping peacefully and she turned to look at her wand. It would be easy. Wait, what would be easy? She could never raise a hand against this child. This wonderful child, brought to this world by unlikely parents. Or rather, unlikely father. James Potter could boost however much he wanted about the child being his, Lily knew the truth.

She knew everything now. The ring on her finger, the ring James had put on her, was the wrong one. She hated it. She wanted to tear it off and run away. But now it was too late. For her at least.

The sun shone into the room and she gazed outside. The child in her arms moved, and when she looked down, infant-blue eyes stared up at her. She wondered what colour they would turn. Hers, or perhaps _his_?

"Hi," she whispered. She was a bit hoarse, and cleared her throat. "I had a great plan, you know, once upon a time. With many happy endings and beautiful children. I didn't go exactly like that though."

The child yawned, arms moving about and Lily adjusted her hold.

"I wonder how you'll be, when you grow up. Where you grow up." She sniffed, felt tears and let them fall. "Maybe you'll look like him, like your father, not that bumbling idiot getting something to drink. Your father is a very handsome man. I would love it if you looked like him.

The boy's eyes slid shut and she relaxed into the bed. Soon they would leave St Mungos, go home, or rather James would go home, and Lily would follow him there. His house wasn't her home. Her home was now closed to her. In her mind it was, she didn't care what her husband thought.

"My real husband though," she whispered at the boy, waking him. He gurgled, making Lily smile. "Yes, I got two husbands! But James, I don't love him. I never will. I've only ever loved one man, and now he is very upset. I can't feel it, but his actions speak louder than his words ever will. You see, your father isn't good with words. Maybe you'll be better. Oh what am I doing, holding a conversation with a newborn?"

Lily laughed, cried, and held the child close. "I wonder what would have happened if I had given birth to you with him by my side. Maybe I could have had my happy ending." Adjusting again so that her son was comfortable, Lily stared up at the roof. "I don't have a name for you yet. He is the one who should give you a name. Until then, I guess James gets to decide."

Voices on the other side of the door. Lily quieted down, fussed with her son's blankets until it grew quiet again.

"I was simple, Muggleborn Lily Evans to everyone else but him," she whispered to the child, a secret. "He was the only one I ever told my real name. Lily Morphis Mortimer. The Evans loved me, I know that and I'll probably love them too until I die but I can't forgive them for lying. They told me all the time I was theirs, when I wasn't."

A chubby hand closed around her hair. Lily moved so her son could grip her finger, which he did with surprising strength.

"Maybe I'll get a little time with you," she said, moving down so she was lying down and he was safely tucked away against her chest. "Just a little while. I love you. And I love him. My dear, dearest Dark Lord, I'm so sorry. If I die, if you kill me, I'll stay. I'll watch, and I will try to figure out why I left you."

The sun continued to shine as mother and son slept, one last tendril of calm content before the storm.

Tbc…

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Have changed quite a lot here.

Ja,

Tiro


	3. Ch 2: Erus Sicarius Salazar Riddle

**A Different Life**

**Summary**: What if Voldemort was Harry's real father, and that on Harry's birthday Voldemort came to claim what is his? How will the child of a Dark Lord ever blend in normally? Well, maybe he doesn't even try to…

**Spoilers**: Um, close to none. You need to know what Horocruxes is, and the Chamber of Secrets. If I come up with something else, you will know.

**Pairings**: Right now, they are way too small to be in love. But this will not be a Harry/Hermione fic or any Harry with a girl fic. Probably a slash, which means Harry will be with a guy. But we'll see.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. They belong rightfully to Mrs Rowling; I just borrow them for the time being.

**Other notes**: I have changed Hermione totally. She will be a pureblood witch with a love for Dark Arts and the urge to hurt Muggles since she was treated badly at the Muggle orphanage she was raised in. Harry will also not be known as Harry, but as Erus Sicarius Salazar Riddle.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Parseltongue" _

-o-

Chapter Two for you guys. Hey look, it's a real chapter, not the pieces of crap I wrote earlier! This actually is longer than two pages in Microsoft Word, hallelujah! Enjoy /smile

-o-

**UPDATED: 2010-09-10**

-o-

**Chapter Two: Erus Sicarius Salazar Riddle**

Riddle Manor was truly a magnificent place. It was bigger than before when Tom Riddle Senior and his parents had lived there. However, the people in the town Little Hangleton had never seen the new owner since the old ones had died. The place was well-kept but the people rarely saw anything living by the Riddle Manor.

Little did they know that there was always some kind of activity in the manor and outside on the grounds.

'How much a little spell could do to Muggles,' the owner of the house thought with a chuckle.

He was currently standing by a window, looking down at the yard. A child in the age of ten, soon eleven, was sitting by the small pond with a big snake as company. Voldemort looked at his son Erus with fond eyes and trusted Nagini to keep his child safe. He turned around to meet up with his Death Eaters while rubbing his temples. He had been nursing a headache ever since he woke up and dearly hoped that the Death Eaters had brought someone he could torture.

-o-

Erus Sicarius Salazar Riddle (yes he knew that was a ridiculously long name), son of the feared Dark Lord Voldemort, was currently lying on the grass and basking in the sun like a snake. Nagini, who was a snake, followed his example of course. Or maybe it was the other way around. One never knew when it came to those two.

Erus had silken black hair to his middle, dark emerald pools to eyes and a deep-green robe that made his eyes sparkle. His pale skin was inherited from his father, so was his thin frame and long fingers. He flipped over to his stomach and sighed in contentment. Nagini lifted her head and blinked slowly. She slithered over to her master's son and curled up beside him. Erus rolled around for a bit and Nagini spoke:

"_Youngling, your father won't be pleased when he sees your clothing."_

"_That is the entire reason I learned cleaning spells,"_ Erus answered.

The snake rolled her eyes and the boy curled up.

"_Youngling?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Are you aware you will soon begin Hogwarts?"_

"_Dad said so too,"_ Erus said and turned over to his back. _"I don't want to. I want to stay here with you and dad."_

"_Severus will be there, and Lucius' son. You will have more friends, and your father will write to you. Hogwarts is not all that bad."_

"_But all the Muggle-borns; I can't stand them."_

"_Then don't associate with them. Just keep your cool; you are a good actor." _

Erus sighed and sat up. Nagini giggled in her own snake-way and the boy turned to her.

"What?" he snapped.

"_Your hair, youngling… you look absolutely silly."_

Erus muttered a cleaning spell and the dirt and grass vanished from his hair. He had no wand, but he was already unnaturally good in wandless magic. He rose up and suddenly an owl landed on his shoulder. It was a normal brown owl carrying a letter. It stuck out its' foot with the letter to Erus, who took it and looked down at Nagini. She was eyeing the owl with hunger.

"No," he said to his father's familiar. "You can't eat it, Nagini."

"_Damn."_

The owl took off and Erus opened the letter. His eyes widened a bit, and then he said:

"It's my Hogwarts letter."

The snake pulled impatiently at his sleeve, and he kneeled down so Nagini could read as well. The snake rested its' head on his shoulder as it read and then Nagini spoke up:

"_Looks like they don't know you and Tom are related. Go to your father with this."_

Erus nodded and together they went back to the house.

-o-

The wizard screamed as Voldemort cast a Crucio on him. The lord himself looked bored. The Death Eaters were snickering at the wizard lying in a heap on the floor.

"You are in the old coot's Order," Voldemort drawled to the man. "Now tell me their latest plan and I will award you a quick death."

"Never", the man choked out.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes. He hated when people refused him, especially on days when he already was in a foul mood.

"Crucio," he hissed again and the man screamed in agony.

The door to the room opened and a head peeked in. Voldemort looked up and saw said head.

"I'm kind of in the middle of something Erus," the wizard said.

"But I was supposed to go to you when my Hogwarts letter came," Erus answered.

"You got it already? Come here."

Erus opened the door fully and walked inside. The Death Eaters parted and bowed their heads to the small child. After all, the boy could be more terrifying than Voldemort if aggravated.

The emerald-eyed boy stepped over the wizard without a care and gave his father the letter. Voldemort absently patted Erus' head as he read the letter. The man from the Order stared at the child. How come the Light side had never heard of this child? They had a spy in the Inner Circle of the Death Eaters, and the spy had not said one word about the boy? What if the spy was betraying the Light? The man looked around, trying to see Dumbledore's spy, but they all wore hoods so he could not get a look.

After a while the Dark Lord looked up and said to a Death Eater:

"Nott, get that bloody Order-member out of here. You can have some fun with him."

The Death Eater bowed with a grin before beginning to drag the feeble man out.

"The rest of you, dismissed. Though, Severus, you can fetch Lucius and Draco for me and then come back."

"As you wish My Lord," the man to his right said and went out with the others.

"You bloody traitor!" the Order member screamed at Severus and all commotion stopped.

Severus looked down at the man, smiled and said:

"Took you that long to figure it out? Nott, would you mind casting an extra Crucio on him for me? I never liked that man anyway."

"Not at all," Nott replied and continued to drag the man out.

Voldemort looked at his son, who had an amused look on his face as he watched the man's futile struggling.

Once the oak doors had closed behind the Death Eaters, Erus was picked up as Voldemort rose. He was placed on the Dark Lord's left hip as the man walked to the window. Erus tried to trace an explanation on his father's face. When he found none, he decided to speak up.

"Dad? Something wrong?"

"Nothing," Voldemort answered. "I'm just thinking."

The boy knew it was futile trying to get down; once his father had decided he would hold Erus, he would. Even though Erus would scream, kick or try to get down. Besides, Erus liked it so he put his head on Voldemort's shoulder and sighed. He did not notice how Voldemort clenched the parchment in his hand.

A few minutes later the door opened and three people stepped inside, two adults and a child. One of the adults had raven hair and black onyx eyes. He was dressed completely in black. Severus. The other had platinum blonde hair, grey eyes, a deep-green robe and a cane. Not many knew that the cane actually hid the man's wand, so the wand was always in his hand. The child, a boy, had the same blonde hair, grey eyes and an almost black robe. Voldemort put down Erus and said:

"Erus, take Draco to your room. I need to talk to Severus and Lucius for a minute."

Erus nodded and grinned to Draco. The blonde boy grinned back, took a hold of Erus' hand and they left the room.

"You look worried Tom," Lucius said.

"I'm just about to let my son go to Hogwarts and that bloody Dumbledore," Voldemort hissed. "I can't really relax as that particularly nasty thought pops up in my mind all the time."

"He doesn't know," Severus said. "I've already arranged so it looks your son comes from an entire different Riddle family."

The older man paced back and forth, rubbing his temples.

"You don't know Erus' lack of self-control sometimes," he finally said. "He's even worse than me when he wants to. He can kill off half the school if he gets angry enough."

"He will know you won't appreciate it," Lucius said, a bit nervous of seeing his friend like that. "You know that he will do anything to keep you happy."

Voldemort finally stopped pacing. He sat down on his chair and took a deep breath.

"Severus," he said quietly.

"Yes, Tom?"

"You better keep my son safe."

"You know my heart belongs to your child. I will die for him," the black-haired man said.

-o-

"Dad, I'm not a kid! Put me down!"

Molly Weasley snapped her head up from her son and looked around. A man was walking towards them, probably to get into Gringotts, the place the Weasleys had just left. Her children had all scattered, except for her two youngest children, Ron and Ginny. Ron was going to attend Hogwarts this year and Molly was excited about it, so she would not let the boy go for one moment.

She took a good look at the man and his child. The man was in his thirties with short black hair, pale skin and red eyes (she shuddered upon seeing them) and with a black robe. If she had not been so afraid of him, she would have thought he was rather handsome. He was holding his son, who looked like a miniature copy of him except for enchanting green eyes, secure on his hip while the said boy was trying to get down.

"No, Erus," the man said finally and the child stilled. "You know I will not let you go when we go to Gringotts."

"Dad, I'm not six anymore."

"Well, it still took me and the help of the goblins three days to find you!" the father snapped.

Erus pouted and Molly stared. The boy had been sucked into a vault or just wandered away, and was still alive?

"It wasn't my fault," Erus said. "Griphook could have told me to stay near, and I would have!"

"He's not your servant," the man sighed as he began to climb the stairs and walked past Molly and her two children. "Now, will you stay close to me or will I have to glue you to me?"

"I will stay close," the boy said and was finally let down.

Molly noticed her son look at the boy with jealousy. She could not really blame her child; the boy, Erus, had a midnight-blue robe on and underneath a pair of black trousers and a black neck shirt. The robe was attached to the neck shirt by two silver broaches. The boy screamed rich. The man's silken fabric his frame was swept in screamed that as well.

The father took his son's hand and they walked into the bank. Molly ushered her children down the stairs, not aware she had just met the world's most dangerous wizard.

Erus stayed close to his father, just as promised. They entered the bank and Voldemort steered up to one of the counters. The goblin looked at them and said:

"How may I help you?"

"Riddle vault," Voldemort said and pushed a key forward.

Erus took this time to look around. He saw several other children, but no one caught his interest. Children never caught his interest in general. It had to take a special child to make Erus interested. He was jerked out of his thoughts as his father began to walk. He caught up and took a hold of his father's robe as it got more crowded. Erus heard his father sigh, and was picked up once more in a more undignified way; under his father's arm.

"Damn them all," he heard his father mutter at the sight of all the wizards and witches.

The child knew better than to whine at this moment; after all, Erus did not want the bank destroyed because his father lost his temper. The man was aggravated enough as it was.

-o-

"Erus go and get your robes on Madame Malkin's", Voldemort said.

"What about you?"

"I have some business", he answered and jerked his head back into the bank.

Erus took the galleons his father held out and Voldemort straightened his robe despite his son's protest that 'he was not a child anymore'.

"Meet me here in an hour," the older wizard said.

Erus nodded and walked down the steps into the crowds. Voldemort looked after his son for a few moments, and then turned around and walked inside the white building once more.

-o-

Erus was bored. Testing out robes was not fun at all. He looked around as the witch fussed around and making the robes fit him. Next to him was a girl. Her clothes screamed Muggles and Erus inwardly shuddered. He hated Muggles. The girl looked over at him, caught his eyes and said awkwardly:

"Hi."

"Hi," he answered, since he knew it was not polite to ignore persons.

"You here for Hogwarts?" the girl asked.

"Yeah," Erus said. "You too?"

"Yeah," she answered. "I'm happy about it."

"Oh? Why?"

"I get away from the orphanage," the girl said. "I hate it there."

'So she is an orphan,' Erus thought.

"Are you a pureblood?" she asked.

"Yes," Erus answered, confused.

"Lucky you," she said. "I'm just a stupid Muggle-born. I rather want to be a pureblood, but I guess you can't get everything you wish for."

She was rather interesting for being such a young child. Erus raised an eyebrow at her, and she continued:

"My name is Hermione Granger."

"Erus Riddle."

"Cool name."

"Thanks."

"I can't wait to get to Hogwarts," Hermione continued. "Most of all Potions and DADA. I like Dark Arts, though I'm not gonna say it to any professor. They'll probably begin to monitor me if I do."

"Good point," Erus said while pondering over the things she had said. "I like Dark Arts as well. My dad is kinda worried I won't have any friends at Hogwarts."

"Why is he worried?"

"Because I'm not all that friendly according to him," Erus said bitterly.

"Well, maybe I can meet him and I'll say you just held a civil conversation with the ever-annoying-won't-shut-up-even-if-it's-good-for-her Hermione Granger?"

Erus had to laugh as she said that, and the girl grinned at him. She seemed smart, but there was a dark glint in her brown eyes that made Erus think she was leaning towards the Dark side. Or at least she was more interested in the side than the other.

"By the way," Erus said. "What happened to your hair?"

"Oh, you mean this rat-nest?" Hermione said and fingered on her bushy hair with a glare worthy to compare with Severus Snape. "Dunno. It's always been like this, no matter what I do."

"Go to the Apothecary and ask for a shampoo," Erus suggested. "Or look up some spell."

"Yeah," Hermione said as she tugged on her hair. "I think I'll do that."

"Are you alone?"

"Yeah, the ones on the orphanage thinks I'm a freak anyway," the girl said.

"A freak?" the boy echoed.

"Because I did magic in front of them once," Hermione explained. "When I was around four I think. I made an older boy fly across the room."

Erus widened his eyes slightly. A Muggle-born would not be able to do that.

"We're done sweetie," Madame Malkin said to Hermione. "And you will be finished soon, young one." This time she addressed Erus.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like spending the day with me?" Erus said. "You look like you need some company, and I seriously need someone like you."

"Why me?"

"Because you're the most sensible child in my own age I can talk to and you understand what I'm saying, apart from my friend Draco," the boy said.

Hermione shone up from a moment.

"If you don't mind," she said. "I haven't got a friend that likes what I like ever."

Erus found himself feeling sorry for the girl; even if it would turn out she was a Muggle-born.

-o-

Voldemort had been anything than happy when his son had found a Mudblood as a friend. But then he had listened as they talked on their way to Flourish and Blotts, he could not help but like the girl as well. The only things the two children spoke about were Potions, Dark Arts and how stupid Muggles were. Hermione did not seem to like Muggles at all. Voldemort smirked a bit. Trust Erus to find a Muggle-born who hates Muggles. Or was the girl really Muggle-born? She told his son about the times she had done accidental magic; it was far too strong for a Muggle-born.

"Erm," he said and the two children looked up at him with equal glares, clearly annoyed. "For your information, we nearly walked past Flourish and Blotts."

"Oh," Hermione said. "I guess we were a bit lost in our conversation."

"A bit?" Voldemort repeated, fighting the urge to laugh.

"There is no need to repeat what she said, dad," Erus said. "I heard it the first time."

"Shut up you brat, and go get your books," the man scoffed but he was smiling nonetheless.

"As you wish sir," Erus said with a mocking bow.

Voldemort shook his head at his son's antics.

-o-

They left the Apothecary with their Potions ingredients and Hermione with a shampoo the clerk had suggested to the girl. Though, Hermione had only been allowed to buy it after Voldemort had checked it. Erus had teased his father quite a bit, and Hermione had only laughed at the pair.

"Now your wands," Voldemort said as he read from Erus' list.

"Ollivanders or what?" Erus asked and the man nodded. "Why can't we go to Knockturn Alley and get a real wand?"

"Because Dumbledore will notice that and then you will be in trouble," Voldemort explained. "Use Ollivanders wands until you reach 17 and finish school are always my suggestion. Then I'll take you to Knockturn Alley."

Erus pouted but did not question further. Hermione nodded, seeing his logic. They entered the dusty wand-shop and Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust. It nearly took all of Erus' willpower to not do the same. Was this place ever cleaned?

"Hello."

The three turned to the voice and saw an old man. He smiled at them and said:

"Wands for Hogwarts?"

"Yes," Hermione answered.

"You don't mind if I take ladies first?" Ollivander said to Erus.

"Not at all."

The man asked which arm was her wand-arm and then began to measure. Hermione looked mildly surprised as she was measured around her head. Then the wizard began making her test out different wands. She had only to test three before she found one. The wood was almost black, eleven inches and with a hair from a unicorn. Luckily Ollivander missed Hermione's smirk as she paid. Erus found himself shuddering a bit; she was almost as scary as himself. That was good to know for the future.

"And now Mr-?"

"Riddle," Erus answered.

"Riddle?"

"Yes, Riddle. Kind of silly name isn't it? My family's from Ireland originally but the name's been stuck with us even there," the boy answered.

Ollivander seemed relived that Erus was not a relative of Tom Riddle. Now the wizard missed Erus' smirk.

The three left the shop a half-hour later.

"I never thought it existed two wands that shared the same Phoenix-feather," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Neither did I," Erus said. "Did you dad?"

"No," the man answered.

"And identical to the Dark Lord," the girl said while the other two gulped nervously. "That's so cool."

"You aren't afraid of the Dark Lord?" the boy asked.

"I've never seen his power like the Wizarding world has, so I guess not," Hermione said. "But I know he's strong, and feared. So before this year is over, I either fear him or worship him. I seriously hope for the latter."

If Erus had not been quick and pulled his father's sleeve, Hermione would have seen the Dark Lord's jaw drop. Not that she knew she was talking to the most feared wizard in the world, but still. It would kind of ruin the image she had of Erus' father and we can't have that now can we?

-o-

"See you in September?" Erus said.

"Yeah," the bushy-haired girl said. "Can't wait for it. I can't believe it's only in the middle of July."

"Now remember," Voldemort said to her and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes sir; I will not use my wand," Hermione said. "You have told me that a thousand times already."

"I don't want you in any trouble now when my son has finally found another friend," the man said with a shrug.

The girl smiled at them and disappeared out of the door to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Shall we go home then?" Voldemort said. "I have a meeting in a few minutes."

Most people paid no attention to them, but if he had mentioned what kind of meeting then there would be a lot of screaming and calling for Aurors. But after all, the Dark Lord just does not walk around and say he is going to have a Death Eater meeting. That would be just plain stupid.

-o-

Erus flipped through the Charms book for the fourth of fifth time. The first year was way too easy. Erus had already gone through first, second and third year's worth of Potions with Severus already. When it came to DADA, Erus had already gone up to the sixth year. Charms and Transfiguration was a bit harder, so he was only in second year of that. Ancient Runes were so interesting that he had poured over every book he could find. Voldemort had been mildly impressed when a Death Eater with knowledge in Ancient Runes had informed him Erus knew advanced Ancient Runes and would not need to take the class in school since it would only annoy the child to no end. The Divination books sucked, but the Dark Lord would have been more annoyed if Erus really put his spirit in the subject when there was nothing he could gain from them. Herbology was dull, and Erus hoped there was a good teacher who made the class more fun. And lastly Care of Magical Creatures; what a joke. Who needed that bloody class anyway? Completely waste of time, according to Erus.

"Are you really that bored?"

Erus looked up at Draco. The blonde was sitting and reading a Quidditch magazine.

"I've read all the books I'm allowed to read in dad's library, and all the course books in the first year," Erus whined. "Why aren't I allowed to read about the Unforgivables?"

"'Cause that old coot to headmaster can read our minds."

"That's why I learned Occlumency," Erus said. "The senile fool can't catch me."

"Don't underestimate him," a voice said gently and they both snapped their heads in that direction.

"Sev!"

Erus left the bed and attacked the black-dressed man. Severus laughed and swung up Erus. Draco grinned at the two of them. Erus laughed as Severus tickled him. Draco jumped up and joined them.

"Two against one isn't fair!" Severus said as he tried to avoid the two boys.

"You're bigger than us, so it's fair!" the two boys shouted.

Voldemort listened to the laughter that came from Erus' room.

"At times like these, I understand why some say that laughter is like music in your ears," Lucius said as he looked up from the chessboard.

Voldemort only nodded.

-o-

Erus birthday came soon and to his surprise an owl from Hermione arrived when he woke up that morning. He sat up and yawned as the owl picked on the window again.

"I'm coming," he said and got up.

He opened the window and untied the letter. The owl left with a soft hoot. Erus sat down on the bed and opened the letter.

_Hi Erus,_

_You said today, July 31st, is your birthday so I thought I had to congratulate. You should have seen the __others faces when the owl came to get my letter to you; it was hilarious. _

_I really want to use my wand sometimes, since the kids here are just so annoying. But at the same time I don't want to get in trouble and not meeting you again, so I just grit my teeth and think that I have to go to Hogwarts, and you can't go there if you have murdered a whole orphanage. I'm tempted though._

_How are things going besides your birthday? I've been so bored that I read all the books we have gotten for the first year. I don't know about you, but I find some things a bit too easy. I've read about the different houses too, and I hope I'll end up in Ravenclaw or Slytherin. I wouldn't stay in Hogwarts if I got into Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. You must end up in Slytherin or Ravenclaw as well; I can't picture you anywhere else. Most likely Slytherin for you, and Ravenclaw for me. _

_Other than those things on my mind, I've been doing close to nothing. I'm waiting for September so I can see you again. You're the best friend I can imagine. I can't wait to see this Draco. But I'm warning you; if he calls me Mudblood I will hit him. Oh, that was what I wanted to ask you. I've read about a potion where you can determinate a person's genes and family. Maybe you and I can do that potion, and we'll see if I'm really a Muggle-born. Please? I really want to find out._

_Send an answer if you want to; God know I need a distraction from the gaping __kids here._

_Hermione_

Erus ran to his desk with a grin and got out a parchment. He began to write an answer to the bushy-haired girl that seemed so similar to himself.

-o-

Voldemort was sitting and eating breakfast when Erus came in. The wizard looked up in time to see Erus snatch a toast from his father's plate with a cheeky grin.

"Morning," the boy called out before racing to the Owlery.

The man was left staring after his son. Nagini was kind enough to get up her head and close her master's mouth with a gentle puff on his chin.

-o-

Erus watched the white owl fly away with Hermione's letter before moving down to the dining hall again. The toast he had taken he had fed to the owls, since he always gave them toast whenever he came.

When he came into the dining hall, Voldemort raised an eyebrow at him.

"Letter to Hermione," Erus said and sat down. "She had sent me one."

"I'm taking you to Diagon Alley today," the man said once Erus had begun eating.

"Really?"

Voldemort nodded and added:

"My gift to you got finished today, and we're going to collect it."

Erus grinned at his father, and began eating a little faster.

-o-

Diagon Alley was even more full with people than before, so Erus had not been let down for one moment. Voldemort had done some purchases for Severus first, battling with wizards and witches in the shop for potions ingredients before moving towards an old jewellery shop. He walked inside and stepped up to the counter immediately. The clerk looked up.

"Aah, Mr Riddle," the clerk said.

"Is it finished?"

"Yes, Grimdell said he was going to work on it all night if he had to. Let me go and get it for you."

While the clerk disappeared to a room behind the counter, Erus was almost bouncing on Voldemort's hip. Erus was eleven years old, but luckily for the Dark Lord the boy was unnaturally small for his age. Voldemort smiled at his son and stilled the boy.

"Easy child," he murmured.

He had raised his son to appreciate gifts, and did not give many on the boy's birthday. He normally had one or two that was of great importance. This gift was no exception.

The clerk came back with a small box. Voldemort was pleased they had even wrapped up the gift for him.

"I'll send you the money later," the Dark Lord said.

"Do so Mr Riddle and have a good day," the clerk said. "Don't run away in those crowds now, Erus. Your father will go crazy if you do."

"I doubt dad will even let me down," Erus drawled sully, making the clerk laugh. "I'm eleven years old, and you still carry me around like a toddler dad?"

"Not a word." The clerk laughed at the Dark Lord again and waved as they left.

Voldemort stepped out from the shop and into the sun.

"Why is he working here when he makes Dark objects?" Erus whispered.

"Because he makes more Light than Dark," Voldemort said back. "Besides, he has more customers here."

"Smart business man."

Voldemort only hummed in agreement and stepped into the Leaky Cauldron again. He stepped outside, made sure he was not seen and Apparated back to the Riddle Manor.

-o-

The Malfoy family and Severus arrived shortly after Voldemort and Erus had gotten back home. Both Lucius and Narcissa had bought quite a few gifts. Severus had a few with him as well, but Voldemort knew that Severus saw Erus as his son as well and let them spoil him a bit. The boy was not destined to become a spoiled brat just because of a few more presents than before.

"I hope we aren't bothering you," Narcissa told the Dark Lord gently.

"Not at all," he replied smoothly. "We may as well have lunch together when you are already here. Erus would feel a bit lonely if it would be just the two of us."

"We would be honoured," Lucius said with a smile.

"By the way, Severus, I have your purchases," Voldemort said.

"That fast?" the potions master said. "I only asked for them yesterday."

"And I was going to Diagon Alley today, so I made the purchases," the man answered and gave the black-haired man a few packages.

He then snapped his fingers and said:

"Fabella!"

A house-elf dressed in a nice, black skirt and a green vest that had a silver-coloured snake motif on it appeared and she looked up with big, blue eyes.

"Yes master?"

"Prepare lunch in the dining hall for six," he said softly. "And a bit more special today."

"Fabella will make good lunch for master Erus' birthday," the house-elf replied and popped away.

And not for the first time Voldemort wondered how she kept up with Erus' birthday when she seemed to forget a number of special occasions otherwise.

-o-

Erus sat on the couch, discussing something with Draco. The four adults watched them argue back and forth.

"I wonder what they are talking about?" Narcissa said.

"Probably about Miss Granger," Voldemort said.

"Who's that?" Lucius asked.

"A Muggle-born witch with an unnatural love for Dark Arts," the man replied with a smirk. "She a lot like Erus; they became friends under an hour."

"A Muggle-born?" the blonde man asked.

"Yes, but she's a bit different," Voldemort said. "She was hoping she would worship me before the year had ended. And she seems keen to scare the shit of the other children in the orphanage she lives in by throwing them into walls wandlessly."

Lucius, Narcissa and Severus were gaping. Voldemort shrugged and said:

"Erus tends to throw my prisoners into walls when he's angry as well. Of course, he usually kills them but Miss Granger can't really do that, now can she?"

-o-

Draco sighed and said:

"Fine, I won't call her a Mudblood. But promise me you will do the potion as soon as possible and figure out what she is?"

"I swear," Erus said. "You should have seen her smile when she got her wand. Later she said she had wanted to test a curse on Ollivander just for fun but she refrained herself."

"She sound like you," the blonde said with a smirk. "Now I'm actually looking forward to meet her."

-o-

Lucius and Narcissa had gotten Erus a few books about Black magic and a rare edition about Ancient Runes that he actually had wished for. And then Lucius had found the dagger of Slytherin and decided that Erus deserved it. Erus picked up the dagger and even Voldemort dragged his breath.

"Lucius," Narcissa said, "is that what I think it is?"

"Yes love," the blonde man said. "It's the dagger of Salazar Slytherin. I could only think of Erus when I saw it."

"Beautiful," Erus murmured as he turned the weapon in his hands. "Thank you very much."

"It's my pleasure Erus," the oldest Malfoy said warmly.

"Can I see it?" Draco asked.

The two boys drooled over the dagger and it took the adults ten minutes to convince the boys to continue with their lunch. Even Voldemort, the great Dark Lord, was fidgeting a little in his seat as his hands itched to look at the dagger himself.

Next up was Severus' gifts. The man tended to give Erus things the boy could use in the future, like books on duelling or potions you could need anytime. But this year he had a special one except for the usual gifts of books. Erus looked at the small box as the others ate a delicious cake the house-elves had made for Erus. He casually opened it and stared at it for a while.

"Erus?" Voldemort finally said.

"Is this for real Sev?" the boy asked.

"Yes, it is."

Erus took out a beautiful ring with a blood red ruby. The ring itself was in pure silver. Voldemort looked at the ring, marvelling its beauty.

"It's amazing," Erus whispered.

"It's not just a ring," Severus said. "I've placed several protection spells on it so you can even stand an attack from Avada Kedavra when the spells are activated."

Erus' smile widened and he slipped it on. It shrunk automatically to fit his finger and he looked up at Severus.

"Thank you," he said shyly.

"Everything for you," Severus murmured softly.

"Didn't you have one for Erus, Tom?" Lucius asked.

Voldemort nodded a bit and got up. He retrieved the box and gave it to his son. Erus opened it and a smile began to form. He picked up a locket and the others gasped.

"So beautiful," Narcissa murmured.

It was made in pure silver with emeralds imbedded. Erus opened the locket and a picture on himself and his father was inside. Voldemort leaned down and whispered into the boy's ear:

"This locket is as well-protected as Severus' ring is. But it also has a two-way mirror shrunken down, so you can speak to me whenever you want to."

"You have the other mirror?" Erus asked.

As an answer, Voldemort pulled out an identical locket from underneath his robes, except that instead of emeralds there were rubies. Erus hugged his father tightly, the lump in his throat preventing him from talking.

-o-

Later, on the night when Erus prepared to go to bed, Voldemort came inside. Erus looked up from his new potions book and put it away once he saw who it was. Voldemort noted with some pride that the locket was hanging around Erus' neck, and Severus would have been proud too, because the ring was still on the boy's finger.

Voldemort tucked the covers up and sat down. Erus looked up at him and said:

"What if I don't end up in Slytherin?"

"You will," Voldemort assured his son. "You are more Slytherin than me."

"But if I don't… will you still accept me?"

"I will," the man said and kissed his child's forehead. "But remember what I said about your mother. She may have been a Gryffindor in appearance, but she was more of a Ravenclaw at heart. She also belonged to a pure blooded family that had its roots in the Slytherin name. Don't worry."

Erus nodded and Voldemort smiled down at him. The wizard stayed put until his son had fallen asleep. Then he took a look around the room.

Bookshelves took up most of the walls, and they were full with books. Voldemort would not be too surprised if Erus ended up in Ravenclaw. The child had always had a thirst for knowledge. The four-poster bed was put in the middle of the room, and not many things were out of place. The Slytherin dagger was lying proudly on a small table in front of a window. Voldemort's lips twisted up to a smile and he was happy he had taken Erus with him when the child had been one year old. Now the Dark Lord understood what Dumbledore had meant by love made you stronger. All since he had retrieved his son, he had grown stronger and stronger as his love for his only son grew.

He was really happy that Harry James Potter was Erus Sicarius Salazar Riddle, the son of Lord Voldemort. And nothing could take this happiness and love away from him; not even the great Albus Dumbledore who did not even know that Voldemort had overcome the fear for love.

* * *

Tbc…

Chapter Two done. I'm happy since I wrote a longer chapter! Yay! I hope you're happy as well.

Chapter Three will be about the journey to Hogwarts, the sorting and maybe a few days of Erus' new life at Hogwarts.

Look forward to it.

Ja,

Tiro


	4. Ch 3: Hogwarts meets the Dark Heir

**A Different Life**

**Summary**: What if Voldemort was Harry's real father, and that on Harry's birthday Voldemort came to claim what is his? How will the child of a Dark Lord ever blend in normally? Well, maybe he doesn't even try to…

**Spoilers**: Um, close to none. You need to know what Horocruxes is, and the Chamber of Secrets. If I come up with something else, you will know.

**Pairings**: Right now, they are way too small to be in love. But this will not be a Harry/Hermione fic or any Harry with a girl fic. Probably a slash, which means Harry will be with a guy. But we'll see.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. They belong rightfully to Mrs Rowling; I just borrow them for the time being.

**Other notes**: I have changed Hermione totally. She will be a pureblood witch with a love for Dark Arts and the urge to hurt Muggles since she was treated badly at the Muggle orphanage she was raised in. Harry will also not be known as Harry, but as Erus Sicarius Salazar Riddle.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Parseltongue" _

-o-

I want to thank everyone who reviewed on the last chapter; when I read your reviews, I became all giddy and happy. I love when people enjoys my reading. Enjoy this chapter as well, everyone.

-o-

**UPDATED: 2010-09-10**

-o-

**Chapter Three: Hogwarts meets the Dark Heir**

Erus never thought that time could move so fast. Soon it was in the end of August and he would leave Riddle Manor for Hogwarts. He and Hermione had sent letters to each other, and truth to be told, he could not wait until they got to do that potion to see who Hermione really was.

The day before Erus was going to Hogwarts Fabella made a special dinner just for the boy. When he came into the dining hall and saw the food, he stopped. Voldemort seemed to be sulking as he glared at the food.

"Dad?" Erus said. "There is enough food to satisfy a horde of Hippogriffs."

"Blame Fabella, not me," the man muttered. "She couldn't just follow my orders on a light dinner the day before you're going. That house-elf loves you too much."

"She just wants to make sure I eat enough."

"Enough? What does she think you are, a horde of Hippogriffs?" Voldemort asked sarcastically, taking his son's words.

Erus stuck out his tongue and sat down by the table. They ate in silence for a while and then Voldemort spoke up:

"Have you packed everything?"

"Close to," the boy answered. "I still have to pack down my clothes, but that won't take long."

Voldemort only nodded and continued to absently pick on his food. He had lost his appetite more and more the closer it came to leave his son near the old fool. At least the boy seemed to share his father's dislike towards the current headmaster of Hogwarts.

-o-

Erus was not happy as they walked through the train station. How come the Muggles always said it was impolite to stare at people, and yet they did that all the time? Voldemort was not looking happy either, but ignored it and continued to walk.

They were both dressed in black robes, so they stood out quite a bit next to all the Muggle clothes. Erus was tempted to hex some Muggle to make them stop staring, but Voldemort's hand on his shoulder stopped him. They came to platform number nine and ten, and there was a bunch of redheads there.

"Weasleys?" Erus asked quietly and Voldemort nodded.

Molly turned in time to see them approach. She remembered them from the day in front of Gringotts, and sorely hoped Ron would not see. The boy had talked a lot about spoiled kids and no doubt he referred to that child, Erus.

"Want to go through before us?" Molly asked with a smile.

"If it's alright," Voldemort replied smoothly.

As the woman nodded, Voldemort turned to his son and raised an eyebrow. Erus sighed and walked ahead. He passed the gate and got into platform 9 ¾. His father followed shortly.

As the Weasley children began to drop in, Erus looked around for any signs of a bushy-haired head. He did not find Hermione before the Weasleys did. He suddenly heard Ron say:

"Hey, wonder what happened to her hair!"

He then heard the twins snicker and turned around. Hermione had just come through, and was glaring at the redheads, who only continued to taunt her. Erus decided to be the cruel boy he actually was and walked up to her.

"Hi Hermione," he said.

"Erus," she said. "Haven't heard from you in a week!"

"Same goes to you," he answered. "Did you go through with your plan and killed off the brats?"

The redheads paled and Hermione smirked.

"No," she said, "but I gave them a lesson. Who could have known there was a window instead of a wall there?"

"Awesome," he said. "So you threw a brat out of the window?"

"An accident," she replied with a grin. "He 'slipped'."

"I believe that whenever I want to," Erus said. "Let's go; dad's waiting."

"Sure!"

They left behind three gaping redheads. Voldemort eyed the two toes to head and said:

"Was that really necessary?"

"Yes," they answered simultaneously.

He sighed and rubbed his temples. He did not miss the glare Molly Weasley had set on him. He looked at the woman and bared his teeth in a snarl at her before ushering the two kids further away.

"I hate Weasleys," he muttered to himself while pushing the kids forward. "Bloody traitors."

"Ah, there is Draco!" Erus said.

"I'm not finished with you just yet, Erus," Voldemort said and took a good grip on his son's shoulder. "Let Hermione join him."

"He promised not to call you a Mudblood," Erus said to the girl. "If he does, you have permission to hit him."

"Okay," she said and pushed her trolley forward. The blonde caught sight of the girl and waved her over.

"So what is it?" Erus said to his father.

Voldemort kneeled down, not caring his robe got dirty. He seized his son on the shoulders and said:

"Now remember what I told you."

"Not associate with Gryffindors?" Erus said with a raised eyebrow.

"Besides that," Voldemort said with a roll of his eyes.

"Well excuse me, you told me a lot. Alright, don't be tricked by Albus Dumbledore, avoid any questions about my family, if questioned, say my family comes from Ireland and if any trouble comes up, contact you through the mirror or go to Sev. _I got it already_."

"Just making sure," Voldemort replied and made some last adjustment to Erus' robes before hugging the boy briefly. "Just be careful, and tell me the results of the potion you and Hermione planned to do."

"I'll do it," Erus said. "I… I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Voldemort said. "I might send Nagini to check on you."

"Okay," he whispered.

The Dark Lord finally let go of his son and smiled a bit at him.

"Now go before Draco and Hermione bite each other's heads off."

Erus smiled and jumped on the train. Voldemort had shrunken the boy's luggage so no one would tamper with it.

"Send me a message later," the man called out.

"Yeah, yeah," Erus said. "Bye!"

Voldemort waved and saw how his son met up with the blonde and the bushy-haired girl. They quickly moved on to find a compartment. Voldemort took one last glance at his child before moving away.

-o-

Erus found an empty compartment and they got in. Hermione got out her wand and locked the door. Draco looked at her and she said:

"Last thing I want is some irritating brats coming in here."

"Why not? You even got a window to throw them out from," Erus said cheerfully. "Could help you work some off that energy off."

"Thanks, but I'll pass," Hermione said. "I'm sure the idiot to headmaster would be able to get details about it and throw me out."

"Good point," Erus muttered. "But it would be fun, right?"

"Of course," the girl replied. "But let's behave for a while now."

"For how long?" Draco asked. "Until you reach the platform in Hogsmeade?"

"If it's that half-giant who takes us to Hogwarts, I want to strangle someone," Erus said coldly. "Dad says he's an idiot."

"Probably a fan of Dumbledore," Draco said with a sneer. "Oh, I wish I could find something really bad about that giant and tell dad about it."

"Who says we won't?" Hermione said to them. "I can help you out."

"You don't know who it is," the blonde said, baffled.

"If he's with Dumbledore, I won't accept him," the girl said with pursed lips and arms crossed.

"You found something out about your parents?" Erus said.

"All I know that Dumbledore was the one who left me at that orphanage," Hermione said fiercely. "I'm never going back there. I'll live on the streets if I have to."

"The old fool left you there?" Draco said as he cast a silencing spell on the compartment. "That's gotta mean you're a Pureblood or at least a half-blood. There is no way you're Muggle-born."

"That's what I hope," Hermione said and glanced at Erus.

"Severus Snape, the potions professor at Hogwarts, is going to help us with the potion," Erus said.

"Do you know him?" the girl said.

"He's my godfather," Erus said. "He and dad are friends."

"Wicked."

-o-

Until the trolley with sweets came to their compartment, the three children discussed about the school. When the witch knocked on their door, they unlocked and fished up some money. Erus was not that fond of sweets, or at least Voldemort doesn't let him eat much, so he was happy enough with the sandwiches Fabella had made him. Draco sat down afterwards and said:

"It's that Fabella's food?"

"Yeah," Erus said. "So?"

"Please, can I get a taste?" the blonde begged. "Your house-elf is an awesome cook."

"House-elf? I've read about them but I heard only rich people have them," Hermione said.

"Dad's a little rich so we got a few house-elves," Erus replied. "And yes Draco, she made enough for at least five people so you can have one. Want one, Hermione?"

-o-

They changed into their uniforms around ten minutes before they reached Hogsmeade.

"You won't change the neck shirt?" Draco asked Erus.

"No chance in hell," Erus replied. "This is my favourite shirt, and dad gave it to me."

"Why did he say he got it from his dad?" Hermione whispered as they moved to get out.

"Erus is a little protective over the stuff his father gives him," Draco answered. "That man is a bit to himself sometimes, and Erus appreciates even the smallest gifts his father gives."

Erus jumped down from the train and winced as he heard Hagrid yell:

"Firsties 'ere! All the firsties, com'ere!"

"Bloody hell," Draco said, "it was him."

"You're the closest," Erus said suddenly.

"What?" they both asked, not understanding the raven-haired boy.

"I said I was going to strangle someone."

"Erus, don't you dare!" Draco said, backing away as Erus eyed his throat. "I'm a friend, remember! Friend!"

The boy huffed and followed the first years.

"Was he joking?" the bushy-haired girl asked.

"No bloody idea," Draco replied and shuddered. "Probably not. Don't get in trouble with him; he's scary when he's pissed off."

-o-

Erus sat quiet as the boats crossed the lake to get to the castle. He was sitting with Hermione, Draco and a clumsy boy Erus recognized as a Longbottom. Voldemort had killed the Longbottom pair not long before he came to get Erus, but the boy paid not so much attention to their son. Why should he?

Finally they got to the castle and they wandered up towards the entrance.

"Had I known we would be hiking," Draco drawled, "I wouldn't have taken my new shoes."

Hagrid glared at the Malfoy, who only glared back. Erus said:

"Don't bother, Draco."

"But I like it," Draco muttered and glared at the man's back.

"He's the bloody new teacher in Care of Magical Creatures, a subject the Ministry decided the first-years should have!" Hermione hissed. "I know he's an idiot, you can see it on him, but don't get in wrong turn with a teacher that's with Dumbledore."

Draco pouted but knew she was right. It did not stop him from glaring one last time though.

-o-

As they came to the castle, a stern-looking woman took over. She led them into a room and said:

"Now you will wait here until I come to fetch you. Understood?"

Some mumbled an answer and she continued:

"You can use this time to freshen up."

The trio snickered as her eyes landed on Ron, who had a dirty spot on his face. The Weasley turned bright red. She turned around and left them alone for a while. Mumbles broke out and the children looked around. Erus turned to Hermione and said:

"First thing I'm gonna do is to ask Severus about that potion. Without Dumbledore knowing."

"So the potions professor isn't in league with the headmaster?" Hermione asked.

"No chance," Erus said. "Sev is loyal to my dad, and my dad hates Dumbledore."

"Good," the girl said.

"Haven't you tested the shampoo yet?" the boy continued.

"No," she said. "If I did and it worked, don't you think the guys on the orphanage would have taken it from me?"

"Good point," the boy muttered. "Seems like I've said that a lot to you."

"You have said it three times I think," Hermione said.

"Good riddance," Erus said to the roof and she laughed while Draco rolled his eyes.

"Now everyone!" The witch, whom Erus recognized as the Head of Gryffindor and Transfiguration professor Minerva McGonagall, was back. "I will lead you into the Great hall, in which you will be sorted into different Houses. The four Houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. When you are sorted into your House, you will live there during your entire school time. If you are successful, you will gain points to your House. Breaking the rules and be caught by a teacher, you will loose points. In the end of the year the House with most points will win the House Cup. Now come along."

She led them into a great hall with four tables. The Head Table was full with teachers. The Transfiguration professor wandered forward to a stool with an old hat. She gestured to the first years to stop. Everyone looked at the hat, and Erus was impatient. Finally, it burst out in song but Erus did not pay attention to it. Instead he roamed his eyes over the Head Table. He saw three persons who made him sneer and almost jump up and hex them. Potter, Black and Lupin. Good riddance, the school year was spoiled.

He shifted his eyes to Severus, who raised one elegant eyebrow at him. Erus shrugged and jerked his head towards the three Marauders. Severus looked there and smirked. He rolled his eyes at the boy, who had to stifle a laugh. Seems like Severus thought the same thing.

The song had ended and McGonagall rolled out a long parchment.

"Now, when I call up your name you will come here and the hat will sort you in a House."

Erus vaguely heard the Weasley say something about 'I thought I was going to fight a troll' and the raven-haired boy had to roll his eyes. Wherever had he heard _that_ from? The witch began to call out names, and one by one students came up and was sorted.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione walked forward and she heard two 'Good luck' from Draco and Erus. She went to the hat and sat down on the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on Hermione's head and immediately it called out:

"SLYTHERIN!"

Erus looked at Dumbledore, who had a confused look on his face. The boy growled at the headmaster; apparently the old man had not expected that. Hermione however, smirked and walked to the Slytherin table.

"I thought she would be in Ravenclaw," Draco whispered.

"Thought so too," Erus answered. "But she's a bit too evil for poor Ravenclaw."

The sorting continued. Erus noted absently that the Longbottom ended up in Gryffindor. Where in that poor boy did it exist Gryffindor bravery? How he ended up where the brash and heroic were placed was beyond Erus.

'Maybe it was because of that loyalty to Dumbledore? No, that would put him in Hufflepuff…'

Erus' thoughts were interrupted by the hat's call:

"Malfoy, Draco!"

Draco walked up and sat down. The hat had not even touched his head as it roared out:

"SLYTHERIN!"

Draco walked over to the table and joined Hermione. Erus listened as Theodore Nott was sorted into Slytherin as well. Pansy Parkinson was a perfect copy of her Death Eater mother and ended up in Slytherin as well. Then finally:

"Riddle, Erus!"

Erus walked up to the hat while ignoring the looks the professors gave him. Many of them must have assumed he was relative to Voldemort. He could hear the redhead's snicker behind him while the Weasley said 'Riddle… what a ridiculous name' and was tempted to hex him. That Weasley really was the most stupid person he had ever met.

He sat down on the stool and the hat fell down over his eyes.

"_Oh,"_ the hat said after a little while, _"you're quite an interesting fellow. Great bravery, but not quite the same as Gryffindor bravery. Loyalty to your father, and your friends, but something tells me you will hex me to death if I place you in Hufflepuff."_

'Oh really?' Erus thought sarcastically.

"_Yes really. You got a lot of knowledge and a thirst for knowledge, but Ravenclaw is not really your true place. So that leaves Slytherin with their cunningness and their own kind of loyalty. Your loyalty is much like the Slytherin loyalty and you have much of their traits. You have all the things that are required for all four houses, so you are of all the four. Belonging to all of them, and yet no one of them."_

'Oh, stop your blabbering please,' Erus thought. 'I'm hungry and irritated. Just place me. But if it's Hufflepuff, this school won't have a Sorting Hat anymore I can assure you of that.'

"_Alright then, no Hufflepuff. You will be a proud member of…"_

"… SLYTHERIN!"

Erus took the hat off and got up. He was about to give it to McGonagall when he hesitated. The witch seemed confused but he ignored her, the teachers looks and the rest of the students. He looked at the hat and said:

"For just being an old hat, you sure talks a lot."

He then thrust the hat into the witch's hands. McGonagall thought she heard the hat chuckle as the boy went to the Slytherin table to join Draco and Hermione.

"Well, that took some time," the blonde said.

"Yeah, he was annoying me," Erus said.

"What did he say?" Pansy asked, who was sitting next to the bushy-haired girl. "Pansy Parkinson by the way."

"Erus Riddle," he said and shook her hand. "The bloody hat said I fitted in all Houses."

"In all?" Hermione said.

"Don't ask me," Erus said and shuddered. "Just the thought he could place me in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff makes my skin crawl."

Draco patted his shoulder in sympathy. Erus paid little attention to the rest of the sorting, trying to ignore a headache that was coming up. Oh, he was already missing the quiet peace at Riddle Manor. He did not hear what Dumbledore said and was therefore a bit shocked when the food appeared. He shook his head and took his goblet. He downed a glass even before he started to eat.

"Headache?" Draco asked.

"Yeah," Erus answered and rubbed his temples. "It's gonna take a while to get used to the noises."

-o-

While Erus was talking to his new classmates, Dumbledore has his eyes stuck on the boy. He was looking quite a bit like Tom and even acted like the boy who became the Dark Lord, but the headmaster had looked in his records. The boy's family came from Ireland, so he could not be related to Tom Riddle.

Severus was watching the headmaster, and saw the man come to an answer. He snickered and could only think of how easily tricked the old man was.

After dinner, Dumbledore rose up yet again.

"I would like to welcome you all for a new year at Hogwarts!" he said with a smile. "Now I have some things to remind you off. The Forbidden Forest is not allowed for students without any professor, and I would like to remind a few older students about that as well."

With that, he was eyeing the Weasley twins. Erus looked over at them, and they only grinned helplessly at the headmaster, as if they couldn't help but ending up in the forest when they were not supposed to. Erus rolled his eyes.

"And this year the third floor is a forbidden area unless for those who wish to die a very painful death," the headmaster continued. "With that, I will end today's dinner. Now off to bed!"

"Die a painful death? That sounds like something you would do to someone," the blonde said to Erus while the other first-years turned their eyes to the raven-haired boy.

"Shut it," Erus replied irritably, "before _you_ met a painful death."

-o-

They walked down the dungeons led by prefect Marcus Flint. Unlike the other houses, the new Slytherins were quiet and walked obediently behind the older student. They finally came to a portrait with the picture of Salazar Slytherin. Flint turned around and said:

"There will only be a change in passwords twice every term, but please do remember the correct ones. The one that you will use from now on is 'Belladonna'."

He turned to the portrait, who nodded and it swung open. They entered through a narrow hall and came into the Slytherin common room. It was a long room only lit by the fire-places. The room's roof was not seen as it was too poorly lit and the roof seemed so high despite lying in the dungeons. The walls were draped in the green and silver colours of the Slytherin house. The couches and armchair was in a deep-green colour and looked extremely comfortable.

Suddenly the portrait swung open once more and Severus stepped inside. Flint turned to the first-years and said:

"This is your Head of House, Professor Severus Snape. Treat him with respect."

They all nodded fervently. Severus spoke up:

"I've only come to see you are comfortable in your new home and I hope you will live up to my expectations. Show them their rooms, Marcus."

"Yes professor," the fifth-year answered. "You will share your rooms three and three, girls with each other and boys with each other. Please choose your roommates wisely as you will spend seven years with them, and then come to me."

Erus and Draco turned their eyes to their new friend, Blaise Zabini, who only said:

"Go for it."

Draco walked up to Flint and said:

"Erus Riddle, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini."

"That was fast," Flint remarked but wrote down the names nonetheless. "You have the first room to the right. Prepare for the night."

"Yes sir," the blonde answered and the three left for their new room as Hermione, Pansy and Millicent Bulstrode seemed to agree sharing a room.

Erus and Draco waved to the bushy-haired girl before the two boys disappeared into their room.

-o-

Erus lay in his bed and listened at the two peaceful breathing in the room, indicating Draco and Blaise was asleep. He however, could not. He sat up and pulled out the locket. He opened it and enlarged the mirror inside. He whispered his father's name and soon it showed Voldemort's face.

"Erus," his father said, "it's half past eleven. What are you still doing up?"

"Can't sleep," Erus answered. "Thought I would say goodnight to you."

"How was the sorting?"

"Boring," the boy said with a small whine. "The hat said I fitted in all houses, and yet no one of them."

"And where were you placed?" the Dark Lord asked.

"Slytherin," Erus said with a grin. "I fitted in Slytherin the most."

"That's my son," Voldemort said. "Who are you sharing room with?"

"Draco and Blaise Zabini."

"Zabini?"

"They don't associate with Death Eaters or the Light side," Erus explained. "And his mother is a widow right now. Her husbands have the strange habit of 'dying' and leaving her filthy rich."

"Sounds like a nice woman… now go to bed."

"Fine. Goodnight."

"Goodnight. Harass Severus for me."

"Don't I always?"

-o-

Erus woke up at six and lay still for a long time. He realized he was clutching onto his locket and released the necklace. He sat up and pushed the covers away. Quickly, he freshened up in the small shower room and dressed. He put down his school books in his bag just as Draco woke up.

"You wake up far too early," the blonde said with a yawn.

Erus did not answer.

"Erus? Something wrong?"

"Nothing," the raven-haired boy said as he brushed his damp hair.

"You're lying," Draco said as he got up from the bed.

"I know," Erus said and picked up his bag. "I'll wait for you guys in the common room."

With that, he left. Blaise looked up from his bed and said to the blonde:

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's just being his normal morning-self," Draco said with a wave. "He doesn't like kids in general, and just the thought of sleeping with two in the same room must have left him snappy."

"And you've stood out with him all these years?" the boy asked as he got up.

"He's not that bad," Draco said and fished up his robes. "He's just not used to children. He's grown up around adults; I'm the only kid in his own age he's been with the last ten years."

Blaise looked at the blonde.

"Are you serious?" he asked and the Malfoy nodded. "What kind of parents did he have?"

"Parent," Draco cut off. "His mother is dead."

"Oh…"

"Don't mention her in front of him."

"Why not?"

"Do you wanna get killed?" Draco asked with a straight face as he looked at Blaise. "If you still gonna mention her, at least let me have time to run away. I've seen him angry a few times, and I don't want to see it again."

The blonde left a gaping Blaise as he stepped into the shower room to take a quick shower. Then Blaise closed his mouth with a snap and whispered out in the room:

"Scary…"

-o-

Erus was sitting in an arm-chair, drumming his fingers. Flint came down the stairs and was surprised to see a first-year awake so early.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked the boy.

"My two friends sir," he answered. "And the hall doesn't open until fifteen minutes."

"Why don't you use this time reading for your classes?"

"I'm ahead in some subjects," Erus said slowly. "My first class is Potions if professor Snape said right, which he usually does, and I'm already up in third year in that. I'm in second year with Charms and Transfiguration, far up with DADA, and I know quite a bit about the history and who needs Care of Magical Creatures? I've read the book twice already though."

Flint's jaw dropped. Erus played with a string in the armchair and continued:

"I've already been set up with special classes. I can be with my classmates but the professors have the right material for me."

"You seem quite smart," Flint said after a while as he sat down on an armchair opposite to Erus.

"Not that much," Erus replied and looked at the older teen. "I just like reading, and I've learned through that. My father didn't really complain except for the fact I seemed to know more about history than him."

"Who is your father?"

"Even the walls of Slytherin has ears, so that has to remain a secret for now," Erus whispered and Flint's eyes widened a bit before he nodded.

"Good luck on your first day then," he said and rose up. "Time to wake up some students."

When Erus saw the smile on the teen's face he said:

"Right now I'm glad I wake up early in the mornings. By the way, Draco and Blaise is probably already up. Draco doesn't wake up too late, and the way he trashes around it would be a miracle if Blaise is still sleeping."

Flint nodded and went to the other boys' dorms. Just a few minutes later the blonde and Blaise came.

"Better now?" the blonde asked.

"I'm fine," Erus said. "Sorry if I was snappy; normally only dad sees it."

"It's okay; you'll get used to it," Draco continued. "How about some breakfast? Dad said Hogwarts house-elves are superb cooks."

"As long as I don't tell Fabella that," the raven-haired boy muttered as he rose up. "The poor elf would hang herself."

-o-

Hermione, Pansy and Millicent soon joined the three boys at the table. Erus was looking over his third-year book in Potions to make sure he got everything right. He had read the chapters three times already, so why he read it again was beyond the others.

"Erus, you already know it," Draco whined. "Come on, be a bit social!"

"Fine," Erus muttered and put the book away.

He took a bit of bacon and eggs and began to eat while the others chatted. He added a comment now and then. Soon Severus came and gave out timetables. Draco took a look and said:

"Potions with Gryffindor, first thing on a Monday morning? What is this bloody school thinking?"

"Care of Magical Creatures with Gryffindor is even worse," Erus said with a groan. "That giant will favour the Gryffindors for sure."

The six children sighed at the same time. Hermione eyed the schedule once more and said:

"We got both DADA and Care of Magical Creatures with the Gryffindors and both the teachers are from Gryffindor. Say one bad word about Gryffindors then, and we're screwed." She glared at the parchment. "Great. Any more bad news while you're at it?" she snarled at it. Erus chuckled.

-o-

Erus seated himself on the second row to the right of the Potions classroom with Draco and Hermione. Blaise, Pansy and Millicent sat down in front of them. The other Slytherins soon joined, followed by the Gryffindors. They took the left side of the room. Erus looked over at them and saw Weasley, Longbottom and two half-breeds named Finnigan and Thomas sitting together and trying to look superior. Good riddance, a gang already. Severus would have lots of fun with the Gryffindors. The girls looked more interested in some magazine than their books.

The doors swung open and Severus stalked inside with his black robes billowing. Now Erus understood why some students called him an overgrown bat.

"Silence," he hissed and the room grew quiet. "You're here to learn about Potions, not chatting away your time. Open your books on page twenty-six and begin. Ingredients are on the front row as you see. Now."

They all scrambled to get their ingredients while the man strode over to Erus.

"You're going to do a slightly harder potion than I had planned," Severus said.

"What kind of potion?"

"The one you and Miss Granger planned," the professor replied with a smile. "Here is the list and instructions. I've already put out your ingredients."

Several of the Gryffindors saw this and one girl spoke up:

"Um, professor?"

"Yes Miss Patil?" Severus said with his silky voice which indicated he was annoyed already.

"Why is that boy given a special potion?" she asked and the Gryffindors nodded.

"This boy happened to have a private tutor when he was younger and therefore more developed in Potions," the potions master said and stood up straight. "He is currently given special assignment for a third-year potion, because his skill lies there. I will not waste a person's gift by making him do potions he has already done years before. Now continue. Erus, in the front."

Erus rose up with the list and went to the front row. The Gryffindors eyed him warily but the raven-haired boy paid little attention. He picked out his ingredients and got back to his seat. Draco snuck a glance at the paper Severus had given him and mouthed 'Already?' Erus nodded and Draco poked on Hermione. She looked at him and he whispered something. She shone up and looked at Erus. The boy only nodded and began to prepare his ingredients.

By the end of the class Gryffindor had lost a total of thirty points, most of them because of Longbottom and Weasley. Erus shook his head as they walked out. He had done half of the potion and Severus promised to finish it. Soon they could see if Hermione was a Muggle-born.

The six of them got to Charms early and sat down by a desk. Pansy, Millicent and Blaise continued to discuss something that they had began on Potions while Hermione cast a silencing spell around the three of them and said to the raven-haired boy:

"How was the potion?"

"It was a bit tricky to do," Erus said thoughtfully, "and it had to be precise. Severus had even written one tiny mistake and it would blow up. That's why I only got around doing half of it. The rest was a bit too hard for me. Severus promised to do the rest and he'll tell me when we can do down and test it."

"Wicked," she said and cancelled it as she heard the Ravenclaws come.

Erus was happy to have some classes away from Gryffindor. Ravenclaw was much quieter, and more behaved. And even though Flitwick was their Head of House, he was very strict and did not favour his own House. Most of the teachers tended to do that.

As the class was seated, Flitwick came in. He began the class by calling up everyone's names. He did not even pause at Erus' name, just looked up when he answered. He immediately began to explain the reasons for Charms.

-o-

"It was quite interesting," Hermione commented as they made their way down to the Great Hall for lunch. "What did he let you do Erus?"

"He wanted me to try stop things in midair," Erus said and rubbed his forehead.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked.

"For your information, I was hit by a book," the boy snapped. "And it went straight on my head."

"Cheer up, it's lunch!"

"And we got a class with the Gryffindors at the end of the day," Erus reminded. "And it's the giant who has the class."

"Don't ruin my happy moment," the blonde whined while Hermione laughed at Draco's expression.

-o-

Erus was slightly surprised when he saw Lupin was teacher in History of Magic. He was sitting and waiting in the classroom, alone with the man. The lunch break was for another 30 minutes, and Hermione had gone to the bathroom. Draco had gone off somewhere and Erus had been bored and decided to sit in the classroom. So here he was, waiting for class to begin. With Lupin. The man himself did not seem bothered by him, so Erus continued to read the book for History of Magic. Luckily they had this class Slytherins only.

Unfortunately for him, he had already read the first year of this subject but forgot to mention it. So he had do drag through the same shit once more. Well, at least he would do well on the essays.

Erus was unaware Lupin was watching him. The man had not spoken much to his friends Sirius and James since Lily had been killed. The two of them had moved forward while Lupin found himself stuck. Lily had been a good friend; she had even supported him during his depressions and whining. She had even told him a secret, a secret she had made him swear to never tell aloud to anyone else. She had told him who she really was. Lupin had not been all that shocked when she said she was the heir to the Mortimer family. She had their traits he guessed. And he had kept silent about it.

But now he had no one to share secrets with, no one to lean on when he felt miserable. Sirius and James had grown too far away from him. He had begun watching Erus out of boredom and then caught a glimpse of the child's eyes. Lily's eyes. Her beautiful emerald eyes were identical to Erus' eyes. Erus finally seemed to have enough and looked up.

"Something wrong sir?" he asked the werewolf.

"Nothing," Lupin replied. "Just curious what you're muttering about, but it's not my place to pry."

Erus went a little pale; he had heard the mumbles of complaint? How good hearing did the man have?

"Actually, I was complaining about the book," the raven-haired boy said.

"And why is that?" Lupin said as he stood up and strode over to the child.

Normally, Erus would not have liked a friend of Potter came near. But for some reason, this man felt comforting. And then Erus looked into Lupin's eyes. They were sad and tired; so sick of life. This man had no friends. Erus looked down and said:

"I know the first year. I just forgot saying that to my father so he could rapport it."

"You know the first year already?" Lupin asked with raised eyebrows.

"It's understandable if you don't believe me but…"

"Hand me the book?"

Erus looked up, confused. He did hand the book to Lupin who said:

"If you pass my quiz, do you want me to put you in the second year of History of Magic? I think I can work out how to teach you while teaching the others."

Erus smiled; he liked this man.

"Go for it sir."

-o-

Lupin was speechless. Erus had not had one wrong answer out of all the questions he had given the child.

"You are indeed finished with the first year," Lupin said with a chuckle. "And you made it in ten minutes, that's quite impressive. I have little time to prepare you for this lesson, but I think I have a second-year book somewhere…"

The man walked to his desk and looked around on the bookshelf he had behind the desk. He gave out a small 'Aha' and pulled a book out. He flipped through it and then gave it to Erus.

"It's my old one," he explained. "You can use it how long you want to."

"Was it really that easy?" Erus said.

"Normally no," Lupin said. "You have to go to the headmaster and get permission and stuff like that, but I think I can see when a person already knows the subject. And you know it. I'll make sure to tell Dumbledore that."

Erus noticed the small sneer the werewolf gave off as he said Dumbledore's name and widened his eyes. Lupin looked tiredly at him and continued:

"Sorry. I'm not a fan of Albus Dumbledore, but he's the only one who offers me a job. How about you read through the first chapter while I'll make up some questions for you to answer afterwards for this lesson? I'll come up with something better to your next class."

Erus nodded and Lupin walked to the desk again. Inwardly he smiled.

'Not a fan of Dumbledore? I like you Lupin, so maybe I can get you over to my side.'

-o-

"Care of Magical Creatures sucks."

Erus agreed to the blonde's statement as they walked up to the castle again. The lesson had been horrible at the beginning but ended pretty well. Hagrid had unicorns with him for the first class, but he would not let the Slytherins close. The Slytherins had questioned his actions, but the man had ignored them all until one of the unicorns began to move. It moved pass all the Gryffindors, and paid no attention to Hagrid's calls. Instead the beautiful creature had walked straight up to Hermione and puffed her face with its nose. She patted the mane carefully and the unicorn had puffed her face again in delight. Even Erus had been allowed to touch it and the unicorn had carefully placed its nose on his forehead. It then had blown a careful puff, making his hair fly a bit and Erus had laughed at the sensation. The creature had been even happier as it heard the harmonic sound and puffed on Blaise for some reason.

The man had ended the class abruptly and dragged the unicorn away. Even better ending had occurred; the unicorn had gone angry on Hagrid and ran off into the forest. Hagrid had roared at the Slytherins to get out of his sight and they had retreated.

Hermione was walking on clouds. From time to time she touched her cheek where the unicorn had puffed her. Unicorns were not that friendly to humans, so she was a lucky one among with Erus and Blaise. Blaise was still in a bit of shock and said:

"I never thought the unicorn would puff at me."

"Well, it seemed to like Erus' laughter," Draco said.

Hermione touched her cheek once more with a dreamy look.

-o-

When Erus was eating dinner, he felt more than one glare on him. He sighed and looked up. Most of the first-year Gryffindors were glaring at him, Hermione and Blaise.

"Gryffindors are stupid," he said.

"That's not news," Draco muttered.

"Why are they glaring?" Blaise asked. "We didn't hex the unicorn."

"When it comes to Gryffindors, they'll probably think we did," Erus said. "Don't bother."

The raven-haired boy looked over at the Head Table. Lupin was watching him as well but with a kind look.

"Why is Lupin so nice to you?" the blonde asked quietly. "He's a Gryffindor and he was nice to you, and the rest of us."

"He's different," Erus said. "He isn't like I thought he would be."

"He's a werewolf isn't he?" Draco continued in the same low tone.

"Yeah, so what?"

"Duh, make him join us," the blonde said with a roll of his eyes.

"I was thinking of it," Erus said. "But he needs to get used to the idea, and get more used to me before I propose the suggestion."

The blonde took a long look at his friend and said:

"You're enjoying making people go evil, don't you?"

"Oh, how can you see that on me?"

"You're grinning like mad. It's scary, and... Erus... I think you just made Longbottom piss his pants."

-o-

Erus was sitting in the common room later on the evening when Severus stepped inside. The students murmured a 'Good evening, professor' at him before continuing with whatever they were doing.

"Erus, Miss Granger and Draco," he said. "Would you mind coming with me?"

They packed away their things, dumped their bags in their rooms and followed the potions master. He walked into his office and then continued through a corridor behind his desk. He came to a portrait with Salazar Slytherin who said:

"Inviting children to you chambers Severus?"

"They do have a reason for being here," Severus answered. "Slytherin Honour."

Salazar rolled his eyes and opened the portrait. They came into a living room and on the table was a potion in two bottles.

"Here is the potion that will tell you where you come from, the one Erus began with today and the one I finished a few hours later," Severus began. "I will make a check with Draco's blood before you test it, Miss Granger."

"Call me Hermione sir," the bushy-haired girl said.

"Hermione," Severus corrected. "Draco, your hand."

The blonde held his hand out, and Severus made a small cut. He let two drops of blood down in one of the bottles and then healed Draco's cut. In a moment the potion, that had a clear blue colour, turned poison-green and two names formed from the steam.

"Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black", Severus read out. "Good, it's working. Hermione, your hand now."

The girl held out a hand and the same procedure followed. He healed her cut and the potion turned poison-green once more. Two names began to form. Erus nearly choked when he saw one of them.

"Ceasas Bellum and Kasandra Mortimer," Severus said aloud, though a bit shakily and wrote them down.

"Are they pure-bloods?" she asked nervously as she looked at her parents' names.

"Bellum and Mortimer are two of the most known dark families," the potions master said slowly. "They are pure-blooded, both of them. The Bellum family was believed to have died out 1980 with Ceasas but he has a brother alive if I'm remembering right. The Mortimer family has all gone into hiding, because they are wrongly accused of dark activities."

"Dumbledore seemed surprised over my sorting according to Erus," the girl continued. "Why?"

"Both the Bellum and Mortimer family used to end up in Ravenclaw," Severus said. "Your father was a Slytherin, but he was the first one in the Bellum family to end up in Slytherin for the first time in around 200 years."

"I'm a pure-blood," Hermione said and slumped down on the floor. "I'm a pure-blood and I had to grow up with Muggles."

Erus was breathing quickly as he ran a mental check on his mother's family tree. This was not happening. That bloody, senile, old fool… Erus' hand itched for his wand and someone to kill.

"Erus, what's wrong?"

Severus' voice brought him out from his mind and the boy looked up. Hermione was looking at him worriedly, so did Draco and Severus had nearly run to him.

"Kasandra Mortimer," Erus began slowly and Severus looked worriedly at him since his voice was shaking of anger, "and my mother, Lily Morphis Mortimer... they were cousins."

Silence. They all stared at the boy. Erus went pale with fury and he said:

"Dumbledore placed my third-cousin in a Muggle-place? Even though knowing she had a family?"

"Erus, calm down!" Draco yelled but too late.

The wind began to blow in the room and Hermione yelped. She looked at Severus, who had apparently woken up from Erus' statement. He rushed forward and picked up the boy. He tore forward a locket that was around Erus' neck and enlarged the mirror from it.

"Tom!" he yelled. "You need to come here this instant!"

The wind did not calm down since Erus did not register Severus was calling for his father. A moment later black smoke billowed out from the mirror and Hermione got her first good look at Erus' father when he was worried. Red eyes that were normally cold and calculating were filled with fear. His whole body was tensed up, like he expected an enemy. He stood still for a moment, disoriented until he spotted his child.

He took one step and took Erus from Severus' arms. He held the boy cradled to his chest and almost immediately the wind died down. Severus backed away a bit and Voldemort shifted his eyes to Draco and Hermione.

"What happened?" he asked Severus.

"We found out who Hermione's parents were," the potions master answered.

"And?"

"Her mother was cousin to Lily, Tom," Severus answered softly.

Voldemort went rigid and he snapped his head from the two children to stare at the potions master. The man only nodded to confirm the older man's silent question. The Dark Lord slowly shifted his eyes to the bushy-haired girl while he let Erus' head drop down on his shoulder. He looked at the girl for a while. Then he turned to Severus again and said weakly:

"Is she Kasandra's and Ceasas'?

"Yes," Hermione said instead of the potions master. "I am. Did you know them?"

"They were good people," Tom said as he sat down. Erus' head was still pressed to his shoulder. "Yes, I knew them pretty well. I didn't think you, their daughter, would be alive. When they died, Dumbledore called their death an unfortunate accident. I can't call it an accident, really."

"What do you call it then?" she asked.

"Murder." The girl looked at him. "The 'accident' happened on this very ground," he continued and closed his eyes to calm himself down while his magic spiked up in anger. "Hogwarts floor doesn't suddenly collapse for no reason and crush people to death. Dumbledore had a finger in it, I know that. That bloody man killed them."

Erus had begun breathing a bit slower now as they spoke but his eyes remained filled with anger.

"While they were cousins, Kasandra and Lily never met each other," the dark wizard continued. "Lily wanted to see her cousin so much, but…"

Here Voldemort stopped speaking. He rested his head in his hand while he took a deep breath.

"But?" Hermione pressed on.

The Dark Lord looked up at the girl and shook his head, almost like to himself. He bit his lip, looked down at Erus and said quietly:

"I killed her before she even got the chance."

Hermione was the one who went rigid this time. Erus' father had killed Erus' own mother?

"Why?" she asked.

"Lily betrayed me," Voldemort said and stroke Erus' hair. "She tried to hide Erus from me as well. And when I did found them, she told me to kill her."

"She told you? Why would she say that?"

"She was too ashamed to live," he said and looked at Hermione. "Lily was a proud witch, and this time she had even gone so far to hate herself. She did not want Erus to know her, to see her betrayal. So I've never told Erus the reason why I killed her, so that he could at least try liking her."

Hermione's lips trembled but she moved to sit down next to Voldemort.

"What's gonna happen to me now?" she asked.

"Ceasas' brother, Cygnirius and his wife Anastasia has no children," Voldemort said. "They've always wanted a child, but they can't get one. He would be delighted to hear his niece is still alive and well."

Hermione looked up at him and said:

"It means I will have a real family?"

"Yes," Voldemort said. "I can contact them later tonight and tell them. But there is one thing."

"What?"

"Your name isn't really Hermione."

"I kinda figured that out," the girl said.

"Kasandra and Ceasas named you Cynthia Bellamoon," he said. "I always said Bellamoon was a stupid name but they kindly ignored me." Here, Hermione giggled and Voldemort tried to look hurt. "Then they added a third name."

"What name was that?"

"Lily," Voldemort said and looked away. "Kasandra named you after a cousin she never met, and yet always knew she loved."

Hermione blinked away tears and suddenly there was a rush of aura that indicated Erus had come back. Voldemort quickly stood up walked away a bit.

"You gave us quite a scare," he murmured to his son.

"It just made me so angry," Erus said. "I'm related to her and she's been having a bad life."

"But she'll have a good life soon," Voldemort said and tightened his hold. "I need to go soon or else the old man will notice me."

Erus wound his arms around his father's neck and spoke:

"_What if I don't want you to go?"_

Both Hermione and Draco snapped their heads to them as Erus spoke in the language of the snakes. Hermione's brains worked quickly through all the facts. Parseltongue is only passed on when you're an heir to Salazar Slytherin, and the last one known to be was…

She paled slightly as she looked at Erus' father. Was the man Voldemort, the feared Dark Lord?

"_Stop,"_ Voldemort said to Erus. _"You know I can't stay, but you know as well that I'll always be with you and you'll be home before you know it. And you're not the only one who misses home. Fabella says that the manor is not home without you. She misses home as well."_

Erus was let down and Voldemort smiled gently at him. The man looked at them all and said:

"Severus, keep me informed. And maybe it's a good idea to teach Hermione Occlumency. She needs to hide a lot from Dumbledore now."

"As you wish," Severus replied.

He saw the girl looking at him intently and Voldemort raised one eyebrow at her.

"Are you the Dark Lord?" Hermione asked.

The older man looked at her and then said while scratching his head:

"Well, you've certainly inherited your father's brains; I could never hide anything very well from him or Cygnirius for that matter. Yes, I am. Does it bother you?"

"No. I think it's cool."

Voldemort almost laughed. She was grinning like crazy, and he said:

"You haven't tested the shampoo yet?"

"Thought I would try it tonight," she said. "It says on the bottle if I use it one time it will hold for a week."

"Well, that's one of the shampoo Kasandra used to control her hair," the dark wizard said. "And it was rare that I saw her with a rat-nest to hair."

Hermione seemed to shine up the more she heard about her parents.

"Maybe you can spend Christmas holidays with us, and I can tell you more?" Voldemort said.

"Please let her!" Erus said.

"I would love to!" Hermione almost shouted.

Voldemort smiled, gently pried off his son's hands and said quietly:

"I have to go."

Erus nodded and his father was gone in a weak puff. He clutched at the air for a moment or two and then let his hands fall down.

"Now you better go," the potions master said. "It's after curfew, but say if you meet any teachers, not that I think so, you are allowed to. That is if you go straight to your dorm."

"Yes sir," they replied and got out.

-o-

They had gotten almost to the dorm when Hermione suddenly inched closer to Erus and said:

"Um… I've read a bit about Hogwarts and the wards around it."

"Yeah, and?" the boy said, confused.

"You can't Apparate, use a Portkey or any kind of stuff like that."

"I know that. And?"

"How in Merlin's name did your father get in?"

Erus blinked at her. Draco took a long breath and said:

"Well, the answer is obvious."

"And what is the answer?" the girl asked and turned her head to him.

"He's a bloody Dark Lord," Draco said. "Dark Lords has that in their merits. It's only natural for them. You know, to be a Dark Lord you have to go dressed in black, have mean eyes and scare people shitless by popping up like a devil from hell in impossible places."

Erus and Hermione stopped and stared at him. The blonde waited. And a moment later, the raven-haired boy's eyes glazed over a bit as he imagined his father doing that. And promptly burst into a full-blown laughter. Hermione followed only seconds after.

'Mission accomplished,' Draco thought.

* * *

Tbc…

Chapter three ready. Phew, it took a while. My hands are all cramped up now.

Alright, this is what I've planned for chapter four: the rest of the first week. A more detailed description of their flying lesson, which are on Tuesday. I've made a timetable I think is working pretty good so I know what classes they're supposed to have. This chapter I will go through every class, even if it's only brief so you readers knows what they have each day. This chapter may not be so long; I'll probably add the weekend as well.

The chapters after this will most likely be a bit more exiting.

Look forward to it.

Ja,

Tiro


	5. Ch 4: Flying lessons and Weasleys

**A Different Life**

**Summary**: What if Voldemort was Harry's real father, and that on Harry's birthday Voldemort came to claim what is his? How will the child of a Dark Lord ever blend in normally? Well, maybe he doesn't even try to…

**Spoilers**: Um, close to none. You need to know what Horocruxes is, and the Chamber of Secrets. If I come up with something else, you will know.

**Pairings**: I've been turning ideas in and out, checking out every pairing I can think off and the suggestions you readers gave to me. I know I wrote replies, dropping some hints maybe but now it's decided: NO PAIRINGS. At all. Sorry about that, but it's easier if they don't pair up. And being neutral with the pairing thingy is kinda good. That means even those who doesn't like yaoi can read this story. I'm a yaoi-fan but I'll refrain from yaoi in this story /smile

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. They belong rightfully to Mrs Rowling; I just borrow them for the time being.

**Other notes**: I have changed Hermione totally. She will be a pureblood witch with a love for Dark Arts and the urge to hurt Muggles since she was treated badly at the Muggle orphanage she was raised in. Harry will also not be known as Harry, but as Erus Sicarius Salazar Riddle.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Parseltongue" _

-o-

Well, you guys liked the last chapter. Thank you for the reviews; they made little me all happy (actually, I was jumping up and down in my room while doing my own little dance; so happy was I).

And I said last time that this chapter was not going to be so long. I… erm, I kinda lied there. I tend to write too much sometimes. Oh well, more reading for you before I move on to the more interesting parts in chapter five. For now, enjoy this chapter.

-o-

**UPDATED 2010-09-12**

-o-

**Chapter Four: Flying lessons and Weasleys**

Erus woke up at six again and sat up. He stretched a bit before getting up from bed. He groaned quietly as he realized every class this day would be with the Gryffindors.

'Someone kill me.'

-o-

Erus stood outside the Transfiguration classroom, which was his first class, around 8.20. The class did not begin until 8.30 but he was not so interested going around and exploring the school as Draco and Blaise had done. Hermione was sitting next to him, reading her book. Her hair was soft and framed her face perfectly. She now only had a few locks in her hair but other than that she looked great. Both Pansy and Millicent had been jealous, jealous in a nice way, and Erus had seen several other girls in the different Houses had looked at Hermione in jealousy during breakfast. Except for the Gryffindors firsties; they had glared.

The raven-haired boy fingered on the ring Severus had given him in his boredom. Just knowing he would spend the whole day with Gryffindors made him want to throw up and his irritation grew more and more.

"Your magic is spiking," Hermione calmly informed him.

Erus closed his eyes and took a deep breath. No use making the whole class terrified because he was in a bad mood.

-o-

Minerva McGonagall thought herself to be a fair and stern witch. As she observed the first years in Gryffindor and Slytherin she noted immediately that the Gryffindors were loud and not paying attention as usual. She sighed inwardly at that; unfortunately, that was not unusual behaviour from students in her House.

She was sitting on her desk, in her Animagus form. The whole class must have believed it was just an ordinary cat. That was until she looked at that Riddle boy.

He was staring right at her. While his friends chatted the boy's attention was only on her with a curios expression. McGonagall narrowed her eyes a bit and Erus… smirked. He made a thumb-up for her and turned as the Malfoy asked him something.

McGonagall blinked. The boy saw through her Animagus form? That was impressive for an eleven-year old. As she thought they had been left alone enough she changed back. As expected, some girls shrieked of fright and some of the students stared at her. Erus just looked bored. McGonagall let a smile grace her lips and said:

"Welcome to Transfiguration. If you don't like this class and don't listen to me, you will walk out of that door and never come back."

'Nice beginning,' Erus thought as several students flinched.

-o-

"Man, she is a tough professor!" Draco exclaimed as they were walking down the path to Hagrid's hut and their next class, Care of Magical Creatures.

Hermione agreed to some point, adding she was only stern but Erus was silent. He was thinking about McGonagall being able to become an Animagus. He had read a bit about them, but he had never seen one for real. He wondered what it would take to become one.

Their Care of Magical Creatures was horrible. Hagrid was extra rude against Erus, Hermione and Blaise. They still had about unicorns but the man had no unicorns with him this time. Instead he gave them a set of questions to do. Erus sighed as he finished the questions; they had been too easy and too boring. He got up and walked over to Hagrid.

"I'm done professor," he said and gave the man his parchments.

Hagrid snapped them out of the boy's hands and put it in a brief-case where he kept his other things.

"You can go," the man muttered.

Erus picked up his things and said 'Later' to his friends before began walking up to the castle.

'Well, at least he didn't tear the parchment to bits the moment I gave it to him…'

-o-

"Don't you have a class?"

Erus whirled around, not having heard anyone stepping up to him and looked at Severus who stood with his arms crossed and a frown on place.

"I was finished, so he let me go," Erus said.

"He who?"

"Professor Hagrid."

The potions master sighed and walked up to Voldemort's son.

"Well, if anyone sees you they will question what you're doing here," the man said.

"Then I'll tell them the same thing I just told you sir," the raven-haired boy answered.

Severus sighed again, took Erus' hand and led him to the dungeons.

'Like a child,' Erus thought and was tempted to snatch his hand away.

"Stay in the common room until lunch," the potions professor said. "Belladonna."

Erus wanted to protest but knew it was futile. He nodded, and went through the narrow hall as Severus had given the password already. He sat down in one of the armchairs and looked into the fire.

"I'm not a useless kid you know," he muttered out.

-o-

Two hour DADA lesson with Gryffindors… Erus sighed as he picked on his food. At least he did not have to do anything with them. Voldemort had said it would look suspicious if Erus knew up to the sixth year's worth of DADA so Erus was going to begin with fourth year. Not so bad; it meant he could slack off a bit on those lessons. Just because he was far ahead in subjects, did not mean he liked everything. Voldemort had not been too pleased when Erus found it boring to learn protection spells.

"Come on, what's wrong Erus?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, you've been a bit too quiet," the blonde Malfoy said.

"It's nothing," Erus said and waved a hand. "Just thinking."

Suddenly his necklace turned warm, warning Erus his father wanted to speak to him. He rose abruptly and said:

"See you later."

He swung his bag over his shoulder and went outside. Deciding his dorm would be the best, he almost ran to the dungeons.

He fell on his bed and enlarged the mirror.

"I was eating lunch," Erus irritably informed his father's amused face.

"Well, why do you look out of breath?"

"I can't just start talking to the Dark Lord in the Great Hall, now can I?"

"Where are you?"

"On my bed. What do you want?"

"Severus told me something interesting…"

"For Merlin's sake, I was walking alone in a corridor because a professor let me go early!" Erus said with a huff.

"You know I don't want you to walk alone in the castle," Voldemort warned.

"I'm not some stupid Gryffindor brat," Erus hissed and sat up on the bed. "I was just alone for maybe a half-hour. I don't need to be protected 24-7."

"Erus, you know why I don't want you alone in that castle."

"Like Dumbledore would even put into the effort of following me", the raven-haired boy said. "As I said, I'm not a brat."

"You're eleven, and still a child."

"Why do every adult say that? Why do you treat me like I'm too small to even remember my own name?"

"Don't raise your voice on me."

"I have class father," Erus said coldly and he could see Voldemort flinch. Erus never called him 'father' in that cold tone. "If you have anything to say, speak to Severus. He seems to know what I'm doing better than myself!"

Erus closed the mirror without waiting for his father's reply. He took a few deep breaths and swore. He placed his hand over his chest, just were his heart was. It hurt.

-o-

Sirius Black, DADA teacher, always liked Gryffindors more than Slytherins. Why the two Houses' first-years had been put in the same DADA class was beyond the man. So like other teachers, he tended to favour his own House.

But something was different. Erus Riddle. He stared down at that boy's material. He was in fourth year DADA, third year Potions, second year in Charms, Transfiguration and History of Magic. He was signed up to do OWLS in Ancient Runes at the end of the year, and seemed to know a lot about magical creatures. Was it something this brat was not good in?

He glanced up as the door opened and saw the same brat he was thinking about enter. Sirius stared.

Raven hair fell down his chest to his middle, almost hiding his pale face. Green deep eyes that held something dark and that was awfully familiar. The boy looked unhealthy, too thin and bony in the bad light of the classroom.

Sirius could feel the boy's magic rise up and down like in waves, indicating the boy was shifting in being angry and something else. Erus looked up at the Black and the man saw the boy's soul for a moment in those eyes before ice sealed the emotions away.

The boy was in pain. Not physical pain, but mental pain. The raven-haired boy looked away and took a seat. One small hand pushed the hair back and Sirius noted it was shaking.

What the hell happened to this kid?

-o-

Erus swore over and over again as he tried to make his hands stop shaking. Whenever he had an argument with his father, his body would feel feeble and he would feel guilty until he apologized. Now he knew he did not know how to apologize. He had screamed to his father for the first time. Voldemort was a patient person, and even more patient when it came to Erus but the boy wondered if he finally had crossed the line. Once the Dark Lord looses his patience, you needed to watch out. Even his own son.

His thoughts were cut off as students began to enter the room. Hermione and Draco came up to him immediately.

"What happened?" the blonde asked as he sat down.

"Nothing," Erus said and slipped his eyes closed. "He just wanted to talk a bit, that's all."

"But he met you yesterday," Hermione said. "Does he really want to see you that often when you're away?"

"I've never been away from him before," Erus said with a slight blush. "And he likes to talk to me."

Hermione looked at the raven-haired boy who kept his eyes on his hands. Finally, they were not shaking anymore.

"Alright, listen up everyone!" Sirius called out. "I'm your DADA teacher, Sirius Black and I expect you to treat me with respect as I will." He wondered why the hell he just said that; there was no way he could respect a Slytherin, even though they were just eleven years old. He shook his head slightly and continued: "I will call up your name and answer whatever you want when your name is called."

Afterwards, when they all had been called up he spoke up again:

"Alright, I'm going to begin with a bit boring lesson. I want you guys to read from page 6 to 13 in your book, and then answer the questions."

Most of the Gryffindors groaned but the whole class picked out their things and began. Except for Erus. Sirius walked up to him and said:

"Mr Riddle?"

"Yes sir?"

"You are to begin fourth year of DADA with curses," Sirius said. "You've studied protection spells, some offensive spells and dark creatures and how to fight them?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright," the Black said slowly as he flipped through his papers. "It's a bit strange teaching an eleven-year old child curses."

"I can imagine," Erus drawled.

Sirius stilled for a bit. The boy just sounded like Severus Snape. He shrugged it off and said:

"I'm throwing you head-first in it then. I want you to read about the Unforgivables and write a short summary about each so I'll know you understand them fully. Okay?"

"Sounds okay," the raven-haired boy said and opened his book.

Sirius nodded and went to his desk again. Strange kid…

'Throwing me head-first by letting me read about Unforgivables? There are a lot of curses that's worse than Unforgivables,' Erus though irritably as he read through the book's summary of the three curses. 'Merlin, what kind of information is this? It's a worthless pile of shit!'

He sighed and pulled out a parchment. This day was going from bad to hell.

-o-

"Flying? Who in Merlin's name needs flying lessons?"

"You're just nervous," Erus said, bored as he was reading a book.

He and Hermione were kind of arguing as they made their way to the Quidditch pitch and their flying lesson with the Gryffindors. This lesson was the last one for the day. Draco was walking on clouds though; he loved Quidditch. Erus was more interested about reading of the witch hunting the Muggles made in the medieval England. Hermione was nervous, just as Erus said but covered it up by acting irritated.

They came to the pitch and most of the Gryffindors had already arrived. Weasley said something and pointed at Erus. The other boys laughed at whatever he said. The raven-haired boy looked up and then continued to read. Insults had little effect on him. He shot out one arm and took a hold of Draco's robe, as the blonde had begun walking towards them.

"Gryffindor professor," the raven-haired boy reminded. "He sees you hit Weasley and he will remove points."

"I hate when you're right," Draco answered. "But I don't like when bloody Gryffindors insults my best friend you know."

"Just ignore them and they'll grow bored of it."

Just then, James Potter and Madam Hooch came into the pitch. Erus put away the book and looked at the two teachers. Hooch looked stern but she did not seem to have any against Slytherins. James Potter radiated Gryffindor, and Erus almost wanted to throw up. This man looked entirely too happy when the woman he loved was murdered in his home. Even though it had been around ten years ago. Erus had never known Lily, the real Lily, but he still found himself missing her sometimes. Surely this man, who was after her for many years, should feel a little sorry?

But no, this man was grinning and smiling to all of the Gryffindors. He sneered at the Slytherins. He was slightly taken back when Hermione sneered back.

"Alright," Hooch said. "Welcome to your first flying lesson. My name is Madam Hooch, and I shall be addressed that way. This is James Potter, who is helping me out in flying lessons. He shall be addressed as professor Potter. Now stand next to your brooms everyone. That's it, good."

Erus looked down at his broom. It was not like he hated flying; he could play a Seeker pretty good and was not such a bad Beater but Quidditch did not interest him and neither did flying. It was much more fun floating around in the air together with his father.

His heart clenched as he thought of his father and he pushed the thoughts away.

"Now," Hooch continued, "place your right hand above the broom and say 'Up!'"

There was a chorus of 'Up!'s but not many brooms did actually fly up. Erus' did. He gripped it and looked mildly surprised. Hermione's one was just rolling around. Draco's got up on the second try. Pansy and Millicent had to try a few more times before it got up. Blaise's came up on the third try.

"How come every broom you try listens to you so easily and you still don't like flying?" the blonde asked the raven-haired boy.

"Flying is boring," Erus answered flatly.

Erus looked over at the Gryffindors. Weasley's was still lying on the ground. Longbottom's had not moved an inch.

'For Merlin's sake, try keep your voice steady instead stuttering like a fool,' Erus thought irritably.

The two teachers helped the students to get the brooms up and then they instructed how they were supposed to hold the broom. Finally the two of them took two brooms and Hooch said:

"Alright, on three you will stomp away from the ground but keep yourself not too far up. One, two and three!"

They all stomped up. Erus avoided every Gryffindor who was being reckless and tried to do impossible tricks. James and Hooch flew around and helped the students. Hooch discovered Erus just hanging in the air on his broom while looking at the others.

"Riddle," she said. "As you seem to think you got a hang of it, would you mind helping us out?"

"Rolanda", James said. "We don't need a student to help us."

Erus shrugged at her question and made such a sharp turn that made the two of them gasp and then wonder just how good he was in flying. He flew over to the nervous Hermione and said:

"You can't let it know you don't like it."

"What?" she said and looked up from her death-grip on the broom.

"The broom. It can feel you don't like it," the raven-haired boy said patiently and gently put a hand over hers. "You're shaking. There's nothing to be nervous about."

"Easy for you to say," she muttered.

"Just relax," Erus told her and Draco flew up to them.

"Erus is right you know," the blonde said. "You're really nervous your first time, everyone is, but the best thing is to relax."

"Relax," she repeated. "Relax…"

She forced herself to take a few deep breaths and exhale slowly.

Hooch and James looked on as the two boys assured their friend.

"He seems good enough to at least help," Hooch finally said and flew over to Longbottom, who had once more began losing control.

-o-

Hermione had relaxed enough so now she was flying around pretty good. Unfortunately Weasley, Finnigan and Thomas had begun flying around her and taunted her. Draco was shown how to properly hold the broom by Hooch and Erus was showing the same thing to Millicent.

Suddenly a scream erupted and the two teachers along with the students looked up.

Hermione was falling, from the height of 50 metres. There was no one who was close enough to catch her, and neither of the teachers had their wands on them at the moment. Others screamed as well. She seemed shocked as she fell at neck-breaking speed towards the ground, her face pale and her eyes wide. The teachers tried to speed their brooms fast enough, but she was falling too fast.

Hooch suddenly saw Erus, who was a lot closer to Hermione than the two teachers, shoot out with his broom towards the girl. He followed down her path and soon reached up to her. The boy flew down below her, brought his broom vertical again and swiftly caught her. But as he was too small to hold her up on his own; he catching her would only slow their crash to the ground. With less than three metres to the ground, Erus made Hermione hold onto the broom and gave it a powerful boost. Knowing it could not carry them both, the boy let go off the broom and was sent crashing into the ground only moments after. Hermione screamed out his name as she slowed down the broom and turned it around.

Hooch speeded down and nearly jumped off the broom in the air. She kneeled down by Erus' side and gasped. In less than those five seconds he had on him before he would crash into the ground, he had whipped out his wand and made the ground softer. He was lying on his side and only appeared to be sore.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Erus shook dust from his raven hair and sat up slowly. He must have bitten his cheek as he felt a string of blood trickling down his chin. He nodded slowly and said:

"I think I hit my head a bit."

"Your head?"

"I feel a bit dizzy."

"Erus!"

The Slytherins had come down and Draco, Hermione, Pansy, Millicent and Blaise ran up to him. Hermione hugged him tightly and said:

"You saved me!"

"You idiot!" Draco said. "You could have been killed yourself!"

"Don't you have any confidence in my flying abilities?" the raven-haired boy said to the blonde. "I've made worse crashes than that one."

"This was different," Draco hissed into Erus' face. "Here you don't have your father who succeeds making your heart continue beating."

"I'm fine," Erus said. "See? I don't even have any broken bones, but I do think I'm gonna get suffocated by your hug, Hermione."

The girl let him go with a sniff.

"Would you take him to Madam Pomfrey just so she can check him over?" the older witch asked Draco. "I believe I have to talk to some certain Gryffindors."

James was speaking to Weasley, Finnigan and Thomas. Draco growled at them and said to Erus:

"You should've let me hit them."

Erus was pulled to his feet by Blaise and Pansy. Hooch got up and said to the other students:

"That's it for today's flying lesson! Weasley, Thomas and Finnigan. A word with you three please. James, you better go if you were going to meet Albus' friend at the gate."

The man said something else to the three boys before he stalked off.

-o-

"Oh my, what happened to you?" Madam Pomfrey said as she looked at Erus' dirty clothes.

"Accident with a broom," Draco answered instead of the boy. "He said he was fine, but he's dizzy after the walk from the pitch, ma'am."

"Lay him down," the witch said gently and pointed at a bed. "Don't worry about the sheets, dear," she added as Hermione looked at the white sheets. "They are easily cleaned."

The blonde put down Erus on the bed. The raven-haired boy groaned at the sensation of going from standing to lying fast.

"Told you," Draco said.

"Shut up."

"Severus will tell your dad this."

"I know that already," Erus said irritably.

"He's not going to be pleased," the blonde pressed on.

"I know! Stop it, Draco."

Madam Pomfrey came back and ran her wand over Erus' body. He felt a tingling sensation flowing through his body.

"He has a small concussion," the medic-witch said, "and some bruises on his left side. The dizziness should be gone by tomorrow if he rests tonight. I have a salve for the bruises. Should I apply them now, Mr Riddle?"

Erus simply nodded and she disappeared into her office. Hermione bit her lip and grew pale as Erus inspected his shaking hand.

"Adrenalin shock," Draco muttered. "Figures… only you can get exited of almost getting killed."

"Just because I'm interesting in the aspects of death doesn't mean I'm suicidal," Erus snapped.

"I believe that whenever I want to."

"I'm not!"

-o-

Draco was slightly worried when Erus refused to speak about Voldemort. Normally Erus loved to speak about his father. The blonde looked over from his bed to Erus'. The boy was lying on his right side with his eyes half-closed.

"Are you sleeping?" Draco asked with a slight smile.

"No", Erus slurred. "I'm… awake."

The blonde slipped down on the floor with a faint chuckle and walked over to his friend. Erus was lying on the sheets in his night clothes consisting on one of the Dark Lord's black shirts and a pair of black pyjama pants. He had pulled away the covers but had not pulled them back on him. Draco took a dark green blanket that Erus had brought with him from Riddle Manor and put it over the raven-haired boy.

"What happened when you spoke to your dad?" the Malfoy said.

"I told you, nothing."

"You're lying to me. Now spill it."

"Nothing. Just leave me alone."

"I'm not gonna leave you alone. Either you tell me, or I'll tell Severus you're acting weird."

Erus looked away and his face set into the most emotionless mask he could master. A gesture that meant 'leave me alone or I will make your life painful'. Draco looked at the raven-haired boy and said:

"Fine. But you can't stop me from telling Severus."

Erus ignored him.

-o-

Lupin was sitting in the teachers' lounge Tuesday evening, reading through the material he was going to teach on Wednesday when James and Sirius got in. They were talking quietly. When James spotted Lupin he said:

"Remus, have you taught that Riddle boy yet?"

"Yesterday," he answered.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't think it was of importance. Why?"

"That brat is strange," Sirius said and dumped down on the chair next to Lupin. "He knows too much."

"And he made advanced Quidditch manoeuvres today," the Potter said and sat down. "He actually risked breaking his neck off just to save his classmate."

Lupin looked at them.

"Well, that's only natural to do," the werewolf answered evenly. "I would've done it if Lily was falling to the ground."

"Don't talk about her," James said.

"Why not, James?"

"I just don't want to be reminded," the man said. "I have a new family now, and a kid who will begin here in two years."

"That doesn't mean you need to forget her," Lupin snapped, slammed his books close so hard it made his 'friends' flinch. "Well, I'm going to bed. Long day tomorrow."

He almost ran out from the room, and left to men staring after him.

-o-

Wednesday passed like a blur for Erus. Herbology in the morning with Hufflepuffs with an energetic teacher and clumsy kids. Erus had been less than impressed.

History of Magic had been far better. When Lupin was telling the class about some wars that had been going on, Erus was to read some advanced texts to see if he could do them. Lupin was almost bouncing when Erus turned out to know facts you only learned to know in your fifth year.

Charms, still with the Ravenclaws, was a quiet ordeal, with the others doing their spells and Erus still training in stopping things in mid-air.

It was after dinner the day became painfully clear. Severus stalked up to him when he was eating dinner and said:

"My office after you're done."

"Yes sir," Erus replied, a bit nervous. The man's voice was dripping with ice.

He then looked at the blonde. Draco said:

"Well, he's the only one except for your dad you really talk to."

"Did you tell him what I did yesterday?"

"Didn't need to; Potter told Black about it and Severus heard it," the blonde said. "He seemed strange when I spoke to him, not knowing if he wanted to hit Potter or just retreat to his dungeons to never return."

Erus rolled his eyes and got up. He walked slowly to the dungeons and the potions master's office. As soon as he knocked on the door, Severus opened it and dragged him inside. He banged the door shut, making Erus flinch and nearly screamed:

"What the hell goes on in your mind, Erus? Something not even your own father understands you!"

"What do you mean, what goes on in my mind? I couldn't just let Hermione fall and get hurt!"

"You could have let the teachers handle it!"

"They were too far away and I doubt Potter would even lift a finger for a Slytherin!"

Severus slumped down in his chair and said through clenched teeth:

"Have you any idea how upset your father is?"

'Here it comes,' Erus thought bitterly. 'Everyone else except for me is allowed to be upset. I'm not supposed to be upset. Why can't they understand I'm upset as well?'

The boy turned around and walked towards the door before the man could see his tears. Severus was up in a moment and crossed the room before Erus got a hold of the door knob. He grabbed the boy's shoulder and turned him around while saying:

"Don't turn your back to me!"

Erus hung his head as the tears leaked out and down his cheeks. The pain in his heart was unbearable. He just got more and more upset. He wanted his father right here; he wanted to apologize to the man face to face and not through some stupid mirror.

One of Severus' long and thin fingers came to rest underneath his chin and tilted his head up. Erus thought he was going to face an angry face, but he was mistaken.

Severus himself was surprised. Erus rarely cried, and if he did he always had a good reason. Now when the potions master looked into the boy's deep eyes, he was feeling miserable. He had screamed at the boy, made him feel worse than he already was.

The man kneeled down in front of his godson, pulled him close just so the boy could rest his head on a black-dressed shoulder, and said:

"We always go on and on about how your tricks upsets up, me and your father. But we never stop to listen to you. We cause you more pain than you deserve."

Erus' thin shoulders were shaking.

"I screamed at him," Erus whispered.

"What?"

"I screamed at dad," the boy said. "I was just so angry you two treated me like I couldn't protect myself, and lost my temper."

"Normal eleven year old children usually can't," Severus said. "We just want to protect you."

"It feels like I'm suffocating," Erus continued. "It's okay, knowing you want to protect me but that you get so angry if I'm alone in the castle for 30 minutes is too much."

"Erus, your father is not used not having you within his reach," the potions master said and pulled Erus away so they could look each other in the eyes. "Right now, he can't come as he like, he can't talk to you whenever he wants to… he feels so alone."

"I need to apologize to him," Erus said. "Or else I'll feel miserable for the rest of the week."

"I'll call on him," Severus said. "Dumbledore should be busy with paperwork now and my chambers are well-protected."

They walked to the man's chambers and Severus fire-called Voldemort. Erus was feeling nervous as he wiped his eyes. He wondered what mood Voldemort was in.

Severus pulled his head back and in stepped the Dark Lord. He took one look at Erus' red eyes and then glanced at the potions master. He smiled and retreated to the kitchen to make some tea.

Voldemort crossed the distance in three great strides and gently took his son in his arms.

"I'm sorry," Erus whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright", the man answered. "Don't cry anymore, it's alright. I know you were just upset; you're so like me I recognized it immediately. But the way you spoke to me… it made me feel so useless and annoying."

"I just acted without thinking."

"Like yesterday at a certain Quidditch pitch?"

"I'm fine," Erus said. "She was going to die, dad, I knew that. She wouldn't have survived that fall. I just couldn't let my third-cousin die like that. She was pushed by that Ron Weasley."

"If it was safe, I would kill him this instant."

Erus felt the Dark Lord's arms tighten around him and he was picked up. Voldemort held him quietly in his arms and closed his eyes briefly.

"Three days, and the house feels so empty," he whispered to his son. "Three days without you, and I'm already falling apart."

"We still have the mirrors," Erus said. "And you were the one who told me the days would go so fast that before I noticed, it would be over."

The potions master came in and said:

"Do you have time for some tea, Tom?"

"Yes," the man answered. "One cup for Erus as well."

"I have Astronomy tonight," Erus said.

"But that's later," the Dark Lord said. "It usually is around eleven or midnight."

"Eleven in my case."

"It's only five-thirty," Voldemort said. "You have time."

"Let me down then."

"Nope."

Erus sighed and tried to get down. No such luck. He looked over at Severus, who was laughing silently.

"Well, don't just stand there Sev! Help me!"

"And why should I? Your father may hex me if I try," the potions master answered.

"Daaaad," Erus whined. "Let me down!"

Voldemort grinned and turned him so the emerald-eyed boy was cradled like a child.

"I know that look," Erus said. "And if you even try, I'll kill you dad."

"I'm not so sure about that," Voldemort said and poked Erus in the ribs, which made him giggle. "You'll be laughing too much."

"Dad!"

-o-

Draco figured the conversation had gone great as Erus returned with a rare grin on his face. Yes, the raven-haired boy did grin from time to time, but nearly never in the company of someone else than the Malfoys, his father or Severus.

"Did something good happen?" Hermione asked.

"Kinda," Erus said. "What time is it?"

"Nine-thirty," the blonde answered. "A game of chess before Astronomy?"

"Prepare to loose."

Draco felt slightly discouraged as he saw the boy's happy face. He was going down, and the emerald-eyed boy was going to crush him.

-o-

Erus woke up on Thursday morning around seven. He yawned and stretched his arms above his head. He smiled and cast a silencing spell around his bed and drew the curtains tightly around it. He enlarged the mirror in his necklace and shouted:

"Dad, wake up!"

He heard someone bolt up from sleep, then a muffled swore and soon Voldemort's face showed up. He groaned and said:

"Was that necessary Erus?"

"Of course," Erus chirped. "Rise and shine, dad!"

"Bloody brat, shut up," the man muttered and seemed to fall back onto his pillow. "It's only seven in the morning."

"And I usually wake you up around six," the raven-haired boy said with a pout. "I was nice this morning."

"Oh, should I go down to me knees for you then?" Voldemort drawled.

"Yes, that would be a good start."

"Spoiled brat."

"You're the one who raised me."

They continued argue back and forth for 15 minutes before Voldemort finally said:

"When does your class begin?"

"At ten," Erus answered.

"Ugh, I'm supposed to be at Gringotts in an hour," the Dark Lord groaned. "I could've slept almost until then, but my son just had to wake me up."

"Of course."

"Stop chirping in that happy tone. You're supposed to harass Severus, not me."

"I can wake him up as well if you want to," the boy said.

"Knowing him, he's probably already up," the older wizard said as he got up from his bed. "He's a night-owl AND a morning-person. Does he ever sleep?"

"He likes sleeping late on Sundays," Erus said. "He can sleep all until lunch if he wants to."

Suddenly Voldemort was grinning.

"Maybe telling him good morning at seven on Sunday will raise my mood," he said.

"You know, I can almost see the devil horns forming on your forehead, dad."

"Shut up."

Even though Erus had only spoken to his father for less than 20 minutes, his great mood was there all day. Through Charms, the first class they had and they were Slytherins only, through Transfiguration (Slytherins only again), and through the Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. That class was the last class for the day. Draco and Hermione seemed to relax more as the raven-haired boy's tense mood had gone away.

Friday only had two classes, Potions and DADA. Both of the classes were with Gryffindors.

Erus was sitting and waiting for Severus to come and begin the class. They were all seated and the emerald-eyed boy used this time to study the potion he was supposed to make this lesson. A banging door made some flinch and Severus stalked up to the front. He turned around and faced the class.

"Page twenty-four, the potion in the middle. If you have any questions, ask whenever you feel like. But please refrain from making a cauldron explode today; I'm not in the greatest mood for that."

As the last class, Severus told Erus which potion he was supposed to make and had already put out the special ingredients. But as the boy went to get them, one of the Gryffindors was fed up.

"What's up with the special treatment Riddle?" Weasley hissed.

"Special treatment?" Erus asked. "I have none."

"Yeah right," the Gryffindor said as he pretended to look how much he needed. "Even if your cauldron explode, I doubt he would even remove points."

"If I did make a cauldron explode and had no explanation for why it did, he would remove points," Erus said stiffly.

The redhead looked at him with disgust and said:

"You're just saying that. Wonder what would really happen."

"Should I take that as a threat?" Voldemort's son asked and turned his emerald eyes to the Weasley.

"Just watch yourself," Weasley said and pushed him back, making Erus stumble a bit. "You're just a spoiled brat."

"Any problems?" Severus said as he looked up from his grading.

"Nothing professor," the redhead said and moved away.

"Sir?" Erus said. "I can't find an ingredient I need."

The potions master frowned and walked up to him. The boy leaned forward a bit and said:

"That was a lie. Just watch Weasley. If my cauldron blows up, he's probably the one who did it."

Severus played along and pretended to go and get the 'missing' ingredient. Erus walked back to his desk and began.

-o-

It happened in the near end of the class. Erus had just put the potion in one vial, but there was still enough left for four more vials. He turned around and just then he heard a splash as something fell into his cauldron. He whirled around and the potions had already begun to billowing smoke. Erus recognized the effect and pushed Draco away just as the cauldron exploded.

Potion splashed on Erus' skin and he hissed. It was a burning potion and not very pleasant. He heard others scream and Draco clawed at him to get him away from the burning liquid.

"Weasley and Finnigan!" the potions professor roared and Erus looked up just as Severus made the remaining potions disappear. "I did not expect great works from you, but throwing an ingredient into another person's cauldron on purpose is going over the edge!"

"You can't just say it was us!" the redhead said.

"Well, you forget you're dealing with me, Mr Weasley," the potions master hissed. "And one can't really miss when you threw it. I will be speaking to your parents about this, and you both have detention with me. Now, those who are hurt come with me, and those who aren't pack away and disappear from my classroom. Especially you two; frankly, if you're going to behave like this I wouldn't mind never seeing you again."

Erus rose and nearly fell back on the floor. The potion had burned its way onto his legs and arms. Draco caught him and lowered him to the ground. Hermione looked at Erus and called out:

"Professor Snape! Erus can't walk!"

The emerald-eyed boy saw as Severus kneeled down and choked back on a scream as the potions master touched the damaged skin.

"It's working its way down to his bones," the man muttered and picked the boy up. "Everyone with the slightest burn, come with me."

He swept out of the classroom, and was followed by Blaise, Pansy, Millicent, the Padma girl and Lavender Brown. Blaise was breathing harshly as the potion had gotten into his face. Severus took a look at the boy and said:

"Don't worry; we'll be at the healing wing soon."

Blaise only nodded and Erus hissed again.

"It hurts," he whimpered and bit his lip bloody.

"I know, just relax."

They came to the Hospital Wing and the healer turned around from the shelves with potions. She gasped as she saw the miserable students and said:

"What happened, Severus? Oh, poor children…"

"Someone thought it was funny making Mr Riddle's cauldron with a burning potion explode," Severus said as he laid his godson down on a bed. "Mr Zabini was hit in the face, so treat him right away."

"Come here little one," she said gently to Blaise and led him to a bed. "You others, take a bed as well and we'll come as soon as possible."

Fifteen minutes later Erus was dosing lightly as Severus and Madam Pomfrey took care of the others. He wondered vaguely if he was allowed going to DADA. He hoped not; that salve had indeed taking away his pain but he was feeling awfully sleepy now.

"Should they go to class, Poppy?" he heard his godfather ask.

"No," the medic-witch answered. "The salve makes their body relax and makes them tired. They would not be able to do anything. Just let them sleep for a while. For Mr Riddle and Mr Zabini, they're probably going to sleep until lunch."

After that, Erus drifted off.

-o-

As he woke up, Draco and Hermione were sitting by his bed, talking about something. It sounded like they were discussing Charms.

"Hi," he said.

"Erus!" Hermione said and jumped up from her chair. "How are you feeling?"

"You scared the shit out of us," the blonde said and sat down on the bed.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired," the boy replied. "I wonder what happened on DADA."

"Well, Black heard about what Weasley did and said you shouldn't worry about DADA," Draco said. "He said he had only planned to quiz you on the Unforgivables, and then something about an essay. But he told me to say to you it was alright; he's going to do it on Tuesday instead."

Erus nodded and sat up slowly.

"What happened to Weasley?"

"Nothing much," Hermione said. "Except I had to stop Draco several times from hexing the bloody boy."

"He would've deserved it," Draco said. "Not only he injured Erus, but three of our other friends as well."

"What time is it?" the boy asked.

"Nearly two," Hermione said. "Madam Pomfrey said she would order food to you when you woke up."

As on cue, Erus' stomach rumbled and he blushed.

"I'll tell her you're awake," the girl said and walked to the healer's office.

"This is going to be hard," Erus mumbled.

"What is going to be hard?"

"Stopping my dad from killing Weasley."

"I wouldn't mind helping him," the blonde replied casually.

Erus sighed; not only did he have a blood-thirsty and overprotective father but also a friend that was alike. Maybe Severus would help him stopping the two… no. Severus would only help them in killing Weasley.

He fell back on the bed and groaned. This was going to be a long year.

Tbc…

* * *

Alright, didn't add the weekend; it would be too long. I said short, and honestly thought it would be short. My hands carry away and continue writing even though I say no to them. Bad hands. Anyway, this was chapter four.

Next chapter will be about All Hallows Eve and I'm telling you, it's gonna be a lot different from the original Harry Potter. First of all, there is no Quirrel and therefore no troll. But there is going to be a monster there /wide grin

I'll give you a hint: It's not anyone from the castle who is the monster, and the night of All Hallows Eve, when they are attacked, has a full moon.

Until next time,

Ja,

Tiro


	6. Ch 5: Hell breaking loose

**A Different Life**

**Summary**: What if Voldemort was Harry's real father, and that on Harry's birthday Voldemort came to claim what is his? How will the child of a Dark Lord ever blend in normally? Well, maybe he doesn't even try to…

**Spoilers**: Um, close to none. You need to know what Horocruxes is, and the Chamber of Secrets. If I come up with something else, you will know.

**Pairings**: I've been turning ideas in and out, checking out every pairing I can think off and the suggestions you readers gave to me. I know I wrote replies, dropping some hints maybe but now it's decided: NO PAIRINGS. At all. Sorry about that, but it's easier if they don't pair up. If I had done a pairing with Harry, it would have been with a guy. Sorry, but I like yaoi. As some of you readers don't, I won't make any pairings to keep as many as possible happy.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. They belong rightfully to Mrs Rowling; I just borrow them for the time being.

**Other notes**: I have changed Hermione totally. She will be a pureblood witch with a love for Dark Arts and the urge to hurt Muggles since she was treated badly at the Muggle orphanage she was raised in. Harry will also not be known as Harry, but as Erus Sicarius Salazar Riddle.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Parseltongue" _

-o-

Thanks yet again for everyone who reviewed. You make my day!

And yes, Feline Jave, my hint was kinda obvious. But no matter, enjoy reading!

-o-

**UPDATED 2010-09-12**

-o-

**Chapter Five: Hell breaking loose**

Erus had truly not seen Severus so angry before when he saw the man on Saturday during dinner. The headmaster only smiled at the potions master who sneered and looked away.

'That old, bloody cot dared even say that!' Severus fumed.

"Severus," McGonagall cut in. "If you don't calm yourself down you'll end up scaring your own house."

The man looked up from the plate he was glaring at and discovered she was right. Even Erus was staring at him.

"What made you so angry?" the witch continued.

"Albus said that giving one week of detention to two Gryffindors was too much," Severus sneered.

"What did they do? Blew up their cauldron by accident?" she asked sarcastically.

"Actually they made another person's cauldron explode, and that potion inside was the burning potion," the potions master said. "Had it gone worse, we would have lost four Slytherins and two Gryffindors in that little 'accident'."

"Who did that?"

"Weasley and Finnigan," the man replied. "Can you see the pink skin on Blaise Zabini's face? That potion could have burned through his skull and kill him."

McGonagall looked over at the said Slytherin and gasped. Half of the boy's face was pink.

"That looks to have been quite painful," she said.

"The one with the most damages could have lost his arms and legs," Severus continued. "Luckily I and Poppy stopped the potion in time. I want to remind these two Gryffindors of the importance of not blowing a potion up as it can have horrendous consequences."

"And Albus said it was too much?" she said. "I would agree with you and say one week. So near to kill six people; a week's detention is nothing."

"Thank you for standing on my side," the man said. "I may need it."

"We'll talk to Albus later," the Transfiguration teacher said. "Who were the ones hurt?"

"Blaise, Erus, Miss Parkinson, Miss Bulstrode, Miss Brown and Miss Patil."

"Erus? I can't see anything wrong…"

"He got it on his arms and legs. He couldn't walk because of the pain."

She looked over at the raven-haired boy. He was just using one arm to eat; the other was lying motionless in his lap. She spotted small spots where the potion must have hit his hand. The blonde Slytherin turned to Erus and said something. Erus lifted his arm from his lap and slowly brought his hand to a fist. He replied something back to Draco, who seemed satisfied.

"You know, Mr Riddle is quite strange," she said to the potions master.

"Bad or good strange?" Severus asked, glancing over at her.

"I can't tell," the witch answered. "He bears so much knowledge for being such a young boy. He acts so polite and seems to be awkward with some children. It's like he prefers adult company more than children's company."

'You don't want to know how close to the truth you are,' Severus thought.

-o-

Erus soon settled into Hogwarts and found himself beginning to enjoy some lessons and more surprising, the company of other children. He had never enjoyed other children's company.

He began to avoid Weasley and his gang (Thomas, Finnigan and Longbottom) though, since the redhead was out for his head after that Potions lesson. Draco became overprotective and made sure that there was always someone with the raven-haired boy when he was outside the dungeons. Erus had kindly and patiently said, after Draco was done with his rant, 'Yes mother', which had earned the emerald-eyed boy a glare from the blonde that could be compared with Severus Snape himself.

Erus woke up on a Saturday and realized he had already gone in Hogwarts for a month. He lay back in the bed for a bit, and looked at the clock. It was just six-thirty in the morning. His father would most likely not forgive him if he called. After all, the man had been out in a raid until three in the morning. If he called now, his father might even come to Hogwarts just to try strangling him.

The boy turned to his stomach and closed his eyes for a moment as he enjoyed the quietness of the dorm. Before he knew it, he had fallen back to sleep again.

-o-

"-us? Erus?"

Voldemort's son blinked and looked up at Draco.

"Merlin, I never thought this day would happen," the blonde said.

"What?" Erus asked irritably at the grinning Malfoy.

"You slept longer than me!" Draco exclaimed. "It's already eight and I had to wake you up! It's amazing!"

"Oh, shut up," Erus said and sat up.

"Or what?"

"I'll rip your tongue out."

Draco shuddered but still that did not wipe away the grin he had. Erus gathered up his robes and went to the shower room with a last glare at the grinning blonde. Said blonde bounced out to tell Hermione the 'stunning news'.

As they walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast, they heard a maniac cackling ahead. The three looked at each other and said at the same time:

"Peeves."

They rounded the corner and saw the poltergeist trying to hit some Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students with canes. He turned his head when he heard their footsteps and aimed a cane at them. As it came towards them, Hermione brought her wand out and said:

"Wingardium Leviosa."

The cane stopped and hovered above them. She then made a motion with her wand upwards towards Peeves, and the cane went flying back right into his head. He howled and looked down at the trio who bore equal grins. He floated away quickly.

"Stupid poltergeist," the girl said and shook her head.

"Yeah, but that probably made him think twice before throwing anything at you again," Erus said with a shrug and they continued to walk.

In the hall were few people, as it was still early and a weekend. The three of them sat down by Blaise, who was sitting alone with a book.

"Morning you-who-wake-up-before-dawn," Draco said and sat down.

Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"So what?" the boy said. "That was the first time in my entire life I wake up so early on a weekend, and hopefully the last."

"Today was also probably the first time I ever woke up before Erus," the blonde said with a grin.

"Are you going to rant about that for the rest of the year?" Erus said with a twitch of his eyebrow.

"Yep."

"You're so dead."

-o-

Erus walked down a hall after Charms on a Wednesday, only a few days from Halloween, alone for the first time since the Potions class. He was on his way to meet Severus, since the man had requested from him to come. Possible for planning a meeting with his father again.

"Seems like Riddle is all alone."

The boy looked up from his book to see Weasley and his gang.

"What do you want?" Erus asked with a sigh.

"Don't act so tuff. You do one wrong thing, and we'll tell Dumbledore. He rather believes a Gryffindor than a Slytherin."

"Who said I was going to do anything?" the boy asked. "I merely want to pass through. If you decide to stop me or hurt me, I guess he'll believe when I say self-defence."

The four boys, although Longbottom was a bit hesitant, whipped out their wands. Erus marked the page in his book and put it in his bag.

"What use will this do?" Erus said.

"You're the teacher's pet, tricking them into believing you're the flawless student!" the redhead sneered. "But you're a Slytherin and they are dark wizards from the very beginning. They deserve to die."

The emerald-eyed boy's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"I won't fight against you," he said. "You're too much of a coward to attack me."

The four boys looked at him. He took a step closer and Weasley screamed:

"Don't come closer, or we'll attack!"

"With what spells?" Erus said.

He took another daunting step. Weasley smirked; he had trained long and hard on this, even though it was a spell not taught for a few more years. He raised his wand and screamed:

"Stupefy!"

The spell hit Erus right in the chest, and he was thrown backwards. The raven-haired boy was surprised; to hit with such a force it must have laid a lot of power within the spell. And just before he crashed into the wall, he could see the redhead panting and nearly falling on the floor. Then there was a massive pain as his body slammed into the hard wall and he let out a scream.

-o-

McGonagall, Sirius and James were walking down a hall when they heard Weasley's voice shouting 'Stupefy'. They looked at each other in confusion. But they changed their walking to a sprint as they heard a scream following along with the sound of a body hitting the wall.

They came to the hall and McGonagall immediately ran to the unconscious boy lying by the wall. Meanwhile, the two other teachers were baffled that Weasley had actually attacked to cause harm. Even though it was against a Slytherin they could not allow it.

The Transfiguration teacher ran her wand over Erus' body, doing a quick scan Madam Pomfrey had taught all teachers. She sucked in her breath as the scan revealed the boy's left arm was broken and he had a mild concussion. She made sure he was stable before standing up and turning to the four students. Even the two male teachers shuddered at her glare.

"What in Merlin's name possessed you in hurting a fellow student?" she asked the redhead.

"I didn't think it was going to be so strong!" Weasley said.

"I don't care if you were just testing the spell!" she nearly shouted. "You don't attack and hurt a fellow student. Thanks to you, that child needs medical treatment. Fifty points from Gryffindor and a detention that I and professor Snape, since he's Erus' Head of House, will decide. Now get out of my sight, all four of you!"

The four boys scrambled and McGonagall gently levitated Erus on a stretcher.

"What's wrong with him?" James asked. "He seems fine…"

"He has a concussion and a broken arm," she answered stiffly. "If we don't get things under control, Erus' father might take him home. And I wouldn't blame the man for doing it."

Erus chose that moment to wake up. He groaned and then coughed. McGonagall leaned closer and frowned.

"Mr Riddle," she said as she began to walk with the stretcher hovering alongside her. "You have a concussion and a broken arm, so please refrain yourself from any movement. Now what happened?"

The two male teachers followed her. Erus blinked drowsily and said:

"What happened?"

"Yes," she said gently.

"He threw a spell on me," Erus said. "That's all."

"Without any reason?"

"More or less. Beside the fact he thinks all Slytherins deserves to die I dare say he didn't have any reason," the emerald-eyed boy said. Then he furrowed his brows in thought and continued, slightly surprised, "My head hurts."

"Yes, concussion," she reminded him, "Don't move your head."

"I'm supposed to meet professor Snape," he mumbled.

"I'll contact him," McGonagall said. "Just relax."

At her glare, James and Sirius decided that they had stayed long enough and walked towards the teachers lounge.

-o-

Severus was storming down the halls, glaring at anyone that stood in his way. He was really tempted hexing that bloody Weasley and make sure he would never get to see the sunlight ever again.

He came to the Infirmary and pushed the heavy doors open. The healer looked up and said:

"Good evening Severus. I'm just about finished with him, but I've never seen such a bad luck."

"Blame it on bloody Gryffindors," the potions master muttered as he came forward.

"I can't understand this violence," she said as she put some healing salve on the bruise that had formed on Erus' shoulder. "He's so small, and he didn't do anything!"

Severus understood why Voldemort and himself had liked this woman when he went to Hogwarts. She cared, no matter who you were. She patched up the potions master after a bad raid; she always made sure he was alright. She had done the same thing to the Dark Lord when he was young, despite Dumbledore's protests. She had grown fond of both Voldemort and Severus, and the potions master thought she had already grown fond of Erus.

She put the salve away, ran her wand over the boy one last time and said:

"I want him here until dinner. Two concussions in such a short period of time can turn bad within a moment."

"Of course Poppy," Severus replied. "I'll stay with him for a little while."

"You don't have class?" the medic witch asked.

"Not until four," he replied.

The witch nodded and went to her office, muttering something under her breath. The potions master sat down on the bed and smoothed down Erus' hair. He gently touched the bandaged and newly healed arm, and then happened to brush over Erus' necklace. It was warm. Severus cast several silencing spells before removing the mirror and enlarging it.

"Severus?" Voldemort said, confused.

"There has been a little accident," the potions master answered. "Erus is fine, Tom, he's just asleep."

"What happened?"

Severus quietly retold the story and Voldemort was reduced to silence. The younger man, however, was ready for the outburst. Sure enough, only seconds later it came:

"I am going to kill that bloody Weasley and I will feed his remains to Nagini! What is that bloody senile coot thinking, not having any control over the students and give them time to attack someone else! This is the reason why I am a dark lord; the bloody people deserve getting killed and tortured!"

Severus held the mirror as far away as he could and winced. This man was going to kill something soon unless…

"Dad?"

Erus' sleepy voice quieted down the dark wizard immediately. The potions master helped Erus sit up and the boy grabbed the mirror.

"Talk about wake-up call," the boy said. "You're even worse than me."

"Worse than you?" came Voldemort's voice since Severus could no longer see him. "Hah! I at least have the sense to shout on the day; you have to do it six in the bloody morning! And stop grinning; you know I'm sleeping at six in the morning!"

The dark wizard continued to rant on and Erus only looked on. When the man had gone quiet, Erus said:

"Can you hold a normal conversation now?"

"I think so," the man answered. After being silent for a few moments he continued: "I'm going to kill Weasley."

"That's not a normal conversation, dad," Erus deadpanned.

"You're talking to Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort does no exactly discuss the weather," Voldemort answered dryly.

"Well, let's not talk about killing," the emerald-eyed boy said. "Plus not so long; I'm kinda tired."

The two of them chatted for ten minutes before Erus started to yawn too much.

"I would like to have a word with Severus," Voldemort said to his tired son. "Take care, and don't wander off alone again."

"Alright," Erus said and gave the mirror to the potions master.

The said man listened to what Voldemort had to say as he pulled the blankets over his godson.

"I don't want him to wander alone anymore," the Dark Lord said.

"Neither do I," Severus answered as he stroke a lock of hair from Erus' face. "He hasn't been alone either; this way the first time since the accident in Potions. Draco and his other friends made sure there was always someone with him."

"Good," Voldemort said. "Also, I heard about a party on Halloween, when parents are invited?"

"Yes," Severus said with a grin. "You have a certain look on your face that tells me you wish to come."

"Come on, it'll be a surprise for Erus," the man said. "It came a letter with an invitation, and I've already accepted."

"Very well, Tom," the potions master said. "And I'm guessing Erus has no idea?"

"No," the man said. "I have a surprise for him, but that's to wait until then."

"You're spoiling him more than usual," Severus said with a slight smile.

"I can't help it," the Dark Lord said with a small whine.

At that moment, the potions master felt McGonagall coming.

"Teacher is coming," he said shortly to the man.

Voldemort nodded and disappeared. Severus put the mirror back, shrunken, into Erus' necklace and smoothed down the covers as the witch walked inside.

"You know Severus, sometimes you make me think you're more than a teacher to him," she said with a smile.

"I am," Severus answered.

"You are? Why has no one been informed?"

"There was no need to," the potions master said.

"And what are you to him then?"

"I'm his godfather," the man said as he looked at Erus. "Is there something you wanted?"

McGonagall stepped up and said:

"I came with a purpose actually."

"And what is that?"

"Mr Weasley's detention."

"Who gave him that?" Severus asked with wide eyes.

"I did," the witch said. "He's arrogant, and had no right to harm Erus. And yet he did it because he felt Slytherins were all dark and deserved to die."

"He said that?" the potions master hissed.

"Actually, yes. I believe he thought I was going to lessen the punishment," McGonagall said.

"And what did you do?"

"I increased it."

This woman may have been a Gryffindor, but her nature in older days leaned more and more to Slytherin. That must be why Voldemort said she was an interesting character.

-o-

Hermione and Draco both had to be stopped from hexing the redhead by Severus as Erus looked on from his bed. He tried to tell them he was alright but it was futile. The girl was extra vicious. She spitted curses not even Severus himself knew about, and he had to say she had a rather well-developed mental dictionary of swear words. The two were finally dragged over to the raven-haired boy's bed and the potions master said:

"There will come nothing good from you trying to hex Weasley. The only thing you can do is watch your backs, and make sure to protect yourselves."

Erus yawned and sank down on the bed. As Severus continued to talk, the boy slipped away to sleep.

-o-

Nagini was a bit scared actually. Her master was pacing back and forth as Lucius looked worriedly at his friend.

"Tom, what's wrong?" he asked finally.

"A bloody Weasley tried to hurt my child. My child, Lucius!" the wizard shouted. "Erus should never have gone there."

Voldemort ran a hand through his short hair and the blonde man walked forward. He stilled his friend's movements and said:

"Severus is with him. Draco is there as well. You know that Severus will give up his life for your son. And when the time comes, we will punish the Weasley. I never liked them very much anyway."

The snake slithered up and settled on Voldemort's shoulders. She hissed reassuringly to him:

"_If someone hurts your youngling, send them to me and I will eat them."_

The Dark Lord petted her head absently as he relaxed.

"I'm going to kill them," he said to no one in particular.

"And we will stand with you with heads held high," Lucius replied. "Every step of the way, we will stand with you. Now I believe Narcissa wanted to invite you over for dinner. She thinks you're too skinny for your own good. She also wants to hear everything of what our sons are doing; in his excitement, Draco seems to have forgotten to write to us."

-o-

Erus felt wary when he saw the redhead the next time, which was at breakfast on Thursday. He wasn't sure if he wanted to meet the prejudiced boy alone anymore.

"Erus?" Hermione said. "You're shaking."

The boy looked down at his hand, which was indeed shaking.

"It's nothing," he mumbled.

Draco looked over at Weasley who smiled smugly at him. Then Draco did something Erus did not expect; he pointed at Weasley, made sure the boy understood the blonde wanted to say something, and then brought that finger across his throat. The redhead paled.

"Way to go," Erus. "Morning threatening."

"I'm being serious here, Erus," the blonde said. "If he tries that again, I'll kill him."

The raven-haired boy looked at his friend and chuckled.

-o-

The day of Halloween came and Erus woke up extra early for some reason. He sat up in the bed and wondered why. Then he remembered. The invitation to the parents to tonight! The boy had not spoken to his father about it. He grabbed his necklace but then hesitated. It was five-thirty; not even the fact that Erus is his son would allow Voldemort to forgive whoever woke him up at this ungodly hour. He slumped his shoulders and wondered how he had forgotten mention it to his father.

Not that he knew if his father would even accept; Voldemort did not like many people, and absolutely hated crowds. He sighed and fell back on the bed. No father today he figured.

-o-

He was slightly surprised at lunch when Severus walked up to him and said:

"Go to the entrance hall. The parents are soon coming."

"But dad would never come. I haven't even asked him," Erus whined.

Truth to be told, he did not want to see other children get greeted by their parents. But the potions master nudged him and said:

"Go."

He looked oddly at the man, who walked to the doors and disappeared to greet the parents. Draco got up but Hermione stayed down.

"I don't have anyone to greet me," she said bitterly.

"Come on, mum wanted to see you," the blonde said. "Ever since I told her about you and the true you, she's been crazy about meeting you. Dad said he wanted to see you too. He knew Ceasas and Kasandra as well."

She thought for a moment, and then nodded. Erus rose up after her and followed his two friends out.

-o-

Voldemort walked up the entrance to Hogwarts. Really, it was THIS easy to enter? The wards had been nothing compared to Hogwarts' strength herself. She had made the wards buckle under a fragment of her power and she had let the Dark Lord in. He silently thanked the castle.

Whilst other believed Hogwarts was just a castle, Voldemort knew that deep down, she was very much alive. She had the power to destroy every human living in the castle, or save them all. She could make Avada Kedavra bound back to the one who cast it as long as they are on her ground, and she could triple the effect on the curse if she wished.

She murmured gently inside him, laughing and telling him silly stories as Lord Voldemort entered Hogwarts.

-o-

"Dad?"

Voldemort grinned and swung up his son, whose eyes were wide open in surprise.

"Surprise," he whispered into Erus' ear.

The raven-haired boy hugged his father tightly and closed his eyes. Voldemort walked up and greeted the potions master.

"It's been a while, Charles," Severus said to the man.

Charles? He hadn't heard what false name his father was going to use, but he could have picked one that fit him; Charles did not fit the Dark Lord at all. Voldemort smiled and said:

"I agree to that. I trust Erus has been an obedient student?"

The headmaster looked on with narrowed eyes. The man had short black hair, green-blue eyes with a rounding of red around the pupils, pale skin as Erus but did not look like the Tom Riddle Dumbledore knew. The man was dressed in a midnight-blue robe and over that a black travelling cloak. He seemed used to hold Erus on his hip, and it showed when they started to walk he still had the boy secure. The headmaster was slightly surprised when the boy clung on; normally children would try to grow up as quickly as possible.

Then another surprise; Hermione was talking wildly to Narcissa Malfoy while dragging the blonde woman towards their common room. The girl was ecstatic. Lucius had his arm around Draco as they walked behind the two. The old wizard was very disappointed in the girl; she was supposed to be in Ravenclaw. He had put her in the orphanage to make her go to Ravenclaw. If she had been with her uncle (which was the right thing, but Dumbledore did not care; it was all for the greater good) she would surely end up in Slytherin. Or so were his thoughts. She was in Slytherin, most likely because of Erus and Draco. Dumbledore narrowed his eyes as he followed the two Riddles, his potions professor, the Malfoy family and Hermione. He would make sure they did not stand in way for his plans.

Voldemort felt Dumbledore's burning gaze in his back as he retreated, but refused to turn around. The senile old coot had not realize Hogwarts had just turned against him, that Voldemort was working on turning his teachers against him and that Erus had successfully brought back a third-cousin to where she belonged. When they were out of ear-shot and heading along a corridor in the dungeons, Narcissa finally succeeded to calm the girl down.

"Hermione?" Voldemort called out.

"Yes?" the girl replied and turned her head.

"I talked to Cygnirius", the dark wizard said. "He said it would be a pleasure to meet you over Christmas. Anastasia sent her love."

Hermione shone up.

-o-

While the Malfoys were busy along with Hermione, Blaise and his mother, Voldemort took his son to the room Erus, Draco and Blaise shared. He sat down Erus on the bed and carefully enlarged Nagini. The snake happily curled up around Erus, like in a hug.

"She missed you," Voldemort said, "and threatened to hurt me if I didn't bring her along."

Erus stroke her scales and Nagini rubbed his neck in pleasure.

"_That tickles,"_ he giggled at her.

"_I've missed you youngling,"_ the snake said and licked his face with her tongue. _"Your father is so bloody boring."_

"Hey!" the Dark Lord said and glared at his familiar.

Erus laughed, and Nagini laughed in her own snake-like way. Voldemort snorted and got up. He carefully reached into his robes and brought out a small, wrapped box. He turned slightly as he twirled it in his hand and looked on as Erus and Nagini spoke. The boy had flipped over to his stomach and was currently swinging his legs in the air. Nagini was curled up beside him. Their hissing speech made a soothing tone in his ears to the dark wizard's delight. He carefully sat down and pulled Erus upwards, into his lap. While he did like to hold Erus, he almost never held Erus in his lap. The boy turned his emerald eyes up on him. The man put the gift in his son's hands and said:

"Another surprise."

Erus opened it, and cooked his head. It was a small melody-box.

"Dad, what's this?" he said with curious eyes.

"It belonged to your mother."

The boy's eyes widened. It did look worn, and on the lid he could read 'Mortimer family'. He held it gently in his hands as he opened it. Voldemort helped him start the melody. It was a kind of sad but comforting tone, and Erus stared at it. On the inside of the lid was a picture. A picture of Lily and Voldemort. She must have been around eighteen at the time. Voldemort was hugging her from behind while resting his head on her shoulder. Both had a smile on their faces. They waved at the raven-haired boy and he looked up at his father.

"Lily always wanted to give that to her child," he answered at Erus' silent question. "Along with a picture of the only man she would ever love."

Erus placed down the melody box and hugged his father tightly.

"Thank you," he whispered.

-o-

Dinnertime arrived, and the Great Hall must have been enlarged a bit to fit all the parents. The noises were louder than ever, as children talked with their parents, parents discussing the progresses of You-Know-Who and children gossiping or trying to impress their parents.

Erus snorted and turned back to his meal. Voldemort was talking to Lucius about something, and Narcissa was spoiling Hermione. Draco just grinned at the brown-haired girl before he nudged Erus.

"Weasley doesn't look too happy," he said.

The emerald-eyed boy looked up and directed his eyes to the Gryffindor table. The blonde was right; the youngest Weasley son was getting a lecture from his mother. The twins snickered at their little brother while the redhead tried to defend himself against his mother.

He turned his attention to his meal again, trying to hide his malicious smile.

-o-

Voldemort had gone to the bathroom and was making his way to the Great Hall when suddenly the redheaded woman stopped him.

"Are you Erus Riddle's father?" Molly asked.

"Yes," he replied smoothly.

"I want to apologize for my son," she said. "I have no idea what possessed him into doing things like this. He's never been like this before."

"If you are going to apologize, apologize to my son instead of me," the man snapped and she flinched. "He's slightly more forgiving than me."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

As he was going to answer, he suddenly heard a howl and someone screamed:

"Werewolf!"

-o-

The Great Hall was in a state of chaos as children, adults and teachers ran around, trying to get some order or, like most of them, just trying to get out. Erus had been separated from Draco, despite the blonde's attempt of holding him secure. The boy now cursed his small body as he had to follow the stream out. He was pushed against the wall some halls away from the Great Hall and fell down. He pressed himself against the wall, almost like curling into a ball while holding his head as he tried to escape the feet running around. Another howl was heard and the raven-haired boy could not help but flinch. Fenrir had tried to convince the boy not all werewolves were crazy but it had taken a long time for Erus to believe that.

And now he could not believe someone had let in an insane werewolf into the castle. He knew it could not be Lupin; the man was taking wolfsbane, that much had Severus told him. The boy had even been able to observe as the potions master had done one patch for the man.

As the people thinned out, he dared to rise up. He checked his pockets to make sure that he still had his wand, but then he checked for his necklace. It was not there. He had lent it to Severus, so he could speak about something to Voldemort. Now he was without any means to contact his father. He decided to try finding the dark wizard before the werewolf found him. But just as he took a step, he heard a low growl behind him. Frozen in his steps, the son of Voldemort slowly turned around with wide eyes.

Malicious amber eyes stared back at him. The werewolf stood at least two metres high, claws extended and ready to attack. Erus took a deep breath and tried to look confident when he felt like a very small nuisance to the creature. Those claws could rip him apart.

Erus took one step back and the werewolf followed every move. The boy knew he was in major danger. He had seen werewolves in action, and even his own father had had a bit trouble with them. The boy took another shaking deep breath as his mind raced. What could he do? Not much really; that werewolf could tear him apart if he did something it did not like. Unless Erus had his wand, but it was in his pocket at the moment. Maybe he could risk doing some wandless magic? When magical children overreacted, or got scared or angry, they could cause some chaos with the help of wandless magic. He looked around as much as he could without turning his back to the creature and swore; there were no halls or doors nearby he could escape to.

The werewolf took a step closer and Erus automatically took one step back. The creature stopped for a bit, and the boy quickly stepped back some more, putting four metres between them. He was not too comfortable with having a werewolf this close, except for Fenrir but the man was not here.

Suddenly the werewolf roared and took a leap. Erus jumped aside and fell to the floor. He rolled away quickly and watched as the creature skidded into the wall. The boy got up and ran. He heard the creature get up and roar again. He dug out his wand, stopped and turned around.

The werewolf stopped at the sight of the small object in his hand. The boy ran through spells in his mind for something harmless. Stupefy? That might work. The werewolf began to walk towards him, and let out a roar. Erus took a hold on the wand so tightly that he nearly cut of his blood circulation. He heard teachers coming running, and risked to look back. Not in this corridor yet it seemed. But as the werewolf roared again Erus realized his mistake. He turned around just as the werewolf took a leap.

-o-

Voldemort was running along with McGonagall, Severus and to his dismay, James and Sirius. It had taken all of his willpower to not kill those two on the spot; they were annoying bastards. But right now he was more worried about his son; Draco had lost him in the crowds and there was a crazy werewolf on the loose.

McGonagall suddenly perked up her head and said:

"That was just Erus' magic spiking!"

Voldemort had already felt it, and he speeded down the halls. The three Gryffindors teachers were surprised, but Severus was only envious that he could not run as fast as his friend. He wanted to his godson.

They suddenly heard the man's voice, as he had disappeared around a corner, shout out:

"Stupefy!"

They rounded the corner just to see the werewolf being slung back by the powerful spell. Voldemort was already crouching down by the raven-haired boy. Erus' face was a sickly white colour and his green eyes were as wide as they could be. In his right hand he had his wand clutched. James and Sirius tried to hide their snort of how _pathetic_ the boy looked like. Voldemort clenched his hands as he heard the noises, but he made no moves against them. Instead he tried to get some life into his son, who was not even registering that his father was right in front of him.

"What's wrong with him?" the black-haired DADA teacher finally said to the Dark Lord, though not knowing that piece of information.

"Shock," Voldemort growled. "I don't think you would be so confident if you met a full-grown werewolf at the age of eleven."

"Maybe a Calming Draught?" the witch suggested.

"Not until he's responding," the dark wizard said. "Calming Draught will do no good in his current condition."

In their worry, or just carelessness, they had forgotten about the werewolf. The very angry werewolf. The creature rose up and roared. They all whipped their heads against it. It was running at top speed towards them.

"Stupefy!"

The creature hit the wall once more, and McGonagall shot out ropes to bind it. Then they all turned to the one who had cast the spell.

Though he was still pale and had wide eyes, Erus seemed to be aware of what was going on. He held his wand still pointed at the werewolf he had just defeated. Voldemort gently pried out his son's wand from the shaking hand and said to the teachers:

"Now a Calming Draught would be appreciated."

"I'll take you there," Severus said.

"We'll handle the werewolf," the witch said.

Voldemort picked up his son and followed Severus down the hall.

-o-

There were a number of people in the Infirmary. The youngest Weasley was there, complaining over his broken arm, which had been healed. Molly just sat there trying to calm him down when Voldemort stepped in. The redheaded woman stared at the boy in the man's arms.

Erus was deathly pale, but his eyes had returned to normal size so to speak, however he lay very stiffly in his father's embrace. Madam Pomfrey turned around, spotted them and said:

"What happened to Erus, Severus?"

"Shock. Maybe you can spare him a Calming Draught?" the potions master said.

"Shock for what?" the healer said as she collected a bottle with the potion.

"Meeting a werewolf," the man said to the witch and handed the potion to Voldemort. "We should meet up with the Malfoys; I'm sure they're worried about us."

Voldemort nodded and they bid farewell to the worried healer.

After that Erus had been given the potion, he almost when lax in his father's arms. His head rolled back and he closed his eyes. Voldemort hoisted him better up in his arms, cradling him close.

As they entered the Slytherin common room, many students rose up and asked if Severus was alright. The man was soon surrounded by the students, and the Dark Lord sneaked off to the corner where the Malfoys and Hermione were.

"Erus!" Draco exclaimed as Voldemort said down.

"He's fine now," the man replied. "Bloody werewolves."

"He met the werewolf?" Hermione whispered.

"Yes," the Dark Lord said and hoisted his son a bit. "Erus. Open your eyes."

The boy slowly complied and looked over at his two friends.

"Hi," he said quietly.

The two Slytherins relaxed slightly. Lucius and Narcissa got up as well. Voldemort all but growled out:

"Whoever did this is going to pay for it."

Even the two adults looked a bit afraid. Erus wanted to break the tense moment.

"Um, dad?" he said.

"What?" the Dark Lord snapped.

"Watch yourself, you may expose yourself."

"I'm not that foolish."

"I didn't mean expose yourself that way," Erus said.

"What did you mean then?" the man asked.

"Devil horns."

Voldemort eyed his son oddly, then bent his head down. His shoulders were shaking a bit. The Malfoys and Hermione looked at him. Erus was grinning. The Dark Lord could not hold it in any longer; he threw his head back and laughed. It was a deep laughter, and it took him several minutes to calm down. Lucius had his eyebrows rose high up, but wore a smile on his lips as well.

"Well," Voldemort said to his child, "they are easily hidden by a simple charm."

"Not this kind of horns," Erus said seriously. "Once they're there, they won't go away. That's why I see every time you're planning something naughty."

"The Dark Lord plan's are naughty?" the man chuckled. "I always thought they were meant to terrify people."

"Nah, you're way too nice. See for yourself; you haven't killed anyone this whole day."

"Watch your mouth brat."

"Yeah, yeah, love you too."

-o-

The accident had been neatly covered by Dumbledore, who refused to let Aurors into the castle. Voldemort had nearly walked up and hexed the man to death. Make him choke on his damn lemon drops; yes, what a humiliating death for the Light's 'leader'. Voldemort had chuckled evilly at this thought all until his son had said:

"Dad, devil horns."

The parents had been sent home pretty quickly, and Erus promised his father to never lend the mirror to anyone. The man hugged him good-bye and then the emerald-eyed boy got a hug from Lucius and Narcissa as well. Then the two Malfoys bid farewell to their son, Narcissa maybe hugging Draco a bit more tightly than usual, and lastly Hermione.

"Don't you worry sweetie," Narcissa said to the girl. "On Christmas you'll be back with your family. And we won't let that Dumbledore interfere in any way."

At the mention of Dumbledore, plans began to form in the dark wizard's mind. Erus sighed and said:

"Dad."

"Shut up about devil horns," the man snapped. "I'm just thinking."

"Actually, I was just going to say the tail was beginning to show up too."

"Shut up!"

-o-

Voldemort paced his chambers, thinking. He had to know who let the werewolf inside, and why. He had thought of every enemy he had, and he could not point out anyone. They all wanted power or immortality, but how could you find that in a school?

He fell down in an armchair and sighed. This was not the ideal education for Erus as he had thought. He sighed and hoped Severus would find him some clues about who let the werewolf inside the castle and attack his child.

Tbc…

* * *

Chapter five done, yay. Chapter six: Erus sees the mirror of Erised and the first Quidditch game. Do be aware I don't remember the events in the real book in order; I just know they happened. But that doesn't really matter, does it? Just as long as you're happy.

Until next time,

Ja,

Tiro


	7. Ch 6: Wishes and Quidditch game

**A Different Life**

**Summary**: What if Voldemort was Harry's real father, and that on Harry's birthday Voldemort came to claim what is his? How will the child of a Dark Lord ever blend in normally? Well, maybe he doesn't even try to…

**Spoilers**: Um, close to none. You need to know what Horocruxes is, and the Chamber of Secrets. If I come up with something else, you will know.

**Pairings**: I've been turning ideas in and out, checking out every pairing I can think off and the suggestions you readers gave to me. I know I wrote replies, dropping some hints maybe but now it's decided: NO PAIRINGS. At all. Sorry about that, but it's easier if they don't pair up. If I had done a pairing with Harry, it would have been with a guy. Sorry, but I like yaoi. As some of you readers don't, I won't make any pairings to keep as many as possible happy.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. They belong rightfully to Mrs Rowling; I just borrow them for the time being.

**Other notes**: I have changed Hermione totally. She will be a pureblood witch with a love for Dark Arts and the urge to hurt Muggles since she was treated badly at the Muggle orphanage she was raised in. Harry will also not be known as Harry, but as Erus Sicarius Salazar Riddle.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Parseltongue" _

-o-

**UPDATED 2010-09-12**

-o-

**Chapter Six: Wishes and Quidditch game**

Erus was never the one for exploring. That was more Draco's thing. The blonde just loved to explore Riddle Manor and its grounds, and always dragged Erus with him.

So there was no surprise that Erus had no intention of exploring Hogwarts. Draco and Blaise did that all the time, and the raven-haired boy listened patiently as they told their stories.

He also had no need to explore her at all; he would simply ask and she would tell. Yes, he had done what his father succeeded in; talking to the castle itself. Erus found her quite nice, and she had said she found him quite charming, just like his father.

Whenever he had a free moment, which was mostly on the late evenings, he talked to her. She would tell him about secret passages, the Chamber of Secrets, the portraits' gossiping but the thing he loved most of all; she told him what Dumbledore did and he reported it to his father. Voldemort had been pleased when he received information about the man he planned to bring down.

But one day, Erus did happen to explore. Or rather, Hogwarts decided he should.

It was just a normal Friday, after dinner. Erus was planning to go to the library for something to read. He had gotten permission from both Severus and Madam Pince to borrow one book from the restricted area. The librarian had found quite a liking to the Slytherin trio; Erus loved to read, Hermione loved to study and Draco was good company. He never spoke too loud, he never disturbed the librarian if she was busy and he would never insult her or her friends in any way. Madam Pince was quite old, and used to 'nicknames' by students (especially by Gryffindors), so she was quite surprised when she found company within an eleven year old.

As Erus was walking down the hall, he felt a tug on his arm and suddenly found himself in a corridor he did not recognize. He looked around for a bit and then sighed.

"Fun's over," he said to the castle. "Now where am I?"

A door opened and Erus huffed.

"Secret-keeper," he muttered and he felt Hogwarts laugh. "Oh, shut up!"

He went inside and discovered it was an unused classroom. The desks had been put along the walls and the floor was dusty. One wave with Erus' wand and the dust was gone. Hogwarts purred in contentment; she hated whenever one of her rooms were not cleaned. She was not that good at cleaning them herself. He walked a bit further in and saw a mirror. He blinked.

As he came closer, he saw what mirror it was.

"The mirror of Erised?" he said aloud. "What the heck is that one doing here?"

He walked up nonetheless and looked inside. At first, there was nothing. Then a shadow appeared behind him and soon there was a person standing there.

Red hair, green eyes and slightly tanned skin, most likely for being in the sun a lot. A smile on her full lips and her eyes sparkling down at him. She was dressed in a deep-green robe, matching her eyes perfectly and looked happy. Erus looked closely at her. After a while another shadow came up. Short black hair, slightly red eyes and pale skin. Dressed in a black robe with a locket of pure silver and rubies on him. They stood next to each other, behind him. The raven-haired boy looked at them for a while and then said:

"Mum and dad?"

Voldemort's mouth twitched into a small smile. Lily grinned at him, eyes full with life. Erus looked at his dead mother for a long time and then said:

"So… this is my most treasured inner wish?"

Hogwarts shrugged like in a 'Kind of'.

"Now I know why people go insane because of this mirror."

The castle nodded, but then asked:

'Are you going to try fulfilling your wish?'

"That means I gotta kill dad and myself, because you can't bring the dead back," Erus said, "so no chance in hell."

'Language.'

"Yes mother," he replied sarcastically.

To his surprise, Lily laughed. Her voice echoed in the room. Even Hogwarts herself grew silent but not from surprise.

'There should be no sounds coming out of the mirror,' the raven-haired boy thought and stared.

"Mum?" he asked.

"Yes?" Lily answered.

"How can you be heard?"

At this she only smiled.

"How can you be heard?" Erus asked again.

"I have my ways of doing things," Lily said. "But do one thing for me now when I'm back. Ask your father how I really died. No half-truths, no lies but the simple truth no matter how hard and disgusting it will be."

Hogwarts decided he had heard enough and suddenly he was by the library. He took a deep breath and tried to still his racing heart. For the first time since he could remember, he had heard his mother's voice.

-o-

Voldemort was pacing the floor. How the hell had Lily succeeded go against the laws of death? And seeking out Erus by the help of Hogwarts. That castle had really loved Lily, going as far to help Lily set up this. But was the woman he had considered wife once, alive, or dead?

He sat down on his chair behind his desk and sighed. Erus wanted to know. He wanted to know why the man had killed his mother, and the only woman Voldemort would love. Why had he indeed? Except for Lily wished it, or was it that temporary rage that had made the woman fear even for Erus' life? She had willingly died, and only those with regrets continued to linger in this word. Had she regrets or had she come back through the Veil of Death with her own strength? For what purpose had she let herself be seen? And was she still in the living world, like a passing wind, a temporary chillness or a shiver down your spine?

-o-

Erus thought no more on the mirror of Erised. Draco had whined when he heard about it, but Hermione had said it was a wise decision to leave the mirror alone. Blaise had only listened and then shrugged, which meant either way was fine. He was not the one who took sides anyway.

Instead he wondered about when his father would tell him why he killed Lily. Voldemort had widened his eyes when Erus had asked. Somehow, that had made the boy slightly worried. Why had the Dark Lord killed the woman he loved anyway? What had she done so bad that she needed to die?

-o-

November came towards its end and soon it was time for the first Quidditch game, Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Draco saw it as his duty to harass the Gryffindors, mainly the redheaded first-year who was one of the worst enemies, about it. Erus noted that even Severus seemed a bit giddy about it. Apparently, the Slytherins had won the House-Cup and the Quidditch-Cup seven years in a row. Erus had to think it was impressive.

The prefect Marcus Flint was captain over Slytherin, so Erus did not have to dwell over why the Slytherin team was feared. Just looking at the teen made others cower in fear. He made a perfect captain.

Unfortunately due to an 'accident' the Slytherin Seeker was hospitalized one week before the game, and the House was at a loss. No one was particular good as a Seeker, except for one…

"I don't want to play," Erus snapped to Draco.

"Come on!" the blonde whined. "You're the best Seeker I've seen!"

"I'm not that good!"

"Hell, your record of catching the Snitch is twenty bloody seconds into the game!"

Flint was listening into the conversation with wide eyes. This small child was quite unique. He had caught a fellow housemate from falling down to her death on their second day. He had battled against a werewolf, and got away without a scratch. And he kinda beat that werewolf. Just who was he?

The captain began to think. First-years are not allowed in Quidditch, but maybe they would make an exception.

"Mr Riddle?" he said.

"Yes, sir?" Erus said, looking up at the fifth-year.

"I couldn't help but overhear. How about a deal?"

"What kind of deal?"

"You play as our replacement," Flint said. "Our Seeker is good, so you only need to play whenever he sick or has been injured."

Erus' eyebrows shot up. He put down the book he had and thought for a while. Then he looked up at Flint and said:

"Fine. I'll play if you want me to."

Flint grinned. Now he only had to persuade the Head of House…

-o-

Voldemort gaped as he listened to the news Severus brought. His son, playing in the Quidditch game? What was wrong with the world? Erus did not like games like Quidditch; they bored him to death when he watched and when he did play he usually ended it too quickly. One time, when he had been a Beater, he had even directed a Buldger on the other team's Seeker just so his team's Seeker could catch the damn Snitch and he could continue with his book. Violent child…

But he guessed it would go well. Erus was good on a broom, and had the habit of looking lazy while he was planning out the victory already. Whenever the emerald-eyed boy played, it was rare his team lost.

"He will need a broom," the potions master said, startling Voldemort. "The school's brooms are too slow for someone like him. He will only loose his temper with them."

"I'll get one for him I guess," Voldemort said. "Has he been given permission?"

"The old man had to agree; we don't have anyone else," Severus said. "Though he didn't look too happy about it. I guess that bloody Potter ran and told him about Erus' little dive on the flying lessons."

After the first Flying lesson, Madam Hooch had declared Erus an experienced rider and he had not been forced to come anymore. He usually came anyway, to help Hermione since she had a fright of heights and flying brooms. And of course, making sure no Gryffindors further messed with his third-cousin.

"Just make sure nothing happens to him," Voldemort said. "I'll send the broom to you. Tell him to contact me when he gets it."

"As you wish."

-o-

Erus walked to the Quidditch pitch for his first, and only, practice before the game. Which was three days ago and he only had the school's brooms to practice with which was kind of annoying considering how slow they were.

He came into the pitch and Flint was practicing shots onto the rings as the Keeper blocked them, or tried to. Flint had a different way of shooting and it often let him score. Erus kicked off from the ground with the broom he had taken from the school and flew around to enjoy the wind. It was a bit cold, but that was to be expected.

"Erus?" Flint called out and the boy slid to a stop.

He turned his head to the captain only to see a Buldger coming his way. He made a lazy dive and the ball swooned past his face.

"Good dodge!" the fifth-year called out.

Erus caught a gold-like flapping with his eyes and followed it like a hawk. Flint widened his eyes.

'He already caught sight of the training Snitch?' the teen wondered.

Erus suddenly got a predatory grin on his face and shot past the captain. The rest of the team looked on. He made a sharp turn towards one of the stands and shot upwards just before he crashed into it. He stretched out his hand and to their amazement his hand closed around the small golden ball. He slowed down and looked over at Flint. The fifth-year's jaw hung open.

"Good enough?" Erus called out.

"Good?" one of the Beaters called out. "Bloody amazing!"

-o-

The fifth-year prefect could only grin afterwards. He had done a good choice. Erus was small and light, perfect for a Seeker. He had good eyes and caught the Snitch ten times under an hour. And he was still on a school broom. Flint knew that Erus' father had planned to give the raven-haired boy a broom, a good broom. The potions master had discreetly told the prefect that Erus did not go full out unless he had a good broom. So that meant Erus hadn't played out fully out on the pitch.

Flint could not wait until he got to see Erus in full action.

-o-

Said boy was called to Severus' private chambers two days before the game after dinner. This time, it was Theodore Nott who followed with him. They were not exactly friends, but Nott had made it clear to help Draco make the Weasley's life hell. The boy had pride, and a feeling of wanting to protect other Slytherins in need. Erus did not really complain.

As they came to the door of Severus' office, Nott bid farewell but lingered until the potions master had opened the door and invited the boy inside.

As he led Erus to his chambers, the man took a look at the boy. Dumbledore had been completely fooled when he had seen Erus fly. Voldemort was not a good Quidditch player, so the old coot had been furthered convinced that this child was not related to the Dark Lord. Severus chuckled.

"What's so funny Sev?" Erus asked.

"Nothing," the man said and opened the door to his chamber.

On the living room table lay a long package. Erus eyed Severus, and the man said:

"Your father insisted."

"Typical dad," Erus muttered. "May I open it?"

"Yes. It's your gift."

Erus plucked away the brown paper and opened the package. He blinked a couple of times and said:

"I do know I've complained about the speed on the school's brooms sometimes, but that didn't mean he had to buy me a Nimbus 2000."

Severus looked on as the emerald-eyed boy picked up the broom carefully.

"Do you like it?" he asked the boy as he sat down next to his godson.

"It's vibrating," Erus murmured. "Seems it likes speed as much as I do."

"Then you two will get along just fine," Severus said. "Your father wanted you to contact him when you got it."

Severus left him alone, so Erus and Voldemort could speak in peace. Soon Erus had enlarged the mirror and the Dark Lord's face showed up. The boy flashed a grin to his father and said:

"Dad? Thanks for the broom."

"My pleasure. Now I believe you were interested in your mother's death."

For some reason unknown to Erus, the Dark Lord sounded nervous.

"Yeah," he answered nonetheless.

"You do know I killed her?"

"Yeah, you've told me that already."

The man seemed to shift and looked spaced out for a moment. With a quiet voice he continued:

"She did not love James Potter."

"What?" Erus said. "But you said she left you for him."

"Yes, but not because she loved him," Voldemort said. "She confessed not even she understood what she was doing. But I knew, although later on when she had already died. She let herself be convinced by Dumbledore to go to James. He didn't know who she was seeing but clearly wanted her under his clutches. She regretted it soon after, but knew she couldn't turn back to me. I would have killed her. She would wait until her child was born."

"Her child?"

"While everyone on the Light side believed it was hers and James', she knew it wasn't," Voldemort continued. "She made everyone believe that though, but she knew it was hers and mine. You, Erus. They believed you were Harry Potter, the one-year old I killed along with its mother on the night I came for you. Lily confirmed my suspicions when I came there. You see, when I came to the house I was not fully certain you were my son. But she even made a spell to confirm your parents. She then asked me to kill her."

"What?"

"She had betrayed me, you and even herself," the Dark Lord said and looked uncomfortable. "She betrayed her family's name, her living relatives, everyone. She said that the only way she could forgive herself was if I killed her and raised our son where he should be raised; in the Riddle Manor. At first, I was so angry so I complied without a thought. But as time progressed and you grew older, I wished she was alive to see you. She would have loved you so much. She loved you the moment you were created. I always said it was impossible to have loved something she was not yet aware existed, but your mother was that way. Stubborn to the core. That must be why she is back. She wanted to see you. Where did you see her?"

"The mirror of Erised," Erus whispered weakly, trying to process all the information.

"She must have come up with that plan with Hogwarts. Old manipulating castle," Voldemort muttered fondly. "The castle loved Lily as her own child. While she remembered every child that has gotten their education there, it was few she truly loved. I was one of them, Lily was another and you are one."

"Dad… is my mother alive or not?"

"I honestly don't know. Normally you can't return to life, but Lily is known to step beyond the laws of everything," Voldemort said. "I have to research on it. Maybe she is just back in spirit, like the ghosts in Hogwarts."

Erus nodded.

"Are you alright?" the dark wizard asked his son.

"Not really."

"I know. Hard to understand at first," the man said and suddenly turned around. Erus could vaguely hear someone in the background saying something. The dark wizard turned around to the mirror again and said: "I need to go now; meeting. Take care and good luck on your game."

Erus nodded feebly and Voldemort's face disappeared as he tucked away the mirror. It took Erus a little longer to do that. He was a bit startled when Severus' arm slid around his thin shoulders, but he gratefully leaned into the embrace. The potions master gently threaded his long fingers through the long raven hair, and gently rubbed the soft skin underneath one ear, knowing it would relax the boy. Soon enough, Erus' eyes were half-lidded and he curled up. A tear made its way down the emerald-eyed boy's cheek, and with a sigh the man wiped it away. There was no need for words; they still understood each other.

-o-

"Your dad gave you a Nimbus 2000?"

Erus winced at Draco's shout. They were sitting in their room with Blaise, Hermione, Pansy and Millicent.

"Yes, he gave me one. So what?"

"Erus, this is the best broom of the year!" the blonde shouted. "You're gonna kick the Gryffindor team's asses with this!"

Blaise was the one currently holding the broom. The boy was not so much for Quidditch but even he seemed impressed. Hermione looked at Erus and said:

"You look a bit pale. Did something happen?"

"Nothing special," Erus said smoothly. "I'm still wondering why dad gave me the best broom existing when he knows I'm not so interested."

"Who cares?" Draco said. "You're still gonna kick their asses!"

"Language," Hermione reminded.

-o-

The day of the Quidditch game came and Erus dressed up in the Slytherin outfit. He strapped on the wand-holster on his leg, underneath his pants, so he could pull out the wand if needed. Always be prepared; one of the earliest lessons taught to him by his father. He took the broom and followed the rest of the team.

"You know what to do," Flint said to him before they entered the pitch.

"Avoid Buldgers, Weasley twins and find the Snitch as soon as possible," Erus said. "Yep. Got it all."

"And be careful."

"Yes, I will try not fall from my broom at the height of 50 metres."

He thought he wouldn't.

He would be proved wrong.

-o-

Erus looked around for the Snitch as the two teams played. So far Gryffindor was leading with twenty to Slytherin's ten but there was no greater rush just yet. The Gryffindor Seeker was flying all over the place like an idiot. Erus only shook his head.

He neatly avoided a Buldger, sent on him by one of the Weasley twins and flew upwards a bit. He searched his team's positions. Flint was currently flying with a skill Erus thought he would not be able to possess towards the Gryffindor rings. Their Keeper, a fifth-year named Oliver Wood and Flint's sworn enemy, was ready for the Slytherin. However, he was not ready for Flint real attack; on purpose he aimed the Quaffle at Wood and knocked him down. Madam Hooch dismissed it as Wood was in the way; Flint was a pretty sneaky player.

The emerald-eyed boy chuckled at Flint's antics; the teen was enjoying this. As soon as Hooch turned away from the fifth-year Slytherin Erus saw Flint break out into a predatory grin.

Erus then checked out the stands around the pitch. He saw Severus watching him, and flashed a smile. For some reason, Lupin sat next to the potions master, away from his friends.

'Maybe I'm closer to bringing him to the Dark side than I originally thought,' Erus pondered.

-o-

Lupin looked up as he felt Erus' gaze on him. Their eyes locked for a moment and then the werewolf simply shook his head in amusement, as if he could not believe that Erus was playing Quidditch. Erus inwardly agreed; he did not know why he accepted himself.

Suddenly he spotted something golden speeding upwards. He shot up without hesitation. He flew up higher and higher, and stretched out one hand. However, as soon as he had caught it something grabbed him around the throat. He was lifted from his broom and he could vaguely hear Madam Hooch call that someone of the Seekers had caught the Snitch. She had a monitor on the small golden ball, so when it was caught by a Seeker, she saw it. However, she could not know which Seeker. But seconds later he heard the commenter, a Gryffindor named Lee Jordan, call out bitterly that Slytherin had won.

Erus' broom fell down, and the raven-haired boy turned his attention to whatever was holding him.

-o-

The Slytherin team looked around while the Gryffindors looked sour. Finally Flint spoke:

"Where's Erus?"

"Yeah," one of the Beaters said. "He's the one who caught Snitch, so where is he?"

"Lost a team player?" Wood said with a smirk. "I guess you can't call Slytherins that bright."

"Oh, shut it!" Flint growled.

Wood didn't, and most of the Gryffindor team joined him despite Hood's warning. A fight was about to erupt when the Slytherins fears became true.

Out from the clouds came a broom. A Nimbus 2000 to be exact. Erus' broom. But no Erus on the bloody broom.

Hermione searched the ground frantically after her third-cousin, while Draco kept his eyes from where the broom had come. Suddenly his eyes opened wide and he screamed out:

"ERUS!"

When they heard the blonde shout, everyone looked up. And froze.

Falling at a fast speed, Erus seemed like a rag doll in the air. He was tumbling around, arms and legs falling in every direction. His raven hair mostly covered his face, and his skin had taken a ghostly colour. His eyes remained closed, one hand still holding the Snitch.

Flint shot up on his broom before anyone had time to react, flying low as he knew he would only reach to the boy when the body was near the ground. He showed all of his skills as he flew lower and lower and finally caught Erus at the shy height of one metre from the ground. With a violent turn he avoided to crash into the stands and he slowed down. He sank to the ground while holding the small body in his arms. His breath caught in his throat.

Erus' eyes were open now, clouded by pain. He had two large bruises on his neck, formed as hands. Someone had tried to strangle him? In the air? How? The fifth-year noticed that Erus fought to breath; both the bruises and adrenalin caused this, and he needed help.

Flint ignored his broom at the moment and began to run. Others screamed if Erus was alright, but he had only one thought in his mind. He was running towards the one person who could help the raven-haired boy. The Gryffindors were laughing at first, but then they saw the boy for themselves as Flint closed in. Their laughter died in their throats as the Slytherin captain called out:

"Madam Pomfrey!"

The healer had luckily begun running down the stands and out to the pitch the moment she had seen Erus fall. She pushed aside the crowds and reached the fifth-year.

"The Infirmary, now!" she said. "Move away!"

The students parted and she quickly led Flint towards the castle, followed by worried Slytherins. Blaise had picked up the two boys' brooms and ran after them. The students saw the potions master quickly run after them.

-o-

Madam Pomfrey sat down heavily on her chair and said:

"He's alright now."

"Thank Merlin," Flint said and slumped down on another chair.

"Go and tell his friends," Severus said. "They must be worried."

"Yes professor," the fifth-year said and rose up.

He quietly left. The healer looked at Erus' face and said:

"Who would want to kill this child? I mean, going so far to use Dark Magic…"

"So it was Dark Magic?" the potions master said. He had drawn out the curse from Erus, and he had suspected it had been Dark Magic.

"Yes," Madam Pomfrey said and rose up. "The bruises were formed by human hands, but the broken bones were caused by Dark Magic. I'm amazed he's alive."

"Then you must be overwhelmed if said boy is awake?" a weak voice said and the two adults snapped their heads down.

Erus formed a smile and blinked a few times. The potions professor had to grab onto the wall for support.

"Erus…" he whispered.

"Did we win?" the boy asked and looked up at his godfather.

Severus carefully smoothed down Erus' newly showered hair while trying to keep his tears inside.

"Yes, you silly boy," he said after a while. "We won."

The healer made the emerald-eyed boy drink several potions before she let his friends see him. Hermione nearly threw herself over him, but Draco succeeded calming her down. His face was white as a chalk. Erus looked at Draco for a long moment and said:

"You know, you're right. Quidditch is so not my thing."

The blonde almost burst into tears as he half-sobbing, half-laughing gently pulled Erus into a very rare hug. The emerald-eyed boy weakly put his arms around the blonde.

"Don't cry, Hermione," he spoke over Draco's shoulder. "Not dead yet."

She was patting his legs absently as she smiled through her tears.

"Don't ever scare us like that again", she whispered and Draco nodded in agreement. Madam Pomfrey left them alone for a bit.

Blaise, Pansy and Millicent did a quick visit, but then they wanted to be in the celebration that was in the common room. Erus didn't mind, and with the promise to visit him soon again, they left. Draco, Hermione and the potions master remained. Severus cast a silencing spell, a privacy spell and a spell that would alert him if anyone came and turned to Erus.

"Do you know who it was?" he asked his godson.

"No," Erus answered. "I couldn't see his face. He kept talking about the secret about immortality was within the castle though. He seemed mental to me."

"Why you?" Severus continued.

"I looked like dad," the emerald-eyed boy said. "He kept calling me Tom. He knows dad, but not that I'm his son."

"Why not?"

"Because the moment he realized I wasn't Tom, he let me go," Erus said. "And that's why I fell. Bloody maniac, dropping a half-dead eleven-year old in the middle of the air."

"As you said, mental," Severus said. "Now I want you to rest."

"Wait… you're gonna tell dad, right?"

"Yes, because he wants to know if you're safe or not!"

"I didn't mean you shouldn't tell him. I meant you should tell him I think this whacko had one blue eye and one brown eye."

"One blue and one brown?"

"Or something like that. I was kinda light-headed at that moment."

"Really?" the potions master drawled out.

"I do think I can hear sarcasm…"

"Sure," the man drawled and rose up. "Alright, I'll tell him."

"Plus about that immortality stuff."

"Alright, alright."

"What is that immortality stuff anyway?"

"I knew curiosity would get the better of you," Severus said with a sigh.

"That's my charm," Erus said. "Immortality stuff?"

"Nothing you need to worry about," the potions professor said. "Draco, make sure he stays in bed."

"Yes, sir!"

Erus glared slightly at his godfather, who only quirked an eyebrow at him.

-o-

Severus risked going to the Riddle Manor in person to tell Voldemort of the news. And as he feared, Voldemort did not react so well.

'Next time you have bad news to tell him; stay in the bloody castle!' the potions master thought as he dodged another book.

Voldemort had released his powers and now the whole room was in utter chaos. Books and furniture were flying around like feathers, the windows had been shattered and even the floor began to crack.

"Tom, calm down!" Severus shouted as the floor cracked dangerously underneath him.

The Dark Lord did not hear. Nagini tried to get to her master, but even she had to dodge objects flying at her. The potions master let out a yelp as the floor opened up beneath him. That seemed to make Voldemort snap out of it and he widened his eyes. A quick motion with his hands and Severus stopped mid-air. He brought back his friend to a safer spot and easily fixed the floor. The potions master sat on the floor, a hand to his chest as he tried to calm down his racing heart. Voldemort, seeing that all the chairs were destroyed and he was too lazy to conjure some news, sat down next to the younger wizard. As Severus seemed too shocked, Voldemort laid a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder and shook him slightly.

"Don't ever do that again," Severus hissed.

"You know me and my temper," the Dark Lord confessed.

"Now I do fear telling you the details."

"Just spill them. I will not hurt you, you know that."

Severus relaxed slightly, and began to tell. The only sign that the Dark Lord grew more and more angry was the grip that tightened on the potions master's shoulder.

"Tom, you're bruising my shoulder I believe."

The older man let go and clenched the same hand into a fist.

"It has to be him," he whispered to himself.

"Him who?" Severus asked.

Voldemort got up with a snarl and summoned a parchment. He read through it and said:

"The person kept talking about immortality?"

"Yes."

"It's bloody him," the dark wizard screamed and threw the parchment away. "I was informed that bloody maniac was dead!"

Nagini slithered up and settled around Voldemort's shoulders. She gently hissed at him, calming him down the best she could.

"Who?" the potions master said from his position on the floor.

"Rulein," Voldemort said. "His obsession is to get the Philosopher's Stone and kill me."

Tbc…

* * *

A bit shorter chapter this time. Sorry about that. I just saw the sentence and decided to stop. Next chapter will be longer, I promise.

Chapter seven will stretch all until Christmas. In here you will also read how Erus finds out about something hidden on the third floor, someone named Fluffy and the forever living guy Nicolas Flamel!

Until then,

Ja,

Tiro


	8. Ch 7: Meeting Fluffy and

**A Different Life**

**Summary**: What if Voldemort was Harry's real father, and that on Harry's birthday Voldemort came to claim what is his? How will the child of a Dark Lord ever blend in normally? Well, maybe he doesn't even try to…

**Spoilers**: Um, close to none. You need to know what Horocruxes is, and the Chamber of Secrets. If I come up with something else, you will know.

**Pairings**: I've been turning ideas in and out, checking out every pairing I can think off and the suggestions you readers gave to me. I know I wrote replies, dropping some hints maybe but now it's decided: NO PAIRINGS. At all. Sorry about that, but it's easier if they don't pair up. If I had done a pairing with Harry, it would have been with a guy. Sorry, but I like yaoi. As some of you readers don't, I won't make any pairings to keep as many as possible happy.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. They belong rightfully to Mrs Rowling; I just borrow them for the time being.

**Other notes**: I have changed Hermione totally. She will be a pureblood witch with a love for Dark Arts and the urge to hurt Muggles since she was treated badly at the Muggle orphanage she was raised in. Harry will also not be known as Harry, but as Erus Sicarius Salazar Riddle.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Parseltongue" _

-o-

-Bows- Thank you all for your reviews. In this chapter we will encounter a strange Erus; he will be a bit vulnerable and childlike, but in the other hand he will be pretty scary. Dear readers, please have some mercy with me; Erus is eleven years old so he acts a bit strange from time to time. But he will soon show his evil side; after all, he was raised by the Dark Lord. Enjoy.

-o-

**UPDATED 2010-09-19**

-o-

**Chapter Seven: Meeting Fluffy and celebrating Christmas**

Erus woke up feeling a bit stiff as he sat up slowly. It was Monday, two days after his accident and he would be allowed to leave the Infirmary sometime after lunch. Stretching, Erus felt his joints pop in several places, and he sighed in contentment.

"Up already?"

He turned his head hearing Madam Pomfrey's voice and nodded to the medic witch.

"Are you up for breakfast?" she asked, carrying a tray.

"As long it isn't porridge," Erus said hopefully.

"It's not porridge," the witch promised. "Toasts, eggs, some tea and a glass of juice. Think you can manage that?"

"That's sounds a bit much..."

But at the woman's look, Erus quieted down. She had a glare matching Severus.

The raven-haired boy spent his time in the healing wing reading Charms and Magic and Care of Magical Creatures. As he had no idea what he was going to get in homework, he just read a few chapters and hoped for the best. In History of Magic Lupin had already told him he could afford a break from it, so he did not even bothering with opening the book. He looked at his Potions book and the piece of instruction Severus had given him. Deciding to start on the essay the man wanted later, Erus carefully lay back onto the bed and closed his eyes. He was asleep in a few minutes.

-o-

Draco and Hermione came into the Infirmary on their lunch break and found Erus sleeping. The blonde took in the looks of the books scattered on his best friend's night stand and said:

"He's mental, studying when he's hurt."

Hermione looked at him oddly but made no comment, then walked forward and carefully piled up the books. She finished by pulling the covers around her third-cousin. Draco sat down on the bed by Erus' feet and pulled up the instructions Flitwick had told him to pass onto Erus. He gave it to Hermione who put it in the raven-haired boy's Charms book when Erus stirred. He blinked drowsily a few times and looked up at them.

"Hi," he said.

"Another unusual event," Draco said. "You're asleep in the middle of the day."

"Shut it," Erus mumbled. "My body hurts."

"Badly?" the blonde said.

"Dunno," the emerald-eyed boy said sleepily. "Feels like something's pulling my nerves. Creepy."

They had only chatted for a few minutes before the two noticed that Erus' left arm twitched a bit. Draco looked at the girl and she said:

"I'll go and get Madam Pomfrey. Even if it turns out to be nothing."

"Hermione?" Erus said, slowly, and sounding very small as he stared down onto his arm that kept twitching. "I don't think it's nothing."

-o-

Sirius walked swiftly towards the Hospital Wing. First, the Slytherins and Gryffindors gets into a fight on HIS class, then Lupin snaps at him and now he cannot even eat his lunch in peace! He stepped into the Infirmary and said:

"I do hope this is good, Poppy."

"Just help me!"

He looked over at her voice, and his heart skipped a beat. Erus Riddle was a true Slytherin, Sirius knew that. He was a cunning one, too smart and too dangerous. But he also happened to be so small in body size, and looking so much younger than he was. And those eyes; those big emerald coloured eyes… The man always saw Lily's eyes whenever he looked into Erus'.

Right now, said boy was shaking like a leaf, his pale face now stark white. The skin colour made his green eyes look like black orbs. Sirius took three long strides and was at the boy's bed.

"What's happening?" he asked as he drew out his wand.

"There was a curse placed on him," the healer said as she tried to still the boy's movements. "Severus removed it, but it seems like it's a persistent one."

"What does it do?"

"At first, it breaks your bones. That happened to Erus," Madam Pomfrey said as she ran a soothing hand through Erus' hair. "Then Severus told me it would destroy the nerves, but we both thought we had stopped it."

Sirius ran his wand along the small body.

"There is still a trace of the curse left," he murmured. "It must have resurfaced, because there is one thing I know and that is that Snape doesn't let a curse like this linger in a student's body. Especially not one of his own."

"Can you remove it?"

"Yes, but bring him a pain-reliever first."

The witch brought back a bottle only a few moments later and she made the boy drink it. As the potion began to work, Sirius slowly brought the curse out.

As soon as the curse was gone, Erus' eyes slipped close and the shaking stopped immediately. The DADA professor ran his wand over Erus again and said:

"It should be gone by now. If it resurfaces, you have to call me or Snape immediately."

"Will do so."

-o-

"Ouch," Erus muttered as he turned to a more comfortable spot. "Aaah…"

He could not help but sigh happily as Severus rubbed his stiff back. Voldemort looked on from his side of the mirror, amused.

"Severus," he said a while later with something like a whine in his voice, "talk to me. I fear my son has fallen asleep on me."

"Still awake…" the boy mumbled.

"Barely," the potions master murmured and took the mirror from the raven-haired boy's limp grasp. "Is it something special you want me to say, Tom?"

"No, just talk. I'm bored."

"Aren't we all sometimes?"

"I'm so bored I might even consider walking into Little Hangleton."

Severus chuckled. Voldemort never, EVER, walked into Little Hangleton. He said as he pulled the covers over his godson:

"That must mean you are very, very, very bored."

"Yes," the Dark Lord drawled. "I want Erus here, he can make time fly."

"Well, my lord," Severus said a bit mockingly and the older man glared at him which only made the younger one smile broadly, "your son is deep asleep already. He is no use to you right now."

"Even though he's sleeping, he can make time fly," Voldemort whined.

"Go and play with some Muggles," Severus said. "Or visit Narcissa."

The dark wizard sighed and sat down.

"What is it, Tom?"

"I would love to do something fun like that, but…"

"But?"

"I have paperwork to do."

"When were you supposed to be done with it?" Severus asked somewhat sternly.

"Um…" Voldemort looked away for a bit but the potions master did not fall for it.

"Don't lie to me!"

"Four days ago?" the Dark Lord said weakly.

"Tom!"

"I didn't feel like it!"

"Tom, go and do paperwork!" Severus almost shouted, feeling like a mother to a naughty child.

"No! I'm the Dark Lord; I'll do whatever I want to!"

"Tom, paperwork or I'll ask Narcissa to send Dobby to you!"

Silence from the other side of the mirror… Then:

"Alright, alright! I'll do the bloody paperwork, just don't send that thing here!"

-o-

Erus was not back to class until Friday and even then as he moved to shower before going down to breakfast he felt tired and sore. He took a look at himself in the mirror; his pale skin was still a bit on the white side and he had dark rings under his eyes. He stepped into the warm water and wrapped his arms around his chest as he thought of what he had heard Weasley and his gang talk about.

Longbottom had come to the Hospital Wing on Wednesday due to him falling down a set of stairs. The gang had been there as well. Erus was almost hidden behind his Transfiguration book as he tried to find the answers McGonagall wanted, and had only listened with one ear on what they were speaking about.

But then when Madam Pomfrey had left for her office, the boys began to speak in hushed tones. Erus snapped up words as 'three-head dog', 'Fluffy' and 'can't believe Dumbledore lets a monster stay on the third-floor!' When the healer came back, they stopped and then she had ushered them out, leaving Erus behind, confused.

He shook his head and rubbed his arms. He quickly showered while letting the hot water run down and soothing his tired body that had not walked much the past week. He shut off the water and wrung the water out from his hair. He turned around and took his towel. He wrapped it around him and stood still for a moment. He was lost in thoughts as he heard a voice say:

"Erus?"

The boy turned around to look at Draco. The blonde stretched while he walked into the shower room.

"Why are you awake at this miserable time?" Erus said.

"This is the first time you call it miserable," Draco answered.

"I'm just so tired," the boy said.

"You're pushing yourself too much."

"Sorry, mother."

The blonde ruffled the wet hair, ignoring the death-glare and said:

"If I'm your mother, then go and get dressed. You're shaking."

"If you're my mother, will you kiss my dad goodbye?"

"Oh, shut up you little brat!"

"Hey, you're only like one month older than me!"

Draco chased out Erus from the room and the raven-haired boy glared at the closed door. He began to dry off and pulled on his clothes. Lastly he was drying his hair.

"Note to self; ask dad about a drying spell for the hair or get a damn hair-cut," Erus muttered.

-o-

Erus felt very sluggish during Potions, but luckily Severus had already noted that and told him he was going to have a theory lesson. Not up to complaining, as he normally would have done since he hated showing weakness to anyone beyond the immediate family, Erus settled down with his book to find the answers the potions master wanted.

"Riddle," he heard someone hiss to him.

He turned his head and looked at Weasley.

"What do you want?" Erus asked, but no malice in his voice. He was too tired to sum up some, even though Weasley was an enemy to him. Otherwise he would have probably hexed the redhead for standing too close to him.

"You were listening in on us on Wednesday weren't you?"

"Why would I want to hear what you're talking about?" the boy asked, bored. "Probably talking about Quidditch or something like that. Now will you let me work in peace?"

The redhead's face lit up as fierce as his hair, and Erus hid his smile. It was so easy to rile Ron Weasley up.

"I'm challenging you to a duel!"

That was a bit of a surprise but Erus answered nonetheless:

"A duel? Weasley, we're both eleven years old. What kind of spells do we know?"

"Are you too scared?" the redhead said mockingly.

"Normally I would say I'm not stupid as you, but if you insists," Erus said.

"Who's your second then?" Weasley's face was twisted in anger.

"No one," Erus answered and looked over at the redhead with something akin to a smirk. 'I so love making people look like that,' Erus thought with a silent giggle. "If someone is getting into trouble, it should be me alone."

"Fine, I won't bring anyone either!" Weasley snarled. "Tomorrow at midnight in the throne room!"

"Weasley!" Severus snapped. "Back to your desk! Erus, return to your book now. I will not accept slacking off in my class from anyone."

The emerald-eyed boy turned around to his book again as the redhead walked back to his desk.

-o-

"Are you going to do it?" Hermione whispered to Erus on their way to the DADA classroom.

"Don't worry Hermione," Erus said back as he scribbled down something on a parchment. "He doesn't know any spells, and I'm not that good either with the school spells so we won't hurt each other."

"Come on, I know you," Draco said. "You hate to loose; what if you use some other not exactly appropriate spell huh?"

"I won't," the raven-haired boy said. "Besides, my dad says I have to learn how to control my temper when I loose. I guess if I do loose tomorrow, it'll give me a good training and Weasley won't bother me so much."

"And if you win?"

"I'll make it look like I barely won," Erus said. "I'm good at acting."

"Sometimes," Draco added.

"Shut up."

"Idiot."

"You really don't want to hear my answer on that one."

Draco was silent for a while. Then he said:

"If he hurts you, I'll kill him."

"I know that; why do you think I'm aiming to win?"

-o-

Despite having missed a class Erus had not fallen behind at all. Plus Sirius was being unnaturally nice to everyone, even the Slytherins. He gave the raven-haired boy some texts to analyze and then practice on a protection spell. Did the man know he sucked at those? It had to be a conspiracy to make his good mood disappear. It had to be.

Nonetheless, Erus settled down with his texts and began to read while Sirius took the others through a chapter about Grindylows.

Erus looked at the wand movements for the spell and tried it out without his wand at first. He made the movements a few times and looked up only to see everyone in pairs, trying to practice a spell that would direct Grindylows from them. Sirius came forth and said:

"Think you can manage the movements with a wand?"

"Not yet," Erus said. "My magic can become a little wild if I just begin with the wand, so I'll practice the movements first without a wand so I'm sure how they are."

"Do so," the man said.

He soon had to rush to help some students, mainly Longbottom, who had succeeded messing up the spell. Erus made the movement again with his hand and finally brought out his wand. He got up and walked away a bit from the others. He pointed his wand against the wall for safety, looked through the instructions once more, and carefully mimicked the movements. He then said quietly:

"Infinitus Tutela."

From the tip of his wand came a sort of fog. It disappeared after a few moments.

"Nice first try," Sirius said from behind and Erus whipped around.

For a moment the man got freaked out since Erus' eyes were cold, and he had the wand pointed against the older wizard's chest. Said man put his hands up in defeat and said:

"Whoa, calm down kid!"

The child's eyes lost its coldness and the wand was slowly lowered. Erus shot an apologetic smile to the man and turned back around.

"I don't focus enough for it to become a gate like it should be," the emerald-eyed boy said.

"You don't have to make it to a gate," Sirius said. "That spell is for adults; you have to wait at least a couple of years before it will become a full gate. That fog of yours is a huge success for a kid in your age."

"So… I don't really have to make it to a gate?" Erus asked, sounding strangely hopeful.

"No," the man said.

"Then why did you want me to do it?" Erus asked, a bit confused.

"I wanted you to see you can't do everything. Remember you're still just a child."

Erus was silent for a while. Then he suddenly made the wand movement again with his hand that did not hold the wand itself, but he did not speak. Sirius wondered what he was doing.

"It's just…" Erus began but then sighed and dropped his hands to his sides. "Forget it, professor."

"No, go on." 'Maybe finally the kid will understand he's not supposed to know everything. Plus Dumbledore doesn't want such a strong brat in Slytherin.'

Erus turned back to Sirius with a strange look. The man thought the child looked right through him and shivered for a moment but regained himself. Sirius did not want to break the eye contact they had, but the boy's eyes were a bit too alike Lily's. The man turned away a bit, thinking the child would never open up even the tiniest bit to a former Gryffindor.

"I like learning things," Erus suddenly said, catching not only Sirius by surprise but also himself, "and everyone I know encourages me to learn more. Sometimes it's too hard, but I don't complain. So I'm just a bit surprised you say I don't have to know everything."

"It's impossible for a kid to know everything," the former Marauder said, not knowing why he continued to talk to the child. It was a Slytherin child for Merlin's sake! "You know quite a bit, but no one can say you have to know everything. That's just cruel, to try forcing on things on a child."

Erus wanted to protest, wanted to say that the man had no idea what he had to protect himself against but he knew the man was right. Besides, he did not to expose anything more so he just nodded and said (which actually was mostly true):

"My dad wanted me to learn protection spells, but I'm kinda suck on those."

"How about if we move to a protection spell you should be able to handle then?" Sirius asked. "That one you just tried can wait a few years for you."

-o-

After the class had ended, Sirius sat on his chair in utter confusion. He had treated a Slytherin child like someone he knew. A Slytherin! But… he just continued speaking, even though he tried to make himself stop. The words just poured out from his mouth, just like when he had looked into Lily's eyes; he could not keep himself quiet if she wanted to know something. One look and he was lost. Just as with that child.

"Sirius?"

James got inside and found his friend staring into space. He was absently twisting the papers Erus had used during the lesson in his hands.

"Sirius!" he called out.

"What?" The man looked confused up on James.

"What are you doing?"

"Am I going crazy, Prongs?"

"What?" James asked this time.

"I was nice to a Slytherin," Sirius said. "I don't know why, but I just… I just began talking to him and couldn't stop."

"Who and why?" James demanded to know.

"Erus Riddle," Sirius whispered and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I looked at his eyes and I just saw Lily. I didn't even see him for a moment; just Lily. I don't know why but he's so like her, James. He's just like Lily."

-o-

Erus looked up at the Head Table again. James and Dumbledore were still looking at him.

"Can't they stop?" he muttered as he pierced a piece of chicken.

"What?" the blonde asked.

"Bloody Potter and bloody Dumbledore are staring at me," Erus said.

"Ignore them."

"Well, excuse me but it feels like they're staring holes into me!"

"Don't get upset," Draco murmured to his friend.

Erus snarled a bit, and the blonde quickly drew back. The smaller boy was irritated and not in the mood for a chat. Hermione wisely stayed away for a bit to let the son of Voldemort calm down a bit. Said boy stabbed a potato and snarled at it. The blonde quickly changed his position so no one from the teacher's table could see and hissed:

"Stop making the potato burn, Erus!"

The boy reluctantly complied. It was just that he hated when people stared. Especially his enemies. He looked up slightly at the Head Table, just as Dumbledore leaned over to catch Severus' attention. The potions master turned his head to the old headmaster and listened to his request. Erus felt his stomach drop when those black orbs darted to him and the man went slightly paler than what he already was.

'Oh, shit…'

-o-

Erus' steps were heavy. He had been called up to the headmaster's office. He went over and over his 'family's history while he wondered what the old coot wanted from him. Had he stood out too much? Probably. His father feared this man after all. That had to mean something.

Severus was walking stiffly next to him. Erus could almost touch the tension around them. Suddenly the man bent down and whispered:

"Whatever you do, do not falter when he looks at you. If you feel a tugging at your mind, tell him. He will back off if he knows you're familiar with Occlumency."

"Will you be there?"

"Of course; I will not allow you being alone in the same room as that man as long as I live."

They came to the gargoyle and Severus said:

"Sugar Quills."

The gargoyle jumped aside and they stepped in. The stairs soon came to a stop and the potions master knocked on the door in front of them. They could hear a cheerful voice calling out 'Enter!'

The office was round and Erus' eyes widened a bit. It looked rather strange, and many of the objects in the room were foreign to the boy's eyes. He shifted his eyes to his father's greatest enemy, sitting behind his desk in a bright purple robe.

"Hello Erus. Lemon drop?" the old headmaster said.

"No thank you, sir," Erus replied, not really happy that the man used his first name. He ignored those thoughts for the moment and looked at the other ones.

There was McGonagall, who smiled a bit to him, Sirius, James and Flitwick. Sirius seemed to look nervous when Erus' orbs settled on him before moving on. This James and Dumbledore of course noticed. Severus shifted.

"Sit down, my boy," the old man said.

Erus did so, succeeding not to scowl at 'my boy', and looked at the man.

"I'm not sure the reason why have been called here, sir," he said.

"I was a bit curious of who your mother is," Dumbledore said.

"And that requires a whole team of teachers?" Erus could not help but reply.

"Erus, do not question the headmaster," Severus said.

"These people are also curious," the man replied gently. "They seem to confuse your eyes with someone else."

"Oh… who's if I may ask?"

"Her name was Lily Evans, a woman who was killed by Voldemort over eleven years ago," Dumbledore said.

Erus flinched at the name 'Voldemort', inwardly rolling his eyes at the very idea of being afraid of the name. Severus glanced over at him, then back.

"Lily Evans you say?" Erus said and the man nodded. "My mother's name was indeed Lily but her surname was not Evans."

"And it wasn't Mortimer either?"

"No," Erus said.

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed a bit, and Erus felt a slight pressure on his mind barriers. Erus had enough of it.

He rose up, narrowing his own eyes at the headmaster and said:

"What are you doing, sir?"

"Doing?" Dumbledore said with a slightly worried twinkle in his eyes.

"I'm not a complete fool, sir," Erus spit out, his temper rising. "Doing Legilimens on a child is something a headmaster should refrain himself from doing."

They were all silent. The boy and the old wizard stared at each other intently. And as everyone else, Dumbledore had to look away first.

"My apologies," Dumbledore said. "I shall not try that again. Now-"

"No," Erus said and that made them all look at him. Severus glanced at him a little worriedly. He knew of Erus' short temper, but losing it in front of the headmaster would not do anything good. "You wanted to know if my mother was this Lily Evans. She wasn't. That means this conversation is over. Excuse me; I have a week's homework to do thanks to your inability to protect the students during Quidditch."

He stormed out from the office. Dumbledore stared dumbly at the door.

"Albus?" Severus said and the old man snapped his head to the black-dressed man. "I do believe I have to talk to young Erus. If I may?"

"Of course."

The potions master left as well, doing his best to not break into laughter.

He caught up with Erus, and gently steered the boy to his private chambers. The portrait of Salazar swung close and the potions master put a spell over the opening as he always did. Lastly he put away Erus' bag. He then enveloped the boy in a hug and said:

"Well done. Really well done. I could feel him fuming."

The raven-haired boy smiled sweetly and said:

"And the face he made when I discovered he was trying to use Legilimens on me!"

"Hilarious!" the man agreed with a small laugh. Then he grew a bit more serious, and stern: "And you don't have a whole week of homework!"

"Alright, almost a week," Erus replied. "But professor McGonagall can back me up on that one; I'm lagging behind a bit in her class, but after the weekend I should have caught up."

Severus' smile faltered a bit and Erus frowned.

"What's wrong Sev?" he asked.

The potions master kneeled down and put one hand on Erus' cheek.

"You always study," the man said. "Always having a book close to you. You're trying to do more than you can handle."

"But dad likes it, when I know stuff," Erus said quietly.

"He will love you even if you don't know all the goblin wars, or if you can't manage a fifth-year spell," Severus said. "He will love you even if you fail turning a match to a needle."

"He never says so."

"You know him, Erus. He loves you deeply, but he still has the trouble of saying it as carefree as a normal parent do. For him it doesn't really matter how good you are. He just wants you to have the power to protect yourself, and that power isn't needed until you are at least seventeen."

Erus looked at his godfather for a while and then said:

"Okay. But I won't stop."

"I know that," Severus replied. "Just don't feel the pressure. Continue with what you're doing, but don't feel like you have to do it to get Tom's, or mine or anyone else's, approval. You already have the approval. You'll always had it."

-o-

Erus sat with his homework all until dinner. Draco was trying to follow his example but found himself being distracted all the time by the Quidditch magazine he had. Blaise was sitting on Erus' other side, just putting his last touch to his Astronomy essay. Hermione sat with Pansy and Millicent, all of the three girls studying the homework Severus had given them.

Finally Erus put away his quill and said:

"I'm too tired to continue."

"What do you have left then?" Hermione asked.

"History of Magic, Charms and Transfiguration," the emerald-eyed boy said with a yawn. "I'll do them later, I want dinner now."

-o-

Erus looked up at the Head Table. Dumbledore quickly averted his eyes away from him. The raven-haired boy sighed and continued with his meal, glancing over at Weasley. The redhead sneered at him but Erus just smiled predatory to him. Draco hit him lightly and said:

"Don't make Longbottom piss his pants again."

"What? I would like to see it again."

"Dumbledore is watching you more closely now."

"Che, destroying my fun…"

"Your fun always equals to blood, violence and death," Draco dead-panned.

"Not always," Erus defended himself.

"99 percent of the time then."

Erus was silent for a while. Then he said:

"No, only like 95."

The blonde looked at the raven-haired boy for a long time. Then he shuddered and turned back to his meal, letting Erus smile all he liked.

-o-

Erus wondered if he should go to the duel or just report Weasley. It was nine in the evening and their 'meeting' was in three hours. It would not take that long to go to Severus and accidently spill it in his presence. The boy drummed his fingers against the armchair he sat in, staring into space.

"Just report him," Hermione cut in. "A duel between you guys aren't worth it if you get caught."

"I'm thinking that as well," Erus said. "I don't think I'll be able to control my temper either. Before I met Dumbledore it was fine with the duel, but now I'm kinda restless and can't really control myself. I might lose it and hurt him badly. Not that he wouldn't have deserved it, but it wouldn't look good for my image here."

"Go to Sev then," Draco said. "It shouldn't take long, and we get to torment Weasley a bit."

"You're right," the emerald-eyed boy said and rose up. "Be back in a few."

Erus stepped out from the common room and began walking to the potions master's private chambers. Suddenly he felt Hogwarts move and his feet left the ground.

He landed in a corridor and coughed at the thick dust. He growled and got up.

"Another adventure, huh?" he asked out aloud, and he thought he heard the castle laugh. "Right, just laugh at me…"

He looked around the corridor and frowned.

"The third floor?" he said quietly after a while. Hogwarts 'nodded'. "Why am I here?"

A shrug this time. Erus sighed and walked forward. He came to a door and said:

"You want me to open it don't you?"

'Maybe.'

"Meddling old lady," Erus muttered and Hogwarts chuckled yet again.

Nonetheless he tried the door's knob. It would not move. He sighed yet again and brought his wand out. He made a careful move and whispered:

"Alohomora."

The door swung open, and he slipped inside. It lingered a stench in the air and Erus wrinkled his nose. He closed the door and squinted around in the darkness. A movement in the dark made him freeze, but it was the growl that made him freak out. He opened the door once more, letting the light from the corridor shine in and stared.

A giant dog with three heads stared down at him, drool dribbling down onto the floor from all three mouths. Erus' eyes widened and the dog leapt forward.

He backed out and snapped the door shut. He turned around and ran out from the corridor and down the stairs to the dungeons. He did not stop one time until he reached the door to the Potions classroom. He bolted through, down the hall behind Severus' desk and came to Salazar's portrait. The man looked at his white face and heaving breath with a raised eyebrow.

"Is Severus inside?" the boy asked.

"I'll get him for you," the portrait replied and Erus nodded.

Soon the potions master came out and said:

"Erus, what's wrong?"

"Why is it a freaking Cerberus in the castle?"

-o-

The potions master sighed as he put away the tea cups. He never thought Erus would end up in the third corridor, and was even more surprised when the boy said Hogwarts had dumped him there.

He walked back into the living room where said boy sat curled up in front of the hearth.

"So Mr Weasley will be out of bed tonight?" he asked the emerald-eyed boy.

"Yes," Erus answered. "At first I was going to meet him, but I changed my mind."

"Thank Merlin for that. Your father would want my head if I let you do such things."

"Then it's rather good I won't meet with Weasley," Erus said with a smirk. "Wouldn't want my favourite godfather loose his head."

"You only have one godfather, Erus."

"That's why you're my favourite one."

Severus shook his head at the boy who curled up some more.

"Shouldn't you go back to your dorm?" the potions master asked.

"I'm comfy right here, thank you very much," the raven-haired boy said.

"You don't live here. And you'll just get cold there."

Erus groaned but got up nonetheless. Severus looked at the watch and said:

"It's not curfew yet, so hurry back."

Erus nodded and disappeared through the door, leaving the potions master with a grin on his face. He was going to punish a Gryffindor… life was good.

-o-

Weasley got caught, and Erus felt his glare during the whole Sunday whenever he was in the Great Hall. The emerald-eyed boy did not even bother looking up, making the redhead even angrier. Draco was snickering beside him, and Hermione only rolled her eyes. Blaise dared to look at the Gryffindor table and said to the son of Voldemort:

"If looks could kill, we'd be dead."

"Luckily then that looks can't kill," Erus said as he took a sip of his tea. "Are there more than one who stares or what?"

"Weasley and his gang," the blonde said before waving to them with a cheerful grin.

"Hey, Weasley's face turned red as a tomato," Blaise commented.

-o-

Erus met the redheaded Gryffindor alone the following Wednesday. The raven-haired boy was coming from the library to get to the Great Hall for dinner when Weasley blocked his path.

"Weasley", the Slytherin said.

"Think it was funny telling on me?"

"I didn't," Erus said.

"How come your Head of House caught me then?" the redhead hissed.

"By patrolling like every teacher does?" the emerald-eyed boy said with a shrug. "Can you move? I'm hungry."

"You're not going anywhere!"

"Are you going to attack me again?" Erus asked as Weasley drew his wand. "I don't think professor McGonagall would like that."

"You little-!"

"Weasley!"

They both turned to the voice and saw Remus Lupin. The amber-eyed man walked up to them and said:

"Attacking students are not allowed, Mr Weasley. Twenty points from Gryffindor and I will speak to your Head of House about this. Now go."

The redhead stalked off and Erus turned to the man.

"Thank you professor," he said.

"My pleasure. What made him want to attack you?"

"Dunno," the emerald-eyed boy said. "I breathed too loud, who knows?"

"That boy is in big trouble now," Lupin said. "Where are you going?"

"Great Hall. I'm starving."

"I'll walk you there then."

The two of them walked in comfortable silence to the hall. Just before they entered Erus stopped the man. The werewolf turned back to the boy and cooked his head in confusion.

"Do you know a man named Fenrir?" Erus asked and Lupin stiffened.

"Where did you hear that name from?" the amber-eyed man asked while looking around.

"I met him. He said he knew a man named Lupin, and I only realized it recently."

"You met him?"

"Yes," the raven-haired boy said. "He seemed nice."

Lupin stared at the boy and looked around again. Then he bent down and said:

"Who are you really, Erus?"

The emerald-eyed boy had the nerve to smile sweetly.

"All in good time, professor," he replied. "All in good time."

-o-

The holiday came closer and closer and soon Erus found himself sitting in the common room the day before he would go back for Christmas. Hermione was almost bouncing where she sat; she was going to come with him to Riddle Manor and meet her uncle. She could not even concentrate on homework, so she sat there, grinning like a mad man. Shortly said, no one except for Erus dared come near her. The blonde Malfoy discussed something with Blaise, Pansy and Millicent while Erus was reading a book. A book about a man named Nicolas Flamel actually. And how had he heard the name?

Hagrid, Erus figured, was not the best person to tell secrets to. The emerald-eyed boy had heard the Gryffindor gang, Weasley, Longbottom, Finnigan and Thomas, ask the giant about the Cerberus. Apparently, its name was Fluffy. Hagrid had opened his big mouth and out came:

"That is a thing between Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel!"

Erus snickered as he thought back on that. That giant would not even last for ten seconds with the Dark Lord.

"Erus," Draco said worriedly. "You're wearing that strange smile again."

Erus looked up and his smile widened. The blonde gulped.

"Just thinking how idiotic people Dumbledore have on his side, that's all," the raven-haired boy said sweetly.

Draco relaxed and said:

"Oh, it was only that? For a moment I thought you were thinking of ways to torment me during Christmas since you got no Weasley."

"Well, you do have a point there…" Erus said dreamily just to see his friend's reaction.

Said friend paled and the raven-haired boy burst out in laughter.

-o-

When Erus woke up the following morning he saw the clock was already nine. The train was to leave at eleven. He was glad he had already packed so for now he went to the shower room to freshen up. He met up with Hermione in the common room a half-hour later. She had her hair put up in a pony-tail, dressed in a dark-green blouse, black skirt and black stocking.

"Nice clothing," he said.

"My best ones," she answered. "I need to get some dressing robes later."

"Don't worry about that."

"You look good too."

He looked down on himself; he wore a midnight-blue robe over his black neck shirt and black trousers, his hair let down to end around his waist. He looked up again and smiled.

"Dad said I better dress up," he answered. "So these are my favourites and also one of my best clothing."

"I bet you have lots of them," Hermione said and pulled a bit on her blouse.

"Not really," Erus said. "Dad never bought more than I needed. Come on, let's have some breakfast."

-o-

Hermione, Draco and Erus helped each other to get their trunks up on the train before getting on themselves. Blaise was going to stay in Hogwarts over Christmas, so would Millicent and Pansy. The three Slytherins had said their goodbyes by the Entrance door.

Erus found an empty compartment and sat down. Hermione and Draco followed suit. The blonde yawned and said:

"Wonder if mum and dad would let me stay with you guys?"

"Come on, you haven't seen them since the end of October and you rather spend your time with us?" Hermione asked.

"Not all the time, of course," Draco said. "It's just dad works a lot and mum sits and do her paintings. It's boring then."

"So you rather come over to us to harass us?" Erus said. "You're the evil one here."

"Shut up! I don't harass!"

"Yes, you do."

"No I don't!"

"Don't bother saying against me; I'm always right."

"No you're not you little brat!"

"Brat? Draco, one month! One month between us!"

"You're still the brat!"

Hermione watched as the normally controlled Erus Riddle broke into a heated argument, waving of his arms included. Finally the boy stopped and just looked at Draco. Then he broke out into a childish grin and said:

"I'll make Dobby come with you if you come over."

"Dobby? For Merlin's sake, not that thing!" Draco cried out. "He's crazy!"

"Well, threatening you and dad with Dobby always works out so smoothly," Erus said with a chuckle.

"Maybe I'll send him to you!" the blonde got out.

"I'll just ask Fabella to get rid of him. She's good doing that, you know."

"Like when she threw ME out from the second floor?"

"… That was fun," the raven-haired boy said and got a dreamy look that made his third-cousin chuckle.

"Stop smiling," Draco said to the other boy.

"No."

-o-

The trip from Hogwarts to London was quite fun for the three children. They chatted, played cards and managed harassing the redheaded first-year one more time before they came to the station. Even though his twins had not been far away, the two of them had not helped.

Erus jumped off the train, his trunk and Hermione's trunk shrunk down and in his pocket, and looked around. There were lots of people but he saw two people immediately.

"Draco!" he called out and the blonde looked at him. "Your mum and dad are just over there!"

Lucius and Narcissa soon spotted them and the blonde woman came forward. She hugged her son tightly and then gave one hug each to the brunette girl and the raven-haired boy. The blonde Malfoy male did the same and then whispered to Erus:

"Your father will arrive shortly. Let's get to a calmer area."

They squeezed their way to the walls where the crowds thinned out and Narcissa asked the three children how school had been going but Erus was hardly listening, let alone answering. Finally he spotted short black hair with red eyes and a pale face. He gave up a grin and ran off.

Voldemort saw where he had been though, and could quickly locate his son. He picked up his child and allowed himself a grin; it had been some time since he could hold his son in his arms. He held the boy tightly to his chest and caressed the long hair. Lucius came forth to him and said:

"Should we go then?"

"Yes," the older man said. "Prefer to walk or stay with me, Erus?"

"Stay with you," the boy answered stubbornly and gripped his father's robes.

They got out from the platform and walked along the trains and Muggles. Hermione held Narcissa's hand to not get lost and Draco kept close to his father. Erus let his head fall down on his father's shoulder and felt the man's arm tighten around his waist.

They came to a dark spot, away from curious eyes and silently Apparated; Narcissa with Hermione and Lucius with Draco.

They arrived at Riddle Manor and Hermione stared at the manor, having not seen such a large building belonging to a private family. Voldemort walked along the pathway to the manor and the others followed. The doors opened before he got a chance to open them and the brunette girl laid her eyes on a house-elf for the first time. It had a black skirt and a green vest with a silver-coloured snake motive. Its big, blue eyes opened even more and it squeaked out:

"Master Erus!"

The boy got down and the house-elf latched onto him. Erus patted its back and said:

"Good to see you too, Fabella. Got any dinner? I'm starving."

"Fabella made dinner for you all!" the house-elf said and finally released the child. "It's ready now! Fabella only needs to make the table, and then it's finished!"

"Do you have time for dinner?" Voldemort said to the Malfoys. "Seems like she expected you."

"Dinner sounds lovely," Narcissa said and then turned to the house-elf. "You make wonderful food, Fabella."

Fabella blushed crimson and opened the door fully so they could go inside.

Hermione stared at the hall. It was big, high in roof, and lit by candles. Some ten metres forward, the hall opened up to a round room with two stairs leading upwards and other doors leading somewhere else. Suddenly a snake came slithering out from one of these large doors and she took a step back. Hermione snapped her head to the emerald-eyed boy when he exclaimed:

"Nagini!"

The snake slithered up so her head rested against his shoulder, like in a snake-hug and she hissed:

"_Didn't you bring me any children to feed on?"_

"Sorry Nagini," he said sheepishly. "But I do think Dumbledore noticed if I stole some brats."

"_Oh, joy-killer,"_ she muttered.

"_Don't be so sad about that, Nagini. When dad brings down that fool you will get irritating Gryffindors to feed on,"_ Erus reassured and the snake looked at him.

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise."_

The snake hissed and smiled in her own way before flicking out her tongue on his cheek. Draco snapped Hermione out of it and said:

"They're always like that."

Voldemort came back from wherever he had gone to and Nagini slithered over to him instead, him kneeling down to allow her to move up on him. She settled down on his shoulders and he said:

"Dinner's ready. This way."

-o-

After dinner the Malfoys decided to go home and they left with Floo powder. Hermione was showed to a guest room she would use during the holiday and Erus said:

"You'll be fine now?"

"Yes," she said.

"We'll be in the living room."

She nodded and the boy left. She looked around the room and the trunk placed neatly next to the four-poster bed. It was a big room according to her, and Erus had said this was one of the smallest guestrooms. She was now eager to see the raven-haired one's bedroom.

She twirled around and landed on the bed. She carefully pricked off the good things that had happened to her in less than a half-year:

She got to know Erus. She was friend with Voldemort's son. Voldemort accepted her. She was _family_ with Erus (even better!). She had living relatives that actually wanted her. And she would see them soon.

She grinned up to the roof and whispered out:

"This is the best time of my life."

-o-

"Wow!"

Erus shuffled into his room after Hermione. The girl had run in and now stood by his bed. Her eyes were round as she spun around to look at all the books. She had never seen a child her age with this many books in their room.

"Did you do anything else but read before Hogwarts?" she asked.

"Very funny," he said. "Yes, I actually did."

"What then?"

"Stuff."

"You're not telling me!"

"I did stuff! I can't remember details," the raven-haired boy said, knowing how ridiculous he sounded. Desperate, he said the first thing that came in mind: "I've travelled with dad."

"Oh?" she said and turned around. "Where?"

"Lots of places," Erus said and sat down on his bed. "I've been to fifteen countries or so."

"Amazing…"

"Dad had business here and there and let me come," the boy said with a blush. "I guess he got tired that I was whining about it."

"Which countries were you to?"

"Let's see if I remember them all. I was pretty small the first time I went somewhere. Last year we were in Australia and France. To some of the countries I've been there more than once. Then there was Greece, Italy, Rumania, Russia, Germany, China, Tibet, New Zealand, Switzerland, Egypt and some of the South America countries. I don't know for sure which ones; I just remember we were in the Andes and the Amazon Rainforest."

Hermione stared at him with wide eyes. He looked away and said:

"What?"

"You've been to so many places," she said.

"You will too."

"I will?"

"Sure," the emerald-eyed boy said. "I've met Cygnirius and Anastasia a lot, all since I was seven years old. They never discussed your parents though. Anyway, they love to travel. They've been almost world-wide."

Hermione smiled widely and the boy continued:

"They'll take good care of you."

"When were they going to arrive?"

"Tomorrow," Erus said. "They wanted to see you as soon as possible."

Voldemort appeared in the door opening and said:

"Emergency meeting. I'll be back late, so don't stay up for me Erus. Good night both of you."

"Night sir," the girl replied.

"Night dad."

The man disappeared and they heard him call out for Fabella. Then the house was silent. Erus turned to Hermione and said:

"How about some chess?"

-o-

The brunette girl sat perched in an armchair, reading a book while Erus was practising on a spell he had trouble with in Transfiguration. Fabella had come and given the two sandwiches and juice so they were not hungry. Finally Hermione began to yawn and she said:

"I'll think I'll go to sleep."

"Alright," Erus mumbled. "Gonna stay up for a little while more. I want this spell right."

"Okay," she said and put away the book. "See you tomorrow."

"Don't hesitate to call on Fabella if you need her," the raven-haired boy said and looked up at her. "Have a good night."

"You too."

-o-

Voldemort stepped into the house, yawning. It was nearly two in the morning, and he was dead tired. Luckily Cygnirius and Anastasia would not arrive until lunch tomorrow, so he had time to sleep.

Suddenly Fabella popped up. He looked down at the house-elf.

"What is it?" he asked tiredly.

"Master Erus is in the living room," it answered. "Fabella told master Erus to go to sleep, but master kept saying he needed to train on a spell. He fell asleep a little while ago, but Fabella doesn't dare waking him up."

"I'll take care of that. Go and get some rest. Cygnirius and Anastasia will arrive tomorrow at lunch-time, so surprise them."

"Fabella will!" the house-elf squealed and disappeared.

The Dark Lord went to the living room and spotted his child right away. Erus' robe was draped over an armchair while the boy himself was sleeping on the thick carpet in front of the hearth. A blanket was draped over him. Voldemort stepped forward, kneeled down and gently picked the boy up. He was careful so none of the bloodstains on his robes came onto Erus. The man carried his son to his room and carefully placed Erus down on the bed. He draped the covers over the raven-haired boy, and blew out the candle Fabella had left standing in the room. He then left, and shut the doors gently after him.

-o-

Hermione was up from bed at nine the following morning, and woke up a grumbling Erus. He sat up and she said:

"You fell asleep in your clothes?"

He looked down, and saw she was right. He pushed his hair away and yawned. He got up and said:

"Gonna change. Get out."

"Fine," she said and rushed out.

Erus stepped out from the clothes and put it in the hamper that would be emptied by one of the house-elves later on. He brushed his hair as he pulled out a pair of trousers and a shirt. He put them on just as he heard a dry voice say:

"That girl is far too energetic for my taste."

Erus turned around as he put up his hair in a ponytail to look at his father. Said man rubbed his tousled hair with one hand and was attaching his robe to his shirt with a chain with the other hand.

"She's just happy," the raven-haired boy answered.

Voldemort stepped into the room and tugged at the ponytail.

"You need a haircut," he murmured.

"Just a bit," Erus confessed. "I like my hair long."

"I know. I'll fix it later."

"Okay."

The emerald-eyed boy turned to pull his shoes on, but still felt his father's gaze. He turned around once more, and said:

"What's wrong dad?"

The Dark Lord only smiled and let one long finger stroke Erus' pale cheek.

"Nothing," he said. "Just happy that you're home again."

"Me too."

-o-

Hermione was practically vibrating with nervousness by lunchtime. Erus had long given up on trying to talk to her, and just let her be as he was studying the Slytherin dagger Lucius had given him on his eleventh birthday. Voldemort was sitting in his armchair by the hearth reading a novel.

Finally the doorbell rang and the Dark Lord rose up. With a flick of his wrist the novel went back to where he had picked it from and he strode out to the hall. Hermione looked at Erus.

"Is it them you think?" she asked.

"You'll hear it," the emerald-eyed boy said as he put the dagger down.

"Hear it?" she asked, confused.

A moment later they heard a voice breaking on Russia:

"Tom! It's been a long time!"

"Anastasia," they heard Voldemort reply. "Yes, it's been quite some time, both of you."

"Those bloody Light wizards won't let us be," Hermione heard a deep male voice answer. "We have to use the Fidelius charm to escape them!"

"That's horrible," Voldemort agreed. "Erus, Hermione! Come here!"

Erus rose up and pulled the girl up but he did not try to force her come with him. Instead, he went out into the hall as well and left Hermione alone for a moment. She heard the woman gasp and then the voice came back:

"Oh my, Erus? You're looking more and more like your father for every day!"

"A pleasure to meet you again as well, Anastasia," Erus answered, somewhat sarcastically but not by any mean malicious.

Anastasia's wonderful voice laughed and Hermione gathered her courage. She went out to the hall.

A tall woman dressed in a blood red dress met her eyes. The woman's snow-white hair was flowing down her shoulders and ended near her waist. She had almost as pale skin as Voldemort and Erus, but warm ruby eyes. Her lips were in the same colour as her dress. Her delicate nails were also painted in red. Her eyes swept to Hermione and her body froze. She looked at the brunette girl for a long time and then she uttered a word. Hermione recognized it as Russian. She pointed at Hermione and turned to Voldemort.

"She…" the woman began, her finger trembling, but then her voice failed her. She succeeded finishing the sentence a few moments later: "She looks like Kasandra."

"Yes she does," the man answered.

Cygnirius came forward and the brunette got her first look on her father's brother. Her only living blood relative left.

He was elegant. Tall, pretty slim with natural tanned skin and dark brown hair that just about reached his shoulders. His eyes were the same brown as Hermione's. He was dressed in a black neck shirt with a dark amethyst robe and a pair of black trousers underneath. He had an earring with a ruby on it. Hermione looked at the two of them for a long time, feeling oddly out of place with her blouse and skirt.

Finally Anastasia broke into a wide smile and walked forward. She enveloped the brunette girl in a hug, surrounding the girl with a warmth she had not felt since her parents had been alive and the woman said:

"We've been waiting for so long to meet you!"

Cygnirius stepped forward as well, a bit unstable with wide eyes and said:

"I thought for a moment… that I was looking at the young version of Kasandra. She even loved to dress up in blouses and skirts instead of robes."

When Cygnirius reached the two of them, Voldemort gently steered out his son from the hall to leave them alone.

-o-

Lunchtime came and Anastasia told them about how they had been with wild gesticulations of her arms and hands. Hermione found out the woman came from Russia and the Bellum family came from Italy. Erus seemed used to Anastasia's wild movements and knew exactly when to duck and still looking like nothing was really happening. Hermione found it hilarious. Cygnirius had to calm down his wife more than once, but she did not mind.

"I can't believe that Dumbledore," Anastasia finally grumbled out as dessert was served. She twisted her napkin between her delicate hands, and Hermione's uncle placed a calming hand on her hands. "Putting her in an orphanage. We could have taken care of her, and that bastard knew that!"

"Of course he knew," Cygnirius said. "But Ceasas was a Bellum and Kasandra a Mortimer. We were Dark families, and I didn't come in time to claim Hermione. I am confused now. What should I actually call you, Hermione? Your name given by the orphanage or your birth name?"

"I would like you to call me by my birth name," the girl said. "So I'm just Hermione Granger in school."

"So that means you're Cynthia now?" Erus asked.

"I guess so."

"This will be very confusing," the raven-haired boy said.

"Maybe it will work out," Anastasia said. "Some children when they are adopted want to change names if the current name is given by the orphanage. So to the summer, we will adopt you and you can say you want a name change. It's a reasonable explanation."

"I can do it?" the brunette girl asked.

"Yes," Cygnirius said. "And it wouldn't really be a change for us. We've always thought of you as Cynthia."

-o-

(A/N Hermione is Cynthia from now on)

After lunch they retreated to the living room. Erus retrieved a book and put it down in front of Cynthia. The girl looked up at him, confused as was the others. The emerald-eyed boy looked into the hearth, his body all tensed up and said:

"It's about the Mortimer family. I guess it belonged to either your mother or mine. I've read it already, so it's only right you should."

Cynthia's eyes went wide, but Erus just turned around and sat down next to his father. Voldemort placed an arm around his son's shoulders and nodded to the girl. She took it up carefully and smiled to the emerald-eyed boy.

Anastasia sat down by Cynthia and placed a slim arm around the girl's shoulders. Cynthia did not know why but the woman already felt so familiar, and she could not picture a life without these two. Cygnirius sat in the armchair opposite them with a smile playing on his lips. Erus had retreated deeper into his father's arm with a book hiding his face.

Cynthia looked confused at the boy and Voldemort said:

"Erus has never showed anyone that book. For him to allow you to read it, it's quite a big deal."

The raven-haired boy pulled his legs in so he was sitting curled up and his fingers gripped the book tighter. Voldemort squeezed his son's shoulder and said to Cynthia:

"He'll be back to normal in no time, so don't worry."

-o-

Erus was roughly woken up on Christmas morning by a pillow hitting his head. He growled and got up. Severus' amused face was the first thing he saw. Erus groaned and fell back on the bed.

"Let me sleep," he mumbled.

"No," the potions master said. "It's a bit early but Tom kindly asked me to get you up. You're going somewhere."

"It's seven in the morning!"

Severus pulled the covers away and picked the boy up. Cradling the warm body to his chest the potions master went to a drawer and pulled out some clothes.

"I'm not a child; I can dress on my own," Erus said irritably.

"Just let me," the man said.

To speak the truth, Erus did not mind so much. He had let himself be used to be carried around. His father always did it as was more convenient if he carried his son rather than that the boy could walk on his own in Diagon Alley.

Severus had picked out the clothing and went back to the bed, a limp Erus in his arms. He put the child down and said:

"Arms up."

The raven-haired boy complied and his shirt was pulled off. The potions master pulled on a neck shirt and gently pulled the hair out so it spilled over the boy's shoulders.

As soon as Erus was dressed in a black neck shirt, black trousers, shoes and a travelling cloak Severus picked him up again. This time the raven-haired boy did not protest.

They came down the stairs where Voldemort was waiting. He was pulling a pair of gloves onto his hands and said:

"You can hold him for a bit longer, Severus."

The potions master already had a thick robe on him so he would not need a cloak. He nodded and shifted Erus a bit to give the boy a pair of gloves.

"What about Cynthia?" the emerald-eyed boy asked as he tugged the gloves on.

"Anastasia and Cygnirius are still here. If we're not back when they wake up, Fabella will tell them," the Dark Lord said. "Let's go then."

-o-

Erus shifted in Severus' arms, looking around.

"Where are we?" he asked, his back towards Voldemort.

Voldemort smiled and raised his arms. The potions master complied and lifted over Erus to his father's arms. The boy said:

"I'm not some toy you carry around."

"Sorry about that," the Dark Lord said and turned him around so the raven-haired boy could sit comfortably. "But you can't walk around here."

"Why not?"

"This is not a place for children," the older man said.

"Why am I here then?" Erus asked.

"Because your Christmas gift is around here."

Erus widened his eyes but Voldemort began to walk and Severus followed immediately.

"Where are we?" Erus asked again.

"We're in Switzerland," Voldemort said. "There is a shop just along the street."

"This is a Muggle street."

"There is a wizard's shop at the end of the street," the Dark Lord said patiently. "We know each other. He makes amulets for Dark wizards."

"Amulets? I don't get why you brought me here."

"You're getting an amulet."

Erus stared up at his father, who only continued to walk. Some early morning people looked at them, and Severus unconsciously gripped his wand in his pocket.

"These guys, even though only Muggles, are not someone you want to mess with," Voldemort warned. "Let them be."

Erus noted with some discomfort they were eyeing him oddly, and even someone began to walk before another one stopped him.

"As I said," the Dark Lord said, "not a place for children."

They finally came to the end of the street and an old building. Voldemort went in first, and the potions master closed the door firmly after him. The raven-haired boy took a look around.

It looked like a work-space for… gems? Gems of all kinds were on the shelves, on the counter and some had even fallen onto the floor. The floor itself was black and smooth with some other colours breaking in occasionally. Voldemort took a look and said:

"This floor is must be rather expensive."

"Why?" Erus asked.

"It's made of onyx," the man said. "Not all of it I think, some of it is fake but most of it is the real thing."

"Onyx?"

"Yes," a voice answered. "Onyx, young one."

Erus looked around and a man came forth. He had snow-white hair, grey eyes and was dressed in a white robe. He looked neither young nor old but had a kind smile on his lips.

"Tom," he said. "It's been a while. Looking for a new amulet?"

"Mine is working just fine," Voldemort answered and finally letting his son down. "I got my amulet when I was thirteen but my son has a few more enemies than me. So I'm here for him."

The man looked at the emerald-eyed boy and said boy looked back.

"He looks like he's growing up nicely," the man finally said. "He's got a good stare."

"He can even make Albus Dumbledore himself look away," the potions master said.

"Sev," Erus whined and looked up at his godfather.

"Well, he did," Severus said. "And you made him look like an idiot."

"Well, if the man insists trying to use Legilimens on me, I gotta say I don't want to," the raven-haired boy said with a shrug.

The white-haired man chuckled. Voldemort sighed and said:

"He got that from his mother. Shall we do it?"

The man nodded and knelt by the youngest.

"My amulets are made in a special way," he began and Erus settled his eyes on the man. "I don't choose, and you will not as well. It will be the gems that choose you based on your personality. The material for the amulet is always silver or gold. Come with me."

The man rose up and walked to the counter. He picked up ten different amulets in shining gold and silver. Erus looked at him oddly.

"Place your hand over the first one. If it doesn't feel good, continue. When you feel a warmth in your hand, it is the right amulet."

Erus did so, and felt nothing on the first. He continued. The warmth came at the seventh and he pulled his hand away. The amulet-maker picked up the amulet and said:

"Good choice. Now for the gems."

This time he only swept away the other amulets carefully and then drew out his wand. He made some movements with the wand, and then tipped the table.

"Now, every gem that decides for you will end up here," he said. "Place your hand onto the counter and just relax."

The emerald-eyed boy did so again, and closed his eyes. That way he did not notice the three men's stare.

At first, it was nothing. Then one extra dark emerald showed up, looking a lot like Erus' eyes when he was angry. A shining sapphire emerged the moment after that, and a black obsidian came up along with it. The gem-maker's eyes widened. This was a really strange combination.

He had only finished that thought when new ones showed up, and his eyes nearly bulged out. Amethyst, quartz, amber and calcite. Then it stopped.

Voldemort stared at his son in shock. An amulet from this man normally held two or three gems, not seven! Erus opened his eyes and looked down. He blinked a few times and said:

"Is it… really supposed to be seven?"

Silence.

"Not with normal people," the white-haired man finally said. "But you seem to be special in many ways. Let me finish the amulet for you."

Erus slowly took away his hand and felt his father's gaze. He turned around to look at the dark wizard. The man finally strode forward and picked up Erus once more.

"How long?" he asked the amulet-maker.

"Thirty minutes or so," the man replied. "Feel yourself at home."

Forty-five minutes later they left the shop and began their way back to the spot where they could Apparate. Now more people were out, and they were eyeing the three of them. Voldemort ignored them all while Erus was fingering on the amulet that was hidden beneath his robe. Severus walked behind the Dark Lord, glancing around at the people surrounding them. No one approached. Soon they came to the point where they could Apparate, and no one saw them disappear into thin air.

-o-

The house was quiet when they arrived back home. Severus left, saying he had to be at lunch in Hogwarts, but he would return for dinner. After the potions master left, the silence was grave. Erus looked at his amulet and Voldemort was looking at his son.

Finally, the raven-haired boy got up and went over to his father. He silently hugged the man tightly and then drew away.

"I'm hungry," the boy said quietly. "I'll ask Fabella to do breakfast."

Voldemort only nodded. After the boy had left, he almost ran to the shelves to find the books about gems. He knew that most of the gems had a meaning, and he intended to find out what the gems that his son now carried meant.

-o-

The Dark Lord sat in his chair, his breakfast untouched. That sure was a mixture of gems Erus had. Not many of them had the same meaning, but two mentioned of 'the third eye'. Did that mean Erus would be good in Divination? Obsidian was the stone that was directed to the dark, but was balanced thanks to the quartz. His son never ceased to surprise him.

Said son was sitting opposite him, sipping on some hot chocolate Fabella had made him. The boy was gazing through a book of some sort, for once not noticing his father looking at him. Voldemort absently stroke Nagini's head and soon turned his eyes to the breakfast. Erus had already eaten his and suddenly they heard talking. It seems the others were up as well.

-o-

The whole day was quiet but no one really cared about that. Cynthia used this time to get to know her new family better and Erus seemed to catch up on a book he had tried to finish the last few months. Voldemort had to 'work' a bit, just to piss off Dumbledore by sending out some Death Eaters to attack random places. The rest of the people in the house could, if they strained their ears, hear the Dark Lord's maniac laughter in his office.

The potions master arrived at dinner time, and soon the Malfoys joined in. Narcissa spotted Anastasia and Cygnirius and exclaimed:

"Anastasia! Cygnirius!"

"Narcissa," Anastasia called out and jumped up from the chair she was sitting. "Oh my, it's been six years since I saw you! You haven't aged a day!"

"Neither have you!"

The two women acted more like teenage girls than two grown women but no one commented. Lucius smiled warmly at Cygnirius and said:

"Does the Ministry still bother you?"

"Fidelius charm," the man said as he rose up. "No other way, but it's working. We can't show ourselves in public just yet. Maybe to the summer."

"I can't really understand what you did," the blonde man said with a small frown.

"I guess destroying part of Hogsmeade is not the best way to get popular," Cygnirius confessed.

"Well, that could have been anyone," Lucius said with a wink.

"That was what the minister believed as well, but dear old Dumbledore manipulated him," Cygnirius said with a shrug. "I have a meeting with the Ministry in March. I hope it will go well."

"I'll see what I can do," the older Malfoy male said.

Draco had during the time dragged the two younger ones off a bit and told them something he had read about. Cynthia looked at him, thoughtful and she said:

"Blood ritual?"

"Yes," the blonde said. "A blood ritual where we will be like family."

"I've heard about it," Erus said. "It's not that hard, it's just the Ministry considered it dark."

"Well, duh," Draco said. "We are dark."

"Just saying it," the raven-haired boy snapped. "Anyway, you want to do it?"

"Only if you're up for it."

"It would be nice to have brothers," Cynthia said. "Apparently I had one, but he died."

"Died?" the blonde asked.

"The Light killed him, since he was too old," the girl replied.

"How old was he?" Erus asked.

"Seven."

"You know, this is why I support and love the Dark," Draco drawled. "We don't kill kids just because they know a bit too much."

"I'm up for it," the girl continued. "The blood ritual."

"I see no reason why not," the emerald-eyed boy said.

"Do we have time to do it before dinner?" the blonde asked.

Erus checked on the clock.

"Shouldn't be served until another hour," he replied.

That was enough for Draco. He dragged them up the stairs and to Erus' room. Normally Erus would have killed anyone who dragged him, except for his father or his teachers, but the blonde always managed surviving.

They all sat down on the bed, Erus holding the Slytherin dagger. He carefully sliced up his finger, and handed it over to Cynthia. She repeated the action and gave it to Draco. He finished and put the dagger down onto a towel the raven-haired boy had put out. Then they carefully pressed the fingers together, mixing the blood with each other. They brought out their wands, and quietly spoke the incarnation. Then they put their wands together above their joined blood and spoke the last word:

"Seal."

-o-

The adults noticed a change in the children's auras, and leaped up. Voldemort was the first one up the stairs, but he already had a vague guess of what they were doing. That did not mean he was going to act all calm. He opened the door to his son's bedroom, and a small smile graced his lips.

The three children sat as before, but this time they had intertwined their hands with each other, and they were shining slightly. The other adults came as well, and the children finally noticed.

Cynthia smiled brightly, Draco grinned and Erus just rolled his eyes at his now blood-brother and blood-sister.

After the predictable lecture given to the three children by the adults, the dinner was served. Erus kept rubbing at his finger where the wound had been because a tickling sensation was spreading itself along his finger. Voldemort finally seized his hand and said:

"It will go over soon. Focus on eating before Fabella commits suicide."

Erus gulped and began to eat; he had forgotten that house-elf had a pretty good eyesight.

The adults were chatting with each other, while the three children listened. Erus sometimes joined in, when they discussed Death Eater meetings; he had a lot of experience when it came to those meetings. Voldemort had introduced him to the meetings when the child had been only three, and that had been the first time the Dark Lord saw his followers act like fools. They had apparently liked the kid, but got a bit nervous when Erus kept on giggling while Voldemort was throwing blood-seeping curses on a wizard. They freaked out when their lord calmly informed them that the emerald-eyed boy enjoyed the sight of blood. He had only paused in his cursing the person to scoop Erus up before the child had had the chance to dip his hand in the blood on the floor.

Erus swallowed the last of the dessert and looked around the table. Anastasia and Narcissa were talking about something, Cygnirius and Lucius was discussing the Ministry while Severus and Voldemort were silent. The older man was leaning back to his chair slightly and looked at the clock.

"Tom?" the potions master asked.

"They will be back soon," the dark wizard said. "I have to go and meet them."

He was talking about the Death Eaters.

"Will that take long?" Severus asked.

"Twenty minutes maybe."

"Then go," Erus said. "We'll wait for you. But if you don't come back on time, I'll send Dobby on you and I will make you dress up as Santa."

"Santa doesn't exist," Voldemort dead-panned.

"I know, but ridiculous red Muggle suits for Santa exists," Erus said with a grin.

"I'll be back before twenty minutes," the Dark Lord said and nearly ran from the room.

Erus giggled.

"How about we move to the living room?" Anastasia asked. "We can wait for Tom there."

The man returned only ten minutes after that, so Erus got no 'embarrassing father'-moment. They glared at each other for a moment before Voldemort sat down tiredly.

"Presents!" Anastasia exclaimed. "Don't look so down, Tom! Have a glass of wine!"

"Did everything go well?" Lucius asked.

"Yes," the Dark Lord replied as he twirled the glass of wine in his hand. "The Ministry didn't get anyone of them, but there were some injuries. Luckily it was no serious damages."

While Voldemort, Lucius and Severus talked about that the two women began handing out the gifts. Cynthia's eyes grew wide when she realized afterwards she had at least 15 presents. Erus grinned at her and said:

"What's up with the eyes?"

She looked at him and said:

"I never got a present… not anything I remember."

He crept over to her and said:

"That's why you're gonna gets lots of presents for the rest of your life."

She smiled shyly at him.

-o-

Erus was sitting by the hearth, letting Voldemort carefully cut his hair. They had forgotten a bit about that, so the man said it would not take so long doing it now. The emerald-eyed boy had closed his eyes when the Dark Lord began, enjoying the simple attention his father gave him. He could easily have asked Fabella or some other house-elf to cut Erus' hair but he seemed keen to do it himself. Maybe he was just paranoid and did not trust anyone to get close to his son with a sharp object in their hands.

Severus sat in an armchair next to them, looking through a new book about dark magic he had gotten from the Dark Lord. Cynthia was sitting by the low table, inspecting all the new things she had gotten. She had gotten festival robes in the colours of blood red (Anastasia's idea) and midnight blue. Then she had gotten books, sweets, her mother's jewellery Cygnirius had saved, her father's journal (she still refused to let go of it, and she had already put on earrings, one bracelet and one ring from her mother) and some other things. Anastasia was currently combing through the girl's hair in order to braid it like Kasandra did. Cygnirius had a smile on his lips as he watched the two of them.

The Malfoy pair was just relaxing, enjoying the stillness of Riddle Manor. In their own manor, there was always someone who wanted something. Most of the time it was the Ministry, but in the Dark Lord's manor there was not many allowed inside. Most people did not even know anyone lived here.

Draco was testing out spells and charms from a book he had gotten. He had fun making his father's hair turn in different colours. Lucius did not even have the strength to ask him to stop. Voldemort chuckled slightly as he saw his best friend in pink dreadlocks.

He finished up and banished the hair that rested on the carpet and then the scissor. Erus ran a hand through the hair and was happy his father had not cut off that much.

"Feels better?" Voldemort asked.

"Yeah. Thanks." Erus smiled up at his father, twisting around to get a hold of his new journal.

Erus had a habit of writing down things, things that made no sense or would be something he had to tell his father. It could be writing from when he is angry or sad, confused or happy. Anything. So Voldemort always made the habit of buying his son a journal.

The emerald-eyed boy could not quite reach the journal and glared at it. Immediately it jumped up in his hand and he straightened up once more. The Dark Lord raised an eyebrow and said:

"You can even scare journals to death?"

"Haha, really funny," Erus said and stuck out his tongue.

The man only ruffled the raven hair.

The Malfoys and Severus soon left; the Malfoys to get to a party later on the night, and Severus back to Hogwarts. Lucius and Narcissa left Draco in Riddle manor, knowing he would enjoy it better there as the two adults would be too busy to be with him properly.

Anastasia and Cygnirius had planned to stay the whole holiday so they had no rush.

However, soon Erus was yawning and he was too tired to keep himself upright. He was now lying on the carpet by the hearth, his father's black robe draped around him.

"He's such a sweet child," the white-haired woman said to Voldemort. "You're a lucky one."

"Yes," the dark wizard murmured. "I guess I am. But so are you now; you have Cynthia."

"And we couldn't be happier," Anastasia said and the young girl by her feet blushed.

Nagini came slithering inside, coming back from her hunt and she immediately went to Erus. She curled up beside him, letting him act like her heater. Voldemort chuckled.

"_Did you hunt go well, Nagini?"_

"_I want human flesh,"_ the snake complained. _"They are much tastier than rats and birds."_

"_I'll see what I can do,"_ the Dark Lord replied.

The snake nodded and carefully laid her beautiful head just behind Erus' head.

Draco was sitting curled up in one of the sofas, a comforter draped over him but he was not that sleepy. He was sitting and playing chess with Cygnirius.

After an hour, Voldemort finally knelt down and lifted up Erus from the floor. Nagini hissed in complaint but followed as he went to get his son to bed. Anastasia and Cygnirius did the same with the two other children.

Voldemort opened the door to Erus' bedroom with his elbow and went inside. He placed the emerald-eyed boy down on the bed and carefully began removing the dark green robe from his son's shoulders. He opened the neck shirt a bit, but did not risk pulling it off. He removed the shoes and the socks and the lifted the covers. Erus blinked his eyes open and yawned.

"Go back to sleep," Voldemort said as he placed the covers around the raven-haired boy's shoulders. "Nagini will stay with you."

Said snake slithered up and curled up around the boy. Erus snuggled down into the bed and said sleepily:

"Night dad."

"Good night."

The Dark Lord brushed some hair from Erus' face, looking at the young face all until the boy was asleep once more. Then he gave the emerald-eyed boy's cheek one last stroke and ran his hand over Nagini. The snake sighed contently as she sank down further into the bed's warmth. The dark wizard rose up slowly, picking up the towel with a small bloodstain on it and dropped it in the hamper. He then shut off the lights, and gently closed the doors.

Tbc…

* * *

Stupid ending, I know but this freakin' chapter was going on forever! I had to stop! Bad hands, bad hands!

Um… yeah. Anyway, sorry for the delay. It was too damn long and I had zero inspiration until just recently. Seriously, I sat and listened to classical music. I don't have anything against classical music just so you know, but I never listen to it. So, I've been strange the last couple of days.

But soon I'll be fine, I hope.

Chapter eight may come a bit late, dunno. I can't remember what I was going to let it be about, but I do think it's gonna be the rest of the holiday and some more clues about the third corridor and Rulein.

Until next time,

Ja,

Tiro


	9. Ch 8: Troubles and Dangers

**A Different Life**

**Summary**: What if Voldemort was Harry's real father, and that on Harry's birthday Voldemort came to claim what is his? How will the child of a Dark Lord ever blend in normally? Well, maybe he doesn't even try to…

**Spoilers**: Um, close to none. You need to know what Horocruxes is, and the Chamber of Secrets. If I come up with something else, you will know.

**Pairings**: I've been turning ideas in and out, checking out every pairing I can think off and the suggestions you readers gave to me. I know I wrote replies, dropping some hints maybe but now it's decided: NO PAIRINGS. At all. Sorry about that, but it's easier if they don't pair up. If I had done a pairing with Harry, it would have been with a guy. Sorry, but I like yaoi. As some of you readers don't, I won't make any pairings to keep as many as possible happy.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. They belong rightfully to Mrs Rowling; I just borrow them for the time being.

**Other notes**: I have changed Hermione totally. She will be a pureblood witch with a love for Dark Arts and the urge to hurt Muggles since she was treated badly at the Muggle orphanage she was raised in. Harry will also not be known as Harry, but as Erus Sicarius Salazar Riddle.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Parseltongue" _

-o-

Everyone, thanks for reviews. Love reviews. You will still encounter a little strange Erus in this chapter but he's still a bit evil. Enjoy.

-o-

**UPDATED 2010-09-20**

-o-

**Chapter Eight: Troubles and Dangers**

Erus woke up the next morning feeling warm and comfortable. He felt his father's familiar nuzzle his neck before slumping back down, burrowing down underneath the covers. The morning light shone into the room as he got up from the bed. He was still dressed in shirt and pants but someone had been kind enough to remove his shoes and robe. Changing into new clothes he brushed his hair as Nagini dragged herself up from the warmth to accompany him to the dining hall for some breakfast.

His father was already up, drinking tea and reading the Daily Prophet. He looked up when they entered and beckoned Erus over. The boy complied.

"That amulet you got," Voldemort began and Erus nodded. "I need to tell you some things about it."

Erus sat down on the chair next to the Dark Lord and looked right into his father's red eyes.

"First of all, you need to keep it hidden. It's the work of a dark wizard, so the old coot can't see it no matter what."

"Okay."

"It also represents the person itself, and you were quite a combination. I want you to know what each gem means. Most people see gems as jewellery and nothing else, but they are more than that. They are mostly used with us dark people in mediation or like in amulets. Like quartz means light while obsidian means darkness. Together, they balance each other out."

"So what? I'm neither dark nor light?" Erus asked.

"You're leaning more to the dark, but that is not what the gems want to say," Voldemort continued. "Two of them mention the third eye, which means foretelling. You can say the amulet reflects you a lot."

"I will be able to tell the future?"

"A possibility."

Erus looked at the amulet and held it lightly in his hand. Then he shrugged and said:

"I've always thought that what happens, happens. I'll be whatever I'll be."

"You've always been so carefree that way," the man said with a slight smile. Upon seeing his son's worried glance, he added, "I don't say it's a bad thing. You're different from others. You change people."

"Change them how?"

"Like changing the head of Gryffindor and making her leaning more and more towards your side?" Voldemort said with a chuckle. "Or making one of the infamous Gryffindor marauders see our side, the dark side, as something normal?"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." Erus felt slightly uncomfortable.

"By the way, how is it going with Lupin?"

"He's beginning to take away points from the Gryffindors," the boy said. "Most of the time it's Weasley because he doesn't stop harassing me."

"He's not giving up on that?"

"Nope," Erus said as he took one of the sandwiches Fabella offered. "Thanks Fabella. Anyway, his brothers seem to get more and more irritated by it."

"His brothers?" Voldemort asked and thought for a while. "Which ones? The Weasley have a lot of kids. I can't know them all."

"The twins, Fred and George… I think," Erus said.

"They get irritated that their brother teases a Slytherin? I have a hard time imaging that."

"Well, they do. His mother scolds him, but that is because she has to. And I guess she doesn't like to see her son being a bully."

The door opened again and Draco came in. Fabella rushed off to make some tea the blonde liked, and the boy sat down.

"Morning," he said.

"Looks like it's still night for you," Erus pointed out.

"Shut it."

"Language," Voldemort reminded as he took up the paper again.

Fabella came in with a tea cup and gave it to Draco. She then proceeded to rush out again to make some more sandwiches.

"Why doesn't she just Apparate?" the blonde asked.

"She sometimes forgets she can do it," Erus said with a shrug.

Draco stared.

-o-

The rest soon woke up and after breakfast they spread around the manor. Erus began doing his homework, to be free of it faster. He claimed a table in the living room and spread out all books and parchments on it. His father kept him company as he sneered his way through some of them. Finally Voldemort looked up from his book and said:

"You've been making some impressive snarling for the last ten minutes. What is it?"

"I hate Care of Magical Creatures," Erus muttered as an answer.

"Why do you even have it?" the dark wizard said. "It's good to know about different animals, but wasn't that supposed to be a subject you could choose?"

"Not anymore," the raven-haired boy said as he turned page in his book. "We have to have in our first and second year, but to the third year we can drop it."

"Will you do it?"

"If I don't, I'm an idiot."

Voldemort looked on as Erus tapped one foot impatiently. The boy muttered curses under his breath.

"Language, child."

"If I ever get the chance, I'll kill that giant."

The Dark Lord shook his head at the boy before returning to his book. After some minutes the doors to the living room opened and Lucius stepped inside.

"Lucius?" Voldemort said in confusion. "Are you here for Draco?"

"I've found something," the blonde man said and looked at Erus. "It's about who attacked Erus during the Quidditch game."

The dark wizard rose up and said:

"We'll take it outside. Don't try to listen at us, Erus."

"But-"

"No buts."

The boy slumped down, but turned back to his book. When Voldemort had closed the door, he picked up the book and threw it at the door.

"Stupid dad," he muttered. "What if the freak's still at the school?"

-o-

The night came and Erus threw a 'goodnight' over his shoulder to Cynthia. She replied and went to her room. Both Anastasia and Cygnirius were still up, waiting for Voldemort. The emerald-eyed boy went to his room and closed the doors. He had not seen his father all since Lucius had come, and was now a bit worried. What kind of information had the Malfoy given the Dark Lord?

Erus changed into his nightclothes and got into the bed. He closed his eyes and turned to his side. This would be the first time he would be home and his father would not come and say goodnight to him.

"Stupid dad…" he whispered.

-o-

_He was running. It felt like he was running__. Every breath he took felt like fire burning in his lungs, but the fear he felt made him strong enough to continue running._

_His steps was soundless, something he was glad Fenrir had taught him. Not to be heard. Trees surrounded him, he jumped over large roots and fallen branches. The Forbidden Forest._

_Suddenly he fell down and groaned. After a few moments, he realized he was lying in something wet. He looked down and __stared in confusion at the liquid he was lying in. Blood, almost as dark as the night itself. He heard a branch break and whipped around. The shape, whatever it was, came closer. Erus felt fear bubble up and was surprised; he was not the one who was easily frightened. So what had made him feel helpless like this?_

_The shape come closer and Erus scrambled to get away. A hand closed around his throat and he screamed._

"Erus!"

The boy bolted upwards, not aware he was still screaming and was pushed tightly towards a warm and calming aura. Arms encircled his back and rubbed it soothingly as the scream died down, ending up in a hacking cough. His throat felt raw. Erus' eyes were wide open and he tried to figure out what the hell had just happened.

"Calm down child, calm down."

Not his father but at least someone familiar. The emerald-eyed boy had to think for a while before he recognized the person.

"S-Sev?"

"Yes, it's me," the potions master said and pulled Erus a bit closer. "You frightened me."

"Where's dad?"

"He's on his way," Severus answered. "Lucius had good information, and Tom refused to let it rest."

"Please, I want dad," Erus said. "Please, please, please…"

"Erus, what's wrong?"

Erus took a hold of his throat instead and massaged it. Severus pulled the hands away and gasped. A bruise shaped like a hand began to appear on the boy's skin.

"Erus?"

"It was him," Erus rambled on and the potions master quieted in order to listen to his godson. "I was in the Forbidden Forest, and I was scared. I didn't get why I was scared at first, but then he was there and I was lying in a pool of blood. He tried to strangle me again."

"Who?" Severus demanded to know and looked into Erus' eyes.

They were glazed over, and when the child spoke it was not his voice:

"Rulein…"

Severus froze. How did Erus know? Then the raven-haired boy blinked, and was suddenly himself again. He looked at the potions master and said:

"Why did I say Rulein? Who's Rulein?"

"I… I don't know, child."

"Where's dad?"

"On his way, as I said."

"He's not here yet?"

"There is no use in whining."

Nonetheless, the potions master picked up the boy and went out from the room. Cygnirius looked up from the floor where his gaze had fallen and Severus said:

"He's alright, I think."

"But what is that bruise then?" Anastasia asked, her hands gripping Cynthia's shoulders.

"I don't know," the potions master said and gently rubbed Erus' back. "I'll wait for Tom; you go back to sleep."

"Sev," Erus said quietly.

"Yes?"

"My throat hurts…"

"The way you screamed-"

"Not like that," the emerald-eyed boy interrupted. "It feels like someone is still trying to strangle me."

The potions master looked at the neck, over at the Bellums and Cygnirius nodded, allowing the man to leave. He went to the potions lab Voldemort had installed, mostly for Severus¨sake and got a salve for bruises. He applied the salve onto the child's neck and Erus slowly relaxed. The emerald eyes were drooping quickly, and Severus chuckled lightly as the boy began to fall asleep again.

But suddenly the eyes flew up again and Erus gripped the man's robes. Severus heard the Dark Lord call out his name, almost in panic.

"In the lab!" he called back.

The footsteps closed in quickly and soon the man appeared. Erus turned around, and Voldemort got vision of the bruise. Three long strides, and suddenly the boy were in the Dark Lord's arms.

"Who?" Voldemort hissed.

"I have no idea," Severus confessed. "Erus was screaming in his sleep. I think he had either a nightmare or a vision."

The Dark Lord looked at the potions master, then at Erus. A conversation he had had with Lily resurfaced:

"_Third eye?" The young woman was confused._

"_It's well-known," Voldemort replied. "The Mortimer family was famous of the third eye a long time ago, but only a few have actually inherited it during the last one hundred years."_

"_So my mother had it, and now I have it?"_

"_More or less."_

"_Will my child have it?" she continued._

"_Depends," the man said._

_Lily looked down at the ground for a while. Then she said with a bright smile:_

"_It would be an honour for me if my child would have the third eye. It would mean I'm good for something, right?"_

While Kasandra and her part of the Mortimer family had not inherited the third eye, Lily's part had. And clearly Erus had.

"Tom?"

The man looked at Severus and said:

"Seems like Erus receives the visions on the same violent way Lily received them."

-o-

When Erus was tucked in and asleep once more, it was not in his own room. Voldemort needed to talk with Severus, and they had decided to do it in a room a bit away from the bedrooms and guestrooms. It was the library, and Erus was asleep on one of the couches, two thick blankets over him that Fabella had supplied with.

"You say Dumbledore is getting suspicious?" Voldemort said with his head in his hands.

"Yes, of Erus and you," the potions master answered, holding a steaming cup of tea. The Dark Lord noted the man's eyes were bloodshot. "Not many men have red traces in their eyes, and are named Riddle."

"We need a distraction," the older man mumbled. "He can't get knowledge of who Erus really is."

"A distraction? The Riddle name is not that known, but most people don't know that your Riddle name comes from a Muggle," Severus said. "Why not use that?"

"What?"

"Making Dumbledore believe using Erus' 'family' you, the Dark Lord, want to prove you are a pure-blood."

Voldemort stared at the potions master for a long time. Severus got a bit nervous. Then the older man jumped up and almost screamed:

"You're a bloody genius! Why didn't I think of that?"

Erus shifted and the Dark Lord quickly sat down again. Severus almost laughed. Voldemort kept calling him a genius for the rest of that night.

-o-

Erus woke up feeling warm and content. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He got his arms out from the blankets and luckily his father was nice enough helping the rest of him out.

"Who made this?" the emerald-eyed boy muttered. He had been tucked in tightly in the blankets.

"Fabella."

"Should have known."

"Erus? I have something I want to discuss with you…"

-o-

Erus sipped the tea and said:

"So, I'm gonna go back to school with some horror stories of how the mighty Dark Lord attacked our home?"

"Don't say mighty," Voldemort deadpanned. "You have to sound afraid."

"I can't sound afraid," Erus whined.

"Think of when you met the werewolf during Halloween," the dark wizard continued and the boy paled slightly.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes… why?"

"Do you want me to shiver all the time when I talk? Forget talking, I'm just going to stammer."

"Fine… just try sound scared."

"I'm not good at it unless I'm in a scary situation."

"Alright, when you were locked inside Gringotts!"

"I was a brat!"

"You still are!"

Severus walked inside to see father and son wrestling on the floor, throwing insults back and forth. If only Dumbledore could see this side of the Dark Lord… he would have choked on his bloody lemon drops.

-o-

Cynthia had been really worried about him after seeing him in Severus' arms last night but Erus insisted he was fine. Even so, she fussed over him a bit.

Voldemort did not want to discuss what information he had gotten by Lucius with his son despite the emerald-eyed boy's pleading.

Right now said man sat in his office, in deep thoughts. Rulein had tried to rob Gringotts the same day as the Dark Lord had been there on a meeting. No doubt he tried to get whatever that giant got for Dumbledore. But what was it? Voldemort rubbed his eyes; this was getting nowhere.

"Dad?"

Voldemort looked up to see Erus stand in the doorway. The boy always managed coming so close without alerting the dark wizard.

"What is it, Erus?"

The boy looked away a bit, then turned back and met his father's red eyes. With a toneless voice he said:

"I just saw mum in the main hall. She's dead, so why is she here?"

-o-

Voldemort stalked towards the hall, panic rising in his chest. Lily? Why, indeed. He had forbidden his son to leave the office until he came back and left to check this himself.

He came to the main hall and stopped. There was resting an aura here that was connected to death. He looked around and said:

"Show yourself."

"I just wanted to see him…"

Voldemort whipped around and took a step back. Just a few metres away, the ghost of Lily stood a bit uncertain. She looked at the Dark Lord with sad eyes and said in the same whispering tone:

"I just wanted to see that he was alright. He looks so like you, Tom."

"Yes… he does."

"But he has my eyes."

"Indeed," Voldemort said. "And your glare."

Lily's mouth twisted up into a smile.

"What are you doing here, Lily?" he asked, fully aware this was an absurd conversation; a living and a dead, the latter killed by the former, talking in even tones like they were discussing today's weather.

"Nothing," the woman answered. "I just wanted to see Erus. He was quite calm, despite knowing he was seeing his dead mother's ghost."

"He's not exactly the one who overreacts."

"I can understand that," Lily answered. "I'll go now."

"Will you be back to give me another heart attack?" Voldemort asked sarcastically.

Lily laughed.

"You'll see," she said and in the next moment she was gone.

The Dark Lord stood quiet for a while in the hall.

"That woman…" he finally muttered. "I guess it was her bloody stubbornness I fell for."

-o-

Far away from there, a group of people gathered. Sitting at the end was none other than Albus Dumbledore. He smiled kindly to them all and said:

"I'm glad so many could make it today. Everyone is comfortable?"

They all nodded, smiling. Or almost everyone. The potions master kept his impassive mask on and McGonagall coughed at the same moment.

"There has been a rather vicious set of attacks lately from Voldemort's side," Dumbledore began and seemed to approve when most of them flinched at the name. "Severus?"

The man looked up from his cup of tea and said:

"He orders them out, and then shuts himself into his office. I didn't know what he was doing at first but I heard something that may be part of his plan."

"Let hear it," the headmaster said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Erus Riddle", Severus said and most of them paid attention. Even Dumbledore seemed nervous. "That child's family is pure blood."

"And?" the old wizard asked sharply.

"It seems like the Dark Lord is planning on attacking them, and trying to lure the Wizarding world that he's coming from that family."

Dumbledore sat quiet. Then he looked up and said:

"Do these Riddles belong to the light or the dark?"

"Neither," the potions master answered. "They are neutrals."

"Where are they now?"

The potions master shrugged his shoulders and said:

"Erus' father likes his privacy and therefore he uses the Fidelius charm."

"What of Erus' mother?"

"Dead. According to the records."

The headmaster sat back in his chair and said:

"I have some suspicions of Erus' father though."

"And what are they?" James asked.

"His eyes," Dumbledore said. "I've never met a man with red traces in his eyes, unless he's using a weak charm to hide the real colour."

"The real colour?" Molly echoed and the headmaster turned to her.

"Something on your mind, Molly?"

"I just remembered," the woman said and gripped her cup. "It slipped out of my mind; it had been such a stressful day. I met Erus and his father this summer outside Gringotts. And then he had red eyes."

Severus gulped. This was bad. Why did not the Dark Lord wear any charms? That man was even more careless than a Gryffindor at some times.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled like mad.

"Is that so," he said. "We maybe have to find them and find out some answers. Severus, do you think you can find some information about Erus' family?"

"Of course," the potions master replied, his mind already working overtime to find a good solution.

-o-

"He what?"

The potions master nodded tiredly, watching as the Dark Lord marched back and forth.

"That bloody old coot! I'll kill him!"

"Calm down, Tom. We'll figure something out."

The older man stopped and leaned against his desk. Then he looked up and said:

"Alright… we'll play it his way. You will find information just in time when I announce I'm going 'there', to Erus' 'family'. You will send a Patronus to Dumbledore that Erus has been attacked and his father wants you to take him to St Mungo's."

"We're going to hurt Erus?"

"Not to bad, but we have to. If he approves," Voldemort said and bit his lip. He then snapped his fingers and Fabella showed up. "Fabella, bring Erus here."

-o-

The boy listened to the suggestion quietly and thought for a while. Then he said:

"Okay."

"You're absolutely sure?" Voldemort asked.

"Yeah," Erus answered. "It'll lead Dumbledore away from my 'family' and he won't suspect me anymore."

The Dark Lord nodded. He rose up and said:

"I have to do a Crucio on you."

"I know."

"Maybe even a blood-seeping curse."

"I know."

"You'll be in great pain."

"Torture does that to people." 'God, how can this child be so calm?' Voldemort thought while Erus tilted his head and looked at him.

The man sank down in front of the chair where his son was sitting and carefully took the boy's face in his hands. The emerald-eyed child smiled, placed his hands on top of his father's and said:

"I know you won't mean it. So do it."

-o-

The meeting was still going on when a Patronus of a snake showed up. Dumbledore looked at it and said:

"That's Severus' Patronus."

"Maybe he found some answers already," James said, not really caring. He was more thinking of his wife and son at home. He hoped he would get back in time for dinner.

The potions master's voice came from the Patronus, and to their surprise he sounded afraid:

"I'm going to St Mungo's. The Dark Lord got to Erus' home before I had a chance. I don't know if Erus' father is still alive, but the child is still breathing. Possible curses are Crucio and the blood-seeping curse."

They all looked at each other in horror.

-o-

Dumbledore strode down the hall with McGonagall, James and Sirius with him. They got vision of the potions master and stopped.

His black robe was glistened in blood. His pale hands were covered in the red liquid as well. His black eyes staring into the wall opposite of him, while his mouth set into a tight line. His normally cold and calm demeanour was gone and his hands were shaking as he twisted them in his lap. The Head of Gryffindor walked up to him and said:

"What happened?"

"I came to Erus' house," Severus replied, "and the first thing I saw was it was on fire. Charles, Erus' father, was badly injured but he was still trying to protect his son. Erus had lost consciousness long before I came. Charles kept on rambling the Dark Lord was still there, so he convinced me to take Erus away from there."

"Where is Erus right now?" Dumbledore said with a pretty convincing concern.

Severus knew it was false but he answered:

"He's with the healers. They said his nerves were damaged, but they would maybe be able to save him."

"Voldemort is losing touch," the old headmaster mused. "He didn't kill the child."

Severus clasped his hands tightly, and tried not to jump up and try strangle the man. Voldemort had never, ever in his whole life even tried to kill a child.

"I sent some Order members to the place you gave me, Severus," the wizard continued. "If Mr Riddle is still there and alive, they'll take him here."

He had barely finished when a couple of healers hit the doors open. The Order members were running along the stretcher as well. Severus jumped up and called out:

"Charles!"

The man on the stretcher weakly opened his bloodshot eyes and looked over at the potions master.

"Erus…?" he whispered.

"Erus is with the healers," Severus reassured him.

Dumbledore noted to his disappointment that the man still had the red traces in his eyes. So the man was not Voldemort. He did not even look as the healers rushed to help the man on the stretcher. Therefore he missed the smirk his 'spy' had on his lips.

-o-

Erus woke up feeling sleepy and his body aching. He opened his eyes and looked to his left. There, dosing in the chair was none other than the black-dressed potions master.

"Sev…"

The man's head shot up and he looked at Erus. The boy looked around and said:

"Someone listening on us?"

The man did a privacy spell and said:

"Not any longer."

"Did it work?"

"Yes, quite good. Don't ask me how your father succeeded hurting himself though."

"He's here?"

Severus helped Erus sit up and emerald eyes met green-blue ones. Voldemort smiled from his place and got up slowly. He came to the bed, sat down and embraced his son gently.

"Sorry," he whispered into Erus' hair.

"It's okay."

It knocked lightly on the door and Severus had just time cancelling the spell before McGonagall came inside. She was carrying a tray, why she was carrying it since she did not work there was a mystery to them all and she smiled when she saw them:

"I see you two are doing better already."

"Yes, we are," Voldemort replied. "You are professor McGonagall from school."

"Yes," she answered. "I was quite worried, so I decided to stay here until both of you woke up."

To the dark wizards' surprises, her concern was real.

"Albus left shortly after you, Mr Riddle was brought in," she continued. "He did not seem overall concerned."

"Slytherin," Erus mumbled.

"What did you say, Erus?" the witch asked.

"It's because I'm a Slytherin," he said louder. "Light wizards don't care about Slytherins."

Voldemort looked down at his son but McGonagall spoke before the Dark Lord got the chance:

"Most of them don't, that is correct. But some doesn't care whether the person is a Slytherin or not."

Erus looked up at the smiling witch. He had never seen her smile so openly.

"I don't care where you belong in this world, Erus. I still worry about you," she said. "And I never thought I would say this, but those bloody Gryffindor first-years are going to get on my nerves because of their actions against you and your friends."

Voldemort had never really seen his son this speechless before. McGonagall smiled again and said:

"Seems like some things still surprise you, Erus. Poppy heard what happened and said if you would not be well-treated here she would love to treat you herself. But she didn't believe the Dark Lord did this to you."

"Why not?" Erus asked.

"She knew him in a way," the witch answered. "And I guess I knew him as well."

"And?" Voldemort asked, his heartbeat quickening.

"He doesn't hurt children. Especially not a child from Slytherin."

"Have you told Albus about this?" Severus asked.

"No," the Gryffindor woman said shortly. "There is no need to. I'm sure he wouldn't even listen, so why bother?"

"How long have you had that attitude?" the potions master said.

There was something glittering in her sharp eyes, something Voldemort found himself liking. The eyes glittered of darkness. She opened her mouth and spoke:

"All since I realized that Voldemort was Erus' father."

She found herself being stared at by the three. McGonagall noted the dark wizard let the charm fall from his eyes, showing those intense rubies, now narrowed at her and his son tightly to his side. She smiled at them yet again and said:

"What?"

"Since when?" Voldemort asked.

"Halloween," she answered. "Severus was so used to your aura, and Sirius and James did not think of it but when you shot that Stupefy some of your killer intent leaked out. And I recognized it. At first it was quite stunning to know your child was Erus, and that you even had a child. But it made sense, because no child was more mysterious than Erus. Just as you were in school… Tom."

"That coot didn't sense it?" the Dark Lord asked in disbelief.

"Apparently not, since he seems convinced you and Erus aren't related in any way," McGonagall said.

"Does anyone else know I'm Erus' father?" Voldemort asked.

"Poppy knows. Merlin knows she had seen you in young days to recognize young Erus' features," the witch said. "But she said Erus had Lily's eyes."

"Maybe that is because Lily Evans, or should I say Lily Mortimer, is Erus' mother," the dark wizard replied.

"Mortimer?" the witch asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, Mortimer," Voldemort answered. "And I got myself a surprise at the beginning of the school year."

"A surprise?"

"Yes. The youngest child to Kasandra Mortimer, Lily's cousin, was still alive and well. And a bit too morbid for her own good."

"Kasandra's child is still alive? That little girl, Cynthia?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes," Erus answered. "Dumbledore placed my third-cousin in an orphanage where she grew to hate Muggles. Her name was when she was sorted Hermione Granger."

"That brown-haired girl?" the witch said in wonder as she sat down. She thought for a while, then flushed a little before she continued, "Well, not to be rude but she certainly had Kasandra's hair."

Voldemort burst into laughter and she held her hand in front of her mouth to not do the same thing. Erus looked at the witch and said:

"So you won't tell Dumbledore?"

"Of course not," she replied. "Sometime in life you have to choose side. And I have decided that the Dark side brings me more happiness than the Light."

-o-

The father and son was let out from St Mungo's after five days, and pretended to return to the safe place Severus had prepared. Once they were there, Voldemort Apparated them back to the Riddle manor.

Cynthia threw herself around Erus' neck and hugged him tightly.

"Cynthia, my ribs!"

She released him slightly but still hugged him. Anastasia and Cygnirius greeted Voldemort back and Fabella showed up.

"Would the masters want some lunch?" the house-elf asked.

"Yes, please. Something light, though."

"A light meal. Where shall it be taken?"

"In the drawing room. It's a nice view from there," Voldemort replied.

"It should be ready in a few minutes," Fabella said and popped away.

Voldemort led them all to the drawing room, a room Cynthia had never been to before. It was a large, rather empty room with high windows, meant to allow as much natural light in as possible. They could see the most of the grounds from this room. Voldemort seated himself in a chair and picked up Erus. The boy rested his back against his father's chest a bit, the effects of the Crucio not entirely gone. The emerald-eyed boy noted his father hugged him a bit tighter than he usually did but he knew why. McGonagall had been right with one thing; Voldemort did not hurt children. For him to torture his own son, he had every right to want to hold his child close and maybe feel a bit guilty.

Erus had almost fallen asleep when Fabella came with the food. He was gently woken up by his father and he looked up into the red eyes with an irritated glare. Or as best he could muster with his brain still half-asleep.

"Lunch," Voldemort said quietly. "Want some?"

"A little perhaps," Erus said.

Erus only managed a third of what he usually ate before he felt sick to his stomach. Voldemort suggested he should lay down for a bit. The raven-haired boy got to a sofa, laid down and fell asleep almost immediately.

-o-

Time swept by quickly, and soon it was time to go back to Hogwarts again. Erus lay awake at five on the morning the day he and Cynthia would go back to Hogwarts and found himself reluctant to do so. He turned to his side and felt Nagini curl up around him. The snake always said Erus was easier to snuggle with than the Dark Lord; the man was not in the mood to snuggle with a large snake when he slept. Neither was Erus, not now at least, but the boy was not so keen on throwing Nagini down from the bed. As he turned again, the snake hissed out her complaint and the emerald-eyed boy sat up. He hesitated for a bit, but then got up from the bed. Nagini looked at him oddly. He threw the covers back at her and said:

"_Go back to sleep."_

"_If you insist."_

The snake snuggled down and Erus snuck out. He walked the familiar path to his father's bedroom and opened the door slightly. It was dark in the room, which probably meant the man was still asleep. He stepped inside and closed the door. The boy could be very silent when he wanted to and now he really wanted to.

He came to the bedside and looked at his father. The man lay on his side, the covers pooling around his waist. Erus carefully climbed up, knowing he was not a small child that needed comfort, knowing he should not even have gone into the room but sometimes he needed this. Carefully he arranged so his father's arm rested on his shoulder and he pressed his ear against the thin fabric to hear the Dark Lord's heartbeat. He sighed in contentment and closed his eyes. Within minutes, he was asleep again.

-o-

Voldemort woke up and felt a warm weight pressed against his chest. He moved his arm a bit and it slid over a small and bony shoulder. He blinked his eyes open and looked down. Erus was snoozing quietly, one hand gripping his father's nightshirt.

Voldemort blinked a few times, to make sure he was not dreaming. Nope, his son was still lying there. He looked over at his alarm and it showed it was only seven-thirty. He let his head fall back onto the pillow and brought his son's body a bit closer. It had been a while since Erus had slept in the same bed. It must have been when he was around six and had a nightmare. The boy was not the one who wanted to show his weakness to people, and sometimes he even had a hard time letting down his guard around his own father. He hoped that would change when Erus got older.

The man decided they could afford sleeping a little more.

-o-

Voldemort was rudely awoken by Cygnirius who said:

"It's nine o'clock. Get up Tom."

The Dark Lord groaned and he felt Erus stir. The other man looked closer and said:

"Why is Erus sleeping in here?"

"Don't ask me. I woke up and found him here."

The emerald-eyed boy opened his eyes and looked up. He smiled sheepishly at his father who only shook his head in amusement. Cygnirius left the room, calling over his shoulder breakfast would soon be ready.

The two of them got up but before Erus could get to his own room, Voldemort secured his hands on Erus' waist and pulled him back.

"Dad?"

"Sssh," the man replied. "This will be the last time I can hold you until the summer. Let me enjoy it."

The boy looked up at his father, but did not fight when the arms tightened around him. He sighed softly, pressed his cheek against the Dark Lord's collarbone and closed his eyes for a minute.

-o-

They arrived at the station around fifteen minutes before the train would leave. Cynthia had Apparated with Cygnirius and would get to the platform later than Erus and his father to avoid suspicions. The Dark Lord stood still on the platform, trying not to snarl at every Light wizard he saw. Erus was holding onto his robe to not get lost as he spied after a blonde and a brunette.

"There's Draco," he announced after a while. It was hard to miss members of the Malfoy family.

Draco came forth and smiled at them. Narcissa came as well and said quietly:

"Where's Cynthia?"

"Over there," the blonde and raven-haired boys answered.

Voldemort and Narcissa looked over and saw the girl struggling with her trunk. Draco went and helped her.

"It'll be strange calling you Hermione again," the blonde commented and Erus nodded.

"Just for this term," Cynthia replied. "Then I'll be Cynthia again."

"Take care now," Narcissa said and gave the three children a hug each. "Don't get into troubles and Draco, try to remember write to us. We love to get letters, you know that."

"Alright, alright," the blonde boy answered.

"One of two letters from you wouldn't hurt either, Cynthia," the blonde woman continued. "And don't forget writing to Anastasia and Cygnirius."

"Okay," the brunette said.

"And no more trouble for you I hope," Narcissa said to Erus. "You're giving us all grey hairs."

"I don't!" the boy protested.

Voldemort hugged his son for a last time and said:

"Any trouble, go to Severus, Minerva or Poppy. But I still want to get your wake-up calls."

During the last few days, the two women had been introduced to the Dark side, and Erus was glad to know there were more people at Hogwarts he could turn to if he needed help. And he wondered how much further it would take to get Lupin to his side.

"Fine," Erus said. "I'll wake you up at five-thirty."

"If you wouldn't be my son, I would strangle you," Voldemort growled. "Six or six-thirty or else…"

"Fine," the boy repeated and released himself from his father's embrace. "I'm going now, okay?"

"Bye."

The raven-haired boy thought he felt the Dark Lord's lips pressed to his temple in the softest of kisses, but he easily could have imagined it.

-o-

The train ride back to Hogwarts was quiet. Cynthia was reading from her father's journal, Draco was practising wand movements and Erus as fingering on the amulet his father had given him at Christmas. He still remembered the man's surprised face when the combination of gems was finished. What was so special about the mix? Dark and light? Foretelling? And when he had woken up from the vision he nearly did not remember anymore his father had looked terrified. And who was Rulein? Erus thought a bit of pleading with madam Pince would help if Rulein was someone special. If not, then he would trust his father and do nothing.

-o-

When they entered Hogwarts, concerned Slytherins rushed up to Erus. Most of them were Death Eater children but was convinced it had not been Voldemort who attacked him. Erus got a tight hug from both Pansy and Millicent, Blaise's casual arm around his shoulders was a bit tighter than usual, Flint seemed not to want to let him out from his sight and so on. Draco and Cynthia had to drag him away so they could sit down. Several of the Slytherins came to their places by the table and asked if he was alright. Most of the other House's students were confused, but some had heard the news and was staring at Erus. The child who met the Dark Lord and was still alive to tell the tale.

Erus himself ignored their looks and just wanted to go to bed. He had to pretend he was afraid of his own father. Cynthia asked silly questions about what he had been doing on the Christmas break since she was not supposed to have been with him, and he made up some quick lies.

Finally the dinner was over and the students were allowed to leave. Erus glanced up at the Head Table and met Lupin's look. The man studied him calmly, ignoring whatever his two friends were discussing. The emerald-eyed boy recognized the look Lupin had. The amber-eyed man wanted answers.

'Soon,' the boy mouthed and Lupin nodded. Erus then turned back to Draco and Cynthia and followed them to the dungeons.

-o-

Classes began again, and the commotion about Erus soon died down. He did notice the Weasley twins were looking at him more and more often. And so one day, they stopped him just by the library. He looked at them and said hesitatingly:

"Yes?"

"You've done quite a few things to Ronnie, haven't you?" one of them said.

"Ronnie?"

"Our nickname on Ron. He hates it, that's why we use it," the other one replied.

"Oh… why do you want to know?"

"Because—"

"—your mere presence—"

"—pisses little Ronnie off, and that—"

"—gives us so many opportunities—"

"—to piss him off as well!"

Their combined speech made Erus slightly confused and he looked at them.

"And…?"

"We want to thank you!" one of them said and shook his hand. "Quite the prankster are you!"

"Although you threatens people instead of prank them," the other one said.

"What would you say if you joined us?" Fred, Erus guessed, said. "We can prank anyone, even from our own house."

"And we love it," George continued. "Playing pranks on others are our most beloved hobby."

Erus looked back and forth at them.

"I'm a Slytherin," he finally said. "You really want to associate with a Slytherin?"

"I don't think I would care even if you were related to Voldemort," George said with a laugh and Erus widened his eyes. "Surprised I'm saying his name?"

"Kinda."

"It's just a name," Fred said. "We aren't afraid of him. We've learned quite a bit about him. And from him."

"You have?" the raven-haired boy said.

"He may have been a prefect when he went to school," George said, "but we found something that belonged to him. Something very funny."

"What?"

Fred pulled up a book from his bag and gave it to Erus. He looked at the title:

_'Guide to become a full learned prankster/killer'_

He stared at it. He knew his father sometimes combined pranks with killing, but never in his life he thought the man had done it so early in life!

"So? What do you say?" the twins asked.

The emerald-eyed boy looked at them for a while and said:

"You don't care who my father is?"

"No," Fred said.

"Even if I said he is the Dark Lord?"

The twins looked at him, then Fred reached out and pinched the boy's cheek.

"Ow!"

"He looks like the young Voldemort doesn't he?" he asked his twin.

"You're right, Fred," George answered. "You can see it quite clearly if you know what you're looking for."

The younger wizard looked at the two of them with raised eyebrows.

"Let go of my cheek this instant or I'll burn you to a crisp," he said and Fred pulled away with a laugh.

"He even sounds terrifying!" he said to George. "Well, are you with us?"

"I take it as you don't mind."

"We don't!" they answered.

"As long as you don't tell anyone else," Erus said calmly. "If you do, I have to kill you."

"Don't worry," George said. "I and Gred will be silent as the grave."

"Gred?" the emerald-eyed boy asked.

"Don't confuse him Forge!" Fred said and hit his brother lightly on the head.

"You confuse him too Gred!"

Voldemort's son looked as the twins bickered back and forth and felt a grin tug at his lips.

-o-

"You what?"

Erus chuckled at his father's outburst and patiently repeated:

"I am now friend with the Weasley twins and successfully made them dark."

"How in Merlin's name did you succeed with that?"

"They found your book," Erus said.

"My book?"

"Your little _Guide to become a full learned prankster/killer_ book," the raven-haired boy said with a sigh.

His father's face was priceless. Then the man said:

"It still exists? I thought it had been destroyed…"

"Seems like they love it, and admires you," Erus said. "Dad, I didn't know you had Weasley admires."

"You didn't know either!"

"I knew it before you did."

Voldemort grumbled and said:

"So they're on our side then?"

"I guess. Lupin wants to talk to me too, and I'll guess that will make him decide which side he really is on."

"You, Erus, enjoy making people dark…"

"Dad, Draco already told me that."

"Just thinking aloud…"

In fact, Voldemort was very proud over his son. It was not many could manage turning Weasleys and the head of Gryffindor to the dark side. This was just getting better and better.

-o-

The twins adapted quickly to the Slytherins, but did not spend too much time with them in the Great Hall as it would raise too much suspicion. The teachers noticed that the twins sometimes joined Erus by the Slytherin table though. But at the times when the two brothers decided sitting with Erus, the only thing they discussed was pranks so it would lead everyone to believe that was the only common thing with the three. The raven-haired boy enjoyed this little show they put up, and could not wait until the day the twins would reveal themselves to the Light side.

But that would not happen for a long time, so Erus was satisfied with discussing pranks with the twins during their talks in the Great Hall.

George also happened to be talented in potions, and was envious that despite Erus was two years younger they were on the same level. Fred was not so good as his brother, but he was nearly flawless when it came to Charms. Which was good, since Erus sometimes needed help. The two of them quickly became acquainted to Draco, Cynthia and Blaise. Pansy and Millicent was not so familiar with them but it was no big deal.

-o-

Erus was walking down a corridor a few weeks after school had begun once more when someone came out from a door. The raven-haired boy stopped and so did the other person. Emerald eyes met mismatched ones; one blue and one brown. Erus' eyes narrowed; he knew those eyes.

The man raised his wand towards Erus and said:

"So you are the son to Voldemort? Stupid child, you should have kept quiet about it."

Erus did not answer. The man smiled crazily and said:

"Wonder if he will be angry if I killed his precious son?"

The raven-haired boy knew who this man was. This man was Rulein.

Tbc…

* * *

Chapter eight done! Yay! Took a hell of a long time, and for that I'm sorry. Don't kill me please; if you do, you won't know the end of the story!

Anyway… chapter nine: Will Erus make it away from Rulein? Has he found out what the man wants, and how the man will get it? And why the hell did Hagrid force the class out at night? Oh, and Easter will be included as well.

Chapter nine will probably take a while to write, but I got some parts of it clear in my head. Be patient with me /huge smile

Until then,

Ja,

Tiro


	10. Ch 9: Saving, Truths and Traps

**A Different Life**

**Summary**: What if Voldemort was Harry's real father, and that on Harry's birthday Voldemort came to claim what is his? How will the child of a Dark Lord ever blend in normally? Well, maybe he doesn't even try to…

**Spoilers**: Um, close to none. You need to know what Horocruxes is, and the Chamber of Secrets. If I come up with something else, you will know.

**Pairings**: I've been turning ideas in and out, checking out every pairing I can think off and the suggestions you readers gave to me. I know I wrote replies, dropping some hints maybe but now it's decided: NO PAIRINGS. At all. Sorry about that, but it's easier if they don't pair up. If I had done a pairing with Harry, it would have been with a guy. Sorry, but I like yaoi. As some of you readers don't, I won't make any pairings to keep as many as possible happy.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. They belong rightfully to Mrs Rowling; I just borrow them for the time being.

**Other notes**: I have changed Hermione totally. She will be a pureblood witch with a love for Dark Arts and the urge to hurt Muggles since she was treated badly at the Muggle orphanage she was raised in. Harry will also not be known as Harry, but as Erus Sicarius Salazar Riddle.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Parseltongue" _

-o-

Thank you for all of the reviews. Seems like the last chapter was well-liked so to speak. Enjoy this chapter as well.

-o-

**UPDATED 2010-10-10**

-o-

**Chapter Nine: Savings, Truths and Traps**

_Previously:_  
"_Wonder if he will be angry if I killed his precious son?"_

Erus stood absolutely still, watching Rulein warily. This was not good at all. Erus had been to madam Pince and asked about Rulein. The woman had been surprised the raven-haired boy knew that man's name. She had told him though. Not that it had been much to tell.

The man had attended Hogwarts 1963, and had always strived to become a better wizard than lord Voldemort. The wish took him him and passion became obsession. He had returned to the school when he was 29, asking about the Philosopher's Stone. He wanted immortality because that way he would be superior to the Dark Lord.

Erus now knew what the man was after. Nicolas Flamel's stone, which would be able to do immortality potion.

"Can't talk little one?" Rulein asked. "What's wrong?"

The boy weighed his options. The corridor was empty and there was no sounds indicating that someone was coming this way. He had his wand in his pocket, but this man would be much faster than him. Erus knew that despite his knowledge and strength he would not be able to win against this man alone. He could always cast an Unforgivable but that would be noticed and he didn't really want to deal with that. He settled for looking at the man with what he hoped would be cold eyes. The man chuckled.

"You're as good as dead," Rulein said and raised his wand. "You will die, and the Dark Lord will finally see me!"

'Definitely mental.'

Erus rolled away from the first curse and got out his wand. He cast a Protego as the next curse came and it bounced off. Rulein smiled his insane smile and said:

"Let's see how long you will hold out."

Erus cast away the shield and called out:

"Stupefy!"

He knew it was a ridiculous spell, but it was almost the only one he would get away with from the headmaster. However, the man dodged it and the boy swore. He neatly dodged a cutting curse and cast another Protego as next curse came. However, the Protego was weak and was destroyed after a few more curses. Rulein became frustrated and screamed:

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The light of jet green flew against the unprotected Erus, and he could not move. His father had done the curse many times, and Erus had even tried it. His emerald eyes widened as it come closer, but before he could rise his wand to create a shield one was already there. With a roar, Lupin cast the darkest curse he knew on the intruder, his amber eyes burning with a dark force that even made Erus widen his eyes a bit, and Rulein barely managed dodging it. The insane man quickly took off as he realized this man was going to be more than he could handle for the moment. Erus looked at the former Marauder with still wide eyes. After a while he succeeded to stutter out:

"Thank you."

"I've already alarmed the personal that there is an intruder," the werewolf said. "Meanwhile, I'm going to have my answers now."

The raven-haired boy looked at him for a while with a blank stare and then said:

"If you really want that, fine."

-o-

They were soon seated in the man's private chambers, with the door locked and the whole room warded. Erus looked a bit too calm to just have met with a man who wanted him dead. Lupin noticed this and looked thoughtfully at the emerald-eyed boy for a bit. Said boy stared back at him.

"Fire away, professor," Erus said with a polite smile.

"Who are you?"

"You know who I am," the boy said and stopped at the man's glare. "Wow, you're taking after Sev."

"Sev?"

"Severus," the emerald-eyed boy said. "My godfather and this school's potions master."

"I didn't know he was your godfather," Lupin said. "But I guess it makes sense, the way he protects you. Answer my question now, if you please."

"My full name is Erus Sicarius Salazar Riddle," Erus said and looked steadily at the werewolf. "And I'm not from Ireland, neither is my family."

'Salazar?' Lupin thought, his eyes widening as he heard the name.

"Riddle is from my father's father," Erus continued and his polite smile grew into a wider smile. "Who happened to be a Muggle."

The werewolf understood, as he had heard from the headmaster of that family. Erus' grandfather had the name Riddle, who was a Muggle. He looked at the boy and said weakly:

"Do your father happen to be named Tom?"

"Yes," Erus answered. "Tom Marvolo Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort to be exact. I'm his son; nice to meet you."

-o-

There was a long silence. Erus honestly expected to be cursed, or at least that the man would yell. But the werewolf just sat there, his eyes slowly returning to its' normal size.

"How come we never knew of you?" he said softly and Erus' smile became a grin.

"Duh, Sev's my godfather. He's a spy for dad," the emerald-eyed boy said. "It's just that Dumbledore believes Sev is his spy, but really it's the other way around."

So Severus was a traitor to the Light. Not that Lupin blamed him; this child was so sweet at some times you would never think he even knew of the word 'evil'. Erus looked at the man and said with a tilted head:

"You're awfully quiet for being someone who sits with the son of Voldemort."

"Really?"

"Yeah, most people would've tried to curse me, kill me or just try to run away."

"And what happens when they do?"

"Dad kills them." Here Erus' smile made him shiver.

The child was not a stranger to death then, Lupin concluded. What should he do? If he had been a good little obedient Light wizard he would rapport this to Dumbledore, but those eyes…

"Who's your mother?" he said, sincerely hoping for the answer he wanted to hear. Just something left of _her_…

"Lily," Erus began and then paused. His brow furrowed in deep thought and he looked up at the werewolf. Then he continued, "Lily Morphis Mortimer, more known to the Light side as Lily Evans and later on Lily Potter."

Lupin stared at the child, almost wanting to get up and scream. It was him. He opened his mouth and got out:

"You are… Harry?"

The emerald-eyed boy looked at the werewolf, his eyes dark as the forest at night and said:

"Yes, I am. But dad gave me a better name, so don't call me Harry. I'm Erus."

This time Erus got a reaction, if only a delayed one. Lupin got up from the chair and shakily leaned onto the desk, closing his eyes tightly and his fists clenching at the wood. The emerald-eyed boy carefully asked:

"You were close to my mother?"

"She…" the werewolf began and then broke off. He took a few breaths and continued, "She was the only real friend I had. She was the one who understood my pain while Sirius and James did not know. She even told me about her real name, her real family… and her dream man."

"And who was that?"

"A man with pale skin and black hair who had the most terrifying red eyes ever," Lupin said. "She said he was the most wonderful thing that had ever happened to her."

"My dad…?"

"Most likely," the man answered. Erus saw he was lying but couldn't decide on what and let it pass.

"You knew, and never told anyone?" Erus asked, confusion written clearly in his eyes.

"Why? She didn't want anyone else to know, and I keep my promises to her," Lupin said.

They sat silent for a while. Then Erus looked at him and said:

"Are you going to tell Dumbledore?"

The werewolf looked at the boy for a while and then said:

"That would mean I had to break one of Lily's promises."

"What?"

"I promised to protect her child," the man continued. "And you are quite extraordinary that I don't want Dumbledore to find out."

"That means you're betraying the Light," the emerald-eyed child said quietly.

The man's eyes glittered with life for the first time since Lily had died and he replied with a sly smile:

"What is life without a challenge?"

-o-

Erus was doing a victory-dance in his room while Draco and Blaise eyed him oddly.

"What are you doing, Erus?" the blonde finally asked. "You're acting a bit too giddy for your own good…"

"We got one werewolf on our side," Erus sing-songed and looked at their baffled faces. "Lupin is on the Dark side now."

"What? How did you do that?" Draco shouted. "He's friend with two of the people supporting Dumbledore the most!"

"He was friend with my mother _only,_" the raven-haired boy said, "and he says he rather be with me than Dumbledore; at least on the Dark side, he'll get more accepted."

"You like bringing Dumbledore's people to the Dark side don't you?" Blaise asked.

The child of Voldemort grinned, his eyes flashing with the light of the killing curse.

-o-

The search of Rulein turned out to be hopeless; the man was no longer inside Hogwarts. The students gossiped about it, but Erus did not feel obliged in sharing what really happened. His father had been informed and it was close the man had come to Hogwarts just to kill off Rulein by himself. But Severus managed to calm the Dark Lord down. Just barely though.

Erus sat by the Slytherin table on a Monday morning around three weeks since Rulein's attack when Cynthia sat down next to him with a frown. His fork stopped half-way to his mouth as he saw her face. Putting the fork aside, he turned to the girl and said:

"What's wrong?"

"Our classes on Care of Magical Creatures are cancelled this week," she answered.

"And you're sorry for that?" One slender eyebrow raised up.

"Instead, we're going to have a midnight class on Thursday," she snapped. "By the Forbidden Forest, with that giant and Gryffindors!"

Erus looked horrified at her. Most of all he wanted to scream 'Why?', tear his head and the curse the giant teacher to death but figured it would not be appreciated and answered instead:

"I'm going to kill that bloody giant one day…"

-o-

Erus was in a bad mood as Hagrid led them cheerfully to the Forbidden Forest. This was bloody ridiculous! And worst of all, it was the bloody full moon! That giant was insane!

"Everyone 'ere?" Hagrid called out. "We're going to study blood-sucking bugbears and I captured one not too long ago. Come along now, nothin' to be afraid of."

Erus groaned while Cynthia huffed. Draco rolled his eyes and Blaise looked on the giant as the man was a blood-sucking bugbear himself. The same question went through their mind:

'Why the bloody hell did they need to work at midnight just to see a stupid animal?'

Erus looked, bored, at the animal, who was staring right back at him. The Gryffindors had begun scaring each other by telling their friends of all the monsters that was in the forest. Erus almost began to laugh as he heard the stories; some of the animals could not even live on land.

Draco was yawning, wanting to go back to his warm bed and Blaise pretended to read. Cynthia was playing with her quill, already done the questions. Erus was done as well, but the class did not end until another 30 minutes so he just sat there… staring at the animal.

A loud howl made everyone whip their heads up. Erus recognized it as a werewolf and groaned. Hagrid looked around and said:

"I think we better get up to the school."

'The best bloody idea you've given this school year,' Erus thought irritably and got up.

Something came running out of the forest, black shapes and soon was recognized as werewolves approaching them. Hagrid screamed at everyone to get away. Erus saw the werewolves watched the running students (he was one of them because he was not about to get eaten by one of them) with hunger while the giant tried to get the creatures to leave. That's when he noticed the lack of a weight around his neck. The emerald-eyed boy stuck his hand underneath his shirt and froze. The amulet was gone. His amulet his father had told him to never take off.

Erus ignored Cynthia's startled call when he turned and ran back. His wand was out and he whispered a 'Lumos'. The area lit up and he brought his cloak around him tighter. It was cold, he was freezing, there were bloody werewolves around here and he had lost his amulet. Yeah, nice class Hagrid had… at least that bloody dog was not there to drool all over his clothing. He hated that dog.

He breathed a huge sigh of relief as he saw his treasured gift Voldemort had given him. He picked up the amulet and hung it on him. How he dropped it he had no idea. He was in the safe refugee by Hagrid's hut right now, and could not be seen. Just in case, he activated both his necklace and ring he had gotten on his eleventh birthday. They could protect him against most curses, and recently Severus had added so that the ring could keep him safe from a physical attack. He felt the magic surge around him and saw that Hagrid had fled as well. He cursed softly. Here he would eventually be seen, and he could not get inside that giant's hut. The two doors were in plain view to the werewolves. He had no other choice then.

'Bloody werewolves,' he thought as he made his way into the Forbidden Forest.

-o-

Cynthia was almost being dragged back to the school by Pansy and Millicent while Blaise and Theodore had to literally drag Draco. The blonde fought against their restraints, almost hitting them so they would release him but it was futile. The two boys were slightly stronger than Draco so they could get him inside.

Teachers greeted the children by the entrance and saw Hagrid come.

"Why are werewolves 'ere?" the giant asked the headmaster. "They shouldn't be 'ere!"

Cynthia tried to run out again, but was stopped by McGonagall.

"What are you doing, Ms Granger?" the witch almost shouted.

"Erus is still out there!" she screamed right back, her nails clawing at the woman's clothing. "What kind of teacher leaves one of his students behind?"

They now noted that Draco was fighting to get out as well. Prefect Flint had joined Theodore and Blaise and was holding the blonde in a steel-grip.

"Severus," the headmaster said and the pale potions master turned to the older man. "I'll take Minerva, Rubeus and Filius and search. Can you go with Sirius, James and Rolanda?"

The two former Marauders glared at Dumbledore, but the potions master was too worried about his godson to even feel upset. He just drew his wand and rushed outside, followed by the other teachers.

-o-

As soon as Erus got into the forest, he knew something was very wrong. He looked around; there was no sound. It was simply too quiet. A shiver went through his body and he whipped around. This was not really the time to suddenly be scared, but this feeling felt like…

A branch cracked. The raven-haired boy whipped around to face the sound. Nothing.

Another branch, but still nothing. Erus backed up against a tree, momentarily forgetting he could pull his mirror out and call on his father. Suddenly a cackling laughter began and Erus froze.

'I know there is no God… but sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve this.'

And then he ran.

-o-

The teachers had to be quiet, to not attract the attention of whatever animal could be in the forest, most of it all the werewolves. But they noticed something was off. Severus stopped and the Lumos light grew stronger.

"Stop it, Snape!" James snapped.

The potions master ignored him, bent down and grabbed something. His hands were shaking slightly.

"What is it?" Madam Hooch asked.

"It's Erus' wand."

-o-

Erus was running, every breath felt like a burning fire in his abused lungs, but something made him keep on running. He jumped over branches, landing on his feet with no sound, nothing that disturbed the ground underneath him. Fenrir had taught him that.

He dared to stop for a little while and looked around. His breath came in harsh gasps and his body was shaking of fear. A cracking sound made him whip around. He had been an idiot and lost his wand, so now he could only rely on the ring and the necklace to keep him safe. He could not make a shield wandlessly and would not aim spells on shadows. He began to run as the cackling laughter began anew.

He had walked right into a trap. That bloody mental Rulein was out to kill him. He must have ripped off Erus' amulet at some time, and just waited for his chance to lure the boy into the forest.

'I hate mental freaks,' the boy thought bitterly.

Due to distraction he missed a branch and fell down on the ground. He rose onto his elbows with a groan when he realized he was lying in something wet. Something sticky and thick, and smelling a lot like…

_Blood_.

Erus scrambled up to his knees and looked at his hands. Blood was almost black in the moonlight, the emerald-eyed one mused and the boy looked around. He had not afraid of blood, only the one who would have cause this severe blood loss. The fear was bubbling inside him, and he was surprised. It took a lot to scare him. It was not the forest itself that made him this terrified, but something inside it.

Something closed around his throat, cutting off his breathing and drawing blood from his throat due to long claws and out of instinct he screamed.

-o-

Sirius snapped his head up with the others as he heard the scream. Before any of the others could blink, the potions master was already running towards the sound. Madam Hooch was not far behind. James looked after them and said:

"We can't just let a child die, Padfoot."

Sirius nodded and they ran off. While James only thought of the school's reputation if Erus would die, the other man thought of something else:

'That child… is the only one who can make Moony smile for real.'

-o-

The shape was suddenly thrown away. Erus first coughed and then gasped for breath. He was holding his hands to his throat, feeling the blood trickling down his neck and onto his shirt. Something picked him up and sprinted off. The emerald-eyed boy opened his eyes for the first time since he had been attacked and exclaimed:

"Fenrir!"

The werewolf looked down at him and said:

"What are you doing out in the Forbidden Forest during the full moon, young master?"

"Ask that bloody giant to teacher!" Erus threw back, feeling oddly reassured seeing Fenrir in his fearsome werewolf form. "He's an idiot!"

Fenrir stopped and looked around a bit. Erus noted that this must be the first time Fenrir had ever held him in a caring way. The werewolf was not the one up for hugging or holding.

"Look, there is something coming, and it's not friendly" the older wizard, temporary turned monster, said. "Climb up into the tree. I sense teachers from Hogwarts closing in, so you should be safe."

Erus was lifted up to the lowest branch and he climbed up. Fenrir looked around and said:

"Doesn't seem like the young master to drop his wand."

"Well, young master is allowed to panic from time to time," Erus snapped as he continued to climb.

"It should be with Severus by now," the werewolf said. "It'll be safe with him."

Erus came up to a branch good enough to hold him and sat down as Fenrir followed his movements to make sure the boy would not fall. The werewolf turned around as he heard a cracking sound and against his will the raven-haired boy began to shake.

"Young master, hold onto that branch if you're going to shake like a leaf!"

Then Fenrir saw what had grabbed Erus' throat. It was not Rulein. From its mouth blood dripped down to its cape. Its eyes were hollow and every breath was deep and raspy.

"Looks like a Dementor", the werewolf mumbled, "but I know it's not…" He had seen what it had killed when he found Erus. A werewolf's corpse had been thrown aside so he knew that thing could handle one.

Meanwhile Erus had gained control of his body and instead his mind was filled with anger. Without knowing it, the amulet he wore began to shine and the creature looked up. It gave up a scream as the light of the amulet hit it, the sound echoing like a thousand screeching voices and then it was gone. Fenrir stared at Voldemort's son, who wore an expression of pure hatred and saw yet another example why this child was to be feared.

-o-

The four teachers came closer to where they had heard the screams and shuddered as they saw the blood that was splattered along the ground and even up to the trees. The four teachers had their wands out, ready for any attack.

"He should be around here," the witch said.

Severus looked around, until he felt the familiar aura of the child. He looked up towards the source, and blinked a few times.

"Mind me telling how you got up there, Erus?" he asked after a while.

"Yes, I do mind," a young voice answered.

The three others looked up. They stared at the boy. He had stains of blood in his deathly white face and it seemed like blood from his hands were on the branches on the way up. The boy was shivering and he sat curled up.

"Come down," the potions master said.

"Would love to, but not as long as that thing is there."

They all turned to see a werewolf come running towards them. Fenrir was long gone. Sirius made a slashing movement with his wand and the werewolf crashed into a tree. He then conjured ropes and bound it.

"Nice, professor Black," Erus said.

"Now then?" the black-dressed man said with a small huff to his godson.

"Fine."

The emerald-eyed carefully began climbing down, and not even the former Marauders could keep their winces inside. The boy's hands were injured gravely, and he seemed to have a wound on his right leg. Severus froze up as Erus lost his balance for a moment, only regaining it at the last second and figured it would be easier to levitate the child down. Not even James could find anything bad about that.

Erus was put down onto the ground and he leaned to the tree to not support his weight on his right leg. Now they could all see the boy's neck, which was badly bruised and bloodied. Severus picked the boy up and said:

"Call back the others. I'll take him to the Infirmary."

"Again?" the raven-haired boy groaned.

"You seem to like it in there," the potions master said, amused.

"Why don't you guys go ahead and give me a room there, since I'm destined to end up there all the time."

-o-

"And what happened this time?"

Erus sighed as he told his story yet again since Severus had forced him to tell as they went back to the castle. The wound on his leg and hands were only from the trees, so nothing poisonous. The wounds on his throat were from nothing poisonous as well but of course, Madam Pomfrey wanted to check this.

She huffed and went to get some salve for his wounds and throat while Severus busied himself by healing the small scratches the boy had received on his face. The wounds on his throat were a bit deep and they wanted to make sure they were not infected.

"Wouldn't want your father to see them," the potions master said as he cleaned a scratch on Erus' forehead. "He's worried enough as it is."

"Does he know?"

"Fenrir must be back and told him something," Severus said. "I'll fill the story in later."

"I'm tired."

"I can imagine. Now stay still."

Erus let the man hold his chin and he felt the familiar feeling of warm aura as Severus healed the cut.

"My amulet shone up," he said. "Think I should tell dad?"

"Probably," the potions master said. "I have not much experience of those amulets; your father has even gone so far to learn about how to make amulets."

"Is it hard?" the raven-haired boy said.

"Quite hard," the potions master said. "Your father told me he had no such ability to make such a demanding thing as an amulet; only a few has."

The medic witch returned, but they did not stop talking because of that. There was a small smile on her face throughout the conversation.

-o-

Voldemort paced the library, thinking of every curse he knew to throw on Rulein. Twice in only three weeks! That bloody man was as good as dead.

Fenrir watched the man, slightly nervous but not afraid.

"He's fine now?" the Dark Lord finally said, eyes looking at Fenrir.

"I tracked Severus up to the castle," the werewolf said. "Your son was fine. Had a few scratches and some bruises, but they are probably healed by now."

"What of Lupin? Was he one of the werewolves?"

"He drinks the Wolfsbane potion," Fenrir said. "He's in the dungeons according to Severus. Harmless."

"Good," the man said. "Wouldn't want to kill him for hurting Erus; that child seem to enjoy Lupin's company."

"I knew Remus a bit," the werewolf said. "He's good with kids, and he seems to have taken a liking to your son."

"Even better. That means Lupin will protect him."

"Many are ready to protect that child, sir."

Voldemort looked at the werewolf with an amused smile. 'Many indeed,' he thought. 'What do you say now, Albus, when I've stolen your teachers and made even the castle hate you?'

-o-

Draco and Cynthia were let inside the Hospital Wing and they both ran up to Erus.

"You alright?" the girl asked anxiously.

"I'm pretty good," the raven-haired boy answered. "Leg hurts a bit, but Poppy says it'll be gone in the morning."

Draco looked at the fading bruise on the slightly smaller boy's neck and Erus answered the silent question:

"Not Rulein, but a creature probably ordered by that freak. Fenrir saved me."

"Fenrir?" Cynthia said with a small frown.

"A werewolf," the emerald-eyed boy answered. "A decent guy."

"Who still calls you young master", Severus finished.

"He doesn't stop!" Erus said. "I've told him over and over again to stop calling me that, but he won't listen!"

-o-

Weeks went by, and Erus did not see Rulein again. He was aware that Fenrir was in the Forbidden Forest, making sure no dark creatures could enter the grounds. Severus loomed around in the dungeons, checking all the rooms every day. Lupin patrolled a bit more than usual, and Madam Pomfrey promised he could always come to her. McGonagall was perfectly fine with sending small notes to him with the owl she had given him. The emerald-eyed boy had tried to protest when she had presented the snow-white owl to him, but the owl seemed to like him. He had named her Hedwig.

And it was quite funny see Dumbledore's angry face whenever he received the notes; Erus could only imagine what the letters would do if the headmaster tried to open them. Every time the notes ended up in his hands McGonagall smiled smugly, and the raven-haired boy had to remind himself not to grin back. The Weasley twins were quite happy to help Erus in any way they could, which often led them to meet in Severus' chambers. Erus now began to concentrate on the Philosopher's Stone.

Thanks to some favours, the boy soon began to thread together everything. Voldemort would have been impressed if he saw with what speed his son worked, and how fast he could get the information.

By the middle of March, Erus had figured out pretty much everything, and he got a bit worried. Rulein wanted the stone to make himself immortality potion. Dumbledore got the stone to the school to protect it for his friend Flamel. Hagrid had gone to get it on Gringotts; Rulein had tried to rob the wizard bank a few hours later. It was now most likely hidden underneath that hatch, guarded by Fluffy (the bloody Cerberus) and the spells of the professors. Erus could not help but feel uneasy about it though. Rulein was pretty smart, even being insane, and it only took Erus one visit to the library to find out Fluffy's weakness.

So he waited, intending to let the teachers do their work until they caught Rulein, or he had to do something.

The days turned into weeks and soon they were rewarded with Easter. Erus lay awake on his bed six on the morning and stared up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes after a while and focused to feel the auras around him. He found Draco's and Blaise's quickly and moved further out. His father had insisted that he would learn the art of 'seeing' the auras instead of relying on his eyes too much. After some prodding from the man, Erus had given in and started on it.

When he reached the Great Hall, he was shaking and sweating with the energy spent and decided to retreat. But as he retreated, he caught a small flaring aura that radiated darkness. He caught the aura and 'saw' the person. Rulein, around the school grounds. How he had felt the weak aura he had no idea. He felt Fenrir coming in fast and the werewolf's reassuring aura saying he could let go. The raven-haired boy complied and opened his eyes. The blonde had at some time woken up and gone to his bed. He looked at the boy lying in bed and said:

"You were shaking all over. Drink this."

"I'm not sick."

"Yeah, I know but it's just water," Draco answered. "Drink it."

Erus accepted the cup and drank the cool liquid.

"You need to change clothing as well," the blonde commented.

The smaller boy nodded absently and said:

"I felt Rulein when I was doing my practise."

"Rulein?"

"Fenrir has probably chased him away by now," Erus said.

The blonde growled and then shook his head.

"Tell Severus," he said to Erus.

"I was planning to," the emerald-eyed boy said. "I'm planning to let Remus meet Fenrir again."

"You sure that will be fine?"

"Remus had no objection when I suggested it," Erus said. "We just need to find a place and time."

"We?"

-o-

The same night Draco found himself going somewhere he really had no wish to be.

"My father, mother, Severus AND your father are going to kill me!"

"Shut up, Draco," Erus replied irritably. "We're merely taking a walk."

"In the Forbidden Forest you don't take a walk, Erus!"

"I do," the raven-haired boy said and swirled around a bit to demonstrate.

"That's because you aren't afraid," the blonde said.

"You are then?"

"No!"

"Then why are you complaining?"

Draco groaned and the other boy simply shook his head before continuing. He looked around, and said:

"I'm leaving you behind, Draco!"

"What?" he heard the blonde shriek. "Don't you dare leave me here!"

They finally reached a small opening in the forest and a person turned around. Fangs shone visible in the moonlight for a moment before they shrunk back to their normal size.

"Young Erus," the man said.

Draco looked at Erus and gulped. He knew the boy had some connections, but vampires? This one looked different from most too, with white clothes and white hair making him shine in the moonlight.

"It's been a while Noir," the boy said. "I see you have everyone with you as usual."

"They have little desire to leave me unguarded," Noir replied before giving the boy a small bow. "What can we do for you this lovely evening?"

"I need information," Erus said. "You guys are best at that."

"We're honoured of the praise," the leader vampire, Noir said. The rest stood still silent. "What do you need?"

"I was planning on stealing the Philosopher's Stone," Erus said. "I need to know everything about it, to the smallest detail."

"Why would you need that?" Noir asked, a bit confused.

"I've been trying to find anything about in the school, but that's impossible. Dumbledore watches everyone, me included," Erus said. "I know you can get me the information I need."

"You plan to steal it? Why? Is it the wish for immortality?" Noir said with tilted head, mildly curious.

"No," the raven-haired boy answered. "One of my enemies is going to steal it because of that immortality. I simply want to deny him that little pleasure by stealing it just when he's about to take it."

Noir nodded and said:

"We shall find everything you need. But it's unusual that you use us."

"I don't wish my father to know," Erus said. "I've worried him enough this year."

Noir bowed and after the normal formalities, the vampires disappeared. Draco stared at Erus.

"What?"

"I've not even seen your dad being so commanding," the blonde answered. "Or being able to make them listen so easily."

"Then you've never seen him on Death Eater meetings," Erus said. "He's a true leader."

"And so are you," Draco mumbled as they made their way back to the castle, escorted by Fenrir.

Tbc…

* * *

Chapter nine done, yay!

Next will be an interlude… not a real chapter, okay? The interlude will be about the exams.

More about chapter ten when you've read the interlude!

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	11. Interlude

**A Different Life**

**Summary**: What if Voldemort was Harry's real father, and that on Harry's birthday Voldemort came to claim what is his? How will the child of a Dark Lord ever blend in normally? Well, maybe he doesn't even try to…

**Spoilers**: Um, close to none. You need to know what Horocruxes is, and the Chamber of Secrets. If I come up with something else, you will know.

**Pairings**: I've been turning ideas in and out, checking out every pairing I can think off and the suggestions you readers gave to me. I know I wrote replies, dropping some hints maybe but now it's decided: NO PAIRINGS. At all. Sorry about that, but it's easier if they don't pair up. If I had done a pairing with Harry, it would have been with a guy. Sorry, but I like yaoi. As some of you readers don't, I won't make any pairings to keep as many as possible happy.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. They belong rightfully to Mrs Rowling; I just borrow them for the time being.

**Other notes**: I have changed Hermione totally. She will be a pureblood witch with a love for Dark Arts and the urge to hurt Muggles since she was treated badly at the Muggle orphanage she was raised in. Harry will also not be known as Harry, but as Erus Sicarius Salazar Riddle.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Parseltongue" _

-

**Interlude: Exams can be a bitch**

Erus looked at the time. Eleven-thirty. Just about an hour more before lunch. He sighed and continued to count the cracks on his desk.

Exam in History of Magic was a bit dull. He had finished already but they had to sit the whole time. While Cynthia and Draco made their exams with the other first-years, Erus jumped between exams and classes. The only class they were on the same level was on Care of Magical Creatures, even though he sometimes wished they were on the same level; he hated the attention it all brought. Oh well, nothing to do about it. So one day he was with third-year Gryffindors and Slytherins in the Potions exams, the next second-year Transfiguration with Ravenclaws. Right now he was with second-year Slytherins.

Lupin looked up at him and raised his eyebrows. Erus shrugged in response.

"For those who are finished", the werewolf began and most of the people protested that they were not. "I said, those who are finished cannot leave the room but are allowed to what they want as long as it does not disturb anyone else."

Erus breathed a sigh of relief, glad to be rid of his boredom and got up one of his books.

-

"You taking exams in Ancient Runes?!"

Erus looked up from his plate, nodded and then returned.

"Why?" Draco continued.

"Because I know it", Erus said with a shrug. "And it will give me a good merit in the future."

"You do know you won't have a normal job ever when you grow up."

"Of course I know that", the emerald-eyed boy said. "I just felt like doing the exams, because that means I can slack off more later on."

"He has a point", Cynthia said. "Though I maybe get a slacking year next year. Fifth year and seventh year I heard was really hard."

"All years are hard", the blonde said. "I can't believe my two best friends are so good in studying."

"You call me good?" Erus said. "It's been drilled into me; for Cynthia it comes naturally."

"Are you really supposed to call her that in the Great Hall?" Draco whispered.

"Cynthia is Hermione's nickname", Erus continued and the brunette girl blinked to the blonde. Luckily, Draco caught it on quickly and carried on as usual.

"Lucky her then", Draco muttered. "I want to be like either you or Cynthia, Erus."

"It's easy to be me."

"No, it's not", Draco whined. "It's really hard to be you."

"How come?"

"You know that yourself", the blonde said and turned back to his lunch. "Do you have any more tests?"

"Got Charms, DADA and Ancient Runes", Erus counted up. "You then?"

"Transfiguration and Herbology", Cynthia answered. "That shouldn't be too hard."

"Easy for you to say", the blonde muttered and stabbed his potato.

-

Erus cracked his neck a bit with a content sigh. Sirius only glanced up at him, and then returned to his papers. Having a written DADA exam was not really fun, but Erus knew everyone thought he was too small to duel and accepted it. And, he was not that good in protection shields. He had to ask his father to help him with that.

He looked over the questions again and then over to the others. They were doing the spells Erus was writing about and he sighed. He gathered his papers and dumped them onto the DADA teacher's desk. Sirius looked up in surprise and said:

"Finished already?"

"Yes, sir", Erus answered. "I know the theories behind them all."

"I hope you understand why I don't want you to do them."

"I'm too small, and I can mess them up", Erus said with a small smile. "You've said that like ten times, sir."

"Just want you to know", Sirius said. "You can go; relax a bit."

"I got Ancient Runes in an hour", the raven-haired boy said. "I can' relax."

"Remus took Ancient Runes; says it's fascinating but I guess I'm not that interested."

"It always depends on the person."

The former Marauder looked after the boy all until he had left the room.

-

This was a bit harder than Erus had expected; but after all, it was OWL level Ancient Runes. He looked at the time and closed his eyes; he still got time. He looked down at the paper again and studied the questions. He had answered most of them, but a few was a bit tricky.

He looked around the classroom and saw Flint bend down and checking his paper again. The raven-haired boy had not expected that the Quidditch captain was taking Ancient Runes but he did apparently. The boy returned to his paper; this was not the time to loose focus.

After twenty more minutes, he had answered all the questions and he rose up. He left the papers on the teacher's desk and walked away before said teacher could get a look on the papers.

The witch stared after the small boy and then back at the papers. The answers she could see on the first parchment was all correct.

-

"Ah, finished finally!"

Erus looked over at Draco, who fell down on the grass with a comedic sigh of relief. Cynthia sat down and Blaise got down as well.

"One week until we'll find out how we did", the blonde continued. "What'll we do until that time then?"

The emerald-eyed boy was staring at his pages and Cynthia said:

"What's wrong?"

"The professor in Ancient Runes wanted me to come in later", he said with a frown. "She said she would see if I could take NEWTs in Ancient Runes next year or third year."

"Already?" Cynthia said. "Is Ancient Runes really that good?"

"It's great", Erus said. "I had a private tutor a while, since there was no way I could learn all that myself. It comes in handy sometimes as well."

"Maybe I'll choose it later", the brunette said. "Right now, all I want to do is skip Care of Magical Creatures."

"We can skip it after second year", Blaise said. "I'm going to do it anyway."

"Of course", Draco said. "I will as well."

"I'm not an idiot, which means I will drop it as well", Erus said. "Hagrid is mental."

"Mental indeed", they heard a voice behind them say.

"Erus always say the right thing about the teachers", an identical voice continued.

The emerald-eyed boy turned to the Weasley twins and said:

"You done as well?"

"Done, and doomed", Fred said. "What about you, almighty lord?"

"I'm not a lord", Erus snapped.

"Your name means lord", George pointed out.

"Blame my father", the boy said. "He said it was spur of the moment, and then I never listened to anything else."

"Then it's your fault in some way", Fred said.

"Shut up."

"Alright, lord."

"Fred!"

"At least I didn't add almighty this time!"

-

Severus looked at Erus' papers with a smile. The Transfiguration teacher was watching him and said:

"How come I've never seen you with that kind of smile before?"

"It's because I never showed it here", the potions master answered. "There was little to smile to around here."

"Does it mean Erus did a good job on the exams?" McGonagall continued.

"A good job? A splendid job! He got almost full score on every subject, and the teacher in Ancient Runes says he's ready for NEWT level next year or the third year."

"He seems to be quite a educated one."

"I taught him in Potions and Herbology, Tom in Transfiguration, Charms and DADA, and Lucius taught him Ancient Runes and History of Magic. Fenrir taught him a bit about dangerous creatures and silent killing."

"Who taught him torturing then? I caught him doing that on a Ravenclaw a few weeks ago", the witch said, amused.

"Self-taught", Severus confessed. "Watched his father a bit too much. He performed an Avada Kedavra on a prisoner when he was eight or nine. He can do the Unforgivables but never uses them."

"Why not?"

"They are strictly forbidden and Tom doesn't want him to use them too much just yet", the wizard said.

"He's a bit overprotective", McGonagall commented.

"A bit?" Severus raised his eyebrows. "Are you joking me? If I had never worked here, Erus would not be allowed to set his foot inside this castle, that's for sure. And now he has Fenrir checking the Forbidden Forest all the time. He's a bit more calm now when we got more on our side."

The witch smiled over her teacup and said:

"It's seems so… not him to act like this."

"Then you should have seen when Erus broke his arm when he was five", Severus said with a small laugh. "I never thought Tom's eyes could grow so large, and I have never seen him run so fast."

"Where did that happen?"

"He caught vision of Erus crying outside, while he was on the top floor in the manor. I thought for a moment he was going simply to destroy the window and jump."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and they quieted down. Lupin stuck his head in.

"Hi", he said. "I'm running from Albus; mind if I hide here?"

"Be my guest", the witch said. "Some tea and biscuits?"

Tbc…

Interlude done.

As you can see, interlude not very long. Chapter ten will be started ASAP. Hang out.

Chapter ten is the end of the year, and that means Erus will have to deal with Rulein. Chapter name: The Third Meeting

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	12. Ch 10: The Third Meeting

A Different Life

**A Different Life**

**Summary**: What if Voldemort was Harry's real father, and that on Harry's birthday Voldemort came to claim what is his? How will the child of a Dark Lord ever blend in normally? Well, maybe he doesn't even try to…

**Spoilers**: Um, close to none. You need to know what Horocruxes is, and the Chamber of Secrets. If I come up with something else, you will know.

**Pairings**: I've been turning ideas in and out, checking out every pairing I can think off and the suggestions you readers gave to me. I know I wrote replies, dropping some hints maybe but now it's decided: NO PAIRINGS. At all. Sorry about that, but it's easier if they don't pair up. If I had done a pairing with Harry, it would have been with a guy. Sorry, but I like yaoi. As some of you readers don't, I won't make any pairings to keep as many as possible happy.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. They belong rightfully to Mrs Rowling; I just borrow them for the time being.

**Other notes**: I have changed Hermione totally. She will be a pureblood witch with a love for Dark Arts and the urge to hurt Muggles since she was treated badly at the Muggle orphanage she was raised in. Harry will also not be known as Harry, but as Erus Sicarius Salazar Riddle. 

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Parseltongue" _

_Visions _

-

I see many people say that Erus is a bit too weak to be Voldemort's son. I know that as well, but behold: soon he will not be like that. I just want him to be all cuddly and nice with his father and maybe his godfather but I'll make him more terrifying in school. That I promise. There was also someone saying my version of Hermione is a bit too extreme. To be honest, I don't like the original Hermione and I like my 'Cynthia'. But for those who like Hermione, I'll try make Cynthia act a bit like the original Hermione. Which means, more study-freak and a know-it-all. I don't really know how I'll succeed with that, but wish me luck (I actually suck whenever trying to write Hermione)

Anyway, enjoy chapter ten.

-

**Chapter Ten: The Third Meeting**

"_Why can't I get the stone out!"_

_Erus looked towards the source of the voice and stepped into the room as quietly as he could. He went behind a pillar that offered a bit more protection than the open room. __He looked around before focusing to the middle of the room._

_The Mirror of Erised. The boy frowned a bit and then turned his attention to the man standing in front of the mirror. Rulein._

_The man suddenly turned his head to him and his mismatched eyes lit up with insanity._

"—us! Erus!"

The emerald-eyed boy bolted up from the bed with a gasp and almost collided with the blonde Slytherin who had been shaking his shoulders. The boy pushed past Draco, ran into the bathroom and threw up. He felt a cold towel touch his hot face after he was done, and he welcomed the cool cloth. After a minute the cloth was taken away and he nearly whined at the loss. But just nearly.

"Come on", he heard Draco say, "you need to get out of your clothes."

Erus noted they were soaking in sweat due to his vision and pulled the shirt off.

"Holy shit, you're trembling a lot", Draco said, worried since the raven-haired boy had never trembled this much. "You alright?"

"S-Sev… contact Sev", Erus said. "Please."

"I'm on my way", the blonde said. "Blaise's gonna help you, okay? Don't freak out on him, alright?"

The smaller boy finally opened his eyes and Blaise helped him up. Meanwhile Draco had run off to get the potions master.

"Where do you keep any extra pyjamas?" the boy asked Erus.

"Second drawer I think", he said, already on his way to calm down. 

He felt a pair of hands helping him getting a new shirt on as he was lost in thoughts. Soon he heard the door open and Severus kneeled down by him.

"What's wrong, Erus?" the man asked worriedly.

"I saw where the stone is being kept", Erus mumbled. "In the Mirror of Erised. Rulein tried to get it out. I… I think I was there as well."

"And?"

"He discovered me."

The potions master looked up at the two other boys and said:

"Go downstairs for a bit, okay?"

The boys took a last look at their friend before hurrying out from the room. Severus looked at Erus and the boy said:

"It will probably happen."

"More importantly, you know about the stone?"

"Yes I do", the emerald-eyed boy said. "I've known about the stone for a few months."

"Months!" the potions master said. "And you never told me?"

"What should I tell?" Erus said. "Oh, I know about the Philosopher's Stone; you better protect it because Rulein the freak is out to get it!"

"He wants the stone?"

"The stone creates immortality potion", Erus said with a shrug. "Of course he wants it. He wants to be stronger than dad."

"Oh god…"

Severus got up and groaned. The man paced the room back and forth while Erus looked at him.

"Are you going to tell dad?" he finally asked.

"I don't know", Severus said. "But you're not going anywhere near the third floor, is that understood?"

"If he comes and no one stops him", Erus began and the potions master whipped around to stare at him, "then I will go there. Not because he needs to be stopped, but because he has to learn he can't mess with me without facing the consequences."

If Severus had not known who the child was talking about, he would have felt sorry for the guy.

-

The days went on painfully slow for Erus, since they had nothing to do but drifting around and relaxing. The emerald-eyed boy hated to be restless; he hated to have nothing to do. At the moment, he was sitting in the library with only Madam Pince as a companion as almost everyone else was basking in the sunlight. Cynthia though was in her dorm with a letter Cygnirius and Anastasia had sent her; she never read them anywhere else, not even in the common room.

He drummed on the book he held with his fingers lightly as the old witch sipped on some pumpkin juice he had practiced on conjuring. His own glass was not far away. Madam Pince had taught him not to drink anything while holding a book, and he had to agree; one small accident and you could ruin a good book. 

Books aside. He liked being in the library; it was quiet, you were never interrupted and most important of all, it had tons of books he could read. Well, not all at the same time, and not everyone was so interesting but he had books to read since he could not borrow some of his father's books with him. Dumbledore would be slightly suspicious if Erus suddenly had a book about torture with him.

And Madam Pince was not such a bad company; he knew she would never step over to the dark side but he did not try to push. Most likely, she would not be a part of anything. He had to remember if his father would ever attack the castle, he would ask the man not to destroy the library. It would destroy Madam Pince.

"I believe you are daydreaming, Mr Riddle", the witch's dry voice said, slightly amused.

Erus blinked and look at her.

"Oh", he said. "Guess I am. Can't help it with all this sun, though."

They were quiet for a little while longer, both being in their own worlds. 

"This was surely a good pumpkin juice you conjured", she said as she looked at the glass.

"Well, I put my best efforts in it…"

-

Erus woke up with a bad feeling. He shook Draco's shoulder and the blonde sleepily opened his eyes.

"What?" he mumbled.

"I feel Rulein", Erus said. "He's on his way to that Cerberus."

"What?" the blonde said and shot up. "We have to stop him then!"

"Don't wake up Blaise", Erus warned.

"Shouldn't we go to Severus?"

"We don't have time", Erus replied. "Let's go."

The blonde growled behind him but grabbed his robes. 

-

As soon as the emerald-eyed boy had come down the stairs a voice said:

"You felt something bad as well?"

He turned to look at his third-cousin. Cynthia was already dressed and her wand ready.

"You seem prepared", he remarked.

"I'm going with you guys", she said stubbornly.

Draco came down the stairs, dressed and holding his wand. Erus looked at them and said:

"We're going to meet a dangerous guy."

"Doesn't matter", Cynthia said even though she looked a bit afraid.

"Hell, you're even more frightening", the blonde pointed out.

"I take that as a compliment."

"It was meant as one. I wouldn't dare saying otherwise."

"Smart choice."

-

They moved silently along the quiet castle. Erus could hear her breathing though. Slow and deep breaths, indicating the castle was taking a rest while she could. Draco and Cynthia moved just inches behind him, and the girl's courage had fallen. She was gripping Erus' arm hard, but the boy did not complain. She was quite dangerous to people she knew she could handle, but was more cautious when she met an unknown strength. This was one of those times. And she happened to like her books a bit more than fighting. 

They came to the third floor and noticed the door was already open. Erus stuck a cautious head inside, very relieved to see the three-headed dog asleep. A harp was playing nearby and Erus hoped it would not stop while they were in the room. 

"Alright, coast clear", he said.

The two behind him gulped, but followed. He dragged up the trap-door and looked down into pure darkness. They were quiet for a while.

"Draco, you go first", he suggested finally.

"Are you completely mad!"

"You voice, Draco", Erus stated, sounding like he was instructing the blonde how many times he had to stir clockwise in a potion.

"You are completely mad", the blonde hissed.

"You know, I hurt people who call me mad", the boy said in an amused tone.

Draco looked at him, then at the trap-door and growled, frustrated. It was either jump down or being hurt by the raven-haired boy. With a slump of his shoulders and a sigh he jumped down. Cynthia looked down and said:

"Maybe I should remind you I hate heights."

"I know you hate heights", Erus said, a bit gentler. "Maybe you should go and get Severus instead."

"I can do this", she said stubbornly.

"Can you really? This guy is the real deal, Cynthia", Erus said. "He won't spare us just because we're kids. It's either we who die or him. Hopefully him."

"Are you going to kill him?" Her voice sounded small.

"If I have to", the raven-haired boy said. "But I don't really want to do it here, and therefore I need help. Get Severus?"

She looked at him and then said:

"Fine, I'll find him."

"If you meet on Minerva, Remus or Poppy, it's okay. But Severus is the ideal man I want. Hopefully he will come when I'm almost dead; he comes up with some horrifying curses then."

Cynthia stared at him.

"I'll get Severus", she said after a while and crept out of the room.

Erus looked after her and then at the dog. It was still sleeping but the harp was getting weaker. He looked down at the darkness and jumped. He landed softly and said:

"Draco?"

"Over here", came a muffled answer. "Where's Cynthia?"

"Getting Severus."

"Good; he can handle the whole bloody thing."

Erus noted something strange about the place he had landed on.

"Draco… is it only me or is whatever we lie on moving?"

Something tightened around his torso and Erus lit up the place with a Lumos. His eyes widened.

"Draco, it's Devils Snare!"

Draco's muffled yell came moments later:

"And what the hell is that!"

Erus' eyebrow twitched. Why the hell did the blonde insist on falling asleep as soon as they were with Prof. Sprout and having Herbology! He took a few breaths, hoping it would calm him down. It did not so he settled on yelling:

"Do you even listen on classes, you imbecile blonde!"

-

Cynthia looked around the corner and breathed a sigh of relief as it was only the Gryffindor's Head of House. She ran up to her and McGonagall said:

"What are you doing out of bed, Cynthia?"

"Please, I need to get Prof. Snape", the girl said, wringing her hands together in worry. "Erus and Draco are trying to stop Rulein from taking the stone!"

McGonagall looked at the girl and took her arm. 

"Let us not waste time here then!"

The two ran down the hall to find the potions master.

-

As the two boys argued back and forth, the snare tightened. 

"I'm almost loose!" Draco yelled after a while. "I can reach the clean area, what about you?"

"Me?" Erus got out and the blonde got worried at the choked voice. "Except for the small little fact I can barely breathe! I'm bloody fine! Get me out!"

"I don't know how to!"

"The Devils Snare hates the sunlight if I'm correct", Erus got out with pauses between each word. Soon he would not be able to draw in breaths.

"There is no sun here!" the blonde yelled.

"Lit a fire then!"

"With what!"

An eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Are you a bloody wizard or not! Use the wand, you idiot!"

Soon there was a fire, and the snare loosened. Erus wrenched free, and got over to Draco. He sat down at the area and breathed harshly.

"With what he bloody says", Erus muttered under his breath. "Does it even exist a brain in that blonde head?"

"I heard that", Draco warned.

"With what", Erus repeated with a snort. "You clearly do not show you actually have a brain."

Draco went red and Erus got up.

"Let's go then."

The blonde looked after the boy as he went down the corridor, and followed with a growl. Sometimes, Erus was a bit too arrogant for his own good.

-

They followed the corridor for a few minutes until they entered a room with only one door in front of them. 

"So", the blonde drawled out.

"So", Erus echoed.

"Where's your brain? Come on, open the door!"

The raven-haired boy glared at Draco and moved forward. However, just as he was about to touch the door he stopped.

"What's wrong?" the blonde asked.

"There's some kind of charm on the door I think", Erus replied. 

"A dangerous one?"

"No… but…"

Erus pulled out his wand and waved it. He muttered some Parseltongue spells under his breath and Draco looked on. Then he finally put away the wand and opened the door.

"What was it?"

"A few curses", Erus said. "One Serpensortia, Severus' doing, one that will turn you into a frog and one that will make vines grow up from the ground. Oh, and one Incendio."

"Not dangerous he says", Draco muttered as he followed the raven-haired boy.

-

The two Slytherins stopped though when they heard…

"Not the Weasley gang", Erus moaned and banged his head into the wall of frustration. "How where they even smart enough to get this far!"

"Come on, maybe we can sneak past them", the blonde suggested.

They moved on until they came into a wide room, with a pool separating them from the next door. Erus saw the scene and smiled, a bit amused. He called out:

"Taking a swim, Gryffindors?"

Weasley whipped around, just having crossed and growled.

"Why the hell are you here!" the redhead shouted. 

"Taking a midnight stroll", Erus replied cheerfully. "Let's go Draco."

"Um, the water…?" the blonde said. "We're taking a stroll, not a swim."

The emerald-eyed boy snorted and went to the side.

"There is a perfectly fine road here, Draco", he drawled out while Weasley, Finnigan, Thomas and Longbottom stared.

The blonde made a small 'Aha' and followed. They crossed the place in less than 20 seconds. 

"Now was that so hard?" Erus said, turned to the Malfoy.

"No", Draco said. "There hasn't even been a challenge yet!"

"Says the one who declares he can't light a fire."

"Shut up about that! And I did light a fire!"

"You called that a fire? Whatever, let's go."

Weasley whipped out his wand and said:

"You are not going anywhere, Riddle!"

Erus turned around to look at the redhead.

"Weasley", he said, making sure he got the redhead's full attention. He kept silent for a dramatic effect before adding, "Shut up."

The Gryffindor growled and sent a Stupefy to them. Draco made a shield and the spell bounced off. 

"Playtime's over", Draco said. "Go back to your beds like good Gryffindors and let us take our bloody walk."

"We're telling Dumbledore!"

"Telling him what; that you were here and happened to encounter us? How strange it would be if he came here and we would lie in our beds like obedient children should be doing at this time."

"Shut up!" Weasley screamed. "You will not get away! You've irritated me long enough!"

A vein pumped on Erus' forehead. His eyebrow twitched and he said:

"I irritate you? What do you think you're doing then! Stupefy!"

Weasley fell, knocked out. Finnigan, Thomas and Longbottom whipped their wands out. For a moment, Erus felt a strange aura come from the clumsy boy but then it disappeared. He looked at Longbottom, narrowing his eyes and then shrugged. He could find out soon enough. He raised his wand once more and said to the three Gryffindors:

"Don't even try it."

As the three Gryffindors prepared to curse them, the blonde and Erus had already fired. Finnigan and Thomas fell over, leaving Longbottom alone. Erus went forward to him and put his wand to the boy's forehead. Draco went pale for a moment, but to his relief Erus only said:

"Oblivate."

The boy fell over with a well-placed hit to his neck and Erus Oblivated the other three as well.

"Shall we continue?" the emerald-eyed boy said, turned to Draco as he twirled his wand between his fingers.

-

They walked along the hall, with their wands ready when they suddenly heard a growl. Draco looked at Erus, who shrugged in a 'Does it look like I know what it is?'- gesture. They proceeded, and looked around the corner.

There were several lions there, too many to handle for just two boys. They stepped back and stared at each other. Erus let the wand glide back to the wand holster on his leg for a moment.

"Great", the blonde said. "What are we gonna do now?"

"We need a decoy", Erus muttered.

"Don't even dare suggesting me", Draco said.

"Darn it."

The blonde glared, but the emerald-eyed boy whipped out his wand and made a movement. From the tip a substance ran out to the floor and began forming. Soon a doe stood there and Erus looked at Draco.

"Good enough?"

"Good enough", the blonde replied.

With a small tap on it, Erus sent it on its way. The lions saw it and all dived for the decoy. The two boys sneaked into the shadows and ran to the next door. They opened it, went quickly inside and then closed it. They both leaned back to it with a sigh and the blonde said:

"What do you think we have left?"

"Considering how easy we got inside, it must be something big further on", Erus replied.

"Or we're just too good."

"Don't flatter yourself."

-

The next room was burning. Erus looked at the blonde and said:

"As I said, something bigger."

"Alright… what are we supposed to do then?"

Their answer came as a giant creature stepped up to them. Erus craned his neck to see its face.

"Hello", he started.

"To pass, you must answer my riddle", the creature said, although with a small smile at the politeness in Erus' voice.

"Fire away", the raven-haired boy said and put away his wand for a moment.

The creature sat back, and Erus was glad for that; now his neck would not lock. It looked at the two Slytherins for a while and then said:

"My only comfort is the dark, my only sanctuary is a box. I live out of the liquid of life; all other things to me are like ash. I am called the forever-survivor; the only thing that can kill me is the light. Now tell me, what am I?"

Draco looked confused but Erus stared at it.

"That's it?" he said. 

"If you know the answer, speak up", the creature said.

"It's a Modern Vampire", Erus said.

"Modern? Explain why you say it is a Modern Vampire", the creature said.

"Ancient Vampires can't be killed by a light, and they aren't trapped inside their coffins every day", Erus said as a matter-of-fact. "They can live on other things than blood; I know one who loves oranges."

The creature looked at him and said:

"You aren't a normal child, young one. Tell me; how well do you know vampires?"

"Is it really necessary?" Erus said. "I answered the riddle."

It smiled at him and said:

"Answered my riddle you did, and withstood my trial you succeeded. You will gain access, as will your friend."

The creature stepped away from view and Erus pulled Draco along to the door.

-

They entered the new room, which was oddly empty and Erus stopped the blonde.

"He's just ahead", the raven-haired boy whispered. 

Draco took out his wand and gulped. They moved slowly now, their breath too loud in their ears. Finally Erus looked around the corner and saw Rulein and just like in his vision the man screamed:

"Why can't I get the stone out!"

He did a motion to the blonde, telling him to stay put as he moved silently forward. He looked out to the middle of the room once more, hidden behind a pillar, and saw the Mirror of Erised. The man with mismatched eyes turned around and they locked eyes.

"You!" Rulein growled and his eyes lit up by insanity as he nearly ran forward.

"Stupefy!" Erus yelled and hit the man straight in the chest.

Rulein flew straight into the wall and fell down to the floor. He did not move. Erus went forward silently, thinking it had been too easy. Suddenly there was a wand pressed against his head and Rulein's sickly sweet voice said:

"Thought you had outsmarted me boy?"

The raven-haired boy swore under his breath as the 'body' by the wall disappeared into thin air. Dark or Black magic no doubt. Erus lowered his wand slowly and said:

"It's over. You can't get the stone out, and you can't win."

"I can kill you", the man with mismatched eyes hissed into Erus' ear. "I can, and will! Then your father will die a little as well!"

The emerald-eyed boy slowly turned around and met Rulein's eyes. He smiled and said:

"You can't kill me."

"Why the hell not!"

"Don't you think I'm protected, you idiot?"

Rulein looked more closely at Erus and widened his eyes as he saw the amulet, the locker and the ring.

"Protections?" he said silently.

"My dad and godfather likes to see me safe", Erus said. "They can rebound spells as well, as long as they're activated."

"They aren't at the moment, right?"

He hit the nail on the spot, but Erus was not about to tell him that. Besides, the amulet had reacted strongly when he got angry. If he could summon that hatred he could activate the amulet. He looked at Rulein and said:

"You want to try it?"

The man twisted his face in anger and he raised his wand. Suddenly a curse hit him in the back and Draco's white face came into vision.

"Activate them now", he mouthed to the emerald-eyed boy.

Erus ran over to the mirror, ignoring the blonde and stood in front of it. He had little time until Rulein would be up again, and he wanted to see the stone.

To his surprise, he saw nothing but himself. Suddenly his mirror-image put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a blood-red stone. Erus looked at the stone in awe and the image smirked. His image put it down again and with a start Erus felt a weight settle in his pocket just as Rulein got up on his feet.

"You!"

'Hasn't that particular word passed his mouth too many times?' Erus could not help but add sarcastically in his head as he turned around and backed away.

Rulein smiled his insane smile again and waved his wand. Ropes shot out but Erus ran behind a pillar. He whispered the incantation to Severus' ring and it glowed. He felt the magic rush and gripped his wand. He came out from the pillar and directed his wand towards the insane man.

"You think you can battle against me?" Rulein said with a frown.

Erus said nothing. 

"Crucio!"

Erus held up the ring and the curse stopped. The boy was pushed back a bit because of the force, but he did not let himself fall. He threw the spell aside and shouted:

"Serpensortia!"

A serpent shot up from his wand and Rulein jumped away.

"_Take him out!" _Erus hissed to the serpent. It bowed to the emerald-eyed boy and opened its mouth wide before attacking.

Rulein focused on attacking the serpent while Erus took cover behind a pillar. He crunched down, placed a hand onto the stone floor and focused his magic. This was a trick he had learned from Noir, but it was very hard to accomplish and his body suffered from it. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Shadow-shapes were difficult to make, and not even his own father knew he could make them. Noir had trained him long for do this. 

He felt the pull and when he opened his eyes there were five more Erus crunched down like him. 

"Go", he said to them.

They disappeared into different ways and Erus looked out to the middle from behind his protection. Rulein had killed his serpent and the boy sat back. He let his mind stretch out and connected with the other five. He made one of them charge and Rulein laughed. He threw out an Avada Kedavra and the blonde Malfoy nearly ran forward. But he gasped along with the man with mismatched eyes as the body dissolved into shadows after being hit.

"Been playing with Black magic brat?" Rulein taunted, his voice echoing around the room.

"No", Erus replied. "I've been taught by the vampire leader himself."

"Noir the immortal?" Rulein said in horror.

"He refers plain old Noir", the boy said and stepped out from the pillar. "I never thought I would be seen as an equal to him, but he seemed to like it. He has not introduced himself to my father just yet, but it will probably not take long. I've told too much for him to resist."

"You know him?" the man said.

"Of course I do", Erus said. "That's how I got all the information about the Philosopher's Stone."

Draco's jaw dropped. The casual way Erus and Noir had talked that day in the forest; how had they grown so close!

"How did you get to know him then?" Rulein growled out.

"He was hurt when I met him for the first time", the emerald-eyed boy said, making sure his shadow-clones were close by. "I must've been around seven at that time. He begged me not to tell anyone, so I didn't. I brought him food, in his case those freaking oranges he's crazy about, and made sure his wounds were completely healed before he could leave. After that, he comes and goes, always answering on my calls."

The man with mismatched eyes stood silent for a while, and then said:

"Doesn't matter. You're going to die here anyway!"

He cast another Avada Kedavra and Erus pulled his shadow-clones in front him. Three of them were destroyed so now Erus was down to one clone. 

"You've exhausted yourself with those clones haven't you?" Rulein mocked.

He had not exhausted his magic, but he had indeed strained his body. Erus cursed his small body and nearly screamed as he moved backwards. His muscles were cramped and he could not move very well. Sweat trickled down his face and his breath was heavy. 

"DIE!" the insane man howled and Erus backed away a bit more.

Rulein cast several dark curses after each other, and Erus had not strength to move away. He got up Severus' ring in the last moment but was still thrown backwards. He hit the wall and fell down onto the ground. His last remaining clone had dissolved and now he could barely move. He figured some of his bones were broken, and his ribs hurt a lot. His vision was unfocused and he could barely hear the insane man's laughter. Erus closed his eyes to fight off the nausea and prepared for next attack.

But it never came. Erus suddenly heard Rulein scream of pain and then Severus' voice:

"Sectumsempra!"

Then Erus new no more.

-

When he woke up, it was to a blinding light and he groaned. Immediately there was someone by his side and he heard someone yell:

"He's awake!"

A familiar aura came to rest around him and the boy blindly stretched out his hand, relieved when his father took it. He blinked his eyes open and stared up in red eyes. 

"Don't move him yet", he heard Madam Pomfrey say. "His muscles are still too stiff."

Voldemort carefully stroke Erus' hair and bent down to let his forehead rest against his son's.

"You scared the death out of me", he whispered.

"So-sorry", Erus got out before he coughed.

Severus came with a glass of water and helped the boy sip it.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"At home", Voldemort said. "You have been unconscious for three days. Dumbledore said you would be safe at Hogwarts, but I refused to leave you there."

"So school isn't over?"

"Not really", the man said as he sat down. "But it will be over in a day or two, so you aren't missing out on anything."

"What happened after I passed out?" Erus asked.

"Severus and Lupin came", Voldemort said. "Cynthia had found them together with McGonagall and they both got down. When they came to the room where the stone was kept, he was about to kill you. Lupin and Severus attacked him and brought him to me with a Portkey. They got you and Draco to the Hospital Wing and Dumbledore got knowledge of it. Strangely, there was four Gryffindors there as well, but they had no idea how they got there. The old coot recognized the Oblivate spell and wanted to test all the wands. What did you do to your wand by the way?"

"What?" Erus croaked.

"Draco said you did the spells, yet there was no trace of them", Voldemort said. "Not even when Dumbledore checked."

"I got my ways", the raven-haired boy replied, thanking Noir silently for teaching him that spell.

Voldemort raised his eyebrows, but the boy just shrugged and the man continued:

"I came to Hogwarts a few hours after that, and you were in a healing sleep. Lupin and Minerva couldn't hang around too often, but visited whenever they got the chance. Severus almost refused leaving your side, and Cynthia and Draco was reluctant to do so as well."

"Are they alright?"

"They're fine. Draco was in a little shock, but he's fine now", Voldemort said.

"Will Cynthia be picked up by Cygnirius and Anastasia?" Erus asked and the Dark Lord nodded. "Good."

"Now, I want you to sleep", Voldemort said. "Poppy has to go and I don't want you to cause any troubles so she has to come here again."

Erus nodded and drifted off.

-

When Erus woke up the next day, he found his father by his side.

"No attacks on the poor Muggles today?" he said.

Voldemort looked up from his book, a bit startled but soon replied:

"They are out right now. Shouldn't return until twenty minutes. Lucius needed to work off some of that energy so it was a little emergency attack."

"What happened to Rulein?" Erus asked and cocked his head.

"I killed him."

"Was it painful?"

Voldemort smiled at his son and said:

"Very."

Erus grinned.

Tbc…

Chapter ten done, FINALLY!

Chapter eleven: Through the whole summer, maybe a short part about the Dursleys because I want to. I know they aren't related at all, but Petunia believes so. And in a way, she is Lily's sister. Anyway, the summer. 

Don't expect it too soon, okay? I'm a slow writer and I've begun on yet another fic. But hopefully I'll soon wrap up two of my stories and I can concentrate better on my other ones.

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro 


	13. Ch 11: A new family

**A Different Life**

**Summary**: What if Voldemort was Harry's real father, and that on Harry's birthday Voldemort came to claim what is his? How will the child of a Dark Lord ever blend in normally? Well, maybe he doesn't even try to…

**Spoilers**: Um, close to none. You need to know what Horocruxes is, and the Chamber of Secrets. If I come up with something else, you will know.

**Pairings**: I've been turning ideas in and out, checking out every pairing I can think off and the suggestions you readers gave to me. I know I wrote replies, dropping some hints maybe but now it's decided: NO PAIRINGS. At all. Sorry about that, but it's easier if they don't pair up. If I had done a pairing with Harry, it would have been with a guy. Sorry, but I like yaoi. As some of you readers don't, I won't make any pairings to keep as many as possible happy.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. They belong rightfully to Mrs Rowling; I just borrow them for the time being.

**Other notes**: I have changed Hermione totally. She will be a pureblood witch with a love for Dark Arts and the urge to hurt Muggles since she was treated badly at the Muggle orphanage she was raised in. Harry will also not be known as Harry, but as Erus Sicarius Salazar Riddle.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Parseltongue" _

_Visions _

-

Thanks for all the reviews! /waves happily to all my dear readers

-

**Chapter Eleven: A new family**

(A/N First part will be only Cynthia D)

Cynthia looked gloomily at the children being greeted by their parents as she stepped of the Hogwarts Express. She dragged her trunk after her, and saw the two elder Malfoys greet their son. Narcissa spotted her and smiled. Cynthia's heart went up a bit and she went over to them. She got a hug from them both and Lucius said:

"Cygnirius and Anastasia will pick you up either later today or tomorrow."

"Where's Erus?" Draco asked.

"Tom didn't want to let him out so soon", Lucius replied. "You will meet him soon, don't worry. And yes, you will as well, Cynthia. Cygnirius and Anastasia would be delighted to visit Tom more often."

The brunette smiled wide, and with a wave she went out into the Muggle world.

-

The moment she arrived to the orphanage she felt horrible. The owners almost dragged her in and said:

"Why are you dressed like that?"

She had on the robe Cygnirius had picked out for her and grumpily answered:

"It was a gift from a friend."

"You have friends?" a boy two years older than her said with a laugh. "You're a freak; who wants a freak for a friend?"

"Stop that", one of the workers said harshly, the only one who liked Cynthia. "It's great you have some new friends, Hermione. Let's get your things up in your room."

"She has already missed dinner, so she can stay there for the rest of the evening!" the owner shouted after them.

Cynthia got help from the woman to get the trunk up and she nearly ran to her room. She threw the door open and ran inside. She fell on the narrow bed and burrowed her head on the pillow. The woman came in after her and put the trunk next to the door.

"What happened to your hair?" she asked as she sat down next to the girl. "It looks lovely."

"I'm a witch, you know that right?"

"Yes."

"They have things to fix hair like mine", Cynthia said. "And I'm going to be picked up soon."

"You are?" the woman said.

"Yeah", she said and turned to look at the woman. "By my father's brother. He gave me this robe."

"That's good", the worker said with a wide smile, happy that this girl finally could be happy. "Wait here; I think I can sneak some dinner to you. Only open to my knock, okay?"

"Yeah!"

She went outside and Cynthia locked the door. The girl decided not to pack up everything, since she would soon leave. She pulled up some books she could entertain herself with when it suddenly began knocking on the door. The wrong sort of knock.

"Go away!" she called out.

"Open the door, freak!"

"Go away!"

She heard the children laugh behind the door and they continued to bang on it. She put her hands over her ears and tried to ignore them.

-

A knock on the front door made the owner look up from the table where the others were sitting and eating dinner. All except for Cynthia; the girl had not left her room since she arrived the day before. The woman rose up and went to open.

Outside stood a man with shoulder-long hair and a strange robe… just like Cynthia's. The owner frowned but the man smiled and said:

"May I come in?"

"Of course. Have you come to find a home to one of these poor children?"

"I saw one that myself and my wife wanted to get to know better last year, but she was to begin a new school and I thought it would frighten her to adopt her then. I hope she is still here."

"Who might that be?" the woman asked, already suspecting who.

"Hermione was her first name I believe", the man answered.

"She is still here", the woman said stiffly. "She is a very rude girl; doesn't even come down for dinner and makes a lot of trouble. I'm not sure if you even want to meet her."

Something about the man changed, and the woman shivered.

"Rude? She was extremely polite when I saw her. All alone in London, poor one. May I see her?"

The owner went upstairs with a huff, and Cygnirius followed her. She rapped on the door and said:

"Hermione; there is someone here to see you. Open the door!"

It was quiet for a little while, and the man felt Cynthia's aura stretching out a little. He responded and the door opened. Cynthia poked her head out and looked at him. She just barely controlled her smile.

"This man is interested in adopting you", the woman said. "How about you get acquainted with each other?"

She left without waiting for an answer and Cygnirius looked after her. Then he turned back to Cynthia, gave her a hug and said:

"Pack your things. I will have a word with the 'nice' lady."

She nodded, released the death-grip she had on his robes and rushed back in. He waited for a little while before going back down. The owner came as soon as he came down and he said:

"She seems like a lovely lady. My wife will love her; they're exactly like each other."

The woman glared up the stairs, but went to prepare the papers. Meanwhile, Cygnirius let his hand wander to his wand and settle it there. One of the children saw this and screamed:

"He has a stick just like freak-Hermione!"

The woman came back, red in her face and saw him with the wand.

"Are you a freak just like that girl?!" she screamed.

"Freak?" Cygnirius said. "If you mean if I'm a full-grown wizard that can kill you, then I guess I am a freak."

The woman looked at him and he pulled the wand from the wand-holster. He waved it once, and suddenly the papers in her hand were signed and he murmured:

"Imperio."

The woman's eyes glazed over and he said:

"You will send those papers to wherever you need to send them, and then be happy that Hermione found a loving home."

The woman turned and went back to her office to finish. He turned towards the children and said:

"Oblivate."

The children looked dazed and he said:

"You were eating dinner. You should continue, so you can grow up."

They walked back to the dining hall. Cynthia came down, her trunk being dragged by both her and a woman.

"Who's this lady, Hermione?" he asked with a smile.

"This is Julia", Cynthia answered. "She's really nice."

"You must be Hermione's uncle", Julia said quietly with a smile. "I'm so glad she had relatives left."

"Seems like everything is in order", the man said. "The owner is finishing the papers."

Julia nodded happily and said to Cynthia:

"I hope you will be happy, and it's alright to call me if you want to. You have my home-number and I'll make sure you will be notified if I change number or move."

The girl nodded and hugged the woman. She straightened up then, smiled to Cygnirius and said:

"Better make sure those kids aren't destroying the dining hall."

She disappeared and the wizard looked down at his niece. She smiled and said:

"She bought me my Christmas clothes as a present, or rather the only gift I've ever had before. She's really nice."

"I saw that", Cygnirius replied. "She resembles Anastasia."

"Where is she anyway?"

"She is with Narcissa; they are discussing your shopping", Cygnirius said with a shrug. "Merlin only hope I don't have to be with them when they're buying you a whole new wardrobe."

"A whole new one?" Cynthia said with wide eyes. "Isn't that a bit too much?"

"Not for them", the man said. "I'm sure Lucius has already searched refugee with Tom; women can be quite vicious if someone interrupts them."

The woman came back and said:

"Here is a copy, hope you will not come back."

"A pleasure to meet you too", Cygnirius muttered and pointed his wand towards the woman. "Oblivate."

She looked at him with strange eyes afterwards and he said:

"We will be going then, Hermione. Say good bye."

"Bye", Cynthia said and they quickly left, leaving the owner to stare at them and wondering what just happened.

-

Meanwhile, in Riddle Manor, Voldemort tried yet again to make Erus tell why he had gone after the stone. He had asked at least ten times, and every time had the boy answered with he wanted to hurt Rulein and destroy the man's plans. But Voldemort knew Erus was hiding something and this was the day the Dark Lord was determined to get the full answer.

"Dumbledore seemed very upset over that the stone is missing", the man said as he looked at his son. "He doesn't know who got it out, and how; he made sure only those not wishing to use the stone would get it."

Erus looked up at his father with a smug smile as they sat in the living room. Voldemort straightened up, looked closely at the raven-haired boy and said:

"Don't tell me…"

"I was thinking on saving it until your birthday", the emerald-eyed boy said and pulled the blood red stone from his pocket. "But it's so long until then, so here you go. Have fun, dad."

Voldemort's eyes widened comically as he stared at the Philosopher's Stone in his hands.

"How come you don't want it, Erus?" he asked softly.

"I'm not interested in gold, or living forever or whatever the stone can give you", the emerald-eyed boy said. "And a stupid stone itself will only gather dust; can't stand that."

"Why did you seek to take the stone then?"

"I actually wanted to destroy that freak's plans", Erus said. "And you've been nagging about that stone for ages, so I guess I wanted to give it to you."

Lucius came into the room suddenly and Voldemort looked at him. The blonde man threw his hands in the air and exclaimed:

"Women! Totally crazy! I had to run away from my own house!"

"Narcissa haven't had the chance shopping for a young girl ever", a sulky voice answered.

"Bella?" Erus asked and a woman with black wild hair came inside. She was dressed in a black dress with long arms and Erus knew that she had one wand each on the lower arms; she was ready for an attack anytime.

"Hello", Bellatrix answered and rubbed her head. "She didn't need to throw that vase at me though…"

"What did you suggest her?" Voldemort asked with a smile.

Bellatrix blushed and muttered something under her breath. Erus laughed and said:

"You probably suggested some fighting gear!"

"It's never too soon for fighting gear!" the woman shrieked.

"Bella, Cynthia is in Draco's and Erus' age", the Dark Lord said. "And she likes books more than fighting."

"She will need it", Bellatrix insisted.

"Well, not in a few years", Erus said and looked at the witch. "When she's fifteen, you can start suggesting… or you can continue suggesting; it'll train your reflexes."

Bellatrix threw her hands up in the air and said:

"I'm going out."

"Don't kill too many", Voldemort said absently.

The woman turned around with a thoughtful look.

"How many are too many?" she asked the Dark Lord curiously.

The man's face blanked out.

"You're asking me?" he said.

"Figured that," she muttered and stalked out.

-

The raven-haired boy looked at the two men and said:

"Is Draco here, Lucius?"

"In the kitchen; Fabella insisted on giving him lunch."

"Have fun you two", Erus said and ran to meet his friend.

Voldemort had gone back to stare at the stone and the blonde man stepped forward.

"What's that, Tom?"

"My son stole the Philosopher's Stone right underneath Dumbledore's nose", Voldemort mused and turned the small stone in his hands. "And gave it to me."

"The Philosopher's Stone?" Lucius asked with wide eyes.

"He'll never stop surprising me…"

-

Cynthia and Cygnirius stepped into the Riddle Manor and Voldemort poked his head out from the living room.

"Evening", he said and Cygnirius tilted his head.

"What are you doing?" the man by the front door asked.

"Your lovely wife and Narcissa is somewhere… here", Voldemort said and glanced around. "That's why me and Lucius are in the living room. Have fun."

He promptly shut the doors and Cygnirius sweat-dropped. Cynthia stared. Erus came out from another room and smiled at them.

"Dad and Lucius are being paranoid, just because Anastasia sent a vase flying at them once", he explained. "Come on in; are you staying long?"

"No, we'll be going home later", Cygnirius said.

"Then just let the trunk stand there", he said with a wave. "Fabella and Tinkle is preparing dinner. Anastasia already said you're going to stay for dinner at least."

They followed the boy back into the room, which happened to be a sitting-room with a few bookshelves. Draco looked up from the magazine he was looking through and said:

"Hi."

"Hi", Cynthia answered and looked around. "I've never seen this room before."

"We don't use it that often", Erus replied. "Dad and Lucius locked the living room, so me and Draco took this room."

"Where are Anastasia and Narcissa?" the brown-haired man asked as he sat down in a chair.

"Drawing room", Erus said. "They like the view."

The man nodded absently and picked up a book that was lying on the table next to him. Cynthia went over to the bookshelves and said:

"You have a lot of books here."

"You haven't seen our library yet", Erus said.

"You have one? I thought the living room was a library…"

"We have a real one. Come on, I'll show you."

Draco dropped the magazine onto the table and followed them. Erus walked down the hall and came to a double-door in oak. He pushed them open and Cynthia looked inside. Her mouth dropped.

Except for a sofa, three armchairs and a small table it was only books inside. Once every two metres was high windows that allowed a lot of light inside the room. It was two floors, and on the second floor were only books as well.

"Dad doesn't allow me up there", Erus said at her look.

"Why not?"

"It's only books about dark magic, parsel magic, black magic and stuff like that", the boy answered and looked there. "He said he would let me up there when I got older."

"Have you ever been up there without him knowing?" the brunette girl asked.

Erus looked at her, and then shuddered.

"No", he answered. "I've made him angry before; I won't do it again."

Cynthia looked at him oddly and the raven-haired boy supplied:

"He's having a bit of trouble controlling his anger. Luckily he didn't have a wand on him when I made him pissed off; if he had a wand, he probably would've done Crucio on me."

"He's that dangerous?" the girl almost shouted.

"Normally he isn't like that", Erus said. "He directs his anger towards his enemies. And he won't hurt you even if you piss him off; he'll just capture a Muggle or a light wizard and torture them a bit."

Cynthia felt a bit afraid. She knew that Voldemort was a monster in some ways, but not that Erus was aware of it.

"Are you really aware of what your father is?" she asked.

Erus looked at her. He sat down on the sofa and said:

"What; that he's a monster? I knew that all since I was one I guess."

"How so?"

"It took me a while to remember", Erus said and smiled a bit. "But when I was ten, I began to dream about my mother. I don't remember much of that night, but I did see when dad killed her. He killed the woman he loved in cold blood; even smiled when she asked him to. That's dad in a nutshell; he enjoys killing people. But he doesn't kill kids; he isn't that crazy or that cold."

Cynthia stared at him while Draco sat down in an armchair. The blonde looked at her and said:

"You haven't been with us for a long time, but our parents are like that."

"Both Anastasia and Cygnirius enjoys killing as well", Erus said. "And you see how lovely they are most of the time? We hate light wizards, that's all."

"Why do you hate them so much?"

"They see us as monsters", Erus said with a bitter tone. "We try to accept them but they don't accept us. Dad doesn't want to take over the whole world or kill off all the Muggles as the light wizards has said. He wants Muggleborns either adapt into our world completely or don't be among us at all."

Cynthia looked at him, then sat down and said thoughtfully:

"Is it because Muggles has a tendency to fear what they don't understand?"

"Exactly", the raven-haired boy said. "They tried to burn witches and wizards before; if they get knowledge about us they will probably try doing something drastic again."

"Your father wants to prevent that?"

"He used a bit drastic methods to do so, but that was because the Ministry didn't listen."

"My father tries to turn them", Draco supplied. "Doesn't work that very well; Fudge is an idiot."

"Draco, that isn't news…" Erus muttered.

-

Voldemort and Lucius emerged when dinner was ready. Narcissa and Anastasia smothered Cynthia with hugs, kisses and then suggestions on her clothes. The others wisely stayed away a bit. Erus and Draco were discussing something and excused themselves early.

"What are they planning?" Lucius asked the Dark Lord.

"Does it look like I know?" Voldemort replied back.

-

"You sure she's gonna like it?" Draco asked.

"What are you so nervous about?" the slightly smaller boy said.

"Duh, she is our blood-sister after all", the blonde said.

"She's gonna love it. See? I have one, you have one; it's only right she will have one."

Draco looked at the raven-haired boy as he fingered on his bracelet. Erus had let them be custom-made, so everyone they wanted would see they were blood-siblings. They had not honoured the bond very much, but the Dark Lord's son thought it was time for it.

Said boy was packing the bracelet down and said:

"Don't stare at me; she's gonna love it."

He snuck out from his room, motioning Draco to wait along with the package and ran down. He was skipping down the stairs, making some of the portraits glare after him. He could care less; Voldemort had only put them up because the walls were too bloody boring otherwise.

"Cynthia?" he asked as he poked his head into the dining hall.

The girl looked up at him, and the raven-haired boy continued:

"Mind if I borrow you for a while?"

She raised an eyebrow, but shrugged and went out. He grabbed her hand and began the travel back to his room.

"What's going on, Erus?"

He did not answer but only grinned at her. He led her into the room, where Draco was sitting on the bed. The blonde looked up as they entered and put aside the book he had been reading.

"What is all this?" Cynthia asked with a frown.

"It's all his idea", the blonde replied.

"There's nothing wrong with honouring a bond you've made!" Erus snapped and hit Draco on the head. He turned around for the package and gave it to the brunette. "That's yours."

Curious, Cynthia opened the package and took up the bracelet. She looked up at them, and as an answer they both showed their own. Happily she slipped it on and hugged them both.

"Thanks", she said to them as they moved downstairs.

"No problem", the emerald-eyed boy said.

"They look expensive", she murmured.

"Not that much", Erus answered. "Besides, it was worth it. Now it shows we three are connected."

Cynthia and Draco grinned at him.

-

Voldemort massaged his temples as he groaned. Dumbledore was giving him trouble already. They had arrested Nott, and he was currently being shipped off to Azkaban. The Ministry had no real accusations on Nott, so they just hoped he would confess in the prison. Voldemort had to get him out. The Dark Lord respected his inner circle and always moved to help those he found necessary to help. And Nott was a good companion and eager to follow.

He hardly noticed that the door opened until he heard:

"Dad?"

He looked up and looked at his son in irritation. He was not in the mood, and could easily hurt Erus if the child made one wrong move.

"What is it?" he got out.

Erus cowered back a bit and said:

"Lucius is here; he got some news about Nott."

"Send him in then."

Erus scrambled out from the room, told Lucius he could enter and went up to his room. The Malfoy looked at the closed door warily, before sighing and entering.

-

"Look, we must be lost."

"Don't be ridiculous Petunia. We aren't lost."

Petunia Dursley sighed and turned to look outside again. She knew once Vernon had decided, it was decided. Their son, Dudley, was sitting in the backseat and was chewing on some candy while playing a game.

"Where are we then?" she asked her husband.

"Somewhere near little Hangleton."

"We are supposed to be in a totally other direction", Petunia almost shrieked. "We are going to be late!"

"It's just a normal gathering. Besides, they have made us wait quite a few times."

"It doesn't mean we have to do the same!"

"Fine! I'll ask the ones over there how to get there, alright?"

Petunia calmed down and nodded. They slowed down the car and Vernon rolled the window down. The woman standing there looked at them and came over.

"Hello", Vernon said gruffly. "We are going to Rotherham, but are a bit lost."

"Oh, that's not so far away", the woman replied with a smile. "Just follow this road until you get to a great manor; you can't miss it. It's called Riddle Manor. Drive past it and a mile or two down that road is the motorway. Just take the turn left and then you should be fine."

"Thank you for that", the big man said and began driving again. "See? We maybe even can make it in time."

Petunia nodded, relieved. Her mother would still freak out that they had not arrived two hours before the gathering, but that was not a big concern. Petunia prided herself to be normal in every way, and all her mother could talk about was perfect little Lily.

"Mummy, my candy ran out", Dudley complained from the backseat.

"We'll stop on the way", the woman said. "Be patient for now, darling."

"What the hell?!"

Vernon's shout made her snap her head back onto the road, and there was a child. A child with raven hair, pale skin and… Lily's eyes.

Vernon hit the brake and the boy's eyes widened. The car stopped around a metre from the child's body, and Vernon was out of the vehicle before Petunia had time to calm her racing heart.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with kids today?!" Vernon roared to the child. "You think you own the world or what?! Where the hell is your parents?!"

The boy looked on as he ranted on and on, and finally the child said:

"If you had kept your eyes on the road, you would have seen me."

"You dare talking back to me, boy?! I want to see your father right this instant!"

"Father is busy", the boy sneered, and Petunia froze. His sneer was just like Lily's when she was angry. "Too busy to meet a Muggle like you."

"What did you call me?!"

_Muggle_. Lily had called Petunia that. Non-magical people. Vernon grabbed the boy and Dudley grinned. He loved to see when his father took control; most children were so obedient after that.

However, before Vernon had time to even lift a finger a cold voice interrupted:

"Take your filthy hands off my son."

Vernon whipped around and saw a man just outside the Riddle Manor. He wore a silvery-black robe, short black hair, pale skin like his son and furious ruby eyes. Petunia was shaking at the sight; those eyes promised murder.

"And who do you think you are?" Vernon said, drawing up in his full size while gripping the boy's thin arm hard. The man raised an eyebrow, taking one step towards them. The child looked up at Petunia's husband with stormy eyes as the pressure increased on his arm, and then kicked him on the leg. "Ouch! You damn brat!"

The child kicked again, making Vernon loose his grip and the boy wrenched free. The man drew up one hand, and he held a strange stick in it. Petunia knew what it was. A wand. This man… he was a wizard.

"You will drive away and never remember us again", the man stated. "If you don't, I will make sure to kill your son."

"Don't joke with me, mister!" Vernon shouted. "You aren't half the man I am!"

"Erussss", the wizard hissed. "Go back insssside."

The boy looked up at his father, nodded with wide eyes and ran through the gates into the grounds. The man turned back and said:

"You will be the perfect stress-reliever."

-

When the Dursleys had not made in to the gathering, Petunia's mother phoned home to them. No answer. She was a bit worried, but decided to cut them some slack. She did not know she would never see her daughter again.

-

Erus looked on as his father came back inside, blood splattered on his robes.

"Where are they?" he asked quietly.

"In the dungeons", Voldemort shot back. "More importantly, what were you doing outside the grounds?"

"I just wanted to take a look at the town", Erus said.

"I told you to ask me before you go anywhere", the Dark Lord growled, and the raven-haired boy shrank back into the seat. Pissing his father off was never put into consideration when he left the grounds earlier.

"You were having a meeting", Erus said. "And you were already stressed enough, so I didn't want to get a Crucio on me."

"I wouldn't shoot a Crucio on you!" Voldemort said.

"Yes, you would!" the boy shot back before looking down in shame as the man snapped his head to him.

Voldemort's head was pounding. He absently fingered on the blood on his robes before throwing it off. Fabella showed up, caught the item and disappeared. Voldemort was left speechless for a little while, staring at the spot where the house-elf had been with his jaw hanging open just a bit. He shook himself out of it and turned to his son. He walked over and sat down by him.

"I want you to tell me where you go after this, alright?"

"If you have a meeting then?"

"Either wait, or tell one of the house-elves. Do you know how worried you got me? I felt like a freaking chicken-mother when I discovered you had left the grounds."

"I have a hard time imaging you as a chicken-mother", Erus said dryly but with a grin on his lips.

The Dark Lord chuckled a bit, placed a hesitant arm around Erus and relaxed as the boy curled up by him.

"That sneer you made was marvellous", the man had to add.

"Your entrance to the scene was even better", Erus said with a grin. "I thought he would shit his pants."

Voldemort grinned back, but then remembered his headache and moaned slightly as he went to rub his temple. Erus looked up at him and sat up a bit more. The Dark Lord felt his son's small hands settle on his temples and he groaned as the boy added some pressure. Erus continued with rubbing the temples and Voldemort closed his eyes.

"What's wrong, dad?"

"Nott was arrested", Voldemort said absently. "I need to figure out a plan how to free him, but it's quite impossible."

Erus continued to rub his father's temples while he thought. Nott was a friendly guy, and always the one who first get to torture someone. He loves to torture, but that was not all. He had taught Erus a bit of chess and the quickest way to make a Muggle scream in pain. The latter Voldemort had slightly said against, but what had been taught had already been taught. And Erus had made good use of it.

"Don't you have a guy that can sorta control Dementors?" he asked.

"Yes", Voldemort mumbled, half-asleep since the headache was now only a dull ache thanks to his son.

"He's a pretty good fighter as well", Erus said. "Might want to ask him. He takes every opportunity to make himself useful to you."

"Yeah… I'll check with him", the wizard mumbled, his head lolling to the side just a bit. He vaguely heard Erus chuckle at him.

Voldemort never recalled falling asleep after that.

-

When he woke up, he was lying on the couch with a blanket thrown over him. Severus lifted his eyes from the book and looked at him.

"How long have I been sleeping?" he asked.

"Maybe two hours", the potions master said.

"Where's Erus?"

"Bella and Narcissa took him and Draco to Diagon Alley", Severus answered. "Narcissa felt she had neglected her son a bit, and Bella takes every chance she gets to mother Erus."

Voldemort rubbed his eyes and sat up. Severus pointed on a parchment and said:

"He left that for you."

The Dark Lord got it up and read through it:

_Dad,_

_While you were taking your little nap _(Voldemort growled softly at that) _I took the liberty to contact our Dementor-speaker. He was delighted to be off service. I have set an appointment for him with you, Sev and Lucius at seven p.m. in your office, so don't go anywhere._

_And while I was at it, I contacted our source at the Auror's department and he said Nott was held in the south wing of Azkaban. They have not started interrogate him yet, but keeps at least one Dementor with him at all time. So far Nott is holding out, but you better plan it before two weeks. In two weeks they will start with the Veritaserum and torture to make him speak._

_Erus _

Voldemort stared at the letter. Severus looked at him curiously.

"What does it say?"

The Dark Lord scratched his head and replied:

"Apparently I have an appointment today."

"Who said so?"

"Erus", Voldemort said. "With you and Lucius. We are to plan the rescue of Nott with our Dementor-speaker. He also informs me Nott is held in the south wing, with at least one Dementor at all time but they have not started with the Verisatum."

"He did this in one hour?" Severus asked.

"More or less. Wait, wasn't I asleep for two hours?"

"They left an hour ago", the potions master pointed out.

Voldemort rubbed his eyes some more and then looked up sharply.

"My headache is gone", he announced.

"Which means…?"

"Either Erus succeeded with a simple massage, or he slipped a potion in me. Which one do you think?"

"I don't think he dares pouring a potion down your throat when you are sleeping."

Voldemort rubbed the back of his neck and then mumbled:

"Damn that kid is good…"

-

"Bella, I don't need a new robe!"

"Of course you need it, silly! Now stand still so madam Malkin can measure it!"

Erus glared at the woman, who only smiled back and let the shop owner work. Draco was doing the same thing, and he rolled his eyes. Narcissa was just smiling.

"What do you think of this silvery colour?" she asked her son and showed him.

"It looks nice, mum", he answered. "It would fit to you very well."

"Maybe I'll buy some", Narcissa murmured. "We are going to a party in a few weeks, and I want a new dress for that. Anastasia and Cygnirius will attend to that one as well; I think they are planning to introduce Cynthia to us all there. How about you, Bella?"

"Me at a party?" Bellatrix said with a laugh. "Don't count me in."

"Me and dad are probably going", Erus said. "But I already have a new robe for that."

"Then see this robe as a present from auntie Bella."

"Auntie doesn't fit you, Bella…" Erus dead-panned.

-

"Looks, it's the Weasleys."

Erus looked over to where Draco was pointing and saw indeed a mass of redheads.

"That means", he said looking at the blonde.

"The twins", Draco answered with a grin.

They told the two women where they were going, and walked towards the group. As they came closer, Fred spotted them and nudged his twin carefully. George looked up from the book he was frowning at and saw them. They quickly dispatched themselves from the rest of their family and followed the two boys. Erus pulled Draco into a jewellery shop and the twins came in a few moments later. Erus looked at the man behind the desk and waved.

"Hello, Mr Grimdell."

"Young Erus", the man answered from behind the desk. "Those two safe?"

"Yep, our side and all."

"I'll make sure no one inappropriate comes in", Grimdell said with a grin.

The two redheads bounced onto them and Fred asked:

"Is it true you stole the stone from underneath Dumbledork's big hairy nose?"

"Yeah kinda", Erus said and smiled at the description of the headmaster. "What have you guys been doing then?"

"Not much", George replied. "Listening to Ron nagging about how he's going to beat Erus Riddle up."

"Which, by the way, he will never succeed with", the other twin said. "If he tries anything, we'll hex him first and then we say we were aiming for you."

"Good to hear that", Erus said. "How's the life in the family?"

"Horrible", George moaned. "I can't wait until I'm seventeen; then I'll move and never come back!"

"Of course I will follow", Fred said and hit his brother lightly on the arm. "You wouldn't leave me behind, would you now Forge?"

"Of course not, Gred", the redhead said and pretended to stagger backwards. "You're wounding my soul with those words of yours." Fred snorted.

"Won't your parents wonder were you are?" Draco asked.

"Ah, we just tell them we went into Knockturn Alley to see if we could without them noticing", the twins said simultaneously.

"You two are evil", Erus remarked.

"That is the entire reason why we don't fit in with the others in our family!" Fred said happily. "Though Bill seems to be a bit evil as well."

"Duh, he's working with goblins!" George said back.

"What is he?" Erus asked.

"He's a curse-breaker", Fred said. "Works a lot in Egypt and places like that."

"Oh… has he ever suggested he might not want to be with Dumbledore?" Erus said.

"Here he goes again", Draco muttered.

"Doing what?" George asked.

"Making people evil", the blonde dead-panned. "He made two teachers and Madam Pomfrey evil last year."

"They wanted to", the raven-haired boy insisted.

"I believe that whenever I want to", Draco shot back.

"Well, he hasn't said anything like that yet", Fred said, "but I think we can persuade him that this side is better."

Draco looked at them for a long while.

"How come you two are in Gryffindor?" the blonde finally said. "You are perfect for Slytherin."

"But they are Slytherins", the raven-haired teen said.

"How so?"

"What better proof is there, than seeing these two snakes hiding among the lions? That means you have to be cunning. And they are living with all the idiots without killing them."

"Yet", Fred finished.

-

They broke up an hour later, the twins going back first while Erus and Draco waited for a little while. Grimdell gave them a tour around the shop and then waved them off as they went. Narcissa and Bellatrix soon found them and decided it was time to go back.

"Did you have fun?" Voldemort asked Erus as he stepped into the living room.

"Bella bought me a new robe", Erus replied and threw himself on the couch. "Met Fred and George, but that was all."

"You didn't go to Knockturn Alley did you?"

"Nope, no Knockturn Alley", the raven-haired boy said with a yawn. "Just plain, boring Diagon Alley."

"Don't call it boring", Voldemort said. "There are many things in Diagon Alley I think you would like. And let me see the robe."

Erus opened the bag he had left by the end of the couch and handed the silky robe over. The Dark Lord put away his book and accepted the cloth.

"Strong material", Voldemort murmured. "Typical Bellatrix."

"Actually, Madam Malkin suggested that", Erus said. "She didn't think of the material though, but the colour. She said it fitted my eyes."

The robe was in a deep emerald colour, and Voldemort looked at his son's eyes. Almost identical. The man held it up for comparison and said:

"She is right. But when are you supposed to wear this?"

"Bella said anytime", Erus said with a shrug. "Maybe on a party, I don't know."

"Are you planning on having it on the party in a few weeks?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"I already have a robe for that", the emerald-eyed boy said.

Voldemort looked at his son. He put the robe down and said:

"The one I picked out…?"

"Yep", Erus said and missed the proud look that crossed his father's face. "I like that one."

"Well then", Voldemort said and rose up. "How about we eat some dinner since you set an appointment up for me?"

"Sounds good."

-

Cynthia put down the Daily Prophet and said:

"Seems like their plan worked."

Anastasia looked over and saw a big picture on the front page with Azkaban and the Morsmordre hanging over the giant fortress. Over the picture it stood: **Breakout from Azkaban! Dementors leaving the scene, Death Eaters set loose!**

"Erus' idea of that Dementor-speaker was a good choice", Cygnirius said as he sipped his tea.

The girl nodded and continued to read as she ate. It had been two weeks since she had been picked up and she was already adjusting to her new life. She had come in terms with the facts that her new family was a group of killers; the only one who had not killed yet was Draco. And he had already tortured people. Torturing people seemed to be an exercise Erus and the blonde made whenever they got permission.

"When are we going over to Erus?" she asked. That night was the party Narcissa had talked about, but they were going to meet up with the others before.

"Around seven", Cygnirius said and stood up. "I have a meeting now, but I'll be back before dinner."

"Alright, be safe", Anastasia said.

Cygnirius kissed his wife and waved goodbye to Cynthia. When he left the woman turned to the girl and said:

"How about we start fixing your hair as you wanted it? It'll take a while."

-

Erus was sitting by the pond on the grounds with Nagini curled up beside him.

"_What's wrong, youngling?"_

"_I'm waiting for someone"_, the raven-haired boy answered. _"He's late."_

"_Who is it?"_ Nagini asked.

"_A friend of mine."_

The gate was opened to the house and the snake whipped around, ready to attack. Erus however jumped up and said:

"You're late!"

Noir smiled apologetically and said:

"The sun made me a bit nauseous."

"Come on; dad is waiting", Erus said. "He was irritated when I refused to tell him who you were."

The vampire followed the boy inside the manor and sighed of relief as he came into the darker hall.

"Dad!" Erus called, Nagini slithering beside him. "He's here!"

Voldemort stepped out from the living room and stopped in his tracks.

"He seems shocked", Noir said lightly.

"Well, I guess seeing your son and the vampire leader stand side by side talking like old friends is a bit of a shock", Erus replied.

"But we are old friends", Noir said.

"Yeah, but does it look like he knew that?"

-

Voldemort rubbed his temples while Erus was grinning at him. Noir was sipping some tea Fabella had come with.

"What am I supposed to do with you?" he groaned at his son.

"Nothing I hope", the emerald-eyed boy said. "Don't worry; I'm not friend with the minister."

"You better…"

Noir laughed lightly at their banter and said:

"Well, now that you know where we vampires stand I should go. We are moving out from England for a while."

"Why?" Erus asked.

"The Ministry nearly caught us", Noir said with a grimace. "We are promised amnesty in France. Call me when you need me, Erus."

"Will do."

"Then I shall take my leave. Goodbye and good luck."

The vampire dissolved into shadows. Voldemort looked at his son for a long while and then said:

"Friends, huh?"

"He was the one suggesting it", Erus said.

"My son is friend with the vampire leader…" Voldemort muttered. "Oh, Dumbledore would just love that. He's been trying to keep the vampires away from the dark side, claiming they would be better of with the light."

"Considering that the light hates them and they hate the light Dumbledore made a really bad argument", the boy said dryly.

"True."

-

"May I ask why the party is held at the Ministry?" Erus asked, looking around.

"Because they had the space I guess", Voldemort said. "Stop fidgeting."

"There are light wizards here as well", Erus muttered. "Even Dumbledore and his Order!"

"Quiet", the Dark Lord said. "Ah, Lucius, Narcissa. Where's Draco?"

"He's with Cynthia", Lucius said. "They are over by the fountain, Erus."

"Thanks!"

The boy ran off, leaving his father with the two Malfoys.

"Oh my, he was dressed nicely", Narcissa said with a smile. She was dressed in a silver-coloured dress, her blonde hair put up in a tight bun with a few jewellery decorating her neck, ears and hands.

"It was a gift", Voldemort murmured. "He seems to like it more than other clothes."

Erus had been dressed in a black and silver neck shirt and a silver robe over that. He had a pair of tightly fitted black pants with soft boots on. His wand-holster was on his left arm, positioned so he could get his wand in less than a moment. He had his ring on, and the locker. His amulet was hidden underneath the shirt, because it was too many light wizards there.

"Truly fitting him", Lucius said, and then turned to Voldemort. "Nott seems to be doing fine; he can't show up here exactly but he will be on the next meeting."

-

Erus spotted Anastasia quickly; the woman was never good at hiding. She was dressed in a blood red dress, fitting her curves perfectly. Her wedding ring was almost the only jewellery she had on her; the other things were a simple necklace along with two fitting earrings. Her nails and lips were painted red as well, and her hair was flowing down her back, stunning. People stared at her as they passed; not many people had seen the combination of white hair along with red eyes and red clothing. Erus ducked underneath some person's arm and saw Cygnirius walking towards his wife. He was dressed completely in white, making people stare after him as well. His brown hair was a little longer than before, now reaching to the middle of his chest and spilling down his back.

"Show-off", Erus said to him and Cygnirius looked down.

"Speak for yourself", the older one said, amused. "Cynthia and Draco are waiting for you."

"I'm trying to get through, but these people won't move!"

Cygnirius laughed and let Erus travel behind him as he went to the more open area by the fountain.

"Erus!"

The boy looked up at Draco, who was dressed in a black robe matching his father's robe. Cynthia stood next to him, dressed in a red robe and her hair braided. She was wearing one of her mother's necklaces and seemed uncertain how to act. Erus walked up to them and said:

"What's up?"

"This is so boring", the blonde whispered. "People just walk around and speak, bleh. And all these light wizards!"

"Quiet", Erus said. "We just have to endure it."

"Easy for you to say…"

-

The weeks went by quickly and soon it was time for them to buy their new things for their second year. They went to Diagon Alley as a whole group; Erus and Voldemort, Cygnirius, Anastasia and Cynthia, and lastly the three Malfoys. Severus had sent a list to Voldemort of things he needed, since he was busy preparing for the next year's teaching.

"Who the hell is Gilderoy Lockhart?" Draco said.

"Language", Lucius reminded before looking at the list. "Is it him with all those idiotic books?"

"Yes", Voldemort said as he eyed Erus' list. "Don't tell me Dumbledore decided to let him be a teacher."

"We already have teachers on every subject", Cynthia said with a frown. "And the titles of his books are kinda ridiculous."

The Dark Lord sighed in despair and said:

"If he is a full teacher in some of the subject, I want to kill someone."

"How about killing Dumbledore?" Erus suggested. "That would actually be appreciated by some people."

"Cheeky brat. Just because I haven't killed him yet."

They were walking with a charm around themselves so that if anyone tried to listen they would only hear them discuss the books on their list. They came to Flourish and Blotts and entered. The first thing they saw was the mass of redheads. The shop was crowded with mostly women and they saw Gilderoy Lockhart in front. Anastasia stared at him, turned to Cygnirius and said:

"Why are the women crazy about him?"

"Well, they probably think he looks good", the man answered with a raised eyebrow at the man.

"He looks good?" the woman echoed. "England witches are so strange."

Narcissa twisted her lips into a sneer and said:

"I think I'll meet you outside. I can't stand it here."

"Do so, love", Lucius said. "We probably won't linger here longer than necessary."

The blonde woman moved out and Anastasia said:

"Let's take our books and get out of here."

Arthur Weasley turned around and noticed Lucius. The blonde Malfoy raised an eyebrow at the man and said:

"Mr Weasley."

"Mr Malfoy", the man forced himself to answer. "I see you are here to get schoolbooks as well."

"Where else should I go?" Lucius drawled out. "Children, collect your books."

"Dad, the list", Erus said and Voldemort gave it to him. "Thanks, though I don't understand why I have to have Lockhart's books."

"Just buy them", Voldemort said. "If necassary, we'll come back and return them."

Erus nodded to his father, took his third-cousin's hand and led her through the crowds with Draco not far behind. Arthur was looking at Cygnirius and Anastasia with distaste in his eyes. Lucius saw this and his temper flared. He stepped closer to the man and said:

"Is there something wrong, _Arthur_?"

"May I ask why traitors of the light are here _Lucius_?" Arthur sneered back and now the rest of the family had turned around.

"Dad, just drop it", George said. "She looks nice."

"Shut up, Fred", the Weasley said.

"I'm George", the redhead answered angrily. "By the way, me and Fred are going for the books."

George dragged his twin away and Lucius smiled.

"Seems like your son doesn't really respect you."

"Stay out of this, Malfoy!"

Lucius smirked and moved away. The Weasley was not to let this down though.

"What are you doing?!" the shop owner screamed, horrified as Lucius was thrown into a bookshelf.

"Stop it, Arthur!" Molly screamed. Ron was laughing, Percy looked uncomfortable and Ginny just stared.

The Weasley was about to rip out his wand and cursing Lucius when Cygnirius stepped between them.

"I suggest you stop, Mr Weasley", the man said as Voldemort helped Lucius up from the floor. "This is not some place you can just destroy as you wish."

Draco came back and Ron grinned at him. The blonde successfully stamped on the redhead's foot, making Ron swear, before running over to his father. Erus and Cynthia came back as well, with their books.

"This place give me headache with all these idiots", Erus grumbled to his father.

He looked around one last time, and noticed Ginny looking at him. He raised an eyebrow, and she smiled shyly to him. He walked out with his father, wondering why she was smiling despite he was in company with the people that upset her father.

He never noticed the cloaked person moving out from the book shop just moments after they had.

Tbc…

Oh, god, FINALLY! I'm so sorry with the delay! I tried to write, but stuff came up all the time or I wasn't feeling like writing. But now chapter eleven is done.

Chapter twelve: The beginning of the second year. Is Gilderoy Lockhart a new teacher, and in what subject? And why?

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	14. Ch 12: Gilderoy Lockhart

A Different Life

**A Different Life**

**Summary**: What if Voldemort was Harry's real father, and that on Harry's birthday Voldemort came to claim what is his? How will the child of a Dark Lord ever blend in normally? Well, maybe he doesn't even try to…

**Spoilers**: Um, close to none. You need to know what Horocruxes is, and the Chamber of Secrets. If I come up with something else, you will know.

**Pairing****/s**: None so far. Maybe when they turn older I will start ask for suggestions.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. They belong rightfully to Mrs Rowling; I just borrow them for the time being.

**Other notes**: I have changed Hermione totally. She will be a pureblood witch with a love for Dark Arts and the urge to hurt Muggles since she was treated badly at the Muggle orphanage she was raised in. Harry will also not be known as Harry, but as Erus Sicarius Salazar Riddle.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Parseltongue" _

_Visions _

-

Thanks for reviews! Forgive me for giving you such a short chapter this time. I'm really sorry but be patient with me; I have MAJOR writer's block. I only seem to figure out stuff that will happen when Erus is like seventeen… Damn.

-

**Chapter Twelve: ****Gilderoy Lockhart**

"Erus? What kind of effects do you get if you drink too many Dreamless Potions?"

"You get addicted", the boy answered.

"Oh", Draco said and wrote it down. "Didn't know that."

"Now you do."

The two were lying on Erus' bed, making the last of their homework. Or rather, Draco was; Erus had abandoned the last assignment in Herbology for the time being and was reading the new school books.

"Lockhart's books sucks", the raven-haired boy declared after a while.

"I already know that", the blonde said as flipped through the pages in his Potions book.

"I bet Black can write better books, or even Potter can."

"Even Potter? Then you must hate Lockhart!" the Malfoy said with a laugh.

"At least Potter has more sense than this… this… this bloody crap! Beating a vampire so hard the vampire could only eat salad?? They can't eat salad; that would poison them to death! And they don't need fangs to suck blood! Just cut open the person and pour the blood into a bloody glass!"

Draco listened to Erus insulting every piece of the book he was holding with a grin that only grew larger.

"Wow, Erus", he said dryly but with a grin when the boy had finished. "You can become the new DADA teacher."

"Yeah, like Dumbledore would hire a twelve-year old", the boy said irritably. Erus had turned twelve three weeks ago, celebrated quietly with the Bellums and the Malfoys, and it was only week left until they would begin at Hogwarts again.

"Did I just hear you swear?"

The two of them whipped around to see Voldemort leaning against the doorway, arms crossed and a raised eyebrow.

"I just said bloody crap and bloody glass", Erus said. "And you would swear if you read this as well."

The Dark Lord stepped inside, his hand stretched out. Erus passed the book to him and the man flipped through it silently for a few minutes. He stared at one page, his lips moving silently. The two boys looked at him. Finally the man burst out:

"Werewolves don't like eating infants at full moon! Most of them don't even try to eat human flesh; what kind of stupid person is this Gilderoy Lockhart?? This book is just bloody crap!"

"Hah!" Erus said and pointed at his father. "You swore!"

Voldemort blinked and looked down at the book. He stared at it like he was trying to find an acceptable answer to his child's statement.

"Maybe an automatic response we both have…?" he tried weakly.

"You still swore!"

"I'm aware of that!"

"That means his books suck!"

"We already know that, Erus", the Malfoy said.

"That means, we gonna like capture him and you'll let me torture him, dad?" 'He's so hard to follow when he's exited', the Dark Lord moaned in his head at Erus' rapid words. Voldemort, despite knowing his son, was slightly disturbed to see Erus' eyes lit up whenever he asked if he could torture someone.

"We'll see", he replied quietly and handed the book back. "But for now, put up with him."

"Aah, dad!"

"No whining; we're not killing off a teacher that quickly! He hasn't even begun teaching!"

"But he sucks!"

"I know!"

"Then why don't we just kill him?!"

"Just… just… just because I say so!"

Draco stared at the two of them as Erus pouted and Voldemort threw his hands up in desperation.

-

"Attacking Diagon Alley? No problem."

"I'm giving you full command", Voldemort said and looked at Bellatrix. The woman nodded with a grin but then frowned and said:

"Where's Lucius? He loves attacking public places as well."

"He's at work. I didn't want to disturb him, since he's under a lot of stress, and Fudge will be even more convinced that he's not a Death Eater if Lucius is at the Ministry at the same time for the attack."

"Alright", the woman said. "Attack all the shops, right? I hope you've warned those who are on our side."

"Yes, and yes I have, but you can't kill Cantudor Felline."

"Why not? And what kind of name is that?"

"You just can't. And don't tease the man just because of his name."

"Fine."

She turned and began walking out. She had put her hand on the doorknob when a thought stopped her. She turned around to face Voldemort and said:

"I don't know how this Cantudor Felline looks like, my lord."

"Neither do I, but you can't kill him."

"O-okay, my lord." She looked puzzled at him. Voldemort shrugged.

"He makes nice clothes."

-

"They really look like chickens in panic."

Voldemort looked at his son who was looking at the wizards and witches around the platform. They were hurriedly saying goodbye to their children before putting them onto the train so that maybe they would be safe. The attack on Diagon Alley had left many people in panic, and this was one of the affects, which seemed to amuse Voldemort's son to no end.

"Don't tease them and get onto the train", the Dark Lord said with a small smile.

Erus looked up at him and pouted.

"You've done that too many times", Voldemort warned. "Soon that look will get stuck on you."

Erus shot him a look and the man only smiled. The boy sighed and asked his father to shrink his trunk; he was not about to battle around with the other students with a giant trunk after himself. Voldemort complied and then said:

"Come here."

Erus looked up at his father who waved a hand to him, telling him to come closer. The boy rolled his eyes but came closer and was pulled into the Dark Lord's arms.

"You're getting taller", Voldemort murmured, stroking Erus' hair away from his face. The man did not seem to care whether someone watched; he did not want his son to go.

"Finally", the raven-haired boy muttered and the dark wizard laughed despite his brooding.

"I was short when I was young", the man said and looked at his son with fond eyes. "I grew taller when I was thirteen so rest assured."

Erus was released and Voldemort took a step back.

"Tonight at eleven?" the Dark Lord said.

"Okay", Erus said. "Make sure you aren't busy."

"Would I ever be busy when I know I will be able to speak to you?"

Erus grinned at his father and ran off with a last wave to the Dark Lord.

-

"Hi", Cynthia said as Erus came into the compartment.

"Hi. Where's Draco?"

"Trying to find Blaise", the brunette replied.

Erus nodded and sat down. He looked out the window and saw Voldemort standing at the platform, looking slightly out of place. He pulled the window down and the Dark Lord spotted him. The man made his way over to his son and Erus grinned yet again.

"You look like a lost puppy", he said, and Voldemort gaped at him.

"I do not!" he snapped back at the boy and Erus laughed.

"Hi, Mr Riddle", Cynthia said and stuck her head out.

"Hi", the dark wizard said warmly. "Are you adjusting to your new family?"

"We are as tight as a knot", Cynthia said with a grin. "My name is officially Cynthia now, and aunt Anastasia nearly didn't want me to leave. Poor woman, all alone while uncle Cygnirius work."

"I'll be sure to tell Narcissa that, my dear", Voldemort promised. "Your aunt won't be alone for long."

"Thanks!" Cynthia said with a smile. "Ah, Draco!"

The blonde and Blaise had stepped in but Erus still concentrated on Voldemort.

"Take care of Hedwig for me, alright?" the boy said.

"As always", the man said. "She wants to come with you, though."

"It's better if she stays at home", Erus said. "Minerva seems to enjoy herself with those notes of hers, and she always comes to Riddle manor to send them off, right? So Hedwig will stay at home where Minerva can easily reach her."

"It's my fingers that bloody owl tries to bite off", the Dark Lord muttered and the boy smiled.

The last of the students now jumped onto the train and Erus nodded to his father who took the last chance to feel his son's skin against his own before Christmas. The raven-haired boy let the Dark Lord's hand caress his cheek before it moved away. Voldemort nodded to his son, and then disappeared into the crowds. Erus sighed, and got his head back inside. Draco smiled to him and Blaise raised his hand in a greeting. The raven-haired boy nodded and plopped down on his seat again. Only a few minutes later, the train started moving and they were off to Hogwarts once more.

-

The compartment door was opened only a few minutes after the witch with the food trolley had been there, and the four Slytherins turned to look.

"Finally", Fred muttered. "George, found them!"

They heard stomping, and an angry-looking George came in view. The two redheads came inside, and locked the door.

"Hello", Erus said hesitantly as he saw their sour faces.

"Bloody Gryffindors", George muttered and threw himself down next to the raven-haired boy. "First those bloody Gryffindors and their idiocy, and then we had to look through the whole bloody train to find some decent company!"

"What did they do?" Cynthia asked as she offered them some Chocolate Frogs.

"Thanks. They started insulting Pansy", Fred said as he accepted the offered sweet. "They never noticed it was us that hexed them though, so I think we'll be safe."

"They insulted Pansy?" Cynthia said furiously. Pansy was her dorm mate and was actually a very nice girl, but those who insulted her were her enemies, as well as the rest of the Slytherins. "What did they say to her?"

"They called her Death Eater-brat", George said darkly. "And then they started saying things about how she looked. Poor one, she was near tears in the end but she held her ground against them."

"What kind of hexes did you guys use?" Erus asked.

"Stinging Hex and a few Boiling Hexes Bill taught us", Fred said. "Then we told her to lock the door and don't open it until we got to Hogwarts."

"Gryffindors!" Cynthia muttered and fisted her hands. "They go so low!"

"We know", the twins said. "We've been living with them for a while."

"You know what that means?" Erus said with a grin.

Fred and George looked at him, then on each other and Fred said:

"Well, it seems like our partner-in-crime wants to have some fun, Forge."

"And who are we to deny him, Gred?" George said with a snicker. "What do you command from us, oh mighty lord?"

"Stop that", the raven-haired boy whined and glared as the two redheads laughed. "You still got my dad's book?"

"If we still have it? Are you crazy? That book is our bible, like a gift from heaven!" Fred said with a grin. "We won't let anyone except for you guys to see it."

"Find the darkest ones in that book…"

"They're all dark", George interrupted.

"The really darkest ones", Erus said. "And do those to whomever you like in the Gryffindor House."

"I've always wanted to see Percy catch on fire", Fred said dreamily. "He's the most annoying person I've ever met, except for Ronnie."

"Well, maybe not when Ginny sees it", George said with a frown. "She's a bit sensitive but she doesn't like Ron or Percy either."

"She's more like you?"

"She totally loves our pranks", George said and looked at the four Slytherins. "She will probably be placed in Gryffindor but I'm telling your there's a Slytherin inside her."

"A Slytherin?" Cynthia said.

"We caught her once", Fred said with a grin.

"She was trying to do dark magic with dad's wand when she was nine, without success of course", George continued. "We asked where she had got knowledge about the curse, and she said mum had mentioned it and she wanted to try it."

"What curse was it?" Erus asked.

"The Imperio", one of the redheads said. "She said it sounded funny."

Erus chuckled at their explanation, while the two of them shrugged.

"We told her we wouldn't say anything", they said, "after we explained it's bad and she can't do it until she gets older."

"Was that the only time she did it?" Draco asked.

"I don't think so", Fred said. "She acted weird after that incident at the book shop. When our dad freaked out. She said she wanted to be in Slytherin after seeing you guys, so that kinda confirmed she had been doing stuff that Weasleys don't usually do."

"Except for you", Erus pointed out.

"Except for us", the twins agreed.

-

Both Fred and George decided to stay with the four Slytherins for the rest of the journey, saying they were a lot more fun than any other.

"We wrote a letter to Bill", Fred said to Erus and the four Slytherins looked at him.

"And?" Erus said with glittering eyes.

"He was kinda reluctant to come home, because mum and dad always says he has to join the Order and fight for the Light but we persuaded him", George said. "We made him take an oath so that he could never tell anyone what we told him."

"What did you tell him then?" the Malfoy said, his magazine forgotten in his lap.

"Everything", Fred said. "From the moment we found Voldemort's book until we met you guys in Diagon Alley this summer. He wants to meet you, Erus. Goblins are dark creatures, and it seems like he's begun to like that side more than Dumbledore's side."

"When does he want to meet me?" Erus said.

"He said he won't have time until Christmas", Fred said with a sigh. "The goblins are a bit demanding on him, since he's almost the only curse-breaker that dares taking risks. He's gonna continue writing to us, and we'll take things from there. But he wanted to meet you as soon as possible."

"Alright", Erus said and thought for a bit. "I will probably be a bit busy as well, so Christmas sounds good. We'll discuss the details later."

The twins nodded and then shoved a box into the emerald-eyed boy's hands.

"What is this?" he said uncertainly.

"We didn't send you a gift for your birthday", the twins said simultaneously. "And Bill helped us with it, since brats in our age can't go around buying stuff like that."

The Slytherins chuckled at them while Erus opened the box. He was silent for a while, staring into the box. Finally he picked up a book from the box and said in awe:

"A book about spell creation?"

"Yep", Fred said. "Darkest one Bill could find; he got it for a fine price since the goblins made up a lie that it was for Gringotts. Anyway, we thought it would fit you. And he promised to teach you guys a bit about curse-breaking if you want to."

Erus grinned and the twins snickered. Cynthia immediately asked if she could look through it, Blaise seemed to want to look in it as well and Draco just stared at it. After a while Blaise rose up and said:

"I'm just going out for a while."

"Okay", they all chorused and the boy moved outside. While the others got busy with some Exploding Snap Erus picked up the book and began reading.

-

"Hey, shouldn't Blaise be back by now?"

They all looked up at Erus, who was frowning at them.

"That's true…" Draco said and looked at the door.

"I'll go and have a look", the raven-haired boy said and got up.

He was out of the door before anyone could say no and pulled out his wand. He whispered a spell, adding Blaise's name afterwards and the wand lighted up for a moment before turning in his hand. He went into the direction it was pointing and soon heard Ron Weasley's voice:

"Seems like the little Slytherin isn't so tuff without his wand, huh?"

Erus heard laughter and saw red. He felt Blaise's magical aura inside the compartment the voices came from. He wrenched the compartment door open and stepped inside. Three Gryffindors whirled around, each with a grin on their faces.

"Riddle has dared coming out!" Weasley said with a sneer. Finnigan and Thomas had their wands locked on him, while Longbottom was sitting and just staring. Blaise was bound with ropes and his wand was lying a bit away, near Erus' feet.

Erus bent down and picked up the wand, ignoring the Gryffindors. He pocketed it and turned back to them.

"What's the meaning of this?" he said coldly.

"We are going to teach the Slytherins a lesson", the redhead hissed, "and what better way is there than taking a Slytherin and making sure he will rely the message to the other ones? Or do you rahter want us to--"

Erus swiped his hand through the air and suddenly there came no noise from the redhead, even though his lips were moving. The emerald-eyed boy's eyebrow twitched and he said:

"I will tell Prof. Snape and Prof. McGonagall about this. Release him now or else…"

"Or else what?" Finnigan dared to say.

"You're going to be in a great pain", the raven-haired boy finished and looked at them with eyes that held no mercy. A little of his magic broke free from him and made them all widen their eyes.

Longbottom was the smartest of the four at that moment, since he rushed up and released the Slytherin with a stuttering apology after that little show. Erus looked at him for a moment and said:

"I will also mention that Longbottom was the only one realizing what he was doing was wrong. Apparently he's the smartest of all four."

Blaise glared at them all and Erus turned to leave. The other followed and gladly accepted his wand as the emerald-eyed boy gave it to him. Erus snapped his fingers and Blaise looked at him oddly.

"The silencing spell on Weasley", he answered with a shrug. "Let's go back, and hope they won't cause more trouble. If they do, I will not refrain myself as I did back there."

"You refrained yourself?" Blaise asked silently as he stared at Erus' back. "That aura you gave off was not refrained… or was it?"

-

Severus sighed and his shoulders slumped a bit as he leaned against the wall. For the first time, he had decided to take the train along with the students and now this happened. Erus was looking at him and the potions master said:

"They actually threatened to hurt Slytherins?"

"Not threatening, just saying they were going to teach us a lesson", Erus said. "Take it as a threat if you wish to. But they had Blaise bound and ready to attack him if necessary."

"Oh Merlin's beard", Severus said and rubbed his temples. "Blaise is alright?"

"Yeah, only wounded pride", the boy replied.

"And Longbottom released him while the others were going to attack?"

"Yep."

"At least that shows he actually has a brain", the man said and straightened up. "Alright, I'm going to report it to Dumbledore as soon as we get to the school, along with Minerva. Just in case, may I have a copy of your memory? I need to modify it a bit so that old man doesn't suspect anything."

Erus put his wand against him temple while Severus conjured a flask. A silvery thread came out from the raven-haired teen's temple and he dropped a copy of it that he made into the flask. Severus corked it and put it in a pocket.

"Alright, off you go", the potions master said. "We should reach the school in an hour, so just keep yourself away from trouble until then."

"Alright", the emerald-eyed boy said, pocketed his wand and strode off.

-

Erus had hardly listened as the new students had been sorted, only noting that Ginny was sorted into Gryffindor just as the twins had said. Most of the time he had instead stared at Lockhart with his eyebrow twitching every now and then. Cynthia sneered and said:

"Why are all the girls so worked up for him? Aunt Anastasia was right when she said English witches are strange."

"I don't understand it", Pansy said. "He just looks like an idiot!"

Millicent nodded her agreement, staring wide-eyed at the new teacher with something akin to a disgusted sneer on her face.

"More importantly; he as the DADA teacher along with Black?" Erus said. "Why?"

"Dumbledore told the reason", the blonde Slytherin growled. "Lockhart is to take over for third years and down, so that Black can use his time to worry about the older students."

"That means he won't teach me", the raven-haired boy said. "I guess we can return the books; I know dad would love that."

"I envy you", Blaise said.

"Don't", the boy said with a groan. "I have my OWLs in DADA this year, and NEWTs in Ancient Runes. And Severus said he really had to make me study Potions more, because fourth and fifth years Potions are crucial if you want to continue with it in your sixth and seventh year."

The food soon appeared and the chatter began. Erus looked at his food, not really hungry. He played around with it for a while, listening to the others talking while he started to think about the upcoming year. This time, he would have most of his classes with older students, like in DADA. He was going to be with fifth years there, instead of his own class. They had decided as well that he should be with third year Transfiguration and Charms with the older students as well, or else it would be confusing for the teachers. Severus was perfectly fine with having him with his classmates, since they most of the time was brewing potions. Unfortunately Remus was not able to teach second and third year at the same lesson, so Erus had to be with the third years. So the classes he had with kids in his own age were Potions, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures and Astronomy. Four classes out of nine in total, if you were to include Ancient Runes he suspected he would have to train a lot on.

"—us? Erus?"

He shook his head and looked at Cynthia. The girl pouted and said:

"I've been calling your name for ages!"

"What is it?"

"Lockhart is staring at us."

Erus looked over and the man was indeed staring at them. Severus had been placed next to the man on the right, while Sirius on the left. For once, the two men seemed to have agreed on something; they did not want to be there. Lockhart was obvious to it, and had apparently dragged the story of what had happened on the train from the potions master. Lockhart finally turned away and said to Sirius:

"Are you really sure Mr Riddle needs to be with you? After all, he's still a child and maybe needs his friends…"

"He has already agreed to it", Sirius said icily. "And no, you can't change that. He will be taught by me, along with the fifth year Slytherins so that he can really use his knowledge in the subject. Having him with the rest of his classmates would completely waste all he has learned and only make him restless." Snape seemed to agree with him, happy that Sirius did not try to make Erus' life hell. The Black himself could not make himself hate Erus and make his life hell, so he was content in making Lockhart look like a fool.

"But he doesn't know the things I'm going to teach him", Lockhart tried.

"I doubt he wants to know how you beat a vampire so hard it could only eat salad after that", Sirius said with a sneer. "By the way; vampires can't eat salad. It would poison them to death."

"Don't doubt my skills", the man said and flashed a smile, hoping it would work on the Black. Said man raised an eyebrow, silently saying it did not work.

"My words are final", Sirius said. "And Erus' opinion is very important in this, and he has already told me he doesn't want to be taught by you after reading a book you've written."

"Then he has read them!" Lockhart said with triumph.

"Yeah, and what did he do with that book, Snape?" the man asked and leaned to look at Severus. The potions master smirked, decided to play along with his enemy and said:

"I had to stop him from performing Incendio on it; after all, it was very expensive and if it was burned his father could not return it and demand his money back."

Lockhart looked between the two of them and decided not to reply. Sirius grinned down at his plate before getting a mask of indifference and starting to speak with Sinistra, the Astronomy teacher.

'I will get that boy…' Lockhart thought and looked at Erus one last time before starting to eat.

* * *

Tbc…

Short chapter, I know. Sorry.

Next chapter will begin with Erus' time-table so you may understand better. I've read a bit how the classes are supposed to be at Hogwarts but I've remade them because it sounded boring and I like the time-table I've made. He has kind of a busy year ahead of him, even though it's only second year (most of his classes are above second year though).

Next chapter: No bloody idea. First week perhaps? Why does Lockhart want Erus in his class?

Until later (hopefully not so late),

Ja,

Tiro


	15. Ch 13: Stressful life and

**A Different Life**

**Summary**: What if Voldemort was Harry's real father, and that on Harry's birthday Voldemort came to claim what is his? How will the child of a Dark Lord ever blend in normally? Well, maybe he doesn't even try to…

**Spoilers**: Um, close to none. You need to know what Horocruxes is, and the Chamber of Secrets. If I come up with something else, you will know.

_In this chapter new names will show up that may not be in the books until later on. Some of the students I have to make up on my own, so don't be surprised by that.__ I'll mix them together, taking the advice of a reader who suggested I should bring more Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs into the story._

**Pairing/s**: None so far. Maybe when they turn older I will start ask for suggestions but just so you know; I like yaoi the most. So I'll maybe just stick with no pairings through the whole thing to make as many as possible happy.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. They belong rightfully to Mrs Rowling; I just borrow them for the time being.

**Other notes**: I have changed Hermione totally. She will be a pureblood witch with a love for Dark Arts and the urge to hurt Muggles since she was treated badly at the Muggle orphanage she was raised in. Harry will also not be known as Harry, but as Erus Sicarius Salazar Riddle.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Parseltongue" _

_Visions _

-

All of you, thanks for the reviews. As long as they are nice reviews; so far no one has written anything really bad about my fic but if there is someone who wants to, don't. Ignore me if you hate this fic; I don't do well with bad criticism and stuff like that. I have to endure that more than enough in real life.

-

**Chapter Thirteen: ****Stressful life and annoying teachers**

-

I'm starting with writing Erus' time-table, and where he is in every subject.

Second year: _Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures (shortened down as CoMC) and Astronomy_

Third year: _Transfiguration, Charms and History of Magic_

Fourth year: _Potions_

Fifth year: _DADA_

Sixth and seventh year: _Ancient Runes_

The classes he will have with children his own age is: Herbology, CoMC, Astronomy and Potions. Potions will be the only subject he can still be on a different level while being with his classmates.

**Erus' Time-table:**

(Every class is with Slytherins, unless told otherwise)

Monday 

_10.30 DADA _(Hufflepuffs)

_12.30 LUNCH_

_13.30 History of Magic _(Ravenclaws only plus Erus)

_15 minutes break_

_14.45 Herbology _(Gryffindors)

_End of day: 16.15_

Tuesday

_9.30 Transfiguration _(Gryffindors)

_10 minutes break_

_12.10 Potions _(Gryffindors)

_14.10 LUNCH_

_14.40 Ancient Runes _(Seventh years, all who has it)

_End of day: 16.40_

Wednesday

_8.00 DADA _(Hufflepuffs)

_5 minutes break_

_9.35 Charms _(Gryffindors)

_15 minutes break_

_11.20 CoMC _(Gryffindors)

_14.20 LUNCH_

_15.00 Ancient Runes _(Seventh years, all who has it)

_End of day: 17.00_

Thursday

_8.00 Herbology _(Gryffindors)

_10 minutes break_

_9.40 Transfiguration _(Gryffindors)

_11.10 LUNCH_

_12.00 Potions _(Gryffindors)

_10 minutes break_

_14.10 History of Magic _(Ravenclaws only plus Erus)

_10 minutes break_

_15.20 Ancient Runes, 2 hours _(Seventh years, all who has it)

_23.00 Astronomy, 1.5 hours _(Slytherins only)

Friday

_10.00 Charms _(Gryffindors)

_10 minutes break_

_11.40 DADA _(Hufflepuffs)

_End of day: 13.10_

Since I've written the schedule here, I don't have to go through it as I did last time. Thank goodness for that; it was so boring. I'll take the classes up now because of the introduction of some new students or maybe if something funny shows up.

Now, on with the story!

-

"Eeh, you have a free period until ten-thirty?!"

Erus looked up at Draco and nodded. The blonde looked at him and said:

"Then why are you up? It's only seven-thirty!"

"I'm going to meet the headmaster, to be allowed to send back Lockhart's books since I don't need them", Erus said. "Sev promised he would come in about ten minutes."

"You're lucky", the blonde whined and sat down.

"I'm not", Erus snapped. "Have you seen my time-table? Sev gave it to me last night; it's horrible!"

"Why is it horrible?"

"Out of the nine subjects I have, I will only have four with you guys", the raven-haired boy said. "And I'm going to study Ancient Runes so I can take the NEWTs exams to the summer!"

Draco demanded to see the time-table and stared at it for a long time. Then he said:

"You will jump between classes a lot."

"Yeah, and most of the time I'll be with Gryffindors", Erus muttered.

"It looks like you're in for a tuff year", the blonde said.

The other boy slumped his shoulders and said:

"Well, at least I can relax a bit in DADA; I've already made the OWLs once."

"You've made them already?" Draco asked, shocked.

"Unofficially, yes", Erus said. "Dad came over an old test, and made me do it this summer. It was really hard."

The door to the dorm opened and the potions master stepped inside. Erus jumped up from the bed and Severus said:

"Morning you two."

"Morning Sev", Erus said.

"Bring Lockhart's books with you", the potions master said. "We'll go straight to the Owlery and send them back after visiting Dumbledore."

"But we don't know if I will be allowed to send them back…"

"You have no use for them, and as your Head of House I will say since you have no use for them they will not remain in your possession."

The raven-haired boy picked the books up, grinning, and with a wave to the blonde the two of them left. They walked along the corridors, and Severus said:

"I want you to look out for Lockhart."

"Why?"

"He's up to something", the potions master said quietly. "I know he's working under Dumbledore's order to try to drag you down in your subject, mainly DADA. Black saved you from that."

"Black did?"

"Yes, he defended you and all", the older wizard said as he looked around. "But I still don't like the looks Lockhart gave you."

"That sounds freaky", Erus said with a shudder.

"Just be careful around him", Severus said.

"Alright."

-

Dumbledore sighed as the door closed behind the Head of Slytherin and Erus Riddle. He had failed to bring Erus down in DADA; Sirius of all people had defended him! He had to discuss that with the Black. Now he needed to call on Lockhart and say that plan A failed.

-

Not having anything to do was very boring. Erus had walked around the common room until nine o'clock before he grew too bored and decided to walk down to the library. There he had no idea what he wanted to read, and therefore let Madam Pince pick one out for him. And now he was too distracted to even read the book. He was thinking of the warning Severus had given him. What did Lockhart want anyway? Was he acting on Dumbledore's orders or did he have another motive? The raven-haired boy drummed his fingers lightly against the table, book lying forgotten in front of him.

"Mr Riddle, what a surprise!"

Erus' head jerked up and he whipped around to look at Lockhart. The man flashed him a smile, which he returned with a sneer. The man never noticed.

"Prof. Lockhart", he replied, keeping his temper in check.

"I was surprised when I heard you were in fifth year DADA while you're only twelve years old."

"I had private teachers when I was smaller", the raven-haired boy said before turning away, not liking the man one bit.

"Isn't the pressure going to be too much?" the man asked, stepping closer.

"I think I can manage", Erus said.

"But to think how relaxing it would be if you were in your own class with your friends…"

"No thank you", Erus said coldly. "I don't want to be in your class; this year I have OWLs in DADA, so I need to train a lot. Plus I'm not so good to deal with when I'm restless."

The man did not seem to be happy that the boy did not want him as a teacher. Erus looked at him wearily, and felt a shiver go through him. There was something about this man that was not right. Something about him made Erus feel nervous and uneasy.

"Well, I better hurry to my own class", Lockhart said. "We are to begin with vampires!" 'Bad last attempt', the boy thought.

"I do hope you have memorized a vampire can't eat salad", Erus said with a raised eyebrow. "It's common knowledge if you think about it."

The man went red and stormed outside, earning himself a disapproving glare from the librarian. Erus hoped he would not have to pay back for that little comment of his.

-

"I can't believe you defended that Riddle brat, Padfoot!" James almost screamed. "Albus probably had a good reason for not wanting a child like him be in fifth year DADA!"

"Albus didn't have a problem with it last year", Sirius replied as he looked through his papers of what he was going to do with the classes that day. "I also don't want to waste Erus' gift."

"Gift?! What bloody gift?! He's a Slytherin; he will only use it to fight along with You-Know-Who!"

"Against You-Know-Who that tortured him and his father? I don't think so."

"Stop denying it, Sirius! The kid hangs out with Death Eater-brats! Alright, the midget makes Remus smile but other than that he's just evil!"

"Will you stop it?!" Sirius hissed, making James take a step back. "I trust Remus' judgement and he says Erus is a good kid."

"Well, Remus has dug his own little hole and even Albus says he's beginning to lose it!"

"You're saying Remus is insane?" the Black roared and stood up. "You're trying to say you can't trust him anymore?!"

"Padfoot, listen to me…"

"No! No, I won't listen to you! Get out now!"

"Sirius…"

"GET OUT, YOU FUCKER!"

Sirius slammed the door with an angry wave of his wand right in front of James after he had pushed the man out and locked it. He fell down on his chair and put his head in his hands. He suddenly felt very alone, and wanted to have Remus there. Or Lily; Lily was always good, she always made the right choices and made you feel better.

It took Sirius a while to realize he had shouted at his best friend, defended a Slytherin, thrown said best friend out from his office and wanting Lily there despite the little fact she had been dead for a while.

Great… what was he supposed to do now?

-

"Welcome to fifth year DADA. This year is OWLs year so I will not be merciful with you guys."

Erus looked puzzled at Sirius. He looked like a wreck.

"We'll start with defence spells", the Black said, looking at the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs tiredly. "Today we're going to look closer at one of the most powerful protection spells, Infinitus Tutela. The spell is so powerful that so far has no one under 17 been able to shape it to its fullest."

Erus stared at him. The spell he had tried last year. Actually he had practiced a bit on it, and could now form at least a gate though it was not so powerful. Again he hated his ability of always standing out.

"Are we going to test it?" one of the Slytherins asked. Erus recognized the teen as Viktor Parkinson, a cousin to Pansy. He seemed to have an eternal scowl placed on his face, but the Black did not seem fazed by it.

"We can try", Sirius answered. "Not even I am so good with the spell, so I don't expect miracle from anyone of you."

Erus blinked in surprise after a while; the man was treating the Slytherins nicely. Answering their questions, telling them if they wanted to hear more about the spell. He seemed to treat Slytherins just like he treated Gryffindors, and even the Hufflepuffs seemed a bit uncertain though not complaining. When the teacher treated Slytherins nicely, that often meant the Slytherins was nice. The raven-haired boy wondered why the man was doing this.

"Gather on a line and read the instructions before trying it", Sirius said. "And don't cast it at me, please."

The pleading look made some of the students laugh, and even Sirius grinned a bit. The Slytherins and Hufflepuffs got up and the raven-haired boy felt out of place along with the older students.

"Something wrong?"

Erus turned around at the sound of Miles Bletchley's voice. Miles was the Slytherin Keeper and a friendly guy. He was one of the Slytherins that had to be refrained after the Quidditch game when Erus was attacked by Rulein since he believed someone on the school had done that.

"Nothing", Erus mumbled.

"Feeling awkward?"

"Kinda."

Miles grinned at him and said:

"The feeling is returned. Kinda awkward having a twelve-year old kid in my class."

"Sorry for being too smart", the raven-haired boy said.

"Apology accepted."

The boy rolled his eyes to the teen, who only sniggered.

"Should I aim at Black, just for the fun of it?" the teen wondered.

"Well, you will at least be able to catch him off-handed. He looks dead on his feet."

-

James was hardly aware of anything he was doing the whole day. How dare he, that Sirius?! Throwing his own best mate out! Really, the man needed to learn some manner. James wondered if he should bring it up with Dumbledore; after all, Sirius was a Black and could be tempted to the dark side. But could he really betray his own friend? He had other friends of course, and Sirius had been unnaturally cold to him after Lily and Harry had died. Was it because he married again not long after that, and just two years after their deaths he had a new kid? Sirius had looked betrayed.

"James, what are you thinking about?"

The man looked up at Madam Hooch and he smiled a bit.

"Nothing. Just some old memories." Some memories indeed.

More memories swum into his mind, reminding him of all the times Sirius had been angry at him. But he also remembered all the good times, all the laughs. Their constant banter and concern for their fellow friend from school, Remus. He decided could not tell on his friend, no matter how cold Sirius was going to treat him. He just could not.

-

"You're humming, Severus."

The potions master snapped his head up, and McGonagall laughed at his expression. The man blushed, refusing to saying anything to her and concentrated on his potion. The witch sniggered.

"What are you doing anyway?" she asked a while later as she sipped her tea.

"Anti-serum to the Veritaserum", the man replied. "Tom wanted me to feed it to Erus all until he won't be affected by the serum."

"What about yourself?"

"I won't be questioned as long as I don't do anything drastic. Besides, I'm already immune against it."

She nodded in response and he looked at her.

"By the way; what are YOU doing here?" Severus finally asked.

"Me? Oh, I was supposed to get a potion for Poppy, but I haven't had one cup of tea this whole day and decided to have it here."

"Minerva, it's not even time for tea. You're just avoiding the headmaster."

"That too."

"Don't sound so happy about it…"

-

Erus was exhausted when he came out from the DADA classroom. His stomach was growling in hunger, and Miles caught up with him.

"Merlin, that was the most amazing thing I've ever seen!" he said to the raven-haired boy. "Prof. Black was gaping even as you left!"

"Yeah, yeah don't rub it in", Erus said. "Dumbledore will definitely hear about this, and then I'm doomed."

"No you won't be doomed", Miles said and looked around. "Prof. Black seemed too shocked to even understand the news himself! And Hufflepuffs don't go around talking about stuff like that."

Meanwhile Erus was swearing in his head; he had succeeded in bringing the whole shield up, stronger than ever, making the others stop and stare at him. Sirius had to sit down on his chair, or else he would have fallen rather gracelessly onto the floor. He glanced over at the fifth-year and snapped:

"What?"

"I'm your newest admirer!" Miles said with a laugh while pretending to bow to him. Miles' best friend, Kyle Newter, did the same with a smile on his face. Erus snapped.

"Stop it!"

-

Remus was already seated in the classroom a half-hour before his class would begin. Luckily he would only have the Ravenclaws and Erus. He liked the Ravenclaws; they were quiet and eager to study. And Erus would be there. He hoped the boy would be able to handle the new time-table he had; he would not be able to see his friends very often during lessons.

The door was opened and he glanced up from the book he was reading. A Ravenclaw with deep red hair and blue eyes with the name of Marcus Belby stepped inside, flashed a quick smile before seating himself by a desk. Remus looked down and continued reading. They were also so polite, those Ravenclaws. They tended to be a bit to themselves but that was because Gryffindors called them know-it-all, Hufflepuffs said they tried to show off and the Slytherins just ignored their existence. Or most of the Slytherins did.

The door opened again and a pale-faced Erus stepped inside. Remus furrowed his brow in concern as the boy stepped inside and sat down quickly. He looked slightly ill. Marcus turned around and said:

"You alright?"

"Think so", came Erus' muffled answer, since one of his hands was over his mouth. "Bloody Gryffindors…"

"They're insufferable", Marcus agreed and the raven-haired boy looked up at the Ravenclaw. Said boy got up, gathered his stuff and sat down by Erus. He leaned closer and continued, "What did they do?"

"That Quidditch captain, Wood, became a bit upset when I bumped into a Gryffindor girl without apologising. A crowd gathered while she tried to say it was okay."

"Alright, but what did he do to you? You look like you've been puking."

"The girl in question was the youngest Weasley and her brother Ronald", he spat out the name, "tried to hit me with a spell. It failed and made me loose my lunch."

"Yuck", the Ravenclaw said.

Erus nodded but regretted the action as it sent convulsing feelings in him. He leaned away from the bench, sensing Marcus' concerned gaze but was too busy with forcing the bile down again.

"Are you alright, Erus?"

He looked up at the werewolf, who stood up and strode over to them. The man took out a potion, shrugging at their surprised faces.

"What?" he said to them with a small smile. "I've seen lots of students who had their stomachs emptied thanks to some stupid spell, so I keep at least one of these bottles with me all the time. It'll help."

The raven-haired boy accepted the bottle and downed it. Instantly Erus' stomach settled down and he sighed in relief.

"Thanks, professor."

"No problem. Just keep yourself away from those kinds of people, alright? I don't want to see you come in like that again."

Erus nodded. Marcus sat with him for the remaining time before class started, and even convinced a friend of his, Eddie Carmichael to sit down with them. Eddie was a quiet Ravenclaw with nearly white hair and blank brown eyes, but emotions seemed to rage behind his mask of indifference. He was good at hiding it though. Eddie looked at Marcus in disbelief and mouthed:

'Why are we sitting with him?'

"Why not?" Marcus answered. "He's nice, polite and he's smart. Can you complain?"

"Why do people have to rub in the fact that I'm smart?" Erus said with a groan before letting his head fall down onto the desk.

"You rather want me to say you're handsome?" the redheaded Ravenclaw said with a smirk. Erus turned bewildered eyes to the older boy and Eddie chuckled.

"You know, he's true", the white-haired boy said and tilted Erus' chin up so that he could look properly at him. "Handsome for a twelve-year old."

"I actually preferred having the fact that I'm smart rubbed into my face…"

Eddie and Marcus grinned, and the emerald-eyed boy groaned.

-

"Erus, over here!"

The emerald-eyed boy ducked underneath a plant that tried to attack him and made his way over to Cynthia and Draco.

"Hi", he said. "Sorry I'm late professor; Prof. Lupin insisted on keeping us longer than we thought."

"It's alright, Mr Riddle", Sprout said, "we were just about to start. Take one of these, please."

He took the ear protectors and looked at his two friends.

"Mandrakes", Cynthia said as an explanation.

"Ugh, they are so damn loud…"

-

Erus slumped down at the table, exhausted. Miles suddenly sat down next to him and said:

"Hello lord."

"Shut… up…" Erus groaned while Cynthia and Draco looked at them. "What do you want Miles?"

"Infinitus Tutela", the fifth-year Slytherin said with a grin.

"What about it?"

"How did you practice to get such a good one?"

"Just plain, boring practice. Actually it was the first time that shield withstood a curse."

"Well, we other normal people couldn't even get out mist", the teen said with a grin. "Now tell me; from which planet are you from?"

"Earth, you idiot!"

-

"I'm dead… I'm dead… I'm dead…"

Severus looked up at his godson with a frown. The boy was sprawled out on the rug, repeating himself. A couple of books, parchments, quills and a bottle of ink were nearby.

"What's wrong, Erus?"

"I'm just tired", Erus said and rubbed his eyes before rolling over to his stomach. "Draco and Cynthia got their own homework; they don't understand a thing about mine."

"Don't you have the classes with older Slytherins?"

"Not History of Magic", Erus whined. "Remus could always help me, but it's too close to the full moon."

"Have you done the other homework?"

"Miles helped me in DADA."

"Miles?"

"Slytherin Keeper."

"Oh, that Miles."

"Are there more than one?"

"Ha ha, very funny."

Erus groaned once more as he looked at his homework before curling up in front of the fire. He seemed so small at that moment. So small and vulnerable. The man expected Erus to look at him with wide green eyes as he had done the first time he met Severus at the tender age of one. The potions master looked down at his grading, deciding they could wait and got up. Erus rolled over and looked at him. He sat down next to his godson and said:

"Show me the homework Remus assigned. If it's too hard, I'll hex him for you."

-

"Not that I don't appreciate the guiding but I do know the way to the Transfiguration classroom, guys."

"Nonsense—"

"—we're not guiding—"

"—we're merely making sure—"

"—little ickle Ronnie can't get to you."

"Alright, but you don't need me to be trapped between you!"

Fred and George ignored the boy's request and grinned when they saw Ron. Ron himself became red because of anger and he said:

"Why the hell are you interacting with a Slytherin?!"

"He's not a Slytherin", Fred said with a smile, "right Forge?"

"You're correct, Gred", George said. "Ronnie, sorry dear we haven't introduced him to you. This is our new pet. We named him Erus."

"A cute little kitten, can't you see that?"

Erus had never blushed more in his life, and yelped as one of the twins lifted him up on a shoulder while the other took his bag.

"Put me down!" he said while the youngest Weasley son stared.

"No!" the twins said with a grin while Erus growled dangerously. Moments later he snapped out:

"If I'm supposed to be a kitten, let me inform you I bite!"

-

McGonagall could not help but silently laugh as she saw how the Weasley twins came in. One of them, probably Fred since he was a bit stronger than his brother, came with Erus over his shoulder. George came in after, holding Erus' bag with a grin. They were the first to arrive and the witch said:

"What are you doing?"

"Ronnie decided to be an ass, and we decided to make him look ridiculous", the twins said simultaneously.

"Well, I'm looking ridiculous", Erus spoke. "Can you let me down now, Fred?"

The redhead complied, putting Erus down carefully onto the floor. The next moment George handed over the bag to Fred and lifted up Erus in the same fashion as his brother.

"What! Put me down this very instant, George!"

-

Ron stomped angrily into the Gryffindor common room and muttered under his breath.

"What's wrong?" Seamus asked.

"That Riddle has twisted my brothers!" Ron growled out. "They walked with him, talked with him, and were nicer to him than ever!"

Neville tried to make himself smaller in his corner, ignoring Ron's outburst. He liked the twins, and therefore did not want anyone to talk badly about them. They treated him nicely.

"I'll make him pay", Ron said darkly. "I'll make Riddle regret that he ever met me!"

-

Erus felt the glare more than saw it, but never bothered to look back at Ron. He was focused entirely at looking on while Severus was making Veritaserum and taking notes. The potions master had decided that Erus would study potions in the beginning of fourth year instead of making them, so that he knew fully what would happen if you added one wrong ingredient.

Severus however was agitated enough. He turned around and snapped:

"Keep on doing your potion, Weasley, and stop day-dreaming! Five points from Gryffindor!"

Erus never took his eyes from the cauldron and said:

"Professor, the potion is green."

"What?"

"The potions is green, it's supposed to be pale yellow."

The potions master turned and quickly added an ingredient, stirred one time clockwise and the potion changed colour to the right one. Erus wrote that down quickly, and continued to watch.

"Alright, this will simmer for a while now", Severus said and lowered the temperature of the flames with a flick of his wand. "Go and look over your notes, since it's only 15 minutes left of the lesson."

"Yes, sir."

When the raven-haired boy walked past the Gryffindors, Ron stopped him and hissed:

"Don't go near my brothers ever again, you slime."

"They are the ones who came to me first", Erus answered. "They're old enough to decide on their own."

"I'm warning you--!"

"I'm warning you as well; remove your filthy hands from me or else I will chop them off."

Ron was about to jump onto him when suddenly the potions master's icy voice rang through the classroom:

"Please undo Mr Riddle, Mr Weasley, and return to your potion. Erus, in the front now."

The emerald-eyed boy wrenched free and walked to the front. Severus pointed at the front desk and Erus sat down without complaining, and began wordlessly begin going through his notes.

"Alright, clear away everything now", Severus said ten minutes later. "Weasley, stay behind."

The redhead glared at the man but stayed. Once everyone was outside the potions master spoke up:

"During last year you have done nothing but harassing Mr Riddle, and on the first class you just continue. This behaviour will stop now."

"Or else?!"

"Five points from Gryffindor, do not yell at me Weasley. Or else I will begin handing out detentions."

The redhead paled with fury but held his tongue.

"Making progress already. Good, now get out of my sight."

Ron stormed out from the classroom, cursing Erus all the way to his next class.

-

Draco and Cynthia looked up from their food as Erus nearly fell onto the bench next to them. He put his head in his hands and sighed.

"What is it?" Blaise asked, the one who was seated next to him.

"Ancient Runes NEWT-level is hard", Erus replied. "I've forgotten a great deal of what Lucius learned me."

"But you got the whole year on you", Cynthia said with a frown.

"I'm doing two years at once", Erus said and peered up at them. "I'm not going to make that."

"Sure you will", the blonde said. "Just ask my dad if you don't understand anything, alright? Use your father's present to contact my dad, since he's never too far away."

Erus rubbed his temples, nodding while trying to process all the information he had been stuffed with. Luckily, he had Marcus Flint that had Ancient Runes, though sixth year and who was willing to help him if he needed.

-

Erus fell to bed that night at twelve, dead tired. The necklace heated up and with almost numb fingers he pulled the mirror out.

"Hi dad."

Voldemort looked at his son's tired face and said:

"I tried at eleven, but you never answered."

"I was doing Ancient Runes with Marcus, and didn't notice", Erus said. "I'm actually really tired. Do you think we can speak tomorrow a little longer?"

"If you want to", the Dark Lord said. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm just tired."

"Sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. You're really like a chicken-mother."

"Only when it comes around you, you brat."

"Love you too, dad."

-

The week dragged on and Erus wanted to cry in relief as his last class on Friday ended, which was DADA. Miles was the one who was always close to him, helping him out when he needed and just being a good support. Kyle was also close by, but often he helped his fellow Slytherins when Sirius tried to help the Hufflepuffs without tearing his hair in frustration. Miles noted as they were released from class that Erus was near falling asleep on his feet, and made a swift decision. He took the bag from Erus, swinging it over his shoulder before crunching down before the boy.

"I know you don't like displaying weakness", Miles said, "but I'm gonna take you back to the dungeons before you collapse."

Surprisingly Erus did not complain; instead he just draped his arms over Miles' shoulders and letting the teen carry him to the dungeons, piggy-back style. Kyle went ahead to the Great Hall, waving at them as he left. On the way they met Severus who stopped to look at the sight with a slightly amused expression.

"He's dead on his feet, sir", Miles explained. "I'm not so sure he'll be able to take studying like this. He's too young for it."

"I can take him from here", the potions master said, the amusement replaced with a frown. "Go and have some lunch; I'll speak with him."

Miles let the Head of Slytherin carefully pick Erus from his back and gave him the schoolbag. He then left to get some lunch. Severus shifted on Erus the tiniest bit and roused him from the light nap he had fallen into.

"Sev?" the emerald-eyed boy mumbled.

"You should've told us if it was too much", Severus gently scolded as he walked through the empty common room.

"I just wanted to see if I could handle the week", Erus said. "I was too lazy and didn't start on the homework until ten in the evening. I know I can make it, I just need to plan my days better."

"Do you have homework this weekend that needs to be done?"

"I'm done with everything besides the homework we got in Charms today", Erus said. Severus was once more amazed of how quickly Erus succeeded getting everything done.

"When did you go to bed?"

"On Monday I didn't go to bed until one-thirty, and that was stupid. The other nights I went to bed around twelve."

"That's too late for a twelve-year old", Severus said with a frown as he laid down his godson onto his bed in the dorm. "You will rest this weekend, and you will contact me if you feel that anything's too hard for you."

"Fine."

With that said, Erus curled up and tried to go to sleep. But Severus shook him and said:

"Hey, don't do that. Lunch first."

The raven-haired boy sat up again and Severus snapped his fingers. A house-elf showed up and the potions master said:

"Take some lunch to this room, along with pumpkin juice."

"Lunch for one Master or for both Masters?"

"For us both."

The house-elf nodded, disappeared and Severus sat down on the bed. Moments later lunch showed up along with the house-elf. It hovered the plates in the air while the potions master conjured a table. Then the house-elf placed the plates onto the table and disappeared. Erus tiredly ate a third of what he usually ate before turning and laying back on the bed again.

"You have to eat a little more", Severus said.

"Not hungry", Erus replied.

The potions master knew better than to press the matter, and left the boy alone about that. But after a little while he said:

"Have you met with Lockhart anything?"

"He's a bloody stalker", Erus moaned and burrowed his head into the pillow, not aware that Severus' body tensed. "Minerva and Remus have already told him to sod off more or less, and even Black seems annoyed. Sprout has forbidden him to come near the greenhouses while during class, and I'm thinking my Ancient Runes-teacher will soon get upset by his presence."

The potions master growled under his breath. It was clear that Lockhart wanted something, but what? Not even Dumbledore would ask him to stalk this much so it was something the man wanted for himself. Did he want Erus as a student, or something to make himself famous of?

Severus had to know; no one had the right to use his godson the way Lockhart was obviously trying to.

* * *

Tbc…

Another chapter, yay! And yes I know, I've written chicken-mother instead of mother hen. Don't kill me just because of that; I'll remember that in the future to not write chicken-mother.

Chapter fourteen: Halloween. I will run past the weeks until the evening feast in the beginning. Interactions between some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs I believe are in order there.

Alright, I have a question for you guys; do you want good Sirius, bad Sirius or neutral Sirius? I've pictured him here in this chapter mostly on Erus' side but he's still a bit with the Light. I want him to be dark or neutral, but that's because I kinda like him. I want to hear suggestions, and I can try writing him Light if that's what you want.

I don't think I have anything else… yeah, I do have. Cynthia's familiar? I already have familiars for Draco and Erus but I have no idea what to give her. Draco's familiar will be a panther (thank you Seimika for that!), and Erus will have a special Basilisk (I have Blackmasked Angel to thank for that) but for Cynthia, I'm at a loss. Send me suggestions, and I will decide which one that is really her.

I really need to get some opinions on Sirius, since it will be a major part in the next chapter, and I can't write it when I have no idea how I'm supposed to display him.

The stuff about familiar will not come until later; Erus will have his familiar at the end of second year, as you maybe have already assumed, and Draco will have his maybe at his birthday when he turn thirteen. Cynthia's I have no idea.

Thanks beforehand my dear readers!

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	16. Ch 14: Chamber of Secrets

**A Different Life**

**Summary**: What if Voldemort was Harry's real father, and that on Harry's birthday Voldemort came to claim what is his? How will the child of a Dark Lord ever blend in normally? Well, maybe he doesn't even try to…

**Spoilers**: Not so many. You need to know about Chamber of Secrets and Horocruxes. It's good if you've read all seven books though.

**Pairing/s**: None so far. Maybe when they turn older I will start ask for suggestions but just so you know; I like yaoi the most. So I'll maybe just stick with no pairings through the whole thing to make as many as possible happy.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. They belong rightfully to Mrs Rowling; I just borrow them for the time being.

**Other notes**: I have changed Hermione totally. She will be a pureblood witch with a love for Dark Arts and the urge to hurt Muggles since she was treated badly at the Muggle orphanage she was raised in. Harry will also not be known as Harry, but as Erus Sicarius Salazar Riddle.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Parseltongue" _

_Visions _

-

Alright, my head is spinning because of all the suggestions you gave me.

So far, no one wants Sirius completely Light, so yay for me. It stands:

Sirius Dark: 11

Sirius Neutral: 10

Panser Dragon gave me a wonderful suggestion on Sirius though that I will most likely use, though maybe in a bit different way. Thank you for that; the thought had never crossed me before!

The suggestions of Cynthia's familiar are following:

Eagle

Owl

Minidragons from GoF (Funny suggestion)

Hawk

Fox

Raven

Miniature Cerberus with augmented powers

Siamese Cat

Cat

Magical Spider

Dementor (Can you have a Dementor as a familiar? I like the idea of it though, thank you for the suggestion, Light Lord Cybergate)

Coyote

There were more, but most of them just said a flying creature, and some of the suggestions are flying creature. Maybe you guys could vote on these ones.

-

**Chapter Fourteen: The Chamber of Secrets**

Erus was right; as long as he planned his days he was able to get a good rest and still spend time with his friends. Soon his tiredness disappear and he had quite much energy to spend. He quickly gained new friends as well; Miles and Kyle in fifth year and third-year Ravenclaws Marcus and Eddie. Eddie had warmed up pretty quickly to Erus and they found they had a lot in common. Sometimes Erus felt like the boy could easily fit into Slytherin.

He was also glad to find out that his godfather went all out to get Lockhart away from him, since the man was bugging the raven-haired boy and the potions master. The man had been insufferable and annoying, and Draco, Cynthia, Blaise, Pansy and Millicent took every chance they got to complain about him.

"Honestly; how the hell are we supposed to know his secret dream?!" Cynthia said, outraged at dinner in the middle of October. She stabbed a piece of pudding violently, making Erus stare at her. "It's not like anyone has read the books he made, that fraud!"

The boy could not help but chuckle at his enraged blood-sister. He noted that the bracelet was secure around her wrist.

"He still took up that thing about vampires", the blonde said while grinning at Erus. "We all pointed out that vampires can't stand salad. Man, you should've seen his face! It was as red as a tomato!"

"Yeah, but do remember the detention he gave us all", Blaise said dryly.

Erus shook his head in amusement and let them complain. He found out early on that they would drop the subject about Lockhart and continue talking about other things, like their homeworks and their classes. Erus felt a bit left out when they did so, and continued eating in silence.

"Hey", Miles suddenly said and dropped down. Erus looked up, startled. "Newest assignment in DADA."

"When did I miss that?"

"You didn't. Prof. Black is not going to be at school next week, so this is what we're going to do."

"Where is he going?"

"Dunno. He said something about his house needed fixing, and he hadn't finished everything."

"Oh… let me see the work, then."

Miles showed the boy the parchments and Erus read through them.

"Sometimes I think he's taking us for third-years", Erus said with a huff when he finished. Draco and Cynthia looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"You think this is easy?!" Miles said, wide-eyed.

"What? I did this last year", the raven-haired boy said.

"Oh, I forgot I was sitting next to the genius brat." Erus glared at him, but the teen only laughed.

"Talking about genius brat—"

"—we need his genius brain—"

"—in order to do something fun."

"Hi George, Fred", Erus said without looking up. "What do you need?"

The twins sat down on either side of Erus and Fred leaned down.

"We're going to make Potter's hair green and silver for a whole day", he whispered to the boy. "Just need to know which spell."

Erus looked at them and whispered the spell back. They both grinned and said:

"Thanks, partner in crime!"

Said boy raised his eyebrows.

-

Dumbledore was very worried. Very worried indeed. Nothing went according to his plans anymore. Little Hermione had been brainwashed and said that her name was now Cynthia. Two of the Weasleys, the people he counted on, was running back and forth from Gryffindor to Slytherin. And they were friends with Erus Riddle. No matter what the potions master said, Dumbledore was convinced he was involved with the whole Voldemort business somehow. How else can he stand being around Death Eater-children?

Right now the boy was sitting and talking to the twins. The headmaster mentally shook his head. He needed to convince Arthur and Molly to be stricter on their two twin-sons. This was getting out of hand, and the old wizard needed everything to be perfect. _For the greater good_.

-

"Halloween's coming up", Draco said at dinner one Friday.

"Yeah, so?" Cynthia asked.

"Wonder what will happen this year? Last time it was a werewolf… do you reckon we're going to be attacked by giants now?"

Erus rolled his eyes, and he felt Hogwarts giggle. Last year she had let the werewolf inside, but trying to direct the creature away from everyone. Unfortunately she did not discover Erus in time. The whole incident had ended alright though but Erus doubted she would let something in again.

"How are classes going for you guys?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Splendid", Cynthia replied while Draco groaned.

"Everything is fine, but I hate Lockhart", the blonde said. "He's a pain in the ass."

"Stop complaining", Erus said lightly.

"You're not complaining just because you don't have to deal with him."

Meanwhile, Blaise looked at the Head Table. After a while he commented calmly:

"Potter's hair is green and silver."

Moments later, laughter ran out in the hall and James got red in his face. Erus looked up and said:

"It's true. What a pity; green and silver hair doesn't fit a red face."

Draco hid his laughter behind his hand, and Cynthia even accomplished looking indifferent though her eyes were shining with laughter.

"Serves him right for the detention he gave us", a whisper came from behind Erus. The raven-haired boy turned to look at the twins and smiled at them. "Thanks for the spell, Erus. It was fun."

"So he's going to be like that during dinner?"

"No, no, not just dinner", George said. "The whole weekend, and Monday as well."

"You two are evil."

"That's what we've been telling you!" George said, throwing up his hands.

-

"Hey, have you done the homework?"

Erus looked up at Eddie and nodded. The Ravenclaw fell onto the chair and groaned.

"I haven't", he explained and put his books onto the table. "He's gonna kill me."

They were seated in the library, and Marcus soon joined them with another boy from the same class.

"This is Damion", Marcus said to Erus, "and Damion, here's the genius kid Erus!"

"Don't call me genius!"

Damion smiled briefly before sitting down and starting to do his homework.

"Damion likes to study", Marcus said. "He's the boring one."

"Don't call me boring", Damion protested.

"Yeah, don't call us names", Erus said. "We haven't done anything to deserve it."

"You're being too smart and he too boring. That's your own fault."

Both Damion and Erus glared at Marcus, and Eddie sighed before returning to his homework.

-

Halloween night. Erus picked on his food and sighed. So boring. Draco and Cynthia were talking to Pansy and Blaise, but the boy had no desire to involve himself in their discussions. After half-way into the desserts, the raven-haired boy excused himself to get back to his dorm. Draco and Cynthia looked worriedly at him, but he claimed he was fine and just a bit tired.

As he walked down the halls he suddenly heard a voice:

"_Kill… I need to kill…"_

Erus stopped in shock.

'Parseltongue?' he wondered in surprise.

Erus looked around and the voice was heard again. He pressed his ear to the wall, and heard the voice echoing from there.

'A snake? No, it's too big. A Basilisk? Wait, didn't dad tell me something about letting loose a Basilisk that resided in the castle?'

"_Kill… kill… need to kill, for master__ Tom…"_

The raven-haired boy's eyes widened comically.

'Master Tom?!'

Erus followed the voice, almost glued to the wall to be able to hear until he came to a corridor full with water. He looked around in surprise.

"Wha…?"

He then saw her. The raven-haired boy had nothing against Filch and his cat, and seeing Mrs Norris hanging lifelessly made him widen his eyes. He walked closer to the cat, and suddenly saw the text on the wall:

**_"The Chamber of Secrets has been reopened. Enemies of the heir, beware."_**

Erus read the words over and over again. The legend about Salazar Slytherin's secret lair, the Chamber of Secrets. So it was true?

A sudden movement made him look around. Something big was moving towards him. Instinct drove into him and he closed his eyes. The soft hissing of the Basilisk reached his ears:

"_A man-child. Must kill…"_

"_If I were you, I would go away for now"_, Erus hissed at the creature.

The giant snake stopped, but then voices were heard. Erus needed a plan, and he needed it quickly. He could not let the students see him like this, unharmed. A crazy idea came to him, and he decided to go with it before he could change his mind.

"_Attack me!" _Erus said. The snake hesitated. _"Attack me so they won't suspect me! I cannot be known as a Parseltongue-speaker!"_

The Basilisk seemed to accept that and Erus was suddenly slammed into the wall. He lost his breath and fell to the floor. The water soaked his robes immediately but he was too dizzy to even sit up. Basilisks were strong, so it was to be expected.

The voices and steps stopped, and Erus looked up. There were students everywhere, and then the noises began once more. Screams, shouts, and the commanding voices of teachers reached his ears but he was too tired to comprehend anything. He felt a trickle of blood coming down his face, feeling that was not so good and tried to get up. He failed and fell back to the ground. Someone called his name, someone sounding a lot like Severus, and then it all became dark.

-

When he woke up later, he was still lying in the corridor, but on a dry spot. Severus was kneeling beside him and Madam Pomfrey was healing his wound. The woman noted his eyes were open.

"Mr Riddle?" she asked gently and he groaned. "He's awake now, Albus."

The headmaster came forth, though Erus felt both adults kneeling by his side tensed up. The old wizard stopped where Erus could look up at him and said:

"Mr Riddle? What happened?"

"I saw Mrs Norris hanging there, and went closer", Erus slurred. Had he gotten any pain reliever? He must have, because everything felt awfully funny. "Some text on the wall, then something moved against me. I couldn't see what, and then I was just slammed into the wall. That hurt, by the way. Don't know anything else…"

"Well, it seems like she has been petrified", Erus heard Lockhart's voice said and cringed. Dumbledore at least could be a bit quieter.

"Yes", the old wizard said, turning away from the emerald-eyed boy. "Any idea of what could have done this, Sirius? Gilderoy?"

"A full-learned Dark wizard could do this", Sirius said. "But there isn't anyone on the school. My only other suggestion is some sort of animal. A Basilisk perhaps…"

"There are no Basilisks in England!" Sprout said.

"How do you know?"

"Sirius, no reason to sound so hostile", the headmaster said worriedly.

Said man ignored the headmaster and looked away. Damn, why was he feeling this way? Why was he feeling torn in two?! He noticed Erus smile a bit at him, and realized why he was feeling torn in two. One side was still with James, while the other had moved over to Erus. He had no idea which side to choose.

"But no matter, I should be able to do it with the Mandrakes", the chubby woman said, interrupting the man from his musings to his great relief. "I've started with them, so I can make the antidote."

"We would appreciate that very much", Dumbledore said.

"With your help, Severus", Sprout continued. "I don't know half of what you know."

"It will be fine", Severus said. "I think Erus needs to get back to his dorm."

"Yes, yes", the headmaster said absently. "We don't want him to catch a cold on the floor. Come on, let's take Mrs Norris to the Infirmary and then we'll all go to bed. We'll need our energy to deal with this better tomorrow. Argus, let me help you back to your room."

-

Erus tried to walk on his own but he was still wobbly so Severus picked him up.

"You're getting heavy", he commented as they moved down to the dungeons, his godson cradled in his arms.

"Well, I am growing up", Erus said, throwing an arm around Severus' neck for better balance.

Said man looked at him and said:

"What did you really see earlier tonight?"

"It was a Basilisk, and someone ordered her", Erus said with a sigh. "Someone who could trick her into believing it was dad."

Severus thought he had lost the ability to speak and to walk. Then he regained his footing and nearly shouted:

"What?!"

* * *

Tbc…

This was a way too short chapter but I had zero inspiration. Sorry for the wait as well. Lots of stuff I promised never happened, fuck…

Next there will an interlude. Short one, but after that I think there will be a long chapter in order. Be patient.

Please, vote on the suggestions I've made in the beginning of the chapter! What will Cynthia's familiar be? I like the idea of a Dementor, but I guess they aren't animals… just send in what you would want to have.

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	17. Interlude 2

**A Different Life**

**Summary**: What if Voldemort was Harry's real father, and that on Harry's birthday Voldemort came to claim what is his? How will the child of a Dark Lord ever blend in normally? Well, maybe he doesn't even try to…

**Spoilers**: Not so many. You need to know about Chamber of Secrets and Horocruxes. It's good if you've read all seven books though.

_In this chapter__ as well new names will show up that may not be in the books until later on. Some of the students I have to make up on my own, so don't be surprised by that. I'll mix them together, taking the advice of a reader who suggested I should bring more Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs into the story._

**Pairing/s**: None so far. Maybe when they turn older I will start ask for suggestions but just so you know; I like yaoi the most. So I'll maybe just stick with no pairings through the whole thing to make as many as possible happy.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. They belong rightfully to Mrs Rowling; I just borrow them for the time being.

**Other notes**: I have changed Hermione totally. She will be a pureblood witch with a love for Dark Arts and the urge to hurt Muggles since she was treated badly at the Muggle orphanage she was raised in. Harry will also not be known as Harry, but as Erus Sicarius Salazar Riddle.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Parseltongue" _

_Visions _

-

Thanks for the suggestions! Hawk is leading, followed by Raven, Owl, Cat, Fox and Dementor. Continue voting please! I'm still not sure myself what to choose, but I like the thoughts of Dementor.

This interlude will mostly be totally random, but there are some important things in it. Sorry, but I just want to give you something to bite in since the next chapter won't come up for a little while.

-

**Interlude: I don't like Quidditch, Draco**

"Why do I have to go and see Quidditch?"

"Because it's Slytherin versus Gryffindor!"

"I just want to read the book dad sent me!"

"Well, you can't!"

"Will you two stop it?!"

Erus and Draco looked over at Cynthia. She sighed at them and said:

"Alright, here's what we're going to do. Erus, read your book. Draco, watch the game. We can throw a silencing spell so you won't be bothered, Erus."

"Nah, that's fine", Erus replied. "If I just can read my book I'll be alright."

"Why aren't you the Seeker by the way?" the blonde asked as they continued towards the pit.

"I'm their stand-in", Erus said with a huff. "And our Seeker is good."

"Yeah, but not as good as you."

"I don't like Quidditch. It's too boring."

"Reading a book is more fun?!"

"Yes, actually."

They cam to the stands and sat down next to Blaise. Erus got into a comfortable position and opened his book. He heard Draco and Blaise talking but could easily turn it out. After a while he glanced up, realizing it was still much time until the game itself began. He looked around at the stands and recognized a few people. Eddie, Marcus and Damion were sitting engaged in some discussion in the middle of a sea of Ravenclaws, completely oblivious to everything else.

Erus did not know anyone from Hufflepuff, so all he saw was faces and no names. He came to Gryffindor and snorted. He recognized the Weasley's gang and looked away. It seemed like a lot of people had been surprised when the Weasley twins had jumped off the Quidditch team, but they had told Erus they did not really like the sport.

George spotted him looking and waved. Erus waved back a bit. Next to the twins was their sister, Ginny. She was sitting hugging her bag tightly to her chest. Erus thought that was a bit of an odd behaviour, but the match's beginning made him look away.

-

Normally Sirius loved Quidditch. He loved seeing the Gryffindors win as well. But now… even Remus was extremely worried.

"What's wrong, Padfoot?" the werewolf asked. "You've been moody all since Halloween, or even before that."

"Lockhart is pissing me off, James is nagging on me going dark on him, Albus is nagging on me not to protect the Slytherins… the only thing they do is nag on me. At least the students aren't, or else I'd move to Grimmauld Place and never come out of there again, no matter if it means being insulted by my mother every single day."

"You're rambling."

"I know I am", Sirius said and looked around. "But it's not like anyone care. As long as I stay put like a good little dog no one will question me, but the moment I start to bark they're on me."

Remus looked at his old friend in surprise. Maybe there was a small hope of keeping Sirius as his friend. Nonetheless, the werewolf said, amused:

"Are you being depressed?"

"Maybe", the Black answered without any humour. "But I tell you one thing; I'm not the Light's fucking dog anymore. If I have to, I'll run away from the school. I'm sure Dumbledore can find a new teacher."

Remus could not believe what he was hearing. Maybe Sirius was not as Light as the werewolf had thought.

-

Voldemort was utterly confused. He hated feeling that, and now he was totally confused. Who the hell commanded around the Basilisk he had met on school? And why on Earth did she believe that person was him? He drummed his fingers onto the desk, looking out in space. Who could it be?

He was shaken from his thoughts as Lucius came inside, panting. He had obviously something very important to tell, and the Dark Lord looked at him.

"I went to check over 'it' as you asked me to last month", the blonde said.

"Yes, and?"

"It's not there! Someone has stolen it!"

-

All was going according to plan. Soon all pieces would fall into place and soon it would be time for him to step out into the light and announce he has the means to kill the Dark Lord Voldemort. Just a bit more, just a few more steps and then he would be done. And then everyone he wanted dead was going to be killed. So perfect.

-

Ginny could not concentrate very well on the game. Her two brothers were waving at a raven-haired boy at the Slytherin stand who had a book in his hands. She knew him from before, and wanted to wave as well. But she saw her younger brother, Ron and her older brother, Percy, glare at Fred and George so she did not dare. She clutched her bag closer, wanting to get away from there.

-

"Did you see the attack Flint made at the final moment? Hilarious! I wished someone had taken a picture on their faces!"

Erus looked up at Draco, a bit confused. He looked around and realized people began to rise up and get back to the castle. The boy turned back to his friends, and said:

"Um…"

"Yeah?" Draco asked and tilted his head.

"Who won?"

Silence. Blaise and Draco stared at him, Cynthia was giggling, Kyle was shaking his head and Pansy laughed out loud while Millicent just smiled. Then Draco bust out:

"You didn't even notice the bloody game?!"

* * *

Tbc…

Just some random stuff, as you can see. Just wanted to add this.

Chapter fifteen: Christmas. Some flashbacks I think. Who is the third speaker? Long chapter, I think, so it'll take a while. Don't kill me.

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	18. Ch 15: The third Speaker

**A Different Life**

**Summary**: They all thought Lily was Light. She wasn't. She was in love with the Dark Lord, and gave birth to his son. Now Erus Riddle is growing up, showing just how evil the son of Lord Voldemort can be. Of course, the Light doesn't know that fact.

**Spoilers**: Not so many. You need to know about Chamber of Secrets and Horocruxes. It's good if you've read all seven books though.

_During the chapters, I can come up with some new names. Don't get surprised then. Also, I changed the summary a bit._

**Pairing/s**: None so far. Maybe when they turn older I will start ask for suggestions but just so you know; I like yaoi the most. So I'll maybe just stick with no pairings through the whole thing to make as many as possible happy.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. They belong rightfully to Mrs Rowling; I just borrow them for the time being.

**Other notes**: Hermione is not Hermione. She is Cynthia, a girl who loves reading and hates Dumbledore. Harry's real and full name is Erus Sicarius Salazar Riddle.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Parseltongue" _

_Visions _(Also flashbacks; you'll notice the difference)

-

Oh, people like the image of Cynthia with a Dementor. Aah, I can see it in front of me. I think I've decided on her familiar. Hehe.

-

**Chapter Fifteen: The Third Speaker**

Late November. Snow had started to fall, and the students began chatting about Christmas. Erus fully concentrated on his work, not wanting to deal with who the third speaker was until he had a break. He already knew his father was working on it as well did many others of the Death Eaters. He had already figured out a lot on his own in his first year, so he thought he could let his father do some of the work this time. Did not stop him from contacting Noir though, and the vampire promised to look into it.

-

At the middle of December Erus was sitting on his usual spot in the library, surrounded by books and Cynthia. She was progressing rapidly in her studies, and the raven-haired boy had no doubt she would not have any homework to do during the break. In a way that was good; she would be able to spend some much needed time with her uncle and Anastasia. He suddenly heard Cynthia sigh deeply, sounding irritated and the raven-haired boy looked up at her. She jerked her head a bit and he followed where she wanted him to look.

Lockhart. Erus sighed as well and looked away. The man was at least not looking for him; instead he was looking through the books a bit away. The boy wondered why the man was in the library in the first place; he was rarely inside there according to Madam Pince. Maybe he was doing some research on the Chamber of Secrets? Erus was not really that interested finding out what the man was doing though. As long as the man stayed away from him, the raven-haired boy would be happy and satisfied with everything.

But if he had known what Lockhart was looking for, he might have wanted to contact his father rather quickly. No, scratch rather, and say _really _quickly.

-

Dumbledore sighed as the door closed. He was losing Sirius, he knew that. The man had become suddenly very quiet and snappish. He refused to listen to the headmaster and spent large amount of time locked in his rooms. The old wizard wondered what to do; he could not afford losing Sirius. Maybe he should sack him and see how the man felt then? No, that would bring the Ministry's attention and Dumbledore did not want to deal with that. He needed to get Sirius under his control again. Or else his plans would have to be changed.

He also had noted a difference in Lockhart. The man seemed obsessed about something. He knew Lockhart was an idiot, but now he was acting even slightly crazy. What did he want? Had it something to do with his strange interest about finding out as much as possible about the Chamber of Secrets, and about Horocruxes? And why did he even want to find out about Horocruxes? Dumbledore needed to know; he could not let anyone destroy his plans. The plans were perfect, and he would not let anyone destroy them. Not even his own pawns.

-

"Severus?"

The potions master looked up from his book and frowned slightly as Remus slipped inside.

"Remus? What are you doing here?"

"I think Sirius is turning dark", the werewolf said quickly. "Albus was to me and said I had to do something. He said Sirius was changing his plans, and he couldn't have that."

"Plans?"

"He never said what plans", the man continued. "Severus, I think Sirius is in danger."

"Why?" Severus asked and stood up.

"The crazy gleam in that old man's eyes wasn't normal. Either he wants Sirius light or he'll kill Sirius."

-

Sirius looked outside from his desk, his eyes far away and his quill still in his hand. The ink was dry from where he had stopped grading essays, but he had not noticed. His normal cheerful face was now troubled, and depressed. What should he do now? He had gone too far to stop now. He was a Black after all; they were well-known to betray easily if they found themselves in that situation.

He finally put the quill down and sighed. Dumbledore was probably already plotting his death by now. He had said outright to the man he was not going to be on either side anymore. What was so bloody wrong in being neutral these days?? Maybe he should go to Voldemort and ask for a quick death.

-

Erus shut the curtains around his bed and pulled out his necklace and the mirror. Voldemort's face showed up and the dark wizard asked his son:

"Have you noticed something wrong with Black recently?"

"Except he looks like he's dead on his feet? Nothing much", Erus replied, surprised. "Why?"

"It seems our little werewolf thinks Black is going to be killed by Dumbledore."

"What?!"

"Yes, that was my reaction as well", Voldemort said. "But it seems true. Even Severus said Black has been acting more strange for each passing day. Apparently, he said to Dumbledore he was going to be neutral. I guess the old coot didn't like that."

Erus was shocked. Sirius Black, friend of the all light-wizard James Potter, going dark all of a sudden?

"Why is he doing this? Black I mean."

"He seems to want to be with Remus more than Potter. What do you think we'll do?"

"Well, Black can be useful", the raven-haired boy said. "Besides, I think Remus doesn't want him dead if he walked to Sev and said that."

"Alright… so we're going to save a former Gryffindor?" Erus chuckled at his father's whining tone.

"Who's a classic Black-member of the noble Blacks", he reminded.

"Fine", the Dark Lord muttered. "We'll see where his loyalties really lie before acting."

"Alright."

-

Ron was getting more and more aggravated. His two twin-brothers were ignoring him and were more and more with that blasted Riddle brat. And even Ginny started to like him! Oh, Ron had seen her looking at him during dinner. How she would sneak a glance over to Riddle and his group, and sigh deeply as if she wanted to be there instead of the Gryffindor table.

Finally he was sick of it.

"Ginny, stop looking at Riddle", he growled at her at one dinner.

The girl looked startled at her brother and said:

"Why?"

"Because he's a Slytherin!"

"That doesn't mean he's evil", Ginny said softly.

"He knocked you down, didn't he?!"

"It was an accident", she snapped and he looked at her in surprise. "You're such an idiot, Ron! Put away that blasted grudge! Fred and George see him as their friend, and they'll only get mad if you continue like this!"

"You're protecting him as well!" he said. "He's manipulating you!"

"How?" she hissed. "I'm not being manipulated, it's just I'm sitting next to an idiot!"

She stormed away and Ron stared after her. He looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Riddle look after her as well. The boy narrowed his emerald eyes but seemed to drop it and turned back to the fifth year Quidditch player he was just talking to. The redhead decided if they were not going to see how horrible that brat was, he was going to show them.

-

Erus looked on as the scenery raced by while Cynthia was reading a letter from Cygnirius. Draco was talking to George while Fred was training on a spell. Blaise was sitting quietly as well while Eddie next to the Slytherin was scribbling something down on a parchment. The variety of students did not make the atmosphere uncomfortably though.

They closed into London and the children began pulling down their trunks. Miles came in, smiling, and hoped they would all have a good break before he followed his friend Kyle. Marcus came in a rush, hoping them a good Christmas before starting to chase after his cat again. Erus shrunk his trunk and did the same to Blaise since he was off in another world. Eddie shrunk his own before continuing writing, and Cynthia put away the letter as the raven-haired boy shrunk hers. Draco shrunk his own before pulling on his cloak for the cold weather. Fred and George however pulled their trunks out, saying their mother would scold them if they shrunk the trunks.

They got mixed up with all the students but succeeded to gather outside. Fred looked around and then said:

"We'll arrange a meeting with you and Bill somehow. He's said he's coming home, and he was actually pretty curious about you."

"He also congratulated us in making Ron pissed off", George continued. "He's pretty evil, that big brother of ours."

"The goblins have influenced him pretty good", Fred said and Erus raised an eyebrow. "What? They were the one who taught him to open his eyes from the narrow sight mum and dad had taught him. Oh, there they are. We better head off."

The twins told them to be careful before running off to the bunch of Weasleys. Blaise spotted his mother and said his goodbyes.

"Eddie!"

The Ravenclaw turned around and said:

"Hi mum."

The Slytherins turned around to see a woman with brown hair and the same blank brown eyes as her son. But her smile was wide and she said:

"Oh, who are these?"

"This is Draco, Cynthia and Erus. Erus is in my History of Magic-class and those two are his and now my friends."

"Oh, hello. My name is Diane and I'm happy my grumpy son finally found some friends."

"I am not grumpy, mum", Eddie shot back to her.

"Sure, honey. Well, your dad is waiting", the woman said. "I trust I will see you all three before you're off to Hogwarts."

"We can find Eddie then, ma'am", Erus said politely.

"Oh, what a well-mannered boy. How I wished you were like him, Eddie."

"Mum!"

The three Slytherins laughed at the blushing Ravenclaw and then they parted. Cynthia looked around and said:

"There's Anastasia, and I think it's your mum next to her, Draco."

They made their way over to the two women, who noticed them soon.

"Here they are!" Anastasia called out to someone. "Hello dears! Oh my Cynthia, you've grown a bit! And you two as well, boys!"

Lucius, Cygnirius and Voldemort soon became visible. Erus was drawn into a tight hug by his father, and then released.

"Aah", the Dark Lord said. "I needed that."

"Why?" Erus asked, amused.

"Can't a father need a hug sometimes?"

"Sure, I can give you more if you want to."

Voldemort smiled at him and looked at the others.

"Shall we go then?"

"Yes", Cygnirius said. "Dinner at your house tonight?"

"Yes. Come around seven", the dark wizard said. "I think I can persuade Severus over."

"Ah, good", Lucius said. "I need to talk to him."

They parted and Erus wound his arms around his father's middle so he could apparate them away.

-

After the normal nearly choked to death-hug from Fabella, Erus walked up to his room. Voldemort had disappeared into his office, saying he needed to add a last few details to something.

Erus fell down onto his bed and sighed. Home sweet home. He never wanted to leave again. The boy kicked off his shoes and got up his shrunken trunk from his pocket. He enlarged it and put it down onto the floor before curling up and falling asleep almost instantly.

-

"Erus?"

Voldemort looked around the empty living room, wondering where his son was. He went upstairs, thinking he maybe was in his room.

Well, he was in his room. Asleep. With Nagini curled around him. Voldemort stepped inside, soundlessly but the snake's eyes still opened sleepily. Her body curled up, ready to attack. She then saw who it was and relaxed again. The Dark Lord sat down on the bed and looked at Erus' sleeping face. The boy had slowly but surely began to grow up. The man could see his face become sharper somehow, just like his had been when he was younger. But the shape of his eyes was still Lily's and he found himself liking that. His own narrow eyes would not fit Erus at all.

He carefully dragged one long finger along Erus' cheek, making the boy stir.

"Hello there", he said quietly as his son blinked drowsily. "Tired?"

"A bit", Erus replied and curled up around Nagini to her delight. "What? Is it time for dinner?"

"Not yet", Voldemort said, smoothing down the boy's sleep-tousled hair. "You've only been sleeping for like an hour, and your hair is already a mess."

"Well, sorry for that", Erus said and drew the covers over himself again.

Voldemort chuckled and stroke with his knuckles the boy's cheek.

"I'll wake you up for dinner", he said and Erus nodded before falling asleep again.

-

Erus woke up at Christmas morning with an owl impatiently tapping on his window. Erus got up from bed, ignoring Nagini's hiss of complaint and opened the window. The owl flew inside and held out a leg, to which a letter was attached. He took the letter and the owl shook its wings to get away the snow. Erus looked at it and said:

"Are you going to stay here or what?"

The owl looked at him, as if to say 'No way am I going out there!'

"Fine", he said. _"Nagini, you're not allowed to eat him."_

"_Damn…"_

Erus looked at the cursing snake and conjured some water and owl treats. The owl nicked his fingers in thanks before turning to the water. Erus in the meantime opened the letter:

_Hi there lord! _

_If you haven't figured out, it's me and Forge. Hope the owl wakes you up! Well, life is just as boring as usual… mum nags, dad nags, Ron curses, Ginny is in love, Percy is annoyed, Charlie is being fussed over and Bill hates being home. He has long hair now, and even an earring! Mum said she could cut the hair if he wanted, but you should've seen the face on him! Anyway, he was wondering if you could meet with him on the 27th in The Leaky Cauldron around lunchtime. He wasn't ready to meet your dad yet, but if you wanted you can bring the old man with you _(Erus chuckled at that)_. _

_Oh, and something interesting for that old man of yours. Dad seems to have some sort of secret assignment thanks to the Order of the Phoenix. It has to do with Lucius, Draco's dad. You better tell Lucius to be careful and that the Ministry might ask to come and doing a full house-search. Tell him to get rid of everything that could be considered dark._

_Send our love to everyone, especially that lovely lady in red!_

_Gred and Forge_

While some of the news was good, he did not like the news about Lucius. He decided to tell the man right at this moment. The boy quickly dressed and went outside. The house was quiet and Erus knew without knowing the time his father was still asleep. It was too damn early for the man anyway.

He ran down to the living room and the fire-place. He tossed some Floo powder inside and went into the fire, calling out:

"Malfoy Manor!"

-

Lucius was rudely awoken by the alarm telling someone had just entered the manor through the Floo. He sighed and got up. Narcissa stirred but a quick reassurance made her fall back asleep again. He pulled some robes on quickly and went downstairs. To his surprise, it was only Erus.

"Erus?" he said and yawned. "Merlin, you made me think it was the Minister again, nagging on me…"

"I have some bad news."

The blonde looked at his lord's son and saw the seriousness.

"What?" he asked.

"Read this", Erus said and gave him a letter. "It's from Arthur Weasley's twin sons, Fred and George. They found something interesting."

The Malfoy said down, inviting the boy to do the same and read the letter. His colour drained from his face, but not from fear. It was of anger and fury.

"How dare they?!" he hissed and rose up.

"It will probably happen when you're not prepared", Erus said. "That's why I came just after I read it myself."

"Thank you", Lucius said. "Now I'm glad that Tom had an empty house just for these purposes. I should get started already."

"Need any help?" Erus said.

"Would be appreciated, but won't your father wonder where you are?"

"Who said it's just going to be the two of us?"

-

Twenty minutes later, Voldemort, Severus and Cygnirius had gathered in Malfoy Manor. Voldemort read the letter while Lucius and Severus started in the basement with removing dark objects. Cygnirius was preparing a room they had emptied to make whatever being put in there shipped off to the empty house. Erus was sitting in an armchair, drinking some tea the newly-awaken Narcissa had ordered. Said woman was sitting next to him, a robe over her nightclothes.

"Dumbledore never gives up", the Dark Lord said with a sigh after finishing. "Narcissa, this will take a while. Go and rest some more."

She left after a minute or two and Erus rose up.

"You're going back to the manor", Voldemort said.

"Why?"

"Because do you realize the clock is only six? You're a hassle to deal with when you're cranky."

"But I'm not tired."

"Well, you will be around six in the evening and I don't want to deal with you then. You can be quite a trouble. Go home now; we'll handle it."

Erus pouted but obeyed, taking the offered letter from his father's hand. He Flooed back to Riddle Manor and was just about to go up when he heard a wail from the dungeons. He frowned while wondering why the silencing charms had worn off. He shrugged and went to see who it was.

Shock registered in his mind briefly as he saw who. Petunia Dursley. She saw him and screamed, her feeble body trying to put as much distance she could with being in such a small cell. The emerald-eyed boy stepped up slowly and looked around. All the other prisoners were insane, or dead. He needed to tell his father the place needed cleaning. He saw the body of Vernon Dursley a few cells away and wondered where the whale to son was.

"Don't come any closer", the broken woman whispered. "Don't come closer."

"Did he leave you to die?" Erus asked, his hand reaching for his wand.

Petunia looked at him and nodded. Erus looked over her. A half-year… she had been there for a half-year. He had a feeling he should know her, but nothing came in mind. He pulled up his wand and wondered if he should kill her or not. Petunia merely closed her eyes, chocking back on a sob. Erus narrowed his eyes; she was weak. So weak. But he could not blame her; she was only a Muggle.

"Avada Kedavra", he said softly and then there was only a thud as the dead body fell down onto the floor.

-

Dudley looked on with wide, terrified eyes as the boy made his mum's body fall down. He wondered what had happened. His mum was too still.

The boy pocketed the strange stick and looked around. He wrinkled his nose in disgust and then went upstairs. Dudley was shaking; what was going on? Why was he here, and how come no one had found them yet? Why was his mum lying so still? He tried to call out for her, but no sound came out. No sound would ever come out.

-

Voldemort stepped into his living room around ten in the morning, yawning. Damn his son for waking him this early! But in the same time, it was good he had woken them up so early. The earlier the dark objects were gone, the safer Lucius was.

"_Master?"_

"_What is it, Nagini?" _the Dark Lord said, looking at his familiar.

"_Erus used an Avada Kedavra on one of the prisoners."_

Voldemort looked at her, and the snake continued:

"_It was that woman from this summer."_

"_Oh, her? Well, that was okay."_

"_Plus he wanted you to clean the dungeons where the prisoners were kept and redo the silencing charms."_

The man nodded absently, and snapped his fingers. Fabella showed up.

"Send two House-elves to clean the dungeons from the dead prisoners", he ordered. "Plus I want breakfast. Make breakfast for two, and find some delicious mouse to Nagini."

"Yes master", Fabella said and popped away.

"_Why thank you master"_, the snake said.

"_Go and wait. I'll wake up Erus. Damn him for making me work on Christmas."_

The snake laughed in her own strange way and slithered away to the dining hall. Voldemort sighed and went upstairs.

As he expected, his son was deep asleep. The Dark Lord sat down and gently lifted the boy up. Erus groaned and blinked his eyes open. He found himself pressed against his father and said:

"Dad?"

"Morning", Voldemort said. "I thank you for my morning exercise, and I'm now your personal slave that tells you breakfast is most likely served. Would master want me to carry master down and even feed him?"

"No, slave. I think I can eat on my own. Carry me down however… That sounds nice."

"You lazy brat." But Voldemort lifted him up from the bed and shifted so that Erus was comfortable. "Well, I'm glad when you will be too big to be carried because then you'll have to get your lazy ass down yourself."

"I'll just call on Fabella", Erus said. "She adores me."

Voldemort growled softly and his son grinned. The Dark Lord descended the stairs and said:

"Nagini said you killed a woman."

"Yeah, she was screaming."

"That was all?"

"I would've killed her anyway I think. She was just pure annoying."

"I do hope you have a different attitude at Hogwarts."

"No, I run around screaming that I'll kill them all one day", Erus said sarcastically.

-

The dinner that evening was the first time the dining hall had been filled so much. It was Voldemort, Erus, the Malfoy family, Blaise and his mother, Pansy and her parents, Cynthia, Cygnirius, Anastasia, Severus, Bellatrix and the Lestrange brothers. The adults had not been shy about showing who Voldemort really was, and therefore Blaise and Pansy got a shock as they realized Erus was the son to the Dark Lord. They were also shocked when Voldemort burst into laughter thanks to something Lucius said. Erus recalled a Christmas from when he was younger, that had been far from this fun:

_Erus was__ only four years old, but he knew something was off. His father had been in a terrible mood all day. Did he not know it was Christmas? Erus had learned though, not to ask questions when he was in this mood. He had seen what had happened to people who did, and he did not want the Crucio over himself thank you very much._

_But still… it was boring, and lonely, to celebrate Christmas by yourself. Not even his godfather dared coming to Riddle Manor. Erus even had to eat dinner alone, a simple dinner Fabella had made him. It was only later that night that the boy dared going close to his father, who had been in the living room for the last five hours._

_Voldemort was asleep. Exhaustion had caught up with him and he had fallen asleep rather uncomfortably in an armchair, his neck craned so he would no doubt have a headache the next morning._

_Erus debated of what to do. His father would most likely attack him if he woke him up. But Erus did not want Voldemort to have a headache either. So he braced himself, went closer and gently pulled his father's robe._

_The effect was immediate. Erus screamed as the Crucio hit him. His small body fell down onto the ground and his eyes rolled back. The pain was something he had never thought could exist. Death would be more merciful._

_The curse was dropped after only a moment, but it left Erus feeling weaker than he had ever been. He gasped for breath and felt blood coming out from his nose. A pair of arms lifted him up hurriedly and he heard his father's frantic yell. It sounded like Voldemort was yelling his name. The emerald-eyed boy wanted to answer, but his voice refused to obey him. His breath came faster for each moment, and yet he could not breathe. Blackness overtook him._

_Erus woke up a few hours later in his bed. His groan alerted Voldemort, Severus and Lucius. They all but ran to the bed, Severus already supplying the boy with some pain-relief. The boy vaguely heard his father apologize time after time but the only thing he could find himself saying was:_

"_Dad… I didn't want you to have a headache, that's why I woke you up. And I wanted to give you something."_

_Erus had never seen his father cry before, but there he was, the feared Dark Lord, crying silently. Lucius had to hold him up. He succeeded asking what Erus wanted to give him. Erus had looked around, disoriented for a moment before pointing at a package._

"_Bella helped me get it", he had mumbled._

_Voldemort had never forgotten that day, Erus knew that. It had been a necklace but not just a necklace. It had belonged to Salazar Slytherin, and it was a necklace that declared you a proud speaker of the language of the snakes. _

_Voldemort had not spoken for the rest of that night, just sitting up and holding his son. He was not crying but he was not smiling either. He just held Erus. Lucius and Severus had told Erus that later, since they had stayed to make sure he was alright. After that, Voldemort had never been angry on Christmas, even if all he wanted was to kill everything in sight. _

"Erus?"

The raven-haired boy looked up at his father who looked puzzled at him.

"What?" the boy asked.

"You've not touched your food for the last five minutes."

"Lost in thoughts, that's all."

"What kind of thoughts?"

"You don't want to know."

-

After dinner, the whole company moved into the living room and the gifts. Erus was sitting by his father though and was contently snuggled against him with Nagini draped over their laps. The snake was softly hissing, complaining about noisy brats and making Erus giggle. Voldemort shifted so that he could drag Erus closer, the boy's head falling onto the shoulder. Bellatrix was entertaining the children with some strange charms she had made during school, and the Lestrange brothers found themselves her victims. Her husband, Rodolphus, tried without success hiding behind Lucius since the blonde man, not wanting to become a victim as well, ran out of the way and making everyone else laugh. The raven-haired boy fingered on the new robe Severus had gotten him and then on the bracelet his father had given him. Voldemort was sipping on some firewhiskey and did not notice it. Nagini had fallen asleep, making it pretty much impossible for them to move unless they wanted to wake the snake up.

Later on the night, Pansy and Blaise along with their families left. Lucius and Narcissa had a lot to do the day after, so they let Draco sleep over and the Bellum family went home as well, while being forced to promise to allow Cynthia over the next day.

"How about you two get to bed, hmm?" Voldemort said.

Erus looked up at him and yawned instead of answering. The boys complied though, and left Voldemort alone in the living room with Nagini. When they had left, the Dark Lord rose up, rousing his familiar as well.

"_Master?"_

"It's nothing", Voldemort said and settled her down again. "Just going to read a bit before going to bed."

She knew he was going to research about who the third speaker could be, but chose not to question it.

-

Erus made his way into the Leaky Cauldron and spotted the Weasley pretty quickly. He was sitting in a corner, eating lunch. The boy slipped into the chair opposite him, and Bill looked up at him.

"Bill Weasley?" he said from underneath his cloak. Bill could only see his mouth.

"Yes, that's me. You're Erus?"

"Yep. The twins told me you were sick of the Light."

"Still am. What do your side has to offer?"

"The truth", Erus said and leaned back a bit. "Can't guarantee your safety, but I think another spy would be great."

"Another?"

"We already have like four in the Order", Erus said, "and we're planning to get Sirius Black into our custody."

"Why him? Isn't he Light?"

"Well, he's not Light anymore. He's neutral, but Dumbledore isn't going to be satisfied with that."

"What am I supposed to do if I go over to your side?"

"Not much in the beginning", Erus said. "I can't discuss the details, since it's my dad who controls pretty much everything. But you don't have to spy on your parents if you don't want to."

"I already heard the twins did it", Bill said with a slight smile as he continued eating. They spoke in hushed tones for a little while more until the older wizard said: "Alright, I'll meet up with your father."

"Great", Erus said. "I'll send you an owl."

-

The Christmas break began coming to its' end and Voldemort still did not know who the third speaker was. He was frustrated at the very least. Erus had tried to help him, but not even Noir could offer much help.

The two were seated in the living room, Erus drumming his fingers as he completed the last of his Herbology. Voldemort was pouring over the books he had about Parseltongue, almost tearing his hair. The raven-haired boy looked up at his father, and then at Nagini who was reading over the man's shoulder. A memory came to mind:

"_You don't know about the Chamber of Secrets?!"_

_Seven-year old Erus shook his head at the great snake and she hissed a long string of swearing words before she screamed at Voldemort. The man came inside, staring at his familiar. It was quite serious if Nagini shouted, and Voldemort was only too aware of it._

"_Tell your son NOW about the Chamber!" the snake demanded. "Or else…"_

_The Dark Lord looked fearfully at his glaring snake and then over at Erus._

"_Alright, what triggered this conversation?" he asked his son.  
__  
"We were just talking and the chamber came up", Erus said. "I don't know what it is."_

"_Oh Merlin, what are you teaching him?!" Nagini hissed and Voldemort winced._

"_I was going to tell him", Voldemort said. "Just not now. But oh well, if you insist…"_

"_I don't insist, master! I demand!"_

_The dark wizard picked up Erus from the floor and settled himself in the sofa. Erus turned his round eyes to his father and Voldemort began:_

"_I've told you about the four founders, right?"_

"_Yep, brave Godric, smart Rowena, loyal Helga and sneaky Salazar", the seven-year old said._

"_Sneaky Salazar", Voldemort muttered. "Who taught you that?"_

"_You."_

"_Don't misunderstand what I say then."_

"_You called him sneaky", Erus protested._

"_ANYWAY… the four founders built Hogwarts, and taught young wizards and witches about their powers. Just like you're going to be taught in a few years. But then they came to a disagreement. Salazar wanted to be stricter on pure blood. He wanted no Muggleborn in Hogwarts, and it's debated if he even wanted Half-bloods."_

"_But you're a Half-blood and you're really strong!" Erus protested._

"_Well, he didn't know that", Voldemort said. "Let me continue. They began to argue, and Salazar left the castle but not without leaving something behind. He built a chamber, hidden from everyone else, and said only his heir could open the chamber. Inside the chamber he also left a creature so powerful nothing could kill it."_

"_Nothing could?"_

"_Alright, a few things could", Voldemort confessed. "He called this chamber the Chamber of Secrets, and it has been laid undiscovered all until I was in Hogwarts."  
__  
"You opened the chamber?" Erus asked with wide eyes._

"_Yes, I did", Voldemort said. "The creature was a Basilisk, a very noble creature whose eyes will kill you in an instant. Here, let me get a book about them."_

_His father went to retrieve a book. Erus settled himself when Voldemort came back in Voldemort's lap and the man opened the book. Nagini leaned over the man's shoulder so she could read as well._

Erus blinked and saw Nagini staring at him. The snake slithered over, and settled on his side on the table. Voldemort had not even glanced up.

"Dad's still frustrated?" Erus whispered the question to the snake. Nagini nodded and laid her head down.

Erus was about to continue, when something came back him. His quill froze, his eyes widened and he drew a sharp breath. Both Voldemort and Nagini looked up at him.

"She held her bag to her chest", Erus whispered. Voldemort frowned, but the emerald-eyed boy did not notice. He recalled a conversation with the twins:

"_She's acting strange."_

"_Strange in what way?" Erus asked._

"_Nervous", Fred said. "She clutches her bag a lot."_

"_She looks ill sometimes", George continued. "Like she's about to throw up."_

"_Percy keeps taking her to Pomfrey, but it isn't any wrong with her."_

"Clutches her bag", the boy continued, his eyes far away.

"Erus?" Voldemort said, standing up.

"How does a person react when they're being possessed?" the raven-haired boy interrupted.

"They get nervous, even paranoid", the Dark Lord said. "Looks like they're sick."

"Oh Merlin…"

"Erus, what's going on?"

"Dad, pardon for asking but have you lost one of your Horocruxes?"

Voldemort's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. He could not answer. The boy stared, and then let his head drop, his raven hair falling forward.

"You have, haven't you?" Erus whispered.

"Lucius said it was stolen", Voldemort replied quietly. "My diary with my 17-year old soul. I was quite vicious back then, so I guess that part wouldn't stop from possessing someone if that's what you're meaning."

"A diary." Another memory:

"_She keeps talking about a friend of hers; he's perfect, he's nice, he likes when she talks about how she wants to be in Slytherin. She said she can talk to him about you, Erus, and he doesn't go crazy on her."_

"Dad, is that piece aware of now? Is the younger you aware I am your son?"

"I don't know. I've never thought of asking my own soul that. Now what the hell is going on?"

"Ginny Weasley. I think she's being possessed by you."

* * *

Tbc…

Chapter fifteen done, yay! Okay, not so long that I expected, but what the hell.

Chapter sixteen: Goes through until Easter. Time for Lockhart's duel-club, some Parsel-speaking and some interrogation of our Erus by no one else but Dumbledore, Potter and an Auror. Yippee for poor Erus; luckily Voldemort puts in a complaint. Dunno how long the chapter's gonna be. We'll see. It'll maybe take a while to write the chapter, so be patient with me.

I'm probably gonna go with a Dementor with Cynthia, but that won't be until like after third year. Maybe I'll push up Draco's and Erus' familiars as well until she can get her own.

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	19. Ch 16: Duelclub, Interrogation and D

**A Different Life**

**Summary**: They all thought Lily was Light. She wasn't. She was in love with the Dark Lord, and gave birth to his son. Now Erus Riddle is growing up, showing just how evil the son of Lord Voldemort can be. Of course, the Light doesn't know that fact.

**Spoilers**: Not so many. You need to know about Chamber of Secrets and Horocruxes. It's good if you've read all seven books though.

_During the chapters, I can come up with some new names. Don't get surprised then._

**Pairing/s**: None so far. Maybe when they turn older I will start ask for suggestions but just so you know; I like yaoi the most. So I'll maybe just stick with no pairings through the whole thing to make as many as possible happy.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. They belong rightfully to Mrs Rowling; I just borrow them for the time being.

**Other notes**: Hermione is not Hermione. She is Cynthia, a girl who loves reading and hates Dumbledore. Harry's real, and full name is Erus Sicarius Salazar Riddle.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Parseltongue" _

_Visions _

-

Thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy this chapter!

-

**Chapter Sixteen:**** Duel-club, Interrogation and Decisions**

Erus met up with Eddie's mother on the station before they were going to border the train. She met Voldemort, and was delighted to praise the raven-haired boy. Eddie rolled his eyes and grinned to the younger boy. Voldemort steered his son away a bit after that and bent down to look at him.

"Remember", the man said.

"Yeah, take the diary from Ginny", Erus said. "I don't want her to have it either. And don't torture Lucius for that; you didn't tell him to guard it constantly."

Voldemort sighed; his fingers were itching to do just that.

"Save it to someone else", Erus warned. "Or else I won't be happy."

"Oh, how frightened I am", Voldemort said. "I'm practically shaking."

"Haha, very funny. Well, gotta go. Speak to you later."

The Dark Lord got a quick hug and then the boy disappeared before Voldemort could say anything.

-

Erus decided not to tell anyone about Ginny. He needed proof before that. Meanwhile he wondered how the hell she could have been possessed by Voldemort's soul by the diary. Did he steal her energy or something like that?

The boy hardly noticed as Draco, Cynthia, Blaise and Pansy came inside.

"Erus, anybody home?" the blonde said and Erus whipped his head up.

"What?" he snapped.

"Ugh, did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Draco asked, sitting down.

"More like waking up with a killing-headache", Erus said and rubbed his temples. "Not even a headache-potion helped so leave me alone."

Wisely, they did so.

-

Weeks went past without Erus being able to get any closer to Ginny. She was always in a hurry back to her dorm, and that made the boy frustrated. Just how the hell was he supposed to get the diary away from her without attacking the girl?!

Then on one dinner Cynthia sat down and said to him:

"They're starting a duelling-club."

"They who?" Erus asked, engrossed in his book.

"Lockhart and Potter", she said. "And it was meant for all students the first meeting, or else they had to do detention."

"Back up", the boy said. "It's a club, and yet everyone has to go? What kind of club is that?"

"We have to go on the first one, or else we'll serve detention with either Lockhart or Potter", Draco muttered as he fell down. "Only plus is that Sev and Black is there."

Sirius. Erus had to ask him before this club-meeting on which side he was on.

"When is the club?" he asked.

"Tomorrow night."

'Oh shit…'

-

Sirius frowned when it knocked on his door late at night. He rose up from his chair, pulled his wand out and said:

"Who is it?"

"Open the door, Black."

The young voice startled him, but the man complied. Erus hurried inside.

"Place a locking charm and a silencing charm", the boy ordered, "or else we'll probably be dead in the morning."

The man stared at him, but did so.

"Speak", Sirius said.

"Which side are you on, Light or dark?"

"How about the between?" the man muttered as he stepped further into the living room.

"I need an answer."

"More dark than Light", Sirius said. "James is being used by Dumbledore and doesn't even notice it. Remus had sense enough to distance himself from us."

"Do you want to be with Remus?"

"How are you so informal against him?"

"Because he's been on my side for a while now."

"Your side?"

"My side", Erus confirmed.

"Since when?"

"Since I told him the truth about my mother."

"Wha…?"

"I'm Lily's son, Sirius. She called me Harry before my dad got me away from there."

Sirius stared at him.

"You're… Harry?"

"Yes", the raven-haired boy said. "If I'm right, you're my godfather in a way. Nice to meet you, though I would've liked it in a different situation."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because Remus doesn't want you dead at the hands of Dumbledore. The old man will claim you were going dark, you were dangerous and nothing would then happen to him. Your death will have nothing gained but a broken werewolf, and we wouldn't want that now, would we?"

Sirius looked at him for a long time.

"Alright, Erus", he said finally. "What do I have to do?"

-

Ron had chosen to ignore his siblings as long as they liked Riddle. He was not going to help them in any way; in fact, he was going to tell on Fred and George whenever he could. Ginny was still being fussed over by Percy, but that was because he had orders from their mum. Luckily Ron would never have any orders like that. Plus he hated to hear Ginny talk about her new friend, and Riddle. She always talked about Riddle, how nice it looked to be with him, how annoying all the girls in Gryffindor was, bla, bla, bla… the redhead hated his sister. She was annoying.

But as the year progressed, Ron noticed his sister looked paler and paler for each time she came down to dinner. She never talked to anyone, and nearly ran from the table once she was done. He had to admit he was a bit worried, but was convinced it was because of that Riddle.

He was going to show them all what a monster he was at the duelling club.

-

Erus sighed as they sat down. A duelling club, and you had to go there the first time?? Luckily, there was no force to them to go another time, so he was never coming back after this. Cynthia sighed irritably next to him, and Draco muttered:

"Why are we doing this again?"

"We don't want detention with Potter or Lockhart", the raven-haired boy said.

"How did it go with Black?" the blonde whispered.

"Tell you later."

"You said so yesterday."

"I'll tell you tonight."

"Fine."

"Are everyone here?" Lockhart called out, flashing his irritating smile. Erus had the sudden urge to hex him. Anything to wipe the smile away. "Everyone here? Good. I would like to welcome you all to this little duelling club we have opened just tonight, and I'm happy to see so many of you."

"Yeah, right", the emerald-eyed boy muttered to himself. "We're here because YOU ordered us here."

"We felt that because of the attack on poor Mrs Norris, we would like to make you prepared to anything", the man continued, flashing his smile around. Cynthia groaned quietly next to Erus. "Me and James are the head-leaders and to our help we have Mr Snape and Mr Black."

The two men stood silently by the door, while Lockhart and James were up at the podium.

"I would like you to begin immediately", Lockhart said with a smile, "in pairs. Me and James will do the pairings and then you will start. We will instruct you what curses you are allowed to use."

They began pairing up all the students and Erus nearly screamed when James paired him with Ron. The redhead looked at him and said:

"Not so cocky now when you get ordered around, right?"

"Shut it, Weasley", Erus said. "Big words mean smaller confidence in people."

"Shut up!" Merlin, Erus loved making the redhead mad.

"Alright", Lockhart said, gaining their attention. "We have now explained what curses and hexes to use, and which ones not to use. Please begin, but don't harm anyone."

Ron smirked, Erus raised an eyebrow. Draco yawned, enraged Seamus looked on. Cynthia huffed of irritation, Lavender glared.

"Wands out!" James shouted.

Ron whipped his out and Erus took his own out. Curses and hexes began flying, and Ron shouted out his favourite:

"Stupefy!"

"Protego", Erus yawned out, blocking the curse. "It's that all you can do?"

Ron got mad, and conjured a snake. At first Erus wondered why the hell he had conjured a snake, but then he saw which one.

"Black mamba", Ron said proudly. "One bite and you're dead."

Several of the students screamed and ran away as they saw the snake. Erus heard it speaking:

"_What the hell? Where the hell am I?! Who dared interrupting my meal?! The black-haired one??"_

Erus realized the mamba was talking about him. He slowly sank down to one knee, almost like he was kneeling to the snake. It looked at him oddly. They both knew what he was trying to do. He tried, for the first time, tell a snake he was a speaker without actually saying something on Parseltongue. Kneeling to the snake was a sign of respect only speakers would show. Black mambas were smart, Erus knew that. It would understand that he was showing respect, or it would completely ignore his respect. They were known for that too.

However, the snake almost invisibly bowed its' head, showing she understood. She understood he was a speaker. Erus slowly backed away and now it turned to other people. More screaming.

"Order!" James screamed. "It's just a snake!"

"One bite and you're dead!" Erus screamed right back. "It's a Black mamba, and we don't have an antidote for their poison! Keep away from it, and you'll be fine! Stop screaming; can't you see you're making it more aggressive?!"

The students did not listen, and Erus saw how irritated she became. He then took a decision. She knew what he was, so maybe she would let him.

He slowly walked up to the mamba. People screamed at him to stop, or to go. Depending if they were Gryffindors or Slytherins. Erus crept down and slowly extended a hand, like offering friendship. He tried to say he did not want to hurt her. Black mambas were beautiful and no one, not even a conjured, should be killed. The snake looked at him. Erus bit his tongue so he would not speak. No one could know he was a speaker. But she refused to move. Erus risked opening his mouth, just a bit, and whispered:

"_Come."_

The black mamba stared at him. Now she had proof he was a speaker. Finally the snake came closer, and curled up on his arm. Erus made a good show of being very, very slow and careful in his movements even though he knew she was having a good time and would not bite him. He turned to Sirius, who was the closest and said:

"Banish it, professor."

He did so, and immediately the tension was released. James took a hold of Erus and screamed:

"Today's meeting is finished! Come again next week!"

"But weren't it just today that we had to go?" Cynthia asked. "And could you let go of Erus?"

"Shut it", the man hissed. "You will come if I say so."

"You wrote just today", the girl hissed back. "This means, you won't see me next week. And let go of Erus."

"He's coming with me", James said.

"No, I'm not", the raven-haired boy said and tore himself free. "I haven't done anything."

"You held a snake!"

"Is that a crime nowadays?" Erus asked. James had no answer. "That means you got nothing on me, so why?"

"You will come and talk to the headmaster now."

"No, I won't. If he wants to talk to me, he can tell me that himself", Erus said. "I don't want to talk to him."

James tried to grab him, but the emerald-eyed boy made a mad-dash to Severus. The potions master looked at the Potter with cold eyes and said:

"What are you doing, Potter?"

"He's going to the headmaster", James replied.

"He has nothing to discuss with the headmaster", Severus said. "Therefore, we can't take him there."

"Fuck you, Snape", the Gryffindor hissed. "Move. He talked to the snake."

"Did he now? I didn't see him speak one word to the snake", Severus said. "You have witness you can tell you that."

"And we have witness who can tell that that brat spoke to a bloody snake."

"Don't delude yourself", Severus hissed. "And his father has given strict orders; Erus shall go on no meetings with Dumbledore without him present. And I doubt you want to make him travel to Hogwarts just for nothing."

James glared at him, but Erus smirked. The students began moving out, and Severus said:

"Erus, to the dungeons. No stops on the way."

"Yes sir", the boy replied. "Come on, Cynthia, Draco."

The two followed with him. James turned back to Severus and said:

"What you just said was lies."

"No, it was not." James widened his eyes. "Yes, it's true Potter. Erus Riddle's father has too much mistrust against all of us to even allow Erus be alone in the same room as the headmaster. As for me, I have grading to do. Goodnight; I hope you have many nightmares."

With that, the potions master left.

-

Erus glared at the paintings. Dumbledore continued to smile.

"My father has to be here", the boy said.

"No, that won't be necessary", the old wizard said. "I just want a chat."

"Well, you can't have a chat, sir. Not without my father."

"It would be very troublesome for your father to have to leave all he's doing just because I want a chat."

"You can skip the chat and let me go. I got homework to do."

"I just want to know what happened yesterday."

"Nothing happened. Now I'm leaving."

The door locked. Erus whirled around and faced Dumbledore's wand. The boy hitched his breath. Was the man insane?!

Suddenly James and an Auror came from behind a small door.

"Now", Dumbledore said, "we're going to talk about what happened yesterday. Sit down."

"I prefer standing", Erus said icily.

"Sit down", James hissed.

"I don't take orders", the raven-haired boy said.

"Let him stand if he so wishes", the headmaster said. "Whatever makes him comfortable."

"What would make me comfortable was for you to unlock the door, and let me go."

"But I can't do that", Dumbledore said. "You're suspected of speaking Parseltongue."

"Parsel what?" Erus said. He was good at playing. "The language of the snakes, right? The one Salazar Slytherin knew?"

"Yes."

"I don't speak that language."

"Nonsense!" James shrieked. "I saw you speak it! You were clearly egging the snake!"

"Where the hell where you then yesterday?" Erus asked. "I didn't speak that language because I don't know the language. I'm just good with snakes, that's all."

"Can you confirm that with Veritaserum?"

"This is going too far!" Erus said. "Let me out now!"

"Davy, the serum."

The Auror stepped closer, and pulled out a small bottle. Erus knew what would happen. He was not immune against the serum, not yet. It meant he had to reveal one thing for Dumbledore. Better this than everything else. He tore his necklace out, surprising all three men, enlarged the mirror and screamed right into it:

"Father!"

Silence, but only for a moment. The mirror gave off a strange sound, alerting Erus his father was coming through. Out from the mirror came black smoke, and a moment later Voldemort stood there. He looked around, and said as he saw the serum:

"I didn't know you liked to interrogate children with a dangerous serum, Mr Dumbledore."

"Mr Riddle", the headmaster said. "I didn't know your son had a two-way mirror."

"And now I'm glad I gave him one", Voldemort hissed. "The Ministry will hear about this."

He came to the locked door, and kicked it open. Erus gaped. Dumbledore stared. The Auror gulped. James shrank back. The Dark Lord took a hold of Erus and said:

"Don't come near my child again, Dumbledore. You will find yourself in a nice cell in Azkaban if you do."

He left, and slammed the door close. Erus was picked up and Voldemort ran down the stairs.

"This is it", the man said. "Next year you're going somewhere else."

Erus stared at him. The man seemed serious.

-

Severus stood and listened as Voldemort raged on. They were in Severus' private quarters, Erus seated in a sofa. He was staring at his father, who still came up with new insults to the headmaster.

"Veritaserum?" Severus said weakly. "Why?"

"He wants proof Erus' the Dark Lord's son!" Voldemort hissed. "Can you think of it?! I give up everything just to have my son back; he can't know that! Erus will not stay here next year!"

"Tom, it's the middle of his education", the potions master said.

"I don't care!" Voldemort screamed. "I don't want Erus near Dumbledore ever again!"

The two men tried to reason with each other for a few more minutes. Voldemort gave up and sat down heavily next to his son.

"Dad, are you serious?" the boy asked.

"I know you got your friends here", Voldemort said. "But do you realize how close it was that everything was destroyed?"

"I know, dad", Erus said. "I just… I don't know."

The Dark Lord laid an arm around his son and drew him near.

"Just promise me to listen when I got some suggestions, okay? You don't have to say yes", Voldemort whispered.

"Okay."

-

Dumbledore saw red as he looked at the parchment. Harassment?? He had not done anything! He had just tried to do the right thing! And Erus was more than he let others see, Dumbledore knew that! And now his only chance had gone to waste.

He needed a new plan. If Erus was Voldemort's son, then the man the old wizard had met had been Voldemort himself. But it was not right. That man had been nearly tortured to death, as had Erus. The boy was on neither side, and he never spoke of the Dark Lord. He had even flinched at the name Voldemort.

What should he do? He had reasoned if Erus was not the son, then everything could be forgotten and Erus would have an apology directly from the headmaster. But Dumbledore had forgotten one person; Erus' father. The man was overprotective, even more than Molly Weasley. He seemed to know everyone, despite that Dumbledore had never heard of him until Erus was in Hogwarts.

The man put down the parchment. He needed a new plan, and fast. The father was too good, too smart. And Dumbledore could not stand someone who could outsmart him. If the man was in Azkaban, then Erus would probably soften up. Yes…

Unlucky for Dumbledore; he did not know not even rewards of money could put Erus' father in Azkaban.

-

The weeks passed by calmly. Students avoided Erus because of the rumours, but he cared little for that.

Then the attacks began. Justin Flinch-Fletchey was first. Then a whole group of Muggleborns came after him. The Infirmary was full of attacked people, and Madam Pomfrey was busy. Erus wondered what had triggered Ginny to do this. She even knew some of them. Had the young Tom such a big influence on her already?? He needed to get the diary quickly. He did not really want the redheaded girl to die. The twins adored her. They would be sad if she died, and perhaps angry if they knew Erus could have saved her.

Easter came, giving Erus some much needed-time to think. He had a lot to think about. Exams, that damn Ginny who kept giving him troubles, and the talk about changing schools. Voldemort had given suggestions to a few. Erus was not interested in Durmstrang or Beauxbatons. They were too big and mentioned everywhere. Besides, they did not offer Erus anything interesting. There was a school in Italy that made him interested, and one in Switzerland. The one in Italy had several courses you could begin in third year, like duelling, Black Magic, Blood Magic, Animagi, Necromancer and some more. Erus liked that in duelling they offered more than one sort. He did not care much for Animagi, but Necromancer sounded a bit interesting, as did Black Magic and Blood Magic.

The one in Switzerland gave people so many different choices it almost made Erus' head spin. Of course he did not speak to Draco or Cynthia about this. He would not say anything until he was certain. He himself liked the thought of changing schools. No more bickering with that crazy headmaster, no more looking at James Potter and hating him more for every second, never have to look at that stupid Ron Weasley again…

But he would miss his friends. Draco, Cynthia, Blaise, Pansy, the twins… so many. Eddie and Marcus… Flint, Miles and Kyle. His godfather, Minerva, Poppy and Remus. Even Sirius.

Erus sighed and fell back on his bed. Of course he would have contact with them. He would never let himself just drop his friends to gain new ones. He could have old friends, and new friends. He could make his friends become friends with each other.

"Erus?"

The boy looked up at Draco. But he was not looking at the raven-haired boy. He was staring at the parchment lying by Erus' feet.

"Changing school?" the blonde whispered.

"I don't know yet", Erus said carefully and sat up. "Sit down, Draco; I'll tell you why I even thought of it."

Draco sat down and looked at Erus. The boy said:

"Dumbledore tried to interrogate me with Veritaserum. I think he wants to know if I'm Voldemort's son."

The blonde still just looked at him. Erus looked away and continued:

"Anyway, it was dad's suggestion. He swore I would be gone next year from Hogwarts."

Draco still just looked. Then he looked away and said:

"So you're leaving?"

"I don't want to live like this", Erus said. "You're all great, all of my friends. You got me feeling a lot better. But it's wrong sort of people who teach at this school. Not even dad's allies can protect me."

"When were you going to tell us?"

"Once I decided if I really wanted or not", Erus whispered. "I didn't want to delude you."

Draco looked at him. The grey eyes seemed a bit brighter than normal.

"Merlin, I'll feel stupid after this", Erus said before reaching forward and wrapped his arms around Draco.

The blonde placed his arms around Erus and said quietly:

"I don't want you to leave."

"I don't want to leave you guys behind either", Erus said. "But dad was right; it was too close to getting discovered."

"Don't talk like you're already going. It's just Easter", the blonde boy said.

Erus held Draco all until dinnertime without getting any precious time of thinking. Somehow, he did not really feel bad about that.

* * *

Tbc…

Alright, now I've twisted around the story quite a bit. I didn't even plan it myself; my hands just wrote it!

So here's the question; do you guys want Erus in another school? (I know that would be interesting) I personally vote strongly to that, even if it means changes in my plans. (Truth to be told, I already know what to write to their fourth year with the tournament if Erus changes schools)

Next chapter: This chapter will be short, so will probably be up in a few days. One close to Erus gets petrified, and he's less than happy.

Haven't thought out how to do with the familiars yet; my suggestions is letting Draco get his on his birthday, Erus is given an egg by the Basilisk in the Chamber and Cynthia gets her during the third year.

So, tell me what you think and I'll see you soon!

Ja,

Tiro


	20. Ch 17: Personal Victim

**A Different Life**

**Summary**: They all thought Lily was Light. She wasn't. She was in love with the Dark Lord, and gave birth to his son. Now Erus Riddle is growing up, showing just how evil the son of Lord Voldemort can be. Of course, the Light doesn't know that fact.

**Spoilers**: Not so many. You need to know about Chamber of Secrets and Horocruxes. It's good if you've read all seven books though.

_During the chapters, I can come up with some new names. Don't get surprised then._

**Pairing/s**: None so far. Maybe when they turn older I will start ask for suggestions but just so you know; I like yaoi the most. So I'll maybe just stick with no pairings through the whole thing to make as many as possible happy.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. They belong rightfully to Mrs Rowling; I just borrow them for the time being.

**Other notes**: Hermione is not Hermione. She is Cynthia, a girl who loves reading and hates Dumbledore. Harry's real, and full name is Erus Sicarius Salazar Riddle.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Parseltongue" _

_Visions _

-

My head is spinning, but thanks to all the reviews. Majority wants Erus to another school, so I'm going with it. Thank you all for giving suggestions so soon, because I'm going to start with it already the next chapter. So Erus will go to another school, Italy most likely, but he will not have Cynthia or Draco with him. There was someone who wanted that, but they will remain in Hogwarts. They will have either another set of two-way mirrors or a sort of journal you can write to each other with. Or maybe both. There was one who wanted Snape with him, but I can't have that either. He is after all a very precious spy and protector to the Death Eater-children plus a few others. But I will have an adult who will come with Erus; just haven't figured out who yet. Suggestions?

Anyway, enjoy this ridiculous short chapter and hope I'll write a longer one next time!

-

**Chapter Seventeen: Personal Victim**

Erus was sitting and enjoying his breakfast one day in the beginning of May as Miles came running.

"Erus!" he called out and the boy looked up.

"What?" the raven-haired boy asked. The teen was pale and Erus noted his legs were shaking.

"I think you should take a look at this", Miles whispered.

Erus was led up to the Infirmary and he got more and more worried for each passing moment. Miles was too quiet, too tensed and he had a too hard grip on his shoulder. As they stepped inside, Madam Pomfrey closed the door and locked it. She gently took a hold of the boy's shoulders (Miles had finally let go) and said:

"I'm sorry, Erus."

He wanted to ask why she was sorry, but then they came to the bed she had directed him to. And Erus froze. His mind raced, making his head spin. Hundreds of thoughts entered his brain at the same moment. The heir of Slytherin wanted the Muggleborns out, so that was why the controlled Ginny sent out the Basilisk. The heir wanted the Muggleborns dead, but so far no one had died. But that was beside the question; the main thing was that the Basilisk, on Ginny's orders, petrified Muggleborns.

The main thing it was… So why in the bloody hell had the fucking little redhead let the Basilisk petrify a pure-blood?!

Erus touched with a shaking hand Draco's hand. It was hard, and clenched into a fist. The boy's eyes were open, but glassy. The blonde boy looked dead. Erus never noticed when the vase next to the bed exploded, or that a wind in the room began to blow. He never saw the shocked faces of Madam Pomfrey and Miles, as his emerald eyes turned almost red. His hair flew in the air and the room began to shake. All he could think off was killing everything and everyone for this. His mind flew out the window as he thought of methods to kill Ginny on for this; she had released the Basilisk to petrify a pure-blood. No, more importantly; she had released it to petrify his friend.

The door banged open and Severus ran inside. He instinctively protected his face as the wind hit him hard. He turned around and shut the doors; no need for Dumbledore to know. Why was the man here in the first place anyway? He had felt Erus' magic spike up dangerously and had run all the way up here in less than one minute. New record, but Severus cared little for that right now. He ran forward and grabbed his godson.

"Lock the door", he instructed the medic witch. "Miles, help her."

They both ran to the door as the potions master felt Erus calm down. It was easy to calm the boy down with a simple touch. Now to another problem; what had upset the boy in the first place? However, it was not so hard to see. His obsidian eyes fell onto Draco, and they widened.

"Why…?" he said.

"Not even my dad as young would let a Malfoy be petrified", Erus said, his voice barely controlled. "Something is wrong about this. It's not just Ginny who's being controlled."

-

Voldemort was enjoying his tea the best he could when the mirror heated up. The man picked it up and said:

"Erus?"

"Dad, something's wrong. Contact Lucius now."

"What is it?"

"Draco got petrified."

Voldemort stared at the mirror. Erus was serious.

"Petrified?" he asked weakly.

"And after that, contact Noir for me", Erus said. "Say I have to meet him, and I have to meet him as soon as possible. Eye to eye, not through a mirror or a fire."

"Alright, but what are you planning?"

"Whoever did this is dead."

Voldemort knew his son was speaking the truth, and hurried off to tell Lucius about this. Before there had been some sort of control over this, but not now. Now everything was in chaos.

And Erus was not going to sit and wait for it to pass.

* * *

Tbc…

Alright, this is like an interlude. Don't kill me; I've already done so myself. Twice.

Next chapter: Erus meets Noir, they speak, Noir finds some interesting stuff, and Erus hurries off to the Chamber of Secret to finish this once and for all.

As you know, I've decided what to do with Erus, but I don't know who is going to follow with him. My suggestions are so far:

Noir

Sirius

Rabastan or Rodolphus (or both)

Only got four, but found no one else I could spare. Give me your thoughts; I myself am thinking the Lestrange brothers or Noir. Sirius and Erus are not that close, but they could become closer.

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	21. Ch 18: The Manipulator

**A Different Life**

**Summary**: They all thought Lily was Light. She wasn't. She was in love with the Dark Lord, and gave birth to his son. Now Erus Riddle is growing up, showing just how evil the son of Lord Voldemort can be. Of course, the Light doesn't know that fact.

**Spoilers**: Not so many. You need to know about Chamber of Secrets and Horocruxes. It's good if you've read all seven books though.

_During the chapters, I can come up with some new names. Don't get surprised then._

**Pairing/s**: None so far. Maybe when they turn older I will start ask for suggestions but just so you know; I like yaoi the most. So I'll maybe just stick with no pairings through the whole thing to make as many as possible happy.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. They belong rightfully to Mrs Rowling; I just borrow them for the time being.

**Other notes**: Hermione is not Hermione. She is Cynthia, a girl who loves reading and hates Dumbledore. Harry's real, and full name is Erus Sicarius Salazar Riddle.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Parseltongue" _

_Visions _

-

Whoa, thanks for the reviews all of you!

Alright, Sirius is leading for going to Italy with Erus. Noir is close behind. Someone wanted to have Lucius with them, or Bellatrix. I got a suggestion to that:

It will probably be either Sirius or Noir who will go with Erus. Why not have either Lucius or Bellatrix checking up on them sometimes? The Dark Lord can't exactly come every day.

And I'm sorry for the delay; I tried updating all night yesterday but I couldn't log in! So I tried again this morning and I got in, so I updated right away! I haven't even eaten breakfast!

-

**Chapter Eighteen: The Manipulator**

Sirius looked at Severus and said:

"You serious?"

"Yes."

"Holy shit, didn't think it would be this soon."

They were seated in Grimmauld Place. Sirius turned back to him and said:

"What about my stuff?"

"Remus takes care of it."

"Alright," Sirius replied and looked at his Firewhiskey. "I liked the job but hated the boss."

"Don't we all?" Severus said with a faint smile.

"How's my supposed death gonna look like?" Sirius asked, interested.

"Violent and heart-breaking."

"Good", the man said and leaned back. "That means old Dumbly is gonna have some nice, long conversations with the Ministry of who the next teacher is gonna be."

"Unless he keeps Lockhart."

"Knowing some of the kids there, they will make sure he gets sacked. Your godson for instant."

"He's yours as well."

"Nah, not really. He's just a good kid I hope to get to know a bit better. A bit frightening of course, but I'm not asking for a saint."

"Erus is a good kid, I agree with that."

"So, when am I gonna die and how?"

"You look like Christmas has come early."

"Come on, don't spoil my fun. Gimme the bloody details, Snape."

-

"You're changing schools?"

Erus nodded. Cynthia continued to stare. After a while she succeeded to continue:

"Why?"

"I don't want to be near Dumbledore," he replied. "Neither wants dad; the last meeting was the lowest point for a headmaster. Dad promised we're going to visit the one I want to go to."

"That means we won't see you again," the girl said, tear-eyed.

"Hey, it's not like that," Erus said. "There are tons of ways to talk to each other, and we got all the breaks to meet each other."

"But you'll have new friends," Cynthia began.

"And therefore I will spend my breaks with my old ones," Erus finished. "Cynthia, don't start crying."

"Does Draco know?" she asked, before her eyes filled with tears.

"Yeah," the boy said. "He knows."

"He's going to be alright, right?" Cynthia asked.

"Of course," Erus said. "He'll be alright. I'm gonna find out who did it."

"Erus…"

"Please… let's talk about this with changing school when Draco's back, okay?"

"Okay," she whispered.

-

Fenrir was waiting for the boy as he came.

"You're risking a lot," the werewolf remarked.

"I'm going to find out who did this," Erus said. "And no one is going to stop me."

The man did not dare say anything; he just began walking towards the Forbidden Forest with Erus behind him. Noir had contacted the raven-haired boy as Erus had wanted and they had set up a meeting in the forest. Voldemort had sent Fenrir there to help the two of them. Erus seemed not concerned about walking into the forest at night; instead he was impatient. Or rather, he was still angry. The Basilisk just followed orders, and it must have gotten the orders to petrify Draco. It had to be. And Ginny would have no reason to do so, and neither would Voldemort's soul-piece.

That meant it was someone else. Someone who controlled the soul-piece enough so it would give Ginny the command. Then Ginny must be under some sort of control as well; either the soul-piece or whoever controlled the soul-piece. Erus was going to kill whoever had made that command.

"We're here," the werewolf said quietly. "The vampire is just ahead."

"Stay here until I'm done."

"Yes, young master."

Erus walked forward and soon got vision on the vampire. Noir stood up.

"Are you alone?" the boy asked, curious.

As an answer another vampire showed up. Erus nodded and the man sat down not far from them. Noir turned back to the boy and said:

"You asked me who did this. I think I have found the answer."

"Tell me."

"Sit down," the vampire said and seated himself in the grass. Erus followed him. "Let me tell you a small story first, that has to do with this man."

"Tell away," the raven-haired boy said and made himself comfortable.

"From early age, this man admired your father," Noir began. "He took every chance to prove himself worthy to be a Death Eater and eventually the right hand of the Dark Lord. However, the Dark Lord already had his right hand, Lucius Malfoy. And he considered this man too weak and too impulsive. The man got angry, and felt betrayed by the Dark Lord. Everything he had done had been in vain, and that made him furious. So he hid from the world, and started the painful journey to become stronger than his master. He wanted to kill the Dark Lord, but most of all, he wanted to kill Lucius Malfoy. But this blonde man was too protected by the Ministry and by the Dark Lord himself. The man disappeared from the face of this earth only to reappear last year."

"Last year?"

"When he snuck the diary of Tom Riddle into Ginny Weasley's books," Noir said. "I think he was in the store at the same time as you were there."

Erus widened his eyes. Their enemy had just been a few feet away from them at that time?? His mind scanned over the memory over and over again. The argument with Arthur Weasley, the fight… when had the man done it?

"Who is he?"

"I am not done," Noir said. "He succeeded in stealing your father's Horcrux. He is cunning, and smart."

"Doesn't matter; who is he?"

"His closets friends, those who still are with him, call him Trahison," Noir said. "That means betrayal in French. According to the information I have, his real name should be Mauro or something in that kind. But he has a nickname."

"What is that then?"

"The Manipulator."

-

Erus was seeing red. The Manipulator. So this man, whoever he was, had some sort of power so he could manipulate things.

"He uses a spell," the vampire said, his violet eyes searching to look at Erus' eyes to calm the boy down. He tucked his pale blonde hair behind his ear as he leaned closer to the raven-haired boy. "He uses an ancient spell but do not despair. There is a counter-spell to it."

"Tell me the counter-spell."

"What? Why?"

"I'm going to meet him."

"That is crazy, Erus! He manipulates people, and if you do not know the counter-spell without thinking, you are lost."

"He petrified Draco. Now I think know why."

"Why then?"

"Sometimes, hurting one's child is more painful. Rulein thought killing me would kill a bit of my dad. This guy seems to think the same. He petrified Draco to get to Lucius. Now tell me the counter-spell."

"It is in French."

"I don't care."

Noir saw the emerald eyes shift into red and quickly continued:

"I will tell you, alright? Merlin, you are a frightening child."

Erus slowly calmed down, the red disappearing.

"Are my eyes red?" he asked.

"Not anymore," the vampire said.

"Good. Now tell me."

"I am on my way."

-

"Where have you been?"

Erus looked up at Blaise, who had rose up on his elbows and sleepily looked at him. The emerald-eyed boy grinned evilly, making the other boy shudder in fear and replied:

"Just learned some interesting information. Go back to sleep."

Blaise did not want to hear anything more, and promptly did so.

-

Erus began to plan. He still had time. He needed to learn the spell but he also needed to study for the exams. He still had all this changing school-thing hanging over him as a big cloud, but at least it was decided now. Italy was a bit away from England, but Voldemort had already begun arranging where Erus was going to live, and from there connecting the Floo network with Riddle Manor, Malfoy Manor and Bellum Manor.

But that was not until later. Now Erus had to focus on the spell, and the exams. The spell was tricky, and the boy figured he would need a lot of practising. He wanted to visit Draco as often as he could, but the sudden increase in attacks led to that no one could go anywhere alone. People had begun whispering when the Muggleborns were attacked that it had been Erus, but after Draco all the rumours stopped. There was no way Erus could have petrified his own friend.

-

The days went by. No more attacks and Erus began wondering what was happening. Maybe it was because of the exams; Ginny was going to be too busy with practising and reading to be talking to the diary or sneaking out anywhere. And Mauro probably did not want to raise any suspicions towards the redheaded girl.

Erus himself readied himself for his various exams. He trained Ancient Runes with whomever Slytherin he could find that went in his class, read up on DADA with Miles and Kyle, remembered names of different goblins with Marcus, Eddie and Damion and so on. And soon the exams began.

Erus felt bad about Draco. He never realized how much he would miss the blonde until now. The stupid spell still did not want to work, but he was getting there. Mauro was going to pay.

-

"Erus?"

The raven-haired boy looked at the mirror and picked it up.

"Dad?"

"Lucius is suspending Dumbledore," Voldemort said. "That means you are going to take the diary now."

"When was Dumbledore suspended?"

"Right as we speak."

Erus widened his eyes.

"Go," the Dark Lord said. "Now, but don't take any risks."

Erus shut the mirror and threw it onto his bed without saying anything. He grabbed his wand and ran down the stairs, through the common room and into the hall. He set off immediately to the girl's bathroom at the second floor, where Voldemort had told him the entrance to Chamber of Secrets was.

He snuck inside and the wailing, that had apparently gone on for a long time, stopped. A transparent girl stared at him.

"Hello," Erus said and rushed over to the sinks.

"Who are you?" the girl asked.

"Doesn't matter," he replied. "I'm sorry for using your toilet, but I need to do something."

"Will you destroy my toilet?"

"No," the boy said. "Just going down a tunnel here and hopefully come up the same way."

"Oh. Then it's alright."

"Thanks, Myrtle."

He did not see her startled expression as he hissed 'Open' to the sink and it opened to the Chamber of Secrets. Without looking at the ghost, he slid down the tunnel.

-

Lockhart had a very difficult time to decide what to do. Ginny Weasley had been brought down to the Chamber of Secrets, and they had ordered him, _him_, to get her out! Like he would ever risk his life for a brat! Lockhart was leaving.

A sudden pull made him stop. A string of French words floated past his ears. His eyes became dull and his arms fell down his sides.

"Go," the voice said. "Go to the chamber and kill that little shitty redhead. Then destroy _it_."

-

Erus walked along the corridor, wrinkling his nose. It had a horrible stench of rotten flesh. He wondered how the Basilisk could stand this. His wand was at his side and the locker and ring were both activated.

He suddenly heard French words that made him drowsy. His eyelids wanted to drop just to snap open. His body straightened itself, his vision gone red. The raven-haired boy quickly made a bubble around himself so no sound could enter. He continued his careful walking, looking out for the Basilisk. He had no idea why he had gone here in the first place; he just had a feeling Ginny was down here. And with that French phrase he had heard, Erus felt he was right.

He came to another door and hissed some more. The impressive stone-snakes immediately began to move from the door and opened it. The raven-haired boy took a deep breath and entered the Chamber of Secrets.

-

Voldemort paced back and forth. His son had just thrown the mirror away without thinking out a plan. The Dark Lord looked at the mirror he had himself, but it was not moving or shining in any way. Dammit, he needed his son to contact him! He should never have let him go there alone!

But wait a minute… he could just go there. Voldemort could have smacked himself. He ran out from his office, down the stairs and threw the entrance doors open. He quickly ran to the spot where you could Apparate and disappeared.

-

Lucius was running along the halls to the girl's bathroom at the second floor. He felt Erus' aura around there and decided to follow. He had a bad feeling about all this; he had met Lockhart and the man acted strange. Even the castle seemed to whisper to him to hurry up. Lucius swore as he saw the chamber was already open. He ignored the ghost and slid down.

-

Voldemort entered the silent castle, his footsteps echoing along the halls. He had no time to be nostalgic; he had to get to the chamber!

-

Erus stepped into the water. It was a gigantic room, and in the end he could see a statue of Salazar Slytherin. He saw the redheaded girl lying in front of it. He carefully made his way there, wand ready. A shadow moved, and Erus stopped. A pale-looking teen stepped into the eerie light of the Chamber, and the raven-haired boy stared. It was his father.

"Who are you?" Tom Riddle demanded to know.

"You don't know who I am? You don't recognize me?"

"I've never seen you before."

Erus felt a little panic now. Did the soul-piece not know who he was? Tom stepped closer, holding Ginny's wand in his hand.

"I'm not here to hurt you," Erus said finally. The teen lowered the wand slightly, narrowing his eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked again.

"Will you let me show you who I am?"

The teen thought for a while, turning around the alternatives.

"If I can search for myself," Tom replied, pressing the wand against Erus' temple.

So he wanted to use Legilimens. Fine. Erus tilted his head, opening his shields for the younger version of Voldemort. Tom reached inside, slightly careful in his movements. He dragged forth memories of all kind, and the emerald-eyed boy let him. In the midst of it all, he heard the teen whisper:

"You are… my son."

"Yes," Erus replied, his eyes closed. "I'm your son."

Tom retreated and the boy blinked, feeling a bit light-headed. The soul-piece looked at his future son and said:

"Why are you here?"

"Because something that shouldn't be alive is here," Erus said. "And then I'm not talking about you."

"Who?"

"An enemy that must be killed. And my father wouldn't want to loose one of his Horcruxes to a Weasley. Why did you start speaking to her?"

"I was bored, and she was an obedient girl."

"You two were controlled. Manipulated."

"Lord Voldemort does not get manipulated!" Tom hissed.

"So you're saying you let the Basilisk attack Draco Malfoy on your own free will?"

Tom froze. He had ordered an attack on a Malfoy??

"Thought so," Erus said. "Go back to the diary."

Tom looked at him for a long time. He then reached out and dragged a hand lightly through Erus' raven hair. The emerald-eyed boy looked at him as he continued.

"I never thought I would have a son," Tom offered as an explanation. "I just want a memory of it, so I have something to treasure."

"You treasure many things," Erus said. "At least in the present. Me, Nagini, your friendship with Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape… don't forget them."

Tom smiled, and then vanished into thin air. Erus let out a breath, and looked down at the redheaded girl. The diary lay innocently on Ginny's chest, and he gently took it up. He then, after putting the diary into his pocket, crunched down and checked that the girl had a pulse. It was weak but she would live. He felt the ancient spell over her, but as she was unconscious she would not be affected. And since Erus had taken away the diary, she would have nothing to be able to make the Basilisk obey.

Speaking of Basilisks; where was she? Erus stood up and spoke:

"_Where are you, oh mistress of all the great serpents?"_

Silence for a while. Then:

"_Man-child."_

"_Yes, it is I,"_ Erus replied, closing his eyes. _"Where are you? Human eyes are useless in this darkness."_

He heard her coming closer, and soon the hot breath washed over his face. He was slightly nervous; Basilisks were huge after all.

"_Why have you come, man-child?"_

"_Something that belonged to my father was in this room. And an enemy I need to get rid of."_

"_Enemy?"_

"_Enemy to your master Tom."_

He could feel the giant snake's anger rise. Bulls eyes. The Basilisk suddenly hissed and Erus felt someone coming. He dared opening his eyes, turned around, and stared right into brown eyes. A narrow face, a scowl that made the man's face appear ugly and dirty blonde hair. The man sneered and screamed:

"You!"

'Haven't I heard that enough in my life?' Erus thought irritably. This man sounded annoying like Rulein.

"Who are you?" Erus asked, wand ready in his hand.

"Does it matter?" the man asked silkily, and the boy got a bit worried how quickly his temper changed. Maybe this man was slightly insane. 'Great, he even has a temper like Rulein.'

"Maybe you are Mauro?" the emerald-eyed boy said.

"Don't call me that!" the man screamed. 'Alright, he's Mauro', Erus thought.

"How about Trahison then?" Erus asked. "Or the Manipulator?"

"Die!"

-

Lucius nearly jumped as Voldemort caught up with him.

"Tom?!"

"We have to hurry!"

They heard the man scream 'Die!' and ran inside. The Avada Kedavra had already been thrown right at Erus. The boy dodged and Mauro discovered the two men behind him. He threw a series of curses at them and they both had to drop to the floor.

"The Dark Lord himself!" Mauro said before starting to laugh. "How about I manipulate you, just like I manipulated your soul-piece?!"

He began chanting in French, and the two men who had risen up now staggered. Voldemort tried to block the words out, but found it difficult to even move his hand. They both thought they had lost.

Suddenly the effects disappeared. Mauro looked shocked. He turned around abruptly, and the three men looked at the one who had said the counter-spell.

"Finally I got it right," Erus muttered. "Hey manipulator or whatever the hell you want to be called, do you know how much trouble that spell gave me? I'm going to hate French after this!"

"Who taught you the counter-spell?!" Mauro said. "It's an ancient spell, so no brats should be able to do it!"

"Oh, but I'm the Dark Lord's brat," Erus said. "I think I'm capable of some things others in my age aren't. As for who taught me, I got one vampire to thank once again for his sneaking around. Merlin, what would I do without him?"

Voldemort realized that once again, his son had saved the day. He had learned the spell to counter Mauro, and now they were on even ground.

"Don't think I'm finished!" the man said. "Attack, Lockhart!"

The DADA teacher's arrival was unexpected and Lucius threw up a protecting shield. The curse, a Crucio, bounced off. This Lockhart was different. Erus thought frantically as he saw the man's attacks, and then looked at Mauro. He was holding his hands up, and pulling… Pulling? Why was he pulling his fingers like that?

Erus' eyes widened. Marionette! Lockhart was like a marionette puppet Mauro was using! So Mauro had to be present if they are supposed to do any major things, like fighting in a way they normally should not. The curses Lockhart threw were probably only because the man commanded it; the stupid teacher probably did not know half of them.

His father and Lucius were holding their ground easily, giving Erus time to think out a plan. He needed to free Ginny from that stupid spell as well; bloody Weasleys. They were bound to seek out trouble, and she had just sought out one of the most major ones.

He had no idea of what curse to use that would hold Mauro down. He could always to a Crucio but that was so unnecessary and he did not like throwing it around. What to do, what to do? He had not learned that many Dark curses that would cause so much pain. And then he remembered something:

"_Did you get all of it?" Noir said._

"_Yep."_

_Erus had written down the counter-spell and now looked up at the vampire. The vampire stared at him for a while and said:_

"_You know, there is another spell."_

"_Another?"_

"_Yeah, one more powerful than the manipulating one. These three spells are called the Triples of Manipulation; the weakest is the counter-spell, the medium is the manipulation-spell and the highest is the sleeping death-spell."_

"_Sleeping death?" Erus said, frowning._

"_It manipulates you into go to sleep, only a step from death," Noir said. "It is pretty much useless for a guy like Trahison, so he never bothered with it."_

"_How will it become anymore appealing to me?"_

"_He did not know what I know. I know how it works, how to manipulate the curse itself.."_

"_Are you that familiar with the curse?"_

_Noir looked away._

"_You are," Erus breathed._

"_Yes,"__ he said and looked back at the boy. "My brother… he is currently under it. Everybody say he will never wake up."_

_Erus stared. Noir continued:_

"_The counter-spell you learn, if strong enough, it will wake up people from sleeping death. I have not figured out how strong it needs to be, and I have never succeeded. But this spell, the sleeping death-spell, can be something more painful than a thousand of Crucios."_

_Erus moved closer._

"_With enough love, you can awake them," Noir quoted. "With enough hate, you can kill them."_

Had he enough hatred to kill Mauro? The boy closed his eyes. Was the hatred really strong enough? He should never have doubted. Erus just needed to think that this man was responsible for Draco's condition; this man had tried to kill Draco.

That was enough. When he opened his eyes, they were red.

-

The power made Mauro freeze. Lockhart stopped. Lucius and Voldemort looked as well.

"What in Merlin's name…?" the manipulator got out. He turned around slowly to look at the emerald-eyed boy. Only now he had not emerald eyes.

His eyes were red, and his skin was glowing. More power lay behind those eyes than Voldemort himself at that moment. Mauro could not move. The boy's mouth opened and words spilled out. Mauro could not get a hang of anything he was saying. Bits of it were snapped up by his ears, but not enough to make him understand. Sleep of death, or was it sleeping death? The man had a feeling he would not like this at all.

Erus himself was riding on his hatred. It coursed throughout his whole body, making him shake in excitement and power. His limbs felt strong, his desire for revenge and bloodshed rose. Even the Basilisk cowered back, fascinated yet terrified by this power display. This boy… he was worthy of _it_.

Erus was not aware that he was speaking the third curse of the triples. Noir had never told him the whole curse, yet the boy knew it like he knew how to cast Protego. It was strong enough. Strong enough of hatred. He directed his eyes to Mauro, and spoke the final sentence:

"Éternel dormez." (A/N Means roughly Eternal sleep in French)

Lucius and Voldemort actually flinched as the most agonizing scream tore from the man's throat. He fell to the ground, as did Lockhart. Blood poured out from the manipulator's mouth, and his body convulsed. Bones cracked, creating a sickening sound that made Lucius slightly unwell. The man was dying, and the two men had no idea what Erus had done.

With his final strength, the manipulator looked at Erus, saw his evil grin and gasped out:

"Tu petit rusé diable…" (A/N Means roughly You little cunning devil… in French)

Then one final pain-filled attack sent him to the brink of death, just as the spell was for. His eyes closed; they would never open again.

-

Voldemort gave out a shout as Erus wobbled. They both began to run as he fell to his knees.

Erus gasped. Merlin, what a feeling! He was overwhelmed by it. He felt his father kneel beside him and happily collapsed against him.

"What was that?" the Dark Lord asked his son.

"A spell. Ancient one as well. Part of the Triples of Manipulation," Erus said tiredly. Without the hatred, he was quickly becoming sleepy. "Can we talk later? I want to go to bed."

Voldemort picked him up carefully and Lucius said:

"What are we going to do with the girl?"

"Take her up and leave her in the bathroom," Voldemort suggested. "She will not talk to Dumbledore about the diary. I hope."

"_Man-child."_

Erus saw the Basilisk coming out, its eyes closed. It held something in its mouth, so the boy was surprised she could speak.

"_Yes?"_ he replied nonetheless.

"_Your powers have impressed me, just like __Master Tom's powers impress me. You have gained my approval, and something that I have saved for many years."_

"_Saved?"_

"_Yes,"_ the giant snake hissed and set down an egg as big as Erus' head onto the floor gently. _"From the time when Salazar Slytherin himself was alive. This is my egg, my unborn child. As a gift, I shall give him to you. He will hatch once you are safe and away from Hogwarts. Take care of him for me, as Master Tom took care of me."_

Voldemort stroke her scales softly, and the snake rubbed her nose against him. Lucius had the girl levitated and now carefully picked up the egg and placed it in Erus' arms. Voldemort smiled down at his son, while Erus was too stunned to say anything. A Basilisk had just given her egg to him, a total stranger.

"_T-thank you__,"_ he finally succeeded to stutter out.

"_My pleasure." _With that, the great serpent slowly slid away from them, into the cool darkness of the Chamber.

Lucius walked over to Lockhart and kicked him over. The blonde man crunched down to check how the man was doing.

"Damn," the blonde man said sadly. "He's alive."

"Leave him," Voldemort hissed. "That serves him right for harassing my son."

Lucius smiled, rather maliciously. "With pleasure, my lord."

-

Erus was put down onto the bed, and Blaise awoke. He blinked as he saw not only Voldemort there but Lucius as well. He then settled his eyes on Erus and said:

"Alright, what did you do this time?"

"Oh, nothing much," Erus replied. "Just took care of one bloody annoying bastard."

"Language," Voldemort said absently as he tucked his son in. "And if you do any more adventures during the rest of this term, Merlin help your soul."

"Got it," Erus said and yawned.

Blaise shook his head and fell back asleep. Lucius went to check on his son, while Voldemort sat down. Erus reached into his pocket and pulled out the diary.

"Here," the emerald-eyed boy said. "Safe, and in one piece."

"Thank you for that, though I should have come myself."

"Don't worry; I got to give that Mauro what he deserved."

Voldemort smiled slightly.

"Well, I better go. I'm sure Dumbledore will worm his way back here. You be careful now."

"I will," Erus promised.

Voldemort hugged his son, and kissed his forehead. He then held Erus until the boy had fallen asleep.

-

Poppy had never seen Erus grin as widely as he did at that very moment. She nodded to Draco and said:

"You're fully healed now. Go and greet your friend."

The blonde boy wasted no time; he jumped off the bed and all but ran to Erus. The two boys hugged tightly, and both seemed reluctant to let go of each other.

"How are you?" Erus said.

"Pretty good," Draco replied. "And you? You seem a little pale."

"I'm fine, just tired," the boy said. "Come on, we have to find Cynthia! She's been worried sick over you!"

The two boys ran out from the Infirmary, set out to find their blood-sister. Both Erus and Cynthia had felt to a certain degree how dull life became without their blood-brother. Now when he was back their magic pulsed stronger for each passing minute.

The brunette must have felt them, because she came running. She flung her arms around Draco and then around Erus. They stood in their little group-hug for a few more moments before they heard a sarcastic voice saying:

"Oh, how sweet; the Slytherins needs group-hugging."

Erus looked up to see Ron and his gang. Neville quickly looked away when those emerald eyes bore into him. Erus calmly separated himself from the two, and walked up to Ron. The arrogant Weasley arched an eyebrow at him and grinned. Erus took a calming breath, lifted his hand that was in a fist and punched the redhead square in the face. He heard the satisfying crack when Ron's nose broke. He snarled, his eyes glowing soft red and he said:

"Leave us alone, Weasley. Go to hell for all I care."

He then led the baffled Draco and Cynthia away, outside.

-

"That was cool," Draco commented as they sat down by the lake. "Now care to tell me what happened while I was gone?"

"Lots," Erus said. "You missed the exams."

"Do you think I have to redo them?" Draco asked.

"No," Cynthia replied. "I heard those who got petrified were allowed to skip this. You'll be fine."

"Good. I'm not up for any exams," Draco said. "Who did all of this?"

"I think Erus knows more than I," the girl said and they both turned to the raven-haired boy said.

"With enough love, you can awake them. With enough hate, you can kill them," Erus said.

"Huh?" the two said simultaneously.

"I used a spell I didn't know. I summoned hatred I didn't realize existed. I killed a man in a way, and all I can feel over it is happiness."

"Why did you kill him?" Cynthia whispered.

"Because of what he did to Draco," Erus replied and looked up at the sky.

"What was the spell's name?" Draco asked with wide eyes.

"Sleeping death," the boy said.

"Why did you do that?" the blonde asked. "Not that I don't appreciate it, but why?"

"If I was going to let him get away with it, he got another thing coming," Erus said. "And it was revenge for Lucius as well."

"What?" they both asked.

"This guy's name is Mauro. Trahison was the name he wanted, and his nickname was the Manipulator. He wanted to kill your dad, Draco, and found the idea of killing you appealing. He only succeeded in petrifying you though."

They both stared. Erus shrugged and said:

"Well, that's in the past. How about we talk about something else?"

"Like you changing schools?" Cynthia said.

"Dunno," the boy said.

"I want to know which one," Draco said. "And I want to know how we're supposed to communicate."

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you…"

-

The end of the second year came, and Erus took one last look at Hogwarts. He placed a hand on the wall to the castle and said:

"I hope we meet each other again, girl. I know I will look forward to it."

Hogwarts murmured. She was hoping that as well. It was with sad eyes she watched the child leave.

'Be strong,' Erus heard her say. 'Grow strong and then come back.'

Erus turned around, and looked at her. Draco and Cynthia looked at him. He smiled.

"Yeah," he said quietly. "I'll come back no matter how many years will pass. You got my word on it."

And then Erus left for the last time as a student on Hogwarts.

* * *

Tbc…

Chapter eighteen done.

Next chapter: The summer obviously. The 'death' of Sirius Black. Maybe the birth of his precious Basilisk. And of course, the tour of the school in Italy where Erus will go.

I've been thinking. I want to do a slash-pairing. Maybe normal as well, but my main pairing I want to do is DracoHarry. Or in this case, DracoErus. I've thought of pairing some of the single adults with someone, made up or already existing. If I'm going to do a DracoErus, it won't develop until like they are in fourth year. I know I said in the beginning slash pairings, then no pairings at all, but I can't help it. I love making pairings, and I've never done DracoHarry before. Though now it will be DracoErus. Alright, now I'm rambling. I got out what I want, that's enough.

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	22. Ch 19: Santuario

**A Different Life**

**Summary**: They all thought Lily was Light. She wasn't. She was in love with the Dark Lord, and gave birth to his son. Now Erus Riddle is growing up, showing just how evil the son of Lord Voldemort can be. Of course, the Light doesn't know that fact.

**Spoilers**: Not so many. You need to know about Chamber of Secrets and Horocruxes. It's good if you've read all seven books though.

_During the chapters, I can come up with some new names. Don't get surprised then._

**Pairing/s**: None so far. A possible slash-pairing later on.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. They belong rightfully to Mrs Rowling; I just borrow them for the time being.

**Other notes**: Hermione is not Hermione. She is Cynthia, a girl who loves reading and hates Dumbledore. Harry's real, and full name is Erus Sicarius Salazar Riddle.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Parseltongue" _

_Visions _

-

Thanks for reviews! Slash-pairing not decided, so on hold until later. Not sure that DracoHarry will be the final choice, since they are blood-brothers.

-

**Chapter Nineteen:**** Santuario**

They met up with their friends at the train, and the compartment was full of students. It was even so full that Erus was lying sprawled across the Weasley twins, not that they complained. Draco was sitting on the floor, leaning onto George's legs as he chatted to Blaise who was sitting opposite to him. Marcus and Eddie were in a deep discussion, Miles and Kyle changed addresses with the twins, Pansy and Cynthia were talking seated on the floor and Theodore Nott had found his way into the compartment. With amused eyes he looked at the different display of people, who all was there most because Erus charmed his way into their lives. Plus he was smart and therefore ending up in classes above his year.

Not that he would return next year. He was going away, far away. Cynthia and Draco had known it before the others, but he had told them as Hogwarts Express started moving. They had accepted, though looking a bit sad. Erus had to promise them all that he would write. He had joked when he was finished writing all letters, he would be too tired to do anything else.

Theodore himself did not know Erus so well, but he knew the boy was special. He knew that something was going on even if no one could prove it. He hoped even if Erus was going away that he would meet the emerald-eyed boy in the future.

-

Voldemort greeted his son on the station, and noted a bit sadly he was almost reaching his father's shoulders. Erus surprised him by hugging him tightly, but the Dark Lord did not complain. The boy did not let him go for several seconds, and the wizard finally stepped back from his son. His hands though soon found themselves on Erus' shoulders.

"Let's go home," the man said. "Lucius, are you very busy tonight?"

"No," the blonde man replied.

"Then maybe you can join us for dinner?"

"We would love to," Narcissa said. "Draco, you'll see Erus tonight so stop fidgeting!"

The two boys said goodbye to Cynthia, since Cygnirius and Anastasia had plans for the evening. They separated and Voldemort apparated back to Riddle Manor with Erus close to him.

Fabella hugged the boy's legs tightly and Erus nearly fell. Voldemort pried her away from his son, and after that she rushed inside to prepare dinner with instructions from Voldemort. The two of them moved into the manor and Voldemort said:

"We're going to Italy for that school in two weeks."

"Okay," the boy said. He then turned exited and continued, "Where's the egg?"

"It's in your room," the Dark Lord said. "Don't disturb it. It'll be days before it hatches."

"Fine," the boy said. "Call me down when dinner's ready."

"Alright."

The boy rushed up the stairs, leaving his father behind. Voldemort shook his head before going to the living room; he had a raid to plan.

-

Erus found himself staring at the egg for several minutes without doing anything else. He stroke it lightly, a touch too simple to disturb it. He had a Basilisk. A _Basilisk_, given to him by Salazar Slytherin's protector of Hogwarts. That was pretty cool.

He only noticed Nagini when she gently slid over his back and settled down around him. He turned his head and she nuzzled her nose against his cheek.

"_Hello Nagini,"_ he said absently as he petted her head.

"_What's with the egg?"_

"_It's a Basilisk."_

"_A Basilisk?!"_

"_Yes,"_ he said, finding her shocked voice rather funny. The snake stared at him, then at the egg.

"_And no, I didn't steal it," _he reassured her.

She edged closer and around it. She settled down eventually and looked at him before snapping:

"_Well, get on with it! Tell me how you got it!"_

"_Alright, alright,"_ he chuckled. _"Did dad tell you about the Manipulator?"_

-

"Erus!"

The raven-haired boy heard his friend shout and frowned. He got up nonetheless and went downstairs. Draco came with a big grin on his face.

"Draco?" the boy asked.

"I got a familiar!"

"What?" he asked. "When?!"

"Yesterday," the blonde said. "On my birthday."

"How come I didn't see it?"

"I got it on the evening, when you and your dad had left."

"Well, where is it?"

A meow answered him and they both looked down. Erus found himself staring right at a very small black panther with large, almost amber eyes. It meowed again and Draco picked it up. The panther seemed to like it, and nuzzled its nose against Draco's throat. Erus came closer and stroke its fur.

"It's beautiful," the emerald-eyed boy said. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"A girl," Draco said. "I'm calling her Amber because of the eyes."

Amber seemed to like the attention and nuzzled both boys' hands. Voldemort came out from the living room and looked at them.

"So that's the little creature Lucius told me about?" the man said and they turned to him.

"Yes, sir," Draco said.

The Dark Lord came closer and Amber looked at the newcomer. He let her sniff his hand before she meowed and licked it.

"She's tame," the man murmured.

"She can be vicious when she wants to," the blonde boy said. "You should've seen the house-elf who tried to remove her from me last night!"

A few minutes later Erus and Draco ran up to Erus' room with Amber safe in Draco's arms.

"Is the egg near hatching?" the blonde asked and looked at the egg.

"Nah, it needs a few days," the raven-haired boy said. "I'm not in a rush."

"Is it a normal Basilisk?"

"I don't know yet. She didn't tell me much about the egg, only it was her son and the egg is from Salazar Slytherin's time."

"That far back?"

"Yep."

Draco let down Amber on the bed and she bounced around for a bit. Nagini slithered inside and eyed the panther. Erus saw it and said:

"_No Nagini, you can't eat her."_

"_What is it?"_ the snake asked.

"_It's Draco's familiar, a panther,"_ Erus explained. _"So no eating."_

"_And I was so hungry…"_

"_Whining doesn't fit you, Nagini."_

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm just telling her she can't eat Amber."

Draco's eyes got wide but luckily Nagini only puffed on the panther that meowed before looking at the snake. Nagini seemed to shrug, not really sorry for the lost of food, and curled up on the bed.

"Draco!"

The two looked at each other.

"Bella," Erus declared.

"Who else?" Draco muttered. "In here, Bella!"

The black-haired woman came inside and said:

"Where is it? Cissy told me; where is it?!"

"She's right here."

Bellatrix almost ran and picked up the panther.

"Oh, they are so lovely," the woman said. "Lucius certainly knows when to pick the right animal."

"Bella, don't squeeze her to death!"

-

"Albus! Albus!"

Dumbledore looked up from the papers, and both he and the potions master turned to look at Minerva. She was panting and her hair-bun was coming out.

"Sirius has been attacked!" she gasped out. "Grimmauld Place is burning!"

Dumbledore rushed up from the chair and so did Severus. The two men followed the woman, though both woman and one black-dressed man had a hard time being serious.

-

"James!"

James Potter looked up from the papers and to his wife, Mary.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Sirius' house! They say Sirius was attacked!"

James' eyes widened and he was out the door before Mary could say anything else.

-

They came to the street in the same moment as Aurors arrived. They could only watch as raging flames consumed the house. They tried to put it out, but the flames kept coming. After around 30 minutes, they finally succeeded putting out the flames.

"Find Sirius Black!" one of the Aurors roared and five people ran inside.

"Calm down, James. Let them find him," Dumbledore said in an attempt to calm the Potter down.

But all that was lost in James' scream as they carried out a body. The Aurors gently put the body down onto the ground and one of them went to the head-Auror. Dumbledore let Minerva deal with James and went over.

"Is it Sirius?" he asked.

"We don't know yet, but we hope not," the Auror that had helped carrying the body. "He has been tortured for a long time before he died. And his death was being killed by those flames. It was very Dark magic at work here."

Someone had killed Sirius Black, but whom? And why?

-

"Whoa. James really does look sad."

Lucius snorted and thwacked his wife's cousin in the head. Sirius yelped a bit and clutched his head.

"You're his friend," the blonde said. "Friends are sad when people die."

"I thought for sure Dumbledore had succeeded making him hate me," the man whined.

"Idiot. Let's go."

Sirius rubbed his head but followed Lucius.

-

If Remus had not known about this earlier, he really would have torn someone apart. Now he settled for being restrained by Severus as he screamed. The thought of Sirius dying was too much to bear, and he used that to the fullest as he had a role to play. He had to fool Dumbledore, or else the plans would be futile.

Finally he slumped against the potions master, feigning exhaustion. The headmaster looked at him sadly and Remus looked away.

"I'm sorry Remus," Dumbledore said. "But the body was Sirius'. Such a tragic death…"

"Maybe we'll continue this without Lupin?" Severus interrupted, still holding the werewolf on his feet.

"Of course. Give him anything he wants."

'How about your head on a plate, and I would be so much happier,' Remus thought.

Severus led him out from the office and down the corridor.

"I'll pack Black's things," the potions master said quietly. "Go and rest; even without Sirius dead, you look like shit."

"Why thank you Snape," Remus said but complied. He made a show of looking totally lost, and Severus had to whirl around to hide his smirk from some of the other teachers.

-

"You're dead."

"That I am."

Erus looked at Sirius who continued to write furiously on a parchment.

"What are you doing?" the boy finally asked.

"I'm writing up my new personality's history," Sirius said. "Which school did I go to?"

"Home-schooled," the raven-haired boy suggested. "Then they won't ask so many questions."

"Okay, home-schooled."

"What's your new name?"

"Famulus Provectus." (A/N Famulus means Servant and Provectus means Old.)

"Who the hell decided that?"

"Your father."

"Why?"

"I am a born servant," Sirius explained. "It means you don't just use house-elves; you have human servants as well."

"Will you act like one?"

"Nope. I'm gonna be your guardian."

"When I'm in Italy?"

"Yeah. We're gonna be checked by Bellatrix and Lucius from time to time, and your father will come when he has time."

"Which is not that often."

"True."

"Will I live at the school or going home every day?"

"I actually don't know. I think you get to choose, but you're going there soon, right?"

"It's over a week until then."

"Yeah, and your egg is hatching."

Erus whirled around. It was true. They were seated in Erus' room since there was a meeting downstairs, and Voldemort did not want everyone to know that Sirius was alive just yet. Not the minor Death Eaters in any case; he planned to introduce the Inner Circle to Sirius afterwards. A few knew already but not all of them; most of the people that had worked with this was not Death Eaters. Poppy had fixed the body, Severus and Minerva along with Voldemort the curses, and Remus had put the house of fire with the help of Lucius.

Erus ran to the bed and looked at the egg. He had read up on the little information he had about Basilisks and found some interesting facts (A/N Purely fantasy here now; it fits my story but I have no idea if anything I write are mentioned anywhere else):

This kind of Basilisk that Erus had been given was able to change size whenever they wanted, and also they could shut off their 'death look' as Erus had named it when he was small. When they were newborn, they did not have the eyes; they came after a few months and already then they would be able to control it. Wild Basilisks are not a creature you want to get close to, but a tame one is nice to the people he or she wants to be nice to. If the Basilisk is given away before it has hatched, it depends on their owner for the first few days.

To say at the least, Erus was exited. Sirius hovered somewhere behind him, not really used to snakes. The egg broke of more and a hiss came out. Erus' eyes started glittering. He gently helped the small Basilisk out. It immediately curled up in his arms, quickly becoming cool because of the air.

"Sirius, shut the window," the boy said and the man complied. He held the snake gently in his arms and let it share his body heat. It seemed highly appreciated.

"_Who are you?"_ the small snake hissed.

"_I am the one who will take care of you,"_ Erus replied.

"_You speak!"_

"_Yes, that was one of the reasons you were given to my by your mother. She respects me, and wished you a good future with me."_

The Basilisk looked at Erus, and then snuggled up into his chest.

-

Voldemort came to his son's room after the meeting and knocked. It was Sirius who answered and the man pulled the door open with a confused look. He gaped at the scene. Erus was holding the Basilisk and did not notice his father. The boy's eyes were shining and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Hatched an hour ago," the man said to the Dark Lord. "He hasn't taken his eyes from it since then."

Voldemort stepped into the room and Erus noticed him when the man was standing next to him. The man sat down and stroke the head to the snake gently. It hissed contently and rubbed its nose into Erus' shirt.

"Beautiful," Voldemort whispered.

Erus scooted closer and the dark wizard laid an arm around his son. The Black muttered something and walked outside to give them some privacy.

"Have you thought of a name?" the man asked.

"Not yet," Erus said. "He's so warm, and yet he complains he's freezing."

"Don't talk against him; just comply. Snakes, whatever kind, are pretty nasty when they're small," Voldemort said with a chuckle. "I know Nagini was."

"_I heard that,"_ an irritated voice came from the doorway. They looked up to see Nagini slither inside. _"Has it hatched, youngling?"_

"_Yes,"_ the raven-haired boy replied. _"Come and look at him."_

Nagini rose up and looked at it. The Basilisk opened its eyes and stared at Nagini.

"_Huge,"_ it said with wide eyes as it watched the snake.

Nagini snorted and came up to Voldemort's lap. The small snake looked on as the Dark Lord stroke his familiar softly and rubbed her head just the way she loved it. The Basilisk turned to Erus and snuggled up against him again with a small glare to Nagini.

"He's jealous," Voldemort chuckled. Erus stuck out his tongue.

-

**Santuario School, Italy**

Maria Santina, headmistress of Santuario School, found herself standing outside and waiting for her new transfer-student. Their school was quite different, as they accepted both Light and Dark children. Normally the children made groups of their own, but she prided herself of trying to bind both Light and Dark together. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it did not. But no one had gotten hurt in this school, and Maria was not going to let that change.

Most of the students were not from Italy. They came from all over the world, so this could have been a normal student. However, it was a bit special.

He was going to start in his third year. That had never happened before; usually they came when they were ten. Maria wondered what had happened at the boy's old school Hogwarts that made his father so angry that he pulled his child out. She knew a bit about the school, and figured maybe it was not so hard to find out what happened.

The arrival of said student made her look up and smile. The boy looked up at her, and she found herself for loss of words. The child was beautiful; long raven hair, pale skin and deep emerald eyes. She looked up at the father; his raven hair was short and spiky, with red eyes and same pale skin as his son. She knew they were Dark.

"Mr Riddle, and young Mr Riddle I presume?" she asked.

"Please, call me Tom," Voldemort replied. "Mr Riddle makes me sound old."

"You are old," the child piped up with a grin.

"Hush," the man huffed and Maria giggled. "This is my son Erus. You must be the headmistress Maria Santina."

"The one and only," Maria said. "Shall we begin the tour? If you have any questions, Erus, just ask away. Call me Maria; Mrs Santina makes me sound old."

Erus nodded, smiling a bit, and they started.

"This is the room where we eat," she said as they came into a large room. "We have no houses like there was on Hogwarts; instead we just sort after year. You will be with those who start the third year, and if they have a problem with that, tell me and I'll make sure they won't have a problem."

"Why don't you have any houses?" Erus asked.

"It created hostility between the houses," Maria said. "I even encountered a pair of twins that started hating each other because they ended up in different houses."

"What happened to them?" the raven-haired boy asked.

"Luckily, they forgave each other a few years later they had finished school," Maria said.

"Do you have something akin to a common room so you can meet other students?"

"We have the library of course, and four ballet rooms that we remade to common rooms. They are just around the corner."

She proceeded to show them the common rooms and the place where Erus would sleep. She then clapped her hands together and said:

"And now for the more interesting parts; our subjects in this school. We have many of them, and we all love students who likes to study."

Erus looked away a bit and the woman cocked her head. Voldemort chuckled and said:

"Well, Erus has worked after a special time-table."

"Oh? Is he above his year?"

"He takes Herbology and Astronomy with his age-class," Voldemort said. "Then it's Transfiguration, History of Magic and Charms he's in fourth year, Potions in fifth year and Defence sixth year."

Maria gaped.

"Oh, and he finished Ancient Runes back at Hogwarts."

Erus blushed and said:

"You didn't need to tell her that."

"What? She needs to know which level you are on."

"That's quite impressive for a child in your age," Maria said. "You and I will talk about that with the teachers later, Mr Ridd—Tom. We also start with new subjects in their third year, just as Hogwarts. The list goes on for a bit, so I was kinda hoping you had decided what you wanted, Erus."

"You didn't even tell me," Voldemort accused and Erus shrugged.

"I was thinking of Dark Magic, Black Magic, Necromancy, Divination and History of Light Magic," the boy replied.

"Interesting choices. But why not History of Dark Magic?"

"Why read about something you already know?" Erus said and looked at her. "Besides, you're supposed to know your enemy's history."

So they had enemies within the Light. Maria looked up at Erus' father, but he did not seem to be concerned about what Erus just said.

"When I meet Dark people, they usually try to hide it," Maria said with a smile. "Don't worry; I come from a Dark family myself."

"This is a place where I think Erus doesn't need to hide," Voldemort said. "You accept Dark people; Hogwarts' headmaster didn't."

"What happened there? I haven't heard many nice things about Albus Dumbledore but care to enlighten me?"

"He tried to do Legilimens on my son," Voldemort said. "Albus Dumbledore did everything he could to keep Erus from being free, and I don't like that kind of people."

"Neither would I," Maria muttered. "Well, I'm not about to drag your son down. In fact, I think I want to encourage him to do more. Well, now I know your choices, so maybe we should take a look where all the classrooms are?"

-

Maria went through the whole school and finally they came to the last classroom, Divination. A woman was sitting by one of the tables with a crystal ball in front of her. She looked up as they entered.

"This is the Divination teacher, Miss Profeta," Maria said to Erus. "Miss Profeta, meet one of your new students, Erus Riddle from England."

Miss Profeta was tall and slim with long blonde hair and huge brown eyes. She blinked and then smiled, but did not speak.

"She only speaks when it's necessary," the headmistress explained.

Erus and the teacher looked at each other as Voldemort and Maria began talking about something. No one noticed that Erus stepped closer to her and was soon standing by the table.

"Would you like to take a look?" the woman said, pointing towards the ball.

Erus looked at it and the fog inside violently swirled. Miss Profeta gasped, but the two other adults did not hear it. Erus drew closer, unaware the woman was watching. His eyes grew wider as the fog cleared, and suddenly it grew chilled in the room.

"Erus!" Voldemort shouted.

The boy had gone deathly pale and was staring into the crystal ball. His mouth opened and he said:

"Dementors…"

His voice was strange, and Voldemort recognized it as when he 'saw' something. He had grown to dislike that voice, since Erus was kinda upset after each time.

"Where are the Dementors?" Miss Profeta asked softly. "Don't be afraid of them; they are not here, and they can't harm you in any way."

"Don't encourage him!" Maria hissed.

"Dad," Erus continued. "The Dementors are killing Lucius…"

In the next moment, the room got chillier and their breaths came out in small white puffs.

"What's going on?" Maria whispered.

"He sees," the Divination teacher said. "He sees, but I cannot figure out why or how."

"Third eye," Voldemort said and Miss Profeta whipped her head to stare at him. "He got it from his mother."

Voldemort gently took a hold of Erus and the teacher said:

"What are you doing?"

"Preparing for what happens next."

Erus shot backwards and screamed. The Dark Lord caught the trashing boy, pulled him close and whispered:

"It's over, Erus. It's not real and you know it."

Erus gasped and the two women saw his hand clutching Voldemort's robe relaxed.

"Dad," he said. "Something's going to happen to Lucius."

"When? Can you tell?"

"Draco and Cynthia and me were there," Erus continued, like in a daze. "Dementors… they were everywhere. Lucius tried to protect us. Summer… it was summer but Draco looked older."

"So it will not happen this year?"

"Don't think so…"

"Your son can see things that will happen a year later?" Miss Profeta asked.

"He has only had them a few times," Voldemort replied. "I think we will leave now, Maria."

"Is he okay?" Maria asked.

"He will be once he gets to rest."

They had nearly walked out from the classroom when Erus stopped Voldemort. He looked at Miss Profeta and said:

"Your first name is Pupa, isn't it?"

The woman stared at him.

"How did you know…?"

"Before I saw the Dementors, I saw you saying the name Pupa while pointing at yourself," Erus said.

They left and leaved the woman behind. She pointed at her chest and whispered:

"Pupa?"

She froze as she realized this was what Erus had seen.

-

"I'll see you then on 25th of August then," Maria said to Erus.

Erus nodded and they bid farewell. Voldemort walked out from the school with Erus cradled in his arms.

"Dad, I'm too heavy for you," he reminded.

"I don't care. Just let me."

Erus closed his eyes.

"Fine," he whispered.

* * *

Tbc…

Done. Another stupid ending -scratches head- so sorry for that.

Chapter twenty: A little sibling-bonding between Draco, Erus and Cynthia. Erus' birthday, shopping for his books and then him going to Santuario School! Hopefully... I maybe get too lazy to write about all that. We'll see.

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	23. Ch 20: New Start

**A Different Life**

**Summary**: They all thought Lily was Light. She wasn't. She was in love with the Dark Lord, and gave birth to his son. Now Erus Riddle is growing up, showing just how evil the son of Lord Voldemort can be. Of course, the Light doesn't know that fact.

**Spoilers**: Not so many. You need to know about Chamber of Secrets and Horocruxes. It's good if you've read all seven books though.

_During the chapters, I can come up with some new names. Don't get surprised then._

**Pairing/s**: None so far. Possible temporary slash-pairings later.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. They belong rightfully to Mrs Rowling; I just borrow them for the time being.

**Other notes**: Hermione is not Hermione. She is Cynthia, a girl who loves reading and hates Dumbledore. Harry's real, and full name is Erus Sicarius Salazar Riddle.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Parseltongue" _

_Visions _

-

Thanks for all reviews!

Though there was one reviewer, ddsh, that I would like to say something to:

If slash is a disease, then I can't help that I got it. Got anything more to complain about, do it in your head and not to me because you seem to know how to make people feel like shit. And to remind you, I HAVEN'T DECIDED TO DO SLASH IN THIS STORY. I'm pretty content with the story as it is at the moment actually so maybe I'll just do a DracoHarry one-shot later. I think most of my readers know of my addiction to slash, so I maybe will include it in this fic but it will most likely not be permanent.

-

**Chapter Twenty:**** New Start**

Voldemort looked fondly at the scene in front of him. This was something he really never had thought his son would do.

Draco was lying with his head on Erus' stomach and was sound asleep, one of his hands intertwined with the emerald-eyed boy's. Cynthia had her head on Erus' shoulder and her hand was playing with Erus' raven hair. She was almost asleep and did not notice Voldemort. Erus himself was blinking drowsily and basked in the sun like a content snake. His Basilisk, now named Vates (A/N Means Prophesy) after Erus had read a book about Divination, lay curled up on his chest.

Erus shifted his eyes towards the door and saw his father. Voldemort walked into the room, his footsteps quiet on the carpet. The Basilisk lifted its head and looked up at the man, but a pat on its head from the raven-haired boy made it relax again. The Dark Lord laid a hand on Erus' head but did not speak. Cynthia blinked and looked up at the man.

"Something wrong, dad?"

"No," Voldemort said. "Sirius and Severus are arguing again, that's all."

"Do they ever stop?" Erus muttered. Draco stirred and blinked sleepily.

"What is this, a gathering?" a voice came from the door.

Voldemort somehow always felt relieved when he heard Lucius' voice after Erus' claim that the man was going to be in a lot of danger. Voldemort turned around and raised an eyebrow. Draco however grinned and said:

"We were just waiting for you, dad. Now it's a gathering."

"Oh, don't forget about us then!"

Anastasia almost bounced into the room, dressed as usual in her red robes and with Cygnirius following at a much calmer pace. She smiled widely and said:

"Now, this is a gathering!"

"In my room?" Erus said. "Don't you dare have your meetings here in the future, dad. I kinda like the floor without blood."

"Cheeky brat."

"Love ya too."

Lucius came forth and in a rare moment of openness he lifted his son up. Draco was not that small anymore, just around a head shorter than his father but Lucius was strong and Draco did not seem to complain too much.

"This one is getting ready for the party tonight," Lucius said, talking about his son. "Orders from the master of us Malfoys, Narcissa."

"It was about time for you to realize that women have the power!" Anastasia said. "We're here for the same reason though. Cynthia, you ready?"

"Yep," the girl said and sat up. "See you later, Erus?"

"Yeah," Erus said. "Don't worry; I won't take Vates with me."

"Thank Merlin," Cynthia muttered. "He's scary."

"Overprotective," Erus corrected.

"In his case, that's probably the same thing," Cynthia muttered and followed the white-haired woman out. Cygnirius rolled his eyes and smiled at Voldemort before he followed.

"Thank Merlin I don't have a woman," the Dark Lord muttered as he fell down onto the bed.

Erus let Vates slither to the end of the bed before curling up on top of his father.

"Erus, you are heavy."

"Shut up. You can take it."

Voldemort looked at his soon-to-be thirteen-year old son and pulled him close.

"Dad, can't breath!"

-

Erus tugged uncomfortably on the turtleneck-shit and Voldemort said:

"Stop fidgeting."

"But the collar is too tight."

The Dark Lord pulled a little on it until it was not so tight. Erus now put down his hand and they continued to walk through the mass of people in hunt for some people they actually knew. Voldemort spotted Anastasia, naturally, and made his way over to the woman. The Malfoys were gathered there, and Cynthia and Cygnirius as well. Erus escaped to Draco and Cynthia, and the three quickly disappeared in the crowds. The Dark Lord knew his son would be safe with the two, and therefore turned to talk to Lucius and Cygnirius after greeting the two women.

-

Dumbledore spotted Erus' father and made his way over to him.

"Mr Riddle?"

Voldemort turned and looked at Dumbledore. His eyebrow nearly twitched in annoyance, but he succeeded to mask it just in time.

"Yes?" he asked icily.

"May I have a word?"

Voldemort looked at Lucius and Cygnirius before leaving. Dumbledore followed and said as they were a bit away from the two other men:

"I heard you have withdrawn young Erus from Hogwarts."

"Is there a problem with that?" Voldemort asked, crossing his arms.

"I was wondering why."

"You have a brain; figure it out for yourself," Voldemort sneered and turned to walk back, figuring this talk was unnecessary.

A steel-grip on his arm stopped him, and the two men entered a glaring contest. Voldemort did not look away, and Dumbledore had to after ten minutes. However, he looked back after a few moments and the Dark Lord spotted the man's wand.

"You don't want me as an enemy, Mr Riddle," the old man hissed, gripping the wand tightly.

"Neither do you want me as one," Voldemort replied, reaching into his robe for his own.

"What will you do? Force Mr Malfoy to draw some strings in the Ministry?" Dumbledore taunted.

"No," the Dark Lord said. "Something far worse than anything you can imagine."

"You can't win," Dumbledore said. "Not over me."

"We'll see."

He wrenched his arm free and stalked back to the two men, his temper flaring. Lucius took one look at his lord and then hastily put down his drink.

"Tom," he said quietly, catching Voldemort's arm. "Calm down."

Cygnirius glared at the headmaster before nodding and the two put as much distance they could between Voldemort and Dumbledore. Dumbledore swore and cursed the older Riddle until he spotted Erus. The boy was chatting with the young Malfoy and Cynthia. Maybe without Erus, Cynthia would be manipulated back to the way Dumbledore wanted her.

He cursed the boy as well, and wished that he could have gotten rid of the nasty little bug. Suddenly, a shiver went up his spine and Dumbledore turned his eyes back to Erus. The boy was looking at him with such cold eyes the headmaster was sure he had heard every single word in his thoughts.

Those emerald eyes, so like Lily's… taunting him in the same way, cursing him in the same way, accusing him in the same way. Everything about Erus' eyes reminded Dumbledore about Lily. Sirius was onto something with Erus' eyes, and the boy himself. He was so close to figuring something out for the Light and then the idiot went and got himself killed. Useless.

Erus gritted his teeth as he heard the vaguest of Dumbledore's thoughts. He turned away with one last penetrating glare and dragged his siblings with him so they would not bump into the headmaster.

They still bumped into someone. Erus looked up and stared right at James Potter. The man sneered and said:

"This is a grown-up gathering. Get out."

"Don't tell me what to do," the raven-haired boy hissed.

"I'm still your professor," the man said, trying to be superior.

"Not mine, so shut up," Erus said with a sly grin. "Besides, you aren't our parents. They wanted to bring us, and so they brought us."

"You listen to me you little--!"

"Erus!"

Erus turned around and looked at Voldemort. He stepped forward, ignoring the furious Potter and said:

"There you are. It's time to get seated. Draco, you better take care of that smudge before your mother sees it."

The blonde hurriedly complied and the Dark Lord led the three children away without once having looked at the Potter.

-

Voldemort landed just outside the wards to Riddle Manor and Erus was disturbed in his sleep. He shot up his head and groaned as he let it fall back to Voldemort's shoulder.

"Sleep, child," Voldemort murmured.

The raven-haired boy shivered against the unusual cold night and clung onto his father. Voldemort moved up to the Manor and entered. Fabella came up immediately and the Dark Lord said:

"Fabella, prepare the ball room for a meeting."

"Yes, master. Any specific?"

"Not much," Voldemort said. "Make sure there are some refreshments there, enough for say thirty people. No alcohol though; Butterbeer at the most."

"Yes master." And then she was gone.

Voldemort walked up to Erus' room and carefully settled down his son onto the bed. Nagini poked her head up from the covers where she had searched refugee before uncurling and slithering over to get some warmth from the boy. Vates was sleeping quietly in the warm tank Voldemort had bought for the snake. The man removed his son's boots and robe first, before unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it off. Erus was boneless in his hands and Voldemort chuckled lightly at it. He tucked his son in and went down to prepare some raids.

-

"_Wake up, youngling."_

Erus groaned and opened his eyes. Nagini puffed on him again and continued:

"_Wake up, Lucius' son and the girl is here."_

"Wha…?"

The door opened and the two came in. Vates, who had slithered out from the tank and been sleeping on the desk for roughly an hour, looked up as they entered before yawning and settling back down.

"_Lazy child,"_ Nagini muttered at the Basilisk and Erus laughed.

"Come on, Erus, it's your birthday!" Cynthia said and jumped the bed, making Nagini yelp in a very funny manner. "Come on, get up! Everyone is waiting!"

"What time is it?" Erus asked as he sat up. The blankets pooled in his lap and Cynthia blushed a bit as she saw his bare chest. The raven-haired boy rubbed his hair and stretched his arms. Draco ran over and retrieved some clothes to him.

"Come on, breakfast," Draco said and handed him a bundle of clothes.

"Fine, fine."

He got to the bathroom and came out ten minutes later, drying his hair. Draco brushed through it as Erus tried to button his shirt and Cynthia looked at the two of them with a small smile. Vates slithered over and tugged at Erus' robe, begging to be picked up with a whiny:

"_Master!"_

Erus shook his head and picked the snake up. It curled up around his shoulders and the three children left the room with Nagini travelling behind them, muttering about lazy snake-children and cold floors. Erus found it funny, and laughed as Vates began to brag how nice and comfortable it was on Erus' shoulders, making the great serpent glare at the small Basilisk.

There were indeed quite a number of people waiting, and only when Erus came did they accept eating breakfast. Voldemort got a hug from his son and then the raven-haired boy seated himself by the table to wait on breakfast.

-

Dumbledore was seeing red. He had not thought of Erus Riddle's withdrawal from Hogwarts that much but now… It was horrible! Parents owled him every day, asking why. They were unsure to let their children in Hogwarts when a child had suddenly been withdrawn because of the headmaster. This was not good for his reputation. He needed his reputation so he could continue without any problem!

One thing was good anyway; Bill Weasley had finally accepted to be entered in the Order, and the Weasley twins had calmed down a bit. Now he had the whole Weasleys under his control again. Good.

If he only knew how wrong he was.

-

"Fred, George and Bill couldn't come since it would be suspicious but they sent a gift," Voldemort said. "Same with Poppy, Minerva and Remus."

"Where's Severus?"

"He said he was going to be late," Voldemort said. "He and Poppy were restacking potions."

Sirius was nearby as the others stood around and chatted. Cynthia and Pansy were off doing whatever girls in their age did and Draco and Blaise was playing chess. Anastasia and Narcissa was off and talking to Blaise's and Pansy's mother. Lucius was with Pansy's father and few others from the Inner Circle.

"Was Noir coming?" the Dark Lord asked his son.

"Yeah, around twelve," Erus replied and looked at the watch. "He's somewhere in Russia."

"Russia?"

"His brother is somewhere in Russia."

"Is he visiting?"

"I guess, though his brother probably won't notice," the emerald-eyed boy said.

"Why not?" Voldemort asked.

"He's in a coma of a sort," Erus said. "The same sort I put Mauro in."

"Oh…"

Voldemort could not find anything else to say, so he was silent after that. Erus was persuaded to open his gifts and did so with care. Voldemort smiled as he saw his child thank everyone for the gifts, hugging various people and nearly jumping on the vampire leader as he arrived. Noir smiled broadly at the sight of the raven-haired boy and bowed lightly to the Dark Lord which he returned with a nod of his head.

Severus came, smiling sheepishly at Erus' accuse of being late and therefore making Sirius gape. He had never seen Severus smile in that way. Draco and Erus dragged on the potions master until Lucius came to the rescue.

They ate lunch in the dining hall before some of them went back home. Erus said goodbye to them all and thanked for the gifts once more.

Soon it was only the Malfoys, the Bellums, Sirius, Severus and the two Riddles left. The three children ran off, Amber running after Draco and Vates securely on Erus' shoulders.

"Are you thinking of a familiar to Cynthia yet?" Voldemort asked Cygnirius and Anastasia.

"Yes, but we haven't found anything that really fits her," Cygnirius said. "We thought of letting her decide what she wanted and when that would happen. She's a bit jealous of Erus and Draco though."

"Everyone is jealous once in a while," Voldemort replied. "She will get her own familiar in due time, and I have the feeling jealousy doesn't last long between those three."

-

Cynthia stroke Amber's fur slowly and said:

"She's grown a lot."

"Yeah," the blonde boy said and looked at his familiar. "Dad claims I must be slipping her a growth-potion."

"And you don't?"

"Nope! She grows all on her own."

Vates flicked his tongue out and Erus swatted it away because it tickled. The playful Basilisk however was not going to stop. He continued until the boy pulled the snake away and held it gently as far away as he could.

"Stop that will you?" Erus muttered to him.

"_Why?"_

"_It tickles!"_

"_That's why I'm doing it,"_ Vates replied cheekily.

"Bloody snake…"

-

Voldemort sighed deeply as he once more wondered why he had not brought someone who knew Italian with him. Erus had fun trying to figure out which store to go to, and luckily he was right most of the time. Though going into a shop with only hags in it was on purpose, Voldemort was sure of it. Erus just loved to give his father a heart-attack.

They were shopping in magical Rome for Erus' school stuff and they had to search to find all the places. They were fortunate that the Italian wizards and witches were kind and loved to help them on their way.

"Alright, only books left now," Voldemort said as he looked at the parchment Maria had sent them.

"No special school-robes?"

"You don't have it at Santuario," the Dark Lord said. "The students can wear whatever they want."

"Nice."

"Yes, very. Books?" Voldemort said absently.

"Over there."

"Over where?"

"Over there, dad," Erus said and pointed. "It's quite visible if you think about it."

"Shut up."

They went into the store, Erus giggling quietly at his father, and were met by a smiling woman.

"English?" she asked.

"Yes, we are," Voldemort said and took up the list of books. "I would like one each from this list."

She took a look at the list and said:

"Going to Santuario, are you child?"

"Yep," Erus replied.

"I went there as a child as well," the woman said as she picked out the books. "My brother as well. He had Necromancy, and I had Divination but I have never seen anyone combine those two."

"I like to explore things. Necromancy sounds very interesting."

"It is according to my brother," the woman said and put the books down onto the counter. Voldemort watched them talk with a small smile.

"What do you learn in that subject?"

"Well, if you have the powers to be a Necromancer, you will have a lot of practising. If you are not fit to be one, you will learn the theory behind Necromancy only," the woman said as she checked if she had gotten all the books. "My brother was fit to be one, and now entertains himself by waking up dead Muggles to scare the crap out of their relatives."

"Isn't that forbidden?" Erus asked with large eyes.

"He always Oblivates them," the woman said, "making them forget. As long as no Muggle screams about seeing their dead relatives' bodies walk around he'll be fine. But it's a bit stupid, I admit that."

"Stupid indeed," the raven-haired boy said. "What about Divination then? Did you like it?"

"It's a vague subject," she said before waving her wand and wrapping the books up. "We learned about the Centaur's ways of seeing, crystal balls, seeing in tea-leaves… Sometimes we would try making a predicament and watch if it really happened. Have you had any experience about it at all before?"

"I've seen my best friend's dad being attacked by Dementors," Erus said flatly and she stared at him. "It won't happen until next year, so I have time to figure out what to do."

"You can predict things?"

"Have only done it like three times," the boy said with a small shrug. "Or so my dad says."

The woman looked at the Dark Lord and he said:

"His mother had the Third Eye, and now he has it. She only made a few predicaments during her life-time but she didn't discover it until she was 17."

"Then I guess Divination won't be a problem for you," the woman said with a smile to Erus. "It will be 20 Galleons then."

-

Erus sat in the living-room to the Manor he would live in during the school-year and read one of the Necromancy-books they had bought a few days ago. He felt a bit nervous about starting in Santuario and being away from everyone he knew. Sirius was somewhere upstairs, barking out orders to the house-elves. The Manor was unused and therefore dusty and miserable which meant Erus was not allowed into his temporary room until it was cleaned. So he sat in the living room.

Voldemort came in and said:

"Lost already in the books?"

"They are interesting," Erus objected. "I want to be a Necromancer."

"And do what?"

"Revive the dead and tell them to bite Dumbledore."

"Bite him? Why bite him?"

"Because it hurts."

"Crucio hurts as well."

"Dad!" Erus whined. "You don't see the beauty of it! I revive someone Dumbledore cared about and make THEM bite him."

Voldemort stared at his son.

"I don't know your way of thinking," the man finally said.

"Dad!"

-

Erus looked up at Santuario and swallowed nervously. The other students moved inside after saying goodbye to their parents and now Erus turned around to do the same. Voldemort gave him a brief hug before moving away. The raven-haired boy looked at him and said:

"Talk to you later?"

"You bet," Voldemort said. "And don't you dare wake me up at six tomorrow."

"Alright, I'll wake you one minute over six then."

"Erus!"

The boy ran into the building, leaving his father and a laughing Sirius behind.

-

"Welcome to the new year in our school!" Maria called out. "To the first-years, welcome. To the others, welcome back. But today we have a small change. I would like the third-years to welcome their newest addition from England. Erus Riddle!"

Erus walked slowly to the table where most of the third-years were seated. Everyone was looking at him though as he sat down. Maria smiled to him before continuing:

"Let's not waste any more time at talking, and let's eat! I'm starving!"

The food appeared in a similar manner as at Hogwarts, and Erus looked around. There were a lot of different choices. He took a few bits and started eating, feeling oddly alone. Suddenly a boy sat down in front of him and held out his hand. Erus took it and the boy continued:

"Name's Cain. Cain Bellow. I'm a third-year like you."

"Hi," Erus said. Cain had brown spiky hair and blue eyes and grinned at him.

Suddenly another boy, looking identical to Cain, sat down and said:

"And I'm Abel, Cain's brother."

He then proceeded to hit Cain in the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?!"

"Because you ran off before I got a chance to ask where you went," Abel said. "Be careful Erus; he's really rude because he spaces out a lot."

"Don't scare him!"

"Shut up, you infant."

"Two minutes, Abel! You are two minutes older than me!"

Erus looked at the two arguing back and forth, and hid his smile behind his hand. But the twins noticed and both said:

"Hey, you can smile!"

The raven-haired boy looked at them. They both smiled sheepishly and Abel said:

"You owe me two Galleons Cain."

"Damn!"

"Where you betting about me?" Erus asked.

"Yes," Cain said. "I was certain you didn't smile."

"And I was certain you did," Abel said. "I won."

"Yeah, yeah," Cain muttered. "Shut up."

"Why aren't you at that Hogwarts School in England?" Abel asked Erus. The boy stiffened and the smile vanished. The twins gulped.

"Certain things… didn't work out," Erus said shortly.

"Certain things?"

"Yes," the raven-haired boy said and refused to say another word about it.

-

"You are usually two and two, but you have to share with us!"

Erus looked at the cheerful twins and then around the room. It was nice and in a dark blue colour.

"Hope you like blue," Abel said. "We got to choose what colour we wanted and we love blue."

"Blue is nice," Erus said. "And I want to go to bed."

The two laughed, and Erus could not help but laugh with them.

Well… maybe it would not be so hard, having a refreshing start.

Tbc…

* * *

Chapter twenty done, FINALLY. Damn… and it's still short.

Chapter twenty-one: First week at Santuario, and some various other things… hopefully.

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	24. Ch 21: A Busy Week

**A Different Life**

**Summary**: They all thought Lily was Light. She wasn't. She was in love with the Dark Lord, and gave birth to his son. Now Erus Riddle is growing up, showing just how evil the son of Lord Voldemort can be. Of course, the Light doesn't know that fact.

**Spoilers**: Not so many. You need to know about Chamber of Secrets and Horocruxes. It's good if you've read all seven books though.

_During the chapters, I can come up with some new names. Don't get surprised then._

**Pairing/s**: None so far. Possible temporary slash-pairings later.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. They belong rightfully to Mrs Rowling; I just borrow them for the time being.

**Other notes**: Hermione is not Hermione. She is Cynthia, a girl who loves reading and hates Dumbledore. Harry's real, and full name is Erus Sicarius Salazar Riddle.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Parseltongue" _

_Visions _

-

Thanks for all the reviews!

-

**Chapter Twenty-One:**** A Busy Week**

Erus heard a brief shout and then Cain's scream:

"What the hell is that?!"

The raven-haired boy shot up from the bed, a bit disoriented and then saw Vates hissing at the twins. They were both holding a pillow each, staring at the Basilisk who ha rose up in front of Erus' bed and hissing curses to them. Erus thought it a bit funny, but was awake enough to realize that the twins probably did not share his amusement.

"_Vates,"_ Erus hissed, _"stop it."_

"_But Master!"_

"_No buts,"_ Erus said tiredly as he got up from bed. _"They are not going to hurt me, nor you. Now come back here."_

The Basilisk reluctantly slithered over and up at Erus' bed. Cain lowered the pillow and said:

"You speak Parseltongue!"

"Yeah, so?" the emerald-eyed boy asked as he searched for a shirt.

"That's so awesome!" the twins shouted simultaneously.

"You know, you remind me of two guys."

"We do?"

"Yeah."

"Who?"

"Their names are Fred and George, and they're twins just like you. And they even talk like you."

"Really?" they asked.

"Really," he said. "Now, where are the showers?"

"All rooms have their own bathroom," Abel said and pointed to a door. "There. But why shower? It's only six-thirty."

"Oh, but I have a morning-call to make and I want to look disgustingly awake for that."

He walked into the bathroom and the twins made a simultaneous "Huh?"

-

The boy emerged fifteen minutes later, putting his hair up in a ponytail. The twins looked up and asked:

"Well, what morning-call?"

"This morning-call," Erus said and enlarged the two-way mirror. He put a silencing charm on the room, confusing them, took a deep breath before shouting into the mirror: "Morning dad!"

The twins heard a thump, a yelp and Voldemort's voice came back through the mirror:

"Erus Sicarius Salazar Riddle, YOU ARE DEAD!"

Erus grinned. The twins stared. And Voldemort yelled some more.

-

"Wow, that was your dad?" Cain asked as they were going to the dining hall for breakfast.

"Yeah," Erus said.

"He seems to have a bad morning temper," Abel commented as he dug through his bag to make sure he had all books he needed.

"Tell me about it."

"What's our first class?" Cain asked his brother.

"Charms."

"Well, it seems like we're not going to classes together then," Erus said.

"Why not?" they asked.

"I have Transfiguration with fourth year."

"Eh?" they asked.

"I have a special schedule because I am on different levels."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so we won't see each other that much in classes," Erus said.

"What special classes have you taken?" Abel asked. "We both have Necromancy, History of Dark Magic and History of Light Magic."

"I got Necromancy, Divination, Dark Magic, Black Magic and History of Light Magic."

They both stared at him.

"Is this guy for real?" Cain asked Abel and pointed at the raven-haired boy.

"I believe he is," Abel replied. "What years are you in with the subjects?"

"The classes I have with you are Herbology and Astronomy. Then I'm in fourth year in Transfiguration, Charms and History of Magic, fifth year in Potions and sixth year in DADA. Oh, and I also finished Ancient Runes last year."

They gaped at the raven-haired boy who shrugged and said:

"I studied a lot before I was eleven."

"Is this guy for real?" Abel asked Cain this time, pointing at the boy.

"Yes, I'm real!" Erus snapped.

-

"Alright, we are twenty third-years all in all even including you," Abel said to Erus as they sat down to eat breakfast. "Eleven guys and nine girls. Most of them are okay, but they don't want to be near us because of our names."

"That's okay," Erus said. "I'm not here to get friends; I'm here to study."

"You didn't have friends back at Hogwarts?"

"Sure I do. A whole bunch of them, and don't ask me where they came from."

"Erus Riddle?"

The raven-haired boy looked up at the new voice and saw a brown-haired boy in his age look at him. His arrogant expression told Erus he would not like this one.

"Yes?" he replied though as he put his goblet of water down. May as well listen to what the boy had to say, though Erus doubted it would be anything intelligent.

"I don't think you're familiar with the rumours," the boy said with a kind of whiny voice that made Erus roll his eyes, "but those twins are dangerous to everyone. You should join us. My name is Damon Harrison and I think you will like us more than them."

Erus sighed. Abel and Cain looked away. The raven-haired boy stood up, faced Damon and said:

"Do you always refer yourself as 'us' out of habit, or has it something to an illness?"

The brown-haired boy became white of fury. Erus snorted and continued:

"Well, dye your hair red and I can pretend you're Ron Weasley. Sorry, _Damon_, I don't think we'll get along very well. I like Abel and Cain as they are, trouble or not."

"Just wait and see," Damon hissed. "My father is a very important person. Once he's finished with your father—"

"Sorry, sorry. I was wrong; you're worse than Ron Weasley," Erus interrupted. "The reason why you bring your father into this, is it because you don't have the guts to do anything on your own?"

Erus saw that Damon had nothing to say, and therefore whirled around and sat down. The boy stalked away, furious.

"Wow," Cain said. "That's the first time someone stood up for us."

"Even if you are dangerous, nothing will happen to me," Erus said.

"Why not?" Abel asked.

"Because I don't think you would hurt me," the emerald-eyed boy said.

The twins were silent. For the first time ever, someone else than their parents trusted them.

-

Erus enjoyed his first day at Santuario. First was Transfiguration with the headmistress' twin sister, Mariana Santina. She was not as good as Minerva, but she was still good at her subject. She taught them a little about Animagi before making them turn a mouse into a statue of silver. Erus was one of the few who succeeded rather well, and was immediately praised by everyone, teacher included. She beamed at him before they left, and Erus could not help but smile back.

Next was History of Magic with a man named Fiaba Eruditio. Quite funny name, but he knew a lot more than Remus. He could tell them anything and never failed to answer a question. He was overjoyed when Erus could answer pretty much every question asked to him. The class reminded Erus of Eddie, Marcus and Damon but he forced them out of his head. He would write them, and tell them all about it.

He nearly choked when he saw their lunch was for two hours. Two hours! What did they do during the time? He soon realized most of them just hung around and spoke to another. He got out his homework from Transfiguration and began doing it.

Lunch done and over, Charms was next. And a new surprise; the youngest of the female Santina siblings, Arcanus was the teacher in that subject. She was exactly like her sisters, and he loved the class. She taught them about defensive charms and Erus listened with interest.

The last class was Herbology, for the first time with his own class. Otherwise, he had been with the fourth year all along. The one handling Herbology was a man with the name of Mori. No one knew if that was his first or last name, and simply called him professor Mori. He was not complaining.

Abel and Cain had been happy when he had remained with them for the class, but he noticed a lonely girl standing a bit away. She had shoulder-long brown hair and huge olive green eyes, which at the moment was blank and sad.

"Who's that?" he whispered to the twins as they worked.

"That's Stella," Abel said. "She's a loner that one but quite okay. She's brilliant in all subjects, but Harrison is an ass to her. She sometimes sits with us, and we've never hurt her."

"Why does everyone think you're going to hurt anyone?"

"I dunno," Cain said. "It's just that people is really unlucky when we're around."

Stella looked at them for a little while before she continued doing whatever she was doing.

-

"Can I sit here?"

Erus looked up to see Stella.

"Sure," he said. "Go ahead."

He then promptly returned to his book about Dark History.

"He's just like you!" the twins said to the girl. "Go and have some fun with him!"

Stella smiled a bit and sat down.

"What are you reading?" she asked quietly.

"Dark History," the raven-haired boy replied. "I asked professor Eruditio if it was okay I read the course-book without taking the course. He seemed happy about it."

"You're crazy!" Cain cried out.

"No, just a good student," Stella said.

"Don't take his side!" the twins whined simultaneously.

-

The next day he had all new lessons; Dark Magic, History of Light Magic and Divination. It was with a bit of sadness he left the twins when they walked to their class, History of Dark Magic while he was going to Dark Magic. To his surprise Stella came up next to him.

"You got Dark Magic too?" he asked and she nodded.

"We're not many have I heard," she said. "Only you, me, Gabrielle and Dimitriv."

"Not following…"

"Oh, Gabrielle and Dimitriv are two of the third-years. Nikolaj is Dimitriv's twin but they don't have the same classes."

"Why not?"

"Nikolaj likes history, and Dimitriv believes in being prepared."

"Can't blame him," Erus muttered.

"You're an interesting person," she mused.

"I am?"

"Yes," the girl replied. "My only friends are Abel and Cain; the others are afraid of me."

"Why are they afraid of you?"

"It's rumoured I'm part vampire."

"You don't know?"

"My father could have been a vampire," Stella said with a shrug. "My mother doesn't know his name or if he's alive."

"So you could be a half-vampire?"

"Yes. I don't like the sun all that much, and sometimes I need blood-replenishing potions. Are you afraid of me now?"

"Why should I? I know a vampire, and he's nice. I know a werewolf too and he's nice. No, I know two werewolves and both are nice."

Stella looked at him and said:

"As I said, an interesting person."

"Yeah, right."

-

"My name is Invisus Sica and I am your Dark Magic teacher."

Erus looked at the man, who looked oddly familiar. Maybe even a bit like Severus… The man was dressed in black, had shoulder-long black hair and dark violet eyes. His skin was pale but he did not look terrifying.

Erus took a look at the other two. Gabrielle had almost white hair braided neatly and small, black eyes. She looked a bit sullen. Dimitriv had tousled rust-red hair and amber eyes. He was listening to the teacher and ignored pretty much everything.

"We're a small class this year," Invisus continued. "No matter; I'm sure we will get through. I will start immediately with the Unforgivables. You had a little about them last year in DADA I believe, and I've heard you Mr Riddle went through them before."

"Yes I did sir," Erus replied.

"You know what it takes to make a Crucio work?"

"You have to have the intention to hurt that person," Erus said. "You want and need the person in pain."

"Correct," Invisus said. "Now, how about we talk a bit about Avada Kedavra?"

-

"What do you have after lunch?" Stella asked.

"History of Light Magic," Erus said and checked his time-table. "You?"

"Free period," she said dreamily. "I'm going to start on the homework professor Sica gave us."

"Maybe I should as well," Erus said. "I was thinking of sending a letter to some of my friends who just loves History later."

"What are you saying about History?"

They both turned around to see a smiling Fiaba. His long brown hair spilled over his shoulders and his blue eyes were shining with interest.

"I was going to write my friends in England and tell them how much I'm learning in History," Erus said. "They love History."

"So many people underestimate history," Fiaba said with a dreamy smile. "History can always help."

"I don't really see the reason how remembering all the names of the goblins from the 18th century will help us anything," the raven-haired boy said.

"Maybe not that part," Fiaba agreed thoughtfully.

-

"You got Divination as well?" Erus asked as he walked towards the last class of the day.

"Yes," Stella replied. "Why did you choose it?"

"Because I wanted to learn more about it."

Stella hummed and continued to walk.

"So, who's in Divination?" Erus asked.

"Me, you, Catherine, Rick and Margaret."

"That's okay I guess."

"If Catherine insults you, ignore her. She's an annoying and rude bitch and she's in Harrison's gang."

"That sounds pathetic."

"It is pathetic; it's so pathetic that they must insult everyone who isn't with them."

They came to the classroom and Miss Profeta smiled as she saw them. She was sitting with her crystal ball as usual and there was already a girl in the room. She had dark blonde hair in pigtails and round glasses which made her brown eyes appear larger than they should be.

"That's Margaret," Stella whispered. "She's nice enough, but doesn't like to speak with anyone."

The door opened just as they had seated themselves and a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes came in. She wore a face of disgust as she looked at Stella.

"Catherine," Stella supplied to Erus, not even noticing the look she was given.

She ignored them when they ignored her and claimed a whole table for herself.

"She's a bit snobbish," the girl continued which made Erus snort and reply:

"A bit?" The question made Stella giggle a bit.

The door opened for the final time and Rick came inside. He had shot black hair and black blank eyes. He seated himself by Margaret but not before sending a brief smile to both of them while ignoring Catherine.

"Welcome to Divination," Miss Profeta said and set her crystal ball aside with a gentle wave of her hand. "Divination is an art I do not expect many in this school to succeed with, and I have no idea of telling if you shall become one. The future is too uncertain, and too complicated to be said out aloud all times but do beware, Mr Riddle of a accident during Halloween."

Erus blinked. She smiled a bit apologetically and continued:

"I blurt out things that make no sense sometimes, but that is not what we are going to do here. We will start our first lesson with crystal balls."

She levitated three of them, one to each table, before summoning her own.

"Do not try too hard to See," she advised them. "For tips, check in the book on page twelve."

Erus pulled the book up and checked.

"We need to be relaxed," he said to Stella, who nodded and took a deep breath. Catherine snorted at them. Erus sighed, turned to the girl and said: "Something you wish to say?"

"Need to be relaxed," she imitated. "Merlin you sounded stupid. As if you don't know it!"

Erus shook his head and turned back. She was a waste of breath. She did not seem to like getting ignored but now Miss Profeta looked at them and she had to turn back to her own table.

Erus took a deep breath as well and looked into the crystal ball. Stella looked as well, and they sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Was it only me, or did the smoke move strangely?" she asked quietly.

"It wasn't you," he informed. "I saw it as well."

The smoke started to swirl faster and faster, and the two children slowly inched away. The others had no luck and Catherine complained that nothing happened. Miss Profeta looked up and then rose quickly as she saw the spinning smoke.

"Do not be afraid," she advised the two children as she came in slowly. "You have connection with your Seeing abilities, and the ball is there to give you the things you See. Let it."

Erus looked at the ball when Stella whispered:

"Who is that blonde boy?"

"What blonde boy?" Catherine demanded to know but neither of them listened to her.

Erus saw it. It was Draco, and he was screaming. They both started to breathe quickly, and their breathe fogged as they were dragged in. Erus' eyes rolled back as he heard Draco's frantic yells:

"_Dad! Dad, wake up! Dad!"_

_Cynthia was sobbing, holding onto Erus for dear life. Draco was shaking Lucius' cold body, crying. Erus was panting, exhausted. He knew they were coming, and they needed to run, but he had no energy to fight. _

_Then they came. The air dropped several degrees within a few moments. Cynthia was shaking as she felt the evil ones coming. She tried to call out for the others, but they were afraid. With good reason. Erus tightened his hold on his wand but found no strength to call upon a Patronus. His Patronus was too weak, and the two others could not make one yet. The only one who could make one was Lucius, and now he was--_

Stella and Erus were dragged out from the vision by their frantic professor. Erus screamed, his eyes still rolled back and Stella lay with her eyes wide-open.

"Call on Healer Sofi now!" Miss Profeta said to her students. Rick got up first and ran through the door to get the healer.

Margaret came forth and held Stella in a comforting embrace while Catherine stared at the crystal ball. This frightened her and she hated it. The professor had grabbed Erus and was now holding him. He had stopped screaming, but his eyes were wide-open like Stella's and he was not moving on his own.

"What happened to them?" Margaret asked her teacher.

"A violent reaction to the vision," Miss Profeta said. "It happens from time to time, but the last incident was twenty years ago."

"You can't even teach straight!" Catherine yelled. "Will I be next to end up like them or what?! You just wait until my father hears about this!"

"It happens to people with a huge tendency for Divination," the woman explained. "Mr Riddle has seen visions before and I heard that Miss Stella was very good at this. Unless you are like them, this will not happen to you."

"Who wants to be like them?!" Catherine said with a sneer. "That's it, I'm leaving!"

The professor let the girl go and concentrated on Erus. He had not moved.

"Try talk to her," Miss Profeta said to Margaret. "Say to her it is okay, that nothing is here to harm her."

"Okay," the girl said ant turned to Stella.

"Erus," the woman said and shook the boy a bit. "Erus, it is okay. Nothing is here to hurt you anymore. There are no dead people or evil creatures in this room. Wake up."

Slowly, Erus blinked. His head lolled over to her shoulder and he groaned. He focused on her and she said:

"Do not move. A healer will come and check you and Miss Stella. Just relax."

Healer Sofi came within a few more minutes, worry etched in her face. She was a rather young woman with red hair, a crisp-white robe and a bag of bottles with her.

"Violent reaction?" she asked the professor as she knelt by Stella, who was responding slowly.

"Yes," Miss Profeta said. "Mr Riddle is responding, but Miss Stella may be a bit out of it."

The medic gave Stella a potion and soon the girl became more alert.

"I want a check on them both," she said sternly. "Come along."

Erus rose up shakily and moved to take his bag when Rick took it.

"I can take it," he said quietly.

"Thanks," the emerald-eyed boy replied.

Margaret took Stella's bag and they moved up the Hospital Wing. There Healer Sofi came them a complete check-up and found they were quite fine both of them. She ordered them no crystal balls until they could use it without going into a trance.

-

"Catherine was saying some strange stuff earlier," Abel said as they ate dinner. "About you and Stella."

"What did she say?" Erus asked as he took a bit of meat. He was anxious to get away from the hall and into his room because he wanted to write his letters in peace and he wanted to be alone.

"She said you both got a seizure," Cain continued. "During Divination."

"It's called violent reaction to Seeing," Stella corrected. "Nothing bad."

"Nothing bad?" the twins said. "We thought something happened to you because of us!"

"As if," Erus said with a snort. "Listen, we both are good in Divination but we weren't prepared to deal with crystal balls. We got dragged into a vision, that's all."

"Why were you in the vision?" Stella suddenly asked. "With that blonde boy and the brown-haired girl."

"They're my friends," Erus said. "I saw something similar before school started in a crystal ball. Draco, the blonde-haired boy… I saw his father getting his soul sucked out by a Dementor."

Stella looked at him and said:

"Are you going to stop it?"

"Considering I see Lucius, Draco's father, as family yes," Erus said. "I'm going to convince my teachers that they should teach me the Patronus Charm."

"That's for adults Erus!" Abel said.

"I can make a shield that adults have problem with," Erus said to the boy. "I know I can do it, and I will make sure I can do it. I will not let Lucius die."

-

Vates snuggled down around Erus as he settled down to write his letters. He absently patted the Basilisk, enjoying the cool skin against his palm. He put a quill to a parchment and began.

Only after two hours of writing did he put his quill down. He moved his hand to ease the discomfort while pulling out his necklace and enlarging the mirror to his father. Voldemort's face showed up soon enough and the man said:

"I thank you; you just saved me from that endless pile of nothingness."

"Also called important paper-work," Erus said.

"Junk," Voldemort coughed out, making his son smile. "How was your day?"

"Remind me to not step close to crystal balls until I know more about the Third Eye."

"Why?"

"Because apparently I ended up in a trance today when I was looking into a crystal ball."

"What?!"

"Dad, I'm fine. Look, all awake and healthy. Apparently the teacher didn't expect it. She and the healer told us to stay away from crystal balls."

"Us?"

"Me and a girl in my class. Stella. She's a bit like Cynthia."

"Is she now?"

"Yeah, a bit more dreamy and off-in-another-world like but she loves to study."

"Seems like you're adjusting well."

"Yes," Erus said. "I like the teachers."

"You do? How good."

"I still miss some people though."

"Well, you'll see them sooner or later. Any new friends except for this Stella?"

"Abel and Cain," Erus said. "No one else so far, but I met a new Ron Weasley. This one though is worse."

"Worse how?"

"He threatens to send his dad on my dad, aka you," the raven-haired boy said. "He's pathetic."

"That sounded pathetic. He can't even stand up for himself?"

"Apparently not."

-

Draco and Cynthia fought over who was going to greet Erus first until Miles snatched the mirror and said:

"Hello darling!"

"Miles!" came Erus' voice from the mirror. "Call me that again, and I'll send a Basilisk on you!"

Miles laughed and danced away from the others who now realized who it was and wanted to say hello as well. Draco finally got it, took Cynthia's hand and ran to the dorm. They closed the door and Erus laughed.

"You think it's funny chasing Miles around?" Cynthia asked. "He's quick!"

"And everyone else wanted to say hello," Draco said. "And I mean everyone who knew you. Even the second-years because they admire you!"

"They admire me?" Erus asked, slightly surprised.

"Yes," Cynthia said as she took the mirror and flung herself on Draco's bed. "You know what? Draco has Amber here!"

"He has?" came the reply.

As a response, Cynthia turned the mirror to the panther that blinked at the mirror. Erus waved at her and Amber recognized who it was. She purred at seeing who it was and stretched out a clawed paw to the mirror. Draco pulled it away gently and scratched her behind her ear.

"Wow, she's so big!" Erus exclaimed. "Draco, you sure you aren't feeding her anything strange?"

"No I'm not feeding her anything strange," the blonde boy said with a sigh. "Dumbledore is pissed off over Amber, but he couldn't say no."

"I got Vates here with me, but I got nicer teachers and a cool headmistress."

"That's so unfair," Cynthia said with a pout. "And we're all missing you."

"Well, they'll be happy to know I just spent two hours writing letters to them. My hand is cramping."

"Two hours? Don't you have homework?" the girl asked.

"I still have a bit left on Dark Magic, but nothing else. Cynthia, you can't believe their library!"

"How is it?"

"Fantastic," Erus said with a dreamy look. "You know, I understand why you sometimes wants to camp in the library."

"Finally someone understands," Cynthia muttered and Draco laughed.

"Hey, can you guys and say a hello from me to Madam Pince?" Erus asked.

"Sure, we'll go there tomorrow," Draco said.

"Thanks. Who's the new DADA-teacher?"

"A man named Moody, Mad-Eye Moody," Cynthia said.

"Old Auror," Draco said. "Dad told me about him; he was a good Auror but it's a bit paranoid at the moment."

"Is he good?"

"Not as good as Black, but close," Draco said. "He knows a lot but he isn't cut out to be a teacher."

They continued to talk for another hour until Erus looked at the time and said:

"I promised to meet up with Stella in one of the common rooms for our homework."

"Stella?" they both asked their friend.

"Oh, you don't know her. Course, I only told dad. Stella is a bit like you, Cynthia. She loves studying, but she's off to another world sometimes. Nice one though."

"So you got new friends?" Cynthia asked.

"Well, I'm still waiting to see if a copy of Draco will show up," Erus said. "I got Stella as Cynthia, Cain and Abel as Fred and George and now only needs a blonde boy with a stuck-up personality to play Draco for me."

"Hey, I don't have a stuck-up personality!" Draco shouted while Erus began to laugh.

-

Wednesday followed with Dark Magic, Black Magic, Necromancy and Astronomy. The three first subjects were exhausting, Necromancy the most, and Erus was happy when Astronomy ended, even though they were getting up to the one tower they had and have some Astronomy there later at night.

He had talked to professor Sica, who held both Dark Magic and Black Magic, and he was more than happy to help Erus with his little problem with the Patronus. He set them up later in the term so he could get a hold to something akin to a Dementor. But it was one class that had made Erus really happy in the same time as he had been terrified.

The third class had been Necromancy, a class Erus had looked forward to all since he chose it. And he had not been disappointed. Their teacher was a man by the name of Lamia Sangue who had white hair and clear yellow eyes. They had as their first lesson check if they had any potential to become a Necromancer. This class seemed more popular than the other subjects, since there was a whole group of fourteen people. Harrison and his gang were with them. Harrison was of course the leader with perfect blonde Catherine with him, then Christie and her endless blabbering, then Joseph and a guy named Daniel Thompson.

Dimitriv and Nikolaj was there as well and surprisingly enough seated themselves near Erus, the Bellow twins and Stella. The others he did not know and he did not care.

"Alright class!" Lamia called out. "Time to see if you have the potential to become a Necromancer. To see this, I will help you each in turn. I will begin over there with Mr Harrison."

They were instructed how to sit and then to wait for their turn. They could talk, but not loud and they were not allowed to listen to what Lamia had to say to his students after testing them. Dimitriv amused himself by training spells and Nikolaj had turned his eyes to a book. Stella was playing with her hair and the twins were playing some game. Erus himself read on a book Voldemort had given him and did not really react on anything until it was his turn. He looked up at the yellow-eyed teacher, put away the book and sat down as the man had instructed.

"Okay," the man said and sat down more comfortably. "I will enter your mind, but only for a specific reason. I can see what potential you have in this, and if you have good potential you will do another test. Sounds okay?"

"Yes sir," he said. Lamia smiled and placed his wand by Erus' temple. The boy closed his eyes and lowered his shields so his teacher could enter. He felt slightly nauseous for a few minutes before Lamia retreated. The white-haired man smiled and said:

"You will try the other test as well."

Erus grinned in reply and Lamia moved over to Abel. A few minutes later the man stood up and said:

"Those who passed, come up. Those who didn't, I would like you to take notes of this. If you can't be a Necromancer, you will become experts of Necromancy."

Erus got up to the teacher along with Daniel, Nikolaj and Cain. The others went to get quills and parchments.

"Good luck," Abel said to his brother and Erus.

"Thanks," they both replied. Stella sent a dreamy smile to them before continuing to rummaging through her bag. Dimitriv silently squeezed his brother's arm and Nikolaj gave the boy a small smile before turning to Lamia.

"This gate," the man said and gestured at a gate that stood in the end of the classroom, "is called the Gateway of Death. It allows future Necromancers in and it gives them a little test. Those who are not a Necromancer will die the moment they step through so no joking around here. There has been more than one student who died because someone ignored my warnings. Okay? Good. Now, Daniel why don't you go first? Just walked through, and if you haven't come out within five minutes I will come and get you."

Daniel stepped up and gulped a bit as he looked at the gateway. Then he stepped through. The gate shone up faintly blue and continued to shimmer until Daniel emerged after four minutes, slightly pale but he was able to go back to the gang without incidents.

"You alright?" Lamia said and the boy nodded. "Good; you passed the test I guess?"

"Yes sir," Daniel replied.

"Nikolaj, you're next."

The boy stepped through and the faint shimmering came back.

"What kind of test is it?" Stella suddenly asked.

"Good question Stella," Lamia said. "It depends from person to person. Mine was if I was able to withstand the pleasures of eternal sleep, aka death since many of my relatives had died when I was young. It was test your mind, your will or your own body-strength. But most of the time you always pass the test."

Nikolaj emerged a minute later and fell on his knees. Lamia knelt by him and offered a few words. Nikolaj nodded and got up with his teacher's help.

"Good work," the professor murmured to the boy before Nikolaj could walk over to Dimitriv. "Cain, your turn."

The boy was shaking the tiniest bit before he stepped through. Erus had to admit he was a bit nervous as well.

"Well, you guys are doing better than my last class," Lamia said. "And you're certainly doing better than myself."

"What did you do?" Abel asked.

"Well, for starters I fainted." The students laughed and Lamia made a mock-bow. "Happy to at service. Then I didn't wake up for a week and when I did I was terrified of the Necromancer class."

The students snickered at him and the white-haired man had the grace to look slightly embarrassed. Cain got out a few moments later and he managed to keep himself on his feet.

"Alright, Erus, your turn."

Erus stepped up to the gate and felt a strange pulling. The shimmering blue light began before he even had stepped through. He heard gasps from the others but felt it did not matter at all. The light invited him in. His eyes closed on his own record and his feet carried him through before he had a chance to do anything.

When he opened them he was standing in a room that looked very familiar.

"Our living room?" he whispered.

"Hi honey."

He whipped around and stared. He got out after a few moments:

"Mum?"

-

Stella got worried when Lamia checked the watch and realized it had been five minutes.

"Does it mean he failed?" Damon asked, a satisfied smile on his lips since he did not like Erus at all.

"No," Lamia said as he readied his wand. "That means he's better at Necromancy than he knows. Do not move, or try getting close to the gate."

He stepped into the gate and said:

"Take me to Erus Riddle."

-

**Five minutes earlier**

"I made dead people walk?" Erus whispered.

Lily smiled a bit and nodded.

"You were so little when you did that," she said. "You attract dead or immortal souls to yourself."

"I do what?"

"You accepted my soul so I can come and visit," she said and stroke his cheek. Her skin felt soft and he closed his eyes. "This vampire Noir felt your power and responded. He was probably quite shocked seeing you were a child but it didn't stop him from respecting you."

"I am a Necromancer already?"

"In a way yes," Lily said. "You made them walk, talk or whatever you wanted them to but you didn't realize how. You just wanted to have fun."

Suddenly the living room disappeared. Lily looked around and said:

"We've passed the time-limit!"

"What time-limit?" he asked as she drew him close. They were almost the same height and yet she made him feel so little.

"Your time-limit," she said. "They're coming."

"Who is coming??"

Then there was darkness.

-

Everyone jumped as Lamia came out from the gate with a limp body in his arms. He stepped away from the shimmering light and suddenly the students could hear voices:

"_Give him back!"_

"_Give him back, mortal!"_

"_Give us the boy back!"_

"_He's ours, ours!!"_

Hands came out from the gate and someone screamed. Lamia tried to get away with Erus, but the hands grasped the boy's robes and kept trying to pull him back in. But suddenly there was a strong woman's voice from the gateway who roared out:

"_Take him away from the gate, you fool! Take Erus away! Now! Take my son away from the gate!"_

Startled, Lamia stepped away and the hands were suddenly pulled in as the light faded away. Erus began to cough the moment the light disappeared and Lamia knelt down check the boy. Stella and the Bellow twins came forward but the professor did not notice them.

"Erus, open your eyes," he said and slapped the boy's cheek lightly. Erus coughed again but opened his eyes. "Are you alright?"

The boy nodded and coughed some more, spraying his lips faintly with blood. His eyes went back to the gate and he closed his eyes.

"Who was the woman?" Lamia asked.

"It was my mother," Erus whispered.

"When did she die?"

"When I was around one year old."

"This was the first time you saw her in twelve years?" the hite-haired man asked.

"No, I've seen her since I was eleven," Erus replied.

"Since you were eleven?" Lamia repeated in disbelief. Erus nodded and rested his head against the white-haired man's arm. "I'm going to try something, Erus; do not be afraid."

"Okay."

The students looked on as their yellow-eyed teacher got out his wand, pointed it at Erus and mumbled a spell. To them, it looked like he just sat there. For him, he travelled through Erus' mind looking for a specific magic burst. He found it. The burst that happens when you woke up someone who was dead. He silently began to count how many times and his eyes grew larger when he finished. Eleven times, and then the child had no idea what he was doing. Eleven times he woke up the dead just because he wanted.

He came back and looked into Erus' deep eyes.

"You really are anything but ordinary," Lamia whispered to him.

"You know, everyone says that," Erus slurred. "Can I go to bed? I'm feeling tired."

"I'm sorry but you can't," Lamia said. "You can rest though, since this is the end of class."

Cain and Abel helped Erus back the dorm and the boy fell to the bed and roused Vates. The Basilisk yelped and shot his head up. As he saw his master and companion he slithered over. The twins sat down and helped Erus getting comfortable. Stella came in and said:

"He has 50 minutes to get some sleep before we're having class."

"Got it," Abel said and she walked out.

Erus was not even aware of their conversation. Instead he was thinking over the times when he had as a kid made corpses walk and thought it made them look funny. He already was a Necromancer; he just had not realized it when he was younger.

-

"He's got a tremendous amount of power!" Lamia said with his eyes shining with interest. "I could feel it radiate from him, Maria!"

"Well, Erus is many things," Maria said. "He's a good kid though."

"I like him," Lamia said. "And you know it takes students a while to make me like them but with Erus… I felt it as he entered. Even if he hadn't been a Necromancer, I would have liked him anyway."

"The teachers liked him at Hogwarts as well," Maria said. "It's just that he and the headmaster did not get along as good as his father hoped."

"Well, I'm glad he's here!" the white-haired man said and then looked at Miss Profeta. "What's wrong, Pupa? You've been awfully quiet."

"His Third Eye," she said slowly, looking at her cup of tea. "It's so strong, but he doesn't embrace it."

"Why not?" the yellow-eyed man said.

"He knows the pain it brings," Miss Profeta said. "He knows it deep inside, and he doesn't want it."

"The pain?" Mariana asked. Now the other teachers had gotten interested in their conversation.

"The Third Eye delivers visions as brutal as reality," she said, "and you will feel you have to change it. Erus has already gotten a taste of it."

"Oh? What did he See?" Fiaba asked.

"He saw his best friend's father getting his soul sucked out," the Divination teacher whispered and yet all the teachers could hear her. "I could see how real it was for him; it was like a Dementor was standing right in front of the child in my classroom."

-

Thursday came, and Erus felt tired. Yet he managed to go through Transfiguration and Charms, the two first lessons before lunch. After lunch, he had his first DADA with the sixth years. He hoped they would not have to do anything that was hard.

Luckily, the teacher noticed his ragged appearance and let him read some chapters and write about protection shields while the others practiced their duel-skills. Erus had no wish whatsoever to duel, thank you very much. He was happy to sit with his book and read.

"Tired, kiddo?"

He looked up at his teacher and nodded.

"Lamia was quite exited about your class with him," the woman continued. Her name was Mircleia Tepes and she had long, curly coal black hair with pale grey eyes and some tattoos and rings. She looked a bit like Bellatrix and Erus decided he had nothing against her.

"He was?" Erus said. "Well, I just remember I was tired."

"He hasn't had a student like you in a few years," Mircleia said with a grin as she sat down. "How's the reading going?"

"I've read about most of them, and tried most of them."

"Even Infinitus Tutela?"

"Yeah… I can almost do it now."

"You can do it?!"

"Yes ma'am," he said with a small wince. "My last teacher Sirius Black showed me it and I convinced my father to let me practice it."

"Sirius Black," she mused. "Anyone I should know?"

"Don't think so. He's dead anyway."

"Dead?"

"He died this summer," Erus said. "They say he was murdered by the Dark Lord."

"Well, you never know," she said with a shrug. "Poor bloke; would've wanted to meet him."

"I can revive him for you, ma'am," Erus joked and she could not help but laugh at his childish grin.

-

Last class was History of Light Magic and it went pretty well. Cain and Abel took turns to keep Erus awake long enough for the class to finish. The boy still knew what they had talked about and the twins were gaping as he read out from his mind their homework.

"How did you remember that?!" they cried out.

"Dunno," he said. "Food and then bed. Wanna sleep."

He had energy enough to talk with his father, Severus, Draco and Cynthia for a little while. The two children complained that James had begun favouring and doing everything for his kid that had started that year. He had ended up in Gryffindor, of course.

Voldemort had been slightly worried about the whole Necromancer thing but Severus promised his godson to calm the man down.

Before he went to bed, he contacted Sirius to make sure the man was alright. Sure he was bored but otherwise he was fine.

-

Friday came and with it the first Potions class. This was his fifth year in Potions but here they did not have any OWLs or NEWTs. They had just normal grading that was similar to Hogwarts. Maria had felt that special exams would make students more nervous and therefore they would not perform as well as they did in class. Instead, they had finishing exams every year and then a group from the Italian Ministry made an evaluation of each student to see where they were. Erus liked that kind of system and did not envy any of the students at Hogwarts.

Back to Potions. The teacher was a man named Luther Magus and he was older brother to the Astronomy teacher, Leo Magus. They were similar in temper and look; playful yet stern and fair, brown hair with golden highlights and green eyes.

Luther was a teacher you instantly liked, and Erus enjoyed the lesson very much. They had started with doing Veritaserum and listening to Luther's talks about Veritaserum; how it had been, how it had been developed for the first time and then reformed and why the newest form was so good.

After a two-hour lesson of Potions came Necromancy. This time Erus was not allowed near the gate and he had no desire to walk close to it. The Harrison gang ignored him but it mattered little to him. He was not out to be well-liked by everyone.

Lamia pointed out the chapter of how to discover the spells to use when you woke someone up for Erus, and then gave him a dead mouse. Erus looked at the mouse, then at the text and back at the mouse. He remembered how he had done before, so he shrugged, looked at the mouse and connected with it. He grinned, unaware everyone in the class was watching him. He felt the mouse's remaining soul-pieces stirring and said:

"Get up."

To their surprise the mouse moved its feet, and then moved around until it stood up.

"Walk," Erus said. It was much easier controlling a small animal than a human body; Erus had been so exhausted after his little plays someone always had to carry him to bed after that. Now he was not even tired.

The mouse walked around at the table and Lamia's eyes were shining.

"Wow," Cain said. "You've done this before or what?"

"I made a man with a broken neck walk when I was eight," Erus said and did not notice as the twins and Stella gaped at him. "It was a funny sight."

"Funny sight?" Cain asked. "Merlin, you're weird!"

Erus darted his eyes over to the gang. The two girls looked terrified at the small mouse. He turned back to the mouse and whispered:

"Run amok in the classroom."

As an obedient little corpse, the mouse did just that. The girls screamed. Erus chuckled. Lamia shook his head.

-

Back magic was next and this time they were going start planning for doing a spell of their own.

"I know spell creation isn't Black magic," Invisus said, "but this skill of creating spells is good but considered dark. That's why we're going to learn it."

Erus felt he was going to enjoy this.

-

Divination was the last class. Miss Profeta let them see in tea-leaves, but Erus obviously needed more training in that. Stella succeeded better than him but he had no idea what she predicted. Neither did she. And their teacher just smiled at them.

Tbc…

* * *

Screams FINISHED!! -bows low- I am deeply sorry for the delay. I got inspiration out of the blue at three a.m last night and wrote over 13 pages. Good work –thumbs up- but when I was finished I was too tired to post it.

Next will be an interlude (maybe, hopefully, perhaps) before I start on chapter twenty-two. That chapter will either stretch until Halloween or Christmas and will hopefully be long and taking a bit of time to read. Be patient with me.

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	25. Interlude 3

**A Different Life**

**Summary**: They all thought Lily was Light. She wasn't. She was in love with the Dark Lord, and gave birth to his son. Now Erus Riddle is growing up, showing just how evil the son of Lord Voldemort can be. Of course, the Light doesn't know that fact.

**Spoilers**: Not so many. You need to know about Chamber of Secrets and Horocruxes. It's good if you've read all seven books though.

_During the chapters, I can come up with some new names. Don't get surprised then._

**Pairing/s**: None so far. Possible temporary slash-pairings later.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. They belong rightfully to Mrs Rowling; I just borrow them for the time being.

**Other notes**: Hermione is not Hermione. She is Cynthia, a girl who loves reading and hates Dumbledore. Harry's real, and full name is Erus Sicarius Salazar Riddle.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Parseltongue" _

_Visions _

-

Thanks for all the reviews, and here is a random piece that I'll give you guys. It's got yaoi in it, so if you aren't up for the stuff, ignore this interlude.

-

**Interlude: Being dead and bored is not an easy thing**

Sirius Black was dead to the world. Too bad he was not dead for real. He sure as hell had appreciated it much more. Sitting on his ass in Italy doing practically nothing was boring as hell. He followed Erus' progress every day since Voldemort was paranoid but the boy was melting in quite nicely and therefore there were no problems. That meant Sirius just sat and read books. He was never a patient one and soon began to duel with himself. It was a bit fun but he got tired after a few hours a day and had to figure out something else. He walked around the house and made sure nothing was out of place.

After the third day, Sirius was climbing the walls. He was so bored he played chess with himself and ran around the table to sit at the chair opposite him when he was making a move. The chess pieces screamed he was acting stupid but the man was having too much energy to spend.

At the fourth day, Severus came. Sirius watched from his upside-down position in the armchair and saw the potions master stare at him.

"What?" he asked.

"What are you doing?" Severus asked.

"Being bored," Sirius said and continued to flip through the book he had tried to read earlier.

"What are you reading?"

"Dunno… something that has to do with something."

"That bored, huh?"

"Yeah. Don't ya have anything for me to do?"

"That's why I'm here. Got a few reports Tom wanted you to go through."

"At this point, I won't even ask what the hell the papers are; give them to me."

Sirius fell down on the floor when he tried to get up and Severus coughed to hide his chuckle.

"Ow," the man muttered and got up on his feet. "Stop laughing!"

"I can't help it," the potions master said, a hand over his mouth. "You looked absolutely ridiculous."

"Thank you very much, just join the chess pieces over there and continue ridicule me."

Severus laughed at him and Sirius was struck. The black-dressed man looked nice when he was happy. Very nice even. Sirius licked his lips and blamed his boredom for his next action.

Severus looked up and felt Sirius' hands on his arms before a pair of lips pressed against his own. The potions master froze and felt one of the man's hands fist into his hair. The sharp pain it brought caused Severus to wake up, and he found himself responding. Sirius moaned happily and coaxed his former enemy to open his mouth. Severus did so with a moan of his own and let himself be pressed up against a wall.

Yep, being bored was normally a bad thing. Now though… Sirius felt he might enjoy this new activity.

Tbc…

* * *

A bit of yaoi as I said. I think someone wrote how nice it would be with a SiriusSeverus and I guess my hands agreed and wrote this. Dunno of they will be permanentely together; time will tell.

Chapter twenty-two: I said that in chapter twenty-one, so hopefully everyone remembers that. May take some time to write it, so be patient.

Until later,

Ja

Tiro


	26. Ch 22: Lily’s Ghost, Expecto Patronum an

**A Different Life**

**Summary**: They all thought Lily was Light. She wasn't. She was in love with the Dark Lord, and gave birth to his son. Now Erus Riddle is growing up, showing just how evil the son of Lord Voldemort can be. Of course, the Light doesn't know that fact.

**Spoilers**: Not so many. You need to know about Chamber of Secrets and Horocruxes. It's good if you've read all seven books though.

_During the chapters, I can come up with some new names. Don't get surprised then._

**Pairing/s**: None so far. Possible temporary slash-pairings later.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. They belong rightfully to Mrs Rowling; I just borrow them for the time being.

**Other notes**: Hermione is not Hermione. She is Cynthia, a girl who loves reading and hates Dumbledore. Harry's real, and full name is Erus Sicarius Salazar Riddle.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Parseltongue" _

_Visions _

-

Thanks for all the reviews, and there were many people who liked SiriusSeverus. I dunno yet if I'll make them a permanent couple; we'll see.

-

**Chapter Twenty-Two:**** Lily's Ghost, Expecto Patronum and proud teachers**

"What?!"

"We got Dementors guarding the exits to the school," Draco repeated to the raven-haired boy. "Because of the criminal who escaped from Azkaban."

"The criminal?"

"The guy's name is Auctrix and they suspected he maybe would come to Hogwarts."

"Why?"

"Because he likes to kill children, that's why."

"Auctrix," Erus muttered to himself, writing it down on a parchment. He would check the guy later. "So, how is it having Dementors there?"

"We had to have a signed paper we were allowed to go to Hogsmeade, or else those bloody creatures would attack," the blonde whined. "But you know something?"

"What?"

"I think Cynthia likes them."

"Cynthia? She likes Dementors?"

"Yeah. And she didn't start shaking or anything when they came closer. She just smiled at them, and then they just went away."

"Interesting. Where is she by the way?"

"She's with Pansy and Millicent and discussing… something. Transfiguration I think," Draco said and scratched Amber lazily. The panther nuzzled his hand and he relaxed against her.

Erus looked up as the door opened, and gritted his teeth as he saw it was Harrison.

"Draco, I'll talk to you later," he said and shut the mirror before the blonde could answer. He directed his eyes to the irritating boy and said; "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to tell you my father would like to see your father," the boy said maliciously.

"Sorry, my father doesn't want to meet yours."

"Why you--!"

"Get out now, daddy's boy. I got more important things to do than seeing your ugly face."

Harrison walked up to him, but Vates had decided that moment to show up. The Basilisk, now as large as Erus, hissed and the boy jumped back.

"I'll tell the headmistress of this!" Harrison cried out.

"It's not against the school's rules to have your familiar with you," Erus said. "Besides, he won't attack unless you attack him first."

"Him? It's a monster!"

"Don't you dare call him a monster!" Erus said and came up to him. "The only monster in this room is you, you weakling. Now get out before I'll kill you."

Harrison fled the room. Erus turned to the snake and gently stroke the head.

"_Master?"_

"_I'm alright,"_ Erus said. _"He won't be coming back."_

"_And if he does?" _Vates asked.

"_Then you eating him will only be an accident."_

The snake hissed in delight.

-

Erus dove into his new classes with a grin, finding everything interesting. Stella and the twins kept him company, though only Stella understood his interest in studying. The more he spent time with them, the more he realized Stella was not quite as Cynthia and the twins were not quite as Fred and George. That was only a good sign though; Erus did not want to compare them THAT much.

Time seemed to rush by, and suddenly it was the first weekend when they were allowed home. In their rooms they had an extra room where they would put all of their things in so a teacher later would lock it in case some students stayed behind.

Erus, not about to miss a chance to meet his father and maybe some other people, happily packed a bag with a change of clothes and his homework after the classes had finished on Friday. Vates shrunk to a more normal size and settled around Erus' shoulders. Abel and Cain finished as well, and only now the raven-haired boy realized he did not actually know where they lived.

"Where do you guys live anyway?" he asked them as they walked towards the entrance doors.

"We?" they replied. "We live in Australia."

"Australia? Isn't that a bit far from here?"

"It's okay," Abel said. "At first it was hard, but now we look forward to the weekends. Mum and dad always make them special."

They came out and met Stella briefly. She waved them off as she waited on her mother, and Erus spotted Sirius standing awkwardly with his hands in his pockets and looking around.

"Who's that?" Cain asked, pointing at the man. "He looks kinda lost."

Erus sighed, and turned to them.

"See you on Sunday I presume?" he said.

"Yeah. What; did you spot your dad?"

"No, the guy you pointed at… he's stationed here in Italy in case of an emergency."

"What?" they asked.

"Dad is paranoid," Erus muttered. "Merlin, I'm thirteen and he's still treating me like a toddler. See you."

With that, Erus walked over to the Animagus.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," Sirius said back. "Um, let's go?"

Erus let Sirius wrap an arm around his shoulders and Apparate them away.

-

Voldemort wrapped his arms around Erus tightly, lifting him up for a swing before putting the boy down again. Erus grinned up at him and Vates hissed a greeting. The Dark Lord looked at his son as he said hello to Lucius and Bellatrix. He had grown a bit taller, and his face had become more grown-up. But he was still as lean as Lily had been, and his movements were inherited from his mother.

Sirius had slunk away for a while, but Bellatrix soon moved to get him with a grin on her face. The three sent a prayer that Sirius Black would get away unharmed from her. Erus then looked at his father and asked:

"How are things in England going?"

"Dumbledore is tearing his hair out because of me," Voldemort said, chuckling. "Severus says he wants to know everything about us, and not allowing you back to England."

"And?" Erus asked, feeling his cheerful mood drop.

"He's up over his head," Lucius informed as they sat down. "If he tries anything, I will strike back thanks to some nice information that will ruin him. That will teach him."

"How is school?" Voldemort said, not wanting to get into any deeper discussion about the headmaster. Just in that moment Bellatrix and Sirius came back, luckily without anyone of them harmed. The woman sat down, eager to hear about Erus' school.

"Good. I made a corpse walk today without fainting because of the amount of magic it ate away."

Bellatrix clapped her hands in delight and Voldemort tightened his arm around his son, shaking his head fondly. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"And what did you teacher say?" Lucius asked with a grin.

"Nothing. He was gaping."

-

To everyone's surprise but Voldemort's, Bill came walking into the house later that evening. He greeted them awkwardly and said to the Dark Lord:

"Dumbledore is getting paranoid. He keeps Severus out from all the major secrets."

"And imagine how surprised he will be when that doesn't work," Voldemort said with a grin.

"Exactly," the redheaded man said and sat down. "They know about your raid that will occur on Tuesday. Some Death Eater spilled it."

"Who?" the man asked, his body tensing slightly.

"He won't talk again," Bill said. They all knew what that meant.

"How's Fred and George?" Erus asked. "Only got a small letter from them."

"They are bored, as usual. Mother is nagging on them but they don't really care. They meet up with Draco and Cynthia whenever they can."

"So nothing new there?"

"Nope. Besides a few pranks, they're going to lay low inside of Hogwarts."

Erus nodded and let the adults speak about whatever they wanted. He heard Vates hissing somewhere in the room but was not so concerned. The snake knew where he could go and where he could not go.

-

This was a familiar scene, and one Voldemort had missed rather well. He opened the door to the bedroom Erus was going to stay in with some troubles as Erus' head lolled down onto his chest. The thirteen-year old boy had fallen asleep around midnight and the Dark Lord decided to get his son upstairs, which was easier said than done.

He placed the boy down onto the bed and removed his boots and robe. He then tugged the covers up around him. Erus snuggled down and Voldemort let his hand stroke the raven locks out from the pale face. He lingered on his child's cheek, caressing the skin and enjoying the stillness and the mere presence of his son.

He then pressed a feather-light kiss to the forehead before moving out. Vates came up the stairs and said grumpily:

"_Could've told me you were going upstairs. The idiots down there didn't get a word I said."_

"_They are unfortunately not educated in Parseltongue my dear friend,"_ Voldemort replied, amused. He held the door open for the Basilisk and continued, _"Have a good night."_

"_You too, red-eye."_

The man chuckled at the snake's bold comment.

"Red-eye," he mused as he walked down the stairs. "That was a new nickname."

-

Voldemort watched as Erus worked on his homework on Saturday morning, unnoticed by the young teen. The Dark Lord watched his son in detail, thinking he had changed and yet not during the weeks he had been on Santuario.

He watched as Erus pulled out his wand and practised wand movements. The young face was concentrated and Voldemort was slightly taken back at how much Erus looked like Lily.

Suddenly a rat appeared and Voldemort scowled. The house was not the best but he thought all the rats were gone.

Surprisingly fast, Erus directed a spell against it and the rat fell dead. He then looked in one of the books, brought his wand downwards as he said:

"Emergo." (A/N: Means Rise up)

The rat twitched before getting up. Erus looked in the book again and mumbled:

"I'm getting a hang of it… Dad, why are you standing there? It's creepy."

Voldemort smiled sheepishly and moved out to sit down by the boy.

"Working on your Necromancy?"

"Yeah. I know how to wake them up, I just don't know all the spells," Erus said. "Professor Sangue says I'm already ahead of the others with two years. He thinks I'll probably finish in my fifth year or so."

"Well, you have a strange ability of being ahead of others," Voldemort teased.

"Yeah, yeah," the boy mumbled.

"Anything you need help with?"

"Actually, yes. I don't get that part," Erus said and pointed at one of the open books. "It's History of Light Magic."

Voldemort took the book and read it, glad to be able to help his son for the first time in years.

-

All too soon the weekend ended, and Erus found himself hugging his father goodbye.

"Be nice now," the Dark Lord said and patted his head.

"Dad, I'm not six years old."

"I know. Be nice anyway."

Erus rolled his eyes and Sirius shifted slightly. It was a quarter to eight on Monday morning, and Erus had fifteen minutes before he was going to be in class. The boy lifted Vates up, grabbed his bag and went to Sirius who was going to Apparate him to school. Voldemort waved before going to the fire-place since he had a few raids to make and a certain headmaster to irritate.

-

"How was your weekend?"

Erus looked up from his lunch when he heard Stella's dreamy voice. She sat down in front of him and cocked her head.

"It was good," he said. "What about yours?"

"Nice," she replied. "Mother tried to make me test her newest potion but I felt slightly apprehensive of it."

"Why?"

"The last potion made my skin blue for three weeks. I got teased by Harrison and his gang because of it."

"Blue?" he said. "What was the potion?"

"It was a potion that was supposed to change your eye-colour," Stella said. "My mother is a Potions master but she needs to do something else than inventing her own. Though they sell well, despite being slightly failures all of them."

"Your mother is a Potions master?" Erus asked. "Funny; my godfather is one."

"He is?" Stella asked. "Wow. Mother always says I should be one too but I'm not that good in Potions and it doesn't interest me that much."

The twins came and sat down on either side of Erus, both looking equally pissed off.

"Alright, what happened to you guys?" he asked.

"Harrison," they both replied. Erus looked over to see the gang smirking at them. He turned back and closed his eyes for a moment. Then he put both of his hands on the table and said:

"I haven't done this in a while, so let's see how well it will work."

"What?" the three asked.

Erus looked at the gang and then down on their plates. He focused and suddenly the plates lifted and slammed into their faces, food splattering onto them. The whole hall broke out in laughter at the sight. Erus raised an eyebrow and their goblets rose up. And promptly dumped the liquid onto their heads. The gang looked furious and ridiculous, and Erus chuckled.

"Still not out of touch," he remarked and returned to his meal.

"You did that?" Stella asked. "That was nonverbal and wandless magic!"

"Yeah, I did that once on my best friend's father," Erus said and grinned as he remembered Lucius' face. Voldemort had almost choked on his food when he broke into laughter. Bellatrix and Narcissa had giggled like crazy and Draco had snickered at his father.

"Cool," Abel and Cain said in awe. "They look so stupid now that we forgot what we were so angry about."

"Well, that's what I was hoping for," Erus said with a grin.

-

Erus looked up as it tapped on the window. He smiled as he saw it was Hedwig. He let her in and she settled on his shoulder. Vates looked at the two of them before yawning and settling back down into the warm blankets. The white owl proudly stuck out her leg and he untied the letter. She then flew over to his desk where he had owl treats and water just for her.

He sat down onto the bed and opened the letter:

_Our dearest partner-in-crime,_

_Gred and Forge speaking… eh, writing. Well, life on Hogwarts is just brilliant with Dementors watching our every move. Luckily we know the ways to go to avoid them, though our little Cynthia seems to be in love with them. Can you believe she went to stand face-to-face with one and it didn't react? She could even touch the Dementor and it didn't attack her. Bloody brilliant girl we have there. Blondie, aka Draco, seems as bored as usual. We bet you guys speak every day. Your buddies in Ravenclaw seem to miss you, but we guess we all miss you. Ronnie is as stupid as before and thinks he's high and mighty just because you're gone. Please tell us we can play a prank on him from you!_

_Dumbly is just being his usual Dumbly and we hate him. He tried to invite Cynthia to his office but she told him off. Way to go, Cynthia! We're going to buy her whatever she wants in Christmas present as a thank-you for that scene. She told him off in front of everyone. She had the perfect Slytherin-sneer and the perfect Pure-blood stance, and then stalked off like a proud member of the Snape family!_

Erus grinned like mad when he read it. Draco had told him in detail about it while Cynthia blushed and buried her head into Amber's fur.

_McGonagall had to walk away but we swear she was laughing as well! And professor Lupin's mouth twitched. Potter looked as mad as usual but let's ignore him. __He's an arrogant prick and his son is no better. That little brat actually thinks he can rule over us all because his daddy is a teacher. Merlin, he's got another thing coming! We think we're going to look in your dad's book again just for that brat…_

Erus smirked at that. Way to go; torture Potter's brat. He had to write and tell them to send him a copy of that memory if they did it.

_And we can't get why everyone is so scared of __Auctrix. We mean, we got Dementors surrounding the school. How the hell is he supposed to get inside, hmm? Dumbly is too freaking paranoid but that's because you stirred up a hell of a fight with the parents and Dumbly. Good work!_

_Well, that's all we got to say for this time. We don't want Dumbly suspicious, so we'll probably send the letter first to Bill and he sends them to you. You can do the same if you want to._

_Gred and Forge_

Erus took a new parchment and wrote his reply.

-

The weeks flew by and it was time for Halloween. Erus had been on Santuario for around two months and he loved it. He had gotten to know a few older students but stuck with the twins and Stella most of the time. He actually got along well with his teachers, and had spent a few evenings with Miss Profeta, or Pupa as she insisted he would call her. He had also spent some time with Lamia and Invisus. Invisus had said with glittering eyes he had gotten a hold of an object that could change into whatever you wanted it to change to so they would start on practising the Patronus spell after Halloween.

Lamia and Erus mostly spent their time talking about being a Necromancer. Erus had to re-tell when he had revived a man just because it looked funny at least five times before his teacher was satisfied.

"So, what are your big plans for Halloween?" Lamia asked the day before. Erus looked up from his book, thought for a while and then replied:

"For starters, a normal one."

"A normal one?"

"In my first year at Hogwarts, I was attacked by a werewolf," Erus said and looked at Lamia. He paled. "Dad was less than happy as you probably understand. And then last year I got knocked out by a Basilisk that helped petrifying students. That was less than nice. So I'm hoping not to get attacked."

"How about when you were at home?"

"Dunno. When I was really small, I didn't get why there were so many people in my room when I was going to sleep," Erus said. "Later I realized they were dead people. The year before I started Hogwarts I saw my mum's ghost in the ballroom in our Manor. Apparently she loved Halloween."

"Weren't you scared when you saw the ghosts?"

"Why should I've been?" Erus said. "Back then, I believed dad was going to protect me from the world. That thought kept me safe until I stared Hogwarts."

"What happened at Hogwarts?"

"I met Albus Dumbledore and everything changed."

-

Erus picked on his food a bit, and then looked up. To today's honour their little group had suddenly grown a lot. Now it was himself, the Bellow twins, Dimitriv and Nikolaj, Stella, Margaret and Rick.

The hall was decorated in pumpkins along the walls and on every table. Candles were hanging over every table, floating down if anyone needed more light. Erus turned and looked at the table with the teachers. They were all chatting. Everyone was smiling. Everyone was happy.

But for some reason, he could not summon up a smile. He turned back to his food and sighed. He had a feeling that something would happen and it made him less than happy.

"I'm going to bed," he informed a few minutes later.

"But the dessert hasn't come yet," Stella said.

"Not in the mood," he replied. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

He left the hall, leaving his friends to look at his retreating back.

-

"Erus…"

He turned around.

"Mum?" he asked.

"Come," his mother's voice whispered. "Come…"

He moved away from his room, following the voice.

"What are you doing, Riddle?"

Erus turned to see Harrison and his gang. Christie sneered at him, twisting her face so the boy had to fight off his laughter.

"I'm walking," Erus said, gesturing with his arms. "And you? Going to bed early so mummy will be proud?"

Harrison's face twisted and the raven-haired boy raised an eyebrow before turning around and following where he had heard his mother's voice.

"Don't walk away from us!" Harrison shouted. Erus ignored him. "Riddle, you little--!"

"Come…"

The eerie voice made the gang stop. Christie grabbed Harrison's arm, eyes wide and mouth trembling. A wind began to blow through the corridor, and the gang screamed. Erus turned around to see emerald eyes and then everything went black.

-

The teachers ran towards the screaming, having left five other teachers with the other students. They rounded a corridor and the wind hit them so powerfully Mariana, Arcanus and the Ancient Runes teacher professor Dragana nearly fell.

"What is this?!" the headmistress shouted.

"It's the dead!" Lamia shouted back. "They are known to create havoc on Halloween but I never thought they would come inside the school!"

They reached the gang and then spotted a body lying motionless a few metres away. The raven hair was swept away and Maria shouted out:

"Erus!"

The boy was pale, his lips slightly blue and his eyes were open but dull. Lamia shielded his face against the wind and began walking. He saw the souls surrounding them and shuddered as their dead hands grabbed his robes and his arms, trying to stop him from reaching Erus' body.

"Erus!" he shouted. "Erus, I need you to wake up! Erus!"

The body did not move. He swore and made his way to the boy. He dropped onto his knees and lifted the body up. It was a dead weight and his heart clenched. Pulling out your own soul was not unusual for a Necromancer, but Lamia had never taught Erus how to do it!

"Help…"

The voice made the gang wail once more but it made Lamia confused. He looked around and suddenly saw a woman. She had a sad smile on her face, her fierce red hair falling down her back but her eyes… they were exactly as Erus'.

"Are you Erus'… mother?" Lamia asked, bringing the body closer.

She only waved her hand, motioning him to come closer. The teacher lifted Erus up in his arms and rose up with the body pressed against his chest.

"They pulled him out," the woman said. "I'm protecting him."

Only then did Lamia notice a young teen sitting and hugging his own knees just next to her.

"Tell him to go back," she pleaded. "Tell him mum wants him to go back."

She disappeared and the wind increased. 'So much for a calm Halloween,' Lamia thought dryly. He hurried up to the small form and crunched down. Emerald eyes looked at him.

"Erus, come on," Lamia said. "Let's go back."

"But…"

"No buts; your mum wants you to go back."

Erus looked at him for a moment and then nodded. Lamia took the soul's hand and muttered a spell under his breath. Erus took a deep breath as the soul was rushed into the body and emerald eyes blinked open. The souls around them stopped, vanished, and the wind disappeared.

"What happened?" Maria asked.

"They felt a young Necromancer who always has been open to dead souls," Lamia said bitterly. "Erus, you need to learn to shut off sometimes."

The boy looked calmly at him.

"Who's that woman then?!" Christie shouted. They all looked to see a woman with red hair and emerald eyes. The same woman Lamia had seen. The mother to the raven-haired teen. Erus got up and looked at her for a long time.

"What is it, Riddle? Interested in elder women?" Harrison called out maliciously, gaining courage when the wind stopped.

"No thank you, I don't do incest," Erus replied and Harrison stopped from any reply he was about to make. The emerald-eyed boy turned to the woman and said: "Well I do enjoy your company but is there any reason for this visit, mum?"

"Erus, you're talking to a dead woman!" Lamia said.

"So? Me and dad speak to her when she comes to visit," Erus said. "Well, mum? Why did you call on me?"

"I wanted to see you," Lily said. "They were waiting for you, so I tried to pull you away from them."

"Maybe I should ask Sev or dad to place a charm that keeps the dead away on me," Erus deadpanned. "Well, you've seen me now. No one is going to hurt me, though I appreciate your concern."

"I didn't die for you for nothing," Lily warned, shaking her finger at him. "Bye." And as quickly as she appeared she vanished.

-

"She's going to be the death of me…"

Lucius raised an eyebrow as Voldemort put the mirror down. The Dark Lord looked up at the blonde man and said:

"Lily visited Erus at Santuario."

"You're kidding me," the blonde said.

"Sorry; wish I did."

"Is Erus alright?"

"He was kinda ripped out from his body aka Necromancer-style but his teacher helped him back."

Lucius stared at the man. Then he coughed and said:

"Well, at least he's away from Dumbledore…"

"Small miracles," Voldemort muttered.

-

"You got ripped out from your body?!" the twins shouted while Stella made big eyes. Margaret had dropped the book she was reading and Rick stared.

"Yeah, no big deal," Erus said. "I'm going to be a bit stiff tomorrow but who cares?"

They were in the room Erus shared with the twins later on that night. The raven-haired boy tugged off his shirt to reveal his rather thin and pale chest. Margaret blushed and looked down a bit. Stella did not notice anything while the three boys looked at him. He spread his arms and said:

"Like what you see?"

Abel and Cain spluttered out words while Rick only shook his head in amusement.

-

Erus stood and looked at himself in the mirror the day after. He stretched his arms out and turned around a bit. With his long hair and small form he looked more feminine than he liked.

"Enjoying what you see?"

Erus turned to see Abel cock his head with a grin.

"Just thinking how weak I look like," the boy replied and pulled his shirt on. "Ow…"

"What's hurting?"

"Everything," the emerald-eyed boy said with a wince. "Luckily it's Saturday; I'm going to sit down in a comfy chair and don't move from there."

The other boy came up and slowly kneaded the stiff shoulders. Erus relaxed a bit under his touch and slid his eyes close. Suddenly another set of hands settled on his shoulders and he opened his eyes to see Cain in front of him. The boy grinned and rubbed Erus' temples a bit.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked after a while.

"Making you feel good," they replied.

"Oh…"

True to their words, Erus did feel better afterwards. He rolled his shoulders and it did not hurt a bit. His headache had subsided with Cain's easy massage so now he was a bit more awake. They went down to have breakfast, and saw Harrison's gang stare at Erus when they walked past. The twins glared back and they quickly turned away. Erus ignored them.

They sat down next to Margaret and Stella, who both greeted on them before continuing to read on their books.

-

"Are you ready?" Invisus asked.

"Not really," Erus said as he gripped his wand.

"Think of a happy memory," the man instructed. "And don't feel disappointed just because it doesn't work immediately. You have to train a lot to succeed with a Patronus."

Erus nodded and straightened up slightly. Invisus tapped the box and murmured the spell. A Dementor came up immediately and the emerald-eyed teen said with a strong voice:

"Expecto Patronum."

A white mist came out from his wand but it did not help against the Dementor. It came closer and suddenly Erus felt hands gripping his robes. He was back in the midst of dead people, deep inside the gate of the dead from his first Necromancy lesson, his mother's arms around him as she tried to fend them off. Her angry shouts were drowned out in the dead people's screaming and he felt so cold…

A hand slapped his face and he snapped his eyes open. He was lying on the floor, his face cold and sweaty. Invisus helped him up slowly and said:

"Are you alright?"

The teen's shaking body was enough answer. He pressed some chocolate into Erus' hand and said:

"Chew on that for a while. It'll help."

Erus did so and found new strength quickly.

"Ready for a another go?" Invisus asked and he nodded.

This time he shouted the spell and the white mist whirled out, so powerful that even the teacher made round eyes. The Dementor tried to push through, but Erus kept it at bay for a few minutes. Then it broke through.

Pain coursed through his body. He was small again, back in the dark room at Christmas with his father accidently Crucioing him. The pain made him scream right out, tears slipping down his cheeks. His eyes rolled back and Invisus caught the body before the teen fell. This time it took the teacher a few minutes to bring Erus back and once the emerald-eyed teen was back he coughed violently, his limbs twitching at the after-effects of the Crucio.

Invisus stared at him; he recognized the signs of a Crucio better than any teacher. Had this child been tortured in the past?? He was only thirteen years old for Merlin's sake!

Erus sat up shakily and looked at the teacher.

"Two tries are enough for tonight," Invisus said. "This spell requires training. A lot of training."

The raven-haired teen accepted the chocolate and chewed on it as Invisus sealed the box.

"How long will it take?" he asked the man.

"I don't know," Invisus said and looked at him. "It took me three years."

Erus looked down at his hands. He did not have the luxury of time for this spell.

"Why do you wonder? You made a bet about how fast you could learn the spell?" the teacher asked.

Erus rose up, and to Invisus' surprise he was not shaking anymore. Merlin, the boy could recover quickly! Erus had almost reached the door when he turned around and looked at his teacher.

"I didn't make a bet about it," he said softly. "I need to learn it before the summer if I want to stay alive."

Then he left, leaving Invisus to stare after him.

-

November went on with Erus making slow progress with the Expecto Patronum. The spell was getting on his nerves but he had to learn it. Not just for his own sake, but for Lucius' sake as well; the man maybe did know the spell but if his vision was correct something was going to happen.

-

December closed in soon and Erus had proceeded greatly in all of his subjects. He could now revive small animals without saying the spell and without using too much magic, much to Lamia's delight. He would soon move on to bigger animals and the teacher hoped to start with human corpses in his fourth year.

Erus learned more about the Third Eye thanks to Miss Profeta and Stella, who had something similar to Third Eye. Now if they concentrated they could predict small things that would happen during the week. So far Erus had had no violent vision since that vision during his first Divination lesson.

The Santina sisters adored him apparently, even the headmistress and they were impressed by his progress in all of his subjects.

He missed having Severus in Potions but Luther Magus was a great teacher and he knew how to make lessons interesting without any boredom. He was delighted to hear Erus' godfather was a Potions master, and Stella had told Erus that Luther had practically been jumping up and down as he learned Stella's mother was a Potions master.

Fiaba shared his passion for History, and gladly helped whenever Erus would knock on his door. The fact Erus read about Dark History even when he did not have the class made the man clap his hands in delight. His excitement had reminded the Dark Lord's son about Bellatrix for a moment when Voldemort gives her someone to play with. He was not so sure how to make of that, and decided to not do anything at all.

Mircleia soon had to realize that the emerald-eyed young teen was better than most of the students in the whole school. His movements in a duel were fluid and beautiful, his body twisting just right and his abrupt changes in tactic often brought defeat to his opponent. She knew he had been taught to fight early in his life. You could see it in his eyes. He had been protected more than others, but he had also fought more than others. In a duel between him and herself, she was not sure of who would win.

The Herbology teacher Mori had seen Erus gave it all in every class, and despite having had some troubles before the teen was now progressed well in Herbology.

The Astronomy teacher, Leo, was a perfect copy of his twin-brother Luther, both in looks and in personality. He made the lessons interesting and even Erus liked it. He had not been very fond of Astronomy before but now he was looking forward to the lessons.

Invisus wanted to meet his father personally so he could talk about what a wonderful student Erus was in Dark Magic and Black Magic. Erus had laughed at that; as if his father did not know. But the raven-haired teen promised his teacher he would send the invitation to his father.

-

Just a week before their holidays, Erus found himself wandering around in magical Rome with Sirius with him. It was a Saturday and he was doing his Christmas shopping as did many others in Santuario. Abel and Cain were with him while Stella would meet them in a café later with her mother. They spotted the Russian twins and invited them to walk with them. Nikolaj and Dimitriv joined them and the adult male was looking for somewhere to sit.

"Don't look so lost, Famulus," Erus said, using Sirius' fake name.

"But my legs are tired," the man whined.

"Fine. There's a café over there. Sit down, have something to drink and we'll be back in an hour."

Sirius gratefully sat down and ordered some wine. He trusted Erus to his friends, though he knew the boy was more than capable of handling himself.

-

The time for their department came. Erus had packed everything he needed, a few things locked in the spare room with the twins' things. Not many students remained at Santuario during Christmas but for those who did the teachers made the holidays as good as they could for them.

"See you guys later," Erus said as Abel and Cain spotted their parents.

"Keep yourself out of trouble," Abel warned and the raven-haired teen rolled his eyes.

"Merlin, you two are obsessed over me since that accident with the souls."

"Can't help it!" the two whined.

"Bye Erus," Stella's dreamy voice came. She looked at him and then said: "Wish me luck."

"… Huh?"

"My mother said she had a new potion," the girl said.

"Oh… Well, good luck. Don't return with blue skin."

"I will do my best."

He watched her stroll off and shook his head. Sirius appeared and he walked up to the man.

"Ready?" Sirius asked and held out an arm.

"Yep," Erus said as he waved goodbye to Margaret and Rick. They waved back, Margaret even smiling at him. During the time he had known that girl, Erus had never seen her smile. Small miracles. Sirius held him close and they spun around on the spot before disappearing.

Tbc…

* * *

FINALLY! FINALLY! FINALLY! -Runs around like crazy, banging her fists into her head-

-Cough- Anyway, chapter twenty-two done.

Chapter twenty-three: Christmas obviously. We'll see what I write. Hopefully the next chapter will come out quicker than this, but don't hope too much. I've been a bit… dunno, uninspired about everything? I need motivation, and my newest story, Eternal Love, gave me some very good motivation.

Besides, school begins in a week for me; maybe that's why I'm so down. I don't want to.

Alright, I've rambled enough. Hope you liked this chapter, look forward to the next one!

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	27. Ch 23: Christmas

**A Different Life**

**Summary**: They all thought Lily was Light. She wasn't. She was in love with the Dark Lord, and gave birth to his son. Now Erus Riddle is growing up, showing just how evil the son of Lord Voldemort can be. Of course, the Light doesn't know that fact.

**Spoilers**: Not so many. You need to know about Chamber of Secrets and Horocruxes. It's good if you've read all seven books though.

_During the chapters, I can come up with some new names. Don't get surprised then._

**Pairing/s**: Temporary slash-pairings with Erus later. SiriusSeverus

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. They belong rightfully to Mrs Rowling; I just borrow them for the time being.

**Other notes**: Hermione is not Hermione. She is Cynthia, a girl who loves reading and hates Dumbledore. Harry's real, and full name is Erus Sicarius Salazar Riddle.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Parseltongue" _

_Visions _

-

Thanks for all the reviews!

A small warning: Slash in this chapter; SiriusSeverus and briefly Erus with a guy. Nothing much, I promise.

-

**Chapter Twenty-Three: ****Christmas**

They reappeared in the Manor and they headed for the fire-place. Sirius took down the Floo-powder and stretched it out to Erus.

He took a bit, threw it into the flames and called out:

"Riddle Manor!"

-

He walked out from the hearth and was immediately hugged by his father. He buried his face into his father's chest and simply enjoyed the tight embrace, the magic washing around him and the hand moving slowly to gently cup the back of his head.

"How are you?" Voldemort whispered to him.

"Good," Erus said, closing his eyes. "Professor Sica said he would be delighted if he could see you after Christmas."

"Oh, really?" the Dark Lord said as he released his son.

"Yep," Erus said. "He's teaching me Expecto Patronum."

"He is now?"

Sirius appeared through the fire and straightened up. During the time in Italy, he had changed his looks a bit. His hair was long but in a braid and it was now black instead of brown. His choice of clothing had changed as well; instead of casual clothes he always wore black, formal pants, a white shirt, a black vest over the shirt and then a simple black robe. He seemed to imitate Severus sometimes until he grinned. Then he was back to being just Sirius.

"We still have some time before the train from Hogwarts comes to London," Voldemort said. "Fabella demanded to see you, so go to her."

"If I don't?"

"She'll commit suicide in the front hall."

"Knowing her, she would do it," Erus muttered but gave Vates to his father and then went to greet the hyper-active house-elf.

Vates snuggled up around the Dark Lord and said man heard Nagini's annoying hissing. He laughed at his jealous familiar and crunched down to pick her up as well. Sirius excused himself and went upstairs to do whatever he usually did.

Voldemort went after his son, laughing silently at Vates' and Nagini's discussions of who was the best of himself and Erus. Eventually Vates won, because Nagini would not for her life admit that Erus, her snake-youngling was bad in any way. She stuck her tongue out at the young Basilisk and curled up around her master.

Erus took Vates from his father and let the snake settle on his shoulders before running up to dump his trunk in his room before going to the train station and greet Draco and Cynthia. Maybe he would be able to meet some of his other friends too.

-

He saw Eddie first. The teen gaped at him and the raven-haired teen walked up to him with a smile.

"Missed me much?" he asked the white-haired teen, spreading his arms.

"Bloody hell," the normally quick-mouthed Ravenclaw said. "Marcus, Damon! Get your lazy arses over here!"

The two came, scowling but then they spotted Erus. Within a moment, he was in a Ravenclaw group-hug.

"Nice to meet you too," he choked out, "but I would like to live to Christmas!"

They released him with laughter and then a number of students saw who it was they were laughing at. In the next moment, Miles and Kyle lifted the teen up despite his protests and the Quidditch captain Marcus Flint came up as well, grinning like a madman.

"Let me down!" Erus shouted.

"No way!" Miles said. "We haven't seen your pretty face for so long!"

"Don't call me pretty!"

"Erus!"

Cynthia's voice was almost a shriek and the two Slytherins put him down so he could almost get choked by his blood-sister.

"Cynthia!" he gasped. "Can't breathe!"

Draco came up as well, and the next twenty minutes went to say hello to students. The Weasley twins came up, pressed a letter into his hands and mouthed a 'See you later' before running off. Ginny Weasley, shy as ever, came up to him and did not see so afraid over being surrounded by older Slytherins.

"Um…" she said, looking a bit puzzled.

"Yes?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

"You helped me last year," she said.

"Helped and helped. Just got you up from the Chamber," Erus said with a shrug.

"Well, I guess we all Weasleys makes troubles," Ginny said. "I just happened to make a slightly bigger commotion than usual. Just wanted to thank you. The rest you need to know is in the letter my brothers gave you."

She then shocked everyone by giving him a small hug and kissed his cheek. She then left with a wave to them all. They stood dumb-founded for a while and then Miles whistled.

"Wherever you go, you always make someone like you," he said. "How many have you charmed in Italy?"

"Shut up!"

-

They all gathered in Riddle Manor for dinner; the two Riddles, the Malfoys and the Bellums. Anastasia and Narcissa wanted to hear everything about Santuario while their husbands listened on their chatter with small smiles.

Erus had put the letter in his pocket and was going to read it later when he was alone. Draco and Cynthia engaged him in all sort of gossips, rumours and plans that they had yet to tell him. He learned more about Moody, he learned how McGonagall had laughed hysterically after Cynthia had told Dumbledore off, Remus' new act of being a snarly and sulky werewolf (though the students did not know that little fact) and the general hell the Weasley twins gave Potter's son.

Then Cynthia began about the Dementors and Erus had to smile at her energetic talking. She loved them. Instead of the despair and pain you usually felt when being close, she instead felt warm and comforted by them. Erus made a note to contact Voldemort's own Dementor-speaker; maybe Cynthia was one as well.

Then their talking changed from Dementors to Auctrix. Erus had yet to do any real research about him because of homework, but decided to contact Noir as soon as possible. Draco and Cynthia had heard a number of rumours, and one time they had been forced to gather in the Great Hall because it was suspected the wanted criminal had gotten inside the school. They did not know what he wanted, but Dumbledore had made them stay in the Hall that night, placing out teachers as guards.

Finally the two began interrogating Erus about his life on Santuario, like they had not done that a dozen times before. The raven-haired teen could not help but smile at their questions and awed faces.

-

Once he was alone for a bit, the emerald-eyed teen got up the letter and opened.

_Dear Lord,_

_Gred and Forge along with little sister writing. Not at the same time of course. Sorry if we couldn't speak much at the platform; we're writing this letter on the train. If we couldn't, we probably will have a good reason. _

_Dumbly thinks he has us under more control than before, and we intend to keep it that way. However, we, Gred and Forge, succeeded to make mum letting us go to a friend's house on the 28th. We just never told her it was you we were going to visit. How about we meet up at the Leaky Cauldron around ten in the morning, with the proper people to Apparate us to your house? Lovely._

_Now, we got nothing more interesting to say other than Ginny is on our side. She is seriously in love with someone from Slytherin; she just don't tell us who. But we will figure it out sooner or later. _

_Well then, see you later!_

_Gred, Forge and Gin_

Erus chuckled at the letter and put it down onto the nightstand next to his bed. He was already looking forward to the 28th.

-

Erus was about to put the light out when he saw his father in the doorway. He looked at the man who simply walked up and sat down carefully. Vates hissed as he lay on the pillow next to Erus but did not wake up. The Dark Lord reached out and touched his son's cheek for a long moment.

"Dad?" the teen finally said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Voldemort replied. "I just missed you."

"You always miss me," Erus said.

"Don't you?" Voldemort asked with a rather faked surprised face.

The teen stuck out his tongue as a response. The Dark Lord gave back the gesture, ruffled his hair and said his goodnights to his son.

-

**Christmas morning**

"Erus, wake up! It's morning!"

The voices only encouraged the emerald-eyed teen to seek comfort and silence within the layers of warm blankets and he nearly fell back asleep when the door was opened and someone jumped onto the bed. Vates woke up with a shocked cry, and glared at Cynthia and Draco. Draco dug up his friend from the blankets and dragged him up. Erus stubbornly had his eyes close and struggled to get back to his warm cocoon again. When it proved useless, he went limp and nearly began laughing as Draco yelped and went down with him. Feeling success, he snuggled down and heard Cynthia giggling from above them. The blonde teen was trapped with one arm underneath him and could not move.

"Erus, get up!" Draco finally whined.

"What time is it?" he groaned out.

"It's half past seven!" the girl said cheerfully.

"Half past seven?! Let me sleep!" Erus said and yanked the blanket over his head which made Cynthia fall right over him.

Now they were in a tangle of limbs and blankets but the only one really comfortable was Vates who was not even close to them. They finally moved to a position that was comfortable for all of them, and Erus fell asleep quickly. Draco and Cynthia looked down at him.

"I guess we should let him sleep," the girl concluded.

"What a brilliant observation," Draco said cheekily.

"Brat."

-

Voldemort knocked on the door before opening. Vates slithered out immediately and mumbled something under his breath. Voldemort was certain he caught 'come here, mousie-mousies, come to little Vates and make a good breakfast…'

He shook his head at the snake and looked inside. He knew Draco and Cynthia were already up but figured out they would have a hassle of waking Erus up since he obviously after Voldemort had seen him had begun on homework. But the sight that met him now was not quite what he had expected.

Erus was lying on his side, cocooned not by just blankets but also by his blood-sister and blood-brother. Draco was unconsciously fingering on Erus' long hair and Cynthia had one hand fisted into the blonde's shirt, her arm thrown across Erus' waist. Erus' face was buried in Draco's neck and the brunette's head was nestled where Erus' neck met shoulder. They were all asleep.

He shook on his head again and left, shutting the door carefully behind himself.

-

Dumbledore growled in frustration; this was supposed to be Christmas and a calm day! Why was Voldemort sending out Death Eaters on raids then?? To have some Christmas spirit or what?!

He sent another curse and groaned as the Death Eater cast a Protego before grinning widely at him. Did they have a sixth sense on Christmas or what? What crazy god thought these people deserved protection? They should all be killed!

He looked over at his people and swore. They were losing. They had to do it. He made the signal and the Order retreated, leaving the Muggle village burning and laughter ringing in their ears after the Death Eaters.

-

"Good morning on you guys."

Erus looked up sleepily at his father and waved absently. Draco looked over at his father and said:

"Dad? You have a wound."

"Morning exercise," Lucius replied and winced slightly as Narcissa put pressure on it.

"Sorry love," the blonde woman said. "Just a few more moments."

"I can do it on my own," the male Malfoy replied to his wife.

"But I want to do it," she replied. "Besides, you suck on this."

"That sounds comforting," Lucius said sarcastically.

Cygnirius and Anastasia laughed a bit at the two of them. Erus sat down and immediately Fabella came and served him. He picked up a toast, hot with a perfect layer of butter and took a bite as he listened on the conversations around him. Voldemort leaned towards his two friends and said:

"How did you make him go up?"

"We dragged him," they replied simultaneously.

"Thought so…" he muttered.

-

Sirius emerged a few minutes later, yawning and claiming it was too damn early. Voldemort pointed out it was eleven in the morning and the Black squinted to look, rubbing his hair. Realizing it was true, he still claimed it was too early. Erus was on his side.

Severus came around twelve and blushed a bit when he saw Sirius. Erus noted and looked at said man. He was looking away a bit, seemingly a bit embarrassed. The teen narrowed his eyes before going and greeting his godfather.

Severus hugged him back and then Erus went to action:

"Why do you blush when you look at Sirius?"

The potions master stared at him, before stammering a bit.

"Did something happen between you two or what?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You could say that," Severus replied and coughed. "Nothing to worry about."

Erus looked doubtful.

-

Sirius had just been dressed when he heard someone in the doorway. He turned around and saw Severus looking at him. The Black unconsciously licked his lips and the sight made the potions master's knees weak.

"Sirius…" the black-dressed man whispered.

The moment after, said Sirius had pushed Severus against the wall and was kissing him frantically. As he felt the potions master's thin fingers cup his face, the Black coaxed the mouth open and swirled his tongue around. Severus moaned at the feeling, gripping Sirius' hair.

They broke apart when Sirius began grinding their hips together. Severus groaned helplessly, spreading his legs in the process.

"How much do you want me?" Sirius asked breathlessly, kissing the potions master's jaw gently.

"So much," Severus gasped out. "I want you so much I can't stand it… I need you so much."

Sirius returned to Severus' mouth while pulling the man's legs up to his waist. They had sense enough to lock the door before getting down to business.

-

"Where is Sirius and Severus?" Voldemort asked Erus who just came down the stairs. The others were in the living room. The young teen arched an eyebrow and replied:

"Haven't you seen their flirting with each other?"

"A bit of it, but that doesn't say where they are."

"If you must know, dad, they are in Sirius' room and are having sex," Erus said and the Dark Lord spluttered out the tea he was drinking.

"What?!" he finally got out.

"And from the sounds of it, Sev is a bottom," the raven-haired teen said thoughtfully. "What's wrong, dad?"

"Nothing," Voldemort said. "I knew Severus preferred men, but to like a man like Black…"

"I think they fit rather well," the teen said. "Now come before they come down."

-

Voldemort took up the gift Erus had given him and looked over at his son. He had seated himself on the floor with Cynthia and Draco, discussing something. Cynthia blushed and lightly hit Erus' arm, making the blonde teen laugh and the raven-haired one grin sheepishly.

He turned back to the gift and unwrapped it. The others were scattered in the living room, all off in another world. Or like Sirius and Severus, lost in each other's eyes. There had been a quite embarrassing silence when they came down before Voldemort congratulated them both. Then all had broken into laughter and leaving the two blushing heavily.

The Dark Lord took out the necklace and held it gently in his hands. It was off a silver snake wrapped around a blood red ruby with a heavy silver chain. It was quite beautiful. Voldemort stroke it before putting it on. Erus looked over at him, and the man smiled at him as a thanks.

-

"I hate English weather," Noir muttered as he shook off his robe. Fabella looked at the snow-drenched robe and snapped her fingers. Immediately it dried up and Noir snapped his head towards her. She disappeared as Erus came out from the living room. The vampire could not help but stare. The young boy who had once rescued him was now growing into a fine, and rather pretty, young man. His raven hair was free and moved with each step the young teen took. He was dressed in an emerald turtleneck shirt, tight black pants with black boots and a black, light robe over his shoulders. Quite a stunning sight.

"Noir!" Erus said with a grin, and said man grinned back. The vampire was not so bad-looking himself. He was dressed in tight black pants with matching black shoes, a white shirt with a comfortable-looking white robe with fur on. His hair was braided and spilled over his left shoulder.

"It sounds like you have invited a whole village into your living room," Noir pointed out.

"The Inner Circle is here with their families," Erus said. "We're going to move into the ballroom; it's more room but Fabella needed some time to clean it up and make it presentable."

"Oh, okay. Are they expecting me?"

"Nope, only dad knows."

Noir groaned and Erus' grin grew. As they walked inside, many heads were turned towards the vampire. Luckily Noir had been taught in wizard manners and just ignored them while speaking to the raven-haired teen. Voldemort smiled at them and said:

"I hope your journey was well, Noir."

The whispers grew a bit louder than before when they heard the name and connected it to the vampire-leader Noir the Immortal. Noir however smiled brightly and said:

"Yes, it went out without any troubles. But England is too damn cold for me."

"Weakling," Erus coughed out. Noir glared at him.

-

Theodore was not that very comfortable with this. His father had insisted he would follow, for who wanted to be alone on Christmas? He vaguely saw some other children but did not feel like going up to them.

Then a clear laughter reached his ears, and he recognized it instantly. He turned around and made round eyes.

Erus was laughing at something Lucius had told him. Theodore watched the two and saw a vampire with snowy white hair come up and bend slightly to whisper something to the teen, one hand underneath Erus' chin. Erus' emerald orbs shifted up to him, suddenly serious. Lucius looked at them and the vampire nodded a confirmation to the blonde man. They suddenly disappeared when a few people walked past Theodore's vision.

The teen frowned. He had not noticed Erus before. He decided to follow.

He came up to where the Dark Lord was seated. His eyes went large when Erus dragged the white-haired vampire up to him and lifted a snake from Voldemort's shoulders. Voldemort glanced at him and Theodore read on his lips what he said:

'_What's wrong, son?'_

Son. Theodore gaped. Erus was the Dark Lord's son.

-

"Auctrix," Erus said to his father. One word, one name and it was all that was needed. Voldemort glanced up at Noir who shrugged and replied:

"He wanted to know if I found any information at all."

"What did you find out?" Voldemort asked, looking around a bit. No one was listening on them. He turned around and raised an eyebrow to them, indicating the vampire could speak.

"Not much but at least a bit more than otherwise. The man has quite a record," Noir said. "But one thing that stood out was his connection with Lucius Malfoy."

Now the blonde man looked worriedly at the vampire.

"I don't know him," Lucius replied truthfully.

"A fake name could be the cause," the vampire said. "I wondered why he was rumoured to go to Hogwarts when something Erus once told me came back."

"What was that?" the Dark Lord asked.

"Sometimes, hurting the person you hate is not the worse you can do," Noir said and looked around. His violet eyes searched for someone, and seemed relieved when said person was not around. He looked back at Voldemort and Lucius and continued: "I think he wants to kill your son, Mr Malfoy."

-

As the night progressed, they moved to the ballroom and Voldemort was going to have a meeting of sort. He gathered his Inner Circle around him while the other people mingled a bit at the other end. Erus was sitting with Draco and Cynthia with Vates draped over his shoulders.

"Hi."

The voice startled them all and they snapped their heads up. Theodore raised a single eyebrow and said:

"What?"

"Startled us, that's all," Erus replied. "Come on, sit down. Haven't seen you for a while."

"Same goes to you," Theodore replied. "Who is the little one?"

"This?" Erus asked and stroke Vates' head. The teen nodded. "It's my familiar."

Theodore gently touched the Basilisk who only hissed in pleasure and rubbed his head against the teen's palm. The four laughed a bit at that.

-

The Malfoys left early that night, and Draco promised to come over the next day. One by one, the families travelled home and soon the only child left was Theodore along with Erus. His father had things to discuss with Voldemort so the two children left the ballroom.

"I didn't know your father was the Dark Lord," Theodore said after a brief silence.

"Neither was it intended to be known," Erus replied as he watched the Basilisk slither away, once again blabbering about mice. That Basilisk would soon be a very fat Basilisk unless Erus banned him from eating mice all the time. "Draco and Cynthia knew, but the others were pretty clueless too for a while. Some doesn't know yet."

Theodore nodded absently and they walked on aimlessly. The slightly taller teen looked over at the emerald-eyed one. Erus was beautiful, with his long hair and his deep eyes. Theodore, before he had a chance to think, put a hand on the other's arm. Erus stopped.

They looked at each other for a while. Then Theodore leaned in closer and placed a soft kiss on Erus' lips. He felt the other teen lean in the slightest bit before they separated. They both blinked a bit and met halfway for the next one. It was not the smartest move of the younger Nott, to kiss the Dark Lord's son in a hallway where they could be seen at any moment but it felt… not good in a lover's way but just merely good. Good in a comforting way.

They separated once more and Erus licked his lips. They watched each other for a while, all until Theodore got nervous. What if Erus had liked it more than he had done, and he was going to hurt the teen by rejecting him? His rambling thoughts stopped as Erus said:

"Thank you."

Theodore blinked. Erus gave up a laugh and said:

"You wear your emotions on display, Theo. I will not get hurt by you rejecting anything. I just thought I needed that. I had a bad day today, but you helped me making it better, so thank you."

"You're… welcome," Theodore replied softly.

Erus leaned in and gave Theodore's cheek a small peck before saying with a smile:

"Your father is coming out now. You better go and meet him."

Theodore nodded, smiling back and they parted.

-

Voldemort stepped inside the room later than he expected and saw his son had already fallen asleep. He moved soundlessly to the bed and bent down to look at him. The teen was lying on his side, one hand resting against his head limply while his other was curled underneath a pillow. The covers had been thrown away and Voldemort felt a bit odd tucking his thirteen-year old son in again like a toddler. But in the man's eyes, Erus would forever be a child.

Said boy squirmed a bit but did not wake up. Voldemort brushed his lips against the forehead and looked over to see where Vates was. A slight movement at the end of the bed told him and he chuckled as he heard the snake's absent hissings about mice.

The man looked down at himself and sighed. He removed the bloodied outer robe and banished it to Fabella. He thought he would only be gone for a half-hour but it had easily progressed into three hours. It was now two in the morning, and he was dead on his feet. Yet he wanted to see his son before going to bed.

He watched Erus sleep for a few minutes more before standing up. The ruby on his necklace shone up briefly, and Voldemort clasped it lightly. He had only had it for less than a day and the necklace was already a comforting weight he did not want to take off.

He gently closed the door behind himself, careful not to wake up the slumbering child on the other side.

Tbc…

* * *

Chapter twenty-three done, yay!

Chapter twenty-four: Alright, this will take the rest of the year and maybe the climax, so it will take me a while to write, 'kay? And don't worry about Erus and Theodore; they will not be a couple in this story. They will only be friends. Oh, I almost forgot. Next chapter Erus will meet up with Fred and George as well.

SiriusSeverus is going to be permanent though. Hope you like that; if not too bad.

Alright, must stop rambling.

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	28. Ch 24:Vampires, Patronus and the Traitor

**A Different Life**

**Summary**: They all thought Lily was Light. She wasn't. She was in love with the Dark Lord, and gave birth to his son. Now Erus Riddle is growing up, showing just how evil the son of Lord Voldemort can be. Of course, the Light doesn't know that fact.

**Spoilers**: Not so many. You need to know about Chamber of Secrets and Horocruxes. It's good if you've read all seven books though.

_During the chapters, I can come up with some new names. Don't get surprised then._

**Pairing/s**: Temporary slash-pairings with Erus later. SiriusSeverus

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. They belong rightfully to Mrs Rowling; I just borrow them for the time being.

**Other notes**: Hermione is not Hermione. She is Cynthia, a girl who loves reading and hates Dumbledore. Harry's real, and full name is Erus Sicarius Salazar Riddle.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Parseltongue" _

_Visions _

-

Aah, the joy of fan fiction; you always get so different reviews. Maybe I should start and end each chapter with saying:

IF YOU THINK MY STORY SUCKS, STOP READING THE 'SHIT' AS YOU CALL IT AND DON'T REVIEW.

It's not that hard to just stop reading this story.

Thank you for your attention, and let me say one thing about myself; if I think a story is crap I simply press the back button instead of complaining and making someone feel low. Why can't you guys who hate this story do what I do in the future? I may appear calm at this moment, but in reality I am pissed off. Usually I don't show it to other people in my life because that would create such a hassle, and I hate people caring too much about me, so I just write my frustration off. Like now.

Last advice: hate a story, don't review on the story. You will only make someone else feel like shit.

-

**Chapter Twenty-Four:**** Vampires, Patronus and the Traitor**

Erus walked into the Leaky Cauldron with his father and Lucius by his side. He immediately spotted the twins, and they spotted him. Fred and George rose up and came to them. The two adults simply took a hold of them; Voldemort took Fred and Erus while Lucius took George and they Apparated away.

Once back in Riddle Manor the two almost choked Erus to death with their hugging and did not really notice Voldemort and Lucius slipping away.

"We missed you," they finally said.

"Well, I missed you guys too," Erus said as they released him. "School no fun without me?"

"School is boring without you!" Fred whined. "It's not even fun teasing Potter's brat without you!"

"Speaking of him, how is the brat generally?" the raven-haired teen as they moved to the living room.

"He's horrible," George muttered. "Acting all high and mighty; even the older students doesn't even tell him off. He's so bloody full on himself and his smile is almost as ridiculous as Lockhart's!"

"By the way, where is Lockhart?" Fred asked, looking a bit puzzled. "Dumbledore said that he had left for other business but all of his stuff was still in school last year."

Erus grinned at them, and the two looked at him.

"Erus?" George finally asked. "What happened to him?"

"I believe he is dead now," Erus said thoughtfully, amusement sparkling in his eyes. "Along with his 'master'."

"Master?" they both asked, looking confused.

"Want to hear the story? Quite interesting one."

-

Fred and George were staring at him as he finished the little tale about Mauro and Ginny.

"Our Ginny?" they finally said. "Our Ginny was controlled by not one but two people?"

"Pretty much," Erus replied. "My father's soul controlled her and in turn Mauro controlled them both."

"So she was responsible for the petrifying?"

"Yeah, kinda. Nobody died though, so it wasn't so bad."

They looked at each other, seemingly shocked that their little sister had been the cause of all the mayhem last year.

"She petrified Draco?" Fred finally asked.

"Nope; that was Mauro. He also controlled Lockhart."

"He did what?!"

-

"Nice that you came by," Erus said as the twins readied themselves to be Apparated to the Leaky Cauldron by Lucius and Narcissa.

"The pleasure was on our side," the twins replied, mock-bowing. Erus growled at them. "See you around, lord!"

"I thought you had stopped with that nickname!"

Fred and George laughed and then they disappeared.

-

Erus hugged Draco and Cynthia a last time, and said:

"Bother Dumbledore for me, okay?"

"Sure," Cynthia said. "He's really pissed off at me right now, and Cygnirius told me he is trying to figure out who adopted me."

"But he won't?" Erus asked as he looked at the brunette. She grinned and said:

"Nope. Cygnirius never wrote his name and the woman never checked. Plus she was Oblivated."

"Great," the raven-haired teen said with a grin. "And you blondie, be careful alright?"

"Don't call me that!"

Erus laughed at the blonde teen and Draco growled low in this throat. Sirius hawked and said:

"It's almost five, Erus. You need to be at Santuario at five-thirty."

Erus nodded, looked at his two friends and they waved. He was to return one day before them so they had to say goodbye. He walked over to Sirius and blinked when Bellatrix came forth.

"Your father is very busy," she said with a slightly apologetic smile. "He won't be free for months except in emergencies, so I'm going over to live with my dear cousin and telling the Lord about your great progress."

"Are you sure the guardians aren't allowed to live in the school?" Sirius asked Erus hopefully.

Bellatrix smacked his arm and said:

"And I'm going to be there to make sure you don't snag with other people beside Severus. He will be sad if you do!"

"Bellatrix!" Sirius shouted, red in his face of embarrassment while the children laughed.

-

It was both with a happy yet sad feeling Erus sat down at one of the tables in the Hall. Of the teachers Invisus and Lamia spotted him first, and waved. The raven-haired teen waved back.

"I'm not blue," a voice said from behind him. He turned around to see Stella with her usual dreamy smile. She came and sat down in front of him.

"Congratulations," he said.

"Though I was unconscious for a while," she said with a frown. "Mother was it was a normal sleeping-potion she had made, but I told her there was nothing like peaceful sleep there."

"Does she always use you as a test-subject?" Erus asked with one of his eyebrows raised.

"Not always," Stella replied. "Sometimes she tries to use my aunt. My aunt flees."

"Can't say I don't blame her," Erus muttered.

Suddenly he was attacked by two identical-looking teens and felt the air rush out of his lungs.

"Abel! Cain!"

The twins snickered and hugged him tighter. Erus found himself being nearly suffocated to death and Stella laughed a bit at them. Nikolaj and Dimitriv came and sat down next to them, saying their silent greetings before tucking into the food.

Even if Erus had had a great holiday, he felt really good about being back at school.

-

The next few weeks went to studies and contacts with his father and friends. He enjoyed the daily report Draco would indulge him in and Amber's tries to get the mirror from her companion. The panther was now fully grown and quite a fearsome sight. The blonde could scare anyone shitless when he came walking down the halls with her at his side. Amber had grown to dislike Ron Weasley much to Draco's delight and could be seen chasing after the redhead while the blonde teen claimed she was doing exercise.

Cynthia had found a Dementor in particular she liked, and it seemed like the Dementor liked her. Erus had been in a brief contact with their own Dementor-speaker and had learned the man's familiar was a Dementor. When the teen told Cynthia that, her eyes were shining. She wanted to speak to Dementors too, she decided in that moment and Erus had laughed at her eagerness.

But still Erus could not produce a good Patronus. Invisus helped him in any way but nothing made it better.

"I am focusing on a good memory; it still doesn't help!" Erus snapped, his face pale and covered in cold sweat. His legs were shaking so badly he was sitting on the floor now.

Invisus sighed and sat down next to him.

"The memory has to be at the top," he tried to explain. "You feel great when you think of that. My own memory was not what I thought was a particular good one; it's different from person to person."

Erus let his head slump forward and took a deep breath.

"How's school going?" the man asked.

"Good," Erus replied. "I still don't like crystal balls."

"I see," the man said with a slight smile. "But your predictions?"

"They come randomly, and it's only major ones," Erus said. "Sometimes I see things that will happen in the next few hours but I don't pay much attention to that since it's not any dangerous."

"But you're doing well in the rest of your studies, right?"

"Yeah," Erus said and lifted his head.

"I need to ask you something," Invisus said. The teen turned to him and raised an eyebrow. The teacher continued, "Have you been tortured with Crucio in the past?"

"Not tortured," Erus said, "but I was hit by a Crucio once when I was little. Why do you ask?"

"The first time we did this, your limbs were shaking with the after-effects," the man said. "That's all."

"That's not all. You want to know who it was."

"That too," Invisus confessed.

"It was no one special," Erus lied. "I don't know who, but my father beat that person up."

Invisus looked at the teen next to him and said after a while:

"Ready for another go?"

-

_Rodolphus fired one curse after another, always in motion, always moving. He slashed through his enemies as if they were air. __He was grinning widely just like his wife, and nothing seem to be able to stop him. Screams of pain could be heard, the hot air from the flames burst against his face every now and then. The fire made his eyes shine up._

_A sudden slip of concentration, a scream falling from his lips. The man fell down, blood pouring out from his mouth. The sword was sticking out from his chest, piercing through his right lung._

Abel tried to hold the trashing Erus down while Cain had run after a teacher. Erus was screaming and to the teen's horror, blood began coming out from the emerald-eyed teen's mouth. The Basilisk was hissing like mad, but Abel did not understand Parseltongue and could therefore not respond.

The door banged open to show Lamia and Maria, both out of breath and eyes wide when they caught sight of Erus. They both moved forward when Erus went rigid, his eyes wide-open and his mouth open in a silent scream. After a few moments, he collapsed in a boneless heap and Lamia lifted him up. Blood dribbled out from his mouth and Maria checked.

"No bleeding in his throat, nothing," she said.

"Rodolphus," Erus whispered, his eyes still closed.

"Who, Erus?" Lamia asked.

"My father… needs to know…"

"Know what?" the man continued to press on.

"Needs to know…" Erus continued to ramble on with things that made no sense to them. Finally he got out the mirror and tried to enlarge it.

"Erus, don't," Maria said. "Erus, where are you hurt?"

"Not hurt," Erus said as the blood slowed down. "I need to tell my father… please."

Lamia enlarged the mirror but did not know how to contact Erus' father. But the teen took the mirror from the man and tried to speak. The blood had slowed down but it threw Erus into a coughing fit and he spit out blood on the sheets. Voldemort saw his son's image from the other side and in the next moment black smoke welled out.

"Abel, Cain, let's go out," Maria said quickly as Voldemort emerged from the smokes. She left with the two kids and Lamia hesitated for a moment. But as he saw the man hold the shaking body of the teen close to his own, still dressed in his night-clothes, the teacher deemed it safe and left.

"Erus?" Voldemort asked.

"Where is Rodolphus?" the teen asked.

"At home in bed I suppose. Why?"

"Next raid… don't let him go anywhere."

"Why not?" the Dark Lord asked, confused.

"You will listen to me if you want him alive."

Voldemort widened his eyes and Erus coughed some more. He tried to wipe his mouth free from blood but Voldemort took his wand out and cleaned his son off.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, making the raven-haired teen open his mouth. Erus rolled his eyes but let his father check.

"No, I'm fine," Erus said after a few moments. "I don't know where the blood comes from."

Voldemort put the teen down onto the bed and Vates snuggled up against Erus. Voldemort leaned forward and kissed his forehead before bringing the blankets around him.

"You think you can go back to sleep on your own?" he asked.

Erus looked down for a while, and then nodded. Voldemort smiled briefly at him and kissed his forehead again.

"I'll go and have a talk with your teachers," Voldemort said. "Goodnight."

Erus nodded and buried himself in the blankets and the covers. Voldemort exited the room and looked at the two adults and two children.

"Go back to bed now," Maria said to the twins. "Quickly now."

Abel and Cain moved past Voldemort and said goodnight to the adults before moving inside the room. The two looked immediately over at Erus' bed but the boy was lying motionless on the bed with Vates curled up on top of him, daring anyone to come close.

-

"We met in a rather strange way I must admit," Invisus said, pulling the robe over his frame tighter around himself.

"I agree," Voldemort said, feeling the cold stone floor underneath his naked feet as they walked through the corridor. He was only dressed in a pair of sleeping pants and a shirt with his hair tousled, but he felt Invisus would not change his opinions about him just because of the dressing. "Was it something special you wanted to see me about?"

"No, I just wanted a small chat," Invisus said. "We can choose a more comfortable time if you wish."

"I will not get anymore sleep this night, so for me it is fine."

"Then it will be fine for me as well," Invisus said. "You know I am teaching Erus the Patronus?"

"Yes, he feels a bit frustrated about that," the Dark Lord said. "I myself cannot do it, and from what I remember, neither could his mother. So if Erus accomplish doing the spell, I will be very impressed of his stubbornness, more than normally."

"He seems to enjoy shocking us all," Invisus said with a smile. "I am not alone to feel he will grow up strong."

-

The twins looked up worriedly as Erus staggered out of bed. The teen gripped his head and groaned quietly, his pants hanging low on his hips. His shirt had been thrown off during the night and he had not bothered put it on later.

"You okay?" Cain asked after a while.

The raven-haired teen looked over at him, swayed and promptly sat down on the floor.

"Dizzy," Erus replied as the two got up. Abel helped him up and he groaned again. He stayed still for a few minutes before gently taking a step on his own. To the twins' relief, he made it to the bathroom without stumbling once.

-

Stella looked at Erus and he looked back.

"What?" he finally asked after five minutes before going back to eating his now cold breakfast. He wrinkled his nose and cast a heating charm on the porridge.

"Abel and Cain told me," she said. "About your thing yesterday."

"My thing?"

"Your vision," she continued. "What was it about?"

"A friend to my dad," Erus said with a wave of his hand. "No big deal."

"They said it came blood from your mouth."

The raven-haired teen looked over at the twins, who only shrugged. He turned back to the girl with a sigh and said:

"I don't know why it came blood from my mouth. It wasn't mine and I wasn't hurt. My dad came, I told him about the vision and then it was over. Though I was dizzy this morning."

Stella looked closely at him. Erus was reminded off a worried Cynthia, and swallowed. She could be quite vicious if he remembered correctly.

Luckily for him Stella was far from Cynthia. The girl only sighed and said:

"I guess that has to do. But you better start controlling your third eye soon, or else you'll end up with healer Sofi again."

"I will do my best."

-

"We are doing what?"

Mircleia looked at her class with a grin. The student who had spoken was still shocked as were many others. Erus looked like normal.

"Are you serious?" another student said. "We are going to have a real duel?"

"Yep!" she said cheerfully. "I thought it would be time for one! It's going to be a small tournament; we began with pairs, and then the winners of those pairs get paired up with someone else and so on until we have a winner. No price will be given; just see this as an exercise and an opportunity to watch other people duel."

They all looked at each other as the teacher began dividing them into pairs.

"We will begin with Maurice and Erus," the woman said. She then turned to two plates and held them up. "Any protection amulets, necklaces and so on, put them on these plates. Nothing and no one will touch them."

Maurice had a sour look on her face and said:

"Do I really have to fight against a child, professor?"

"He has the skill of being in this class, which means he has the same strength," Mircleia said sternly. "Then age doesn't matter."

Maurice snorted and dismissively put two bracelets and an amulet onto one of the plates. Erus stepped forward and took off his ring. Instantly his body felt lighter and he recalled a conversation with his father:

"_The only thing they do is protect me?" Erus asked as he looked at Voldemort. He was tugging on his amulet and necklace to show what he wanted to know._

"_No," Voldemort said. "Not those types. They protect you but also suppress your powers."_

_  
"What good will that do?" Erus muttered._

"_Think," the Dark Lord said and looked his son in the eyes. "When you are about to loose, you take those off and suddenly it's not like you have even fought. You are already superior to most people, and it's good to give you challenges."_

"_By suppressing my powers?"_

"_Yes," Voldemort said. "Just know that if you take them off you will have more power."_

Erus took the necklace off and he began feeling giddy because of the power. His hands hesitated the slightest moment around the amulet before he slowly took it off. Mircleia stared at the amulet as he put it down onto the plate and turned back to Maurice. After a moment, the woman shook her head and put the plates away.

The rest of the class was standing behind the protections shields while Maurice and Erus had a huge amount of space to move around on. Mircleia hawked and said:

"Alright, you can use anything but the Unforgivables. You are not allowed to kill each other, naturally, and once one of you is on the ground the other has won. Understood?"

They both nodded.

"Start!"

Maurice smirked and said:

"This will be easy. Expelliarmus!"

The spell came flying and Erus flicked it away with his hand. Maurice only hesitated for a moment before she continued:

"Expulso!"

The curse was flicked away by the teen again and he had the nerve to yawn. The young woman growled at him and started running. Erus did not move, not even his head. He kept his eyes from where her form had been.

"Your arrogance will be your downfall!" she shouted in glee. "Incendio!"

The curse went flying towards his unprotected back and seemed to hit. Maurice stopped and smiled. The smile however, turned into a face of horror moments later.

Erus was on fire, and yet he had not moved. Slowly he turned his head towards her, his hair burning violently. Or was it his hair burning? He looked awfully relaxed. He spoke quietly:

"Infusco." (A/N To make dark)

Shadows gently came undone from his lean frame and left nothing of the Incendio on him. He turned slowly towards her and continued:

"I guess it's mine turn now. Álea iacta est." (A/N The dice is thrown. Erus means something like 'The game can begin'.)

He put himself a strange position, with one foot behind himself and crunched down the slightest bit. He raised his arm so his wand would be at eye-level, pointed at Maurice. He closed his eyes and said:

"Aqua viate." (A/N Something like Water of life)

A ring of water suddenly came up from the ground around him and began coming upwards like in a whirl. His hair began lifting from his back because of the sheer pressure and Maurice could not move. He opened his eyes and smiled gently.

"Impetus." (A/N Attack)

The water surged towards the young woman and her scream was the last that was heard.

Mircleia checked on Maurice once the water was gone; the girl was alive and well, just shocked. The teacher stood up and said with a nervous smile:

"Winner, Erus. Good spell, Erus."

He nodded and went to retrieve his protections. Now he only put them in his pocket since he knew he had to fight some more before this class was over.

-

"Mircleia, are you alright?"

The woman looked up at Lamia and Invisus, currently the only two teachers in the room. She nodded absently, stirring her tea.

"Did something happen in your class?" Lamia asked.

"I had a mini-tournament," she said. "You know, duels and stuff like that. I still can't believe it."

"Believe what?" Invisus asked.

"Erus placed second," she said. "He's three years younger than them, and he placed second. He would have been first, but he said he didn't feel well and skipped the last so he would be placed second."

"Are you serious?" Invisus asked and she nodded. "Wow… well, it shows he really knows his stuff."

"I had not seen many of the spells he used," she confessed. "He must have been taught them by people who make spells. He had one that shadows surrounded his whole body."

"He had?" Invisus said. "What was its name?"

"Infusco," she said. "I haven't heard it before."

Invisus however had heard it. His eyes widened while he thought quickly. Impossible…

"Invisus?" Lamia asked. "Do you know something about the spell?"

"Yes, I do," the man said. "But he shouldn't be able to do it."

"Why not?" they both asked the black-haired man.

"Because the spell is specialized on vampires."

-

Erus looked up as someone sat down in front of him in the library. It was Nikolaj. Erus blinked.

"Where's your brother?" Erus asked.

Nikolaj shrugged, waving to the defence section of the library. The teen nodded absently and continued with the reading. After a while Nikolaj looked up at Erus.

"How come you have so much magic?" the Russian teen asked and the raven-haired teen looked up.

"I don't know," Erus said. "Maybe huge magical reserves?"

"You can do spells no one else can," the teen continued, cocking his head. "Pretty amazing."

"Um, it's not much really. You'll know this stuff too."

"Yeah, but not until I'm much older," Nikolaj said with a small smile "That is, if Dimitriv lets me."

"Why wouldn't he?"

"He's very protective over me," Nikolaj replied. "Always has been, always will be. Mother and father died when we were young, leaving us with our aunt. She is nice, but Dimitriv wants to keep me safe."

Erus nodded and said:

"And that means he wants to keep you away from all the world's troubles?"

"Something like that," Nikolaj said. "He says I should stay to books and let him handle the fighting."

"Sounds like a rather comfy life," Erus said.

"But now when I got this Necromancer-power, I don't really know if he feels that way," Nikolaj said and looked towards the defence section. "It's not like he dislikes the power, he just feel it shouldn't be with me."

"You can't always choose of what to become," Erus said and looked at the teen. "My father says that a lot."

"Wise words."

"He has said worse things," the emerald-eyed teen said and waved his hand.

"What does your father do?" Nikolaj asked, his book forgotten at the moment.

"This and that," Erus replied mysteriously. "Some business here, some there. You never know."

Nikolaj looked at the teen for a long time. Then he snorted and said:

"Are all of your family as weird as you?"

"I think they are worse than me."

"Merlin help us…"

Erus laughed at the teen's response and Nikolaj smiled.

-

Winter began to shift into spring, though the change was not big in Italy. Erus kept up with all of his studies, wrote letters and spoke to his friends and father.

But he still could not produce that bloody Patronus. One warm evening in early April, Erus slid down onto the floor after his fifth failure, Invisus kneeling down in front of him worriedly. The teen's eyes were slightly glazed over and Invisus slapped his cheek lightly. Erus blinked irritably and looked at his teacher.

"Are you determined to kill yourself before this year is over?" the teacher hissed. "No more tonight, or this week."

Erus groaned but the man's warning glare stopped him from complaining. He was helped up and led to a chair. There he sat down shakily but jumped as the door opened. Miss Profeta stepped through.

"Pupa?" Invisus said with a frown. "Is everything alright?"

She tilted her head and Erus' eyes met hers. Only then did she speak:

"A grave danger lies ahead. Blood shall be spilled; whose is in your hands, child. A traitor will try to run, a man will die unless you act, and there will be pain."

She was now standing in front of Erus, whose eyes were wide-open in shock. She put a hand on his cheek and continued:

"The girl who speaks the language of the Dementors; you must speak to her. She must learn speaking. If she masters it, the man will have a better chance. The child with blonde hair must not give up hope; hope leads to despair and fear, and fear blocks everything. You must stand tall; you must not let yourself fall."

"What are you talking about?" Invisus whispered.

"If I don't learn the Patronus, Lucius will die, right?" Erus asked. "If Cynthia can't speak to them, he will die. We have to learn if he's to survive."

"You have seen more than any child should," Miss Profeta said. "You have witnessed many men die at the hands of someone you love dearly. You have seen many people fall for Lucius. You are no stranger to death, and know what death of a loved one will do to you."

Invisus stared at the two; Erus was rising up from the chair, his eyes never leaving the woman's.

"It destroys," Erus whispered. "Death of a loved one destroys us, slowly, from the inside. Make our souls rotten, make our minds blind. We learn hatred and anger, and loose everything else. After hatred and anger, madness follows if we are too deep. I've seen it happen; I don't want that to happen to Draco."

"Draco, the blonde child," she said. "I can sense a connection with you; a connection that no one can break, a connection that will last forever."

"Have no brothers or sisters, make your friends brother and sister," Erus said. "Blood-ritual made Draco and Cynthia to my brother and sister, and siblings we shall remain forever."

Invisus doubted they remembered he was in the room anymore. His head was spinning of all Miss Profeta and Erus had said. Erus comes from a Dark family, that much did Invisus know before. But now… blood-rituals were no easy trick. That meant Erus would have to carry on a very dark power that only existed in the more ancient Dark families. And the speech about so much death… Invisus himself had had a father who was rather blood-thirsty himself. The man had been executed a few years earlier because of a massacre he had done in Greece. Was it possible that Erus' father was similar? The kind and rather amusing man he had walked through the halls in the dead of the night? The man who had only worn night-clothes and still succeeding to look composed and intimidating despite the fact he was bare-foot and his hair stuck up upon his head? Erus' father and his own father seemed to be total opposite of each other.

Finally the two seemed to wake up. Erus blinked and sat down again. Miss Profeta took a deep breath and then silently slipped out. Only then did Erus allow himself to loose the blank expression. From the shadows, where Invisus had slipped in, the man watched as Erus bent his head, his hair falling forward. The thin shoulders shook slightly, and Erus' voice whispered out:

"I can't do it on my own…"

-

Cynthia looked at Erus and said:

"Are you serious?"

"Dead-serious," Erus replied. "Contact Lucius, and ask for Orator. Lucius will know what to do."

"Orator," Cynthia repeated. "Got it. You okay? You look tired."

"I am a bit tired," the teen confessed. "Where's Draco and Amber?"

"In the common room," Cynthia replied. "Should I get them?"

"No," Erus reassured her. "Just tell him I said hello."

"Okay. Everything is really alright?"

"Of course it is," the raven-haired teen half-lied. "Everything's okay. Good night."

"Good night."

Erus shut the mirror and fell back onto the bed. Vates came up on the bed, hissing:

"_You lied."_

"_Not entirely,"_ he replied tiredly. _"I couldn't just say what would happen if she didn't learn it. She doesn't need to know everything, she just needs the basics."_

"_In two months she will learn that?"_

"_She will give it a try,"_ Erus said. _"And I will have to be able to cast a Patronus by then."_

The Basilisk was worried how tired his master sounded and slid around Erus.

"_You have no homework left, right?"_

"_No homework,"_ Erus said and nodded.

_"Then go to sleep,"_ the snake soothed. _"Sleep now."_

Erus' eyes dropped close as the snake continued to hiss softly, and soon he was asleep.

-

Erus was awoken by the snake in the middle of the night.

"What is it?" he grumbled as he rubbed his tired eyes.

"The vampire's parchment…"

Erus woke up immediately and looked at the bedside table. During Christmas, Noir had given him a parchment so they could write to each other. You wrote what you wanted on the parchment and it appeared on the other piece. And now words were forming quickly on the paper, and Erus stretched out to grab it.

_Erus. I have not found out anything more interesting about Auctrix but I did find out something else that might be interesting. For once though, I will ask for something in return._

Erus blinked at the sentence. Noir had never had anything to ask in return, so what was the vampire planning?

_You already know of my brother. He has not woken up yet, no matter what anyone of us does. But you might be able to help us. You put Mauro in the trance of death's sleep; maybe you can pull my brother out of it. That is all I ask, and in return you shall get information._

Erus looked at the parchment, thinking. He then put a quill against the parchment and wrote his reply:

_Is that all? You certainly ask for little. Fine, I'll accept. Next weekend is a going-home weekend. I'll follow with you instead._

-

Erus had told Sirius he was staying at school that weekend and despite the man had been a bit puzzled he had not asked why. But now he snuck out with the others, a light bag thrown over the shoulder. He spotted the vampire and quickly went to him. Noir smiled lightly and held out an arm. Erus wrapped his arm around the vampire's waist and they vanished.

Stella frowned as she saw them disappeared, but then shrugged and went her way.

-

Erus looked around at the manor he had just arrived in. The hall was glorious, lit with hundreds of candles floating gently in the air. The teen could not help but admire the place. Noir looked at him and said:

"Like what you see?"

"Very much," Erus said as they walked down the hall. "Do you live here?"

"Sometimes," Noir replied. "Right now only my brother is in this manor. The others have left this gloomy place."

"Why?"

"They did not enjoy the quietness since my brother fell for the spell," Noir said. "He is quite a trouble-maker but without him this place fell apart."

Noir finally came to a door which he pushed open. Erus was led inside and he blinked at the brightness of the room. He looked over at the bed and saw the vampire sleeping on it.

For being Noir's brother, the other vampire did not look much alike. His hair was short and spiky, his skin light-tan and he was a bit short but almost gaunt. He was dressed in a simple white sleeping-robe.

"His name is Blanc," Noir said. "Mother had little fantasy when she named us."

Erus stepped up to Blanc's bed and sat down. Noir waited by the door.

"Come here," Erus said irritably. "I do not think he will react well on seeing a strange human boy sitting in front of him first thing when he wakes up."

The white-haired vampire by the door scrambled forward, sitting down onto the other side. Erus did not really know what to do but it seemed like something was tugging on him. He automatically closed his eyes and put one hand over Blanc's left one, the hand resting on his chest. He summoned up the memory of Mauro and went through it all. Noir watched him silently.

Suddenly Erus began speaking in French, his eyes half-open but unseeing. Noir glanced at the teen nervously but Erus did not notice the vampire.

_With enough love, you can wake them up._

Did Erus have enough love for Blanc's brother in order to wake Blanc up? Erus gathered all the memories with Noir, every happy moment, every smile and every laugh. From the beginning up until now. Did he have enough to help Blanc?

His eyes slipped close.

-

A deep intake of breath made Noir whip his head towards the bed where his brother lay. Blanc moved his head slightly, one of his clear red eyes peering open. The strong light made him whimper and close them again. Noir immediately dimmed the lights as Erus opened his eyes.

"It's alright, brother," Noir whispered as Blanc began to move his body. "You are alright."

Erus took a deep breath and blinked. He felt awfully weary and swayed a bit on the spot. Noir spotted the movement and reached over. He steadied the teen and said:

"Are you alright, Erus?"

"Dizzy," Erus mumbled. "The spell takes a lot outta you."

Noir watched the teen get up and sit down in a nearby armchair. Blanc's groan made him turn back to the bed though. The vampire was attempting to get up but his limbs were rather heavy for him and his movements sluggish.

"Lay back down," Noir said and guided his brother back down. "You should not move until I have someone here to inspect your health."

"Where is… everyone?" Blanc asked slowly. His voice was a mere whisper.

"They have all moved out," Noir said.

"How long… has passed… since I became… like this?"

Noir glanced over at Erus. The teen watched them. The white-haired vampire stroke his brother's cheek.

"394 years my brother," Noir whispered.

-

Erus looked around the room Noir had let him borrow for the weekend. It was rather large with a four-poster bed, a desk, and what Erus suspected was a wardrobe of some sort. He walked to the bed and fell down on it. Clouds of dust went up in the air and Erus coughed. He whipped his wand out and banished the dust away. He then let the arm fall down limply onto the bed before curling up.

That was how Noir found him a few hours later. The vampire walked in carefully and saw that the teen had fallen asleep. He walked up to the bed and touched the raven-haired teen's shoulder carefully. Erus took a deep breath and moved his face towards Noir. Sleepy green eyes opened.

"What?" the younger of them muttered.

"Dinner," Noir said. "I thought you might be hungry."

As on cue, Erus' stomach growled. The teen blushed as he looked down at it. Noir laughed softly.

"Come," he said. "My brother is anxious to meet you."

"Is he alright already?"

"Vampires recover quickly. You have been asleep for five hours, so in that time he had recovered enough to walk down to the dining hall. He had my help though."

Erus nodded and sat up. He left the bag on the bed and dragged his hands through his hair once. They walked silently to the dining hall where Blanc was seated. He was now dressed in a soft black turtleneck shit and black pants. He shone up when he saw them. Erus seated down next to him and said:

"A pleasure to meet you, sir."

"Oh, no, don't call me sir, young one!" Blanc replied. "That makes me sound old and perverted!"

Erus arched an eyebrow, and Noir groaned.

-

"Your brother is quite different," Erus said, amused.

"No kidding," Noir muttered. "I love my dear brother, but his mouth needs to learn when to be shut and when to open and speak. Preferably I like it when he's quiet."

Erus laughed at the statement and Noir glared at him. They were seated in the living-room after the vampire had helped his brother to his room; having been asleep for almost 400 years made Blanc quite weak even if he was a vampire.

"The information," Erus said and looked over at the vampire. Noir hawked and said:

"Right, the information."

He took up a parchment from the small table next to him and looked it over.

"Your father had a Death Eater named Peter Pettigrew," he began. "He told Voldemort of where the Potters were."

"Pettigrew is a traitor," Erus snarled. "He tried to kill the Lestranges and fled when he failed like the rat he is."

"That is the most interesting detail," Noir said with a smirk. "A rat you say? He's an Animagus, right?"

"Yes."

"I have where he is," Noir said and shook the parchment. "He's been in his Animagus form all since he ran away, and has stayed at one family."

"Where is he?" Erus asked.

"The Weasleys."

-

"I guess I should say thank you," Blanc said at the teen. "Too bad you couldn't stay longer though…"

"Oh, I'm sure he'll come another time," Noir said. "Right?"

"I'll think it over," the teen said. "Once again, a pleasure to meet you, Blanc."

"The pleasure is on my side," the vampire replied. "Make sure now he gets back safely, Noir."

"I'm not a complete idiot," the older of the vampires muttered, and Blanc blew him a kiss. Erus laughed quietly behind his hand.

-

"Who was the man you went with?"

Erus looked over at Stella but she looked down at her plate. The twins had not arrived yet, so they were currently sitting alone at the table. The Russian twins, Rick and Margaret were seated at an already full table so the two had gotten another table.

"The white-haired one?" he asked, and she nodded. "A friend."

"A friend who is grown up and a vampire?" she asked.

"Yeah," Erus said. "Damn it!"

"What?" she asked.

"You know this rumour that your father was a vampire?"

"Yeah, so?"

"My friend has very many connections," the teen said. "I could ask him if he knows anything."

"Will they know my name?" she asked.

"Not unless you want anyone to know," Erus said. "He can pull a lot of strings."

"Why did you go with him? I can imagine not for chatting."

"He had information, but wanted a favour of me," Erus said. "It was indeed good information so I don't regret it."

"What kind of favour?" the girl asked as she slowly began to eat.

"Helping his brother," the emerald-eyed teen said. "His brother had been asleep for almost 400 years due to a curse, but I knew the counter-spell. So I just woke him up."

"400 years?" Stella said, eyes wide.

Erus nodded, and then shone up.

"Look! It's Abel and Cain!"

She looked and the twins hurried to their table. She quickly turned back to Erus and said:

"Can you ask your friend about me? About my father?"

"Sure," Erus said. "No problem; it might take a while for him to get information but that's okay, right?"

"I've been wondering for 10 years," Stella said with a smile. "I think I can wait a little longer."

-

Erus edged into the room cautiously and called out:

"_Vates?"_

"_You little!"_

The Basilisk practically pounced onto him and Erus gasped. The snake wrapped him in a tight hug and chanted over and over again:

"_You stupid human!"_

"_Can't breathe!"_ Erus wheezed. _"I'm sorry, Vates for leaving you behind!"_

"_You could have gotten hurt!"_ the Basilisk whined. _"What if you had gotten hurt, and I wasn't there to help you?!"_

"_I was in a safe company!" _Erus said and finally got to breathe. _"I was with a friend. Noir, remember him?"_

"_The vampire man?"_

"_Yes, the vampire man,"_ the raven-haired teen said and rubbed his sore ribs. _"Him and his brother."_

"_Oh…" _the snake said, slithering over to the bed. _"Then it was okay I guess. Just don't leave me behind again, alright?"_

_  
"Promise,"_ Erus gasped. _"One more hug like that from you, and I'll die."_

"_I learned it from Nagini,"_ Vates said with a yawn before curling up.

"Why am I not surprised?" the teen muttered.

-

April passed into May and Erus was beginning, yet again, on a plan. To stop the Dementors from killing Lucius, catch the traitor and get the crazy Auctrix away from Draco. For that he needed to do a few things:

He had to learn Patronus.

He had to sneak into Gryffindor Tower and steal Pettigrew from Ron Weasley, who according to Noir's information owned the rat.

He had to find Auctrix wherever the man was. Probably near Hogwarts if he wished to kill Draco.

Of those three things, he considered stealing the rat the easiest. Should he sneak in himself or let someone else do it? Maybe Vates could help him? No, he would not put his familiar through that kind of risk. Someone of Weasley's dorm mates then. He had to manipulate or Imperio one of them.

He settled on Longbottom. Now the real problem in this problem; how to get into Hogwarts and close enough to hex Longbottom without alerting Dumbledore?

He still had some time to think about that. The other thing was finding Auctrix. He could take help from Noir with that, and maybe have Fenrir scout the area around Hogwarts without his father knowing. Voldemort was already getting grey hairs from all the other stuff that had happened during the year; Erus did not want to make his father anymore worried.

Then his biggest problem; that damn spell. No matter what he did, he never stood up against the Dementor. The only light in this darkness was that Cynthia was picking up the Dementor language rather well, and could already speak with one of them. He was happy for her that she found a rather rare gift and that she could speak to them. Though she did not like some of the Dementors watching the school; she said they were whispering nasty things. The one she was speaking to was rather friendly… for being a Dementor.

Erus sighed and let his head fall down onto the table in the library. Stella and Margaret looked at him oddly when he groaned. There were too many things for him to handle.

-

Erus took a deep breath and released it. He waited for a while. Nope, it did not make him any less angry. He rose up from his position, his back against the bed, and began to pace. The necklace suddenly heated up and Erus got out the mirror. He opened it and Voldemort's face showed up.

"Hi, dad," Erus said and sat down.

"Did I interrupt you or something?"

"Nope, you came just in time," Erus said. "I was sick of homework anyway."

Voldemort hawked out a 'Same here' and Erus knew the man had escaped his paperwork yet again.

"So what's up?" the teen asked as he lay back and let Vates rest his head on his chest. The raven-haired teen stroke the scaly skin slowly as he looked at his father.

"Auctrix," the Dark Lord said, and the emerald-eyed teen perked to attention. "I sent out Fenrir to watch Hogwarts. He saw the man in the Forbidden Forest."

Erus now had to remind himself yet again that his father was rather smart, brilliant in fact, and must therefore have thought out some plans about Auctrix and Lucius. Erus was tired of having to keep all of the secrets inside, and longed to spill everything to his father. But he could not. Not yet. In the summer he could. In the summer he would tell his father everything, and then they would be able to share their secrets. Erus just felt he needed to do this and if he told his father Voldemort would forbid him.

"Interesting," he replied nonetheless. "What did Fenrir do?"

"He's watching Auctrix's every move," Voldemort said. "We're hoping the man will make a mistake and let Fenrir too close. If he does, he will soon be bound and found in my dungeons."

"Great," Erus said, hoping he would have one less problem to deal with. "I can't wait until school's ended."

"Why's that?"

"Because I miss you," Erus said. "I want to be home. Sure, I love it here but I love home even more."

"Should I feel proud and happy about it?"

"Maybe, if you feel like it."

Voldemort looked closely at his son and said:

"Are you really alright? You look pale."

"I slept bad last night," Erus said. "I'll just go to bed earlier today."

"Where are your friends then?"

"Abel and Cain will come any minute, and Stella would come by later. The others I suspect are either in one of the common rooms, the library or their own rooms."

Voldemort nodded absently.

"Dad, are you okay?" Erus asked.

"I'm fine," Voldemort said. "Just fine. A bit distracted, that's all. But I'm fine." Erus had to stifle a chuckle when his father succeeded saying he was fine in a matter of a few moments.

"A bit?" he finally asked, arching an eyebrow, making the Dark Lord glare.

-

Erus woke up the next morning to find the parchment Noir wrote on filled with text. The teen got up, rubbed his sleep-filled eyes and grabbed it. As he read, his eyes grew larger, and his sleepiness all but disappeared. He then looked at the time. Still an hour before class. Stella sometimes woke earlier and went to the library before breakfast. He hurriedly made himself ready, his thrashing waking the twins up. They looked up from their beds and Cain said:

"Is that a tornado I see, brother?"

"Indeed it must be," Abel replied. "What's the rush, Erus?"

"Stella's father," Erus said and they shot up, eyes wide. "I know who it is."

He then ran out of the room, Vates complaining he was about to become ill due to the heavy swaying.

-

"Stella!"

The girl turned around and Erus stopped in front of her, panting. He sat down and slumped back. He then thrust a parchment in her hands and said:

"Read it."

"What is it?" she asked. Margaret looked at the emerald-eyed teen as well.

"It says who your father is," Erus said. "I didn't read it word for word, so I don't know all it says. Read it."

Stella looked down at the parchment and slowly began to read. Her eyes widened as she read and she glanced up at Erus from time to time but the teen was staring at the ceiling, his earlier tiredness coming back.

She finished and put it down.

"So…" she finally said. "My father is a vampire?"

"Yeah," Erus said. "My friend knows your father."

"Who is your friend?" Stella asked and looked at him.

"His name is Noir," the raven-haired teen began. "In the world of vampires and Dark people, they know him as Noir the Immortal. He's kinda like the vampires' leader."

"And he's your friend?" Margaret asked.

"Yeah, I saved him when I was a kid," Erus said. "Ever since, we've been kinda friends."

"This Noir…" Stella said. "Has he approached my… father?"

"Not if you don't want it," Erus said. "According to Noir, as it says there, your father is a kind person. So he must have a reason for leaving you and your mother."

"I would like to speak to him," Stella whispered.

Erus took the parchment from her gently and got out a quill. He quickly wrote down:

_She wants to see him. Approach him._

The two girls looked at him, confused but only for a moment.

"A parchment where the other owner writes back?" Margaret asked and Erus nodded. Just then Noir's reply came up:

_Will do. Plus something else; Auctrix not alone. He works with someone who understands the nasty whispers._

-

Erus felt something creeping up and down his skin. He was waiting for the last information, the last pieces and then he would go on the most risky he had ever done. Sneaking into Hogwarts, hex a student, catch a traitor and save a man's life. All in one day.

He was so glad school was practically over. He had done all the tests, and was now like at Hogwarts merely waiting for the results before he could go home. Unlike his friends, Erus could not simply relax.

When the day came, he was more than nervous. He went up earlier than usual and dressed quietly. Vates watched his every move.

"_Master?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Where are you going?"_ the snake asked.

_"You will see soon,"_ Erus replied and held out an arm. Vates shrunk immediately and slithered up his arm to settle around his shoulders.

He snuck out from the room, careful not to wake the twins and walked down the empty halls. Just as he reached the front door, he heard someone behind him. The teen stopped and turned his head.

"Professor," he said softly, looking at Lamia. "How did you…?"

"I can feel Necromancers," Lamia said. "Whether they like it or not. I was wondering why you were up at seven in the morning. Where are you going?"

"I'll be back before midnight," Erus said. "I have something I have to do."

"Normally thirteen-year old boys don't have half as many problems as you," the teacher pointed out.

"But I'm not the normal thirteen-year old boy you would meet," the raven-haired teen replied. "Will you let me go?"

"I cannot do much to stop you except for wishing you luck," Lamia said. "Don't get yourself killed."

"I will do my best, or else my mother will have my head," Erus said and shuddered. "Dad says when she's angry, she's even worse than a Dark Lord."

Lamia watched him go, and then made a strange sign, looking towards Erus. The teen never noticed. Lamia smiled sadly and said:

"I wish you the best luck I can bring, child."

-

Draco was sleeping rather peacefully when he was awoken by a poke on his cheek. He moaned and turned away. A poke to his side made the blonde yelp and he rose up quickly. His grey eyes met emerald ones. Vates poked his head out from Erus' robe and head-butted Draco as a way of greeting. The raven-haired teen was sitting on the blonde's bed, and when Draco stared bewildered at the teen, Amber got up on the bed too and began nuzzling Erus' face happily.

"How did you get inside?" Draco hissed.

"Oh, I have my ways," Erus said with a wink. "Yes, I am very happy to see you too, Amber, but you don't have to drown me in your licking."

Draco looked at his blood-brother as said teen tried to pry the panther off him. Vates was hissing, probably amused, and Erus tried to avoid Amber's licking.

"How did you get here?"

Erus turned his head to see Blaise blinking at him, and replied:

"I have my ways, and my purposes. Now Draco, can you please get your familiar off me?"

"Amber, down girl," the blonde teen said and the panther reluctantly did so. "Is it the day for your plans?"

"Yep," Erus said. "Do you have a class with Longbottom?"

"It's mostly our finals today," Draco said. "But we have Potions finals with the Gryffindors."

"Lovely," Erus said and clapped his hands in delight. "Alright, get up now and get ready! I don't have all day!"

"Damn you and your strange moods," Draco muttered.

"I beg your pardon?" the emerald-eyed teen asked as Blaise shook his head and rose up from his bed.

"One day you don't want to get up from bed and the other you are chirping of happiness six in the morning!" Draco complained.

"I like to try different moods," Erus said. "Besides, I'm never tired during a school-year."

"During a school-year, you're a bloody nuisance in the mornings," the blonde muttered and got up.

-

Erus walked beside Draco, wearing a glamour so he looked like a normal-looking Slytherin. Cynthia was almost skipping beside the two, humming on a song. She had been walking on clouds all since they met her, and the two boys had finally gotten out of her that the Dementor she liked had stayed in her dorm the last week. How the hell it had gotten into Hogwarts neither of the three knew, but no one of them were complaining. The girl was smiling all the way to Potions.

As soon as they entered, Severus' eyes found Erus and widened in shock. Erus winked at him and slunk into the shadows, still under his glamour. The potions master recognized his glamour anywhere anyway, and the man would not tell Voldemort unless Erus said it was alright.

The teen waited in the shadows for the Gryffindors to arrive, and he was not disappointed. The moment Neville Longbottom walked in, the teen cast the spell he had prepared a few minutes before. The effect was not immediate but Erus saw the teen's eyes glaze over slightly, and knew it was a success. Before the potions master shut the door, Erus was already gone.

-

He waited in an unused classroom, spinning around on his necklace. The amulet was resting heavily against his chest, its cool weight comforting and safe.

The door opened and Erus tuned around. Longbottom came inside, holding a rat in his hands. Erus took it from the teen's hands, put the rat in an unbreakable cage and then Oblivated the teen. Leaving Longbottom on the floor, Erus snuck out, invisible. He hurried to the Slytherin common room.

-

Identifying the rat as Peter Pettigrew, Erus tied the cage to a Portkey and sent the rat to Noir. The vampire would lock the man up good and nicely, and then wait for Erus' arrival later.

"Did you get him?"

Erus turned around and looked at Draco, nodding. The teen grinned at him and said:

"Cynthia is coming in a minute. Said she was going to bring her friend with her."

Erus was a bit nervous meeting the Dementor since he did not have any sort of defence against it besides a thin mist. He hoped Cynthia would not let it loose.

Only minutes later, the girl poked her head in. She came inside and closed the door.

"Where is your friend?" Erus asked, cocking his head.

"Right here," she said. "He's quite special you know."

"Tell me," the raven-haired teen said, spreading his hand out. She smiled and replied:

"Well, first of all he can shrink."

"What?!" they both shouted. She giggled and stepped aside. They stared.

Behind her was a miniature version of a Dementor, its spindly arms and fingers closing around her leg in a hug almost.

"You know, he looks kinda cute," Erus said with a chuckle.

"Even better, you won't be affected of him unless he wants you to be," she continued.

"Are you sure he's a normal Dementor?" Erus asked.

"I'm pretty convinced he's not," Cynthia said and turned to look at the miniature. "Come on, change back. I want them to see you."

The Dementor released her legs and grew back to its intimidating and gangly form. The Dementor tilted its head when it looked at the two boys and something akin to a raspy whisper came from him. Erus' smile widened when Cynthia automatically replied with the same raspy tone, talking to the Dementor in its own language.

"He just wants to check you aren't dangerous to me," Cynthia reassured them. "He said it would be too bad if you were because he likes you."

The Dementor floated forward and stopped only inches from Erus' face. Where you normally would have been experiencing your worst nightmares, Erus felt nothing. The face, or what was left of it, was hidden behind the huge hood but he had the feeling the creature was very curious. The Dementor reached out a hand and touched the teen's cheek. Erus nearly flinched but relaxed as the hand simply were held there, as if to feel the skin beneath its own. The Dementor moved away after a little while and went to do the same on Draco. Amber growled a little, not sure what to do until Draco stroke her head. The panther calmed down and let the Dementor do the same.

"He's quite a nice one," Erus said to Cynthia and she nodded.

"Yeah. A few of them are like him but they are scared of the others," she said. "They say that someone has spoken with them, and that they like that man more than Fudge. Do you know what they are talking about?"

_He works with someone who understands the nasty whispers._

Erus saw the sentence in front of him, written in Noir's elegant hand-writing. Auctrix was working with a speaker but whom? They were not known generally in the real world, so where could a half-crazy man get a hold of one?

"Erus?"

The emerald-eyed teen looked at her, and replied:

"Yeah… I know."

"What were they talking about them?"

"A speaker," Erus said and looked at her. "Someone like you. Someone who knows the language and is evil enough to enjoy letting Dementors kill people."

"What?" she said weakly.

"It will happen tonight," he said. "Tonight we are the ones who have to fight for our lives."

-

They spent the rest of the day in the dorm, speaking about everything and trying to avoid the subject of Auctrix. Erus wondered if he should warn Lucius from coming but that would mean the man would really come. He just had to hope the blonde stayed at home.

When dinner had come and past, Erus looked at the two and said:

"Should we go?"

"None of us can do a Patronus," Cynthia whispered.

"Here's what I think," Erus said and took a deep breath. "Dad will send Lucius to Fenrir so the two can catch Auctrix. Too late will he realize what he was done, and Lucius will be here. Something will happen to Fenrir that makes him incapable of helping Lucius. So then the man will be left alone and attacked maybe by Auctrix so the Dementor-speaker can gather the Dementors and have them suck out Lucius' soul. Do you want that?"

Both of them shook their heads, Draco's eyes wide.

"Thought so," Erus said. "I'll send Vates to find Severus and he will alert the others on our side. Meanwhile, we will move to the Forbidden Forest and hopefully we'll be saved before the Dementors do anything to us. Do we have a plan?"

They looked at him and nodded. Erus nodded as well and they rose up. Time to change the future.

-

They came to the edge of the forest fifteen minutes later, and Cynthia looked around. The Dementor began making a strange, whining sound and drew closer to the humans.

"What's wrong with him?" Erus asked.

"He can feel them," she replied. "The evil ones. They are in the forest."

"They must already have been called!" Erus hissed. "Come on, let's go. Wands ready, and run when I say so."

The two followed his orders immediately and Amber kept close to her master, her yellowish eyes checking the surroundings suspiciously. Erus wished he had Vates with him, but the snake had something more important to do.

-

Severus blinked when he saw the snake. Remus looked over at what the potions master found so fascinating and also blinked when he saw the snake. Minerva and Poppy blinked at the two men. Severus bent down and picked the Basilisk up. The snake hissed and shook on its head to make the black-haired man notice the paper tied around his neck. Severus took the paper from Vates' neck and read it. His eyes widened for each word.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked.

"Erus, Cynthia and Draco are on their way to confront Auctrix on their own!" he hissed at the three. "It says we better come quickly unless we want them dead!"

Said and done, the four carefully began making their way out of the castle without being noticed.

-

Erus felt the chill before he could get a visual of the creatures. The Dementors were gathered in a meadow, and two men stood before them. One of them were Auctrix; gaunt and long, with crazy eyes and dirty hair. The other was dressed in nicely clothes, and appeared to have a dislike against Auctrix.

"Are you sure Lucius Malfoy will come here?" the Dementor-speaker asked the other man.

"Of course!" Auctrix said. "That werewolf had been watching me for some time, and I know old man Voldemort wouldn't let me run around for free if I was threatening one of his followers."

"Why the child though?" the man asked. "Why killing Malfoy's brat?"

Draco widened his eyes as he heard it for the first time. Erus felt a bit bad not telling it before but decided that he should just let it go; now was not the time for feeling guilty.

"Because it hurts Lucius more," the crazy man said sweetly. "A guy I once knew, Rulein, he tried doing that to Voldemort."

"Voldemort has a child?"

"Not known outside the Death Eater section, kinda, but yeah," Auctrix said. "While the brat didn't kill Rulein, he gave the man a hell of a fight. And some say the kid killed someone last year, when he was only twelve."

"Good riddance," the Dementor-speaker huffed.

Erus closed his eyes. They had to take out the Dementor-speaker first, and then they will have a bigger chance. He opened them again, this time the emerald being mixed with red and looked over at his friends. They nodded, showing they were as ready as they could be.

Erus threw the first curse. Cynthia followed and Draco finished. Amber roared and the Dementor gave off a scream that made even the Dementor-speaker flinch. Erus swore as his curse missed the Dementor-speaker and readied another one.

"Subitus Excessum!" he screamed and this time the aim was right. The man fell down, dead, and they had bought some advantage. Not much but it was something. (A/N Subitus Excessum means Sudden Death) "Cynthia, try it now!"

She began speaking in a rapid tone, her voice raspy and almost high-pitched. The words, if the sounds could be called that, spilled from her mouth gracefully and some of the Dementors listened to her. They disappeared slowly while Erus and Draco were protecting her from the enraged Auctrix. But some of the Dementors would not be able to resist a good meal as two healthy young boys to suck the happiness off.

A Patronus made them shriek out loud and edge away. Lucius came into the meadow and stood in front of the three children. Cynthia's Dementor looked curiously at the Patronus, not appearing to be affected by it. The blonde man raised his wand towards Auctrix and said in a dangerous tone:

"I dare you to try it."

The crazed man looked around, trying to find something to attack with. His wand was strapped safely against his ribs but it would take him too long time to find it and get it out.

Lucius was distracted when the Dementors came back. He directed his wand towards them, giving Auctrix the precious time to get out the wand. The three children did not have time to react. The curse the man cast was blindingly yellow and his Lucius straight in the chest. The man was slung backwards and down onto the ground. Auctrix began laughing crazily but Erus stunned him. The three ran over to the fallen man and Draco dragged him up, and began screaming his name. Lucius' eyes were open but a bit glassy, and Erus feared the worst. And now they came. He turned around to look at the Dementors coming gliding towards them. Cynthia began chanting on their speech again but these were the sinister ones, they wanted to hurt. The Dementor behind the girl began its whining sound again, spindly hands gripping Cynthia's shoulders tightly.

Erus began feeling the chill creeping into his body. He heard Draco's screaming and Cynthia's choked back sobs. They were all going to die now. They were going to die unless someone did something.

His eyes snapped open, clear red. Flashes of memories passed before his eyes. His father's smiling face, Bellatrix as she taught him to hold a wand, Lucius who taught him the first ancient rune, Nagini who would nuzzle his hair and sing in her own way until he fell asleep, Draco's toothy smile on his fifth birthday when he beat almost everyone in chess, the first meeting with Cynthia when her name was still Hermione… so many memories passed through his mind, melding into something he could not understand. So many emotions pressed into being one, he could not describe it. But the feeling was wonderful. He felt drowsy with power, and he raised his wand towards the Dementors. He had a gentle smile on his face as he uttered two words:

"Expecto Patronum."

-

The four adults stopped at the edge of the meadow, staring at the scene before them. They were unable to speak at first.

Corpses of Dementors lay scattered all over the place. One dead man, one unconscious. A groan made their heads snap to one side of the meadow. Lucius sat up, one hand against his chest. Draco sobbing into his shoulder, Cynthia crying of relief. Erus who was standing and watching the destruction. He turned his head towards them, and they were all struck by his eyes.

Voldemort's eyes. They were exactly the same red colour, and it made his face haunting. Severus took an unsure step forward and Vates practically dove down onto the ground to get to Erus. The teen blinked and the clear red dimmed slowly back to the normal emerald. The raven-haired teen, now grinning, kneeled down to greet his familiar. Poppy finally got her senses back and went to the injured one.

"Are you alright?" she asked Lucius, prying the man's hand away from the chest.

"Yes," Lucius said. "What he hit me with was painful but not dangerous. I knew the spell; I just was not prepared for it. Who killed the Dementors?"

"Erus did," Cynthia replied quietly, drying her tears. Her Dementor had once again shrunk down and was in her lap. "He just made a Patronus! I couldn't see what it was but it wiped them all out!"

"Why couldn't you see what it was?" Severus asked, kneeling by her side.

"It was just a bright, shining light," she whispered. "But I felt so happy when the light reached me. I felt like nothing was wrong with the world. I know a Patronus is based on a happy memory but this was more concentrated than just happiness. I… I can't explain it."

"Every moment of my life," Erus began and they all looked at him. He was stroking Vates' head, not looking at them. "Every moment, good and bad, moulded into one single feeling. It's impossible to describe, Cynthia, even if you were the smartest person living on this earth. I had a problem with the Patronus; now I knew why. I only focused on one memory. It worked perfectly fine when I thought of all my memories."

They stared at him. He offered a small smile. Suddenly they heard a groan and saw Auctrix moving. Lucius got up and gripped his wand.

"He's mine," he growled and the others did not say against him.

-

Lamia looked up from his position on the chair as the front door opened. He looked at the watch. Ten to midnight. He turned his gaze to the door. Erus grinned at him and could not help but say:

"I told you I would make it."

Tbc…

* * *

Oh my fucking god, I hate when the inspiration disappears and refuses to show up again! Well, I finished this chapter anyway; that was the most important. Didn't check through it once last time as I usually do but that's because I'm too tired.

Alright, chapter twenty-five: The summer. Dunno how long it will be, dunno what it will about. The Quidditch champion thing will be thrown in this chapter, that much I know. Look forward to it.

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	29. Ch 25

**A Different Life**

**Summary**: They all thought Lily was Light. She wasn't. She was in love with the Dark Lord, and gave birth to his son. Now Erus Riddle is growing up, showing just how evil the son of Lord Voldemort can be. Of course, the Light doesn't know that fact.

**Spoilers**: Not so many. You need to know about Chamber of Secrets and Horocruxes. It's good if you've read all seven books though.

_During the chapters, I can come up with some new names. Don't get surprised then._

**Pairing/s**: Temporary slash-pairings with Erus from time to time. SiriusSeverus

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. They belong rightfully to Mrs Rowling; I just borrow them for the time being.

**Other notes**: Hermione is not Hermione. She is Cynthia, a girl who loves reading and hates Dumbledore. Harry's real, and full name is Erus Sicarius Salazar Riddle.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Parseltongue" _

_Visions _

-

IF YOU THINK MY STORY SUCKS, STOP READING AND DON'T REVIEW.

-

Please, PLEASE, if you hate the story STOP REVIEWING TO THE STORY THEN. Yes, it got yaoi in it, and yes, many people find yaoi disgusting but do you have to scream it to my face?? I already know it and I respect people who don't like yaoi. Why can't people who hate yaoi respect the people who do??

Sorry for all those who love this story, but right now I'm just so goddam angry that people still say to me that I'm sick in my head and this story is disgusting. I just want people to know what I feel and to stop saying this story and I am crap. Hate my story, ignore my story. Hate me, ignore me. It's very simple, all yaoi-haters! IGNORE YAOI IF YOU HATE IT.

Alright, shrug it off now and cool down. I've done it before so I can do it again. The good reviews always win over the bad ones (currently repeating that like a mantra in my head).

Now, for all my faithful readers who **like** and **love** this story, thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I'm really happy you take time to review and make me more proud over my story. There was one of you guys who wanted to see Voldemort's powers more. Well, in this chapter we will see more of his powers just to establish that he is indeed the Dark Lord and has a reputation to keep up with. We can't have him look weak, now can we? Enjoy.

_Warnings for this chapter: Implied yaoi between Erus and a certain vampire._

-

**Chapter Twenty-Five:**** Anger, Peace and Love**

Erus knew once his father would find out about this, he was going to have a hell.

And Voldemort did not fail his son's expectations.

-

Erus felt the necklace warming up and gulped. It had been three days since he had been to Hogwarts, and someone must have told the man. He was happy Abel and Cain had decided to go to the library only a few minutes ago and sincerely hoped no one of them decided to come back any time soon. If they did, he would never live down the humiliation. He went into the bathroom, locked and then put up silencing charms just in case. He then pulled the mirror up, took a deep breath and enlarged it.

"ERUS! WHAT THE HELL WENT THROUGH YOUR MIND?!"

Voldemort's voice made Erus wince and he slid down onto the floor. The man was paler than usual in fury and waiting for some kind of answer. Erus could not summon up anything else than:

"I just… I didn't want anything to happen to Lucius."

"And went out there when you could have died?!" the Dark Lord screamed. "Are you begging to be killed or what?!"

"No, I'm not!" Erus defended himself. "If I hadn't gone there, Lucius would have been dead!"

"Why didn't you tell me, why didn't you tell anyone?!" Voldemort shouted into the mirror.

"I had to do it!"

"Why do you always have to do things alone?!"

The angry tone in Voldemort's voice was so unlike any other times, and Erus shook his long hair in front of his face so his father would not see his eyes. They were overflowing with tears despite he did his best to make them go back. He was scared now. Scared over the tone, scared of the fury in the red eyes, scared of his own father.

"Erus?" the Dark Lord asked as his son's shoulders began to shake slightly. "Erus?!"

The teen shook his head, not trusting his voice to speak. He gulped dowin sobs, and tried to speak a few times just to shut his mouth because of the tears.

"I need to be alone," he finally managed to whisper, vioce broken and shut the mirror. It dropped to the floor as he dragged his legs up and wound his arms around them. His sobs wracked his whole frame, but they could not drown out the sound of his father's angry voice.

He did not notice when he dropped the silencing charms. He did not notice the bathroom door being magically opened. He did not notice anyone or anything until a pair of arms drew him into a hug. He looked up, startled, at Cain who only smiled a bit, although sadly and hugged him tighter. One of the teen's hands cradled the back of Erus' skull. The emerald-eyed teen rested his head against the other teen's shoulder and closed his tired eyes.

-

Sirius and Bellatrix checked the crowds of children, looking for the Dark Lord's son. When they got vision on him, they were surprised.

Erus walked with slumped shoulders and dark rings under his eyes. He talked to his friends for a bit and gave them each a piece of parchment. They all put it away neatly and they said their goodbyes. Erus then turned and got vision of the two. He walked up to them, his trunk safely in his pocket and Vates on his shoulders.

"Are we going then?" he asked the two. Bellatrix nodded and replied:

"We're going to the house first and then take the Floo to your father's manor."

Erus nodded, not looking particular happy. Only he knew why. His argument with his father was far from done, and he was sure he was going to break down crying again. He had crossed the line before but now he let himself be put into danger while knowing it. He had known it for a year, and still let himself walk into major trouble that could have ended badly. His father must be really angry at him.

-

Voldemort slashed through an Auror effortlessly, blood splattering onto his robes and emotionless face. The man's scream echoing in his ears but did not affect him. The Dark Lord did not stop his violent berserk; he continued to slash down people in his way. His frustration was still running high and his patience nonexistent. The Death Eaters went all way out to keep away from their lord, knowing they would not be spared if they crossed his path.

While Voldemort walked among blood and limbs he wondered what went through his son's mind sometimes. Why Erus insisted on risking his life like that, over and over again. Voldemort growled and with a swing of his wand, a man's neck snapped violently, the skin broke and muscles ripped apart. Blood sprayed the air; Voldemort normally enjoyed that scene but now he was only growing angrier the more he thought.

The brat had the nerve to tell him off, and then ignore him for days! It was not often Voldemort was angry with his son, but this was the worst time. The Dark Lord had to cool off before the teen returned to England, or else he might do something stupid. Something he could not take back, and would regret for the rest of his then miserable life if he did.

Like killing his own son.

-

Erus came out into the living room from the fire and looked around. His father's magical signal was not on the grounds, which made the teen frown a bit. However, he did not complain. He felt tears prickle his eyes as soon as he thought of the confrontation and wanted to delay it as much as possible. He cursed his feelings and wanted to escape to his room as soon as he could. Fabella came rushing into the room to greet him. Erus said his hellos and as Sirius and Bellatrix came out he disappeared out of the room and up the stairs.

"What's wrong with master Erus?" Fabella asked worriedly, twisting her hands together while peering up at Bellatrix.

"Just some things he and his father needs to work out I think," Bellatrix replied. "He will be fine. Now, would you like to prepare some dinner for us? I'm sure the Lord will be hungry when he comes home."

Fabella bowed and dashed away to prepare dinner. Sirius looked at his cousin and said:

"You think Severus is home?"

"Maybe," she said and winked. "Try contacting him."

"Can't if someone is there with him," the man argued. Bellatrix looked at him as if he was stupid. He did not seem to get the point. She let a hand come down then, hard, on the man's head and snapped:

"It's called glamour, you idiot!"

-

Voldemort came into the house an hour later. Bellatrix and Sirius, who had not gotten in touch with Severus, met him. They could not help but stare at him in horror and yes, even Bellatrix stared at the Dark Lord in horror.

The man was covered head to toe in blood. Even his hair was matted in blood. He shred his outer robe and dropped it on the floor that landed with a wet noise. Even his inner robes were covered in blood. He impatiently kicked his bloodied boots off and immediately Fabella showed up and gathered the things up. She banished something from the boots that looked frightening familiar to a nerve from what must have been a human. Bellatrix and Sirius gulped.

"Fabella has made a bath ready for master," the house-elf said timidly, looking up at her master slightly with the robe and boots in her arms. The Dark Lord seemed to relax a bit and nodded. He turned to the two and said:

"Where's Erus?"

"In his room, master," Fabella answered instead of them. "Fabella asked him if he wanted dinner, but master Erus said no."

Voldemort looked up the stairs and started walking up. Three sets of eyes looked after him worriedly.

-

The Dark Lord knocked on the door and heard his son move around on the bed.

"May I come in?" the man asked softly. He was not as angry as before (thanks to the 'exercise' he had done earlier); now he just wanted to hear Erus' story of the events in order to try understanding what his son had been thinking.

"Yes," came Erus' voice and Voldemort opened the door.

Erus was sitting on the bed, looking out the window. His eyes were slightly red and the man felt suddenly ashamed he had succeeded making his son cry, and worse, fear him. Therefore Voldemort kept a respectful distance and sat down on the chair by the desk, not far from where Vates were resting. The snake had seemingly decided to not take anyone's part of the events and simply let them handle it themselves. Much easier for him than for Erus and Voldemort.

The Dark lord had spelled away most of the blood but Erus could still smell it, the coppery scent working its way into his very skin. Somehow the scent was comforting, letting Erus know it really was his father and somehow the scent made the man less scary for the teen.

"Tell me," Voldemort said suddenly, fidgeting with his hands. He longed to have a prisoner to torture, the familiar feel of his wand in his hand, the feeling he now missed. But he did not pull the wand out for the sake of his son. He continued, "Your plans during the year. I'm not mad at you. I just want to know what made you act like you did."

The teen looked up at his father. The man waited patiently, not looking angry or washing the emotion over his son in waves. He was still not sure how angry Voldemort was but took a deep breath and told his father everything.

-

The Dark Lord looked over at his son after the teen had finished. Erus looked stubbornly onto the floor and did not move as Voldemort rose up. The man sat down next to his son and quietly pulled him close. Erus' walls held for a few moments before he broke down again.

Voldemort held the sobbing teen against his chest and let him cry out. Erus grabbed the slightly bloodied robes and felt like he was small again.

_Voldemort lifted the small boy up and held the sobbing child close while speaking softly to him. Erus, three years old, cried harder and __gripped his father's bloodied robes with his small hands. Voldemort carried his son around in the room and let the boy cry._

_When Erus' sobs had turned into small hiccups, Voldemort settled down onto a chair next to Erus' bed and held the boy gently while banishing the blood the child had gotten onto himself._

"_What's wrong?" Voldemort asked._

"_I had bad dream," Erus said, turning his red-rimmed eyes towards his father._

_Voldemort put his son down onto the bed and sat down next to him. The boy peered up at him and the Dark Lord smiled reassuringly._

"_Whatever happened in your dream, it will not appear here," he said._

"_Bad people hurt Bella," Erus whined. "She was all bloody."_

"_I can assure you Bellatrix is fine," Voldemort said. "Go back to sleep; you will see her tomorrow."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise."_

_Erus trusted his father and fell asleep._

Voldemort stroke his son's hair as Erus slowly calmed down. The teen was feeling mildly ashamed of himself; he was almost fourteen now and sobbing like a baby! But the man did not judge him; he just kept on stroking Erus' hair and held the body close to his own.

"You are indeed one of the most stubborn people I have ever met," Voldemort finally said, making his son smile. "Even worse than your mother and me together."

"I had to," Erus whispered. "Couldn't just let Lucius die…"

"I understand," Voldemort said. "But next time, please tell me what you are planning. Let me inside your plans and ideas so I can decide what action should be made. Okay?"

"Okay."

-

When the two emerged for dinner Bellatrix and Sirius were rather nervous. Voldemort had taken the bath and was now dressed in deep blue robes, still bare-foot though. Erus was dressed in a casual shirt and black pants, and both appeared to be fine as they apparently discussed the Patronus Erus had made.

"Everything cleared up now?" Sirius asked.

"Yep," Erus said as he sat down. "When will Draco and Cynthia come home from school?"

"Tomorrow," Voldemort replied. "They are coming for dinner then."

"Great," the teen said and smiled. "Maybe I'll go to the station and greet them; I'll meet everyone else as well then."

"We can do that," the Dark Lord said.

As the two continued to talk, Erus telling his father of Invisus' face when the teen had done the Patronus again, Bellatrix and Sirius relaxed and began to eat as well.

-

Erus leaned against the wall, his father next to him and the Malfoys on his other side. Cygnirius and Anastasia were running a bit late, but would arrive before the train in any case.

The teen took a look around the station where the families began to show up. He spotted two red-headed people and concluded it was the Weasley adults. He looked away.

"Sorry we're late!" came Anastasia's voice from their right. They all turned to look at her. She was dressed for once something different than red; she had a deep purple dress on herself with a thin black robe over it. Cygnirius came walking behind her, dressed in complete black.

"It's quite alright," Narcissa said as they greeted each other. "The train is not here yet."

"Oh, how good," the woman said happily before the two began chatting. Cygnirius greeted on the other three and they waited silently on the train.

Once it came, Erus pushed himself from the wall and looked if he might catch some of his friends' faces through the windows. No such luck though; he had to find them.

As the students began to move out, he moved forward. The first one he caught was Marcus Flint, who he remembered must have ended his education at Hogwarts this year. The older teen looked mildly surprised to see him but greeted on the emerald-eyed teen nonetheless and spoke for a little while. Then Marcus' father came up and they had to go. Erus promised to write and watched the teen walk off. He then turned and started to hunt down someone else.

"Erus!"

He yelped as someone lifted him up and swung him around.

"Miles!" he shouted. "Stop it!"

The other teen only laughed heartily but did let him go after a little while. Kyle came up behind them and greeted on them. His family was in a hurry so he had to say goodbye rather quickly but Miles stayed.

"What about your parents?" Erus asked.

"Oh, they are late. Tend to be that quite a lot," Miles said with a smile.

Eddie, Marcus and Damon squeezed their way to the two and drew Erus into a group-hug. They began to talk all at once, and Erus had to calm them down a few times before he managed to understand even one of them. He let the next five minutes go to tell shortly about Santuario and the teachers for the four of them.

"Erus!"

The three Ravenclaws immediately moved out of the way to let Cynthia tackle the poor teen. Draco came the moment after and did the same, Amber running behind the blonde and jumping up and down around them in her own way of dancing. It was quite a hilarious sight. Eddie's mother came and nearly dragged him away due to they were very late to meet someone, but not before he made Erus promise to write. The others soon scattered and the adults finally got to their children. Amber had calmed down slightly and was now wagging her tail while resting her paws on Draco's shoulders, therefore standing upright. The blonde said she tended to do that a lot because she liked standing on two legs.

"Shall we go directly home to us?" Voldemort asked.

"Well, that's alright unless Draco or Cynthia wants to go home first," Anastasia said.

"I don't need anything," Draco said.

"Me neither," Cynthia agreed. "I also have something I want to show you. Especially Anastasia and Cygnirius."

"And what could that be?" Cygnirius asked suspiciously.

"I can't tell it here," she replied. Erus and Draco had a slight idea what she was talking about.

-

As they came to the manor, both of the Bellums turned to their adopted daughter and looked at her. She smiled at them and removed something from her inner robe.

"Here he is," she said and opened her hand. Folds of black robes came swirling up in the air to finally become a Dementor. All of the adults stared while it looked around, rather shy. He moved slowly behind Cynthia and Anastasia found her voice:

"Who is it?"

"It's my familiar," the girl declared. "I haven't figured out his name yet since he doesn't want to tell me so I just call him Curiosus."

"Curiosus?" Cygnirius asked.

"He has the bad habit of getting in trouble for his curiosity," she admitted. "But he's nice."

The Dementor was seemingly happy with floating around and checking each of the people in the hall, and did not mind one bit their stares at him.

They ate dinner slowly, talking about this and that. Erus however sat a bit quiet. He had to go to Noir's and Blanc's manor to get the traitor. He wanted to give Pettigrew to either his father or the Lestranges. They all hated Pettigrew as much. Maybe he would just tell the Lestranges to come here and his father to have some free time and then they all could have their fun with him.

"Erus?"

The teen looked up at Cynthia who watched him worriedly.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Just lost in thoughts," Erus replied and scratched his head. "Sorry."

She did not quite believe him but let him be since Curiosus let out something akin to a yelp in the corridor and she had to run to check what the creature had done this time.

-

**A few days later**

"Where are you going?"

Erus looked at his father and said:

"To Noir."

"Does he have a steady home?" Voldemort asked as he walked down the stairs. Erus was in the hall and currently waiting for the vampire.

"Yeah, in Russia. With his brother."

"Wasn't it his brother who was in a coma?"

"Not anymore."

Voldemort looked puzzled, and Erus sighed.

"One of the weekends I went to Noir's place in Russia where his brother were, and woke him up."

"What?!"

"I woke Noir's brother up," the teen said. The Dark Lord sighed in defeat. "Hey, at least I told it to you!"

"Small miracles," Voldemort muttered. "Why are you going to Noir?"

"Surprise," Erus replied. "Go back to your paperwork."

"I don't want to…"

Erus pushed his father up the stairs until Voldemort walked on his own. The man muttered about setting 'the bloody paperwork' on fire by accident.

"It won't work!" Erus called after him. "Plan a raid; that makes you happy!"

"Only if I can join it!" Voldemort called back. "It's boring sitting in an office all day!"

"Then you should start exercising," Erus said.

Voldemort looked at his son, and then cocked his head. Then his face shone up and he got a devilish grin.

"Good idea," he told his son before racing up the stairs. Erus swore he heard cackling laughter and groaned.

"Great; now he's gonna be crazy the next few days…"

-

Erus looked at the rat with disinterest. The rat tried to get out from the cage and Erus asked:

"He won't be able to get out?"

"Nope," Noir replied. "That cage is designed to keep wizards like your father locked up. I merely shrunk it."

"Nothing went lost when you shrunk it?"

"No. I tested."

"Great. Where's your brother?"

"Blanc?" Noir said. "Outside; he tends to favour the outside air than the inside one."

"Can't blame him," Erus said. "Lovely weather, even in Russia."

"Now hurry home before your father gets worried."

"In hurry to get rid of me?" Erus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No," Noir said. "Just…"

He did not finish the sentence. Erus cocked his head and looked more closely at the vampire. He could see the faint blush and grinned. He leaned forward and said:

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," the vampire mumbled. "Just go home."

The teen leaned closer and before Noir could lean back the emerald-eyed teen placed a chaste kiss on the vampire's cheek. Erus licked his lips and said:

"You taste sweet, you know."

Noir stared at him and the teen gave him another small kiss.

"Why did you do that?" the white-haired vampire asked, blinking.

"Wanted to," Erus said with a shrug. "You didn't like it?"

"Not quite satisfying," Noir replied.

"What do you deem satisfying then?" Erus asked, blinking innocently.

Noir wordlessly tugged him closer and kissed him softly on the lips. When they retreated Noir smiled a bit, released the tight grip he had on Erus' waist and Erus did the same. The teen looked at the vampire for a long time and then said:

"I think I'll be back for more of that."

"I certainly hope so."

-

"Dad?"

Voldemort looked up from his enormously boring paperwork and came eye to eye with his son. The teen was smiling innocently, making the man suspicious.

"Yes?" Voldemort replied nonetheless.

"Want a break?"

The Dark Lord blinked. Then…

"Oh please Merlin, say you're here to give me one," Voldemort pleaded.

"Yeah, actually I am," Erus said. "Come."

The man happily left his paperwork behind, sticking his tongue out at it and followed his son. Erus rolled his eyes at his father before leading him down to the dungeons to the meeting room they had there. Once the two entered, Rabastan, Rodolphus and Bellatrix looked up.

"What is going on?" Bellatrix asked the teen.

"Just wait and see," Erus said and opened the bag he had with him. He pulled out a small cage, and in it, a rat. The four adults stared at the cage.

"Huh?" they said simultaneously. Erus grinned and looked at the terrified rat. His voice was sickly sweet as he said:

"I believe you have some unfinished business with this guy, all four of you."

"We have?" Rodolphus said.

"Yes," the raven-haired teen said. "May I introduce to you Peter Pettigrew in own person… eeh, rat-form."

Voldemort's eyes swirled in a number of emotions; the one most dominant hatred. Erus put the cage on the floor and said:

"If you want to know where he was, ask me later but for now; have fun."

The four devilish grins he got in return made the rat squeak in terror.

-

Stella looked around as she came through the hearth and into Erus' living room. The teen let her explore before addressing her:

"Nice to see you again."

The girl nodded and fiddled with her hands.

"Nervous?" he asked.

"More like terrified," Stella muttered.

"Has your mother turned you blue anything so far?" he asked as they sat down to wait for Noir.

"Not blue but red… twice," the girl said. "Aunt fled one time so mother made me test it. She was very happy today and wanted me to test her newest invention."

"And what did you do?"

"I fled this time. Aunt must be having a great time now."

Erus laughed softly at it and Stella gave a smile. They chatted for a while before they heard the outer door open. Noir soon came in, dressed completely in white, opposite from his name.

"Are we all set?" he asked with a wide grin.

"Yes," Erus said and rose up gracefully. Stella got up as well. "Stella, this is Noir. Noir, this is my friend Stella."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Noir said, taking her hand lightly before laying a soft kiss on the upper side. She turned bewildered eyes on Erus who shrugged and said:

"He does that to many people."

-

Stella opened her eyes after the Apparation-like thing Noir had done. She looked around in awe. They were in a great hall, greater than the Entrance Hall in Hogwarts with white walls, black floor and a stairwell at the end. Doors that led to other rooms littered the walls, and from a few vampires looked out, confused. When they saw who it was, their faces brightened. A woman came walking, smiling and called out:

"Noir! This must be your friends you have told about!"

"This is Erus Riddle," Noir said and Erus bowed his head to the woman. "And this girl is Stella Mosowitz."

The woman's eyes widened at the last name. She looked at Stella and said:

"And your reason of visiting?"

"To find lord Mosowitz, if he is here today," Noir said. Stella gulped and Erus took her hand in reassurance.

"Lord Mosowitz has not been well for many years," the woman said. "All since he came back from the attacks from the humans, he hardly speaks."

"Attacks from the humans?" Noir asked. "Why was I not informed of it?"

"He was ashamed he could not stand up against them," she whispered. "They could not accept he loved a human woman, and had a child with her."

"Tell us more," the white-haired vampire said as they began to walk.

The woman looked once more at Stella and said with a smile:

"If that girl is his child, lord Mosowitz will be overjoyed."

"How so?" Stella asked. The female vampire looked at the girl and smiled softly.

"He was told you had been killed and his wife hated him," the woman replied quietly. "That was the beginning. He stopped eating and roamed the halls all day like a ghost. He never spoke, and did not have strength enough to dare returning back to his wife to try to explain. The curses inflicted on him by the humans have yet to heal as well."

"What kind of curses?" Noir asked. "I know good healers, human healers, who do not refuse a vampire treatment."

"It was Black Magic," she said. "One was to make his skin burn every time he was in the sun; lord Mosowitz could handle the sun before the curse. He even loved it. But now… he hates everything that has to do with light. Another one was to make him try attack his family because of blood thirst. He nearly bit his wife before he fled from their home."

"And that's why he hasn't returned home?" Noir said while Stella bowed her head.

"Yes," the female vampire said as they stopped outside a door. "He has not been outside this door for many days, and does not react well on visitors."

She knocked gently on the door and said:

"Lord Mosowitz, there are someone who would like to see you."

Only silence answered her request. She repeated herself and the door slowly opened. She stepped back and peered into the darkness of the room.

"My lord?" she asked.

"What?" a raspy but deep voice replied. "I already told you, Lenis; I do not wish to see anyone." (A/N Lenis means Smooth/Gentle in Latin)

Stella stepped forward and looked inside the darkness of the room. She took a deep breath and said:

"Is your wife's name Bellus?" (A/N Bellus means Cute/Pretty in Latin)

Erus, Noir and Lenis withdrew and Stella smiled a bit at her friend before bracing herself and entering the room.

"How did you know that?" the raspy voice said quietly. A rustle in the corner told Stella that the vampire was seated in a chair of some sort.

"My mother… her name is Bellus," Stella said slowly. "While she didn't know her husband's first true name, he gave her the last name. That has been my last name. Mosowitz. I don't know anything about my father; I didn't even know why he left us. But I was never angry with him, because mother was never angry at him. I knew one day I would find him, and I would show him what I had become."

A gasp was heard, and the man stood up from his chair. Glowing blue eyes shone up in the darkness and Stella walked a bit closer.

"Stella?" the voice said feebly. She tried to smile reassuringly as she replied:

"Yes, I'm Stella… father."

-

Noir played with Erus' long hair as the teen sipped some tea. Lenis looked up from time to time from her book, apparently worried. She then looked over at the two and cocked her head. She had known Noir for a long time, and she had never seen him act like that with anyone. The vampire seemed fascinated with the youngster, and she could not figure out why.

But when the white-haired vampire tilted Erus' head back and kissed him deeply, Lenis' eyes widened. She quickly hid her face behind the book to hide her blush.

"My lord, you did not tell me you had a lover!" she squeaked out. Noir chuckled and said:

"Erus is not my lover. We are simply friends with benefits."

"So far," Erus murmured, licking his lips. "Dad would kill you if he knew this."

"Oh, then we must make sure he will never know of this," Noir said. "He is very terrifying when he's upset."

"Noir, he isn't the Dark Lord of humans for nothing."

Lenis' eyes widened some more and she stared at the boy. The Dark Lord's son was that raven-haired teen?! This day was just getting weirder and weirder.

-

Lenis decided to go and talk with a friend of hers and walked out into the hallway. But once she was out there, the two heard her shriek:

"Lord Mosowitz!"

They both got up and ran out to see what was going on.

A vampire with same brown hair like Stella, only short and tousled with clear blue eyes and white skin looked at Lenis and replied:

"Yes, my dear?"

"How… why… WHAT?!" the female vampire got out.

Stella looked at them and said:

"Father suddenly wanted to hear everything about what you said about healers, Noir. He literally dragged me from the room."

"How good to see you back on your feet again," Noir said to the vampire. "Of course we will discuss this. I can have them brought here right now if you like."

"Oh please do," lord Mosowitz said, his voice no longer raspy but only deep. His steps were light as he stepped down the last few steps, a dreamlike face on. "It feels like I'm young again!"

Erus saw the expression the vampire wore and chuckled. Stella and her father looked at him, the exact same expression on their faces.

"Well, now I know where Stella got her dreamy expression from," he said to them. "A pleasure to meet you, lord Mosowitz. I'm happy I could help my friend to find you."

The teen bowed deeply to the vampire, and Stella wondered where he had learned how to deal with vampires and say the right things.

"Oh, you are the one who helped her?" the vampire said, waving his hand to tell Erus it was not needed to bow for him. "I cannot thank you enough, and please, do not call me lord; I shall be known as Berum to you for that is my real and only name. A title like lord is nothing I care much for."

The vampire seemed full of energy, but his body was deathly underweight and he was soon getting tired. He had not moved around a lot lately, so his bones and joints had grown stiff. He sat down in an armchair and leaned his head onto his hand.

"I have let myself become a living corpse," Berum said sadly, looking at his thin hand and long nails. "I cannot return to Bellus looking like this."

"You will not," Noir assured him. "Healers will arrive in a few minutes, and before you know it you will be back as you used to be."

-

Stella had to leave her father though, but he promised he would come as soon as he had healed. He also made her promise not to tell her mother; he wanted to surprise her.

As soon as they were back at Riddle Manor Stella almost hugged the life out of Erus. He gasped and said:

"Can't breathe!"

She let him go a bit and said:

"Thank you so much!"

"I just asked Noir if he could search for your father, that's all," Erus said. "I didn't really do anything."

Stella turned around and looked at the white-haired vampire. She then proceeded to give the vampire an equal strong hug and Noir chipped after breath. She then stepped away from the vampire and said:

"I can't wait to see mother's face."

-

"What are those three doing?" Anastasia asked Voldemort.

The man looked up and gazed through the window. Erus, Draco and Cynthia were sitting in a small circle, all three holding hands and their eyes closed.

"They said something about their blood sibling bond," the Dark Lord replied to the woman. "Cynthia wanted to explore it a bit more."

Meanwhile, the three children sunk deeper into the meditation state. When Cynthia opened her eyes, she was no longer outside.

Instead she was in a round, large room with her two brothers in front of her. They both opened their eyes and looked around.

"I wish it would be some light here," she muttered and to their surprise, sunlight came upon them. They looked up and saw a clear blue sky.

"I wish we were by a lake," Erus said and immediately the room changed into a beach and a lake nearby. He looked around and continued, "Cool."

"What's going on?" Draco and Cynthia asked.

"We are inside our minds," Erus said. "Most likely connected with our blood. And we control our minds of course so whatever we wish here will be here."

"How about some food?" Draco said and said food popped up a moment later. "Cool."

The three seated themselves to eat some before continuing their discussion.

-

Erus looked around the place and sighed. He absolutely hated Quidditch. Voldemort chuckled at his son and said:

"You're the one who said it was alright."

"I guess I wanted to make Draco happy for once," Erus replied and sat down by his father. "But I can't believe I still said yes to look at a Quidditch game."

"Oh, but it's the Quidditch World Cup," Voldemort reminded him.

"Since when did you like Quidditch?"

"I don't. Sirius is the one who was nagging about it."

"When is he not nagging about Quidditch?"

"When he's too busy snogging Severus," Voldemort replied before returning to the Daily Prophet.

"True," Erus muttered.

Draco came and sat down.

"Oh, why can't the day move faster?!" the teen whined.

"Don't ask me," Erus said and pulled up a book.

"Another book?" the blonde asked.

"I'm more of a reader Draco, and you know it."

"What book is it?" Cynthia asked as she sat down.

"Just something about Necromancers," Erus replied. "Where is everyone else?"

"Someone wanted to talk to dad, and then they wanted to talk to Cygnirius, and then they wanted to say something to mum and Anastasia," Draco said. "That was boring so we left."

Voldemort felt slightly left out but decided not to abandon the nice place he had just to get up and talk to people he rather wanted to kill than be nice to.

-

"Ah, Lucius! How nice for you to join! And your friends; how good, how good!"

The Weasleys, Dean, Seamus and Neville turned around at Fudge's voice and stared. The Malfoys were first, followed by the Bellums and finished with the two Riddles. Ron glared at Erus with hatred but the teen had still his nose buried in the book and ignored everything else. They were pretty amazed when the raven-haired teen ducked one of Anastasia's flying arms before sitting down on his place and successfully talked to both his father and Cygnirius without turning his eyes from the text.

Draco however, glared for Erus' sake at them all and then sat down where they could not see Erus so easily. Cynthia sat down on the teen's other side, glaring at the four boys at the other side with venom in her eyes. The twins had a hard time to stay serious, Ginny giggled once in a while and Bill looked at the sky, ignoring everything. Otherwise he would start acting like his little-sister or his two brothers.

Erus did not notice when the game started. Or when it ended.

-

"I can't bloody believe you missed it all!"

Erus looked innocently at Draco who only fumed some more at the look.

"And don't give me the look! You and your books during Quidditch-games!"

Erus shrugged and said:

"I was there."

Draco rolled his eyes and replied:

"You, my dear friend, is the only who can ignore a Quidditch World Cup-game."

"That's my charm," Erus said with a smile.

-

Erus was woken up by a scream and sat up in the bed. Draco looked up sleepily and mumbled:

"Dad said something about scaring the Light shitless."

Erus banged his head in the pillow and muttered:

"That means we have to get out as well, or else the Light will take us."

The blonde groaned as he realized it was true and the two got up and re-dressed quickly. As they came out Voldemort turned around and said:

"Good, you got the point. Take Cynthia with you and go to the forest nearby. We won't be there."

Erus nodded and rubbed his hair as they waited on the girl. She appeared a little while later, yawning and her hair pretty messed up. The three children walked away, Cynthia with her arms linked with the boys. Voldemort shook his head and pulled his famous 'Dark Lord'-hood up and walked away to have some fun.

-

"Great; here come the dark brats."

They turned to the voice and saw the four Gryffindors. Erus looked bored at them and said:

"Oh, we entered the chicken corner of the forest. Let's go to the normal corner of the forest."

"I agree," Cynthia said, smiling.

Draco said nothing; instead he sleepily steered the other two away from the four.

"You freaks!" Ron screamed.

Erus whipped his wand out but Cynthia stopped him. Ron smiled smugly at the action but was confused when the girl stepped forward. She looked at him, drew her arm back and then delivered a fist into his face. She then screamed:

"Curiosus!"

The Dementor sprang forward and opened its mouth wide, the temperature dropping several degrees. The four tried to run but the Dementor stopped them with its rotten-like hands. Erus looked at them and said:

"Cynthia, stop him now!"

She reluctantly did so and Erus wandlessly and nonverbally bound and gagged them. He looked over at the girl and said:

"Make Curiosus shrink again; Light people are coming."

She did so, now a bit ashamed over her rash decision. Erus kneeled down by them and stretched out a hand. His hand began to glow deeply purple, and he curled the hand like a claw. His voice was deep when he spoke:

"Memoria amoveo." (A/N Means Remove memory)

The purple light covered the four and when it retreated they were unconscious. He rose up and removed all traces of his magic.

"What spell was that?" Draco asked. "I've never heard it before!"

"I made it," Erus replied tonelessly. "It's Black Magic."

It was then the two children realized their friend had become something more powerful than they had ever imagined.

Tbc…

* * *

Alright, this is just ridiculous! One month! GAAAH! Well, I didn't get inspiration enough; school takes out a lot of ya! And I do believe I said the whole summer, but I skipped a bit now. Didn't check a last time for any spelling mistakes, so don't get upset becuase of that.

Chapter 26: The rest of the summer, and the beginning of fourth year. Hopefully will come out sooner than this one. Dunno if it will be any pairing between Erus and Noir, but there were some people who wanted it and I started to think about it. For now they are friends with benefits.

Lastly; if you don't like the story don't review. If you read this sentence when you hate this story you must have read the chapter which means it's strange you read the story but still hate it. I probably confused you guys right now, but that's alright.

HATE THIS STORY, DON'T REVIEW.

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	30. Ch 26

**A Different Life**

**Summary**: They all thought Lily was Light. She wasn't. She was in love with the Dark Lord, and gave birth to his son. Now Erus Riddle is growing up, showing just how evil the son of Lord Voldemort can be. Of course, the Light doesn't know that fact.

**Spoilers**: Not so many. You need to know about Chamber of Secrets and Horocruxes. It's good if you've read all seven books though.

_During the chapters, I can come up with some new names. Don't get surprised then._

**Pairing/s**: Temporary slash-pairings with Erus later. SiriusSeverus

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. They belong rightfully to Mrs Rowling; I just borrow them for the time being.

**Other notes**: Hermione is not Hermione. She is Cynthia, a girl who loves reading and hates Dumbledore. Harry's real, and full name is Erus Sicarius Salazar Riddle.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Parseltongue" _

_Visions _

-

IF YOU THINK MY STORY SUCKS, STOP READING AND DON'T REVIEW.

-

My reviewers have made several of my days so much easier! Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews, and I'm so happy that many people accepted my NoirErus pieces. They may become a permanent pairing; I don't know yet.

And I really got happy when I got reviews from people who said they weren't really for yaoi but read my story because the story itself is still wonderful. That made me even happier. Sometimes I do it myself; I read a great story with a pairing I don't like but I still go for it because it's the story that really matters, not the pairing. Just as long as you don't make the story about the pairing only.

_Warnings for this chapter: __Erus and Noir are at it a bit (kissing, nothing more!)._

-

**Chapter Twenty-Six:**** Beginning of Fourth Year**

Voldemort looked around the burned-out place with a small sigh. He scratched his head and turned to Bellatrix. She caught his eyes and nodded, knowing what he wanted. She turned around as the Light wizards began closing in and screamed:

"Scatter everyone!"

All of the Death Eaters whirled around and vanished in thin air. Voldemort sank away gradually into thin air as well with his great hood hiding his upper face from Dumbledore's enraged face.

"Voldemort!" Dumbledore shouted.

The Dark Lord waved with a smile and said:

"Bye-bye, old man."

-

Erus looked around themselves and sighed. They were surrounded by Light wizards, the four Gryffindors lying a few yards away from them. Dumbledore stepped up and said:

"What did you do to them?"

"Nothing," Erus replied. "When we came here they were like that."

"Don't lie to me, young man!" Dumbledore shouted.

"I'm not lying," the raven-haired teen said coldly, making some of the Light shrink away from him. "If you excuse us now, we better find our parents."

"You will not go anywhere until properly questioned!"

"I think not."

The new voice made them all turn. Cynthia widened her eyes as Cygnirius stepped up with cold eyes. Dumbledore recognized him and said:

"And what do you want?"

"I will not let you any closer to my niece," Cygnirius said. "Cynthia, Erus, Draco; come here now."

The three children walked over to him immediately since they recognized his serious tone.

"That girl should go back to her guardians now!" Dumbledore shouted.

"Well, guess what fool; I _am _her guardian," Cygnirius said with a sneer. "And don't you dare coming closer to these children anymore; you will suffer the seven levels of hell if you do."

The man turned around and the three teens followed him, knowing better than to stay. Dumbledore stared first in shock, but then his face changed to white in fury. However, when he had calmed down enough the four had already disappeared into the night.

-

Voldemort yawned as they entered Riddle Manor. Erus rubbed his eyes and said:

"Why did you have to do a raid there? Now I'm dead-tired."

"It was you who said I should start exercise," the Dark Lord said.

"Not when you're supposed to sleep!"

-

"My father would kill you if he saw this."

Noir looked down at Erus and then let his head sink down on the teen's chest again.

"I think not," the vampire said, inhaling Erus' sweet scent with a dreamy expression. "I can run faster than him."

"You will have to run to the end of the world if you are to be chased by him," the teen chuckled out, dragging his fingers through the vampire's hair.

They were lying on a divan in Noir's manor in France, having left Blanc in Russia with some of his old friends. It was nearing the end of July, and soon it was to be Erus' fourteenth birthday.

Noir got up on his elbows and kissed the teen softly. Erus moved his hands from the hair down Noir's back and relaxed. They may have a bit of panic when Voldemort was to discover this, but for now they could drown in paradise.

-

**31st of July  
****Riddle Manor**

Erus woke up with a small pop sounding. He looked up and Fabella looked at him.

"Young master has slept in," she said quietly. "It's ten now, and master wants his son to join him to breakfast. Is young master ready?"

"I will be in a few minutes," Erus said and yawned. He sat up and Fabella nodded before disappearing. The teen got up from the bed and went to get some clothes.

-

"I thought you would never join me."

Erus looked at his father and replied irritably:

"I was actually asleep."

"If I should suffer, my son shall suffer with me," Voldemort said with a sniff. "Now come and eat breakfast with me."

Erus rolled his eyes but sat down.

"Lucius, Narcissa and Draco will come in a little while," the Dark Lord said, and Erus looked up. "Cynthia, Cygnirius and Anastasia will join us at lunch-time."

"And Sev?"

"He will come at dinner as he and Poppy are stocking up on potions," Voldemort said. "Remus and Minerva have sent a letter to you as they are unable to come; Minerva has to attend to a dinner at Hogwarts and Remus need to play the snarky werewolf role."

The man pointed at the letter and Erus stretched his arm out to get it, shaking his head in amusement at the comment of what Remus had to do. He read it and smiled a bit. When he looked up, Voldemort had placed a package at the table and now looked at his son.

"For me?" Erus said.

The Dark Lord nodded. Erus took the package and opened it, pausing to eat a bit since Fabella was watching the two like a hawk. She nodded sharply when she was satisfied and moved back to the kitchen. He then opened the package and withdrew two bracelets.

"They are beautiful," Erus said in awe as he turned them in his hands. They were made of silver with polished obsidians on them.

"They are not just bracelets," Voldemort said and sipped some tea. His son looked at him and he continued, "Let's call them… promising-bracelets."

"Promising?"

"One for you, and one for the person you love," Voldemort said. Erus blinked at his father. The Dark Lord turned to look at him and smiled lightly. "Don't fool me, Erus. Noir has been here once only this summer but I saw the bond you have already created."

Erus felt his heart hammering in his chest. His father was not even angry with him for this??

"Why would I be angry?" Voldemort asked, having read Erus' thoughts as the teen had in surprise dropped his Occlumency-shields. "But chasing Noir… I might do that, if just to scare the little vampire shitless."

"You're really okay with the two of us?"

"I'm fine with it as long as he doesn't try anything funny. Then I will bring hell to him."

Erus swallowed nervously and said:

"I'll be sure to tell him that."

"Good. Now eat before Fabella starts to force-feed you; she insisted we would clean the plates."

"Dad, I'll never get all of this stuff down…"

"Banish it when she's not looking, and act like you can't eat one more bit," the Dark Lord suggested.

"That's called tricking," Erus reminded.

Voldemort looked towards the kitchen and then leaned over to whisper:

"Well, what she doesn't know can't hurt her? Besides, do you really want to be ill the whole day? Not even a giant could finish all this."

-

Erus was a bit surprised when he felt Draco's aura coming into the manor but guessed it was because of their blood-bond. Nonetheless, he got up with a grin to greet his friend.

He got a tight hug and Draco grinned at him. Narcissa and Lucius greeted warmly on the teen before handing over a small pile of gifts. Amber put her paws on Erus' shoulders and nuzzled his face happily. Vates wriggled around and finally slithered down from the teen and over to Voldemort. The man chuckled slightly but let the Basilisk up around his arm. Nagini hissed slightly from her place on his shoulders but Vates was not faced of it.

Sirius and Bellatrix along with the Lestrange brothers soon joined them while Erus was opening his gifts. He received some books on advanced Necromancy from the Malfoys and Sirius, a book from the Weasley twins on how to create spells, a book about inventing potions from Stella, and a wand-holster from the Bellow twins. As he had opened Abel and Cain's present an owl flew into the room and landed in front of him. A small package was tied to its feet and the owl stuck it forward. The others were chatting so no one really noticed. Erus got the package and the owl left. He blinked and then turned back to the package. He opened it carefully and revealed a melody box along with a note. He took the note and opened it:

_Happy birthday Erus. We hope this will get to you. If you are wondering, we made the box and the melody is an old song that our aunt taught us; she had in turn been taught the melody from her grandmother. Hope you find it satisfying._

_Dimitriv and Nikolaj _

Erus picked the box up and opened it. The box was beautifully made of silver and a sort of black material. Inside was a mirror and then the melody started. He cocked his head and listened to it, not being aware of everyone stop talking and turning to look at him. He put his head in his hand and closed his eyes. It was quite a beautiful melody yet haunting.

Voldemort watched his son closely and then shifted to the melody box. Who was it from?

After a little while Erus shook himself out of his thoughts and closed the lid. Only then did his world fully clear and he was now aware he was watched.

"What?" he asked them.

"Who's it from?" Draco asked.

"Two of my friends from Russia," Erus replied.

"Russia?" Voldemort asked. "Where do all of your friends come from?"

"Different parts of the world I suppose," the teen asked. "Don't ask me why they aren't in schools in their own country."

The coming of the Bellums broke the moment and they rushed to greet one another. Erus got hugs from the three of them before Cynthia and Draco sat down by him. Curiosus greeted shyly on Erus before retreating back to his safe-haven; behind Cynthia, shrunken down to a more reasonable size to hide with.

"Nice melody box," Cynthia said as she looked at it. "Who's it from?"

"Two friends from Russia," Erus repeated.

"Cool," she said. "What else have you gotten?"

The three children pretty much ignored the adults as they spoke to each other. As dinner began to approach later, Severus came through the hearth. Erus hugged his godfather tightly and then let the man go to Sirius. The two had overcome their embarrassment and nobody really noticed when they leaned in and kissed deeply. Erus looked at them and suddenly wanted Noir there. The feeling was unfamiliar for him for he had never wished to have another male with him that much. He ignored the empty feeling in his chest and went back to his two friends.

Voldemort watched him in slightly concern. He saw the look Erus had, and sighed. He might not like his son growing up so fast, having a much older lover when himself only was 14 but what could he do? He fell in love with Lily when she was in the same age as Erus, and he had not been young then.

He rose up from his chair, promised to be back soon and left to find a place where he could talk to a certain vampire in private.

-

When they were about to enter the dining room for dinner, the Dark Lord held Erus back.

"What's wrong, dad?"

"Go to my study," Voldemort said. "I have a little surprise there."

"You want me to go alone?"

"Yes. If you miss dinner Fabella will bring it to you."

Then the man entered the dining room, leaving his son confused. However, Erus regained himself and walked up to the study. He opened the door and went inside. Only to stop in shock.

"Noir?!"

The vampire turned around and looked at the teen.

"Erm… hi?" the white-haired vampire tried, scratching his head. "Your father called me here… and it seems like he knows."

"He does," Erus said. "He gave me promising-bracelets; one for me and one for you."

Erus closed the door and they just looked at each other for a while. Then Noir stepped closer and said:

"I never thought… I would miss someone so much, even though I speak with the person every day."

He tilted Erus' chin up and drew him into a kiss. The teen wound his arms around the vampire's neck and promptly forgot everything about dinner.

-

"That tickles," Erus murmured as he watched Noir through heavy lids.

The vampire looked up and then pulled his hair away.

"Sorry," he said before nuzzling the pale chest of the teen some more. "You missed dinner."

"That I did."

"Your friends probably wonder where you are."

"Perhaps," he said. "But I'll explain later to them."

The vampire nodded before circling his arms around the teen and pulling him closer. They were in Erus' bedroom on the bed, having talked a bit about this and that but before that Noir had put the bracelet on. Now he looked at it and said:

"You're getting a pretty good amount of jewellery from your family and friends."

"Probably," Erus said. "But they all mean something."

Noir pushed himself up on his elbows and said:

"I got something for you as well. But you have to close your eyes for it."

Erus raised an eyebrow but complied. He felt himself being turned around and Noir stroke away his hair from his neck.

"Noir?" he asked, feeling a bit nervous.

"Don't worry," the vampire said. "It will only sting for a little bit."

Erus realized what the vampire was going to do and tried to relax as much as possible. His eyes flew open though when Noir sunk his teeth into the neck and he felt a warm rush as the white-haired man sucked lightly. He moved his hand to cradle Noir's head and panted softly as he felt the blood being sucked out from him.

Noir moved away after a little bit and turned the dazed teen around. Erus felt his eyes drooping close but the vampire shook him awake.

"Not yet," Noir whispered, his lips red with Erus' blood. "Here, take a sip."

Warm blood dripped down onto Erus' own lips and he licked them clean. The taste was overwelming but so addictive. He felt the vampire's wrist rest against his mouth and he let the immortal's blood flow gently into his mouth before swallowing. After a little while Noir pulled away and Erus relaxed into the bed.

"Go to sleep," the vampire whispered against his brow. "I will be here when you wake up."

-

Erus woke up and opened his eyes sleepily. Noir moved a bit in his sleep but did not wake up. His arms were firmly around the teen and it took Erus a little while to get out. Once he got free from the vampre Erus got up from the bed carefully and stretched. He felt on his neck but could not feel any wounds from where Noir had bitten him. He walked to the bathroom to freshen up, his steps light to not wake Noir up.

When he came out, he came just in time to see his father open the door. Erus smiled at him and went to the door. They walked outside to let the vampire sleep.

"You missed dinner, and Fabella was very worried when you didn't call for any dinner," the man said.

"I fell asleep," Erus said. "But I'm starving now."

"Are you alright?" Voldemort asked, tilting the raven-haired teen's head up.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Did he do anything?"

"Not anything special," Erus lied. He had no wish to tell his father the vampire had bit him and then let him suck his blood. He had no idea what the vampire's blood had done to him, so he was going to wait and see.

-

He got his answer a few days later. He was currently alone in the manor, Draco and Cynthia busy with their own things, Cynthia being on a trip with Anastasia and Cygnirius and Voldemort out on a raid. Sirius was with Severus, the Malfoys (yes, even Narcissa) and the Lestranges were with the Dark Lord. So he was alone. Not that he complained about it.

He was currently sitting in the living room, reading a book in comfortable silence. Suddenly a small tremor went through the manor and Erus sat up straight. That had never happened before so what was it?

He got up and looked through the window. His eyes widened as a saw a small group of Light people; how had they gotten inside the wards?!

The whole manor now trembled violently, and he turned just in time to see a bookshelf coming down, crashing right into him. He fell down and felt something serious crack in his body. His shout was muffled by his hand and the teen tried to lie as still as possible. He felt a searing pain every time he tried to move his legs and soon gave up. He heard the people getting closer and a man saying:

"You think there is someone in there?"

"Most likely not," a woman answered. "But destroy it before we call on Dumbledore."

Oh no, they were not going to call on any Dumbledore! The teen ignored his pain and lifted the shelf off. Normally he would never be able to do it but now he flipped it over like it was nothing. He felt on his hips and nearly screamed of pain as he stroke across the crushed bone. He had broken his right hip. Despite this he got up slowly and under a lot of pain. But the pain soon went away as he felt a warmth spread around the broken area. He figured it was not a good sign but did not stop. He whipped his wand out and made his way over to the window. He threw it open wandlessly and they all turned to stare at him.

"A child?!" someone screamed.

He brought his wand down in a nonverbal spell and a black substance slashed out from the tip. It closed around them and he took a deep breath.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said and they turned to look at him when they realized only he could release them. He ground his teeth to block out the pain and continued, "You just made a very big mistake."

He brought the wand in a motion of a round circle and said:

"Multi Subitus Excessum." (A/N Means Many Sudden Death)

-

When the Death Eaters and their lord came back from the raid, they saw the manor's condition and stared. Then Voldemort regained himself and ran into the house, screaming his son's name. Soon they followed their lord.

Voldemort looked around the hall but heard nothing.

"Erus!" he screamed again.

A weak moan from the living room made him bolt in there. When he caught vision of his son, he stared.

Erus was sitting, or rather slumped down, against the wall next to a window. Outside he saw ten dead corpses but did not pay much attention for that at the moment. He saw the blood surrounding his son and ran over. Erus looked up, his face pale and he whispered out:

"I don't think I got them all."

"Don't worry about that," Voldemort said. He turned around, looked at Rodolphus and roared, "Any survivors of the Light that was here, find them and bring them to the dungeons!"

"Yes my lord!" Rodolphus said and jumped out the window to check the surroundings.

"Where are you injured?" the Dark Lord asked quietly.

"It's mending back together," Erus said. "My hip… I just need to lie down."

The man slowly brought his son to a lying position, then turned to his Death Eaters and snapped:

"Check the damages of the house!"

They all bowed quickly and scattered. Erus laid there panting because of the pain and his father could do nothing. He finally got enough and said:

"Is your hip badly injured?"

"… Crushed I think," Erus replied after a little while. "It's mending back together though."

"Mending back together?" Voldemort asked even as he touched his son's hips carefully.

"I didn't tell you…" the teen said and closed his eyes for a moment. "Noir bit me."

"He did what?!"

"He bit me," the emerald-eyed teen repeated and looked at his father. "And then gave me part of his blood. It means… I heal a bit like vampires do."

"That's it," Voldemort growled. "He's dead."

"Dad, no!" Erus managed and shot up to stop the man. The Dark Lord dropped back when Erus gasped of pain and helped him lie back down. "Dad, it wasn't like he sucked me dry. He only took a little bit, and gave me a little bit of his blood. It was his gift."

"And what kind of gift was that, sucking one's blood?!"

"Dad, I can crush your hand if I want to," Erus said. "Look…"

He took a piece of wood nearby, sturdy and thick, and held it loosely in his hand. He then squeezed his hand around it and the wood snapped. Voldemort's eyes widened; his son had not used magic to make the wood snap so…

"He gave you vampire powers?" the man whispered.

"Yes," the teen said. "Help me up now; the bones are alright."

Voldemort helped his son to stand up and the teen relaxed and tried to put weight on his right hip. It did not hurt and the teen sighed of relief.

"My lord!" came Rodolphus' voice. "I found one!"

"It should be eleven altogether," Erus said. "I think I got ten of them, so that must be the last."

"Alright," the man said. "Rodolphus, good work. Get him down to the dungeons, and wait for my arrival."

The Lestrange nodded, although Voldemort could not see it, and pushed the prisoner towards the dungeons.

"You are going to your room for some rest," the Dark Lord said to his son. "Am I understood?"

"Yes," Erus said. He walked a bit, too fast, before he felt the pain coming back. Of course he could not just act like nothing had happened. He stumbled but before he could fall Voldemort had caught him. The man helped him upstairs and opened the door to Erus' bedroom.

A few books had fallen down onto the floor but looked otherwise untouched. Vates popped his head up and said:

"_Alright, what the hell did just happen?"_

"Nuisances," Voldemort replied. "I trust you to keep an eye on Erus."

"_As always,"_ the snake replied and let Erus lie down onto the bed. The teen relaxed and rubbed his right hip. Voldemort brought his wand out and made a scan over the previously injured spot. He then gently tugged the pants down just enough so he could see the area and cringed slightly when he saw how bad it was.

"You got heavy bruising," Voldemort said and rose up. "Let me put some healing salve on it."

"It will go away, dad."

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

Erus knew it was no use to protest so he simply nodded and Voldemort called on Fabella. The terrified house-elf showed up and said:

"Yes, master?"

"Bring me a jar of healing-salve," the Dark Lord said, "and then clean the whole house from the mess the Light created."

"Yes master? Shall anything broken be replaced or simply mended back?"

"Mend it back," the man said. "If too badly injured, throw it away. Give me a complete list of what you have fixed or thrown away later. Though no books are to be thrown away without my clearance."

"Understood, master," she said and popped away. Erus looked tiredly at his father, his previous spells taking out their right on him. He had wasted precious magic that should have gone to help his vampire powers to awaken fully and heal him, but instead had to use it on trying to catch the person he missed to kill. When it had not worked, he had thrown a warding around the house that did not allow the people and creatures inside the previous wards to come out. Maybe he should tell his father to drop that ward now?

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"I used a warding-spell," Erus mumbled and blinked to wake up some more. "You can feel it. Drop it now; it's not necessary."

"I will do that, but first I must figure out how they managed to get inside."

"It could be a spy in your ranks," Erus said and looked at his father. "Or their own making. It didn't seem like Dumbledore was aware of the location, only that he knew someone knew where the Dark Lord's Manor was."

"He will never figure out the location," Voldemort growled. "Never."

Fabella came back with the jar and gave it to the man before vanishing again. Voldemort sat down and began applying it on his son's hip. Erus wriggled around, and yelped as Voldemort pressed his hand down at the center of the bruise.

"Lie still," the man warned. "I am still going to have a long discussion with your _friend_ about this."

"His blood saved my life today," the teen snapped. "I would have been crushed under that bookshelf otherwise."

"I still want to have a little chat with him," the man said. "Not to kill him, but to hear his reasons to give parts of his powers to you. That's not just something he did for fun."

"I know," the teen said and looked at his father. "I'm not really sure why he did it, but he likes me. He always has."

Voldemort said nothing. He finished and tugged the pants back on. He then spread a blanket over his son and said:

"Now I want you to rest. Rest only."

"What about my books?"

Voldemort levitated them back to their places and Erus sank back to the pillows.

"Dad?" he said as his father was about to leave the room.

"Yes?" the man said, turning around.

"I'm… I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," the Dark Lord reassured. "Nor has Noir anything to be sorry for. The only one who has something to be sorry for is the person waiting for my arrival in the dungeons, hopefully fully of aware of the slow death I will give him."

Voldemort came forth again and pressed a light kiss to Erus' forehead. He stroke the hair back and watched his child close the emerald eyes and prepare to sleep for a while. The man turned around, his mind spinning of all the ideas of what he was going to do with his new prisoner.

-

"WHAT?!"

Erus' cringed at Cynthia's shriek and replied:

"I'm fine, Cynthia. See; no broken bones or bruises."

"How did the Light get in?" she asked, wide-eyed.

It was now four days after the incident and Voldemort had found the traitor; an almost useless Death Eater who had given away the location to a Light person. The person had gathered a group of co-workers and gone there when they knew the Dark Lord was not there. They had never expected to find a child there, as the Death Eater had not known about Erus.

"Traitor," he said.

"Where is that traitor now?" Draco asked, jaws clenched.

"Enjoying his nice new room in the dungeons," Erus said and got his legs up so he could wound his arms around them and lean his head onto his knees. "Dad was going to have some stress-relieving on him."

"I wouldn't say no to that," the blonde teen said. "Are you sure Dumbledore doesn't know?"

"If he knows, why isn't he here yet? Don't worry; he doesn't know."

Cynthia looked at her friend and said:

"You sure you weren't injured?"

"I got a few minor injuries but they were healed quickly," Erus said. He had not decided if he could tell them he had been given vampire-blood by the vampire leader who was his lover in a way. And who was a few centuries older than himself.

"You alright, Erus?"

He looked up at Draco and said:

"Yeah. Lost in thoughts, that's all."

They did not look like they believed him, but did not ask anymore questions about it.

-

Voldemort found himself standing by the door, looking into his son's room. Erus was to return to Santuario later on the day, and the man wanted to watch him for a little while.

Erus was lying on his stomach, Vates curled up around him. The covers were drawn to the teen's shoulder blades and one of the hands was curled underneath the pillow Erus rested his head on.

Voldemort sighed and leaned his head onto the doorpost. He had hardly gotten the chance to spend much time with the raven-haired teen this summer, and now Erus had someone he wanted to spend time with as well; Noir. The Dark Lord could not call it jealousy directly, but he wanted to have some more time with his son as well.

"Dad?"

The mumble brought him out from his musing and he looked at the emerald-eyed teen. Erus had opened his eyes sleepily and now looked at him.

"Morning," Voldemort said. "It's a bit early so go back to sleep."

"Why are you up then?" Erus asked.

"Nothing special," the man said. "Go back to sleep."

"I'm not tired enough."

Voldemort stepped inside and sat down by the bed. Erus turned over to his back and yawned. The man brought the covers up more tightly and Vates hissed in his sleep. The man stroke the teen's hair and Erus let his eyes drop close. Voldemort sat there until his son had once more fallen asleep.

-

"I'll miss you," Cynthia said and hugged Erus tightly.

"I'll miss you guys as well," Erus replied. "But we will see each other."

"But it's so long until Christmas."

"Time will fly by," the teen said and released her. "Now be good at Hogwarts, and make sure to make Potter's brat's life hell. Fred and George will be happy to help you out."

"Got it," the girl said and Draco shook his head in amusement.

Erus said his goodbyes to Amber and to Curiosus before he left through the Floo, his father and Sirius following.

-

Voldemort inspected the house quickly before he was going to let Sirius Apparate Erus to Santuario.

"Everything seems fine," he said and looked at Sirius. "You sure you'll be fine without company?"

"Yeah," the man replied. "I got a two-way mirror with Severus, and I got some books I haven't gotten around to read."

"Alright," the Dark Lord said and looked around one last time. "Well, I have things to do unfortunately in England."

"Could it possible be paperwork?" Erus asked innocently.

"Hush brat."

"Paperwork then."

Voldemort hit him lightly over the head and Erus laughed.

-

Sirius said goodbye and then apparated back to the manor. Erus looked at the school and the students currently going through the gates. Vates was draped over his shoulders in mini-size, currently snoozing lightly.

The teen walked up to the gates and walked through them into the giant yard before you reached the entrance. Everywhere around him there were people chatting, and catching up with friends.

"Erus!"

He turned around and saw Abel and Cain running towards him. They had not changed much except for growing a bit taller and their hair a bit longer. They almost threw themselves over him and Erus gasped.

"Alright, alright, happy to see you guys too but you don't need to choke me or Vates to death!"

They two laughed and released him. Cain looked closer at him and said:

"Is it only me or have you grown paler? What did you do all summer; sit inside with your nose in a book?"

"Eeh… not… really but that's another story."

"But now we want to know!" the two whined at him.

"Well, you can't!"

-

Erus looked up when Stella sat down in front of him. She wore a dreamy smile on and the teen raised an eyebrow.

"It looks like you had a great summer," he remarked.

"Yes," she said and looked at him. "All thanks to you and your friend. Eh? Erus, since did you have va--?"

He cut her off by putting a hand against her mouth. Her eyes widened and he said:

"Secret. Tell you later, okay? And how the hell did you notice?"

"I have it as well," she said after he had removed his hand. Luckily, Abel and Cain had not heard them.

"Sheesh, no trying to hide anything from you then," he said with a sigh.

"Who gave it to you?" she asked.

He looked at her and replied:

"Noir. A gift for my birthday."

"That is no mere gift, Erus. Are you really just friends?"

"Before, we were that. Now… I don't know really what we are. Lovers I guess."

Her eyes widened once more and she stared at him. He blushed, looked away and said:

"Stop staring! So what if we are?"

"You are only fourteen and he's a lot older than you."

"Age doesn't matter when it comes to love, my dad says. My mother was around forty years younger than my dad."

She gaped. He looked at her and said:

"So what? I'm sure your father is a hell of a lot older than your mother!"

-

"Silence, everyone!"

Maria stood up and looked at her students.

"Welcome to another year here at Santuario!" she said. "Before we all go to our rooms I have news to tell. This year will be slightly different for some of you. The Ministries of Magic have decided to let the Tri-wizard Tournament be done over this year. And we have the honours to be included as have Durmstrang, Beauxbatons and Hogwarts. The tournament itself will be held at Hogwarts, and we will fight for a winner. Normally it's only three schools but now they have changed it to four. You will receive further information later. Now, don't worry your heads about this; let's have a good night sleep and get panicked tomorrow."

She smiled brightly at them and they clapped their hands. Erus looked down afterwards as the students began to move out to get to their rooms.

Tri-wizard Tournament at Hogwarts, huh? He was not so interested in the tournament itself, but it would be fun if he and some others from Santuario were there and he could be with Cynthia, Draco and the others as well.

He rose up as the Bellow twins, Stella and the Russia twins prepared to leave. Oh well, he had time to think on it tomorrow.

Tbc…

* * *

Chapter 26 finished, yay! Not as long as I hoped but I got it out sooner than I thought as well.

Chapter 27: More info about the tournament, and who is in the group who will go to Hogwarts. I'll throw in some classes as well. I think I have worked out how the Santuario students will handle classes while being at Hogwarts, so no problems there.

Until next time,

Ja,

Tiro


	31. Ch 27

**A Different Life**

**Summary**: They all thought Lily was Light. She wasn't. She was in love with the Dark Lord, and gave birth to his son. Now Erus Riddle is growing up, showing just how evil the son of Lord Voldemort can be. Of course, the Light doesn't know that fact.

**Spoilers**: Not so many. You need to know about Chamber of Secrets and Horocruxes. It's good if you've read all seven books though.

_During the chapters, I can come up with some new names. Don't get surprised then._

**Pairing/s**: Temporary slash-pairings with Erus later. SiriusSeverus

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. They belong rightfully to Mrs Rowling; I just borrow them for the time being.

**Other notes**: Hermione is not Hermione. She is Cynthia, a girl who loves reading and hates Dumbledore. Harry's real, and full name is Erus Sicarius Salazar Riddle.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Parseltongue" _

_Visions _

-

IF YOU THINK MY STORY SUCKS, STOP READING AND DON'T REVIEW.

-

Thanks for all the reviews, and sorry for the long wait. There was someone who said having four schools in a Tri-wizard tournament is impossible and I say that person is right, but as Maria said last chapter some changes had been made so it's four schools. They just didn't change the name (lazy bastards aren't they?)

_Warnings for this chapter: __A kiss between Noir and Erus._

-

**Chapter Twenty-Seven:**** Going to Hogwarts**

"It feels kinda good being back."

Erus looked up at Abel and Cain. It was Cain who had spoken. Abel nodded thoughtfully and said:

"Sure, it was sad to leave mum and dad but I missed everyone."

"Me included?" Erus asked, fluttering his eyelashes at them.

"You maybe the most. You are by far the most interesting person we've ever met," the twins replied, grinning at him.

He shook his head, amused, and prepared to go to bed. Vates hissed in delight at the warm sheets before curling up in them. The twins decided to follow their friend's example.

-

"Alright," Maria said once all of the students had come in for breakfast the next day. "Hopefully fully rested, I will now go in more thoroughly on the tournament before we get busy with classes and that horrendous thing called homework. A total of twenty students will go there; who will be decided later first by interest by the students themselves and then teachers' suggestions. If we still are too many, we will either vote or duel about it. There will be an age-limit of who can enter the tournament but you can be under that age and still go to Hogwarts. I will be putting up papers so those interested of going to Hogwarts for a very interesting year can sign their names, and I have already spelled the papers to only accept the person who is writing. So you can't write someone else's name on it."

The talking began after she was done and Erus looked at the table for a while.

"Are you going to write your name?" Abel asked.

"I was thinking off it," Erus said. "What about you?"

"Dunno," the teen said. "I'm not much of a dueller but seeing another school would be interesting."

"Wonder what the age-limit is?" Stella asked.

"Probably sixteen or seventeen years," Erus said and looked at her. "Doubt they will let any kids in it."

"True," she agreed.

-

His first day had not been so hard, and Erus was quite pleased with his schedule. He had had Charms as his first lesson, then Herbology before lunch. After lunch he had Divination, and then History of Magic as last lesson of the day. He was looking forward to begin with Dark Magic, Black Magic and Necromancy once more but Divination had been quite fun. Miss Profeta had been happy to have her favourite students back; Erus and Stella and promptly started with a deeper insight of crystal balls. For once, the two had managed a whole lesson without anything weird happening with them when they were in the same room as crystal balls. Small miracles, Miss Profeta called it although she seemed to have known nothing would happen to them.

He had also written his name for the trip to Hogwarts, and noticed Dimitriv and Nikolaj had done so as well. Abel and Cain were not so sure yet, and Stella did not know either. She preferred Santuario because they did not have a problem with her being a half-vampire while at Hogwarts she could run in quite a few troubles. Erus was nearly a half-vampire but unlike Stella, no one knew it except for himself, his father, Stella and Noir. So he could go, but she did not want to face any hostility. He respected her decision but still wanted her to go. Oh well, they had time to talk about it later.

Tuesday was even more fun than Monday, because now he had Dark Magic and Black Magic after lunch. Invisus practically continued those lessons from where he had left last year and he gave them in Black Magic one of their hardest homework; creation of a whole new spell. Erus had done spells that no one had heard off, but they had always been created by someone. So now it was his first time of creating his own spell, and not someone he had learned from the Death Eaters, his father or Noir.

"First of all you must decide what kind of spell it is," Invisus said to his small class. "Do you want it to be defensive or offensive? What kind of power will it be? Will it contain something elemental like fire or wind? Will it be able to move object? Once you have decided that, you can either start from scratch or you can look at similar spells and break that spell down in order to see how it works. I will try to help you as much as I can."

Erus looked down at his book in deep thought. A new spell; his own spell. Gabrielle was discussing something with Stella and Dimitriv were busy speaking to Invisus so that left the teen to think some time alone.

He wanted an offensive spell, a spell that could do damage if needed. Something… terrifying. He hid his grin behind his hand; this would be very fun. Very fun indeed.

-

Wednesday was the first day he was taking the class History of Dark Magic, something that had made Fiaba very happy. Erus was taking the last year in that class since he knew pretty much about the history. Before that he had gone through Potions in the morning and History of Light Magic before lunch.

Thursday it was Dark and Black Magic again where Invisus made them focus on the construction of a spell instead of thinking of the one they were supposed to make. Erus spent some of that time writing to Noir in the parchment the vampire had given him long ago, both about spell-making and other things that maybe were not so appropriate for class. Last lesson had been History of Light Magic where Fiaba had spent the lesson talking about the fight between Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor and what would be looked upon as light and dark. Erus found it rather fascinating.

Friday came very quickly, with two of the lessons he loved the most; DADA and Necromancy. He was doing his last year at DADA, and what Lamia expected would be his last year with Necromancy. He had advanced hugely during the summer, and the white-haired teacher felt that Erus was ready for the final year which consisted of waking dead humans up when they were mere skeleton and had been lying there for some time. Lamia made it sound easy but Erus knew waking up people who were buried and had been so for a while was really hard. But he was not going to back away from the challenge, even if he did get into the group that was going to Hogwarts.

-

"Do you think you will get into the group that will go to Hogwarts?"

Erus looked up at Stella and thought for a while. They were seated in the dining hall and were eating lunch on Friday. Erus was free after that.

"Maybe," he said. "At least I would be able to help the one who's in the tournament if they wish to know anything."

"Anything?"

"Alright, maybe not anything but almost anything. And if I don't know the answer, I just get a hold of you or Cynthia and make you two say the answer."

"Happy to be at your service," she said, amused.

"I know this comes sudden, but I never asked where you lived," he said. "I know Cain and Abel are from Australia, but I don't know where you are from."

"Oh, I'm from Greece," Stella said. "We moved to Switzerland a few years ago, and now with father we are going to move to his manor in France."

"Oh… it seems like many vampires likes France."

"Well, France has nothing against vampires, that's the good thing," she said.

"True."

"Erus!"

He turned around from where he sat and saw Nikolaj walking between the tables. The Russian teen sat down and said:

"It's going wild rumours that you, me and Dimitriv are three of the people going to Hogwarts."

"Who started them?"

"A teacher was discussing something with Invisus, and someone snapped our names up."

"I would love to go there," Erus said.

"Do you miss your friends there?" Stella asked.

"I saw them this summer but it would have been quite nice seeing them for a bit longer," Erus said. "I saw Draco and Cynthia a lot but some of them I only spoke with for a few minutes face to face."

Stella nodded and looked at her food.

"What's the matter?" Erus asked as Nikolaj made himself comfortable and began taking food.

"It's nothing, really," she said.

"Come on, you can tell me."

"It's just… Abel and Cain want to go there too. Then I'll be alone for the year."

"Is it really that bad if you come?" the raven-haired teen asked and leaned closer. "They don't have to know what you are."

"The teachers are obliged to tell the Hogwarts' teachers."

"But who says the Hogwarts teachers are obliged to tell the students?" Erus asked.

"We all won't get onto the list anyway," she said. "We are not allowed to compete, so why should we even go?"

"Because we are good in other things," Erus said. "We can help the one who are in the tournament. I haven't read much about the tournaments, true, but I don't think they just have to bring those who are allowed to compete."

The girl looked at him for a long while and suddenly rose up.

"Where are you going?" he asked as he looked up at her.

"I'm going to sign my name on the list," she said. "I got nothing to loose."

Erus grinned.

-

"What are you going to do on the weekend?"

Erus thought for a while and then he said:

"Study for Dark History."

"Do you have to study anything for that?" Voldemort asked his son, amused.

"Maybe not, but I was thinking of doing the first half-year test now," Erus said. He had been at Santuario now for almost a month, and in another month they would go to Hogwarts. Who had yet not been decided, but the name-gathering had stopped and now the teachers were putting the group together.

"You are fast now, aren't you?"

"Fiaba isn't complaining," the teen said. "I say he's rather happy about it."

"He's not sad at all?"

"Maybe about loosing one of his best students rather early but that's fine for him."

"Anything else I should be shocked off?"

"Nothing much," the raven-haired teen said as he stroke Vates' head. He was lying on the bed in his room; Abel and Cain were in the library and had left him alone for a while. Noir's parchment lay just next to him, as it was never far away from him.

"How is it going between you and Noir?"

"Good," Erus said, looking away a bit. "Next week is a weekend you can go home, and he wanted to come to the manor. Just for a visit if that was alright."

"He can spend the weekend there if he wants," the Dark Lord said. "Just as long as you don't do any funny business."

"Dad!"

Erus blushed heavily while his father laughed, his voice echoing from the mirror.

-

"Who do you think got into the group?"

Erus looked over at Dimitriv and shrugged.

"No idea," he replied. "We just have to wait and see. What do you think?"

"You definitely," the teen replied. "Who else I don't really know."

"How about you and your brother? Or Abel and Cain? Or Stella?"

"I would like to us all to get into the group. That would mean we would have a lot more fun."

"True," Erus admitted as they walked out the front gates. They were going home for their home-weekend, and Erus was rather giddy. He was soon going to meet his father and Noir, and he did not quite know what he should do. Kiss his lover senseless or be shy in front of his father? Or rather, be quite embarrassed.

They met up with Nikolaj and Stella, Abel and Cain not far behind them. The Russian twins spotted their aunt and went to her with a wave to the four. Abel and Cain saw their father wait for them, and said their goodbyes. Erus and Stella now stood alone and waited for whoever was going to pick them up.

"Hey, isn't that Noir?" Stella asked and pointed.

Erus turned around and saw the white-haired vampire. Noir was dressed in a complete set of white clothing topping it with a white fur-coat. Many of the students stared at the vampire.

"Your father is standing next to him," the emerald-eyed teen said.

She looked and saw it was true; Berum stood next to the white-haired vampire dressed in a simple blue robe. Stella recognized it as one her mother had made long ago.

Noir spotted them and smiled. The two went to the two vampires and Stella hugged her father. When they pulled away they saw Noir tilt Erus' head up before giving the teen a long kiss. The girl saw the teen trying not to wound his arms around the vampire and smiled behind her hand. Erus' hand went up to cradle Noir's head though while the other hand found its way to the vampire's waist. Noir did not complain.

"Shall we go then?" Noir said, smiling after they had ended the kiss like nothing had happened. Stella and her father could not help but shake their heads towards the vampire leader while Erus blushed slightly.

-

Voldemort hugged his son tightly and looked over at Noir. The vampire was busy talking to Sirius about something, his fur-coat draped over one of the armchairs.

"Dad, you can let go of me," Erus said, amused.

The Dark Lord did so reluctantly and looked his son over. The teen was so grown up now. Erus smiled at his father and said:

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Voldemort said. "Cygnirius and Bill will join us at dinner. Is that fine?"

"Why shouldn't it be?" Erus asked, grinning. "Come on, I want to tell you a thing Fiaba told me about Salazar Slytherin!"

Voldemort let himself be dragged behind his son with an amused expression on his face.

-

Erus stared at the parchment, his breakfast cold and forgotten. Stella looked worriedly at him and said:

"What's wrong?"

He looked up at her, eyes wide and he hissed out:

"Don't you know it?!"

"Know what?" she asked.

"We are in the group!" he said. She dropped the fork.

"What?" she managed weakly.

"We are in the bloody group!"

She hurried over to his side and read. On the parchment was the list of who was going to Hogwarts. She saw Erus' name, then her own and then…

"Abel, Cain, Dimitriv and Nikolaj all made it?!" she asked, eyes wide.

"We are going to Hogwarts!" he said.

They rushed up without finishing eating to find the two sets of twins. Abel and Cain were not far from the dining hall and ran up to them.

"We did it!" Cain shouted.

"We fucking did it!" Abel agreed.

The twins got so excited that they lifted the two up. Erus gave out a startled yelp while Stella began laughing.

"Hey!"

They turned their heads and saw Dimitriv and Nikolaj coming towards them, both wearing quite fearsome grins.

"We can't believe it!" Nikolaj said as they came to the four. "We made it into the group."

"We aren't even in the right age," Abel said.

"I guess they saw something in us all," Erus said. "This is fucking wonderful! You guys, you'll get to see my friends and my godfather!"

"When are we going?" Stella asked and got the parchment from Erus, her eyes sparkling. "Oh, we are going this Friday!"

"That soon?" the Russian twins said. "We have to contact our family and tell them."

"So must we all," the raven-haired teen said. He could imagine what his father would think of this.

-

"You WHAT?!"

Erus did not flinch at his father's tone but instead just grinned and said:

"Well, I wanted to spend some time with Cynthia and Draco…"

"You are not going to Hogwarts!"

"Dad, I can look after myself! Plus I got friends there who are strong as hell. Dumbledore won't dare do anything anyway; I'm a student from another school, not his to control."

Voldemort wanted to tear his hair apart; what was going through his son's head?!

"How long are you going to be there?" the man asked, giving up the fight. His son would go there whether Voldemort liked it or not.

"The whole year," his son chirped at him.

"WHAT?!"

-

"Did your father get upset?"

Erus looked over at Stella as he rubbed his ear.

"Nah," he replied. "Only made me half-deaf. Noir was a bit sad though; he can't come to Hogwarts as he wants."

"But we still have our weekends," Stella said, frowning. "Right? I mean, they should make our lessons as normal, only we are in another school."

"I have to ask them," Erus said. "Otherwise I will have one grumpy vampire I have to deal with."

"He's obsessed with you," the girl concluded.

"I know he is," the teen said and grasped his chin. "And I'm afraid I'm getting obsessed with him."

She smiled at him and shook her head. The two of them were seated in Miss Profeta's classroom, waiting for her class to begin. Rick and Margaret were talking to each other about something. The teacher had yet to arrive. It was Monday, only a few days before they would go to Hogwarts. Erus could not wait for it to happen.

-

The week past in a blur, classes mixing up with each other, panicking with packing their things as they would need everything for Hogwarts and Erus having his last second-thoughts.

Luckily, they still had their weekends of going home. They would not have classes with the Hogwarts students; instead they would get assignments for each of the classes and work with it where ever they wanted. Maria would of course go there but Lamia and Invisus would follow as well. Erus had a fair clue that Lamia would not just let him do theory in Necromancy, but at the same time wondered how the hell the man was supposed to take him in order to make dead people walk again.

Erus spent Thursday saying goodbye to all the students he knew and the teachers. At dinner, the twenty students in the group received a parchment where it stood when they were going to leave and how. Erus blinked; they were going to fly? Fly with what?

He looked up at the others. Stella looked up from the parchment and said:

"What are we supposed to fly on?"

"No idea," the teen replied. "You ready to go to Hogwarts?"

"I don't know," the girl replied. "I guess I am. Mother was not very pleased with it, but father said it was going to be interesting hearing about another school and gives him a reason to threaten some people if they treat me bad."

"Lucky for him," Erus said. "I guess the same goes with mine. He was royally pissed off when I said it, but went along with it when I said I would be protected. And if I'm not, I know he's more than happy to come there and shout out his anger at Dumbledore."

Stella laughed. Abel and Cain suddenly froze and looked underneath the table simultaneously. They sighed, got up again and whined:

"Erus, your snake is harassing us."

Erus blinked and looked underneath the table as well. Vates blinked innocently up at him.

"Vates," he sighed, "don't do that. Come up here."

The Basilisk, now at the size of a very small snake, slithered up and rested his head on the edge of the table. Erus conjured a mouse that the snake happily bit into. Vates was kind enough to hide himself slightly as he ate the mouse so the students would not feel nauseous. Dimitriv and Nikolaj sat silent as usual and when they spoke it was in low tones. Today Nikolaj seemed to have little to no appetite and Erus noticed. He leaned towards Dimitriv and whispered:

"Nikolaj isn't getting sick, is he?"

The teen turned to the emerald-eyed one and shook his head.

"Merely nervous," Dimitriv explained. "And our aunt didn't like the fact we are going to England and be there for the rest of the year."

"Why not?" Erus asked, confused.

"She doesn't like English people. Or rather, light English people," Dimitriv said. "She likes you, which is a surprise since you are an Englishman but it might be because you aren't light. However, she doesn't like many others Englishmen. So she's a bit angry with us."

"A bit angry?" Erus said, one eyebrow rising up. "Oh, I'm positive she was nothing compared to my father."

"Why's that?" the teen asked, and Nikolaj looked at Erus as well.

"He had a half-hour shouting session," Erus replied cheerfully, "and wondered what the hell went through my brain. I went half-deaf because of the man!"

"But why? You are from England," they both said.

"Yeah, but my dad kinda hates the headmaster at Hogwarts," the teen said. "So tell your aunt if anyone in England will try to do something to you two guys that she won't like, you got backup. A hell of a lot of it as well."

"From you?" they asked, surprised.

"Yep," the raven-haired teen said. "I know quite a lot people who hate the headmaster as well, and they'll take any chance they get to harass the man, my dear father and his lovely friends at the Ministry included."

-

Erus yawned and felt Vates slither up his leg, around his middle to finally get around his shoulders. The snake nuzzled his cheek in greeting before resuming its nap. The teen looked over at the others.

Except for himself and his friends the others were in their last year, or next to last. They were a lot older but seemed friendly enough. He knew a few of them from DADA, and even one from Necromancy. That teen's name was Joseph Kay, a seventh-year with long, brown hair and clear brown eyes. Joseph noticed Erus looking at him and walked over to the teen.

"Yo," the older one of them said, raising a hand.

"Hi," Erus replied. "You in for winning?"

"Of course," Joseph joked. "You know me Erus; I prefer sleeping."

"Then why did you sign up?"

"It was a bet," Joseph said with a yawn. "They thought I wouldn't write my name on the list. They shouldn't make bets like that to a person like me. Now I've won two hundred Galleons from five people."

"Quick way to get rich on," Erus commented.

"And I get to see Hogwarts," the teen reminded. "While I don't expect to like some of the teachers and most of the students, I wish to see the school itself. It's said to be beautiful."

"It is," Erus said and Joseph looked down at the teen. "It really is."

"I can't wait to see it," the brown-haired teen said, rubbing his hands. "Who do you think will become our champion in this group?"

Erus looked around a bit and replied:

"To be honest, no idea. Several of them are really good, so anyone of them will be fine."

Joseph nodded absently and then Maria came walking with Lamia and Invisus by her side.

"Alright, everyone!" she said and they stopped talking to listen to her. "We are going to leave in a few minutes as soon as our transportation is here. I will call up your names so you all are here. Belladonna Amerson?"

A tall, slim girl with silvery hair and blue eyes reached up her hand. She was not much for speaking, that much did Erus know. She was a seventh-year; Erus had met her through DADA. Maria nodded and continued.

-

They all stared in awe when they saw what they were going to fly to Hogwarts with. Two mighty dragons soared down towards them, dragging something akin to a carriage behind them.

"Beauxbatons are going to travel with something similar to that carriage," Maria said to the students, "but ours is green and black. Remember that so you don't walk into the wrong carriage."

The lone dragon-tamer, a man with wild brown hair and glittering black eyes, pulled on the reins so the dragons gently landed.

"You will share rooms with each other in this carriage," Maria continued, "in pairs or triples. Which ones you will be with you decide on your own. In you go now."

They all got into the carriage and chose rooms. Joseph waved at Erus before he followed a friend of his, and Erus turned to Abel and Cain with a raised eyebrow. The two nodded and the three took a room. Stella shared with Belladonna, as it seemed Belladonna was going to be alone.

And then they were off.

Tbc…

* * *

Gonna wait with the arrival to Hogwarts until next chapter. I've neglected _A Different Life_ and _A Second Chance_ for a while now, but that's because my inspiration lies somewhere else at the moment. I'll try my best with the following chapters.

And I got a question for you as it struck me earlier today. Should I end this story with the fourth year? I find it slightly appealing at the moment to do so and maybe an epilogue where we get to know what happened to our wonderful group of people. Would you like it as well, or would you prefer reading about Erus finishing school and then a big battle for the future of the dark and light?

I will be fine with either some, as I know I will enjoy them both. I want you guys to tell me which one you would like, since this story is not just for myself but for my readers as well! -smiles happily-

Chapter 28: Arrival at Hogwarts. How will everyone in Slytherin react when they see an Erus quite different from what they can remember him? Plus more; just don't know what yet.

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	32. Ch 28

**A Different Life**

**Summary**: They all thought Lily was Light. She wasn't. She was in love with the Dark Lord, and gave birth to his son. Now Erus Riddle is growing up, showing just how evil the son of Lord Voldemort can be. Of course, the Light doesn't know that fact. YAOI-fic.

**Spoilers**: Not so many. You need to know about Chamber of Secrets and Horocruxes. It's good if you've read all seven books though.

_During the chapters, I can come up with some new names. Don't get surprised then._

**Pairing/s**: NoirErus, SiriusSeverus

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. They belong rightfully to Mrs Rowling; I just borrow them for the time being.

**Other notes**: Hermione is not Hermione. She is Cynthia, a girl who loves reading and hates Dumbledore. Harry's real, and full name is Erus Sicarius Salazar Riddle.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Parseltongue" _

_Visions _

-

IF YOU THINK MY STORY SUCKS, STOP READING AND DON'T REVIEW.

-

It seems like most of the readers want this story to go until Erus has graduated. That means I get to create some more enemies to Erus and the Dark Lord! Yay! That means I gotta start now... because I don't really have a plot for fourth year. Oh well, I got time to think about it.

Enjoy chapter 28.

_Warnings: None._

-

**Chapter Twenty-Eight:**** Back to Hogwarts again**

Erus looked out the window as they travelled through the air. He was seated the room he was going to share with the Bellow twins, they having been joined by Stella, the Russian twins, Belladonna and Joseph. Belladonna sat with what they thought was Muggle Tarot cards, but no one ever knew with her. Joseph was yawning behind his hand once in a while, lightly dozing off in Erus' bed. Stella was talking to Dimitriv and Abel about something while Nikolaj and Cain played cards.

The teen was impatient. Soon he would meet his other friends again, and scare the old fool to headmaster shitless. He grinned; he could not wait to get to do that pleasure.

-

Draco and Cynthia were sitting with Blaise, Pansy, Millicent and Theodore when Miles joined them. The teen sat down by Draco and said:

"Excited?"

"About the other schools coming here?" Cynthia said. "Yeah!"

"Which schools was it now again?" the teen asked the younger ones.

"I don't remember," Pansy admitted. "I was too busy staring at the Potter brat when I 'accidently' made him spill his goblet all over his lap."

The Slytherins snickered and looked over at the Gryffindor table. There, in all of his bloody glory, sat Dennis Potter and gloated in the attention he received. He seemed to huff and puff and believe he was the most important person in the hall.

"Bloody hell, he's only a second-year and acts like he's a seventh," Blaise muttered. It seemed like the Weasley twins and Ginny shared his opinion, as they sat at the farthest end, as far away from him as they could get without changing table. "How can his mother stand him?"

"She has to deal with two arrogant pricks, her son and husband," Millicent said. "I almost feel sorry for the woman."

"Almost," Blaise snickered. "That means you don't give a shit about it."

"True," the girl said with a rather fearsome grin. "But if the mind is stupid, the body has to suffer."

They laughed at her comment, and she merely lifted her goblet while making an arrogant pose. She looked quite alike James Potter, which made them laugh even more.

-

"Are we going to land soon?" Abel asked as he sat down next to Erus on the window sill.

"Think so," the teen replied. "I think I can see Hogwarts."

That caused a small uproar in the room and everyone, Joseph excluded, rushed to the window to get a look. Erus got free and sat down on his bed, rousing the older teen from his nap.

"What is it now?" Joseph yawned out.

"Nothing," Erus said. "We are soon at Hogwarts though."

The teen groaned and buried his head into Erus' pillow.

"Hey, that's mine," the raven-haired teen stated. Joseph did not move. "Joseph!"

"What?" the older one whined. "I wanna sleep!"

"You always want to sleep!"

The older teen grumbled something into the pillow, raised himself up and let his body flop over Erus' lap, his arms hanging over the edge of the bed and his legs on the pillow instead. Erus raised an eyebrow but did not push the teen off. Joseph sighed happily at that, since he did not fancy ending up on a hard floor.

"Everyone!" they heard Lamia's voice call out. "We are going to land in ten minutes; come out!"

They began to move, Joseph whining until Belladonna spelled him quiet and finally they got out. They stood in a half-circle, looking at Maria, Lamia and Invisus.

"The other two schools will go before us," Maria said and looked at them. "They are going to do a little show, and we figured why we shouldn't do the same."

The teens looked at each other, suddenly grinning all of them. Maria smiled and continued:

"That's the spirit! We'll show them what kinds of things are taught in our school in one simple move, and we will show them we are hell of a better teaching it out!"

-

The Great Hall was loud. All of the students squirmed in their seats, turning and looking at the doors from time to time.

"Soon!" Cynthia said. "Soon the schools are coming!"

"Calm down," Draco said with a smile.

"But I never thought Santuario would be one of them," Cynthia said.

"What about Santuario?" Millicent and Pansy asked.

"You don't know?" the girl asked her two friends. "That's Erus' school."

"Is it?" they asked. "Do you think he's with them then?"

"Hard to tell with him," the blonde teen replied. "He might have been told not to say anything to anyone, but he didn't mention anything about a tournament to us."

"Besides, the age limit is seventeen," Cynthia said. "Why would they bring younger teens than that?"

Draco looked at her and said with a grin:

"I got a feeling, Cynthia."

"Oh?" she said and raised one of her eyebrows. "What kind of feeling?"

"That Santuario is a slightly different school from the rest."

"Why?" they all asked.

"Can't you feel it?" Draco asked, baffled, to Cynthia.

She did not seem to understand at first but suddenly her eyes widened. She turned to the blonde with her mouth open, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Erus' aura," she whispered.

"Yep," the blonde said while their friends gaped. "He's on the grounds."

-

As the applauses for Durmstrang faded out and the foreign students had seated down, Dumbledore rose once more. Draco had to give it to the old man though; despite how much everyone on Voldemort's side hated Albus Dozen Middle Names Dumbledore, the man was a good host when he wanted to. Well, every person had something good about them.

"And now, for the third school," Dumbledore said, smiling. Cynthia snickered; apparently he had no idea his worst former student went to that very same school he was about to announce. "Let us welcome our friends from Italy: Santuario!"

The doors opened slowly and a white smoke gently caressed the stairs as it went down, slowly coming to the floor and spreading out. Suddenly shapes came up from the smoke before dissolving into the air, looking vaguely like dancing people. More smoke came from the opening, moving around someone. The smoke cleared slowly and they all stared.

There stood a gorgeous woman with black hair falling down her shoulders and back, her brown eyes richer than dark chocolate and her skin porcelain-white. She was dressed in a pale blue dress which was practically hugging her body and over that a dark blue robe swishing around her feet as she slowly walked down the stairs. She wore no shoes, her naked feet making no sounds whatsoever. She moved her hands from her hips, brought her arms up and the smoke followed her hands' every move. Every one was fascinated with the beautiful woman, more so than they had been with the girls from Beauxbatons. Her hips swayed slightly as she began walking between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw table in order to get to the Head Table. She suddenly swung her arms to the ground, the smoke following. From the smoke, to everyone's shock and perhaps horror, people sprang out. Youngsters. They raised their heads high and stood perfectly still.

The students from Santuario had made their grand entry with the help of their headmistress. Cynthia gaped. Draco stared. The Slytherins became utterly silent.

"Erus!" the brunette girl finally gasped out.

Erus made a sweeping motion and the smoke cleared to be replaced by his wind before he began walking forward. Once he stood almost in front of the Head Table he stopped. Cain and Nikolaj moved from the others as well and stepped up beside him. Once they were standing next to each other, in the same position did the three Necromancers raise their heads and looked at the teacher that were seated by the Head Table. The teachers themselves were utterly surprised at seeing Erus there, Dumbledore and Potter possible seething though, and then waited. The three teens raised their left arm, palm to the ground and they uttered three words that echoed in the hall:

"Orior et mico." (A/N Means Rise and shine in Latin.)

Transparent grey shadows rose from underneath them, swirling around them, caressing their bodies. The shadows moved from the Necromancers and to the tables, making the students shiver before they dissolved or moved back to the three teens.

Dumbledore's eyes widened; they summoned dead souls! Necromancy! The three youngsters were doing necromancy in front of them! Such black magic in Hogwarts; how dare they?! And Necromancy was not something you learned; you were one from birth! So how the hell had Dumbledore never noticed something strange with Erus before??

Erus, Cain and Nikolaj suddenly leaned back, jumped up into the air and flipped over, all made simultaneously in fluid movements. They landed safely near the others. Joseph came up in their stead, from the shadows on the ground, and to the other students and teachers horror, shot a dark curse towards his own friends. But his smile said something was planned. Dimitriv and Stella stepped up, joined moments later by Belladonna behind them. After her two teens, one girl and one boy, stepped up on either side of her. The fve students whipped out their wands and together performed Infinitus Tutela non-verbally, their magic smoothly merging for the task. As the shield faded, Belladonna whirled around and disappeared into a swirl of shadows. Moments later she appeared near the Head Table and she and Joseph shot each a spell at each other. They blocked both of the spells, threw them aside and ran forward, their wands suddenly gone, replaced by the impressive sight of two swords. With a powerful wind, their swords violently clashed and were held in place. Their faces were mere inches from each other, the swords making scraping noises and both trying to win, neither willing to give up.

"What are they doing?" Millicent succeeded to get out.

"They are showing us," Miles said and the younger ones looked at him. His eyes were on the Santuario students. "They are showing us how much more powerful they are than us."

They were surprised when Erus walked up, alone while the two were mock-battling each other. His steps were confident, his posture relaxed, his face wearing the softest of smiles.

"He looks different," Blaise said. "So different since we saw him."

"He is different," Cynthia agreed. A moment later a smile adorned her face and she continued, "But he's still our Erus."

Joseph and Belladonna separated suddenly, jumping away to allow Erus to pass. The swords disappeared and when the two landed their wands were back in their hands again, both of them ready for protection shields if necassary. The emerald-eyed teen looked down for a moment and closed his eyes. He heard the whispers from the students around him, some of them in awe and some in fear. A few in hatred.

Weasley's voice wormed its way to him, the words of mockery. Erus willed it away, knowing he had more than one chance to make Ron Weasley's life hell. He felt Lamia's and Invisus' presences by the door, silently encouraging him to go. And what better way to show Dumbledore his power than to create a Patronus, _his_ Patronus, a spell most adults could not do? A spell that chased away the terrifying Dementors and therefore ensuring he was not going to be threatened by them.

They all stared at the teen as he slowly lifted his right hand, his palm towards the roof. Doing the Patronus wandlessly would acquire a bit more concentration but Joseph and Belladonna was near him for the purpose if anyone would dare to attack him.

His head rose up, his eyes opening. The teachers gasped; they were brighter than the Avada Kedavra. He smiled his gentle smile again and whispered:

"Expecto Patronum."

The blinding light made them all gasp. A violent wind swept up around Erus, making his hair fly around and his robes to lift. He stood silent, letting the memories wash over him, letting the unmistakable feeling of pure bliss caress his senses. His eyes closed, his lips turning into a serene smile as the light caressed him just as the sould had done not so long ago.

Everyone else was looking at him in awe. James Potter stared with wide and terrified eyes; such a dark child could make such a strong Patronus?! Dumbledore's face was white, but no one could guess if it was in fury, horror, or shock.

The Patronus burned out, and Erus finished it with bringing his right hand down and all of the students from Santuario followed his movements, bowing to the teachers. There was silence for a moment before clapping boomed around the hall. Dumbledore collected himself, smiled and said:

"Welcome, Santuario's students, welcome! Feel free to sit wherever you want!"

Maria began walking to the Head Table, joined by Lamia and Invisus as the Santuario students sat down here and there. Lamia an Invisus turned their heads though when they heard shrieks of "Erus!" over the noise. The sight that met them made them widen their eyes slightly.

Erus was lifted in the air by what the two teachers presumed was a seventh-year Slytherin while several of the Slytherins had gathered around the teen, shouting happily at him or trying to hug him and welcome him back. Erus' friends from Santuario looked slightly amazed over the whole thing.

The two teachers chuckled and followed the headmistress, whom they knew had very much enjoyed the show she had put up. They had wondered why she had brought such a strange dress with her, and were a bit surprised over the reason why. But it had been well-worth it, even if she would never use that dress again for the rest of the year.

-

Abel, Cain, Dimitriv, Nikolaj, Stella and Joseph stared in amazement at the greeting Erus received. They had been allowed space to the Slytherin table happily along with Belladonna. The girl was better at controlling herself but was smiling a bit at the treatment her young classmate got.

Finally Draco and Cynthia got a hold of their blood-brother. The small foreign group blinked in surprise when the two greeted the raven-haired teen; while everyone else had hugged Erus in wild joy of having him back even if just for a short time, this embrace was… gentle. Draco had embraced Erus from behind and Cynthia at his front. They did not speak. They simply held each other. Erus closed his eyes, letting his head sink down onto Cynthia's shoulder as he felt Draco's arm around his middle tighten. Their magic merged, trapping them in their own little cocoon. His breathing deepened, his body relaxing. Abel and Cain stared in amazement at Draco and Cynthia, seemingly the only two people who could make Erus melt into their embrace in public. The girl was fingering on the raven hair gently, kneading the spot behind Erus' ear, knowing he would no doubt have a headache due to the loud volume now when everyone had begun eating. No one paid attention to the three though, and for that they were happy. Draco gazed up at Cynthia and saw what she was doing. Smiling lightly, he rubbed his hand against Erus' side in a comforting manner, making the teen sigh happily.

Finally the two let go of the now very relaxed and happy teen. Almost automatically, their hands joined each other's, their bracelets visible. The group from Santuario, even Belladonna, could not help but stare. The magic around the three rumbled in contentment, and Erus grinned.

"Told ya time would fly, sis," he could not help but say to Cynthia.

"Forgive me for not taking your oh so nicely words to my heart, brother," Cynthia replied cheekily.

"Well, excuse me for being so totally blunt, but I'm starving here, siblings," Draco said.

They found out it did not feel weird calling each other sister and brothers. Because that was what they were. Sister and brothers.

-

Erus looked at his friends, smiling widely. Cynthia and Stella were busy talking about something in History while Draco appeared to be in a serious conversation about something with Dimitriv. Erus caught Nikolaj's eyes and the teen rolled his eyes at his brother. Erus shook his head; Dimitriv had probably mentioned something with Dark Arts and Draco had immediately jumped on the train.

Surprisingly Miles and Kyle were speaking with Belladonna, her quiet voice somehow making its way over to the two teens. They might have talked to Joseph if the teen had not decided that the table was soft enough to take a nap on.

"Is he always like that?" Blaise asked Erus, pointing at Joseph.

"For as long as I've known him," the teen said with a shrug.

Belladonna looked over at the brown-haired teen, and Erus thought after. She would have gone with Joseph much longer, so she should know him pretty well. As if reading the emerald-eyed teen's thoughts, the girl made a fist and brought it down over Joseph's head. The teen shot up and whined:

"That wasn't necessary, Belladonna!"

"How do you know it was me?" the young woman asked, eyebrow raised in perfect Slytherin-style that made the Slytherins around her snicker. She would definitely be in their house if she had gone to Hogwarts.

"When isn't it you?" Joseph grumbled. "What, did I miss anything?"

"No," she replied. "Your drool was merely irritating me."

"Wha?! I don't drool!"

The two began bickering back and forth, Joseph's rather wild movements against Belladonna's soft voice and amused eyes.

-

As the students prepared to go to bed, Erus approached Maria.

"Headmistress," he said politely. After all, most of the Hogwarts teachers were still there. She would appreciate if he showed he respected her by saying the title instead of Maria or Miss Santina.

"Yes, Erus?" she replied. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing wrong, ma'am," he said. "I just wondered if it would be inappropriate if I slept in the Slytherin dorms once in a while during my stay."

She looked over at him, nodding to show him it was alright and then at the headmaster. The man controlled his anger and said:

"I foresee no problems. Is it alright with you, Severus?"

"Mr Riddle is more than welcome to," the potions professor said, inclining his head. Erus smiled and bowed to his headmistress.

"I've already told my friends that I will be staying there tonight. Goodnight, ma'am, professors, headmaster Dumbledore."

"Don't stay up too late," Lamia said absently. Erus rolled his eyes at the protective teacher and said:

"I promise, professor Sangue."

"Oh," Maria said suddenly and plucked something from her robe. "Here, Erus."

She gave him a mirror and he looked at it. A two-way mirror. He looked up at her again and she only glanced at Invisus. So it was the man who wanted him to have it. Oh well, he was no about to complain. The black-haired teacher could be as protective over him as Lamia was, and probably wanted to make sure he could get a hold of Erus whenever he wanted. The teen bowed once more, thanked her and left.

-

Draco and Cynthia were overjoyed when Erus entered the common room. Other Slytherins blinked, but once they got over their surprise many ran over to do a repeat of what happened in the Great Hall. It was nearing three in the morning when most of the Slytherins and Erus finally got to bed, everyone happy that tomorrow was a Saturday. When Erus, Draco and Blaise came into the room the two Slytherins shared Blaise all but collapsed at his bed and fell asleep. Erus noted his bed had been removed and the blonde looked at him.

"I can conjure a bed for you," the Malfoy said. "Sorry, I didn't think ahead."

"Nah," Erus said. "The bed is big enough for us. Unless Amber wishes to join us."

"Talking about familiars… where is Vates?"

Erus grinned and slowly unwrapped a miniature snake from his neck. Vates immediately grew until he was as big as Draco and Erus together before curling up on the floor next to the bed.

"That answered my question I guess," Draco said. "You sure about sharing a bed?"

"Come on, last time we did it was this summer," Erus said. "No problem."

Amber looked at them from her spot next to Draco's bed and purred happily as Draco scratched her behind the ears. When he looked up, Erus was lying on the bed, eyes already dropping close. Draco shook his head and strokes his familiar's fur until the panther was blissfully asleep again. Then he carefully kicked off his shoes and took off his robe. He shuffled it to the end of the bed and pulled Erus' boots off. He removed the robe from the other teen and Erus yawned. They had a bit of a tug-war with the covers but ended up like they usually did; Draco lying on his back, his right arm stretched out and his left curled up underneath his pillow. On his outstretched arm Erus had laid down his head and their bodies were almost touching.

Draco watched his friend slip into sleep easily, and closed his own eyes to follow suit.

-

Blaise woke up when someone entered the room. He rubbed his eyes a bit and squinted into the darkness of the room. He made out a form tip-toeing to Draco's bed. He sat up soundlessly but relaxed once he saw the long, brown hair and night gown. It was Cynthia.

She looked up at him and smiled sheepishly, showing she was sorry for waking him. He waved his hand, saying it was okay and lay down again. He wondered what the time was but felt tired enough to know he was not going up anytime soon. He watched as the girl climbed into the bed, though not without stroking Amber's fur a bit to calm the big cat down. He heard Vates' absent hissing and shook his head. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

-

When Erus woke up, he immediately knew they had been joined by someone, most likely Cynthia. He opened his eyes.

His face was hidden in Draco's neck and he let himself relax against his brother. The blonde teen held him tightly, his deep breath indicating he was nowhere beginning to wake up. Cynthia had her head behind Erus'; he could feel her breathing ghosting over his hair once in a while. One of her arms was slung over Erus' middle on top of the covers to rest on Draco's hip. It was warm and comfortable, and Erus had no wish to get up anytime soon.

He looked up slightly and saw Blaise moving on the bed, waking up slowly but surely. The teen soon sat up and looked over at them. He raised an eyebrow and Erus said quietly to not wake his siblings up:

"What? It's comfortable."

"You three… you never change do you?" the teen asked.

"Of course not," Erus said. "What would be the fun in that?"

Tbc…

* * *

Alright, this chapter was shorter than the others, but I never intended it to be long. Hope you enjoyed it.

Anyway, chapter 29: The champions are chosen, and no, Erus won't be in the tournament. I already know who from Santuario is going to be in the tournament. Then maybe I will throw in some classes, a free weekend for the Santuario students and maybe, just maybe a cuddle-moment between Erus and Noir. They haven't had many of those.

Speaking of those two... I can't remember who said it, but one of the reviewers suggested I would do some ones-shots with them for those who are in for yaoi. That means not so much yaoi in this story, but more in those one-shots. What do you say? I think those who don't enjoy yaoi that much would appreciate it, and I would love the challange to give you yaoi-lovers some cuddly, embarrassing or perhaps juicy moments between the two.

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	33. Ch 29

**A Different Life**

**Summary**: They all thought Lily was Light. She wasn't. She was in love with the Dark Lord, and gave birth to his son. Now Erus Riddle is growing up, showing just how evil the son of Lord Voldemort can be. Of course, the Light doesn't know that fact.

**Spoilers**: Not so many. You need to know about Chamber of Secrets and Horocruxes. It's good if you've read all seven books though.

_During the chapters, I can come up with some new names. Don't get surprised then._

**Pairing/s**: Temporary slash-pairings with Erus later. SiriusSeverus

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. They belong rightfully to Mrs Rowling; I just borrow them for the time being.

**Other notes**: Hermione is not Hermione. She is Cynthia, a girl who loves reading and hates Dumbledore. Harry's real, and full name is Erus Sicarius Salazar Riddle.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Parseltongue" _

_Visions _

-

IF YOU THINK MY STORY SUCKS, STOP READING AND DON'T REVIEW.

-

You guys really want NoirErus one-shots??? Sweet! Alright, not everyone wanted but some of you wanted and that means I gotta give them to ya! This means less yaoi in this story, and more yaoi in the one-shots. So those who don't like yaoi that much, ignore the one-shots since they are for yaoi-lovers.

Now, enjoy chapter 29.

_Warnings:__ Noir and Erus, who else? Not much as usual; they share a few kisses._

-

**Chapter Twenty-Nine:**** Champions**

Cynthia slowly opened her eyes and yawned. Her cheek pressed against Erus' neck and she stretched carefully. She looked up to see that Blaise had already woken up and left. She shrugged lightly and slowly pulled away.

Erus had fallen back asleep again and now the two boys lay on the bed, Draco's arms firmly around his blood-brother, as if afraid to let go. Vates was snoozing on the floor, hissing randomly about Merlin knows what, and Amber looked at the girl sleepily. Cynthia turned back to her brothers and gently draped the covers up around them again. It was Saturday so they deserved to sleep in.

She got up and took Amber with her as she exited.

-

Erus woke up slowly and felt Draco's body against his own. He opened his eyes to find the blonde looking at him.

"Morning," Draco said.

"Morning," the teen replied. "Have you been awake long?"

"Nope, only a few minutes," the blonde teen said and yawned a bit. "Shall we get up?"

"What time is it?"

"Nine," Draco said, squinting to look at the clock on the bedside table. "Are your friends early risers?"

"Mostly Stella," the raven-haired teen said and yawned. "She might stay in the carriage until the others are up though."

They got up slowly and Draco now began to wonder where his familiar was.

"Probably with Cynthia," Erus said.

"Why with her?"

"You didn't notice she spent most of the night here with us?" Erus asked.

"… No. I guess I didn't."

Erus shrugged and got up. He cast a cleaning spell over himself, as he was not in the mood for a shower, and over his clothes before tugging his boots on.

"_Vates,"_ he murmured.

The Basilisk immediately came up and slithered up his leg until he was resting on the teen's shoulders.

"_Mice,"_ Vates mumbled before his eyes closed.

"_Mice?"_ Erus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"_Mice,"_ the snake confirmed and fell asleep. Erus blinked and wondered if the snake was going to say anything else. Vates' strange snoring told him the snake would not say anything else.

The teen decided not to wonder about what his familiar just had said, as it made no sense, and looked over at Draco. The teen finished combing his hair and Erus realized he probably should do the same. He quickly did so and dragged his hands through the hair. He rubbed his eyes a final time and said:

"Shall we go then?"

-

Erus' little group of friends from Santuario stepped into the Great Hall cautiously, and all breathed a sigh of relief when they saw Erus up and eating breakfast. The teen was currently feeding bacon to a panther which happily ate them away. They noted some people in the Hall gave the panther terrified looks, but the large cat was only aware of the bacon she was given.

"Morning," Abel said to Erus, Cynthia and Draco.

"Morning. Slept good?" Erus asked.

"Cain was throwing pillows at me in his sleep," Abel informed as he sat down.

"Same business then?"

"Unfortunately," the teen said with a sigh before Cain, Stella and the Russian twins sat down.

"Where is Joseph and Belladonna?" Erus asked.

"Belladonna was speaking to Invisus and Joseph… do you even need to ask?" Stella said.

"He's sleeping then."

"Why did you even ask?" Abel asked.

"Well, miracles tend to happen from time to time…"

"Not with Joseph," the Bellow twins dead-panned.

-

The day passed quickly, allowing Erus' friends from both schools growing closer and by the time it became dinner they were all friends. Erus half-listened to what Dumbledore had to say as he presented the Goblet of Fire. The teen looked at the goblet and tilted his head as he caught Dumbledore saying the age-restriction and that children under that age should not try to put their names in. He shrugged and returned to his food.

"Anyone you know who's gonna put their name in?" Cynthia asked him and Erus looked up again. He looked around the Slytherin Table and then over the students from Santuario.

"Dunno from the other houses or the two other schools, but I reckon at least Belladonna will try," the teen said and looked at the young woman. She gave him a half-smirk, telling him that was exactly what she was going to do and that she was quite confident to win over her fellow class mates. "I don't know who from Slytherin or if they will even try. I think they're just hoping no fool from Gryffindor gets chosen."

"Must be hard to have houses in your school," Belladonna said softly. "It creates such hostility between everyone."

"How is to not have any houses?" Cynthia and Pansy asked.

"You are not friend with everyone," the young woman said and looked at the two. "But we do not act like you do, with hateful words or actions."

"Except for Harrison," Erus reminded.

"He's a brat, and should I ever have the chance he's dead," Joseph said from his spot next to Erus.

"What did he do to ruin your day?" Erus asked, surprised. "I know he's trying to ruin my days all the time, but he's even more ridiculous than Weasley."

"He didn't ruin my day, but his dad ruined my father's," Joseph said casually. "That little brat just loves to remind me of that, causing him to go to healer Sofi more than he should."

"So you're the one who's hexing him?" the raven-haired teen said before he drank some water.

"His little gang can go to hell for all I care," Joseph said bitterly. "The only thing they have is rich and stupid parents."

"My father is rich," Erus pointed out.

"Yeah, but he's far from stupid," the older teen said and took a bit of salad, studying it before setting it on fire wandlessly and nonverbally. "Never met him before, but he seems like an okay person."

"Why are you burning your salad?" Belladonna asked.

"I'm bored," Joseph replied.

Erus sighed and waved his hand a bit, putting the flames out.

"Not at the table," he warned. "You can burn things later, where teachers aren't there to stare at you."

Joseph looked over at the Head Table and saw some of the teachers staring at him. Invisus shook his head, amused while Maria simply sighed. They knew Joseph did whatever he wanted to do, wherever he wanted to do it. Some of the students stared at the teen as well, fear evident in their eyes. Joseph and Erus entered a glaring-contest about it.

"Fine," the older teen muttered after a while, looking away before picking up his fork.

"Anyone you could think from Slytherin that would do in the tournament?" Erus asked his friends to shift to another subject.

-

This time Erus followed his friends to the carriage and stepped inside. The three adults must have changed it a bit since they came to a hall with the bedroom doors lined up. In the end were a number of couches and armchairs and attached to the wall was a hearth with a fire going. Abel and Cain led Erus to their room and he fell onto his bed as Vates slithered over to the pillow with something akin to a yawn.

"_You're getting a bit lazy,"_ Erus commented to the snake.

"_Tomorrow I shall be chasing nice and juicy mice,"_ Vates declared sleepily, making the twins look at the snake in confusion as his head swayed back and forth. With a final exclaim of 'Mice!', the snake's head fell to the pillow.

"_You're only supposed to sleep-talk when you're asleep,"_ Erus muttered as he watched the Basilisk.

-

"When are the champions going to be picked out?"

Cynthia looked over at Erus and thought for a while.

"Wednesday," she replied and returned to her breakfast.

"I thought it was today," the teen said as he sat down next to her. A yawning Abel joined him soon. "Where's your brother, Abel?"

"Lazy bastard refused to get up," Abel mumbled as he looked around at the table for something good to eat. "I accidently dropped a bucket of water over him."

"We don't have any buckets with water in our room," Erus said absently. "He won't be happy."

"Trust me; I know."

Stella sat down in front of them with a frown.

"What is it?" Erus asked.

"Later," she mumbled. "It's… private."

"Private?" the teen said quietly.

"About you-know-what."

He realized quite quickly, as the only thing Stella was reluctant to bring up when a lot of people was around was her and his vampire blood, what it was all about and nodded.

"What is you-know-what?" Abel asked.

"It's you-know-what," Stella and Erus replied simultaneously. A vein ticked on Abel's forehead, but before he could say anything Cain dropped down next to him and kindly dumped a goblet of water over his brother's head.

Abel shouted, Erus and Stella laughed, and the Slytherins nearby were amused.

-

"Erus?"

The teen looked up at Cynthia and Draco with a puzzled look. He had been reading in one of his history-books and wondered how they succeeded getting into the carriage.

"Your teacher Lamia let us in," Cynthia explained. "We were just wondering how you are going to do your classes."

"We will have assignments passed out to us each day for each class," Erus said and put the book away. Vates hissed contently in his lap and he gently lay the snake down on his pillow and motioned for his siblings to sit down. Once they were seated he continued, "If it is anything practical, our professors will take us to a training room in the carriage and help us. We who are in fourth year up till sixth aren't going to have any final exams, but the ones in seventh year will. Except for the champion I guess. I'm only going to have one exam."

"What kind of exam?"

"History of Dark Magic," Erus said. "I will finish the course before Christmas, otherwise I'm fine. Lamia maybe wants me to do a final test in Necromancy since it's my last year."

"Are you finishing school already?!" Draco asked with eyes wide.

"What? No, no, I still have far to go!" Erus said and laughed a bit. "But I am finishing some classes earlier than I thought."

"When you are in seventh year, how many classes are you going to have? One?" the blonde asked as he slumped over Erus' lap.

"Hmm… no, not one only. Maybe five?"

"That's so unfair!" Draco cried out.

-

Happy that the library was empty, Erus slipped in and sat down on Madam Pince's desk. She looked up from her book and said, a bit surprised:

"Mr Riddle. What brings you here?"

"Oh, only to meet the most wonderful librarian I have ever had the pleasure to meet," he said and blinked his eyes innocently.

"Don't give me the innocent-look mister, because I know you're not," she said with a laugh. "Don't you have things to do this lovely morning?"

"Hmm, I have four classes today so to speak but I've already made three of them," Erus said and looked at her. "Since I didn't have much else to do I figured I could always find myself a friend right here."

"What about your other friends?" she asked even as she spelled the books back to their right places.

"They have different classes than me."

"You seem to be a step ahead of them as usual then."

"Maybe," he replied and slid of the desk. She rose up and smiled a bit to him.

"If you insist on a talk, I rather want to be in a more comfortable place and perhaps with some snacks?"

"Oh, I would love to," he said and offered her his arm. She shook her hand, amused, before looping her arm through his and they went into her little office.

-

Lamia scratched his head as he turned on his heels in the corridor. A few fourth year Gryffindors watched the white-haired man from afar.

"He doesn't look that bad," Seamus said to Ron.

"He teaches that Riddle though," Dean cut in. "And seems to like him."

"Then he's not a good teacher," Ron sneered.

Lamia let out a huge sigh and said loud enough for the three to hear:

"Where is that bloody brat?"

"I'm not a bloody brat, thank you very much Lamia."

The three grew angry when Erus showed up. To their surprise though, Lamia hit the teen over the head playfully and said:

"Are you aware I'm not very good at finding my way?!"

"So that's why you're always late for class," Erus remarked.

Lamia blushed and the teen grinned.

"Now why are you looking for me?" the raven-haired teen asked.

"Herbology. Professor Mori arrived just."

"He even went through the trouble of coming here?" Erus asked, eyes wide. "Wow, that's really nice of him."

"Yes. He is only going to come once a month though, so you better not miss those classes."

"Alright, I'm coming. Are we in any of Hogwarts' green houses?"

"Mori doesn't like them or this professor Sprout, so he brought his own things with him."

"That's him in a nutshell isn't it?"

"Well, sometimes it's good not to trust other people."

"Lamia, has that man ever trusted anyone?" Erus asked.

The white-haired man thought for a while and then said:

"Probably not. Let's go now."

Erus shrugged and followed the teacher. The three Gryffindors looked at each other and Ron said:

"I don't like that teacher at all. He seems to be too close to Riddle and that's never a good sign."

"But… what about your brothers?" Neville said carefully, who had joined them not too long ago. "They were with Riddle a bit when Riddle went here."

"That's beside the question!" the Weasley snapped. "Honestly, Longbottom, don't you know when to shut up?!"

Neville squeaked and hurriedly went away. Once he rounded the corner, his face turned into a sneer. If only they knew how special he really was…

-

Erus checked the time and saw it was time for dinner. He banished back the book he had taken and elbowed Joseph in the side. Joseph woke up with a start and whined:

"What is it now?"

"Dinner," Erus said. "You coming?"

"Dinner already?" the teen asked and rubbed his eyes. He stretched so his back popped and released a content sigh.

"Yep. Time flies when you have fun… or in you case, when you are asleep."

"Why can't I sleep for a couple of years?" Joseph moaned and let himself be dragged out of the library by Erus, but not before said teen could say goodbye to Madam Pince.

"What, and miss the chaos called life? No way! If I'm supposed to suffer, then so will you!"

"And since when did you start to sound like Belladonna?" Joseph whined.

"Dunno. Since she said what irritated you the most?"

"No way she told you that!"

Erus' grin said that that was exactly what Belladonna had told him, and the older teen groaned.

-

"Where's Nikolaj?" Erus asked Dimitriv.

The teen looked up at the raven-haired one and then glanced over at the Gryffindor table. Erus' felt his anger flare to life.

"Dimitriv?"

"Some idiots from Gryffindor said something stupid, and Nikolaj didn't feel like coming and eating today," Dimitriv said. "I'm going to take some dinner to him."

"Who?" Erus asked.

"You probably won't know them."

"A loud-mouthed redhead along with two other annoying bastards?"

"Yeah," Dimitriv said, looking a bit surprised. "How did you know?"

"Because the redhead is the only one I know would do something as stupid as trying to insult a foreign student just to feel important. His name is Ron Weasley and that's the guy I compare Harrison with," Erus said and tried to calm down. "One day it will be pure pleasure to rip that bastard's throat open."

"Which one? This Weasley or Harrison?"

"Both of them. Or maybe I'll leave Harrison to Joseph; they seem to be worse enemies than me and Weasley for some reason."

Dimitriv looked at the Gryffindor table again and the emerald-eyed teen said:

"What did he said to Nikolaj?"

Dimitriv looked uncomfortable and mumbled:

"That Nikolaj's a monster."

Erus spit out the water he was drinking and turned to Dimitriv. The teen looked back at him and continued:

"Because of our eyes… our family has always had amber eyes."

Erus closed his eyes and tried to control his temper.

"Stella?"

"Yeah?" she said.

"I know we were going to talk about something you seemed to wonder about this morning, but can we take it later?"

"Sure, but why?"

"I believe I have a little visit to make along with Dimitriv."

-

"Where are we going?" Dimitriv asked.

"First of all, the kitchens," Erus said and stopped in a hall. He turned around and said, "Alright, guys, come on out."

Two identical redheaded teens came out. Dimitriv looked a bit wary, since they reminded him of the other redheaded, but relaxed as the two grinned at Erus and said:

"How's our lord doing?"

"I told you already, I'm not a lord!" Erus shouted. "Spur of the moment! SPUR of the moment, idiots!" (A/N Referring back to a pervious chapter when Erus told the Weasley twins The Dark Lord had named him Erus in a spur of the moment)

"But you refused to listen to something else later!" they cried out. "Lord!"

"Not a lord, god damnit!"

Dimitriv looked between the three of them and could not help but smile.

-

"So ickle Ronnie is being a loud-mouthed bitch again?"

Erus nodded, and the twins frowned. They were seated in the kitchens, the house-elves working quietly around them after having placed tea and snacks in front of them. The house-elves liked Fred and George and therefore the Weasley twins had made them promise never to tell Dumbledore or anyone of the Light what was said or done down there.

"Are we going to tell anyone about this or do our own thing?" Fred asked and looked at Erus. Dimitriv was content to sit back and listen.

"I was thinking of telling dear Minerva," Erus said. "She might want to do something that will ensure your stupid prat to brother will never repeat his mistake again."

"He needs to learn his lesson this time," George said. "Pulling a prank on him is fun, but for him to call a boy in his own age a monster is not acceptable. I suggest you go to McGonagall."

"Isn't she the head of house for Gryffindor?" Dimitriv asked quietly.

"Yeah, and she enjoys seeing Ron fucking Weasley in misery," Erus replied lightly. "Then it's decided! Plus you guys can play a prank on him."

"Yay!" the twins shouted. "That's our Erus alright!"

"How's Ginny?" the emerald-eyed teen asked. "I see she was sitting at the Ravenclaw table when I arrived, and has at every meal."

"Yeah, she's with Luna Lovegood," Fred said. "Luna is a bit of a dreamer and nothing she says makes really sense but they are good friends. Ginny has even gotten over her crush of the mysterious Slytherin boy."

"Who do you think it was?" Erus asked.

"Might have been little Dray or Blaisy."

"Why do you insist of calling them that?" Erus asked.

"What? At least we don't say that in public!" the two said with equal grins.

"Whatever," the raven-haired teen said and got up. "Shall we go to Minerva, Dimitriv?"

"If you say so," Dimitriv said. "I should get some dinner for Nikolaj though."

"Dinner?" one of the house-elves squeaked. "Master wishes dinner to bring with him?"

"Eh, yes please," the redheaded teen said. "That would be appreciated."

The tiny creatures hurriedly packed him a huge set of dinner, and his eyes widened. Erus laughed and said:

"Told you the best house-elves were at Hogwarts!"

The house-elves thanked Erus furiously for the praise, and prompted he would take some snacks with him and that he was welcomed anytime.

"Anytime?" he said.

"Anytime, master!" one of the bravest ones said.

"Will you promise me to never tell Dumbledore?"

"Of course, master! We house-elves are not bound to Dumbledore, but to the castle itself! We never need to tell Dumbledore anything!" the excited house-elf said, her eyes shining and her mouth in a wide grin. Erus decided he liked the house-elves at Hogwarts very much indeed.

"That's good," Erus said. "Well then, I will make sure to come here whenever I don't feel like eating in the hall, that's for sure!"

-

Minerva looked up as it knocked on the door.

"Come in," she said and put her quill away.

Erus pulled the door open and let Dimitriv step in before he shut the door. Minerva raised an eyebrow.

"Missed me?" Erus asked with a grin.

"I was wondering why you hadn't visited me or Poppy," the stern witch said. "Madam Pince was blushing quite furiously when she realized she was the only one you had visited."

"Sorry about that," the teen said and skipped forward to the desk. "I will do better tomorrow. Unfortunately I was not here for just chatting for fun."

She saw the look and sighed heavily.

"What did Ronald Weasley do this time?" she asked.

Erus pretended to be shocked and Dimitriv was a bit surprised at his behaviour.

"Don't tell me you are a Seer!" the emerald-eyed teen gasped, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

"No, merely realistic," Minerva replied dryly.

"Oh well; you could've fooled me. Yes, it was Weasley if you're wondering. He insulted one of my friends, Dimitriv's brother Nikolaj."

"I see," she said and turned her eyes to the redheaded teen as Erus introduced him. Dimitriv met her gaze steadily. "Where is your brother right now, Dimitriv?"

"In our room in the carriage," the redheaded teen replied and held up the basket he had been given by the house-elves. "He didn't go to the hall for dinner, so I was given this to give him instead."

"What did Weasley say?"

"He called Nikolaj monster," Erus said and looked at the Transfiguration teacher. "Because Dimitriv and Nikolaj both have amber eyes."

She groaned and let her head hit the desk once.

"Should've known," she muttered. "Only Ron Weasley can say something so stupid and then feel proud over it."

She raised her head and now they saw anger in her eyes.

"Very well," she said to both of them. "I will make sure he will never utter a word to you ever again, Dimitriv, nor to your brother. Hopefully he will not say anything to anyone of the Santuario students if I have something to say about it. I hope that idiot to Gryffindor didn't cause too much damage."

"Nikolaj is a bit more sensitive than me," Dimitriv said, "and was alone when this Weasley said it. If I had been with him, he would be better now."

"I see," Minerva said. "Well, I hope he will feel better soon, and let him know I will deal with Weasley personally."

"Minerva dear, no Unforgivables on the students," Erus teased.

"Unlike your father and yourself, I do know how to control my temper," she said.

"Hey! I can control my temper!"

"Hmm, so what was the power-spike during dinner?"

"I didn't kill Weasley on the spot, did I now?"

"But you wanted," she pointed out.

"Minerva," he whined, "I wanted to kill Ron Weasley the moment I laid my eyes on his ugly, freckled face."

She chuckled at him and Dimitriv smiled.

-

Erus followed Dimitriv to the carriage despite it was only six in the evening.

"You don't need to come with me," the teen said to Erus. "We'll be fine."

"I want to see it for myself," the teen huffed. "Besides, my friends are welcomed to the carriage whenever they want to thanks to Maria, Invisus and Lamia."

They walked inside and Dimitriv opened the door to his and Nikolaj's room. The twin looked up from his book and saw the two.

"Hi," he mumbled before turning back to the book, probably about history.

"Brought some dinner," Dimitriv said and held up the basket.

"Really?" Nikolaj asked and sat up.

"Dinner?" Erus said and snorted. "More like breakfast, lunch and dinner times three combined into one meal."

"I said just dinner, so why did they pack so much?" Dimitriv asked.

"House-elves don't understand the word 'little', and think when we miss dinner we must eat a whole day's worth of food to feel satisfied," Erus said. "Or at least my house-elf thinks that way. Now, Nikolaj looks starved so don't let him be waiting."

Erus and Dimitriv talked about ideas for spells to create in Dark and Black Magic class while Nikolaj ate. They were seated on the floor, their robes thrown onto one of the beds and the Russian twins dressed in identical black turtleneck shirts and black pants. Erus himself was today dressed in a blood-red shirt, what was suspected to be leather-pants and black knee-high boots. Right now he had gotten the boots off and pulled his hair out of the ponytail. His necklace and amulet rested heavily against his chest, their weights comforting. He unconsciously caressed the ring Severus had given him years ago.

Nikolaj finished eating and inched away to get back to his book.

"No," Dimitriv said. "We have something we want to tell you."

"What?" Nikolaj said, looking away. "If it's about that boy, I'm fine."

"He's going to be punished," Erus said. "And he won't say anything like that to you ever again."

"You don't know that," Nikolaj said. "That headmaster they have will probably not do anything to stop him…"

"Who said we went to the headmaster?" the raven-haired teen said and looked at Nikolaj. The teen looked between his friend and his twin. "I hate Dumbledore, so I would never go to that man for anything. No, we went to Minerva McGonagall, the Gryffindor head of house who happens to be on whatever side I'm on. She was not happy with Weasley's comment, and promised to take care of it personally."

"What?" he asked. "Why would she… I thought she was Light."

"Well, she isn't," Erus said. "She hasn't been since my first year at Hogwarts."

"Why not?" Nikolaj asked.

"What I'm going to tell you have to be a secret," Erus said. "You will then understand why some of the adults are on my side. You can't tell it to anyone, okay?"'

They both nodded. He looked at them for a while and said:

"She follows the Dark Lord of England, as do some of the other teachers."

They nodded; they knew about Voldemort.

"She started follow him around Christmas during my first year," Erus said. "And she did it because of me."

"Why?" they both asked.

"Because she happens to like me, plus I'm the son to the Dark Lord of England."

-

"Hi."

Stella looked up at Erus as he entered hers and Belladonna's room. Belladonna lay on her bed, a book in front of her. She looked up as the teen entered and raised an eyebrow.

"Just taking Stella out for a walk."

Stella nodded and rose up. They exited the room and left the carriage. The sun was almost gone, and the air was a bit chilly. The girl brought her robe around her while Erus enjoyed the cold.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked.

"I felt vampires inside the forest," she said and looked at him. "I can't tell if they have good or bad intentions."

Erus frowned and then stretched his magic out. Once his magic entered he forest, he connected with at least ten vampires. He drew back and opened his eyes.

"At least ten of them," he mused. "Why are they here?"

"It might be because they felt us," she said. "Or my father or Noir felt we needed protection."

"I have done the work for Charms and Transfiguration for tomorrow, so I can go and see if I can find them," he said quietly. "Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah. I have to work on a thing in Charms with Abel, Cain, Dimitriv and Nikolaj."

"I can go alone," Erus said. "If they want to hurt me, I can get my dad here within a moment, wards or no wards."

-

Erus ventured into the forest the next day. He made sure to keep his magic suppressed as much as he could to avoid suspicion. He did not want to be discovered by Dumbledore or Potter or anyone on the Light side, thank you very much. Nor did he want his father to find out about it; Voldemort did not like the Forbidden Forest, especially not after Rulein's crazy rampage and Auctrix with his bloody Dementors.

Ironically; it felt like he had been here just moments ago. Erus certinaly preferred the forest in broad dayligt, with no crazy Rulein or crazy Auctrix chasing him around. And no Dementors. He did not quite like Dementors yet, although Curiosus

He stopped once he reached a meadow. He then turned his head to the left and said:

"Who are you?"

No one answered.

"I know you are there," he snapped. "And I know you are vampires. Now tell me who you are."

"Shouldn't you be the one to introduce yourself first?" a voice replied.

"I'm Erus Riddle," he said shortly. "You will hear more if I wish to."

"Bold boy."

A vampire stepped into the clearing. It was a male with long, brown hair and sapphire eyes. He was dressed in a simple black travelling cloak and underneath white robes.

"My name is Rumino," he said to the teen. "I sense you are… not exactly vampire but not fully human either."

"I have a vampire lover who gave me his blood as a gift," Erus said and looked at Rumino. "Where are your companions?"

"My companions?"

"You were at least ten yesterday."

The vampire's eyes widened slightly. A child had felt their aura?

"My friend, whose father is vampire, felt you before me," the raven-haired teen continued. "It is clear you don't know either of us, so why are you here? If it is to kill anyone, I'm afraid I won't allow you."

"We're not here to kill anyone," Rumino said. "We felt two vampires enter the grounds and were curious."

"Merely curious?" he asked.

"Yes. May I ask the name of your lover and the other child's father? We might know them."

Erus looked around as nine more vampires stepped out. All were dressed in black cloaks and underneath white robes. He closed his eyes briefly and then spoke:

"The child's father is Berum Mosowitz. My lover is Noir the Immortal."

"Our leader?!" Rumino asked, eyes wide.

"Yes," Erus said.

"We don't believe you!" one of them shouted. "He has never spoken of any lover!"

Erus sighed as the vampires began arguing among themselves. He then picked up a two-way mirror, not the one leading to his father or to Invisus, opened it and drawled out, loud enough so they could hear him:

"Noir, I'm having a bit of trouble with some thick-headed followers of yours."

White smoke welled out from the mirror and they all went silent. A shape rose. They stared as Noir became visible, and gaped when the first thing their leader did was to grab the teen's chin and give him a kiss.

"Who are being noisy and thick-headed?" the vampire murmured to the teen.

"These guys," Erus said, trying hard not to lean in again and get another kiss.

Noir straightened up and had a look around. He spotted Rumino and said:

"Rumino? What's going on?"

"We felt two vampire children and wished to know who they were," Rumino answered. "We did not know he was your lover, my lord."

"Well, he is," Noir said. "He shares my blood and shall be respected as I am respected."

They all whipped their heads up; so it had been true. Noir had shared his noble blood with a human child. Erus leaned into the man's side and Noir wound his arm around the teen's shoulders.

"Now leave," the white-haired vampire said. "Your curiosity has been sated."

"Of course," Rumino said and bowed. "We will take our leave then."

They vanished, leaving the two alone. Noir lifted Erus' head up and kissed him again.

"I miss you," he said to the teen, stroking the raven hair lovingly.

"I miss you too," Erus said. "But we still are allowed our weekends. I will go home to dad's manor then, and I will kindly tell him you are to be with me then."

"Force him you mean."

"I think he won't complain," Erus said. "He's happy for my sake."

Noir smiled and said:

"Well, that doesn't stop him from threatening me once in a while."

"Noir, it will never stop him."

-

The excited talking was wearing on Erus' nerves at the dinner on Wednesday. A vein was ticking on his forehead and his friends watched him worriedly.

"This… is real torture," he muttered.

Draco cast a silencing spell around them, knowing it would be a while before the champions would be announced. Erus sent him a grateful look. They continued to eat and talking among themselves. Erus shot a look at Belladonna; most of the Santuario students have put their names in the goblet of fire, but the raven-haired teen hoped she was the one who would be their champion. He had considered them all, and felt she was the strongest, and she would enjoy the challenges.

As the desserts disappeared Draco released the silencing spell. Dumbledore rose up and said:

"Now we have come to the moment we have been waiting for. Time for the champions to be chosen!"

The goblet's fire turned red and a piece of parchment flew out. Erus watched as Dumbledore caught it and read out the name aloud:

"From Durmstrang; Victor Krum!"

The cheering echoed through the hall as the famous Bulgarian Quidditch-player stood up and went to where the headmaster directed him; a door to the right of the Head Table. Igor Karkaroff followed his student.

Another parchment shot up and Dumbledore took it.

"From Beauxbatons; Fleur Delacour!"

A light-blonde young woman rose up and several male students stared after her. Erus rolled his eyes; she was part Veela, which was why the guys were so interested in her. They simply could not resist. Her tall yet graceful headmistress followed her.

"From Santuario: Belladonna Amerson!"

Belladonna rose up with something akin to a feral grin, and Erus shook his head.

"You were that confident, weren't you?" he said at her.

"Of course," she replied. "The only one who can compete with me for this position is you."

"That's rather cruel, saying your classmates is that weak," Erus pointed out.

"Cruel but true," she reminded and stepped up towards the door. Maria rose up and followed.

"And finally, from Hogwarts: Cedric Diggory!"

A young man from the Hufflepuff table stood up and went to the door. Dumbledore thanked them all and wished them all goodnight before walking behind Cedric.

Tbc…

* * *

Chapter 29 finished!

Chapter 30: Up until the first task. Don't know how long it will be, or what will be in the chapter. Something good I hope.

And to make yaoi-lovers happy, I will post the first yaoi one-shot with Noir and Erus today. It will be a series of one-shots, all under the name of **Lovers' Secrets**. The first one-shot is named 'Wine'; check it out! Plus another thing; Lovers' Secrets is rated M.

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	34. Ch 30

**A Different Life**

**Summary**: They all thought Lily was Light. She wasn't. She was in love with the Dark Lord, and gave birth to his son. Now Erus Riddle is growing up, showing just how evil the son of Lord Voldemort can be. Of course, the Light doesn't know that fact.

**Spoilers**: Not so many. You need to know about Chamber of Secrets and Horocruxes. It's good if you've read all seven books though.

_During the chapters, I can come up with some new names. Don't get surprised then._

**Pairing/s**: Temporary slash-pairings with Erus later. SiriusSeverus

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. They belong rightfully to Mrs Rowling; I just borrow them for the time being.

**Other notes**: Hermione is not Hermione. She is Cynthia, a girl who loves reading and hates Dumbledore. Harry's real, and full name is Erus Sicarius Salazar Riddle.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Parseltongue" _

_Visions _

-

IF YOU THINK MY STORY SUCKS, STOP READING AND DON'T REVIEW.

-

Seems like my yaoi-readers like my one-shot collections although I have only posted three one-shots so far. No matter. I'm so glad that one of my readers came up with this because this way I can make yaoi-readers happy and non-yaoi readers happier that I don't include the one-shots into this story. They wouldn't like it I guess and if I did add them here this story would immediately jump up to the rating M. -sheepish smile-

Enjoy chapter thirty!

_Warnings:__ A bit of kissing._

-

**Chapter Thirty:**** First Task**

When Belladonna and Maria entered the carriage later that night, everyone was waiting for them. The two looked surprised when loud clapping occurred before the students and two teachers came forward.

Erus moved to bed a bit later, yawning. He noticed Vates was already asleep and shrugged. He changed from his robes to a pair of pyjama pants before fishing up a shirt he knew previously belonged to his father. He tugged it one, got his hair out from underneath it and sat down on the bed. He was not sure of the time but collapsed on the bed and fell asleep immediately.

-

Invisus combined the Dark and Black magic lessons as they only focused making spells on both of them. Erus had made a simple spell that was a sort of shield but could also be shot away to attack. It did not make so much damage but Invisus found it interesting he had created an offensive and a defensive spell in one single spell.

But he still had no idea what kind of spell he really wanted to make. He used the lessons to research. Right now he was seated in the library's forbidden section, having been given permission by his headmistress. But he could only be in there when he had Dark and Black magic class. He did not object as he knew he could get whatever book he wanted from either his teachers, any of his adult allies at Hogwarts, Lucius, his father or Noir.

He looked away from the book for a little while and checked his notes. He had written up several spells he could draw inspiration from but nothing had come up so far.

In his mind a green light flared. Erus blinked. He looked down at the list, checking each spell.

He had not written Avada Kedavra up, so why was he thinking of that spell?

-

Invisus found him an hour later in the forbidden section. The man blinked as he saw the mountain of books surrounding the teen. Erus himself was sitting there along with someone else who stood a bit away from the teen. Invisus sank into the shadows and frowned. Could it be Lamia? No, the person may have white hair but was far from Lamia.

"Why not?" Erus asked the person. "Look, I've made everything right!"

"Yes, Erus, you probably have but to make a version of a forbidden curse? No," the person said and shook his head.

"Noir, the only thing coming up in my freaking skull at this point is that bloody green light," Erus snapped.

Noir? That was the name of the vampire leader…

"But why do you want to make a copy?" Noir asked. "Avada Kedavra is the ultimate killing curse; making a copy of it isn't going to make yours any more special!"

"I'm not going to copy it," Erus said. "It's not going to be another killing curse; one is enough. Read the damn parchment before you jump to conclusions."

The vampire growled and moved to take the paper. Invisus watched them. The vampire's grew wider as he read and he whipped his head to stare at Erus.

"Are you serious?"

"No, I believe he's at home, plotting ways to molest my poor godfather," Erus said.

"No more Sirius-jokes, please. Why he told you so many goes beyond me. That man gets on my nerves, though I'm sure I've never spoken to him before. No matter; why am I even speaking of that man?? Is this for real, Erus?"

"Yes, it is," the teen said defiantly.

Noir rubbed his temple and said:

"This is dangerous."

"I know. But I'm still going to make it."

"Why?"

"Because every time I think of that spell," the teen said and nodded towards the parchment in Noir's hand, "I feel relaxed although it hasn't been created yet. It's complicated, yes, it might be taking water over my head but I want it. It would make so many things much easier. You can see it, right?"

"Yes, but I will still say you're crazy," Noir groaned as he walked towards the teen who was seated on the table that held all the books.

"You still love me," Erus said with a smile.

"That goes beyond me as well," Noir muttered before sweeping down and claiming Erus' lips in a kiss. Invisus' eyes grew a bit wider; Erus was involved with a vampire? The vampire leader nonetheless…

"Have you begun feeling anything yet?" Noir asked when they separated.

"Any bloodlust?" he asked and the vampire nodded. "Not much."

"Erus, you have my blood now," Noir said and Invisus gaped. "You are a half-vampire and sometime during this year you will have a breakdown."

"I know," Erus said and closed his eyes. "When it comes, I will contact you."

"You can't be near anyone you care about because the bloodlust will be stronger than your will."

"You know my stubbornness."

"Then the thing you will do is bang your head into a wall and maybe crushing your own skull," Noir said. "I rather not have that as well."

"Then I'll be sure to run like a lunatic into Forbidden Forest," Erus said and nuzzled his lover's neck.

"Sounds fabulous," Noir said with a laugh as Invisus withdrew to leave them alone. He found out some more things about the mystery that was Erus Riddle, and found himself smiling at the thought. He would probably never be able to understand that teen, but he knew he would forever like the kid.

-

Friday came and Erus wondered what to do. He had done the assignment in DADA already and Lamia had told him to relax from Necromancy that day. So now he had nothing to do at all. He was bored, and the others were busy with their things. He suddenly perked up and grinned, causing Abel and Cain to retreat a bit.

"What's up with that smile of yours?" Abel asked.

"What's the time?" he asked back, still grinning.

"Almost eight," Joseph replied. "And stop smiling; it's too early in the morning for that."

"Well, I'll see you later!" he said and ran towards the door to the carriage.

"Where are you going?" Stella called after him.

"Draco mentioned their classes started at nine on Fridays!" Erus said. "I want to harass them! See you!"

He ran out. The students seated in the couches looked at each other.

"Did he just freely go to classes he didn't have to go to?" Nikolaj asked.

"I think so…" Belladonna said, her quill having frozen above the paper as she still looked at the door.

"He's nuts," Joseph complained.

-

Severus looked up as his fourth-year class of Gryffindors and Slytherins entered. His eyes widened momentarily at a sight he did not expect even though the headmistress from Santuario and Dumbledore had told him.

Erus sent him a wink and a grin before claiming the seat between Draco and Cynthia. Cynthia leaned over to him and continued to excitedly whisper in his ear. Draco leaned forward to catch what she said, his arm around Erus as a result. Blaise sat down next to Cynthia and shook his head in amusement when he saw them. Pansy and Millicent took the seats in front of them before turning around and beginning to talk to Blaise. Theodore took the seat next to Millicent and smiled as Erus winked at him as well.

Weasley and his two friends looked like they wanted to strange the emerald-eyed teen. Severus found the scene hilarious as Erus winked at them as well. The teen seemed to be ridiculously happy but the potions master was not about to interfere.

"Silence!" he shouted after a few minutes of chatting. "Page 98, do the potion there and no slacking off!"

"Professor?" Lavender Brown asked.

"What?" he snapped.

"I wonder why there is a student from another school here," she said and glared slightly at Erus. Some of the Gryffindors smiled at her statement; let's see how the professor would get out of this one!

"There are no rules to not allow students from other schools to be part of our classes," Severus answered with a slight smirk. "Besides, Mr Riddle asked if he could join his friends' classes this day and was given permission from his headmistress and from the headmaster."

Erus grinned at the Gryffindors and winked once more. They glared.

"Well, get on with it!" the potions master snapped and they hurried to start working.

Erus sat by the table as the others rushed forward for the ingredients they needed and looked at Longbottom. The teen felt himself being watched and turned around. Erus was surprised at seeing the snobbish look he had only seen on Damon Harrison and Ron Weasley. Neville looked at him as Erus was worth nothing.

Something had definitely happened with Longbottom. Erus was not going to let Neville do as he wished though; he had too much of an ego inherited from his father for that. He let the coldest glare he had adorn his face and eyes, and to his satisfaction Longbottom actually squeaked in fear.

Severus watched the two and shook his head.

-

Voldemort sighed happily as he signed the last paper. Paperwork done! He nearly jumped in delight but refrained; Dark Lords did not jump in delight. Although it was tempting. Lucius shot him an amused look before it knocked on the door. Voldemort waved it open.

Noir stepped inside and looked at the two.

"Noir?" the Dark Lord said. "What brings you here?"

"A discussion about Erus," he replied. "It concerns… well, the blood I gave him."

Voldemort did not know if he was going to be angry or helpless.

"Nothing that dangerous," the vampire continued as he sat down. "At some point this year, he will have a breakdown and will need blood. I mean, blood the vampire way. He needs to take it from another living being."

"And?" Voldemort asked.

"If he by any chance have it when he's talking to you, don't go to where he is," Noir said. "Vampires are too strong for even people like you; he'll simply kill you. What I also wish to ask is if there is someone who would freely give Erus a large amount of blood."

"His godfather," Voldemort replied. "Severus Snape."

"And he is normal human?" Noir asked. The Dark Lord nodded. "I need to speak to him myself, so he knows, and then with Erus."

"When will it happen? This breakdown?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm saying sometime this year. It can happen as we speek, in a few days or next year during a class. I just need to make sure he has blood, and I need this Severus to be able to contact me so I can be there as well to stop Erus from killing the man."

"He wouldn't kill Severus or his own father," Lucius said.

"During the breakdown, vampires don't see reason," Noir explained. "Often is the case that they don't see the person in front of them as friend, enemy, lover, parent… they see them as meat, blood, _food_. Only another vampire can stop them."

-

Erus grinned at Minerva who was shocked into silence for a moment. Then she took a breath and continued to prepare for the lesson. The teen gave out a chuckle as Draco and Cynthia dragged him over to what was their usual spot.

The teacher had during the lesson a hard time to keep her stern expression as Erus seemed to use his time to try making her laugh. The students were busy with turning a glass into a mouse while Erus had done that on the first try and then let the mouse run around the classroom, mainly scaring the Gryffindor girls.

Another shriek from Lavender Brown and Minerva sighed. It was only a mouse for Merlin's sake…

-

Noir contacted Severus and Erus the following day and had a meeting with them in Severus' office thanks to Erus' two-way mirror. Severus immediately agreed to let Erus take his blood, as long as he was warned before hand and could have Blood replenishing potions with him.

Erus tried not to worry about this so called breakdown the following day, although his thoughts turned back to that all the time and made him very stressed. He went to bed with a huge headache. But when he woke up in the middle of the night with his heart shifting from beating frantically to almost abnormally slow, he got worried. Very worried. The teen got out from the bed, clutching at his chest and took easy, deep breaths. His heart was now pounding and in the next moment it slowed down. It continued to do so until black spots began to appear in front of him. Not good, not good; the steady shifting was going to make him faint. He had to contact Noir, maybe this had something to do with the breakdown… he had to contact… but the aspect of fainting felt rather nice; his head was pounding and he could feel his blood rush in his veins.

His eyes slowly closed, drowsily. His body swayed where it stood, sweat trickled down his face. The twins woke up to Vates' panicked hissing. They looked up only to see Erus standing up, head bent upwards and his chest heaving. His eyes had rolled back into his skull.

"Erus?!"

Cain and Abel's shouts were not enough to bring him back. Erus fell forward, unconscious.

-

When he woke up and opened his eyes, he met the concerned gaze of Madam Pomfrey still dressed in her night-gown. He blinked.

"You scared the living day out of your friends, young man," she scolded. "No, don't get up. I believe this gentleman and Severus has something to discuss with you."

Erus turned his head and looked at Severus and Noir. Madam Pomfrey warded the door and made sure the silencing spells she put up would be enough before entering her office and closing the door.

"Erus," Noir said as he stroke the hair out from the teen's face. "I didn't expect the breakdown this soon. I probably triggered it with the talk yesterday."

"Is it starting?" the teen asked.

"It started with your heart," the vampire said as Severus came over. "You know my heart beats very slow. Your own heart wanted that but your human side did not allow it. Therefore the shifting between the two rhythms. How did that feel?"

"Like I was going to die," Erus said. "What are we going to do?"

"This condition will continue until you have you breakdown which would normally happen first within two weeks after this."

"Two weeks?!"

"Don't worry," his lover said. "I can trigger it, making it start now. I told Madam Pomfrey to not come out until I call for her, and there is no one else but us three here."

Erus looked at Noir and then at Severus. The potions master smiled reassuringly at him. Erus closed his eyes and nodded.

"Don't worry," Noir said and kissed his temple. "Soon it will be all over and you both will be fine."

The teen heard his lover begin to speak in a strange language and his godfather's deep sigh. With a pang he came to think about Sirius; he wondered if Severus had contacted his lover and told him about this. But before his thoughts could stay with the two any longer, a sudden rush in his body made him arch up. He felt his fangs grow and his heart stopped. His eyes opened wide and his hands clutched the bed sheets in panic.

Severus sat down gently on the bed as Erus tried to breathe, his fangs clearly visible now. His eyes slowly began to glaze over and his skin grew paler, sick-looking. The panic in his eyes was soon enough replaced with a hunger, and Erus arched up. He wanted food… in form of human blood.

"What should I do?" the potions master asked Noir.

"Place your wrist by his mouth," Noir said. "Then he'll take care of the rest."

Severus did so and it was with a small yelp of pain he felt the fangs sink into his wrist before the teen began to suck, his hands gripping his godfather's arm tightly. The nails grew a bit and dug into the pale skin. Severus felt the blood being pulled out of him and gasped at the feeling. It pulled in his skin on the wrist with each suck Erus took and he gently stroke the raven hair. Noir leaned forward, ready to help the potions master if Erus did not let go.

However, Erus did let go obediently and slumped back. Severus felt more than groggy as Noir healed the wound. The vampire swiftly helped him to another bed and sat him down. Severus got up a bottle of Blood replenishing.

"Cheers," he muttered and downed it. He put the bottle aside with a small grimace and continued, "I think I will rest some here."

"That would be a good suggestion," Noir said. "I'll look after Erus."

The vampire moved over to his lover's side and gently cleaned off Erus' mouth with a wet cloth. He looked at the fangs and was pleased to see they had become less noticeable but was still there, and smiled as emerald orbs opened sleepily.

"What happened?" Erus asked.

"It's done now."

"My heart… I can feel it beat… so slow."

"Yes. It should beat the same as my own," Noir said. Let me feel."

Noir's warm hand was on his chest and Erus' eyes slipped close.

"Go to sleep," Noir said soothingly. "It's alright now."

The teen had no problems following that.

-

"Erus, you okay?"

He looked up at his friends from Santuario and smiled.

"I'm fine. Did I make you guys worried?"

Abel and Cain growled before they pounced onto him. He yelped as he was hugged by them both. Stella came hurrying up, Nikolaj and Dimitriv following. Joseph and Belladonna followed with a more relaxed pace.

"You freaked us out!" Abel said angrily as he hugged the teen tightly. "Never do that again!"

"Sorry guys," Erus wheezed out.

"I got Vates," Belladonna said and held up a clearly annoyed Basilisk. "He does not seem to be in a happy mood."

Erus gulped. Vates glared at him before snapping:

"_Next time, warn me before something like that happen!"_

He nodded frantically, not wanting to become Vates' latest victim. The snake hissed and moved away from Belladonna's hands and slithered up to rest around Erus' neck. The twins let go of him and they all had a look at him.

"I'm fine guys. And girls," he added, looking at the two girls. They only smiled a bit.

"Erus!"

He turned around to see Cynthia and Draco coming running.

"Hi," he said. "And before you ask, yes, I'm fine."

"You better be," Draco growled as he stopped. "Severus scared the crap out of us when he told us about you!"

"Eh, sorry?"

"Sorry won't cut it!" they shouted and promptly dragged the poor teen off for some serious discussion. His friends waved at him, already having learned to never go between Draco and Cynthia when they wanted a talk with Erus.

-

"So Noir is your lover?" the blonde asked.

Erus nodded and looked at the two of them. Cynthia was petting Curiosus' head and the Dementor had all but melted by her side. He seemed to enjoy the attention. Amber was purring loudly as Draco scratched her. Vates was happy enough to have curled up around the teen's shoulders, his weight comforting.

"You guys aren't angry?" he asked.

"Why should we be?" they both asked, genuinely surprised.

"Well… I didn't tell you, and he's a guy not to mention a lot older…"

"You told us just now," Draco pointed out. "Better late than never. And who the fuck cares he's a guy?"

"And the fact he is older means he knows a lot of things," Cynthia added with a grin. "And then I don't talk about book knowledge…" She made a suggestive motion.

"Oh Merlin, no!" Erus said and covered his face as he blushed heavily. He shook his head violently and shouted into his palms, "Bad images, bad images. Away with you! I'll get you for this, Cynthia!"

She started laughing and Draco grinned.

-

Belladonna tried to appear not to be nervous but Erus knew something was up. It was only a week left until the first task, and she had been more nervous ever since coming back from a late night walk two days earlier.

He sat down in front of the hearth, not looking at her at first. As they were both a bit of night-owls on the weekends, they were the only two who were awake two-thirty in the morning.

"What happened two days ago?" he asked after a little while.

She looked at him. Her eyes softened a bit and she closed the book she was reading.

"I saw what I was going to fight on the first task," she said quietly. "And now I am troubled."

"Why?" he continued and turned to her.

"I have no spell good enough to take out a fully grown dragon with."

His eyes widened and she looked into his eyes.

"A dragon?" he asked. She nodded. "Are they insane?"

"No," she said. "That is what it means to be in the tournament. Risking your life."

"But you don't know why you are fighting a dragon?" he asked as he sat down.

"No," she confirmed.

Erus thought for a while and then sneaked into his room. The girl looked after him, eyebrows raised. He returned with a book in his hands, already flipping through it. He handed her the book, pointed at a spell and said:

"That one might work. Check the book for others spells if you wish. I'm going to bed; goodnight."

"Goodnight," she said and watched him go into the room he shared with the Bellow twins. She turned back to the book and looked at it. A grin appeared on her face; it seemed like this book was far more interesting than the one lying in her lap. And far more useful.

-

"Where are we going?"

Lamia looked at his slightly apprehensive student and chuckled.

"A place where we can have our lesson."

"Why isn't anyone else here then?" Erus asked.

"You're too advanced for them," Lamia said. "No need to get them jealous."

The teen raised an eyebrow but followed the man nonetheless. They had Apparated, or rather Lamia had, away from Hogwarts to an empty field. From that, they had walked… for ten minutes. Erus was getting slightly irritated; it was midnight, he wished to sleep _and_ he had promised to supervise the duelling the Santuario students had come up with since tomorrow was a Saturday. On the following Wednesday, it was time for the first task and he knew Belladonna was going to have questions she wanted answers on. So that meant Erus was not going to have an easy weekend.

"Here we are," the white-haired man announced cheerfully. Erus took a look around.

"We are in a graveyard," the teen supplied.

"Yes, I know," the teacher said. "Now we're going to see how much you have learned."

"Eh?"

"You're going to wake one of these fellows up."

-

"Erus!"

Abel caught the teen before Erus could fall flat on his face and looked up at the white-haired teacher. He felt the almost boneless body sag into his arms and asked:

"What happened?"

"We had practice," Lamia said. "It's nearly two in the morning Abel; shouldn't you have gone to bed?"

"Me and Cain wanted to wait on Erus," the teen said and hoisted the other one up. Erus groaned, clearly wanting to go to sleep."

"Alright," Lamia said, and only now did Abel see the man was slightly leaning onto the doorframe for support.

"Are you alright, professor?"

"Yes, a bit out of breath that's all," Lamia said. "I haven't done a real practice for ages, and now I realize I'm getting a bit rusty. I trust you can help Erus to bed?"

"Of course. Go to bed yourself."

"Oh, I plan to."

Erus felt himself being half-dragged, half-carried into the room they shared. He heard Vates hiss something but was too tired to hear what. He was gently put down onto his bed and his robe was removed along with his boots. The covers were tugged away from underneath him and then tugged over him. He wearily opened his eyes to see Abel smile a bit at him.

"Thanks," the emerald-eyed teen muttered.

"Go to sleep," Abel replied. "You got a lot to do tomorrow."

Erus groaned.

-

The teen yawned as he looked at the parchment. Dumbledore had been pretty much forced to let them use a classroom for their duelling and many of the Hogwarts students had been surprised when they saw the Santuario students walk into the Defence classroom.

Erus looked over at Moody, his jaw clenching a bit. At least Invisus sat next to the man. Dumbledore wanted control over them. Erus' head was pounding; he had not gotten much sleep and that was the reason why Invisus had followed. In case the teen got too tired the man would take over supervising.

On the parchment he was holding was the pairings he had come up with a few days prior. He looked over it once more before studying the students. They were chatting with each other, letting him take his time. He glanced over at Moody again; the man would report everything back to Dumbledore. How he acted, how the students acted, how Invisus acted… Erus had the urge to throw him head-first out of the room but refrained.

Instead he put his wand against the parchment and got the writing up in the air. All of the students turned to him.

"These are the pairings," Erus said and looked at them. "You can't change them. Any charms wielded in jewellery you are wearing or protection-amulets are not allowed. You may put them in your pocket or let a friend hold them while you fight."

They all nodded; most of them had something with protection or a special charm on them and therefore began to remove them. Moody stared intently at them all. Since Erus was not going to fight, he did not remove his own charms and protection. Especially as he did not want to get Moody's attention when he removed the amulet; he had a tendency to let out some dark magic once he did.

Erus looked up to see the first pairing and said:

"First up is Stella against Ray. We'll do it light today. No black magic, no Unforgivables and no blood magic."

"Dark magic?" Ray asked. Erus tilted his head and then replied:

"Moderate use only. I'll stop you if I want to."

They both nodded. The other students backed off to where the two different teachers were. Moody stared at them; they were going to use dark magic?? He looked over at Invisus only to discover the man was reading a book and not paying attention at all. Meanwhile, Erus stayed where he was and looked between the two. Stella had lost the dreamy look in her face; in its place was a look of determination. Ray stood rigid, as he always did. He was in Erus' DADA-class.

"Begin!" Erus shouted and the DADA-teacher from Hogwarts concentrated on the fighting.

Spells began fly immediately from the two. Moody's magical eye spun faster while his normal one widened. They used spells some Aurors in England had troubles with! And that girl was only fourteen yet she moved like an Auror in training. The seventeen-year old seemed to use Auror moves.

One of the curses flew against Erus who flicked it away with his hand. Such casual show of nonverbal and wandless magic! Moody's head was spinning as he watched the two fight.

Erus saw Stella getting frustrated, she was after all three years younger and not that good in duelling. But her movements had improved a great deal from last year; maybe her father had helped her.

Ray shot a nonverbal Incendio and Erus saw Stella would not be able to block, duck or move away in time. He quickly shot a jet of water and then said:

"Winner, Ray. You alright, Stella?"

She nodded, panting. They shook hands and Ray said:

"You really gave me a challenge! This I definitely have to do again!"

Stella smiled a bit at the hidden compliment the teen had given him and Erus called up the next pair.

-

Moody had been staring nonstop at the teen. He gave orders like a leader and the others listened to him like he was a leader. Even the older ones did. Invisus did not seem to be surprised by Erus' attitude; he was actually checking his nails now and did not really bother to follow with what they did. Some teacher…

The mock-tournament ended with Belladonna as a winner. She looked at Erus and said to Moody's surprise (and maybe horror):

"If you had fought though, I would not have stood a chance."

"Gimme a break," Erus said. "I'm not that good."

"Yes you are," Ray said and gave a laugh. "Wish I could be a bit like you sometimes."

The teen blushed slightly and slapped his cheeks to get control. The two snickered.

"Alright, I have done my part," Erus said tiredly. "And it's time for lunch."

"Great!" Abel said. "I'm hungry like hell!"

"Race you!" Cain shouted before bolting out of the room.

Abel gave out a mock-cry and followed. The Russian twins smiled a bit and then followed. Stella went to Erus and said:

"You coming?"

"I'm gonna have a talk with Belladonna first," Erus said. "I'll join you in a bit. Tell Draco and Cynthia where I am, okay?"

"You got it."

The students left the classroom, one after another. Invisus rose up and stretched a bit.

"Well, I'll be going as well," he said to Moody. Then he looked over at Erus and Belladonna and continued, "Just be sure you get some food in you, okay?"

They nodded. Moody rose up and limping, he followed the teacher out. As the door closed, Erus threw a few privacy charms and locked the door while Belladonna set up a silencing spell and a spell that would alert them if someone tried to get in or someone tried to listen.

Erus turned to her and said:

"Well, ask on."

-

The day had come for the first task. Erus sat between Draco and Cynthia, the Russian twins on Cynthia's other side and the Bellow twins on Draco's other side. Joseph was sitting in front of Erus and leaned back to rest against Erus' legs. The younger teen did not complain. As two people sat down behind him he looked up to see who.

Fred and George grinned down at him and he raised an eyebrow.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked.

"Nothing much, life in general, the singing birds, the humiliation of Potter's brat," Fred said, counting off the reasons on his fingers. Erus snickered and the teen grinned. George took over and asked:

"Who do you think will do best?"

"I have no idea," Erus said. "I don't know anything about the other three; I only know Belladonna's strength."

"You think she will be the best one today?" they asked simultaneously.

"Considering she doesn't care whether she will be passed as Light or dark, maybe," Erus said.

"She doesn't care?" George asked.

"Nope, not a bit. As long as the spell helps her, she uses it."

They could have talked longer if not the task began. Erus turned his head to concentrate on it.

-

Belladonna was last entering the place. The other three had done a moderate job, but Erus hoped she would stand out. He knew she was better than Cedric and Fleur. He was not sure about Victor; the young man had hidden some of his powers, that much the teen could tell.

The young woman stood and looked at her opponent, an angry-looking Hungarian Horntail. Erus knew they were more vicious than normal dragons and wondered what spell she would use. Belladonna had prepared a whole number of them just in case, both dark and normal ones. He would not be surprised if she humilated everyone by using the normals spells.

The onlookers cheered at her but Belladonna did not even spare them a glance. She took a look around on the place she could use. She then seemed to check the dragon out and the eggs between the dragon's legs. Erus knew by now they had to get the golden egg from their dragons as the three others had done so.

The woman suddenly ran forward, charging head-on. The Horntail blew a jet of fire against her and Erus smiled as she used his spell of water to continue. She stopped and threw a series of nonverbal spells towards the eyes of the dragon. Some of them hit, and some did not. Belladonna did not seem overly concerned over that. Instead she ran around the dragon, firing off her spells at such speed that no one could really tell what she did. The dragon slowly froze, one part to another. Everyone seemed in awe and Erus heard someone ask his friend what kind of dark spell she was using. Erus had to hide his laughted behind his hand, amused by the talking around her. Were they blind or what? She was just using a strengthened Petrificus Totalus, blending it in with several others (which was useless against a dragon) from his book. He had told her about the spell that would strengthen more normal spells and that seemed to be the method she had decided. The humiliation method.

Soon she had finished and stopped right in front of the dragon in a relaxed posture. The Horntail could not move, its eyes staring wildly at the woman. She smirked and walked up to the eggs. The commenter, Ludo Bagman, shouted out:

"I can't believe it! Miss Amerson is the fastest of all champions! What kind of spells did she use?"

She picked the golden egg up and walked away. The first task had ended, and Erus smirked. She kept going like that, and the rest of the champions could throw in the towel already.

Tbc…

* * *

Chapter thirty done!

Chapter thirty-one: Up until Christmas. Erus won't be on the Yule ball, since he don't like balls, and goes home for a few days instead. Maybe he'll have a run-in with Weasley and maybe he has a vision… a vision that terrifies him.

Look forward to it!

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	35. Ch 31

**A Different Life**

**Summary**: They all thought Lily was Light. She wasn't. She was in love with the Dark Lord, and gave birth to his son. Now Erus Riddle is growing up, showing just how evil the son of Lord Voldemort can be. Of course, the Light doesn't know that fact. Yaoi.

**Spoilers**: Not so many. You need to know about Chamber of Secrets and Horocruxes. It's good if you've read all seven books though.

**Pairing/s**: NoirErus, SiriusSeverus

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. They belong rightfully to Mrs Rowling; I just borrow them for the time being. Although some of the characters are mine, those you don't recognize from the books of course.

**Other notes**: Hermione is not Hermione. She is Cynthia, a girl who loves reading and hates Dumbledore. Harry's real, and full name is Erus Sicarius Salazar Riddle.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Parseltongue" _

_Visions _

-

IF YOU THINK MY STORY SUCKS, STOP READING AND DON'T REVIEW.

-

Lots and lots of thanks to my faithful readers!

Enjoy chapter thirty-one!

_Warnings:__ Not much. A bit of angst._

-

**Chapter Thirty-One: Vision**

Belladonna was greeted like a queen as she returned to the carriage. She smiled and managed to get to Erus quickly.

"Thanks," she said. "Wouldn't have known what to do without you."

"No problem," Erus said. "You did a splendid job."

"Who knew Petrificus Totalus was that good?" she said with a smirk.

-

Dumbledore was pacing his office. Moody had given him disturbing news. Erus Riddle and the little tournament the Santuario school had arranged between its students. How the teen acted, how he was, how the students saw him. He was too strong. Far too strong to be allowed to be alive. He could grow into a new Dark Lord once Voldemort was gone.

Yes, Dumbledore believed he could make Voldemort disappear. And he had the perfect weapon for it.

-

Erus had not liked the Hogwarts headmaster from the beginning even without his father's warnings. The man had eyes that told he was darker than he let people see. Of course he never showed that side until it came to do what was 'for the greater good'. Erus hated that sentence.

The teen looked at Dumbledore and wondered why the hell he looked so satisfied. Erus glanced around the Great Hall. Wait a minute… the same satisfied look was on Longbottom's face as well.

What was going on?

-

Severus was seething. His hands clenched and unclenched as he gritted his teeth and resisted the urge to throw something into the wall. Dumbledore wanted to bait Voldemort into coming to a place where instant anti-Apparation wards could be placed and where the one destined to kill the Dark Lord would wait for the man.

He wanted Severus to plant the bait. He wanted Bill Weasley to get the wards up. Only problem was that Bill Weasley had not been able to contact for a while. He had sent out Order members to get the goblins to tell them. The man was completely mad. Out of his mind. Goblins did not tell anything if they did not feel like it.

And he wanted Erus dead! Moody had agreed, saying the teen had been too alike a dark leader to be kept alive! The two wanted to start planning the teen's death. The other Order members were not as sure, though Molly and Arthur agreed to a point, saying Erus had probably manipulated their poor Fred and George into believing he was nice. Only their little Ronnie saw the truth.

Severus had already told Voldemort all this, sent him a copy of the memory as well. The man would not react well. He would want Erus pulled out, but the potions master knew Erus would stay exactly where he was. The teen was too stubborn and he wanted to be here.

The man rubbed his wrist absently as he began to pace. There were too many people in the castle who would protect Erus. With the smallest signs of the child being hurt, Remus would live up to his role as a fierce werewolf. Poppy would heal any damages, and Minerva would probably try turning Dumbledore into a rat she could eat up in her Animagus-form.

He only hoped it would be enough.

-

"You want me to go to Hogwarts?"

Voldemort peered up at Sirius.

"Yes," the Dark Lord said. "I know I have enough people, but I wish to show Dumbledore he can't mess with me."

"So what will I be to Erus?"

"Personal guard if you like. A servant of sorts."

"Famulus?"

"Yes, you can be him."

Sirius shrugged and continued:

"I'll go, if it makes you feel better."

"Alright," Voldemort said, a bit relieved. He was still pissed off about the old man's crazy plans but at least he was getting a bit calmer. An hour ago, he had killed off four prisoners and figured that might have been a factor for his calmness. "I'll start making the arrangements."

-

Erus got a letter from his father the following day. He frowned; it was unusual for him to send letters. They usually spoke through the mirror. Nonetheless, he opened it while being watched by his friends curiously. He could feel Curiosus' presence behind him, he was invisible of course, and looked over at Cynthia who sat opposite of him. She shrugged a bit and said quietly:

"He's curious, that's all."

"Can he read?" Erus asked.

"I never asked him. Maybe."

Considering he was probably going to tell them what the letter said, he let Curiosus hover behind him. A few minutes later he put it down with a puzzled expression.

"Dad's paranoid," he declared.

"How so?" Nikolaj asked quietly.

"You've met Famulus, right?" Erus asked.

"The one meeting you when you go home, the guy who went with you when we shopped for Christmas last year? Yes."

"Well, he's coming here," the teen said and looked over the letter again. "Dad sent him. He will arrive at four in the afternoon, dad has already made it clear with all the ones it concerns and the rest can go to hell for all he cares."

"He's just protective," Stella said and looked at him. "That's not so bad."

"True," Erus confessed. "Well, I don't have any classes then so I'll go and meet him at four."

-

Sirius stepped inside, pretending to be very unsure of himself. He looked around at the Entrance Hall although he had worked here for years and gone to school here for years. He had a feeling Hogwarts was giggling at him and praising him for his good acting of looking like he had never been to the school before.

Once he saw James coming walking down with his son in tow Sirius wanted to sneer but held himself. He only hoped he did not look too much alike his old self. Today he was dressed in dragon-hide boots, leather pants, a white loose shirt and a tight black vest over that. He wore a travelling cloak over his shoulders with a silver broach holding it together. His hair was loose and falling down his shoulders to end around his waist. Damn Bellatrix enjoyed playing with the length of his hair. Sirius only hoped Severus would not mind the length as it was now.

James looked at him and said with a small sneer on his face:

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Forgive my rude manners, sir and young sir," Sirius said, as if he had insulted them when in realit he had not said a word, and bowed deep. "I am called Famulus Provectus and am here on the behalf of my young master Erus Riddle."

James' nostrils flared. That damn boy had everything it seemed. He just did not expect _slaves_.

"Are you a slave to him or what?" the man asked.

Sirius looked up, pretending to look offended and said:

"No, my good sir. I am no slave, for that young master has said himself. He treats me as a human should be treated, and wishes nothing more but my company. His father saved me from a horrible death and as a sign of gratitude I will protect his son."

"Famulus!"

He straightened up immediately and James looked behind himself. Dennis sneered at the black-haired man. Sirius pretended not to notice.

Erus came walking with a smile and said:

"I thought my father had gone mad. There is no reason for you to be here, although I don't appreciate it. Do you have everything you need with you?"

"Good evening young master and yes I have," Sirius said, stifling his chuckles at the enraged sight of James Potter. "Shall we go and alert the headmaster of the school that I have arrived?"

"No, my father sent a letter. Let's go; I want you to meet the head of house I had when I was here at Hogwarts," Erus said. Sirius succeeded making his eagerness look like curiosity.

Erus led the way to Sirius' lover, and the man was quick to follow.

-

Severus looked up as Erus entered. Sirius poked his head in a moment later and said:

"Hi there. Just so you know I never really liked your office. Can't you at least pick those horrid jars with whatever-the-hell-it-is away?"

"It scares the students," Severus said as he rose up, "so no. Get inside."

"Is this the point where I go away and let the love-birds be for themselves?" Erus asked with a roll of his eyes. "Be nice to him, Sev; he managed to fool Potter."

"Did you now?" the potions master asked as he gently got the travelling cloak off.

Seeing they did no longer notice the raven-haired teen, Erus shook his head and closed the door.

-

"So the teacher's pet is all alone now, huh?"

Erus wanted to groan when he heard the voice and turned around. Weasley stood and smiled maliciously at him.

"What ever have I done in my past life to deserve your whining?" Erus asked and looked around. "Well, it seems I will be only hearing your whining today. Where are your whining-mates?"

Ron blushed heavily and Erus sighed.

"Listen, I'm not up for a fight, verbal or physical," the teen said and looked at the redheaded one. "So let's just ignore each other and continue."

"Fat chance," Weasley said and whipped out his wand. Erus' eyes darkened.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said.

"Stupefy!"

Erus threw it away and it crashed into the wall. He turned his hand towards Ron, palm turned to the teen and said:

"Last warning."

Ron sneered; he was not going to back off. Erus sighed; he did not want to attack the teen because that would create some problems. He lowered his hand as Ron raised his wand again. Luckily, the raven-haired teen was saved:

"Mr Weasley!"

Minerva McGonagall came stalking towards them and continued:

"Put down your wand this instant or you will be very sorry, Mr Weasley!"

Ron did so quickly; he still had the conversation about the time he insulted one of the Santuario students fresh in his head. He never thought his head of house could be that angry. But now she looked livid.

"We are going to the headmaster," she said and grabbed his arm. "And 50 points from Gryffindor, yes from my own house and there will be detention as well unless you shape up and act your age! I'm sorry Mr Riddle; you continue your walk."

"Thank you, professor McGonagall," Erus said with a small nod and walked away. He heard the woman's stern voice as she dragged one Ron Weasley off to see Dumbledore and could not help but smirk. That redhead was in for it now…

-

Erus did not know what the hell was wrong with him, but he had no wish to go to sleep. He should be tired, he had had DADA and Necromancy this Friday and it had been no easy classes. Both of them were final year for him and therefore Lamia pushed him to the limit while Invisus did it instead of Mircleia in her absent.

He turned to his side and tried to relax. His body was sore, sluggish and wanted to sleep but his brain refused to shut down.

He heard Abel's and Cain's calm breathing in the room and the slight hissing from Vates. He stroke the scaly head gently, the coolness seeping into his fingers comforting. He yawned and blinked drowsily. His brain was still going overload but his body was become too tired too fast to keep up with the brain. And soon, he slept… for a little while at least.

-

_Erus stood up on shaky legs. Something was wrong, very wrong. Everything seemed wrong. He looked around; where was he? He had no idea where he was. His body felt strange, weak, his nerves on fire, afraid, he was so afraid. But why? What did he fear for? Who did he fear for? What was going on?_

_Light of spells suddenly filled the air, Crucios, Avada Kedavra, Stupefies… the colour blinded him and he whipped around, trying to find who, what, why. He was disoriented, almost did not know up from down. A scream filled the air, making his cold heart stop. Blood stopped flowing it felt like, his vampire-senses making everything so slow as he turned around._

_His eyes widened. Horror filled them. He thought he screamed as well; it tore out from his chest and his mind went blank. _

_Neville Longbottom standing with his head high, a grin on his lips as he lowered the wand. Voldemort's body hit the ground, lifeless red eyes staring up at the skies. No, no, no, no, no he was not dead! His father was not dead! The teen's thoughts were in a mess at the sight of the body. _

"_You didn't know, filthy son of the dark?!" Longbottom screamed in glee. Erus' red eyes looked at Neville. The teen did not see the dangerous glint in the teen's eyes and continued with laughter in his voice, "I was the one, Riddle! I was the one destined to kill the Dark Lord! And now I have! I've killed your lord, your leader! I will be famous and you all will die!"_

Erus' screams woke them all up.

-

Maria ran into the room, wand held out, ready to fight. The sight that met her, however, made her blood run cold.

Abel and Cain tried to restrained a screaming Erus onto the floor; the teen was clawing at his eyes, leaving red marks behind. She saw fangs in his mouth, _vampire, he's part vampire he must be,_ but could not bring herself to care at the moment. Instead she ran forward and tried to Stun the child.

Erus' magic threw it off and his eyes turned red. Others crashed into the room and Maria saw although the eyes were red on the teen they were also a bit dull.

Her heart stopped. _Vision._ A simply vision was making him loose it.

Stella seemed to have come to the same conclusion and ran forward. She swatted the twins away, took Erus' trashing head in her hands and screamed into his face:

"Wake up!"

As if her scream had killed him, Erus' body went still within a moment. The only sign that he was alive was due to the slight rise of his chest. Stella looked into his eyes; they appeared dead and she whispered:

"What did you See?"

Erus did not answer.

-

"I'm sorry for calling you in the middle of the night," Maria apologized but Severus waved it off hurriedly.

"If it's about Erus, I would have been more upset had you not called me," the potions master said. Sirius trailed close behind him and moved walked before the teacher into the room Erus was sharing with the Bellow twins. Severus moved to get in as well when Maria stopped him.

"What?" He was not in a mood to talk to her right now.

"Whatever you do," she said. "Make sure he's okay. We got a bunch of kids here that were scared half to death with his screams. And if it's possible could Abel and Cain see him first?"

Severus looked over at the Bellow twins and saw one of them hugging the other close. He had no idea how to separate the two; they were just like the Weasleys twins when it came to identical looks, so he did not even try. But he nodded and said:

"Of course."

She let him walk in and closed the door. Severus turned to the bed where his godson was.

Sirius was sitting on the bed and was looking at Erus worriedly. Vates slithered up on the Black's shoulders but Sirius did no longer complain when the Basilisk did that. And now he was too busy trying to make Erus react.

Said teen was staring out somewhere, his eyes glassy and unemotional. His body was turned to its side, one of his hands resting near his face. Severus walked forward.

"He's had a vision," Severus said. "But this severe… I can't believe it."

"What should we do?" Sirius asked his lover.

"Make him wake up, first of all," Severus said. "Sirius, get Tom here."

The Black took out the shrunken mirror from the necklace and moved away as Severus sat down. He heard Sirius call through the mirror but focused on Erus. He gently strokes the black hair, knowing touch calmed him down. He moved his thumb over the teen's cheek while the other one gently began to move Erus from his lying position. Voldemort would no doubt want to hold him close as soon as he came, and Severus was going to make it easier for the man to reach his son.

The wave of magic alerted him Voldemort had entered the room through the mirror. The hatred and anger surrounding them a moment later told the both black-haired men their lord was very angry.

Severus looked back and now slowly got up. He was holding Erus' limp body in his arms. Despite Erus being fourteen, they still managed to carry him if they wished to. Voldemort stepped up and took the teen away from the potions master.

"What the hell happened?" he growled out.

"They said he had a vision," Severus said. "Maria, the headmistress, said she had entered the room to see Erus screaming. Stella told him to wake up and since then he's been that way. That was twenty minutes ago."

Voldemort looked down at his son's face and closed his eyes, willing the anger away, thinking of his son, thinking of his love for his son. His child… his family.

Erus' eyes slowly gained back the usual deep emerald colour as the calming magic surrounded his very being, warming him up. His heart beat faster, more like a human's, his blood rushed to his cold limbs and he blinked.

Seeing his father's face, seeing his father _alive_, Erus did the only thing that made sense for him.

He started to cry.

-

The sob took them all by surprise. Voldemort sat down as Erus wound his arms around him tightly. The teen slid his body so he could trap his father the best he could, hanging onto the man tightly, almost too tightly. Voldemort's only conclusion was the vision had been about him… right?

"Erus?" he asked.

The teen shook his head, tightening his arms before sliding his legs around the man's middle and squeezed. His tears were soaked up by Voldemort's shirt.

"Erus, tell me what you saw."

"It won't happen!" Erus screamed. "I won't let it happen!"

"My child, then tell me what you saw and I will help you."

Erus began whimpering and started crying harder. After a few moments he managed to get out:

"I… I won't let you die, dad."

-

Abel and Cain entered the room carefully, edgy. Voldemort smiled weakly at them and said:

"He's almost asleep if you don't mind. The vision took a lot out of him."

They both sat down at Erus' bed, nodding slowly. The man stroke Erus' forehead before getting up carefully and moving towards Severus and Sirius. He was going to discuss what to do briefly but would not leave the room. Not yet. He could not, not until he saw his son was comfortable.

Abel trapped Cain with his arm as the twin began to shake slightly. They had never seen Erus looking so pale and sick before. He was lying limply on the bed, looking like he had been to hell and back. Abel gently cooed to Cain, something he had not done for so many years, to calm his brother down. Cain did not like seeing sick or injured people. He never had.

"Guys?"

The two looked at Erus, and his exhausted emerald eyes looked back at them. He saw their terror in their eyes and knew they must have seen him having his vision. He gently reached over and took Cain's hand in his own.

"I was scared," Erus said quietly, "and felt both sorrow and anger. It caused my bodily reaction. You guys tried to calm me down?"

The two nodded.

"Thanks," the teen said. "I'm feeling better now though. Just very tired."

They could not speak. Instead Cain gave out the smallest of whimpers before embracing Erus. The raven-haired teen was a bit surprised but then smiled and brought his own arms around the teen. Abel hesitated only for a moment before doing the same.

-

When Voldemort looked back he was met by a bit of a surprising sight. The three teens had given in to their exhaustion but Abel and Cain had not removed themselves from his son's bed. Instead they had made themselves comfortable in Erus bed with said teen trapped between them. A soft knock came on the door and Sirius opened.

Belladonna and Stella looked into the room with Joseph yawning behind them yet still managing to look worried. They seemed ready to install themselves in the room. Voldemort shook his head a bit and said:

"Come on in. We should leave so we all can get a few hours rest before tomorrow."

-

Draco and Cynthia were down at the carriage before breakfast. Lamia opened the door and waved them in sleepily. He wound his robe tightly around his body, muttered something before falling through the door of what they supposed was his room. They did not care but carefully opened the door that held them away from their brother.

The sight made them smile. Abel and Cain had Erus still trapped in their embrace while Belladonna and Stella had taken over Abel's bed. In Cain's bed Joseph was asleep with Vates sprawled over him. They all appeared to be in deep sleep.

Draco sat down carefully on the end of the bed where the twins had trapped their friend. Abel stirred first. His brow furrowed before one eye opened sleepily.

"Morning," Draco supplied. "We heard what happened. Is he okay?"

Abel looked at the raven-haired teen lying between himself and Cain briefly before replying:

"I think he is. He freaked us out yesterday though."

Erus began to wake up and Abel retreated a bit. He wondered if he should wake up Cain when the redhead began moving. He opened his eyes and eased up without disturbing the teen. Erus yawned but did not open his eyes. The twins moved away so the two Slytherins could take their places. Draco placed himself behind Erus and Cynthia in front.

Abel and Cain gathered their clothes and went to freshen up when Erus' eyes opened. He yawned once more and looked at Cynthia first. He turned his head and locked gaze with Draco.

"Hi," he said quietly.

"You like to scare us," Draco whined and pushed his forehead against Erus' shoulder. "Don't do that; it's bad for my nerves!"

"Sorry," Erus said. "Um, can I get up?"

Draco let him and they watched their brother sit up and rolling his shoulders. Draco sat up behind him and gently began to knead the tense muscles in Erus' back. The raven-haired teen grunted softly in the small pain he felt. He felt his vampire blood rush to help easing the stiffness and relaxed as the knots were removed with both help of his heritage and Draco's light massage.

Within a few minutes, he was strong enough to get up. He stretched his back and then looked around for clothes. Now the others began to wake up. Stella looked over at them sleepily, Belladonna's arm heavy over her waist. The older girl seemed to have tossed around, hence the arm over the younger one.

Stella got up quickly enough though to rush forward and ask if Erus was alright.

-

Erus felt he had to say 'I'm fine' at least a few hundred times during the day. Everyone he knew had come up, and Severus along with Sirius had fussed over him whenever Maria, Lamia and Invisus did not do it. Draco and Cynthia had already made sure he was alright, so they let him off the hook… a bit. Abel and Cain were pretty calmed down by morning so he did not have them hovering around him either. But the Russian twins, Stella, Belladonna, even Joseph the lazy bastard, the Weasley twins and many from Slytherins had not seen he was really alright and therefore had kept him occupied most of the day.

And of course his father had told Noir, so the vampire had managed to get in contact with him, shrieking and telling him if he did not lay off with the stunts the vampire leader would kidnap him away from there. To which Erus had irritably informed a vision was not a stunt, and he would like to see Noir trying to kidnap him. Noir had threatened to Apparate to Hogwarts right at that moment and the teen had to give in, as he had no wish for the vampire to barge in and get in trouble.

When he fell to bed that night, he was exhausted and he fell asleep before he even could say goodnight to the Bellow twins.

-

Voldemort paced his office. Erus' vision still nagged at his mind. He thought back of all the other visions; in a way they had all happened.

Would this one happen as well? Would Voldemort die? Somehow, the man did not want to know the answer.

-

Erus was in deep thought and Madam Pince saw that. She did not try to pry information from him though but let him sit in his bubble and think. It was Monday morning, their usual meeting time. As Erus always had worked away almost the whole Monday he spent an hour or two with her in her small office.

"Do you believe in destiny?" Erus suddenly asked.

"Destiny? Everything will happen according to something we can't control?" she said as she put down her cup of tea. Erus nodded, looking at her. "No… I don't believe in that."

"You don't?"

"I can give you an example. Visions. I know you suffer from them, and I presume you have been warned about the future's constant moving?"

He nodded.

"Good. Never fully believe in visions, Erus," she said and waved her finger in warning. "If you do, you will fail in life, you will only feel sorrow and pain. Visions that happen years later are never certain. Have you had a vision where something bad happens, something so bad so felt you died inside?"

Wide-eyed, he nodded again. She looked at him with… understanding?

"I was an Auror in training before," she said quietly. "We had a Seer among us, and everyone believed in her visions to the very end. What she saw happened. I had no choice but agree, since it was all against me. And then it happened; her vision was different from reality, and I lost something precious for that petty mistake."

"What did you loose?" he asked.

"My husband. He was two years older than me, 21, and had a long life ahead of him," Madam Pince said. "I can't forgive that Seer for falling for the others. Seers are taught that the future always, _always_ changes, even though it may be a small change from the real one."

Now when Erus thought about it, he realized his major visions and the reality was always a bit different. Because of his… because of his actions to prevent it.

"The vision I had," Erus said slowly, "when it felt like I would die inside… it was of my father getting brutally murdered."

"When was the vision supposed to happen?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Sometime next year," he said and looked at her. "Near the summer. But I'm not going to let it happen. Because I know who killed him. So I just need to stop that person."

"Killing that person?" she asked.

"Not necessarily," he said. "Just stop him."

"What will you do to stop him?"

"I have to gather some serious amount of information first," the teen said. "I need to find out a lot of things before I can see some sense in this mess."

Madam Pince smiled and took up her cup again.

"You are different from the Seers I know," she said. "They just sit back and let the future unfold; you fight with all you have to stop it."

-

Belladonna was the one to find Erus pouring over books with… prophecies?

"Erus?" she asked.

He looked up, bewildered before he recognized her. Then he grinned and said:

"You couldn't have arrived at a better time."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I need some help and I don't think I can get it from my friends without scaring the shit out of them."

"What do you want help with?" she asked as she sat down.

"Finding a prophecy read by Sybill Trelawney. What happens after that depends, but I do think it will involve killing."

-

Dumbledore was not sure of what was going on, but the sight of Erus looking so pleased was rather frightening. He did not look at anyone special in the hall and did not seem to answer his friends as they asked him what he was so happy about.

The head master did not want Erus in Hogwarts but could not force him out. And the headmistress from Santuario seemed to like Erus too much to stand someone talking evil about the teen. The teen was evil though, and if he had to Dumbledore would bank it into her skull.

-

It was very, very unusual for Rockwood, an Unspeakable under Voldemort's orders, to receive a letter from his lord's son. Curious though, he checked it for curses, jinxes or poisons and the like before opening it. The message was short, clear and more than a bit frightening:

_Rockwood,_

_I need a favour but under no circumstances can you tell my father; I will deal with it later. You are to find a prophecy in the Department of Mysterious that Sybill Trelawney made back 1980. The witness is Albus Dumbledore. _

_And, don't fail. This prophecy may concern whether my father will live or not. _

There was no name signed but Rockwood would probably have cursed the teen if he had indeed left his name. He recognized the handwriting, and the small symbol on the letter; a small snake drawn along his name. Erus did so to identify himself for Death Eaters without revealing his name.

Rockwood burned the small letter and then strode off towards the elevators. His shift was soon on; Erus had a good timing.

'Let us now find a little prophecy made by a hag and witnessed by the old bastard…'

-

It was two weeks from Christmas holidays when Erus got a package carried by his faithful Hedwig. She dropped the package next to his plate and landed on his shoulder. Vates hissed a bit and looked at the owl sleepily before dropping his head back and curling up underneath Erus' shirt. The raven-haired teen fed Hedwig some bacon and scratched her feathers the way she liked it.

She burrowed up proudly and with one last hoot took off. Erus looked at the package and carefully opened a bit so he could peek inside. As he saw what it was, a rather frightening smile came upon his lips.

"What is it?" Cynthia asked.

"Oh, something I ordered. It's a secret though; you will see it sometime later."

"No fair," she said. "Is it something special?"

"Something valuable?" Draco asked.

"Something dangerous?" Miles asked excitedly.

"Hmmm… a bit of all three I think," Erus said, leaving them all speechless.

-

Sirius gnawed on his nails and said:

"You sure you aren't telling your dad about this?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Erus said. "I will tell him when I know for certain. And you can't tell anyone either, okay?"

"Sure, not telling anyone until it's okay for me to tell," Sirius said. "Promise."

"Good. Belladonna and Joseph should join us any minute, and then we can listen on the prophecy."

"Is that the original?"

"Yep," Erus said with a grin. "I owe Rockwood some serious thanks. He snuck it out without anyone noticing."

"Did he now? Pretty good done, considering he was literally in the enemy's lair."

They were seated in a frost-covered meadow in the Forbidden Forest, both dressed in warm cloaks. Erus had the prophecy in a pouch near his body.

The small trees rustled and out came Belladonna, dragging Joseph with her. He yawned widely and plopped down on the ground.

"Well?" the young woman said.

Erus took out the prophecy, and it shone up. A moment later an eerie voice spoke.

Tbc…

* * *

Am I evil to stop there? Probably. I haven't decided if it will be the original prophecy or if I have to make up a new one. Maybe you will hear it later.

Chapter 32: Christmas. A bit at Hogwarts, a bit at Voldemort. Erus continues to plan, but what is he planning exactly?

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	36. Ch 32

**A Different Life**

**Summary**: They all thought Lily was Light. She wasn't. She was in love with the Dark Lord, and gave birth to his son. Now Erus Riddle is growing up, showing just how evil the son of Lord Voldemort can be. Of course, the Light doesn't know that fact. Yaoi.

**Spoilers**: Not so many. You need to know about Chamber of Secrets and Horocruxes. It's good if you've read all seven books though, just in case.

**Pairing/s**: NoirErus, SiriusSeverus

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. They belong rightfully to Mrs Rowling; I just borrow them for the time being. Although some of the characters are mine, those you don't recognize from the books of course.

**Other notes**: Hermione is not Hermione. She is Cynthia, a girl who loves reading and hates Dumbledore. Harry's real, and full name is Erus Sicarius Salazar Riddle.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Parseltongue" _

_Visions _

-

**IF YOU THINK MY STORY SUCKS, STOP READING AND DON'T REVIEW. **

-

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, sorry for the late update and enjoy reading!

_Warnings:__ Gory details, Erus and Noir kissing. Give them a break, it's Christmas for them after all._

-

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Christmas**

Erus woke up and looked up at the ceiling. Today was the first day of the holiday. Tomorrow he was to leave for Riddle Manor to stay there a few days, skipping the Yule Ball that was on the school and perhaps meet Noir. No, that was wrong. He was definitely meeting up with Noir; he missed the vampire.

He sat up and stretched. Vates muttered something from underneath the covers and slowly emerged, slithered up the teen's chest to settle around his neck. He looked over to Cain's bed only to see it empty. He frowned and looked at Abel's bed. His eyes blinked in vague surprise.

He knew twins were close to each other but it was only now he got his first real taste of it. Cain had abandoned his bed in order to get comfort from Abel. Abel had his arms wounded around his brother, their legs tangled with each other.

Erus did not find the sight so strange, as he knew that he, Draco and Cynthia had ended up like that more than once and carefully got up to get dressed without waking them up.

-

Cynthia hugged Erus hard and said:

"We'll see you in a few days. Say hello to Anastasia and Cygnirius from me, alright?"

"Same to my mum and dad," Draco continued as he gave the teen a hug as well.

Erus nodded and was released. Moment after, he was surrounded by his other friends who wanted to say their goodbyes as well. Ginny and Luna was there as well, both of them hugging him and surprising him for the action.

The Weasley twins squeezed his shoulders and whispered into his ears:

"We'll make sure Dennis Potter will enjoy this Christmas _very much_."

Erus had to laugh at that.

-

"Dad!"

Voldemort smiled as he saw his son starting to run. He no longer saw a child; he saw a young man with plans already for the future, and someone who would stand by his side.

The man was a bit surprised over the tight hug he received but did not complain. He breathed in Erus' scent, cradling the back of the teen's head in his hand. The raven hair was smooth, soft and smelt slightly sweet. Just as it always had.

They released each other and Erus grinned at him. He would not let his time with his father be interrupted by that vision; it was not yet to happen and he had already made some progress with his plans.

"Let's go home," Voldemort murmured.

Erus nodded happily.

-

Sirius went up to the room Voldemort had given him; as a 'servant' he was supposed to follow Erus wherever he went and therefore had to go home with the teen. Sure, he would miss Severus but otherwise he did not complain so much. Just as long as Bellatrix did not find him. That woman was insufferable.

Erus took a look around the living room before falling down onto a couch. Home sweet home. He rubbed his face into one of the quilts lying there, happy to find it smelled like his dad. Voldemort found the sight amusing and sat down on the couch as well. He lightly poked Erus' side and smiled as Erus made a sort of squeaking noise before wriggling away. The smile turned feral and before long, Erus was laughing helplessly as his father tickled him.

Once Voldemort had given up the torture, they were both on the floor and Erus looked at him.

"We're acting very childishly," the teen pointed out.

"And?" his father replied. "I haven't had a good laugh for a while."

"Dumbledore keeps you busy?" Erus asked as he moved to rest on his father. Voldemort grunted as his son, with purpose, dropped himself a bit harder than necessary but replied nonetheless:

"Too busy. Something is seriously wrong with that man."

"Dad, we've known that for a long time now," Erus pointed out as he leaned his head into his hands, his elbows on the man's chest.

"Yes, and you are heavy. Get off."

"I'm not heavy!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

Voldemort gave up and slumped his head back to the floor. Erus put his head down onto the man's chest and closed his eyes. The Dark Lord did not have the heart to throw him off.

-

Noir seemed determined to ravage his lover's mouth and completely make him loose his breath, but Erus managed to pay it back. They fought for the dominance of the kiss for a few more minutes before they both admitted defeat and drew back to gulp for air.

The vampire rested his forehead against Erus' and sighed happily.

"I missed you," the vampire murmured. "Your father kindly scared the crap out of me when he told me about your vision."

"He likes to scare you," Erus said and nuzzled the man's cheek. "I'm fine, as you can see. You had your worry-moment about this ages ago. Now, bedroom."

"Eh, already?"

"Don't 'Eh, already' me you prick. Bedroom, NOW," Erus growled out and kindly dragged the vampire after him.

-

Erus was woken up on Christmas Eve by his father. Voldemort looked down at him before glancing over at Noir. The vampire remained asleep as Erus sat up with a yawn. He looked at the Dark Lord in surprise as Voldemort held out a robe for him but took it without complaining. Vates muttered something about mice, the snake was bloody obsessed with mice, from his spot on the desk but did not wake up either.

"Come," Voldemort said.

"What is it?" Erus asked as they walked out of the room.

"You know I have made another Horocrux other than the diary."

"Yes," the teen said with a frown. Voldemort never brought up the Horcruxes if he could help it. He had only mentioned them a few times before, and those time it had been with great reluctance.

The Dark Lord fished up a locket and with a tap of his wand formed it to a small earring. He stopped Erus and said:

"I want you to take care of it for me… in case something happens."

"Dad?" Erus asked. "What's wrong? Are you thinking something will happen to you?"

"At this point, I'm not sure," Voldemort said. "Please… can you take care of it for me?"

The teen knew he was thinking about the vision. As Erus had not told him anything beyond he was killed, Voldemort had no idea who it was or when it was. The teen managed to nod, saying it was okay. With outmost care, Voldemort put the earring on. Erus felt on it, and felt his father's reassuring magic wash over him with the touch.

"I'm not going to let anyone hurt you," Erus said and hugged the Dark Lord tightly. "You hear me, dad? You're gonna be fine."

The man hugged Erus back but did not say anything.

-

Noir noticed Erus was distracted right away. The teen hardly focused on eating and kept glancing on the chair where Voldemort would have been. Said man was out on a raid with a few of the people from the inner circle.

"What's wrong, Erus?" he asked and took the teen's hand.

The emerald eyes looked into violet ones and Erus said:

"I need your help."

-

When Voldemort came back, he heard screaming coming from the dungeons. Curious, he went down. Only to stare in… horror? Yes, horror. Voldemort normally did not do that emotion but now he could not help it.

His son was covered in blood, slashing through a man with no signs of stopping and putting the man out of his misery. His fangs were clearly visible and his eyes were almost completely red. The floor was coated with the red liquid, and intestines. The stench in the air made Voldemort feel sick.

Several of the prisoners were already dead, and the alive ones were screaming and trying to move as far away they could from the doors of their cells, away from the enraged and slightly insane teen.

The man gave out one last gurgling scream before Erus slashed his throat open. The teen dropped what was left of the body down and took a few deep breaths. In the next moment, he punched the wall and it gave out an ominous crack. He tore open another prison cell and dragged out a woman by her hair. The woman kept wailing, _so pathetic, so useless_, and Voldemort stared. He knew Erus liked killing, watching people suffer but he had never expected his son to _love_ blood covering the floor, the walls, the bloody roof and even himself.

"Don't kill me!" the woman wailed out, scrambling to get away. Erus took a hold of her throat and she stopped, fear evident in her eyes. The Dark Lord waited to see what his son would do.

"Don't kill you? For what reason are you here other than to die?" the teen asked gently.

"I don't want to die!" she managed to say before tears started running down from her eyes again.

"Stop your whining; you look pathetic," Erus growled. "All of you are pathetic, all of you deserve death! I'll kill you the same way I'll kill Dumbledore, I'll destroy you in the way I'm going to destroy Dumbledore!"

Aah, so his son was upset about that. Maybe the vision he had? But he had never told Voldemort who had killed the Dark Lord…

"No one can kill Dumbledore!" the woman shrieked in a moment of courage. A former Gryffindor then.

"Oh, I will," Erus said and dragged her along the hall. She screamed, kicked and tried to get loose. "Stop struggling; you'll only make it worse for yourself."

Voldemort saw a head poke out from one of the open cells, and blinked. It was Rockwood. What was the man doing here?

"Are you going to test it on her, young lord?" the man asked.

"No," Erus said and Voldemort grew confused. What were they talking about? "It's still too unstable as neither of us has made it before. Beside that… she seems like a fierce woman this one; a woman just in your taste."

Rockwood's eyes began to shine.

"Young lord, you cannot mean…"

"A thank you for your help."

"I always help the young lord if my help is needed."

"I will make sure to remember that," Erus said. "It may be hold to the test soon."

Rockwood bowed and he was given the wailing woman. The cell door was snapped close and Erus seemed to relax. He waved a hand and cleaned himself off. He snapped his fingers and Fabella showed up.

"Clean this place up," was his only order as he waved his hand lazily around the room. Neither teen nor house-elf noticed the Dark Lord slipping back to the rest of the manor.

-

Voldemort looked at the stack of parchments he had to read and sighed. It was Christmas and he wanted to relax. Cygnirius and Anastasia had been there briefly but had other plans for the day. Erus had been his usual self and sent love from Cynthia to them, looking as if he had not killed several people only an hour or two ago.

"They can wait another day you know."

He looked up to see Erus leaning against the door post. The teen had changed clothing after the deal in the dungeons; Voldemort must have missed that when the Bellums were by. The teen was now dressed in a loose white shirt and black slacks but was barefoot for some reason. His arms were crossed, his magic calm.

"I wish they could," Voldemort said. "But they are from last week."

"Maybe you should pick your lazy ass up once in a while and do some work instead of feeding your ego with images of Dumbledore dying," the teen pointed out as he walked into the room.

Voldemort glared at him but Erus was not fazed by it. The teen plopped down in the chair in front of the desk, checked his nails briefly and continued:

"Although I don't think the reports would mind waiting one more day. Come on; I want to have a snowball-fight."

"A what?!"

-

Severus stared, his body frozen, his mouth hanging slightly open. He lacked words. Yes, the feared potions master, the greasy git, the bat from the dungeons of Hogwarts; _the _Severus Snape had been reduced speechless.

Of course, seeing your Dark Lord being overruled by your lover and your godson in a _snowball-fight_ of all things was something Severus had never seen before. He watched as Sirius and Erus threw another set of snowballs at the poor man, and gave out a very un-Severus-like _giggle_ when one of them hit Voldemort in the face.

Five minutes later, he was laughing so hard he had to hold onto his sides. Through this all, the three never noticed him. And once they did, they all stared before starting to laugh themselves. They must look completely ridiculous.

Voldemort banished all the snow he had on him and added a warming spell to his robes. His hands were cold and so were his feet. He could not wait until he got back inside. One glance at his son, and he knew Erus was thinking the same.

Sirius grinned quite evilly and with a leap threw both himself and Severus down onto the snow. Severus yelped and Sirius gave out his usual barking laughter.

"We are complete nutters," Voldemort said with a sigh as he brushed off Erus' cloak of snow.

"That we are," the teen agreed. "But we wouldn't have it any other way, right?"

As the two watched Severus and Sirius fight each other, Severus for getting out of the snow and Sirius for a snogging session, the man replied:

"True."

-

They went to Malfoy Manor later that evening for a small ball, only the closest people invited. Erus had kindly dragged Noir with him, and Severus had kindly dragged Sirius. The only single one in Riddle Manor, Voldemort, had given a sigh of relief that he was not forced to drag anyone and no one was about to drag him.

Lucius greeted them all with smiles at the door instead of the usual house-elf.

"I trust your day has been good?" he asked them.

"More or less," Voldemort said and the others nodded. House-elves came to take their outer robes and cloaks before they moved into the ballroom of the house.

Voldemort only shook his head when he saw Erus with a wineglass; the teen was growing up so quickly. He shot a warning glare at Noir though and the vampire nodded, showing he was only going to let the teen have one glass. The man returned to his conversation with Nott, satisfied. The vampire had learned pretty much his different glares faster than anyone else.

Erus dragged Rockwood, Sirius and Noir away after a little while and got to an unused guestroom. He warded the room so no one could listen and looked at the three in turn.

"I know it's Christmas Eve and all but…"

"It's okay," Sirius said.

Noir and Rockwood nodded. Erus sighed in relief and said:

"Well, shall we begin then? Rockwood, how are things going at the Ministry?"

"I've heard Dumbledore is sending out the Aurors that are in the Order to find Bill Weasley," Rockwood said.

"Why?"

"Something about him warding a place for something really important next year," Rockwood said. "Didn't hear much but I'll keep my ears open."

Erus nodded and thought for a while. It had to be some serious warding if Dumbledore wanted Bill to do it. Something really important next year… the only thing he could think about was his father's murder. He had to take that into consideration.

"I'll get in contact with Bill and have him figure out what they need him for," Erus said. "Noir, your brother with us?"

"Of course," Noir said. "He is quite eager may I add to finally be able to stir some chaos."

Erus smirked.

"Sirius… you know what you're doing."

"Yep," the man said. "You sure it's Neville Longbottom?"

"Yes. It was him I saw in the vision and it was him the prophecy referred to," Erus said.

"Why not letting your father know?" Rockwood said.

"Not yet," the teen said. "I'm killing Longbottom myself."

-

"We've missed you!"

"Cynthia, can't breath!"

They all laughed as they saw Erus wave his arms around, trying to get away from his very excited blood-sister. Curiosus, invisible of course, cocked his head and appeared to look at them oddly. Erus did not have the heart to glare at the creature.

Once Cynthia had hugged him, it was the other's turns. At least they knew how to hug like normal people.

"Did you have a good time here?" he asked as they walked up the castle, Sirius walking a bit behind them with hands in his pockets and whistling something. The teens did not give him much thought, and the man was okay with that.

"Pretty much," Fred said. "We managed to prank Potter brat three times."

"Where's Ginny?" he asked.

"Off with Luna," George said. "Probably in the library or in Ravenclaw's common room. The Ravenclaws aren't really bothered with having Ginny there, considering she's not making troubles and let's them study alone."

Erus nodded.

"What about you?" Cynthia asked. "You've been doing alright?"

"Perfectly fine," Erus said. "Haven't been doing much except for totally beaten my dad in a snowball-fight."

"A snowball-fight?" both Cynthia and Draco asked as they very well knew just who his father was. Dimitriv and Nikolaj stared as they knew as well.

"Yes, a snowball-fight," Erus said and laughed. "Aah, the look on his face before being hit by one… the best memory in my life."

-

Joseph and Belladonna finally came to the meadow, both of them still tired and more than a bit cranky. As they came there, however, they stopped in shock. ¨

Erus was sitting between two vampires, both of them having shared their cloaks with him to keep him warm. Erus' servant Famulus seemed just to have finished conjuring a non-smoking fire and was currently warming his hands over them. Two unknown men to them sat to the left of the servant, warming their hands as well. One had dark hair, one had red.

"There you are," Erus said and looked at them.

"Erus, who are all these people?" Belladonna asked.

"Friends who will help us. How is it going with the egg?"

"Hn, I figured it out long ago," Belladonna said in a bored tone as she sat down in front of the fire, not too far away from Erus. "I'm gonna use Gillyweed; my mother has already sent me some."

"Great," he said and looked at her. "Still sleeping, Joseph?"

"Shut up," the teen grumbled as he dumped down next to the young woman. "I wouldn't mind learning your friends' names."

"When you ask so nicely so. The vampires are Noir and Blanc, brothers," Erus said. "Noir here with long hair is my lover."

They both stared at the long-haired vampire who only smiled and tugged the teen closer. Blanc rolled his eyes.

"Famulus isn't really Famulus, his real name is Sirius," the teen said. "But don't mention his name to anyone except for the ones here right now; he's been dead for a year and a half."

"I'm still sitting here mind you," Sirius muttered.

"Sorry," Erus said with a quick smile. "The redhead is Bill, and the last but not the least is Rockwood. He works for my dad."

The two looked at the different men and then nodded to show it was okay. Erus nodded back and began to speak:

"Rockwood, anything new?"

The man thought for a while and then said:

"Dumbledore is getting paranoid that much can anyone tell. But other than that… sorry."

"It's okay," the teen said. "Bill?"

"I've gotten in contact with Dumbledore, claiming I was in Egypt," the redhead said. "He bought it. I haven't been given a full explanation of what I'm supposed to ward. Any suggestions?"

"You would like to know what it was for," Erus said. "But I can't imagine him giving the information to you unless you take an Unbreakable Vow."

"Which would only serve as an irritation that I can't tell you," Bill said gloomy, glaring into the fire.

Erus smiled and said:

"It's okay to take the Vow. Do it."

"But---"

"I wouldn't suggest it if I didn't know how to overcome it," the teen said and looked at Bill. "Trust me; I'll get the information."

Bill nodded and said:

"I'll take the Vow tomorrow."

"Good. Blanc my dear, what news do you have about the potion?"

"Well, I managed to have it blown up in my face far too many times than I care to admit," Blanc said. "But I'm getting there. I need to test it on someone though."

"What kind of potion is it?" Belladonna asked.

"It's a sort of binding," Erus said. "It's a part of a ritual we have to make."

"We?" Joseph said.

"Me, Noir, Blanc, Rockwood and Sirius. Bill will be there to make sure no one gets through the wards. Bill, do you know anything about what he wants you for?"

"He clearly wants me to ward it so strong Voldemort can't get out, and no one can get in until it's all over," Bill said. "It has most likely something to do about that prophecy."

Bill had looked at Erus' memory of the prophecy and therefore understood Dumbledore's request a bit better.

"He wants dad somewhere and…" Erus quieted down and looked at the earth for a few moments. Then he looked up again and said, "Severus. Severus is the spy, so he must be involved as well. No doubt he's already told dad."

"Severus trying to trick Voldemort to a place where I have warded it," Bill said, his eyes widening.

"And then Longbottom will be waiting there," Erus finished. "Dumbledore has it all planned out. All he needs is you, Bill. That's why Longbottom is so confident; he knows the prophecy. He's probably being trained."

The others were silent, the two teen trying to process all the information. Erus was most certainly not the person they first thought he was. They both had figured out who Erus' dad was as well. Voldemort, the England's Dark Lord. Or rather, the Wizarding World's Dark Lord. It was a rather huge new to process but they were interrupted when the conversation continued.

"What should we do?" Rockwood finally asked.

Erus closed his eyes.

"Either talk to Severus and convince him to not a breath a word about this to anyone, or trick them both," he said.

"You didn't really give us easy solutions," the Black muttered as he looked at the teen.

"I've managed Severus before," Erus said. "It's a hell of a lot harder tricking them both."

"True," Rockwood, Sirius and Bill agreed.

"Alright, I'm gonna speak with Severus tomorrow," Erus said. "You take the Vow Bill and then I'll check if it's really what we think it is. Blanc, you continue with the potion; I want Belladonna and Joseph helping you on that."

"Oh?" Blanc looked over at the two and they looked at Erus.

"Blanc can sneak into Severus' office," Erus said. "I'll make sure I'm there as well. You just pretend you're going to see me."

"Okay," both of the teens said.

"Rockwood, keep your ears open as usual, and make sure no one knows you've taken the prophecy."

"I've replaced it," Rockwood said, "with the fake Lord Noir presented. None will be the wiser."

"Good. Sirius… you have to go and collect something for me from home, and you can't have my dad knowing it."

"What is it?" Sirius asked.

Erus grinned.

"The dagger of Salazar Slytherin," he said.

-

"A vampire as a lover, huh?"

Erus looked at Belladonna who only arched an eyebrow, her lips in a soft smile.

"Yeah," he said with a small shrug, careful not to wake Vates from his nap. The Basilisk hissed lightly at the movement but did not stir.

"Do you love him?"

Erus nodded.

"More than I thought I would," he elaborated.

"Have you two mated yet?" she asked and he whipped his head to stare at her, his face quickly turning red. They were walking towards the carriage, having left after making sure the others had left as well. Sirius was walking a bit behind them with Joseph.

"So what if we have?" he asked and looked away.

"Was it recently?" she asked, enjoying very much to tease him.

He mumbled something.

"What was that?" she said. "Couldn't quite hear it."

"During the time I was home," he muttered a bit louder.

"Ooh, that was really recent. No wonder he wanted you close the whole time."

"He always wants me close," Erus said. "If Noir had any choice in this, he would forbid me going to school and kidnap me to one of his manors."

"That's rather cute of him."

"Hn. Dad isn't the least amused by it."

-

"What are you doing, you secret-keeper?"

Erus looked up at Lamia who only smiled lightly to say he was not angry or upset before seating himself in front of the teen.

"Why do you wonder?"

"Well, I've felt your energy moving in and out from the Forbidden Forest quite a few times during the time we've been here."

Oh. Erus had nearly forgotten Lamia could feel other Necromancers.

"Well, it's my secret to keep," Erus said and looked at him. "Don't worry; not working alone this time. I have lots of help."

"I'm sure of it," Lamia said. "Joseph and Belladonna being two of them?"

He nodded.

"Just checking," the man said and waved a hand. "How is school going otherwise? Happy to have a small break?"

"Overjoyed," Erus drawled out. "Otherwise I'm doing fine. No homework to do, only relaxing. Unless you are here to tell me I have another test in Necromancy."

"No, not for a while," the white-haired man reassured. His yellow eyes shimmered with amusement at the teen's pout.

"Good," Erus said and the pout disappeared.

"I only hope you aren't risking your life," Lamia said.

Erus looked up at him for such a long time the man got nervous.

"You want me to be honest?"

The man nodded.

"I have no idea if I'm risking my life or not. I can only hope I won't die by the end of the year."

-

Severus looked up as Erus entered with Sirius, Joseph and Belladonna in tow.

"Sev, can you ward the room?" Erus asked.

"Sure I can, but why?" the man asked even as he got a kiss from Sirius before the Black inspected the books he had.

"Just do it and I'll explain it all," Erus said. "I promise."

Severus complied and after a while he said:

"Alright, now not even Dumbledore can get in. What do you want?"

As a response the fire flared and in stepped first Blanc and then Bill. Erus smiled at them, turned to Severus and said:

"I need you to keep a very big secret."

-

"Still not going so good?"

"You try doing this potion!" Blanc nearly shrieked. The sight made Joseph and Belladonna chuckle.

Erus shook his head and said:

"Just joking. Take your time; fortunately we have that."

"If we had no time?" Blanc asked as he vanished the potion and set up for another try.

"I would scream in your face," Erus said as he changed page in his book, his back against Bill's back. The redhead was currently dosing off, the after-effects of Erus' mind-digging slowly fading away. Their guess had been right, and now they could fully concentrate on the almost complete plan.

Blanc only shook his head and turned to the cauldron.

"Who are you doing to let play Tom?" Severus asked casually as he graded papers.

"I'm thinking myself," Erus said. "I only need to look like dad for a minute or two."

"You're not going to tell me what the ritual is?" the potions master said.

"You wouldn't let us do it, so no," Erus said cheerfully.

"I can forbid you right now."

"And would I listen?"

Severus winced.

"True."

-

Erus looked over the parchments spread around him. A slow smile began to spread over his face. It was done now, the preparations for his new spell. He took up the final parchment, on where it stood how to create it. It would take some time for him to perfect it naturally, but he suspected that before the summer he would be able to give Invisus quite a show.

He looked forward to it.

Tbc…

* * *

Erus is quite secretive, isn't he? Answers will come later.

Chapter 33: Up to the second task.

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	37. Ch 33

**A Different Life**

**Summary**: They all thought Lily was Light. She wasn't. She was in love with the Dark Lord, and gave birth to his son. Now Erus Riddle is growing up, showing just how evil the son of Lord Voldemort can be. Of course, the Light doesn't know that fact. Yaoi.

**Spoilers**: Not so many. You need to know about Chamber of Secrets and Horocruxes. It's good if you've read all seven books though, just in case.

**Pairing/s**: NoirErus, SiriusSeverus

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. They belong rightfully to Mrs Rowling; I just borrow them for the time being. Although some of the characters are mine, those you don't recognize from the books of course.

**Other notes**: Hermione is not Hermione. She is Cynthia, a girl who loves reading and hates Dumbledore. Harry's real, and full name is Erus Sicarius Salazar Riddle.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Parseltongue" _

_Visions _

-

**IF YOU THINK MY STORY SUCKS, STOP READING AND DON'T REVIEW. **

-

Sorry for the very late update! I just couldn't find my _A Different Life_-inspiration! I appreciate all of your reviews, and enjoy chapter 33!

_Warnings: __Noir messing with Erus a bit (nothing bad), and some torture._

-

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Second Task**

"_I'm the Chosen One! You can never defeat me!"_

_Blinding green light, dead red eyes staring into his. His father's body lying on the ground, and Erus screamed._

Erus sat up in his bed, eyes wide and his normally slow heart beating far too fast for him. He tried to calm down by taking deep breaths but it helped little. His breathing automatically speeded up to catch up with his heart, and he was startled when someone grabbed his shoulders.

"Erus, calm down!" Abel said, panicked.

The raven-haired teen stared wildly at him and Abel gently laid him back on the bed. He sat down beside the raven-haired teen and began rubbing his friend's chest.

"Calm down," he said gently and Erus closed his eyes tightly. "Deep breaths, Erus… calm down."

Slowly but surely Erus' breathing became easier and the teen opened his eyes again to look at Abel.

"It was only a dream," Abel soothed. "Only a dream."

Erus was too tired to correct the teen. He took Abel's hand and held it tightly. The teen let him, the other hand coming to cover both of theirs. He never noticed the twin slip away later.

-

"You alright, Erus?" Invisus asked. "Pardon, but you look like crap."

Erus looked tiredly at his teacher and said:

"Didn't sleep much last night, that's all."

"Why not? It's still break."

"I had a rather unpleasant reminder of something," Erus said. "It was a bit hard time to go back to sleep with that hovering over me."

Invisus looked more closely at the teen and saw he was rather uncomfortable with the subject.

"How is it going with your spell?" the man asked casually to steer away from what they had talked about. He put down the book he had been reading and looked at Erus.

The teen gave off a rather frightening smile.

"Oh, I can't wait to show you it," the teen replied. "You will love it."

Invisus wondered if he should believe Erus or not. But with the way Erus was smiling, he opted he would indeed like it.

"Care to tell me any details?"

Erus thought for a little while before saying:

"Let's just say you can use it in whatever fighting situation you are in."

-

"We made it."

Erus looked over at Belladonna. She sat down and continued:

"It didn't blow up. It's stable. But we need to test it."

"So you want a willing person?" the teen asked.

"No," she said and shook her head. "Needs to be unwilling. Can't you kill him now?"

They were seated in the carriage, all of the other Santuario students either in their rooms or at Hogwarts.

"No," Erus said. "Can't have him killed in the middle of the year. It needs to be closer to the summer. We also need Dumbledore to believe Sev managed to trick Voldemort into coming."

"Your father," Belladonna said. "And he won't find out?"

"Later he will," Erus said. "He will probably try to chop my head off, and I know he'll be a very pissed off man for a while."

"Because you do things behind his back?" the young woman asked.

"Because my plans usually involve risking my own life," Erus corrected. "He's kinda tired of that."

"I think I also would be if I was your parent."

"… Shut up."

-

Where would you find a magical person and taking the person so no one would notice? Erus needed to figure out a way so Belladonna, Joseph and Blanc could test the potion.

It was really just a potion that would keep a person in place where you wanted him or her to be when doing a ritual or something like that. Erus was going to use that on Longbottom instead of a Petrificus Totalus as it was much better and easier. A spell you could accidently drop or loose control over while you were focusing on something else; with a potion that was impossible.

Erus got an idea. He dug up the parchment Noir had given him, and wrote a short message without Invisus noticing. Then he put it away and continued to work on his spell.

-

**A few days later**

"One unwilling person delivered, oh my great lord."

Joseph and Belladonna stared at Erus who smacked the vampire on the arm and then pecked him on the cheek before murmuring a 'Thanks'. The vampire dropped the squirming man and said:

"They think he's dead, so have fun. And Blanc once again apologises for not being able to come tonight."

"I knew you could do it," Erus said with a smile. "Tell Blanc we're not upset about him not coming. He has a harder time getting into England."

"I will be sure to tell him that. I'll see you this weekend?"

"Hn… I think so. Dad wants to see me too though."

"Hmm… I'll let him have dinner with you Friday night."

"And the rest of the weekend?" the raven-haired teen asked.

"I don't know. Spend it in bed?"

"Get out of here, you pervert!" Erus shouted and smacked him in the stomach.

Noir's laughter lingered even after the vampire spun around and vanished into thin air. Erus shook his head and turned to the two others. He did not even give the man on the ground a look, and said:

"Well… shall we start our fun then?"

-

"Did something good happen?"

Erus looked at Lamia, and gave off a rather frightening smile.

"Something great happened," the teen corrected the older Necromancer before sitting down. "What are you doing?"

"Planning your exam," Lamia said.

"Much torture, moderate torture or no torture?" Erus asked curiously.

Lamia looked at him and said:

"Very funny."

Erus smiled and said:

"You aren't gonna tell me, right?"

"Telling will spoil the surprise."

Erus rolled his eyes before getting up from the armchair and in to his room. A few minutes later he came out with a light bag.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm sleeping in the Slytherin dorms tonight," Erus called over his shoulder.

-

Severus looked up when Erus snuck in. The teen dropped his bag on the floor next to the door and flopped down on a chair. The man tilted his head.

"It's working," the teen said.

Severus nodded, and continued with his book.

"Where's Sirius?" Erus asked.

"Walking on the grounds," Severus said. "Wanted to see himself around."

Erus looked at the potions master for a while and then said:

"How long until curfew?"

"Around an hour. Why?"

"Nothing. I'll be right back."

Erus was out of the door before Severus could say anything.

-

Sirius knew something was wrong before he even turned around. He gazed steadily at Dumbledore, James Potter and Alastor Moody.

"Is there something wrong, sirs?" he asked.

"James told me you worked for Erus Riddle," Dumbledore said. "There is no need for you to chain yourself to that family. You will be safe with us."

Sirius did not want to end up with them again thank you very much.

"I'm not quite sure I'm following," he said slowly, trying to gain some time. He could feel Erus closing in.

"No human likes to work for another human," Dumbledore said, walking closer. "I know you don't want to work for the Riddle family."

Sirius automatically backed and replied as calmly as he could consider the anger he felt:

"It's an honour Mister Riddle lets me protect his son."

"Denial is normal," the headmaster continued. "Come with us. You can tell us everything about them." There was a strange, almost insane gleam in the man's eyes. He was desperate to drag Erus' father down in the dirt. He was desperate to get Erus out of the way.

Potter and Moody made ready to grab the man when Erus' voice rang out:

"Touch him and you will regret it for the rest of your lives."

The three men froze and turned around. The teen stood a bit away, his pose relaxed yet he had a wand in his hand. The other hand was splayed out and a surreal light played between his fingers, swirling and twisting. _Wandless magic_. Erus gazed at them coldly and continued:

"Famulus. Are you alright?"

"Quite fine, young master," Sirius said and walked quickly to him. "I now understand why your father did not like having you here."

"Tell me about it," Erus said. "Come on. You three… never go close to Famulus. He doesn't want you to, and I don't want you to."

"Isn't it a bit low using human slaves?" Dumbledore asked.

Erus raised his wand towards Dumbledore. Sirius made a move to grab his arm when the teen said:

"Dare call Famulus slave in front of me again, and I'll rip your tongue out. Consider yourself warned."

He whirled around and stalked up the castle, Sirius half-jogging next to him. The surreal light travelled behind him, moving around in the air of its own free will.

-

"I don't want you walking the grounds unless I know it's safe," Erus said to the Black.

"Trust me; ain't saying against that," Sirius said and held up his hands.

"Good." Erus took deep breaths to calm down. Dumbledore was desperate, and it made Erus a little more than just angry. It made him livid.

"Erus? Calm down."

The teen stopped as they reached the dungeons and closed his eyes. No idea walking into the Slytherin common room as angry as he was. He clenched his hand, willing the light away. Now the headmaster knew Erus could do wandless magic but that did not bother the teen so much. Dumbledore knew he could do Necromancy as well, so why not show the old cot the powers he had, bit by bit?

"I'm calm now," Erus said and opened his eyes. "Let's go to Severus; I need to collect my bag."

-

Draco looked up as Erus entered. The teen threw the bag down and flopped down onto the bed. Amber yawned and nuzzled against his face. Erus stroke her ears. The blonde teen looked at him and said:

"What's wrong?"

"Dumblefuck is being annoying that's all. Vates in here?"

"Sleeping… somewhere."

"Yeah, I can feel his presence but where is he?"

The next moment he heard from a corner an absent hissing about mice and rolled his eyes. That Basilisk loved mice far too much.

He crawled up until he could lay his head on the pillow, kicked his shoes off and shrugged away his robe.

"Going to sleep now?" Draco asked, surprised.

"I'm tired," Erus whined.

"Whatever you say…"

-

Erus woke up to hear the beating of a heart right into his ear. He knew it was Draco but still his fangs ached and he bit his lip to keep his vampire tendencies inside. He lifted his head from the blonde's chest and hid a yawn behind his hand. He succeeded to wriggle out from Draco's embrace and found Vates sleeping at the end of the bed. He lifted the Basilisk up and padded out of the room, his shoes in his hands and his bag slung over his shoulder.

It was probably early morning as no one was up and he slipped out of the common room quietly. He tugged his shoes on as Vates began to wake up and then proceeded walking.

"_Where are we going?"_ Vates asked sleepily.

"_Breakfast. I'm hungry."_

"_Isn't it a bit too early?"_

"_The other kind of breakfast,"_ Erus said. Draco's heartbeat had made him hungry.

"_Oh…"_

-

Lamia looked up in time to see Erus close the door and lick away the last of the blood. His insides froze a bit but he did not say anything. The teen looked at him and said:

"You just saw that, didn't you?"

"Yes," the teacher said. "How long have you…?" Lamia gestured towards him with a hand.

"Since summer," Erus said softly. "It was a gift."

Lamia looked closely at him and said:

"Normally you report to the school if you have vampire blood or anything like that."

"Well, I didn't want anyone to find out," the teen said and sat down in front of the white-haired man. "I'm not normally eating like this. Something just happened this morning."

"What happened?"

"Waking up to hear a heartbeat is not the best way for someone with vampire-blood in him," Erus said and smiled a bit. "Especially when said someone is hungry from the beginning."

-

Voldemort hugged his son tightly before looking him over.

"Dad, I'm fine," Erus said and grinned.

The Dark Lord could see the fangs in his son's mouth but could not bring himself to feel angry at Noir because of that. The vampire blood had after all saved Erus once. Instead he just hugged Erus again and said:

"I believe that when I want to."

"Hey!"

-

Erus looked up from his book as Lucius entered. Voldemort rose up and said:

"Time for the meeting?"

"Yes," the blonde man said. "We've managed to capture an Order-member."

Erus perked up at this and looked at the two. The Dark Lord glanced over at his son and suddenly smiled a bit.

"Tom?" Lucius asked.

"Would you like to watch tonight's meeting Erus? We can't spend time together otherwise."

Erus nearly threw the book away in his eagerness, and the two men could not help but laugh.

-

As they entered the Inner Circle, the only Death Eaters called for the evening, bowed. They got confused though as they saw a third person walk with Voldemort and Lucius, clad in a black cloak and the face hidden. All who was requested to be here was here so who was the newcomer? His or her magic was carefully hidden so they were not able to feel who it was.

The Order-member however did not care much of that. Her name was Nymphadora Tonks, and while she was young she knew her powers should have been more. She should have been able to flee but somehow she had gotten caught. She was not going to say anything though. They could try everything they wanted; she would remain silent about the Order of the Phoenix. Not because of loyalty to Dumbledore, but to not let _him_ down.

Voldemort stepped up to his throne and seated himself while Lucius walked to his place and the cloak-covered person walked up to lean against the throne. He shrugged the hood off and the Death Eaters relaxed. It was only their lord's son. Tonks stared at the teen with wide terrified eyes.

Erus looked at the Order-member before sweeping his glance over everyone else in the room. They looked excited over the fact that an Order-member had been caught. He looked back at Tonks who was staring at him. The teen only rose a mocking eyebrow to the woman.

"Well well, what do we have here?" Voldemort hissed out, making Tonks flinch and look up at him. "Who captured her?"

"I did," Bellatrix purred out. "Poor thing didn't stand a chance." Tonks shuddered at the tone the woman used.

"Then you will have the honour of casting the first curse," Voldemort said silkily. The woman lit up. "After that, I want to check if she has any other information beyond what we know."

'Mind-torture,' Erus absently corrected in his mind.

Bellatrix walked forward, and now the woman on the floor began to struggle. Erus always found it funny how much they tried to fight back, despite knowing they would die. At least some of them had just succumbed to their fate.

"Crucio!"

Bellatrix was a lovely woman, really, and a good Death Eater but did she not know the concept foreplay? Erus liked to draw things out when he was in a good mood, but she wanted them screaming first thing. It only took minutes for Bellatrix to break someone down.

Tonks did not move after Bellatrix lifted the curse, surprisingly early. Maybe it was because Voldemort was going to search through her mind and preferred her somewhat sane. Satisfied with one Crucio, the wild-haired woman stepped back to her husband's side. When the young woman felt Bellatrix having returned to her place, she rose up on her knees and stared defiantly at the Dark Lord. She was not broken, although her limbs shook with the after-effects of the Crucio. Voldemort looked at Tonks with disinterest before glancing over the Inner Circle. He then glanced over to his son and with a grin asked:

"Would you like to make her a bit less defiant? She seems a bit too stubborn for my temper."

Erus snorted at that but heaved himself away from the chair and stepped down lightly to her. He shrugged off his cloak as he went, showing his clothing. Tonks gulped.

It was not the clothing itself that worried her, but it was the dagger on his left hip and the small arsenal of potion bottles on his right. Otherwise he was dressed in a loose black shirt, loose back pants and combat-boots. His raven hair sprung free around his shoulders and trickling down his back, one hand on his hip and his deep eyes very calm.

He crunched down in front of her and smiled brightly. The sight disturbed her.

"Maybe you're wondering who I am," Erus spoke. His voice echoed around the room. She did not move. He pouted and continued, "Come on, don't be like that. I can see in your eyes you want to know who I am."

"So what if I want that?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"I could be nice and tell you," the teen said. "But that's only if you are nice to me back."

Tonks glared and spit him in the face.

"Go to hell!" she shouted.

The Inner Circle cried out in anger and Voldemort rose up, ready to curse her to insanity for her action but Erus stopped them. He carefully wiped the spit away and looked at her.

"Fine," he said quietly. "Have it your way."

He took one of the bottles and snapped the lid off.

"I'm not sure you want to drink this," Erus said, "but it's punishment for dirtying down my face."

He took a hold on each side of her mouth, and with a strength she did not know a fragile-looking teen as himself could possess, forced her jaws apart. Several drips of the liquid came down on her tongue but already at the first one she began screaming.

"Like it?" Erus asked as he let go of her face. She screamed and struggled so much she fell down. They all wondered what he had given her. He chuckled and continued, "It's muggle acid. Burns through that rude tongue of yours doesn't it?"

Some of the Death Eaters shuddered. Voldemort watched, fascinated, on his son. He seemed to discover new sides with Erus with each day.

Erus, unaware of the stares, corked the bottle and put it away. Tonks whimpered on her spot on the floor, blood slowly trickling out from her mouth and tears flowing from her eyes.

"I will give you one more chance," Erus said sweetly at her. "Will you be nice? If you are, I might convince the Dark Lord not to destroy your mind inch by inch."

Her eyes widened at that. She knew of mind-torture and knew it was worse than anything else. Because with physical torture you could escape to your mind but with mental torture there was nowhere to escape since the torture occurred inside your head.

She thought long and hard on this one, turning her face to the floor and breathing through her mouth, trying to block the pain out. Most of her tongue was gone now, she having spit out the pieces of it. She did not look at them, but chose to lock her gaze with the teen.

She finally nodded.

"Oh how good," Erus said and petted her head. "I'm sure we both will like that decision in the end."

Then he turned to Voldemort and Tonks' eyes widened in surprise as he said:

"Hey dad, mind not destroying her mind?"

"What have you now promised her?" Voldemort said with a sigh.

"Just that you wouldn't destroy her mind inch by inch," Erus said with a cheeky smile. "I can check if she has any information."

"Alright, do so. I'll just proceed with the meeting."

Erus nodded and turned back to the young woman. She stared openly at him. He himself only smiled and said:

"What? You that surprised over it? Oh well, never mind. Just continue be good, and I'll promise you an easy death."

She closed her eyes as his fingers touched her temples. His skin was cool, abnormally so but it helped against her burning skin. The touch was gentle on her mind, softly coaxing her open, telling her to bare herself to him. She submitted.

-

Dumbledore anxiously awaited Severus' arrival while cursing in his head. Why had he told the whole Order about his plans?? Now that blasted Tonks woman was captured and soon Voldemort would know about the plan! Damnit!

The fire flared and the potions master stepped through. All of the Order members looked at him worriedly. Severus prepared himself for the play, quite easily so, and lifted his head.

-

Moody lost all colour in his face. So did the others as well though. Severus looked sick to his stomach, and _that_ was something that did not happen. The potions master held a shaky hand to his mouth and gratefully sank down on a chair. He declined anything to drink or eat by Molly and closed his eyes. His head was sunken down quite a bit, and the hair was hiding his face from view.

"Is she dead?" Dumbledore asked.

Seemingly unable to speak, Severus nodded. He did not need to ask who was dead.

"Did… did she suffer?" Molly asked. Even James Potter was staring at Severus with horror. He had never seen Snape act like that. The potions master could usually take whatever Voldemort did and never move his facial expression.

"I… I cannot tell you," Severus said and looked around quickly. "Not with the children…"

Potter's son, Ron and Neville was there. Ron had quickly changed opinions about Neville once he learned what the teen was going to do, and Neville enjoyed every inch of the power he had over the others now.

"Let's take the children back to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said. "Molly, can you take them? Severus, would you like to use a Pensive instead?"

"No!" he said forcefully. "No… you shouldn't see it. It's better if I just tell."

When the children were gone, they all turned to him.

"How did she die?" Moody demanded to know. He knew Tonks fairly well, and knew she was a stubborn and witty witch. He was very upset with her death, fuelling further hate towards Voldemort.

"I'm not quite sure," Severus said and looked far away. "All I know for certain is she was under Crucio and someone used acid on her."

"Acid?" Potter shrieked, his wife Mary unable to calm him down. "Acid?!"

"Yes, to cut off her tongue!" the potions master snapped and then closed his eyes painfully at the image. It had been actually rather sickening, even for him, and he wondered just how far Erus could go when it came to torture. He knew the teen had not even tried with real torture.

"Cut off her tongue?" Dumbledore echoed.

Severus felt sick all of a sudden. Voldemort had suggested to him to act this way, but he was actually sick to his stomach for real. He tried to force the bile down but it did not work. They all were startled when he bolted out of the door. Potter was the first to follow, closely followed by Dumbledore.

They both were surprised as they heard the potions master retch in the bathroom of their hideout. After a minute or two, Severus emerged.

"Was it really that awful?" James asked.

"Please Potter," Severus growled. "Don't remind me."

"Severus, maybe it's better if we could see the memories…" Dumbledore said, actually a bit worried about the man.

The sick-up in the bathroom had given him enough time to fake memories of the event. He wondered why he felt so ill thinking about what Erus had done but realized when he had been there it had not been so horrible. He felt immediately better when he started to think of what Erus had done later.

Because she submitted, gave up, Erus did not mind giving her a numbing potion for the pain. He had gently checked all of her memories and telling his father if there was something important. Her head had been resting in his lap, one of his hands carding through her hair. He had found out all about her life, and realized her reasoning to join the Order, to join Dumbledore had been due to Sirius. They were family. And with him dead, she had worked even harder to make sure he was avenged.

Said and done, Erus had asked Fabella to get Sirius for him. When the man had arrived, Erus had slipped Tonks a potion that would make her heart stop. It would take twenty minutes to take effect and he had let Sirius take goodbye of her. She had died with a smile on her lips.

Severus felt quite well now when he had pushed the image of Tonks spitting her own tongue out and felt that despite the darkness residing inside of Erus, he had the gentleness of his mother, and to some extent the same kindness. If someone gave up, he did not hurt them any longer.

Moving with somewhat better grace, he followed the two men back to where the others were waiting. He had his face carefully blank as he brought forth the fake memories. In them, Tonks was screaming until her very last breath, trashing around in a pool of her own blood.

Yeah… that was pretty much the image they expected after seeing Severus' reaction. He nearly scoffed; to think he threw up due to only a small piece of the extended torture he had created in the fake memories.

He concluded he must have eaten something bad.

-

Erus came back at Monday and stumbled upon Belladonna. She was sitting and reading.

"Don't you have a class?" he asked.

"Don't you have one as well?" she countered with.

"Well, I've already done the assignment," Erus said and flopped down in a chair. "What about you?"

"Did it as well."

"So what are you reading?" the teen asked and jerked his chin towards the book in her lap.

"Water creatures in the lake here at Hogwarts," she said. "Ain't jumping in any water unprepared."

"Smart."

-

"Sev?"

"Hmm?"

"Should I use a normal glamour to look like dad?"

"Why not? You just need to fool Longbottom for a few moments."

"Is Dumbledore going to be there?"

"No. He wanted it to happen during the final task, so he has to be there. Longbottom will have a Portkey. Don't know if it's one-way yet or not."

"Doesn't really matter. The moment he comes there, I am there and Bill has the ward up he's dead."

"My you sound confident," Severus said and looked at the teen.

"Well, I am fairly confident," Erus said with a grin.

The man only shook his head.

-

"I don't envy them you know," George muttered under his breath as they trudged towards the lake.

Erus snorted at that, and Fred wound an arm around his brother's shoulder to warm him up.

"They are freaking insane," Fred said, his teeth clattering. "It's bloody freezing cold!"

The raven-haired teen had no troubles with the cold though, thanks to the fur cloak Noir and Blanc had sent him. It was made for Russian winters which made Erus feel very comfortable. And not to mention Vates as well; the snake was hissing in contentment, his tongue flicking out in his sleep to tickle the teen's neck.

Cynthia had a warm cloak Cygnirius and Anastasia had sent her, also made for Russian winters and Draco had his cloak with warming spells added. The Russian twins seemed to mind little, and actually only had thin cloaks on. Abel and Cain though were freezing; they had grown up in a warm country. They walked side by side, Abel's cloak thrown over Cain's shoulder as well.

Some Slytherins trailed behind them, and Erus caught Pansy's excited chatter with Millicent and smiled a bit. Poor Blaise and Theodore; their ears must be bleeding by now. Goyle and Crabbe probably did not notice the two talking. The two big teens had hardly been given any attention by Erus; all he knew of them was they were sons to Goyle Senior and Crabbe Senior, two of his dad's Death Eaters. He was quite sure the two seniors were not aware their lord actually had a son.

They came to the stands and Erus saw Belladonna looked at the water with distaste. She probably was not looking forward to dive straight into the lake; he sure knew he would not have liked it. They seated themselves, most of the closely together to keep warm. Curiosus whined and draped his spindly arms around Cynthia. His head rubbed against her back, looking quite hilarious. She patted one of his hands with affection.

Amber happily jumped around the place, acting like a small kitten despite her size. Draco laughed at his familiar's antics and clapped his hands. She almost pounced on him and licked him in the face. Erus snorted again before curling up his legs underneath the cloak. The white fur on the hood tickled his cheeks but he paid little mind to that.

Fred and George were seated to his right and were currently adding warming spells to the seats and their cloaks. Satisfied with the results, they finally settled down, curled up in the same way as Erus. Dimitriv and Nikolaj just looked at them, seemingly not understanding why they felt cold. Erus wondered if their aunt had thrown them out in minus thirty degrees to make them use to extreme weather. If he had been sitting with the cloaks they had been wearing, he would have caught a cold within a minute or two and gotten bitten by Vates for his idiocy.

Abel and Cain were seated just behind Erus, and had apparently done the same as the Weasley twins. Erus was not startled when Cain's head came to rest on his right shoulder, and the twin said:

"Think Belladonna's gonna win again?"

"I actually don't know," Erus said. "She is well-prepared though. The others seem confident enough, but it all depends on what they use, and their knowledge about the lake."

"Hmm… I still bet she will be first or second," Cain declared.

Erus chuckled.

-

Erus wondered what the hell he was supposed to do now. The second task had just started and all four was in the lake now. They had an hour to get back up, so what was he supposed to do under that hour?

Vates had woken up and had now slowly grown a bit to make himself feel a bit bigger. He was currently entertaining himself by hissing insults at people below them, several of them looking terrified. Erus chuckled quietly at the Basilisk's antics. He would no doubt be confronted on this by either Dumbledore or some other fool from the light later but they could not do a thing about it. Vates was his familiar, and allowed to be with him. Same thing with Draco and Amber. No one could make the blonde send Amber away.

Said panther was rubbing her face against Draco's arm, nuzzling him and covering the blonde in her scent. She was awfully protective of him these days, and enjoyed immensely to chase those who were a prat against them. Erus had even managed to make her chase Ron Weasley around because of the comment he had given to Nikolaj about the teen's amber eyes. After having done so, Amber had without being told to rushed up and nuzzled Nikolaj's hand. The Russian teen had looked at Erus who only grinned and raced with the panther to Draco.

"What are you looking at?" Draco demanded to know. "She just want to make sure I smell like her."

"Awfully possessive," Erus commented lightly.

"Not my fault."

"Not saying it is. Eh, Cynthia, what is Curiosus doing?"

She looked at the raven-haired teen and said:

"The truth?"

"Yes?"

"I have no idea."

Said Dementor was petting her hair, thoroughly enjoying himself. Cynthia never claimed he was really sane, so Erus only shrugged and turned back to watch the lake. Vates' hissings had stopped by now, and now the snake began to nuzzle his neck. Erus let him do it, feeling the slit tongue now and then against his skin. He only rolled his eyes; seemed like all of their familiars were getting possessive about them.

-

Fleur came up after thirty-five minutes, cuts all over her body. She obviously had been attacked by some underwater-creature. She looked ashamed to have lost, but her headmistress Madam Maxime comforted her. Erus wondered if Madam Maxime bore giant-blood considering she was far taller and broader than anyone else beside Hagrid.

It ended with Viktor Krum being the first, breaking the time-limit with two minutes. In his arms was a much younger boy, looking quite alike Viktor. A brother perhaps?

Belladonna was second, three minutes after Viktor. She pulled Joseph's head above the surface, said teen coughing before being half-dragged, half-swimming himself to the shore. Maria was already waiting for them with Madam Pomfrey, both of the women with towels in their hands. The group of friends moved over to them.

"Bloody freezing," was the first thing Joseph said to them. "Are they all this crazy here in England?"

Erus laughed a bit before casting a warming spell on the towels. Joseph gave him a grateful look. Belladonna herself towelled herself off, cast a drying spell on her hair and then dressed in her robes Maria had held for her. She grudgingly accepted the blanket Madam Pomfrey wrapped her up with.

"Craziness," they heard the healer mutter. "First dragons, and now this! What next? Fighting giant trolls wandlessly?"

They all chuckled at her comment, and she gave them all a half-hearted glare. She made sure they were warm before bustling over to Viktor and his look-alike brother as the younger of them seemed to freeze a lot. Viktor himself had wrapped all towels around his brother and himself only had one around his shoulders.

A few minutes after Belladonna, Cedric came up with a girl. Erus recognized her vaguely from Ravenclaw but did not know her name.

"Cho Chang," Cynthia supplied as if reading his mind. "They went to the ball together."

"Are they together?"

"No."

"Krum's person I can understand, and Belladonna's even but those two? Do they know each other well or what?"

"They are both playing Quidditch," Draco said.

"… Good riddance," Erus muttered and his siblings snickered.

Tbc…

* * *

Yes, I know, bad ending but please! I just had to get this chapter out, desperately! A month without an update! I feel lousy but it's been a lot with homework, being sick, uninspired and pure laziness at times. Forgive me.

Chapter 34: Erus gets a new ally, Amber a new playmate and Invisus gets a first look on Erus' spell! Look forward to it!

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	38. Ch 34

**A Different Life**

**Summary**: They all thought Lily was Light. She wasn't. She was in love with the Dark Lord, and gave birth to his son. Now Erus Riddle is growing up, showing just how evil the son of Lord Voldemort can be. Of course, the Light doesn't know that fact. Yaoi.

**Spoilers**: Not so many. You need to know about Chamber of Secrets and Horocruxes. It's good if you've read all seven books though, just in case.

**Pairing/s**: NoirErus, SiriusSeverus

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. They belong rightfully to Mrs Rowling; I just borrow them for the time being. Although some of the characters are mine, those you don't recognize from the books of course.

**Other notes**: Hermione is not Hermione. She is Cynthia, a girl who loves reading and hates Dumbledore. Harry's real, and full name is Erus Sicarius Salazar Riddle.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Parseltongue" _

_Visions _

-

**IF YOU THINK MY STORY SUCKS, STOP READING AND DON'T REVIEW. **

-

It's been a long time since last time, right? Internet gone, homework up to my throat and currently the less than happy period I'm going through. The fact I still got fan fiction is the only thing that keeps me going at the moment actually. I have concentrated on some of the fics I haven't posed yet, so my current ones have been neglected a fair bit. Hopefully it'll get better soon.

_Warnings: __Nothing much. _

-

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Allies, Playmates and New Tricks**

Belladonna and Viktor shared the first place after the second task, and it was announced by Ludo Bagman (who had been the commenter at the first task and very involved with the tournament) that the third task was to occur in June the 24th. And after that they were allowed to go and celebrate. Poppy would have loved to have the champions and the ones they were supposed to save in the Infirmary for the night but had to have underneath the protests. She still sent some potions with Viktor and his brother as well as to Gabriel, Fleur's little sister.

Draco, Cynthia, Blaise, Theodore, the Weasley twins, Millicent, Pansy and Miles followed with the Santuario students back to their carriage for celebrating Belladonna's victory. None of said students complained as they already knew it was Erus' friends and that they rather held on Belladonna than Cedric.

The Santuario School's celebration was a bit different than Erus' friends had expected; it was a mock-tournament that they were allowed to look on. The duels were swift, no one held back but no one really fought for real, hence mock-duel. They watched their friend win due after duel, all done with a grin in place. They all gaped like fishes when the last duel was up, Erus against Belladonna. Their friend had managed to come up so high he got to fight _the_ _champion_ from Santuario. However, the students from said school did not look that surprised.

The raven-haired teen smiled quite predatory against her, and Belladonna smiled quite nervously. Sure, she was a lot to handle but so was he. Usually they were even when they stopped fighting, both too tired to continue. She was not sure who would win if they ever finished one of their duels. While she was strong in body, Erus had strong magic. His rather thin frame made him weaker physically but she knew he made up for it with his spells. Vice verse when it came to her; weaker magic, stronger body. She could hold out longer than him but he had more power to take her out with.

"Amulets and such on or off?" Belladonna asked, twirling her wand in her hand, her posture relaxed.

"How about off?" Erus said, raising an eyebrow. They normally never did that.

"If you wish so," she said and they removed all amulets or protection jewellery they had on them.

Luckily Invisus, Lamia and Maria had warded the carriage, and had made one of the empty rooms into a big tournament-room so the two had space to move around in.

"Alright, no killing each other," Invisus warned them. "I rather not wake up that medic healer on Hogwarts in the middle of the night only to say you both are magically exhausted. She, not to mention your parents, would kill me and then you two."

"Don't worry, sir," Belladonna said and rolled up her arms. "We won't beat each other too badly."

"That was the answer I was afraid of," Invisus muttered while Lamia and Maria snickered at him.

The two teens chuckled at the teacher's obvious discomfort, and they promised to be as careful as they could be. For some reason, Invisus snorted at that. Erus shrugged off his robe, leaving him in a green neck-shirt and black slacks. All of his jewellery was in Draco's pocket, and the teen felt his head was flying as magic rushed into his body. Belladonna watched on with fascination as Erus' skin began to glow and around the pupils of his eyes red started to seep in. The teachers gulped.

"Begin!" Joseph shouted in delight before anyone could stop him. He wanted to see the duel, and then he wanted _food_. He was bloody hungry!

They disappeared within a blur of a moment and met in the middle of the room, Erus with a wave of water and Belladonna responded with a sea of flames. The younger of them jumped back, letting the water absorb the fire and then fired off a series of hissed spells. Snakes came out from his wand, slithered over the floor and covering the place. Belladonna did not let herself be intimidated by it and instead called out for tigers. They sprung out from her own wand, and Erus jumped in the air to avoid them. As he landed, the tigers charged again and he was once more forced to jump away.

He was not good when it came to fighting against animals, another fault he had to work on. He did not let himself get upset about that though, just as he did not let himself get upset about his laziness when it came to protection shields. One thing at the time. Many adults had said that to him, and he was taking their advice.

He came down and slashed out a wave of magic with his hand, making the tigers disappear into nothingness when his magic struck them.

The Hogwarts students followed the so called mock-duel with wide eyes. The two of them were certainly not doing it for fun; they were fighting like they were enemies on a battlefield where only one could afford to win.

When Invisus stopped the duel a while later (he felt he had to do it really quickly or else he would not live to the next sunset), all the two could do was actually stay on their feet. Belladonna grinned which she got returned a heartbeat later by Erus.

"Merlin, you two are impossible," Invisus muttered, making Lamia and Maria snicker again. He glared at them before turning to the students and saying, "Alright, that's enough duelling! Now for something to eat and drink!"

With that, he made a sweeping motion and food and drinks popped up on a table. All the students gave whoops of joy before running there. Erus shook his head and took back his things from Draco with a smile.

"No one of you won," Cynthia said.

"Well, that's to be expected," Erus said. "But if we had fought another minute, I think you would have won, Belladonna."

"You got to be joking! I'm dead on my feet!" she complained.

"Don't you think I am as well? Come on, let's get some food."

-

"Erus Riddle?"

Erus turned around and looked at Viktor Krum. The older teen slowly walked forward, and the raven-haired one cocked his head. What could this man want from him?

"Yes?" he replied.

"Is it safe to talk?" Krum spoke in slow English, showing his hesitation for the rather foreign language.

"Yes, quite." It was. Dumbledore had no way of catching what people said by the lake, Erus had already made sure of that earlier that year and he was confident Dumbledore had not put something up after his last check..

The older teen nodded, as if to himself before looking around once more.

"I know you are not light," he said to Erus, quite bluntly. The teen nodded after a moment's hesitation. "Are you with the Dark Lord?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes," Erus said. "What does it have to do with anything?"

"My parents are dead," Viktor said. "Died just last year, when I was here."

"Oh…"

"Don't say you are sorry, because I am not," the teen said with a smile. "They wanted to control my life, just to make sure I was on the right… path, is that the word?"

"Yes."

"I am getting better," the teen absently mused. "My brother is with me here, but we will not return home after the year. I was thinking… will you help me? I have finished school by then, but not my brother…"

Viktor Krum was asking for help. Erus blinked a bit at that thought.

"What have singled me out in your eyes?" Erus asked.

"Your power," Viktor said simply. "You are strong, strong enough to know the Dark Lord personally."

-

"So, what did you and the Durmstrang-champion talk about?"

Erus looked over at his godfather who eyed him curiously. Not for the first time the teen wondered how the hell Severus got the information from. He must be spying more on the people here than Dumbledore. Paranoia had its advantages but sometimes it was annoying to know he had a hard time keeping secrets from Severus.

"He's not going back home, and needed my help," Erus said with a shrug. This was not really going to be a secret, so why deny anything? "His brother needs to finish school, but apparently Viktor doesn't want him in Durmstrang any longer."

"And he wasn't trying to make you talk about Belladonna?"

"Please, he already knows she is going to win. He's honoured to have been chosen but knows on the third task, she is going to beat their asses."

"He is that sure?" Severus asked.

"Uh-hu."

"So what are you going to do to help him?"

"Get his brother into a school in Germany," Erus said. "Viktor knows someone there that will make sure they are okay. For safety, I'll have someone check up on them from time to time."

"So you've gotten two more allies?" the potions master asked. "You're working faster than your father sometimes."

"… Shut up."

-

"Have you seen Amber?"

"Have you lost her?" Erus said in disbelief to his friend. Draco huffed and said:

"I can't have lost her if I couldn't find her in the beginning. She was gone when I woke up."

"Um, maybe she is outside? Have you checked everywhere?"

"Unless any of the other three Houses has let her in their common room, which I heavily doubt, then yes. I already asked Fred and George; they hadn't seen her in the Gryffindor common room and they would have noticed if she was in there."

"Soo… let's take a look outside."

The two quickly left the corridor they had been stopping to speak in and walked to the Entrance hall. It was Saturday and not many of their friends were awake yet. Erus had gotten up early to speak with Sirius about the up-coming ritual with Longbottom and having the man contact Rockwood while Erus contacted Noir and Blanc. Belladonna and Joseph could be notified a bit later, as he did not want to wake them up just for a few minutes of talking. He could wait with that until they were up.

The two exited the castle and Draco looked around anxiously. He and Amber was not away from each other much so he was worried. He could feel Amber being on the grounds but no idea if she was inside or outside the castle.

Laughter broke through and they turned to the source. Draco's eyes widened.

Viktor's little brother was laughing as Amber tumbled around with him in the snow. Viktor himself sat a bit away on his cloak and smiled at the scene. Draco drew a relieved sigh and jogged over, Erus following.

"Amber, you silly girl!" Draco called out with a grin. The panther looked up and raced over to him, jumping around like an excited kitten. Draco laughed and continued, "Found yourself a new playmate, Amber?"

The big cat took a hold of his sleeve in her mouth and dragged him over to the younger boy. Erus shook his head and followed. Viktor's brother had gotten up from the snow and now waited for them to close him, Viktor just behind him.

"Is it your familiar?" the boy asked timidly to the blonde.

"Yep! I was just wondering where she had run off to!" Draco replied. "You out to give me a heart attack, you silly girl?"

He began a mock-dragging competition with the panther who eagerly responded. Erus came up to them and Viktor said:

"She was really friendly and seemed determined to cheer my brother up."

"She does a lot of things," the raven-haired teen said. "She knows does who need a bit of play-time or a bit of reassuring."

Viktor's brother nodded. He stretched out a hand and said:

"I'm Willy."

"Erus," the teen replied and shook the hand. "And the silly blonde with his silly cat is Draco."

"Hey, don't call me that!" Draco protested.

"Rather want me to call you idiot?" Erus asked sweetly. He knew what buttons to push to make Draco loose it. And loose it he did:

"That's it! Amber, let's take him out!"

The panther immediately set out to get Erus, her raging blonde running after. Erus gave out a shriek and began running away. Viktor and Willy watched them before starting to laugh.

-

"Too bloody fast…"

Draco laughed as Erus flopped down on the bed. He and Amber had caught up with the teen after a while and given him a snow-bath. Now the raven-haired teen had been showered, dried and dressed in dry clothes… and currently falling asleep in Draco's bed.

"Hey, it's not even lunch!" the blonde protested as he shook Erus. Said Erus growled, showing off his slightly sharp teeth and then he snuggled down beneath the blankets. Vates yawned from his spot on the desk before slowly coming over to steal some warmth from Erus. Draco sighed and kicked off his shoes before climbing into the bed as well. Amber jumped up after them, settling down by the foot of the bed. Draco petted her head before lying down next to Erus, drawing the unresisting teen closer.

"Alright, we'll have a light nap then," Draco said and yawned. A few moments later, he was asleep.

-

"So are you ready to show me?" Invisus said.

"Not really."

"Come on, Erus, I've seen a fair bit of the others spells. It's only fair that you show what you got so far," the teacher said. They were in one of the empty rooms in the carriage, Invisus having warded it and making it grow to become a small tournament-room.

Erus looked at his teacher and sighed. It was not yet perfect, but it would work if he tried it with the way it was now.

"Alright," the teen said. "Summon a doll then because I don't fancy killing you."

Invisus snapped his fingers and a doll showed up immediately. Erus sighed and looked at it for a long moment, thinking.

"Can you make it attack me?" he asked and looked at the teacher.

"Of course."

"Alright, make it attack me several times in a row."

"Now?"

The teen nodded and prepared. Invisus looked at the teen, conjured a shield around himself and snapped his fingers again.

Erus was still as fascinated as how the man could make a doll move exactly like a human. A jet of flames was flying towards him a moment later and Erus focused. He raised his wand and shouted out:

"Extrema Agito: Defendo!" (Ultimate Move: Protect!)

From his wand came a blinding white light and a moment later a shield looking like Infinitus Tutela were brought down and stopped the flames. The doll changed movement immediately and sent instead water towards the teen. Erus rolled his eyes; Invisus was going easy on him. Oh well, he could take that. The teen twisted his upper body around a little bit so he could come face to face with the doll and continued:

"Extrema Agito: Ingruo!" (Ingruo is Attack)

As a response to the water, flames came out from Erus' wand and moved. Invisus watched on and his eyes widened; the teen was using the same base of the spell, only manipulating the last strings of the curse depending on what he wanted.

The flames took out the water and Erus ran forward through the flames, his movements fast and deadly. Invisus gaped; normally you could not move through your own spell! The raven-haired teen swung his wand in a wide bow while still being in a leap and screamed out:

"Extrema Agito: Efflo!" (Efflo is Blow out, and in this case it's to blow out a life)

Invisus gaped as something alike to Avada Kedavra appeared in a bow and spread out. Its blinding green light shone just like Erus' eyes did when he was excited, the same colour he now wore. But as the bow widened, Invisus saw the green gave way to a blood red light, just as Erus' own eyes turned into. The moment the curse hit the doll, the doll was severed perfectly in half.

Erus landed in a crunch and held his wand ready, a smile on his lips.

"Well, sir?" he asked. "Satisfied with it?"

Invisus stared at what had once been the doll and then looked at Erus.

"How…?" he said weakly.

Erus rose up and said:

"Why create one spell for protection, one for attacking and one for killing when you can combine the three? Once it's perfected, I can use it as defence, attack or killing someone, all in one. What you saw was the distinct differences as I haven't finished it yet. Once it's perfected I'll only have to call out Extrema Agito and the magic decides what it should do; defend me, attack for me or kill someone for me."

Invisus swallowed hard at the explanation; Erus was a truly bright child yet so dark. But this spell…

"It's amazing," Invisus said and grinned. It did not matter for him if Erus was dark or not; the kid was still going to be one of his favourite pupils. "Care to tell me how you came up with it?"

Erus grinned back.

"With pleasure."

Tbc…

* * *

Omg, short chapter. Ehehe, sorry guys. Just not a great time for _A Different Life_ and _A Second Chance_ it seems. Currently I have a break from school but that doesn't mean I get to relax. Instead I'm more stressed than ever, and I can't focus on my stories.

Anyway, me stop talking now and me tell my readers the next chapter:

Chapter 35: Up to the third task. Maybe is short, maybe not. We'll see.

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	39. Ch 35

**A Different Life**

**Summary**: They all thought Lily was Light. She wasn't. She was in love with the Dark Lord, and gave birth to his son. Now Erus Riddle is growing up, showing just how evil the son of Lord Voldemort can be. Of course, the Light doesn't know that fact. Yaoi.

**Spoilers**: Not so many. You need to know about Chamber of Secrets and Horocruxes. It's good if you've read all seven books though, just in case.

**Pairing/s**: NoirErus, SiriusSeverus

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. They belong rightfully to Mrs Rowling; I just borrow them for the time being. Although some of the characters are mine, those you don't recognize from the books of course.

**Other notes**: Hermione is not Hermione. She is Cynthia, a girl who loves reading and hates Dumbledore. Harry's real, and full name is Erus Sicarius Salazar Riddle.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Parseltongue" _

_Visions _

-

**IF YOU THINK MY STORY SUCKS, STOP READING AND DON'T REVIEW. **

-

I think I do owe you guys an apology for the late chapter -sweat drop- but I just couldn't get the words written out! I had no idea what to write.

But I want to thank all the readers for their reviews, you are the ones who spur me to write new great things for others to read. There was one who wondered back some chapters where I got the name Erus from and I thought I should answer it here (maybe I've done it before but what the heck):

I was thinking what kind of name would fit the son of Voldemort and was just flipping through my Swedish-Latin dictionary when the word 'herre' showed up. It's 'lord' in English. I saw the translation, Erus, and thought there was the name of the son to Lord Voldemort -smile-

_Warnings: __Erus and Noir the tiniest bit._

-

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Third Task**

"Erus? You are heavy."

Erus muttered something and moved away a bit. He came in contact with Amber who woke up and gave out a sort of low whiny growl, telling them she was not happy to wake up. Draco managed to get an arm free and scratched her ears a bit before drawing Erus back but without Erus half-lying on him.

"Where is Vates?" the blonde asked sleepily.

"By the foot of the bed," Erus replied. "Claims it's warm there."

"Whatever…"

Draco yawned and burrowed his head into Erus' shoulder. The other teen looked down at the blonde and then closed his eyes. He was asleep within minutes.

-

"It's weekend, boys, not night!"

The two looked up to see Cynthia with her hands on her hips, one of the feet tapping the floor. Erus yawned and rubbed his eyes as he sat up.

"We didn't have anything to do," Draco complained as he got up.

"Reading something? Studying? Anything?"

"Nothing," Erus said. "We just wanted a nap."

"You two are strange."

"We all are strange," the raven-haired teen said as he began searching underneath the covers for his familiar. _"Vates, come out."_

"_Miiiiiiiice…" _A vein ticked on Erus' forehead, and his siblings wondered what the hell the snake had just said. Moments later the teen snapped out:

"_Not those stupid mice again, Vates! Get up!"_

"_Mice."_

Erus sighed as he dug up the Basilisk and pulled it out. Vates glared sleepily at him but the teen was not faced by it.

"Well, come on you two!" Cynthia said. "I'm sure I can make up some things for you to do."

-

"Finally the snow is beginning to melt!"

Erus looked over at Joseph who had been rather irritated at the snow for the whole time it had been there. The two were at the edges of the Forbidden Forest, some of their friends sitting by the lake not too far away.

"What's wrong with snow?"

"It's cold!" the older teen whined out.

"No, it's not really that bad," Erus said back.

"Well, for me it is!"

"Where do you come from?"

"I live in Italy, you idiot! I'm used to the warmth!" Joseph said and smacked the teen up on the head.

"Hey! _Vates, attack_!"

"_Meal!"_ Vates shouted happily and enlarged so he was twice Joseph's size.

"Aaaah!"

The Weasley twins, Draco, Cynthia and Belladonna perked their heads up at the shout. They looked towards the Forbidden Forest and saw Joseph coming running, screaming for all he was worth. After him came Vates, and their eyes widened. The Basilisk was larger than anyone of them had seen!

They heard Erus' laughter from the forest, and wondered just what Joseph had said, done, looked at or whatever to make the raven-haired teen send Vates after the poor lazy-ass teen.

-

"What are you thinking at?"

Belladonna looked over at Erus and tapped her chin with her fingers for a few more moments before saying:

"I'm wondering if I should be nervous about the third task or not."

"You kidding me?" the younger teen asked in disbelief. "You are wasting your time to wonder over something like _that_?"

"Then what do you suggest?"

"Stop wondering, because you ain't nervous in the first place about it."

"True," she sighed and returned to her book.

"What are you reading?" the raven-haired teen said, leaning over to catch a glimpse.

"Defence spells. You should learn some of yourself."

"Eh, screw you," Erus said and wrinkled his nose. Defence spells were so not his thing.

"You are going to need them at some point in life," she said, amused.

"I'll take it as it comes," the teen said, waved his hand absently and slumped back into his seat. The two were sitting in two of the armchairs inside of the carriage, most of the others asleep. They were both night-owls after all.

"Seriously, do you really hate learning them?"

"Not hating… just dislike. I will learn one or two but I don't need to know twenty of them."

"You need to know twenty of them if you are going to be able to protect yourself against anything."

Erus knew his own invented defence spell could handle anything thrown at it but decided not to mention in. Instead he just shrugged and said:

"Maybe I'll learn a few over summer. Dad will be happy that I actually do something with my free time."

"Or maybe he likes to watch over you so you can't make up plans behind his back," she teased.

"I'm doing it for his sake, so why should he worry?!"

"He's a parent, Erus; it's a natural response."

"But you know **who** he is. He shouldn't worry."

"He does anyway, most about you. He worries about those close to him."

"He said to me once that emotions were weak," Erus muttered. It was maybe a few years ago and Voldemort could always have changed opinions but… who knew?

"Then we all are weak," Belladonna said. "Because we all have emotions, even people like your father."

-

"Are you 100 percent sure you don't want to tell your father?"

"Sev, I'm really sure," Erus said and looked at the man. "Go now to Dumbledore and tell him that dad fell for the bait and cackles about the death of the Longbottom brat."

"First of all, the Dark Lord doesn't _cackle_--"

"Not? He does that at home a lot."

"Well, maybe not the right information to share with Dumbledore."

"Alright, say he's looking forward to the death of the Longbottom brat."

"Erus," Severus said, "your father will not easily forgive either of us."

"Let me handle him," the teen said. "I just have to do this on my own, okay? I need to finish this."

"Will you say so every year?" the potions master said.

"Depends," Erus said. "But I don't want dad anywhere near Longbottom."

"In case the vision would come true."

Erus did not answer.

-

"Mr Riddle?"

Erus looked behind himself to see Dumbledore standing there with Moody behind him.

"Yes, headmaster Dumbledore?" he replied as politely he could. He was screaming bloody murder at the man mentally.

"We have received several complaints about that snake you have," the headmaster said and stepped closer. "Therefore I have decided you are to send it back to your home until the end of the year."

"Forgive me, but this is my familiar," Erus said. "He is where I am, that is all. Besides, if I did send him home Vates would find his way back here in no time."

"Vates?" Dumbledore asked. Prophet? Who was that?

"It's my familiar's name," Erus said. "Am I free to leave?"

"You will send it home," the headmaster declared.

"Try making me," Erus said and with that Vates popped up from his robes and hissed out:

"_Vermin! Leave MY Erus alone!"_

Dumbledore stepped back and looked at the Basilisk with distaste, even hatred. Moody went for his wand.

"Vates stays with me," Erus said calmly.

"It will not stay here at my school as long as I am headmaster!" Dumbledore insisted, as a whining child.

"Sir, update yourself about the rules. A familiar is allowed in all schools in the Wizarding World. Have a nice day."

And with that, he walked away.

-

"I want to kill Dumbledore."

"I know you want that, Erus, but let's wait with that for a while," Draco said. "Maybe you should let your dad handle him."

"He's annoying me," Erus continued, as if not hearing what his friend had said. "I _need_ him dead for the sake of my mind."

"No you don't need him dead," Draco said. "You just need him away from you. Soon you will have him that, so stop saying things like that, okay?"

"Well, I want him dead!"

"Erus, we can fight over this for hours or just call it a quit."

"… maybe we should call it a quit."

"Yeah, I think so too. Do your homework."

-

"I missed you."

"You always do," Erus said and let Noir wound an arm around him. "How are you doing?"

"Just fine," the vampire replied. "I'm glad that soon the year is over and I can stop worrying about that crazy man called Dumbledore being way too close for comfort."

"You just want to be able to see me whenever you want to," the teen said.

"That too," Noir confessed. "How long until the third task now again?"

"To the day where everything with Longbottom shall be set? Three weeks."

"Cannot time move faster?"

"Unfortunately not, but we can make it pass now…" Erus said and grinned. Noir leaned his head in and whispered against Erus' lips:

"I think I like that suggestion."

-

Voldemort glared at the two-way mirror that connected him to his son. Erus was hiding something, and it was big. He had no idea what it was, but he knew it should be him planning, not his son. Yet the teen did it alone, keeping Voldemort out of it all… _again_.

He was not really that pissed, just worried sick. He took a gulp of his tea and glared at the mirror some more.

"Glaring will not help you with your paperwork," Lucius said. "You need to approve the new raids."

The Dark Lord glared at him but it had little effect. The older man nearly pouted but managed to hold it in; he was a Dark Lord after all. They do not pout.

No matter how much they wanted to.

-

Erus looked around the place and turned to Severus.

"This is the spot?"

"Yes."

"Bill?"

The man opened his mind and Erus checked, passing by the Unbreakable Vow like it was nothing. After all, his father had taught him how to break through the Vow when necessary. Satisfied, the teen looked around for a bit.

"A graveyard," he said with a devilish grin. "Oh this is going to be so much fun."

Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Who is going to help you now again?" the potions master asked. "Just so I know that you are in safe hands."

"Noir, Blanc, Sirius, Rockwood and Bill will be here. Bill will hold the ward while we other finish Longbottom off."

"Alright. None of your young friends are coming?"

"Joseph and Belladonna are the only ones knowing," Erus said. "Belladonna has her third task, and let's face it; Joseph is so not up for it."

"True," Severus said. "Lazier teen you have to look for."

"He's not that bad," Erus insisted. "Just a bit… special."

"Lazy," the potions master corrected.

-

"Belladonna, you know a lot of spells already. Why do you need more?" Erus asked.

"I don't need more," she said. "I just want to check I'm not out of touch, okay?"

"You weren't a few weeks ago."

"A few weeks ago are a few weeks ago," she said. "For winning, you need to practice some more if you want to be the one who beat everyone else."

"Alright, alright… what do you need me for?"

"Attacking me so I can block, and me attacking you."

"Am I allowed to block you, or should I just wave my arms around while I'm running from the spell, screaming my head off?"

"Haha, very funny. Of course you're gonna block," she said. "But thanks for the image."

"You're welcome," Erus said dryly and they both got ready.

-

"Alright, that's a scary look you're wearing on your face right now."

Erus looked up from the dagger at Abel. Cain stood slightly behind his brother, both of them wavering uncertain by the doorway.

"Scary look?" he said.

"You look ridiculously happy," Abel pointed out as the two walked into the room. "Something good happening?"

"Not really," the teen replied. "I just missed my dagger."

"Okay, that _is_ scary," Cain said.

"Really, it's nothing. I can put it away if you want to."

Erus put it on the nightstand and turned back. The two shook their heads and sat down.

"Soon this year is over," Abel said.

"Yeah, but in a few days we will enter the weeks of doom; exams," Cain whined.

Erus looked forward to that. He was going to have his final test with Lamia. He was going to show off the now complete spell for Invisus. There was a lot of things he was going to do, but the best was saved for last.

He was going to kill that damn Longbottom, removing one of the two threats from his father. Dumbledore… well, he probably should let that man be handled by Voldemort. But for that Voldemort had to have free reign and with Longbottom alive, that was not happening.

'Sorry little Longbottom, you simply have to go. Maybe if I'm nice I send little mummy Longbottom and little daddy Longbottom after you…'

-

Erus looked around the place while Lamia sealed an area around them off so no one would notice the magic.

"This place, I must admit, is rather scary."

"This place?" Lamia said. "Of course it is."

"Where are we anyway? We aren't in England, right?"

"Nope, can't say we are."

"Well, where are we?"

"Secret until after the exam," Lamia said with a grin.

The teen looked at his teacher, confused but the white-haired man did not continue. His yellow eyes swept over the place and then he clapped his hands. In the silence, the sound was deafening. Erus looked at him.

"So this is the final test to see if you are to complete the Necromancer course," Lamia said. "I have already arranged for you to have a resting day tomorrow as you will need it."

"Don't you usually do this in groups?"

"Yes, but considering your age and skill the others might get jealous," Lamia said. "I rather not have you arguing because of that."

"True," the teen said. "Alright, what am I supposed to do? It sounds hard enough."

"There is a person lying buried here," the man said, "who we Necromancer-teachers always use for our final exams. Shall you manage to revive him, you have passed. You cannot… then you have failed."

"Did you do your exams with that person?"

"All Necromancers the last 800 years has revived him as their final test," Lamia said. "We are nothing but two tiny people in that static."

Erus gulped and looked around.

"You can begin whenever you want to," Lamia said. "I will notice if you manage or not."

The man conjured a chair and sat down, drawing a book from one of his pockets. It looked hilarious, Lamia sitting in the middle of nowhere in the night, reading a book with the help of moonlight. And an armchair of all things; a leather armchair. Erus stared for a moment before shaking his head and kneeling down.

The soil was soft and warm, despite the rather cool air. He closed his eyes and stretched his magic, searching for bones or something that resembled human. That was the first thing a Necromancer did when looking for corpses to revive.

Once he found the corpse he moved until he was kneeling next to where the corpse had been buried. Now he thought for a bit; was it only needed his magic to revive the person, or should he try to talk with him? You could, as a Necromancer, communicate with some of the dead that were buried. Maybe it was not a fight of power, but the person buried just wanted a request…

Erus put his hands down on the ground again and stretched out his mind this time. He fumbled in darkness for a moment before finding the man's mind, still intact after so many years dead. It clung to the bones like a leech to a body.

Suddenly Erus felt a suction and his eyes rolled back.

-

When he opened them next a man was standing in front of him. Erus rose up groggily, and was held up when he stumbled.

"Easy," the man said, his voice deep and a bit rough.

"Who are you?" Erus said.

"I am someone," the man replied, amusement in his face. It was a young man with clear blue eyes, black thin beard and long black hair. "You are a Necromancer, but the first one who has considered what I wanted."

"Are we in your mind?" the teen asked, looking up at the man who supported him standing by holding two strong hands on his shoulders. He did not reflect much that a dead man managed to drag the teen's mind into his own.

"My, you are fast," the man chuckled. "Yes we are. I created the same scenery in case you grew nervous, but you seem calm."

"I'm not scared of being in someone's mind. Besides, if you brought me here to hurt me you're failing already."

"Why is that?"

"Torture first, talking later. Don't you know the first rule?"

The man laughed, honest and amused.

"I quite like you already. Do you know who I am?"

"No, that's why I asked."

"Well, that was very polite of you to ask that. No one has before."

"I would like to know who I'm supposed to revive," Erus said.

"Very well," the man said and removed his hands. He brought them together in a somewhat strange sight, looking like a bird with its wings spread. Erus looked at it for a bit, confused. He had seen that symbol before… but where? And why was that man showing him the same sign right now?

…

Flight. Flight from death. _Voldemort_.

If it had not been scary before, it sure was now.

-

"Your name… is Voldemort?"

"Correct," the man answered, bringing his hands down. "You are the first to connect it so soon. Why?"

"My father showed me that symbol a few years ago," Erus said slowly. "It was a French sign, meaning flight from death. My father… is usually called Voldemort."

"A man shares my name? I thought my name had been banned after my life had run out."

"Why?"

"Because they called me a Dark Lord," Voldemort replied, his blue eyes narrowing in anger. "I was not like the Light; I turned away from them. They vowed to never let another Voldemort be born."

"Well… they failed that. My father first arranged it after his real name, Tom Marvolo Riddle became I am Lord Voldemort… he checked the name up, and saw its meaning in French. But I didn't know there was another Voldemort."

"Well, I lived long ago," he said. "So long that only the Necromancers remember me."

"What?"

"I was the leader of them. I _am_ the leader of them until I have chosen an heir."

-

Lamia gently checked Erus' body, trying to coax some movements from the teen. Erus lay on the ground, his eyes rolled up in his head but the breathing was calm, almost like he was asleep. Lamia stroke the teen's hair, knowing that was the best way to coax Erus from wherever he was.

However, it was no movements coming from him this time. Lamia checked the time; Erus had been unconscious for twenty minutes already…

-

"Should I revive you?"

"There is no need for that really but I suppose I should come up to make Lamia satisfied," Voldemort said.

"Do you remember Lamia?"

"Yes. White hair, yellow eyes, a rather calm person."

"Rather is the word. He can have his moments as well," Erus said.

"Yes. Yellow eyes are signs of a strong Necromancer. I asked him if he wished to be a candidate for an heir to me, but he politely declined."

"Why?"

"He had been offered the job as a teacher at Santuario," Voldemort said. "Being a leader was not his thing."

"And you say being a leader is so my thing?" Erus asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Perhaps. Now you should stop worrying Lamia. I will meet you in the real world in a moment."

And then it all went black.

-

Lamia unconsciously relaxed as Erus blinked and sat up slowly. The teen turned to look at his teacher and then wordlessly looked down on the earth. A hand broke the soil and Lamia jumped a bit.

"Oh…" he managed. "You talked to him?"

"Incredibly chatty that man," Erus said with a shrug. The head showed up and Voldemort looked at Erus. "Eeeh, does he really need to dig himself up? He says he rather not to."

"You can hear him?"

"You can't?"

Lamia stared at Erus.

"Erus, he normally doesn't talk," the teacher said. "With me it was barely any words. Has he talked to you for twenty minutes?"

"Yeah, sort of. Does he need to dig himself up or not?"

"That's up to himself."

Erus turned to Voldemort and spoke:

"Well, you heard the man. Up to you."

"Might as well go back," the man grumbled. "Incredibly boring, lying here day and night. Revive me some other time and let me see some life, please?"

"If you so wishes," Erus said. "Bye."

The man waved his hand absently, already slinking back into the soil. His hand went under, and it looked like no one had touched the ground.

"Will you tell me where we are now?"

"We are in France."

"Right," Erus muttered under his breath as he slowly got up. He was dizzy and feeling rather weak. "Should've known that… he practically told me that."

"Did you say something, Erus?"

"No… not at all."

-

Invisus and Maria sat up waiting on the two, knowing exactly where they had gone and why. They both looked up as the door opened and Lamia half-dragged, half-carried Erus inside. Invisus got up and helped the white-haired man to get Erus to his room. They opened it carefully but still Vates' head shot up, eyes open wide and impatiently waiting for Erus.

"That snake is rather scary," Invisus said quietly as they carefully helped Erus to lie down. The teen managed to kick off his boots on his own, shrugging off his robe before turning his back to them and falling asleep. Lamia dragged the covers over him, watching Vates curl up beside the teen's head, tongue flicking out on Erus' neck.

"He is just protective," Lamia said back as they exited the room. "So no exams for Erus tomorrow."

"Did he pass?" Maria asked, stepping up to them.

"Maria… he talked to the corpse," Lamia said. "And then I mean talked."

"Talked? How do you talk with a corpse?"

"The corpse we use in the final exams can talk once you have revived and summoned him, but he rarely does," the white-haired man said. "This time… he connected with Erus' mind. That has never happened."

"Connected with the child's mind?" the headmistress asked.

"He drew Erus into his mind, which should be impossible," the Necromancer said. "Erus is the strongest Necromancer I have ever met… he's far stronger than me already."

-

"Go away," Erus moaned, battling away the hand feebly.

Cynthia gave up a small smile and sat down.

"Erus, it's lunch time," she said softly. "I and Draco brought some lunch here for you. Nikolaj and Dimitriv are here as well, so get up and give us some company."

Erus muttered something into his pillow before dragging himself up. His limbs were stiff and his mind sluggish, so it was a rather slow process. He pried his eyes open and saw the four teens had seated themselves on the floor, already eating away.

Draco saw Erus was going to let himself fall to the floor from the bed and got up. He got a hold of the raven-haired teen and lifted him to a sitting position. He helped Erus over to where they sat and Cynthia helped Draco in sitting their sibling down. He looked groggily at all four of them and said:

"I'm starving…"

"Well, it looks like you're ready to keel over," Cynthia pointed out.

"That too…"

Vates came slithering over and wound himself around Erus' stomach. The teen rubbed his tousled hair and then his sleepy eyes. He reached for a chicken leg as the four others began their conversation again.

After a little while Nikolaj looked at Erus and said:

"You made the test yesterday, didn't you?"

"Test?"

"The Necromancer test," the Russian teen elaborated. "You did it, and made it."

"Are you psychic?" Erus asked, looking at Nikolaj. "No one knew except for Lamia, Invisus and Maria."

"I had a feeling," Nikolaj said with a smile. "Lamia taking you from the grounds late at night, you return in the early morning, he talking about the summoning of a special corpse…"

"True," Erus said. "Well, yeah, I did it and I made it. Necromancer course done."

"And what other courses are you finishing this year?" the blonde teen asked sarcastically.

"Oh hush, little Drake."

"Drake?! Little?! You're a month younger than me!"

"Now, now, children, calm down," Cynthia said and patted their heads. The Russian twins stared at her.

-

"Are you nervous?"

"No, not really," Belladonna said. "Heard you were confined in bed and came to see what you were up to."

"Nothing much," Erus said. "Just lying and reading. What about you; don't you have a class?"

"No. I don't need to do any exams," Belladonna said. "So I'm just hanging around; Joseph envies me."

"Except for the working part you have to do in the third task."

"Yeah, except for that," she agreed. "So what are you reading?"

"Black magic theory, not that it's much to read," Erus said as she sat down on his bed. Vates moved on his spot in Erus' lap and nuzzled his head against the teen's thigh, muttering about something. Erus thought he heard the word 'rat' in the sentence and decided he had no interest in finding out the rest.

"You just use black magic," Belladonna said with a shrug. "You don't think much beforehand."

"True. Just reading what the so called experts think the theory is."

"Experts," she snorted. "They have probably never fought for their lives throughout their life."

"And have you?"

"Every time I duel with you, yes."

"Oh, ha-ha, very funny," Erus muttered. "I'm practically dying of laughter."

Belladonna just grinned.

-

"Good luck tonight," Erus said at Belladonna and she turned to look at him.

"You're going tonight?"

"Yes. Everything is set. Actually I'm going there just after dinner, to make sure I get there in time. By tomorrow morning it will all be finished."

"And you only have to worry about a yelling from your father."

"… Don't remind me of that particular nasty part, please."

-

Erus snuck away to the Forbidden Forest after dinner with Sirius. The man walked behind the teen, looking back at the castle from time to time to make sure no one followed them. Finally they came to the meadow where Rockwood was waiting along with Bill.

"Noir and Blanc are already at the place," Erus said. "Bill, when is Dumbledore expecting you to be there?"

"In a few minutes."

"Will he come at all?"

"No, he said he had to be at Hogwarts to watch the final task."

"So Longbottom will come alone?" the teen said, and Bill nodded. While he could not speak directly about this due to the Unbreakable Vow, he could simply nod or shake his head if you formed the right questions. "Great. Let's go."

Sirius wound an arm around Erus, focused and in the next moment the four were gone.

-

**Meanwhile, at Hogwarts**

"So when Voldemort is dead, I come back here?"

"Yes," Dumbledore said, smiling at Neville. "You have the power he has not, remember that. You have trained for this, and you will become a hero. Your statue will be put up in Diagon Alley as the defeater of the dark."

Neville smiled maliciously as he held the sword of Godric Gryffindor in his hand. He was going to be famous. He was going to become rich, and he could then marry any girl he wanted. He was going to be greater than _anyone_ else.

-

"Alright, you look scary as Voldemort."

Erus swished around the robe, narrowing his eyes and looked at Sirius. The man gulped and said:

"Alright, can you please point that Voldemort-death glare at someone else than me?"

Erus grinned and Sirius shrieked.

"Stop it! You're going to ruin me!"

"Alright, let's be serious," the teen said and stopped grinning, looking much more like the Dark Lord when expressionless.

"So much better," Rockwood muttered. "I think I have never seen such a smile on the Lord's face."

"Oh, just take a peek on him when he's planning raids against Dumbledore," Erus said and waved a hand. "He looks absolutely ridiculous." No one mentioned Erus _was_ making the Dark Lord look ridiculous, moving and acting in a way Voldemort would never do.

Bill pointed against his wrist after a minute or two, Muggle way of saying the time was getting closer. Erus, having been taught that by the Weasley twins, caught up and nodded. Bill could not say Neville was coming but he could try and show it.

"Everyone into position," the teen ordered. "I want him to think he's going to win."

"What a way to let a person die," Sirius muttered but obeyed.

Erus leaned against one of the graves, looking around. He felt Bill's aura faintly but the others had managed to hide from him. He adjusted the collar to the shirt he was wearing, feeling a bit more than uncomfortable of taking the shape of his father. Only for a few more minutes, he told himself.

Suddenly there was a surge of power and then Neville came with a Portkey clutched in his hand. The Gryffindor had his wand against Erus within a moment and the wards rose up a heartbeat after that. Erus grinned mentally; Longbottom was dead already.

Said teen just did not know it quite yet.

Tbc…

* * *

Evil to stop there? Maybe, but hey guys I want to give you something from time to time. Sorry again for the late update.

Chapter 36: The fight between the two, who will win? What will they do to Longbottom? Who won the third task? Travelling back to school, and Voldemort gets the news of what his son has done… you can imagine his temper after that.

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	40. Ch 36

**A Different Life**

**Summary**: They all thought Lily was Light. She wasn't. She was in love with the Dark Lord, and gave birth to his son. Now Erus Riddle is growing up, showing just how evil the son of Lord Voldemort can be. Of course, the Light doesn't know that fact. Slash.

**Spoilers**: Not so many. You need to know about Chamber of Secrets and Horocruxes. It's good if you've read all seven books though, just in case.

**Pairing/s**: NoirErus, SiriusSeverus

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. They belong rightfully to Mrs Rowling; I just borrow them for the time being. Although some of the characters are mine, those you don't recognize from the books of course.

**Other notes**: Hermione is not Hermione. She is Cynthia, a girl who loves reading and hates Dumbledore. Harry's real, and full name is Erus Sicarius Salazar Riddle.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Parseltongue" _

_Visions _

-

**IF YOU THINK MY STORY SUCKS, STOP READING AND DON'T REVIEW. **

-

Thanks for all the wonderful, wonderful reviews! I know I'm evil, and you know that too! But I brought to you this chapter much earlier than the others!

_Warnings:__ Violence, blood, gore (come on, Erus is killing someone what else do you expect -happy grin-??) and some NoirErus-moments._

-

**Chapter Thirty****-Six: Ending in More Ways Than One**

Erus tilted his head as he watched the teen in front of him. Neville smiled maliciously and said:

"You are going to die tonight, Voldemort."

With that, he brought forth the Gryffindor sword that he had kept hidden up till this point. Erus did not raise an eyebrow but said instead:

"That is the first thing you say when greeting someone? Little Longbottom, you need to learn some manners."

With that, he swept a wave of magic that brought Neville to a kneeling position. The teen's eyes were wide; he had not received any information of Voldemort doing that first! Well, he did not really know that this was not Voldemort but he simply assumed like any other sensible person would. If it looks like Voldemort, it should be Voldemort.

"Now that is much better," Erus concluded, shutting off the random thoughts that were flying through Longbottom's mind. They were incredibly annoying. "Kneeling in the dirt, just like you should. Or rather, you should have stayed at Hogwarts tonight."

"Why?"

"Do you really think I'm Voldemort?"

Erus snapped his fingers and Noir and Blanc activated the spell. Shadows wound themselves around Neville's arms, making him unable to move them. Sirius would give him the potion a bit later, this was just temporary.

"What is this?!"

"Voldemort doesn't even know he should have come this day," Erus said. "He doesn't know what's going on, as I haven't told him. Sirius, the potion."

Sirius stepped forward and Longbottom's eyes nearly bulged out.

"You… you're Sirius Black! Our old teacher! You're supposed to be dead!"

"He really needs to learn manners," Sirius agreed with Erus. "Want me to have him to drink it now, or do you want to play with him?"

"Nah, give it to him now," Erus said and let the glamour melt away. Neville's eyes widened into near saucers.

"Riddle!" he screamed. "You… you're with the dark?! Weasley, help me out of this now!"

"Who are you calling Weasley so rudely?" Erus said. "Now that isn't nice; Bill might get hurt feelings and decide not to help you."

"I'm the hero! My words are _law_!" the teen spat out. Erus gagged, and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, do shut him up," Rockwood groaned as he came out from his hiding place. "He's giving me a headache, young lord."

"You are not alone about that," Erus said and rubbed his temples. Under his breath he muttered, "Seriously, _my words are law_? That's just fucking creepy."

"Young lord?" Neville said. "What are you two talking about? Riddle is no lord!"

"How dare you?!" Rockwood shouted, binging his wand out.

"Rockwood, calm down," the teen said. "He doesn't know."

The man looked at Erus and then lowered his wand, bowed his head and said:

"Forgive me, young lord. I was being careless."

"Don't worry about it," the raven-haired teen said as he kneeled down in front of Longbottom. Sirius came forward with the potion in his hand. Neville began to struggle but Erus continuing to talk brought his attention, "Longbottom, the reason why he calls me young lord is because I am son to his real lord."

Neville's eyes widened in understanding, and then Sirius wrenched his head back and dipped the bottle so the potion flowed into his mouth. The teen tried to spit it out but Sirius clenched his jaws shut after pouring the potion in him and then covered his nose so he had to swallow to be able to breath.

Once he did that, his body grew stiff where he was and the shadows retreated as the vampires stepped forward.

"Nice potion, Blanc," Erus said, pleased with the result.

"Yes, it gave me something to do," the vampire said with a grin. "He looks quite funny with that furious look of his."

"He can speak?"

"Of course I can!" Neville spat.

"No need to be aggressive," Erus said cheerfully as he rose up. "You alright over there, Bill?"

"Just peachy," Bill's muttered words came drifting back. "I can only hold this kind of ward for a half-hour considering whose magic I'm hiding so hurry up."

"Alright, I hear you," the teen said. "How about we finish this in twenty minutes? Satisfied then?"

"Very," Bill said gratefully.

"Alright, we have twenty minutes then," Erus said, clapping his hands. He was annoyed with the new bad habit, and mock-cursed Cynthia and Poppy in his head; they always did that. "And you Longbottom… are you up for that?"

"Twenty minutes until what?" the Gryffindor said with hatred in his eyes.

"Until we ultimately kill you of course," the teen said as if it was obvious, smiling like no tomorrow.

-

Dumbledore smiled pleasantly as he watched the maze and heard various spells and charms being shouted out by the four champions. Longbottom was going to kill Voldemort very soon. They were probably fighting at this very moment. Oh soon it was going to be over, soon Dumbledore could take control over the Wizarding World, appointing himself as the guider to the Saviour. Of course Longbottom had to get some of the credit but Saviours were made to be forgotten. In a few years, no one would care about Neville Longbottom.

However, men like him… he would not allow _anyone_ to _ever_ forget him.

-

Erus looked on as Rockwood and Sirius both held Neville under Crucio, the teen screaming but unable to shy away. Noir nuzzled his neck and said:

"Are you not going to do something?"

"I will finish him," Erus said softly. "Not anything else."

Blanc chuckled at the sight Longbottom presented and said:

"May I drink some of his blood?"

"Hmm… why not?" Erus said. "That would be more interesting."

"What do you mean?" Noir asked.

"That Portkey he arrived with are meant to bring him back in a half-hour according to the scan Rockwood made," Erus said and pointed at the object that was the Portkey. "I will of course send Longbottom's corpse back with a little note to _sweet_ little Dumbledore."

"Is that so?" Noir breathed into his ear, nipping it lightly.

"You horny vampire, knock it off," Erus said with a playful smack.

"Alright, alright, I will wait until we are at home," the vampire sighed.

"Sirius, Rockwood, Blanc want some of his blood. Let him have it now before we accidentally infect the blood or something."

The two stepped away as the vampire stepped forward. Neville tried to breath, tried to get loose, his eyes wide and terrified. Erus grinned at the sight; so utterly_ pathetic_…

Blanc wrenched the teen's head back, exposing his throat. The vampire traced the jugular vein with a fingertip and licked his lips. His teeth grew and Neville screamed as he was bitten.

Erus had to close his eyes at the sight, his bloodlust increasing at seeing Neville's blood slowly trickle down from the small puncture wounds. Noir saw this and gently bits open his own finger before putting it against Erus' lips. The teen greedily sucked the finger in, biting it gently and shuddering at the wonderful taste. Noir held him close, letting his young lover feed until he was satisfied.

Erus let the finger slide out after a few minutes as Blanc came back to their side. Sirius and Rockwood waited for the teen's orders.

"Continue," he said, in a daze, waving his hand absently as Noir licked away some of the blood in the corner of his mouth.

Neville's screams sounded again and Erus quite enjoyed the sound. Sweet music in his ears. Noir laughed softly and said:

"You look to be dreaming, Erus. What are you dreaming about?"

"Nothing in particular," the teen replied. "Thank you… for the blood."

"Anytime, my love, anytime."

-

Voldemort felt something big was taking place tonight, and it was not just the third task his son had told him about. No, something bigger; he just could not place it.

He tapped his fingers against the wood of his desk, his red eyes glowing softly and a curious Lucius watching him.

"Something wrong, Tom?" Lucius asked.

_Tom_. Suddenly Voldemort began to think of a past time, the moment when he allowed Severus and Lucius to call him Tom. Before he hated his ordinary Muggle name, _loathed_ it and wanting nothing to do with it. But after some years… he just grew in the name. He felt it was not such a big deal allowing them to call him that.

Not to mention Cygnirius and Anastasia only called him Tom, never Voldemort, no matter how much he had hated it. Maybe it was because of their stubbornness of making him accept who he was that made him comfortable with the name Tom.

"Tom?"

"Hmm? Oh sorry, lost in thoughts," the Dark Lord said and blinked a few times. "What is it?"

"Is there something wrong? You look like you have the whole world resting on your shoulders."

"I don't know why, but I have the feeling Erus is doing something I rather not have him doing."

-

"Five minutes!" Bill called out.

"Mmm, maybe it's time to finish him off," Erus said. "What do you guys say?"

"Maybe," Rockwood agreed. "He barely responds to anything; it's no fun."

Sirius merely nodded and stepped back.

"Sirius, the dagger," the teen said as he walked forward.

The man slid it out from his belt and gave it to the teen.

"Thanks," Erus said and smiled briefly at his godfather's lover before walking up to Longbottom. "Rockwood, how easy is it to kill someone at St Mungo?"

"No idea, young lord. Why?"

"I thought I should be nice and kill Longbottom's parents as well."

That was not really considered nice but no one voiced that opinion out loud. Besides, Frank and Alive Longbottom were barely aware they were alive.

"I will try and find out," Rockwood said and Erus nodded. The raven-haired teen kneeled down in front of Neville and said:

"Wake up little Longbottom." Eyes glared at him and he chuckled. He showed the dagger and continued, "Do you know what this is?"

"A dagger you imbecile."

"Uh-ho, learning big words are we?" Erus asked, a flashing of red in his eyes the only indicator he was pissed off at the insult. "This is not just a dagger; this is _the_ dagger of Salazar Slytherin."

"So?"

"So, what better way to kill a Gryffindor than with Slytherin's dagger?"

"No one will notice," Neville said, desperate to get out of here. He was supposed to be a hero! Heroes does not die!

"Oh they will. Trust me, they will," Erus said and slowly let the tip drag down Neville's chest, the frozen teen whimpering due to the pain. "Hush with you, Longbottom. That wasn't even a scratch."

"Sod off, you monster!"

Noir growled but Erus stopped him with a hand. The raven-haired teen looked at Neville and slowly let his anger show. Longbottom's eyes widened as the glittering emerald eyed turned red, the power swirling in the depths of them. Just then he remembered that this was the son to the Dark Lord, and his heart began hammering in his chest.

"You really… shouldn't have said that… Longbottom."

He cut into the tender skin on Neville's stomach and the teen screamed in pain, unable to stop any of it. Erus started grinning and the other teen felt fear choke him. He could not breath, he could not do anything to stop this horrible pain that Erus was causing. The screams were forced out, unable to be stopped.

Erus raised the dagger; it shone up briefly in the moonlight. The scream was cut short, and then everything was silent.

-

Dumbledore sighed as Belladonna walked out from the maze as the winner and then looked at the time. Two minutes before the teen would arrive back, with triumph and glory that Dumbledore would take all credit for.

That was his nature after all.

-

Erus stood up after he was done, wiping blood from his face but he was still covered in it. He turned around and looked at them.

"Attach him to the Portkey," he told Sirius. "We're done here. Rockwood, Apparate home when Bill takes down the wards. Thank you."

"My pleasure, young lord," the man said and bowed.

Noir came up and stroke Erus' face, smearing his hands with cool blood. He kissed the teen, licking away the worst of the crimson liquid.

"That looked wonderful," the vampire whispered. "What are you going to do with it?"

"This?" Erus said and held the bloody object up. "I'm not sure yet. I just want them to find him without it."

In Erus' hand was Neville Longbottom's dead heart.

-

A scream coming from his office alerted Dumbledore, and to his surprise both him and Potter noted it came from Severus. They looked at each other and then raced up the stairs behind the gargoyle that led to the headmaster's office.

Severus scrambled away from the desk, having fallen down but not bothering to get up. His black eyes were wide, filled with fear and the two looked to see why.

Neville's empty sockets stared back at them; his body had landed on the desk. Blood covered almost every inch of him, deep cuts along his arms, legs, chest and back. Vampire marks on his neck made Dumbledore even more frightened. It seemed like he had been tortured for hours while in reality it had only been an hour since he had left for the fight. Neither the Gryffindor sword nor his wand was anywhere to be seen. Shocked, Dumbledore walked forward. What he saw made even him gag.

The teen's chest was gaping open, and his heart was missing.

-

Belladonna noticed the exact moment Erus had entered the carriage again and made her way over to him, all the others celebrating her victory. Even the teachers and the headmistress did.

"Hi," she said and he looked at her. "Did… did it go well?"

"You can say that," Erus replied with a grin.

"Did you kill him yourself?" she whispered, leaning in so no one could hear it except for Erus himself.

"In a manner of speaking, yes."

Belladonna was not quite sure what to make of it so she just nodded.

"You won I take it?" the raven-haired teen said, looking around in amusement.

"With ease," she replied with a huff, as if she was offended he had even had the slightest doubt.

"Oh goodness, congratulations. Is there any food? I'm starving."

"This way, my lord," she said and he mock-glared at her. She only replied with laughter.

-

Poppy covered Neville's body with a sheet and went through the parchments that had recorded all the injuries. Dumbledore walked back and forth, the teachers gathered silently behind him. Severus had been given a Calming Draught; it was only water of course as he did not need the potion but the potions master was a good actor, and was currently resting in his rooms. Which meant he was probably laughing his head off that the brat to hero was dead. The reason why he had let himself see Longbottom get Portkeyed back was to make up the terrified act so Dumbledore would further trust him. It appeared to be working just fine.

"Well?" the headmaster said. "What happened?"

"He was held under multiply dark spells, Crucio one of them," she said and sat down on a bed. She had to look at the papers or else she might catch Minerva's eyes and then she would loose it. She continued, "He was bitten by a vampire, can't tell much other than it was a male and well over 300 years old. He then was stabbed with the dagger of Salazar Slytherin."

"How do you know it was that dagger?" Moody demanded to know.

"It was Basilisk venom on it, and the dagger itself gives off a certain type of dark magic," Poppy said and managed to look at Moody without starting to laugh. She was not really cut out to be a spy but she did her best. "Salazar Slytherin designed it to be that way, and I read about it so I would know how to treat a dagger inflicted with dark magic or Basilisk venom. However, when combined you can't do anything."

"Why was the heart missing?" Dumbledore asked.

"I have no idea. It was cut out… like in a hurry and ripped out carelessly," the woman said. "However, it was a note addressed to you, Albus. I haven't opened it."

She pointed at a parchment and Dumbledore went and took it up. He read following:

_Hello headmaster of Hogwarts,_

_Let this be a warning. The moment you threaten our Lord, we annihilate the threat. As for who we are, we are loyal to our Lord and work against all laws to protect him… even his own._

_Do consider the murder of Neville Longbottom as our beginning of your Order's destruction._

_Oh, and don't try to find out who wrote this note._

With that read, the note went up in flames in his hands and he dropped the burning parchment, face white of rage. Whoever they were, it was clear they did not always follow Voldemort so who were they?! What did they want?!

-

It had not been a good day for the Dark Lord. The robes he was supposed to wear that day were gone and Fabella had no idea where they were. He had been therefore late for a meeting and missed breakfast (which actually makes him a bit grumpy). Lunch had been in Germany, which he had not enjoyed very much (contrary to popular belief, Voldemort had a sensitive stomach), and then when he got home he had five sets of plans to approve, each at least twenty pages which he had read. Each and every one of them. He was wishing it was bedtime already.

Therefore Voldemort looked suspiciously at the letter Hedwig had brought him not long ago. The owl had flown to the Owlery they had, seemingly already knowing the contents and not wanting to be anywhere close the Dark Lord when he read it.

Said Lord fingered on it and wondered if he really should read it. It was from his son which was unusual. Erus always spoke with him through the mirror. So what was so important, or maybe reckless, that Erus did not dare say it out loud and directly to his father?

With a deep sigh, he opened the letter and smoothed the parchment out before starting to read.

Within minutes, he really felt he could kill anything.

"That bloody brat will be the fucking death of me… should've killed Dumbledore when I had the chance, then at least I shouldn't have to suffer through this…"

Nagini slowly edged away from the muttering man, knowing that any minute he would scream at the top of his voice and completely destroy the room… again. Merlin knew how many times this poor room had to be repaired after one of his many anger-outbursts.

A minute later a screaming Nagini came from the room, and the Death Eaters looked sharply at the screeching snake. The moment after a curse exploded a vase just outside the room, and within moments the Death Eaters also ran away from the room.

This just was not Voldemort's day.

-

"What are you doing, Erus?"

The teen looked up at the door opening and saw his friends there.

"Waiting," he said, looking at the two-way mirror in front of him. He was seated in the middle of the training room in the carriage, completely alone. It was two days after he had killed Longbottom, school was more or less over but he still had a challenge left. Although it had nothing to do with school but who cares?

"Waiting for what?" Joseph asked.

"Hell." They did not really dare ask closer. Suddenly the mirror shone up and Erus continued, "It might be a good idea that you leave."

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Trust me; you don't want to hear this."

Tbc…

* * *

Shorter chapter I know, but I covered it all and thought what the heck, let's post it now!

Chapter 37: The summer. What will happen there… no idea. Things I suppose. Don't expect it too soon, okay? I was thinking of having some brain-storming and figure out how the rest of the years should look like and that means no writing only planning. Plus I need to polish other stories. But I will not give this story ever up; I will continue to the very end, I promise!

Besides, I love this one too much to let it go -smile-

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	41. Ch 37

**A Different Life**

**Summary**: They all thought Lily was Light. She wasn't. She was in love with the Dark Lord, and gave birth to his son. Now Erus Riddle is growing up, showing just how evil the son of Lord Voldemort can be. Of course, the Light doesn't know that fact. Slash.

**Spoilers**: Not so many. You need to know about Chamber of Secrets and Horocruxes. It's good if you've read all seven books though, just in case.

**Pairing/s**: NoirErus, SiriusSeverus

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. They belong rightfully to Mrs Rowling; I just borrow them for the time being. Although some of the characters are mine, those you don't recognize from the books of course.

**Other notes**: Hermione is not Hermione. She is Cynthia, a girl who loves reading and hates Dumbledore. Harry's real, and full name is Erus Sicarius Salazar Riddle.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Parseltongue" _

_Visions _

-

**IF YOU THINK MY STORY SUCKS, STOP READING AND DON'T REVIEW. **

-

You readers are really patient with me I hope! I can't understand why I get only small boosts of inspiration and at the most random times, and why I'm stuck with major writer's block all the time.

At least I have a vague sketch of what will happen in year five, six and seven. Just hope I don't screw it up.

And I seriously hope you don't feel like I'm lazy or something; I've really tried. I only get inspiration of things that will happen much further away in stories, not the present.

Anyway… enjoy this chapter!

_Warnings: __Nothing much really. Not even so much NoirErus moments… you guys who like them I guess have to wait for Lover's Secrets (I really need to update there as well -sweat drop-)_

-

**Chapter Thirty-Seven:**** Summer**

The door shut, Draco and Cynthia looking worriedly at their brother and Erus picked the mirror up. He took a deep breath, steeled himself and opened it.

"Before you start shouting dad I just want you to know I didn't try to make you angry or something," the teen said quickly.

"Erus… I really should have seen it coming, shouldn't I?"

"Yeah… I guess you should have, dad."

"Then how come I didn't?" Voldemort asked, his red eyes swirling. He was livid but trying desperately to control himself. He knew just how badly Erus reacted to his anger and tried to stay calm.

"I guess… you didn't want to?"

"That's not it! I should have seen it, and yet I walked around like a blind man! And you didn't mention one word to me, Erus! Not **one** word!"

Erus involuntarily flinched at the man's scream and took a deep breath.

"I had to," he said quietly.

"Again?! You always had to the previous years! You always needed to do it alone!"

"I wasn't alone on this one!"

"Who more lied straight in my face?!" Voldemort shouted, rising up from the chair in anger.

"I made them do it!" Erus shouted back. "They wanted to tell you but I said no! It's not their fault!"

"Who was it?!"

"Sirius, Rockwood and Bill," Erus said softly. "That's why you've seen me with them this year. I normally don't talk much with Rockwood, but he got involved."

"How?" Voldemort said as he slowly sat down on the chair again, feeling old. He now knew why Rockwood had been in the dungeons at the same time Erus had been. He had talked to the man from time to time yet suspected nothing.

"He stole a Prophecy for me," the teen said.

"What Prophecy?" Now Voldemort was confused. Why would his son need to know a Prophecy?

"I'll let you hear it later," Erus said. "All you need to know is that either you or someone else had to die. I was not about to let it be you, dad."

"What are you talking about?"

"Either you die, or someone else. You two were supposed to fight, and if you had you would most likely have died," Erus said. "I only managed because he was surprised and that I had help with me. I don't know what kind of powers he had but I knew I had to do this."

"Who was it?" Voldemort demanded to know.

"… Neville Longbottom."

"What? That brat can't even lift a wand!"

"He can," the raven-haired man replied. "He had something that he hid about himself. He and Dumbledore were up to something, and I was not going to let them do anything against you."

Voldemort rubbed his temples, feeling a headache approaching. This was way too much.

"So what Severus told me was about that?"

"If it was about Dumbledore wanting him to lure you to a certain place, then yes."

"I was wondering a bit why he didn't say anything more about that," the Dark Lord said.

"Don't be angry on them," Erus pleaded. "They didn't want to lie to you."

"Did you want to?"

"No, of course not!"

"But you did."

"… I know. I'll try not to do it again about something big like this," Erus said.

Voldemort felt his anger dim a bit, now only feeling exhausted. He rubbed his temples again, and said:

"I want a full explanation when you get home, okay? And I mean full explanation."

"Roger that."

"What?"

"Muggle expression."

"Ugh, you have spent way too much time with the Weasley twins…"

-

As the shouting was less than Erus expected, he felt oddly relieved the moment he shut the mirror. He put it down on the floor and moved to sit Indian-style, his elbows resting on his knees and his chin propped up by his hands. He thought for a little while in the blessing silence.

He decided to not keep secrets like these from his father again, or at least do his very best not doing it. It was for the best, and Voldemort would not grow more grey hairs due to Erus' recklessness.

With that decision strong in his mind and heart, he picked the mirror up and placed it in his pocket. With one smooth movement he was up and walking to the door. It was time for lunch, and he wondered if his friends had gathered in the Great Hall.

-

Dumbledore wished very much to strangle someone. Everything he had worked for this year had gone to waste! Everything! And now he had to fight against two sets of groups; the Death Eaters and then the one who protects Voldemort even if they had to betray the Dark Lord's laws in order to do so! This was getting out of hand!

He looked over at Moody and said:

"This is going too far."

"What should we do?" the former Auror said.

"We need to get someone to fight Voldemort," the man said. "We also need to find this new group and get rid of them."

"We don't have any clues of the new group," Moody muttered. "There were no magical signals, not even after Bill Weasley on the place."

"Bill Weasley was not there," Dumbledore said. "He had been at Gringotts the whole night due to an emergency."

"So he left the place without any wards!" the former Auror shouted angrily.

"No, he said he had left a ward that would allow Neville in and out but no dark wizards or creatures could get out once in there," Dumbledore said. "Also that ward did not leave any magical signs behind, only a faint burn on the grass around the place."

That was a lie of course, but Bill was a good liar and the goblins protected him. He was believed without any problems.

"The ward must have failed then because only dark people could have done that to Longbottom," Moody said.

"Must have," the headmaster said. "We can't let us dwell on that for too long. Things on the school; what is the Riddle brat up to?"

"Nothing much it seems," Moody said. "Been calm and quiet, sitting with his friends and enjoying the summer weather."

"I need to find proof that he is dark," Dumbledore said. "To even think that he might join Voldemort… no brat with that strength should be allowed to live."

"We can just kill him," the man said easily to the headmaster. "Everyone will believe it's Voldemort because the brat and his father was attacked once by the man, right?"

"Yes… that sounds like a good plan," Dumbledore said. "Now we only need to find out the perfect place to do it."

"Planning the death of a student of mine?"

They both whipped around to see the cold face of Maria Santina. She was dressed for today in a frost blue dress, flanked as usual by Invisus and Lamia. The two men did not betray what they felt in their expressions but their eyes betrayed them with the intense burning of hatred.

"Headmistress Santina," Dumbledore stammered.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, if Erus Riddle or his father is murdered," she said dangerously low, "you are the one who will regret it. You are not to harm a hair on that child's head, do you understand me?"

"Have you not seen his darkness?!" Dumbledore roared, standing up behind his desk.

"I don't give a flying fuck about that!" she said, shocking the two teachers. She never swore. It seemed like Erus could bring out the fiercest out of her. "He is a child, a human being! You are talking like he is the Dark Lord reborn! Well, he's not and you will not treat him as such!"

She whirled around and vanished down the stairs. Invisus moved to follow but Lamia's yellow eyes watched the two men before him.

"And what are you waiting for?!" Moody shouted. "You who wake up the dead, you fucking Necromancer!"

"Erus has the protection of the Necromancers," Lamia said quietly and Invisus gaped. So did Dumbledore and Moody. "Hurt him, and the entire order of Necromancers will come for your blood, I at the front. Consider this a warning."

He then walked out, followed by a still baffled Invisus.

-

"It feels like people are staring at me," Erus muttered.

Stella looked around and said after a little while:

"The Hogwarts headmaster and our headmistress are. Although headmistress is glaring at the headmaster."

The raven-haired teen chanced a glance. Dumbledore was glaring daggers at him while Maria was glaring daggers at Dumbledore. Lamia and Invisus did not seem overly pleased either, and over Moody it hung a dark cloud.

"Why do I have a feeling it has something to do with me?" Erus asked nervously.

"Because it always has?" Belladonna replied.

"Not always!"

"Alright, almost always," Joseph agreed. "Seems like Dumblefuck said something about you that headmistress didn't like."

"How come you and my father call Dumbledore by the same insult?"

"We feel the same about him?"

"Which is?"

"We hate the man."

Erus considered this and said:

"Well, that's true. Who am I to argue?"

"Good boy."

Erus' eyebrow twitched.

-

"We'll see you soon, right?" Cynthia asked as she hugged Erus.

"In no time," he replied and looked over at Draco. "I'll just go to Santuario, pack my other stuff and then dad's coming to take me home."

"Okay," the girl said and stepped back. "And _you_; you have to write to me!"

This she directed to Stella who nodded with a far-away look.

"She's off in dream-land again," Erus offered.

Cynthia laughed a bit.

"Come on guys, get inside!" Invisus called out before he entered the carriage.

"Gotta go," the teen said.

He and Stella half-jogged to the carriage and got inside. Belladonna entered as last person, shutting the door behind her.

"We're going!" Maria called out.

The dragon-tamer urged the dragons on and they were off.

-

"You'll write, yes?"

"Of course I will," Erus said and looked at Belladonna. "So what are you going to do now, since you've finished school?"

"I'm going to work," the girl replied vaguely.

"You won't tell me with what?"

"Give me time to figure out what I'm actually going to work with, and then I'll tell you."

"Okay… what about you Joseph?"

"I'm gonna sleep."

"You can't sleep your entire life," the teen pointed out.

"Watch me," Joseph snarled.

"Seriously now."

"Oh I don't know. Professor Sangue had a few suggestions that had to do with Necromancy, we'll see what I do," the lazy teen said. "But first I am going to sleep."

"You wouldn't be you otherwise," Erus and Belladonna said simultaneously.

-

"So maybe we will see each other this summer," Abel said with a grin.

"Yeah, I've made sure to try to invite you all to my birthday," Erus said and looked at the two twins. "I already know Stella, Belladonna, Joseph, Dimitriv and Nikolaj are coming. Rick didn't know and Margaret was going to check first. What about you two?"

"When's your birthday?"

"Last of July," Erus said.

"It should be okay," the two said. "We'll send a letter about it later."

"Great."

-

Voldemort hugged his son tightly and said:

"You want to go and meet your friends at the station or stay here?"

"I think stay here," Erus said. "I'm a bit tired."

"Noir is coming over later tonight," the Dark Lord said. "He had some things to do, that's why he didn't have a chance to talk with you."

"That's okay. I have the whole summer to talk with him," the teen said as they walked into the manor. "Are you angry at Rockwood?"

"No, not really," Voldemort said and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I was at first, naturally but it passed."

"He only followed my orders, and I kinda told him he had to work with me unless he wanted you dead," Erus said.

"You evil creature."

"I know but I guess I was scared you might die if I didn't hear the Prophecy."

"Since you're not going to greet you friends, I would like you to tell me the whole story."

"Right at this very moment?" Erus asked.

"Yes, right at this very moment."

-

"So you can basically talk Noir into doing anything for you?" Voldemort said.

"Not everything," Erus protested as he fell down on the couch, swinging his legs in the air. He rested his head in his hands, elbows on the cushions and he looked at his father. "Just nearly everything."

"You sneaky little brat."

"I believe that is a trait I get from you."

"Nope, that's totally Lily. I don't do sneaky; I do mean."

"So mother was sneaky?"

"Tell me about it," the Dark Lord groaned. "She loved to scare me half to death most of the time."

Erus smiled. It was rare he heard things about his mother.

"What more was she than sneaky?"

"Want me to list it all?"

"If you can."

"Well, let's see," Voldemort said and looked up at the rood. "Alright. Sneaky, bossy, had a temper, Slytherin to the core, book worm, bratty and--"

"--you loved her more than anything despite all that."

"Aah, the insanity of it all; I did love her." He glanced over at Erus and saw his son grinning. He warned, "Not a word."

"Not saying anything," the teen said.

"I'll believe that when you wipe that smile from your face," Voldemort said.

Erus could not help it; he started laughing.

"Hey!" Voldemort exclaimed. When his son did not stop he continued, "Alright, you've had your fun on your old man now. Care to enlighten me what is so funny?"

"You just looked to be off in dream-land," Erus offered as he stifled his chuckles.

"Lord Voldemort is never off in dream-land!"

"Well then Lord Voldemort doesn't live here because you sure are off in dream-land quite often."

"Erus!"

-

"Erus!"

The teen was caught up in Cynthia's and Draco's tight embrace, and accepted it with a joy. Their magic rumbled together, and Voldemort, the Malfoys and the Bellums smiled at the sight. Sirius grinned at them and shook his head before ordering a House-elf to take Erus' trunk to his room.

"We just saw each other a few days ago," Erus said and smiled at the two.

"Yeah, but we still miss you," Cynthia said. "And to think the rest of the years we are barely going to see you at any time."

"It's alright," Erus said and looked over at his father, grinning. "Dad got so many enemies breaking into Hogwarts I simply have to go there once a year at the very least."

"Erus…" the Dark Lord groaned. Cygnirius and Lucius hid their chuckles while Anastasia and Narcissa laughed. "You're impossible, brat."

"Yeah, but you still love me," the teen said, blinking his eyes innocently.

"Ah, yes, the insanity of it all," the man muttered and walked away. Erus laughed.

-

Erus met Noir by hugging him tightly and the vampire hugged him back. Voldemort smiled at the vampire and then left the two love-birds alone.

"I missed you."

"You saw me not too long ago," Erus argued.

"But that doesn't mean I didn't miss you during those days," Noir retorted.

Erus nuzzled his nose against Noir's neck and said:

"You're too alone."

"I'm not," Noir protested. "I meet people every day!"

"But no one you really like. When I'm at school, why don't you come over and talk with my father more often? Or maybe even harass Sirius in Italy?"

"Maybe," the vampire agreed. "But I am a leader as well; therefore I have duties I must handle."

"Dad is a leader, but he sure as hell doesn't work a lot."

"I heard that!" came the Dark Lord's voice from the other room. Erus laughed while Noir chuckled.

-

"Where exactly are we going?"

"Surprise," Voldemort said. "Just continue packing."

"I can't pack for something I don't know!" the teen protested. "Summer clothes or winter clothes, books or not, something else… daaaaad."

"Whining doesn't fit you," the Dark Lord said and walked to his son's wardrobe. He opened and said:

"Summer clothes. Books for entertainment only, and some comfortable walking-shoes. Good enough?"

"I guess," Erus said and dragged himself to the wardrobe. "You're not going to tell me where we're going aren't you?"

"Nope. Don't forget Vates; we're leaving in two hours."

"WHAT?!"

-

"Evil stupid dad…"

"I heard that," Voldemort said.

"Well, great, I was just testing your hearing," Erus said and jogged up to his father. Voldemort glared at him to which Erus only stuck his tongue out before continuing, "Where are we?"

"Take a guess."

Erus looked around the landscape and thought for a while.

"China?"

"Close, Tibet."

"Why are we here?"

"To meet up with someone. You know who, just think for a little while."

And Erus did. He went through any orders he might have done, and his eyes widened.

"Viktor and Willy!"

"Correct," Voldemort said. "You had them moved to Switzerland but they were spotted. I didn't talk to you in advance, wasn't really time for it so I moved them to a place here in Tibet until Willy will start the school in Germany. Who do you want to check on them?"

"Someone who has time on his or her hands, and can go there at any time… I'll ask Blanc," Erus said. "He doesn't do much, and he doesn't mind kids."

"Good, because I don't think I have anyone to spare at the moment."

They walked up to a house and Willy came running out from it.

"Willy!" Viktor shouted and came to the doorframe. Once he saw who it was he relaxed slightly.

The younger teen hugged the slightly shocked Erus before dragging him over to the house. Voldemort followed.

"Have you had any troubles?" he asked Viktor.

"No, I'm just paranoid," Viktor replied and looked at Willy. "He's not that good with magic yet."

Right now Willy was introduced to Vates who was flicking his tongue on his hand before slithering over to the boy's shoulders. Willy stiffened slightly.

"He likes you," Erus reassured. "Otherwise he would never have done that."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

-

They spent the following week with the Krum brothers, Erus and Willy often taking a swim in the nearby lake. Although it was Tibet, the lake seemed to come from a tropical island with smooth sand bottom and blue clear water. Erus suspected it had to do with magic. Nonetheless, he enjoyed it.

Voldemort watched his son swimming to the shore and coming up from the water, dripping wet. The Dark Lord was dressed in a light summer-robe and was barefoot for once, toes digging into the soft and warm sand.

Erus fell down on the blanket next to his father and felt one of his hands on his back.

"You tired?" the man asked. The teen nodded drowsily; Willy was already inside due to the heat but Erus had not wanted to. "Come on, let's get you inside."

"Too tired to move…"

Voldemort chuckled and got up. He wrapped Erus up in the blanket and with some difficulty managed to lift him. One of his son's arms came around his neck and Erus rested his head on Voldemort's shoulder.

They came into the house and Voldemort placed the teen on one of the couches in the living room. Viktor watched them, sitting next to his brother who was sleeping.

With a small wave Erus was dry and with a snap the blanket had gone and refolded itself on the shelf where Voldemort had taken it. Any remains of sand on Erus' clothes or in his hair were gone with another wave. Voldemort said:

"Blanket or not?"

"Not… too hot."

"You got it. Just close your eyes."

Erus closed his eyes and felt his father sit down. He breathed deeply, catching the reassuring smell of the Dark Lord's rumbling magic, and fell asleep.

Viktor watched the Basilisk, now in the size of a broom, slither over. Voldemort stretched out an arm and let it slither up on it and then over to Erus' chest. Vates laid his head down where Erus' heart was, and curled up to catch as much warmth he could.

Voldemort rose up and dusted his robe off before simply taking it off. He draped it over the couch and walked to the kitchen to have something to drink. Viktor leaned his head into his hand, learning more about the two Riddles for each day. He found them simply fascinating.

-

Erus was not quite sure what he was doing, but the voices were calling for him. He continued follow them, hands stroking the earth as he crawled on the ground. He was still dressed in his night-clothes and was barefoot.

"I can't make him stop," Willy said to Voldemort and Viktor who he had run and woken up.

Voldemort walked over to his son and crouched down.

"Morning, Erus."

"Good morning, dad," he said, still searching.

"What are you doing?" the man asked.

"I'm searching, I have to find them."

"Find who?"

"_Them_, they want me to find them."

"Erus, maybe you should calm down a bit and tell me exactly what's going on."

Erus shied away from his father and said:

"I'm nearly done; I'll come back in a few minutes."

"If you honestly believe I'm going to leave you out here, you are wrong," Voldemort said. "Come on."

Erus' hands stilled and his eyes were fastened on the ground. Then he closed them and his fingers dug into the earth. He found them. Their voices drowned out his father's, and he asked them if they wanted to come up. They answered _yes_, a clear yes. He sent out a boost of magic.

Voldemort reacted when his son suddenly sent magic into the ground.

"Erus? It's dead people, isn't it?" he said.

Erus managed to nod.

"They want you to revive them?"

"They are special dad. It's something about them… I have to."

An arm suddenly came up through the earth, flailing about until it got it down to help its body to drag itself up. Another arm showed up and the head broke through. It was a woman, her hair in the colour of blood and her eyes completely white. Her skin was pale, and she had scars around her neck.

Voldemort looked on in fascination. This was his first time seeing a person being revived from the ground. The woman dragged herself up and another arm came up. She helped that one and it was a young male this time. The same red hair and eyes suggested they were siblings or at least related to each other.

Ten minutes later five people had showed up and Erus gasped. He opened his eyes and looked at them.

"Do you have enough magic?" he asked.

"Yes," the first woman replied. "Your magic woke up our cores."

"How come you haven't decayed?" Erus asked as he tiredly leaned into his father's side.

"We don't decay," the woman said. "Our bodies can't do that. I thank you deeply for waking us up."

"You guys woke me up first anyway," Erus said.

She smiled and looked over at the man.

"Are you his father?" she asked.

"Yes. Who are you?"

"We belong to a dead tribe," she said and bowed. "My name is Carmielle. We are the few ones left."

"But your bodies don't decay," Voldemort said.

"No, but we can be burned to ashes," Carmielle said. "Our hunters didn't know this, and simply buried us. As long as someone wakes up our cores when we lay buried in the ground, we can rise up from the dead."

-

"Lucius, the blonde man you met before and who brought you here, is going to bring you to your resident in Germany one day before Willy starts school. You have all your supplies, Willy?"

"Yes," the boy answered the Dark Lord. "I've even started on my homework."

"Great," Voldemort said. "Alright, so follow with Lucius and no one else, okay?"

"Yes," Viktor said.

"Bye," Erus said.

They left waving at the two brothers and then walked towards the Apparation spot.

"Where did Carmielle and her tribe go?"

"They went home," Erus said. "They will come if I need them."

-

**31st of July**

"Nice house."

"Thanks. Any troubles finding here?"

"Nope," Joseph said from Belladonna's side.

"You weren't the one Apparating," she said irritably.

"I was tired!" the young man protested.

"I believe that whenever I want to," the girl muttered.

Erus grinned at them as they walked up to Riddle Manor. Fabella opened the door before the raven-haired teen could and said:

"Welcome to Riddle Manor, master Erus' guests."

"Thank you," Belladonna said to the house-elf and Joseph gave a nod to the little creature. They stepped in together with the younger teen and Joseph gaped.

"Sorry, Erus. This isn't a house. It's a palace."

"No, it's not," Erus said. "It's just a bigger house than normal."

"It looked smaller from the outside," the girl remarked. She heard chatting in the living room and continued, "Are we the last?"

"No, not close to last. Still got many to go."

They stepped into the living room and the two older teens had a look around.

Cynthia was discussing something with Stella, Margaret, Pansy and Millicent, all five of them giggling from time to time. The Russian twins were talking to Sirius and Remus, Sirius and Dimitriv discussing dark spells while Remus and Nikolaj engrossed themselves in history. Theodore and Blaise were talking to Rick, last time it had been about Divination teachers and Erus knew Rick were giving Miss Profeta good credit. Draco was currently outside and letting Amber run away some of her energy before coming back inside.

"I'm still missing Abel and Cain, Fred and George the redheaded twins from Hogwarts, their little sister Ginny and her friend Luna, Noir and Blanc haven't arrived yet and a few of the Death Eaters are still out on a raid with dad. They will join us at dinner."

"Holy shit, I never though the list was going to end," Joseph said.

"Come on, don't be shy. Step inside."

They did so and were immediately welcomed by everyone. Erus seated himself next to Sirius and smiled a bit.

A few minutes later Fred, George, Ginny, Luna and Bill dropped inside. Bill had managed to fool his parents he was taking them out on a little relaxing day, as he had promised them before. They had fallen for it naturally.

"Erus!"

He was surrounded by redheads and the young Ravenclaw and laughed a bit. An excited Amber ran inside the room, chased by Draco and engaged everyone in a game of tag.

When Voldemort came back a half-hour later, they had all moved outside and Amber was still chasing around everyone she could and get away with it. So Draco was one of her victims, and so were George, Luna and the newly arrived Abel.

Voldemort and Lucius looked on as the panther chased them around and how Fred and Bill were currently chasing Joseph around for some reason.

"We were gone one hour," Voldemort said.

"Yes."

"One hour."

"Yes…"

"In one hour, suddenly the amount of brats in my home grew from one to around twenty."

"… Yes."

"Bloody hell."

"I guess that is one way you could put it," Lucius agreed.

-

Once the major part of the people had left Voldemort was sitting in an armchair in the living room along with the two adult Malfoys in one couch and the Bellums in another. Cynthia, Erus and Draco lay sprawled out on the thick rug in front of the hearth, Erus resting his head on Draco's stomach and Cynthia in the same position on Erus' stomach. Draco's head was on Amber's stomach and the panther was nearly asleep. Vates lay curled up on Cynthia, his tongue randomly flicking out on her throat. The three teens were almost asleep.

Erus had been given books mostly by his friends, many of them on Necromancy. His teacher Lamia had even sent him one, stating it was a must of a newborn Necromancer.

Voldemort had gone all out though and with the council of Lamia he had gone ahead and gotten his son a robe that truly marked him as a Necromancer. It was made by a Necromancer in Nepal that Lamia knew, and the robe came with all sort of different advantages that Erus would have to figure out himself. He could use it as a formal robe and as a battle robe. He had not said much except for giving his father a big hug and making sure to remember give Lamia one as well when he got back at Santuario.

Now the teen had been up since early morning and it was ten in the evening. He was dead-tired as was Cynthia and Draco.

"Shall we see if we can get these monsters to bed then?" Voldemort said after a while, rising up.

"Probably a good idea," Anastasia said and put down her tea cup. "I am feeling a bit tired as well. It has been a long day."

"I agree," Cygnirius said and got up. "I'll take Cynthia, Anastasia. Go and make yourself ready for bed." They had already agreed to stay a few days so Cynthia could spend as much time as possible with Erus and Draco.

"Thank you darling," the woman said and gave her husband's hand a small kiss before rising up.

"Might we overnight here?" Lucius asked the Dark Lord. Draco was already installed but his parents were not.

"Of course. I'll have Fabella make a room ready for you."

Erus woke up a bit when Voldemort lifted him; Cygnirius already had Cynthia in his arms and Vates had slipped off to the ground. The teen did not say much but hooked his arms around his father's neck to help Voldemort a bit with his weight; he was not a child anymore after all.

He barely felt when he was put down on the bed on his side, neither when he was tucked in. he heard Nagini's and Vates' hissings before both snakes joined him on the bed, Nagini behind him and Vates in front of him. A small touch to his forehead, maybe a rare goodnight kiss from his father, and then he slept.

Tbc…

* * *

I'm actually feeling a bit ashamed. It took me a real long time to get this out for you. But sometimes I just can't make myself write anything, no matter what I do.

Chapter 38: School begins. Short summary since I don't know what to write. Don't expect it too soon, okay? Just in case you know.

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	42. Ch 38

**A Different Life**

**Summary**: They all thought Lily was Light. She wasn't. She was in love with the Dark Lord, and gave birth to his son. Now Erus Riddle is growing up, showing just how evil the son of Lord Voldemort can be. Of course, the Light doesn't know that fact. Slash.

**Spoilers**: Not so many. You need to know about Chamber of Secrets and Horocruxes. It's good if you've read all seven books though, just in case.

**Pairing/s**: NoirErus, SiriusSeverus

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. They belong rightfully to Mrs Rowling; I just borrow them for the time being. Although some of the characters are mine, those you don't recognize from the books of course.

**Other notes**: Hermione is not Hermione. She is Cynthia, a girl who loves reading and hates Dumbledore. Harry's real, and full name is Erus Sicarius Salazar Riddle.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Parseltongue" _

_Visions _

-

**IF YOU THINK MY STORY SUCKS, STOP READING AND DON'T REVIEW. **

-

Usually I write a lot here, mostly to rant myself off when a crappy review comes but I'm trying to stop that as it has nothing to do with you guys who read and enjoy this story.

So instead I just say thank you for all joyful reviews, I am _very _sorry for the lateness, and enjoy!

_Warnings: __A few NoirErus-moments I suppose. _

-

**Chapter Thirty-Eight:**** School**

Erus woke up slowly as he felt arms sneak around his waist. He blinked his eyes open and then Noir pecked him on the cheek.

"Hi," the vampire said.

"What time is it?" Erus asked sleepily.

"Around nine," Noir replied. "Your father took Vates with him as well if you're wondering. Sorry I had to leave so early yesterday."

"You had things to do."

"After tomorrow I'm never going to have any meetings on your birthday, on Christmas or on Valentine's Day."

"Why Valentine's Day?"

"Because then I can spend it with you," the vampire said happily and nuzzled the teen's neck.

Erus shook his head fondly and then slowly got up. Noir wrapped him in his arms and they sat in a comfortable silence for a long time.

-

Erus went through all of his homework methodically, making sure he had done them all. Would not be so good if he showed up and had not done it all. He set aside the Potions work and began looking on what assignments he had in Charms. He checked through the parchments he had written on, and could after that go on with Transfiguration.

A few minutes later he was done; he had done all homework he was supposed to and now could relax for another week before school started up again. Good; he liked to relax. Sure, he liked studying but he could do that for the rest of the year how much he wanted; now he had nothing he wanted to study and he could just laze around.

He flopped down on the bed and Vates slithered up on his chest.

"_I demand we take a nap,"_ the snake declared.

"We?"

"_Yes, we. Do. Not. Move. One. Inch."_

Erus blinked down at the snake whose head fell onto the chest, already out as a light. The teen sighed and rested his head on the surprisingly soft pillow. His eyes blinked heavily before it became too troublesome to keep them open. Within minutes, he was asleep.

-

Voldemort looked down at his sleeping son with a soft smile on his lips. When it came to his son, the Dark Lord was a real softie. But he did not mind that one bit. Just as long as no one on the enemy's side knew that of course.

He sat down carefully on the bed and stroke Erus' face. The teen gave out a soft moan and turned to his side. Voldemort helped Vates become comfortable again, the small Basilisk muttering about something Voldemort could not quite hear, but it had the keyword 'mice'. The man figured Vates was not awake, as he always talked in his sleep about those damn mice. What was with the snake and those mice anyway? He was obsessed with them.

He tucked Erus in, figuring dinner was a few hours away and the teen could rest some. Voldemort knew Draco and Cynthia were up late at night nowadays but Erus had not quite come to that stage yet. He rose up early and fell asleep early at night. Sometimes he could, like today, just fall asleep in the middle of the day and still be tired at midnight. Voldemort could see on his son that he hated that but the man himself did not mind.

He rose up and turned the lights off before exiting the room.

-

Erus let one finger move along the spines of the books, searching for something fun to read. Cynthia was away with Cygnirius and Anastasia, a small vacation, and Draco had followed his parents to Paris and Erus did not really want any company. He would see his friends at Santuario in a few days so there was not need to try to make them come here. As far as he knew, Abel and Cain were happily enjoying their time with their parents, the Russian twins had mentioned going to Egypt and Stella was travelling with her father, learning more about her vampire side. Belladonna was working and Joseph… well, he probably was at home and sleeping. Lazy bastard.

Erus found a nice book and got it out. He flopped down in an armchair and opened it, the gentle sound of a burning fire soothing to his ears.

-

"Have you finished packing?" Voldemort asked as they ate dinner the day before Erus was going back to school.

"Almost," Erus said and mentally checked. "Yeah, I only got to sort through a few more books, then I should be done."

"Good, don't want you to have a panic tomorrow."

"Or rather, you don't want me to make _you_ panic…"

"Hush you brat."

-

Cynthia and Draco drew Erus into a group-hug and the teen laughed.

"You guys always act like we'll never see each other again!"

"It's forever until Christmas!" Cynthia objected.

"We got the mirrors," Erus said. "So it's okay."

"It's not the same," the girl said and looked at him.

"But that's the best we can do right now," Erus said with a grin. "Don't worry; you got a whole bunch of people at Hogwarts that will be with you!"

"Well, not everyone is my annoyingly cute little brother," she said.

"Hey! I hope you are talking about Draco when you say annoying."

"What?!" the blonde exclaimed.

-

"Erus!"

"Waah!"

Stella blinked as Abel and Cain tackled the teen, and the Russian twins looked at the three now lying on the ground.

"What are you two doing?" the girl finally asked.

"We thought you were going to catch us!" they exclaimed to Erus as they pulled him up.

"Well, sorry for not being prepared for it."

"_Diiiiiiiiie!"_

Vates knocked his tail on Cain's forehead and then on Abel's, swinging his head around like crazy. The two stared at him.

"He's just acting silly," Erus reassured before knocking the snake's head back down. _"You, quiet."_

It always fascinated his friends when Erus spoke Parseltongue so when he looked up they were staring at him.

"What?" he said irritably.

"Nothing at all!" they all replied.

"Like I'll believe that!"

-

Lamia was surprised when instead of a 'hello' two arms wound tightly around his torso for a moment before Erus stepped back.

"Wha…?"

"Thanks for helping dad with the robe," the teen said.

"Oh, was it that? Well, you are very welcome. You are already quite a Necromancer and a bit famous as well."

"What?"

"Necromancers become aware if someone passes the final exam," Lamia said. "Many have congratulated me this summer for having such a bright student."

"You mean… me?"

"Yes, you are strong yet so young. That is what most of them noticed, and many are eager to hear about you."

"I didn't know I was that strong."

"You will know sooner or later," Lamia said with a smile. "Now go to your friends and let me harass Invisus."

"You two never stop," Erus said, shook his head and then he was off.

-

"You guys have had fun?"

Erus asked this to all of his friends and got a chorus of answers and smiles before each one of them launched into what they had done. Rick, coming from south Germany, had been hiking in the Alps along with his parents before travelling to Spain for little while, where Margaret lived. She came from England originally but her family had moved to Spain when she was only four years old. She herself had just relaxed at home and then been with Rick when he came.

Dimitriv and Nikolaj had been to Egypt with their aunt and also travelled through Romania on their way back from there. They had both grown a bit taller and their hair was a bit longer, around shoulder-length.

Abel and Cain had been to New Zealand, spending a few weeks there and just having a good time with their parents. Stella had been mostly travelling with her father, and had grown out her hair so it trickled down her back.

"What have you done beside your birthday?" Stella asked.

"Not much," Erus replied. "Just hanging around, being with Cynthia and Draco and done homework."

"You with your homework!" Abel and Cain moaned, making the others laugh.

Erus felt Harrison's gang glare at them but no longer cared. He had not missed them at all while being at Hogwarts, rather he was a bit unhappy having to see them again. They seemed to still be as pathetic, and their glares were nothing. They may have matured in body but not in their minds, and the raven-haired teen wondered if Harrison's father still wanted to go up against Voldemort.

Maybe he should ask… Erus grinned at the thought.

-

He did not need to bother. Harrison stopped him as he was walking towards the room he shared with Abel and Cain.

"Riddle," the teen sneered.

"Harrison," he said neutrally.

"My father demands a meeting with yours," the teen said with a nasty smile. "Five tomorrow at the gates, otherwise your family will regret it."

"It is you who will regret it, but aye, I shall notify my father of this," Erus said and made a gesture as he tipped a hat to the teen that looked at him oddly. The raven-haired teen felt he had spent too much time with Noir as he began doing the vampire's gestures. He shrugged mentally and then walked away.

-

"Why do I have to meet that nasty brat's father?" Voldemort whined.

"Because otherwise they won't leave me alone," Erus said. "Just scare him."

"But I was looking forward to have a nice calm dinner tomorrow!"

"Well, grit your teeth and bear with it. It shouldn't take too long."

"You evil creature, just because you don't have to do anything!"

"Just don't be too mean," Erus chirped. "Can't have them terrified of me because of my dear old father, now can we?"

Voldemort muttered under his breath and fell down on the bed face-first. He looked up at his son through the mirror and said:

"I'll get you for this."

"Five tomorrow at the gates, daddy!"

"Don't call me daddy!"

"Whatever you say, daddy!"

"Erus!"

-

Harrison glared at Erus from where he stood next to his father who Erus saw did not look any better than his son. He was dressed in a dark blue robe, and tried to look important. He looked nastily similar to Gilderoy Lockhart, and Erus was overwhelmed by the feeling of wanting to vomit at the sight. He controlled himself though and continued to count the cracks in the old stones he was standing on.

It was five to five, so Voldemort still had five minutes until he was supposed to come. The teen was not worried. And if he was late, it was for a good reason.

Harrison, the younger, opened his mouth to say something when smoke welled up from the ground. Erus pushed himself from the wall and said:

"May I present my father Tom Riddle."

Voldemort waved the smoke away and looked at the two who shrank away a bit. His red eyes bore into the elder Harrison's own eyes, and his blood red robes were in perfect shape. It was no poor man they dealt with but a _very _rich one.

"_Harrison_ I presume?" the Dark Lord asked, making the name sound like a curse. "Make this quick; I am a busy man with no need for distractions such as your son's ridiculous antics."

"My son's actions are not ridiculous, nor are they antics!" the man said hotly. "Your son is the one who refused my son's offer of friendship, and have done nothing than bad things afterwards!"

"I see," Voldemort said and looked over at Erus. "Erus, I am very glad you don't want to associate with a boy like that one. I never had the chance to ask but did you do all your homework?"

"Yes, dad, I did," Erus said and rolled his eyes. "Lucius checked on that twice on your behalf."

"Don't ignore me!"

Both Harrisons had their wands out, the father pointing it at Voldemort. The Dark Lord saw the headmistress come walking and turned to her instead of caring the supposedly threatening manner Harrison the elder stood. His son Damon gradually got angrier.

"Headmistress," Voldemort greeted.

"Mr Riddle," she replied, nodding. "Mr Harrison. What's going on here?"

"I have no idea whatsoever except for that child demanding a meeting between myself and his father," Voldemort said and pointed at Damon.

"The school has no involvement, so you can leave," the elder Harrison said to the headmistress.

"You are on school grounds," Maria said chillingly. "Please remember that Mr Harrison. Here you will listen to me."

"With all means, ma'am," the Dark Lord said and Erus shook his head at his father. "I shall only make clear of the reason for our meeting and then will be on my way. I ensure you, headmistress, there will be no fighting from my side."

The man's tipping point had been reached, and within an instant a spell was fired towards Voldemort.

Before Maria could do anything the Dark Lord caught it in his hand and closed his fist around it, snuffing it out.

"I see you follow your son's every demand without questioning, wishing to scare everyone around him into submission," he spoke to the man. "I can reassure you though, you can't make me or my son do one fucking thing for you."

"And this has gone too far. Mr Harrison, I suspect you are older than a mere child, so stop this at this very instant," Maria said. "It's dinner time for there two students now, and it's time you grow up to realize not everything resolves around you."

Voldemort sighed and squeezed Erus' shoulder.

"I'll see you later," he said to the teen.

"Bye dad."

A moment later Voldemort vanished.

-

"How come your schedule looks so cool?"

Erus looked up at Cain in surprise and he said:

"You got nearly no classes!"

"Sure I have. Today's Tuesday, I only got three classes but each is two hours long," the raven-haired teen said. "Most of my classes are two hours long."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, aren't yours?"

"Nope," the teen said. "You know, it's going to be kinda boring without you in Necromancy."

"You got it today?"

"Yeah, last class."

"There will be others there," Erus promised. "Don't worry; you will be so busy you don't have time to be bored."

"But we can ask you if we need help?" Abel asked from his brother's side.

"Of course."

"Have you revived anyone this summer?" the twins asked, grinning.

"Yeah, actually I did," Erus said.

"What?!"

He looked up now at the wide eyes of Abel, Cain, Dimitriv, Nikolaj and Stella.

"What?" he asked.

"You revived people this summer?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, remains of an old tribe. They just needed a little kick to their core to wake up though."

"How long had they been dead?" Nikolaj asked.

"When I asked them, they didn't really remember. But at least before the first world war in the Muggle world."

"That means over 70 years," Stella said. "They should be mere bones, if even that."

"They didn't decay; the only way to really kill them was to burn them to ashes. Someone didn't get the memo of that and just buried their bodies."

-

Erus sat down at dinner around five thirty, dropping his bag next to him.

"Hard day?" Stella asked.

"Not really. I'm just irritated."

"On what?"

"On that thing."

He jerked his head to the right and they glanced. Harrison was glaring at them.

"What happened between you two?"

"He demanded a meeting between our fathers, and I believe they both got a bit riled up when they did meet my father," Erus said. "Well, I can't really say met… he ignored them mostly."

"I heard it's not good to act up against Harrison's father," Margaret said carefully. "He'll find a way to destroy your father, Erus."

"He can try as long as he wants to," Erus said. "If dad gets tired of him, Harrison's little daddy is the one to be crushed."

-

Erus watched the potion simmer, keeping an eye on the time as well. Since it was his last year in Potions he vowed to do his best in the class. He was not as talented in it as Draco and Cynthia were but he was getting closer. Luther was a good teacher, as had Severus been and through them he learned more things he never thought he would.

"How are things going?"

Luther's voice did not surprise him and the teen merely answered:

"It needs to simmer for three more minutes, and then cool off before it's ready."

"Good work," Luther said as he had a look into the cauldron. "You seem to have gotten it right. Healer Sofi will appreciate it."

They were making potions for healer Sofi in today's lesson, and next lesson they would do another batch. Next week it was some potions for professor Mori that he would need.

Luther continued down the row, peering into the cauldrons and making a comment now and then.

-

"Is Moody still the teacher?"

"Yeah, he isn't scared of being killed," Draco said and petted Amber's head, her nose nuzzling into his neck.

"Maybe we should arrange so he does die," Erus said and stroke his hand along Vates' scales, enjoying the new form the snake had taken. Normally Vates preferred to be small but now he was larger than Erus and curled up around the teen, allowing him to rest against the cool skin. Erus had one of his legs drawn up, perfectly leaned back into Vates' form and the Basilisk' head was positioned perfectly so the teen could scratch it whenever he wanted.

"You always make it sound so easy."

"Do I? I never realized that."

"If you don't, you're an idiot," the blonde dead-panned.

-

"Dad, can we kill Moody?"

Voldemort looked at his son oddly and said:

"Why this sudden interest?"

"Dunno… he just annoys me."

"You aren't even at Hogwarts?"

"I know. He still annoys me."

Voldemort blinked at the image. Then he said like any other Dark Lord:

"Why not?"

Tbc…

* * *

I am deeply sorry, I mean it. I had no idea it would take me this long for this short chapter. And also I apologise for any errors in the chapter, but my stomach is hurting so much I can't fucking concentrate. I had a headache earlier but my body is so nice when one part starts hurting, the other part stops. So when the headache was over, my stomach took over. Great.

Anyway… chapter 39: Someone tried to attack Cygnirius, and suddenly Erus is faced with a new enemy. But not someone against Voldemort. No, this man after failing to kill Cygnirius now turns to one of the man's most precious people… Cynthia.

Until later (can't tell when you will see a new chapter, not anytime soon),

Ja,

Tiro


	43. Ch 39: Cynthia

**A Different Life**

**Summary**: They all thought Lily was Light. She wasn't. She was in love with the Dark Lord, and gave birth to his son. Now Erus Riddle is growing up, showing just how evil the son of Lord Voldemort can be. Of course, the Light doesn't know that fact. Slash.

**Spoilers**: Not so many. You need to know about Chamber of Secrets and Horocruxes. It's good if you've read all seven books though, just in case.

**Pairing/s**: NoirErus, SiriusSeverus

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. They belong rightfully to Mrs Rowling; I just borrow them for the time being. Although some of the characters are mine, those you don't recognize from the books of course.

**Other notes**: Hermione is not Hermione. She is Cynthia, a girl who loves reading and hates Dumbledore. Harry's real, and full name is Erus Sicarius Salazar Riddle.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Parseltongue" _

_Visions _

-

**IF YOU THINK MY STORY SUCKS, STOP READING AND DON'T REVIEW. **

-

I'm very sorry for the late update!

_Warnings:__ Nothing._

-

**Chapter Thirty-Nine:**** Cynthia**

Cygnirius looked around the café he was sitting at, feeling uneasy. Someone was watching him.

Someone from the Ministry? Impossible, then he would have noticed when he exited the place. No, this one was better at hiding and had not stalked him for that long. He looked around again, trying to spot someone suspicious. He saw no one that fit into that description.

He turned back to his tea slowly and folded up the newspaper he had bought earlier. He tried to concentrate on the words but the nagging feeling of someone staring at him made him both nervous and angry.

Ten minutes later, and he had enough. He finished the tea and rose up, making himself ready to leave. He got around two seconds warning before the café exploded.

-

Cynthia slowed down on her steps until she came to a stop. Pansy and Millicent turned around first and Pansy said:

"What's wrong, Cynthia?"

They were on their way to the grounds outside, the three girls, Blaise and Theodore. Draco was sending a letter to his parents in the Owlery, then he would join them. The two boys were carrying a basket with lunch, it was Saturday and it was a bit of a tradition to eat lunch outside then, no matter the weather.

Now the two boys stopped and turned around to look at the brunette as well. She stood completely still, head turned towards a window and face blank and pale.

"Cynthia?" Pansy walked up to her, worried. "You alright?"

Footsteps sounded in the hall suddenly, and they all turned towards the sound. Draco rounded a corner, looking out of breath as he leaned his hands onto his knees, head bowed.

"Draco? Did you run here?" Millicent asked. "What's wrong?"

He walked up to Cynthia, grabbed her shoulders and said:

"What's wrong?"

Slowly she turned to look at him.

"Uncle Cygnirius…" she whispered, and then collapsed.

-

Erus' hand stilled in his writing and his eyes widened. Locks of his raven hair hid his face from the others, but they all noticed his strangely rigid hand and white-knuckled grip on the quill.

"Erus?" Stella said, tilting her head a bit.

They were seated in the library, finishing up their last homework before going to lunch. But now they had all stopped, and waited for the Dark Lord's son to speak.

He did not. Instead he dropped the quill as his stomach twisted. One of his siblings was upset, the other worried… he could not focus on anything other than their feelings. Something was _wrong_.

"I have to go," he said and was up in the next moment. After a moment or two, they regained themselves and Nikolaj surprisingly moved to follow. Swearing, Dimitriv was not far behind. Abel, Cain and Stella hurriedly packed everyone's things before following.

Erus dashed through the hall. He had to get to Cynthia and Draco, he had to get to Hogwarts. It was not a weekend so they could go home, but he had to go now. It was an emergency, and if they did not let him go he would make them.

When he crashed into another person, he was ready to kill whoever it was. His eyes locked with said person, and Mori's met his own. The Herbology professor took one look at the teen and then hauled him up.

"You need to get to the headmistress?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah," Erus said. How did he know?

Mori helped him walk, because Cynthia's feelings began dulling his body. What was going on with her? It was like someone had died…

Realization dawned upon him. Either Anastasia or Cygnirius had gotten hurt, or someone had tried to hurt them. Cynthia was always so sensitive when it came to her uncle and aunt.

He was barely aware of the real world as Mori got him to Maria. The woman got up from her desk and said:

"What's wrong with him?"

"I think I know," Mori said. "Erus, why don't you sit down?"

The teen did not look up, nor did he sit down. Mori sighed, and gently placed Erus in a chair.

"He has blood-siblings," the Herbology professor said.

"Yes, I'm aware of it," Maria said as she crouched by the chair. "Should I call healer Sofi?"

"No, it's not physical," the man said. "I know little about this bond, but they can feel each other. When they have strong emotions and not the means to protect their siblings from it, the siblings will feel it. One of his siblings must have strong emotions right now."

"Erus?" she said and he blinked before focusing on her. "What's wrong?"

"I have to go there," he said before looking around, like a delirious man and red edging into his green eyes. "She's worried, I have to help him calm her down…"

"Who is worried? Is it someone we can contact to see if she's fine?"

"Nooo, I have to go there."

Her voice began entering his mind, taking away his ability to think. Her worry was enough to make him go crazy.

"The only way I think to get him out from this state is to bring him where he wants," Mori said.

Erus' fogged mind picked that up. Yes, he would like that thank you very much.

-

Once everything was set, Mori following with him as he had to be supervised, Erus had to think up a way to get into Hogwarts without Dumbledore knowing it.

Maria and Mori watched him oddly as he bent his head, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

_Hogwarts?_

_Yes, child?_

_Mind helping me a bit?_

_How do you mean?_

_Take me and another person inside your wards without the old man knowing._

Communicating with Hogwarts with such distance gave him a headache, but there was not much else he could do. Hogwarts hummed, was quiet for a while and then said:

_Grab onto this man. Then I shall take you both to the Infirmary. They are worried, and do not know what to do. Neither Draco nor Cynthia is speaking._

Erus looked up at them both, grabbed onto Mori and said to Maria:

"We'll be back… eventually."

Mori felt a suction and his eyes widened. Then they were both gone.

-

Poppy and Severus had their wands out when they felt the string of magic behind them. It got larger, and suddenly two people got visible. The potions master's eyes widened.

"Erus…" he whispered.

The teen staggered and Mori supported him, then looked up at one of the beds. Erus' attention was that way as well.

Cynthia could have looked asleep had it not been for her open eyes. Draco sat on the bed, holding one of her hands to his chest, rubbing it and seemingly speaking to her. Erus stretched out a hand before he began to fall, overwhelmed with both of his siblings' thoughts now when he was so close to them. It was so sudden the two had yet to notice him.

Mori caught him before he connected to the ground and half-dragged, half-carried him to the bed. With a swift movement the Herbology professor lifted Erus up and placed him next to Cynthia, then looked at the two adults and said:

"They need to be alone."

Poppy got out of her shock quicker than the raven-haired man and nodded briskly. She waved her wand, making the bed movable and said to them both:

"Help me get them into one of the private rooms."

Severus shook himself out of it, and the three wheeled the bed to a room. None of the three occupants seemed to notice, absorbed with only each other.

Once the room was warded off, Poppy turned to look at Mori.

"We didn't get anything out from them," she said. "Do you know what's wrong?"

"Erus indicated something was wrong with the girl," Mori replied. "I can only assume it has something to do with her."

Poppy was confused, but Severus paled.

"You seem to know," the man said as he looked at the potions master. The healer turned her head to him as well.

"Cygnirius," Severus stammered. "He has received threats lately but…"

"Is the girl close to him?"

"He's her uncle," Severus said, "they are very close since she only got him and Erus that are blood-relatives to her. I'm going to call Tom to find out what's happening."

"Do so," Poppy said. "And I guess we'll leave them alone for a while?"

"Yes," Mori said. "They have to sort it out on their own."

-

Voldemort was already at the destroyed café. It laid tons of rocks and wood over the trapped people, but since this was the Wizarding World it was quickly and swiftly removed.

Once he found Cygnirius' magical signal, he removed stone blocks and splinters of wood until the man himself got out an arm.

"Are you injured?" the Dark Lord asked. "Don't move; it's some heavy rock above you. Let me remove them first."

"I'm fine," Cygnirius said. "I just need some fresh air, there wasn't much in here."

Voldemort got the blocks away and helped Cygnirius out. The man had a gash in his forehead and his robe was torn and dirty but looked otherwise fine. He coughed and took deep breaths in between.

"What happened?" Voldemort asked quietly. "Quickly, before Aurors appears."

"I think it was me they, or whoever it is, were after," Cygnirius said. "I felt watched and as I made ready to leave the café blew up."

"Definitely trying to murder you? Made any enemies lately?"

"I have enough of them from the past," Cygnirius muttered. "Does Anastasia know?"

"Not yet."

"Cynthia?"

"Who would tell her?"

"She said once she might know when we were in danger," Cygnirius said. "Not knowing exactly what happened, but has a feeling that something's wrong."

Voldemort looked at him and then said:

"I'll speak to Severus. Do you wish to stay?"

"No, take us away from here," Cygnirius said and put a charm over his robes so they appeared clean and with a wave the blood from the wound had stopped and vanished. Voldemort quickly steered the way and they left as the Aurors arrived.

-

A few calls later through a two-way mirror and Voldemort and Cygnirius was smuggled inside of Hogwarts. Severus led them quickly through the empty corridors, it was a nice Saturday and therefore most students were out. Plus it was a Hogsmeade weekend, meaning most students in third year and up was in the village. The younger ones stayed in their dorms or perhaps in the library.

The potions master closed the doors to the Infirmary after them and the two waved away the spells that had kept them hidden. Mori looked up from the book he was reading and tilted his head.

"You are Erus' father," he pointed out.

"Professor… Mori was it?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes."

"How long have they been in there?" Cygnirius asked Poppy.

"Two hours, but you're not going anywhere until I've gotten a look at that wound."

She promptly sat him down on a bed and one glare was enough to keep him quiet.

"Never say against Poppy, Cygnirius," Voldemort said to the man. "It will end in ugly consequences."

"How ugly?" the man asked as she cleaned the cut.

"… Ugly," the Dark Lord said.

"Sit still, young man!"

"I'm not sure I can be considered young," Cygnirius deadpanned but kept quiet when she directed her death glare at him again.

A few minutes later she was done and now turned to Mori.

"Do you think it's okay to walk in there now?" she asked him. It seemed like he was the one who knew the most at the moment.

"You can try. If they don't want us to come, they will probably let us know," the man said.

-

They opened the door carefully, Voldemort and Cygnirius hovering just behind Poppy. Severus was busy contacting Lucius and telling the man about what had happened. Mori looked over Voldemort's shoulder at the scene.

All three looked asleep, curled up around each other, their magic pulsating as one and their minds connected to ensure no one suffered alone.

Cynthia was in the middle, spooned up against Erus who had one arm underneath her head and the other holding Draco close to them. Draco himself had thrown one leg over both of his siblings' hips, his own arm covering both Cynthia and Erus. Cynthia's head was positioned in the crook of Draco's neck.

A disturbance by the entrance doors brought their attention and they saw Blaise trying to keep Amber from running inside, but he was quickly loosing the fight. Pansy stood next to him, a small black creature in her arms.

"Let them in," Voldemort said, waving the two children in. Blaise let go of Amber and the panther raced across the room until she got to the door, where she pushed everyone aside so she could get in.

Curiosus enlarged but Mori did not even raise an eyebrow. He silently moved so the creature could float into the room and it did so quite hurriedly.

"If Vates is still in Italy, he must be frantic by now," the Dark Lord muttered.

"No need."

Sirius untangled the Basilisk from his shoulders and said:

"I didn't get much when Vates hissed, but Maria told me Erus had gone to his blood-siblings. So I took Vates with me and came."

"How did you enter the grounds?" Severus asked.

"Hey, I'm a former Marauder!" the man exclaimed as Vates slithered over to the entrance of the room. "I know Hogwarts better than Dumbledore."

"Bragger," the potions master scoffed.

"Oh, but I'm your bragger," Sirius said and pecked Severus on the cheek. "How are the kids?"

"They seem fine now," Severus said. "We'll know more when they wake up."

"The wards are not going to hold forever," Poppy said. "And with this many powerful people…"

"Don't worry, Hogwarts will hold the wards," Voldemort said to her.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"She told me." And then the Dark Lord walked into the room.

Mori watched this all happen, and did blink this time. Erus' family, if they could be called that, certainly seemed interesting.

-

Erus began to wake up slowly, sleepy responses from Draco and Cynthia and there was coolness against his throat. He felt the snake skin and concluded it was Vates. He opened his eyes.

Amber was lying as close as she could, constantly nuzzling at them and giving out a sort of low, whiny noise. Curiosus hovered over them, giving out odd sounds, touching Cynthia's hair as if afraid to wake her yet wanting it.

He slowly began to move and felt Cynthia waking up. Draco snapped his eyes open and looked around. Erus did as well.

It was Voldemort, Cygnirius and Lucius in the room. All three came up to the bed once their children began to response.

"Dad?" Erus asked. "Isn't Dumbledore going to find out you're here?"

"Hogwarts is a very nice lady and keeps all the wards we want up," Voldemort said. "More importantly, how are you three faring?"

"Cynthia was worried about you," Erus told Cygnirius. "She stopped reacting to the outside world."

"How do you know it was me she was worried about?" Cygnirius asked.

"Draco told me. She said your name before she collapsed," the teen said.

They all looked at Draco.

"I talked a bit with Blaise," Lucius said. "He said you came running, Draco."

"I felt something was wrong with Cynthia, and ran down to find out what," the teen said with a shrug. "Amber, we're fine. Easy girl, easy."

The panther nuzzled her head into his chest. Cynthia's eyes opened abruptly and she sat up, wide eyes on Cygnirius. Draco and Erus held her close suddenly and the blonde said:

"Calm down, Cynthia, your heart is racing."

Cygnirius sat down on the bed and gathered her in his arms, the two teens slipping away to give them some time alone. Voldemort placed an arm around Erus and drew him close.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Erus said. "First strong reaction we've ever had of our blood-bond. I was surprised."

There was a knock on the door and Mori entered quietly.

"We should be heading back to Santuario," he said to Erus. Then he looked at the Dark Lord and continued, "If you are ready I mean."

"Let them say good bye to each other first," Voldemort said and released Erus so he could go to his blood-siblings.

Cynthia simply sat in Cygnirius' embrace but turned her head when Erus came back to the bed.

"You have to leave, right?" she asked.

"Yeah. I don't exactly go here," the raven-haired teen said.

She took his hand and squeezed it hard.

"Draco."

The blonde grabbed her other hand. Mori's eyes widened as he felt their magic rumble together, become one for a short moment with their eyes giving way to an ethereal shining light and then they were three again.

It was their way of saying good bye.

-

Erus sat down on his bed a little while later, feeling tired. The ordeal had made him exhausted, despite he had slept for a while.

Cynthia's worry still made his insides twitch, her fear for her family making his head swim a bit. And soon he was going to meet his friends and explaining why he suddenly left.

He lay down on the bed and felt his eyelids growing heavier. Vates slithered over his body and grew until he could lay behind the teen. He used his tail to grab a blanket and spreading it over Erus' body.

Within minutes, the teen was asleep.

-

Cygnirius was reluctant to leave Cynthia but finally could not avoid it any longer. It was time for him to go home, Anastasia had not been able to come but she sent all her love to the girl through the two-way mirror, promising to visit as soon as she could, stupid Light people be damned. No one doubted she actually would.

Cynthia was now sitting in her own bed, Curiosus by her side and Pansy and Millicent both asleep. The Dementor floated around for a bit before shrinking and curling up in her lap. She held it gently in her arms and closed her eyes. She stretched out her mind, connected it with Draco's sleepy one. He responded yet they were not complete.

It was impossible for them to join with Erus, their minds that was, and now it was like a split soul cried out for its missing piece. She felt tears well up but pushed them down. She instructed Draco to hold the bracelet that marked them as siblings, and clutched her own. It gave some warmth, some of Erus seeped into them and before long they were deep asleep.

-

During the next few days, Erus walked around in a daze, barely hanging onto reality. On Monday his first class had been Herbology but Mori had seen he clearly was not focusing. Before the teen could hurt himself the man had sent him on his way to healer Sofi.

In the end Miss Profeta had to help Erus walk to the Infirmary because he was so dizzy. Healer Sofi had immediately placed him in a bed and told him to just relax. He had slept for the rest of the day.

During Tuesday he was getting a bit better but now much. The words in the books swam before him from time to time and he was not entrusted to do any spells. Cynthia was still in his mind, his heart felt incomplete without her, without Draco, his soul was crying out for them.

"Erus?"

He looked up at Invisus during Dark Magic class and the man saw the raven-haired teen clutched his bracelet.

"I want you to go to your room and get some rest," Invisus said. "You can't do much here anyway."

Erus stared at him for a little while, like the man had just spoken Chinese to him. Then he got up and swayed on the spot. Invisus steadied him and said to the rest of the class, small as it was:

"Class is over."

He helped Erus to the room and Vates looked up from his spot the moment the door opened. He enlarged until he was twice the size of Erus and let the teen curl up by his side. The Basilisk got a blanket and spread it over the teen before looking over at Invisus.

"I see you have everything under control," the man said. "Keep him safe."

Vates bowed his head a bit to show he understood and that he would.

-

That night Erus dreamt.

_Her face was pale, lifeless, __**dead**__. Her eyes were open, blank, the soul behind them gone. A string of dark blood trickled from her mouth down her cheek. Her body was stiff, __**post mortem**__, one her hands curled lightly around a bracelet._

_Screams in the background, people running, towards her or from her? It was night, the moon shining on her corpse, a lake in the background, she was on the shore, lying on a bed of rocks. _

_He had to stop her from walking there, he had to wake up and stop her, stop her, stop her, stop her now, he had to, he had to, HE HAD TO!_

_Cynthia._

Erus screamed.

Tbc…

* * *

I'm really terrible sorry for this short chapter, but I got no inspiration at all for A Different Life right now. I squeezed this out from me so I could show you this story was still living.

It's out though. Hallelujah, lucky me.

Chapter 40: What exactly happened to Cynthia? What will the others do?

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	44. Ch 40: Wake Up

**A Different Life**

**Summary**: They all thought Lily was Light. She wasn't. She was in love with the Dark Lord, and gave birth to his son. Now Erus Riddle is growing up, showing just how evil the son of Lord Voldemort can be. Of course, the Light doesn't know that fact. Slash.

**Spoilers**: Not so many. You need to know about Chamber of Secrets and Horocruxes. It's good if you've read all seven books though, just in case.

**Pairing/s**: NoirErus, SiriusSeverus

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. They belong rightfully to Mrs Rowling; I just borrow them for the time being. Although some of the characters are mine, those you don't recognize from the books of course.

**Other notes**: Hermione is not Hermione. She is Cynthia, a girl who loves reading and hates Dumbledore. Harry's real, and full name is Erus Sicarius Salazar Riddle.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Parseltongue" _

_Visions _

-

**IF YOU THINK MY STORY SUCKS, STOP READING AND DON'T REVIEW. **

-

Sorry for the long wait! I appreciate all patience readers, and I'm also sorry for the short length of this chapter. But it's a chapter at least! -smile-

_Warnings:__ Nothing that I can find out. Feels like NoirErus moments are getting rather rare. Maybe some more next chapter._

-

**Chapter Forty:**** Wake Up**

Erus entered Hogwarts for the second time within the period of a week, this time Lamia with him. The older Necromancer knew the way to the Infirmary and could lead Erus there without problems, as Erus was now holding his head, trying to make it stop pounding. He had apparently spoken to someone at Hogwarts before but Lamia had no idea what was happening. All he knew was that whatever the teen desired was in the Infirmary.

As they walked inside Poppy and Severus had them both at wand-point at first, before they melted back into view. Severus lowered the wand and ran up to his godson. Erus' legs gave up and he sagged down in Severus' arms. Lamia looked up and saw what they were protecting.

Cynthia was pale as a sheet, her eyes closed as if in sleep and one string of dark blood coming from her mouth. Draco was lying on the bed with her, holding one of her hands to his chest and staring right ahead of him. Curiosus made a sort of low, whimpering sound, once in a while giving out something akin to a wail as he floated back and forth in front of Cynthia's bed. Amber was sitting by the bed, whining.

Vates was hissing from his spot around Erus' neck and slithered down. The Basilisk enlarged and Lamia stared as the snake gracefully stretched its head. He had rarely seen it bigger than one metre. Vates now wound himself around both Severus and Erus, giving off an eerie light. Lamia was sure no Basilisk should be able to do that. What was going on?

"Cynthia has been attacked by someone," Poppy explained to the older Necromancer, her face pale and eyes hard. "We got the message from Erus and ran to her location. Her attacker fled the scene; Severus didn't manage to trace whoever it was. She is in a severe condition but stable as long as Draco is with her. And with Erus, she might get better."

Erus stretched out a hand, his body becoming the same condition as Cynthia's and Draco's as he was drawn into their connected minds:

He woke up and saw the two look at him worriedly. He sat up and Cynthia said:

"Are you alright?"

"I should be asking you that question," Erus said. "What happened?"

"I don't know!" Cynthia said and sat down. She took a deep breath and started to tell, "I was asleep when suddenly I woke up with a start. I had dreamt… Anastasia was on the shore to the lake… the ground was red of her blood. She was dying, and kept calling out for us. I acted irrational, running there without waking at least Draco or someone else who could have just told me it was a dream, a nightmare. I came there… I saw no one… I felt stupid and was about to walk back… when someone started to choke me."

She held her hands on her throat.

"I couldn't breath," she said. "I fell to the ground but the hands didn't stop. I felt blood in my mouth, and started to panic. My head started to swim and I was convinced I was going to die. And then I woke up here. I waited for someone, and Draco came… and now you, Erus."

"Your mind was calling out for us," Draco said. "By now, we three should all be in the same condition."

In the real world, the three teens were unconscious, curled into each other, all touching and glowing. Vates hovered over them worriedly, Curiosus gripped the bedrail and Amber stood on two with her front paws on the bed, gently puffing on Draco's leg with a whine.

"The Infirmary is sealed against Dumbledore, but let's put them in a private room anyway," Poppy suggested. "Severus, call for their guardians."

He nodded and swept out the Healing Wing while Lamia helped the woman push the bed into a private room, the children's familiars following.

-

Lamia looked up as Voldemort, Lucius and the two Bellums entered.

"My son is out to give me a heart attack!" Voldemort said and threw up his arms. His face was pale and he looked like he had gotten ready in a rush.

"Calm down, Tom, calm down," Lucius said. Lamia frowned; was not Erus' father's name Charles? Maybe a nickname? But Charles and Tom was quite far away from each other…

"Poppy, how are they?" Lamia blinked as he saw one of the strangest-looking women he had seen.

Anastasia's white hair was pure as ever, her upper body hugged by the red dress, a red cape draped over her shoulders and her pale skin making her shine. Her ruby eyes were blazing with worry, her hands clasped together tightly.

"They are fine so far. Unconscious. Come; I'll take you to them."

Voldemort turned to Severus and said:

"You will make sure no one gets inside, alright? Do your snarky tricks."

"Of course, Tom," Severus said and made a small formal bow before walking to the doors.

Lamia's day just got weirder for each passing minute.

-

He jumped high in the air when the doors banged open and a vampire walked inside. His first reaction, after wondering why the hell the potions master had allowed him in, was to have the wand out and attack when Poppy showed up and hissed:

"Noir, there is something called 'gentle entrance'!"

"I never learned that," Noir said, nonchalant. "I am the leader of the vampires; my job is to scare the crap out of others. Did I succeed?"

"Erus is this way, but he's unconscious," Poppy said. "How did you know he was here anyway?"

"My gut feeling."

Noir walked into the room, Lamia blinking stupidly and wondering just what he had missed. Poppy looked after him and followed while muttering:

"Gut feeling he says."

-

Erus felt a tugging and looked around.

"Maybe it's time to wake up," he suggested to Draco and Cynthia.

"Maybe," Draco said.

"Think you can do that, Cynthia?" Erus asked.

"I'll do my best," she said.

"We'll give as much help we can," Draco said.

Their hands joined and they closed their eyes.

When Erus opened them next he looked into his lover's face. He blinked owlishly and said:

"Who did you kill to get inside of here, Noir?"

"No one," the vampire said.

"Liar. Tell me."

"It's true this time."

"Yeah, right."

"Bloody brat."

"Shut up and help me up."

He heard Draco groan a bit but not a sound from Cynthia. He turned to look at her. She was breathing deeply, out of danger, but she was not waking up. He placed his hand on her shoulder, and Draco did the same on her other.

"Cynthia, come on, wake up," the raven-haired teen said.

"This is your best?" Draco said. "Stop fooling around and show us."

A deeper breath, her head moved.

"Yes, that's it," Erus said. "Wake up."

The adults looked on as they coaxed her to open her eyes. She did but did not move.

"Her body is exhausted," Poppy said. "But it's good she's awake. Hello Cynthia. Don't try to get up, everything is just fine."

Anastasia came to her side and took the girl's face between her hands.

"It's alright," the woman said. "You're okay."

Cynthia blinked, and then smiled.

-

Lamia watched Erus say goodbye to his father and the vampire. He was wondering just what the young Necromancer was, all these peoples, all his connections.

He watched the teen give the vampire Noir a kiss and his eyes widened. The vampire was his lover??

Noir whined at the small kiss on the cheek and to satisfy the vampire leader Erus pecked him on the lips. Noir pouted.

"None of that," Voldemort said sternly. "You'll have more of it later."

He and Noir glared at each other and Noir sighed in defeat.

"Fine," he said. "I must hurry back… I think I was in the middle of a meeting."

"You think?" Voldemort said, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes," Noir said. "It became not a meeting the moment I left. It was my meeting so I can pause it whenever I want to."

Erus shook his head at his lover. Noir shot them a sunny smile and marched out the door.

"That bloody vampire," Voldemort muttered.

Erus turned to the Dark Lord and Voldemort looked at him before taking a deep breath.

"Will you try to refrain from scaring me half to death?" he huffed.

"That's my charm, so I don't know," Erus said with a shrug.

Voldemort groaned and put his head in his hands.

"Easy now, Tom, easy," Lucius said and patted the man's shoulder. "You know he does it just to tease you."

"Yes, but it doesn't make me feel any better!"

-

Lamia looked at Erus as they came back to the school and the teen looked at him.

"What is it?" he asked the man.

"It seems like I'm doomed to be shocked for each time I meet your father and his friends," the Necromancer admitted.

"Don't be. Just take it in a stride; I've done that for as long as I can remember," Erus said. "See you around." He waved over his shoulders, Vates on his shoulders and long strides carrying him away from the older Necromancer.

Lamia looked after the teen and said, almost to himself:

"I see a leader before me."

-

Erus demanded an update of Cynthia as quickly as possible, so it arrived through Voldemort a day later.

"So, she's okay?" was the teen's first question.

"Would you please worry a bit about yourself as well?"

"I'm fine. Cynthia?"

"Fine, you stubborn brat… she is going to stay a few days in the Infirmary, but she's out of danger."

Erus sagged back against his pillows and smiled happily.

"Now," Voldemort said. "I want a full update on you so I can pass it to Poppy."

"I'm fine."

"You are going to have to elaborate that a little bit."

-

Cynthia opened her eyes and she was met by the sight of her aunt, the pure white hair falling down the slim shoulders gently and the red cape tucked around the girl. Anastasia showed her the beautiful ruby eyes, glinting in the light, before the red-dressed woman rose and smiled at her, one slim hand stroking the girl's cheek.

"You are alright. Can you move?"

The girl tried and managed to sit up against the pillows.

"Cygnirius is with Tom," the woman said. "They suspect your attacker… is one of Cygnirius' enemies."

"Always take out the ones your enemy love first, right?" Cynthia asked.

"Yes," Anastasia admitted.

"Have you lost someone to an enemy?"

"Most of us have," the woman said. "You lost your parents and brother. I lost my family. Cygnirius his beloved brother, nephew and sister-in-law. But he found you, the beloved niece he thought dead for so long."

She strokes the girl's cheek.

"Most of us have?" Cynthia managed.

"Tom has lost people as well, as has Erus. They never want to say it though. Both of them too proud to appear weak," Anastasia said. "Both of them not wanting to succumb to human emotions."

"Even Erus?" Cynthia asked.

"It doesn't notice so much on him," the woman said. "But sometimes, when once would burst in tears, he would stand stoic and not reacting."

"Not if his father or Noir died," Cynthia said defiantly.

Anastasia smiled, a bit sadly.

"One never knows."

-

Erus looked at the book and sighed. With all thoughts swirling around about Cynthia's attacker he would never be able to do the potions assignment. He rubbed his eyes and leaned back against Vates. Cain and Abel were still in the library, struggling with an assignment along with Stella, Margaret and Rick. Sometimes he missed it, being able to do assignments with people his own age. True, one or two years older was not so bad, but these people were not his friends.

Erus never thought he would have any friends beyond Draco and later, Cynthia. But now he was overwhelmed over the amount of friends he had both in Santuario and as well as in Hogwarts and now grown wizards and witches. Belladonna, Joseph, Miles and Marcus were all out from school, considered adults. They also happened to be loyal to him.

The teen put away the book and absently stroke his familiar's head. Vates hissed in pleasure and laid his great head in Erus' lap. The teen thought. Was he cut out to become a leader?

Maybe, or most likely as many said, but did he want to be one? He had never really thought about becoming a great leader. He was fine the way it all was, his father pulling the strings and Erus staying next to him. Next to him, not behind and not beyond.

He did not want to be a leader. Erus curled up in the Basilisk's strange embrace and closed his eyes. He just wanted to be Erus, lover to Noir the immortal and son to the Dark Lord, a young Necromancer with a lot of connections.

Cain and Abel were silent as they entered the room when they saw Erus asleep in his bed, still dressed but with Vates around him.

"Shouldn't we cover him with a blanket at least?" Cain wondered. "I mean, a snake's isn't warm."

"We'll do that."

Abel was allowed by Vates to place a blanket over Erus, tucking the endings in around the teen and was relieved that Erus did not wake up. The teen could have a foul temper when being woken up against his will.

-

"Um, guys?"

Abel and Cain looked at Dimitriv and Nikolaj who stood in the opening to their room.

"What is it?" Abel asked.

"Erus… he's…" Dimitriv began.

They both walked up and looked into the room. They stared.

Erus' hair was floating in the air, his eyes rolled up and he was sitting cross-legged on the bed.

"What the hell?" Abel mumbled. "Should we call a teacher or something?"

Stella looked inside and said:

"No, he's fine."

"How do you know?" they both said. "And where did you come from?!"

Stella looked between them both, blinked owlishly and said:

"Answering the first question; I know. The second one; I came from that corridor." And promptly she pointed to a corridor.

"Yes, we already know you know," they both said, "but how?"

"He's just speaking," Stella said. "Cain, you are learning to master your Necromancy skills."

"Yes."

"Then you should know. He's communicating with a ghost."

"I haven't quite covered that part yet; it's supposed to be the last year you learn that!" Cain hissed. For Nikolaj a light went up and he looked back at Erus, now understanding. He had read about it.

"But you knew."

"That was because professor Sangue said it not too long ago, but I didn't know how you looked like when you did it!"

"Wait…" Abel said. "He's speaking to a ghost, right?"

"Yes," Stella and Cain said simultaneously.

"But I heard when he spoke to his mother… he was just speaking like she was alive."

"A ghost doesn't mean a dead person specifically," Stella read from her mind. "A ghost can be defined as a soul temporary away from the real body."

"Okay, I get that… but who is he talking to?"

They all looked at Erus.

"Friend maybe," Stella said absently.

"Somehow I get the feeling they don't really know how to remove their own soul from their body," Cain said.

-

Erus looked at Voldemort as the ancient Necromancer was planning his move. They were playing wizard's chess as the older of the two had been extremely bored lying in the grave and therefore had travelled to Italy in soul-form. Hence their position.

"Why did you go to me first and not Lamia?" Erus asked, head resting in his palm.

"I felt like it," Voldemort said absently and his eyes roamed over the chess board. "I will visit him later."

"I think he would appreciate it."

"He is one of the few Necromancers I frequently visit," Voldemort said. "And now I have you."

"How kind of you," Erus said. "Don't visit too often though, my dear lover is quite jealous at times."

"A vampire, right?"

"I'm quite sure I haven't shared that with you."

"Your smell."

"I smell?" Erus asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"There is heavy vampire smell on you," Voldemort said. "I learned that long ago, the smell of creatures and emotions. He is… your treasure."

Erus felt there was no idea to lie.

"And I am his," he said truthfully.

"Aah, the wonders of love," the ancient one said and absently made his move. Erus watched the piece move and frowned in thought. "He has marked you as his."

"His blood in my veins, yes."

"Gives you strength?"

"Yeah."

"And faster healing?"

"Something like that."

"Something else?"

"I don't really know yet," Erus said. "Blood thirst."

"But not too often?" Voldemort inquired.

"No, not too often. Once in a while, it's irregular," Erus said.

"Has he marked you in another way?"

"You know, I think you need to get laid when I hear where the questions are leading."

Voldemort broke down in laughter and Erus made his move, smiling at the man. Once he got somewhat control of himself Voldemort grinned and said:

"Maybe that is true. I cannot remember the last time."

"So which version do you wish to hear; the moderate one or the juicy uncensored one?"

When Erus woke up from his 'talk' Voldemort's amused laughter still rang in his ears.

Tbc…

* * *

A short one, and it took a long time to write it.

Sorry guys, but right now everything is so dull I can barely do anything.

I'll try better in the future.

Chapter 41: Halloween, information-gathering on Cynthia's attacker and Erus deepens his bound with Noir.

Don't really think it's going to come out in a week or so. Be patient though and it will come!

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	45. Ch 41: Getting Closer

**A Different Life**

**Summary**: They all thought Lily was Light. She wasn't. She was in love with the Dark Lord, and gave birth to his son. Now Erus Riddle is growing up, showing just how evil the son of Lord Voldemort can be. Of course, the Light doesn't know that fact. Slash.

**Spoilers**: Not so many. You need to know about Chamber of Secrets and Horocruxes. It's good if you've read all seven books though, just in case.

**Pairing/s**: NoirErus, SiriusSeverus

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. They belong rightfully to Mrs Rowling; I just borrow them for the time being. Although some of the characters are mine, those you don't recognize from the books of course.

**Other notes**: Hermione is not Hermione. She is Cynthia, a girl who loves reading and hates Dumbledore. Harry's real, and full name is Erus Sicarius Salazar Riddle.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Parseltongue" _

_Visions _

-

**IF YOU THINK MY STORY SUCKS, STOP READING AND DON'T REVIEW. **

-

Fuck… that's all. And writer's block. Fuck. Well, enjoy. And pray I will come out earlier with next chapter. Will Christmas be too soon to hope for?

_Warnings:__ A few NoirErus moments. _

-

**Chapter Forty-One: ****Getting Closer**

Erus walked down the halls, wondering what to do. It was a Friday and he was free after lunch. He had not found anything interesting in the library so he was trying to figure out what exactly to do.

Vates was slithering alongside of him, now getting comfortable of being a bit bigger than Erus. The Basilisk still like though to curl up on the teen's shoulders and nuzzle into a comfortable sleeping-position.

"_You're getting lost in thoughts."_

Erus looked at the snake and smiled a bit.

"_I guess I do,"_ he replied.

"Riddle."

He stopped and sighed heavily before turning around and facing Harrison.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I challenge you for a duel!" the teen shouted.

One of the thin eyebrows arched, and Erus could not have looked more bored.

"Me, and you… duel?" he said slowly.

"Yes," the teen said and puffed his chest.

"_Oh sweet Merlin, someone kill me please,"_ Erus groaned.

Vates turned his great body around and faced Damon.

"_I can accidently kill him."_

"_No… leave him alive. We can't have him dead… yet."_

Vates gave Erus a most pathetic pout, however he managed that, and lowered himself down onto the floor. Erus felt the excitement of the mentioning of killing run through his body and cursed Harrison. Now he really wanted to kill the stupid teen in front of him.

He knew Vates had made ready to release his deadly eyes, and for a moment he had wanted to say yes, scream yes, kill the stupid brat, kill him and his friends, _destroy them_…

Erus blinked once, and he regained control. But it soon slipped and he realized the bloodlust was not disappearing, it was increasing.

"Get lost, Harrison, before I kill you."

"Like you can do that!"

"Harrison… I'm not joking."

Damon took a good look at him and suddenly reeled back. Erus had gone ashen white, his eyes so dark with bloodlust they appeared black instead the brilliant emerald, the edges of the pupils glowing red and one of his hands were opening, a ghostly green colour dancing between the fingers.

He watched the raven-haired teen forcefully close the hand, extinguish the magic and he closed his eyes. When they opened the bloodlust was gone but the intent sparkling around him made Damon take the right decision; he turned and ran.

-

"_Erus, don't gnaw at your arm! Let me get someone who can help you!"_

"_No! No one knows, barely anyone knows, they can't know…"_

Erus bit through his own skin and Vates hissed, hitting his head against Erus', making him release his arm with a whine, fangs in clear view.

"_They are your friends,"_ Vates hissed. _"They will understand, and accept."_

Erus rocked back and forth, wide eyes staring at the snake. Finally he nodded.

"_Stay here,"_ the Basilisk said. _"I'll be back soon."_

-

Lamia followed the snake hurriedly, knowing what the problem was. He had felt the magic spike up and now go up and down erratically. He had felt the swift change when Erus had met that Damon Harrison. Something during that talk had made Erus want to kill.

He opened the door to the room and saw Erus on the bed, biting his own arm and blood dribbling down his chin and onto his shirt. The older Necromancer acted without thinking, rushing forward and knocking Erus in the back of the head so the teen lost consciousness. Vates' hissing was calm; the snake may not have liked it but the alternative was better than Erus sucking his own blood in desperation.

But now the white-haired man was at a loss. What was he supposed to do? When Erus woke up he would still be the same, the bloodlust would not go away just because he was knocked out for a few minutes. Then he remembered. The parchment!

Erus wrote in a special parchment quite a lot and Lamia had heard once it was a vampire he was writing to. His lover perhaps?

"Vates, do me a favour," Lamia said to the snake. "Find the parchment where Erus writes to the vampire. I think we need him."

Vates felt stupid for not thinking about it until he realized Erus would not have been capable of writing and Vates could not write. Well, not until he learned of course. He slithered over to Erus' bag and dragged the parchment out, took a quill in his mouth and was back at the white-haired man in no time.

"Let's see if this works," Lamia muttered and took both items before writing down:

_Erus needs help._

He had barely waited a minute when a response came:

_I am coming. He's at school?_

_Yes._

The parchment shone up for a moment and a hand appeared. Lamia backed away in shock as the vampire got himself up and out from the parchment.

Noir landed on the floor and groaned.

"I hate travelling that way," he muttered but got up soon enough. "Erus?"

He then noticed the teacher.

"Did you knock him out?" he asked, a warning in his tone.

"Yes, to prevent him from eating his own arm," Lamia said.

Noir turned on Erus and saw the slowly healing wound on the teen's arm and the blood around his mouth. His jaws clenched.

"Who made him do this?"

"If I tell you, you'll kill him."

"Perhaps," Noir said. "It wouldn't bother me much."

"He's a foolish student who won't do it again," Lamia said. "And if he does, he has passed the line."

"Tell me," the vampire ordered.

"You may command a great number of people, but you will not command a Necromancer," Lamia warned. "We stand on equal ground, not allowed to rule over the other. Now help your lover, and let me deal with the student."

Noir watched him and nodded once before turning to Erus. Lamia left them alone and locked the door, making sure to remember to tell Abel and Cain to avoid their room for a bit.

-

Erus woke up with his teeth deeply buried in Noir's neck, the vampire combing through his hair and rubbing his back. The teen felt his clenched jaws and relaxed them.

"Are you awake?" Noir whispered.

Erus removed his fangs from the slender neck, licked the blood from his mouth and nodded.

"How long…?" he asked.

"Just about an hour."

"I drank your blood for an hour?!"

"No, silly. You barely took a drop; it only became a mouthful when you pulled away."

"Then why…?" Erus raised himself up and looked confused. Noir smiled and said:

"Comfort. Two bonded vampires can comfort one another at times when the bloodlust is uncalled for. There is no need to drink, but there is a need to avoid unnecessary killing. Your teacher, Lamia, made the right decision to knock you out and contact me."

"He knocked me out? Why?"

"You were trying to eat your own arm," Noir said and quirked an eyebrow. "That's not entirely normal you know."

"Again I get to hear your wonderful sense of humour," Erus muttered. "So if I feel unnecessary bloodlust you calm me down by letting me sleep with my fangs in your neck?"

"It comes in many various ways," Noir reassured. "This one is one of the ways. Next time mere contact can be the key, even as little as holding hands."

Erus looked at him and then stroke the small wounds he had done on the vampire's neck. Noir's arms around his waist and he was pulled down again.

"I wish to… do something."

"What? If it's sex, you might as well go," Erus huffed.

"No, it's not that. Why do you always assume that?"

"Because you're a pervert?"

"I am most certainly not!" Noir said, offended. "Will you listen?"

"Fine, what is it?"

"You know you will have more of these moments."

"Yeah, I think it's really just a matter of time."

"A suggestion then."

"Go ahead."

"I can't come every time," Noir said. "But we are bonded. The bond can help."

"Help how?" Erus asked even as he snuggled down next to his lover.

"It can calm you," Noir said. "But we have to activate that part first."

"And how do we do that?" Erus asked.

"This way."

Noir claimed Erus' lips and the teen's eyes shut willingly, letting Noir guide and show him what to do. He felt the bond slowly stir, uncurl and wake up. His body shivered. He felt hot first, then cold, and then the bond fastened itself for real to Noir's end.

-

"Is it safe to walk in you think?" Cain asked.

"It's dinnertime," Abel said. "We'll just go in and ask him if he wants to join us for dinner."

"You do it."

"Wimp."

"I just fancy living tomorrow," Cain said.

"You're still a wimp."

"Whatever, just go in first!"

Abel knocked and opened the door.

"Erus?"

He turned his head towards the raven-haired teen's bed and motioned his brother to be quiet. Cain peered over as well, and they both stared.

Behind the sleeping Erus was a vampire. The vampire's arm was wounded around Erus' middle, his eyes closed and white hair spilling over them both. Their hands were intertwined.

"Isn't that the vampire who sometimes picks him up?" Cain whispered. "A lover you think?"

"Most likely," Abel said. "Just let's dump the bags and go eat. We'll take some back for him. Wanna come with us, Vates?"

The snake slithered over and latched onto Abel's outstretched hand, wounding himself around the twin's neck.

"Let's go," he said and they both moved out.

-

Erus woke up in the late evening, hearing Abel's and Cain's soft voices and sat up, Noir's arm heavy on his waist.

"Hi," Abel said. "Slept well?"

The teen nodded sleepily before realization dawned on him. Noir was still there. His eyes widened.

"Don't get worked up," Cain said. "He's your lover, right?"

"… Yeah."

"So, problem solved," Cain said with a shrug. "You needed him for a bit, that's all."

Erus lay down again and Noir pulled him close. The teen knew it was futile to fight him and instead intertwined his fingers with Noir's.

"I'm going to sleep a bit more," he said. "Okay?"

"Sure, we'll be quiet."

"Thanks."

-

Noir did not really want to leave but Erus told him they both had things to do. The vampire agreed with a pout before proceeding to kiss the life out of the teen, making them nearly fall down in bed again. Erus managed to avoid that but it was a close call.

Once the vampire was gone from the school Erus noticed Abel and Cain looking at him. They had entered not long before Noir had left, and they had not witnessed the kissing scene. Good. He did not really want them to have seen that. He was embarrassed enough that they had seen him and Noir so close together.

"What's up?" he asked.

"You never told us you had a lover."

"He became my lover when I was fourteen," Erus said. "Please… who the hell would understand that?"

"Some people knew."

"Yeah, but not everyone," the teen said. "And you're not telling."

"Of course not," Abel said. "But how about your friends?"

"I don't know…"

"Come on. They won't be upset, I'm sure of it," Cain said. "Besides, you two look cute together."

They got their pay when Erus spluttered and then blushed heavily.

-

"So she's up and running?"

"Yep, and first thing was her straight to the library," Draco informed the raven-haired teen. "She wanted to know all she could find about the attacker."

"Let me guess; there was nothing."

"Not a thing. Cygnirius can't tell her anything that will be useful in the end, and Anastasia say there are too many enemies to make an easy list. Cygnirius has some troubles remembering half of them."

"Great," Erus said. "Well, no matter, we'll find the guy anyway and kill him."

"How come you always make it sound so easy?"

"It is easy… sometimes."

"You're impossible."

Erus just grinned into the two-way mirror.

-

"WAKE UP!"

Voldemort bolted up from the bed with a gasp, tangled himself up in the sheets and fell to the floor with an undignified yelp. Grabbing the two-way mirror from the table he roared:

"WHAT?!"

"Dad, when are you killing Moody?" Erus asked excitedly. The Dark Lord stared at his son for a long time, his eyes still bleary from sleep. "Dad, snap out of it! When are you killing Moody?"

"You're really serious about him?" Voldemort managed to ask.

"Of course I am!" Erus exclaimed. "Kill him now!"

"Right at this very moment, six-thirty in the morning?"

"Why not?"

"Erus, let me at least plan it before I do it."

"Dad, sometimes it's better to just kill spontaneously."

"And people say I'm bloodthirsty," Voldemort muttered as he dragging himself from the floor.

"Then I guess they never had the pleasure to meet me," Erus said with a grin. "Get it moving, kill Moody!"

"I'm on my way, you bloody brat. Merlin, the things I do for you…"

"You love me, naturally!"

Voldemort grumbled something but knew inside it was true. He will do anything for his son. Kill an annoying Order member, harass Dumbledore, find Cynthia's attacker… you name it, he do it. Or, Erus name it, and then he does it.

After he had shut the two-way mirror he walked around the room in search for clothes and muttered out:

"That boy has me wrapped perfectly around his finger…"

-

Moody was having a good morning, until he suddenly saw Erus Riddle's father block his way. How he managed to get into Hogwarts was a mystery. Nonetheless, Moody moved to a fighting position.

"Get out of my way," Moody growled. "And off the grounds; you're not supposed to be here, _Riddle_."

"I only have one thing to do before I will leave," Voldemort stated, daring to check his nails. It was barely eight in the morning and Moody felt his anger spike even more as the man tried without success hide a yawn.

"Oh? And what is that?"

"Killing you." And then he raised his wand.

Moody made a move for his own but he could not move.

"Yes, and Hogwarts wanted to be part of it," the Dark Lord said and stroke one wall lovingly. "She's a good girl, and would just _love_ to have your blood painting the floor for a little bit."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Moody screamed. "Someone, get here! Someone!"

"That someone won't come," Voldemort said and grinned. "First of all because I'm _the_ awesome Dark Lord of the century, and secondly, Hogwarts has already made sure no one else but me and her can hear you. Not even the paintings can; they can't even see me. Convenient, right?"

"Fuck off!" the man shouted hysterically. _The Dark Lord_?! "I knew it, I knew Erus Riddle was a freak, a son to a monster, hell, your brat is a fucking monster!"

Voldemort did something, a gesture with his hand, _a mere gesture_, and Moody could not breathe.

"Watch your tongue," the Dark Lord said silkily. "No one calls Erus monster in front of me. _You_ are a monster and a freak, and I shall enjoy your death immensely. Plus I have to be very alert; Erus would be very disappointed if he couldn't enjoy _each and every second _of it later."

-

Erus got a package a few days later and when he opened it with his friends watching, he looked at the vial for a moment or two. The silvery substance moved gently around.

"It's a memory," Stella stated. "Who's it from?"

"My father," Erus replied, and a smile began to spread on his lips. "And I know what it is."

"We can see that," Cain and Abel said. "And it scares the crap out of us."

Erus' grin just widened, and the twins shuddered while the others laughed.

-

"Dad, remind me to forever say you're the best dad in the whole wide world."

"I take it you liked it?" Voldemort asked, quirked his eyebrow while on the inside he wore a silly grin at Erus' statement.

"Loved it," the teen said and stretched out. "I had to watch it five times."

"Sadist."

"You love me anyway."

"That I do."

"Did you get away all the blood from the walls?" Voldemort had taken Moody to their dungeons after a bit of playing at Hogwarts.

"Not quite… Fabella is currently attacking the wall with everything in her arsenal."

"Then it will be gone sooner or later," Erus said with a snicker. "Fabella doesn't know the word 'quit'."

"Don't you think I know that?" Voldemort groaned and the teen laughed. "But seriously, that robe when you were seven! She almost tore the robe apart! And it was your fault!"

"How can it be my fault?"

"You were the one who hugged me all bloody when I was wearing a _white _robe! A white robe, Erus!"

"I taught you not to wear it anymore," Erus said with a grin and Voldemort slapped a hand over his face. "Come on, admit you didn't fit in white!"

"Alright, maybe I didn't… but it was expensive!"

"Yeah, right, like that matters. You just like to nag to me about it."

"Whatever," the Dark Lord said and looked away. "Anything else happening?"

"I've tried to see in Cynthia's memories for a face of her attacker, and I found some things I meant to contact you about."

Voldemort was all business.

"Want me to call Cygnirius here?" he asked.

"No, just write it down and relay it to him later."

"Alright, give me what you found out."

"Tall, thin, dressed in purple, long blonde hair, male, couldn't make out the eyes or any facial recognitions except for high cheekbones. Spoke with an accent; I couldn't hear which but not English, Scottish or Irish."

"Did it sound familiar?"

"The accent?"

"Yes?" Voldemort asked as he watched the enchanted pen fly over the paper.

"It did… you know, a bit like Noir's and Blanc's… not human."

"Not human?"

"They speak a special accent, non-humans," Erus said. "Those who are born non-humans. Noir and Blanc are the real deal and they have this accent within the accent… non-human."

"Alright, the enemy isn't human."

"No, I'm pretty sure he isn't," Erus said. "Got it all?"

"All written down," the Dark Lord said. "I'll speak to Cygnirius after I finish here."

-

"Think it will be a normal Halloween?"

Erus turned to look at Nikolaj and shrugged.

"You never know," he replied. "Where have you left Dimitriv?"

"He's coming," Nikolaj said. "He won't leave me alone for long."

"It doesn't bother you?"

"No," the teen said as he sat down next to the Dark Lord's son. They were in the library, Erus checking up some things on Necromancy that Lamia had recommended, and Nikolaj got up his homework in the same class. "I like it."

"Have you always been so close?" he asked. "I realize twins are really close to each other but… who knows, maybe sometimes it doesn't turn out that way?"

"We've been this close always," Nikolaj said. "He knows how I feel all the time it seems, when I'm happy or when I'm sad… nothing escapes him."

"And you never feel like wanting to be alone?"

"I did once, when I was ten. I'll never wish that again."

"Why not?"

"I and Dimitriv were separated for a weekend, actually during Halloween. I was with our aunt, and he with a friend that didn't want me there. I was the boring one. Those two days felt like a life-time."

It reminded Erus uncomfortably much from when he was a small child, and he had been separated from his father. Voldemort had learned for real what 'frantic' meant when he returned. He had left Erus for five days in order to do a business trip. Erus had been three at the time, and the Dark Lord had thought the child would be fine with Severus. He had been seriously wrong.

The boy had attached himself like a leech to his father the moment Voldemort stepped into the door and Severus had hung off his throat, nearly crying in relief. The brat hadn't shut up at all during those five days, crying himself to sleep and refusing to eat. Skinny fingers had dug into his skin with a strength Voldemort did not know his son possessed and Erus had stayed that close to him for the following three weeks. The boy cried if Voldemort left the room. He had learned from that lesson, and next time he had to go on a trip he simply brought Erus with him, either by holding his hand or the back of his neck. Erus didn't care, just as long as he came with the man.

"Like a life-time," Erus repeated. "Yeah… I can relate."

"You can?"

"My dad… left me with my godfather for five days for a business trip. Thought I would be okay. I was three."

"And?"

"According to my godfather, his eyes still ring with all the screaming I did." It was true; sometimes Severus liked to tease him about it, and in turn Voldemort teased the potions master for clinging to him back then. Severus usually huffed and said he had done nothing of that sort.

"Sounds a bit like Dimitriv." Wow. Erus never thought Nikolaj as neither a screaming- nor crying-type. "It's a bit embarrassing now to think about it."

"I'm with you there."

"Nikolaj!"

Dimitriv came forth and greeted them both, a hand clamped down on Nikolaj's shoulder as if he was afraid the teen was going to disappear on him. Erus smiled a bit; if Nikolaj had been upset about the two being separated the Dark Lord's son was pretty sure Dimitriv hadn't felt much better about it.

-

Cygnirius gazed into the fire after Voldemort had told him what Erus had found out.

"Non-human?" he repeated.

"That's what Erus thinks," Voldemort said.

"I have dealt with many non-humans," Cygnirius said and rubbed his temples. "I need to think for a bit."

"Take your time," Voldemort said.

"What if someone else gets hurt?" Cygnirius demanded.

"All of your friends are more than capable to protect themselves, so is Anastasia and Cynthia is well-protected at Hogwarts."

"She was attacked."

"She was tricked outside. It won't happen again; she won't let it happen again."

The man rose up and began to pace.

"I recognize the person but I can't place him!" he shouted, frustrated. He tore at his hair as he walked up the hearth. "I can see the bastard in front of me yet his name is gone!"

Voldemort stepped up and took his hands down, held them tightly in his own. He looked at Cygnirius until the man met his eyes, and then the Dark Lord spoke:

"Take your time, my friend. Don't rush it, then it will only disappear. Let it come to you."

-

For once Erus stayed the entire dinner at Halloween, fairly sure nothing would happen. They ate and drank, joked with each other with Vates sneaking up on the table and slithering between mugs, glasses, plates of food and silverware.

Stella had a book against her glass, gazing into it as she sometimes randomly answered a question, more often than not managing to get a right answer in although it sounded a bit strange. Margaret and Rick sat next to her and offered her comments to her text once in a while.

Abel and Cain seemed more relaxed this Halloween as well, mostly because Harrison and his gang was too far away to properly be glaring at them. Erus felt the need to waste them all, remembered where he was and suppressed those urges. He could wait until Christmas and then bug his father until Voldemort gave him some prisoners to kill. Or play with. Depended on his mood.

Nikolaj was very keen to show something to Dimitriv and the teen finally gave in, sitting close to Nikolaj as he spoke quietly but quickly in Russian with his twin.

Erus yawned as he fell down on the bed. That had been one of the better Halloweens in his life, and he hoped next year would be alright as well. He had no desire to have violent Halloweens. He barely remembered to brush his teeth before he fell down on his bed and fell asleep.

-

Anastasia looked up from her book when she heard a noise.

"Hello?" she called out. "Cygnirius?" She was in one of their small houses on the Scotland coast, wanting some time for herself but enjoying when he would come just to say goodnight. He was so sweet.

But now she had a feeling it wasn't him. She set the book aside, pulled her wand up and took off her shoes before making her way soundlessly to the door that led to the corridor. She heard steps, careful yet not careful enough and pressed herself to the wall before peering out. She could not get a vision of the person.

Taking a breath, she closed her eyes momentarily before slamming the door fully open and out in the corridor, wand raised and ready to fight.

The sight that met her made her face turn into a snarl.

"You!" she spat out. "How dare you show your face?!"

"I've come… to take away what Cygnirius loves the most."

Anastasia paled for a moment, then raged grew and she screamed:

"It was you! You who attacked Cynthia! You tried to kill a child, you monster!"

"Oh, but you forget my _dear_ Anastasia… I am a monster."

He raised his wand and fired.

Tbc…

* * *

Two months to get this out. God. Writer's block officially fucking sucks.

Chapter forty-two: Who was it that Anastasia faced? Will she be able to handle it herself, or must Cygnirius come to her aid? Will he come, and will she live to tell who their enemy is? Also, Dumbledore's reactions to Moody's death, Harrison goes rampage again on Erus but this time Erus can't really hold back… resulting in another meeting between Harrison's father and Voldemort. Up to Christmas (maybe I'll include a bit of Christmas in this chapter).

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	46. Ch 42: The Name

**A Different Life**

**Summary**: They all thought Lily was Light. She wasn't. She was in love with the Dark Lord, and gave birth to his son. Now Erus Riddle is growing up, showing just how evil the son of Lord Voldemort can be. Of course, the Light doesn't know that fact. Slash.

**Spoilers**: Not so many. You need to know about Chamber of Secrets and Horocruxes. It's good if you've read all seven books though, just in case.

**Pairing/s**: NoirErus, SiriusSeverus

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. They belong rightfully to Mrs Rowling; I just borrow them for the time being. Although some of the characters are mine, those you don't recognize from the books of course.

**Other notes**: Hermione is not Hermione. She is Cynthia, a girl who loves reading and hates Dumbledore. Harry's real, and full name is Erus Sicarius Salazar Riddle.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Parseltongue" _

_Visions _

-

**IF YOU THINK MY STORY SUCKS, STOP READING AND DON'T REVIEW. **

-

Yep, Christmas was too soon to hope for. Anyway, here it is!

_Warnings: __Brief NoirErus._

-

**Chapter Forty-Two:**** The Name**

Cynthia woke up with a gasp, sitting up in the bed drenched in sweat. Curiosus came up to her, worried and his hands on her shoulders.

"Anastasia," she whispered. "She's in trouble, have to warn someone, she's in trouble…"

Realizing the shock would keep Cynthia exactly where she was, Curiosus turned to Pansy and Millicent and had them up within moments. The first few moments the two girls nearly went back to bed but then they caught sight of Cynthia and rushed up.

"Cynthia?" Pansy asked. "Oh Merlin, what's wrong?"

"Anastasia, she's in trouble, have to tell uncle, have to tell him, he can't loose her now…"

"Her two-way mirror," Millicent said. "To her uncle."

"Good idea. Curiosus, can you help us find it?"

All the while Cynthia sat on the bed and repeated over and over again:

"She's in trouble, have to warn someone, she's in trouble, have to warn someone…"

-

Cygnirius and Lucius ran through the door and stopped short.

The entire hall was in chaos.

Parts of the floor had markings of claws on it, and the walls were half-destroyed. The paintings had been thrown all over the place, ripped apart to shreds and now resting on the dusty floor. The two men could see traces of blood amongst everything else, and it was eerie silent.

"Anastasia!" Cygnirius shouted.

"In here!" came her voice from the living room a few moments later, and the two men ran in there.

She was sitting on the floor against a wall, her white hair matted in blood and fine streaks of crimson across her pale face and her dress partially ripped. Her wand pointed towards them, she said:

"You two. Alright. Cygnirius, what did you say to me the first time we met?"

Lowering his wand to his side, as they both had come in with wands raised; Cygnirius looked into her eyes and said:

"I said, _such exquisite eyes, Madame_."

The woman stared at the two for a few moments, then jerked her head to Lucius and said:

"He's he?"

"None other," Cygnirius reassured and Lucius put away his wand. "Are you alright?" They both moved to the woman who now had lowered her wand and focused on a wound in her side. It was still bleeding a bit.

"I had a visitor," Anastasia said, biting her lip as she pressed her hand against the wound, "who doesn't quite get along with me. He got away before I got a chance to rip his head off but I know now."

"Know what?" Lucius asked even as he conjured temporary bandages before they could get Anastasia to a healer.

"I know who tried to kill Cynthia."

**Flashback (Thirty minutes ago)**

"_You think you can win against me?!" _

_Anastasia jumped away and looked at the screaming man. Her dress hung off one shoulder, blood trickling down a cut on her leg. With no shoes on, her naked feet made the glass creak underneath her as she walked. If there was any pain, she did not feel it._

"_I will rip you to shreds," she hissed. _

"_Impossible!" he shouted in glee. "Because I am the greatest!"_

"_So great you had to attack a child?" she said. This made him pause, a flicker of uncertainty entering his eyes. "What, you thought we would automatically dismiss you?! Now when you're here, I just get more and more proof you did that to her, to Cynthia! What happened to you? You used to be so proud. You never attacked your enemies' children. You lost your own child like that!"_

"_Shut up! Shut up, bitch, you don't know anything about loosing anything! I will make Cygnirius pay!"_

"_You were friends!"_

"_Not anymore! Avada Kedavra!"_

_Anastasia rolled away from the killing spell, ripped her wand up and sent a streaking blue spell across the room._

"_I'm the greatest!"_

"_You fool!" she screamed. "You're nothing, and we will end you!"_

"_You speaking of yourself in two now?" he asked sweetly, pointing his wand against her. She sat on the floor, wand pointed against him. Neither moved. "Your people were crazy, but surely not that crazy."_

"_Don't you dare say a word of my people," she said and slowly rose. Her face was one of disgust, and of pain and loss. "Just look at your own."_

_His face twisted. "Whore!"_

"_Child-murderer!"_

_His cry of rage drowned out in the winds she whipped up, but before she could send a razor-sharp wind blade to him he had vanished._

"Who was it?" Cygnirius asked as he took in the condition of his wife, her hard face, her cold eyes. His anger was rising, for no one dared hurt Anastasia in any way without paying for it. From what she had told, it was an old friend of his. How many of his friends had turned his back on him? Too many to count.

"Hathloor," she said and within a heartbeat, they both felt Cygnirius become very still. His hands on her arms trembled and magic rose within him. Suddenly, Anastasia's small hands gripped his elbows and Lucius pulled them both closer, anchoring the man to the earth with his own magic. Cygnirius felt the soothing stroke of Anastasia's magic against his own and collapsed. Both the Malfoy and the white-haired woman followed him and they sat in the destroyed living room, Cygnirius breathing hard and Lucius whispering to him, Anastasia stroking his face and hair.

"That bastard," he finally whispered. "I will rip out his veins and tendons, bind him with them and let him rot away."

"How are we supposed to kill him?" Lucius asked. "He's immortal!"

Anastasia looked at them both, face set.

"As long as he walks free and alive, Cynthia is in danger," she said. "And all immortals have weaknesses. You just need to find them."

-

"_Rabbitsss_…"

Erus' eyes popped up at what he heard and stared at Vates. The snake was moving slightly on the bed, hissing out '_Rabbitsss_…' every few breaths.

"First mice, and now rabbits?" Erus muttered as he got up. "Food, food, food. That's all he's thinking about?"

"_Mice_!"

"I knew that one was sure to come," he groaned and looked outside the window. The sun was already up, and for being November it looked to be a rather warm day. He felt a small smile rising from his lips.

A moment later the mirror alerted him that Voldemort wanted to speak to him. Lifting it up, he saw his father's grave face and immediately all thoughts of a nice day vanished.

"Dad?" he asked.

"We know who attacked Cynthia."

-

An hour later he found himself sitting in his father's study, having been excused from school for the day, which was a Saturday, with the explanation urgent family business. Had Maria not allowed him, he would have gone anyway.

Voldemort was sitting next to him, waiting for Cygnirius to arrive. Lucius was drinking some Firewhiskey and Erus declined to comment it was not even nine in the morning. He looked over at his father, and saw the set jaw. They knew the attacker. They knew him or her well.

The door opened and Cygnirius stepped inside.

"How is Anastasia?" Erus wondered.

"She's fine," he said and sat down, rubbing his face. "Angry of course, and I wouldn't go too near her the following hours if I were you."

"Don't worry; I think if I see her, I'll turn around and run the other direction," the teen said. "Scary and pissed-off Anastasia… only an idiot would go close to her."

Cygnirius had to smile at that.

"So," Voldemort said and looked at them. "Erus is here because he would try to kill me if I left him out."

"Hey, I wouldn't! Just… hurt you a bit?"

"My point exactly."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You hurt someone a bit, you end up killing them," Voldemort said. "Longbottom for an example."

The two men looked at Erus, and he looked at his father with wide innocent eyes.

"Dad, that was the entire plan," he said.

"And so are all your plans. In the end, whoever you're playing with you kill."

"Only if they're annoying," Erus said with a shrug and Lucius grinned at the statement. Definitely the Dark Lord's boy. "Please, Cygnirius, I'm sorry my dear father made us all wait."

"Hey!" the man shouted.

Cygnirius only chuckled at that and said:

"Well, however fun this is, we should get to business."

"Of course," Erus said and knocked his father lightly in the side. Voldemort growled at him. "Dad, behave."

"Isn't that phrase usually used by the parents, not the children?"

"Anyway," Cygnirius said and Voldemort shut up. "The man's name is Hathloor. He's a non-human; I'm not sure what race he belongs to but an old tribe from Wales."

"And his looks fit into the description Erus made?"

"Yes," Cygnirius said.

"And his reason for being an enemy to you, if I may be so rude to ask?" Voldemort said.

"He… when I was really young, he and I were friends," the man said and rubbed his forehead. "I had just gotten together with Anastasia, we weren't even married, and he was a man with ideas and the need to be noticed. We tried to start a business, but it didn't go so well."

"What kind of business?"

"Potion ingredients, of all things," he said and leaned back into the armchair. He accepted the glass of Firewhiskey Voldemort levitated to him, and took a long sip. "He accused me of destroying it, and leaving him without money or support from his people. They don't like humans, so they took distance from him when he hooked up with me."

"What kind of tribe are they?" Lucius asked while Erus listened to every word, knowing it would help to find the man.

"Horrible," Cygnirius said. "We weren't fully enemies until…"

"Until what?" the Dark Lord asked gently, not wanting to force but needing to know the reasoning behind the hatred.

"He had a child, not too long ago actually," Cygnirius said and they all seemed to know where it was leading. "As revenge for leaving them, the tribe… they murdered the child. Tom, that girl was only six years old. They ripped her apart in front of him."

"And instead of hating them, he began to hate you?"

"He began to hate everything," Cygnirius said, and a dark look passed his face. He stared at the wall opposite of him, jaw clenched and continued, "He contacted me, told me this, accused me of it all and… he said so many things that night. And a few days later… he killed Anastasia's mother."

Voldemort and Lucius stared at him.

"He killed her remaining family because I didn't have anyone to loose," Cygnirius said and swallowed hard. By this the two men and the teen understood it must have happened after Cynthia's parents and brother died. "I thought she was going to leave me. I told her it was my fault her family died. Instead… she swore to end his life, one way or another. That's why when we need to kill an immortal she throws herself into the task. Trying things, see what works. Figuring out a weakness. She wants to find out his, and then tear him apart."

-

When Erus came back to Santuario, he was pretty much numb. He had the looks of Hathloor plastered right in front of his eyes, all kind of emotions he had felt was now running out, leaving him with nothing.

Lying down on his bed, he drew the blankets up to his chin and heard Vates come up on the bed.

"_What's wrong, Erus?_"

Erus turned as the snake grew larger and laid the side of his face against the cool skin of the serpent. He breathed in deep before releasing, feeling his familiar settle the end of his body on Erus' legs, trapping him yet giving him the feeling of safety.

"_Erus?"_

"_Is it wrong… to kill someone who lost everything?"_ he asked quietly.

Vates was surprised; never before had Erus questioned a killing. He just did it, no hesitation or wondering if the victim had something to live for.

"_What do you mean?"_ he replied nonetheless.

"_Does it justify him to kill everything he wants?"_ Erus continued, as if he hadn't heard Vates' question. _"Does it make it okay?"_

"_Everyone looses something at some point," _Vates said carefully, laying his head near Erus' and brushing the underside of it against the teen's temple. _"It doesn't necessary give us the right to destroy whatever we want."_

"_I can't figure out if he's evil, if he's crazy, if he's gone crazy, or if he's just so lost in all that fucking sorrow he can't climb out,"_ Erus said_. "But I think he wants it to end. An immortal who wishes for death. Can't be easy."_

"_Are you talking about Cynthia's attacker?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_So if he wishes for death, then give him what he wants."_

"_That's the problem,"_ Erus said angrily and sat up. _"I don't know if he wants that. He sounded crazy when Anastasia came and filled us in. Talking about him being the greatest… where the hell did he get that from?"_

"_Maybe he's just trying to lie to himself?"_ Vates asked, shrinking so he could wound around Erus' middle, letting his head rest on the teen's shoulder_. "They will kill him anyway, Erus. For once… you don't have to make that decision."_

"_I know,"_ Erus whispered. _"She's my sister, Vates… he tried to kill my sister."_

"_And her uncle knows the man is too dangerous to be allowed to live. Erus… let someone else take charge for a change. Don't try to solve this all on your own. Let your father and Cygnirius handle it. They can handle it, and they will."_

Erus closed his eyes and stroke Vates' head. He knew that was true. Cygnirius and Voldemort would walk through fire to find Hathloor, and to kill him. Still, Erus had connections that they did not have. Connections with non-humans. Different races of non-humans tended to like each other more than normal humans.

"_They will kill him," _Erus finally said. _"But I will help them find him."_

-

As November passed into December, Erus continued with his studies and on his free time divided it to homework, talk with his friends, and then searching for Hathloor with the help of Noir. Being the vampire leader, Noir knew of Hathloor's tribe.

"Can't say I like them," Noir said as he ran his hands through Erus' hair. "Your hair smells nice."

"It's because I showered this morning. Why don't you like them?"

"They're… cruel."

"And you aren't?" Erus asked, turning to take a look at the vampire.

They were in Erus' room in the Manor in Italy, Sirius down in the living-room playing chess with Bellatrix. The woman came regularly to check on both of them for Voldemort, even though Erus had his two-way mirror. He figured his father just wanted Bellatrix to go to the Manor and relax for a weekend now and then. She was a great warrior, but even she deserved a break. Considering she had not complained, Erus figured she liked it because yes, when she was forced to do something she didn't like, you would know about it.

"They're a different kind of cruel," Noir said and nuzzled Erus' temple, eyes half-close. "They are special, vicious, no sense of dignity and not afraid to do whatever they want. Rude too."

"I don't know, you can be pretty rude too."

"Only when I know I can get away with it!" the vampire protested.

"Alright, alright… and you don't know where Hathloor is?"

"No," the immortal sighed. "But I'll keep an eye out for him, ask around. Blanc can help me."

"Thanks," Erus said and pecked the vampire on the nose.

"Will you ask the Necromancer teacher?"

"I've already asked him and the Necromancer leader," Erus said. "He's coming to Italy I think."

"In soul?"

"No… for real."

The vampire sat up and looked at him for a long time.

"What?" Erus asked.

"Erus, you do realize that the Necromancer leader has not shown himself other than in soul-form for hundreds of years? For him to come when you merely ask the whereabouts of a lost immortal… he respects you greatly."

"Yeah, I don't get that. I mean, I'm not that powerful. Sure, I could make dead people walk as a kid, but I'm not special."

"You are," Noir said. "How else could we have found each other?"

"Might I remind you I was the one to find you, as you had done something stupid again and gotten yourself nearly killed?"

"Whatever!"

Erus kissed him lightly and stroke the vampire's chest.

"I just want to be me," he said. "Not someone super-powerful or important."

"You already are that."

"Alright, I don't want to be anymore of it. I'm okay with not being a leader."

Noir cupped his face with his hands and kissed his forehead.

"I know that, my love. And the others know that. They still look up to you, they know you are to grow up and be powerful, no matter where you stand. You can work as a teacher, and they will still look up on you."

-

"Something is stirring."

James looked up at Dumbledore who was staring down at his tea cup. They were seated in James' quarters, the man having just sent Dennis back to the Gryffindor common room as the two were going to discuss things the third-year shouldn't hear.

The death of Moody had shocked the whole school. The mangled corpse had showed up in the middle of the Great Hall, the magical eye missing and the fake leg gone. The only way to positively identify the man was to take his blood. The face was too messed up. Poppy had supplied he died by excessive torture.

"Is this about Alastor?" James asked. Dennis had been rather upset about the man's death, saying something was wrong when Mad-eye, a former Auror, had been killed that easily.

"Yes and no. Someone killed him, but something else entirely is beginning to move," Dumbledore said and looked at him. "Two different things, yet connected."

"What is the other thing?"

"Immortals… they are growing restless, they're whispering," the headmaster said. "Rumour has it that _the_ vampire leader is looking for someone for the dark side."

"How did you get to know that?" James asked eagerly.

"Interrogation with someone on their side. I tried to get more out of him, like the name of the vampire leader as we, the Light side, don't know it but he spoke a curse. In the next moment, he was dead. Self-killing curse, taught to everyone within their network in case of an emergency. Better than poison, or weapons. A few words, and you're gone."

"They're willing to die to protect their leader? He's a vampire, a monster!" James rose up and paced the room angrily.

"He's still a leader," Dumbledore said and stared into the fire. "Their network is growing. Necromancers start to mingle with vampires, but I can't figure out why. Something connects the two. I just need to find out whom."

"And finding Alastor's killer?"

"Those two are right now top priority along with defeating Voldemort. Who knows… maybe all three are connected. I would not be surprised if Voldemort is the one killing Alastor, but I need to know why. This would be out of line," Dumbledore explained. "Voldemort is subtle. This was brutally."

"He wants to show us something? Maybe that we can't protect our own anymore."

"Then he would go after someone in weaker status."

"Or that is his point," James said and sat down. "That even our strongest doesn't stand a chance."

Dumbledore looked at him, then at the fire again.

"Perhaps…" he whispered, tightening the grip on the cup. Then his eyes widened. "Or perhaps it wasn't Voldemort at all."

"What do you mean?"

"The people who killed Neville," Dumbledore said. "Perhaps they are responsible. Perhaps they are the ones doing the stirring. Someone who knows both vampires and Necromancers in the group…"

"We need a lot more information," James said. "It's too much now for us. We have to alert the Order."

"I know," the headmaster said. "We need to annihilate all threats."

A shadow by the door, hand frozen in position to knock, now retreated and vanished down the hall.

-

"So you've successfully brought the vampires and Necromancers together?"

"Not successfully," Erus groaned, making his father in the mirror laugh a bit. "They just agreed helping each other for a bit. All business."

"Noir liked speaking to Voldemort I believe," the Dark Lord said. "And yes, it's weird to call him that name."

"I usually say Voldemort number two to him. He doesn't find it as funny as I do."

"Oh, I can't imagine why," Voldemort said and rolled his eyes. As his son laughed, he saw the earring glimmering. The earring that held one of his soul-pieces. It felt comforting, knowing Erus had it with him.

"Well, how else am I supposed to tell you two apart when I talk to others?"

"How about calling me dad? Besides, most of the people you know at school don't know I'm your father!"

"Hmm, that's true…"

"Well, hallelujah."

Erus stuck his tongue out at him.

-

Erus wondered just how stupid Damon Harrison was.

Wondered if the stupid brat had a brain.

And if the brat had a brain, had he just stopped using it or did it refuse to function with him?

The moment the spell hit the wall next to him, he knew this would turn bad. Turning around, the Dark Lord's son saw Harrison with his wand trained to Erus' chest.

"Got nowhere to run now!" Harrison screamed.

"Listen," Erus said. "What have I ever done to you?"

"You exist!"

"Well, okay, ouch, wasn't that a bit hard," the teen said and took a step closer.

"Don't come any close, I'll kill you!"

"Oh, I seriously doubt that," Erus said with a smile as he took another step. "If you really wanted to kill me, why haven't you fired a spell already?"

Harrison's wand wavered, steadied and he shouted:

"You embarrassed my father in front of the headmistress! You made him look like a fool!"

"No, unfortunately I didn't get a chance to do that because he did all that on his own."

Harrison fired a spell but Erus was faster.

Dodging, dropping to the floor and then up within an instant, darting left and right before jumping on the teen, Harrison firing another spell, screaming the name but Erus managed to avoid it hitting his head. Erus grabbed onto his arm and with a smile twisted it around, turning the scream to a wail of pain. The Dark Lord's son grinned at the sound and clenched his hand, crushing the bone before twisting it upwards, making it break through the skin and spraying blood into the air.

Moments later, he was ripped away from the wailing teen and Invisus pulled him away as Mircleia kneeled down next to Harrison.

"His arm's broken," she said and turned her head towards Erus. He had Harrison's blood on his face but did not look particularly concerned over that. "Erus, why did you attack him?"

"Self-defence," he answered simply. "Besides, he was asking for it."

"We need to call both of your parents here so you all can take it with the headmistress," Invisus said. "You got that?"

"Apparently I do," Erus said. "Let me get my books, and we'll be off in a jiff."

Giddy to finally have inflicted pain on the irritating brat he followed Invisus without complaint, leaving Mircleia to wait on healer Sofi. She looked at the broken bone and held her hand over it, noticing the lack of magic around the area.

Erus broke the arm, no _crushed _it, with his bare hands. She turned to look after the teen.

How did he do that?

-

Maria watched the two Riddles sitting on the other side of her desk, both unnaturally calm for this kind of thing. When Erus' father had arrived, he had only exchanged a word or two with his son before sitting down in absolute silence.

Harrison's father though… he was glaring at the two of them without blinking, clenching his jaw and unclenching it, wounding his wand between his hands until she was worried he would set off a spell of mistake.

The door opened and Harrison came in, his arm in a sling.

"He broke my arm!" he screamed and pointed with his good arm at Erus. "He broke my arm, headmistress, just jumped me and broke my arm!"

"I broke it because you sent three spells towards me," Erus said, checking his nails.

"Alright, alright!" Maria said before they could turn it into something uglier. "The truth, from both of you. No lying. I'll know if you do."

"He broke my arm," Harrison hissed.

"Yes, we can see that," Maria said. "And that was not acceptable. Erus, your reason?"

"I told you already," Erus said. Maria raised an eyebrow. "Alright, you'll get the whole story. I walked down the hall, spell explodes next to me, I turn, he stands there with his wand out and towards me, he says I got nowhere to run which to me sounds pretty much as a threat, we talk, he attacks, I jump on him, he attacks again, I break his arm, professor Sica and professor Tepes comes and stop me, which they made right with because I acted irrational. For that I'm sorry."

"He's lying!" Harrison cried out. "I didn't threaten him!"

"He fired a sort of fire-curse first, then another one but I didn't catch the last one. Might have been an Expelliarmus. The fire-curse could have done a lot of damage had it hit me."

Voldemort looked over at the two Harrisons and saw the younger one trying to come up with another lie.

"Don't," Maria said, held up her hand towards Damon. "You are lying. Erus is telling me the truth. What he did was wrong, but you made the wrongness first. You tried to attack him and you apparently threatened him."

"So what if I did?!" Harrison spat. "He got that big freak-snake wherever he goes, he probably lets it attack people!"

"We're straying off-subject," Erus said, closed his eyes, "but Vates have never attacked a human being, I can assure you that." _Only those I ask him to attack anyway. _"Headmistress, I'm ready to deal with the consequences of my actions against Harrison so go ahead and see my punishment as you fit, whatever it may be."

Maria sighed and rubbed her temple a bit.

"Mr Riddle. Detention with professor Mori after the holidays for two months," she said. "From the first day we start, understood?"

"Yes, headmistress," Erus said. "After my classes?"

"You can take that with him."

"Yes."

"And you will listen to what he says, do what he says and you will not say against him."

"Of course not," the raven-haired teen said.

Voldemort squeezed his shoulder a bit; Erus had gotten away relatively easy and they both knew it. He could have gotten thrown out. Detention for two months was not the easiest work but Erus did not care. He could deal with professor Mori for two months; the man was fair and was not, as far as the teen could tell, happy to drop too much work on a student.

"However, you, Mr Harrison," she said and turned to the other teen. "You attacked a student without cause. You aimed your wand at him _three _times with the intention to hurt. This will be noted in your records, and you will have detention with professor Luther Magus for the rest of the year, starting after the holidays. Same procedure as Mr Riddle goes through with professor Mori, understood?"

The look she gave them made Harrison nod, although he glared at Erus as if it was his entire fault. Erus rolled his eyes.

"I hope I don't have to do this again," she said to them both, and to their parents. "You two are old enough to know what's right and wrong."

"Of course, headmistress," Erus said and bowed his head a bit. Okay, maybe he had been a bit irrational. But Merlin, it felt good.

He doubted Harrison would give him much more trouble in the future.

-

Mori had even lifted an eyebrow when he was informed of this new plan for the following two months after Christmas break, and looked down at Erus in slight confusion.

"What exactly did you do to earn two months detention?" he asked.

"Broke another student's arm," Erus said, and that was it.

And like with everything that had to do with Erus Riddle… Mori just took it in a stride.

-

Advancing in his studies, Erus was still happy to notice Christmas break was not far away. He was looking forward to spend some time relaxing with his father although he knew part of it would be spent trying to find Hathloor. At least he didn't have to hide it from his father. Always something.

Soon he was packing for Christmas break, and also preparing to tell his father about the note he had sent with Neville's corpse at the end of last year. Why?

Because he had gotten information that Dumbledore suspected the ones who had killed Neville could have been involved in Moody's murder. Well, technically he had more or less asked his father but the killing was all Lord Voldemort's doing. For once, he was pretty much innocent.

But it would be fun, tricking with Dumbledore and really establishing as if there was a group working for Voldemort's cause but not underneath him. Make the old man nervous and skittish. Not knowing who he really could trust.

Christmas break would be fun.

Tbc…

* * *

Alright, I think I got everything I said I would write about.

Chapter forty-three: Christmas! Other than that… dunno? We'll see. Don't expect it too soon.

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	47. Ch 43: In Memory of Old Times

**A Different Life**

**Summary**: They all thought Lily was Light. She wasn't. She was in love with the Dark Lord, and gave birth to his son. Now Erus Riddle is growing up, showing just how evil the son of Lord Voldemort can be. Of course, the Light doesn't know that fact. Slash.

**Spoilers**: Not so many. You need to know about Chamber of Secrets and Horcruxes. It's good if you've read all seven books though, just in case.

**Pairing/s**: NoirErus, SiriusSeverus

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. They belong rightfully to Mrs Rowling; I just borrow them for the time being. Although some of the characters are mine, those you don't recognize from the books of course.

**Other notes**: Hermione is not Hermione. She is Cynthia, a girl who loves reading and hates Dumbledore. Harry's real, and full name is Erus Sicarius Salazar Riddle.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Parseltongue" _

_Visions _

-o-

Yes, I made it before Berlin! Thanks for all the reviews, enjoy!

_Warnings: __A little NoirErus and mentioning of slight gore (just a side-note I suppose, barely worth hanging up on)._

-o-

**Chapter Forty-Three:**** In Memory of Old Times**

Walking through the gates Erus turned to his friends and Abel said:

"And you keep yourself out of trouble. No more breaking people's arms, okay?"

He had told them later what had happened, and while they had all argued on him for doing that, no one could not really feel sorry for Harrison who had glared at Erus ever since. The teen had not tried to attack though, which for Erus was more than enough for the moment.

"Alright, alright, I won't," Erus said. He paused for a dramatic effect and then continued, "Their legs then?"

"_No part of their body_," Cain stressed. Erus looked at them pleadingly but no one gave in. Finally he sighed and threw his hands up.

"Fine, be boring," he said, and no one could determine if the teen was joking or not.

-o-

"You gonna behave this break?" Voldemort asked, amused.

"Dad, come on, it was just an arm!" Erus whined. "Besides, he asked for it."

"I seriously doubt the brat actually did asked you that, but seeing him I was surprised you waited this long to do that."

"Believe me, if I could get away with killing him, I would kill him. But then again, everyone knows we hate each other's guts so that isn't the way to go," Erus said.

"You're not asking me to kill someone again, are you?" the Dark Lord asked. "Because, you know, I don't look like it, but I am the Dark Lord, not some errand-boy."

"I'm not asking that, dad," Erus said as they walked up towards his room. They were in Voldemort's manor in England, going to his room just to dump the trunk and then go greet his friends at the train station. "I'll still be a suspect if he dies. I have to wait until everything cools down, then if he hasn't gotten any better I'll give him to Joseph or something."

"Why Joseph?"

"I guess they got some unfinished business," Erus said with a shrug. "Come on, the train's arriving in like ten minutes!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming… impatient brat."

"You're moving too slow! Old man!"

"What?!"

-o-

Erus was surrounded by his friends once the train had arrived and the students gotten out. Cynthia was almost hanging off his neck and Draco stood by his shoulder, the others surrounding them. However, before long they separated to go to their guardians and parents, promises of meeting up were thrown in the air and then Erus was back at his father again, Lucius and Cygnirius already there with him.

"Dinner at my manor, normal time?" Voldemort asked Lucius and Cygnirius.

"Sounds perfect," Lucius said. "I'll guess we'll go and tell Narcissa that we're expected." Draco grinned at Erus before he followed his father towards the exit.

"We'll do the same with Anastasia, although I think she already knows," Cygnirius said and pulled Cynthia close. She waved before they disappeared in the crowds, and soon the two Riddles did the same.

Coming back to the manor Voldemort sent Fabella off to the kitchen with the order of dinner while Erus settled down in the living-room with Vates around his shoulders and Nagini lying across his lap.

"So," Voldemort said as he walked in and sat down in one of the armchairs. "Any luck finding Hathloor?"

"No," Erus sighed and stroke Nagini's head. "Noir is searching. Voldemort is coming to Italy after the holidays, he's spending some time in France I think but he's been sending out information to other Necromancers. They're searching too."

"I don't know what we would have done without your connections."

"You would've found a way," the teen said. "Trust me. Also, there's something I need to tell you."

"And what is that?"

"You remember when I killed off Neville Longbottom?"

"As I'm likely to forget that. What about it?"

"I… I didn't just kill him," Erus said. Voldemort raised an eyebrow. "I might have dropped a note with the corpse, addressed to Dumbledore."

"Will I like this?" the man asked.

"I'm not quite sure, but at least it'll give Dumbledore a headache."

"Just as long as it doesn't give _me_a headache."

"Alright… well, the note basically said Neville was not killed by anyone on your side but by a group that would protect and help Voldemort even if it meant breaking his own laws."

Voldemort processed this, looking at his son.

"Well, it isn't giving me a headache," he said after a while. "It sounds actually rather good. Dumbledore won't know which way to attack because he's starting to see people attacking from everywhere."

"Yep!" Erus said with a grin. "That was what I was aiming for. Plus he knows about the vampires and Necromancers searching for someone."

"How does he know about that? A spy?"

"Nope, a guy from Noir's side was forced to spill it. He killed himself before he could reveal anything else."

"At least he's loyal to your vampire."

"They all are," Erus said. "I'm guessing they had to do quite a bit of torture before he said anything. And when realizing he would be there until he told the Light side everything, he decided death was the only way out. More or less I suppose."

"Torture… the Light side doing torture… hilarious!" Voldemort chuckled, shook his head in amusement. "That wouldn't sit well with the population if it ever came out."

"There is no way of proving it," Erus said. "Sad though; I would have liked seeing Dumbledore trying to defend himself against that."

"He's in big trouble already," the man said as he settled back into the chair, his arms resting on the arms of the chair, hands dangling off the edge. He appeared comfortable. "Too many deaths on his watch, and I'm slipping away with my raids each and every time. His spies are useless; they can't bring any solid information to him."

"Shortly, he's screwed."

"Not quite yet, but I'm working on it."

-o-

Dinner was all about relaxing and having some fun, and they made sure it stayed that way. Even Voldemort loosened up more than usual, managing to get Lucius to shed his normal formal robe to sit in shirt and slacks, not that Narcissa complained about that. She had forgone formal dressing to a more informal robe with no jewellery and her hair simply spilling down her shoulders.

Anastasia was dressed in one of her red dresses as usual but other than that she wore little else that would suggest formal. Cygnirius had taken on a simple dark blue robe as he had no interest in looking important this evening.

The children talked amongst themselves while Sirius and Severus more or less sat in their own little world, not that anyone complained about that.

After dinner they moved into the living-room, Voldemort, Cygnirius and Lucius discussing Hathloor a bit while Erus seated himself by the hearth along with Cynthia and Draco. They occupied themselves by telling things they had yet a chance to talk about, whether it be friends, homework, school in general or just life.

When the clock struck midnight, the Malfoys were the last to leave. Waving them off the two Riddles were soon the only two humans in the manor. The others were the house-elves, Nagini and Vates. Sirius had gone to stay with Severus at the man's manor for a few days.

Voldemort looked over at his son and saw Erus yawn a bit but not looking ready to go to bed just yet. "Care to join me in the living-room?" he asked.

"Sure, why not," the teen replied and they walked back to the room. Vates was snoozing peacefully by the fire along with Nagini and the two let their familiars be for the moment. Erus threw himself down on one of the couches and sighed happily, Voldemort chuckling a bit at the sight before sitting down on the armchair closest to the couch, leaning back and relaxing. He watched on as Erus managed to get a book from the table to himself and opening up to read for a bit. He considered this himself but decided he was far too lazy, plus he just wanted to enjoy the presence of his son in a comfortable silence, broken only by the crackle of the fire.

-o-

Erus very carefully opened the door to his father's room, all the while running through arguments why he should do this, and why he should not. He was not a brat anymore in the need to sleep next to his parent, he was fucking fifteen already, yet the argument 'I _just_ want to' always won in the end. So here he was, slowly sliding under the covers and being gentle to not jostle the mattress and wake the man up; it was only six in the morning after all and Voldemort had no reason to get up early.

Laying back with his back to his father's, Erus relaxed into the warmth Voldemort had created with his body and fell back asleep in no time.

It was not until an hour later Voldemort stirred and therefore felt someone else in his bed. For a moment he was confused, then alarmed, and then he turned around, causing his asleep son to tumble into his arms. The Dark Lord blinked twice, then yawned and looked over at the time. Too damn early, he decided and looked back at his son. Better not mention it when he wakes up; the boy would probably nearly die from embarrassment first then try to kill his father on top of that. Some things were better off not mentioning. With that decided, Voldemort closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

Nagini woke up at the sound of the door opening a bit around nine, and opened bleary eyes to see Vates sliding up to the bed and carefully raising himself up. Coming over to her spot and settling down, the Basilisk once again fell asleep. Nagini looked down at him for a moment, then up at her master… only to discover Erus was there as well. So that was the reason why Vates came here.

Laying her head back down on the covers, she soon fell back in her slumber.

It was only at ten-thirty all four were woken up by Sirius, who of course did not know the wording 'gentle awakening' and therefore it was not really Voldemort's and Erus' faults when they magically threw him out of the room.

Severus saw his lover come flying out and connect with the wall, and sighed before poking his head into the room.

"Tom," he said gently, and the Dark Lord's head flew up from the pillow, bleary-eyed yet still glaring. It was a feat all Dark Lords should know so Severus was not overly concerned Voldemort was actually angry. "It's ten-thirty. Fabella is making breakfast."

"Ten-thirty?" Voldemort took a look at the time. "Well, I'll be damn… we'll be down in a few minutes. Take your bloody man with you too."

"Of course," the potions master said, proceeded with dragging Sirius up and helping him down to the dining-hall.

"Erus," Voldemort said softly even as he got up from the bed. His son moved a bit and opened his eyes half-way. "Good morning. Severus says Fabella is making breakfast."

"Alright…" Erus mumbled as he moved out from the bed. "Dad?"

"You don't need to explain why you came," the Dark Lord said as he snatched up a set of robes on his way to the bathroom connected to his room. "You can come any time you like, just so you know. That's what I'm here for."

-o-

Their breakfast was enjoyed in comfortable silence, broken only by Severus and Voldemort talking a bit about some potions the man was going to make in preparation for the Dark Lord's next planned raid which was to happen the day before Christmas.

Erus had gotten a chessboard to the table and was now playing a game with Sirius while the two ate, watched closely by Fabella. No skipping out on meals on her watch!

"Why a raid on the day before Christmas?" Erus finally asked as they finished eating.

"Because it will annoy people," Voldemort replied and gathered up the parchments he had spread around himself. "Thank you, Fabella, it was a wonderful breakfast."

"Only the best for master and young master and their friends," the house-elf said and with a snap of her fingers all the dirty dishes returned to the kitchen. She waved her hands and the leftovers glided over to the kitchen door which she opened and as they filed out of the dining room the breakfast went to the kitchen.

"And it will annoy Dumbledore," Erus added as they moved towards the living-room.

"Of course. I love to annoy Dumbledore."

"You love that perhaps a tad too much."

"You can't love it enough!" the Dark Lord protested. Erus snickered. "Hey, don't laugh at me!"

"I can't help it; it just sounds so funny when you whine, dad."

"I don't whine! Dark Lords don't whine!"

"Wow, dad, I didn't know you weren't one."

Voldemort charged, Erus shrieked, and Severus and Sirius shook their heads.

-o-

The two Riddles did not return for a full hour and when they did it was to a sight Severus had not seen in some years.

Erus was riding on the Dark Lord's back, his arms wrapped around Voldemort's neck, his legs hanging on either side of the man's hips and Voldemort's arms holding his son where he was.

"And the occasion for this is…?" the potions master asked while Sirius tried to take in the sight without dropping his jaw.

"I got tired," Erus said.

"No, you didn't," Voldemort said. "You're fifteen years old; they don't get tired that easily!"

"Alright, I was lazy."

"That's more like it…" the man muttered as he dumped the teen on the couch, then sat down next to him. Erus threw up his legs on his father's lap and Voldemort had not it in him to complain at the moment so he let them be there. The teen, grinning at his victory, leisurely stretched out, ridiculously much but the Dark Lord only raised an eyebrow at that.

As the adults began to talk Erus closed his eyes and curled his hands loosely into the comforter lying on the couch. Voldemort saw that and was brought back.

_Voldemort was still amazed by the sigh__t that greeted him each morning as he woke up. Sitting up he would catch sight of the crib which made him only almost run to it to make sure his son was still there._

_And each morning, Erus was, still asleep, hands curled loosely into his blankets. Each morning Voldemort would just stand leaned over the crib and gaze at his child, sometimes stroking a cheek with one, long finger, smiling as it made Erus twitch a bit. _

_Before long the boy would wake up and only then would the Dark Lord be ready to move on with his day._

_This day was no different. As Erus' eyes opened Voldemort smiled and lifted the child up, hugging him close and feeling the boy's hands grip his sleep-shirt instead of blankets. There was nothing better, he realized, than to be able to hold his son and relish in having such a gift._

_Sappy much? Yes. Well, in the privacy of his bedroom Voldemort could be sappy. Outside of his room, he might hold it back a bit. Just a bit though. He was not quite sure he could act indifferent against his son, much less cold. _

_Ready for the day a little while later he held his son close as he exited the bedroom, Erus' hands fisted in his robes._

Voldemort woke up from his thoughts and moved his arms to rest on Erus' legs, one hand closing around one ankle, as if to ground him to reality. The teen was too busy talking to Severus and Sirius to even notice.

-o-

The Dark Lord felt unusually sentimental this day, even as he sat on his throne and heard a person scream as his Inner Circle took their turn with the man. He had no idea who it was, just that the man worked for the Ministry and had annoyed Lucius quite a bit. A Light-fanatic most likely. Voldemort did not need more reason than that to have him brought here and killed.

As for the sentimentality, he had been sitting and thinking about how different his son was now. Or rather, how quickly the years had passed before him. Erus had grown up, closing up to the stage where Voldemort would call him an adult.

The Dark Lord did not want to. He felt much like a stubborn child, only in this case he refused to acknowledge his son had grown up on him. That was not fair! How quickly had the years gone anyway? It sometimes felt like just yesterday he had gone and collected Erus from Lily. Just hours since he heard Erus' first spoken words in Parseltongue. It had been rather amusing that occasion.

_Severus had not been around many children but he was great with Erus nonetheless. Asking the man to become his son's godfather had been a good decision, Voldemort knew that. The potions master would do anything for the child already._

_At the moment the Dark Lord sat seated in an armchair, reading a book while Severus sat a bit away with the almost two year old Erus. The boy needed very little to entertain himself, and it seemed today he had decided watching Severus' hands would prove enough amusement. So the potions master allowed him that, checking over every inch of one hand while the other had a book that the man read._

_The two men were deeply into their texts when Voldemort heard following:_

"_Big…"_

_The words had not been in English and he blinked. Nagini? No, the snake was elsewhere. That meant…_

_He turned his head to his friend who sat frozen solid, staring at the boy with wide, dark eyes._

"_Severus?" Voldemort asked._

"_I think… Erus just spoke Parseltongue," the younger man managed after a bit._

"_Big!" Yep, it was Parseltongue and Erus held up the hand for his father to see, grinning widely. _

"_Yes, his hand is larger than yours," Voldemort hissed back as he walked over to them. Erus hugged said hand to his chest, Severus looking between the two of them, confused. "What he says, Severus, is that he thinks your hand is big."_

"_My… hand?" The man looked at the child. "Compared to his, yes, but others would say it's quite thin."_

"_Everything is larger for a child," the Dark Lord commented as he sat down Indian-style and took Erus into his lap. He held up his own hand and the boy stared transfixed at it. "I do think he's fascinated by hands today."_

"_Tom, did you ever consider having an actual normal child?"_

_Voldemort turned his head to Severus even as Erus grabbed a hold of his father's hand. _

"_Where would be the fun in that?" he finally replied._

Erus had always had fascination in the strangest things as a child. Watching his father torture someone was one thing. Blood another. Making dead people walk on occasion had been his way to relieve himself of boredom.

Voldemort woke up from his thoughts to see the man try a last escape before Bellatrix's vicious heel pressed down on his throat, shutting off his airway. The man's hands tried to pry it off without success and his choking breaths became his last.

Before long he sent them on their ways and went in hunt after his son. Both Draco and Cynthia were busy at home for a while so Erus was left mostly alone during the days, having Hedwig and Vates as the only company. And while the manor was not that overly large, there were a good number of hiding-spots, which Erus had all discovered before the age of eight.

_He must have been searching through the bloody place thrice already and not a sign of his son. Voldemort whirled around on the place and wondered if he should just go ahead and begin screaming. He had not seen Erus since lunch and it was closing into late evening, which meant Erus had missed dinner._

_Voldemort cursed himself for forbidding Accio in his home. It would be so much easier. The boy would be coming zooming into his range and he could snatch the kid from the air._

_But, there was no avoiding the subject at hand. His son had missed dinner, was probably hungry yet he had not come out from wherever he was hiding._

_As of answering the Dark Lord's prayers, Nagini slid over the floor, hissing to catch his attention:_

"_I've found your child."_

"_Where is he?" Voldemort asked as he whirled around. The serpent merely made a gesture with her head before disappearing down a hall. The man followed._

_Soon they came to a room he had already searched and Nagini slid inside._

"_He probably fell asleep before dinner," Nagini spoke as she looked at the cabinet._

"_I've searched the room already."_

"_Not behind the cabinet." Nagini flicked her tail at the object in question._

_The man looked at her oddly, then walked over to it and carefully pushed it aside. There was a small door behind it. He stared. Nagini huffed and moved up to him, opening the door and he waved his hand to have flames appear in his palm, giving him some light._

_Erus was asleep lying on a few of Voldemort's robes (hey, he had been looking for those!), curled up like a ball and showing no sign of waking up. The room was not that very big but high in roof so Voldemort could straighten up his full length once inside. The door was smaller though, forcing him to bend quite a bit._

_It was empty except for his son. Carefully he moved the flames to hover in the air before crouching down and lifting up his child. _

_Erus yawned and opened his eyes._

"_There you are," Voldemort said with a small smile. "You missed dinner."_

"_I did?" the boy said as he wound his arms around his father's neck. Soon they were out of the room and Nagini followed them as Voldemort made his way to the dining room. "I'm hungry."_

"_Yes, that tends to happen when you miss a meal."_

_He hoped that was the only hidden room in this blasted house._

Of course he had been wrong. Erus had known quite a few more, and Voldemort was certain there were hidden passages only his son knew of.

It took him a bit of searching before he ended up in a room behind a bookshelf in the library. He walked into the room and Erus looked up from his book.

"You found me," the teen stated.

"Yes, I do believe this was your favourite hiding spot when you were ten and in one of your reading phases," the Dark Lord said as he seated himself on the floor next to his son. "Why are you starting this habit up again, hiding out in the hidden rooms?"

"I don't know," Erus said. "I guess it's because not a lot of people knows about it. I get left alone."

"Am I interrupting then?"

"No! Stay." As of making this point clear, Erus looped one of his arms around his father's and clung on while pressing into Voldemort's side. It had been some time since he wanted to be this close.

"Erus, are you really alright? It's been a while… well, since you wanted to be this close."

"I'm in a phase I guess," Erus said. "It's nice though. Do you object?"

Voldemort leaned his head to the side, resting his cheek atop his son's head.

"No," he answered finally. "Not really."

-o-

Yet again Voldemort managed to piss Dumbledore off. The headmaster growled as he shot away another spell towards a Death Eater who was protected by another one, a jet red light flying past the headmaster who avoided it.

The day before Christmas and he plans a freaking raid! The Dark Lord sure was annoying at times!

Dumbledore growled again as he saw the man in question dressed in his great black robe and hood walk down the street of the small wizard village, unhurried in his pace, strides elegant and graceful, not even having his wand out. He merely shot away spells with hands alone, and the headmaster knew Voldemort was growing too strong for him to handle. He had needed that blasted Longbottom brat, but of course he had to go and get himself killed!

He ran towards Voldemort, wand ready but then the Dark Lord turned. Dumbledore had not seen his face in a great many years, and today was no difference; he barely saw the man's lips curl up into a smile.

"Albus, Albus," Voldemort chided, "is all this running good for your body?"

"Tom," he said coldly. "We will come out as a winner this time!"

"We who? I dare say your people are dropping like flies. Besides, I and my Death Eaters are just exercising for a bit. We shall not be long here, don't worry."

That if anything just pissed him off even more and Dumbledore threw a series of spells against the Dark Lord. Voldemort raised his hand and an Infinitus Tutela shielded him from them all. A laugh made them both turn their heads and Voldemort had to shake his head at Lucius' and Bellatrix's silliness. Of course, only he knew it was them.

They were running side by side, pushing at each other and firing at every person in the Order that they saw, trying to do it faster and more spectacular than the other. The blonde man was thoroughly enjoying himself and Bellatrix… well, she was herself after all. She never said no to havoc some chaos around herself. They had started this friendly kind of contest years ago, engaging in it from time to time, and it was very simple:

Which of them could create the most chaos? Mostly Bellatrix won but that was because Lucius had not learned to just let it all go like she did but the man was getting there. Voldemort smiled fondly at them and then turned back to Dumbledore. The man looked absolutely livid, and grew even more so when he saw the smile on the Dark Lord's lips.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I shouldn't be smiling," the man said, "it's just… it's so nice see my Death Eaters enjoy themselves." Then he dragged out his wand with the hand not holding the shield steady, lifted it towards the sky and roared out:

"Morsmorde!"

It was the Dark's signal to leave and Dumbledore watched in rage as Death Eaters vanished. He looked back at Voldemort just to see him smile a bit wider and wave a little bit.

"Until our next meeting, remain in good health, Albus. Wouldn't want you to die ahead of schedule. Do make sure you don't eat too many of those sweets you love so much."

And with that, the Dark Lord whirled around and disappeared in blackness, leaving behind a half-destroyed village and sole cries of pain or loss, and a fuming Dumbledore.

-o-

"That was just simply wonderful!"

Erus looked up from the chessboard as he heard Lucius' voice, and then steps. He looked over at Sirius who shrugged; if they wanted to come in then they would.

And sure enough, soon Voldemort entered along with Cygnirius, Lucius and Severus. The potions master went over to the two, stroking Erus over the hair and giving Sirius a kiss to his temple. Erus watched it, and ached for Noir. The vampire would come tomorrow yes, and spend some days with him here but he wanted tomorrow to arrive already. It was evening, true, however Erus was impatient. He had not seen his lover in a while after all.

"Jealous?" Voldemort asked as he sat down on the arm of the chair Erus was curled up in. the teen looked up at his father. "I mean, that they can kiss but you can't kiss your lover?"

"I want him to come already," Erus said with a pout.

"Erus, Noir is a busy vampire, even though he probably wishes he wasn't," the Dark Lord said. "Be patient; he will probably wake you tomorrow."

The idea of being woken by Noir did not seem so bad, and a slow smile spread on the teen's face.

"While you're waiting," Voldemort said, "you might as well finish your game."

"It's Sirius' move anyway," Erus said and the man woke up long enough to make his move before attempting to drag Severus down into his lap. The potions master protested at first but soon allowed it.

Meanwhile Lucius and Cygnirius had seated themselves and now watched the game.

"How was the raid?" Erus asked as he had made his move and looked at all of them.

"Uneventful," Voldemort said. "At least for me."

"You had a little chat with Dumbledore from what I could see," Cygnirius said.

"Wait a minute; you were on the raid?" Erus asked.

Cygnirius blinked innocently. "I was bored," he said, "and no one was home so I joined on a whim. Now, the chat with Dumbledore?"

"Uneventful as well," the Dark Lord supplied. "For being so powerful, he really looses his temper around me. He couldn't even hold a proper conversation; he just started firing all these spells at me!"

"Well, you are his enemy. That's kinda what's expected by him to do," Erus said and moved Sirius into check mate. The man swore while Erus grinned.

-o-

Erus felt the feathery feeling of Noir's soft hair on his face and sleepily opened his eyes. The vampire smiled down at him and nuzzled his cheek with his nose.

"Hello, sleepy," Noir whispered.

"How did you get in?" Erus mumbled.

"Fabella."

"What time…?"

"It's only seven," the vampire said as he moved to lay down behind Erus, drawing the unresisting teen close. "I wanted to come as early as possible."

"Mmm, probably wanted to molest me in my sleep."

"I'm not a pervert!" Noir exclaimed.

"Well, you could've fooled me…" The teen's eyes were drooping fast and his voice was a mere mumble. Noir smiled and moved to get comfortable. He would let Erus sleep a bit longer, and so he might as well take a rest too.

-o-

It was Erus and Voldemort who were up by a reasonable time, surprisingly. While Voldemort was used to it, Erus liked to sleep in during holidays. Noir had not even woken up when Erus had gotten up from the bed, showing the teen that the vampire had probably neglected sleep quite a bit. He had decided to let his lover sleep in and drawn the covers around the sleeping vampire.

So they were sitting in the living-room with the breakfast, Erus curled up by his father's side while Voldemort just enjoyed the contact. He would never, embarrassingly admitted, shy away from a cuddle from his son. As long as no one knew that, he would be just fine. Although he was pretty sure Erus already did.

So he did not hesitate to run his hand through Erus' hair as the teen ate his toasts with good appetite.

"So the house's gonna be full tonight?" Erus asked.

"Yes, more or less. The Malfoys, the Bellums, Severus and Sirius, Noir and the Lestranges."

"Blanc is coming later," Erus said. "Noir spoke to me before bed yesterday. His brother would be alone otherwise."

"Blanc is more than welcome to come," the Dark Lord said.

"Good. Although I would've let him come even if you refused."

"I know that already so it's best to just agree."

"I do believe the Dark Lord has a weak spot."

"Yes," Voldemort said with a dramatic sigh, "and his name is Erus Sicarius Salazar Riddle."

"I have a too long name," Erus moaned. "Noir's much better."

"Alright, and what is that?"

"Just Noir. Sometimes Noir the Immortal. That's all."

"Hn. I don't know, I like your name," Voldemort said. "All three of them. Sicarius was your mother's idea."

"I wasn't born then?"

"No. But I included that name for Lily. She said it would be one of the names on her son."

Erus thought about it.

"Salazar your idea?" he asked finally.

"Actually Severus'," the Dark Lord said as he took his cup of tea and taking a sip of it. "I told him to pick one, and he picked that."

"And you took Erus."

"Yes. Together it sounds rather nice."

"Why did you keep Riddle?" Erus asked and looked up at his father.

"I don't know really," Voldemort said.

"You could've gone with Gaunt, right?"

"Technically, yes. Riddle sounded better I suppose."

"Yeah, it does. Gaunt sounds freaky."

"That was your grandmother's maiden name, so hush."

Erus snorted at that and bumped his head into Voldemort's collarbone before settling it down.

"I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't had you, dad," Erus said after a few minutes of comfortable silence. He had never said that before, and for a while he had thought he was too old to say things like that. But he wanted his father to know, and yes, he was feeling sentimental this holiday. It felt good being that once in a while.

"You would've made it," Voldemort said eventually.

"Yeah, but maybe I wouldn't have wanted to," Erus said. "Sure, you can be grumpy and mean when you have a bad day. Sure, you'd Crucio one without thinking if enough aggravated. And yeah, you're kinda cold at times but you're the only one who could've raised me."

"Is that so?" the man asked, trying not to show he was actually feeling a bit proud over his son's words.

"Yeah, I'm too bloodthirsty for any other parent," Erus said.

"Well, can't argue with you on that point. Three years old, and you loved bloodshed already then."

"That was partly your fault. You let me watch."

"You wanted to!"

"You always give in when it comes to me," Erus said with a cheeky smile. This time Voldemort was the one who bumped him. "Hey, watch it! I'm holding a cup with hot tea!"

"You brought this on yourself. What's up with all this sentimentality-talk?"

"I don't have a right to be sentimental?"

"Normally fifteen-year olds aren't."

"Have I ever been a normal kid?"

"… Point taken."

"Good, now shut up and bask in the knowledge I'll always love you."

That caught Voldemort so much off guard he did not even notice Erus had moved until the teen was perfectly comfortable moulded into his father's side, complete with one of Voldemort's arms around his waist that he had dragged there.

-o-

Once it had reached evening and they had all had dinner it was time to open the gifts that laid piled up in the living-room underneath the conjured Christmas tree Fabella had placed there.

As it was a rather large company of people the gifts took long to pass out and once it was done only then did people start opening what they had gotten.

Erus sat with his lover, Draco and Cynthia just beside them while Sirius had managed to drag Blanc into a conversation. The younger vampire had been surprisingly shy around all these new people, and Sirius was one of the few he knew.

Erus did not particularly care about what he got, they could have gotten him a towel and he would still be satisfied to just be with people he knew and did not have to hide from. He could not act full-out even in Santuario, at least not to those who did not know he was part-vampire and son to England's Dark Lord.

Over the years he had realized he did not give much thought about material objects although he could appreciate them. What he appreciated the most was company, and enjoying himself. Both of which he had now.

He was still happy about the gifts as they were always spot-on about what he wanted. The teen felt Noir sneak his arms around Erus' middle and slowly slide his legs on either side of the younger one, hugging him from behind.

"Don't you have gifts to open?" the teen questioned.

"I rather sit here with you for a bit," the vampire said. "Besides, they are not many. People insist giving me gifts all year around instead."

"Well, you are their leader."

"Your father is one too but I can't see him get gifts all year around."

"Then you haven't seen much," Erus said with a smile. Sure, the gifts were not many but they came from time to time to the Dark Lord, let it be potions or robes, even the odd piece of jewellery, or rare herbs that would go to his personal stores that Severus could use from. Voldemort received a lot from his followers.

Once the gifts were all opened and the paper cleared away Lucius demanded some music, to which an amused Voldemort complied with and set some up. Erus shook his head; Lucius and Narcissa loved a good dance, and Cygnirius was not late with inviting his wife up for one either.

"You don't want to dance?" Noir whispered in his ear.

"You kidding me? I can't," Erus said. "I rather watch."

"One day I am going to teach you," the vampire promised. "And then I'll make you dance."

"Will you do the dip and French-kissing too?" the teen asked, and it made the vampire blush the tiniest bit. Erus grinned in success; he loved making the vampire embarrassed.

Even Cynthia got swept off the ground and to a small dance by her uncle, and Rodolphus and Rabastan took turns with Bellatrix. She was a good dueller and fighter, and graceful in dancing too. She just did not enjoy it as much as destroying something.

-o-

The days passed too quickly for Erus' taste, and soon it was time for him to return back to Italy and school.

He was ready and packed, and in ten minutes he and Sirius would travel to the manor Sirius lived in while in Italy.

"No breaking bones," Voldemort warned.

"Yeah, dad, you've only said so like ten times already," Erus said. "I won't."

"No matter how much you want to?"

"No matter how much I want to," he promised. "I'll just… I don't know, verbally abuse him." With him, he meant Harrison. That boy was the only one stupid enough trying to continue despite Erus broke his arm.

"That shouldn't be too hard for you."

"Yeah, and it'll make him attack me again. Damn, that means I can't do that."

"How about ignore him?" the Dark Lord said as he fussed over his son's robes. Yes, they were in Erus' room and the only one who watched beside them was Vates, and really, who could the snake tell? Nagini perhaps? She already knew Voldemort was a mother-hen at times.

"That will make him attack me too," Erus said and rolled his eyes.

"Tell him to go to hell?"

"It'll just make him angry and come back for more."

"That he should go screw his mother?"

"… Dad, that's just gross. He'd try strangle me."

"Oh well, could've worked. And you think that was gross? How about the prisoner you killed two days ago?"

Erus blinked. Voldemort's right eyebrow twitched.

"Don't tell me you're already forgotten what you did."

"What did I do?" the teen asked.

"You decorated the walls with his entrails."

"Oh, him? Well, that isn't so gross."

"But the mention of incest is?"

"… Yeah?"

Voldemort sighed in defeat. "You're impossible," he said and stepped away. "Just walk away then."

"Guess I have to do that. But I swear, if he throws a spell at me while I do that, I'm not going to be responsible for my actions."

"I could back it up saying you've gotten paranoid, but I know Maria won't fall for it."

"Yeah. Guess I gotta be nice even if he does attack me; I don't fancy getting thrown out."

"You still have detention with… who was it now again?"

"Professor Mori, and he's okay. I'll just work hard, and he won't complain about that," Erus said with a shrug. "You done with your fussing?"

"I'm a father; I'm entitled to fuss."

"I know, I just love to rile you up."

This Voldemort rewarded his son by smacking him over the head. "Brat," he said fondly.

"Old man."

Tbc…

* * *

There!

Chapter 44: The rest of the year. Erus meets necromancer-Voldemort, is involved with a vampire-meeting, serves detention, follows Blanc to Germany for a check-up on Viktor and Willy and is busy with classes. Meanwhile, the Light is desperately trying to find out who the dark is searching for without success. Also, Dumbledore hits on his manipulation on full speed along with Molly and Arthur, trying to get the Weasley twins over on their side before they end their time at Hogwarts.

That's about it. Don't know when it'll come out but I will be trying to write shorter chapters, more to the point and therefore have them out faster. I have this weird thing thinking I have to write really long chapters like a week apart. Shortly, I know by now that ain't working too well.

Anyway, this is it. I'll be going then.

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	48. Ch 44: Subtle Chase

**A Different Life**

**Summary**: They all thought Lily was Light. She wasn't. She was in love with the Dark Lord, and gave birth to his son. Now Erus Riddle is growing up, showing just how evil the son of Lord Voldemort can be. Of course, the Light doesn't know that fact. Slash.

**Spoilers**: Not so many. You need to know about Chamber of Secrets and Horcruxes. It's good if you've read all seven books though, just in case.

**Pairing/s**: NoirErus, SiriusSeverus

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. They belong rightfully to Mrs Rowling; I just borrow them for the time being. Although some of the characters are mine, those you don't recognize from the books of course.

**Other notes**: Hermione is not Hermione. She is Cynthia, a girl who loves reading and hates Dumbledore. Harry's real, and full name is Erus Sicarius Salazar Riddle.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Parseltongue" _

_Visions _

-o-

Wow, it isn't as late as it usually is. I'm… I'm speechless.

So… enjoy.

_Warnings: __A little NoirErus, just a bit of snuggling._

-o-

**Chapter Forty-Four:**** Subtle Chase**

First day had gone smoothly and now Erus was making his way to professor Mori's greenhouses that lay in the backyard of the school. Or well, calling it backyard was kind of an insult. The grounds were not as large as Hogwarts', true, but it was nice hanging out there. It even had a little patch of forest where the Care of Magical Creatures-teacher had the animals.

He was to serve one to two hours detention with the man each school day after dinner, helping him in whatever the man needed. That was not so bad and it was a good chance for Erus to learn more about Herbology.

Coming to the greenhouses he saw where Mori was and walked up to it. The man turned around and waved him inside. "I'm having all of these re-planted," he said and gestured around the place.

"All of them? Wow, that's a rather large number."

"Yes. Grab a pair of gloves, and come over here."

Erus took off his robe, figuring it would be more in the way, took a pair of gloves and walked up to the professor. The man told him what to do and they worked together in silence. After a half-hour Erus pulled his hair into a ponytail before grabbing onto the next pot, not seeing Mori watched him a bit. However, as the teen tried to lift the heavy plant from the pot Mori came up behind him and helped him. Together they moved the plant over to its new pot and made sure it was okay.

"You work with plants often?" Mori asked.

"I did it a little as a kid and dad wanted me to do something productive," Erus said.

"Did you have someone to teach you?"

"Yeah, my godfather. He's a potions master so he knows about a lot of plants. Why?"

"You know how to lift them, that's all."

"Oh… guess it stuck with me."

Before Erus knew it, they had worked through a fifth of it and Mori was dragging his gloves off.

"We'll continue tomorrow," he said and Erus nodded. His arms were a bit sore from all the lifting. "How was your holiday?"

"Enjoyable."

"Despite the detention hanging over you?" Mori asked.

"I didn't think much of it, sir," Erus said. "I see them more as a class."

"Really?" the man asked as they left the greenhouses, he locking them with a mere wave.

"Yeah," the teen replied. "You learn something from them, so why wasting your time fretting over them?"

"Is that so," the man said, and if Erus squinted, Mori might even have looked a bit amused.

-o-

Erus was in the library doing homework when Lamia approached him. It was one of the rare times when the teen was completely alone save for Vates, and the man thought it might be just as well.

"Erus?"

The teen turned to him. "Yeah?"

"You got a visitor waiting in my office."

"A visitor?" Erus asked, confused. "Wait, in _your _office?" Normally visitors were with Maria in her office.

"What do we have in common?"

"What--- oh. Voldemort is here?" Merlin, it still felt weird saying Voldemort when he knew his own father's name was that.

"That's the one. Come on."

The teen followed Lamia through the halls to the white-haired man's office and went through the door that the man held open. Voldemort turned his head and gave a small smile as he saw Erus.

"There's our little manipulating Necromancer," he said, and Erus was reminded of his own father when Voldemort was being sentimental. Funny tone, but acceptable.

"Manipulative how?"

"Well, having the vampires do most of the work."

"I do have a vampire lover, and he just loves to help me out," Erus said as he sat down, dumping his schoolbag on the floor next to his chair. "Besides, I make the Necromancer leader work as well."

"True," Voldemort said. "Although our luck isn't that great at the moment. This man you're searching for is good at hiding his tracks."

"That's why I'm asking so many," Erus said. "If he had been easy to find it would have been an insult to Necromancers and vampires alike to be called in."

"But when it gets hard you call us?"

"Of course. You're much better on the hard work than us," the teen said. "Besides, my dad is rather busy at the moment in England. He's doing what he can."

"And what he can't do, his son arranges. Tell me, would he have vampire friends without you?"

Erus thought this over as Lamia sat down by his desk. The man's office was rather large but also empty of things. Just a bookshelf behind the desk with books and rolled-up parchments, and some furniture along with a chessboard on a nearby table. The windows allowed much of the light to come inside, so on the days Lamia did not have any lights of any kind.

"Probably not," he finally replied. "But then again, he wouldn't have accepted that he couldn't have me."

"Aah, a parent's love. Always warms my heart," Voldemort said.

"Yeah, tell him that and he will try finding a way to kill you," Erus said.

Due to the involvement with Voldemort and Lamia Erus had found no other way than to tell the younger Necromancer who his father really was as Voldemort (number two) already knew. Lamia had taken it surprisingly well, and now did not even react when Erus spoke of his father.

"I'm sure if he searches long enough and hard enough he will find a way," the older Necromancer said. "But he'll need more than the years he will live."

"Well then, lucky him he got the Philosopher's Stone," Erus said and checked his nails.

That made them both react and they turned their heads to him. The teen looked up, held up his hands, palms up and said:

"What? I gave it to him when I was eleven!"

"Eleven! How did you manage?"

"Well, I could have died because I was pretty stupid back then but I got saved by my godfather. And I got it just to annoy dad's enemies. Giving it to him was a side-bonus."

Voldemort stared at him for a while. Erus glanced back.

"You surprise me more for each time we meet," the Necromancer declared.

-o-

Dumbledore felt his frustration simmer just under the surface, wondering what would happen that would make it break out. Sometimes it felt like a person breathing wrong would set it off; that was the level of frustration he was feeling. There was nothing he could do to stop Voldemort's and his raging Death Eaters, they had started to do raids with more intensity, more often than not with no purpose other than to piss the Order off.

They were working overtime to try to find out why the Necromancers and vampires were working with each other, what their goal was but there was nothing they could find out. No one was willing to say. No one wanted to spill their masters' secrets which proved to be very annoying for the headmaster.

He had not even found out the name of the vampire leader. It seemed to be common in the world of the dark but in the Light, there was nothing. No leaders seemed to know even the vampire's face.

Rising up from his desk he walked over to the window and looked outside at the snowy grounds. His patience was running out. He wanted answers, and he wanted them now.

A knock on the door, and he turned to it just as James walked inside.

"Anything?" Dumbledore asked.

"Nothing," the man said and sat down. "We managed to capture a man who had apparently joined the vampire leader years ago but the moment we started probing he killed himself. He had not said anything."

"How did he kill himself?"

"A small knife he had concealed, he dragged it up and slit his own throat. We couldn't save him."

"Damn it!"

Dumbledore sat down and tried to calm down.

"We need to know what they're after," he said. "They are working together in a way they have never before. I'm sure the leaders have met several times. If we just knew the location… anything, to capture them."

"I don't think it will be that easy, headmaster. I mean, they are the leaders of their people. That means they have proven themselves to be strong."

"I know. I just want to know what made them stir. What made them start doing this. _Who_ made them start moving."

-o-

When Erus went through the gate to meet Sirius, he was surprised when he saw Noir with the man.

"Noir?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"You two are coming with me for the evening," the vampire said. "There is a meeting of progress; I thought you would like to hear what others had to say."

"Ooh, in that case… let's go immediately."

Sirius chuckled at the teen's eagerness and the vampire grabbed a hold of them both.

A moment later, when everything cleared, all Erus could see first was white. Then, after blinking a bit, he saw it was an enormous hall, and everything in it was white. The floor, the walls, even the roof and staircases and doors. Huge pillars shot up from the floor to the roof, that could be ten metres high or as much as thirty. Erus felt a bit woozy looking around.

"Where are we?" he asked and looked at Noir.

"In the gathering place," Noir replied. "A formal palace where we vampires hold our meetings from time to time."

"Just for vampires?"

"And the humans who accompany vampires," he said and led them through a door. "This is where we will have the meeting."

"When is it going to start?"

"In an hour or so."

Erus had a look around the room, which was also white. But here it was rows and rows of benches, all made of clear white marble. At the far end stairs seemed to just have grown up from the floor up to a high throne-chair, also made of marble.

"Let me guess," Erus said and looked at Noir. "You're sitting at the top."

"Well, I am the leader," Noir said, "so yes, I will sit there. You two will be with me."

"Really?" the teen asked.

"Do you think I invite people out of a whim and let them sit on the floor? No, you two will be with me," the vampire said. "I'll have chairs there for you before the meeting starts."

"Don't you go blind with all this white?" Erus asked as they walked towards the throne.

"Well, it's not like I want to spend too much time here," Noir admitted as he walked up the stairs. "You sometimes miss a step when you've spent enough time in here. Everything turns bright white and afterwards you need complete darkness for a few minutes to let your poor eyes rest."

"Then why do you have it?"

"Don't ask me things I don't know," Noir said. "All I know it's tradition, and it's to honour the dead."

"Honour the dead by making yourself blind by watching too much white? Yeah, sounds real noble," Erus muttered as he shot out a hand just before Sirius fell flat on his face.

"My eyes," Sirius moaned. "It feels like one of the blinding curses Remus likes to throw at me."

Noir chuckled and waved his hand a bit, dimming the light in the room.

"I usually do that," the vampire said. "I honour the dead every day, there's no need to go blind for them."

They talked until vampires and humans began to file into the room. Most recognized Erus and only bowed at all three while some eyed the two on either side of Noir with curiosity.

"No one of them will speak to the Light?" Erus asked quietly, sitting as close as the high throne without actually sitting in Noir's lap.

"No," Noir said. "They are proud to be with me, with the dark. If they know they are going to be interrogated with Veritaserum, they make sure they can never speak again."

"They kill themselves for you? That's rather amazing."

"Luckily there are not many who are captured. Last time was a few weeks ago, he took his life before they even began questioning him."

"Let me guess; it was Dumbledore's Order?"

"When is it not?"

The vampire glanced around the hall, saw all had gathered and raised a hand slightly. Everyone silenced at once, like a command and Erus looked around. He could hear their breaths, quietly travelling around the room, and the humans' heartbeats. He clenched Noir's arm, fingernails digging into the fabric of Noir's robe.

The vampire glanced over at him, then around the hall and said:

"I see we are all here. Shall we begin? And let's not make this too formal, I don't think I can have another one of those meetings for the day."

Some smiled, and they sat more easily on the benches. Noir's hand came over Erus', squeezed gently, promising food afterwards and Erus relaxed.

"If I may, my lord," one said and rose up.

"Of course."

"This Hathloor, we have found traces of him in Asia and Europe, most recent of him was before Christmas in Russia. We have been unable to confirm whether he's still there or not."

"Do you think it's worth a shot pursuing?" Noir asked.

"If he's not there, then at least we may find out where he went. The man travels light, and fast, like he knows he's being chased."

"He probably knows that," Erus murmured. "If not from us, by others. Maybe his own people."

Noir inclined his head to the teen, then back at the vampire and said:

"Take a group with you to Russia, find out what you can."

"Yes, my lord."

The others made their reports, swift and quick as they had not much to say. Hathloor was near-impossible to completely track after he broke with both his people and humans, now travelling with outcasts of other kind but always leaving them shortly.

The meeting took less than an hour and soon the others were moving out, going back to their homes and families or friends.

Erus felt part of his bloodlust gone now but was still hungry. Noir rose up and offered the teen his hand which Erus took.

"Shall we get going?" Noir asked and looked at Sirius. "I will find something suitable for Erus to eat in Italy."

Nodding, the man followed them both out of the room.

While at Hogwarts, as it began to near February, two people were not having a good last term.

Fred and George found themselves with a huge problem; the Light. They were being followed almost wherever they went by someone who supported the Light, being told that they should come back to their parents, come back to the Light, fight for the Light. They considered murder the Light just to shut them up.

For now they were safe with Draco and Cynthia who had locked themselves inside of Severus' office. The man was off on Voldemort business and had allowed them to use his office as a safe place, which they now greatly appreciated.

"I'm serious; they ask us like ten times a day!" Fred said, pacing angrily in front of the potions master's desk. "I swear, if I got a galleon every time someone asked me that question, I would be rich in no time!"

"They're desperate," Cynthia said. "And pathetic. I mean it, ask two teenagers to join them? That's almost beyond pathetic."

"They clearly need people," Draco said. "Or supporters. Or to say that your family is Light."

"Our family's been split for years," the twins said. "We, Bill and Ginny ain't on the Light side, haven't been for years. Charlie doesn't want anything to do with either side, which suits us just fine. He's happy where he is, and he should stay happy. It's just Ron and Percy who are idiots and follows Dumbledore blindly along with our parents."

Fred finally stopped pacing and sat down next to his brother. George rubbed the back of his neck, cracking it a bit and said:

"But the NEWTs are killing me."

"Come on, I'm sure you'll do fine," Cynthia said.

"Says you," they moaned. "You the super-knowledge-girl."

"Not super-knowledge," she protested. "Just… well, just like-to-read-girl?"

"Super-knowledge," Draco agreed with the two.

"Draco!"

-o-

Erus looked up as the door to the greenhouse opened, and blinked a few times when Maria entered. The woman nodded to him and then looked over at Mori.

"Tea?" she asked the man. "You may join if you want to, Erus."

"No, ma'am, I'm almost finished here," the teen said. "Gotta go and finish homework after this."

"I can take a cup," the Herbology professor said softly, setting down some pots on a table. "You don't usually come here."

"Well, I was sick of the office, and I wanted to see some nice plants," the woman said. "You got all the beautiful ones, so it's here I have to go."

Mori shook his head, waved his hand and a teapot appeared, steaming hot, along with two cups and it began to pour up tea. Maria settled down on a chair as Erus continued to settle the plants in their new pots. He had four left, then he was free for the evening.

He looked over at the two, and wondered if Maria enjoyed Herbology. With the way she stroke the plants, he guessed yes. Storing that away in the just-in-case-information file, he continued his work.

Coming back to his room later to get his homework, he went to check the parchment he had gotten from Noir, as he had done of lately. Most of the time it was blank.

This day it was not.

_Erus, we have a lead on our friend. I have a group of my people hunting him, he's running swift and quickly but he cannot outrun vampires._

_He seems to be heading towards England, although often crossing his own tracks to confuse others. That may be the reason why he has been so hard to find._

_However, he will not be allowed to enter England, we will have him cornered before that. I will contact you as soon as we are closing in._

_Noir_

Erus felt a smile stretch up on his lips but did nothing to stop it; he was way too happy for that. Finally things started to run smoothly, and with a little luck he would be able to deliver Hathloor to his executers sooner than later.

"This is getting very annoying."

James looked up at Dumbledore who threw down the papers he held in.

"There was a vampire meeting recently, and since then they've begun to move on twice as fast," the headmaster said. "Like they were being chased."

"Or they're chasing someone."

"We have to find that connection between the vampires and Necromancers," Dumbledore said. "This can't be allowed to continue. We have to find that thing, that simple thing that holds the two groups together, all to in the greater picture bring them all down on their knees. We have to do that."

"That will be hard," the Potter said and put down the Daily Prophet he had been reading. He rose up from the chair, walked to the window in Dumbledore's office and continued, "We know nothing about vampires and Necromancers. We don't know their true leaders, hell, we can't even find Voldemort!"

"Italy… that Riddle boy, his school… they teach Necromancy."

"You think Riddle knows anything?" James asked, turned to look at Dumbledore.

"No, the brat seems too young," the headmaster said, "but… his teacher. His teacher is old enough. Let's see if we can get a chat with him, and make him spill his guts about his dear leader."

-o-

The last day of his detention had arrived and Erus was just cleaning up when Mori leaned against the wall next to him.

"Have you learned anything about this long detention?" he asked.

"Yeah, don't go around breaking other people's arms," Erus said and looked at him.

Mori smiled a little bit. "Other than that?"

"Just some stuff I was having trouble with in your class, sir. It's been rather fun actually."

"You're one of the first ones to say a detention is fun."

"Well, I never said I was normal."

The Herbology professor locked the greenhouse after them, Erus waiting until the man caught up before they started the short trek back to the school.

"Your family is a very special kind," Mori suddenly said, looking at him.

"Well, technically, it's just me and my father. But we have lots of friends."

"Sometimes, friends are family."

"True. Why are we so special then, professor?"

"Just a small observation," Mori said but stopped Erus from entering as they reached the gates that would take them into the castle. "Erus."

It was not often he would say Erus' name like that, so the teen looked up at Mori, on alert.

"I don't know who you are yet," the man said, "but I have a fair guess you are deep within the dark."

"You oppose of that?" Erus asked softly.

"I do not. Rivalry between Light and dark doesn't interest me much. But for you, who fight for the dark. You will have enemies, those who will try figure you out just like I try to do. But unlike me, they won't stop just because they find out."

"I know that," Erus said. "I've always known."

The professor looked at him for a long time.

"Who are you, really?" he asked.

"That's a good question, professor," Erus said with a grin. "I'm sure you'll find out eventually."

With that, he said goodnight and walked inside. Mori stood still outside, chuckled softly and whispered:

"Yes… I suppose I will."

-o-

The street was buzzing with wizards and witches but Erus and Blanc were searching for two specific ones.

And soon enough they came.

"Erus!" Willy ran through the masses, Viktor fighting to keep up with his little brother, who could slip past people more easily than the former Quidditch player.

"Hey, Willy," Erus said as the teen came to them. "You always run away from your brother?"

"Unfortunately, yes, every time he sees someone he knows," Viktor said as he came to them. "You came to visit us."

"I thought I should, to check how you are doing in person," the teen said. "Blanc's been telling me, but I guess I wanted to see it for myself."

"Then let's not stay here. Our apartment is not far from here."

They walked through the wizard street, avoiding shopping people, Viktor and Erus leading, Willy in the middle and Blanc bringing up the end, standing out with his pale skin and white hair.

The apartment was small, something Erus was not really used to, but it was comfortable and he got a little homesick stepping inside. He was a bit shocked over that; the apartment was not alike Voldemort's manor in any way. Looking over at the brothers, he realized much of the homesickness was because of them.

Their familiarity with each other, how they managed not to run into each other when getting some tea ready… it was the family thing Erus kind of missed.

It was not long until school finished though, and then he would be with his father for the entire summer. Hopefully Hathloor had been caught before that; he did not fancy having that thing hanging over his head when the break began.

He stayed with the Krum brothers for roughly two hours before it was time to go back. Blanc waved goodbye at them as they left; having checked on them for around a year he was used them and they to him.

"Back to Italy then?" he asked as he caught up with the raven-haired teen.

"No. Could you take me to Noir? It's weekend after all, and I want to see him before I go back to Sirius."

"Of course."

A few minutes later he got to see his lover, Blanc moving upstairs while Noir took Erus into the living-room.

"Are you not supposed to be with Sirius?" he asked as they sat down.

"Severus' with him for the day, I want to give them as much time as possible alone," Erus said and snuggled into Noir's side. "They don't get that too often."

"How kind of you."

"Well, it's only because Severus is my godfather."

"Is not Sirius your godfather as well?"

"Chosen by James Potter, yes, but he's Harry's godfather," the teen said. "I'm not Harry, and he said that himself."

"I see. Are you entirely doing it for Severus, or do you yearn for some time alone with your lover as well?"

Erus looked up at the vampire for a moment, then put the head back on its resting place on the older one's shoulder.

"Of course I do," he said, which surprised Noir a bit. The vampire had not expected his lover to answer. "Everyone does. And now we are alone."

"Blanc is in the manor."

"But not in this room," Erus said. "I just want to sit with you for a bit, then I'll go back."

"As you wish," Noir said and breathed in Erus' smell. "I admit, I like it too. When it's just us… when we just relax, like this."

"You like it?"

"Even vampires yearn for things," Noir said. "This is what I always yearn and crave for. I must take full advantage of it, who knows when I will hold you in my arms again."

Erus let the vampire tug him closer, watched the fire burning and closed his eyes. Sirius and Severus would probably appreciate the extra hour he gave them.

-o-

The fresh April day made Erus and his friends to go outside do to the homework. Stella set up a blanket for them to sit on and the books were strewn out around them, scratching of quills against parchment could be heard faintly underneath their comments and talking.

The teen looked up sharply as he saw them enter through the gates.

"Erus, what's wrong?" Cain asked.

He continued to stare at someone, and the others turned around.

Dumbledore walked along with James and a reluctant-looking Severus, and it was the potions master who spotted the Dark Lord's son first. Their eyes met, and then Erus moved so they could not see his face.

"Erus?" Abel said, sounding confused. Looked confused too. So did most of the others, with the exception of Dimitriv, Nikolaj and Stella. They looked wary instead, and Nikolaj said:

"Is it because of your family you hide your face?"

"Yeah, something like that," Erus said. "Let's just say it'll save me a huge headache if those people leave me alone."

"I don't want you to have a headache," Cain said. "You're a pain in the ass then."

"Then let's hope they won't spot me," the teen said. "Are they inside?"

"Almost," Stella said. "They don't look interested in us."

"What could they want?" Erus said. "Last time I checked Hogwarts' headmaster was no favourite in this school to anyone."

"Maybe he wants to make amend," Cain said.

"Yeah, right," the raven-haired teen snorted. "Just so he can get some more people to manipulate."

Inside, the three met with Maria, whose eyes was anything but warm.

"Headmaster Dumbledore," she greeted chillingly.

"Headmistress Santina," Dumbledore said. "I have come here to see if it was possible to speak with professor Lamia Sangue."

"Possible or not, I don't think he has anything to say to you," a voice sounded, and they turned around. Invisus' violet eyes seemed black, blazing with a raging fire, and he stood tall and stiff, arms across his chest. His jaw was set, clenched, and Severus wondered what he would have done had he had a wand in his hand. Probably attacked them out of instinct.

"Let professor Sangue decide on that," Dumbledore spat to the man, then looked at the headmistress. "You don't keep your teachers in place?"

"Why, just because you do it?" she asked, raised one of her eyebrows.

Dumbledore just glared at her. "Where is he?"

"Not here and now I would like you to leave," Maria said.

"We just want to ask him some questions!" James said and stepped forward. "Won't even take him five minutes."

"Well, he's having a class right now, can't disturb him," Maria said. "You know, Necromancy is very delicate at certain stages… or yeah, that's right, you don't know that because you think it should be forbidden. What business does the Hogwarts headmaster have with a Necromancer?"

"None of yours."

"It is, since he's my employee. But if you don't want to answer that, you will turn around and leave. Now."

Dumbledore took a few deep breaths, lips thin in rage, then he turned on his heels and walked outside. James followed with a last glare to them. Severus shook his head at the two Light wizards, shrugged at Maria and Invisus before following Dumbledore and Potter.

-o-

Severus ended the classes on a sunny day in May, eating dinner as quickly as he could before practically fleeing from the hall with its light, noises, students and stupid Light people. Well, not all of them were Light but most of them, and really, Potter's laughter was making him itch for his wand, a curse on the tip of his tongue.

Opening the door to his office, he thought he was safe. Looking around, he realized he was not.

"Pray tell me why I have two Weasleys eating dinner in my office?" he asked.

Fred and George looked at each other, then at the potions master before Fred swallowed his food and said:

"Because these two Weasleys want to be able to eat without puking it up on their classmates who are a bunch of annoying pieces of shit."

Severus thought about this for a moment, shrugged and replied: "Fair enough. Just clean up after yourselves."

A moment later Draco and Cynthia ducked underneath his arm and into the room, quickly followed by Blaise and Theodore, who quickly moved aside Severus' arm and shut the door. He raised an eyebrow at them and Draco shrugged, saying:

"They won't leave us alone, telling us we corrupted Fred and George."

"Which by the way, we didn't do but Erus did," Cynthia said as a matter-of-fact. "Not that we hate that."

"Actually, it was more Erus' dad who did it," Draco said. "A bloody prank-book of all things… hey guys."

"Hey," Fred said.

"Swallow before speaking!" Cynthia scolded. "Learn from your brother!"

"He isn't saying anything!"

"Exactly!"

Severus wondered what he had done to deserve being a babysitter to this bunch.

-o-

The days moved too quickly for Erus to keep up, turning into a mash of lessons, talking and searching. It had never happened before but he let himself just ride along, keeping up with the pace and so he ended up in the beginning of June.

Draco and Cynthia were doing well at Hogwarts, despite the heavy attacks from the Light side for corrupting the Weasley twins, who by the way fled to Severus or Remus whenever they could. They sought out shelter with Minerva and Poppy once in a while too, so no one would get suspicious of where they were going. They were looking forward the summer break. The moment they graduated they would move in with Bill for the time being, then maybe get an own place once one of them or both had a job. They had an idea to open a joke-shop, and Erus had already promised them money support. A joke-shop sounded fun, and that is what they did the best.

But for now what they all had to focus on was studies, and exams. For Erus, it was just normal exams. For Draco, Cynthia, Fred and George though it was the dreaded OWLs and NEWTs. He did not really envy them at that point, as he knew it was rather stressful and he did not really have time to obsessing like crazy over school.

Just like half-crazy.

That was entirely different. Cain and Abel begged to differ while Stella just smiled. The Russian twins shrugged at that, saying there was no difference. Between him obsessing like crazy and half-crazy that is. They insisted he obsessed like crazy on everything.

He insisted he could hurt them, just a little bit. They were not supporting that, how strange.

So here he was shifting between studying for his exams and having contact with Noir through the parchment. The vampire wrote daily about reports, as his group was getting closer to Hathloor and the vampire had already promised to bring Erus with him to get the man.

"Erus?"

He looked up from the parchment to see Abel and Cain stare right back at him.

"That's scary. What do you want?"

"You just looked lost in thoughts."

"Perhaps I was. That all?"

"How's it coming along? The studies?" Cain pointed at his books.

"Can't say I can prepare much longer. I just want to do them and then get over with it."

"You're last year in potions, right?" Abel said.

"Yeah, I am."

"Good gracious, are you going to have any subjects left when you start seventh year?" the teen said.

"I'm quite sure I'll have a few," Erus reassured them. "Astronomy and Herbology I already know I have."

"Great… two classes. You're not just gonna walk around in the school in seventh year, taunting us who must work our asses off, right?" Cain said.

"I'm quite sure I won't do that."

He saw writing appear on the parchment and looked down while the others continued with their studying. Noir's elegant writing was hurried, almost sloppy but eager. The raven-haired teen's eyes widened as the message appeared in full.

_We have him trapped. Meet up with your Necromancer teacher, now._

Tbc…

* * *

Sorry, I left a cliffhanger!

Let's see if Erus manages to catch Hathloor.

Chapter 45: Erus rushes from school to chase down the man who tried to kill Cynthia, and who murdered Anastasia's family. Will he succeed?

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	49. Ch 45: Hathloor

**A Different Life**

**Summary**: They all thought Lily was Light. She wasn't. She was in love with the Dark Lord, and gave birth to his son. Now Erus Riddle is growing up, showing just how evil the son of Lord Voldemort can be. Of course, the Light doesn't know that fact. Slash.

**Spoilers**: Not so many. You need to know about Chamber of Secrets and Horcruxes. It's good if you've read all seven books though, just in case.

**Pairing/s**: NoirErus, SiriusSeverus

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. They belong rightfully to Mrs Rowling; I just borrow them for the time being. Although some of the characters are mine, those you don't recognize from the books of course.

**Other notes**: Hermione is not Hermione. She is Cynthia, a girl who loves reading and hates Dumbledore. Harry's real, and full name is Erus Sicarius Salazar Riddle.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Parseltongue" _

_Visions _

-o-

Thanks for all the reviews, and enjoy this chapter!

_Warnings:__ Slight gore mentioning._

-o-

**Chapter Forty-Five: Hathloor**

Erus walked quickly down the hall, almost on the brink of running, until he finally reached Lamia's office. He barged in without knocking and the man rose up.

"I got the message from Voldemort," he said and looked at the teen.

"From Noir, he wrote it to me. Are we leaving?"

"Yes."

They moved out, Erus having left his school bag in the office but he had not managed to convince Vates to stay; the snake had more or less wrapped himself around the teen and refused to move. Not in the mood to argue, Erus let the snake follow with him, and now Vates was wrapped safely around his neck.

As they exited the school Erus looked up and said:

"Aren't you supposed to tell the headmistress if we're leaving?"

"She knows already. I said it was Necromancer business."

"Which it technically is."

"It's more your business."

"Yes, and I'm a Necromancer. By the way, where exactly are we going? Noir didn't tell me."

Lamia curled an arm around Erus' shoulders, prepare to Apparate. He looked down at the teen and said:

"We're going to Ukraine."

And then they were gone.

-o-

When the world cleared around Erus, he was met by Noir's tense posture.

"He's moving fast," the vampire said as a greeting. The Necromancer-leader came in sight, and Erus had a look around the place. They were surrounded by mountains.

"It's a popular hiding-place for outcasts," Voldemort said as he came up to them. "I know I've hidden myself here back when I really was alive."

"Are we taking up the chase?" Erus asked.

"The moment the rest catch up," Noir said. "Which is about now."

Erus looked where the vampire was looking and saw something move rapidly over the ground.

"Is that flying carpets?" he asked.

"Well…" Noir shrugged a bit at this as the teen turned to look at him. "We don't really like brooms."

"I'll ride with a broom I think," Voldemort said. He was already holding one. "I don't have much love for carpets."

"As I've never rode one before, I'll take the carpet, and let's step it up," Erus said. "I'm not having him run away yet again."

Within moments they were all moving across the land, brooms or on carpets. Noir and Erus shared one and the vampire snuck an arm around Erus' waist.

"Are you doing it only because of what he did to Cynthia?"

"He has been doing a lot of things," Erus said. "I do this partially because what he did to Cynthia, then also because everything else he has done. The killing of Anastasia's family is one of those things."

"You don't feel like torturing him yourself?" the vampire asked.

"Not really," the teen said. "I have better things to do than get revenge on him. I'm sure Cygnirius and Anastasia will do that just fine for me."

-o-

The trail led them into the mountains and they stopped in front of the opening. It gaped huge, and dark. The light outside did not seem to be able to penetrate the darkness from within the start of the tunnel.

"We're going in there?" one of the vampires said. "He probably knows it better than us."

"Doesn't matter," Erus said. "I'm going in. You can stay outside if you so wish."

With that, he entered. Noir immediately followed.

"Well, I'm his teacher and supposed to supervise him…" Lamia said, then shrugged and followed. With a grin, Voldemort was not far away and the vampires looked at each other.

"Why not?" one of them said. "Looks to be fun."

They entered as well.

Erus lit his wand up, holding it in front of him and Vates coiled tightly around him, eyes searching. He felt Noir by his side, the vampire on high alert and then Lamia on his other side, Voldemort behind him. The walls glittered as did the ground and Erus wondered how long the tunnels had been there. Clearly they were not made by Muggle hands. There was no passage up to the beginning of the tunnels, no passage a Muggle could find anyway.

Maybe it had been done by people like Hathloor, for safe-keeping, or for hiding. Either way, the man was at an advantage with knowing the terrain.

But the people behind Erus, and next to him were all more experienced than the teen. They were vampires and Necromancers; they knew how to fight in unfamiliar territory. So he was not overly concerned over that, only thankful that they did this for him, even though it was no more but personal business.

The tunnel split into four different directions.

"You separate," Noir said to the group of vampires.

No protests were heard that Noir, Lamia and Voldemort followed Erus through one of the tunnels and soon the others footsteps died out. Vates suddenly tightened around his waist, hissing and Erus stopped abruptly, even stopping his own breathing. He heard the others stop behind him.

It was a bit scary not hearing the teen's breath anymore, although Noir was more used to that than the two Necromancers but they did what Erus did; they focused to listen. With a slight movement the tip of the wand went dark, leaving them sightless. No one moved. The only thing that was heard was Lamia breathe, quiet and slow, and then underneath it…

Erus closed his eyes in the dark, heard Lamia's heart pulse but another rhythm there in the tunnel too. Not belonging to Vates, because he could tune out the snake's heart nowadays. This was one was quicker than Lamia's, reading slight panic and fear. It made him hunger for more.

Opening his eyes he turned his wand, made sure no one was in the way and fired a spell. A slight yelp, movement and Erus was running behind the now discovered Hathloor, the three adults in pursuit of both teen and the hunted.

Hathloor felt his way through the tunnel with his hands, running faster than he had dared before, not looking behind. He knew they were following. He knew one of them knew more about him than the rest. He knew it was because of what he did to that girl that they were chasing him. He was not going to get caught though.

The one who knew about him was the one closest. He would trap that one, and kill it before chasing down the others. They may be powerful but he was immortal and he could kill them. He would kill them all.

-o-

Erus knew the exact moment when he had been cut off from the others, from the feeling of air rushing past just behind him but mostly from the wrenching sound and resulting bang. He stopped, and Noir screamed something. Probably a curse in a language he would refuse to teach Erus .

"Erus!" Now Lamia's wand was lit and he saw they were all trapped behind bars or solid iron. "It's going to take us some time breaking the iron."

"I'm going ahead."

"No!" This time it was Noir. "No, no, no. You are not going alone, Erus."

The teen was already backing away. "I have to," Erus said. "We'll loose him."

"Erus, don't!"

"I got Vates with me, worse case scenario he'll eat the guy!"

"No!" This time it was all three but the teen had already vanished down the tunnel.

Noir almost clawed at the bars but they were protected and the only result was that his fingernails broke off. Still, the vampire did not stop trying while Lamia and Voldemort tried to work the magic off from the iron.

Erus turned in a slow circle after a while as the place lit up from a hole from above, descending down on him and the wide and round room. It really was gigantic, larger than the ballrooms his father and Lucius had _together_. Three openings led to other tunnels from the room but he knew Hathloor was somewhere in this room.

He saw immediately the floor was not as smooth as in the tunnel. Rather it was rocky and holes in the ground leading Merlin knows where. His steps were careful, his eyes searching and his wand out and ready. The walls did not glitter either; they were stone and stone alone. Cold, hard stone with no colour. Now he noticed smoke rising from the holes in the ground, a faint orange light coming up from there as well.

He nearly stepped through one of the holes, balanced on one foot for a moment before stepping back. The light from above was a cold blue, opposite to the light from below, and he could not see anything but brightness as he looked up. His wand was still held tightly in his hand, ready to strike. Vates had quieted down, moved around his chest now, tense.

Hathloor watched the youngster move over the stone floor. He was graceful, and careful, muscles tense. He would not be as easy as Hathloor had predicted. This boy was ready for an attack. Expected one.

_Let's not disappoint him._

Erus could feel the first attack before it hit him in the back. He dove to the side, rolled over and got up just inches from a hole bigger than the others. Had he fallen there he would not have been able to catch himself.

An outlined figure moved and Erus trained his eyes on the man. Hathloor carried no wand but light was shining from both of his hands. Wandless and non-verbal magic then. Erus carefully stepped to more solid ground, Hathloor following. The light seemed to shine up his rather big grin.

Vates did a sort of hissing growl, grew and attacked.

"No!" Erus screamed.

Hathloor shot a spell before Vates had a chance to activate his eyes, as he could decide whether to have them on or off, and the snake was thrown aside. The walls shook with the force the Basilisk hit the wall.

The man laughed, it bounced off the walls and he shot out spells into all directions. When he looked back at the teen, his laughter stopped, and his grin faded slightly.

In the dark corner Erus stood his eyes were shining a mixture between emerald and red fire. His jaws clenched together, he felt hatred well up, and he fired his special-made spells, its light frighteningly looking like Avada Kedavra.

Hathloor ducked, and the wall exploded as the spell hit it. He looked up just in time to be tackled by the teen. Sharp fangs grew and Hathloor threw Erus off him, making him hit the wall. The teen rolled up, knowing the rough stone had ripped his shirt and took away his wand. His eyes darted to Vates, who did not move. In the background, the sounds of the others trying to get past the iron bars.

"Do you know how many I have killed in these tunnels?" Hathloor asked. "I'm too strong in here for you."

"We'll see about that," Erus said.

"I know this room too well. I know everything too well."

"You killed a lot of people here, huh?" the teen said, a plan forming. He slowly went down to one knee, putting his hands flat out on the stone. It sent ice through his skin and up his arms, freezing his slowly pumping blood. His eyes never left Hathloor, and it seemed like blood bled into his iris.

"I did. So what?"

"That's good for me… not so good for you."

With that, his eyes rolled up in his head, and Hathloor heard bones rattling coming from the holes.

-o-

They had managed to destroy one of the bars, now working on a second when they heard footsteps closing in. The vampires came in sight, floating lights in the air now, and stopped a few metres from the three.

"The boy?" one asked.

"Continued," Noir growled. "Why can't I break them?"

"They are well-protected," Voldemort said. "Brute strength could work but then again you've tried it on your side."

The vampire leader kicked one of the bars as a response, growling and turning around when it did not budge.

"I'm trying the best I can to break the magic," Lamia said to the group of vampires, "but I wouldn't mind some help."

Two stepped forward, knowing magic better than the others and Voldemort moved back to let them work.

"Dead-ends for you?" Noir asked the others.

"Mine continued, but I felt the magical signal of the man in the tunnel where you entered," one said. "I turned around."

"The others were dead ends, ending in rooms made for hiding."

Noir started to nod, then stopped and turned his head towards the bars. His eyes clouded slightly, and he seemed to inhale.

"Do you smell something?" the Necromancer leader asked.

"Blood," he whispered. "We have to hurry, we have to get past these stupid…" He began to kick at them again, with little success.

"What's the rush?" Voldemort asked. "Yes, blood, but it could be Hathloor's."

"No, it's Erus' blood, I can smell it!"

-o-

Hathloor backed up a bit from the holes, looking at them and then at Erus who was leaning backwards to the wall, head thrown back and eyes completely rolled back. Then he looked back at the holes.

A skeleton hand came in sight, followed quickly by a grinning skull with empty eyes and he watched on as a whole skeleton rose from the hole, followed by others, some with skin hanging in stripes on their bodies, or still dressed in rotten clothes but all dead nonetheless.

He looked over at Erus. He had not known the teen was a Necromancer. He did not like them very much. They were arrogant and show-offs… the ones he had met anyway. This teen though was not like them. He did not want fame, or to show what he knew. He wanted Hathloor captured.

But it seemed like his awakening of the dead had its price. Hathloor could see even in the blue light thick blood trickling down Erus' nose. His eyes remained rolled up and now Hathloor realized he had stared at the boy for too long. It was time to leave.

Only he could not leave.

The skeletons covered all the exits, except the one that would lead him straight to the others. Who now had grown noisier, and more. They would come through any minute now, he had to get away.

As if sensing his thoughts, all the skeletons moved as one, towards him. Running, arms outstretched, their long-lost last thoughts screaming in his mind.

"_Why did you kill me?"_

"_I thought we were friends…"_

"_How could you do that?"_

"_You took my little girl!"_

"_Allies don't kill each other, Hathloor."_

"_We fought for you, we lost friends for you and this is how you thank us?"_

"_I thought I could trust you."_

"_Why did you do it?"_

"_Don't think you're pitied just because you lost your daughter."_

"_Do you think she's proud over you now?"_

Many more crowded his mind, his eyes widened even as the small blood-vessels burst, hot liquid spilled down his cheeks and he threw his head back and screamed.

Noir's eyes grew almost black as he heard the scream and the smelt the heavy odour of blood, grabbed onto an iron bar and ripped it into two. The magic was radiating from him, mixed with the intense feeling the vampires always felt when he was worried about his lover. The vampire leader squeezed through and vanished down the tunnel. The others stood in shock for a moment or two, then Lamia squeezed through the same hole, Voldemort following and the vampires bringing up the end.

As they came to the room Lamia's and Voldemort's eyes grew wide at the sheer amount of raised skeletons crowding the screaming Hathloor who had now began to claw at his ears to shut out the sounds of dead voices screaming at him.

Noir grabbed Erus by the shoulders, shook him and he lost focus, making the skeletons crumble to piles of bones. Blood had made a thick trail down his mouth, chin and onto his ripped shirt. Lamia made his way over to the teen while the others made sure Hathloor was not getting anywhere.

"How many skeletons were there?" Lamia called back to the Necromancer leader.

"I don't know, at least fifteen or sixteen. How bad is it?"

"What do you mean, how bad?" Noir demanded to know.

"Someone, tend to Vates," Lamia ordered. Voldemort made his way over to the Basilisk, who now had begun to move slightly.

Noir was still glaring at both of them even as the white-haired professor moved to check Erus' pulse.

"What's his normal pulse?" Lamia asked.

"It lies around forty and fifty," Noir replied.

"It's… seventy-three now."

"He shouldn't have that high."

"He strained himself doing that," Lamia said and pointed at the pile of bones.

"What do you mean?" one of the vampires asked. "I don't understand much of Necromancy, but that many shouldn't be a problem."

"For an adult," Lamia said. "For me or Voldemort, raising fifteen to twenty skeletons is not an issue. But how old is a fifteen-year old counting Necromancer-age and vampires?"

"A child."

"Which makes you a pervert," Lamia commented to Noir.

The vampire had the nerve to roll his eyes. "Like I'm not reminded by Erus of that every day," he replied. "Besides, Erus likes his pervert. What about the age?"

"He's a child," Lamia said. "That's the point. And not only is he a child, he's also small for his age. He's beginning to catch up but not enough to manage rise fifteen or twenty skeletons without consequences. The nose-bleed is a sign he strained his body too much."

"But he can raise people without problems," Noir said.

"That's it; _people_. Bodies, fresh or rotten, or in whatever decomposing stage we want them to be, are easier to rise than skeletons. Skeletons are the hardest for a Necromancer, not to mention for someone still considered a child."

Erus groaned and Noir held him a little closer, wiping away the blood from the teen's lips and chin. Eyes opened slowly and the two saw they were blood-shot even in the bad light.

"Next time I tell you to stay," Noir began, "why don't you listen then?"

"He was going to get away," Erus murmured, then brought a hand to his head. "Ow…"

"Hello there. I begin to see why your father is so protective over you; you are lucky I already got white hair."

"Maybe you'll start to get black hair," the teen said, closing his eyes again with a slight smile.

"The horror," the professor drawled and rolled his eyes. "Do you have a headache?"

"Yeah…"

"Feeling tired?"

Erus murmured in response and pressed his forehead to Noir's neck. Lamia looked at the vampire who gently strokes the teen's hair, holding him close. Amethyst eyes darted up from Erus' face to the Necromancer.

"He'll be fine. He's stronger than most kids," Lamia said quietly.

A sound could be heard from the teen.

"What was that, dear?" Noir asked.

Slowly, Erus moved from his comfortable position, squinted at the both of them, scowled and growled out:

"Don't call me a kid…"

Then he slumped back to Noir's neck and fell asleep. The vampire's mouth twitched into a smile and he could not help saying:

"Says the one who just took a nap."

-o-

Voldemort, the Dark Lord-one, moved his stare from first the captured Hathloor to his son in Noir's arms, and did not seem to know what he wanted to do first; go to his son or try bashing the prisoner's head in. The other vampires had gone back home while Lamia and the Necromancer leader offered to help Noir bring Hathloor to England. Besides, Lamia was still the supervising teacher for Erus; he was one who had to make sure Erus got back to Santuario.

Finally the Dark Lord got back his speech and said:

"Do I even want to know what happened?"

"Well…" Noir looked at Erus, then at the teen's father and continued, "Your son is very lucky I am white-haired already."

"Same with me," Lamia said, saw Hathloor trying to move and gave him a kick in the side.

"I never took you for a violent man," the Dark Lord pointed out.

"Never underestimate dear Lamia," the Necromancer leader said with a slight smile. "There is a lot he hides underneath that sweet face of his."

"You want me to practice kicking on you as well?" Lamia asked.

Within a few minutes all the right people had been called, Hathloor placed in a cell and Voldemort allowed to fuss over his son in peace. Vates, a bit dazed but unharmed, was taking a nap on the Necromancer leader's shoulders for some reason.

Voldemort stroke his son's face, noticed the traces of blood and cleaned it away. Noir was talking to the other Voldemort, clearly not wanting to disturb the two Riddles. He had been allowed to fuss over the teen earlier.

Erus' eyes opened to a slit and the first thing he saw was the blurry image of his father. The red eyes were glowing softly, like they almost always did when looking at the teen. The Dark Lord's face cleared up within moments and before Erus could stop himself he lifted a hand and placed it on his father's cheek, mirroring Voldemort.

"Hi, dad," he said quietly.

"… I'm blaming it all on you when I have to colour my hair."

"No, that's because you're old."

"I am not," the Dark Lord huffed.

Erus slowly sat up and said: "Shouldn't I get back to school?"

"We're doing some light exorcise according to my rapport," Lamia called out to him. "It's taking us a little longer than expected."

"But I'm not your student anymore," Erus said.

"Erus, you will be my student until you finish school."

"Alright… dad, where's Hathloor?"

"Awaiting his death."

"He's immortal."

"I'm sure we'll figure out a way."

Now, how come that answer from his father did not surprise Erus one bit?

-o-

Well back at school Lamia steered the teen to the healing wing, and for once Erus did not protest. If Lamia wanted him to go, he probably should.

"Is something wrong?" Sofi asked as they came inside.

"I want you to do a check on him, just for precautions. I think he's fine."

"I'm walking, I'm talking, I don't feel dizzy, I feel fine and why is Vates on your shoulders?"

"Because that is where he was put," Lamia replied. "Sit on the bed and be nice to Sofi."

Erus sighed but complied, scooting up onto the bed and let the healer do her check-up. He felt tired and a bit drained, the light was stinging his eyes a bit, and he was closing them before he knew what he was doing. When he opened his eyes he was lying down, and Sofi was chuckling softly.

"He's perfectly fine, just tired," she said to Lamia. "I suggest you should go and rest some, Mr Riddle."

"I think I will take that advice," Erus mumbled. "If I can get up again that is."

Vates hissed at him and the two adults looked at the snake, then at the teen.

"No, Vates, it was just a saying. I'm not hurt." Sitting up, he continued, muttering, "Overprotective, maniac snake."

"You do give him a reason to worry," Lamia said as he helped the teen up.

Sofi heard the two argue all until they left the healing wing.

-o-

Voldemort took a towel and rubbed his hands, but all he had accomplished was dirtying down the fabric and sending it off to Fabella… again. He was sure she already had a pile of bloodied towels and robes.

Anastasia came out from the cell, hair put up, a few strands falling down her face and the white hair sprayed in a fine layer of blood. Her pale face was painted partly with the red liquid, and the arms of her dress pulled up to her elbows.

"Your hands looks almost worse than before you tried to dry them off," she said to him.

"I know," he replied. "Ah, Cygnirius."

"Drinks?" The man was carrying a tray with glasses of wine on it. "Fabella wanted to, but we have made her quite a pile of laundry so I offered taking this with me."

Anastasia took one of the glasses, her hands free now from blood and kissed her husband on the cheek. Voldemort stretched for another glass, still bloody and took a deep drink from the wine. Cygnirius put aside the tray, the last wine glass held delicately in his hand.

"How are we doing?" he asked.

Anastasia and Voldemort look at each other, then turned to the cell door. Cygnirius peeked inside.

It was hard to see the walls by now. The floor looked sticky, perhaps a bit slippery, and blood still dripped from the body hanging near the wall furthest away from the door, heavy chains around swollen wrists, head hanging low.

"Is the gentleman still alive?" Cygnirius asked.

"If so, he's in bad health by now," the Dark Lord said.

"What have you given him now?"

"He took from his personal stores for us, dear," Anastasia stated. "A few collective poisons he has not shown in battles so far."

"Is that so?" the man said. "Thank you, Tom."

"No need for thanks. I enjoyed it very much."

A movement was seen, and Anastasia put down the glass.

"Shall we continue then?" she asked and gripped her wand.

Voldemort's was sticky with blood and he cleaned it off before putting it away, taking up a knife instead and dipping it in one of the bottles.

"After you," he said with a grin.

-o-

The end of the school year approached with huge steps, and soon enough Erus was packed and ready to go home for the summer.

Of course, Harrison could not let him go off without a last encounter.

It was just before dinner when Erus had found himself sitting outside on his own, only Vates as company as he wanted some time alone. Steps alerted him of someone's presence, and he knew it was not any of his friends or any teachers. The arrogance in the air was enough to help him identify who was coming.

"Sitting alone, Riddle?"

"Yes, and I was enjoying it immensely before you showed up," he replied.

Harrison walked around so he could stand before Erus and look down at the teen. The raven-haired teen's blood boiled and his temper flared before he pressed it down. Harrison simply was not worth to be suspended or expelled for. Even though it was tempting at times. What was he saying, at times?

He meant _constantly_.

Erus glanced up at the teen that now stood arms crossed and a malicious grin on his face.

"What do you want?" the sitting teen asked finally.

"I just want you to know that you might be teacher's favourite that allows you to do what you want, but that's not going to last forever."

"Says who? You?" Erus rose up; no further enjoyment could be depraved from the beautiful surrounding around the school.

"I will make the teachers see what monster you are."

Erus grinned at this, wide and eyes shining, making Harrison take a step back. The raven-haired teen stroke Vates' head and replied:

"So what? It's not like they aren't aware of that."

The other teen stepped back a bit more and Erus relaxed, smiling widely and Vates hissed at Harrison:

"_Why do you walk away? Come on, a bit closer… I'm in the mood for something annoying to eat."_

Erus chuckled at that, stroking the snake's head and looking over at the teen before turning to walk back to the castle. Harrison did not move to follow.

-o-

They took goodbye of each other just inside of the gates with parents or guardians milling around, and in the end came a few teachers and took goodbye of the Dark Lord's son as well. Last was Lamia who took him aside a bit and said:

"Don't try to overdo it this summer, alright?"

"Overdo what?" Erus asked innocently.

"Don't trick me. I know you've raised a whole group of people without supervision."

"Well, that was more their fault than mine."

"No matter," Lamia said. "You're still growing. Take it easy on the dead, got it? They might die again of shock feeling your magic."

Erus rolled his eyes but promised. With everything said and exchanged, he left in hunt of Sirius. He spotted the man soon enough, dodging under arms and slipping past people to finally end up next to him. Sirius himself looked highly uncomfortable in the tight crowds.

"Going?" he asked. It sounded like a plead, and perhaps ending with a bit of a whine.

"Please," Erus said and in a few moments the two were on their way to England.

* * *

Tbc…

Here it is!

Chapter forty-six: The summer. I don't remember what was planned, but the whole summer (I hope). Look forward to it!

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	50. Ch 46: Sixteenth summer of my life

**A Different Life**

**Summary**: They all thought Lily was Light. She wasn't. She was in love with the Dark Lord, and gave birth to his son. Now Erus Riddle is growing up, showing just how evil the son of Lord Voldemort can be. Of course, the Light doesn't know that fact. Slash.

**Spoilers**: Not so many. You need to know about Chamber of Secrets and Horcruxes. It's good if you've read all seven books though, just in case.

**Pairing/s**: NoirErus, SiriusSeverus

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. They belong rightfully to Mrs Rowling; I just borrow them for the time being. Although some of the characters are mine, those you don't recognize from the books of course.

**Other notes**: Hermione is not Hermione. She is Cynthia, a girl who loves reading and hates Dumbledore. Harry's real, and full name is Erus Sicarius Salazar Riddle.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Parseltongue" _

_Visions _

-o-

Thanks for all the reviews and sorry the long wait! Enjoy this new chapter!

_Warnings:__ Mentioning of NoirErus-love, although not much action. Some gore._

-o-

**Chapter Forty-Six:**** Sixteenth summer of my life**

Voldemort was not at home when Erus and Sirius arrived. Fabella greeted them both at the door, having awaited their arrival eagerly.

"Master is for the moment out, master will be joining by dinner," she stated as she led them inside. "Young master has a bath ready to clean up, and master Severus is waiting in the living room."

"I'll go right ahead then," Sirius said, and Erus moved up to the bathroom connected to his bedroom, Vates slithering down from him and making a comment of finding a fire to warm up.

"Sirius, if there is no fire in the living room light one for Vates, will you?"

"Sure thing."

The teen climbed the stairs of his home, stroking the walls as he went, breathing in the familiarity. It was good to be back at the manor, good to not having to restrain himself, playing the act of not being the Dark Lord's son.

He looked forward to the day he could act like himself fully in the company of the world.

-o-

Voldemort returned earlier than expected and saw Sirius and Severus in the living room, practically cuddling with each other and so he left them alone, summoning Fabella to him.

"Where's Erus?" he asked as he removed his outer robe, bloodied from some unfortunate Auror coming in his way. Nagini slithered into the living room where the heat from a sparkling fire came from.

"In his room, master. Fabella will have dinner ready in half-hour."

"We'll be there."

She took the robe with her and he walked upstairs to his son's room. Once he opened the door Erus looked up from his packing to see who it was. He wore a simple white shirt, a little too big for his slender frame, and black slacks.

"Hi, dad," he said and dumped the books he had been carrying on the bed.

"You know, you can use your wand for that," Voldemort said as he walked inside and took his son in his arms, hugging him close.

"I wanted to drag out on the time until dinner."

"You could have read something."

"I've been reading all year long; I'm too lazy today."

"So you unpack instead?" Voldemort released him and looked around. "You've already put away your clothes?"

"No, I've just started. Took a bath, Fabella had it ready for me when I arrived."

"How kind of her."

To think of it, the room did faintly smell of vanilla, the scent was simple and Erus had always had that kind of soap. So had Lily. Voldemort turned his thoughts away and picked around at the books, sending them to the bookshelf with a wave of his hand, then he sat down on the bed and watched his son.

His son who was turning more into a man for each passing day. He was already fifteen, going to sixteen this summer, he had a vampire who loved him above all else, his net of friends and acquaintances growing strong. The Dark Lord felt like it was only moments ago when he watched Erus take his first steps, hear him talk for the first time, taking him to the meetings, and see the same satisfaction in his son's eyes as his own at the sight of blood.

"Dad? You're spacing out."

"You're growing too fast," Voldemort protested.

"The Dark Lord is getting sentimental?" Erus said and walked closer. His feet were bare against the carpet.

"I like to be sentimental… in the privacy of my own rooms of course."

"And with your son?"

"Since almost everything I am sentimental about involves you, it's safe to drop my guard when you're around."

"What were you thinking about this time?" the teen asked as he sat down.

"This and that. Your first steps… that was kinda funny, because Severus was scared to death of what would happen if you fell and hurt yourself."

"He's always been a mother-hen alongside with you."

"You calling me a mother-hen?" Voldemort asked.

"That's precisely what I'm calling you."

He was given no warning before Voldemort attacked him.

-o-

"You really don't like being called a mother-hen."

"Would you?" Voldemort countered.

Erus laughed a bit. "As if anyone would."

The Dark Lord rose on his elbow and looked down at his son. "Why wouldn't they?" he asked softly.

"Because I won't have any kids," the teen said with a shrug. "Two guys can't have a child together."

The man knew that was true but was still a bit sad. He knew Erus would make a good father one day. Noir would too. For now though, Erus was too young to think about that, and Noir was too busy to consider it.

"There will always be other options," Voldemort said and sat up from the floor.

They had finished their mock-fighting, erm kicking and hitting like two kids, and ended up on the floor. Erus stared up at the ceiling and nodded absently at his father's comment. He was only fifteen; he didn't want to think about it yet. It would give Noir a shock though… he grinned and sat up as well.

"Think dinner is ready?" he asked.

"If it was we would have been picked up by Fabella and practically thrown into our seats."

Erus thought for a bit.

"Think she would lift us both at the same time?" he wondered.

Voldemort groaned.

"I wasn't _that_ literal."

-o-

After dinner the two Riddles retreated to the living room with Nagini and Vates while Sirius followed Severus home for the night, leaving them alone in the manor. Voldemort found a book to settle down with, no paperwork needing to be done but Erus was not in a mood for a book, or anything that might require him to move around, will it be with his fingers only or even his eyes. So he simply flung a pillow at his father's lap and made himself comfortable.

Voldemort raised an eyebrow and looked down at his son's dark locks, then vowed a hand into that hair and stroke it away from Erus' face.

"What exactly are you doing?" the Dark Lord asked.

"With your help? I'm relaxing."

"Ah… I see. Are you planning to do this for long?"

"Mmm, yes, I think so. It's comfortable. And no snarky comments; I'm allowed to be sentimental too."

Voldemort smiled faintly at that. Erus had often as a child curled up next to his father after dinner when he knew the Dark Lord would accept it the most. Over time Voldemort had grown used to it, but he still enjoyed it the most when his stomach was full, a good book in his hands and the sparkling warmth of a fire nearby. So now he opened the book, laid a hand to rest on Erus' head and began to read.

-o-

Lucius made a late night visit, as he often did at Riddle Manor, and he walked into the quiet hall. The lights were dimmed but not blown out, and he heard a fire going in the living room. He walked through the open door.

It was well past midnight and he had feared for a moment his friend was asleep but there was Voldemort, a book in his hand and red eyes scanning the pages. As the blonde came closer, he saw who else was there too.

Erus had crawled higher up, resting his head on his father's chest and curled up, knees touching Voldemort's hipbone and covered in a blanket. He was deep asleep, cheeks had some colour on them for once and for the moment he looked more like seven than fifteen. He would have thrown a tantrum if he had been awake and anyone commented.

"Good evening, Lucius," Voldemort said softly and looked away from the book. One arm held Erus to his chest.

"Tom. I apologise for the late visit."

"Don't. I'm awake so it's alright," the man said as Lucius sat down in an armchair next to the couch. "Something on your mind?"

"I was restless, that's all. Narcissa and Draco are asleep; I didn't want to wake them up."

Voldemort nodded faintly and waved his hand, making the book go back to its rightful place, then he slowly moved until he could work an arm underneath Erus' knees and one under his shoulders and with one fluid movement the man stood up with his son in his arms. While the teen had shot up in height not much had changed in weight. It was a bit difficult to carry him but Voldemort managed so far.

"Don't get up," he said to the blonde. "I'll be back momentarily."

Vates followed after the Dark Lord while Nagini snuck up on Lucius' lap, curling up and hissing in delight as one pale hand came to stroke her head almost automatically.

-o-

"What exactly are we doing?" Erus asked even as he sat down on the floor to his room. Amber, Vates and Curiosus had been left in the library, the Dementor probably making a book or two fall from the shelves, Amber stretching out in front of the fire with Vates sprawled over her.

"Exploring," Cynthia said, lit the last candle and sat down as well.

"What's up with the candle overload?" Draco asked, looking around. The room was growing hot due to all of them. He pushed at his collar, having already removed his robe.

"Her idea," the raven-haired teen and jerked his head towards the girl. "What kind of exploring?"

"Our blood bond," she stated.

"Haven't we explored it already? Don't we explore it every day?"

"I want deeper."

"You always want to know more," both boys said with simultaneous shrugs.

"You guys did that on purpose."

"We didn't," Erus said. "Alright, what do we need to do?"

"These candles give out a relaxing atmosphere which will help us with the meditation. Just take each others hands."

Their hands soon intertwined and almost automatically Erus sank down his head a bit as did Draco and Cynthia. Their breathing relaxed into deep and even, and soon their each separate world grew into one.

Cynthia noticed it first, and in the meadow she scooted forward and placed her hands on Erus' chest. He looked at her oddly, as did the blonde teen.

"What exactly are you doing?" he asked. While she wasn't shy, she normally didn't do that without reason.

"Your heart is slow," she replied.

"What?"

"I can feel it in the air. Your heartbeat. It's slower than normal."

Of course she was going to find out. Erus placed his hands on top of Cynthia's and knew he had to tell them. They would have noticed it anyway. He beckoned Draco closer and soon they sat close, looking at each other.

"You know Noir is my lover." The two nodded. Erus looked down for a bit, then continued, "As a gift once, he gave me blood… his blood. That blood now runs through my veins."

They looked at each other, then back at Erus.

"I'm not fully human anymore. I haven't been for a while."

"You're part vampire?" Cynthia whispered, touched his cheek. It felt cooler than normal.

"Yes."

-o-

Voldemort looked at the three teens on the floor. The candle lights swayed in the gentle breeze from the windows, and it seemed like they were unconscious. He tapped on the door handle lightly, wondered whether to leave them alone or not; it had been four hours already and lunch was waiting for them.

As if hearing him, a wind blew out all the candles, sending out thick smoke in a ring and all three heads rose. They looked at each other and for a moment Voldemort didn't feel them as three but as one. Then their magic separated, gently, and Erus noticed him.

"Dad?"

"Lunch's ready," he said instead.

"We've been gone that long?" Draco asked as he got help from Erus to get up.

"It appears so," the Dark Lord said. "Now, I think Fabella is dying to serve us some food."

-o-

Erus never knew it would be this hot in Germany. Luckily he didn't suffer from it, neither did Blanc and Viktor and Willy had gotten used to it. They, or rather Willy, happily led the two down a wizard's street and they poked around in the shops that interested them.

The teen did not have much time to visit the two but got letters from them regularly through Blanc who enjoyed his weekly trips to the brothers. Normally the trips should only be once a month but the vampire was having fun and so was Viktor and Willy so why not? Blanc had awfully little to do according to Noir and going to Germany cheered the younger vampire up.

Erus let himself be dragged into the bookstore by Willy, who even as a teen remained a childlike personality that the raven-haired teen couldn't resist. Willy still looked small, and he looked forward to the times Blanc and Erus would visit. He had developed quite a friendship with both of them, and Viktor was happy for his brother's sake.

"Willy, slow down," Viktor said with a laugh as they walked down the aisles of the store. "The books won't run away."

Blanc was already stuck on the aisle with history, finding it endlessly fascinating to find out what had happened during the time he had slept before being woken up by Erus.

Willy was obsessed about Quidditch though, most likely because of Viktor's former playing. He had stopped with Quidditch after being installed in Germany, and nowadays enjoyed flying in the weekends along with his brother. During the weeks, he worked at a bookstore where it was calm and quiet. He earned enough to support himself and Willy, and that satisfied him.

Erus wasn't that fond of Quidditch but let Willy indulge himself, and drag the raven-haired teen to the books about the sport.

-o-

"This is a nice change of view."

Erus grinned at his father's comment and made his move. The Dark Lord focused on the chess game that hovered in the air between the two where they were seated on a blanket on the grounds to Riddle Manor. Erus had decided his father was outside on the grounds far too seldom and had proposed a chess game in the open. Voldemort, free of paperwork and of planning, had accepted.

"Maybe you're using nature to distract me with."

"You're just getting rusty," Erus said. "Meanwhile I play it often with Noir and Lamia."

"You're not trying to take over England," Voldemort muttered.

"If you're really doing that, you're slow."

"Hush."

Voldemort made his move and Erus surveyed the board. The breeze was warm, causing them to both shed their robes and the sun beat down at them which led to Nagini to almost melt down on the blanket. If she could she would have drooled of pleasure. Vates preferred to curl around Erus' stomach, his cool skin against the teen's equal cool one. Sure the Basilisk liked it warm but this warmth was too much for Vates.

"Aha!" Erus made his move. "Check!"

"Damn!"

"How do you two endure it?"

They both turned to see Noir coming, fanning his face with his hand and robes probably left in the manor. The shirt was only half-buttoned and he looked up at the sun as he continued:

"Even I feel hot."

"You're not in the sun enough," Erus said. "You should start by that, and you'll cool down pretty soon."

"Too hot…" The vampire fell down on the blanket in a much undignified manner and Voldemort chuckled. Erus petted his head.

"You aren't done yet, dad."

That put the Dark Lord down into focusing on the game again. He managed through either sheer luck or some forgotten skill to win, although Erus didn't feel that bad about losing, and proposed to go back inside.

"He looks like he needs it," Voldemort said and pointed at Noir.

"Weakling," Erus said and poked him. Noir groaned and grabbed the teen, causing them to both fall back on the ground. Vates darted away with a hiss, and rolled into a ball next to the larger Nagini who opened half an eye before closing it again.

Voldemort took the Basilisk and Nagini reluctantly made ready to leave, and he looked back to see Noir having helped Erus up and now stroke away the teen's hair. He knew the two love-birds would follow him and went beforehand into the manor.

"What brings you here?" Voldemort asked as Fabella gave Noir a glass of chilling cold water.

"Thank you, Fabella," the vampire said and took the glass. "I didn't have much to do and decided to make a little visit."

Erus took a sip of the water Noir held in, although the vampire did not complain and then settled back down half-draped over his lover's lap. Noir drained the glass and glared outside.

"I don't like the sun," he complained. "It makes my eyes itch."

"It's because you're rarely outside during the days when it's sunny," Erus said and grabbed a book from the table in front of him.

Noir pouted and fell back against the couch. Voldemort shook his head.

-o-

Dumbledore had never really liked the English Ministry. Mostly because they didn't work with him. They should; he was the one who had defeated Grindelwald! They should give him access to whatever he wanted, not make life harder for him!

He glared at the different parchments that had come from Cornelius Fudge, and wanted to put them on fire. He had not been given allowance to start training the light students for a war; how ridiculous! They should be prepared to fight against evil! Alright, so he wanted the first-years to learn too, maybe that was a bit much but if it was taught early they would be better prepared!

"Albus? What's wrong?"

He looked up to see Minerva come inside. With her followed Poppy, James and Mary. Mary held one arm around Dennis' shoulder and they both greeted on the headmaster before Dennis demanded that they would go outside. She flashed a smile to her husband and vanished down again.

"The Ministry is not agreeing with my plan," he said and sat back.

"But I think the plan is perfect!" James said.

"Sadly people don't agree with you," Dumbledore said. "Oh well, I will send in another suggestion, asking to be allowed to train students in fifth year and up."

Minerva glanced over at Poppy who nodded a bit. They would tell this to Voldemort as soon as possible. If not, they would tell Severus and he could tell the Dark Lord instead.

-o-

Erus looked up at the ceiling on his sixteenth birthday before glancing over at the clock. Five in the morning. He hadn't gone to bed until one at night and was already awake. He groaned and turned to his stomach. He wanted to sleep some more, but his thoughts kept him awake. They were not focused on anything in particular, just jumbling around in his head and made him not able to sleep.

Closing his eyes tightly Erus burrowed deeper down into the blankets and felt Vates near him. The Basilisk had grown a bit in sleep, so now he was longer than Erus and the teen let his cheek rest against the scales. He sighed and stroke the snake's length, making Vates release a pleased hiss in his sleep and he curled up tighter until he almost had Erus embraced. His head rested on Erus' back and the teen relaxed a bit. Time went away from him and he eased his eyes to a natural close and felt the eyelids grow heavier. His heart settled down, slower and slower, and the blood almost stopped pumping. In the warmth of the bed he never noticed, and soon his thoughts slowed down, giving way to a welcoming darkness and Vates' hissing near his ear was what put him back to sleep again.

Voldemort was up, showered and dressed by nine-thirty and gently knocked on his son's door. He opened it a bit once he didn't receive an answer and surveyed the scene.

Erus was barely visible in all the blankets and Vates took up much of the bed. The Dark Lord walked inside followed by Nagini and he sat down on the side of the bed. Erus stirred.

"Good morning," the man said quietly as the green eyes slid open. Erus yawned and stretched. His limbs came to life, as did his blood and it started flowing through his veins again.

"Good morning," he said and sat up.

"You're officially sixteen, and one year from being an adult. How do you feel?"

"Hmm… hungry."

"Is that so? Well, then it's a good thing Fabella just made breakfast. The smell had me drooling in the hallway."

Erus grinned at that and got up from the bed to freshen up a bit before going down. Vates woke up and shrunk to a more reasonable size in a manor before slithering down from the warm bed.

"_What's up with this floor?"_ he complained. _"It's so cold!"_

"_Silence, youngling,"_ Nagini said, amused. _"You learn to cope."_

"_Are you saying you don't like it either?" _Voldemort asked.

"_No snakes like the cold, master, but some endure."_

"_I can always heat the floor up."_

"_Don't," _came Erus' voice from the bathroom. _"Vates needs a hard time."_

"_What?"_

Nagini snickered and moved out while Erus came back out dressed in black slacks and a green shirt, his hair tamed into a braid. Voldemort touched it and said:

"A braid? That's unusual."

"Well, it keeps the hair away. I kind of like it."

"Looks good on you," the Dark Lord said.

"Masters, breakfast!"

Erus raised an eyebrow.

"Did she just shout from the dining-room?" he asked.

"Probably."

"Has she always had that strong voice?"

Voldemort groaned. "You have no idea."

Fabella ushered them to their seats when they came down and removed the charms on the food that was warm, and the smell was overwhelming. She scurried into the kitchen.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Are we supposed to finish all this by ourselves?"

"I doubt it," Voldemort said and looked around. "She probably expects someone else to join us."

In a little while they heard the Floo and two people stepping out.

"Five Galleons it's Sirius and Sev," Erus said.

"I'm not falling for that, because we both know it's them."

"Oh, do we?"

"Yes, only Sirius stumbles like that."

"Like he's drunk?"

"… More or less."

"Who's drunk?"

Sirius poked his head into the dining-room, looking a bit offended but forgot it all at the sight of breakfast.

"Food!" he exclaimed happily and ran inside. Severus raised an eyebrow at the sight and sat down next to his lover in a much more dignified manner.

"He really is like a dog sometimes," Voldemort said, referring to Sirius' Animagus-form.

"Is it the same in the bedroom, Sev?" Erus asked and Severus blushed furiously.

"Erus!"

-o-

It was not often Riddle Manor was lively. Before Erus' birth, it had almost been depressing. That was Lily's comment when she had come to the place for the first time. She only got to live there for a couple of months but she had made it more alive somehow, but getting rid of old paintings and putting there new ones, more colourful. She had thrown out all the old furniture and ordered new. Helped the house-elves to dust and clean, she had almost been as obsessive as them. Voldemort could sometimes stop whatever he was doing or wherever he was going and just watch her run around. She had been a hurricane unleashed in his house, and quite a ferocious one.

She would complain about him being lazy some times but he knew she wasn't really thinking that. He knew she had watched him more than once when he sat in the library going through the books, organizing them into category rather than name. He placed the dangerous books on the second floor when he knew she was pregnant with his child. She had been pleased when she saw that, and knew he was not going to place that child in danger.

She had watched him go around and pick away objects, finding out later by Lucius that the objects held dark power, and the Dark Lord didn't want the power to come in contact with her. So she would clean and he would make the manor less dangerous to live in.

Of course she had gone away, but soon Voldemort had his son back. And it was a good thing he had made the manor less dangerous because Erus, as a child, had been as active as her and ran around the manor the moment he learned to walk, knocking over things all the time. Voldemort had soon learned that it would be for the best to remove all objects that could be knocked over. Vases in particular. It was as if the boy aimed for those.

But as Erus grew up he became much calmer, and the Riddle Manor had become somewhat quiet, and empty.

Now, Voldemort mused as he looked around, it was like an amusement park.

He knew most were Erus' age, and some were older, barely anyone younger than him yet all acted like children. Even Miles and Kyle who both had finished school a few years back. They had jobs, as had Belladonna and Joseph but it didn't stop anyone of them to act like they were seven.

Amber was happy enough for it, she got to run a lot and get rid some of her energy. Curiosus kept close to Cynthia, bony hands clamping down on her shoulders and his back hunched over to get as close as her as possible. A little more, and he would be riding her back. Vates entertained people by growing up the fullest he could which was twice the size as Voldemort yet nowhere near a fully grown Basilisk. It was enough to scare people though so Voldemort didn't comment about it.

Adults had come too but mostly they left the children be and sat on the chairs Fabella and another house-elf had gotten outside with a few tables with refreshment. It was a sunny day so she refused to let them sit inside, much to Noir's dismay. Blanc had laughed at his brother before joining the teens at full sprint, tackling Erus as he came. That had been the start to a mock-fight, and soon they tumbled around in the grass.

"I guess they haven't fully grown up yet," Lucius said to Voldemort as he watched the children along with the Dark Lord.

"Nowhere close," the man snorted and downed his drink. Non-alcoholic, as almost all of Erus' friends was not the right age. Voldemort knew Erus was drinking anyway, but it was such a small amount with months apart that he didn't comment. He had been no better, drinking Firewhiskey at the age of fourteen.

Erus separated from the friendly fight and went over to his father who had a new drink in his hand. The teen took it and drained the glass. Voldemort raised an eyebrow.

"That was mine," he pointed out.

"Well, it's mine now," Erus said and put the glass down. "Why are you all so boring and just sit here?"

"Want us to run around like you do?"

"That might have been a bit amusing to see."

"No thank you, I think I shall pass," the Dark Lord said and waved over another drink. "These things are sweet, Erus – what did you tell Fabella to put in them?"

"I didn't tell her anything," he said with a shrug. "She decided that on her own."

"Bloody elf," he said but drank anyway.

"You rather want us drunk?" Erus asked.

"No."

"Then sweet it is!"

"Couldn't it be water?"

"You drink water!" Erus said. "I want sweet!"

"You want to get hyper if you already aren't that," Voldemort groaned.

"I don't get hyper-kicks anymore," the teen protested.

"Your temper says otherwise."

Erus flicked his tongue out and ran back. Voldemort raised an eyebrow; his son was definitely still getting hyper-kicks.

-o-

Luckily for Voldemort the kids had calmed down by lunch and they all sat down to have something to eat. A few of the adults were still glancing at the vampires curiously as they had only seen Noir before. Now the white-haired vampire was flanked to one side by his lover, and to the other Blanc and then Stella's father, Berum. He was much healthier now, fully recovered from the curses laid on him, and for the day dressed in light robes. For today's honour had had his hair miscoloured to a very dark blue. Stella said it was lucky it wasn't bright blue; that would have made her break down and laugh. Her mother still liked to experiment, and Berum had become her newest unlucky tester.

Both Berum and Stella liked their meat rather raw due to the stronger taste of blood, and Fabella had made it perfectly so while still making it look like everyone else's. Erus didn't like the food to taste like blood but wanted it in its purest form when needing it, and he most likely had inherited that from Noir who didn't enjoy it either. For Blanc it didn't matter; he was out for the chocolate for the day.

Voldemort remembered previous birthdays, when Erus had received a lot of gifts and wondered how come his son wished for fewer things each year. Then again, he wasn't much of a material person. All he had wanted was a few books and the odd potions ingredient. Severus had made sure he got them all, and a few more. Lucius, Narcissa, Cygnirius and Anastasia had taken care of the books. The three Lestranges had gotten him a new wand-holster, and from the Necromancers, who were not able to attend, he had been given a pair of traditional black gloves. They would help him focus the magic in his hands, as most Necromancers did when they raised the dead. Minerva, Poppy and Remus, who also were not able to come, had combined a gift and bought him a rare book about potions, over which Severus had drooled quite a bit and been promised by his godson to be allowed to borrow it. Erus' friends had bought him various small trinkets from different parts of the world, most of the practical gifts as they knew he appreciated that. Noir had yet to give him a gift and Voldemort figured it would be given in private, later, when they were alone.

He himself hadn't given Erus his gift either. It was such a small thing, and it could be considered terrible sentimental so he preferred to give it later when most had left. He still had his pride, and he was a bloody Dark Lord! Some things he couldn't really do in the open, if he wanted to keep some dignity, which he very much wanted thank you very much.

As time went by people dropped back home due to things they had to do, or families awaiting their returns. The last to leave was Noir and Blanc, shortly after the Malfoys and the Bellums. Sirius and Severus were still there but they practically lived there for the summer so they didn't count. Noir promised to return later with Erus' gift. Voldemort wondered just what the vampire had in plan.

"Just don't make any noise," he warned and he got a blush from his son and a laugh from his son's lover.

"Don't worry," Noir said, "it's not that kind of gift. I think."

"Noir!" Erus hissed and hid his face. "We are so not doing it with dad in the house!"

"Well, he seems prepared for it…"

"Noir!"

The vampire was chased outside by the raven-haired teen that then slammed the door shut. They could hear Blanc laugh.

"Not a word," Erus growled as he saw his father's amused expression.

"I'm not saying anything."

"No, but you sure as hell are thinking it."

Voldemort snorted. "As if I was thinking about my son having sex."

"Dad! Don't make this any worse!"

He was pointing at his face that was growing redder for the minute.

"You know, I haven't seen you blush this much ever," Voldemort mused.

"Oh, stop it!" Erus stalked up to him and poked him hard in the chest. "Don't… make… it… any… worse I just said!"

"You actually said 'this', not 'it'," the man pointed out helpfully.

Severus and Sirius heard the crash from the hall and the Black looked at Severus.

"What was that you reckon?" he wondered.

"Tom might have started putting back the vases a few years too early," Severus said absently as he continued to read.

-o-

Voldemort looked doubtfully as he saw his son devour more cake.

"Don't you have enough of sugar in your system?" he asked as he sat down. He took some whipped cream and tasted it.

"Hey, that was mine!"

"That piece is big enough for us both." With that the man conjured a fork and took a piece. Erus pouted but didn't make him stop. Instead he leaned back on the couch and pulled his legs up.

Suddenly an album was almost in his face. He gave his father the plate with the cake only to notice Voldemort's other hand was the hand holding the album. He took it and said:

"What is it?"

"Your birthday-gift. It's nothing big; I just thought you should have it."

Erus licked his fingers clean of sugar, and opened it. His eyes widened.

"Dad…?"

"Yes?"

"You and mum… you were married?"

"… Yes," Voldemort said. "Her idea. Luckily she didn't fancy all that roses and white dress and such. She just wanted a ring on her finger and being able to say she was Mrs Riddle. Often joked it should have been the Dark Queen. She always cackled after that, made people nervous. I liked it."

Erus smiled at that as he looked at the wedding photo. Lily was grinning at him and even Voldemort had a smile on his face, standing slightly behind the redheaded woman.

"I didn't know you could make colour images of wizard photos," he murmured and stroke one thin finger down his mother's face.

"It's a bit more expensive," Voldemort said and looked down at the image as well, "but I didn't mind. Most don't bother, but it was my idea this time. I guess I wanted to keep the memory even like this."

"Where did you get married?" Erus asked.

"We couldn't get married in England; it would be too dangerous for both of us. We did it in Norway actually. I knew a man there who could do it, he had moved there from England some years before. It was just us, him and two witnesses."

"Who were those?"

"Lucius was one," Voldemort said. "Narcissa couldn't make it. So we had to pick another one, and couldn't quite decide until Lily picked one."

"Who was that?"

"She picked…" He paused, and shook his head. "I still can't believe he didn't tell anyone, but she picked Remus Lupin."

"Remus? And he didn't say a word?"

"Not a word. It was the only time he ever saw me. I think he knew from the start who I was, but he would never betray Lily. Her look must have convinced him to not say. She was so happy. She didn't care it wasn't in England she got married, nor that she wore a white dress. Didn't mind any of it. She said afterwards she would've loved it even if we had married on a toilet."

Erus laughed at that.

"I said that was ridiculous, it was much too cramped. I agreed to a cupboard."

"You're just silly now."

"I know that," Voldemort said. "Love makes you silly."

Erus turned the page and looked at the photos.

"You've never shown me these," he said and looked up at his father.

"I know," the man replied. "At the beginning it just hurt too much to even look at her face. Every inch of this manor had her voice and laughter. At night I could hear her laughing. Sometimes I thought I saw her for a fraction standing over your bed, watching over you while I slept. That hurt a lot, to know I took her away from this world, and also away from you."

Erus said nothing. He leaned his head on Voldemort's shoulder.

"But the pain passed," he said quietly.

"Yes, it did. The photos lay untouched. I didn't want to see them. I took out a few so you would know how she looked like. Only recently did I start look through them. She was always running around with that camera around her neck. Even when she was cleaning. Fabella shrieked in horror every time Lily let go of the ladder in the library to snap a photo."

"I can imagine that," Erus muttered. Fabella was paranoid that way. "She liked photos of you."

"She named me her number one model. I refused to pose though. So she started hunting me down and took photos when I least expected it."

"Like this one?" Erus asked and grinned. "Who would ever know the Dark Lord was planting herbs?"

"Oh, that one," Voldemort groaned. "I know, I put it there myself, but still… she had it out for me, hunting me down every time there was a rumour I was doing physical labour. Wanted to have me on my knees in the dirt, and she got me… more than once."

Erus looked through the rest briefly, some of his father, some of Lily and some of them with the two together. The last one made his eyes widen a bit.

"She's pregnant," he whispered.

"Yes," Voldemort said. "Lucius took that one, with both of us unaware. We didn't know he had managed to learn a camera."

Lily was dressed in a white dress and her stomach had a bump that she held lovingly, and Voldemort stood by her side, one of his hands on her stomach and his robes gone, leaving him in shirt and slacks in the hallway of the manor.

"I don't know how she managed to trick James," Voldemort whispered. "You could see on her that she was pregnant when she left."

"And you still don't know her fully reasoning?"

"No… not quite. She knew what I was doing, and knew I could be cruel. That didn't scare her before. She could be frightened at times, but mostly she was the frightening one. She had her reasons, but we both know she regretted them. She may have hoped I wouldn't find you two when you were just born but that changed. Maybe because she knew how much I had longed for a child of my own."

Erus knew this should be embarrassing for his father but Voldemort didn't let that show.

"So this is your gift. A little look into the life I had with her, before everything fell apart."

"Sometimes I wished it hadn't," Erus said. "That she would be alive. I wonder how it all would have turned out to be."

"We'll never know," Voldemort said. "Better to do what we can with what we have."

-o-

Noir came into his room nine at night. Erus lowered the book he had been reading and then put it aside.

"Where is that lovely snake of yours?"

"He's sleeping in father's room tonight," he said. "He said he didn't want to watch us having sex."

"Does everyone in this house believe we are going to have sex just because we want to meet alone?" Noir grumbled as he threw himself down on the bed.

"Well, Fabella doesn't think so. She just asked just not to bloody down the sheets too much."

"Bloody it down?"

Erus shrugged. "I don't know where she got that from."

"I think I know," Noir said with a grin and shed his robe. He pushed Erus down on the bed. "Maybe she knew you are craving blood. How you endured it for the entire day is a mystery, even for me."

"Noir…" Erus swallowed and drew his lips back, exposing the sharpening teeth.

"My gift for you…" Noir whispered as he came closer, "is this."

Blood, still hot, trickled down Erus' cheeks and he moaned, throwing his head up and holding Noir's hand steady as he drank deeply from the glass container. However Noir had managed to keep the glass from breaking he didn't know, and didn't care. Whose blood it was he didn't know either, and he didn't care for that. He just wanted it in him.

"Blood for many has the same taste," Noir said as he lay down, pulling Erus close. It was still a lot blood left, and Erus continued to swallow it. "Most vampires think so. Blood is blood. Nothing else. But a few chosen ones… can feel the person by drinking their blood."

Erus' eyes had rolled up. Noir nuzzled his cheek.

"I am that way. You are as well. That's why we get so dizzy drinking each other's blood," the vampire whispered. "Because we feel the love for one another. But what I love the most except yours, is the sweet taste of a child's blood."

He sat them up and pulled the container from the teen. Erus gasped and looked at him. The eyes were turning red at the pupils.

"Remember Henry a little while ago?" Noir asked. "He had such a lovable taste." (A/N Henry's mentioned in _Lovers' Secrets_, the one-shots containing NoirErus-slash.)

"Whose blood is this?" Erus asked, licking his lips. He felt the cooling blood trickle down his neck and cheeks, staining his skin, and then his shirt. He didn't care.

"A woman's," the vampire said and slowly unbuttoned Erus' shirt. He then threw it on the floor and took up the glass container, sipping the blood himself. Erus watched him almost shudder at the taste. "A woman who carried a small child. It had been born just weeks ago. Those kinds of women… their blood taste like a child's but with twice the strength. It makes one high."

"I can agree with that," Erus said, hungrily looking at the container. "I want more."

"We have all night," Noir whispered. "This blood shall be kept warm until the last drop has been consumed."

"Good," Erus said with a grin. "Now, be a good boy and come here."

"What for?" Noir asked teasingly.

"For something you love very much." Erus beckoned with a finger, spread out on the bed, then lay his arms out and pushed upwards towards Noir. "Come one."

Noir smiled and lowered his head.

-o-

In the middle of August, roughly two weeks before Erus was to begin his sixth year, Carmielle stepped through the doors to Riddle Manor. She was alone, and much cleaner than last time Erus had seen her. Her red hair was flowing down her back and her milky white eyes were shining in the face that had gotten a light tan. She was dressed in white.

"Erus," she said as she took his hands, "I'm so glad to see you again."

"Likewise," he said. "How are the others?"

"Fine, fine, they send their love," she said.

While they hadn't met much since Erus first revived them while visiting Viktor and Willy in Tibet, they had written often. She and the last four members of their tribe were now living in the mountains of Himalaya, finding the cold climate much to their liking; less people were there to find them. They had moved there around six months after having lived in their real country, France. Too many people, both Muggles and magical ones, had them moving away. Last time they had been there had been centuries ago.

Voldemort was out on business with Severus, getting some potions ingredients they needed, and would be gone most of the day. Sirius was in the living-room with Nagini using him as a pillow. He was reading about potions to try understanding why his lover was so damn obsessed about it.

Carmielle was shown to the library and Erus sent Fabella for some refreshment. The Undead walked around with delight hovering around her.

"So many books!" she exclaimed and clapped her hands together. "I haven't seen this many books in a home for a long time, and from so many places! Your father must really love books!"

"They help him relax at night," Erus said. "I admit they help me too. There's nothing better than to escape reality for a little while with the help of pages and words."

"Too true, too true," she muttered and looked at the titles, her head tilted to be able to read them.

They were just having a casual meeting as it helped strengthen their connection and it was only as much as you could write in a letter.

-o-

Erus didn't like that it was photographers at parties he went to with Noir. Especially when it was a lot of vampires and Necromancers there; neither liked to have their privacy disturbed.

"Why is that guy even here?" Erus whispered to Noir.

"I don't know, but if he doesn't stop flashing soon I'll throw him out," Noir growled. "Just turn your back if you see him direct that thing towards you."

"It's a camera."

"It's a tool from hell." Noir winced as another flash brightened the place. "Oh, my poor eyes…"

"Oh, don't be such a weakling. It's just a flash."

"It's a product made from the devil's spawn!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Erus muttered and dragged the vampire away. "Who are all these people anyway?"

"We're not really connected to each other, it's nothing arranged for close friends. Because if it was, I would've invited that photographer to eat him."

"He's really annoying you," the teen said, amused.

"Of course he is! His mere existence is!"

"Come now, here, have a drink…"

Erus pressed a glass of wine into his lover's hand and brought him even further away. He saw only a few faces he recognized, some vampires that Noir knew and who all nodded to them both. Except for Lenis who instead hugged him tightly, making him wonder if she somehow was related to Blanc when he was in a happy mood. The teen had always taken her for a shy person.

Rumino was quite embarrassed to meet him after treating him so coldly the first time but Erus waved it away. It happened such a long time ago he didn't mind anymore.

As time went on he relaxed more. He knew Sirius was around, posing as Famulus as Voldemort couldn't be there himself. As if Erus needed more protection in a room filled with vampires and Necromancers alike. Of course there were wizards and witches too, but he could feel who was what, and found it to be unusually many Necromancers there tonight. Several of them had heard of him, and wished to see him. He shook hands most of the evening.

A flash happened. He had gotten used to it. But the image was not in his favour should it end up in wrong hands.

Arm in arm with Noir, the vampire had leaned closer to his young lover, the other hand stroking Erus' cheek and with Sirius standing nearby. Someone who didn't know him well couldn't guess who the man was. But someone who did… would recognize him in a split second.

The photographer smiled as he lowered the camera. It had been a beautiful scene. That would finish the night's photos. Time to enjoy himself.

Tbc…

* * *

I like when I make goals for the day and actually succeed with that! I told myself I was going to finish this chapter today, and so I did. I am _so_ awesome sometimes.

Chapter 47: The start of Erus' sixth year, and to his dismay he will not only have one powerful person to fight against, but two. Was it too much to ask for a calm year?

Look forward to it!

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	51. Ch 47: Enemy of a new proportion

**A Different Life**

**Summary**: They all thought Lily was Light. She wasn't. She was in love with the Dark Lord, and gave birth to his son. Now Erus Riddle is growing up, showing just how evil the son of Lord Voldemort can be. Of course, the Light doesn't know that fact. Slash.

**Spoilers**: Not so many. You need to know about Chamber of Secrets and Horcruxes. It's good if you've read all seven books though, just in case.

**Pairing/s**: NoirErus, SiriusSeverus

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. They belong rightfully to Mrs Rowling; I just borrow them for the time being. Although some of the characters are mine, those you don't recognize from the books of course.

**Other notes**: Hermione is not Hermione. She is Cynthia, a girl who loves reading and hates Dumbledore. Harry's real, and full name is Erus Sicarius Salazar Riddle.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Parseltongue" _

_Visions _

-o-

Hiya, new chapter! A little earlier than usual, that's good!

Also, I've started to change the earliest chapters of this story, I'm thinking to slowly go through them all and fix up past mistakes and add scene breaks to ease the chapters up. It may take time but at least I've started working on it!

_Warnings:__ Mentioning of not pleasant stuff._

-o-

**Chapter Forty-Seven:**** Enemy of a new proportion**

Erus was rather proud over himself. He had done all of his summer homework during the first weeks of his break, and had spent most of the two last weeks going over them and reading the books for the following year. He was as prepared for classes as he could be.

Saying goodbye to Draco and Cynthia was a little hard, knowing he most likely wouldn't see them face to face until Christmas. But he made it every year, and he had his mirror. There he could see them, even though they were countries apart.

Saying goodbye to his father was almost harder, especially after his birthday and the album he had been given. He nearly didn't want to let the man go.

"You sure you won't fit in my trunk?" he asked.

"I'm quite sure of that," Voldemort said. "I could always shrink myself but then my Death Eaters wouldn't know what to do."

"Sure they would."

"Hush, I'm pretending they can't."

Erus laughed at that and was engulfed in a hug a moment later. He did not refuse it but circled his arms around his father's back and sighed a little bit, closing his eyes. Voldemort's body was warm and comfortable and for a moment the teen felt like wanting to crawl inside his father and curl up there forever.

They separated and the feeling vanished. He smiled up at his father and said:

"You'll do fine without me?"

"I've survived so far haven't I?" the Dark Lord replied.

"Make sure to eat?"

"Fabella have that covered, I assure you that."

"Don't harass Noir if he comes to a visit?" the teen tried with.

"Don't test your luck, brat."

-o-

**A long time ago**

**Western Europe**

The place was dark, the halls silent, the rooms empty. The moon acted like a light, and in one of the rooms there was a shape standing next to the window, looking out. It held a wine glass in one nearly white hand, long nails caressing the glass, scraping it. It was filled with a dark liquid.

The eyes looked outside at the grounds. Barren land, it had been a long time since anything grew there. Fangs flashed and the glass was thrown into the wall where it shattered. Every sound of the shards reached back to the shape's ears with annoying clarity. The hand clenched into a fist, the face became visible. It was a male.

His hair was let out, slightly curly and reaching to his shoulders. He looked young if not for the ancient gaze. Now the eyes narrowed in anger, and he wrapped his arms across the chest.

"That damn wannabe noble," he hissed. "How could they have let him? The position was mine!"

He hit the wall before storming out the room. His steps never wavered even in the pit black of the hall, he snapped his fingers and torches came alight. The hall was in dark wooden colours and as empty as the rooms.

"I will kill him! I swear I shall kill him!"

His words echoed through the manor, stabbing back at him and made him scream higher.

_How could they have made Noir the leader?__!_

-o-

Stella looked over Erus' shoulder to see his schedule.

"So you did advance in Dark and Black magic," she said. "I like it that he put the classes together."

"Yeah," he replied. "I'm staying with you guys though, it's just Invisus helps me with a little more advanced stuff."

"You really are good at it."

"Well, I was born in that kind of family," Erus said. "I grew up with it; my father sometimes reeked of it."

"So next year you're only going to have four classes?" she asked.

"I think so," Erus said. "Draco is going to be so jealous of me."

"We will be too," twin voices said and they looked up from Erus' schedule to Abel and Cain on the bed opposite of Erus'. They were in the twins' and Erus' room along with Dimitriv, Nikolaj, Rick and Margaret, all having gathered together on their first night. Curfew was due soon though so they were going to head to their own rooms in just a couple more minutes.

"I can pretend to look busy," the raven-haired teen offered.

"Or you could not," Abel and Cain said. "We'll know you're not."

"We better get to our rooms now," Margaret said and began to usher everyone beside the residents out of the room. "See you at breakfast tomorrow."

"Good night!" the three called out. Vates hissed absently, waving his tail at them. Then he turned to Erus and said:

"_Can I go to sleep now?"_

"_You could've gone whenever you wanted," _the teen replied.

"_But they were loud."_

"_Whatever. Go to sleep now."_

"It's still a bit freaky when you speak like that," Cain commented as the snake rolled up comfortably on the second pillow. Erus got off his shirt and sad:

"Really? I thought you were used to it."

"Well, you don't speak it very often…"

"That's surprising. Vates here rarely shuts up."

The snake flicked his tail at the teen.

-o-

It was dark. So dark. And it smelled too. It smelled of fear, of blood, of chemicals, of burning skin… a horrible smell that made you want to vomit.

Then light. There was light. Tables overflowing with papers and glasses, each of them filled with liquid or something else. Glass jars that held unspeakable things. A human's jaw was on the floor in the company of dried blood.

The man did not seem bothered by it or of the bad light. He sat bent over a paper and wrote furiously on it. Behind him, in shackles, hung a girl. Her eyes were open but glassy, her mouth ajar but not helping her breath. She was dead. Blood had trickled out of her hours ago, and was now drying on her skin, on her clothes, on the floor. The shackles and the forces of her struggles had broken her arms early and snapped the tendons and muscles. Her feet did not reach the floor no matter how much she had tried. She had died in agony and fear.

But her death was not what had kept him interested. It was the other girl who he had been spying at. He was good at placing magical surveillance in houses with protection. So he had watched her. Watched and smiled.

When he had burnt the now dead girl the other had shrieked with her. Oh, so wonderful connections twins had. They were together even when apart. The girl with him, every scream she had uttered her twin had voiced out loud at home. But with the girl dead her twin lay motionless on the bed, crying. She knew. She knew her sister was dead.

He laughed as he wrote his new discoveries. He had another pair waiting, he had kidnapped that boy just a few hours ago and he looked forward to test some new potions at him. All for the Light. As long as he kept developing new potions they could use, they turned a blind eye to his sick experiments. That was fine with him. He knew some enjoyed it because he made sure to only take dark children.

He looked over at the letter and grinned. He had a couple of new targets, courtesy of a great man who wanted nothing more but get rid of the filthy dark children.

First he had to go to Diagon Alley, to seek out one of the twin pairs.

Then, his next destination…

The school Santuario in Italy.

-o-

_Screams. _

_Pain. _

_Hurt. _

_No._

_Please. _

_Stop. _

_No more. _

_Don't hurt him. _

_Don't hurt me. _

_Please. _

_Stop. _

_Why?_

_Why are you doing this?_

_No, stop it!_

_Hands strained against cold metal, didn't budge. They were small hands, thin wrists, young face. The boy cried, thrashed about, begged, don't kill me, please, what did I ever do to you, please no, please leave him alone, what are you doing to him, stop it, you're hurting him!_

_Screams from far away, like on a recording sounded along with the boy's. A hissing sound echoed through the room as the red hot poker dug into the thin skin of the boy's chest. He cried harder, then his head tore violently from side to side in an effort to get away._

"_We're far from done," a voice whispered from the dark. A flickering light, the man's face sunk away further into the blackness, jars of liquid were piled up just beyond, the boy screamed as he saw eyes looking at him from the jars, dead eyes, swimming eyes, then other things, he knew what it was he knew what it was he knew what it was but he did not want to know he really did not want to know so he screamed higher, shut his eyes, wanted to go home._

_A sound, a gasp, not heard by the man because it shouldn't be heard but the boy's head turned, eyes wide, straight into another pair. Living eyes. Green eyes. Maybe… just maybe and the boy spoke:_

"_Help me."_

Erus shot up from the bed, soaked in sweat, felt his heart pound which was frightening in itself and then he was scrambling out of the bed, falling down on the floor. He had no control of his limbs, they were shaking so badly that they were rattling against the floor and his breathing was all funny and his chest started to ache and his eyes were overflowing and then Abel and Cain hauled him up from the floor. The teen was chillingly cold, yet his heart was beating too fast and he was almost hyperventilating.

"Healer Sofi," both said at the same time and got him up and moving. Vates hissed from the bed, eyes wide, he got out after them and slithered behind as they struggled to get Erus to the healing wing.

One corridor from getting there they literally crashed into Invisus and Mircleia, the woman holding Harrison in a safe grip. The twins fell and Invisus stumbled back, pushed into Mircleia before he managed to move to the side. Vates yelped and moved backwards, then shot forward when he saw his chance and curled around Erus' shaking arm.

"What are you doing out?" Mircleia exclaimed.

Harrison saw Erus and grinned. She saw this and tightened her grip on his neck. He yelped.

"You're in trouble too!" she said, then turned back to the three on the floor. Invisus took a step closer, eyes narrowing when looking at Erus. "I never thought you three would do something like this! What's your explanation?"

"Please, we have to get to healer Sofi!" Cain said.

"What's wrong?" Invisus asked.

"We woke up and found Erus like this on the floor!" Abel said and now the two teachers saw it.

Erus' whole body was trembling and his breathing was harsh. By now his eyes had rolled up and it moved from side to side.

"Shit," Invisus got out before getting Erus up in his arms. It was hard to keep him there, he was shaking so much. The head lolled back alarmingly easily. "Abel, Cain, with me. Mircleia, I trust you'll take care of Harrison here."

"Of course," she said and then he was walking towards the healing wing with the twins right behind him.

-o-

Erus came to it slowly. The moment he opened his eyes he saw it was beyond morning, maybe even near lunchtime.

"Erus."

At the sound of Lucius' voice he turned his head, surprised. The blonde rose from his chair and leaned over the bed, looking closely at him.

"Your father should come back soon," he said. "I convinced him to take some rest. Sirius is with him."

"What… how long have I… been here?" Talking was hard, he was slurring.

"You have quite a lot of potions in you," Lucius said. "You've been here for a day and a half."

"Day and a half?"

"Yes. One of your professors said you were having a vision. I dare say Tom got quite upset hearing that."

"He hates my visions," Erus mumbled. "They scare him."

"And everyone else," the blonde murmured. "I have strict orders from my son and Cynthia to notify them of your progress. They grew rather worried when your magic shifted."

The teen sank back in the soft bed, then remembered what his vision was. His eyes shot up.

"My vision…" he said.

"Yes? Was it of someone of us?"

"No, that's the thing… it wasn't." Erus struggled to sit up. It was hard, and Lucius had to help him. "I didn't know him."

"You didn't know him? You had never seen the man before?"

"It wasn't even a man," the teen said. "It was a boy. He was… younger than me. I don't know if he's still alive or not."

Lucius grew quiet. He sat down on the edge of the bed, waiting.

"He was being tortured. I could feel his pain. But he kept… he kept thinking of someone else." Erus rubbed his eyes, then wondered where Vates was. He looked around and spotted the snake on a chair, rolled up in Lucius' discarded robe. "I don't know who but someone else's screams were heard."

"Did you see who did it?"

"No. It was a man though. And he… he had jars with… _things_ in it. Even dad wouldn't have that."

"What was it?"

"Human things," Erus said and looked at the blonde man. "Or rather… human parts."

Healer Sofi arrived.

"You're awake," she said. "What a relief. How are you feeling?"

"A bit tired, that's about it."

"Well, you had to be given some potions to be able to rest," she said. "Most of them had a bit of sleeping potion in them. Now let me have a look."

She made a scan and looked over the results. "You seem to be doing better," she said. Then she looked at him more closely, then at Lucius. "Although, I have some things here that doesn't quite add up."

"What is that?" Erus asked even though he already knew.

"Well, it's hard to explain." She once more glanced over at Lucius.

"I'm part vampire," Erus said, "and he knows it. Is that what you wanted to say, healer Sofi?"

"Yes," she replied. "I hadn't been notified about it so that is why most of our potions did not work. Lamia's did though."

"He knows too," Erus said. "The headmistress is aware of it but it has not been written down."

"That explains it all then," she said and that was it.

Voldemort arrived ten minutes later in a flurry of robes and hard eyes. Lucius walked to the other side of the room to give them some privacy and healer Sofi vanished into her office. Erus had expected a hug but not that powerful.

"Foolish boy," the man muttered into Erus' hair.

"I can't help it," Erus argued.

"Foolish, foolish, foolish…" The man's body was shuddering. "Have you any idea how worried you make me?"

"Sorry," he said. "But I couldn't help it. I couldn't control anything. I just sort of drifted away."

"I know that," Voldemort said. "And when nothing worked… you just kept on shaking… I swear, my heart was about to jump out of me." He drew back. "I am having some serious thought to simply lock you in your room and have Fabella bring you your food."

"I'm fine," Erus said. "Look? I'm talking, I'm breathing, I'm sitting up and I'm definitely going to have bruises tomorrow after your hug."

"Shut up." He looked away, crossed his arms.

Erus thought about that boy again, and all of a sudden everything felt so heavy. He scooted forward and rested against his father who now opened his arms.

"Erus?" Voldemort asked softly and stroke his son's hair away.

"A boy was tortured for nothing," Erus said. "And I saw him. I could see the fear in his eyes, and the pain. There's no way he's alive… right?"

He grew quiet, and Voldemort held him.

-o-

Everywhere there were rumours and gossips and whispers. There were praises, congratulations, everyone worshipped _him_. The snarl came and vanished in a moment; he had grown accustomed to hide it. Wherever he went he heard it.

_He was the right choice._

_He is the one._

_He is the greatest._

_He is a noble to cares for all._

_Have you seen his lover?_

That last had made him stop. That vampire had not been known for taking a lover. There were more he took someone to warm his bed one night. Never more than one night. There were exceptions, there always were, but everyone came and passed. No one had ever called that vampire's companion for _lover_.

_Yes, I have seen him._

_He looks so fragile._

_Delicious to watch._

_So handsome._

_So beautiful._

_His eyes, those enchanting eyes._

_No wonder he captured our leader._

_He's grown to have nice curves._

_But he's more than that._

_He._

_Is._

_Strong._

_Powerful._

_Frightening._

_Did you know he brought down Hathloor?_

_Hathloor, that crazy immortal? That boy did it?_

Boy? How young was this lover? Did Noir disgrace himself, his whole race and courted a human? Not that he cared, Noir could rot for all he cared, but it was unheard of a vampire to make a human their lover.

_He shared his blood._

He had laughed at first at that. Then realized what it meant. And it made him grow angry. Noir gave away his precious vampire blood to a human filth? Unacceptable! If he had been the leader…

But he was not. Because everyone had chosen Noir. Ridiculous!

He walked along the hall filled with people of his kind. They drew away to let him pass. Noir could never have done this. He was not imposing. He was not respect incarnated. He was just lucky that day he was chosen. Just lucky. Luck didn't last forever.

"Lord Drakrir?"

He turned, a woman came forward.

"Lenis," he said.

She smiled a bit at him, did not let the vampire see the fear in her eyes, the nervousness nor the knowledge.

"It has been a long time since you walked amongst us," she spoke.

"I have been travelling," he replied. She was harmless. She who kept watch over other vampires, she had never displayed to have any powers. She was nothing. He was the trouble. Noir was the trouble.

"It is good to see your face," she said and bowed a little. "For long we feared the worst. I am filled with joy to hear and see you with good health."

She was clueless. Did Noir ever tell her anything? Probably not. He dismissed her quickly, and she bowed as he walked away. When he was gone, Lenis raised her head.

"It's always good to play dumb," she muttered to herself, then turned on her heels to inform Noir that lord Drakrir had returned with more hatred in his soul than before.

She feared of what he had heard along the road back to the vampire society.

She feared of what he would do.

She feared for the human boy who had captured Noir's soul, for he was no match against a vampire's true rage.

-o-

When Voldemort and Lucius had left it was closing into dinner, and Erus was attacked by a horde of worried teenagers. Abel and Cain were leading in who entered. They ran up to him, up on the bed and asked:

"Are you done scaring us?"

"Yes, for now," he replied and looked at them all. "Guys, it's dinner, you should go and eat."

"We've already asked to eat with you," Stella said. "It should come any minute."

"I didn't know you could do that," Erus said.

"Well, just as long as you ask it's okay I guess," the girl continued.

They began to tell him what they had been doing in class, and those who had his classes had taken notes for him. He kept thinking about that boy. Voldemort had promised to try search for him after getting as much as a description the teen could give. Given the accent the boy had he was from England. Voldemort would main his search there for anything underground and illegal. He also focused on that it might be the Light who did it as Erus' visions rarely was about a Light person in need. He would search for missing dark children. Erus just hoped that would be enough.

Dinner arrived and they all dug in, sitting wherever they could before healer Sofi shook her head and conjured a table for them along with chairs, all lined up next to Erus' bed. He would be allowed to go back to his room afterwards if the scans were alright. Abel and Cain had already brought him a change of clothes as they doubted he wanted to walk to his room in his night clothes.

They also informed Harrison had been kind of quiet, after the initial freak-out he had had when his eyes met Erus' rolled up ones. Abel and Cain were convinced he had gotten scared for the raven-haired teen's sake. Erus betted it would soon pass and he would go back being the blown-up prick he was. After some consideration, the twins did agree with him.

-o-

Failure!

It had been a failure! It had started so perfect, so nicely. He had watched them walk side by side, more perfect than any others he had seen, they were identical, so identical it was almost arousing to watch. His hands had been aching to snatch one of them, breaking the perfectness and reduce one to a corpse, the other to a living shell.

For days he had watched them. All the other times everyone had been clueless. But these were older, and one day an even older man had been with them. That man had stopped before entering the store behind those two breakable perfect beings, then turned and stared right at him with open hatred.

After that those two vanished. He grew livid at his own sloppiness. He had destroyed his chance to tear them apart. He had had such great plans too. He would have taken it to a whole new level with these two because they deserved the agony. They deserved the pain only he could give. He would have made them feel worthless, and scared, and dirty. He would have killed them slowly. Cracking them, hear them cry out for each other.

_Fred._

_George._

Now, gone. He had to go on. Maybe later they would show up again. He would take one of them, and destroy him completely. Every inch of him would be explored and then hurt. He would have broken up the chest and lay his head against the frantically pumping heart, feel the slickness on his skin as he let the young man slowly die. Death was so arousing. He loved it. Even afterwards, when they had passed, he couldn't get rid of them. So wonderful.

Alas, he had to shift his gaze now. He stored them away, those images of them walking next to each other, the fantasies of tearing one of them up from toe to head, and focused.

He had to build a temporary base because it was too risky to move them too far. So he went in hunt for a house that he could use. Not too close but not too far away.

After all, he had heard the teachers of the Santuario School grew quite ferocious when a student of their got hurt.

He wondered just what they would do if one or two vanished in thin air…

-o-

Erus lay awake when he heard Abel and Cain fall asleep. They had taken to sleeping in the same bed again. He knew they only did that when they worried, and felt a little guilty he was the reason for that. He sat up and looked over at them.

Abel was curled around Cain, Cain's back to his brother's chest and the covers almost kicked off. Erus got up, moved over and settled it back over their shoulders. Neither moved and he padded back to his own bed, lying down. Vates hissed in his sleep.

He wondered if the boy was still alive. He had had the dreading feeling all day that while he had been asleep and comfortable that child had died a gruesome death. Erus closed his eyes, felt cold and wrapped his arms around himself.

It took a long time before he fell into a light sleep.

"_Help me."_

He turned over with a moan.

_Leave him alone!_

Curling up so his knees almost touched his chest.

_Stop it, please._

Turning again.

_I don't want to die._

Erus banged his head against the soft pillow.

_Please…_

He gave up and slipped out of the room. The teen crept along the walls, careful not to be seen by anyone until he came to Lamia's door. He opened it quietly and Lamia looked up from his book. Did the man ever sleep?

"Erus?" he asked. "What are you doing, it's well past midnight already!"

"I couldn't sleep," Erus replied and sat down on the chair in front of the man's desk. "I didn't know where else to go."

"You could have gone and gotten a Dreamless sleep potion from Sofi," Lamia said as he put away the book.

"Well, sure, it puts me to sleep but it's not dreamless," Erus said quietly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I sometimes react at Dreamless sleep potion," the teen said. "By having nightmares I can't wake up from."

"That's the first time I've heard about it," the man said.

"Yeah, well, I haven't had many in my life," the teen said. "I just wanted to stay here for a bit."

"Feel free to do so," the man said and once more got up his book.

He was not surprised to look back ten minutes later and see Erus sleeping awkwardly on the chair. With a wave of his hand the chair changed to a divan and a blanket settled over the teen. He didn't wake up.

Lamia dimmed the lights a bit and got more comfortable in his own chair as he read on.

-o-

Blanc found his brother staring into the flames in one of the hearths. The younger vampire tripped over and sat down behind him, scooting forward so his legs were resting on either side of Noir and then wrapped his pale arms around the older one's chest.

"You will destroy your beauty with that frown of yours," Blanc said and pressed his cheek against his brother's spine.

"That's what you think."

"What ails you, brother?"

"Lenis came over," Noir said and held one hand on top of Blanc's. "She told me something."

"Told you what?"

"Drakrir is back."

He felt Blanc tense and turned. The younger vampire looked at him, eyes ablaze.

"That thing has no business coming back!" Blanc hissed. It was unusual to see this cheerful vampire angry.

"He is a being, not a thing," Noir said. "And we can't forbid him. He has every right as we have."

"He tried to murder you!"

Noir placed his hands on Blanc's shoulders to calm him, and pressed his lips to the other's forehead.

"He was disappointed, and angry," he whispered against his little brother's skin. Blanc's jaws clenched. "He merely wanted justice."

"Justice? He tried to kill you and you have told no one!" Blanc raged. "Only Lenis and I know what monster he is!"

"Monster? You must mean then he is a monster within the group of monsters." Noir wrapped an arm around Blanc. "He will not get close enough to kill me."

Blanc grew silent for a while. Then he looked up and said:

"What of Erus?"

"What do you mean?"

"We of all people know Drakrir doesn't stop at anything," Blanc said. "What if he tries to hurt Erus?"

This time it was Noir's turn to tense, and he flew up. Blanc turned.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to inform Erus about it," Noir said. "Come."

Blanc rushed after him. "What will we do? We know Drakrir wants your position," the younger said.

"You are not to go out alone," Noir said.

"What?"

"He tried to attack you too, remember. You are not going out alone."

"But when I go to Germany…"

"I'll accompany you there."

"Nonsense, I will not steer you away from your duties!"

"I will go with you," Noir said and Blanc knew it was final. "Besides, Germany is nice. And I'm sure that youngest of the youngsters like seeing vampires."

"Yes, he does."

"Then he won't mind seeing someone else than you." Noir came to his rooms and went straight to the parchment linked to Erus.

"Brother…" Blanc said as Noir began to write.

"What?"

"Why has he come back?" the younger said as he walked to Noir. "He has not shown himself during all those years I slept, or some years before that. Why now?"

"Why not?" Noir said. "We must be prepared."

How? Blanc wondered.

How can you prepare to fight a vampire whose speciality lies in the art of shadows? He has taken Noir by surprise; he can do it again.

"I won't let him," Noir said. Blanc looked at him. "You think too loudly, little brother."

"How will you not let him?"

"He thinks he's the only one who has grown," Noir said. "He's foolish that way. He think too highly of himself, and too little of others."

"What if he hurts Erus?"

"Then I shall reduce his pathetic existence to nothing more but a pile of ash on the floor."

-o-

Erus managed to get back to classes soon enough, and continued reports from Voldemort about the search helped him sleep at night. That was when Voldemort discovered something.

"What do you mean with many?" Erus asked as he sat outside. It was early October already but it didn't notice much in Italy comparing to England.

"I mean there has been some disappearing going on for quite some time," Voldemort said from the other side of the mirror. "Twins. One vanishes, the other is in pain without a reason until they just stop trying to live."

_Don't hurt him._

"So you're saying someone takes one twin and tortures him or her… just to see how the other reacts?" Erus asked.

"More or less."

"How many has vanished so far?"

"In the last fifteen years?"

"Has it been that long?"

"Yes," the Dark Lord said.

"Fine, how many?"

"You're not going to like the numbers."

"How many?" Erus demanded.

"Fifty-five," the man said and Erus stared at him. "Most of the dark population's sets of twins in England."

"Merlin," he breathed under his breath. Vates puffed his cheek in encouragement and he got his head up again. "Was any bodies found?"

"No."

That was even worse.

"What of the surviving twins?"

"Most have died," the Dark Lord said. "They just withered away."

Twins. That boy Erus had seen now had a twin in agony or in the deepest grief.

"Any recent disappearing?"

"The last one was a ten-year old boy."

Ten. At the age of ten Erus hadn't even thought of the possibility of dying. Sure, he knew what death was but didn't think it would happen to him.

"And?"

"He disappeared the same night you had your vision," Voldemort said and saw his son close his eyes painfully. "He was born one minute after his brother, and was named Henric. His brother's name is Henry. They have an older brother, Anthony. I visited them."

"And?" He felt the rage coil low in his stomach, rage to whoever did this.

"This boy's twin was not in a good condition. He hadn't gotten up from the bed ever since his brother was taken."

"What of the older brother?"

"Physically he's fine. Mentally, not so good. He adores them both."

Erus clenched his jaws.

"I told Bill about it," Voldemort said, "and he told me something."

"Yes?"

"He's worried. He was visiting Fred and George today, and noticed a man watching them. More specifically, watching Fred and George."

Erus' blood ran cold. A man watching Fred and George. A man stealing one sibling, leaving the other to wither away alone. A man killing twins.

"Bill showed he didn't like it. He got a good look at the man. He told me it was an unnatural look that man had when he saw the twins."

_Please don't kill me._

"Yeah?"

"Almost as if he saw them as, I don't know, something he wanted to destroy."

"Dad?"

"Yes?" He got worried seeing red leaking into Erus' eyes.

"Tell Bill to hide them."

"Hide them?"

"Yes. If he's gone unnoticed for fifteen years snatching fifty-five children I don't think he's drawing a line of how bold he'll be. Tell Bill to get Fred and George to safety."

After they finished Erus looked at the mirror for a long time. Whatever this man had been doing for the last fifteen year Erus was going to stop him. The teen didn't have anything against killing. Hell, he enjoyed it. But not that kind of killing. Not slow, agonizing killing on children who hadn't done anything.

_Help me._

"Henric," he murmured. "You're not dead yet, right, Henric? You didn't want to die so you're hanging in there? Well, keep on doing that. I'll find you."

He got up and walked back inside.

-o-

Everything was ready now. Too bad he couldn't play with them for long. It was too risky doing it anywhere else than home. He had to be careful, and hated the thought he might have to leave the bodies behind. He would rather want to keep them.

He had not started to watch them yet but had photos of them. He memorized their faces, learned who was who. They were not nearly as identical as Fred and George Weasley, those were almost like mirror-images of each other, but they were more identical than most twin pairs.

He grinned. Soon it was time.

Soon.

-o-

It was getting close to Halloween. Erus couldn't care less about the holiday right now; he was busy with homework, lessons and trying to find Henric. Plus Noir's message a while ago had worried him.

_I heard from your father about your vision. Maybe this is not the greatest time to be burdened further but I cannot simply __keep this hidden from you._

_As you know, I was chosen to become the leader of the vampires. Not everyone liked that. One of them truly hated me, still does. He tried to kill me once. His name is Drakrir. For a long time he has been gone from all the known worlds, who knows where he has been but he is back. And I don't think he's here for social reasons._

_Please be as careful as you can. I'll have already notified the Necromancer leader of this in case Drakrir turns to you in thinking you will be an easy target. He knows I have give you blood, but since you were human from the start he is confident you are no match to him. And I admit, he is a tough vampire to go against. Do not take unnecessary risks, and stay as much as you can at school._

_Noir_

It was unusual for Noir to be that concerned, so Erus was a bit nervous about this Drakrir. Who was he? How did he manage to make Noir that skittish? And he dared trying to kill Noir? Everyone in the vampire society is well aware of the strength Noir possess, someone who fights against that must be having serious confidence in his gifts.

It wasn't like he was going to leave school anytime soon; Voldemort was too paranoid to allow him as if a vision would strike him should he pass the grounds of the school. Erus would be safe and sound; Noir was just also being paranoid. Maybe they had reason to be paranoid but he didn't think too much of it right now. His head was already overflowing and he wanted all troubles away.

So he was not in his best mood when Halloween rolled around the corner. He looked around the hall and everyone was eating and chatting brightly, sharing laughter and stories while he just wanted to get his father and Noir to the school so he could curl up between them and never rise again.

"Erus, are you alright?" Stella asked.

"I'm thinking," he said.

"About what?"

"How to convince my father and Noir to share a bed with me."

She raised her eyes to the roof, and luckily the others hadn't heard. She tapped her chin absently and then said:

"I think you'll have some trouble with that."

"I know," he groaned. "That's why I'm thinking."

"Something bothering you?"

"A lot is," Erus said and pushed around his food. He looked at her. "My vision, the one that freaked Abel and Cain out… we haven't found the person. He might be dead now. He might be dead and I couldn't help him."

"You sound like you want to be a hero," she said.

"I'm not!" he replied. "It's just… he was ten years old, Stella, and he was two brothers who are waiting for him to come home."

There was so much unexplainable pain in his eyes she didn't bear to continue with the conversation. Instead she cleared her throat a few times and then said:

"Well, to go back to how to get your father and your lover into the same bed…"

Erus rolled his eyes at the roof.

Oh well.

Might as well try it out.

Just for fun you know.

And because, damn it, he really, _really _needed some comfort amongst this bloody mess.

Tbc…

* * *

Whoa. I wrote most of this chapter _today_ along with correcting a few of the earliest chapters. Am I proud over myself? Hell yes!

Except my leg's cramping. Why the hell is my leg cramping?

Anyway…

Chapter 48: Santuario suddenly stands without two of its students, and Erus launches a search-party to find them while trying to calm a brooding rage from two brothers. Here they also get to see why Abel and Cain are feared, with an unwilling demonstration.

This all occurs sometime in November.

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	52. Ch 48: Wrong people to mess with

**A Different Life**

**Summary**: They all thought Lily was Light. She wasn't. She was in love with the Dark Lord, and gave birth to his son. Now Erus Riddle is growing up, showing just how evil the son of Lord Voldemort can be. Of course, the Light doesn't know that fact. Slash.

**Spoilers**: Not so many. You need to know about Chamber of Secrets and Horcruxes. It's good if you've read all seven books though, just in case.

**Pairing/s**: NoirErus, SiriusSeverus

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. They belong rightfully to Mrs Rowling; I just borrow them for the time being. Although some of the characters are mine, those you don't recognize from the books of course.

**Other notes**: Hermione is not Hermione. She is Cynthia, a girl who loves reading and hates Dumbledore. Harry's real, and full name is Erus Sicarius Salazar Riddle.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Parseltongue" _

_Visions _

-o-

I'm fast! Yes, for once I'm quick! If now I could only get my ass moving on the other ones I would be even happier! But for now, enjoy this chapter!

_Warnings:__ Not much really._

-o-

**Chapter Forty-Eight:**** Wrong people to mess with**

Erus found himself missing snow. Come on, seriously, snow. Why was he missing snow? Didn't he always complain about it when he went to Hogwarts? That it made the castle cold, and the dungeons simply unbearable. So why the hell did he want snow now?

And he was irritated. The search for Henric had not given any results. Voldemort told him not to expect to find the boy alive which made Erus want to curl up tighter at that bed. He had to try at Christmas if things were as bad then as they were now. And if it got any worse, he'd either throw Abel and Cain out of the room and do it in school, or go to Sirius and throw him out before doing it there.

"Erus? You okay?"

He looked over at Cain.

"Kinda," he replied. "I want snow."

"You're crazy."

"I know that. I still want snow."

"Why?"

"I'm crazy; crazy people don't have reasonable reasons." He looked down at his homework and continued, "I don't want to do this."

"This is bad," Cain said.

"Why's that?" he asked. Abel, Stella and Nikolaj looked at them, wondering why as well.

"You, Erus Riddle, don't want to do homework? That's seriously wrong."

Erus stared at him, then at the papers in front of him. "So what?" he finally said. "I'm just a bit sick of it right now. I'll do it later."

"You're thinking too much," Stella said.

"I've always been thinking too much."

"But now your thinking makes you act weird!" Abel complained.

"Has there been a year when I'm normal?" the teen asked.

"Well…" Nikolaj said and thought for a bit. The others waited. "Not really."

"Exactly," Erus said. "I'll just… I'll just grab a book and read something."

"Homework?"

"Gets to wait until tonight." With that Erus rose and walked along one of the aisles in the library. "Be back in a few."

He ended up walking around until dinner, and when he came back his irritation had only increased. He managed to hold it on bay as he walked to the dining hall with the others, and even when eating, then he told them he was going to his room.

He still wanted snow when he threw himself down on the bed. Vates' hissing from the floor made him look down. The Basilisk lowered his head and swallowed the rat he had caught before slowly slithering up on the bed.

"_You're annoyed," _Vates said.

"I know," Erus sighed. "I'm just being a brat. Ignore me."

"_Why?"_

"Because I can get irritated."

Vates huffed and moved over to him, sliding up and wound around the stomach. He gave a gentle squeeze. Erus mumbled something and moved so he wouldn't crush Vates when he lay down.

When Abel and Cain entered the room a few hours later the raven-haired teen had succumbed to sleep, and his magic levels were slowly humming. The twins looked at each other in relief, then quietly closed the door to not disturb the sleeping teen or his dozing snake.

-o-

Everything was ready now. Everything was set. He knew where they were going, when, how and why. He knew when they were alone and when they were together. All of them. He had picked out which to take, and those who would be left behind. He had surveillance installed so he could watch the wonderful progress of the break-down.

He had so many plans! So many new things to test out! So many potions to pour down their throats! This was fate, destiny, to come across two twin pairs in the same age! He thanked the lord of Light for giving him this information.

The house stood ready. All the objects had been brought. All the potions were ready to be tested. Oh how much fun he would have. He would treasure their collapse, he would watch in awe as he broke them, destroyed them, killed them slowly, tore them away from life and their loved ones. It was so wonderful he felt drunk and light-headed.

Tomorrow would be the day.

Tomorrow he would destroy lives.

-o-

Erus looked up as he saw Dimitriv run into the library, his hair in dismay and amber eyes wide and wild. He had never seen the teen that way. He spotted them and came over, catching his breath before saying:

"Have you seen Nikolaj?"

"No," the teen said confused. He looked over at Stella and Rick. "How about you guys?"

"No," Stella said. "Last time I saw him he was going to find you."

"I've searched everywhere," Dimitriv went on and in his distress his Russian accent became rougher than usual. "This isn't like him."

Erus felt a shiver go up his spine. Nikolaj never was far away from his brother. Never willingly. He could handle classes without his brother and doing homework but otherwise he was never more than a few feet away from Dimitriv. And now he had been gone for…

"When did he say he was going to meet up with Dimitriv, Stella?"

"That was a few hours ago," she whispered, and his blood ran cold.

They were just heading out of the library to find a teacher to help them when Cain came running.

"Abel's gone!" he shouted. "I can't find him!"

Erus knew then who had done this.

-o-

Noir looked at what was left of the house. He felt his jaws clench, his teeth grind together and the coppery taste of his own blood assaulted his tongue and throat. Blanc stood beside, one hand curled tightly around his forearm and then the younger said:

"It was no one in there, Noir. No one got hurt."

"I know that because I made sure it would remain abandoned."

The house had once belonged to him. It was a simple house, not big enough to be called a manor and he had only lived there for a few years in the distant past. He never liked it because somehow it was in there Drakrir and he had had the worst verbal fights. Insults were still imbedded in the very walls and Noir moved away.

"It was him," the older continued. "I know that. It was Drakrir."

"I can feel his presence all over the place," Blanc muttered and shuddered. "But why?"

"He wants to provoke me," Noir said. "Well, he didn't succeed. I'm glad he burned this place down but he has the ability to annoy me."

"Isn't that the same as provoking?"

"Not quite. Let's go."

They began to walk away.

"What should we do?" Blanc asked.

"I'll need to speak to someone," Noir said.

Blanc held on tighter, and they vanished from the land.

-o-

Dimitriv sat tight-lipped in one of the chairs in front of the headmistress' desk, emotions raging in his eyes. Cain however, hadn't stopped pacing, talking, begging and screaming. Erus was getting nervous the teen would loose all control he had. If he already hadn't.

The teachers were searching through the school and Maria was going over the security, asking everyone if they had seen anything strangely so there was only one adult left in the room. Miss Profeta. For some reason she was having a calming effect on most of them. But not Cain. He was not calming down. He looked near a break-down.

The door opened and Invisus entered. He closed the door behind him and said:

"I've checked through the whole basement, nothing. Hope the others had a better search than me."

"This school has a basement?" Stella asked.

"We don't use it for students, merely supplies and things like that," the man said. "Hey, Cain, why don't you sit down?"

"I can't," Cain said. "I have to find him, I can't just sit here and do nothing, I have to find him!"

"I know," the man said and walked up to the teen, stilled his movements with steady hands on the shoulders. "I know. But Abel's not in a better position just because you can't calm down. Alright? I think he would like you to calm down."

Cain was practically vibrating. He began tearing his hair.

"You don't get it," he more or less sobbed, "I can't do it, I can't keep control if he's not here, I know he'll get mad at me but I can't help it!" His voice was taking a hysterical edge and Erus rose up, feeling something bad was about to happen.

"Cain," Invisus tried.

"NO!" Fingers dug into the scalp, Cain's eyes flew up and they were _black_. They were black and Invisus flew into the wall as a wind tore through the room. Stella screamed and got down from her chair, holding her arms over her head. The smell of blood penetrated the room, her blood; she had been cut on the cheek.

Erus held up his arms to shield his face and saw between them how Invisus fell down to the floor, unconscious and blood trickling down from his temple. He had just been thrown into the wall with tremendous force, and it seemed like Cain had not even used magic, just his mind. Cain now stood rigid, his black eyes staring at the roof and his mouth open, blood was trickling down his hands from where his nails scraped his skull and then Miss Profeta rose calmly from her spot.

"Cain," he thought she said but her voice was lost in the wind. She said it again, higher; a whisper was heard this time. "Cain."

He curled up like a ball on the floor and screamed, shook his head. She walked closer, uncaring of the wind, of the papers flying around, of the door wrenching open revealing Lamia's pale face; she just walked closer, kneeled down beside him and laid a hand on his back.

"Cain," she said for a third time and everything stopped.

For a moment everything was silent, then came Cain's sobbing breaths. Erus got up. The headmistress' office was in a complete chaos with chairs thrown and papers all over the floor. Some of the glass frames had shattered. He helped Stella and Dimitriv up while Rick got up on his own.

Lamia waved his hand and the papers moved even as he nearly ran over to Invisus.

"I didn't mean to hurt him," they heard Cain's whisper. They turned.

He looked at them all, tears falling from his eyes.

"It always happens when Abel's not here," he cried even as Miss Profeta laid an arm around his shoulders. "I always loose it! I can't calm down and I end up hurting people I like!"

Erus knew Nikolaj and Abel weren't on the school grounds anymore because there was no way Abel would have left Cain in this pain and distress. He had to act. He didn't even think about that this was what everyone feared and that it was freakish; Cain wasn't even half that he was when he was having a bad day. Although Cain seemed to have done it unconsciously, unwillingly; like he didn't have a choice.

No matter.

Erus pulled out his amulet, enlarging the mirror while searching for the mirror that would let him talk to Sirius.

He had two brothers to find.

-o-

They put up more of a fight than he thought. He hadn't counted on them being strong, and resisting. Mostly he took the twins when they were young and defenceless; he had forgotten for a moment he was taking two strong and healthy sixteen-year olds.

But now they were with him. He had knocked out one of them and thrown him to a cell, the one with brown hair and blue eyes. He focused on the other now, chained and ready. Rusty red hair that glowed beautifully in the dim light. He ran his hands over the chest, and a leg flung out, kicked him enough to make him loose his breath and fall back. He rose up in rage, saw amber eyes glare at him hatefully and he came back. He took the kicking legs and chained them as well, ripped the shirt away and slashed a knife right over that pale chest, making a startled pained yelp emerge.

He grinned at that. That was better. No one stood up against him. He would make those amber eyes beg him for mercy, and then he would start on the other.

-o-

As Erus waited he watched Lamia patch Invisus up. The black-haired man was awake, albeit a bit groggy, and didn't complain as the yellow-eyed man wrapped bandages around his chest to keep his fractured ribs in place. Cain hadn't stopped crying. But for some reason he was holding one side of his head as he kept rubbing it.

"Cain?" Erus asked. "What are you doing?"

"It hurts," Cain said hoarsely. "Like I've been hit. It hurts, he's hurt, it hurts…"

_He's hurt_.

Erus scooted closer. "Cain?" he asked quietly. "Are you saying Abel was hit?"

"I can always feel him," Cain whispered. "And he can always feel me. Someone hurt Abel, Erus, someone hit him, someone hit him…" He broke out in cries again and held that side tighter. "Someone's hurting him and I can't help him…"

Erus wrapped his arms around the teen and held on tightly. "Don't worry," he said. "I'm going to find him. I'm going to find him."

"Erus, that's practically impossible even for you," Lamia said on the other side of the room. "We don't know anything."

"I thought he only moved in England," Erus said. "But I was horrible wrong."

"What?" Dimitriv said and rose up.

"My father has been doing some searching after a boy I had a vision about," Erus said and looked at the Russian teen. "And he found out this boy had a twin. And then he found out that this boy was not the first twin to be kidnapped."

The teen came closer, and Cain's cries had subsided a bit.

"Over the last fifteen years a man had practically wiped out all of England's dark twins," Erus said. "He kidnaps them, inflicts injuries, and watches over the other, to see their reactions. Maybe he's watching us right now. Have you felt any pain Dimitriv, anytime in your life that you know didn't belong to you?"

The teen nodded.

"He's a sick bastard who enjoys hurting children," Erus hissed. "But I'm not going to let him kill Nikolaj and Abel too. He has to be in Italy."

"Italy is a large place to search for one man," Invisus said weakly. He was being held up by Lamia.

"That's why I'm not doing it alone," Erus said. "My father is sending help. Two of them are very good trackers. One can follow magical signals even days after something has happened unless the tracks are covered. And I don't think this guy did cover his tracks."

"You have to find him," Dimitriv said. "Promise me you'll find Nikolaj."

"Find Abel," Cain whispered. "If he dies I'll die with him."

"I don't promise," Erus said. "I will find him. A promise can be broken. My word doesn't."

Suddenly his mirror warmed and he gently moved away.

"I have to go," he said and looked over at the teachers. Lamia sighed, then nodded.

"You look after Cain," Erus told Stella and Rick. Dimitriv was sitting next to the teen with Miss Profeta on the other side. "Don't let him get upset over this."

"We'll handle it," Stella promised. "And if you get the guy…"

"Don't worry; I'll do more than just kill him."

-o-

Voldemort paced his living room. His son's friends had been kidnapped. Someone had snuck into Santuario and took two children, one of each twin pair that Erus knew. Both father and son knew it was the one who had taken all those other kids too.

Voldemort had sent Rockwood, Bill and Lucius to Sirius and then they would go to Santuario to get started. Hopefully they would get something to work on, and if they had luck they would find Abel and Nikolaj alive. He remembered them. Abel and Cain, Nikolaj and Dimitriv. He had seen them both, talked to all four, watched his son act silly with them although Dimitriv seemed to be more of the calm, silent type. Overprotective over his brother, and a good fighter. The Dark Lord wondered how he and Cain were doing. He wondered how his son was doing. Erus had sounded weird, and he had this frightening gleam in his eyes that Voldemort had not liked one bit. He knew what it could mean.

It could mean Erus would come back covered in blood, or he could come back with empty eyes. It could mean he was going to have a temper tantrum, or go into a silent rage.

It could mean a lot but Voldemort did not want anyone of those occur when he was too far away to calm his son down.

But one thing for sure; this man, whoever it was, had crossed a line.

Voldemort intended to make him regret that.

-o-

Rockwood was good with magical signals so he was allowed into the school to try finding where Abel and Nikolaj were taken. Bill knew wards, so he probably couldn't do much until they found a house. Lucius however was good at charming himself to knowledge and that was needed to find said house, if there was a house. Sirius could aid if they needed to engage in a fight.

"Alright, Lucius, I need you to find out if a house has been sold to someone preferably from England in the last few weeks not too far from here. If not England, include Scotland and Wales too, even Ireland."

"I'll do my best," Lucius said. "I'll contact you through Sirius."

"Great." Erus watched the man Apparate and looked at Bill and Sirius. "This is unbelievable."

"I'll go check the wards around the school," Bill said. "He might have broken in."

"Good idea." Erus waved him away and soon only he and Sirius remained. "I'm tired."

"Can't blame you kiddo," the man said. "I don't think I would've been as calm as you though, if one of my mates were kidnapped."

"And I got two of them snatched, right under my nose." Erus sat down on the ground. "I'm appearing as calm, but in reality I'm really pissed. And scared. I'm scared, Sirius, why am I scared?"

"You're scared they're hurt," the man said with a shrug and sat down next to him. "No one has said you should be completely unafraid to everything. It's normal to feel scared for your friends' sakes."

"I guess," the teen replied and then they sat in silence for a long time.

-o-

Lunch had gone and passed, and the sun had begun to ride low on the horizon when Bill came back. Rockwood came out from the school at the same time and both said:

"I got something."

They looked at each other. Rockwood gestured to the younger one, and the redhead said:

"I found a break in the wards, in an angle where no one would be able to see them."

"And I managed to track down where they were taken," Rockwood said. "There is an unused classroom on the first floor; the magical signals led me there and outside. I'm guessing he went for the break and didn't bother cover it up."

"Or he was in a hurry," Erus said and rose up. "He's in a hurry because he hasn't done it outside of England before."

Sirius rose up as well. "You're thinking someone asked him to?" he said.

"Either asked or told him." Erus looked at them all in turn. "This guy is working for the Light."

"Are you sure?" Rockwood asked.

"Not yet, not completely but it's all dark children who have been taken. If it was a normal madman, he would take anyone. But this guy is not normal. Either he's taking information or orders or he's given them."

Sirius' mirror brightened and he got it up, opened it.

"Finally," he said as he saw Lucius' face. "How many girls fainted on you?"

"None, I'm not like that," came Lucius' sour voice for the others. "No, I did it the usual way. Smile, polite, warming comments about silly nonsense. I have a total of three addresses that should fit. First, middle-aged male bought a house not twenty miles from the school."

"Bought? What size was the house?" Erus asked.

"Four bedroom."

"Too large; he wouldn't have bought it, only rented. Discard him," Erus said. "Next."

"Alright, man's age unknown, rented an apartment in the closest wizard village."

"No, no village. It's too suspicious." Erus knew he was playing a dangerous game but he had to go with his instinct.

"Final one, man's age unknown, rented a house on the countryside thirty miles from Santuario. Said it was for a vacation, the house's only rented for one week."

"That's him."

"Alright, I'll give you the directions."

-o-

They were loud. Once the other had woken up neither had shut up. He was annoyed. The others were always so scared of him, how come they were not? How come they just continued, didn't shut up even when he threw curses on them, even when he hit them, even when he threatened to pour down poison in them? How come they still fought him? This was not how it was supposed to work.

He barely had the pleasure to watch their twins. One of the teens with the twins had worried him, acting too calm and then he had vanished. Long black hair, he had been holding that brown-haired twin and talked to the other. A friend to them. He was much more beautiful. Too bad he didn't have a twin. Maybe he could break traditions, and torture just one. Kill just one. He would have more time for that one. Maybe giving into his fantasizes, just once, to the most horrible and wonderful fantasy ever…

The wards broke, and he flew up. No, no, no, no, no! How could they? How could they interrupt? Who dared to interrupt him when he was doing such wonderful things? Who dared?

He had to escape.

-o-

Erus ran towards the house the moment Bill broke through the wards, his heart in his throat and then he saw a man run away.

"Sirius! Rockwood!"

"We're on it!" The two chased after the man while Bill and Erus got into the house.

"Abel! Nikolaj!"

Twin calls came back and Erus stumbled up the stairs. The smell of blood hit him and he gripped the wall even as Bill caught him around the waist before he could fall to the ground. He managed to get up and they came to the second floor.

Nikolaj was covered in cuts and his arms were screaming for release; they were chained to the roof. His legs were chained to the wall, making his spine bend uncomfortably.

"Get him down," Erus said and ran over to Abel who was chained to the floor.

In three great swipes Bill had cut through the metal and Nikolaj fell into his arms. He removed the metal around the teen's wrists and ankles and removed his outer robe, wrapping it around Nikolaj.

Abel was helped up and he released a shaky breath, tears having made clear stripes in his dirty face.

"Are we safe?" he asked with a trembling voice to Erus.

"Yes," he said. "You're safe."

Abel nodded even as he began to wail; sure, he was sixteen years old but this was way too much for him. Erus held him tightly and helped him over to Bill and Nikolaj.

"I want Dimitriv," Nikolaj said in a small voice.

"Let's go," Erus ordered. He didn't want to look at anything in the house, not anymore than he already had done. He had seen the instruments and feared he was going to vomit although he hadn't eaten all day.

Once they were out Sirius and Rockwood had returned.

"He Apparated away," Sirius panted and grimaced. "And managed to throw a curse at me." His side was bleeding.

"You alright?" Erus asked.

"Yeah, it's nothing. The kids?"

Abel wasn't able to speak but continued to sniffle in Erus' shirt. Nikolaj was in Bill's arms and his amber eyes were closed.

"I don't know," the Dark Lord's son answered honestly.

-o-

Maria burst into the healing wing and whipped her head around, her hair sticking up left and right and looking just terrible with one part of her robe almost gliding over her shoulder. Seeing the sight, she decided to not give a fuck.

Because there was Invisus, his fractured ribs healed by healer Sofi and his concussion slowly going away, Lamia at his side who kept him awake with silly stories. There was the two children she thought were lost and she had Erus Riddle to thank for bringing them back.

Abel and Cain were asleep; Cain curled up in Abel's arms. The teen had suffered some cuts and bruises and one whole terrifying day but he would be fine. So would Cain. As long as they had each other they would be fine. Their parents were arriving tomorrow to see how they were doing, not satisfied with a written 'We're fine, mum and dad'.

She had seen the Bellow twins like that, curled up, once or twice before when she had been taken afternoon walks and stumbled over the group of friends. But never the Russian twins. She had never seen them touching more than Dimitriv taking hold of Nikolaj's arm, or Nikolaj brushing his brother's hand to calm him down.

But now she was seeing that. Dimitriv had barely allowed healer Sofi to heal the cuts and check his brother over before throwing himself over Nikolaj. Nikolaj had clung back just as tightly. He had been slightly worse, his nerves slightly raw due to a curse but despite his numbness he refused to let go of Dimitriv long enough to take a potion for it. Healer Sofi reassured Dimitriv that the potion only speeds up the healing process; if the teen had a good night of sleep he would be fine.

Erus was sitting on a chair next to Abel and Cain and there was a man with him. She already knew the others were gone but this one stayed. Famulus? Was his name Famulus? He was like a guardian for Erus when he was in Italy.

"Erus?" she asked. The teen looked up at her, not really seeing her. "You should go and get some rest."

"I don't want to," Erus said.

"But you need it, sir," Famulus, Sirius, said. "Your friends are safe now."

"Or you could get some sleep here," healer Sofi said. "I can make a bed ready for you."

Erus nodded slowly and she pointed her wand at the bed next to Abel and Cain's. Famulus rose up and helped him get up even as the sheets turned down to he could just crawl in. He was helped out of his robe and shoes and lay down.

"I wanted to thank you," Maria said before he could fall asleep. "You saved their lives."

"I won't let them get hurt," Erus said. "No matter what."

"You did a good deed today. A really good deed. I think people would be jealous of how fearlessly you act to save your friends."

'Or how homicidal,' Sirius thought. Erus was scary when he got pissed, and this guy who had kidnapped Abel and Nikolaj was currently on top of Erus' I'm-gonna-kill-you-list.

Because they now knew his name. If he had been stupid enough to rent the house in his own name.

So the next person Erus was going to kill was named Bartholomew.

And yeah, this might be fucked up, _really fucked up_, but Sirius was actually looking forward to it.

Tbc…

* * *

Did I write it fast? Faster than usual at least ^^

Chapter 49: Of course, when this Bartholomew doesn't make his move, the other enemy does. Time for Drakrir to really drag a death doom over himself!

Look forward to it!

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	53. Ch 49: Failure attack and the revelat

**A Different Life**

**Summary**: They all thought Lily was Light. She wasn't. She was in love with the Dark Lord, and gave birth to his son. Now Erus Riddle is growing up, showing just how evil the son of Lord Voldemort can be. Of course, the Light doesn't know that fact. Slash.

**Spoilers**: Not so many. You need to know about Chamber of Secrets and Horcruxes. It's good if you've read all seven books though, just in case.

**Pairing/s**: NoirErus, SiriusSeverus

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. They belong rightfully to Mrs Rowling; I just borrow them for the time being. Although some of the characters are mine, those you don't recognize from the books of course.

**Other notes**: Hermione is not Hermione. She is Cynthia, a girl who loves reading and hates Dumbledore. Harry's real, and full name is Erus Sicarius Salazar Riddle.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Parseltongue" _

_Visions _

-o-

Thanks for all the reviews and enjoy the new chapter!

_Warnings:__ A little bit of gore, and a little NoirErus_

-o-

**Chapter Forty-Nine:**** Failure attack and the revelation of a name**

Erus, Stella, the Bellow twins and the Russian twins were outside for now, sitting close to each other and sharing lunch. It had been a rough week for the twins, and for Erus. Cain could barely sleep, whimpering when he did and dreamt that Abel hadn't come back. For the first time Erus realized just how fragile Cain could be. All Abel could do was holding him close and hope his brother would pull through.

Nikolaj was not seen alone at any time. It was as if Dimitriv had grown to become his shadow. When they had separate classes, Dimitriv walked him up to the door even if it meant he himself would get late for his class.

The whole school knew about it and it had become a little awkward for them all. But people had actually started to approach Abel and Cain more now, daring to break the rumours that had been put there ever since the two started.

Erus finally got his explanation as to why they were feared. Cain had lost control during the second week on their first year and the student who had been taunting him had fallen and cracked open her head. It had happened two more similar accidents before people started to avoid them. And so it had continued until he came along and broke all common sense and became friends with them.

He never said he was sane, and for the record, he didn't know about the rumours. Abel and Cain were nice, so he accepted them. Plus they had grown to be good friends.

For now Cain had his head on Abel's shoulder while eating, with Abel's constant warnings of not dropping something down on Abel's shirt, and Nikolaj had Dimitriv sitting almost behind him.

Later today Erus was going to spend a weekend with Sirius and Lucius who had come to Italy instead of Voldemort. Noir had been worried but Erus managed to reassure him they would be fine. The teen didn't know much about Noir's enemy Drakrir but hoped the vampire wouldn't be stupid enough to attack them.

-o-

"You guys take care of yourselves, okay?"

Abel and Cain nodded and Erus glared at them both until Abel relented and said:

"Yes, we will. Stop acting like our mother!"

"I'm not acting like a mother!"

"Yes, you are! You're completely channelling some weird mother-behaviour there!" Cain protested.

Erus growled and moved closer. "I'm quite sure my punishing is a lot harsher than a mother's."

"Okay, okay, calm down," Abel said, patting him on the shoulder. "Famulus has arrived."

Erus turned around and discovered Sirius standing a bit away.

"I'll see you guys on Sunday," he said and the twins nodded. "Do your homework."

"Yes, _mother_," they both said.

Killing them the painful way or the shocking way? Erus didn't have to think for long. He reached out, patted both their heads and said:

"Good boys."

Then he turned and marched out, leaving the twins to stare after him before muttering about his weird behaviour.

-o-

Sirius had insisted on making the food-shopping himself so that's what they ended up doing for the good part of an hour before they could go to the manor. Lucius would arrive in time for dinner so they had hours to fix everything. Erus wasn't planning on cooking, but had agreed to help Sirius out. They had a house-elf at the manor but she was better at cleaning than cooking so the man had gotten used to do it himself. He was getting good at it too so the raven-haired teen found no reason to complain about it.

They hadn't even gotten into the security of the wards of the manor when the spell hit Erus. It was unlike any other spell he had suffered under. It barely touched him before it exploded, and from his throat a rush of blood sprayed right out from his mouth, making him fall to his knees instantly, intense pain igniting every nerve in his body. Sirius' fast reaction was the only thing holding Erus up from falling down on the ground.

The teen's feet kicked in the dirt, movements he couldn't stop even if he focused and his hand went to his side only to come back bloody, a strange roaring in his ears even as blood poured out of his mouth and some came from his nose too. His teeth were chattering, as if he was cold, and his eyes kept wanting to roll up his skull. Then all of a sudden, Sirius' voice, more spells and then Erus was thrown aside. The quick and heavy blood loss made his body shudder and shake, teeth turning sharp and the heart pound in his chest. The ground underneath him soon turned wet and his hand was scrabbling uselessly at the soil. He heard the shouts and screams from afar, as through a filter, everything was sort of drifting away from him and the only thing that kept making him come back was the sporadically twitching of his limbs.

Then there was a screech that broke through his daze, _it sounds k__ind of like when a vampire's in a rage_, an arm that wrapped itself around his waist made his wound scream and then the feeling of Apparating. He felt them landing again, more blood getting out of his mouth, nausea making him choke up bile, and all in all that didn't taste very well. Then Erus realized he was being dragged, and looked up the best he could.

Even with his blurred vision he managed to make out the school, he heard Sirius' frantically beating heart and harsh breath and he dragged the teen over to the entrance doors, falling to it and getting into the hall. By now it was dinnertime and everyone was gathered in there. Sirius felt Erus' blood leak out from between his fingers, the teen was going ashen and his eyes were rolled up and the man just screamed:

"Help!"

-o-

It was some students who heard it first, but by the second time the whole hall was listening and Maria was already halfway in the room, followed by healer Sofi, Lamia, Invisus and Mircleia. Then a third time, and Stella recognized the voice. She got up and ran after.

"Stella, go back to your seat," Invisus said.

"But that's Famulus!"

"Famulus?" The name was ringing a bell.

"Famulus, he works for Erus!"

A fourth time, much more desperate and hoarse, and they got out.

Sirius looked up at them, a gash on his forehead making him temporarily blind on the left eye, his robes ripped nearly in shreds, claw marks on his shoulders and chest, probably on his back to, his left arm appeared useless and was bleeding, and he was down on one knee with Erus almost lying on the floor.

A heavy blood trail led from the entrance doors to them, and they saw Erus was already unconscious. Blood was still pulsating out from his wound, but the trickle from his mouth and nose had slowed somewhat. He was paler than normal, and the only sign of him being alive was the feeble twitching of his limbs.

"Help," Sirius said. "Erus… he's…" The man collapsed.

Lamia was first to reach Erus and turned him over. His entire right side had been blown open, and the Necromancer saw to his distress that the teen's insides was about to come outside. The Necromancer had dealt with dying people before but nothing quite prepared you for the feeling of touching warm intestines, and he gagged a little before adding pressure to the wound to keep the bowels from escaping again. Then the teen's eyes rolled back, looking up at Lamia yet not seeing anything and they were red, his jaws opened wide and his teeth were sharp. The blood loss was making his vampire-side bring out desperation. Lamia knew the boy needed blood, and that fast.

He didn't dare to release the pressure his hand was holding to the wound so he ended up carrying the teen with Invisus' help to the infirmary, Mircleia having Sirius on a stretcher. Healer Sofi had run ahead to get potions ready for them. Maria had brought Stella back to the hall, and she would send the children to their rooms before coming back.

Erus' body snapped up as soon as he was laid in a bed, he was emitting a strangling, gurgling sound and he ripped at the sheets, nails longer than usual and easily destroying the fragile fabric. By now healer Sofi had returned with blood-replenishing potions and worked to seal up the wound after making sure Erus was fine otherwise.

"Start giving it to him now," she ordered the Necromancer a few minutes later. Invisus and Mircleia were working on Sirius. He was better than Erus, and the wounds superficial enough for them as the two only had a basic understanding of healing.

Two minutes after Lamia had managed pouring down one bottle into Erus the teen arched off the bed, coughing harshly, choking and gargling on a liquid and when they turned him to the side the potion came rushing out.

"He's not accepting it," Sofi said. "He's lost too much blood to be left alone; he'll attack anyone."

"The amount he needs is too great for us to endure," Lamia said. "If he drinks from anyone of us, we will die. He'll drain us."

"Noir…"

They looked over at Sirius.

"Contact Noir," he rasped. "Through his father. The necklace holds a mirror… through that…"

Lamia was already working on it.

-o-

If anyone wasn't sure of it before, it became clear the moment Noir entered the door. It wasn't a graceful entering, Noir flung the doors open, or maybe they opened on their own to spare themselves the pain of a vampire-strong fist splintering them apart, and he looked completely disoriented, wild-eyed and head whipping around before he spotted his lover.

It took the vampire less than a second to appear at Erus' side, just two more to more or less growl at everyone else in the room. All backed away and let him handle it.

Noir took a gentle hold of his lover, sitting him up before sliding behind him so Erus' back rested against his chest. The wound was closed but the vampire could see where it had been due to the teen's destroyed clothing. It was large, and Noir's magic spiked up at the sight, eyes narrowing and becoming darker. Then he felt Erus' tenseness and remembered what his lover needed.

As the others carefully watched him, Noir revealing one pale wrist, freeing it from his sleeve and flexed the hand a few times to get the blood flowing. He then placed it in front of Erus' cold lips.

It was all about instinct. Erus' hands came up, they were white, the nails blue, digging into his arm, and sharp teeth broke into his skin. Noir hissed as Erus began to greedily suck, his eyes closed. He strokes the teen's hair and looked over at Sirius.

His wounds were healed and he had been settled in a light doze. The vampire looked at the others. Maria had arrived by now and stood to attention when she saw Noir's eyes watching them. They had been informed of who he was and she felt a bit nervous standing in the same room as the leader of the vampires.

"How was he when they came?" Noir asked, jerking his head to Sirius.

"Mostly gashes," healer Sofi said and violet eyes turned to her. She stood her ground. "In the forehead, claw marks on his shoulders, chest and back, his right leg had some torn muscles and his left arm had multiple breaks in it."

The vampire's lips thinned out a line, and then he winced and gave Erus a sharp click on the jaw. The teen let go of the arm and Noir drew it away. They saw the wound for a moment, dark blood welling forward before Noir licked it, watching it close rapidly.

"He didn't drink as much as I thought he would," Sofi said softly.

"I have a more concentrated dosage of blood," Noir said. "He didn't need as much as he would have needed from a human."

The teen moved, licking his lips and slowly his eyes opened. They were drowsy, and he blinked slowly. Noir moved his arm to get it under Erus' knees, bringing the teen to sitting in his lap and there was a weak protest at the movement.

"I'll go inform Erus' friends that he is alright," Maria said and looked at them. "I think we should let them be alone for a while."

Within a few minutes only Erus, Noir, Sirius and healer Sofi remained, and she went into the office. The moment she closed her door, Noir started petting his lover's hair, checking his side, letting a cool hand rest on the bare skin. He knew he only had a little time before Voldemort had settled his business in England and coming rushing here. There was no way an incident like this would pass by without a visit from the man.

Erus murmured under his breath and looked up at Noir. There was barely any magic spiking up, most of it pulling the teen down to rest, and he yawned before his eyes started to close.

"Go to sleep," Noir urged, pressing his cheek to Erus' temple. "Your father and I will be here when you awaken again."

-o-

The vampire was true to his word. The next time Erus opened his eyes he was alone in the bed but with the vampire on one side and Voldemort in the other. Noir was leaning his head against the arm of the chair, eyes closed in a quick nap. Voldemort had sensed the moment his son woke and had closed the book by the time Erus' eyes darted to him. The heavy volume rested in the Dark Lord's lap.

"Good morning."

"Hi," Erus whispered. He felt a little stiff and drained but managed to sit up. "What time is it?"

"Five-thirty in the morning," Voldemort said. "And yes, I'm very sick of reading this book."

"You hate that book."

"I know but it's the only book that's better than coffee. I get too angry at it to be able to sleep."

"You're weird," Erus said.

"I know. How are you?"

"I'm okay. Who attacked us?"

"Sirius described a vampire who Noir identified as Drakrir."

Erus closed his eyes. He had been warned about the guy, dismissed it and what happened? They got attacked outside the house. That's just great.

"I know who that is," Voldemort said. "Through Noir. He's been fighting Noir for quite some time now, and is apparently still pissed the vampires chose Noir as a leader, and not him."

"What? That's just stupid," Erus groaned and slid back into the bed. "He sure knows how to hold a grudge."

"Life passes different for a vampire I guess."

There was a deeper intake of breath and the two Riddles turned just in time to see Noir wake up. He looked at them both. Erus could see his fists clench, nails probably digging into the skin of his palms, the only sign he was still pissed, and then the vampire said:

"I hereby promise I'll rip that bloody idiot's heart out. I might eat it too."

"Raw?" Erus asked.

"Duh, yes."

"Raw heart doesn't sound too good," Voldemort said. "May I recommend letting Fabella cook it for you? She'll make it delicious."

Noir considered this.

"I might take up on that," he said. He had tasted the house-elf's food; everything she did was simply delicious.

"I've never eaten heart," Erus confessed.

"Well, there will always be a first time for everything."

None of the three really cared it was a really bizarre conversation.

-o-

Erus was allowed to go to the manor once healer Sofi had awakened, and so he found himself lying in his bed after breakfast, Noir behind him and… well, he wasn't sure what, but the vampire seemed extremely interested in his hair. He kept on inhaling deeply, even though they both very well knew he didn't need _that_ much air. Plus his nose kept rubbing into Erus' hair. Finally the teen got tired of it, turned his head and asked:

"What are you doing?"

"Smelling you."

"Okay. Are you having fun?"

"Very." Noir nosed a little more. "Your hair smells like oranges."

Erus groaned. "Or you are having orange-craving. Chew my hair, and I'll kick your balls."

"I'd like to see you try." A small tug. He turned to see a piece of his hair in Noir's mouth. The teen growled.

"You asked for it."

-o-

Eyes watched as the vampire came through the doors, banging them open with much more force than usual, eyes nearly black with fury, he stalked down the hall and everyone withdrew, held themselves against the walls to not anger him further. It had been years and years since they had seen their leader like this.

Noir was usually not the one to get this upset.

Now he looked livid, and he didn't stop once until he reached the meeting room and as he entered he whirled around and banged the doors shut. No one dared to open it.

Noir turned around only to see his brother. Blanc smiled and rose up from one of the white benches. It only had a few candles lit so the room lay mostly in darkness. For a vampire, a few candles were more than enough to see clearly.

"I knew you would come here instead of home," the younger vampire said. "Come here."

The older brought a hand over his eyes. The hand was shaking.

"He nearly died," Noir whispered.

"But you saved him," Blanc cooed and wrapped his arms around his brother. "Hold me, Noir, and calm yourself."

Noir hugged him tightly, relishing in Blanc's comfort. He had had two days with Erus, the teen was back in school now and Noir had a death to plan. But he needed to stand still, just for a moment, maybe a minute, with no sounds around him, nothing but his brother's arms around him. Just to let himself be.

Some time later the older vampire sank down on one of the benches, Blanc going down to his knees in front of his brother.

"Are you feeling better?" Blanc asked.

"Yes, a little bit," Noir said and looked at him. He stroke away some locks from his brother's forehead. "How did you get here?"

"I asked Lenis to accompany me," the vampire said. "Drakrir is not foolish enough to attack us both. How is Erus?"

"He's fine," Noir said and looked up in the roof. "I want to have Drakrir found. He attacked someone who belongs to me, which is enough to send him to his death."

"We will find him," Blanc said and patted his brother's hand as he stood up. "All of us shall search for him, for you."

"I'll kill him myself," Noir hissed. His nails dug into his palms again.

"You won't even let Erus take revenge?"

"Maybe, but the finishing blow will come from me." The vampire stood up as well and looked at his younger brother. "I haven't felt this mad for a very long time."

"Being mad is good once in a while." Blanc tugged at his arm. "Now let's go and start searching for the bloody idiot."

"Viktor and Willy are teaching you bad words," the older one said as he let himself be led towards the doors.

"Willy is too young," Blanc protested, "and Viktor's too well-mannered to speak such words in front of his brother."

"Then who is teaching you?"

"That Lucius fellow. He likes saying bloody idiot to people."

"That Lucius fellow," Noir chuckled. "Oh, I would've wanted the Malfoy lord here if just to hear that. He would shriek and tear his own hair."

"Would he now? Enough to make himself bald? That would look fun."

Noir opened the doors after cuffing Blanc over the head, and the vampires' heads turned to him, ready to listen. They would always be ready to listen to him.

It was time for Drakrir to realize that.

-o-

There really were no reasons for Voldemort and Noir giving him warnings to stand on the school grounds, Erus wasn't planning on going against them. Not until he was properly prepared to face that fucking vampire again.

He was pissed at Drakrir. Not only because the vampire nearly managed to kill him but he did it so arrogantly, and he most likely knew just who Erus was to Noir. That was probably the reason why he even bothered finding the teen. It made Erus just angrier. This vampire needed to be knocked down a few steps and realize just why one shouldn't mess with Noir the Immortal, nor piss his young lover off. Not to mention hurting said young lover.

Because that wouldn't just make Noir cranky. It made the Dark Lord cranky (homicidal), his Death Eaters cranky, Erus' friends and he meant all of them. Plus the Necromancers. Let's not forget them. They may not know Erus very well, but their leader did and he was not a happy fellow when he found time to visit Erus a week before Christmas.

"That overconfident, moronic, stupid vampire-slut! I should hang him up by his balls and drag out his teeth one by one!"

"Slut?" Erus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, maybe he is," the Necromancer leader said with a shrug. "I'll still hang him up by his balls."

"Get in line already. I think Lamia is ahead of you."

"What?" He whirled around to look at the white-haired professor. "When did you get in the line?"

Lamia raised an eyebrow. "The same night. I admit defeat to Erus' father and lover though; they got ahead of me."

"Only natural. Noir would tear off your head if you tried taking out Drakrir on your own," Erus said. "Now, Voldemort, sit down, and yes, it's still weird to call you that."

Voldemort grinned and finally seated himself.

"I wasn't always called Voldemort. It was a name I choose for my own."

"Same with my dad."

"If we have a name we don't like we take another one," Voldemort said. "Or so they say. I actually liked my real name but Voldemort sounded more terrifying at the time I guess."

"What is your real name then?" Erus asked.

Lamia looked up from his book, gazing between the two. Voldemort settled his chin in his palm, elbow resting on the arm of the chair, and his lips quirked a little.

"Letifer Blood," he said quietly.

"Blood? That's your surname?" Erus asked and sat straighter.

"Yes, it is. Simple and short, just the way I like it."

"Letifer is Latin, right?"

"Yes."

"What does it mean?"

"Deadly," the leader answered with a shrug. "Or could mean mortal. Doesn't matter; it has a nice ring to it that I quite like. Letifer. It's been a while since I was called that in general."

"You mean someone calls you that in private?" the teen wondered.

"My family name was Blood several hundreds of years ago," Letifer said. "A wizard's family with that surname was immediately connected to me, and some were persecuted for that. So they took other surnames, my descendants, which I found very wise of them. I rather do have heirs alive with other names than have them dead having my name."

The teen was nodding, leaning forward, almost to the brink of falling off the chair. Lamia smiled a bit at that even though he knew where the Necromancer was going to end up.

"But they played it smart." Here he leaned forward to, so their faces were close to each other. "They merely changed the English word into the same word in another language."

Erus' eyes widened.

"Yes. They outsmarted them all, my heirs! They spread around the world, wearing my name in the native language of the land they lived in!"

"That's pretty good thinking," Erus said.

"I was so proud of them," the Necromancer said and fell back to his chair. "But I admit, I lost track of some of them over the years. Barely anyone of them turned into Necromancers. Until one day one came to do the test. I must have frightened him when I threw my arms around him in pure happiness."

Of that the teen had no doubt. Having a man coming up from the ground and hug you sounded freaky enough.

"His surname was the Italian word for blood," Letifer said and looked over at the teen. "And his given name was in Latin, describing a being that lives on blood."

Erus' frown lasted for a minute before he figured out the words. He slowly straightened up, face serious, and he looked over at Lamia.

The man had already shut the book and had it in his lap.

"My dear mother came up with the idea of naming me with the Latin word for vampire," Lamia said and rolled his eyes. "She thought she was very clever while all I was thinking was I had been named vampire blood."

"Lamia Sangue," Erus said. "You… you're heir to the Necromancer leader?"

"One of them," Lamia said. "For some reason he likes me the most though."

"It's because you are far by the nicest," Letifer complained. "Have you met the others? They call me an old man!"

"It's because you are," Lamia pointed out.

"You can't agree with them!"

"Why not?"

"Because!"

Erus watched the two argue and tilted his head to the side, wondering how he hadn't noticed it before. They were both as stubborn, and they had always seemed at ease with each other. Lamia looked happy when seeing the leader, and said leader showed up at Lamia's office or rooms unannounced, just for a chat.

They stopped now in favour to look at Erus. He blinked, getting back to them and said:

"Oh, no, don't mind me. Please continue."

"We're arguing," Lamia pointed out.

"I don't see any problems with that."

"You're a strange child," Letifer said.

"So says my dad every chance he gets…"

Tbc…

* * *

Shorter than usual but out earlier!

**And here's the question**; what should we call the Necromancer leader after this? Still going with Voldemort, or with Letifer? I realized how hard it was for me to separate the leader from the Dark Lord so I created a solution for that, but I'll listen to what you readers think! And yes, I have already had it vaguely in mind to tell you his real name long before this. And I knew right around the same time I introduced the Necromancer leader that he and Lamia would be related somehow. I just haven't written it out until now -smile-

Chapter fifty: Christmas. What happens then you'll just have to wait and see!

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	54. Ch 50: Christmas, a strange Hate, cuddli

**A Different Life**

**Summary**: They all thought Lily was Light. She wasn't. She was in love with the Dark Lord, and gave birth to his son. Now Erus Riddle is growing up, showing just how evil the son of Lord Voldemort can be. Of course, the Light doesn't know that fact. Slash.

**Spoilers**: Not so many. You need to know about Chamber of Secrets and Horcruxes. It's good if you've read all seven books though, just in case.

**Pairing/s**: NoirErus, SiriusSeverus

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. They belong rightfully to Mrs Rowling; I just borrow them for the time being. Although some of the characters are mine, those you don't recognize from the books of course.

**Other notes**: Hermione is not Hermione. She is Cynthia, a girl who loves reading and hates Dumbledore. Harry's real, and full name is Erus Sicarius Salazar Riddle.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Parseltongue" _

_Visions _

-o-

I'm going with Letifer as the Necromancer's name, and one reviewer begs me not to name another character like another or very similar to another and I agree; I'll do my best to avoid that from now on.

But now, enjoy the new chapter!

_Warnings:__ A little NoirErus, and small part SiriusSeverus._

-o-

**Chapter Fifty:**** Christmas, a strange Hate, cuddling and talks of Pets**

Erus was normally picked up by Sirius who then brought them both to England when it was Christmas break but to his surprise his own father was waiting for him at the gates. His friends had split up and some were probably already on their way home.

"Dad?"

"Hello," Voldemort said and laid an arm around him. "I buggered Sirius until he got tired of me and he went ahead."

"You ordered him to, right?"

"I might have."

"Why are you even in Italy?" the teen asked.

"I felt like it."

"What about work?" Erus raised an eyebrow at him.

"Finished it all."

"Are you lying?"

"Absolutely." He didn't even look ashamed.

Erus sighed. "What am I going to do with you?" he asked.

"Aren't I supposed to say that?" the Dark Lord asked as they dodged people, trying to get somewhere where the man could Apparate safely.

"I have more reason for it," the teen said with a shrug. His father scowled and looked around; they were left alone enough and Erus felt the man's arm tighten, and so wrapped his own around his father's waist. He closed his eyes as the scenery vanished, became black and then they were in front of Riddle Manor.

"Noir is already waiting for you," Voldemort said as they walked up to the front doors.

"He is?" By then, Vates was already moving down from the teen's shoulders and Erus let him.

"Yes. Don't miss dinner."

With that, Erus grinned and ran off to meet his lover. Voldemort let him go, and retreated to his office to put his last touch to a raid he was planning to do the day before Christmas.

Noir was already getting up from the couch by the time Erus ran up to him. The vampire yelped as he was brought down again, with a lover on his lap and said lover grinning ridiculously.

"What are you doing?" Noir asked.

"Lying on top of you."

"Ah, I see. Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Immensely."

"Erus… please tell me you are not feeling me up."

"I'm not feeling you up, Noir," Erus said innocently and then quite boldly moved his hand underneath the vampire's shirt.

"You are feeling me up," the vampire said and let his head fall back. "It's me your father will kindly murder."

"Not if I tell him not to," Erus said. "Plus he's probably busy planning a raid. He won't notice us."

"As much as I'm glad to see you, we are not doing anything in the living room."

Erus pouted but sat up again. He got up and dragged Noir with him outside, then up the stairs.

"We aren't doing anything with your father nearby," Noir warned.

"Don't worry; I'm just going to use you as a pillow."

"Oh."

Erus didn't give the vampire much choice as he tripped the man so Noir face-planted on the teen's bed.

-o-

Voldemort marvelled over the fact that his almost grown son turned into a hyperactive child when he saw Cynthia and Draco after a long absence. All three acted that way, throwing their arms around each other and just chattering. Curiosus, safely hidden within Cynthia's cloak, couldn't come out while they were still on the platform but the Dark Lord knew the Dementor would be coming the moment they landed somewhere safely and it was still a bit freaky see a creature like that act so silly. Amber was already jumping around them like she was still a little cub when really, she wasn't. She was terrifying-looking, yet this made her appear so comic Voldemort felt a smile tugging at his lips each time.

The adults managed to get their children out of there relatively quickly, with some quick good-byes to their other friends, and the Malfoys and Bellums would just leave the children's things before they came to Riddle Manor for dinner.

Soon enough they appeared again and Fabella had timed the dinner precisely, having just put out everything as they had all greeted on each other.

Comments of the attack on Erus were sparse, and not really needed at the dinner table. But all the adults could see the children would probably talk about it later. Voldemort was thinking about Bartholomew though. His son's face when he had talked about the kidnapping of Nikolaj and Abel still made him angry. The man was going to be found, and Voldemort was going to make sure he died painfully. He would offer the man to his son.

A hand on his arm, and he looked over at Lucius.

"You're going to break the glass," the blonde man murmured.

Voldemort let go of the glass before he managed to crush it with his hand alone, and spill wine all over his food. His jaws unclenched and he relaxed slightly. It would do none of the people in the room any good if he lashed out.

-o-

Time flew past and soon the clock struck midnight.

"We should get back and retire," Anastasia said and put down her cup of tea.

"Ah yes, you are going skiing tomorrow, right?" Narcissa asked.

"We'll be back in time for Christmas," she replied. "Shall we call for Cynthia?"

"They've been awful quiet," Lucius said. "We should be getting going as well."

"I'll get them," Voldemort said and rose up.

He didn't wait for anyone to answer but disappeared out of the living room and walked up to his son's room. Knocking gently, he waited for an answer. When none came he carefully opened the door.

Curiosus and Amber looked up at him. The Dementor sat on the floor (Voldemort had never seen a Dementor in that position) and was petting Amber. Vates lay on the desk, dozing.

The children were on the bed, all three asleep. Draco had apparently thrown a blanket hastily on them but it didn't quite cover them. Their socked feet stuck out and on Erus it was pinned by his elbow, not quite covering his chest. Good thing he still had his shirt; the room hadn't had a fire lit and was quite cold. While Erus didn't feel the cold as much as other people, Draco and Cynthia did.

With a gentle wave to the hearth, a fire rose and the Dark Lord walked up to the bed, shaking Draco's shoulder. The blonde woke up, rousing the other two in the process.

"It's midnight," he told Draco and Cynthia, "and your parents are thinking of retiring for the night."

"We're supposed to get up early tomorrow," Cynthia said. "Better get going then."

"Me too."

Erus rubbed at his eyes and fell down on the bed again.

"_Warm bed! Take me there!"_

Voldemort looked at the desk hearing Vates' hissing and the snake's head was swaying back and forth, begging to be carried.

"_Have you ever heard of slithering your way over?" _the man asked as Draco and Cynthia got their shoes on again.

"_The floor's freezing, are you crazy?"_

The Dark Lord shook his head but he did walk over and reached out with an arm, allowing Vates to cling onto him before carrying the Basilisk over to the bed. Vates gratefully slithered in underneath the sheets and they could hear his contented hissing as he made himself comfortable. Erus mumbled a goodbye to his friends and they left.

"Sweet dreams," Voldemort said and Erus looked at him.

"So totally wrong coming out of your mouth," he muttered.

"Shall I say it ten more times?"

"Oh, the horror…"

-o-

When Erus woke up in the morning there was a certain vampire lying in front of him. The teen looked at Noir's sleeping face for a long time, then poked him in the chest.

"What?" Noir muttered.

"Why are you asleep in my bed?"

"Because you hadn't woken up when I got here. Neither had your father. Fabella let me in."

"Where's Vates?"

"At the end of the bed. I think. I heard him a while ago."

Erus lifted on the covers and Vates raised his head a bit. The snake slithered up to them, sliding over Erus' middle and settled down around his neck in miniature form.

"How about breakfast?" the teenager suggested.

"Sounds wonderful."

By the time they were ready and coming to the dining hall Voldemort was already there. He was reading the newspaper and didn't greet them at first. He was smiling crazily at something.

"Dad, do I even want to know what you're happy about?" Erus asked as he sat down.

"Oh, we just made a little raid that's been pretty popular to write about," the Dark Lord said and looked over at them. "We hung out Dumbledore's brother."

"He has a brother?"

"Yes, he does have one."

"Hung out?" Noir asked. "What exactly do you mean with that?"

"Ah, this time it was quite literal. We hung him up outside."

"That sounds more like a prank," Erus said.

"It's supposed to be one," Voldemort said. "We were actually doing a raid in Hogsmeade when I just got the brilliant idea to mess with Dumbledore."

"You just need to breathe to mess with him," the teen said and took the cup of tea Noir offered him.

"Well, I like to be over-messing with him. It's so much fun to see him flustered."

"Your father has strange hobbies."

"We all have strange hobbies," Erus replied.

"Like what?"

"I like to annoy Dumbledore," Voldemort said, raising a hand.

"I like to torture people," Erus continued, also raising his hand.

Both looked completely serious. Noir stared at them both.

"Your turn," both Riddles said.

"Eh, what do you mean with my turn?"

-o-

When Christmas arrived Voldemort stood to greet the Malfoys and the Bellums. Sirius and Severus had already arrived during the morning while the others came in time for lunch.

When they arrived to the living-room Draco and Cynthia saw the reason why Erus hadn't greeted them at the door. Noir was holding him secure on the couch, stroking away some of the black hair and whispering something in his ear that made him chuckle. Once the teen saw them though he shone up and waved them over seeing as the older vampire wouldn't let go of him.

Sirius had pulled down Severus on his lap, and much to the potions master's chagrin the man refused to let go of him. So he settled on glaring on whoever chuckled at them, arms crossed while Sirius was just grinning ridiculously.

Voldemort ordered lunch to be served in the living room and soon Fabella came with plates and glasses, then the trays with food on it. Somehow she made it all fit in there, although she had to use more than one table. She even had a bowl of oranges, which made Noir ecstatic.

"A vampire who's obsessed with oranges," Erus muttered as he chewed on some steak. "That's abnormal."

"Says the one who likes to torture people."

"That's at least an interest."

"No, for you it's more of an obsession," Voldemort actually admitted.

"Then you're obsessed with bothering Dumbledore!"

"No, I'm interested in bothering him. I'm obsessed about killing him."

"It's the same thing!" the teen insisted.

"Not quite, but close enough."

"What, giving up already?"

"It's Christmas," Voldemort said. "I'm feeling generous."

"So generous you only made one raid today?" Lucius asked.

"Well, even the Light should have some celebration, right?" the Dark Lord said. "And honestly, no one died this time. It was just some chaos."

"How many houses did you burn?" Erus asked the blonde.

"Around ten," Lucius said. "Fanatic Light supporters houses that is."

"Oh, sounds like fun," the teen said. "You didn't steal anything?"

"No, they didn't have anything fun," Voldemort said. "Or did you find some interesting potion, Severus?"

"I grabbed a handful but it's nothing grandiose," the potions master said. "I'll check them closer later."

"How about you, Sirius? It was your first time with us," the blonde said. Erus looked over at the brunette in surprise; he hadn't expected the man to go with them.

"Just burned them," Sirius said with a shrug, having now allowed Severus to sit on the arm of the armchair. "I stayed with Severus so I wouldn't get lost."

"You did good considering it was your first time," Voldemort said. "Lucius and Severus were wrecks after their first raid."

"It's because you scared the crap out of us," Lucius reminded.

"I did not!"

"Yes you did," Severus said.

"What did I do?"

"You kept teasing us both," Lucius said. "Severus told me you had teased him too. We didn't know you had a sense of humour back then so that kind of freaked us out."

"I laugh during raids," Voldemort protested.

"Dad, that can be considered general insanity," Erus said.

"Oh… yeah, it can. But I was having fun too."

"What do you mean with 'too'?" Erus sweat-dropped.

-o-

He had to get new pairs. Ever since Italy, he had been careful. But the Light wanted more. They needed more. To fight evil, they had to test. They had sent him a list of spells to research and test. He had to test them on someone.

There were no twins available in England, not anyone he could take safely. Anger still simmered after the failed kidnapping of the Weasley twins. They would have needed his lesson. They would regret ever leaving the strong Lightness. And he couldn't take any Light twin pairs. That would be a sin. Dark twins deserved to die. Deserved to be tortured and used to bring down the empire the Dark Lord had been trying to build.

Maybe he should just go with a dark child this time. Maybe no twins. No teasing. Because they needed it now. The great Light needed to know of the spells and potions now. There was no time for him to play. Maybe he had to finally break tradition after such a long time.

He had to take a child. No, one wouldn't be enough. Several. But the children were being protected now. Somehow someone in the dark knew of him, and must have ordered the dark to protect their young ones. Who had that kind of authority?

Maybe, God forbid, the Dark Lord himself knew of him?

No, that couldn't be. He was always so careful.

Wait.

That boy.

That boy in Italy. That abnormal calm and nice-looking boy. Maybe he… maybe he had something to do with this. But he was just a boy; there is no way the entire dark race would listen to a _boy_.

Right?

-o-

Voldemort had been watching his son and Noir for some time. The others were busy unwrapping gifts. For how long had Erus been talking that language?

What language the Dark Lord had no idea of, but it was a language he had never heard before. Noir was speaking it too. Was it perhaps the native tongue of a vampire, impossible for an outsider like himself to ever understand what they said?

Erus looked over at him and Voldemort blinked. He looked down at his pile of gifts and sighed. Maybe he should start opening them.

"Dad?"

He looked at his son again.

"Something wrong?" the teen asked and tilted his head.

"No. I was just lost in thoughts, that's all."

Erus accepted that explanation and was convinced by Noir to start opening his presents.

-o-

Noir stayed over the night. As he and Erus slipped into bed that night the teen turned to the vampire and said:

"How is the search for Drakrir going?"

"Too slow for my taste," the vampire leader sighed and turned to his stomach, getting up on his elbows and turning his head so he was facing his lover. "He's good at running away. He's always been good at that."

"Speaking from experience?"

"If I had gotten a galleon for each time that damn man had run away I would be rich by now."

"You never liked him did you?" Erus asked and moved closer. Vates was already asleep at the foot of the bed.

"No, I didn't. I try not to be an asshole when meeting someone for the first time, but I swear he was the asshole first. I just returned the favour."

"What did he do?"

"He was just being himself. Arrogant and annoying."

"Mmm, two good words to describe an enemy," the teen said. His fingers trailed over the vampire's spine, finding and brushing aside silky white hair. "How arrogant?"

"You're acting like a brat who just learned the word 'why'," Noir said.

"Shut up. Just tell me."

"So arrogant the first thing he told me that he was going to become the vampire leader, and not me. According to him I was too weak to assume the throne of leading the great vampires to complete domination of the world."

"Whoa, he really wanted that?"

"What can I say? He probably just wanted to become a world dictator."

"That's just wrong."

"Is it? Your father is striving to control England."

"Yeah, but at least he's kinda satisfied with that," Erus said. "I know he wished he could get in his influence in the entire Wizarding World but at least he gets that it's not gonna happen."

"I guess your father does know when to draw the line."

"Yeah." Erus pushed him down on his back and lay down on his chest. "Let's sleep."

"Immediately, at this position?"

"Preferably."

"May I move your elbow so it won't dig into my stomach?"

"Hmm… permission granted."

Noir moved them around until they were both comfortable and then he dimmed the lights.

-o-

"Has anyone told you that you act like a mother-hen?"

"Do you have a death-wish?" Erus countered with.

Abel gulped and then smiled nervously. "You really didn't have to come all the way here to check up on us. Our parents are being paranoid enough."

"I've already checked on Dimitriv and Nikolaj, it's only right I'll check on you too." Travelling around the world in one day was a bit exhausting but he had done it anyway. Luckily he had his own private vampire who Apparated him around. The teen figured a day when neither Draco nor Cynthia was free was a good day to visit two sets of twins.

"You really are too much of a paranoid person for your own good. How does your family stand you?"

Erus grinned at that. "My dad is about ten times worse."

"Oh, I somewhat feel sorry for you…"

"So where's Cain?"

"He's asleep," Abel said. "Mum and dad are out for the moment so it's just me here."

"Is that really safe?"

"Here comes the paranoia again…"

-o-

Drakrir prided himself with the art of hiding, but he had to admit this was getting a bit hard. Noir didn't seem to have appreciated his latest move on that boy. He really held that human dear. Drakrir would never drag down his race by taking a human as a _lover_; that was simply disgraceful. That Noir was bringing shame to the vampires.

But then again, he thought he was so high and might he could do whatever he wanted to do. That sickened Drakrir. If only he had become the leader…

But he hadn't. Because the vampires had stupidly placed their trust in _Noir_. They had abandoned him. That damn Noir was in the way whatever he did. It had always been like that, ever since he first met the other vampire.

Their first meeting had been a coincidence, but Drakrir sometimes wished he had killed Noir that very same night. He wished that so badly. Killing that vampire, not being unwillingly drawn in by his violet eyes…

_Parties were boring. Nothing happened. Drakrir was sick of them. He had been for a long time. There just wasn't anything that kept his attention for long._

_Then it appeared._

_Long white hair._

_Pale, almost translucent skin._

_White clothing from top to toe, making the person shine._

_A gentle smile._

_Then violet eyes turned to him, and Drakrir was struck by the power behind them. He was relatively young for a vampire, but he knew the moment their eyes met that this one was old. He was old amongst the elders in this room._

_Another ran up to him, hair equally white but otherwise not alike at all; this one's skin was rather tanned for a vampire and his eyes were clear red. The smile was turned to the younger, and Drakrir grew annoyed how easily this one smiled. It was not respectful to think such thoughts, especially when it was about an older vampire but he couldn't stop himself._

_Everyone else seemed to respect them both though, and it would be no use snapping at them here. Instead he seized the closest vampire and said:_

"_I beg your pardon, but who are those two?"_

"_You do not know, lord Drakrir?" the male vampire replied. "That is lord Noir and his younger brother Blanc. There are rumours Noir will in the future be our leader."_

_Drakrir hated those kinds of comments. He hated hearing that someone else than him might become leader. He let the vampire go and erased his rage; there was no use for it here and now._

_Noir's eyes found his again and the smile vanished. The younger vampire felt a shudder travel along his spine, and coldness spread through his limbs. He stood frozen. The violet eyes were cold and calculating, razor sharp and Drakrir grew afraid to even blink all until Noir looked away. They were haunting him even when the vampire didn't look at him and to Drakrir's dismay he wanted them to look at him again. He hated those eyes already, so why was he fascinated with what had been within? And why did he feel like that Noir had just looked into his head and seen all his thoughts, as if his eyes were the instrument to see what others thought._

_Clear red eyes looked at him now, Blanc was it, right, the younger one, and all of a sudden he came up to Drakrir._

"_You are lord Drakrir are you not?" he asked._

"_Y-Yes, that is I," Drakrir managed to reply. This one was too close. Did Blanc know personal space, or was he too annoying to know that?_

"_I thought so. You do not enjoy parties either, do you?"_

"_Eh?"_

"_My dear brother just hates it," Blanc said with a chuckle which he hid underneath his thin hand. "So he smiles a lot. It puts people off guard and does not let them see the discomfort. You should try it, lord Drakrir; they will never know what hit them."_

_As disgusted he was to receive advice from a person connected by blood to this Noir, he didn't deny it. He just nodded and said:_

"_Do you always go with your brother on occasions such as this?"_

"_Oh, he insists. Noir has never enjoyed being alone, and I am all too happy to accompany him."_

"_Blanc?"_

_Drakrir may have disliked the man but there certainly wasn't any wrong with his voice. Although not very loud, it demanded attention and it received too. Blanc turned with a smile to Noir who looked at them both. Yet again Drakrir was struck with the thought Noir could see into him, and wanted to withdraw. But Noir luckily saved him by looking at his brother and saying:_

"_You disappeared all of a sudden. I got worried."_

"_Sorry, sorry," Blanc laughed. "We can go now."_

_Noir and Drakrir looked at each other. The violet eyes narrowed, as if asserting his value by just looking at him head to toe. Then he inclined his head and moved on with his little brother at his side._

Just remembering it brought Drakrir into a bad mood. He remembered things he rather would want to forget. Noir thought there was only hate between them. He didn't know that there was fascination too. Drakrir felt unwillingly fascinated by Noir. He wanted to understand this enigma, this white vampire who was rare even amongst his own race. White hair was not common. Violet eyes even less. Yet he had both.

There was hate and fascination, and all of it stained with jealousy. Drakrir had wanted that position so bad, and then Noir came and snatched it from him. It made the younger vampire hate him even more, become more fascinated and become more jealous.

Next time they would meet, Drakrir was either going to fulfil his fascination and finally understand Noir or he was simply going to kill the vampire leader and let it all remain a mystery.

-o-

Erus was definitely planning something. Both Noir and Voldemort realized this. They looked at each other as Erus dragged them both upstairs. They were alone in the manor beside the house-elves, everyone else had already left and the teen hadn't wasted any time. The two elder ones didn't complain, not now at least, and through silent communication between their eyes they decided to indulge Erus in whatever he wanted to do. After all, they both caved into all his wishes in the end.

His room. Erus was still as insistent in dragging them in.

"Erus, first of all you're going to wrench off our arms," Noir said, "and second, we're not going anywhere so you don't have to drag us."

"You'll try to run if I tell you what I'm planning," the teen said.

"That doesn't sound very good-" Voldemort started but then he was suddenly hauled down on the bed, followed by a surprised vampire leader, and the two men crashed into each other. They broke apart and turned to Erus in shock but by then the teen just climbed in between them, curled up and said:

"If either of you get out of the bed, I'll kill you."

"You mean…?" Noir began, glancing over at the Dark Lord.

"Either you cuddle with me, or I'll kill you," Erus confirmed. He closed his eyes. "Don't worry; you don't have to cuddle with each other."

Both looked at each other. Alright they knew he had been planning something but this hadn't really been put into consideration. However, Voldemort shrugged at the vampire, knowing better than to let his son's temper get the best of him, lay down behind his son and laid an arm around the teen's middle. Erus melted into his chest with a sigh, then searched for Noir blindly with a hand. The vampire gave in and moved closer, kicking off his shoes first before letting his and Erus' foreheads touch. Voldemort got off his shoes as well, and removed his robe too.

Erus relished in their warmth and found himself dropping to sleep quickly. He blinked owlishly, feeling his father's hand running up and down soothingly on his arm, then Noir's deep breaths in his hair. It was bliss, his stress was vanishing and he was so going to do it again.

No matter what they said about the subject.

It took the men a few minutes to notice the teen had fallen asleep between them. He looked peaceful.

"I guess that's our cue we should sleep too," Noir said.

"You think?" Voldemort replied and rolled his eyes.

"Don't be cheeky."

"Shut up."

"Treat your elder with respect."

"Pervert."

"That wasn't respect."

"And you didn't deny it," the Dark Lord said.

"… Shut up."

-o-

When Erus woke up he was very pleased to see both his father and Noir still being on the bed. Both were asleep, Noir with his head on Erus' shoulder and Voldemort with his next to his son's. The teen felt comfortable and relaxed, loose-limbed and he sighed before closing his eyes again. It was warm too, and the warmth spread out from the inside out until his very fingertips. It was a kind of fuzzy, ridiculous feeling but he couldn't help but liking it anyway.

Noir moved a little, but didn't wake up. Erus raised his head a little to get a look at the time.

It was only five-thirty in the morning. He let his head land again and stared up at the roof for a while. He felt sleep tug at his mind and wormed a hand to his father's robes, holding on before the other found its way into his lover's white hair. He vowed the fingers together with the strands and fell asleep once more.

It was Noir's turn to wake up next at around six. He raised his head and looked at father and son; Erus' head was slightly tilted towards Voldemort's so that their foreheads were touching. If it hadn't been the Dark Lord Noir might have been jealous. He knew better than to try prying Erus away from his father though. So instead he relaxed and lay his head down again; he knew it was early morning and that there was no need for him to get up yet.

By the time it was good enough to get up it was Voldemort's turn. He sat up and stretched, grimacing; sleeping in his clothes had been slightly uncomfortable. He looked back to see the two still asleep and ran a hand over Erus' forehead before getting up to prepare some breakfast for them all.

About fifteen minutes later the two came down into the dining hall and Voldemort looked up.

"Erus?"

"Yeah?" The teen was rubbing his eyes.

"Mind getting Vates off me?"

Erus opened his eyes and took a look. Both Nagini and Vates were hanging over Voldemort's shoulders and he looked vaguely uncomfortable. Maybe because Vates had taken on a larger size than Nagini, probably just to show off.

"_Vates, get over here."_

"_But I'm comfy here!"_

"_And any minute now dad's gonna try wring your neck off."_

Vates whipped his head to look at the Dark Lord who glared a little at the Basilisk. Looking as if he was pouting, the snake made his way down, over the table and to Erus' lap where he curled up.

Nagini stretched out and Voldemort stroke her head.

"Weird hobbies, and weird pets," Noir mumbled as he sat down.

"Are you calling yourself weird?" Erus asked, tilting his head while looking at him.

"Huh?" both men offered.

"Aren't you like my pet?" the teen said with a grin.

Noir's blush was so _totally_ worth it.

Tbc…

* * *

Sorry for the lateness!

Chapter 51: Sixth year continues with studies, searching for enemies, Noir avoiding Dumbledore who is growing desperate to find something out about the vampire leader and why the vampire society is stirring. Erus starts to feel stressed out which is noticed by Voldemort, who is the only one Erus turns to when he gets anxious and irritated with the way things goes. The Dark Lord tries to find a way to unstress his son without having to be there at all times.

Look forward to it!

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	55. Ch 51: Stress of Youth and Vampires' Sec

**A Different Life**

**Summary**: They all thought Lily was Light. She wasn't. She was in love with the Dark Lord, and gave birth to his son. Now Erus Riddle is growing up, showing just how evil the son of Lord Voldemort can be. Of course, the Light doesn't know that fact. Slash.

**Spoilers**: Not so many. You need to know about Chamber of Secrets and Horcruxes. It's good if you've read all seven books though, just in case.

**Pairing/s**: NoirErus, SiriusSeverus

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. They belong rightfully to Mrs Rowling; I just borrow them for the time being. Although some of the characters are mine, those you don't recognize from the books of course.

**Other notes**: Hermione is not Hermione. She is Cynthia, a girl who loves reading and hates Dumbledore. Harry's real, and full name is Erus Sicarius Salazar Riddle.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Parseltongue" _

_Visions _

-o-

Thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy reading this new chapter!

_Warnings:__ Not a thing. Not even the tiniest little kiss between anyone. Damn._

-o-

**Chapter Fifty-One: Stress of Youth**** and Vampires' Secrets**

"I don't want to go yet."

"I know," Voldemort said, "but school is starting tomorrow."

"Unfair," Erus replied and clung to the man's robes. "You're unfair."

"Sorry for wanting you to have an education," Voldemort said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, you should feel very sorry," the teen said and looked at his father. "I really don't want to go now."

"What's up with you? These last few days you've been hanging onto my robes for dear life."

"It's nothing," the teen said and burrowed his head into the man's shoulder. "Just one more minute, then I'll let go."

The Dark Lord looked up at Sirius who nodded and went out to give the two Riddles some privacy. Voldemort knew Erus was feeling a little stressed, which was why he had been hanging out with his father. Erus never liked saying it out loud, so he didn't. Instead he just clung onto the man and grew tight-lipped whenever someone asked him why. Hopefully the stress would go away once he had returned to Santuario and his friends.

And if it increased… well, then he had to warn someone to not let Erus use any unsuspecting students as a stress-reliever.

-o-

When school began again, Erus' friends noticed he was a bit quiet. Or rather, he was quieter than usual. From time to time, they would catch him staring into nothingness, absently picking at the page in the book he was supposed to read, or swirl around with the quill, the ink on it already dried and nothing written on the parchment.

He knew he should focus more but he wanted to do other things. He wanted to focus on other things than homework. But as that wouldn't give him any result in school, he had to get his act together and start working.

Noir was slowly trapping Drakrir into a tighter and tighter net, and the vampire leader was confident they would find him in a matter of months. Voldemort was handling the search of Bartholomew and had most of the Dark children in England under supervision. If one went missing, he would find out immediately and could act before it was too late. Erus kept thinking of the boy he had the vision of. Henric. And his brother Henry. Henry was still alive, although his condition hadn't gotten any better. But it hadn't gotten any worse either. So Erus was confident Henric was still alive. And he was going to find him. If he could, he would find the other twins' bodies, if just to give the families some closure.

But for now he had to do his Charms work. He had loads of homework and it wasn't getting done by him just sitting there thinking.

"Are you back with us?" Abel asked as he saw the teen blink.

"Yeah," Erus replied. "Sorry."

"You've been spacing out a lot. Think you can away with that with all your homework and stuff?" Cain asked.

"Not really." Erus focused on the text again and decided to finish the Charms and start on Transfiguration. He had lesser subjects than the others his year with him being at different levels and all but still he had a lot of homework. He didn't know how the others did it when they had more work to do than him. Maybe they didn't waste so much time thinking on other things…

He was distracting himself again. With a growl he focused on the text.

-o-

Dumbledore was growing stir-crazy. Looking for the leader of the vampires was just time-consuming with few to no results. The vampires were too protective of him. They weren't going to give him up easily. So that meant no information got outside their clutches. And if it got out, it was to people Dumbledore had no connection to. Like the dark side. And some Necromancers. And probably a whole bunch of other people who had no intention to help the aged headmaster out.

That was annoying. Potter was doing his best to rile up dark wizards and witches that was caught, using his connections in the Ministry to question them himself but either they truly didn't know or held their tongue. Whenever you mentioned Veritaserum, those idiot dark people would actually kill themselves. They _killed_ themselves!

And he was having no luck in finding Voldemort either. He had been having some bad luck lately. Nothing went his way anymore. Not even the plans of letting Bartholomew get a hold of the Weasley twins. They had mysteriously disappeared and hadn't been seen in public since. Only in their store, and there was always someone _there_. A watching shadow, and it wasn't Bill. It was someone else who gave Dumbledore a bad vibe. He had only entered once in disguise but wasn't gonna go in there again until that person was gone. This probably wouldn't happen for a while.

Severus hadn't been helpful in any revelations lately. The Dark Lord was either tight-lipped or the potions master was hiding things from the headmaster. Too bad he couldn't to Legilimens without Severus noticing him. He knew mind magic far too well to be tricked. That was annoying. Dumbledore just wanted a peek, just so he could see whether he could trust the man or not. James had told him not to, had told him to give the man up to the Ministry but Severus was still too valuable. He had stopped sharing great secrets with the man though. The potions master either hadn't caught up on that or didn't mind. Either way it was strange.

"Albus?"

He looked up to see Minerva at the door. She held a letter.

"From James," she said. "He was at the Ministry."

"Ah, yes, thank you."

"Why is he there?" she asked as he took the letter.

"I just sent him there to try talking some sense in the Minister." _And torture a few dark wizards._

"You still wish to start training the students for a war?" the Transfiguration teacher said.

"Only the Light ones," Dumbledore said as he opened the letter. Minerva was loyal to him even if she did question his motives sometimes. "They are those who matters. You are dismissed, Minerva, thank you for bringing the letter."

She left. As she walked down the corridor she scoffed:

"Thank you for bringing the letter. As if I'm his bloody owl. Or house-elf. More tea, master? More tea? Biscuits, master? The Dark Lord's head on a plate, master?"

She continued to mutter to herself until she reached her quarters where she wrote a quick note that Dumbledore still tried to start training the Light students for war, tied it to her owl and sent it off to Voldemort. She then got back to work, and if another owl of James' came into her office and wanted her to bring another letter to Dumbledore, she would blast that letter to smithereens.

-o-

Erus looked up with a twitch of his eyebrow. Harrison glared right back at him.

"There must be at least another ten or twenty other tables inside this blasted library," the raven-haired teen ground out. "Why are you sitting here?"

"Are you saying I can't?" he asked mockingly.

"I had the impression you hated me."

"I still think you should rethink your decision of your friends."

Oh, Merlin. He was still at _that_ stage? It was three years ago for bloody sake! How long did this blasted brat think about things? Did he expect Erus to hop up on the table, make a little dance and declare Harrison the smartest person of the year and immediately join his little goons of friends?

Looking over at Harrison again, Erus noted with growing horror that the teen did expect that. He wanted to scream. He wasn't sure why. Endless frustration perhaps? Or just scream. Screaming made him feel better.

"I think I made a rather good decision," Erus said with the sweetest smile he could muster. "After all, I didn't choose the school idiot." He stared at Harrison until the teen got it. The teen pushed himself up a standing position with a glare.

"How dare you?"

"Ah, we are back in the same old tracks. I'm almost relieved. I thought for a moment you had hit your head and gotten sane. I'm glad to see I was wrong."

Harrison opened his mouth. Erus held up a warning hand.

"And don't start up on that 'Wait until my fathers hears about this'-crap," he said. "We've already been through it once and do you demand one more meeting with my father he will probably behead you because you're so damn annoying. And yes, I mean both you and your father. Now, scat."

Harrison grew livid but whirled around and vanished from the library. Erus almost cried tears of joy for his regained freedom and solitary.

-o-

By February Erus knew he was getting stressed out. He was doing just fine in school and classes and everything but he was restless, jumpy and his desire to speak and see his father was non-stopping. He spoke with the man every day already! He wanted to climb through the bloody mirror some days and that was a good sign he should try lower his blood-pressure. Or at least his worry-pressure.

Harrison wasn't making it easy for him. Ever since Erus had kind of insulted him in the library the teen took every chance he got to stand in Erus' way, delay him or just plain annoying him. The Harrison bitch gang, as Erus so nicely had named them, was starting to sit down next to him when he was alone in the library which led to that he sought out a dark corner where _no one_ could find him. Except for Invisus or Lamia. Those two always managed to find him even if he hid twenty feet under ground. Maybe it was natural that Lamia found him, them being both Necromancers but why Invisus? The man popped out of nowhere sometimes, and scared the shit out people.

However, not this time. Erus turned and Invisus shrugged.

"You can't sneak up on me," the teen said.

"It was worth a try," the man replied.

"What do you want?"

"The lesson is over," Invisus spoke. "Just came to tell you that."

"Oh." Erus finished what he had been writing and put back the book in its proper place, gathering up his parchments and other books.

"You like hiding in dark corners of the library?" the man asked and looked around.

"I like hiding from idiots."

"Someone bothering you?"

"Harrison thinks he's being funny," the teen said with a shrug. "No big deal."

"One of the headmistress' strongest points is that no student in this school should feel uncomfortable due to another one."

"Have you tried to tell that brat to stop?" Erus asked as he shouldered his bag, raising an eyebrow at Invisus. "It's like asking the bloody wind to stop ruffling up your hair."

He left.

-o-

He hadn't gotten much luck in England. All the children were too well protected. Even in the heart of Hogwarts he couldn't get anyone out. It was as if they were protected by the castle itself. Dumbledore had tried to allow him entrance but the wards didn't agree with the man. And there was no way the children could be smuggled out by someone the headmaster trusted; that would cause too much disturbance and too much of a chance of getting caught. And then it would all be over. All their testing, all their justice work, everything would just fall into the drain.

So he had to start search outside of England. Outside of the United Kingdom because all dark children on this damn island were being protected. The potions and spells were piling up; he had to have people to work on. He could resort to adults if he really had to. He didn't like the idea of it but he was starting to get enough desperate to resort to that. The Light wanted results and they wouldn't let him keep doing these things if he didn't live up to what they wanted.

So he had to take someone. Anyone. Anyone from the dark side.

And that fast.

-o-

Lamia looked at the letter. It said his name, nothing else. Turning it over there was no address or indicating where it came from. He looked at his name again, then raised his eyebrows and opened it. A single paper was inside. It was damn good quality on the paper too.

_Mr Sangue,_

_This may seem rude for me to ask of you, simply a teacher to my son but he likes you enough to consider you a friend. He has been more stressed lately and my son stressed out is not a pretty sight. _

_I wish I myself could come and speak to him while being in the same room however that is not possible at this stage. So I wonder if you may speak to him and see what you can do. His friends in his class are of some help but he cannot be who he truly is with them; not all knows all of his secrets and he is not willing to tell them all at this stage. _

_If he does need me, I shall make the time to come no matter what I have to do._

_With regards,_

_Voldemort_

Lamia tilted his head. Did the man usually just sign his name like that? Anyone who had picked it up before Lamia could have figured out that the Dark Lord of England had a son in this school.

Then again, he hadn't seen an owl come with it. It had been just lying on his desk when he came inside. Dark Lords probably had a trick or two to slip information past any security. They wouldn't be Dark Lords otherwise he supposed.

The man decided he should have a chat with Erus to see what he could do. He didn't know how Erus was when the teen was too stressed but he knew the boy could be lethal. He would rather not have the Dark Lord's son rampaging around Santuario.

When they met in his office after dinner Lamia noticed straight away Erus had this kind of twitchy energy dancing around his body. He sat down in the chair but didn't sit still very long.

"Your father sent me a letter," the man said and Erus snapped to attention.

"Dad did? I just spoke to him."

"He says you're getting stressed."

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess."

"And apparently the consequences of you getting stressed are not pretty."

Erus had to think about that. He realized it was true a few moments later. "Yeah," he replied. "I have a tendency to lash out. On anybody. Why did he write to you?"

"Because you don't have to pretend anything while you're with me. You can relax here."

"Dad wants me to relax here?"

"He probably figured it was worth a try."

Erus leaned back in the chair and brought his legs up. Despite he was getting tall he managed to look a bit like a ball where he was sitting. Lamia brought out a book he began to read and let the teen do whatever he wanted.

The teen felt strangely good with the Necromancer as company. Lamia didn't demand much of him. Maybe ask once in a while if he was keeping up with his Necromancy training. Like Erus would stop. He was working on it almost every day.

"May I propose something?"

Erus looked up at the man who closed the book and now looked at him.

"Fire away, professor."

"Have you tried to meditate?"

"… No."

"It's surprisingly nice. Or at least wash away the thoughts from your mind for a while."

"You meditate?"

"There are a lot of ways to meditate," Lamia said and rose up. "Muggles have it, and wizards have it. Necromancers also have it. We explore our core when we meditate. Watches how our magic works when we revive. All kinds of things. Normally Necromancers don't start with that until they're twenty but I think you could have use of it now. Come, sit on the floor with me."

Erus uncurled and slid down on the floor. Lamia sat down with his legs crossed loosely and Erus mimicked it across him. Their knees almost touched.

"I thought they sat strange."

"That depends who does it," Lamia said. "We sit like this. Sometimes we just lie down."

"Okay. Then what?"

"I'll show you."

Lamia placed his hands on either side of Erus' head and the teen closed his eyes. At first nothing happened.

Then he felt the pulsating of something but it wasn't his heart. It was low and deep inside, it was warm and comfortable he felt like curling up there. Then there was light.

To think that the core was really just round. Erus reached out, felt the warmth. His core was blood red. As his fingers closed in, small stripes of magic left the core and curled around his fingers. He wasn't sure if he was sitting on a floor or just hovering in the air. It was nice. The magic crackled pleasantly on his skin.

So this was how a Necromancer meditated? It was nice to observe how his core acted. He felt all the tension having drained from him as well. This was working well.

He opened his eyes and Lamia smiled down on him.

"You're the type who should lie down," the man informed. "Luckily you only crashed into me, not the stone floor."

Erus sat up from where he had been half-lying in Lamia's lap, feeling a bit embarrassed but also relaxed and comfortable.

"Did it help?" the man asked.

"Yeah, it did."

"You should read this one to understand it more." Lamia levitated a book to them and Erus took it. A beginner's coach to Necromancy meditating.

"You have a book like this?" Erus asked.

"It's mine," Lamia said. "When I started with it."

"How old is it?"

"Are you saying I'm old?"

"I'm just wondering. I don't know how long Necromancers live."

"For your information, it's older than me but I got it when I was twenty."

"And that was…?"

Lamia sighed. "Around ninety years ago."

Erus whipped his head up and stared at him. "You're seriously like, a hundred and ten years old?" That meant the man was about as old as Dumbledore, and Lamia looked no older than thirty.

"Yes, I am. I think I'm one of the oldest teachers on this school."

The teen looked over the book again and smiled a little as he glanced over at the professor. "The things I learn about you every day, professor."

"Hush now and scat. And don't you dare tell anyone!"

"Why not? I'm sure someone knows."

"The headmistress knows. No one else."

"Not even Invisus?"

"I don't want him to know I'm that old," Lamia said and looked away.

"Why not? I think it's pretty cool."

"He happily follows me around now, but he has no idea of things I have done before I became a teacher. He comes from a troubled family and I'm ashamed to admit I'm not so different from them…"

Erus looked at him from where he was standing, the book under one arm. Then he brought up a leg and let his foot fall on top of Lamia's head. The Necromancer yelped and pushed the foot aside, glaring up at him.

"And why the fuck should he care about your past?" Erus asked. "I'm quite sure you aren't any worse than me, and I'm a fucking monster."

The man looked at him. It was true. Erus had become known to some of the teachers and students for his violence and rage. It was just another side of him. Invisus had never said out loud he hated people like that. He could become quite vicious himself.

"Alright. But don't tell. If anyone should know, I should tell them myself."

"Maybe you don't want him to know you're an old geezer," Erus said with a grin. He ducked the spell aimed at him a moment later, then stuck out his tongue. "After all, you've been _awfully _close to him all this time, _professor_. Maybe it's not just friendship…"

"I don't want to hear it!" Lamia nearly shrieked as he blushed. He hated his pale complexion and hid his face in his hands. "Oh, you horrible brat! I do not have a love-interest in Invisus, he's my friend!"

"_Boy_friend," Erus sang and Lamia lunged at him.

After twenty minutes Erus stared up at the roof. Lamia lay opposite of him, his head next to the teen's. Both were nursing small wounds and blossoming bruises.

"I won't tell anyone," Erus agreed.

"And I will tell Invisus about my age. And I do not have a love-interest for him."

"I know that now."

"How?"

"I just know it," the teen said and shrugged the best he could while still lying on the floor. He got up and dusted his clothes off. "Alright, I'll have a go with this and see if it helps me relax."

"Good luck, Mr Riddle."

"Ugh, that makes _me _sound old."

-o-

Drakrir found himself feeling a bit nervous. He didn't know Noir would be that patient. Slowly tightening the snare until there was no escape. He had been running nonstop for weeks now. He barely took time to stop and rest a few hours before he moved on. He had stopped using his own name months back when buying something, and had a tendency to hide his face whenever he had to walk around in a village or town. He avoided vampire gatherings too, or anyone connected to the vampires. Like Necromancers for example.

He hadn't gotten along splendidly with them, they were a hard people to understand at the best of times, but he had been on speaking condition with a few. Now he heard rumours the leader of the Necromancers was allied to Noir. The vampires and the Necromancers of the world had now started to work together. If the Light wasn't screwed before, it surely would be now. They were a force to reckon with individually but together they would be stronger, Drakrir had to admit that.

And now both were after him it seemed like. Normally Noir would handle a personal problem himself so why was the Necromancers involved? He was quite sure the vampire leader would want to deal with him by himself. So why wasn't he? Why did he get aided?

Could it be because of the boy? Drakrir tried to remember the name. Riddle. It was Riddle something, what was the first name? Oh, it didn't matter much. A boy with the surname Riddle was it anyway. Was he connected to the Necromancers as well? How? Drakrir was aware there was a course for Necromancy at that particular school so there was a chance the brat was familiar with the professor there. It couldn't be any other reason.

It was impossible that the boy would be a Necromancer and then get partly turned into a vampire. He didn't look to be that powerful. The human with him however had given Drakrir a hard time despite his injuries. There was no doubt he was with the Dark side but he wasn't a vampire. Yet he stood up against Drakrir like it was a natural thing to do. Stood up against him while protecting the brat.

Drakrir wanted another chance to hurt that boy. Enough so that he wouldn't come back to life. Because Noir was too well protected. This boy didn't appear to be. If the vampire couldn't get to the leader by attacking him directly, he'll just go around and kill those Noir loved.

-o-

Voldemort wasn't the only one relieved to know that the meditation helped. The man noticed his son seemed to like it a lot and used it often as a way to go to sleep. Vates agreed that the teen's sleep remained deep and calm. Erus described going to his core was like 'finding a warm, fluffy place to curl up at'.

The Dark Lord wondered if his son was missing Noir too much. Erus told him to shut up.

-o-

James Potter stepped into the headmaster's office and shook his head. Dumbledore swore and clenched his jaws even as the younger man sat down.

"Did you get anything from him?" Dumbledore finally asked.

"No," James replied. "The fucker slit his own throat the moment I stopped torturing him."

"Damn it!"

They had finally gotten one! They had finally found a wizard deep within the net of vampires, a wizard who could have led them straight to the vampire leader within minutes! It wasn't Dumbledore's top priority to find the vampire leader but if they found and captured him, they would have a great hostage. The vampires wouldn't be able to act against them. All Dumbledore then had needed was an Unbreakable Vow that they would never step between his eventual victory war with the dark.

And now they were even further away from that goal! Because the wizard killed himself. Why? Why give their own lives to their leader so easily?

"Slit his own throat?" the headmaster finally said. Other people that they had captured related to any vampire matters had done the same. They always had something up their sleeves that shouldn't be there, literally.

"Yes," Potter spoke. "Even worse, he did tell me one thing before he killed himself."

"What is that?"

Potter held out a vial with the memory. Dumbledore took it and dumped it into his Pensieve, then dove in.

_The man grinned. He was kneeling on the floor, a knife flashing in his hand. It bore strange symbols, different from anything Dumbledore had seen. Was that the language of the vampires in written form?_

_Eyes looking at James Potter, even as he raised his wand to stop the man, and the man spoke:_

"_Doesn't matter what you do. The connection is too strong between us all. Cut off the head, and all you will do is enraging the rest."_

_With a practised move, with such ease, the man opened up his own neck and blood flowed down his robes and onto the floor. He was still grinning when he fell to the side. The knife melted in his grip and mixed with the blood._

Dumbledore pulled back.

"Between us all…" he muttered. "What does that mean?"

"He seemed to me to imply that the vampires aren't alone," James said.

"Are they working with Voldemort?" the headmaster said. Or worse, than independent group that protected Voldemort but did not grovel at his feet? True, they hadn't been heard from but Neville Longbottom's death was still fresh in his mind. He wanted to find that group, and get rid of them.

"A lot of dark people are moving these days," James said, unaware of Dumbledore's thoughts. "There is no way to tell who is with whom."

It was exactly that Dumbledore feared.

-o-

Erus saw the mirror shine amongst all of his homework and started shifting papers to reach it. The Bellow twins, the Russian twins and Stella watched on in amusement; instead of deciding on one thing to do he had just dragged them all up so he could work on whatever he wanted.

"Aha!" He got up the mirror and opened it. "Hey, dad, what's up?" Normally he wore the mirror in his necklace but he felt better having it out in the open, ready to be opened at any given time.

"Where are you?"

"Me? I'm in the library. Why?"

"I've sent Lucius to Famulus and they are swinging by the school to collect you."

"What?" Erus asked, confused.

"We've found one of Bartholomew's labs."

Tbc…

* * *

A cliffhanger! Wii, how fun! Or maybe not.

Anyway… chapter fifty-two: Enter the nightmare. Erus gets to see how a real lab looks like to Bartholomew, and he gets to see what kind of decorations the man likes…  
Drakrir is found and brought to Noir's court after a long chase. Noir faces the rival vampire for the first time in a long time, and they have a chat… or more like a threatening-game with insults thrown in here and there. Then Erus gets to meet the one who tried to take his life. What will he do?

Look forward to it!

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	56. Ch 52: Lab of the Insane and Capture of

**A Different Life**

**Summary**: They all thought Lily was Light. She wasn't. She was in love with the Dark Lord, and gave birth to his son. Now Erus Riddle is growing up, showing just how evil the son of Lord Voldemort can be. Of course, the Light doesn't know that fact. Slash.

**Spoilers**: Not so many. You need to know about Chamber of Secrets and Horcruxes. It's good if you've read all seven books though, just in case.

**Pairing/s**: NoirErus, SiriusSeverus

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. They belong rightfully to Mrs Rowling; I just borrow them for the time being. Although some of the characters are mine, those you don't recognize from the books of course.

**Other notes**: Hermione is not Hermione. She is Cynthia, a girl who loves reading and hates Dumbledore. Harry's real, and full name is Erus Sicarius Salazar Riddle.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Parseltongue" _

_Visions _

-o-

Thank you for all the reviews, and enjoy this new chapter! Read the warnings so you're prepared!

_Warnings:__ Gore, violence, and some NoirErus._

-o-

**Chapter Fifty-Two: Lab of the Insane and Capture of the Rival**

Maria handed over the teen to the two adults and said:

"Good thing for you I'm a nice headmistress. Be careful with whatever you are going to do, Mr Riddle, and return before class resumes again on Monday."

It was only Saturday so Erus could spend the night away if he wished. The teen nodded and said:

"Of course, headmistress. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Bring down your cheek a few notches," she said but she was smiling nonetheless. "Now scat."

"Off to drink tea with Mori?" the raven-haired teen asked conversationally.

"Of course," she said with a wink and then was on her way.

"Mori?" Sirius asked.

"The Herbology professor."

"Is that what you call a shag nowadays?"

"No," Erus moaned, "it's just a normal friendship."

"How do _you _know?" the dark-haired man insisted as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Well, I _saw_ them having tea once, and they weren't _shagging _each other. I don't think professor Mori's even interested in sex."

"What is the man interested in if he ignores such a fine lady?" Sirius cried.

"Aren't you the one with an obsession of Sev?" the teen asked as they began to move further away from the school to Apparate safely, Lucius taking Erus with him.

"Doesn't mean I can't see a fine lady. Now, spill. What is the man interested in?"

"… Plants?" Erus suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

"Nothing else?"

"Not that I have noticed. Not that he would let anyone notice though. He's about as bad as dad sometimes when it comes to secrets."

"Shall we move on?" the blonde asked. "We already have people at the location and shouldn't keep them waiting."

-o-

The house was old and abandoned. There was no obvious magical signal from within. Erus took the first step, followed closely by Lucius and then Bellatrix, Sirius being third. Rodolphus and Rabastan were set to watch the grounds in case someone tried to get in or out. Just because there was no magical signals didn't mean someone wasn't in there.

The teen opened the door, feeling the rotten wood against his fingers and wrinkling his nose at that. Then the smell hit him.

Lucius grabbed his shoulders, felt the stench and swallowed convulsively. Erus brought a hand over his nose and mouth and he heard Bellatrix:

"Merlin, what a stench! Sirius dear, cover your nose, you don't want to smell this."

The teen moved inside and his eyes widened at what he first saw.

It was a girl. Her dark hair was matted and filthy, hanging in stripes over her face. She was strung up on the wall, barbed wire around her arms. Old blood coated the pale skin. She was wearing a dress, it must have been beautiful at one point but now it was partially ripped at her legs, showing her knees. Her feet were at least four feet away from the ground, meaning the barbed wire had dug into her arms as her weight pulled her down. Erus took away the hand, not noticing the smell of death anymore.

She couldn't be more than seven years old. He walked up to her, looked up at her face and saw her eyes were open. They were glassy, and to his horror he realized she hadn't been dead for long. But this place had looked to be abandoned for months after Voldemort's research. How come she was only recently dead?

"Take her down," he heard himself say and backed away. It sickened him to realize she was hanging like she was a decoration on the wall. "I'll go check the rest."

Lucius nodded to Sirius and followed after Erus. Bellatrix took out her wand and moved to another room while Sirius removed the body from the wall.

The next room the raven-haired teen entered was a living room that looked homely, if only a little dusty. That sickened him even more, to see someone had lived normally there with a girl strung up in the hall. Lucius moved over to the bookshelves and said:

"These are…"

"These are what?" His voice was cold. He wasn't sure how much longer he could control himself.

"Birth records of children." Lucius flipped one open. "There is a list of potential targets. Mostly twins but also individuals." He moved the pages, then stopped at one entry. His hand trembled.

"What is it, Lucius?" Erus asked, feeling the man's magic rising.

"Potential individual target; Draco Malfoy. They… they were planning to take my son."

The teen was there in an instant, tearing the book away from the shocked man. A picture of Draco when he was… five. He was five, a small child. A list of potions and spells stood below the birth record, and Erus' eyes widened.

"They wrote up what they were going to do," he whispered.

"What?"

"They're not doing this for fun," the teen said. "The children are test subjects." He looked up at Lucius. "The twins might just be a sick obsession with Bartholomew. His main reason was to test potions and spells on the children. To see how they worked… to torture them to death…"

Erus slammed the book close and threw it away. "Take it to my father," he said. "All books. Anything you think could be of use to us. We'll check the rest of the house and then burn this fucking place down."

"Erus!"

It was Bellatrix. The teen moved out and Sirius pointed towards a door. The woman's voice sounded again and he walked down to what appeared to be a basement.

"The second floor is normal," she said and looked at him. "But this… this is fucking insane."

He looked past her, and looked into what appeared to be a torture chamber.

High in roof, the walls and floor was made of stone. There were tables and shelves filled with notebooks and empty jars, and some filled with unknown liquid. But that wasn't the worst. The worst was the corpses.

It was seven in total. Four of them were hanging on the walls, three on the floor. All shackled with heavy chain, their clothes unrecognizable and most of their faces were sunken in. Erus moved inside, and Bellatrix followed.

"I can't feel any magic from them," she said quietly.

"I can," he replied. "There is still magic in this room. From one of them. Which one?"

He walked to the first one, hanging on the wall and reached out. The skin was cold and dried. There was no heartbeat or pulse. It was a boy, maybe fourteen or fifteen. Half of his hair was shaved and there were tubes coming out from the skull attached to what appeared to be test-potions. Erus removed them and pushed the bottles away. He would take the body down later and moved to the next.

It was the third body he reached. It was a girl, she looked to be eight or nine. He touched her cheek and it was warm to the touch. Her eyes opened half, and then widened in fear.

"It's alright," he said. She was lying on the floor, shackled by her feet and curled up in a ball. There was tubes going into her spine, and her hands were shackled so she couldn't remove them. He could see her veins due to the black potions slowly being fed into her. "I'm going to remove these tubes from you."

She looked confused. Her lips were cracked. He moved his hand over the thin back, allowing his magic to flow inside of her. She trembled, then relaxed. It was a slow-working potion but he didn't know which one. But it had probably been fed to her for months. It kept her alive too. Once it ended, the effects would show. He removed the first tube, sliding the needle out of her. Once he pushed a little on the area around where the needle had been the potion began to slowly dribble out. He quickly removed the other seven and soon the potion was leaving. It was thick and she whimpered.

"Burns," she managed to whisper. "I want… to go… _home_."

Erus lifted her up, the potion dripping down on his clothes and to the floor. He didn't care. She was going home.

-o-

The girl's name was Olivia. She was rushed to a Dark Healer by Bellatrix and updates would come to Erus. She had a good chance to survive. The bodies had been wrapped up properly and the Lestrange brothers had Apparated away with them to Riddle Manor where they would be cleaned up before their families could collect them.

Voldemort had sent Rockwood to help collecting the notes and potions, and while he and Lucius were doing that Erus was left alone. He stood in the hall, staring absently at the spot where the little girl had been.

Then he slashed across the room with his hand and there was the satisfying sound of cracking wood as the magic sliced right through it. Then he screamed.

Five minutes later the two men came up, having finished their work. They hadn't rushed up when they had heard Erus scream; they valued their lives more than that.

They found the teen sitting in a chair he had dragged from the living room. The hall was a complete chaos. Erus' eyes were red. But he was sitting still and wasn't doing anything crazy. Somehow that scared Lucius more than his anger.

"Are you done?" he asked.

"Yes," the blonde replied.

"Good. Let me come back to the manor. I need to kill someone."

-o-

Voldemort let Erus work off some steam before he entered the dungeons.

He side-stepped a lung and held up his robes as he walked down the corridor of cells. Taking a larger step to avoid stepping into someone's stomach (where the hell was the ribs?) he finally arrived at his son's side.

"I didn't know you would kill them all," the Dark Lord said.

"I couldn't stop myself. Sorry."

"Oh, it's alright. I want you to clean up though."

Erus looked up at him. The eyes were green again.

"I'm a monster," Erus said. "I ripped them apart."

"We all have our bad days," the Dark Lord reassured. He helped Erus to a standing position and wiped at some blood in the teen's face. "You'll sleep here tonight. I'll contact your headmistress and inform her of that."

"Thanks."

Once Erus was walking upstairs Voldemort called on Fabella.

"Clean this up," he said and waved at the bloodbath.

"Fabella shall. Masters needs no parts?"

"No, master doesn't need any parts," Voldemort confirmed. What did she think he would do with them, eat it for dinner?

Then again, maybe she did. He shrugged and walked up.

He let the teen shower in his bathroom, sitting by his desk and waiting for Erus to finish. Erus could have showered in his own bathroom but Voldemort figured it wouldn't hurt much.

"Dad?"

Voldemort looked over at the door. Erus was towelling his hair, dressed in pants and shirt and warm steam came out.

"Yes, son?"

"Do you know you've managed to make the bathroom smell like blood?"

Voldemort blinked. "No, I wasn't aware or that."

"Well, it smells like blood."

"Are you hungry?"

"Wha-? No, no I'm not. At least I don't think so." His vampire hunger struck unpredictably so he never knew when he would be hungry. "I don't know if I am? I mean, I didn't react while I was killing the prisoners."

"You were focusing too much on other things then," Voldemort said.

"I'll let you know if I'm hungry."

Erus threw the towel back into the bathroom and walked over to his father. They were almost as tall as each other now. Voldemort still had a few inches to spare, but he wasn't sure that would hold forever. Lily had been tall too.

"Are you feeling better now?" the Dark Lord asked.

"A little," Erus replied. "They were just kids."

"I know."

"They probably died alone."

"Yeah, I know."

"That's not fair."

"It isn't," Voldemort agreed.

Erus moved so Voldemort's feet were both on the floor, sat down and wrapped his arms around his father's neck, settling his head down on one shoulder.

"They should all die for this," the teen said. "They aren't better than us. They're blinded by their righteousness that it sickens me."

The man wrapped one arm around his son's waist and sighed. "They have been blinded for many years," he said. "Dumbledore was truly Light in the beginning. But he grew more ambitious and didn't care what stood in his way to fulfil his plans. All he cares about is his own glory."

Erus hummed in agreement and straightened up again. "Are we going to start look at the notebooks and potions?"

"If you want to. Otherwise we can start doing once you're back at school."

"No, I want to know as much as I can."

"Just as long as you control yourself," Voldemort muttered as they rose up. "I don't have an unlimited amount of prisoners you know."

-o-

Lucius wrinkled his nose at some of the notebooks. Some of them were old and fragile, covered in old blood or some potion. At some places the ink had moved over the page due to some spillage, making it nearly impossible to read what it said. Erus studied one of the books that held potential targets. Some of them hadn't gone missing and since the house looked to have been abandoned it wasn't certain they would be targeted. But just in case Voldemort ordered a little tighter security around them and made sure to tell the families.

Minerva, Remus, Poppy and Severus were keeping a closer eye on the students at Hogwarts that was targeted. Severus in particular was going to make sure Draco was fine. Draco and Erus were like his own children, and he would do almost anything to keep them safe.

The teen had been informed of it and was strangely calm about the whole situation. Voldemort accused his son of sending calming magic to the blonde. Erus had only shrugged.

"They are trying out how to make a Crucio out of Light magic!" Lucius said, disgusted, and closed the notebook. "They are practising torture to make it legal in their own terms! And on children! How dare they?" He rose up abruptly. "I need some air. Excuse me."

He almost flew from the room, and the two Riddles heard his rants all until he banged the front doors open and then slammed them close.

"Wow," Erus said. "I've never heard him that upset before."

"Well, he does have a temper that I wouldn't mess with," Voldemort replied. "Calm until provoked. A bit like Poppy."

"Dad… did you just compare Lucius and Poppy?"

The Dark Lord looked over at him, then blinked as he thought over what he had just said. "Yes… I suppose I did."

Lucius came back ten minutes later. He took off his robe, folded it and sat down with a deep breath. He was pale and covered in a layer of cold sweat. Voldemort sent for some Firewhiskey and once he received it, he took one of the tumblers, filled it halfway and sent it over to his friend. Lucius took it all in one single gulp. Voldemort wordlessly refilled it and then took a swig from the bottle itself. His own tumbler rested on the table, forgotten.

"Why can't I have one?" Erus asked.

"Because you're not of age yet," Voldemort replied.

"I've been drinking for years!"

"Not Firewhiskey."

"Dad-"

"No." It was final. Erus sat back and crossed his arms. The Dark Lord thought for a minute and then called on Fabella. She appeared and looked at him where he was sitting with the Firewhiskey still grasped in his hand. "Bring a bottle of wine, and three glasses."

"Ones bottle of wines, and three glasses, just a moment." She popped out, and a few moments later she popped back in with a bottle of wine in her left hand and a tray with three glasses. She put the items down and vanished.

Erus crept closer. He pushed down the fragile books on the floor, making sure to step on one or two of them. Voldemort pretended he didn't see, filled one glass and handed it over to his son.

-o-

Erus was back in school by Sunday and refused to speak of where he had been or what he had been doing. After dinner he found himself in Lamia's office. The Necromancer offered him a chair and continued with his grading.

"What are you grading?" the teen asked.

"Essays," Lamia replied.

"Oh. Which year?"

"Your year."

"Tell me, how did Harrison do?"

It was a surprise the teen had continued there even when he hadn't had potential to become a Necromancer. Judging by Lamia's grimace, Erus wasn't the only one who was surprised.

"Awful," he confessed. "His writing is less than admirable, which means I have a hard time just trying to figure out what he wants said." The man rubbed his forehead even as Erus snickered. "And when I do figure out what it says, I'm convinced I'm reading it wrong anyway."

"Why?"

"Because I have no idea what that boy is talking about," the Necromancer said with a sigh. His eyes scanned the essay, clearly it wasn't Harrison's but it didn't seem to be anyone much better. "I don't understand why people who aren't Necromancers want to take classes about Necromancy."

"Don't try to understand it," Erus said. "It's just about as useful as to ask the wind why it blows."

Lamia groaned at that and let his head fall on the desk. "Surely it's not that bad?" he moaned.

"Maybe not," the teen agreed. "But close to. I don't understand it either. They have no use for it later on, except if they're given a quiz about Necromancy. But they still don't know half of it."

"They know theory," Lamia said as he straightened up, made a few notes and set the essay aside before picking a new one. "Ouch. Harrison's."

"Is it forbidden for me to have a look?" Erus asked innocently.

The white-haired man rolled his eyes and showed the teen the paper. He stared at it. His eyes narrowed, squinted, and then his head tilted to the side.

"You're right," he said. "His writing is just _awful_. Looks like my writing when I tried to copy my father when I was three."

"You wrote like this when you were three? That's rather impressive."

"My father wasn't as impressed. I wrote over his reports."

"Oh. That wasn't nice."

"I was _three_. I didn't even know what a report was."

"Didn't you see that it already was something on the parchments?" Lamia asked.

Erus shrugged.

"What can I say? I did whatever I wanted already back then."

-o-

Dumbledore stared out the window. Potter stirred his tea, mouth in a thin line. Neither was in a position they enjoyed being in. They were both used to controlling the situation, being the person others turned to. They first turned to Dumbledore, but when it came to the Order of the Phoenix, James Potter was second.

But now neither had control over the new situation. The situation of locating a certain vampire. They had no such luck. There was nothing they could do to make the search go faster, and it was starting to annoy them both.

There was a fire-call. The headmaster shook his head and regained his composure. He walked over to the hearth and Potter followed. His son was probably running around the castle with his friends. Classes were over but it wasn't time for dinner just yet.

It was an Order member, Shacklebolt.

"Anything new?" Dumbledore asked anxiously.

"One of the test houses…"

"Yes?" Dumbledore frowned; there was nothing special with them. There was nothing on the outside that made anyone suspicious. They all just looked a little run down, that was all.

"It has been burnt down."

His eyes widened. The dark actually found one of the houses?

"What of the bodies?" he asked quickly.

"Most likely removed before the house was burned. And another thing, Albus…"

"Yes?"

"The notebooks were removed as well."

The notebooks. Where potential targets had been written down. He knew Draco Malfoy had been in one of them. He knew that because he himself had written it long ago but they had never gotten around to actually kidnap the boy. He had thought about adding Erus Riddle once the boy had started to make annoying waves but he hadn't gotten the time to do so, and he hadn't told anyone about it.

"I understand," he said. "Thank you for telling me."

He rose up as the face vanished. James looked to be in a bit of a shock.

"The house was burnt down?" he asked. "That means the dark found it."

"Somehow, they found _one _house. That doesn't mean they have found another."

In the following ten days four more test houses were burnt down. They were no closer in finding the vampire leader. The test potions and test spells were piling up. Dumbledore knew they had to start working on the potions and spells. There was no time for indulgence.

On the tenth day, he summoned James Potter and said:

"Send this letter to Bartholomew. It contains his new instructions."

"Which are…?"

"To take anyone from the dark side, and do that fast to start with the potions and spells. If he catches a twin, who cares. Just as long as he holds his end of the deal."

-o-

Noir looked up from the map once his brother barged in. The younger vampire was smiling and practically bouncing on his feet. Noir set aside the map and rose up, smiling at his brother's antics.

"What is it, Blanc?" he asked.

"It's Berum," Blanc replied. "Oh, he just made our day. You should do something special for him, something really special."

"And why is that?" Noir asked, confused.

Berum entered the room. The vampire leader had been sitting in the white-marbled meeting room, and now his eyes widened. Behind Berum, in tight chains, walked Drakrir. He didn't look up once. He didn't try to escape the chains. He just stood there, glaring at the ground. Berum himself held the chains and didn't seem inclined in letting them go until he was certain the vampire wouldn't run.

"Berum… how did you…?"

"He and I practically ran into each other by coincidence," the vampire replied. "I hadn't begun the search for the day, opting to help my wife before lunch when I met him. He began to attack but me and my wife managed to bind him."

"He can't get out of the chains?" Noir asked.

"The chains have my blood in it," Berum said. "No one but myself can remove them. Perhaps you, Noir, but only with brute strength or very powerful wizard magic."

Noir felt his heart speed up. He had Drakrir. One of his people had caught Drakrir for him. Drakrir, the one who had tried to harm his lover, his Erus. The one vampire he couldn't stand.

The vampire finally looked up.

"How is your whore?" he spat out. "That little black-haired wench with green eyes. Does he spread his legs prettily for you?"

Noir moved. They didn't see it. In the next moment Drakrir was on the ground, spitting out blood and gasping from the hit delivered to his stomach.

"Erus is just fine," Noir replied. "But call him whore again-"

"And what? You will hit me again?" Drakrir spit blood on Noir's shoes. "You can do whatever you want; I will still call him a whore. How does he sound when you fuck him at night?"

Noir didn't move this time. He felt strangely calm. He knew what to do, and stood straight. His fists relaxed and he smiled at Drakrir. That action made the vampire lying on the ground uneasy.

"Blanc," he said and the brother stood to attention. The other vampires were upset at what Drakrir had said about Erus. But Blanc managed to push the anger aside and listen to his brother. "I would like you to go to Santuario, and persuade the headmistress there that it's most vital that Erus comes with you."

"Aye," he whispered.

"Tell him to bring whatever weapon he wants too," Noir said and looked at Blanc. "And say the one who harmed him and Sirius are waiting with me."

Blanc vanished and Noir turned back to Drakrir. The vampire was now kneeling on the floor. The blood had stopped.

"You have grown to become pathetic," he hissed. "Invite a human to your bed? Give that human your noble blood? Have you completely lost your mind?"

"So what if I invited him to my bed?" Noir asked. "So what if I gave him my blood? I love him. He's the only one for me. Love makes everyone a little crazy; I am no exception."

"You have lost your vampire nobility!" Drakrir screamed. "You have dragged the vampire race through the dirt with your actions! You have willingly let a human whore boy control you! I hear you and the Necromancer leader started working together because of that whore. The vampire with the Necromancers? That is just wrong! We do not work with those grave diggers!"

Noir's leg kicked out, across Drakrir's face and the vampire grew quiet, staring wide-eyed at Noir. The older vampire's eyes were cold.

"Necromancers are noble beings," he said. "It's an honour to work with them, to sit with them, to even speak with them. And it's only in your delusional mind that what you say is true. Have you been dragged through the dirt just because I, your leader, fell in love?" He looked around at his people, and they shook their heads. Most glared at Drakrir. "Have we regretted working with the Necromancers?"

"No!" came several shouts.

Noir turned back to Drakrir.

"You're the only one who thinks that way," he said. "You're alone in your claims."

Drakrir seethed; he would never forgive Noir for turning everyone against him.

-o-

Erus was actually clueless when he was being led to the headmistress' office by Invisus; they hadn't even said who was there. But as the door opened and the person turned around, Erus grew confused.

"Blanc?" he asked.

The vampire nodded to him and Maria turned her eyes to the teen.

"This gentleman has managed to convince me of urgent business you need to attend," she said. "For whom was it now again?"

"For the vampire leader," Blanc said softly.

Erus glanced over at him.

"As you are a student and it's a weekday, I have no other choice but to have a teacher following with you," Maria said. "Invisus was free and volunteered."

The teen turned back to his teacher and nodded. "Thank you," he said softly.

"My pleasure," Invisus replied. "Is there anything Erus needs before we leave, sir?" He was looking at the vampire this time.

"The vampire leader wished me to tell you it is a meeting you are going to," Blanc said and looked at Erus. "You are going to meet the one who surprise-visited you and Famulus last year."

Erus knew who they were talking about, and his body tensed slightly. Noir had found Drakrir. Drakrir was waiting. He knew what he wanted to have with him.

"I just need to collect something from my room so I can… _greet_ him properly," the teen said, looking over at Blanc.

The vampire saw the teen's eyes flashing red.

-o-

Once they arrived Erus turned to Invisus. The teacher quirked an eyebrow.

"There is something you need to know," Erus said. "Something I don't think you know, and if it's blurted out to you it might give you a bit of a shock."

"Alright, spill it."

"I will mention my father to the person I'm going to meet. By the way, the person we are going to meet is going to die."

"Is he now?" Invisus said, arms crossed. "Why's that?"

"Because he's a threat to the vampire leader," Erus said and looked over at Blanc. The vampire nodded. "And he's tried to kill me which wasn't appreciated by said vampire leader."

"Your lover?"

"Yes, my lover. Anyway, back to my father."

"I've met him, Erus. Is there something special about him?"

"Nothing more than the fact he's the Dark Lord of England."

Invisus stared at him. Erus looked at the other vampire and continued, "Maybe you could conjure a chair for him?"

Blanc did and Invisus sank down on it. There were no other vampires in the hall. All the doors leading to other rooms were shut. Erus knew Noir wanted him there as quickly as possible but he had to tell his teacher this and hope Invisus wouldn't freak out on him.

"The Dark Lord, huh? He looked normal when I met him."

"He looks normal," Erus said. "It's just when he fights or is on a raid he has this huge hood on so that no one can see his face. People probably think he looks weird just because they don't know how he looks like."

"Does anybody else know this fact? I mean anybody at Santuario?"

"Both teachers and students?"

"Yes."

"The only other teacher who knows it beyond you is Lamia. The students are Stella because she met him, Dimitriv and Nikolaj because I told them. Belladonna and Joseph also knew."

Invisus put a hand to his forehead and took a deep breath.

"Do I have to Oblivate you later?" Erus asked.

"No. No, you don't have to. I was just surprised."

"Really?"

"Yes. I know how you can be but I didn't quite expect your father to be the Dark Lord. Might explain a few things now though."

"As what?"

"All the people sent to get you, or sent to help you."

"Yeah. Dad's busy so he sends whoever fits best for the job. Mostly he adds Lucius on whatever task I want help with because he trusts Lucius to keep me safe."

"The Dark Lord is worried about his son?"

Erus rolled his eyes and Invisus caught it. "Worried? Try paranoid. I'm amazed he hasn't had any heart attacks due to all his worrying. That man needs to learn how to relax."

"Maybe if you wouldn't give him reasons to be worried…" Blanc said.

"Hush," the teen said. "Now, I believe Drakrir is waiting for us? Did he call me anything?"

"Yes well… a few things."

"Like what?"

Blanc looked embarrassed. Invisus now rose up and the chair vanished. "He called you whore," the vampire finally said, glancing over to see how Erus reacted.

The teen scratched his cheek. "Well, I do like having sex with Noir but calling me whore is to exaggerate a bit," he muttered. "I just have to take revenge on that I guess. Lead the way."

"Alright, but can you please refrain yourself from mentioning in front of me again your… bed habits with my brother?"

Erus grinned.

"Speak for yourself," he said. "It was you who got Noir using Muggle adult toys on me."

"Don't say that!"

"Well, it's true!"

"You didn't have to say it!" Invisus was gifted with the sight of a furiously blushing vampire and a grinning student.

They grew serious once Blanc stopped outside one of the doors. Erus turned to his teacher and said:

"I don't know what may happen, so stay with Blanc. He'll make sure you're not harmed."

"I think I can take care of myself," Invisus inquired softly.

"Have you ever fought a vampire?" Erus replied. "I'll just say whatever happens after we step through this door can become unpredictable. Stay close to Blanc; it will at least calm me down."

"Alright," the man agreed. "Just to calm you down."

"Thank you."

And so Blanc pushed the doors open. Invisus stepped inside behind Blanc and was greeted by a white hall and vampires. They glanced over at him curiously but left him alone when they saw he followed Blanc. Erus however stepped up to the white-haired and white-dressed vampire, the vampire leader. There was a vampire kneeling on the floor, bound by chains. He had dried blood in the corner of his mouth, and he glared disgustingly at Erus. Invisus found himself growing angry at that. Erus may be a violent and cruel person but Invisus knew he had done nothing to deserve that look from the vampire.

Noir grabbed Erus around the waist and kissed him, hard, clenching a hand into the teen's robes. Drakrir lost his cool.

"So you invited your little whore to our gathering?" he sneered.

Noir's fist clenched but Erus beat him to it.

"You know, you're awfully rude for being a noble vampire," he said sweetly and looked at the vampire. "Are you sure you're a vampire and not just some filth trying to be a noble?"

Drakrir grew livid. He tried to get up but was pushed back by Noir's quick kick. He turned blazing eyes towards Erus.

"You are nothing!" he spat to the teen. "You may have Noir's blood but you will never have the power to harm a vampire of my rank! Wench! Whore! Human filth!"

Erus swept out with his hand. Said vampire screamed as the magic cut through skin and muscle, exposing bone and he turned to look, wide-eyed, at the teen.

"Erus?" Noir inquired softly.

The teen looked up at Drakrir. His face was calm. His eyes dark. They weren't even turning red like Noir had expected to. Actually, he had never seen the teen act like this with an enemy before. He had the feeling he would get to see a new side of his lover this day. Invisus watched his student with interest. He had the feeling he would see some powerful magic soon.

"We inherit things from our parents," Erus said softly, smiling a little as he tilted his head. Noir shuddered seeing that smile. "May it be how we look, our personality, our powers… even our temperaments. Normally when I'm angry, my eyes turn red. A trait from my father, the human Dark Lord of England." Drakrir looked a little shocked at that revelation. The other vampires stood silent. Invisus remained at Blanc's side. "But that's when I'm merely angry. When I'm truly in a rage, when I've passed beyond any level of being angry, I act like my mother."

"Really?" Drakrir said. "Then let's see some of that rage of yours! Show me!"

"Oh?" The teen chuckled. "You're already seeing it."

The bound vampire blinked. The human filth dared confusing him! This whore just laughed and stood there as if he owned the floor!

Erus saw his frustration, his hatred and disgust. His smile remained as he continued:

"Dad calls it 'a silent rage'. It's not noticed. The silent rage can be calmed of course, just as easily as it can be concealed. But it can also turn outwards."

"Then let me see it!" Drakrir said. "I am sick of seeing your ugly human face! You have no business to filthy down the vampire race you whore!"

"So you want to see my rage?" Erus asked. "Oh well… I should warn you though. You will regret it."

"Anything better than having to stare at your filthy human face!"

Magic exploded. Erus' hair blew away from his back due to the pressure. Magic sparked across his skin. Dark eyes suddenly Avada Kedavra-bright, and Erus' smile turned to a crazy grin. The vampires backed with excited murmurs. Invisus stared. The teen's magic was dark. So utterly dark and seducing and comforting and he had to take a hold of the wall to keep himself on his feet. Powerful indeed.

"You people always seem to forget that I am still the son of the Dark Lord," Erus said and raised his hand. The magic was buzzing now, pulsating from his body into the room. Noir felt dizzy with power and longed to touch his lover. "I hate that. I fucking despise that. And I fucking despise _you, _you ugly son of a bitch."

He shot a spell at the vampire. Drakrir found himself crashing into the wall, hard enough to crack it. Erus took something up from his belt, grabbed a hold of it and then threw it towards Drakrir. It hit, went right through the shoulder and held him there, preventing him from reaching the ground. It was dragging on his skin and muscles, and it was very uncomfortable.

Erus lowered the hand. The magic retreated and he now looked normal again. But most of the vampires inside of the hall were now at a respectful distance away from him. The teen took a deep breath and said:

"That dagger you have in your shoulder…"

"What about it?" Drakrir asked and to his horror he was out of breath. He was slammed into a wall and was out of breath?

"It belongs to my ancestor. Salazar Slytherin. He had a habit of making sure there always would be Basilisk venom on the blades he had. Can you feel it?"

Drakrir looked at his shoulder. He could see the poison moving in his veins under the skin. It was turning his blood black. As a vampire, it would be slower-working on him but it was still working. He growled and turned back to the teen. Erus looked back at him mildly, then began to walk forward. Once he reached the vampire he moved his arm up. His hand grasped the handle of the dagger, and Drakrir choked on his breath at the powerful ripple of magic surging through them both at the touch.

"The dagger knows it's me," Erus explained. "That's why no heirs to Salazar Slytherin can be hurt by his blade. It also allows us to show what kind of power we have. I assume you're out of breath. We tend to do that to people." He moved the knife, cutting open the skin and Drakrir howled. The other vampires stared as what they thought as a human child, essentially a human child no matter how much of Noir's blood he had in him, made a vampire scream in pain. They had never seen it before. Invisus couldn't tear his eyes away from the teen. This was torture he knew but it fitted Erus. It fitted him so well Invisus became nervous of what he was witnessing.

Erus ripped the dagger out and Drakrir fell to the floor, chains falling around him, having broken with the onslaught of magic. The teen looked down at him, dagger still raised, covered in the vampire's blood. The scent of it was disgusting. Not exotic like Noir's, not smelling good like a human's.

"_Your blood is filthy_," he hissed and moved away. He cleaned the blood away and slipped the dagger away. Then he took out his wand. "When you attacked me, you also attacked the man that was with me."

"What of it?" Drakrir wheezed and got up to his knees. He could run now. He was free from the chains. Yet he couldn't get his legs to lift him up. His arms were trembling. He was weak. The human filth had made him weak!

"I never thought I would say it but he has a place in my heart," Erus said, making Drakrir wake up from his thoughts and look up at the teen. "And I don't like it when my people get hurt." He raised the wand. One quick slash and Drakrir screamed as the slashing spell cut so deep part of his bone became exposed. Another and his chest was cut open, enough so the blood started flowing.

Then the teen pocketed the wand and walked over to Noir. It was deathly silent in the room. Invisus stood still on the spot, in a bit of a shock. Blanc held a hand gently to the man's arm and he didn't shrug it off, instead he leaned into it a bit to not topple over. He had seen a completely new part of Erus this day. Oh, he needed a drink. He was going to go to Lamia and have the Necromancer make him a drink and then he was going to pass out in his friend's office.

"Not dealing the finishing hit?" the older vampire said, drawing Erus close to him. The vampires breathed a sigh of relief as the teen seemed to have calmed down. Erus smiled and snuggled closer, burrowing his nose into the white hair and breathing it in. He whispered into his lover's ear:

"Thought I would leave that honour to you and Blanc."

Noir's grin promised a slow, sure death for his old enemy.

And Drakrir, looking up at the two of them, realized he wasn't leaving the room alive.

Tbc…

* * *

New chapter! Erus being a bad boy, but we all knew he was anyway!

Chapter 53: They find Bartholomew just as he has finished kidnapping a batch of people, some they know, some they don't. How will he meet his end? Some more beyond that, just Erus finishing his sixth year and such.

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	57. Ch 53: O Death

**A Different Life**

**Summary**: They all thought Lily was Light. She wasn't. She was in love with the Dark Lord, and gave birth to his son. Now Erus Riddle is growing up, showing just how evil the son of Lord Voldemort can be. Of course, the Light doesn't know that fact. Slash.

**Spoilers**: Not so many. You need to know about Chamber of Secrets and Horcruxes. It's good if you've read all seven books though, just in case.

**Pairing/s**: NoirErus, SiriusSeverus

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. They belong rightfully to Mrs Rowling; I just borrow them for the time being. Although some of the characters are mine, those you don't recognize from the books of course.

**Other notes**: Hermione is not Hermione. She is Cynthia, a girl who loves reading and hates Dumbledore. Harry's real, and full name is Erus Sicarius Salazar Riddle.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Parseltongue" _

_Visions _

-o-

Thanks for all the reviews, and enjoy this new chapter! I named this chapter after the song 'O Death' from Supernatural (of all the scenes for a new character, the scene with Death was the most awesome one) and listened to the song quite a lot when writing this.

_Warnings:__ Bits of killing. That's about it._

-o-

**Chapter Fifty-Three: O Death**

Lamia looked up as the door opened, and his eyes widened as it revealed a pale Invisus. The man shut the door and looked around.

"Any students nearby?" he asked.

"No. Invisus-"

"You got any detentions to handle?"

"No, I don't. Wha-"

"Tell me you got something strong to drink," the man demanded, having locked the door and now stalking up to his friend's desk.

"I have some Firewhiskey…"

He slammed his hands onto the desk. "Give it to me!"

Lamia handed it over with a glass but Invisus went past the glass, opened the bottle and tipped it into his mouth. The white-haired man gaped even as his friend gulped down half of the bottle. He set it down on the desk with a huge breath and his hair hid his face.

"Invisus. What happened? I heard from Maria you accompanied Erus on some urgent business, I had classes and couldn't go but I guess now I should have."

"Did you know Erus' father is the Dark Lord of England?" Invisus asked.

"Yes, I know," Lamia replied evenly, hands laced together and elbows on the edge of the desk.

"Did you know Erus is powerful?"

"Yes, I know that too. His magic is very powerful."

"Did you know his magic almost had me down on my knees, and it wasn't even directed towards me?" Invisus whispered and then he looked up at Lamia. "Merlin, Lamia, that power in that small body… he tortured someone with _such ease_… I need to sit."

He slid down onto the floor, hugging the Firewhiskey bottle to his chest. Lamia sat down next to him and said:

"You're not upset that he tortured someone, right?"

"I'm just in shock. Of all the things I learned about him today," Invisus said. "No wonder he's the Dark Lord's son. His magic just about choked some of the vampires."

"You're not going to tell anyone of this?" Lamia said.

"What would you do if I did?" Invisus asked.

"I would warn him of course," the Necromancer said. "Not only because he is a Necromancer but also because I'm fond of him."

"I am too," Invisus said. "I won't tell a soul. Except for you but I knew I could tell you all this."

Lamia took the bottle from his friend and took a swig. He wiped his mouth and put the bottle away.

"Come one, let's get you to a bed," he said and helped Invisus up.

"Lamia?"

"Yes?"

"You have nothing against Erus torturing someone?"

Lamia's smile was sincere. "No, I don't. Because I'm not that different from him."

"What do you mean?" Invisus asked as they walked down the hall, Lamia's arm around his waist as he was a little wobbly on his legs. It was dinner anyway so the halls were deserted.

"He does whatever he has to do," Lamia said. "Even if it ends up being torture. Sometimes it might seem a bit pointless, I know, but during those times there is a personal grudge."

"You know him so well," Invisus chuckled.

"I guess I know him a little better than others," Lamia said. "Here we are."

Invisus was helped to his bed and he fell down on it. Lamia removed his shoes and outer robe but as he rose to leave the black-haired man shot out his hand and grabbed the Necromancer.

"Stay," he said. Lamia sat down again. "Tell me something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, just something."

"You want to hear an old man's tale?" Lamia asked. He had told Invisus his age and his past, and Invisus hadn't minded at all.

Now the younger man smiled. "You're not old," he said. "Just tell me something good so I can sleep."

Lamia thought for a minute what he should tell his friend. Something enjoyable and easy. What came in mind when he heard that?

His ancestor. Letifer. He smiled a bit thinking of the ancient man and started:

"When I was seventeen I took my exam in Necromancy. On the spot I happened to meet a _very _special person, popping out of the earth like a demon from hell," this caused Invisus to chuckle, "and this person introduced himself as Letifer…"

-o-

With Drakrir taken care off all Erus had to worry about was Bartholomew. But as he couldn't do much, his father was doing the search for this guy, the teen did what he could; he started to plan the man's death.

Sometimes it was good to plan the death. So you would be prepared when you got the guy. So you wouldn't stand there scratch your head and wonder if Muggle torture was the way to go, or if it would be wizard torture, or perhaps Crucio his brain to slob or Avada Kedavra the man.

Erus quickly crossed Avada Kedavra. That spell was merciful for Merlin's sake. This man was going to suffer.

Maybe at the end he would do Avada Kedavra, or perhaps his own spell. It wasn't that much different from the killing curse when it came to attacking with the intention to kill but it sent a wonderful rush through Erus' body whenever he used it.

He should torture the man. Bartholomew had tortured so many others over the years. But how? How was Erus going to take revenge for all the people Bartholomew had murdered and be justified to their deaths? After he had killed the man he would send notes to all the families that had suffered due to him and tell them their children's murderer had been dealt with. It would bring some pleasure to them even if it never would give them their children back.

At least Olivia was alright. Or, well, not completely alright but she was getting better. She didn't have a twin but she had an older brother who had his own flat and job but he had moved back to his parents' house to be closer to her. She had been missing for half a year and they had feared she was dead.

"What are you thinking about?"

He looked over at Stella who tilted her head.

"Oh, nothing much," he replied. He looked down at his homework. They were in the library along with Nikolaj and Dimitriv. Dimitriv was hunting down a book while Nikolaj was deeply engrossed in a book of his own. "What's up?"

"I need a little help in Necromancy," she replied. "We're supposed to write about an old Necromancer who has done something noticeable in history."

"Oh, okay."

"Did you do it?"

"I picked the leader of the Necromancers," Erus said. "Pretty easy when all you have to do is call on the guy."

"I forget so easily that the Necromancer leader likes you," Stella said.

"I guess I'm more interesting than lying in the ground and count stones. Now, when I think about it Lamia did mention a Necromancer two hundred years ago, he raised a graveyard and set if after the French Ministry… is that noticeable enough?"

Stella laughed.

-o-

Time sped past. All of a sudden it was the beginning of June and Erus was preparing for final exams. There had been no movement from Bartholomew but Voldemort was sure it was just a question of time. The man needed to move if he really did test things for the Light.

And then it did happen.

A boy named John, aged twelve, was believed to be kidnapped. His twin Johnny was safe at home.

The daughter of two known dark people, Cassiopeia. She was fifteen. She was the only child and had been in Diagon Alley with a friend when she was taken.

Two brothers, not twins, were taken on an Apparition spot in Wales. Orion, age eighteen, and his little brother Lance, nine, were travelling from Scotland to France to meet up with their aunt. When they didn't arrive she sent an emergency fire-call to their parents who contacted Lucius. He sent Rockwood out and he could track them until that spot. But the grab had been hasty, and the kidnapper had left a trail.

But Voldemort hadn't shared the third one to Erus. Not yet. It was Fred who had contacted them directly. George was gone, and he had vanished in the same fashion as the other kidnapping victims. He'd tell his son when they were on location.

The dark was sure all five people were at the same spot, and Voldemort contacted Santuario to get his son out.

Maria met the man by the gates, Erus with her. She shrugged as he came and said:

"No teachers available. I trust you'll bring him back before midnight."

"Of course," Voldemort replied. "I'll send him straight to bed too."

Erus rolled his eyes. Maria chuckled and replied:

"Alright. Go on. But remember the time. Your son still has exams to complete."

"I'll get them done," the teen said. "I've turned into a study maniac the last two months, I shouldn't have much trouble."

She let them leave. The moment they touched English soil Lucius met them.

"Rockwood is on the trail," the blonde said to both of them. "Another minute and he'll let us know the location."

"How long since the first kidnapping?" Erus asked.

"The first one disappeared two hours ago. The last one, two brothers, just a half-hour has passed."

"Rockwood works fast," the teen said.

"He knows tracking," Voldemort replied.

Lucius suddenly stuck a hand into his pocket and withdrew a two-way mirror. He opened it and they heard Rockwood's voice:

"I got it. The Lestranges are waiting with Severus and Sirius; they'll Apparate to my magical point. You do the same, please."

The Dark Lord wrapped an arm around Erus and closed his eyes. Lucius did the same. There was a surge as they searched, then found, and then they were gone.

Erus blinked and saw a house in the distance. Rockwood was kneeling just beside them.

"Six magical presences," he spoke. "Two young children, three teens and one man. There's something odd too, could be a magical presence but I'm not sure. It's weak."

The Lestranges appeared with Severus and Sirius. All five had wands out. Erus turned to his father.

"You didn't tell me it was five who were kidnapped," he said.

"I need to tell you about the third one, and I don't want you to run off."

"Why not?"

"Fred contacted us," Voldemort said and Erus felt the blood drain from his face. His nails sharpened. "George was on his way back from Gringotts when he was probably grabbed."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm telling you now. I didn't want you to panic. It's only been an hour since then."

Erus turned to look at the house. The man saw his son's jaws clench and unclench. The wand was gripped tighter, then looser. Finally the teen turned to them all.

"We need to make sure he doesn't escape," Erus said. "He got away in Italy. He's not getting away today."

The Dark Lord nodded in approval at Erus' self-restraint.

"Spread out," Voldemort ordered. "We'll attack all at once, focus on capturing him, then on the children."

They hurried to the house, magic suppressed. Erus felt his own being suppressed by his father and that was a good thing because he felt it was starting to spin out of control, sending him over the edge to the stage he would enter the silent rage. They spread out, looking like shadows across the ground despite it was still full sunshine out. Erus and Voldemort gathered at the back entrance, they had seen Bellatrix going for the front.

There was a gentle pressure, a question, and Voldemort replied by releasing their magic. It flared to life, expanded and made Erus light-headed, then Voldemort broke through the door with a kick, an unusually Muggle-like action by his father but the teen wasn't about to complain. They heard windows crash, another door blown to pieces and a mighty roar from a man and Erus caught sight of the man known as Bartholomew.

He had dirty black hair and yellowing teeth with wild eyes. They looked crazy. He was tall and gaunt, long fingers and yellow nails. He was dressed in black robes and raised his wand towards the first person he saw which Erus guessed was Severus due to the magical signals. He moved out a hand and Bartholomew was slammed into the wall, his wand flying away from him. Lucius caught it and with a swift move, broke it in half. The man roared and tried to claw his way down to attack the blonde instead. Lucius had the nerve to raise an eyebrow at the man.

Lance was crying. He was shackled to the wall but nothing had been done to him yet. Orion tried to get loose, there was a needle in his arm but the potion hadn't been applied yet and Bellatrix gently slid the needle out, banishing it and then started to work on the shackles. Rodolphus started with Lance's.

John was silent as Sirius removed the chains, he was sitting on the floor and one of his fingers was broken, probably due to him resisting being taken.

Cassiopeia looked up at Rockwood as she was released, and then rubbed her swollen wrists. She had what was going to be an impressing black eye but otherwise she seemed fine.

George was far by the worst. He had been beaten and was barely conscious as Severus released him. The potions master let the redhead's head rest on his shoulder and withdrew a pain relief potion. George swallowed it gratefully and let his eyes close.

Bartholomew recognized Erus, who still held the man to the wall with his magic.

"You…" he whispered. "You were in that office. When I took those boys from that Italy school."

"You took my friends," Erus said. "Bad idea I might inform you about."

"The Light was right! They needed to be punished! All dark children must die!"

"Well, they can think that all they want," Erus said. "The only who's going to die today is you."

He had decided. He didn't want to deal with it. He slammed the man into another wall, where his shackles were. He shackled the man to the wall and turned to his father.

"You torture him."

"You sure?" Voldemort asked.

"I don't want to. I just want to finish him off. Rockwood."

The man turned to the teen. "Yes?"

"You said something about a possible magical signal."

"Yes, I did."

"Find it."

Rockwood nodded and closed his eyes, moving away from them to search for something else. Meanwhile Erus looked around. He could feel magical signals but not if they were far too weak and he was too far away from them. If he had been in the same room he might have been able to feel it.

They were preparing to get the children to healers to let them be checked over even if they all seemed fine. Bartholomew hadn't had time to do much; he's wasted much on George. Erus winced when he saw the sight of his friend. Then he turned and stalked to Bartholomew. Voldemort lifted the Crucio and Erus grabbed the man's robe.

"Why did you beat George Weasley?" he hissed.

"He abandoned the right path," the man sneered. "He deserved the pain I gave him. He deserved that and much more!"

"Bullshit!" Erus screamed, raised his arm, Voldemort saw the sharp vampire nails and then Bartholomew howled as the teen tore his skin. Blood began to trickle through the fabric of the robe and Erus moved back.

"Young master."

Erus turned back to Rockwood.

"In the basement," the man replied. "There's a weak magical signal. A child."

The teen's eyes widened. _Henric_… He remembered the look, the words 'Help me', the despair lingering in the air and the pain. _Don't hurt him_. Henric's pleas to spare his brother. He felt sickened.

"Where?"

The moment Rockwood pointed Erus ran there, threw the door open and vanished down the stairs.

"Go after him," Voldemort ordered the man and Rockwood bowed before following hurriedly.

Erus took the stairs in three, almost flying down them and then he came into the basement. It smelt old blood and death, decay and corpse. He didn't care. He barely noticed. His eyes had landed on the small body and he ran towards it.

Henric's cheeks were cold but the moment Erus touched them, his eyes fluttered open. They were tired, but deep inside the teen saw a little life. Even more so as Henric looked at him.

"You're…" he whispered. His voice was raspy and raw. "You're the one… from my dream…"

"Yes," Erus said. "But this is no dream. I am real. I'll take you home to Henry, and Anthony, and your parents. Do you want that?"

Henric began to cry and nodded the best he could. "Yes," he managed. "Please… I wanna go home now…"

Tears trickled down his dirty cheeks as Rockwood released him from the shackles and Erus held him up. There was a needle in his arm with a potion. It wasn't even half-empty. Rockwood slid the needle out and pressed his magic around the small wound. Henric whimpered but the potion came out.

"I'll try to remove as much as I can," Rockwood said. "A healer of ours will do a better job."

"Just get it out of him," Erus hissed. Henric's head rested on his shoulder.

When it was done Erus turned on the boy as carefully as he could. He rose up, lifting the boy with him and began to walk towards the stairs. There was nothing else alive down there. Rockwood followed and they left a room of death behind.

Bartholomew screamed in rage seeing Erus carry Henric up and out.

"He wasn't done with the potion!" he screamed. "The potion is supposed to turn his intestines to acid! Why did you stop it?"

Erus turned to him. The eyes were calm but the magic was vibrating. He handed Henric over to Rockwood. The boy only protested softly before burrowing into the warmth of the man's robes. Meanwhile the teen walked over to the man.

"Why I stopped it?"

"Yes!"

"Because I'm not a crazy, fucking bastard like you. Dad, it's enough. I want him gone now."

"Alright." Voldemort moved to step back but Erus grabbed his hand.

"I want you to feel something," the teen spoke. He took out his wand. They had made sure years ago that he could do magic outside school without being discovered. He raised it and continued, "Put your hand on top of mine."

The Dark Lord did. He had turned Bartholomew into a mess. Blood was covering the man, foaming a bit at the edges of his mouth. He was shaking in the after effects of Crucio. Then Voldemort felt what his son wanted him to feel and he gasped.

The magic was strong. It was soothing, and it was lethal. Erus pressed back to his father and Voldemort held Erus' shoulder firmly but in a comforting gesture.

"You ready, dad?"

"Ready when you are, son."

Erus turned to look at Bartholomew who finally seemed to have realized something bad was going to happen soon. His eyes were wide, he was babbling some nonsense Erus tuned out and then the teen screamed:

"_Extrema Agito_!"

Not an arch this time, no, it wasn't needed. Erus directed all of its strength on Bartholomew. It started with the sickening green light of Avada Kedavra but then exploded in red as the powerful spell travelled towards the man. Voldemort felt the drag of the spell and released his son's hand, gasping as the spell hit the man. The wall groaned under the pressure, the light blinding for a moment, then it was gone. Voldemort surveyed the damage.

The wall had begun to buckle outwards. His son had clearly used more magic than necessary. Then he focused on the man.

Body lying on the floor, arms flung out like an eagle's wings, head tipped back but eyes open and mouth agape. Bartholomew was dead. Voldemort turned his head to look at his son.

Erus was smiling, then turned and walked away with an air of satisfaction around him.

-o-

Henric was cleaned up and had a kind of Muggle-looking IV in the back of his hand. He was sleeping deeply, the potion slowly being drawn from him by a needle in his arm. The IV-looking thing gave him nutrients as he had lost a lot of weight during his imprisonment.

George lay in the bed next to them and Fred sat by his side. He and Erus had greeted each other and then Fred had gone to his brother, taking his hand and now was sitting and stroking it slowly.

Erus looked up as the doors opened, and a man and a woman stepped inside, quickly followed by a teen and he held hands with a boy looking exactly like Henric. And Erus meant exactly. Perhaps not as gaunt but just as pale and haggard-looking.

"Oh my God, Henric!" the woman gasped as she ran up to the bed. Erus stood up. She was careful not to disturb anything around her son but she couldn't help running her hands through his cleaned hair and kissed his forehead. "Is it alright…" She looked helplessly at Erus. "Is it alright if Henry can lie with him?"

"It's alright," Erus said. "Let's just scoot him over a bit so Henry will fit."

Soon the other ten-year old did. He lay down next to his brother and closed his exhausted eyes. He fell asleep not even a minute later.

It was after dinner but Erus didn't feel hungry. He would ask his father to take him back soon, and then ask for progress on George and Henric. Cassiopeia, John, Orion and Lance had been sent home to their families already. Maybe they were enjoying a late dinner and the safe return of their children.

How many children hadn't died at the hands of that man over the years? In the name of the Light… Erus clenched his jaw and watched the twins sleep. That was the way it should be. Instead several of the bodies still hadn't been found, and most of the surviving twins had met the grave anyway.

He had to get away. He couldn't stay. He looked up at the remaining family, saw them engrossed in their sons and quietly slipped away. But the mother noticed and turned around as he was walking out.

"Wait!"

Erus stopped and turned around. She walked up to him and said:

"You were the one to find him."

"… Yes. I did."

Her arms were around him before he could react. She took a long, shuddering breath, her tears falling down on his shoulder and then:

"Thank you _so much_."

He couldn't find anything to say in response.

-o-

Back at Santuario he had gone straight to his room he shared with the twins. Mechanically he removed his robes and his shoes. Vates watched him carefully. The teen lay down under the covers and squeezed his eyes shut. It was just after eight. He hadn't eaten since lunch. He wouldn't be able to stomach anything anyway.

Vates slid over to him and settled near his head. Erus curled up the best he could, wrapping his arms around his legs and hiding his face underneath the covers. He wanted to lie there until school finished. He wanted to lie in this bed all until his father collected him. Hell, he wished he was back in his own room, that he was still a child and didn't have to meet people like Bartholomew.

When Abel and Cain entered right before curfew all they saw was Erus' black hair and the Basilisk. The teen was curled up and they moved silently to not wake him. But Abel dared to move closer and pull the covers down a little bit so he could see Erus' face. He watched his friend for a long moment, then moved the covers back and turned to his bed.

"Well?" Cain hissed.

"Leave him alone," Abel said. "I don't know what urgent business he had to do, but it sure as hell didn't do him any good."

He didn't mention the tear tracks on Erus' cheeks. It was enough proof it hadn't gone well, or that it had gone well but it would be painful from the start. There was no need to say he had cried. It was a long time since they had seen him cry, but they had been one of the few allowed to see it. But Abel didn't want to mention it now, tonight. He just wanted to sleep.

Cain was surprised when he had laid down Abel crept in behind him. He turned his head but Abel pushed him back and settled down.

"What's wrong?" Cain asked.

"Nothing."

"Abel, something's wrong."

"Just go to sleep," Abel replied. "I just want to get a good night's sleep."

Cain didn't have it in him to try making his brother spill it.

-o -

Erus woke up the next morning feeling much better. Today was a study day, which meant he would probably spend it in the library and going over notes he had done over the year and reading up some things in his books. He sat up.

Abel looked over at him. Cain was still asleep.

"You okay?" the twin asked.

"I'm fine," Erus said and got up. Vates wriggled so he could get underneath the warm sheets, then hissed in delight, rolling around under the covers. Abel stared at that and said:

"Your snake is weird."

"Tell me about it," the teen replied. "I'm going to occupy the bathroom for a bit."

"Why?"

"Shower."

"Oh, okay. I'll try to wake Cain then."

Erus slipped inside and started the shower before stripping quickly. He had a set of new clothes with him and placed it on the toilet lid before stepping in underneath the spray. He washed away the grime and the feelings of yesterday. He'd contact his father later in the day and ask how George and Henric were doing.

But for now he was going to finish the shower and go through all the notes in his Dark and Black Magic classes. He wanted to do well on that particular exam as it would be his finishing touch on both of those classes. Merlin, next year he would barely have anything to do. He hoped he wouldn't turn too lazy, and began cleaning his hair.

Soon after that he was out and drying himself off, then with a swift spell his hair was dry and he could dress. Having ignored robes for today, he wore black slacks, a green shirt and black shoes. He gathered his hair up in a simple ponytail and slipped out.

An hour later he was seated in the library, surrounded by his books and notes along with Stella, the Russian twins and the Bellows. Stella held a chart from Divination and her head was slightly tilted as she watched it. Dimitriv read in his defence book while Nikolaj was muttering Necromancer spells under his breath, writing them up and how to perform them.

There were a lot of other students too, working on some last minute studying. Tomorrow they would have normal classes but it was the last day of classes before they would have a full week of self-studying and the week after that the exams would begin. And then they would have a couple of days to relax and after that, they could go home.

That worked with the teen and now he started to shift through his notes from Dark Magic-classes when he had just started it. He had gone through all the material he had had on the subject twice already, but he was shifting through the old notes one final time before checking the last year's worth of notes.

He was going to do a good job on it. Might even show Invisus how much his spell had improved. He really felt like developing more as well. Ideas were crowding in his mind, painful curses and all of them thrown on people he hated.

Mmm, the power of dreaming… he loved it.

-o-

One positive note was that Harrison was too busy doing last-minute studying to harass Erus so during the final week of preparations for the exams, he had harass-free days which he enjoyed very much. Okay if the person pathetically tried to make you angry from time to time but to have it done _every single day_… it grated his nerves, it really did. Harrison better tone down, or else Erus would accidently kill him before Joseph got the chance.

The teen was pretty certain he would do well on the exams and relaxed the weekend before they would begin. Instead of going through the notes and books in a panic, he lay in bed and went through everything in each subject. Abel and Cain were envious of him. Stella had smiled dreamily and said all would be well before she more or less had floated towards her room on Friday evening. Nikolaj and Dimitriv were going to be in the library for some final research in some subject. Rick and Margaret had decided to join the two.

As Monday came, Erus felt confidence from afar and smiled a bit at breakfast. Cain poked his side harshly.

"Stop smiling!" he hissed. "You're freaking me out."

"And me," Abel added.

"Me too," Rick admitted. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Erus said and looked at them. "Exams apparently begin today at Hogwarts."

"How do you know that?" Cain asked.

"Yeah, how do you know?" Abel demanded.

As a reply, the teen tapped his head, and sent a magic wave to both Cynthia and Draco, wishing them luck. Two hums a minute later made him giddy. Finally they could connect, if just with faint magic. No more connection to them only when they were in danger.

Erus resolved to make the bond stronger this summer, so when they returned to school, sending magic to each other would be the least they could do.

-o-

Dumbledore was seething. He was positively seething of anger and rage. This had to be a joke! It just had to be! For years and years Bartholomew had worked without getting noticed. For years and years he had wiped out the evil offspring in England. For years he had tortured and destroyed people for Light's purposes.

And now they find a destroyed house and Bartholomew dead? The magic residue suggested very dark wizards. The curse that killed Bartholomew was unknown and reeked of black magic. The most evil magic on this earth. Voldemort used mostly dark magic. He didn't venture far into the black magic despite his status as a dark wizard. But it had to be someone on the dark's side, on Voldemort's side who had done this. The unknown curse couldn't be researched; no one was willing to delve into the magic to find out who created it. Not even he would do it. No, he wouldn't let his lightness be tainted by that kind of dark.

But he was still pissed that the crazy man was dead. He had done everything the Light had asked without question. He had killed everyone they wanted gone, he had tested potions and spells for them to use. They had been getting better and better at slow-working torture, so slow no one could notice, and now all that was gone. The research on spells and potions were in those labs, and they had been destroyed! Dumbledore hadn't thought of memorizing them, because he had expected them to exist a little longer than this!

He was glad no one was nearby. He was not having a great day. Luckily it was exams; he didn't need to show his face at school this day. He could skip eating in the Great Hall if he wanted, and probably would do it. He would be too angry to be able to sit in the same room where many of those dark students still lived and breathed.

-o-

The end of exams made the students of Santuario to seek out some warmth on the grounds. Erus and his friends did the same, even if he felt a bit vulnerable out there. The sun got to him a bit. He saw Stella narrow her eyes as they stepped up and when they sat down he conjured an umbrella large enough to have them both underneath. No one questioned why he was under with her, as every one of their friends knew she had a vampire father. Erus wondered if he would tell his friends he was part vampire. Most of them knew by now he had a vampire lover. He'd tell them eventually. Maybe they figured it out for themselves, he didn't really care. It was summer and he looked forward to going home. Two of his enemies were wiped out, and he was sure more would follow.

Soon there would be nothing standing up against his father, and if Erus had to kill them off all by himself, he fucking would.

Tbc…

* * *

Another chapter has ended!

Chapter 54: Summer before seventh year. Fabella decides a full house cleaning is well over-due, the blood siblings learn more of their bond, Noir teaches his lover to dance and Voldemort… well, he does raids and pisses Dumbledore off. No better way to spend a day than to spoil a man's evening!

Look forward to it!

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	58. Ch 54: Last summer of Childhood

**A Different Life**

**Summary**: They all thought Lily was Light. She wasn't. She was in love with the Dark Lord, and gave birth to his son. Now Erus Riddle is growing up, showing just how evil the son of Lord Voldemort can be. Of course, the Light doesn't know that fact. Slash.

**Spoilers**: Not so many. You need to know about Chamber of Secrets and Horcruxes. It's good if you've read all seven books though, just in case.

**Pairing/s**: NoirErus, SiriusSeverus

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. They belong rightfully to Mrs Rowling; I just borrow them for the time being. Although some of the characters are mine, those you don't recognize from the books of course.

**Other notes**: Hermione is not Hermione. She is Cynthia, a girl who loves reading and hates Dumbledore. Harry's real, and full name is Erus Sicarius Salazar Riddle.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Parseltongue" _

_Visions _

-o-

Sorry for the late update! Enjoy this chapter!

_Warnings:__ Tiny bit of kissing between Erus and Noir._

-o-

**Chapter Fifty-Four: Last summer of Childhood**

Voldemort looked at Erus. Erus stared back.

"What?" the teen finally said.

"You're like… almost as tall as me."

"I'm a growing boy, dad."

"But I don't want to…"

"Dad, stop whining and hug me already."

The Dark Lord did just that; Sirius had already gone off into the manor in search for Severus (and some snogging if Severus was willing) and they were alone in the hall. Erus was still a bit shocked about it as well, the fact he was just about as tall as his own father. For so long he had looked up at the man, for so long Voldemort had seemed enormous, and now he looked just like any other man. It wasn't fair Erus decided. It was as if the teen had lost some perspective of his father and he didn't like that.

At least the hugs felt normal. Maybe, if he was lucky, he would always feel small when Voldemort wrapped his arms around him. Most part of Erus wanted to grow up, but there was a stubborn small piece that outright refused to become mature and adult-like. He guessed everyone had that stubborn little piece somewhere inside of them. Maybe even his father.

"I missed you, dad," Erus found himself saying.

"I missed you too," the Dark Lord replied and stepped back. He held his hands on Erus' shoulders. "Your shoulders are too thin."

"I'm fine, dad."

"You grew taller but not much heavier."

"I'm sure Fabella will amend that," Erus said with a grin. "Where is she anyway?"

"Preparing the feast. Disturb her, and she promised murder."

"Sounds like her, alright…"

-o-

It was kind of funny that Noir still picked him up like he was a child sometimes, but Erus didn't voice that out loud. It might give the vampires some bad ideas. Instead he wrapped his legs around Noir's hips and said:

"I take it you missed me?"

"I miss you every minute you weren't with me," the vampire said and Erus was glad they were in his room. He felt the strong arms tighten slightly and then Noir was kissing him.

They fell back on the bed, Noir crawling on top of him and Erus wrapping his legs tightly around the waist. The teen hummed as Noir kissed his neck and relaxed.

"Your dad won't come in?"

"You think he will?" Erus said and leered at him. "I wouldn't mind."

Noir rolled them over and said:

"Better not risk it. He wouldn't be able to kill me but he could get a decent try."

Erus arched his hips up and the vampire moaned.

"Don't tempt me," he groaned.

"Oh, I will _temp_ you…"

Voldemort was the smart man to not disturb them until they came down for dinner.

-o-

"Dad, you've acting ridiculous. I'm sixteen, you don't need to tuck me in."

Voldemort rolled his eyes as he closed the door to his son's room. It had changed little over the years. The bookshelves were still crammed with books, and the teen had gotten rid of a lot of them as he grew too old to appreciate them.

The walls had been painted black though, and so the room was quite dark even when it was light outside. Erus liked it. Voldemort suspected it might have something to do with vampire heritage but hadn't commented when Erus had come with the suggestion the previous summer.

Now he sat down and Erus put down the book he had been reading. It was a magical horror novel.

"Why are you reading that?" Voldemort asked.

"Because it's funny," Erus replied with a smile. He glanced over at the clock. "Dad, it's almost two in the morning. What are you doing up?"

"I'm off to bed after this," the man protested. "Just wanted to say goodnight, you and Noir stayed here pretty much after dinner."

Not that he wouldn't give them some time to _cuddle_. It made Erus blush every time Voldemort said that word. Judging by the wary look his son sent him the Dark Lord suspected he was grinning in some worrying way.

"Anyway, I should go." He leaned forward and was instantly pleased when Erus wrapped his arms around the man's neck. Almost a grown man, the teen still seemed to have a soft spot for his father.

"I love you, dad," Erus said quietly.

"I love you too."

-o-

He hadn't had many days to settle in until he saw Fabella stand in the doorway to the living room, looking around at the place. Erus kicked his father in the knee, making him hiss and the teen jerked his chin towards the house elf. Voldemort turned around to watch her and said:

"Is there something wrong, Fabella?"

"Fabella has noticed it's very dusty in master's house," she said. "The house elves haven't done their works."

"It's a rather large place to clean," the Dark Lord said gently.

"It needs to be cleaned!"

Erus paled.

"Oh, no," he whispered. "You're not thinking…?"

Voldemort gulped.

"It's just that exactly."

Fabella had already started yelling about dust cleaners and mops and the two decided the best way to proceed was to retreat. With that they abandoned the living room and Voldemort ducked just in time to avoid a bucket filled with water.

"Masters shall be served some teas and biscuits in the sunroom," Fabella called out after them. They were running so the house-elf shouted again, "Fabella will send someone with teas and biscuits!"

"I hate when she goes into that kind of mood," Erus said with a shudder. "She won't stop until everything is shining!"

'That kind of mood' was also known as full-blown cleaning mood. Fabella had a bad case of it every few years and cleaned the whole manor despite their protests. Not even Voldemort could stop her from doing it. He had tried once. He had gotten a broom in the face as a reward, and hadn't come out from his room for two days. Lucius had had a good laugh of it. Erus, eight at the time, hadn't done anything but roll his eyes and threatened to move in with Severus unless his father showed himself. That actually had Voldemort almost hating Severus who was clueless about the whole event and didn't understand why the Dark Lord seemed obsessed with keeping his son close by for the next four months or so.

They were both older, and both wiser. Voldemort didn't stop Fabella, Erus didn't threaten his father. It all worked out very well, as long as they kept out of the way. Otherwise a mop might attack them out of mistake.

Safe and secure in the sunroom, they both slumped down on the couch.

"That was close," Voldemort breathed.

"Sometimes I'm wondering if she is aiming the things at us. I mean, they were like projectiles!"

"She's not out to kill her masters," the Dark Lord said, exasperated. "That'll leave her without work for Merlin's sake."

"Then why does she aim things at us?"

"She kind of forgets we're still inside the manor," Voldemort said with a shrug. Erus raised an eyebrow, but realized it was more or less the truth.

"Geez, dad, stop giving her drugs," he said.

"I'm not giving her drugs!"

"Why else is she the way she is?" he demanded to know.

"I don't know! She's always been that way! Maybe she hit her head when she was newborn!"

Trays zoomed into the room and dumped themselves on the table in front of them. Erus' eyes lit up at the sight of his favourite biscuits, and before Voldemort could stop him the teen had claimed that plate for himself. Great. If he ate all of them, the damn brat was going to go into a hyperactive state and he could be bloody impossible to control.

"Not all of them," Voldemort said, and _no_, he was _not _pleading.

"Watch me," Erus replied, and had already eaten three of them.

Dear, it was going to be a long afternoon.

-o-

At least she let them clear out their own rooms. Erus looked around his room, not quite sure where to begin. It had been a day already and the manor wasn't even half-clean. Or well, as clean as Fabella wanted it. So he had time to clear out old things before she came in dusting and sweeping and generally scaring the shit out of him by swinging a mop over her head and grinning in a way no house-elf should grin.

He walked over to one of the bookshelves to start with the books. All of the bookshelves were crammed with books, and some he hadn't opened for years. Old schoolbooks went into a box to be stuffed away but not thrown; they were in good condition and according to Voldemort, had changed little from his own course books. If Erus ever had children, he could let them read those books.

Then came the novels. He pulled out the oldest ones and read the introduction. Based on that and how much he was interested, he sorted them into two piles. To his left, keeping them. To his right, giving them away. His name was never written inside one of the books. Paranoia perhaps but it was good. Meant he didn't have to waste time to scrub them away. He checked anyway, just in case someone else had written his name. Sometimes things just slipped people's minds.

He came across a child's book at the bottom of the second shelf. He looked at the black, plain cover and then the title: _The Deathly Hallows_. He didn't know the author. In fact, no one seemed to know how Voldemort got his hands on it, and it wasn't a very good fairytale to tell their child but the Dark Lord's son had never been normal. He had actually enjoyed that one. Even if it had been so many years since he heard it for the first time, Erus still remembered it.

_Voldemort wasn't the singing-lullaby type. He didn't do singing. He knew Lily had done it when Erus was Harry but he wouldn't do any singing. He had gone for stories. But as he hadn't possessed any fairytales __books (honestly, he was the Dark Lord for Merlin's sake), he had either made them up or read from one of his favourite books. Either way, Erus fell asleep pretty quick and the man could get to bed early._

_But one night he sat Erus into his lap and in his hand was a book the boy hadn't seen before. He couldn't read, not yet, but he saw the words were different from the other books Voldemort had read from so far. It looked different too, all black with white typing. He reached out and took it from his father who settled himself into the bed. He would put Erus back in his own bed once the boy was asleep._

"_The Deathly Hallows," the man whispered to the boy and Erus looked up at him. The man opened the first page. "The Elder Wand, the Resurrection Stone and the Cloak of Invisibility. Each one powerful on its own, and together they are the Deathly Hallows. Those who own all three of them at once will become the Master of Death."_

No wonder his father had been interested. For all his power, Voldemort still feared death. He would do almost anything to overcome it. He could overcome it though. He had the Philosopher's Stone. Erus hadn't seen it in a while. He should ask his father where it was. He smiled and put the book in the pile for keeping.

In the end the books he didn't need anymore was put into two rather large boxes. One more box was to put into storage, having mainly his old schoolbooks and the rest he set back after magically dusting the shelves off. He knew Fabella would do it again but didn't mind having them extra clean. Putting the boxes by the door he turned his attention to the various things he had received during his life-time. Despite his protests, it had been a lot.

The Slytherin dagger lay on the nightstand and he picked it up, running a finger along the blade lovingly. He wouldn't let go of it even if they threatened to kill him. He wouldn't give up on any of his jewellery either, even if they were becoming quite a lot of them. He still wore the ring Severus had given him, and the amulet from his father. But the necklace he had gotten a habit of putting it in his pocket as it was easier to reach the mirror that way. He often had it up when he was doing homework or reading though. Just to have it close was nice.

But now he was going to go through the other things he had gotten. It had gotten a bit messy over the years, and he was sure there was one or two trinket he didn't need.

Like an old jar. He picked it up from one shelf that was filled with various gifts and studied it. He had actually nicked this one from Severus.

_It wasn't often Erus got to stay over at Severus' house. It was in a Muggle neighbourhood and looking a bit shaggy on the outside. It looked just fine inside though, and Voldemort liked the homey feeling Severus had managed to create in the place._

_But Voldemort had to go away and he couldn't bring his son with him, and he didn't want to leave the boy alone in the manor. So Severus had taken him for a couple of days. Erus had been five, and hadn't minded at all where he was. He liked his godfather. When Severus stayed overnight at their manor he'd let Erus curl up against his chest while he read a book in the living room._

_The days had gone quickly, too quickly for the boy's taste. He hadn't had the change to explore the whole house. At the last day Severus had been working on some potions while Erus watched. There had been an empty jar next to him on the table._

_When Severus picked him up twenty minutes later after hearing Voldemort enter the house, the jar wasn't there anymore._

Erus smiled at that. Severus probably knew he had nicked it but hadn't said anything. It could come to use in Voldemort's lab now.

-o-

When Voldemort entered his son's room in the evening he had to take a moment to look around. He wasn't often in Erus' room as the teen got older but there was a huge difference. The shelves weren't as crammed and the books were moved into an alphabetic order.

The amount of gifts hadn't really shrunk but had been placed with better care. Erus was lounging on the newly made bed, on his stomach while reading a book.

"What are you reading?" the man asked.

"The Deathly Hallows," Erus said. "It's more of an information book you know, instead of a fairytale."

"It's a detailed fairytale," Voldemort said with a shrug. "Where did you find it?"

"Second shelf at the bottom. I didn't remember I still had it."

"It's an old story," the man said as he sat down next to Erus.

"I know, but you liked reading it for me."

"Well, it was the only thing that kept your attention to me for more than five minutes." Plus he had been kind of obsessed with them for a while.

"Are you saying I didn't want to listen?" Erus asked and turned his head to look at Voldemort.

"You didn't want to go to bed," the man corrected. "You'd try everything to get down and away from me, all until I picked the book up. Then I'd have your undivided attention."

"I bet that made you feel good."

"That I held the attention of a three-year old?" Voldemort scoffed. "Don't make me laugh."

"Attention-seeker," Erus sang. "You always do raids on holidays just to aggravate everyone."

"It's fun!"

"And attention-seeking."

Voldemort poked at his son's side until he wriggled away and they both could lie down on their stomachs. The man took the book and flipped through the pages. It was well-read.

"Do you still believe in it?" Erus asked. "I mean, that the Deathly Hallows exists?"

"I don't know anymore. They feel like a fairytale to me now."

Erus hummed. "Yeah, maybe they just are that. But they're an interesting fairytale."

"Indeed."

-o-

Four days until all was finished. Everything above ground that is. A few house-elves were attacking the dungeons while the rest of the manor felt almost a bit too clean. Voldemort ran a finger over the volumes in the library.

"They're all dusted," he remarked and Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"What did you expect?" the blonde asked. He was sitting in an armchair facing the Dark Lord. "That Fabella would miss a spot?"

"No, it's just… well, they are very clean."

"Well, it might help if you dust them off from time to time. Then you don't need to stand and stare in wonder each time your house-elf gets a fit."

Voldemort rolled his eyes and moved to sit down on the couch next to the armchair. Lucius put one leg over the other now, leaning one elbow on the arm of the chair and putting his head in the palm of his hand.

"Where's Erus?" the man asked.

"In his room I guess," the Dark Lord replied. "Noir's coming by later, so I don't think we'll see him until dinner."

"Yes, I suppose."

"Where is Draco today?"

"With his lovely aunt Bellatrix and Cissy," Lucius said. "They're picking out robes again."

"Why?"

"He's outgrown some of his formal robes."

"Aiming to get as tall as his father?" Voldemort said with a smile.

"Speak for yourself. Erus is just about as tall as you."

"Please, I don't need to be reminded…"

They had all changed. Erus, Draco, Cynthia. It didn't feel like long ago that he could carry Erus on his hip, it hadn't passed much time since he looked at a child. Yet it had. Erus was going to do his last year in school. He was going to turn seventeen this summer. This summer… his son would become an adult.

He sighed.

"What's wrong?" Lucius asked.

"Our children are growing too quickly…"

"Hail to that," the blonde muttered. "At least Draco hasn't started bringing girls back home…"

"I'm already used to that. Or well, I'm used with my son having a lover."

Even with Noir as a lover Erus hadn't lost the image of being Voldemort's child in the man's eyes. Sometimes he saw Erus as the adult he was, and other times he, embarrassedly admitted, just wanted to hug his son close. It was complicating having a kid.

"Doesn't Erus need new robes soon?" Lucius asked.

"He insists that he doesn't," Voldemort said. "But he's put away a lot of clothes that doesn't fit anymore, so I'll drag him with me next week."

"Drag him literally?"

"If I have to."

-o-

Draco sighed and undid the top two buttons in his shirt before refocusing on his Charms work.

"Why are we doing homework first thing?" he asked.

"Because then we don't have to worry about it for the rest of the day," Cynthia replied, sitting cross-legged on the ground, the skirt covering her knees.

She wasn't much for wearing pants. She liked skirts and blouses, a little traditional but Cygnirius and Anastasia didn't mind. For now she had a black skirt and a deep red blouse, her chest-long hair in light curls and her fingers had a bit of ink on them. She had just set aside the work for Ancient Runes.

Erus didn't bother replying as Cynthia had already done it. He was working on an essay in Divination. He had chosen before the summer to write about the third eye, one of the few gifts he had inherited from his mother's family and which he had experienced fairly seldom. It was still more than enough for him. The visions were too real. They frightened him, even now. But he knew how they felt, and he could write a good deal about it.

He waved his hand irritably and the windows in his room sprung open. It was too hot for him, even if he was cooler due to his vampire blood. Draco sent him a grateful look. Wind streamed inside, making the curtains lift a bit, creating a sort of dance. Erus drummed his naked feet a few times on the floor. The black slacks he wore was slightly too long but he hadn't bothered adjusting them magically in the morning. He wore a green shirt, the three top buttons undone.

Draco swept a piece of his hair out of the way but it fell right back over his right eye. His hair was still short; however, he had stopped with the habit of slicking it back and had now slightly longer at the front that he had styled to lie nearly over his right eye. Now though, he wanted it away. Finally he dragged his fingers through the hair and with a tiny bit of help by magic he made it stuck.

"Shouldn't you change hairstyle if it's irritating you that much?" Erus asked.

"I happen to like it."

"Well, you didn't like it a moment ago."

"I like it most of the time," the blonde replied. "Merlin, why is it so hot in here?"

"It's summer," Erus said dryly.

"Thank you, I know that, Mr-I-don't-get-warm."

"Ouch," the teen said with a grin. "Someone needs to calm down."

"I don't want to do homework right now," Draco said and kicked off his shoes. His dark grey slacks were new but he didn't look particular comfortable in them. Maybe he could borrow a pair from Erus. They were roughly the same size, and if not, Voldemort could resize them for the blonde teen. Finally Draco sighed and slipped the shirt off.

"Wow, no striptease in my room," Erus said.

"Shut up," Draco snarled and put the shirt down next to him. There was a slight sheen of sweat on his throat.

"Is something wrong?" Cynthia asked.

"I need to cool down," Draco replied.

"It's not that hot in the room," Erus said and scooted closer. He put a hand on Draco's forehead and blinked. "Whoa. Do you have some kind of fever or what?"

"How should I know?" the blonde replied irritably.

Cynthia moved in and placed her own hand on Draco's forehead as Erus moved his own away. She frowned and palmed his face.

"You feel feverish," she murmured. "Did you feel like this yesterday?"

"No," the blonde said. "Since this morning."

"Did you sleep with the window open?"

"Yeah?"

"You could've gotten a fever from that alone," the girl said.

"Should I get some Fever reducer?" Erus asked.

She nodded her consent and despite Draco's protests they started to move. The girl began packing away their homework while Erus walked to his father's rooms, knowing the man had potions on one of the shelves. He was back less than a minute later with a bottle and went to the bathroom to get some water.

"I hate the taste," Draco said with a grimace as Erus presented a spoonful of the potion.

"And if you don't swallow it willingly I'll stuff in your throat and have you gag on it. Which will it be?" Erus asked.

The blonde took the spoon and shuddered as he swallowed. "There, happy now? Tormenter…"

"Well, I'm supposed to be my father's son," Erus said with a shrug.

Draco glared at him. Erus put a hand to the blonde's forehead again and shut his eyes. Sinking deeper he connected to Draco and noted with some relief the fever was already letting up. Another hand joined his, and Cynthia's magic came closer. They sat still for a few minutes, Draco sighing softly between them as his body cooled down.

As they slowly opened their eyes their schoolwork, previously stacked neatly into separate piles, was now floating in the air. They observed the floating objects for a few moments, their magic humming contently together.

"I think we can put them down now," Draco said eventually.

The homework landed back on the floor and Erus and Cynthia sat back. Draco put on his shirt again and said:

"Do we still have to do them?"

"Stop whining like a child," Cynthia said. "No, we don't. I think we've made enough progress today."

"Good. Can we take a nap?"

"What are you, five?" Erus asked even as he stood up and reached out his hands for his friends. They both took them and he heaved them up on their feet.

"No, I just recovered from a fever in less than five minutes and therefore, I'm tired. I want to sleep."

"Has anyone told you that sometimes you have a painfully simple mind?" the raven-haired teen asked even as he pushed Draco down on the bed.

"You have, on several occasions. Does it look like I care?"

"Well, if I say it often enough…"

"Boys."

Cynthia only needed to look at them warningly and they shut up before lying down on the bed all three of them. The girl sighed softly and let her shoes fall down on the floor, Erus doing the same while Draco was in the middle, already relaxing.

That was the sight that greeted Lucius at lunchtime when he was coming to fetch them. He looked at the slightly messy homework on the floor, three pairs of shoes lying around and the three teens, almost adults, sleeping soundly on the bed. He closed the door behind him as he went back downstairs. It wasn't like they hadn't missed lunch before because of a nap. One more time wouldn't kill them.

-o-

Dumbledore watched the Death Eater fall down, a smile on his elderly face but it moved into a frown as another Death Eater came forth and caught his fallen friend. Two more came and shot off their own spell, _Crucio and Incendio won't get me that easily children_, and he moved out of the way. The Death Eater holding the unconscious one had vanished.

A building exploded behind him and the headmaster whirled around as the Death Eaters vanished. Fire shot up into the blue sky. It was a beautiful day. Yet the air was filled with screams of terror and pain. It smelt of burning flesh and rotten death. Quite hideous actually.

Voldemort appeared. Dumbledore could always see when the man was there. His great hood hiding his face, the black robe that seemed darker than the night, seemed endless, and then there was the spells. Effortless, shot from the palms of his hands, no words, only a smile, sometimes cruel and twisted, sometimes gentle, the man was too confident of himself. Today was no difference.

He spotted the older male and his smile turned feral, teasing.

"Isn't it a beautiful day, Albus?" he called as he walked closer, slowly, oh so slowly, so calmly, as if he was floating, gliding across the ground. Dumbledore clenched his jaw and shot a spell, _just disarming, can't do anything too evil here with people watching_, and Voldemort laughed as he moved out of the way.

"Such a wonderful day!" the Dark Lord continued. He was having a good day. He had spent almost an hour eating breakfast with his son, just the two of them, Nagini and Vates curled up and asleep in front of the hearth in the living room, everything had been so calm and relaxing and the mood was still affecting him a bit. He wasn't on the brink of giddy though, and thank Merlin for that. Voldemort himself wouldn't want to meet him in a giddy mood.

A _Morsmorde_ shot up in the air and Voldemort tilted his head.

"Time to go I guess," he sighed and put up a shield to stop the _Petrificus Totalus_. He wasn't in the mood to be in a full-body bind and something told him he might be in a bit of trouble if it did happen. "Take care, Albus!"

Dumbledore's raging scream made him laugh even as he spun around and vanished.

-o-

Erus let himself be dragged by Noir although a bit puzzled about what the vampire was planning. He had been alone in the manor, beside the house-elves and Vates, up until Noir's arrival and he was surprised he wasn't dragged up into his bedroom. Instead the vampire brought him to the ballroom, and Erus raised an eyebrow.

"Today," Noir said and swirled around, meeting his eyes, "I'm going to teach you to dance."

To say the teen was shocked was an understatement.

"I beg you pardon?" he managed finally. It sounded embarrassingly enough like a squeak in the end, and he coughed even as the vampire grinned.

"I'm going to teach you dance," Noir repeated. "Which requires music." A snap of his fingers and a gramophone was ready to be played on a nearby table that stood against the wall.

"I can't dance."

"That's why I'm going to teach you."

"Noir…"

"No complaints. Now come here."

Erus headed over to him reluctantly and Noir pulled him close. Alright, if it required him to be pressed against the vampire then maybe it wouldn't be too bad. One of the older one's arms snuck around his middle, practically held him up, and Erus placed his own hand on the man's shoulder while the other was placed in Noir's outstretched hand.

"You will be taught the girl version I'm afraid, as it's not very good if we both learn the guy position."

"Aren't you going to show me the steps?" Erus asked.

"But that would mean I had to let go of you again so it's out of the question. I will guide you to learn the steps this way, and besides, who _cares_ about steps anyway? Just as long as we can dance and have fun."

Erus wasn't sure he was going to like it, but Noir was taking him for the ride anyway.

-o-

Voldemort was not quite sure what to make of the music as he entered the manor. It wasn't bad music by any means, it was just… unexpected. As far as he knew, no one was in the manor except for his son. Unless Noir had come for a visit.

The music led him towards the ballroom and he frowned as he pushed the door open, peeking inside. The sight did surprise him a bit.

Fluid was one word for it. Natural another. Noir and Erus swung around, black against white, his son seemed confident in the dance the way he had never looked before, he let Noir lead and looked perfectly content with it. Noir wasn't dancing anything in particular, not a special style so to speak but some of the steps Voldemort recognized. Mostly the two just seemed to _dance_. To be frank, it was quite beautiful.

The music drew to an end and Erus discovered his father watching.

"Dad! When did you come back?"

"Just now," Voldemort said as he walked inside. "I see you two put the ballroom to use. Good job on that. Maybe I should have a party in this room or something."

"Just as long as it doesn't involve any evil chanting and dark magic creeping down the halls," Erus muttered.

"I haven't done that in ages," the Dark Lord replied, sounding much like a whining child.

The teen kicked him in the shin. "Remember last year?" he asked icily.

"That wasn't the same thing!"

"Sure as hell sounded like it. I had to Floo over to Draco to get some sleep!"

"Well, then you weren't bothered by it!"

Noir watched the two shout at each other, head cocked with an amused smile. No matter how old those two would get, an argument would reduce them to children again.

-o-

Carmielle greeted Erus with a warm smile and said:

"No problems on your journey here?"

"None."

"Are you alone?"

"No," the teen replied and nodded his head towards the small forest next to them. "My godfather Severus Apparated me here since my dad's too paranoid to let me go somewhere alone. He's checking out the herbs."

"He likes them?" she asked as they began to walk towards the house she had set up for herself and what was left of her tribe.

Erus wondered from time to time if there were more of them, buried in the ground just like Carmielle and her friends had been and if there was a way to find them. It had been pure chance that he discovered them in Tibet during his one visit to Viktor and Willy when they lived there. He hadn't had such a good control of his powers then. He had acted on instinct. He didn't mind he had done it. The teen didn't get many chances to talk to Carmielle and her tribe face to face, but they were nice enough.

They didn't make much noise of their revival, as mostly what they wanted was just to live in peace, and so they did, near a forest and the area under wards done by Bill to make sure Muggles kept themselves away.

Erus had been planning making the trip after he turned seventeen, which was only a week away but found himself having little time to do it. He wasn't sure how it ended up with him being so busy but he had inherited his father's paranoid gene and had to visit those friends who couldn't come to England on his birthday. He didn't try to stop that gene anymore; he had gotten used to being called a mother-hen.

So he had to make the best of it for now, and hope he would find Severus before the man got lost in the herb-searching quest.

-o-

On the day of his seventeenth birthday Erus was woken up by two, all too energetic blood-siblings jumping up in his bed as if they were seven, not seventeen. He sat up with a start and stared at them. Cynthia was around his neck a moment later.

"Finally, our little one has grown up!" she said happily.

"Hey, don't take after Draco!"

"She's been saying that for years and still you're only blaming me?" the blonde shouted.

"Of course!" He tried to wriggle away, back underneath the comfy warm blankets but they wouldn't let him. "I want to sleep more!"

"It's nine in the morning, time to get up!" the girl said instead and all three toppled over, falling down on the floor in a heap of limbs and blankets. Draco groaned, having both of them on top of him and pushed them off.

Erus rolled over easily enough and curled up underneath the blankets. Cynthia poked at him relentlessly and finally he kicked them out so he could get dressed. He grumbled the whole day through dressing about blood siblings who didn't know their own good, entering a vampire's room and waking him against his will, he might have made some half-threats into the empty room to kill them and then revive them to use in a personal army of undeads. If he got a nice breakfast, he might reconsider it though.

Voldemort greeted him in the corridor and Erus whined out:

"I wanted to _sleep_."

"Then you should've gone to bed earlier yesterday."

"You're no help."

The Dark Lord smiled and Erus grumbling accepted the hug his father gave him. The teen soon melted into the embrace even as his stomach gurgled.

"Come on, breakfast's waiting," Voldemort said.

"Mmm…"

"Are you falling asleep on me?"

Erus hummed and then pushed away. He had ignored robes, as he often did in the summer, and his shirt's sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. Voldemort rose an eyebrow seeing the messy hair and had it brushed with a sharp snap of his fingers. Erus winced and said:

"Don't pull my hair."

"Well, brush it before meeting me then."

"Bossy…"

"You need breakfast," the man diagnosed and pulled him down the stairs so he could be properly ambushed by well-wishers.

-o-

Erus' head was spinning. Might be because Amber ran around him in circles under the bright sun so that his vampire senses overloaded and decided to collapse on him. Abel and Cain had fun watching him stagger around all until he sent a glare their way. The Weasleys all managed to come, and Fred and George were quick on the task of cooling him down. Noir had just grinned when Erus begged for help and for that the vampire leader had received a kick in the shin.

For now he was relaxing on a blanket, spread out with two cooling charms on him. Stella was eating an apple sitting next to him while the others ran around. The ones who couldn't make it were Belladonna and the Russian twins. They had sent letters instead and Erus planned on visiting them before school began. Dimitriv and Nikolaj would probably only feed on the paranoid rumour but it was a lost cause already so why stop doing it?

He had received the presents earlier and had opened them all while the others chatted amongst each other in the living room. Most of them had combined gifts and bought practical things for him as Erus liked that more. He wouldn't say no to books though, and greatly appreciated the melody box the Russian twins had sent. Maybe that would be some kind of tradition. He wouldn't mind it.

From his father he had received a set of dress robes combined with gloves and boots, and a glass sphere with a sort of fog within. Voldemort said he couldn't see what the fog was until later. Erus suspected it was memories. What kind of memories though, the teen wasn't sure of.

Noir's had been kind of a secret too, so only Erus and Voldemort had been allowed to see it. It hadn't been intended for Voldemort to see just yet but Noir had to give in when Erus simply dragged his father with him. It had been a ring. But not just any kind of ring.

"_This is…?" Erus took the ring from Noir's hand and stared at it. Voldemort stepped closer and Noir looked to the side, looking a bit embarrassed._

"_It's to formally invite you to my family." Both Riddles snapped their heads up to stare at Noir instead. He coughed into his hand, trying to formulate the words right. "It means you will have equal power over the vampires as I and Blanc have. They already know you're my lover, but also knew you weren't part of my family. They still respected you. I want you to become a part of the family now, Erus. Of course you'll still have your fath-"_

_He didn't get much further until he was tackled by Erus. Before he had a chance to say something, yelp or perhaps shout Erus kissed him, hard. The teen's hands trembled as they palmed Noir's face and Erus knew how significant it was. For him to be introduced as Noir's family would make him equal to the vampire leader. Equal to their king and ruler. It was almost too much to take but Noir wanted it._

_He sat back and grinned down at the vampire whose chest he was sitting on. Voldemort sighed; that grin spelled trouble._

"_Erus…?" Noir asked, looking a bit terrified at the smile._

"_Does it mean I can bully you now at meetings without getting into trouble?" Erus asked. "Or perhaps just be rude? You're too uptight at them; I can be the comic-relief!"_

"_Why does it feel like I'm not going to like this?" the vampire bemoaned._

_But Erus knew he would never take the offer back. The ring was secure on Erus' finger. It would stay there for the rest of his life._

He looked at it now. It was beautiful, and he loved it. And he loved Noir, even if the vampire was a pain in the ass sometimes.

"Does this mean you rule over dad now?"

He looked over at Stella. She was smiling a bit and he laughed.

"Like he'd let a brat like me rule over him!" he replied. He knew Berum wouldn't mind it but aside Noir and Erus Berum was a strong-willed vampire. He wouldn't submit to just anyone.

"Well, my mum is a brat if we're counting the difference in age, and he lets her rule over him."

"That's an entirely different concept. Have you never heard of the Lethal-Wife Syndrome?"

She laughed. "No, what's that?"

"The wife is so terrifying the husband doesn't dare to anything but worship the ground she walks on."

"Was your mother like that?"

Erus' smile dimmed a bit. But he answered, "Yeah, a bit. Dad's big and evil and all, but he said he'd rather encounter Dementors and the Light combined than facing my mother when she was in a rage."

"Your mother must have been strong."

But she wasn't. If she truly had been strong, she wouldn't be dead. If she truly had been strong, she would never had left. Erus hadn't asked why Lily left Voldemort. If what was said was true, then Lily didn't mind the actions of the Dark Lord. So why had she left? Sometimes he just hated her for that. She had hurt Voldemort by leaving. She had let him live with knowing he had a son but wasn't anywhere near to see him. It had taken him over a year to track them down.

A year was a long time for someone who wished to see their child every day. But Voldemort had found them, and had taken Erus back. For that the teen was grateful for. What had happened if he had grown up with the Light? Would he have suffocated? Slowly withering away? Or would he have been like Ron Weasley, believing every Slytherin was evil and Dumbledore resembled God? It was scary to even think about it.

Stella noticed he hadn't answered. Erus was staring into the sky, eyes darker than usual. There was a bit of red near the pupils. She left him to his thoughts for a few minutes but when they didn't clear up she took the closest water goblet and dumped it over his face. Erus came back spluttering and rolling away even as she stood up.

"What did you do that for?" he screamed.

"I just wanted to see your reaction," she answered dreamily.

"You better run if you value your life!"

The Weasley twins soon entered the chase, engaging more of the guests. Mostly the teens but Sirius jumped up at the chance of running some energy away and Cynthia laughed as Curiosus joined. Amber had been the first to join the Weasley twins, as she always liked a good chase, but Vates had looked at them, sighed and curled back onto Lucius' shoulders. Why he had chosen the blonde was a mystery but he hadn't bothered explaining it to anyone.

Erus was laughing as he ran. He was seventeen, free from the term child but it didn't mean he had to be free from the child itself.

Tbc…

* * *

Sorry for the delay and I knew I was going to write the whole summer but my brain did a sort of snapping thing and said, 'Nope, you will end it _here_' and so I did.

So, next chapter: The start of the seventh and final year! Erus still runs school in combination with some Light-surveillance. They are growing quiet, and desperate so the dark needs to be careful. Up until Halloween, hopefully.

Look forward to it!

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	59. Ch 55: Beginning of the Last Year

**A Different Life**

**Summary**: They all thought Lily was Light. She wasn't. She was in love with the Dark Lord, and gave birth to his son. Now Erus Riddle is growing up, showing just how evil the son of Lord Voldemort can be. Of course, the Light doesn't know that fact. Slash.

**Spoilers**: Not so many. You need to know about Chamber of Secrets and Horcruxes. It's good if you've read all seven books though, just in case.

**Pairing/s**: NoirErus, SiriusSeverus

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. They belong rightfully to Mrs Rowling; I just borrow them for the time being. Although some of the characters are mine, those you don't recognize from the books of course.

**Other notes**: Hermione is not Hermione. She is Cynthia, a girl who loves reading and hates Dumbledore. Harry's real and full name is Erus Sicarius Salazar Riddle.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Parseltongue" _

_Visions _

-o-

New chapter, new chapter!

_Warnings:__ Bit of NoirErus, mostly fluff -grins-_

-o-

**Chapter Fifty-Five: Beginning of the Last Year**

Erus looked around the hall. Students greeted each other, chatted, and discussed their summers as the teachers slowly assembled by the head table. Erus himself was sitting with his friends not far from there and he had no trouble waving to Lamia and Invisus. They had become two of his favourite teachers'. This year he wouldn't have either of them but was quite sure he was welcome to their office anyway. He hadn't been Lamia's student for years but still was welcome anytime he wanted.

Actually, when he thought about it, he wouldn't have many classes at all. From what he had gathered he would only have four. And wasn't that sweet?

"I can read the smugness in your face," Cain said. "You're being smug. You're totally being smug about you lazing off this year!"

"I didn't lazy off the other six," Erus said with a sweet smile that totally didn't trick anyone of them. "Gotta have a reward sometimes."

"You're impossible!" the twins moaned.

-o-

Erus wondered what he was going to do when he had a free period, because he had lots of them. Conduct research? Finish homework so he didn't have to do it in the evenings? Harass his father? Harass Sirius? Sneak up on his friends? There were a lot of suggestions and he better hurry up and start doing something because Monday started fresh with Herbology and was now being followed by lunch and then free period until after two in the afternoon when he would have Divination.

Hmm… harassing Noir. He had missed that one. Maybe a bit of everything? Or wait, not everything, he didn't get any homework in Herbology and his friends would be on classes. Damn.

"You look troubled," Abel said as they sat down.

"I'm trying to figure out what to do," Erus said.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't have a class until after two."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously," Erus said. "Anything I can do?"

"Go to the library and read a book," Cain said. "And then I mean not for study purposes. Just for fun."

"Might do that," the teen said. "But I read books all the time."

"What do you do at home then?" Abel asked.

Erus was quiet for a moment. Then he glanced over at the teen. "You really don't want to know."

He didn't think he'd get to torture someone anyway.

-o-

Erus was astonished that Harrison managed to keep himself out of the teen's way for at least two weeks. But all good things had to come to an end, and one fine Tuesday he was stopped as he was going towards the library. He had just had Astronomy and while the others had Transfiguration before lunch he was going to study some Necromancy.

He turned and looked at Harrison.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"This year I'm going to find out what an ass you are."

Great opening line. Almost friendly. Erus rolled his eyes.

"Sure, good luck," he said. "And what are you going to do once you find out?"

"I'm going to get you expelled! Everything was fine until you showed up!"

"Yeah, blame me for your stupidity. Now be a good boy and scurry off to class. I don't have the energy to restrain myself."

"Really? Show me what you got!" Harrison screamed.

"Sure… if you want to die today." Erus smiled and tilted his head to the side. Noir always found that creepy, and it seemed Harrison did as well. He took a few steps back and seemed to struggle to say something.

"You'll regret saying that!" he finally stammered. "You're threatening me!"

"But I'm not going to do anything if you walk away," Erus said and showed his empty hands, palms up. "I'm going to the library. You better hurry so you aren't late."

With that he walked away. He knew it wasn't the end, Harrison didn't seem to get the particular word 'stop' but at least it would give him some piece of quiet for the next week or so. However long it took for the teen to regain his nerves. At least the rest of his gang seemed to have given up teasing them, realizing Erus and the rest wouldn't put up with it. Erus wondered if Harrison had realized his gang wasn't backing him up, or if he really had been born with the logical part of his brain missing.

-o-

Voldemort wasn't too sure if he liked this. Sure, he was having his peace and quiet for the first time in some months but the Light going quiet was never a good sign. He got nervous as soon as Dumbledore's order of chickens hadn't done anything stupid in a couple of weeks. Severus couldn't inform him of anything useful, because they mainly kept the potions master out of the major decisions. Their mistrust for him had grown stronger, and Voldemort wasn't sure how long it could go on before they tried to find out his loyalties.

The information given to him from Minerva didn't give much either. She wasn't too trusted as well, and that was really worrying. At least they hadn't caught on Poppy, but as she wasn't active in the Order she couldn't just start asking things.

The Weasley twins were too distant, and Bill had a work to do. In short, Voldemort couldn't really figure out what Dumbledore was planning. And that if anything was unsettling. The headmaster would probably do anything at this point. He was getting desperate and had been fighting a losing fight for years. Vampires and Necromancers had started to move in a way they hadn't for a long time, and there was no way the Light didn't know it. They just didn't know who had motivated these two groups to move. If they suspected him he had to disagree. If it hadn't been for Erus, he wouldn't have been able to come close to gain the vampires' and the necromancers' trust. It was all because of his son he had these two powerful races behind him.

Still, he couldn't help but worry. He wasn't going to bring them into this war unless he was in dire help, and he wasn't sure where he stood right now. He hadn't done a raid for some time now but there was no hurry for that. There was nothing needed to be raided, and he had to think over his next moves very carefully.

The Light had eyes on them. They were watched, even if Voldemort couldn't see directly what they were planning. He knew their general moves, and their general talks at meetings. Mostly they squabbled. Chattering like scared children and arguing like brats. Shouting to be heard, no order, no nothing. Voldemort would have gotten a killer headache and a few Death Eaters lesser had he let a meeting go that way.

-o-

There was something about Erus Riddle that pissed Harrison off. He was an arrogant prick first of all, and always seemed to think he was better than everyone else. He addressed some of the teachers with their first names, and they didn't even file a complaint! He should be kneeling to them and beg them to teach him! But then again, he was also the genius and barely had any classes. A further step onto that arrogance.

He seemed to think he was above something so trivial as school. As if he was any better than Harrison! He just wanted to punch that smile from Erus' face but there was something about the teen that freaked Harrison out.

It was the lack of fear. No matter what threats Harrison made, Erus never looked afraid. He never showed it. The closest fear Harrison had seen in the teen was startled shock once or twice. But Erus had never, _ever _shown that he was scared of anything. And that was unnerving.

But Harrison had a tendency to forget that, and now sneered as he saw Erus come down the hall with that half-vampire freak Stella. He liked to call her that, even though she didn't seem to notice he was even talking. How insulting!

"Too high and mighty to notice us mortals?" he called after them when neither took any notice of his impressive sneer.

Erus stopped and turned around. Stella blinked and then looked at Harrison as well.

"You know, there is a point when people realize their place," Erus said. "But with you, I doubt it. You're too thick-headed and stupid to notice you already got a place."

"You're trying to suggest you're better than me?"

"I'm not trying to suggest it, I'm saying it."

"You don't want to cross me, Riddle!" Harrison screamed and Erus was amazed no one came hearing that. Maybe everyone was busy.

"Why not?"

"I can be dangerous! I've been training this whole summer, I'm completely different and more powerful than before!"

"How nice for you then. But I started training when I was eleven and I haven't stopped so it'll take you a couple of years to come to a fraction of my level."

"Don't talk so highly! Duel instead!"

"Duel? In the middle of the freaking hallway in the school? What do you take me for, an idiot?" Erus scoffed. "I thought being an idiot was your job, don't try to overdo it. What do you say we continue to the library, Stella?"

"Excellent," the girl said. "I really need to get the divination charts done before tomorrow's class."

"You haven't finished yet?" Erus asked as they began to walk away from a furious Harrison.

"No, I've been busy with the other assignments and only came half-way in divination yesterday. We get a lot of homework nowadays."

"Don't walk away from me! _Incendio_!"

Erus whirled around and saw the flames come closer. He whipped his wand out and slashed it through the air, shooting out a wall of water and in the next moment he was next to Harrison.

"Don't attack me," Erus said and took a hold of Harrison's wand arm. "I don't like it, and tend to react violently. We don't want a repeat of the broken arm, would we?"

"Let go of me, you freak!"

"If you don't stop, it's not going to be your arm." Erus leaned closer and whispered into his ear, "It's going to be your spine, and believe me, I'll make sure nothing can heal you from that."

When he walked away the second time Harrison didn't shout after him. Erus let a smile blossom on his face and Stella snorted.

"Whatever you said to him it was evil," she said.

"How do you know?"

"Because when you smile like that you only look sadistic."

Erus laughed. And yeah, he even sounded a bit sadistic.

-o-

Dumbledore felt they were getting somewhere with their lead to find out who the vampire leader was. It was so ridiculous not to even know his name. Or she. Or it. Could be an it. Should be one; it wasn't human and Light after all.

But still, it was so frustrating to be so close and never finally getting that dangling lead the headmaster could see practically right in front of them. The dark was smart, he had to admit that. That was also what made him so angry. It was annoying. So annoying that he couldn't just kill all the evils in this world and become famous and a lord.

And not only did he have those kind of problems, he also had to deal with the school. The Slytherins… oh, how he despised having to deal with the Slytherins! They never showed him the respect he deserved! They didn't listen to the other Houses, didn't bow down to the Light like they should to be able to stay here. The Ministry actually stopped him when he tried to make the Slytherins more submissive to the rightful people! That angered him more and more for each year. It was so annoying when things didn't go the way he wanted it to go.

A knock sounded and Dumbledore called out:

"Enter!"

James Potter came into the office and the headmaster shone up.

"James, my boy! How are your beautiful wife and son?"

"They're both fine," James said. "No news about the vampire leader though. I have the latest field-report with me."

"He truly is good at hiding from us," Dumbledore sighed. "Not even a name. We don't even have his name. If we had that things would work out better. How come no one else has tried to find out the name?"

"Because the vampires have laid low for the last few centuries," James said. "They started to stir when Voldemort came into power, but these last few years… they're everywhere. And the Necromancers are moving faster now too. It's said their leader has become more active."

"That's not a good sign," the headmaster said. "I don't know much about the Necromancers, but if their High Council begins to act again we could be in trouble."

Dumbledore had tried to read about the Necromancers but all he knew was their leader was ancient and that normally the High Council was a dormant force. It was a group of powerful Necromancers who ruled behind the scenes and the only time they were active was when war was in the air. Light forces around the world had to be careful. Dumbledore had many allies but if the Necromancers and the vampires attacked them it would be a tremendous loss.

But if he got rid of at least the vampire leader… if he was swept aside, left for dead, then the vampires wouldn't be able to act for a while. Maybe long enough so Dumbledore had time to kill Voldemort.

-o-

"Do you ever get the feeling people are talking about killing you?"

Erus rolled his eyes at his father and fell down on the bed, holding the mirror above him. "Dad, everyone who's not on your side is talking about how to kill you."

"Well, that's true I guess," Voldemort replied. "But I got the nagging sensation it's Dumbledore."

"Dad, he probably daydreams of killing you."

"So do I. Why do we have to have the same kind of hobby?"

"Same kind of hobby?"

"Daydreaming about killing people."

"Because you're both leaders and have to deal with annoying people," Erus replied and rolled over to his stomach. "And you've been trying to kill each other for years so you need something to release the tension."

"You make it sound like a bad thing."

"Hmm, did I? I didn't mean it that way; I daydream about killing people too. Just not every day like you guys."

"How else am I supposed to get through the day?" Voldemort exclaimed. "I have to get to fantasize about at least one death a day if I'm going to get through paperwork."

"You do that, dad, you do that."

-o-

Lamia looked himself in the mirror, at the clothes, turned around and sighed. He hadn't worn them in such a long time, yet the moment it was there he felt home in them.

"Looking good."

Letifer did a spinning-motion with his finger and Lamia turned again.

"Looking very good," the leader continued and tugged a bit at the robes. "You haven't had a reason to wear these for a while."

"Neither have you."

"I'm just an honourable member," Letifer said with a smirk.

"That's because you're above us," Lamia reminded. He finished with the last button and said, "And I still can't believe we're setting this up to cause mass panic with the Light side."

"They've been annoying in the east," Letifer said. "Persecuting our own and starting to do such a silly thing as taking away our rights… it's not only in England this Light side is fucked up it appears. We must make our stand and show the world we are not to be satisfied with this treatment."

"You just love to make the world a chaotic place."

Letifer chuckled. "Ah, old times of fires burning through the night and corpses walking anew. Those were the days. Time to shake things up. Are you ready, High Council member?"

Lamia looked himself over once more, the stiff robes of the High Council making him look taller and then he turned back to Letifer.

"I've been ready for a long time," he replied.

-o-

Erus heard of the conflicts between Light wizards and Necromancers in Greece later that week, and his heart speed up in excitement when Lamia did admit the High Council was involved.

The professor smiled when he saw Erus' silly grin and said:

"You look like Christmas came early."

"I like this," Erus protested. "Light shivering against the forces they can never win against. It's so much _fun_."

"I can see which parent you are like the most."

"I wouldn't know, dad keeps saying I'm like my mother," Erus said and plucked at some of Lamia's papers. "Except for the whole happy-killing deal I guess."

"You are a lot like your father," the older Necromancer said.

"Maybe…" The teen was quiet a moment, fiddling with the papers and then he looked up at the white-haired man again. "So, since you know when the High Council is on the alert, does it mean you're in it?"

Lamia glanced up from the papers he was grading and said:

"Yes, I am."

Erus stared. "Seriously?"

"Yes," Lamia said and scratched out an E on one of the papers. Erus could see it was a student from sixth year. He took a new one, setting the other aside and looked it over for a moment. "Due to my connection with the Necromancer leader, I was honourably made a senior member around fifty years ago. Before that I was one of the lowest."

"They didn't know you had a connection with Letifer until fifty years ago?" the teen said in shock.

"I never told them. Letifer did. They agreed I should be allowed a higher position although I didn't really get why," Lamia said. "It's nice though; I get to wear fancy robes and travel around with Letifer."

"Is he the head of the council?"

"He's an honourable member but goes to the meetings sometimes. Our meetings are kept in secret when it's not war, making the Light believe we only rise in the time of need. It's always so fun when they realize we're a hell of a lot better prepared than what they had thought we would be."

"Bet you have a good laugh about it."

Lamia grinned. "Always."

-o-

October brought a bit colder weather but not much change in pace of schoolwork. Erus still didn't have much homework and Harrison would run around in circles around him that the raven-haired teen was surprised the boy had time to do any homework. Judging by the others, it seemed like the seventh years had quite a workload. Abel and Cain would moan at him every fifth minute when he was doing homework with him, to the point he was just sitting and grinning at them all because it was _so _fun to tease them.

He had also spoken to his father about putting up some surveillance on the Light, because they were getting far too quiet in England. Voldemort spoke to Minerva, Poppy and Remus who all were going to pay as close attention as they could to what the Light was doing.

In turn Erus contacted Ginny who was going to keep up with student rumours and report them back to her brothers who would relay it back to the Dark Lord's son. It never hurt to have multiply spies, and one amongst the students was always good.

Something wrong with him spying on the Light? Of course not, he was his father's son and he was damn paranoid. Stupid genes… Erus mentally shook his head and returned to his Divination work. He could think about that later (and perhaps about some torture) when he actually had finished the sheet.

Days later he was starting to planning torture on Harrison. He could always write Joseph and beg the young man to let him torture the prick just a tiny bit. Just seeing Harrison pissed Erus off. That wasn't good, right? But then again, Voldemort grew pissed seeing some people. Dumbledore for an example. You just had to mention his name to see an insane gleam enter the Dark Lord's eyes. But then again, they were real enemies, fighting to rule, not like Harrison and Erus, just two teens petty fighting. Or, Harrison who wouldn't leave Erus the hell alone. It had gotten old like two months after he had started at Santuario.

But he was trying to look forward to Halloween. Mostly because he was going to the manor in Italy during the occasion and Voldemort would be there celebrating with him, Sirius, Severus (who would do his best to sneak out of Hogwarts), Noir and Blanc.

So yes, ignore Harrison and think of Noir and kisses. Nice kisses. Maybe not in front of Voldemort, it still made him act like he didn't know whether he wanted to kill Noir or congratulate him for making Erus happy. Either way, it stressed Erus out and it was just better to not kiss Noir in front of his father.

-o-

It was actually Severus who picked him up. Erus had his Apparition license, had gotten it this summer but Voldemort insisted on people picking him up and since Erus was well aware how deeply the paranoia ran in his father, he didn't complain too much. Just a bit.

But he was glad to see his godfather, and the hug Severus received was nothing but powerful.

"You're getting stronger," the potions master chuckled.

"I'm a growing boy," Erus replied, tucking his head into Severus' neck. He wondered if he ever would be able to act all adult in front of Voldemort and Severus. Whenever he saw either of them he tended to reverse back and become much more childish.

Screw that, he was allowed to. Of all the people in his life, it was Voldemort and Severus he looked up at as parents. Well, Voldemort was his father and he was the most awesome dad in the whole wide world (yes, paranoia and maniacal cackles included and no, he wouldn't hear any complaints about it) but Severus held a precious place in Erus' heart.

"Should we get going?" Severus asked.

"Yeah. Apparate me."

"Yes, you cheeky brat."

Erus only grinned and the potions master rolled his eyes.

Once they arrived the dinner was ready and Voldemort got the first hug (he was a father, number one priority) before Erus more or less threw himself at Noir. At least they didn't start to snog; instead Noir laughed and pressed a light kiss to his forehead, then a chaste one on his lips. Call Erus a love-struck fool but he liked the way his skin tingled where the vampire had kissed him.

"You're grinning," Noir observed.

"Yes, I'm perfectly aware of that," the teen replied.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Had we been alone I would have had you naked by now, but I'll have to settle with this," and with that he kissed Noir's cheek who had turned a faint shade of pink. "You know, it's so endearing when you blush."

Then he skipped over to the dining table and Noir wondered how his lover could change from sexy to childish in a matter of moments. It was kind of creepy. And scary. And so totally him.

Merlin, he loved that boy.

Dinner passed without much fuss and they retreated to the living room where Voldemort and Blanc engaged in a chess battle. Sirius managed to pull Severus down in his lap and they shared a whispered conversation with Sirius' hand stroking Severus' arm gently, treasuring the man. Noir had laid down on one of the couches and had soon a seventeen-year old lover curled up on him. Not that he really complained. Vates and Nagini had both found their spots near the fire to keep warm and had more or less dozed off.

Erus watched the fire even as he felt Noir's hand caress his back. His own fingers had found the vampire's hair and were softly carding through the strands. He didn't care if he looked like an overgrown cat begging to be petted or if the scene was sappy. He wasn't going to move until he had to go to bed, and with a little luck, he wouldn't get Noir to move either.

It was a good Halloween.

Tbc…

* * *

I know, shorter chapter than usual but not much actions goes on here so I didn't want to fill it out with a lot of nonsense.

So, chapter 56: A raid goes wrong and sends Rodolphus Lestrange into a wild race to escape Light wizards. The Light find out the vampire leader's name and discovers a connection to the vampire; Erus Riddle. A brief attack on Bellatrix but they clearly haven't learned their lesson not to fuck with her. And finally, Ron Weasley's stupidity gets in a lucky shot, and the damage is done.

Hopefully it will come out pretty soon, but who knows?

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	60. Ch 56: Treading Close

**A Different Life**

**Summary**: They all thought Lily was Light. She wasn't. She was in love with the Dark Lord, and gave birth to his son. Now Erus Riddle is growing up, showing just how evil the son of Lord Voldemort can be. Of course, the Light doesn't know that fact. Slash.

**Spoilers**: Not so many. You need to know about Chamber of Secrets and Horcruxes. It's good if you've read all seven books though, just in case.

**Pairing/s**: NoirErus, SiriusSeverus

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. They belong rightfully to Mrs Rowling; I just borrow them for the time being. Although some of the characters are mine, those you don't recognize from the books of course.

**Other notes**: Hermione is not Hermione. She is Cynthia, a girl who loves reading and hates Dumbledore. Harry's real and full name is Erus Sicarius Salazar Riddle.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Parseltongue" _

_Visions _

-o-

Enjoy this chapter!

_Warnings: __Some violence._

-o-

**Chapter Fifty-Six: Treading Close**

On a cold November morning, complete with frost and a pale sun, Rodolphus Lestrange finds himself running.

Not for exercise; he gets his butt kicked enough by his wife and his brother to not need any more of that particular torture.

It's not for fun either; if he wanted to have fun it would either in the bedroom (with his wife present preferably) or in a cell with someone who easily screams (and not in a sexual way).

He's not running just because he can.

Actually, he's running because some idiot Light person decided to put a magical trace on him and he had to figure out how to get it off him before being able to Apparate back to safety. But as he was currently being chased by Light wizards, he had to do some light (serious) running while trying to get the trace off.

It was _so much fun_.

Not.

He wasn't laughing. Actually he was bordering on hysterical anger by now. Rodolphus was currently not a happy man.

It had all been fine earlier during the raid, but the Light wizards had gotten in some lucky shots and Voldemort had told the Death Eaters to break up and then escape. The Dark Lord himself had been battling Dumbledore and Rodolphus had stayed long enough to make sure Lucius wasn't going anywhere far from the Dark Lord and then he had tricked nine Light wizards away from that position. Nine opponents were a bit too much for him alone though, so he had managed to kill off four before he had started the race. Five were bearable, even though they were pissed at him for killing their mates.

But now he had that damn trace on him, and he didn't have time to cast a diagnostic spell on himself until the other five were dead. It wasn't all that easy when all he could do was shoot a spell over his shoulder every now and then and hope one of them hit. He Apparated all over the place but thanks to that _stupid fucking trace_ they were never far from him.

So after a full hour of that, Rodolphus was tired of it and five were down to three. Three he could handle. Then he might have a few minutes to figure the trace out before the next batch arrived.

Hopefully.

-o-

Sirius jumped when the entrance doors banged open, shattering the peaceful air that had just resided in the mansion. He got up on his feet and into the hall.

Rodolphus Lestrange leaned back against the doors he had just slammed shut and was panting. His left arm was bloody and the clothing torn there, and he looked tired.

"Rodolphus?" Sirius asked in confusion.

"Sorry for intruding," he said. "Light put a trace… on me, had to run… found out it doesn't work… outside England, Scotland and Wales… so I came here."

"What happened?"

"Raid, Light got lucky. Had to retreat. The Dark Lord doesn't know… where I am."

Sirius had him ushered inside and a house-elf cleaning the cut on his arm before contacting Voldemort through Floo. The one who answered wasn't the Dark Lord though.

"Siri!" Bellatrix exclaimed. "Is he there? Is he with you?"

"Dear Bella, lower your volume," Sirius groaned. "If you mean your darling husband, yes, he's here. Something about a trace put on him, he had to escape the country. But isn't he bad at Apparating great distances?"

"That's why I wanted if he was there, and how he did it!" Bellatrix said.

"Hmm, might explain why he looked ready to keel over…"

Bellatrix was yanked back and Rabastan showed up.

"Yes, he's here," Sirius said before the man could say anything. "He seems okay, just tired, and he's got a cut on his arm."

"I'm coming through," Rabastan said.

"So am I!" Bellatrix shouted.

They began an argument and Sirius wondered if he should just leave and let them decide when he heard a deep voice:

"Step aside, Sirius."

He did so, quickly, and a moment later Voldemort stepped through. Part of his sleeve was singed and he limped a little as he walked over to Rodolphus.

"The Light got the upper hand," the Dark Lord said and glanced over at Sirius. "I hadn't prepared for their back-ups to arrive so quickly. How is your arm?"

"I'll live," Rodolphus said. "What about Lucius?"

They all knew Lucius was one of the most important people for the dark. If he was captured, Voldemort would have them storm whatever prison or building they had locked the blonde up in.

"During the time of the raid he was entertaining the Minister," Voldemort said.

"What?" The Lestrange looked confused. Sirius did as well, and didn't turn as Rabastan and Bellatrix came through.

"Polyjuice," Voldemort replied. "Cygnirius was free and he knows Lucius well enough to play him."

"I see," Rabastan said. "Well, that's solves it. The Light can't point any fingers at him at least."

"They'll try. They all know he is close to the Minister," Voldemort said as he sat down, "and most likely is bribed by him. Which Cornelius Fudge isn't, however, he is too deep under to pull himself up and away from Lucius' influence. It's only because of our own Mr Malfoy that the Minister still has the power."

"The Light will try anything," Sirius. "Remember, not too long ago I was one of those idiots. We tried everything to even put a speck of dirt on Lucius Malfoy. Some methods turned violent but nothing worked."

"They won't," the Dark Lord said. "Lucius is vital to the dark side, yes, but he is also a dear friend of mine. I will not let him be harmed. I'll contact him later to inform him. Rodolphus, did the trace vanish the moment you left England?"

"Yes," Rodolphus said. "I stopped in France to check. It was gone but I didn't dare go back. I made a long-distance Apparition to this manor. Maybe I should have made a stop or two on the way though."

"You do look a little pale," Voldemort said. "We'll take you back through the Floo network."

"They're trapping it up," Sirius said. "The Light I mean. I know they discussed putting a trace on a dark wizard during a raid when I was on their side, but I never thought they would actually get their heads out of their arses and do it."

"Desperation," Voldemort said. "It's so much joy in watching the Light scurry around, the air thick of it. Their eyes stare and they think every wizard with dark clothing is their enemy. I walk down the streets of Diagon Alley and everyone in such a hurry. The Light starts fights and the Aurors act as if they are the Minister, barking out bizarre and outrageous orders that make me laugh."

"You shouldn't be walking around in public too much, even with disguise, my lord" Rabastan said.

"I'll be fine. Besides, even if you cut off the head, in an organization like this, the rest of the body will function just fine."

"Don't kidding yourself, you're scared shitless about dying," Sirius said with a snort. "Plus if you died Erus wouldn't forgive anyone of us and go on a crusade to annihilate the Light world."

"That's a bit too much-wait. Or well… no, it's not too much. He would probably try that. Fine, fine, I'll be a bit more careful if just to spare my son some heartache."

"A most wise decision, my lord," Rodolphus said and stood up, his wounded arm bandaged and clean.

"You alright now?" the Dark Lord asked as he too stood up.

"I'll live. Give me a day to rest and it'll be fine."

"Superb," the man said. "Well, then we won't disturb you anymore, Sirius."

"However much you can disturb a man in his quest to further annoy his house-elves," Sirius said.

Voldemort raised an eyebrow. Sirius shrugged and continued:

"What? I got bored after playing chess with myself for the tenth time. I swear, those black pieces are ganging up against me."

"Keep working on it, dear cousin, keep working. Just threaten with blasting them to pieces," Bellatrix said and patted his shoulders.

"Hmm… that's actually not a bad idea."

"Works like a charm," she said with a grin, her eyes shining. "Whenever my chess-pieces misbehave I'll tell them that and they'll call me 'Madam'. It's quite amusing."

"Only Bellatrix would threaten her own chess," Voldemort muttered. "Come along, I need to hear the others' reports on the raid."

Sirius saw them off and then with a grin he pulled out the chessboard again, intent to make use of the suggestion Bellatrix had given him.

-o-

Dumbledore waited anxiously at his office, pacing back and forth, wringing his hands together and glanced over at the door time and time again. He was alone. Minerva was not in the castle at this particular time, having gone home for the weekend, and he did not want to disturb her while she had some free time.

An alarm went off, quiet, telling him the Gargoyle had moved and someone was coming up the stairs.

True to that, James Potter appeared just moments later and the headmaster came to a stop.

"Well?" he asked.

"Success," the man said with a grin. "We managed through extensive mind-extraction and torture. The vampire leader's name… we got it."

Dumbledore felt triumph run through his veins.

"What is it?" he asked excitedly.

"They call him Noir the Immortal."

"Noir," the headmaster said and went to his desk. "Noir the Immortal. You got nothing more?"

"Vague details," James said and sat down. He looked to have gone to the school in a rush, hair still windblown but a mad glint in his eyes. "He appears to have been their leader for quite some time."

"How long do you estimate?"

"Before the founders of Hogwarts," James said. "Though the vampire society has never been as active as the last few years."

"Try to find anything on Noir," Dumbledore said. "An interview, a conversation heard, a picture, anything. We need to find him."

"What will we do when we reach success?" James asked. "If he has ruled as long as I could gather, he must have lived longer than that. That means he could very well be over a thousand years. How can we win against such a creature?"

"We just have to find a way," Dumbledore said and leaned back in the chair. "We must find a way."

-o-

Erus found himself restless by the time November came. The Light had begun attacking bolder and bolder, and more than once Voldemort had been forced to retreat. One time Dumbledore had managed to slash open his side and crack two ribs. The Dark Lord had managed to get away with the headmaster thinking he missed, but Erus still wasn't happy about it.

A lot of Noir's human supporters had also vanished under strange conditions, and from what little Minerva had managed to tell them the supporters were dead, either by their own hand or the Light's. In the lead for the interrogation was James Potter himself, and they had begun with mind-extraction and prolonged torture to get answers. Apparently just because they had lost their own crazy Bartholomew the torture had not been stopped. It was more like it had trapped up, and violently so.

He stared down in his book at Divination and tried to read but the words moved around as his thoughts drifted to other things. Miss Profeta passed her hand over his shoulder briefly and he woke up, a bit startled.

"Thoughts are drifting too far," she said. "Be careful of that."

"Oh… sorry, ma'am."

"The Light gathers the information," she continued, staring off into space. Only Erus heard her; Stella was busy pouring over her divination sheet to hear the woman's quiet voice. "They know of the Immortal, and shall come."

She walked away. Erus looked after her. The Light knows of the Immortal? They shall come? Who was she talking about?

The Immortal. The Immortal… couldn't be Letifer, he wasn't called that even though he was pretty much immortal.

Then…

Noir?

One of his nicknames was Noir the Immortal. It was a long time ago since Erus had called him that though. So the Light finally knew Noir's name? It shouldn't give the dark too much trouble. Little information was known to the Light about a vampire named Noir, if any at all. Erus didn't know how well-hidden Noir was. How he had influenced the wizards knowledge about him. However, he should inform his lover of this information.

For now though, he had to finish this divination sheet. Miss Profeta could be a very scary woman when needed, and one should not take lightly on her classes.

-o-

The students were shocked to see James Potter run through the halls. He didn't stop once, only pausing momentarily as the stairs appeared to the headmaster's office and then racing up them.

Dumbledore looked up as he burst through and frowned.

"James?" he asked.

"You got to see this, Albus! We managed to secretly get copies of numerous dark-supporting photographers' pictures and I assigned four people to study them. We got something."

He put down a photograph on Dumbledore's desk and the aged man took it up. His eyes widened.

The picture was focused on three people. One with long, what might be white hair and a gentle smile. The whole face screamed inhuman. He was long and lean, dressed in rich robes and he was leaning down to a person he was arm in arm with.

The person was none other than Erus Riddle. It had been a while since the headmaster last saw the boy but there was no mistake. He was standing too close to the white-haired man to have met him for the first time, and the smile they gave each other spoke of intimacy. The man's hand on Riddle's cheek was no move a friend would make; it was the move of a lover.

The third person was no shock. That ever-present shadow Famulus watching over Riddle's every move when the boy was not hidden away.

There were notes scribbles on the bottom of the photograph, telling them who it was. Dumbledore read it, and now knew why James was so excited.

_Noir the Immortal with company._

Dumbledore looked up at the excited man, and let a grin of his own show.

"I believe we have a person to visit in Italy," he said.

-o-

Erus heard the commotion during one Friday out at the gates and set to see what it was all about. The headmistress sounded quite upset which was unusual. He made his way to the Entrance doors carefully, not wanting to be spotted immediately. He managed to look out without hopefully being seen. The scene surprised him.

Albus Dumbledore was heatedly arguing with Maria and Erus was surprised he had not recognized the headmaster's voice. Then again, he tried to ignore anything connected to the man to lessen any irritation the mere mention of the man might trigger. Correction; will trigger. Dumbledore made Erus' blood boil and his temper rising.

It could have all been a normal argument (not that Dumbledore ever did anything normally according to Erus) had not the man been surrounded by James Potter and five Aurors from England, their hands on their wands. Erus could almost compare their expressions to Muggle 'thugs'. Any other situation, it might have been amusing. Now it was alarming.

"No!" Maria finally exploded. "I shall not allow you permission to enter these grounds! Please remove yourself from this place."

"We wish to speak to Erus Riddle! It is of greatest importance!" Dumbledore insisted. "Just a few questions, it won't take more than five minutes of Mr Riddle's time!"

"Had there only been questions to ask, you would have come alone! I will not have foreign Aurors enter this school and harass any of my students!"

"There will be no harassment, I can assure you, headmistress!"

"Remove yourselves!"

"Remove your shields and allow us in!" Dumbledore bellowed.

"Awfully rude to the one who is in power, Mr Dumbledore."

They all jumped. Maria turned her head and Erus crossed his arms as he stepped closer but stayed within the protective wards of Santuario. Dumbledore glared at him but then adapted a fatherly expression (Erus felt inclined to vomit) and said:

"Mr Riddle. Just the person I desired to speak to!"

"Speak, or torture for information?" Erus asked with a gentle smile. "What do I owe the pleasure of being in the great Albus Dumbledore's spotlight?"

"No torture, the Light does not approve of it," Dumbledore said with an indulgent smile. "I just wish to ask you a few questions."

"Tell me what it is about, and who knows… it might surprise you."

Dumbledore took up a photograph and let Erus see it. The smile didn't disappear, but his eyes grew cold. He looked at it for a moment, remembering that party, and wondered how come he and Noir hadn't taken photographs of themselves. They looked rather good. But however a photo from a dark photographer ended up in that man's hands.

"Do you understand who it is you are standing next to?" Dumbledore asked with a smile, eyes crazy and fishing desperately for information.

Think fast. What to reveal. What to hide. What to say, what to do. Erus settled for an eyebrow-raise and a drawled response:

"Of course I understand. I was there with him."

"Then who is it?"

"An acquaintance," he replied.

"I think this gentleman is more than an associate to you, Mr Riddle," Dumbledore said.

"Might I ask why you are so desperate to find out information about the vampires leader?" Erus countered with. "He is a very private man."

"A vampire creep is no man! Tell us what we want to know!" one of the Aurors said.

"Watch you mouth!" Erus rapped sharply and startled, the Auror shut up. "You have no business in his business, Mr Dumbledore."

"We are at war," Dumbledore said. "Mr Riddle, you yourself have been attacked once-"

"That is of no importance," Erus cut off. "You should not try to find out more about Noir, Dumbledore. Everyone who does dies in the end. By his hand… or his people. For they will do anything for him… even kill themselves. I'm quite sure that you have taken note of that."

Dumbledore's face contorted in anger but Erus had already turned to Maria.

"Forgive me, headmistress, for this stress this man is putting you under. If you wish, I will report a formal complaint against Mr Dumbledore and have him forbidden to come near the school."

"If he leaves now with his party, I'm sure I can let him off the hook this one time."

Dumbledore didn't waste any time. They Disapparated. Maria looked at the teen. He appeared a bit trouble despite the confident he had emitted just moments ago.

"You are close to the vampire leader?" she asked.

"Quite," he replied vaguely. "If you don't mind, I would like to go and tell him of this. He is a very private man, you see. Prefers to be left alone by humans. It's not an easy feat though, with people like Mr Dumbledore chasing any lead they can find."

Whether it be photographs or torturing the information out of some prisoner.

-o-

Noir and Voldemort met up after Erus' call to them both. The Dark Lord sent after some refreshment and Noir stared into the wall.

"I never intended to have any photos of me and Erus to be seen," Noir spoke. "Or even have anyone made. Not when it would leak to the public. Not like this. Putting his life at risk."

"He's safe at Santuario for now," Voldemort said. "I'm currently reaching out to schools in Europe, offering protective wards to the dark children on school grounds so they are not attacked by Light people. The headmistress at Santuario has requested a meeting. Apparently the hostility has begun to grow despite their efforts to teach the children to accept both sides."

"That's an impossible battle she fights," Noir said. "I compliment her for trying though."

Fabella arrived with a tray and let it on Voldemort's desk before popping out. The man handed the vampire a glass of wine that the white-haired man took with a murmur of thanks.

"Erus seems not too concerned," he said to the Dark Lord.

"He knows he's safe," Voldemort said. "I have contacted Sirius; he will be more careful of his outings from now on. I'll have Bellatrix go check on him once in a while; she's restless and travelling to see her cousin will do her good."

"You are not angry with me?"

"For what should I be angry about? You and Erus, it had to come out somehow. They might not have fully realized what you mean to each other but you two were not bound to be a secret forever. That's not how Erus wants it."

"I know that," Noir said. "I accept it too. It was just… it came in a bit of a bad time this photo."

"They must have managed to take it from a dark wizard," Voldemort said thoughtfully. "I can't imagine a Light wizard being allowed in a party where you are."

"Not unless they are secretly helping us," Noir replied.

"I'm quite sure the Light could have managed find photos from parties where high dark leaders are, illegally if necessary."

"They seem like desperate creatures," Noir pointed out. "It's amusing to watch them scurry around, trying to beat a shadow that will always remain there."

"After having fought it for such a long time, it feels more like repetition over and over and over again… terrible boring in the end."

"That too," the vampire admitted.

-o-

It didn't surprise Erus when Dumbledore returned again, this time with more Aurors and a demand to be let inside. From what the teen gathered, the headmaster went on and on about the national security of England. If he could have gotten away with it, Erus would have rolled his eyes.

As he couldn't do it at this time, he settled for coming up with nasty nicknames for the headmaster who was still forbidden to enter school grounds. Maria was not a happy woman, and Erus stood silent next to her. She held the power here, and he knew she wouldn't submit to Dumbledore. He would let her argue this time.

"If there had been national security in knowing what Mr Riddle knows, how come the Ministry sent a simple headmaster with a bunch of his worshipping so-called warriors?" Maria asked. "If there had been national security at stake, I would have been informed before you came here and tried to break down the wards!"

Had they tried breaking down the wards? Wow. They were desperate. Bartholomew had managed to break the wards so they probably would have succeeded hadn't some students seen them and reported it to a teacher.

"We did not try to break down any wards, miss, we simply-"

"Enough excuses!" she said. "I will have the English Ministry contacted within thirty minutes and then I will ask the Minister himself what reason he has to send the headmaster of Hogwarts here to break down this school's wards and demanding the hand-over of one of my students!"

"Now, headmistress-"

"No!" Maria cut off. "I will contact your Minister now. Mr Riddle, go to professor Sangue's office and do not remove yourself from there until I come and speak with you about this."

"Yes, ma'am," he said, knowing better than to argue when she had that tone in her voice. He spun around on his heels and walked back towards the school, feeling Dumbledore's glare at his back. He was glad his back was turned; he wouldn't want to see Dumbledore's reaction to the wide smile Erus was currently wearing.

-o-

Bellatrix Lestrange was no unusual sight in Diagon Alley, and many gave way to the woman as she came walking out from the Knockturn Alley, sending her maddening grin around her, making people shudder. She wasn't scared to show where she belonged, and people tended to just avoid her in order to be ignored by her. Rather be ignored than put under a _Crucio_. She was achingly familiar with that particular spell and no one wished to be underneath her wand.

Today began as usual. She sauntered out, hips swaying, the heavy dress moving around her legs, her low heels clicking against the rocky ground of the alley and her dark eyes looking around even as she smiled. People just moved out of the way, not wanting to be under her close attention. Luckily for their nerves, Bellatrix had no business to attend to at Diagon Alley and swiftly moved past the Leaking Cauldron and into Muggle London. While they feared for any foolish Muggles, they wouldn't interfere.

Bellatrix wasn't on a hunt though; she was merely out on a stroll, and to release tension she would walk around Muggles and silently giggle at them all with their horrible clothes, behaviour and naturally inferior position in this world (although they themselves didn't know that fact). At some point in the future she would kill some Muggles but at times like these she choose to just laugh at them.

The spell made the wall next to her explode. Bellatrix rolled out and away, getting up on her feet quickly, wand in her hand and when hearing the Muggles scream the woman couldn't help but roll her eyes. It wasn't the end of the world for Merlin's sake!

There were four Light wizards approaching. She clicked her tongue and smiled widely; not more? They clearly didn't know what they were doing when engaging in a fight with Bellatrix Lestrange. Not even her husband would spar with her for fun; he was scared she would forget who he was and torture him anyway. As they were clearly Light, there would be no mercy on them.

A twist of her body, heavy fabric moving fluently around her limbs and a precious shot of blinding green, and one of them fell down. _Avada Kedavra_ was one of the easiest spells Bellatrix knew of. She hardly had to focus anymore. The only one performing it better than her in England was her lord. Just underneath her own spot was probably her lord's son. Erus had grasped the concepts of the forbidden spells quite easily in his youth, although the spells hadn't started to be perfected until only a few years ago.

She easily avoided an _Incendio_ thrown her way and fired off one of Severus' _Sectumsempra_, hearing the resulting howl and laughed. Blood sprayed the street and the wizard fell down, gargling as blood bubbled up from his mouth, like froth. He made a few attempts to breath but the jagged cut across his chest was too open. Within moments, he stilled. The two remaining charged with screams and spells. Bellatrix continued to laugh even as a cutting curse slashed open her arm, swinging her wand arm up in a wide arch, a snake appearing from the tip of her wand and with a hiss raised itself in front of her like a shield. She Disapparated and reappeared behind them, whirling around and shooting out _Reducto _and _Incendio_. The latter missed but the former hit dead on, and she grinned widely as the spell made not only blood cover the ground below. One left. This one deserved a _Crucio_.

A few minutes later, Bellatrix stood up casually and glanced around. Muggles had long since fled the scene, and no one from the Ministry had arrived yet. Strange. It was so close to the place she wondered what kind of security they had. Or if they even cared about an attack in Muggle London.

Either way, she better get rid of the corpses and make sure the place didn't look like a bloodbath, then report to Voldemort about what had happened. Her lord didn't take lightly on multiply people attacking one from his side when they were alone.

-o-

By early December they had given up trying to get inside of Santuario and Erus noted through his father and Noir they went back to trying to find dark and vampire supporters to torture them for information. The teen wondered briefly what the Light world would say if they found out how the Light 'warriors' operated and gained information. Not too happily he guessed, and he was tempted many times to just accidently let it slip out. Oh, their faces…

He was finally relaxing for his last year of school, and was reassured time after time by his father and Noir to do so. He wasn't an adult, not quite yet. He was allowed some relaxation from time to time, and school was supposed to be both learning and relaxing.

One day he was accompanying Abel, Cain, Stella and the Russian twins to the library for homework. He didn't have any but he would stay with them, perhaps read from a book or study ahead. He had left Vates amongst the comforting blankets on his bed, and the Basilisk had happily fallen into a light doze. He had been on a hunt earlier that day while Erus was away on classes, and seemed to enjoy that kind of freedom. No one threatened to report Erus just because he let his snake move around freely at the school grounds; Vates knew what he was and wasn't allowed to do.

As he was walking, he felt a prickle on his mind. Then heightening emotions he knew wasn't his own. Erus frowned but didn't stop walking. The others voices faded out, then came back. He felt tension in muscles not his own, the grip of a wand in a hand not his, voices, someone was speaking and he recognized those voices so clearly.

Violence. Spells shot, the one not his yet it was shooting protection spells, backing away, confusion and anger mixing.

_How dare you attack me?__ Weasley!_

A misstep, something, shield failed or a lucky shot, Erus didn't know. All he knew was a searing pain shooting right into his left eye, almost feeling like it reached into his brain and cleaved it in half with a monster headache. His head jerked back with a muffled yell and he fell to the floor. Cool hands settled on his shoulders moments later, Stella asking urgently what was wrong but he rolled up, then out, pressing a hand against his left eye, the pain there yet not, it was pain but not his, it didn't belong to him.

"Erus," Stella said and shook his shoulders. "What's wrong, Erus? Erus!"

He tried to focus through the throbbing pain, found his voice and gasped out:

"Something… something's… happening… something's wrong…"

He knew it now. Despite the sharp pain, despite the shock and disbelief not his yet invading him, there was a call for him, desperate. A call for him and for Cynthia and he continued:

"Draco… something's wrong with Draco… I have to get to Draco…"

Something was deeply wrong.

-o-

Severus had to smuggle Erus inside, as Dumbledore wouldn't let the boy leave if he knew Erus was inside Hogwarts. So the potions master managed to get Erus to the Infirmary without much problem. He was a bit troubled the boy had travelled on his own but there was nothing that could be done about that. With a little luck someone could follow him back to Italy later, after he had gotten to see his blood-siblings. When he first had arrived, he was wide-eyed and Severus had been reminded of when the teen was a young child and had sat at Voldemort's bedside during one of those times the Dark Lord hadn't escaped uninjured from a duel with the headmaster. It was a sight the potions master rather never saw again.

They used corridors Severus had learned over the years that not even Dumbledore had control over and arrived at the Infirmary undiscovered even by the portraits and the ghosts. Erus ran to the bed where the blonde teen was, and Draco didn't mind the hug (or tackle, depends how you look at it) and Cynthia almost broke down crying again. Then Erus moved back, swept aside Draco's hair and he felt anger boil deep in his stomach.

The scar was pretty much healed now, and the left eye was open but it couldn't see. It didn't follow Draco's seeing eye. Erus didn't notice he was crying. He was just sitting on the bed with Draco's head in his hands and stared at the unmoving eye.

The eye that Ron Weasley's stupid spell had destroyed. Erus had felt Draco fight back, defend himself but the Weasley had gotten lucky. One spell had slipped past the shield and permanently changed Draco's life.

"The nerves are frozen for now," Draco said, stroking Erus' arms in comfort. "It'll look like I can see, just my left one being a bit paler. There are spells that will help me gain back almost all of my vision but I guess… I'm gonna have a bit of a blind-spot now."

"Where is he?" Erus asked calmly, too calmly, almost deadly calm which meant he was anything but that. "Where is Weasley?"

"Suspended," Lucius replied from his position next to the bed. Erus had hardly noted the blonde man there but it was to be expected; whatever duties he had to the Dark Lord, both Voldemort and Erus knew Draco would go before those duties. In fact, the two might just hit Lucius over the head should he suggest anything else. "He can't return until next term, and he will repeat the last year then."

"That's it?" the raven-haired teen hissed.

"His family will pay for the treatment that Draco will undergo to regain most of his sight through magical means," the blonde said, right hand clenching and unclenching. He looked frayed at the edges, and Erus realized how hard it must be for him to stand next to his son and act all cool and collected.

"Why don't you sit down for a bit?" Erus asked. "Come on, Cynthia, come closer, let Lucius take your spot…"

The blonde sat down gingerly behind his son and gently stroke Draco's hair. The teen leaned back and sighed.

"I'm okay," he said. "Just… feels a bit weird right now. It'll get better."

Lucius buried his face in his son's hair and they noticed his grip was shaking.

"Dad," Draco whispered. "It's okay. I'm okay. I'm pissed off, sure, but it's not much I can do about it now. Dad, you gotta calm down a bit, alright?"

"I know," he said and took a breath. "I just want to strangle that boy. Carve out his heart. Throw said heart at that annoying nagging bitch of a mother that has birthed the bastard."

"I do think Molly and Arthur Weasley were married when Ron was born," Erus said.

"Doesn't matter. He's still a bastard."

"Can't argue with you there," the raven-haired teen said and took a hold of Draco's chin, looking over the eye again. His thumb stroke the pale scar. "Ron Weasley will die. In time, Lucius. With planning. We have much to repay him."

Erus smiled gently. But his eyes were cold.

Oh yes… they had much to repay him and the Light. Schoolwork was the farthest away in his mind now, along with relaxation. The final steps of this war had begun for Erus.

And he was not intending to become the one who lost.

Tbc…

* * *

Hope you enjoyed reading!

Chapter 57: Christmas. Dumbledore tries to snatch Erus while outside school. The Light tries to find Noir's location. And maybe some other things.

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	61. Ch 57: Light's Hunt and a Final Farewell

**A Different Life**

**Summary**: They all thought Lily was Light. She wasn't. She was in love with the Dark Lord, and gave birth to his son. Now Erus Riddle is growing up, showing just how evil the son of Lord Voldemort can be. Of course, the Light doesn't know that fact. Slash.

**Spoilers**: Not so many. You need to know about Chamber of Secrets and Horcruxes. It's good if you've read all seven books though, just in case.

**Pairing/s**: NoirErus, SiriusSeverus

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. They belong rightfully to Mrs Rowling; I just borrow them for the time being. Although some of the characters are mine, those you don't recognize from the books of course.

**Other notes**: Hermione is not Hermione. She is Cynthia, a girl who loves reading and hates Dumbledore. Harry's real and full name is Erus Sicarius Salazar Riddle.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Parseltongue" _

_Visions _

-o-

Thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy this new chapter!

_Warnings: __Some NoirErus and SiriusSeverus moments (at the most, cuddling so don't worry)._

-o-

**Chapter Fifty-Seven: ****Light's Hunt and a Final Farewell**

The Christmas holidays hovered just in front of them, and Erus was looking forward to it. School was just going fine, but he wanted to be at home for a while, with his father and lover present, and just have a good time with them. He didn't feel like going anywhere during the holiday, and honestly, why should he? Draco and Cynthia would be gone the whole break after a decision their parents had made after the two children had been called to the headmaster's office several times. They had gone to the first calling but when finding out Dumbledore wanted to know about Erus they had left.

They hadn't been left alone much after that, and needed a break from England. Draco and Cynthia had protested at first, saying they wouldn't want to leave Erus alone. The teen had taken it upon himself to do what was best for his siblings; he had told them to get the hell out of England before he went ahead and tried to kill Dumbledore on his own.

They had agreed then, and Voldemort had said his son was turning into a carbon copy of him. Erus had wondered if that wasn't the point of having children which had made Voldemort mutter 'well, maybe they shouldn't have _all _of their parents' bad traits.'

So now his siblings would be out of the country, and he had no reason to visit his other friends unless someone wanted him to. But mostly they wanted him to relax as well. None of them lived in England anyway so the Order of the Phoenix's powers couldn't reach them in trying to get a hold of Erus.

Finally the day closed in when he would get to go home. The night before he watched in amusement as Abel and Cain ran around trying to pack everything, and Abel must have noticed his smirk because the teen stopped and pointed accusingly at him.

"You're laughing inwardly, confess!" the teen shrieked. "You're having fun at our expanse!"

"Of course," Erus replied. "You look too funny not to pay attention to."

"What about you?" Cain accused. "Where's your panicking packing?"

Erus simply gestured to a bag on the floor next to his bed and both twins groaned.

"You're a neat-freak," Cain complained.

"Rather, I don't like to panic over packing," Erus said. "That wouldn't look very good for my image, now would it?"

"Don't worry," both said. "We've seen you hysterical before."

"True," he admitted. "But still, I shouldn't give you guys more ammunition than you already have."

"You're such a cautious person," Abel said.

"Make that paranoid too," Cain added, looking at his brother.

They both ignored Erus' outraged 'Hey!'

-o-

Sirius was waiting for Erus when the kids streamed out through the gates. As instructed by his paranoid father Erus had said goodbye to his friends before going through the gates, and wasn't surprised to feel Sirius' arm around his middle and them Apparating away.

They appeared in the room Voldemort had specially installed to receive Apparating people, and saw the Dark Lord already waiting for them. Vates slithered down from the teen as he hugged his father and they heard the Basilisk make its way into the living room.

"I want to meet the others at the train station," the teen said.

"You sure? The Light may have arranged a kidnap scenario for that."

"Well, good thing you'll be there and protect me."

"Erus, I've told you before no one can Apparate from the platform except on one single place which I'm sure they would be watching."

"You're the Dark Lord," Erus said and tapped his chest lightly. "You're the one with ideas."

"Since when?"

"Since ever. Now hurry, I want to meet up with my brother and sister. I haven't seen Draco since that fucking Ron Weasley wrote his own death sentence."

Voldemort rolled his eyes. "You definitely got that lion mother protective streak from your mother."

"Aren't it from you I got it?" Erus questioned as they walked down the hall.

"No, I'm protective in the psychotic way. I don't know which way is worse though."

"Who cares? We're both equally crazily protective over people."

-o-

Erus looked over the heads of the people from where he was lurking in the shadows of the platform. Voldemort wouldn't let him stand somewhere where he actually could be seen and that was annoying him a little bit even though he understood why he was there. There were tons of people there already, the Order couldn't be as desperate to kidnap him amongst the wizards and witches gathered here. That would be quite stupid but apparently Voldemort didn't put it past them so Erus had to go along with it.

It was slightly harder not to greet on Cynthia and Draco when they came off the train, so he was jumping up and down slightly. The blonde teen's blind eye was hidden slightly by his hair and Erus could see Draco had trouble with not seeing as much as he wanted. There had to be some spell for that, and Erus would find it one way or another.

Children began to meet up with their parents and Erus looked to see where he knew Voldemort temporarily had joined Lucius, Narcissa, Anastasia and Cygnirius. They weren't too far away, and he would get to meet them once the two teens had found their parents. It was sad he couldn't greet on everyone else but he had to take what he could get.

That's when he noticed some Order members from pictures Voldemort had on them, and Erus walked back further into the shadows. They might have kids they're greeting, or grandkids… or great-grandkids because some of them looked way too old to be at the station. Maybe his paranoid father was right; they were going to try kidnapping him. They probably knew he would go to meet Draco and Cynthia at the train station, so this was their best and only shot.

The Malfoys, Bellums and Voldemort began to move over and Erus stepped out. Next thing he knew, someone grabbed his arm and he turned around. He didn't recognize that particular person, but he saw Order members closing in and guessed this one was a member as well. His vampire strength made it easy to make the man release him and the teen backed away even as the man took out his wand. Others closed in, some had wands and some had arms stretched out, and they grabbed onto him, the teen fighting back. There was no way he could Apparate out of there, the wards were still too strong for him to do it. But if he could get to his father, Voldemort could tear through the wards and get them out.

He didn't get much further than that, because there was an arm around his middle, a great black robe hiding the person's features and shouting and screaming from the Order members, and then Erus was Apparated.

-o-

Dumbledore gritted his teeth when he received the update.

When he first got the call that someone had spotted Erus Riddle at the train station in London he had nearly jumped up and down in delight. He had ordered an immediate capture.

Updates were sent in regularly from various Order members and the headmaster had felt his heart speed up when the desired words came through:

_"I've spotted him!"_

Then there was rush, running, panting and sentences such as:

_"Closing in."_

_"I see him, he's trying to hide."_

_"Almost there!"_

_"Caught him! I got him!"_

There were sounds of struggle, Erus yelling and screams, then howling and people screaming 'No!' before silence. Then…

_"He got away."_

Dumbledore had nearly screamed. He demanded to know how and a reply came in:

"Someone Apparated him away."

"That's impossible!" he screamed. "No one can Apparate through the wards at the station."

"Someone did," a shaky voice answered, Dumbledore didn't care who it was, just that he was angry at the person.

"Who?" he demanded.

"We couldn't see the face. Most likely it was a male, the boy didn't seem to know who it was."

"What do you mean?"

"He looked surprised and shocked when the man grabbed him."

What did that mean? Dumbledore fell back. Was it merely shock that someone grabbed him, or was it shock because the boy truly hadn't known who it was?

No matter what answer those questions had it was still the same; they had missed their chance to grab Erus Riddle there.

-o-

Erus fought to keep his balance as they landed and looked around. They were on the ground to Riddle Manor and he turned to see Voldemort take a deep breath and let it out with his head hanging. The hood had slid off when they landed, but had hopefully kept his face hidden at the train station. Erus relaxed slightly; he hadn't recognized his father at the station, too caught up in the Order members' magical forces to feel the Dark Lord coming.

"I hate when they do that," the man said, startling him.

"They try to kidnap people often?" Erus asked nonetheless, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't get cheeky on me. Do you even know what would have happen had they gotten to you? They wouldn't have stopped at asking; they would have wrung the answers out of you."

Erus was quiet for a bit. Voldemort finally let him go. "I know," the teen said finally. "Noir has told me a bit about what he found out. After I forced him of course."

"A bit about what?"

"What they do," Erus said and walked into the house, Voldemort following. The teen turned and looked back at his father. "Dad, I'm not a kid. I don't get grossed out knowing they were tortured. Hell, I've been tortured."

"Stop, I don't want to remember that particular moment in my life," Voldemort said.

"Which one? You've Crucioed me more than once."

"Enough!"

Erus stopped. "I'm sorry," he said. "Anyway, I know what they would have done. So I'm glad I'm not there. What happened to the others?"

"I told them to go and meet here later, so I assume they should be here any moment."

True to that, the two families arrived a half-hour later where they both shared their plans for Christmas.

"So you're both going out of England?" Voldemort as Fabella served them drinks. Erus, Cynthia and Draco had retreated to Erus' room.

"Yes," Anastasia said and took a sip of her wine. "Cynthia needs to get away."

"Same with Draco," Narcissa continued. "The Light hasn't been easy on either of them."

"Well, considering Erus almost got kidnapped he would've been pressed as hard as them had he gone to Hogwarts," Voldemort said with a sigh. "Perhaps more, since they have found a connection between him and Noir."

"They have?" Cygnirius asked.

"According to Erus, they have," Voldemort said and rubbed his temples. "They showed up at Santuario demanding to speak with him. Twice. Second time the headmistress contacted the Ministry, and they were forbidden to go there again. Otherwise I'm quite sure they would have."

"How did they find out?" Lucius asked. "Noir has never let himself been seen with Erus in public."

"They managed to find a photo," Voldemort said. "From a party. Noir and Erus were standing next to each other, talking."

"How is Erus doing?" Anastasia said.

"Well, he's officially forbidden to leave the manor grounds," Voldemort said. "And once he gets back to school, he's forbidden to leave the grounds there. I've set up with the Necromancer teacher that Erus can use his fireplace to Floo to the manor so neither he or Sirius will be in trouble."

"He's not feeling confined?"

"Sure he does, but he gets it," the Dark Lord said. "Plus he's never really ventured outside the grounds before; it won't make that much of a difference. Maybe I'll go outside the country this break, just to let him see something new and not being nervous of being randomly attacked by fanatic Order members."

"Shouldn't you be nervous about being attacked by them?" Lucius asked.

"Lucius, last time I went outside not on a raid was over a month ago," Voldemort said. "And yes, I didn't look like myself, and yes, I kept myself to the Knockturn Alley, and finally, yes, when I did to into Diagon Alley I had already entered Muggle London, changed disguise, and gone through the Leaking Cauldron. Very tiring process, but it's better than start having a fight when I'm not in the mood."

"I wasn't going to ask all that."

"Sure you weren't," the Dark Lord muttered, sipped some wine and Lucius didn't actually protest further.

A few minutes later Fabella popped in and announced the dinner was ready and that she had already told the teens. Voldemort more than happily skipped the unpleasant subject of Light people and was more than delighted to finally eat something and have his son sit at the table. After a while, it got depressing to eat by himself. He couldn't always force someone to eat with him, much less any lower Death Eater. They would be too terrified of his presence to make a decent conversation.

-o-

Voldemort was a bit surprised about the storm later that night, after the Bellums and Malfoys had made their way home. Rain smattered onto the windows in the living room, and it was pitch black outside. He had settled in near the fireplace with an armchair and Nagini lying by his feet, and was just enjoying his book when Erus walked inside.

"Some night," the teen said as he sat down at the arm of the chair his father was seated in. "The lightning keeps coming, and the noises…"

"They're keeping you up?"

"Sometimes I love these vampire side-effects, and sometimes I hate them. Right now I hate them, no wonder Noir despises thunderstorms; they sound like they're happening in my freaking head."

"You got a headache?"

Erus leaned said head on Voldemort's shoulder and sighed. "This is not what I expected the first half of my last year to be."

"None of us did."

"I just want things to be uncomplicated again," Erus said. "Like when I was a kid. I didn't have to care. I didn't have to do anything."

"You don't have to now."

"I know, I know that, dad, but unlike back then I can't just stand back and let it all happen. I can help, I know people and the fact they're willing to fight for me it's worth it. They want the dark to make it easier for them to live. I'm their ticket there, and their hope. I can't just bail now."

"You make it sound like the world depends on you," Voldemort said and tugged him down. "Ooh, you're getting heavy."

"You're the one who pulled me down," Erus objected even as he let his legs hang off the arm of the chair. He leaned against the Dark Lord's chest and sighed again. "When this is all over, I'm taking a vacation."

"Can I come with you?"

"We'll run to some tropical island and drink umbrella drinks Muggles like," Erus said. "And with an appropriate place with shadow because me and sun aren't working well together at the moment."

"It's not?"

"A stressed vampire is a cranky vampire who hates the sun because it feels like you get knives stuck into your eyes," the teen said.

"Alright, no sun. And sunglasses on top of that."

"Sunglasses, yes-Wait. How do you know about sunglasses? They're a Muggle invention."

"I do read," Voldemort said. "And I do think sunglasses are a rather nice invention, wizards should start on that instead of continuing to design clothes that were ancient even in my youth."

"That made you sound way too old," Erus said with a grin.

"Shut up."

The teen smiled at him and looped an arm around the man's shoulders.

"Still too heavy?" he asked.

"Well…" the Dark Lord said. "You're not really heavy. That a vampire trait too?"

"Yeah, probably," Erus said. "We're light as feathers."

"Heavy feather then."

"Shut up."

"Didn't I just tell you to shut up?" Voldemort asked.

"I don't listen to your orders."

"Why should I listen to yours?"

"Because otherwise I'll be a naughty son and torment you during this whole Christmas break."

"Since when haven't you tormented me? You practically go out of your way to give me a heart attack every year!"

Erus thought about it for a moment.

"I guess that's true," the teen remarked. "But this Christmas break…"

"What?" Voldemort said.

Erus jumped up and Nagini hissed at being disturbed. As far as the Dark Lord knew about Erus' familiar though was that he was hiding amongst the teen's covers and refused to leave the warmth. He was more worried about the grin his son was wearing.

"I'm going to invite Sirius," Erus said.

Realization dawned. "No," Voldemort begged.

"Oh, yes."

"No, no, no, he's not… no, please, anything but that."

"What? I thought you were the Dark Lord; you should be able to handle one prankster. Or do you want me to contact Fred and George?"

"Please, oh god no! One of them is enough!"

"Alright, so I'll call him tomorrow and have him and Severus come!"

"Wait-what? No!"

Erus was already running out of the room. Nagini hissed again as her master set after the boy. The great serpent looked behind them, shook her head and laid it back down on the fluffy rug.

Children these days…

-o-

The storm continued and at three in the morning Voldemort woke up hearing someone pacing the corridor. He sighed, already guessing who it was, and got up. He wrapped a robe around himself to protect his body from the chilly air, lighting a fire in the fireplace and stepped out of his room.

Erus was walking up and down the hall, hands pressed against his ears and eyes closed. He looked tired, and startled when Voldemort stopped him.

"Dad!" he exclaimed. "Don't do that, I wasn't prepared!"

"Come on, I'm not letting you wander around just because of a stupid storm."

Erus was dragged into his father's room and was settled down.

"What should I do? I tried a Silencing charm but I can't focus and so it just vanishes on me and I don't really want that because I can't stand it when it's _completely _quiet but-"

Voldemort waved his wand and the noises from outside got… muffled. Erus looked at him and then groaned.

"Muffling spell," he muttered. "Why didn't I think about it?"

"Because you're obviously tired, and now you're going to bed."

"I am in a bed."

"You're going to sleep then. Close you eyes. No, close your eyes."

Erus did and grabbed one of his father's pillows, bringing it close and breathing in. It smelt of dark magic, and it was one of the most comforting smells Erus knew. He had been shocked the first time he had smelt it, but an aura of it always rested over Voldemort, and over Noir, and while a bit fainter, over Lucius and Severus and several other people. Yet they all had their slightly unique taste. Voldemort's was the one he remembered the best, Noir on second place.

"Good boy," he heard Voldemort whisper and then a hand carded through his hair. "Just relax and get some sleep, son. I love you."

"I love you too, dad," Erus mumbled. "Can you make sure no sun gets to me in the morning?"

"Consider it done."

The teen smiled and finally drifted off.

-o-

When he woke up he wasn't sure of the time because the room was practically black. Erus sat up and yawned, stretching. It felt like he had slept for a decent period of time, so it had to be late morning or perhaps even noon.

Coming down to the dining room told him it was lunch already, because Voldemort was eating just that. He knew he was dressed in his night clothes but Erus didn't care. He didn't have anywhere he needed to be, or anyone special he had to meet. Noir wasn't coming until another two days with his brother, and while the teen might call on Sirius and Severus he could wait until it was closer to dinner, or perhaps afterwards if Severus was still stuck at Hogwarts.

"Finally getting up? Fabella nearly ran and woke you up, she was worried sick," the Dark Lord said.

"How did you manage to stop her?"

"I told her of the crankiness of teenaged vampires when they're woken up far too early. She agreed to wait after that."

"I wouldn't be that bad," Erus protested and sat down.

"Oh, you would be. You were cranky enough when you didn't have vampire blood in you."

Erus thought for a moment, and realized it was probably true. He could get a bit cranky when sleep-deprived.

"Anything planned for the day?" Voldemort asked.

"Except for lazing around? Nothing much. I thought about talking with Severus and Sirius later, when they're coming over."

"Alright. Can you make sure they come before dinner so Fabella knows how many are coming?"

"Does it matter? Either way, she cooks for ten people."

"… True."

"But I'll call them soon, just to make sure if they can come or not."

"I've already made up a plan for Severus so that he needs to 'work' the whole Christmas break," Voldemort said.

"What will he tell Dumbledore?"

"Oh, the usual. If he doesn't do it, he'll die," the Dark Lord said. "We have also means to make sure he looks exhausted, sleep-deprived, worked out and starved when he goes back."

"Isn't that a bit too much?"

"The more the merrier," the man muttered and dove deeper into the newspaper.

"Huh?"

"The worse Severus looks, the more ecstatic Albus will look. I think he thrives on making me seem more evil than him."

"Technically speaking, you are," the teen said before draining a cup of water, having eaten his lunch in a matter of minutes. He had been very hungry and was already reaching to take a second portion.

"Yes, well, he wants to make sure I'm the evil one and he's all saint and goody, and of course no one can know he commits torture worse than me."

"Aren't you the one supposed to torture people worse than what the Light does?"

"Yes, but lately I've found it hard to top them. They seem to go on forever with the torture just to get a single word out. I get sick after a few hours and kill them anyway."

"You need to grow more patient."

"Believe, I've tried. I don't think I'm cut out for patience."

The man finally dove away from the Daily Prophet, if only to snort at it and throw it aside. Erus looked up from his steak, which now Voldemort noticed was rather… bloody. Great. Noir better take him out on a hunt or the Dark Lord had to find some blood for his son who didn't seem to have noticed his choice of food just yet.

"What's wrong?" Erus asked.

"Just more idiocy from the Ministry and the Order of chickens," he muttered. "And you have blood dripping down your chin."

"Huh? Wha-?" Erus looked down at the steak and raised an eyebrow even as he absently wiped his chin clean. "I'm hungry."

"That doesn't quite explain the blood."

"I'm really, really hungry," the teen continued with. "I didn't even notice I told Fabella how I wanted it."

"I truly hope Noir has some plan for you two, otherwise I have to go hunt for a human."

"I can go on my own."

"And I've already explained since I am a paranoid father and crazy Dark Lord, you are not leaving the grounds unless you plan to go to another country."

"I can kill someone in another country then. Or any of the Muggles in Little Hangleton."

"I object, it will raise suspicion for the Light if they find out a Muggle has been killed and drained of blood this close to my father's manor."

"So going outside is a big no?"

"Exactly. You may go outside with Noir when he arrives if you both are in the need for blood, and if he wants to take you out."

"He'll probably want to lock me up in my room just to make sure no one can get to me," Erus muttered. "And you would be right behind him."

Voldemort thought for a moment. "… True."

Erus groaned.

-o-

Severus and Sirius arrived an hour before dinner, Fabella having been dutifully notified (she'd get a heart attack otherwise, die, then come back as a ghost and yell at them all before serving dinner anyway, and yes, they'd rather just have her alive) and the house elf had set out drinks for them all in the living room.

The potions master had delivered his part perfectly to the headmaster, who now believed he had been called away urgently. He wouldn't go back until the day before the school started up again, and this time with an explanation why his absence stretched over the whole break.

"I'm a horrible, evil man who forces people to work through the Christmas break," Voldemort said in response to that.

"Of course you're evil," Erus said, leaning his back against Voldemort's side. "It's in your work description."

"You and Draco with your work descriptions," the Dark Lord muttered. "Don't you ever tire of them?"

"No, we think we should make a book of it all," Erus said. "'The rules to be a Dark Lord'. First rule I think will be that crazy, evil cackle."

"I got that one down," Voldemort said. "I like to do it when little children can hear me and cry out for their mommies and daddies."

"Cruel personality down too," Erus noted while Severus smirked and Sirius laughed.

-o-

The two vampires stepped over the threshold a few days later and Noir shone up seeing Erus waiting on them. Blanc looked around and then said:

"You're alone, Erus?"

"Yeah," the teen said even as he was hugged by his lover. "Dad's out on a raid and Sirius and Sev went with him. They should be back before dinner."

"He trusted you enough to leave you alone?" Noir asked teasingly.

"I'm not that stupid to just walk out there," Erus replied and waved at the outer door. "For now I have everything I want."

"And I think that's my cue to wander off," Blanc cut in with.

Both lovers turned to him. The vampire only smiled, and did run off further into the manor. Noir and Erus looked after him.

"Does that mean I can kiss you now?" Noir asked.

Erus pulled him closer. "Yes, it does."

-o-

The three men came back an hour before dinner, and much to the three vampires' surprises, they were covered in far more blood than usual.

"Did something happen?" Erus asked.

"A blood bath happened," Voldemort replied and cracked his neck. "Someone's entrails splattered me down. And people kept flying at my direction when they got hit. I'm sure it was just to spray blood all over me."

A vein ticked on Severus' temple. "If they only had limited themselves to you, my lord" he said. "My robes are soaked, and not in a pleasant way."

"It's a good thing there are baths waiting for you all, and new robes," Erus said and crossed his arms. "Just leave your robes in the bathrooms and Fabella will have a go with them. And no, Sirius, you can't bathe with Severus."

"But…"

"No buts," the teen said sternly, waving a finger back and forth. "You may grope him later."

Severus flushed, and on his pale face it looked redder than usually, and then he was walking up the stairs with a rigid back. Voldemort chuckled and followed him. Sirius pouted before getting going, mostly because Erus kicked him in the back.

Noir put his hands on Erus' shoulders and said:

"You were well prepared. Did you know what was going to happen?"

"No, I didn't," the teen replied. "I just knew they would all want a shower and new clothes. I've been around enough post-raids to learn that."

"That's true," the vampire admitted.

Dinner was served when they all had come back down, and conversation varied from the raid that afternoon to numerous other subjects. Voldemort tried not to be too troubled about the Order and their interest in his son ever since they found that picture with him and Noir, and it was a bit easier when said vampire was in the same room. Noir was withdrawing most of his human supporters from society, thus protecting them from Order members or supporters. He also didn't venture out much himself, and had more or less forbidden Erus to leave their protection as well.

Erus had compared the two men, written them down as paranoid mother-hens and wishing the Order was dead already so he wouldn't be confined to the Riddle grounds and school anymore. He did like his freedom.

Severus and Sirius retired early, to get on with the groping as Erus elegantly put it, and while the two men blushed they didn't actually deny it. Or rather, the potions master got tight-lipped and Sirius had the nerve to leer.

Blanc went in pursuit of a good book in the library, Voldemort opting to stay near the hearth and within minutes he was settled down in an armchair with a book and Nagini draped over his lap. Vates was curled up on the floor in front of the hearth, enjoying a full stomach (Erus had let him chase conjured rats around the manor earlier) and the heat from the fire.

Erus and Noir settled down on the couch in the library, not really minding being close to their families while still snuggling together. It felt like so long ago that Erus had the chance to stay so close to Noir, and he held on tightly to the vampire's shirt, not caring if he came across acting like a child.

Noir leaned his head against Erus', and the teen could feel the vampire leader relax. His white hair fell in front of Erus' face and the teen blew it away. They were half-lying on the couch, and Erus had no doubt that by nightfall they would be lying down, and he also had no doubt neither of them would mind.

-o-

Dumbledore was thinking. Plan after plan to bring down the vampire leader had failed, and plans to bring Erus Riddle in had failed as well. If they had the boy, they would at least have an advantage to the vampire leader. They could bargain. They could manipulate and threaten.

But the boy was harder to catch than previously thought. In fact, he bloody impossible to catch.

Dumbledore didn't notice the faint outline of the person standing behind him. Who noticed the dead when you focused so much on the living? Steps unheard brought the person closer, revealing the different papers and plans and photos on the desk before Dumbledore.

Then he took up a different paper. On it was an extensive spell. It was complicated and relied a lot on mind-manipulation. Dumbledore had only done it once before. It had been successful.

"If only I could use this again," he mused.

The after-effects of course would be disorientation and making up conclusions on their own if left to their own devices but that could be dealt with. The spell would make the people unaware they had been put under it, but Dumbledore was quite sure Erus had mind-protection. He had felt it even back when the boy was at Hogwarts. He knew Occlumency. She hadn't. The only person he had done this spell to hadn't known it.

"If you only were like her, Erus Riddle. If you only were like Lily Evans."

The ghostly appearance reared back, stumbled back, emerald eyes becoming visible, and if she had been able to, Lily would have killed him there and then. But instead she vanished from sight. So that was it. That was how. That was the reason. It had all been on the papers. That was how and why they had done it all.

It was time. Now when she knew herself, she could finally tell them.

-o-

Erus hadn't been sure earlier if he would feel lonely or not with his blood-siblings being out of the country. It turned out not feeling much different then when he was at Santuario. He missed them, but there were two-way mirrors for a reason. The teen made sure to speak to them each every day to see how they were doing.

Cynthia was excited about her trip while Draco was more modest. He was finally getting treatment for his blinded eye so that he could eventually gain back almost all of his sight. Erus wasn't sure how it was done, but potions were the first step in that process. Draco's eye would never see again but the potions would somehow help him.

The downside of that was that they made the blonde tire easily so Lucius and Narcissa had picked a calm spot to spend Christmas so their son could rest as much as possible. They had chosen a cosy dark village in the Alps somewhere between German and Switzerland, and the two adults spent their days relaxing and taking walks, sometimes with Draco and sometimes not. They had brought a house-elf with them so when they weren't there at least she was there to make sure Draco was safe. Amber never left her master's side.

Cynthia, Cygnirius and Anastasia were in Egypt, satisfying the girl's thirst for knowledge about ancient Egyptian wizards and witches. Curiosus were there with them, mostly hidden as he didn't seem to like the heat or the light. Cynthia said he had taken a likening to wander around on his own in the wizard built pyramids, and he came back with silly stories what he had encountered and seen while being separated from her. Not for the first time Erus thought what a peculiar Dementor he was.

Finishing up for the night, he looked at the time and realized it was almost two in the morning. He glanced to his right.

Noir was sleeping peacefully on his side, facing Erus. The vampire had taken to sleeping more deeply while at the Riddle Manor, and most nights he wouldn't be waken up lightly. He must have nodded off while Erus was speaking to Draco and then Cynthia because before he had been awake, stroking Erus' back with the tips of his fingers.

Now the teen lay down and watched his lover. He wasn't really tired. Vates slept on the desk on a warmed rock, stating vehemently he didn't want to spend the night in the same bed as two love-birds, so there was no movement at the end of the bed or over the pillows (the Basilisk had the tendency to flick his tail when dreaming).

Sighing, Erus rose up from the bed. He wasn't going to be able to sleep just lying there apparently. Maybe a walk around the manor would help. He left the room quietly and walked down the stairs. What he saw in the hall was not something he expected though. The teen stopped dead in his tracks, staring at the sight before him.

She turned around. She was transparent but still vibrant. Dead but still alive. Her eyes glittered.

"Hello, Erus," Lily Evans-Riddle said.

-o-

Erus temporarily forgot to breathe, and found himself able to forget that. He didn't need to breathe. The vampire blood was changing him more and more, and he was faintly certain Noir had been hoping for that. Right now he didn't really care though.

"Mother," he finally said.

"Hi," she said and came closer. "I'm sorry for coming so late at night." '_I had to come, the moment I found out, I had to come and tell you.'_

"I wasn't sleeping."

"I know. I heard you talking just a bit ago. With Cynthia, right?"

"Yeah."

"She sounds like a nice girl."

"She is," Erus said. Yet again it was so easy to fall into a routine, into a façade, that Lily was alive and they just hadn't seen each other in a long time. It was so easy to ignore the fact she had long since passed.

"It would have been nice getting to know her," Lily said. "Her and Draco. Draco's parents. Her family. You."

"Why didn't you stay with dad?"

The question hadn't meant to slip out. He wasn't really sure if he had ever asked her before. Now it just did.

"That's why I came," Lily said. "Think of it as a last time."

"… What?"

"I'm saying goodbye, Erus," she said. "The dead shouldn't linger. They shouldn't bother the living. So I'm saying goodbye. In my own way. I'll tell you why I left your father. Why I left the love of my life. Because I finally found out why I did."

-o-

Voldemort woke up in the morning and didn't think much of it until he exited the room and entered the hall.

Noir turned around and saw him. The vampire's eyes were wide.

"You've made these wards strange, I can't feel magic inside it and so I can't tell… I don't know."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I can't feel Erus' magic."

Voldemort's heart stopped, took a double-beat and started racing. Kids should come with a warning, they really should. _'Please note that before the child even reaches twenty, he or she will give you multiple heart attacks, beware'_. Or something like that.

He was racing down the stairs, Noir close after, both shouting Erus' name. Voldemort could feel magic on the grounds but for a few terrifying moments, he couldn't feel his son's.

Then…

"Outside!" he gasped.

The manor's doors banged open as the man raced through, out on the snow-covered ground and they spotted the teen.

He was barely dressed, just a pair of white baggy pants and a white shirt that revealed his chest. His feet were turning faintly blue in the snow. Same with his lips and the tips of his fingers. It was unusually cold outside, and vampires tended to get blue easier than humans. He wasn't looking at them. He was staring up in the sky.

"Erus!" Voldemort shouted.

The teen barely reacted. His head turned slowly, very slowly, and he looked at the two. His eyes were dark in his pale face.

"Morning," he said. Neither man was sure if he said good morning to them or if he asked if it was morning already.

"What are you doing?" Voldemort asked, coming closer, anger filling him up against his will.

"Mum stopped by last night," Erus replied and the Dark Lord stopped dead in his tracks. "She sends her love."

"Lily was here?" Voldemort said.

"Isn't she dead?" Noir asked.

"She said goodbye," Erus said. "She's not coming back."

"Oh… I… I see."

"She told me why," Erus said.

"Told you why? About what?"

"Why she left," the teen said and looked back at the sky. A wind began to blow. His shirt fluttered, letting them see his skin had pretty much turned white. He was too pale for their comfort. He looked too far away. "She was powerful, dad. Everyone knew that. She made good breeding."

Somehow, Voldemort didn't like the sound of that.

"She did hesitate when she had seen you kill," Erus said. "But her resolve was firm in the end. She wouldn't run away. Before, when she talked to you and me, she made it sound like she left on her own, that she was scared of you, scared what would happen. But she just found out why."

"Erus, let's go inside and you can tell us."

"She was good breeding," Erus continued. "She would create powerful children. She was forced away, dad. Dumbledore took her from you, and he didn't even know whose wife he stole. He knew she was married and still took her away. She hadn't been trained in mind protecting. She was vulnerable for an attack. So she was attacked, and believed to love Potter. What they didn't know was that she was pregnant. They truly thought the child she gave birth to was Potter's."

"But she knew me when I came to kill her," Voldemort said.

"She did escape the clutches," Erus said. "She stayed, became ridiculously nice to Dumbledore but he fell for it. She kept inviting him for tea, for dinner, for anything really. She whined to Potter to keep him in the house. She knew she would be forgiven by you if she came back with me to you, but she didn't. Because she hoped the day you found her and came to the house, she would have both Dumbledore and Potter there so you would kill them both."

Voldemort swallowed with some difficulty. He began to walk again and reached his son. Noir kept his distance, knew when not to barge in. Erus leaned into Voldemort's touch and said:

"Dumbledore wasn't there the night you came. You didn't kill Potter. But she was still happy. She let you kill her because she had slept with Potter. He hadn't given her much choice and she had to play a part of the act. She felt tainted, filthy… not worthy of being touched by you anymore. But she still loved you."

Erus wrapped his arms around his father and closed his eyes.

"Dumbledore destroyed it all," he whispered. "I could have had my mother if he hadn't interfered. If he hadn't been so fucking bent on creating powerful children. He called her 'a good breeder'. She wasn't even a person in his eyes. She was just an animal that could be used and she would make a pretty picture on Potter's arm. I fucking hate that man."

Voldemort hugged him back. "The feeling is mutual. Believe me, son, it is."

-o-

Dumbledore was feeling a little uneasy this day. He wasn't sure why he just did. And he was thinking about Lily Evans.

Or, Lily Potter as she died as. She had been useful, giving birth to a boy for James. They had hoped a powerful boy that would be leading the future (under Dumbledore's guidance of course) and that Lily would give birth to more. She came from a dark family, true, but if manipulated into the right direction, even the dark people could be useful.

Dumbledore hadn't thought much of the wedding ring the woman had been wearing when he finally caught her in his net and brought her back. He hadn't taken it off but made her believe it was the ring James had given her. He had gotten them together as fast as possible, because James did have a thing for her (he liked pretty girls and she was pretty alright) and when the man proudly pronounced her pregnant just weeks later Dumbledore had been happy his plan was working.

Then Voldemort came and it all came crashing down. A powerful breeder dead, and her child killed. James had nearly lost his life that night, and had no memories what had happened. Lily's body had been found upstairs, in the child's room. Eyes vacant. Body lying like she had died where she stood and no one had bothered to see how she fell. Her face was frozen in time, and Dumbledore had been faintly curious to know why she had been smiling moments before she got killed.

Thinking back, they never found the child. But they did find an awful amount of blood where the child had been. Too much to allow a baby to live, according to what Poppy had reported.

He looked at the wedding photo of Lily and James Potter. She had been dressed in white, being awfully distant but her mind had been largely under Dumbledore's influence. He had tried to make her as cheerful as possible but there were moments when she staring off into the distance or staring at her ring, as if it held life's mysteries within it. Gradually she had looked at her ring longer and longer, long after the wedding and Dumbledore had regretted slightly not taking it away. But then she had focused on other things and he had let it be.

The ring hadn't been found after she was killed. Dumbledore still to this day wondered where it had gone. Voldemort couldn't possible had picked it up. It must have fallen somewhere, and now lay forgotten in the house where James now lived with his new wife and son. Mary wasn't as strong as Lily, didn't have as good genes but good enough. She was also quiet and stayed in the background which Lily didn't. Lily was as fierce as the colour of her hair, vibrant red and she had a temper to match. One never crossed that woman.

He wondered absently if Harry Potter had survived and grown up, if he would have had James' brash personality or Lily's silent rage.

-o-

Erus followed Noir's hand lazily with his eyes, seemingly not growing tired of the hypnotic movements the vampire did in the air. Noir himself was amused seeing his lover so easily entertained, because really, the only thing he was doing was moving his hand back and forth. He and Erus was lying on the couch in the living room, he on his side and back against the couch's back, and Erus on his back with his side pressed into Noir's chest.

Severus, Sirius and Blanc had woken up when Voldemort and Noir had shouted for Erus but hadn't followed them out. Severus had opted on ordering breakfast and lit the fire in the living room, heating it up so they could put the teen on the couch and warm him up.

Now they had all eaten and Voldemort was watching Erus and Noir while the potions master had set up with a potion nearby, Sirius sitting next to him. It did help to have Severus as a lover as Sirius had started to learn about potions and for the first time admitted to enjoy learning it. That had been a couple of months back, and Voldemort wondered if there would be an end to Severus' smugness. Blanc had been roaming the bookshelves but now sat on the floor, reading one of said books, looking completely engrossed in it.

Noir finally lowered his hand and Erus moved to lay his head against Noir's chest, properly warmed up and Voldemort saw them share a grin with each other.

"If you start snogging, I'll have to ask you to go to Erus' room," he said.

Erus had the nerve to laugh at him, but at least Noir looked properly embarrassed.

-o-

Christmas was calmer than usual and for once, Erus didn't mind it. He had had his share of quiet Christmases in the past, with his father being far too paranoid to barely let anyone too close to his son, and had thought he would be annoyed at it being so quiet in the manor.

It turned out he wasn't annoyed at all. As a child he hadn't liked the silence on Christmas, but it appeared he had grown up to accept it. The things time could do to a person. He doubted it would make him like Dumbledore anytime soon though.

Most of the day he couldn't refuse cuddling with Noir, and Sirius had dragged a reluctant Severus into his lap but after a while the potions master hadn't found it in him to complain about it. Blanc had only looked on, amused while Voldemort rolled his eyes at them all.

The Dark Lord had been on a raid earlier that day, stating he had made it tradition, to which Erus had rolled his eyes at. It certainly riled the Light side up when he did a raid. Especially the Order got angry with him. Voldemort told them he had probably convinced them he had no life whatsoever, and his teenage son hadn't done anything but agree.

"Are you agreeing with the Light?" Voldemort said.

"I agree with you making it look like you have no life," Erus said, waving a finger at him. "I am not agreeing with the Light."

"But you just did."

"Shut up."

"Your logic-"

"Fuck logic, dad, I'm not agreeing with them," the teen said and snuggled back into Noir's embrace. "Now I want dessert, and I want it quick."

"You will make a fine lord, or dictator, in the future," Voldemort muttered.

"I heard that," the teen mumbled.

Later that night, conversations had died down. The sparking fire and turning of pages were the only sounds heard, and underneath, the gentle sound of breathing. Erus felt so sleepy and did nothing to discourage it. He opened his eyes and looked around the room.

His father was seated on the armchair to the right of the couch where he and Noir were lying. The man's robes were off, shirt untucked and the two highest buttons unmade, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the feet perched on the table in front of him. He was reading a heavy tome that rested in his lap.

Blanc appeared to have dozed off, the vampire's eyes closed and his limbs resting easy in the armchair next to Voldemort's. The vampire looked even younger asleep, which Erus had noted that Noir did as well. Freaky vampires… or well, he shouldn't say such things about himself. Strange vampires? Was it some kind of trick or was it true that people sometimes looked younger when asleep? Didn't matter, Blanc looked rather adorable in his asleep state, and Erus was surprised he hadn't found someone to dot over him.

Sirius had fallen asleep, his head resting on one of Severus' thighs, as the potions master now sat in the armchair across from Voldemort with Sirius on the floor. Severus was enjoying a book as well, black hair falling down and partially hiding his face from view. Sirius was gently snoring, or more like breathing heavy on each exhale. He would get a crick in his neck if he slept like that much longer.

The teen fell back against Noir who only shifted slightly, his arm securely around Erus' middle. The teen wasn't sure where the snakes were at the moment but was certain Voldemort had made sure they were comfortable. Otherwise, they would come and complain. Hearing a snake complain was rather hilarious but Nagini had the talent to make it sound real screechy when she was displeased.

They would all be awoken to be told to go to bed, but for now Erus enjoyed the light doze on the couch with his loved ones nearby.

Tbc…

* * *

Another chapter!

Next chapter: School begins anew, and a truth comes out to those who already knew, and most of those who didn't. It should stretch out until somewhere mid-term, maybe in time for Easter or something like that.

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	62. Ch 58: The Heritage of Voldemort

**A Different Life**

**Summary**: They all thought Lily was Light. She wasn't. She was in love with the Dark Lord, and gave birth to his son. Now Erus Riddle is growing up, showing just how evil the son of Lord Voldemort can be. Of course, the Light doesn't know that fact. Slash.

**Spoilers**: Not so many. You need to know about Chamber of Secrets and Horcruxes. It's good if you've read all seven books though, just in case.

**Pairing/s**: NoirErus, SiriusSeverus

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. They belong rightfully to Mrs Rowling; I just borrow them for the time being. Although some of the characters are mine, those you don't recognize from the books of course.

**Other notes**: Hermione is not Hermione. She is Cynthia, a girl who loves reading and hates Dumbledore. Harry's real and full name is Erus Sicarius Salazar Riddle.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Parseltongue" _

_Visions _

-o-

So sorry for the late update! I've been busy with writing on my original works, but I'll try to do better (and update my other stories as well).

For now, enjoy this new chapter!

_Warnings: __Um, nothing I think. _

-o-

**Chapter Fifty-Eight: The Heritage of Voldemort**

Erus returned the latest he could at Santuario to be able to spend as much time as possible with Draco and Cynthia who both had returned three days prior to the beginning of the new term. In the end, he arrived just a half-hour before curfew and was greeted at the fireplace by Lamia.

"I believe you were pushing the limits, young man," he said as Erus straightened up.

"I came back in time, didn't I?" the teen replied with a grin.

"Well, yes you did, but you better get back to your room. You're the last one to arrive."

"Oh, I am? Is that a new record?"

"Nope, there are worse students than you," Lamia said and followed him to the corridor. "You'll go to your room and I'll tell Maria everyone's back. Get some sleep and rise bright and early tomorrow."

"You say that to a student whose first class begins at nine," Erus said and rolled his eyes.

"Alright, alright, forget I said anything."

Erus walked off towards his room while the Necromancer's footsteps died out as he turned right towards the headmistress' office.

Abel and Cain were already asleep so Erus was careful to quickly unpack and let Vates slide down on one of the pillows on his bed. The twins had left one light on for him, and the teen was oddly touched at that gesture. He changed clothes and slunk down underneath the sheets, turning off the light and falling asleep just minutes later.

-o-

"When did you arrive?" Abel asked as they walked towards the main hall for some breakfast.

"Just before curfew," Erus said with a shrug.

"Around midnight then? We must have fallen asleep by then," Cain said.

"You were asleep, all tucked in. And you didn't even stir when I banged around."

"I guess we're used to it," Abel said.

Stella joined them and they told each other of their Christmas and what they had done. They had all been spared the tenseness in England due to the continued war, but Erus soon noticed it had its impact in the school.

Light children began to glance longer and longer at those from dark families, and for the first time fist-fights broke out in the halls between the older students. Lamia confiscated two students' wands after they had tried to attack each other with spells.

Things were getting out of hand, even inside the school walls. Erus himself wasn't largely affected by it, he was a seventh year and everyone knew he was a good dueller so generally he was left alone. So was Abel and Cain, mostly because people weren't really sure which side they were on and the twins still had the rumours around them about being dangerous. Stella was considered dark but had vampire blood in her so no one dared approach her, thinking she would attack.

Hmph, as if. She was lost in her la-la world most of the time when she wasn't studying, but Erus had to admit her dreamy smile was enough to freak people out.

So he wasn't all that surprised when Voldemort told him about a letter he had received from the headmistress.

"She wants you to protect the dark children in the school?" Erus asked, looking at his father through the mirror.

"Yes," the man replied, "she requested my help. She's not the first one either."

"You've had more?"

"She's the fifth so far," the Dark Lord said. "I'm busy until February, but then I will come and take a look. Is it as bad as she wrote?"

"This school is known to be all accepting, but with the war in England the Light are beginning to shun the dark. And the dark can't do anything but strike back to stay safe. Lamia confiscated two students' wands not too long ago; they tried to attack each other in one of the corridors."

"It sounds as bad as she wrote," the man sighed. "Oh well, I will probably end up giving the children protection."

"How does that work?"

"A ward most likely, that will prevent fighting between students. I can't do much against insults but at least there will be no spells hurling in the corridors."

"I think she'd be happy enough with that. But won't your visit leave you open for an attack? I mean, it won't exactly be hidden."

"I'll be fine," Voldemort said. "I'm not coming alone, and she won't tell anyone until the day I actually do come because there won't be any classes that day."

"Eh? Why not?"

"The making of the ward requires that," Voldemort said. "Lesser magic inside the grounds I mean."

"If she announces it the day before, or during breakfast the same day, Light people will have time to come."

"Don't worry," the Dark Lord said. "We'll make sure they won't attack us."

Erus didn't really like it, but if Voldemort was sure, then it was alright. They talked about his classes as Vates curled up on the teen's stomach, then said good night to each other as Abel and Cain came to the room. The clock was just about after eleven at night.

"How come you're lazing off?" Cain demanded to know, jumping up on Erus' bed.

"I don't have any homework," the teen said, "and didn't feel like doing anything."

"It's unfair you get to be so lazy," Cain moaned and fell down, causing Vates to almost fall off the raven-haired teen's stomach. The snake hissed, and Erus pushed his head back down, hissing back. After some moments, the snake lay down again and Cain looked up at the teen.

"What?" Erus said. "I haven't been lazy during my younger years."

"That makes you sound so _old_," Cain said.

Erus kindly rewarded him with a smack on the head.

-o-

January passed quickly, and so did half of February. Erus made sure to study as hard as he had done the previous years but it was clear he got too much free time. Most of his friends were busy though with their own homework, and he didn't want to distract them so he often wandered off to Invisus or Lamia when they had time with him. With Lamia he could practice his Necromancer skills, or simply tease the man with making dead rats tap-dance in front of him when he was trying to work. With Invisus he often sat with a notebook, writing down potential spells and discussed them with the professor. More often than not he started creating spells, and usually ended up with a small project in Necromancy now and again. Neither teacher complained about his presence, so he took it they didn't mind having him around.

Valentine's day came and Erus received a letter that morning. People exchanged chocolate or cards with each other, and Maria had conjured some modern Valentine decorations out in the corridors.

He though opened the letter and was glad it was a normal white paper because he didn't want to put up with anything pink or heart-covered. Not romantic ones or real ones. It was just normal paper, and some sentences written in Noir's elegant handwriting.

_Since I am too busy to come visit you tonight, I just wanted to write a little note to you. I called it love letter to your father though, just to see him groan in misery. I believe he still harbour some kind of grudge on me._

'_That's because you're my lover,' _Erus thought with a sigh.

_Anyway, I love you my little darling, _to this Erus did blush a little while vowing to bite through Noir's tongue the next time they kissed, _and I will hopefully see you soon._

_Your Noir_

"Love letter?" Abel asked, and Erus glared at him. "What? It's Valentine's, and you blushed! So… love letter?"

"Abel, if you wish to keep your hair where it is you will cease talking about this matter right now," Erus growled.

"No wands allowed outside classes," Abel said. It was a new rule that the headmistress had installed just a few weeks ago.

"Who said I needed a wand?" the teen said with a disturbing smile. "I'll just rip it out with my own hands."

Abel gulped and raised his hands. "Alright, alright, fine, I won't ask anymore. Will you please stop looking homicidal?"

Erus' face turned back to normal in two seconds and he smiled pleasantly at the teen who shivered.

"He's evil!" Abel cried to Cain.

"You say that _now_?" Cain muttered back.

-o-

Erus was feeling rather annoyed by the time lunch rolled in, and the twins asked him why.

"Five girls and two guys have asked me if we could go on a date," he growled.

"Ooh, you're popular."

"And I've had a lover for years!"

"Well, they don't know that," the twins chorused. "What did you tell them?"

"I said I had a lover," Erus grumbled and stabbed at his carrots. "I don't want carrots."

"What do you want?" Abel said.

"A heart on a silver platter given to me by Noir," the teen grumpily said, and they couldn't figure out if he was joking or not.

-o-

Dumbledore didn't like what the schools around Europe started doing. They contacted the Dark Lord, yes, they contacted _Voldemort_ and requested his protection! _His_! They said it was for the dark children, or that way the children won't fight but the headmaster didn't like it at all.

Hogwarts dealt with it. Sure, Light kids threw curses and hexes at dark students but they were punished for it. No student should attack another, and most of the children at Hogwarts hadn't gotten involved in this war. Well, some had, some had lost their parents to the dark side but Dumbledore was convinced there were no problems within Hogwarts. It was cowardly to call on the Dark Lord, and frustrating for him and the Order because they couldn't get inside the schools when he was there!

And there was another one now. Santuario. The school Dumbledore had read had had no problems with Light versus dark. Apparently with the upswing of the war in England, Light kids had felt the need to protect themselves. It was wise, and he couldn't for his life understand why the school didn't just simply divide itself into two parts, one for the dark and one for the Light, so the Light never had to interact with those dark brats.

He was currently trying to find out the date when Voldemort would travel to Santuario but according to Severus was the Dark Lord unusually tight-lipped about it. James had expressed doubt in Severus' services but he still brought back valuable information to Dumbledore, so for now he was useful. There would come a time when spies no longer were necessary and the headmaster would deal with the potions master at that time. Right now he had to focus on defeating Voldemort.

-o-

It was a sunny day in March when Maria informed them of the cancelled classes at breakfast, and the whispers roared up when she sat back down. Erus continued to eat while the teens at his table began to talk, with the exception of Stella, Dimitriv and Nikolaj. The twins looked at Erus, remembering all too clearly who Erus' father was while Stella smiled dreamily at him. The teen only smiled at them and drained his cup of water before rising up.

He heard Harrison talking about contacting his father and rolled his eyes. Did the teen honestly think the two of them would impress the Dark Lord? Or what did he think his father could do? Erus thought it was laughable and then told the teens around the table:

"I'm going to put my things away since we apprently don't have any classes ."

"What things?" Abel grumbled. "You barely have any classes!"

"I don't want to go drag around with those things I do have when there is no reason for it," Erus said. "Plus I left Vates in the room; he might want to come with me."

"For what?" Margaret asked. "To see the Dark Lord of England?"

"You don't like him?" Erus asked.

"It doesn't really matter," the girl said. "If he makes the attacking between students stop, then it's fine. Just as long as he doesn't demand stupid things for it."

Erus knew he wouldn't. But he didn't have to tell them just yet. He wasn't even sure if his father wanted everyone to know Erus was his son. It would be up to the man himself the teen guessed.

-o-

Voldemort stepped through the gates to Santuario and was greeted by most of the teachers, and what looked to be parents to some of the students. He recognized Harrison and his father, and rolled his eyes that were hidden underneath his hood. The man didn't know if Harrison's family was Light or dark but it was rather clear his father had come to impress. Voldemort didn't even know his name, nor was he interested in knowing.

Most of them looked a bit scared. Could be because of Nagini. Her great form rested on his shoulders and the snake's head swung back and forth, taking in the outsides of Erus' school. Erus probably knew he was coming, but he didn't know what Voldemort had planned. The Dark Lord had thought it over, and while it was necessary for the day it was also time. Erus would still be protected, even if the Order, the Light, Dumbledore, got to know the truth.

Voldemort was going to introduce Erus as his son this very day. A few knew already, but they were scarce and Erus had thought it over before telling them. Not even Maria knew. Well, she would after today. He did have a reason to introduce the boy, and hopefully Erus would be ready for it.

Maria greeted him with a bow, but he waved his hand and said:

"No need, headmistress. I am your guest today, you will not bow."

Maria straightened up just in time to see him bow a little to her, and she was gobsmacked. Lamia and Invisus stood at her side, and nodded their heads to the man.

With him Voldemort had three Death Eaters, two males and a female. They all bore masks, but those who knew the Death Eaters would immediately recognize Bellatrix as the woman. It was a good thing too that she had a mask on because she hadn't stopped smiling since they left England. And her smiles pretty much freaked everyone out.

One of the males was her husband, Rodolphus, and he stood silent yet slightly amused at his wife's giddy magic. They weren't even fighting, yet she was this happy?

The other male was Rockwood, as they wouldn't want to risk exposing Lucius. Rockwood should be working technically but Cygnirius had quite happily donned his looks for the day and went on his way. The man was good at playing people, and Rockwood didn't interact much with others during work anyway.

Students and parents stared at the Dark Lord in either open awe or disgust, perhaps fear or apprehension. Voldemort didn't mind. He was used to all of those emotions directed towards him.

"I thank you for wanting to help us protect the students in Santuario," Maria said.

"Children shouldn't fight," Voldemort said and Nagini slowly went down onto the ground. "No matter what people might say of me, I do not wish for children to fight the war of adults."

The snake curled up at his feet, then stretched and moved slowly around Maria. The woman didn't move, just glancing at the snake curiously.

"_Nagini," _Voldemort hissed, and some jumped hearing the Parseltongue rolling smoothly off his tongue. _"Go find Erus for me."_

"_Of course, master."_

The snake took a moment to flick her tongue in the air, tasting the smells and then she slithered away.

"Don't worry," the Dark Lord told the headmistress, "Nagini will not attack anyone."

"That's good to know. Now, do you wish to rest or have something to drink before we start?"

"A cup of tea might be nice before we begin."

Bellatrix snickered as they walked, and Voldemort took out his wand, sending a Stinging hex to hit her behind. The woman yelped and shooed the spell away while Maria turned around. The students and parents would probably follow but for now they stood silent. Some stared at the woman, as Bellatrix managed to get the spell away.

"That wasn't nice, master!" she whined.

"Then keep your snickers to yourself, Bella dear," Voldemort said. "You might frighten a child or two."

"I thought that was the whole point," Rockwood muttered.

They could feel the woman pout behind the mask and Voldemort grinned before starting to walk again.

-o-

Erus was outside, he had felt his father arrive but with Abel's head resting on his stomach he hadn't wanted to get up. Cain's head was on his brother's stomach and the others were scattered around, some reading, others studying or doing homework. He had dropped his things in his room but Vates had been sleeping hidden underneath the pillows and so Erus had not disturbed the Basilisk. He was just relaxing with his friends, not having a care in the world (for a few minutes anyway).

That continued until Margaret said:

"Um… there is a snake heading towards us."

"It's probably just Vates," Abel said.

"No… it's not. This one's huge."

"Vates can get huge," Cain said.

"Yeah, I know," Margaret said, "but this isn't Vates at all."

Erus opened an eye and then got up on his elbows. Nagini was making her way steadily towards them, tongue flicking out and then she spotted him. The snake stopped, even as the Bellow twins got up, freeing Erus. They all shuffled backwards, except for Erus.

He could see the snake practically vibrate of happiness, then Nagini launched herself towards them and some of his friends couldn't stop their yells.

"_Youngling!"_

Erus yelped as the strength of the snake's push sent him toppling over, he wasn't prepared to have a snake launch itself on him after all and Nagini wrapped herself around him in a giddy heap.

"_Nagini, what the hell are you doing? Aah, that's my stomach__, don't twist around my stomach!"_

They all looked in shock and surprise as he screamed at the snake and the snake answered. The forked tongue began to flick at Erus' face, and the teen shouted in English:

"Not the face, Nagini, not the face! Let me go, you're freaking choking me!"

Nagini finally did let him go, and said:

"_Tom asked me to find you for him."_

"_What for?"_

"_He plans to introduce you as his son."_

Erus stared at her. His father certainly hadn't told him that little particular detail last time they spoke. But if the Dark Lord was sure, then there was nothing he could do about it. So he just said:

"_Fine then. Want me to go now?"_

"_Yes. Come along, youngling." _She managed to get a hold of his sleeve and pulled. Erus got up on his feet and said to his friends:

"I've gotta go."

"Where?" Abel asked.

"My dad's here."

"That snake is his familiar?" Cain asked. "Wicked. She's bloody huge! Or is it a she?"

"It's a she, and yes, she's huge," Erus said.

"Wait, why's your dad here?" Margaret asked, frowning. "Is it because of the Dark Lord?"

"If you want to know, you should come with me. Otherwise I'm sure you'll get to know later."

If he was honest with himself, he was a bit nervous what they would say. Well, except for Stella, Nikolaj and Dimitriv, who already knew who his father was.

But they all stood up, looking a bit confused, while Stella nodded at him. The Russian twins did as well.

"Alright then," he said. "I guess we're all going. Ah, Nagini, don't pull my sleeve!"

Said snake huffed and pulled again, making an odd sort of tug-match between herself and the teen. He could easily pull away with his strength, but he was having kind of fun and let her have the upper hand, so to speak, as she dragged him towards his father.

-o-

Some parents had approached him, including Harrison's father. Voldemort wasn't sure whether to like it or not. Some had openly supported him and thanked him for doing this, while others sneered at him. They apparently expected an attack but Voldemort's bony white wand rested against his forearm, under his robes, and did not make an appearance. He was not in the mood to attack someone, nor was it necessary. Only if someone raised a wand at him would he take forth his own.

He had yet to remove his hood, he wouldn't do it until later, and thoroughly enjoyed his cup of tea when the doors to the hall opened, and Erus came in… with Nagini all over him. Maria tensed, seeing her student with the Dark Lord's pet clinging to him. Harrison glared at the teen for some reason (Erus breathing was probably one of those endless reasons Harrison had up his sleeve) but Erus ignored them all in favour for glaring at the Dark Lord.

"Oh," Voldemort said and tilted his head to the side.

"Hey, dad," Erus said and a collecting of breath went through the hall. Harrison's eyes turned wide as saucers and his mouth fell open. "Did you specifically tell Nagini to savagely glomp me when she found me?"

"No, she did that all on her own," the Dark Lord said with a huff of breath. He then turned to Maria and smiled. "Headmistress, please allow me to introduce Erus… my son."

Maria looked near to faint.

-o-

Within twenty minutes, everyone knew. Erus' friends, who had been standing behind him when the announcement came, all stood around him now near the table where Voldemort was talking to Maria. She looked a bit shocked still, but had relaxed considerably and she admitted a lot more things made sense now. Erus' connections, the people Voldemort sent without a question, all the emergencies that pulled Erus away from school. And she had glared evilly at Invisus and Lamia when they confessed to knowing already. Mori had had some suspicions, but he had never been one for gossip and rather left that alone until it was confirmed by someone else, preferably Erus or his father themselves.

"The Dark Lord, huh?" Rick said.

Abel and Cain were kind of staring at him.

"Yes," Erus said.

"He's never mentioned to have a child," Margaret said.

"Well, we're good at keeping secrets," Erus replied. "Everyone not on our side knew my father as Charles Riddle. Are you guys… okay with it?"

"If I wasn't okay with it," Margaret said, "I wouldn't be standing here."

"Alright then."

"It's fine with me," Rick said with a shrug. "I knew you were from a dark family. That your father is the Dark Lord is a bit more than I expected, but I'll roll with it."

"The Dark Lord's son," Abel finally said.

"That's…" Cain and Abel looked at each other. Then they looked at Erus again and said: "That's kind of wicked. And scary."

"What do you mean?" the teen said.

"Well, we've kind of thought about the Dark Lord sometimes," Abel said. "What he would be like, and yeah, well, what a kid of his would be like."

Erus fired off a grin which made the twins squirm.

"And pray tell, what did you end up with?" he asked.

"Someone very similar to you," Abel confessed.

"Yeah," Cain said. "You were kind of the right material to be the Dark Lord's son."

"Thank you, I'll take that as a compliment."

"But won't you get in trouble?" Stella asked. "I mean, with your father's enemies."

"They can't get in here. I'm still a student, and as long as I don't attack them they have no right to take me," Erus said. "They can try all they like; dad would kill them before they could lay a hand on me."

"Now I understand why you have always been able to say that so confidently," Abel said. "He would kill them."

"And if he wouldn't, the vampire leader would. Or the Necromancer leader. Or Fabella."

"Who's Fabella?" the Bellow twins asked.

"Our head house-elf," Erus said. "Sometimes she's even crazier than my dad and _Merlin_, when she uses magic… she _kicks _ass."

"House-elf," Abel said. "Your house-elf."

"Yes. Fabella."

"She would try to kill them?" Cain asked. "Or is that a joke?"

"Merlin forbid if I ever joke about that house-elf," Erus said and crossed his arms. "She's a complete nutter, she'd kill _me _if I said her cooking tasted bad, then she would wail in despair over having killed me and commit suicide with a wooden spoon from the kitchen before coming back as a ghost and serve dinner."

They stared at him, not knowing whether to believe him or not. His grin didn't tell them much.

-o-

Dumbledore was gobsmacked. Yes, _gobsmacked_. And feeling like an idiot. A big idiot. A huge one. A gigantic one.

Erus bloody Riddle had just been introduced as Voldemort's _son_. He really _was _Voldemort's _son_.

James was still staring into space, clearly in shock.

"That fucking brat," he finally whispered. "That fucking brat was under our noses for years, and we didn't… Severus. Severus must have known."

"Did he really know? He acted quite friendly with them," Dumbledore said, not knowing if he could trust his spy anymore. "Perhaps he was forbidden to tell. Voldemort forced a Magical Oath on him."

"Still… that bloody man never liked any of us. Why did he agree to spy from the very start?" James sneered.

"He still thought of Lily as a dear friend," Dumbledore said. "Voldemort was targeting you, a Light family, to show the world what he thought. So Severus came to me, wanting to help protect Lily."

"And see how well that went. She died, and my son died as well."

If only they knew. The child Lily had carried and James had called other was none other than the teen they were speaking of. That Erus bloody Riddle.

-o-

Voldemort rose up, and said:

"We might as well get this over with. The sooner the ward is up, the better. Erus?"

Some jumped hearing him address the teen but he only stood up and followed his father without a word. Maria came behind them, flanked by Invisus and Lamia. The headmistress' eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets when Erus pulled at Voldemort's arm and locked their arms together. The man only glanced at his son and said:

"Awfully clingy."

"Shut up, you love the attention," Erus said. "I have a question?"

"What?"

"Why did you introduce me anyway?" Erus asked. They came outside, the three Death Eaters moving in from behind the teachers, and now joined their lord. They hadn't removed their masks but had spoken with some people in the hall.

"Well, I discovered a flaw," Voldemort replied to his son and tapped his fingers to his lips.

"A flaw?" Erus said. He detangled their arms and stared at the man. "You discovered a flaw? _You_?"

Voldemort smacked the teen's head and Maria almost jumped.

"Don't get cheeky with me, brat," the Dark Lord said. "I'm not perfect, for bloody sake."

Erus rubbed his head a bit. "So, what flaw?"

"My magic is not enough for the ward. Well, I have enough magic to fight for hours, but warding is a completely different thing, so…"

They looked at each other. Erus got it. Voldemort could fight for hours, that was more than true, but warding took a different kind of magic, a different kind of focus, and the Dark Lord hadn't trained himself very much in that area. He had others to do that work for him usually, but he was adamant doing these wards himself. So he didn't have enough magic, but combined with Erus', he would have enough, and he probably wanted to use Erus' magic because their magic were similar to each other, them being father and son.

"Oh," Erus said. "Well, alright, sure."

"Splendid! Now then, I guess I should get started."

"Yeah, you should."

"I said, don't get cheeky."

"I'm not, you're just paranoid."

"I'm not," Voldemort protested.

"Yes you are, dad. You were born paranoid."

"I wasn't," the man snarled.

"Yes, you were. Now move along, chop chop!" Erus clapped his hands and Voldemort stared at him.

"I can't believe you just said that," the man said and shook his head.

"Well, at least I'm not whipping out my wand, screaming for bloody murder when something doesn't hurry up."

They were granted with a Dark Lord who went slightly red in a blush and he looked to the side.

"It only happened once," he mumbled.

"Yes," Bellatrix drawled, "but it bloody hurt when the spells started coming."

"Ouch, I remember that," Rodolphus winced.

"Was it the time when we fled the house and refused to return for a week" Rockwood said.

"Yes, it was that time!" Voldemort said. "And it only happened once, why do you always insist on bringing it up over and over again?"

The Death Eaters glanced away and Erus tried for an innocent look. Voldemort grimaced and said:

"Let's get on with it. Attention!"

The Death Eaters, now professional (and ignoring to point out to their lord he just said something very Muggle-like), bowed and stood still. Voldemort remained where he was, but now he wrapped an arm around Erus and said:

"When I give the word, Erus, release your magic and I will catch it."

"Got it," Erus said.

"What is Erus doing there?" Maria asked Bellatrix.

"You'll see," Bellatrix said. "Oh, I can't wait to see it! It looks _so _pretty!"

Maria stared at her. Rodolphus patted his wife's arm and said to the headmistress:

"Don't worry. One will get used to her sooner or later. Preferably sooner, otherwise she'll make you go nuts."

"I heard that, dear," Bellatrix said. "Do you wish to sleep on the floor tonight?"

"I-"

"Don't finish that sentence. Every time you say you'll sleep with Rabastan my mind gets filled with very inappropriate thoughts."

"But he's-"

"I know he's your brother, but that doesn't help."

Voldemort heard their talking and rolled his eyes before raising a hand up towards the sky. Erus watched as magic swirled in the man's palm, travelling outwards, and the talking died down as others saw it as well.

Most people would think of Voldemort's raw magic as dark. Black, and despairing. He was a dark wizard after all. His magic would suppress theirs, spread a darkness around itself.

What Maria saw was blinding whiteness, heard a humming that grew in strength the more magic Voldemort pushed out.

"Now, Erus," he said.

The magic made Maria's eyes hurt so she shielded them before hearing Bellatrix say:

"It's _so _beautiful."

The headmistress could understand that. She never expected the Dark Lord's magic to be this blindingly bright. And together with his son's, it felt like staring at the sun.

The magic soon covered the grounds, and Voldemort began to chant. The magic shook, and the grounds trembled. Erus pressed himself closer, letting his father feed on his magic, listening to the man's heart while the Dark Lord activated the ward that would prevent the children from attacking each other. Duelling in the class was permitted of course, but reckless and dangerous attacking without the supervision of a teacher was now being thwarted.

Voldemort finished the chant and the magic vanished. Erus felt his knees weaken but Voldemort held him up.

"Dear me, that took quite a bit," he said and blinked a few times. "Erus, are you alright?"

"Fine," the teen said, but to his dismay his voice was slurring a bit. "Tired… I think."

"No wonder. You aren't used to that kind of magical pull," Voldemort said fondly. "Let's get you to bed before I leave."

"Do you have to?" Erus whined as Voldemort led him towards the teachers, headmistress and his Death Eaters.

"Yes, I do have to. My paperwork has increased again. Don't ask me how, because I don't know either but I would like to find out."

"And do what?"

"Punish whoever gave me more papers to read and sign," the Dark Lord muttered. "Lucius has already insisted it wasn't him, and Severus just glared at me."

"I'll take a guess, and it's Dumbledore. He has cursed you forever. With paperwork. Stuff and such."

"I think I took a bit too much magic," Voldemort sighed, "you're getting delirious and incoherent."

"Wha?"

"Exactly."

-o-

It took Dumbledore only two days to stand before Santuario's gates, and demand to be let in. This time there were no kind words over for the headmistress, instead he spoke of Erus like a disease and a threat to the world. A threat he looked ready to get rid off himself.

His eyes flared with hatred as Erus came towards the gates. Maria turned around and said:

"Erus, go back inside."

"I believe the headmaster wants to say something to me," Erus said.

"Rather I would like to come with us. It would be in this school's best interest that you do."

"And it would be in your best interest that you leave, now."

"And why is that, Riddle?" James snarled. "You think you can defeat us?" He gestured at the Order members.

"I will not tolerate this!" Maria roared. "You will leave now, or I will contact our Ministry and have them send Aurors for us."

"You will let us in," Dumbledore said.

"She will not," Erus said. "You're out of your comfort zone, Dumbledore. People will not listen to you here. Go back to your school, and don't bother coming here again."

He turned to leave. Dumbledore sensed defeat, but threw out a question he had been burning to ask ever since he found out:

"How did you do it, when I suspected you the first time? When you came to St Mungo's, injured by Voldemort himself? How did you two do that?"

Erus stared Dumbledore in the eyes, and grinned.

"I let father torture me of course," he said. "Ta, headmaster. Unless you wish to rant to a gate, I suggest you leave."

-o-

Voldemort sent Lucius and Bellatrix to ward the manor in Italy with Sirius' help, just in case the Light caught wind of that. He didn't want to risk Sirius' life.

However, he had to come up with a plan to make sure Dumbledore knew he didn't appreciate his son being targeted.

The plan came in form of three Weasleys, namely Fred, George and Bill, spilling their previous residence, and where the Weasley family currently lived. They had always been known as Light supporters, and attacking them and leaving Dumbledore a message seemed like a very good idea.

-o-

Dumbledore was furious. He walked along briskly with James at his side, and could see the burning already. His jaws clenched.

The nerve of that man! Voldemort had attacked and destroyed the Weasley house, but only managing to kill one of the sons, Percy. Ron, who was still suspended due to his attack on Draco Malfoy, had survived along with his parents.

"Arthur," he now said, "Molly. Young Ronald. I'm terrible, terrible sorry."

Molly was still crying over Percy's death, and Ron was livid yet torn up about it all.

"He was here," Arthur said, sounding choked up. "You-Know-Who. He was here in person, he set our house on fire. I don't know who killed Percy, but he was the one who did this."

They looked at the burning house and Dumbledore wanted to scream in frustration and anger.

"He said it was revenge," Arthur said. "Albus. He left a message for you."

"What message?" Dumbledore asked, actually dreading it.

The redheaded man looked down on the ground for a bit, squeezing his wife's shoulder while she gripped Ron's, and then said:

"'Hope this teach you to not approach my child again.' That's all he said."

The headmaster almost screamed this time. Burning down the house of a famous Light family, killing one of their sons, just to warn Dumbledore? The nerve of that man!

-o-

Voldemort was cackling was all Lucius informed when Erus tried to contact the man.

"Cackling?" Erus asked uncertainly, and the Bellow twins looked up from their homework. Erus had started to talk to his father with his friends present, as they now knew who it was and therefore didn't freak out at their conversations.

"Yes," came Lucius' drawl. "He's ecstatic; I fear I soon have to stun him just to make him shut up."

"What has he done now?" Erus sighed.

"He burned down the Weasley home. And had one of their kids killed."

"He's done far worse than that, and just be slightly amused at those times. Why is he cackling at this?"

"I don't think it's a cackle anymore, it sounds more hysterical," Lucius informed.

"Why did you answer the call anyway?" Erus asked, and yes, if he listened in the background, he could hear his father's laughter… cackle… whatever.

"Because your father didn't have air enough to do so himself. I swear, some days I just think he's an immature gleeful child."

"Who obsesses about being immortal and his hobby is torturing people," Erus said and rolled his eyes. "Agonisingly slowly."

"As long as he doesn't do that to me," the blonde muttered.

Voldemort had become known to the Light as a very abusive Dark Lord, who cursed his followers without second thought. That was untrue. Yes, he did on occasion curse someone but they had damn well earned that. Cursing and torturing someone he saved for prisoners when he was bored, or angry, or was so gleefully happy everyone begged him to work away his giddy energy. The last one was the most disturbing to watch, and even Erus admitted to that.

"Is he reaching to the point that he needs to go down to the dungeons to blow off some of that energy of his?" Erus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"To be honest," came Lucius' mutter, "I think he passed that limit, say, a half-hour ago. From the sounds of it, he probably doesn't know why he's laughing anymore."

"He loves to be dramatic," Erus said with another roll of his eyes. "Go there, if he can talk, let me talk to him, and if he can't, make him go and throw curses at someone until he calms down."

The Dark Lord did calm down hearing his son wanted to speak to him, and for a moment the mirror shifted and turned before Erus was met with his father's face.

"Lucius said you started to sound hysterical."

"It's just so funny," Voldemort said. "Their faces… _oh_, their faces!"

"Don't tell me you stayed behind to see how they all would react?"

"Of course I stayed behind! I wanted to see Albus' face when dear Arthur brought forth my message."

"What message?"

"A message I left," the Dark Lord said.

By this time, Abel and Cain had abandoned their homework and were listening intently to Erus' conversation.

"And what was that message?"

"A message to Dumbledore."

Erus' eyebrow twitched. "Will you stop talking in riddles and just say what the message was?"

"Oh, that it would teach him not to approach you again, that's all."

Erus was quiet for a moment. "So…" he finally said. "You burned down a known Light family's house just to make a point?"

"I'm the Dark Lord, we tend to exaggerate."

"And pop up in impossible places like a demon from hell."

"You and Draco still go on about that?" Voldemort groaned.

"I'm telling you dad, one day our book will come out on how to be a Dark Lord, and that point is still pretty high up on the list," Erus said. "Actually I think we should add 'To make a point, make sure it's exaggerated. Dark Lords never do anything half-way.'"

"Erus!"

Tbc…

* * *

I'm sorry about the late update. I started school, and have been kept busy with writing on my original works during the days (and evenings, and in some cases, late nights).

But I try to write on my fanfiction anytime I can.

So, chapter 59: The ending is closing in. Erus' graduation is coming closer but he also feels like the grand finale is coming; Light versus dark.  
Dreams and wishes of the future that his friends and himself have, and also the students' treatment of him after the revelation of whose son he is.  
And then, one night, he has a vision, and it shows Noir's brother Blanc in danger…

Look forward to it!

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	63. Ch 59: Taken by mistake

**A Different Life**

**Summary**: They all thought Lily was Light. She wasn't. She was in love with the Dark Lord, and gave birth to his son. Now Erus Riddle is growing up, showing just how evil the son of Lord Voldemort can be. Of course, the Light doesn't know that fact. Slash.

**Spoilers**: Not so many. You need to know about Chamber of Secrets and Horcruxes. It's good if you've read all seven books though, just in case.

**Pairing/s**: NoirErus, SiriusSeverus

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. They belong rightfully to Mrs Rowling; I just borrow them for the time being. Although some of the characters are mine, those you don't recognize from the books of course.

**Other****notes**: Hermione is not Hermione. She is Cynthia, a girl who loves reading and hates Dumbledore. Harry's real and full name is Erus Sicarius Salazar Riddle.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Parseltongue" _

_Visions _

-o-

**I ****realized ****something. ****That ****this ****story ****is ****actually ****kind ****of **_**freaking **_**long. **So I wanted to take a moment and thank everyone who has endured my slow updates this entire time, and my grammatical errors, and still likes it even after my scene breaks were removed (will get on fixing that though). I want to thank for all the positive reviews that sometimes were the things that kept me going with… well, everything. Hadn't I had you guys as readers, my life sure would be bleak.

Um… that's all -feels kind of embarrassed and goes hiding in a dark corner-

Oh, and yes, terrible sorry for this late update. There is simply no excuse. Please don't throw anything at me because of the lateness.

On with the chapter!

_Warnings: Um, not much. _

-o-

**Chapter Fifty-Nine: Taken by mistake**

Things started to get busy even for Erus in mid-April. The seventh years started to prepare for all their exams, and Erus had several non-school projects he needed to finish. Most had to do with Necromancy and Black Magic, and he had started them out of genuine interest and some boredom, and now it felt like he was a perfectly normal and stressed teenager preparing for the last exams in school.

Of course, he wasn't normal. His father had made sure of that. Not that Erus complained or anything; now he didn't have to hide his true lineage.

Some students feared him now. They avoided looking at him as they walked past, and almost shrieked if he looked at them.

Harrison became red-faced, as if he wasn't sure whether to scream at him or be afraid. As long as he shut up Erus wouldn't complain.

The teen also took the decision to remove all objects that suppressed his magic. He did it often enough anyway, when he was working on his projects, but he never had it off completely a whole day. Now, he didn't have a reason to suppress it. He kept on the various small protections though, even if it wasn't possible for anyone to attack him within the walls of Santuario. Or the grounds for that matter. The protections would be good when he was outside the grounds, and he might as well continue wearing them so he wouldn't forget later on.

So now those who wanted could probably sense his magic. Mircleia, his old DADA professor, had approved of his actions, and said one should not hide the magic away.

Erus had taken to practice his spells with either Invisus or Lamia, since he wasn't sure how the ward would react to a student casting spells without an adult present, and both got to feel his magic. Invisus complained it was distracting (that must mean he liked it, right) and Lamia asked him once or twice to keep it down, because it felt like he was trying to kill someone with it.

Erus might have been day-dreaming about killing Ron Weasley at those particular times. With the end of school hovering just a shy few months in front of him his mind wandered far too often. Lamia often settled him back into place with a book in his head or a sharp command.

With his last remaining motivations about school work he dove into his remaining projects and classes with a vigour, having fun teasing the scared students but never to the point he actually threatened him. He just had to glance at them twice for them nearly pissing their pants.

"You're a sadist," Stella told him one day.

"Why's that?" he replied, working on a chart for Astronomy.

"You're making other students cry," she said.

"I got to be allowed to have some sort of fun with them," he complained. "And it's not my fault if they start shivering just because I'm looking at them!"

"Sure, sure," Abel said, "keep telling yourself that."

"Yeah, you maybe think you're just looking at them," Cain cut in.

"I'm not?"

"You're doing this sort of weird leer and crazy grin," Cain admitted. "It's freaking me out."

Erus raised an eyebrow, his eyes lit up and before Cain could protest the teen began to grin.

"Stop it!" the twin begged. "Abel, make him stop!"

"You know it's impossible, why did you have to trigger it anyway!"

Stella just smiled serenely in response to Erus' trademark crazy grin, and Dimitriv and Nikolaj just sighed before going back to their books. Just another study day with the Dark Lord's son.

-o-

Dumbledore thought he was going to be driven mad. Voldemort had made sure his son wouldn't get kidnapped even as he had introduced the child to the world. The man had spoken out about his heir, that someone would most likely continue his work should he die. All by striking a deal with Santuario, who was known for being protective over the students. The same school that housed the very same monster.

The aged headmaster felt sickened. Who had willingly become the spouse, the bearer of the Dark Lord's child? Who had he paired himself with to spawn a devil like Erus Riddle? Dumbledore had approached Light families that had children at Santuario to have the children spy on the teen, but few families had allowed it. Those few who had allowed it got back the word the children didn't dare approach Erus Riddle. He was far too terrifying to dare coming too close to.

The headmaster felt like ripping his hair out. The boy slithered his way through everything. They had had him under their noses, Dumbledore had suspected his origin in his first year! That year Erus had still been vulnerable, still weak. Now, at the strong age of seventeen he was anything but weak and vulnerable. The children spies spoke of his magic, strong and heavy. But to Dumbledore, no matter what powers Erus had, the young man was nothing more but a monster amongst decent people. He had to be taken care of.

And something else worried him. Erus and that damn vampire leader Noir. They knew each other. That could only mean Voldemort knew the vampire leader. The vampires allied with the Dark Lord's forces… he shuddered thinking about it.

And the Necromancers. Those damn Necromancers. Erus had become a known young Necromancer, and no doubt did he have some sort of support there. Could it be that he was the one to bring the vampires and the Necromancers together? Could it really be that he had that much power?

Dumbledore sat down with a sigh. So many things could have been prevented had they, the Light, done away with Erus early. Now they had a strong heir to the dark, who would no doubt drive them to the brink should they succeed in killing his father.

They needed a plan…

-o-

May brought forth no new surprises, and Erus was updated about the movements of the Light. Nothing much. They were laying low, which neither he nor his father liked. Noir reported the Light moving around the vampire society, and he had closed down most manors so no strangers could enter. The safety of the vampires was Noir's biggest concern along with Erus' continued safety.

"You worry so much, you know that?"

Erus looked up from his enchanted parchment and Stella tilted her head. He was in the middle of a conversation of sorts with Noir, and now his quill remained a few inches above the paper, the ink on it drying and slowly vanishing without a trace.

"I know," he said. "It's my talent."

"It could bring your doom one day. Or a massive headache."

"I got the headaches already, so bring on the dooms," Erus said.

"Careful with what you wish for," Stella said.

The young man laughed and put away the parchment, finished with Noir for the moment. "I've wished for this chaos to be over for years," he said. "Maybe I should stop wishing it, and it'll finally come true."

"Well, it certainly doesn't hurt to try."

He snorted. Then he took a closer look on her.

"How are you holding up? With you status as half-vampire it can't be that easy."

"Oh, it's alright," she said and closed the book in front of her. "I like scaring people. It's so easy."

"I think you take secret pleasure in seeing fear on people's faces."

"And you just take pleasure of it."

"Yeah, well… um… you're right, I do." Erus smiled. "It's so funny to see them all scared and whimpery."

"You just made that word up," she accused.

"Well, it fit my purposes," he replied. "So, homework? How you're doing at that front?"

"You have your way to change subject." Stella dragged over another book. They were seated in the library, in one of the dark corners, where no one would bother them. "And for the record, it's going just fine. You then?"

"I'm on a roll."

"That's a Muggle expression isn't it?"

"Yes," Erus said. "My father so disapproves of that."

"Can't imagine why," Stella said with a smile.

-o-

Sirius startled when the fire roared to life and Severus came out. The potions master went straight for the couch where the other man was seated and before Sirius could ask what was wrong Severus quite gracelessly flopped down onto his lap.

"Bad day?" Sirius asked.

"Horrible, wretched despicable day," Severus muttered into Sirius' neck. "Bloody Dumbledore and bloody Potter and bloody Order…"

"An awful lot of blood in there, Sev, care to take a few out?"

"No. If I could I would increase it."

"That bad, huh?" Sirius strokes the man's hair and let him hold on tighter. A few years ago he would have laughed at the very idea of him and Severus together. Now it made him smile sappily and wish the potions master would never let go. "How are you feeling now?"

Severus thought about it for a moment. "Better," he finally said. "As long as you don't move."

"Wasn't planning on it."

"Sure?"

"The only thing I was doing was losing miserably in chess against myself. I can think of a few things to do with you that will make me forget all of that."

"You just want a snog," Severus said and leaned his head so they could look at each other.

"Caught me," Sirius said without shame. "Are you going to comply?"

"As long as we don't end up on the floor again," the man warned.

"Dully noted, sir," Sirius said with a grin and pulled Severus closer.

They may be at war, his life was completely being rewritten and still confusing, but for these moments Sirius wouldn't change anything at all.

-o-

Erus began to wonder what he would do after school. He hadn't thought so much about it before, but he guessed it was time for it. He would soon finish after all.

He imagined he would spend time in Riddle Manor. He would never need to work if his father had any say in it, but Erus didn't want to just cruise around. He probably wouldn't get a normal job, but he was going to do something. He just hadn't thought out what just yet.

The others were also a bit uncertain about the future as well. Stella wanted to be an inventor. Inventing what she wasn't still quite sure about, but she just wanted to make things. Nikolaj wanted to try his luck with Necromancy or teaching history while Dimitriv was going to become a duel instructor, or at least doing what he was best at which was fighting.

Abel and Cain had no idea what they were going to do, so they let it stew for the moment. Erus didn't think for a second that they would go separate ways, and thought briefly about the Weasley twins. They ran their own shop and spent almost every waking hour together. And they loved it. He was quite sure Abel and Cain would love to work together.

Rick and Margaret were going to try out government works where they lived as at least one of their parents could get them a job in there.

Erus wasn't interested in working for any ministry, and couldn't understand how Lucius could stand that. Draco gagged at the aspect of having to work there. The blonde may be acting almost as stuck up as his father, but he most certainly didn't have the same interest for politics, beneficial for the dark or not. The blonde teen would most likely become a potions master, as he often studied together with Severus during the evenings. Cynthia was there with them but she was mostly doing homework and projects. Erus missed them, and wondered if they were having fun during those times. Maybe Severus was being a bit stern with them though, considering they were around potions and ingredients that could seriously harm them.

In late May he was finishing up the last of his projects, and seriously wondered what to do. He had no desire to read the books he had, and he already was preparing himself for the final tests during weekdays. He was at a loss what to do, and Abel and Cain weren't late to bemoan that fact.

"You don't do anything!" Cain complained as the twins tried to finish up with a potions assignment.

Erus hummed as he laid on his bed, Vates half on top of him. They were in their room, seeing it was almost eleven at night and they should get ready for bed seeing it was a Sunday and classes weren't going to wait for any late sleepers.

"Can't you pretend to do something?" Cain begged.

"Like what?" he asked lazily.

"Read a book!"

"Don't wanna," he said and wriggled around, making the Basilisk hiss slightly.

"He's evil," Cain whined to his brother who only shushed him and continued scribble out words on a parchment.

Erus smiled at them, not bothered. He was content lying there and just laze around. He wasn't in a hurry, there was nothing to worry about at the moment and he could enjoy a late Sunday night without feeling guilty about it.

-o-

They had spotted the vampire. The description from Dumbledore was vague, but they believed they had found him. The vampire leader. The one the Light needed to bargain with the dark.

James Potter had given them instructions to capture the vampire leader, but how did you capture a vampire of that rank? The Order had enough problems with the non-vampires within the vampire society.

But they wouldn't fail. They couldn't fail. They would get to the vampire leader, one way or another…

-o-

Voldemort was getting concerned about the lack of actions from the Light. Sure, they came whenever he took the Death Eaters out on a raid, but they never tried to find them. Not at least on a level when the dark noticed.

Lucius hadn't been attacked at the Ministry, so he was still safe. Severus hadn't mysteriously vanished from Hogwarts, so there were no problems there. The others at Hogwarts were still believed to be Light, but the Dark Lord checked from time to time that they were still there. Who knew what Dumbledore could do. He had certainly become more desperate over the years, that was clear as day to everyone to see.

And it worried Voldemort that he didn't have a plan. He didn't know when and how to draw the Order out. But he knew something was nearing the end. If it was his own life or Dumbledore's he wasn't certain.

He fingered on the reports, looking at them half-heartedly. His mind wasn't up to the mind-boring task, and so he let it be. His thoughts wandered along with his eyes as Voldemort settled his gaze beyond the windows, out over his grounds.

If it was his life that would come to an end, at least Erus would revenge him. His wonderful son. Or more likely, his powerful son. Erus was strong, much stronger than Voldemort was in that age. The boy had the vampires and the Necromancers on his side, and it was only thanks to him that Voldemort had their support.

Without Erus, had he dared to contact Noir the Immortal? Without Erus, had the leader of the Necromancers ever rose from the earth? Voldemort didn't like to think about it, but he owed his son a lot. The very least he could do was to try stay alive. That's all Erus wanted. For his father to stay alive throughout this prolonged, subtle war.

Voldemort sighed and turned back to the papers. He wasn't interested in doing them. Dumbledore's death, however… that was something he could think about. Plan how he would do it. Because he was stronger than Dumbledore. The old man might have the magic, but he wasn't young. Hadn't been for a long time. Voldemort had a stronger body, a younger soul. Perhaps no less weary, but he was stronger.

Why then was he so uncertain?

-o-

May turned into June, and the final tests began. Draco and Cynthia retold their exams to Erus through their mirror while he spoke of his own. He was less stressed than them, and so didn't want to upset them unintentionally, and let them do most of the talking about exams and tests and school.

Cynthia was going to continue studying, but what she wasn't quite sure of yet. Anastasia and Cygnirius both had contacts around the world that would help her along the way, but she would take the summer off to think about what she wanted to do.

Draco had struck a deal with Severus to become a potions master under his tutelage, and Erus hoped by the time the blonde would begin the Light had fallen and most of Hogwarts was under the dark's control. The castle wouldn't mind. It wasn't like they were going to burn Light children. They would make it more just for dark magic. It would be accepted, not feared.

Erus couldn't wait for that day, but for now he had to be patient and finish school.

He heard little to nothing about the Light, about the same amount his father had heard, and was starting to grow concerned.

"You're worried."

Stella didn't ask a question. Erus nodded anyway, and she pushed aside her books. They had finished with tests for the day but had an hour before dinner. So far the two were alone.

"About what?" she asked.

"Everything," Erus said. "My father, Noir, even the Necromancers. It feels like something's about to go wrong. Why's that?"

"You see things," Stella said. "Things that may come to pass."

"Yeah, but not when I'm awake. I only do it when I'm asleep and scare the shit out of everyone."

"Perhaps it's just a gut feeling then," she stated. "Or your paranoia spiking up."

"I think it's a combination of the two of them," he grumbled. "Anyway, I don't like it."

"Who does?" she said. "Mum is worried about the tension. Father isn't allowed to step outside the wards without someone there with him."

"Because of he's a vampire?"

"Yes," she said. "People have been there. They accuse him of things. It makes him angry, but mum convinced him nothing was worth the risk of being captured."

"They've accused Bellum?" he asked, angry. "For what kind of things?"

"Murders," she said. "He's not a killer. He barely drinks from any human."

"Idiots," he muttered. "The chaos from England spreads throughout the lands. It's stupid. Even if the war is won in England, it will still rage on."

"Where there is light there is also shadow," she said. "You can't escape that. There will always be the two of them."

"Yeah, but a bit of cooperation wouldn't hurt," Erus said sourly, and she laughed.

-o-

Just a shy week away from the end of the school, Erus went to bed as usual. Most of his things were packed, tests were done and most students just milled about, talking about the summer and beyond.

He fell asleep quickly, but soon slipped from sleep to something else entirely.

_They had him on the ground. Their combined magic was making him weak, at least for a few mere moments, enough for them to bind him to place. Bind him to not be able to flee._

_Afterwards, cheers and grins. A foot flew out, kicking a stomach. A gasp, strangely familiar, and laughter around. Malicious faces all around, grinning down at a single person, struggling to get away. Arms locked behind his back, bound by magic, the man hissed and showed his teeth._

_A vampire. Eyes glaring at them, feet kicking out, the binding was coming loose and was then tightened, causing the vampire to cry out at the sudden pain._

"_Drain him!" someone screamed._

_Slashes. Pain. Blood welling up from cuts and the vampire soon lay in a pool of his own blood. It was dark, but he was still strong._

"_Dead man's blood!"_

_The mere mention made the vampire's face drain of all colour, and he began to struggle anew. Dead man's blood. Forcing it in him wouldn't kill him, but most certainly reduce him to near unconsciousness. _

_The blood was cold, nasty-tasting. It was forced down, he tried to resist but none of them stopped. They laughed at his pain, his misery._

"_Tell Dumbledore we have him!" someone screamed. "We have the vampire leader!"_

_Wrong. Wrong. Eyes opened briefly in surprise, before a smile, hidden, came out to play for a mere moment. They thought they had captured Noir. They thought they had the leader._

_So utterly wrong. At least this would trigger the beginning of the end._

_He was dragged up. The blood froze his limbs, made his mind sluggish but he was still pleased. They thought they had an advantage._

_They just signed their own doom._

Erus woke up with a yell, and gagging. Abel and Cain shot up from their beds in time to see him run to the bathroom, and the sound of vomiting. They rushed to their friend's side, and he fell back against the floor, white and clammy in his face.

"Erus?" Abel said. "Erus, what's wrong?"

The teen lay still for a brief moment before he seemed to wake up and the eyes opened wide. He struggled to get up and the twins helped him over to the bed. His shaking hands got a hold of the two-way mirror and he opened it.

"Dad!" he shouted into it.

He heard rustling, light flooded and then Voldemort's face.

"Erus?" he asked. He blinked before seeing the state his son was in, and sat up straighter. "Erus, what's wrong?"

"The Light! They thought they took Noir!"

"Did they?" he asked, already out of the bed and struggling to get dressed.

"No, it's worse!" Erus said. He felt his heart beat too fast in his chest. This was bad. This was really bad. The Light didn't know what they were dealing with.

"What is it?" Voldemort nearly shouted.

"They're going to take Blanc!"

Tbc…

* * *

Aha, cliffhanger! I'm so evil to give you guys such a short chapter and a cliffhanger on top of that.

And lo and behold,

**Next chapter is the last!** Yes, we have reached the end.

So, chapter 60: A battle breaks out at Hogwarts grounds. Who will emerge victorious?

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	64. Ch 60: The End

**A Different Life**

**Summary**: They all thought Lily was Light. She wasn't. She was in love with the Dark Lord, and gave birth to his son. Now Erus Riddle is growing up, showing just how evil the son of Lord Voldemort can be. Of course, the Light doesn't know that fact. Slash.

**Spoilers**: Not so many. You need to know about Chamber of Secrets and Horcruxes. It's good if you've read all seven books though, just in case.

**Pairing/s**: NoirErus, SiriusSeverus

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. They belong rightfully to Mrs Rowling; I just borrow them for the time being. Although some of the characters are mine, those you don't recognize from the books of course.

**Other notes**: Hermione is not Hermione. She is Cynthia, a girl who loves reading and hates Dumbledore. Harry's real and full name is Erus Sicarius Salazar Riddle.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Parseltongue" _

_Visions _

-o-

People, the last chapter is here. The very last chapter of this story! I've been reading through some of the older chapters not too long ago, and I realized how crappy I wrote back then (well, compared to today anyway).

Aah, to think I've had a story so long you can see how much I've improved. Or well, until I update the chapters and put in some damn scene breakers.

Oh, and I'm finishing A Different Life on the same day I first posted the story four years ago! Yay!

Anyway, stop rambling here! It's time for you guys to read the end! Enjoy!

_Warnings: Blood, gore, tiny slash-moments._

-o-

**Chapter Sixty: The End**

Voldemort waited in the hall. He wasn't sure what to do, where to put his hands, and just wanted to drag his fingers through his already dishevelled hair.

The doors opening to the manor froze him where he stood, and Noir strode in. The vampire took one look at him and said:

"What is it?"

Voldemort hadn't dared saying what was wrong when he requested the vampire's presence. He wasn't sure if he dared even now, but swallowed down the irrational fear and said:

"Have you any idea where Blanc is?"

"Blanc?" Noir said, frowning. "He comes and goes. Why?"

"Erus… had a vision," Voldemort said. "He said Blanc was taken, or about to be taken."

Noir's face drained, and in the next moment the vampire was in front of him, hands gripping the Dark Lord's arms, violet eyes almost black even as he said:

"Are you lying to me?"

"No, I swear," Voldemort said. "Erus wouldn't lie about that. I've already sent out Death Eaters searching for information, or your brother should they find him."

"No one can take him down," Noir said flatly even as he tore himself away from Voldemort.

"Erus said they were a group. They managed to bind him. It all wasn't clear to him, he was having a hard time speaking."

"Is Erus alright?" Noir asked hearing that.

"I don't know. He insisted I would focus on finding Blanc," Voldemort said, agitated.

They heard the Floo, and whipped their heads around as Bellatrix came running. Her face was whiter than usual, and her eyes went from one leader to the other.

"Well?" Voldemort barked out.

"It…" she stammered. "It was too late. He… he's gone. People told us. He was carried away."

They didn't need to ask who he was. Noir stood absolutely still for a few moments. Then he shook his head.

"No," he said. "Not my brother… not him. It can't have been him."

"It was," Bellatrix said. "I'm so sorry. They were too many…"

"He shouldn't have any problems with the numbers of them!" Noir roared. "He's stronger than humans!"

"They had something," Bellatrix hurried to say. "Something that subdued him. And… and the captors weren't exactly kind to him."

Noir stared at her. "Who were they?" he asked, and his tone was colder than ice. "The ones who took my brother?"

"Dumbledore's people," Voldemort said. "Erus told me. They are probably bringing him to Dumbledore."

Noir yelled. A guttural speech, making Bellatrix cringe and Voldemort looked away. The language of the vampires. Somehow it sounded even more terrifying when done in a scream, and Noir turned back to them. His skin had lost its colour, the eyes nearly black, and there wasn't a trace of kindness left in him.

"Then to Dumbledore we go," he said, and flashed his teeth.

-o-

Erus was pulling on light, flexible robes and spelled his hair up in a ponytail when the twins entered the room. Abel and Cain looked at each other, then at him.

"What are you doing?" they said.

"I'm dressing."

"And then?" they continued.

"Going out."

"Where?"

"Helping my father and Noir," Erus said. "Don't think about stopping me."

"Not us," they said, "but what about the headmistress?"

"Right now, I don't particularly care," Erus stated and grabbed the dagger of Salazar Slytherin before securing it on his right forearm. "I can help, and so I will."

"My, my, a student preparing to sneak out?"

They looked back to see Lamia leaning against the doorframe. The Necromancer pushed himself up and walked into the room.

"Sir, don't stop me," Erus said.

"I wasn't planning on doing it. However, you're still too young of a Necromancer to be allowed to battle alone."

"I won't be alone."

"Well, the leader of the Necromancers doesn't particularly care about that," Lamia said, mimicking some of Erus' earlier words. "And so, I will be coming with you."

"You?" the teen said. "But you're a teacher, if anything you should try to stop me."

"First of all, I am a Necromancer, Erus, remember that. My duty before all others is to obey my leader. And he more or less told me to bloody baby-sit you until he could come join us before you do something stupid."

Erus grinned. "As if I would ever do something stupid."

Lamia raised an eyebrow. "That grin is exactly why he's worried about you doing something stupid."

-o-

Riddle Manor was bustling with activities. Noir had left, saying he was to prepare the vampires, and shortly after that Voldemort had called upon the Death Eaters. They were to attack Hogwarts immediately, and those wanting to warn children in the school only had a small space of time of doing so. Voldemort couldn't ensure everyone's safety once a battle began.

Lucius had paled slightly at the aspect of having his son in a battle, knowing while Draco was a formidable dueller, the loss of one eye was a disadvantage. Luckily he carried a two-way mirror so it was easy for the blonde man to contact his son and warn him of the battle ahead. He told the teen to spread the words, subtly, and try to move away from the school.

Voldemort himself had dressed in battle robes, deep red and easy to move in. He didn't exactly imagine the last battle to be like this, to have it triggered by the kidnapping of the vampire leader's own brother. But what else could have happened?

A dramatic declaration of battle? By whom, him or Dumbledore? It would be ridiculous. It even sounded ridiculous. Voldemort looked into the mirror. He was quite sure he was stronger than Dumbledore, but the old man had tricks upon his sleeves. Just because he was old didn't mean he could be trusted to be weak.

"My lord?"

He turned and Lucius stepped into the room.

"Draco has been made aware," he said. "He would wait and see if a vampire was brought to Hogwarts by Dumbledore's men before making a move. Slytherins vanishing is quite suspicious."

"Of course," Voldemort said. "They can always stay in the castle, somewhere they won't be discovered."

"I trust my son and Cynthia will come up with a plan should the need to escape arise."

Voldemort nodded and glanced over at the two-way mirror to his son. The blonde caught where he was looking and said:

"And Erus?"

"I haven't spoken to him. But I doubt he will stay in Italy. If my fears are right, he's probably on his way or already in England."

"Do you think he travels alone?"

"He might have brought Sirius with him," Voldemort said. "But I can't know for sure."

"Have you tried contacting him?"

"Yes," the Dark Lord said. "There is no response."

Lucius clasped his arm. "Well, it's a good thing he can take care of himself."

"But…"

"But nothing," the blonde said. "Tom." That made Voldemort look up at the man, and Lucius smiled lightly. "Erus is not an adult in our eyes, but he never will be. He will forever be a child, and we will forever forget his powers. He is not helpless, and deep inside you bloody well know that."

"Just as you worry about Draco," Voldemort said.

"Yes, just like I worry about Draco. It's a parent trait; get used to it. You've had seventeen years of training on that."

"I don't think it'll ever prepare me."

Lucius patted his shoulder. "Don't worry; it hasn't prepared me either."

-o-

Albus Dumbledore was ecstatic. He was glad exams were over and the students milled around the castle freely. Except for the Great Hall. He had closed it down after breakfast, hopefully having it opened before lunch. But his office wasn't big enough.

The vampire was on his knees, swaying slightly and a sack over his head that made many of the Order members and Light supporters roar with laughter. Albus was smiling, almost giddy when he noticed something.

No hair fell down below the sack. The vampire leader had long hair, that much he knew. Had they cut his hair? Or…

Dumbledore strode forward towards the vampire who had been chained and held like an animal.

"Albus?" James asked.

In response the headmaster tore the sack off, and he screamed in anger.

Wrong. Wrong. It was wrong. The face, the eyes, the skin, all of it was _wrong_.

"Albus!" some screamed. "What's wrong?"

"This isn't the vampire leader!" Dumbledore roared.

Blanc looked up at the aged mortal, and despite the dizziness and pain, he laughed. He laughed right at their faces, because he couldn't believe how stupid they were.

Dumbledore kicked him, and with a gasp Blanc fell to the ground.

"You think this is funny, you filth?" Dumbledore roared and picked him up. "Who are you, what's your name?"

"I am Blanc," the vampire managed. He grinned at Dumbledore, mouth bloody and teeth poking his lips. "The vampire leader is my dear brother… and he tends to overreact when I am hurt."

The headmaster dropped Blanc who sagged down onto the floor. Dumbledore looked around and said:

"You took his brother. You enraged the vampire leader by taking his _bloody brother_! If he knows I am behind it, he will attack Hogwarts no doubt! Prepare for an attack!"

-o-

It was good to see them, even if the reason was less pleasant. Luckily, Belladonna and Joseph didn't seem to complain about it. The young woman might even have grinned a bit too crazily at Erus before happily saying:

"I've been waiting to try out _loads _of new spells on unsuspecting people!"

"And the rest she tried out on me," Joseph complained. "Poor me."

"Shut up, you were convenient," Belladonna said. "Hello, professor."

"Belladonna," Lamia said as he fully appeared. "And you must be Famulus."

"Please, call me Sirius," the man said. "That's my real name anyway."

"You real name?" Lamia asked in confusion.

"Yeah, Sirius Black."

The man looked closer at Sirius. "Didn't he die?"

"Yeah," Sirius said cheerfully. "Or well, yeah, supposed to die. Everyone else thinks so while we know better."

"We did do a good job faking the corpse," Erus said thoughtfully and Lamia stared at him. "What? How else was we supposed to do it?"

"Have him disappear?"

"Not good enough. So we burned him."

"Oi, still here!" Sirius complained.

"Quit your yapping," Erus commented. "Letifer, nice of you to join us."

The Necromancer leader stepped forward and inclined his head at them all.

"Who are we waiting for now?" Joseph asked.

"The vampire leader, who is currently standing behind you," Erus replied. They all whirled around.

Noir raised an eyebrow at them. His skin was still far too pale and seemed to crackle with magic and malicious intent.

"Noir, calm down before you scare someone," Erus said. "Could you guys give us a minute?"

No one complained and soon it was just the two of them. Noir fell forward, wrapping Erus tightly into his arms and took a deep, shuddering breath. Erus was quite sure Noir didn't need that breath, he just wanted to smell the teen properly.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly, stroking the white hair.

"I am… oh, I'm so angry I don't know what to think anymore," he said.

"Do you have people?"

"Yes," Noir said and straightened up. "Your father has already departed though."

"Dad? He doesn't have enough Death Eaters to fully fight the Light, not all at once!"

"That is why we probably should hurry," Noir said. "And I want my brother back."

Erus nodded.

-o-

The students were being ushered out of Hogwarts. Soon it was empty of younger ones, but those in sixth and seventh year were allowed to stay if they wanted to help fight against the evil forces. Many Light students chose to do so.

Cynthia poked her head around a corner and looked around. A small spell told her no one was near, and none of the portraits were active. She turned around and waved with her hand before running over to a painting she knew had a hidden tunnel behind. She stroke the frame three times and it opened; a parting gift from Lucius who had actually explored the school further than people knew.

Draco squeezed past her, and with him followed Theodore, Blaise and Pansy. The others had been persuaded to evacuate with the other students, even if some of them might stay and try helping the dark once they arrived.

But they had another goal in mind. Theodore had seen them drag in the vampire, and informed them about it. Draco and Cynthia knew it was Noir's brother, and had decided to stay and try freeing him. It was obvious the Light had done something, because the vampire hadn't fought against the restraints.

It was Blaise that had given them a plausible explanation. Dead man's blood. Vampire only drank blood taken from the living. If they drank the blood of a dead body, they became paralyzed and weak. If injected, the same results. A deadly weapon that could put even Noir out of commission.

Draco lit the tip of his wand as they walked down the secret tunnel.

"Where will this lead?" he asked Cynthia.

"Should take us directly to the Great Hall if we follow your father's directions. I drew a rough map," she said and gave him a parchment.

"When will you ever do something half-hearted?" the blonde asked, staring at her.

"Never!" she said, as if she had been insulted. "Maybe you should try doing something whole-heartedly."

Draco began to reply, thought better of it, and kept his mouth shut while moving forward. He had some vision on his blind eye thanks to magic, but it wasn't enough to roam around the corridors. He had wanted to, but the others had forbidden him due to their worry of his hindered eyesight.

"What will we do once we reach the Great Hall?" Theodore asked. "Maybe there are several guards."

"The element of surprise is on our side," Cynthia said. "We better take advantage of that."

Outside the school, the evacuation was complete. And for that Dumbledore was glad because Voldemort and his Death Eaters had appeared on the grounds. Dumbledore's group was far larger, outnumbering the Dark Lord but the aged headmaster knew better than to underestimate the man.

He didn't know that three of his most trusted members actually weren't on his side at all. Minerva McGonagall tried to look appropriate for a half-scared, half-angry Light witch while Remus pretended it was Dumbledore he was glaring at.

Poppy was still in the Infirmary, but she wasn't preparing the beds for Light people. She was preparing them for Voldemort's Death Eaters and others.

"So we meet at last, Tom," Dumbledore said and stepped down the steps of Hogwarts. "And at the foot of the mighty castle I thought I was sure I denied your entrance to. You shouldn't even be able to step through the wards."

"I have my tricks," Voldemort said, gazing fondly at Hogwarts. She had invited him back in, and no one could stop her ancient magic. If she granted entrance to him, Dumbledore was powerless to stop her. Of course, Dumbledore didn't seem to quite realize that just yet.

"You will not win today, or any other day," the headmaster said proudly.

"Is that so?" Voldemort said. "Well, even if I don't win, I'm quite sure the vampire leader will. After all, he holds his brother very dear."

Dumbledore swallowed. So even Voldemort knew…

"Whatever are you talking of?" the man tried with anyway.

Voldemort laughed. "You've always been awful at lying, Albus. The truth shines through your eyes too well. You took Blanc. Not quite the one you had expected, though, right? You expected the brother, but all you did was further enraging the vampire leader."

"Well, he isn't here now is he?" Dumbledore snarled and whipped out his wand.

And so the fight began.

-o-

Cynthia pulled open the door a few inches and managed to have a peek. She then backed a bit and turned to the others.

"We're lucky," she whispered. "It's only three guarding him."

Draco went to take a look. Three men, holding the chains wrapped around the vampire as if he was some animal. The sack was snared tightly around his head, and the body was slumped on its knees.

"Element of surprise," he said. "What should we do then?"

"We have to make sure this entrance isn't seen," Pansy said, "because I doubt we can just get out through the main doors. The Head Table is just in front of us. Let's go there."

Silently the five teen snuck out and Theodore shut the door quietly. They crept to the table while keeping watch on the three men. They didn't appear to notice them.

"Element of surprise," Theodore said quietly. "Alright then."

He stood up, aimed his wand and screamed:

"_Accio_!"

One of the men flew towards them and the other two grew alert. But by then both Blaise and Draco was up, both shouting spells:

"_Incendio_!"

"_Sectumsempra_!"

Within moments, the guards were down. Blaise stared at the one Draco had taken down and the blood that had poured out, and then said:

"Who the hell taught you that spell?"

"Uncle Sev," Draco said with a grin. "He said it was for enemies."

Cynthia rose up and rolled her eyes at Pansy. "Boys," she said. "Always showing off."

"Shut up," the blonde replied and moved over to the vampire. He pulled at the chains, soon helped by the others and Pansy carefully removed the sack.

Blanc looked at them all, skin oddly grey and his body moving slow and sluggish. The red eyes were dull, almost drugged. His arms finally free, he grasped Draco's and peered up at him.

"Lucius' son," he whispered.

"Yes," Draco replied. "We need to get you out of here."

They managed to get Blanc up on his feet and dragged him over to the secret entrance. The man Theodore had pulled towards them and then smacked into the wall began to wake up. Pansy took out her wand, pointed it and him and said:

"_Stupefy_."

The man's eyes rolled up and she grinned before skipping through the secret entrance. Draco rolled his eyes and closed it behind them.

-o-

Erus and the others landed in the Forbidden Forest. He saw eyes in the dark that revealed to be vampires slowly creeping closer, their feet breaking no twigs despite he could clearly see them step upon the fragile branches. When Noir appeared, they all bowed. Around twenty in total and Erus turned to him.

"Twenty?" he said. "You sure you're not moving in for an overkill?"

"They need to learn their lesson," Noir said.

"The Light won't learn a bloody thing if they die."

"I never said they were to die," Noir replied and smiled widely. "There are fates worse than death."

Erus' two-way mirror with Draco and Cynthia heated up in his pocket and he picked it out. He flipped it open and saw the two with a wand lit between them.

"Where the hell are you?" he asked first thing.

"In a secret tunnel," Cynthia replied. "What about you?"

"In the Forbidden Forest. What, you're saying you're still in the school?"

"We had to stay! We saw the vampire getting dragged in!"

The vampires moved closer, Noir's eyes shining with worry. Erus glanced up at him before back at his blood-siblings.

"And? Have you seen him since?"

"They were really lax," Cynthia said, "they only left three men with him so I and Draco and Pansy, Theodore and Blaise took them out. Piece of cake, really, it barely took any effort. Anyway, Theodore and Blaise are helping him. It's Blanc, you know that right?"

"Yes, I know," Erus said. "So he's with you?" After hearing the affirmative he looked up at Noir and said, "Draco and Cynthia got him, Noir. He's safe."

"Erus," Draco's voice came. "We should tell you, he's maybe safe but he isn't doing very well."

"What do you mean?" the teen asked. He grew worried as he heard spells in the distance, near the school. They had to move in soon.

"Blaise thinks they injected him with dead man's blood."

The vampires shrieked the moment they heard the blonde's words, snarling sounds that made the none-vampires jump in fright, even Letifer. Erus looked over at them and said:

"I take it that's not a good thing."

"It's vile," Noir said. "It's the worst thing a mortal can do to us. I'll wring their necks and pour out their blood to feed the earth!"

It ended in the guttural language of the vampires, and he turned around to calm down. Erus looked back at Draco and Cynthia and said:

"Keep him safe. Get him to the forest if you can, and if you can't, keep yourselves hidden. I'll try to send someone in to you."

"Be careful," Cynthia said. "We can hear the fight from here."

"Make sure every move you make is carefully thought through," Erus said. "Not only do you have to protect yourselves, you also have to protect Blanc."

They finished the conversation and Erus looked at them.

"No time like the present," he said and took out his wand. "You all ready?"

The vampires drew themselves up and Noir grinned at him. The two elder Necromancers nodded, Sirius had already thrown aside his outer robes and Belladonna and Joseph were ready.

"Then I guess we'll go help my dad."

-o-

Voldemort avoided the spell Dumbledore cast at him, and rolled over before getting back to his feet. The Light people were too many for his Death Eaters, but somehow they were still evenly matched.

People from the Light had screamed in outrage as Severus swiftly shifted sides and came to stand next to Lucius. Dumbledore had growled in anger but not let that setback distract him.

The two circled each other while the fight around them raged on.

"You can't win, Tom," Albus said with confidence. "You don't have enough people."

"Nonetheless, I will not stop fighting until I kill you or reach the vampire leader's brother. Then again, you could always just tell me where he is and save us all the trouble."

"Never!"

Voldemort gracefully avoided the _Avada Kedavra_ and shrugged his shoulders at the man.

"If you insist," he said with a grin.

Someone screamed. A blood-hurling scream that had nothing to do with spells hitting or hurting someone. Because it was words that were screamed.

"Vampires! _Vampires_!"

Dumbledore turned in horror towards the forest, even as Voldemort turned to look as well.

The vampires weren't that many but they were fast, and one even jumped, landing on a man Dumbledore barely remembered, and with a strong bite the man's throat was ripped open. Blood sprayed up in the air and more screams erupted even as the Dark Lord's grin began to widen.

"It would appear the vampire leader has arrived," he began, but then he saw who was with him.

Noir walked towards the fighting scene, with Erus by his side. Voldemort barely recognized his son, the eyes cold and hard, his lean body fitted in a robe he remembered Noir giving him, and behind them was two young ones and Sirius. James, shocked, recognized his friend.

"Sirius!" he screamed.

The Black looked over at him and grinned.

"Hello there," he said and waved. "Is it time to say 'Surprise'?"

"Oh please," Erus said, "that's all? After all, they've believed you to be dead. You owe them at least a few heart attacks."

Sirius drew up his wand, and his grin got wider.

"With pleasure," he said and took off. The Light stood unsure of what he would do, but screamed as one when he took down an Order member with a well-placed Avada Kedavra until finally slamming into Severus' back with his own, the two with their wands raised to take down supporters of the Light. James was in a rage and started attacking while Sirius never lost his grin.

Letifer stepped forward, few recognized him and for that he was glad. It was always so fun when the enemies _finally _discovered who he was. Lamia was slightly behind him and they felt each other's powers building up. Letifer raised a hand and let the power leak out.

The ground rumbled as Lamia followed. They weren't attacking, they were building up. Spells were cast, shouted, thrown, some in desperation and some in cold calculation.

Belladonna rushed forward and protected her former professor and the Necromancer leader from the spells while Joseph ran towards the mass of Light people.

Noir came face to face with Dumbledore, Erus by his side and for a moment there was no movement. Then the vampire whirled around, almost vanished and Dumbledore barely had time to dodge as Noir ripped through the air with a hand, fingers looking like claws. The ancient creature didn't even stop, just twisted around and Dumbledore howled as nails tore the skin of his arm open in a bloody mess.

The vampire leader's eyes were aglow with an eerie light, and Erus had his wand out and attacking Light people while Voldemort once more faced Dumbledore.

-o-

Draco gingerly lowered Blanc down onto the floor. The vampire's head lolled dangerously to the side but the blonde was there to support him. Meanwhile, Theodore and Blaise went to see if there was anyone in the corridor. They had taken to secrets tunnels and deserted hallways, and had nearly reached an escape through a small, long forgotten door that would let them sneak off to the forest.

However, nearly didn't mean they were there. It had been people inside the school even while the fight was underway, and Draco knew the guards in the Great Hall must have woken up. They were probably looking for them.

Cynthia kneeled down next to Blanc and felt his forehead. Groggy eyes followed her movements and she bit her lip.

"He doesn't look too good," she said. "And what says we'll make it out with him?"

"We have to try," Draco said. "Maybe Erus did get someone to help us."

"And how would they find us?" Pansy asked.

"They're probably vampires," the blonde teen said. "If nothing else, they can probably track Blanc."

"And if they can't?" she continued.

"Then we're screwed, most likely. Blaise and Theodore got their hands free, so do you two, but if they're too many we don't stand much of a chance."

"Come on," Cynthia said and helped Draco get Blanc up again. "Let's go, and hope for the best."

The four teens had their wands out while trying to make sure to circle Draco and Blanc. The vampire was sluggish, leaning heavily onto Draco so it was his luck that the vampires weren't that heavy to half-carry around.

They had almost made it to the door when the guards came with an additional four people. Wands raised, they were running towards the teens. Cynthia backed, grabbed onto Draco and felt him stand closer.

It all happened in a blur but nonetheless left the teens gaping.

A vampire jumped. As in, really _jumped_. He landed with grace in front of the teens and whirled around at the same time one of the guards was tackled to the ground by a female vampire. She tore at his throat, spraying blood all over her face and for a moment she acted like an animal.

The male vampire sprinted forward while Theodore shook the shock out of his arm and disarmed another of the guards. The others began to fight back when seeing him attack.

In a minute the guards and wizards were all dead. The female vampire cleaned the blood away roughly and walked up to the teens and Blanc. Her eyes were still shining, and the male turned around.

"Master Blanc," the female said and gently took a hold of him. Blanc tiredly raised his head and gazed upon her.

"Oh…" he said. "Hello, Lenis. You got blood on your face."

"Yes, I have," she said. "Bellum, please help the child with master."

Bellum, Stella's father, not that any of the teens knew that, stepped up and took over from Draco.

"We need to move," he said. "The youngsters shouldn't remain in the school, it's too narrow for a proper fight."

"Is that you, Bellum?" Blanc managed.

"Yes," the vampire replied. "Noir will be most pleased to see you later."

"My head is so heavy…"

"It will pass, Master Blanc," Lenis whispered. "It will pass. You, children, follow me."

Draco, Cynthia and the rest followed the vampires through the hall. More Light fighters came and from Lenis' throat, where only kind words and soft voice had sounded, rose a terrifying shriek and she was on them. Tearing them apart. Spreading blood onto the floor of the school. Some splattering onto the wall.

When she was finished the teens could only stare while Bellum raised an eyebrow. Many thought of Lenis as tiny and weak. But there was a reason why Noir thought so fondly of her. She was kind, yes, but once angered she had a vicious streak and an iron will.

"Move," she growled, hands poised as claws and drenched in human blood. She wasn't drinking any of it. They were too filthy in her opinion. Too low. They weren't even worthy of being a vampire's meal.

-o-

Voldemort had never truly seen his son fight. He had seen him torture prisoners, yes, seen him tear them apart, shred them to pieces, but he had never seen his child truly _battle_.

Bloody hell, he was doing a great job.

Twisting and turning, wand letting out explosions of spells in varies of colours, Erus was quick on his feet and never still. His eyes glowing, his mouth set into a grin, he looked like a true madman.

Just like his father. Voldemort felt oddly proud of the boy.

Someone stayed close to him at all time though. The persons shifted, sometimes Noir, then others, Lamia or Letifer, at one occasion Severus but there was always someone there with him, just in case. The Dark Lord appreciated that. Being in battle and see his son die might just make him go more insane than he already was.

Erus himself wasn't worried about Voldemort. He knew his father could handle himself. As for how the teen thought it was going for himself? Well, he did a moderate job considering he hadn't done much battle training. It was noisier than he thought. It was blurry motions, he had to focus on not losing sight of the one he was fighting with; his eyes strayed far too much at other people who weren't his prey. He wasn't trained in this kind of fighting, and it annoyed him.

His body twisted out of instinct, and Erus narrowly avoided a _Crucio_. His eyes trained on whom, and saw a Light Order member. So they had resorted to dark spells now? He could have handled the spell, quite nicely actually, but anytime he could go without that particular spell running through his body he would welcome the chance.

He felt Lamia's presence behind him and appreciated them looking out for him. He wasn't immortal, he still made mistakes. A spell in the back could easily defeat him if he wasn't fast enough. His vampire senses helped him a lot, everything was clearer but at times it was too clear, too perfect. He hadn't tuned them in as finely as the full-fledged vampires.

Noir tore through an Order member and Erus saw now that Remus was attacking the Light as well, people screaming at him but Sirius and Severus there at his sides. The teen hadn't spotted Minerva since he joined the fight but hoped she was alright.

Letifer had been skulking around, attacking when necessary but he was up to something. Lamia sometimes aided him but no one seemed to be able to figure out what they were doing, although some of the Light fighters had figured out Lamia was a Necromancer. Fewer saw Letifer for what he was.

Voldemort took a breather while Dumbledore was kept busy by Lucius and Bellatrix, when a cry rang out. A cry of terror and shock and horror.

A skeleton's arm had appeared from the ground and was holding onto a woman's ankle. She was trying to twist free but had little success.

In the next moment, a half-rotten arm tore its way up as well, along with its companion arm, and then head where the skull peeked through the green-black skin. Letifer was speaking, words that twisted its way to the dead and had them walk once more on the surface.

He was summoning the dead, and the Dark Lord grinned while Erus stared. He wasn't nearly as strong enough, and he was fascinated with how easy the Necromancer leader made it look like. More appeared from the ground, all in various stages of decomposing, they had to be taken from somewhere else and Erus didn't know how that was done, but it certainly had the Light screaming in fear.

Erus used the distraction to try locating Cynthia and Draco, and to his relief he found their magic, strong and steady, already outside the castle and nearing the woods. They would no doubt come to aid the dark but for now they were moving Blanc to safety.

A few vampires had been struck down due to dead man's blood, but all of them had been removed before they could be disposed off by the Light. Erus wasn't sure by whom, but at one point he had seen Bellatrix heave up a vampire on her shoulder before shooting a wide arc of _Crucio _at the closest unfortunate people trying to attack her. She was not a woman to tamper with, especially when she was carrying a fallen comrade. If she was crazy before she protected someone, she became absolutely livid with rage if someone tried to hurt her while she was helping one of her own.

Erus was quite sure she had made sure the vampire got to safety. He was also quite sure it was done rather quickly, as Bellatrix Lestrange never was the one to miss a moment of battle.

Voldemort faced Dumbledore again. Albus' face was contorted by rage, but also laced with pain. He had multiply wounds, Voldemort's own milder and fewer. He was quicker on his feet, and didn't have to face an enraged vampire lord. Noir had gone off again, almost to the other side of the battle, respected Voldemort's need to finish off Dumbledore on his own.

Albus' wand shot out several spells, the Dark Lord dodging and rolling away. But one made it through his defences. However, before it could hit a shield was up and protecting him.

Erus whirled into existence, having run there and had his wand trained on the aged headmaster.

"So," Dumbledore sneered. "Have you come to meet your end, boy?"

"No," Erus said. "I've come to ensure yours."

Voldemort got up, grasping his injured side as he took a few breaths. He was getting too old for prolonged battles. Erus didn't even appear to be out of breath. His eyes were sharp and cold, fixated on Dumbledore.

"What ever have I done you, child?" Dumbledore said. "Or have your father's hatred merely been born into you?"

"No," the teen said. "I hate you for several reasons."

"Name one!" Dumbledore roared, firing off an _Avada Kedavra_.

Erus side-stepped it, letting it hit a Light member with a grin. He turned back, ramming his foot onto the ground and the headmaster screamed as chains tore through the earth, wrapping themselves around his feet and calves.

"Good. Don't move," Erus said and flicked the wand, tightening the chains. "God, I love that trick. Sev taught me that one."

"He seems to like bondage," Voldemort remarked.

Erus grinned wider. "Say that in front of him later and I'll give you ten Galleons."

"It'll be my pleasure."

Dumbledore shot another spell but this time Voldemort blocked.

"Erus, weren't you going to tell him why you hate him so much?" the Dark Lord questioned.

"Ah, yes, I might as well do that," Erus said. "The one that matters the most, _Albus_, the reason I hate you the most… is how you broke up our family. My family."

"I have never done such a thing!" Dumbledore shouted.

Erus stepped forward, ignoring the battle around him, flicking away a spell with a swipe of his hand through the air, and he came to a stop in front of him.

"You lured my mother away," he said. "Tricked her mind. Manipulated her. Made her marry… _James_."

Albus went white. "Lily," he whispered.

"Yes," Erus said. "My mother Lily."

"But you… you're too young to have been born before…"

"I wasn't. She made him think it was his. The boy they named Harry. The boy that wasn't his son at all. But it was hers. And her real husband's."

Dumbledore connected it all and his eyes found Voldemort.

"The reason why I killed my own wife is none of your concern," the Dark Lord said. "That was between her and me. But I won't deny that I attacked the Potter house in order to get my son back."

"No," Dumbledore whispered.

Erus wrenched the wand out of his nerveless hands and stepped back until he was side to side with his father. "You want to do it?" he asked.

Voldemort raised his wand. "Put your hand on my arm," he commanded, and Erus did. The tip of the wand began to glow a dangerous green. It grew in power, Dumbledore struggled to get away but the chains kept him in place.

The magic that tore through the field in front of Hogwarts had many at a stand-still. Light members screamed as they saw why. The dark were filled with their master's energy.

Voldemort and Erus stood together as the killing spell grew in power, prolonged Dumbledore's death. He screamed, he raged, he even cried for mercy. The Riddles had none for him that day.

Noir joined them, eyes glowing, fresh blood on his lips and a moment later Letifer stepped up behind Erus, placing his hands on the young Necromancer's shoulder before smiling.

The spell was released.

-o-

After Albus Dumbledore's death, it had been annoyingly easy to destroy the rest of the Light's forces. Some were captured alive and taken away of course. A livid Ron Weasley, who had arrived with the Order, kicked at Erus all the way, screaming abuse.

Minerva walked up to them. She had a slight limp but looked fine otherwise. Her hat was gone and the bun of hair was coming undone, but the light in her eyes were brighter than ever. Erus wondered if all wizards and witches her and his father's generation enjoyed battle.

The shock vibrated through the Light as she greeted them warmly, and she had to suffer some verbal abuse until they were all out of sight. Madam Pomfrey was out by now, directing people to the Infirmary even as people searched for each other. A few had fallen, lay amongst the corpses of Light supporters and Order members, one or two Auror. The Ministry could wait a few days to fall, but with Hogwarts under the dark's control the victory would be easier to gain.

Noir spotted his brother, flanked by Bellum and Lenis. Blanc wasn't steady enough to walk on his own, but his head was up and the eyes grew large when they spotted Noir. The vampire leader tore through the crowds and didn't stop until he held his brother in his arms, Blanc trying to hug back just as tightly, baring his teeth in frustration when his limbs refused to obey his brain's commands.

Severus had been hit in the final moments and was limping heavily, his hip damaged. Lucius helped his friend walk towards the castle when Sirius caught up with them. Severus yelped as he was nearly picked up, and gasped in surprise as Sirius snogged him right there and then. Lucius merely raised an eyebrow and said:

"Are you quite finished?"

Sirius tore away from the dazed Severus, holding his arm and looked at the blonde.

"I'll take it from here," he said.

"Alright. Just… don't snog him anymore, I think he has a concussion, and his coordination doesn't work very well when he has those, and your kissing isn't helping."

Sirius pouted but he didn't snog Severus anymore as he led his lover to the Infirmary. Meanwhile Erus searched for Draco and Cynthia. He hadn't spotted them during the battle but presumed they had made it back after leaving Blanc in the forest with Bellum and Lenis.

And they appeared. Draco had a bruise on his cheek, slightly swollen and Cynthia had wrapped a crude bandage around her arm, the blood seeping through. They both had lit up spotting him, and after making sure they were quite fine Erus sent them to the Infirmary to have Madam Pomfrey treat Cynthia's wound and take care of Draco's nasty bruise. They didn't care complain as he glared warningly at them before pointing at the castle.

"You're quite good at ordering people around," came Belladonna's voice from behind him and Erus turned around. She greeted him with a tired smile and Joseph who was leaning against her shoulder. "We should be getting back."

"Yeah, you should. Thanks, both of you, for coming."

"Who could resist the chance?" Belladonna said with a grin.

"I know quite many who would, but then again, none of them are like you," Erus said and Joseph grinned.

"You're trying to charm her, you little bugger."

"Well, someone's gotta do it when you're too lazy."

That at least had Joseph blushing and spluttering about how _they are not a bloody couple_ and Belladonna laughed at that before they left. Letifer left soon after but Lamia remained, to make sure Erus got back to Santuario in time for the ending feast. It was a few days before that, and while Erus didn't particularly feel like it, he knew it was necessary. School didn't care if he just helped the dark in winning a battle, he was supposed to be there until someone told him he could leave. He was lucky to have such an understanding headmistress. He wasn't the only student to suddenly leave and reappear sometime later, but he was quite certain he had been the one to do it the most. It was a wonder Maria wasn't angry with him for it.

People began to gather in the Infirmary to get their wounds treated. Bellatrix had a nasty sprained wrist, not her wand-arm luckily, and it took both Rabastan and Rodolphus to hold her down ("I'm not some damsel in distress, you bastards! Rodolphus!"). She had howled and fought against her husband and brother-in-law, apparently not caring when one of her sharp heels connected with something sensitive on the men. Instead she just laughed at them, and Erus had to wonder if sadism was a disease, and if it was, had Bellatrix been born with it?

Severus was resting comfortably in a bed, pleasantly drugged with pain-relief potions and Sirius lying by his side, a hand gently stroking the damaged hip (he'd be as good as new in a few days, but Madam Pomfrey advised against sex which made both men flush a little).

The vampires suffering from being poisoned with dead man's blood had all been placed in beds to recover. Some were moving, some were asleep or unconscious. Blanc was still lethargic, and had turned clingy which Noir didn't seem to mind all that much. Blanc did let Erus close though, and only looked at the two lovers as Noir gave the teen a long, but tender kiss.

"You okay?" Noir asked when they separated.

"Minor scratches," Erus replied. "Having a paranoid dad ordering people to hover around me tend to have its advantages."

"He would be furious if you had any larger wounds."

"Yeah. I think he's been furious enough because of me over the years," the teen said. He noted Blanc's eyes were closed and the younger vampire seemed much more docile and relaxed. "Did he fall asleep?"

"Dead man's blood does that," Noir said. "He'll be fine in a while. They only used enough to sedate him for some hours."

"What happened if they had given him too much?"

"I don't know. I've heard vampires falling into coma," Noir said. "I don't know if that's true, but I rather not test it."

Voldemort came over to them and Erus left Noir and Blanc alone to follow him.

"You should get back to school," he said.

"Are you sure? I can stay."

"You're safe there," Voldemort said. "We won't be doing much so you won't miss a thing."

"What of Cynthia and Draco?"

"They'll be fine. They weren't alone either."

"I know, they said so. They're okay too?"

"Yes," Voldemort said. "Had them sent home to their families. Lucius will take Draco and Cynthia home as well."

"Where's Cygnirius?"

"Winning a war on his own. In the political world."

"Sounds like him alright," Erus muttered.

Voldemort tugged him close, Erus not protesting. The man stared out of the window. The sun was high up in the sky now, the clouds that had hid it earlier now moving away. The bodies on the grounds had been moved, and deep inside the castle Hogwarts was humming.

"We're stepping into a new world," the Dark Lord said.

"About time."

Voldemort smiled down at his son, and Erus smiled back before looking out over the grounds again. A new world…

That didn't sound too bad.

-o-

**Epilogue**

Erus Sicarius Salazar Riddle, just Erus, really, currently twenty-nine years of age, entered Riddle Manor in a usual manner. Loudly, and with a following shriek from Fabella before she tried to break his ribs with her skinny arms. He managed not to fall backwards, something he succeeded with every two years, and before he could say anything the house-elf was off him and already dragging his baggage down the hall.

She was supposed to be old, wasn't she? Why was she more energetic than him then? Erus groaned, massaging his sore chest and Voldemort came out of the living room. Still as tall and regal as ever, Erus wondered if his father ever would have any grey hair or if he coloured it to avoid looking older.

"Erus," Voldemort said mildly. "I should have known."

"Really? How come? The tone of her shriek?"

"Yes, well, and the fact you said you were coming. Noir's not with you?"

"He's coming later," Erus said, sweeping a few strands of hair out of his face. He regretted not tying it up; the long hair had a tendency to get caught up with things and as it was near Christmas, he knew he would be doing some lifting. Not everything was suited for magical use, and had to be carried by hand.

Voldemort simply handed over a leather band and honestly, Erus could kiss him. But he didn't, since that would be a bit too weird, ever for them, and instead hugged his father tightly.

"Good to have you here," the Dark Lord murmured. "Fabella misses you."

Erus had moved out of Riddle Manor five years ago to live with Noir. The vampire had sense enough to have a home in England, and not move father and son Riddle too far away from each other. Floo was there of course, and very convenient of course but there was something disheartening living in different countries.

"Of course she does," Erus said and stepped back. "She misses everyone. She can't boss over you."

"Oh, believe me, she can."

His father looked tired. Erus swallowed back a comment on that, instead blinking a few times and refusing to think how long Voldemort would stay in this life.

"Silly," the man said. "Stop thinking about death. I'll be here for a long time, I've just been busy with some paperwork these last few days. One would think it would decrease but no such luck. I've been cursed."

"Yeah," Erus said, feeling a bit stupid for letting it show so easy on his face what he was thinking about. He put up his hair and breathed out. "So, anything you need help with now?"

"I wouldn't mind a pair of fresh eyes on the last of the reports," Voldemort said. "And after that you're going to freshen up because we're having dinner here tonight."

"We? What we?"

"Oh, as many as I could get. After all, you've been travelling with Noir for almost all year. We haven't seen you much."

Erus nodded. Noir had been travelling around the world the last year, and Erus had accompanied him. Blanc hadn't been able to go and the vampire leader hadn't wanted to be quite so lonely. He knew most of the people he visited but just on a formal social level. No one he could talk freely to. And who was better to listen than Erus? He had listened to the bloody man for well over twenty years, he was used to it.

"What was Noir going to do before he came here?"

"Oh, finish some things up, some last minute meeting," Erus said and waved his hand. "I must have been attracted to him because he reminds me of home; you two just bloody work all the time."

"Hey," the Dark Lord said but he didn't look too offended.

Erus helped Voldemort settle the living room into some sort of Christmas spirit, seeing as the man hadn't done it himself already. The young man was honestly surprised Fabella hadn't done it either. Then again, she sometimes forgot she could Apparate.

Dinner was still far away even after Erus' shower, so the two relaxed on the couch, Voldemort with a book and Erus flopping down so his head was resting on his father's lap.

"You're a tad too old to really do that," the Dark Lord pointed out but didn't push him off.

"Well, I've never been normal so why should I do normal, grown-up things? That's just boring."

Voldemort couldn't argue with that so he let Erus stay put.

"Did you meet Stella anything?" he asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah. She was with her father in France, they were attending some conference," Erus said and stretched before curling up again. "Met her over tea. Her hair was purple."

"Did you dare ask?"

"She did it do herself. Some potion, she didn't quite expect it to blow up. Then again, I doubt she was paying enough attention, she apparently had a bunch of books sent to her shortly before the incident. I bet she was reading once of those when it all happened."

"Well, as long as only her hair turned purple."

"Her tongue was dyed blue." Erus glanced up at him. "And was kind of forked. She thought it was hilarious."

"I'm quite certain she did," Voldemort said. "Managed to see those twins from Australia then?"

"You mean Abel and Cain? Yeah, we were in New Zealand so they snipped over."

"What did they work with now again?"

"A shop," Erus replied and curled one hand loosely into the fabric of his father's robe. He had missed the man, alright? "Trinkets mostly. They make good money on it actually."

Voldemort didn't ask about Dimitriv and Nikolaj because he already knew that, since the twins had been to England just a shy month ago and actually bumped into him in Diagon Alley. Dimitriv was a fighting-instructor and Nikolaj a historian. They still were almost tied to the hips, almost never leaving each other's sides, like Fred and George. They would be coming over along for dinner, but no need to ask of their business. The joke shop in Diagon Alley was disgustingly popular, and they had already expanded to Hogsmeade and even edged their way into Germany.

Looking down he saw his son was falling asleep. The eyes had a hard time to stay open, and Voldemort waved a hand, setting a comforter over his son's lean body. He was too thinly dressed for English weather, per usual. Voldemort was well aware that Erus didn't feel the cold the same way humans did, but he wasn't a pure-blooded vampire. He wasn't even a half-vampire so he could still feel cold and that was the last thing the Dark Lord wanted him to do.

"Thanks, dad," Erus mumbled. "Haven't had the time to sleep lately. Noir kept running around countries and I just stopped trying to sleep."

"I'll have a talk with him."

"Be nice. Even though he's a hell of a lot older than you he's still scared shitless when you go all Dark Lord on him."

Voldemort raised an eyebrow and Erus waggled a finger at him. "I'm serious. Be. Nice. He's practically your son-in-law."

"That doesn't mean I have to be nice."

"It's me to have to deal with him jumping at shadows!" the man scoffed. "Honestly, he's the world's most feared vampire and after you glare at him he'll have nightmares!"

"Isn't that the job of son-in-laws?" Voldemort asked with a grin.

"Funny," Erus grumbled. "Very funny, dad. I just might die laughing."

He moved, pushing his head into Voldemort's thigh and then relaxed. The hand holding the robe twitched a little, and Voldemort was reminded of when Erus was young. It suddenly felt so very long ago.

He supposed it had been some time ago. Twenty-nine years since his son was born. Not that he had known at the time that he had a son. Eighteen years since he began at Hogwarts. What, sixteen since he started Santuario? Then twelve years since this new world began, the old one ending with the death and defeat of Albus Dumbledore.

The world in itself hadn't changed that much. A more balanced world more like. Light and dark equal to each other. The dark wasn't shunned and hunted and spoken badly off. A world Voldemort had yearned for since he started Hogwarts had formed during these last twelve years, and he could finally relax. No more needs for raids or battles. Fights still occurred, the world couldn't apparently manage without a war or two. Or rather, humans couldn't manage. Still, Voldemort didn't mind. They were minor, and most of the chaos belonged to the Muggles. Nothing they needed to concern themselves with.

Of course they kept tabs on what the Muggles were doing. Couldn't have them advance, find out about magic and set on having it destroyed now could they? No, Voldemort made sure wizards and witches were ready.

Erus' deep breathing made him come back to the living room and he looked down at his son before putting the book away. Erus was asleep now, one hand lightly clutching the robe covering the Dark Lord's knee and Voldemort placed his hand over his son's. he sighed and leaned back as he heard the door to the manor open, and the voices of Draco and Lucius and Narcissa reaching him, soon followed by Bellatrix, Cynthia's, and more muffled, Cygnirius and Anastasia. Old friends. He smiled.

Life was good.

End

* * *

And that, ladies and gentlemen, was the ending of this story. It's followed me for four years, and has after many chapters come to a final.

I hope you enjoyed reading this story.

Until another time,

Ja,

Tiro


End file.
